


Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo

by Martuki7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Harry feels what happens in the books, Hurt/Comfort, Reading the Books, The books hurt Harry, These books are most dangerous than it seemed
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 396,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuki7/pseuds/Martuki7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acaba de terminar el 2º curso de Harry y todos están celebrando que el castillo vuelve a ser seguro. Sin embargo, siete libros que llegan en el banquete les harán ver que eso no va a seguir así mucho tiempo cuando Harry empiece a sufrir lo mismo que en los libros. Descubrirán quién los apoyaría sin importar la situación, quién les traicionaría, verán de qué están hechos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta historia la estoy publicando ya en fanfiction.net con el mismo nombre de usuario, pero pensé que podría publicarla aquí también. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 

**Todos los personajes y el texto en negrita pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**¡Sorpresa!**

 

Risas. Abrazos. Sonrisas por todos lados.

 

Esto era lo que cualquiera veía en el Gran Comedor en ese momento reflejando la alegría y el alivio que se podían palpar en el ambiente. Todo había salido bien al final. Los petrificados habían vuelto a la normalidad, habían encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos y el monstruo había muerto. Ahora sólo quedaba celebrarlo.

 

Todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts se hallaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor donde estaba teniendo lugar un banquete en mitad de la noche, con todo el mundo en pijama. No era algo que hubiesen hecho alguna vez, pero la ocasión lo merecía. No hacía ni siquiera un par de horas que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley habían encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos para rescatar a la hermana del pelirrojo. Y, según les habían dicho los profesores, ya no había peligro en el castillo.

 

Gryffindor volvía a tener asegurada la Copa de la Casa pero solo había una mesa a la que eso le importase. Y ni siquiera ellos habían logrado resistir el impulso de unirse a los gritos de alegría que hubo cuando anunciaron que Lockhart no iba a seguir en el colegio y que, debido a todo lo sucedido, no se celebrarían exámenes ese año.

 

Todo era perfecto. Parecía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

 

BANG

 

Un estallido resonó por las paredes y las celebraciones se convirtieron en chillidos de terror. Un enorme paquete que cayó sobre Harry pasó desapercibido para los profesores y alumnos mayores que sacaban sus varitas buscando la amenaza.

 

\- ¡Silencio! - bramó Dumbledore y todos obedecieron.

 

\- Profesor - llamó Harry tímido -, este paquete acaba de aparecer aquí. Dice... - dudó -, dice que es para mí, pero no tengo ni idea de quién me lo ha enviado.

 

\- Bueno, señor Potter, no pueden aparecer así como así artículos oscuros en medio del Gran Comedor por lo que creo que es seguro que lo abra, dado que es para usted.

 

A Harry no se le escapó que estando todo el colegio presente le trataba de usted y no con la confianza que había mostrado en la enfermería, aunque era lógico, e hizo lo que le pedía.

 

\- Profesor, aquí hay hay una nota y siete libros. ¿Quiere que lea la nota en voz alta primero?

 

\- Sí, señor Potter, empecemos mejor por la nota. Tal vez ahí encontramos una explicación.

 

Harry cogió aire y empezó a leer, su voz resonando por la sala y todos atentos a cada una de sus palabras.

 

_¡Hola, Hogwarts!_

 

_No os preocupéis, podéis guardar todos las varitas porque esto no es ninguna amenaza ni suponemos ningún peligro para vosotros (en realidad el castillo seguirá en pie dentro de siete años gracias a nosotros y otros que lucharon a nuestro lado)._

 

_En un instante aparecerá un grupo de personas, entre ellas alguien a quien se le acusa de cosas que NO ha hecho y por tanto, ESTÁ TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO ATACARLE O INTENTAR ARRESTARLE O HECHIZARLE DE ALGUNA FORMA._

 

Tal y como habían leído, un grupo de personas apareció en medio de la habitación.

 

\- Bueno, parece que eso era cierto - se sorprendió Dumbledore -. Me pregunto cómo habrán conseguido hacer aparecer a estas personas dentro del castillo cuando eso es imposible... - murmuró para sí mismo. Parecía que iba a seguir divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que la profesora McGonagall le devolvió al presente aclarándose la garganta -. Sí, bueno, ya aclararemos ese asunto. Disculpen, no conozco todas las caras. ¿Les importaría presentarse? - preguntó dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

 

Harry descubrió que la familia Weasley al completo estaba ahora en el colegio. También habían venido dos aurores, sea lo que sea eso, llamados Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebot y, por los murmullos que se extendieron, parecían ser muy reconocidos; una auror terminando su formación llamada Nymphadora Tonks, aunque amenazó con hechizar a cualquiera que la llamase Nymphadora; y un tal Cornelius Fudge, que al parecer era el ministro de magia o algo así.

 

Además venía un hombre canoso llamado Remus Lupin que parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, y otro que casi parecía un cadáver, con el pelo largo y negro y la piel de la cara amarillenta y pegada a los huesos.

 

\- ¡Sirius Black! - todos se aterrorizaron al verle, algunos de los más pequeños agarrándose a sus amigos más cercanos.

 

Sin embargo, él no se inmutó, solo se presentó y volvió a bajar la cabeza callado. Harry le miró con curiosidad y pudo ver sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver el arrepentimiento y la pena que mostraban. Todo eso mezclado con un profundo dolor al ver que todos le rechazaban y se alejaban de él, incluso su amigo de la infancia (aunque esto Harry aún no lo sabía), Remus, le miraba con odio, y eso era peor que todas las demás acusaciones.

 

Harry vio cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas e intentaba desesperadamente retenerlas y recuperar el control sin que nadie se diese cuenta de cómo lo dolía todo eso. Y tenía éxito. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándolo con miedo, odio o desprecio como para fijarse en eso.

 

Excepto Harry.

 

Harry vio todo esto y se vio reflejado en él. Tomó una decisión. Reuniendo el valor que le hacía un Gryffindor, se acercó a él acallando poco a poco los gritos al ver a un niño yendo hacia un asesino. Se paró delante del hombre y esperó a que levantase la cabeza.

 

Sirius Black alzó la vista curioso por el repentino silencio y tuvo el déjà-vu más grande de su vida al ver a un niño de alborotado pelo negro azabache y brillantes ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas. Era tan parecido a su hermano, James, que creyó que volvía a estar en el colegio, en segundo año, y nada de toda esta pesadilla había pasado.

 

\- Hola, soy Harry - se presentó sacándole de sus pensamientos

 

Sirius se quedó tan sorprendido que tardó unos segundos en acordarse de que le habían saludado y debía responder.

 

\- Hola, Harry - dijo cuando encontró su lengua después de la sorpresa -. Ya habrás oído que me llamo Sirius.

 

\- Sí - asintió ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Nadie se habría atrevido a hacer una cosa así y aquí estaba este renacuajo charlando con una de las personas más temidas de todo el mundo mágico -. Supongo que todos te acusan de algo y están pensando en este instante que estoy loco por no correr alejándome de ti y seguro que alguno está planeando venir a hechizarte - dijo frenando en seco a varios que estaban pensando exactamente eso y estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas -. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué es y entonces no soy quien para tenerte miedo.

 

Remus parecía a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al hombre por dirigirle la palabra al hijo de James y Lily Potter.

 

Sirius, si fuese posible, tendría la mandíbula rozando el suelo por la sorpresa. Una chispa de esperanza apareció para aquellos que estaban buscándola (solo cierto renacuajo) en esos ojos que solo tenían remordimiento y dolor.

 

\- Verás, no sé si me creerás porque yo no sé si lo haría si no lo hubiese visto - siguió el niño ignorando al resto del comedor despeinándose el pelo con la mano provocando otro déjà-vu en Sirius y Remus y arrancándoles una sonrisa -, pero he recibido una nota asegurando que vendríais y que alguien que era acusado de algo en realidad era inocente. Supongo que eres tú. Y supongo que si se ha cumplido que apareceríais aquí, cuando según me han dicho - dijo mirando un momento a Hermione -, es imposible, esto también tendría que ser verdad.

 

Sirius estaba con la boca abierta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía la verdad sobre aquella noche y este niño, que era la persona a la que él más quería en el mundo, estaba ahí delante creyendo algo sin lugar a dudas. Era más de lo que nunca había soñado que pasaría y sintió que un peso que no sabía que había estado cargando se liberaba de sus hombros.

 

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me han acusado muchas veces de cosas que no he hecho - intentó explicarse Harry -. Bueno, y de cosas que sí he hecho, pero en el fondo no son lo que parecen - se apresuró a añadir mirando de reojo a la profesora McGonagal para ver si venía a pedir explicaciones de qué exactamente había hecho esta vez, pero ella estaba como el resto del comedor, boquiabierta mirando al niño -. Y este año ha sido la última vez que que me ha pasado, así que lo tengo bastante reciente - añadió pensando en Snape -. Bueno, estoy cambiando de tema. Solo una pregunta que no sé si te habrán hecho alguna vez desde que te acusaron. ¿Es cierto? ¿Eres inocente?

 

\- Yo... - por un momento Sirius estaba sin palabras al ver a su ahijado tan maduro. ¿No tenía sólo doce años? -. Sí, soy inocente. Por favor, es cierto. Créeme, por favor.

 

Estaba suplicándole a un niño de doce años delante de todo el Gran Comedor, pero no le importaba. Porque ese no era un niño cualquiera. Era su ahijado. La persona que más quería en el mundo y al que no veía desde hacía once años. Así que si tenía que suplicar para que le creyese y poder volver a estar a su lado, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en el que nadie supo qué decir al escuchar esto. Harry había oído la sinceridad y la súplica por que le creyesen impresas en cada palabra, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ya no tenía dudas de lo que creía, ¿pero cómo convencer al resto?

 

\- Profesor - dijo girándose hacia el director al final -, ¿le importaría si acompaño al señor Black a cambiarse de ropa antes de continuar? Usted le puede explicar lo ocurrido a los que acaban de llegar y yo se lo puedo explicar de camino a... - entonces dudó un segundo y se giró hacia Black -. ¿Fuiste Gryffindor? A la torre de Gryffindor - terminó cuando recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

 

\- Por supuesto, señor Potter - respondió sin salir del shock -. Seguiremos dentro de una hora.

 

\- Gracias, profesor.

 

Y con esto Harry salió del Gran Comedor con Sirius, o más bien arrastrándolo por la manga después de que se quedase parado por la sorpresa en medio de la sala. El resto siguió sin moverse hasta que se cerró la puerta y todos se giraron hacia Dumbledore para ver qué hacer.

 

El director explicó todo lo que había pasado y prohibió tocar el paquete de Harry. Después todos se sentaron, los dos aurores y el ministro en la mesa de los profesores y le restó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos se sentaron juntos, cerca del paquete responsable de que estuviesen ahí, y por tanto cerca de Hermione y el resto de los Weasley.

 

El banquete siguió su curso (la Copa de la Casa olvidada), todas las conversaciones centradas en suposiciones sobre el paquete y su contenido, sobre los recién llegados o sobre Harry Potter y Sirius Black.

 

Mientras tanto, estos dos mencionados recorrían tranquilamente el castillo en silencio. No sabían que decir y Sirius se iba poniéndose más y más incómodo.

 

\- Harry, ¿por qué me crees? - preguntó deteniéndose -. No digo que no me alegre, porque no me podías haber dicho nada mejor - se apresuró a aclarar -, pero no lo entiendo. No entiendo que no me temas como todos los demás o que no me odies por lo que hice...

 

\- Por eso, señor Black - le interrumpió girándose hacia él.

 

\- Llámame Sirius, Harry, o Canuto, si lo prefieres. ¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

 

\- Bueno - empezó intentando explicar la sensación que tenía -, aparte de por la carta, lógicamente, no pareces alguien que disfrute recordando su pasado. Más bien parece que hay algo que te gustaría cambiar más que nada en el mundo. ¿He acertado?

 

Sirius asintió viendo tan claras como si hubiese sido ayer las imágenes de esa noche.

 

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? - insistió sacudiendo la cabeza -. Me gustaría cambiarlo, más que nada en el mundo, ¿pero cómo... cómo lo sabes? Nadie, nadie en doce años ha sido capaz de... - pero no pudo terminar al recordar a James.

 

\- Bueno - intentó explicar Harry incómodo -, hasta hace dos años era totalmente necesario para mí saber leer a las personas. Y tuve que aprender a la fuerza porque si no... - reprimió un escalofrío pensando lo que habría pasado si no hubiese sido capaz de saber cuándo apartarse del camino de su tío -. Y ahora tampoco viene mal saber - añadió después de reflexionar un segundo -. Ya me has oído en el comedor. Me han acusado muchas veces sin darme opción a explicarme y no siempre era culpa mía. Este año fue... horrible. Me acusó todo el colegio y... bueno, da igual, no importa por qué me acusaban. Solo que me habría ahorrado muchos problemas si me hubiesen dejado explicarme - bufó negando con la cabeza-. Y te estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo ahí atrás y... nadie se merece eso - dijo sin encontrar palabras para expresar su frustación -. Parece que evitabas sobre todo a... ¿se llama Remus Lupin?

 

Sirius asintió serio. Este niño había comprendido solo con mirarle que era inocente y, aunque no supiese de qué le acusaban, le había creído. Probablemente si le hubiesen contado por qué estaba en Azkaban hubiese costado mucho más convencerle porque estaría lleno de odio hacia él, pero eso era comprensible. Le bastaba con saber que ahora le creía.

 

\- Bueno, pues sobre todo a Remus Lupin. Supongo que erais amigos, ¿no? Porque sino no se me ocurre por qué te miraba así y tú hacías todo lo posible para no mirarle a él. No quiero ni imaginarme si Ron o Hermione no me hubiesen creído este año y me mirasen con esa cara de odio y miedo - dijo con un escalofrío. Ellos ahora eran su familia y no quería perderlos.

 

Sirius seguía alucinado. ¿Era normal que un niño fuese tan maduro? ¡Había averiguado todo eso con una sola mirada, por Merlín!

 

\- Bueno, pues eso, era como verme a mí mismo este año y no es agradable que murmuren sobre ti. Y el resto están siendo estúpidos por no ver lo mucho que te arrepientes - gruñó por lo bajo -. Se ve tan claramente en tu cara que no entiendo cómo no lo ven - dijo riendo un poco -. A lo mejor yo te miraría igual si creyese lo que ellos creen.

 

\- Sí lo harías - ahora fue el turno de Sirius de reprimir un escalofrío -. Y no te culparía.

 

\- Por lo menos no lo sabía - dijo Harry -, y por eso me acerqué a ti.

 

¡Me cree! ¡Me cree! ¡Harry me cree! Es lo único que podía pensar Sirius un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre su ahijado y atraparle un abrazo. No había podido evitarlo. Le había echado mucho de menos y ahora lo tenía delante.

 

Tras un momento de sorpresa, Harry le devolvió el abrazo incómodo. Era el primer abrazo que le daban en toda su vida, que él recordase por lo menos, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado esas semanas, aunque no se lo estuviesen dando por ese motivo.

 

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero no le importaba. Descubrió que le gustaba este abrazo así que no iba a ser él quien lo rompiese. Al final fue Sirius quien se apartó.

 

\- Harry, me gustaría explicarte de qué me acusan. Me gustaría que lo supieses por mí antes de que te cuenten nada, por si entonces cambias de opinión.

 

Harry asintió. En el fondo se moría de curiosidad por saberlo, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle todavía. Y así Sirius le contó todo mientras seguían su camino, que era el mejor amigo de su padre y por eso le habían convertido en su padrino, que era amigo de Remus Lupin desde los once años y también lo había sido de un tal Peter Pettigrew y que era un animago junto con Peter y James. Y por último le contó el cambio del Guardián de los Secretos y lo que eso había causado, el porqué no se lo había contado a Remus y que después había perseguido a Pettigrew, lo que había pasado y dónde había pasado los últimos once años por ello.

 

Cuando terminó, Harry estaba furioso con esa rata traicionera e indignado con el mundo por no creer a Sirius, a _mi_ _padrino_ , pensó emocionado.

 

\- ... así que ahora en algún lugar ahí una rata gorda y gris a la que le falta un dedo en la pata derecha y a la que necesito encontrar para demostrar que soy inocente - terminó Sirius. Habían llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry la contraseña cuando vio que su ahijado se había quedado parado un par de pasos más atrás, blanco como la leche.

 

\- ¿Harry? - se acercó preocupado -. ¿Harry, qué pasa? - le sacudió un poco por los hombros pero el niño no reaccionaba y se empezó a poner histérico -. ¡¿Harry?! ¡Harry, por Merlín, ¿qué ocurre?!

 

\- Sirius - dijo despacio -, ¿cómo has dicho que era esa rata?

 

\- Gorda y gris, y le falta un dedo en la pata delantera derecha porque fue el que se cortó para fingir su muerte. ¿Por qué? - respondió rápidamente y entonces le asaltó una sospecha -. Harry, ¿tú no habrás...?

 

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el niño le interrumpió sacando su varita del bolsillo y poniéndosela en la mano.

 

\- No tienes la tuya ahora mismo porque vienes de Azkaban así que coge la mía ahora. ¡No, no me interrumpas! - dijo al ver que su padrino abría la boca -. ¡Ahora te lo explico! Sube conmigo completamente en silencio y quédate esperando en puerta de la habitación hasta que me oigas llamarte, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, confía en mí.

 

Sirius estaba dudando. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué sino quería Harry que estuviese armado? Pero eso dejaba a su ahijado indefenso y no podía permitirlo. Aunque iba a estar a dos pasos de él en todo momento...

 

_Por favor, confía en mí_.

 

¿No había Harry confiado en él ciegamente y sin ninguna prueba sólida? Le debía lo mismo. Asintió decidido y le siguió al interior de la sala común apretando con fuerza la varita.

 

Harry subió hasta su cuarto y entró tras hacerle un gesto a Sirius para que esperase. Tal y como pensaba, Scabbers estaba en la cama de Ron medio dormida y, tal vez porque ahora lo sabía, Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en el dedo que faltaba cuando se acercó a ella.

 

\- Vamos, Scabbers, tenemos que ir a buscar a Ron - dijo cogiéndola con las dos manos, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Esperaba que, si era en realidad Pettigrew, no lo notase porque nunca antes la había cogido y buscó la jaula con la mirada. Ahí estaba, a los pies de la cama de Ron -. Ya puedes entrar - dijo alzando la voz.

 

Scabbers levantó la cabeza curiosa y casi le da un infarto al ver a Sirius Black entrando por la puerta varita en mano. Empezó a retorcerse como loca, intentando por todos los medios escapar, pero Harry la tenía bien agarrada y no lo consiguió.

 

\- ¿Es ésta la rata, Sirius? ¿Este es Pettigrew? - preguntó Harry, aunque al ver la reacción del animal cuando vio a Sirius ya no quedaba ninguna duda.

 

\- Hola, Peter - saludó furioso Sirius -. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Casi doce años ya. Parece que te va bien.

 

\- Sirius, no. Sé que le quieres matar y no sabes las ganas que tengo de estrangularle ahora mismo - advirtió Harry al ver las intenciones del otro -, pero no vamos a hacerlo. Nos quedaríamos sin pruebas para demostrar tu inocencia.

 

\- Harry, por culpa de este... de esta rata ocurrió lo que ocurrió esa noche de Halloween hace diez años. No se merece...

 

\- Lo sé - le cortó antes de que le hiciesen cambiar de opinión -, pero creo que si alguien se merece Azkaban es él.

 

\- Harry...

 

\- Sirius, no se merece que te conviertas en un asesino por su culpa. No creo que mi padre lo hubiese querido, ¿no?

 

\- Pero...

 

\- ¡Sirius!

 

\- Vale - aceptó Sirius a regañadientes.

 

\- ¿Puedes conseguir de alguna forma que la jaula esa que está a los pies de la cama no se rompa aunque él se transforme una vez que esté dentro? Así lo podemos llevar al comedor y mantenerle vigilado pero sin revelárselo todavía a todo el mundo, hasta que sepamos por qué habéis aparecido todos de golpe. ¿Y después podrías poner algún encantamiento para impedir que se abra la jaula a no ser que tú o yo lo hagamos? ¡Ah! - se le ocurrió en ese momento -. ¿Y se puede hacer algo para que desde dentro de la jaula no se vea ni se oiga nada de lo que pasa fuera pero sí al revés? Así no puede espiarnos, pero le seguimos vigilando. Como en las películas de policías cuando investigan al sospechoso.

 

El hombre estaba boquiabierto. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que eran películas o policías, pero el plan era fantástico, no le encontraba ningún fallo. Pettigrew estaría vigilado y le sería imposible escapar porque solo Harry o él podrían liberarle y ciertamente no iban a hacerlo. Hizo los encantamientos que le había pedido y el niño metió dentro a la rata, que chillaba y se sacudía intentando no entrar hasta que al final, después de morderle un dedo, acabó encerrada.

 

\- Te lo advierto, Peter - le amenazó Sirius -. Como te transformes o le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi ahijado, te mataré, y esta vez no vas a poder escapar. Eso te lo prometo.

 

\- Vale, Sirius nos queda media hora para que te duches y puedes agrandar algunas de mis prendas de ropa para que te valgan. Están bastante viejas así que casi mejor si las transformas en otra cosa que te sirva. ¿Se te da bien Transformaciones?

 

\- Harry, no hace falta que me des...

 

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decir y sí hace falta y no me importa. Sirius - interrumpió al ver que iba a protestar. La verdad es que era increíble la rapidez con la que habían ganado confianza el uno con el otro -, no te vas a poner otra vez lo que llevas puesto. Ni siquiera aunque lo transformes. Te sentará mucho mejor cambiarte de ropa.

 

Abrió su baúl y sacó el pantalón y la camiseta más grandes que pudo encontrar para dárselos a su padrino.

 

\- Corre, que no te va dar tiempo - le metió prisa -. Y ni se te ocurra volver a ponerte eso. Transforma esto y póntelo. Por lo menos será ropa limpia. Luego tendremos tiempo para buscarte algo mejor. ¡Venga! - dijo empujándole hacia la puerta del baño -. Y no te olvides mi varita, aunque más te vale cuidármela. Yo vigilo a la rata.

 

Sirius rió divertido. Era tan cabezota, decidido y buena persona como sus padres. Dejó de poner excusas y le hizo caso. Disfrutó de la primera ducha de agua caliente en mucho mucho tiempo pero no se podía alargar demasiado. Ya se daría otra mañana por la mañana. Usó la varita de Harry para cortarse el pelo, afeitarse y transformar el pantalón y la camiseta viejos en unos vaqueros y una camisa negra simple de manga larga. Además cogió los zapatos que llevaba puestos antes, porque Harry no había pensado en ese detalle, y los transformó en unas zapatillas más cómodas.

 

Cuando salió ya no parecía el mismo. Harry apenas lo reconocía con el pelo mucho más corto y arreglado, sin barba y bien vestido. Unas cuantas comidas abundantes y volvería a parecer un hombre normal. Eso y perdonarse a sí mismo para dejar de tener esa mirada llena de culpa. Pero de eso me voy a encargar yo mismo, pensó Harry, no voy a permitir que siga culpándose por eso.

 

\- ¿Estás listo? Estupendo porque ahora llegamos tarde y van a pensar que me has secuestrado o algo por el estilo. Vámonos corriendo.

 

Y cogiendo la jaula de Pettigrew, salieron pitando hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry ya con su varita en el bolsillo.

 

 

En el Gran Comedor estaba empezando a crecer el pánico. Hacía algo más de una hora que Harry y Black habían salido de la sala y se habían quedado tan en shock al ver cómo reaccionaba Harry que a nadie se le había ocurrido seguirles ni protestar para que no se fuesen. Ahora no volvían y todos se estaban temiendo lo peor.

 

Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de salir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor en busca de su amigo cuando se oyeron risas viniendo de fuera.

 

Le vieron entrar tranquilamente, riéndose de algo que un hombre que venía a su lado y cargando la jaula de Scabbers por algún extraño motivo.

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione aliviada al verle de una pieza.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó pasándose la mano por el pelo, como siempre que estaba nervioso -. Sirius y yo nos hemos retrasado un poco.

 

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que ese hombre que acompañaba a Harry era Sirius Black. Aunque mucho más arreglado y con una enorme sonrisa al mirar al niño.

 

\- ¿Por qué traes a Scabbers, Harry? - preguntó Ron para romper el silencio.

 

\- Ehh... Luego te lo cuento - decidió para salir del apuro y cambió rápido de tema -. Siento mucho el retraso, profesor - se disculpó dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore -. ¿Quiere que sigamos con la nota?

 

\- Sí, señor Potter. Si es usted tan amable de seguir leyendo su contenido, mejor desciframos lo ocurrido cuanto antes.

 

\- ¡Esperen! - gritó Cornelius Fudge -. ¡Primero hay que arrestar a Sirius Black! ¡Shacklebot, Moody, atrápenlo!

 

Los dos autores sacaron sus varitas y se dirigieron hacia Sirius. Harry vio cómo de pronto se quedaba muy pálido e inmóvil. No se esperaba esto. Pensaba que por lo menos le iban a dejar explicarse.

 

\- No - la voz de Harry resonó alto y claro en el Gran Comedor. Todos vieron que se había colocado delante de Sirius con la jaula bien sujeta en una mano y su propia varita en alto en la otra -. No vais a arrestarle. Es inocente y no merece Azkaban.

 

Estaban todos atónitos. ¿Que Sirius Black no merece Azkaban? Los autores dudaban. Tenían órdenes de arrestar a Black pero no podían atacar a un niño y, encima, el Niño Que Vivió.

 

\- Harry - dijo Fudge intentando razonar -, estás confundido. Black te ha debido de hechizar y...

 

\- Señor ministro, Sirius no tiene una varita. Ha aparecido aquí directamente igual que el resto, entre ellos usted, y él desde su celda en Azkaban. No ha venido con varita y le aseguro que no me ha quitado la mía. ¿Con qué ha podido hechizarme?

 

Ahora no sabían qué pensar. Harry no parecía confundido en absoluto, sino más decidido que nunca.

 

Sirius estaba dividido entre la preocupación por ver a su ahijado dispuesto a pelearse contra dos aurores sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito y la diversión ante el discurso de su ahijado. Era todo verdad, pero le había dado la vuelta a la situación. No tenía una varita una varita en ese momento pero sí había tenido una así sí podía haberle hechizado. No le había quitado la varita a Harry, él se la había dado. Una verdad que escondía la verdad. Digno de un merodeador.

 

\- Harry - volvió a intentar el ministro -, no entiendes la situación. Si supieses de qué es culpable no pensarías igual.

 

\- Señor ministro, ya sé toda la verdad. Sé que le acusan de entregar a mis padres a Voldemort y de matar a trece personas a plena luz del día, una de ellas un mago llamado Peter Pettigrew que fue amigo de Sirius y mi padre en el colegio. Pero sé además que eso es mentira, que no fue lo que pasó - dijo callando a todos por la sorpresa -. Ahora, me gustaría terminar de leer la nota para ver quién me la enviado y por qué os ha traído aquí. Después contaremos la verdad. Hasta entonces, vamos a hacer caso de lo que nos decía la carta y NADIE va a atacarle o acusarle de algo. Sino, le deberéis más que una disculpa.

 

Poco a poco, todos volvieron a sus asientos y, solo entonces, Harry arrastró a su padrino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó con él a su lado y la varita a mano. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra casi nadie del Gran Comedor pero le tranquilizaba tenerla cerca. Cogió la nota y siguió leyendo.

 

_Bueno, hola, recién llegados. Sabemos que ya estáis todos ahí reunidos y que probablemente Harry, al haber escuchado la verdadera historia desde el principio, ha confiado ya desde el principio en Sirius y tiene a alguien consigo. Remus, Remus Lupin, ¿te has fijado bien en la rata? Fíjate y lo entenderás todo._

 

Todos se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué tenía que ver Scabbers con todo esto? Sin embargo, parecía ser importante porque en cuanto Remus le echó un vistazo se puso pálido.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó incrédulo y se giró hacia Sirius -. ¿Cómo...? ¿Pero qué...? - y entonces comprendió -. Lo cambiasteis y no se lo dijisteis a nadie, ¿verdad? - Sirius asintió apenado -. Merlín, Sirius no sabes cuánto lo siento. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Yo... perdóname, Sirius. No tenía ni idea de que habíais hecho eso, supongo que pensaste que podía ser yo y por eso no me lo dijiste, pero... ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! - gruñó dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

 

Parecía que iba a seguir eternamente con su discurso para disculparse y parecía que sólo había dos personas que entendían lo que decía. Por suerte, Sirius le interrumpió.

 

\- Remus, no es culpa tuya. Merlín, yo también saqué conclusiones antes de tiempo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no habértelo contado. ¿Me perdonas por eso?

 

\- Claro, Canuto. ¿Me perdonas por considerarte un asesino?

 

\- Por supuesto, Lunático. No había nada que perdonar en un principio. Así que ahora te callas, olvidamos todo este enredo y nos aseguramos de que no escape, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Remus soltó una risotada y, con un movimiento de su varita, colocó más hechizos sobre la jaula. Después se sentó al lado de Sirius y se presentó a Harry, quien había estado evitando las preguntas incómodas de los Weasley y de Hermione.

 

_Estáis todos aquí reunidos para leer. Sí, para leer las aventuras de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger durante sus siete años de Hogwarts. Así que dos de los libros son del pasado y los otros cinco del futuro, aunque solo cuentan lo más importante para la historia. Después de todo, hay ciertas cosas que no hacen falta divulgar y pueden permanecer en secreto entre vosotros tres._

 

Harry dejó de leer y miró a sus dos amigos. ¿Sus aventuras? ¿Se iban a enterar de todo lo que habían hecho este año? ¿Y también de todo lo que harían? Esto no pintaba nada bien. Por lo menos parecía que no contarían todo, solo lo importante. Los tres rezaron por que el troll, Norberto, la poción multijugos o Aragog no fuesen considerados importantes. Harry resopló al cabo de un segundo. ¿A quién querían engañar? Con su suerte, seguro que eran considerados de muchísima relevancia para la historia y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, sí que lo eran.

 

El comedor les miraba curiosos. ¿En qué se habían metido esos tres?

 

_Harry, aún no podéis revelar la verdad sobre Sirius porque se contará en el tercer libro y no queremos fastidiarle la historia a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Y es necesario que leáis los siete porque en todos se cuenta algo que te servirá para derrotar a Voldemort definitivamente._

 

_Dumbledore, sabemos que Harry te hizo una pregunta en la enfermería el año pasado a la que no quisiste responder porque pensabas que era demasiado joven para conocer la respuesta, y tal vez era cierto, pero ya está preparado para conocerla. En los libros se verá que te das cuenta que deberías habérselo contado entonces y por eso vais a leer todos los libros estando todos presentes._

 

_Por cierto, el tiempo ahora mismo se ha parado. Más bien es como una burbuja que rodea los terrenos del castillo y de la que nadie podrá salir o entrar hasta que se termine la lectura, o los traigamos nosotros._

 

_Hemos enviado estos libros porque la vida de cierta persona no ha sido nada fácil. Lo sentimos, Harry, si crees que estos dos años han sido complicados o imposibles, no sabes lo que te espera._

 

Harry palideció al leer esto, al igual que Ron y Hermione y el resto del comedor. ¿Qué iba a pasar en el futuro?

 

_Estos libros están narrados desde tu punto de vista, Harry. Así que por desgracia incluyen lo que piensas y sientes. Sabemos que eso no te hace ni pizca de gracia, pero te aseguramos que vale la pena. Con estos libros podréis evitar muchos errores y muertes, porque no todos los que están ahora presentes sobrevivirán los siete libros._

 

Miradas alarmadas se intercambiaban entre todos. ¿A quién estarían mirando que no verían al cabo de unos pocos años?

 

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la nota. No le gustaba que todos supiesen lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero haría lo que fuera para evitar la muerte de alguien. Incluso si era esto.

 

_Ahora te podrán ayudar un poco más, pero no mucho. Esto va para todos los adultos de la sala. Casi todas las cosas las tendrá que seguir haciendo Harry. Muchas de ellas solo y a veces con Ron y Hermione, pero solo ellos dos.Y, Harry, ni se te ocurra decirles que no tienen por qué ayudarte porque ya tomaron su decisión este año. No piensan abandonarte les digas lo que les digas, así que no pierdas el tiempo intentando convencerles de que es demasiado peligroso._

 

Hubo muchas risas por la cara de sorpresa de los tres niños y los golpes en la nuca que le dieron el pelirrojo y la castaña a Harry diciendo "¡Harry James Potter, ni se te ocurra pensarlo! ¡No te vamos a dejar solo! ¿Te has vuelto majara, colega?". Esto alivió un poco la tensión de haber escuchado que la vida de Harry sería mucho más complicada.

 

_Está totalmente PROHIBIDO juzgar a alguien hasta que se terminen los siete libros porque ya hemos comprobado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y hay que conocer las versiones de los dos lados para saber la verdad. Esto va por una persona en concreto a la que se le juzgará muy duramente hasta el final del último libro._

 

_Parece que eso es todo. Ah, una cosa más. Todos debéis jurar que no le contaréis nada de lo que leáis a Voldemort ni a ningún mortífago o a alguien que le apoye. Les avisamos que el que no lo cumpla aparecerá en su sala común donde despertará cuando se terminen de leer todos los libros sin recordar nada y sin que nadie se lo pueda contar. Algunos presentes se habrían unido a él en el futuro, pero después de leer esto ya ni se les pasará por la cabeza._

 

Muchos miraron a su alrededor pensando quién de sus compañeros se habría unido a Voldemort de no ser por estos libros.

 

\- Por favor, señores, señoritas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer - pidió Dumbledore -. Saquen sus varitas y repitan "Juro que no revelaré a nadie que apoye los intereses de Voldemort la información que descubramos en estos libros".

 

Hubo un revuelo unos segundos mientras todos obedecían. Nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de oír las aventuras de esos tres.

 

_Ahora sí, eso es todo. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

 

_El Trío de Oro y otros amigos del futuro_

 

Durante un momento nadie supo que decir. Todos estaban en silencio. Muchos reflexionaban sobre quién podría ser este "Trío de Oro", pero aún no se les ocurría ninguna posibilidad.

 

\- Bueno - habló Dumbledore -, ¿quién quiere empezar a leer? Me parece que podríamos hacerlo por turnos.

 

Remus levantó la mano y cogió el primer libro que Harry le alcanzaba con una sonrisa.

 

\- **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal** \- leyó en voz alta. Los murmullos emocionados se extendieron por el comedor. Con este libro iban a saber qué había pasado esos años y todos los secretos de ese trío tan especial, además de todo lo que harían en los años siguientes.

 

Por su parte, este trío se miraba horrorizado. ¡Iban a saber todo lo que habían hecho este año! ¡Y también en primero! ¡Los tendrían totalmente vigilados a partir de ahora! Esto iba a ser un desastre. ¡Iban a estar castigados de por vida!

 

\- Profesor - llamó Harry nervioso -, técnicamente el curso ya ha acabado y todas las cosas por las que nos podían quitar puntos a cualquier alumno del colegio ya han recibido su castigo así que no sería justo seguir restando puntos o imponiendo castigos, ¿verdad? Mucho menos por cosas que ocurrieron el curso pasado, ¿no? Por nada de lo que se mencione.

 

\- Muy cierto, señor Potter - dijo Dumbledore escondiendo una sonrisa divertida -. No se puede castigar a nadie por nada que se lea en el primer o segundo libro porque ya ha terminado este curso.

 

\- Vale - respiró más tranquilo -. Y tampoco se puede castigar a nadie por algo que todavía no ha hecho, ¿no? Eso sí sería injusto. Así que tampoco se puede castigar a alguien por algo que suceda en los libros siguientes porque no se sabe si en el futuro no lo haremos y recibiríamos un castigo por algo que no hemos hecho.

 

\- También es cierto, señor Potter - repitió el anciano -. Por lo que decidimos que no se puede castigar a nadie por nada que aparezca en los libros, ¿no? - Harry asintió y el trío se relajó visiblemente -. Muy bien. Ahora, señor Lupin, ¿le importaría empezar a leer?

 


	2. El niño que vivió

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**El niño que vivió**

 

\- El primer capítulo se titula **El niño que vivió** \- la voz de Remus resonó por el Gran Comedor, de pronto totalmente silencioso. No había ni un alma que no conociese esa historia.

 

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterí** **as.**

 

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo asombrado Sirius -. ¿Cómo va a ser una tontería algo extraño? ¿Y qué clase de algo extraño?

 

\- Magia - respondió Harry simplemente. Pero el resto no entendía cómo la magia fuese algo extraño, ¡mucho menos una tontería! La mayoría ya empezaba a fruncir el ceño al escuchar sobre esta familia, y llevaban apenas dos frases.

 

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

 

\- ¿Taladros? - preguntó el señor Weasley emocionado -. Esa es una herramienta muggle, ¿verdad? ¿Funciona con electricidad?

 

\- Sí, señor Weasley - respondió Hermione rápidamente -. Si quiere, después le explico cómo se usan los taladros.

 

Al hombro le brillaban los ojos del entusiasmo y su mujer no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlo tan contento, a pesar de que no aprobaba su obsesión por las cosas muggles.

 

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

 

\- Ugh - hicieron una mueca algunas chicas. La verdad es que no era la descripción muy... agradable.

 

**La se** **ñora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

 

\- ¡Qué belleza! - ironizó Fred.

 

\- Sí, son tal para cual - asintió Goerge -. Solo una ballena se casaría con una jirafa.

 

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

 

\- Por Merlín - se horrorizó Ginny negando con la cabeza. A ella, por ser la menor de siete hermanos varones, la cuidaban mucho en casa, ¡pero esto era excesivo!

 

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

 

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó Sirius -. ¡Cuidado con lo que dicen de los Potter! ¡Ni una palabra contra ellos!

 

Los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos. ¿Sirius Black defendiendo a los Potter? ¿No les había traicionado? Ah, no, espera, que ya habían dicho que era mentira. ¿Así que la carta decía la verdad?

 

**La se** **ñora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía añ** **os; tanto era as** **í** **que la se** **ñora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no tienes hermana? - Parvati Patil se estremeció ante la idea de llevarse así de mal con su hermana Padma.

 

\- Solo si eres Petunia Evans - siseó Lupin. Él había tenido una relación más cercana a Lily durante la mayor parte de Hogwarts que los otros dos merodeadores (la rata ya no lo era) por ser prefectos los dos y había visto lo mucho que le afectaba a la pelirroja esa relación.

 

\- Es horrible - dijo la otra gemela Patil.

 

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

 

\- ¡Hey! - gritó Sirius -. ¡James no era ningún inútil! Un poco vago, quizá, pero eso solo le podíamos decir la pelirroja, Lunático y yo. ¿Quiénes se creen que son estos Dursley?

 

Algunos rieron, pero fueron pocos. Todavía le tenían miedo.

 

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.**

 

\- ¿No conocen a su sobrino? - se escandalizó la señora Weasley.

 

\- No, no me conocían - dijo Harry -. Pero no se preocupe, señora Weasley, por desgracia, ahora me conocen.

 

\- ¿Por desgracia?, se preguntaban todos en el comedor. Algo no iba bien con esos Dursley. Sirius y Remus empezaron a fruncir el ceño al escuchar esto.

 

**El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niñ** **o como aqu** **él.**

 

\- ¡Pero bueno - exclamó Tonks -, pero si es este niño el que es un insoportable!

 

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco despué** **s tendr** **ían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

 

\- Menuda familia - gruñeron Fred y George -. ¿Van a aparecer muchos capítulos?

 

\- Espero que no - dijo Ron.

 

\- ¡Ron!

 

\- ¿Qué, Hermione? No puedes decirme que vas a defenderlos. ¡Ya estás viendo lo desagradables que son!

 

La niña se cruzó de brazos sin querer ceder. Que fuesen aburridos no quería decir que fuesen malas personas, ¿no?

 

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

 

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? - preguntó un niño de Slytherin -. Es solo una lechuza.

 

\- Los muggles no usan las lechuzas para repartir el correo - explicó Hermione como si estuviese en clase -. La mayoría nunca ha visto una.

 

**A las ocho y media, el señ** **or Dursley cogi** **ó su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.** **«** **Tunante** **»** **, dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

 

\- ¡Está animándole! - se horrorizó Molly -. ¡Yo nunca permitiría que mis hijos se comportasen así! ¡Es horrible!

 

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

 

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

 

Los dos merodeadores miraron a McGonagall, pero volvieron en seguida a la lectura.

 

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningú** **n plano.**

 

Ahora fueron muchos más, más bien todos excepto los dos primeros cursos, los que se giraron hacia la profesora de Transformaciones.

 

\- Minnie - empezó Sirius -, ¿qué hace usted...?

 

\- No sabe si soy yo, señor Black - le cortó ella -. Y no me llame Minnie.

 

**¿En qué habí** **a estado pensando? Deb** **ía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

 

\- Por Merlín, los muggles no reconocerían la magia ni aunque estuviese delante de sus narices - dijo Malfoy con un tono de desprecio.

 

\- No creen en ello, Malfoy - dijo Harry -. Eso no quiere decir que sean todos estúpidos, tampoco todos los magos son inteligentes.

 

**El señor Dursley parpadeó** **y contempl** **ó** **al gato.** **É** **ste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía** **«** **Privet Drive** **» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

 

Algunos ahogaban la risa. Estaban casi seguros de que sí era la profesora de Transformaciones, pero ¿qué hacía ahí? McGonagall bajó la mirada. Ya había reconocido qué día era.

 

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

 

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

 

\- ¡Pero si solo son capas! - exclamó un chico de Hufflepuff.

 

\- Los muggles dejaron de usar capas hace siglos - explicó un nacido de muggles de la misma mesa cansinamente.

 

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**

 

Los adultos empezaban a sospechar qué día era. Solo había habido uno que causase esa emoción hasta el punto que no se molestasen en ocultarse de los muggles.

 

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió** **que deb** **ía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

 

\- Harry - dijo Fred -, tu tío es un poco...

 

\- ¿Estúpido? - sugirió George -. ¿Corto de entendederas?

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - los regañó su madre.

 

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley - intervino Harry riéndose -. Tienen toda la razón.

 

**El trá** **fico avanz** **ó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

 

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

 

\- Fred, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste? - fingió estar horrorizado George.

 

\- Lo siento muchísimo, querido hermano. La próxima vez te diré que es imprescindible gritar a varias personas antes del mediodía para que tu día esté completo.

 

Todos rieron ante el intercambio de los gemelos. Sirius y Remus se miraron. Ellos también hacían ese tipo de bromas con James.

 

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

 

\- Uff - respiró aliviado Harry -. Por un momento parecía que tío Vernon iba a hacer ejercicio voluntariamente. Todo ha vuelto a ser normal.

 

Muchos estallaron en carcajadas.

 

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró** **enfadado. No sab** **ía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

 

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oí** **do...**

 

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

 

Harry palideció un poco. Era ese día. El 1 de Noviembre, porque según Sirius _esa_ noche había sido en Halloween. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Este capítulo había perdido toda la gracia que podía haber tenido.

 

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió** **. Se volvi** **ó hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

 

**Se apresur** **ó a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no querí** **a que le molestaran, cogi** **ó el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estú** **pido.**

 

\- No hace falta que se esfuerce mucho - dijo George.

 

\- Ya es un estúpido - aclaró Fred intentando aligerar el ambiente.

 

Funcionó a medias. Hubo algunas risas, pero se apagaron en seguida.

 

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

 

\- Claro - ironizó Charlie -. Hay un montón de Harry Potter por el mundo. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

 

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca habí** **a visto al ni** **ño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes no saber cómo se llama tu sobrino? - dijo el señor Weasley tristemente, pero nadie le oyó porque muchos estaban despotricando contra los Dursley.

 

\- Harold Potter, el niño que vivió - dijo George como considerando la posibilidad -. Sí, suena bien.

 

\- No, George - le contradijo su gemelo -. Suena mejor Harvey Potter.

 

\- Muy graciosos - dijo Harry sarcástico -. Prefiero Harry, muchas gracias.

 

\- Cállate, Harvey - le cortaron los gemelos.

 

Todos los estudiantes estaban riendo ante la conversación.

 

**No ten** **ía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podí** **a reproch** **á** **rselo.** **¡** **Si** **él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

 

\- Ni se te ocurra decir algo contra Lily, morsa - gruñó Remus.

 

Sirius y Snape, aunque nadie se fijó en este último, estaban igual de cabreados.

 

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

 

**Aquella tarde le cost** **ó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 

— **Perd** **ón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

 

\- Vaya - se sorprendió Harry -. No tenía ni idea de que supiera decir esa palabra. Nunca le había oído decirla. Supongo que se aprende algo todos los días - terminó encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando las miradas suspicaces que le enviaban todos los cercanos a él.

 

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujó** **n. Al contrario, su rostro se ilumin** **ó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

 

— **¡** **No se disculpe, mi querido se** **ñor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

 

Ya nadie tenía ninguna duda. Era ese día en el que todos estaban celebrando sin pensar en el niño que acababa de perder todo.

 

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

 

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba** **desconcertado. Se apresur** **ó a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

 

\- Mamá - llamó la pequeña pelirroja -, ¿por qué no aprueba la imaginación? Eso no es divertido.

 

Los hermanos de la niña rieron ante su inocencia.

 

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

 

\- Minnie, ahora sin duda. Es usted - declaró Sirius -. Pero no entiendo qué hace ahí.

 

\- ¡Señor Black, le he dicho que no me llame de esa forma! Y ya verá qué hago ahí.

 

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

 

\- No va a funcionar - canturrearon muchos. La profesora los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

**El gato no se movió. Só** **lo le dirigi** **ó** **una mirada severa.**

 

\- Minnie - dijeron a la vez Sirius, Remus y los gemelos. Habían estado demasiadas veces al final de esa mirada como para no reconocerla.

 

\- ¡Señor Lupin! - dijo McGonagall sorprendida -, no me esperaba esto de usted.

 

\- Ay, profesora - suspiró Sirius -, no se preocupe. Usted no ha sido la única que ha creído que era el bueno del grupo. En realidad él planeaba la mitad de las bromas. ¿Cómo cree si no que conseguimos escaparnos tantas veces?

 

Los alumnos ahogaban las carcajadas de ver la mirada incrédula de la seria profesora.

 

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

 

\- No - negó Bill -, pero sé perfectamente que es la de la profesora McGonagall.

 

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todaví** **a segu** **ía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

 

**La se** **ñora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comí** **an, le inform** **ó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (** **«¡** **no lo har** **é!** **»** **).**

 

\- ¡Qué malcriado! - exclamaron muchas mujeres del comedor.

 

\- Con lo que sabemos ahora sobre este niño - dijo Ron con una mueca -, me sorprende que no fuese "¡es mío!", o algo por el estilo.

 

**El señ** **or Dursley trat** **ó de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 

— **Y por ú** **ltimo, observadores de p** **ájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

 

— **Bueno, Ted** **—dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 

\- Fantástico - ironizó Bill -. Hasta los muggles han notado que ha pasado algo extraño.

 

**El señor Dursley se quedó** **congelado** **en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

 

\- Si esta morsa está uniendo todos los indicios, tenemos un problema - declaró Tonks.

 

Aquellos que la habían oído rieron mientras el resto los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

 

**La se** **ñora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 

— **Eh... Petunia, querida,** **¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

 

Los que habían sido más cercanos a Lily tuvieron que apretar los puños y respirar hondo para no ir en ese instante a hechizar a los Dursley.

 

— **No** **—respondió** **en tono cortante** **—. ¿Por qué?**

 

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

 

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**

 

— **Bueno, pensé** **... quiz** **á... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

 

\- ¿Su grupo? - se indignaron casi todos.

 

\- Se refiere a los magos y brujas - explicó Harry -. Les da pánico mencionar algo relacionado con la magia.

 

Todos gruñeron. Ya no quedaba nadie que defendiese a los Dursley. Eran repugnantes.

 

**La se** **ñ** **ora Dursley bebi** **ó su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido** **«** **Potter** **»** **. No, no se atrever** **ía.**

 

\- Cobarde - murmuraron muchos alumnos. No hacía falta ser un Gryffindor para atreverse a mencionar a los Potter.

 

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

 

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

 

— **Eso creo** **—respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

 

\- ¿No lo saben? - se indignó la profesora Sprout -. ¿Ni siquiera se saben su cumpleaños?

 

Harry no entendía de qué se seguían sorprendiendo. ¿Es que no habían tenido pruebas más que suficientes como para saber que eran horribles? Y él iba a tener que volver con ellos en cuanto terminasen de leer los libros, se dio cuenta apesadumbrado. Ahora ya no quería terminar nunca la lectura.

 

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

 

\- ¡No es horrible! - gritó la niña pelirroja antes de que nadie pudiese hacer un comentario. Después se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 

\- Mmm... Gracias, Ginny - dijo Harry un poco incómodo al ver que los hermanos Weasley se sacudían con risas silenciosas y agradeciendo que se acordaba del nombre de la niña.

 

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó** **el jard** **ín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

 

\- ¿Estuvo ahí todo el día, profesora? - se sorprendió Ron y luego se sonrojó como su hermana al haberle hablado directamente a la profesora delante de todo el comedor.

 

\- Así es, señor Weasley - respondió ella simplemente.

 

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

 

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó Harry sin poder evitarlo -. Que a mí tampoco me hace ninguna ilusión estar emparentado con vosotros.

 

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó** **dormida r** **ápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía có** **mo a** **él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

 

\- Ya lo ha gafado - suspiró Hermione -. Ahí ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que no tuvieseis nada que ver.

 

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

 

Hubo muchos gruñidos.

 

**El señ** **or Dursley cay** **ó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardí** **n no mostraba se** **ñales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

 

\- Wow - se asombraron todos.

 

\- Menuda paciencia, Minnie - dijo Sirius.

 

La profesora no se molestó en contestar el comentario. Ya se había resignado a que la llamase así, pero esperaba que solo fuese él y su amigo Remus los que lo hiciesen.

 

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

 

\- ¡Está vivo! - gritaron los gemelos Weasley sobresaltando a todos.

 

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

 

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en el anciano que estaba sentado en medio de la mesa de los profesores.

 

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

 

**Albus Dumbledore no parec** **ía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

 

\- En realidad - aclaró él - sí lo había notado, pero es más fácil ignorarlo.

 

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 

— **Debería haberlo sabido.**

 

\- ¿Usted no lo sabe todo, profesor? - preguntó un alumno de primero de Ravenclaw totalmente convencido.

 

\- No, señor Boot - contestó divertido -. No lo sé todo.

 

**Encontr** **ó en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

 

\- ¡Qué guay! - exclamaron casi todos los jóvenes y cierto animago.

 

\- ¡Yo quiero uno! - suplicó Ron -. ¿De dónde lo ha sacado, profesor?

 

\- Lo he creado yo, señor Weasley - respondió divertido por la reacción colectiva -. Es el único que existe.

 

Con esto sólo consiguió que Ron lo quisiese con más ganas todavía.

 

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 

— **Me alegro de verla aquí** **, profesora McGonagall.**

 

**Se volvi** **ó para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecí** **a claramente disgustada.**

 

\- No me extraña que esté disgustada. ¡Ha estado sentada en un muro sin moverse todo el día! - se quejó en un murmullo Parvati a Lavander.

 

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

 

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

 

Las mejillas de McGonagall se tiñeron de rojo y todos rieron por lo bajo.

 

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió** **la profesora McGonagall.**

 

Parvati y Lavander asintieron comprendiéndola. ¡Eso era insufrible!

 

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

 

\- Si te paras a pensarlo, será estupendo que V-Voldemort que se haya ido - dijo Hermione trabándose solo un poco en el nombre -, pero es triste que estén celebrando porque se ha roto una familia - se apenó y aquellos que habían acudido a alguna de esas fiestas bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

 

**La profesora McGonagall resopl** **ó** **enfadada.**

 

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—** **. Yo cre** **ía que serí** **an un poquito m** **ás prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—** **. Lo he o** **ído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estú** **pidos. Ten** **ían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

 

La profesora asintió de acuerdo consigo misma. No había cambiado en absoluto en todos esos años. Seguía siendo la misma mujer justa y estricta de siempre.

 

— **No puede reprochárselo —** **dijo Dumbledore con tono afable** **—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

 

Once años en guerra, temiendo por tu familia... los más jóvenes no podían ni imaginárselo.

 

— **Ya lo s** **é —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

 

\- Eso es cierto - Molly estuvo de acuerdo -. Fue un poco irresponsable actuar de esa forma en barrios muggles. Podíamos haber celebrado en sitios completamente mágicos, como el Callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade.

 

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

 

— **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿** **no, Dumbledore?**

 

\- No - negó Harry tan bajo que no se le oyó -. No se ha ido. Solo ha perdido su poder de momento, y de verdad espero que por mucho tiempo.

 

— **Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿** **Le gustar** **ía tomar un caramelo de limón?**

 

\- ¿Un qué? - preguntaron muchos nacidos de magos.

 

Algunos iban a contestar pero Remus se apresuró a leer al ver qué es lo que ponía en la siguiente línea.

 

— **¿** **Un qu** **é?**

 

Los nacidos de magos sonrieron.

 

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

 

\- ¿Y prefiere esos dulces antes que todos los dulces mágicos que tenemos? - dijeron incrédulos muchos.

 

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—.**

 

\- Muy apropiado no era, profesor - dijo Sirius.

 

\- ¿Así que estás de acuerdo con Minnie, Canuto? - se burló Remus.

 

\- ¡No! - se horrorizó -. Bueno, sí. No. Cállate, Lunático.

 

Todos reían excepto, para sorpresa de muchos, los gemelos. Se miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras murmuraban "¿Canuto? ¿Lunático?". ¿Eran los merodeadores?

 

**Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

 

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿** **verdad? Toda esa tonter** **ía de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—** **. Todo se volver** **á muy confuso si seguimos diciendo** **«** **Quien-usted-sabe** **»** **. Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

 

\- Eso no es justo, profesor - se quejó Bill -. Quien-usted-sabe le temía a usted, no a todos.

 

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

 

\- ¿Lo ve? - dijo Bill satisfecho.

 

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—** **. Voldemort ten** **ía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

 

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

 

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

 

Algunos alumnos se mostraban incómodos ante esta revelación pero era imposible contener las carcajadas. La situación era demasiado absurda.

 

**La profesora McGonagall le lanz** **ó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

 

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

 

Las risas se apagaron tan rápido como habían surgido y, solo aquellos con más tacto, intentaban evitar quedarse mirando al niño que ahora agachaba la cabeza sumido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando la risa aguda y el fogonazo de luz verde, que aún no había descubierto qué era.

 

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera** **«** **aquello que todos decían** **»** **, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

 

\- Profesor - intervino Sirius tratando desesperadamente aliviar la tensión -, creía que ya habíamos quedado que no es hora de jugar con esos caramelos muggles.

 

Por desgracia, sólo consiguió algunas sonrisas desganadas.

 

— **Lo que están diciendo —** **insisti** **ó— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

 

Harry parecía querer salir corriendo para evitar las miradas de pena que sentía sobre él. Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras Ron se inclinaba para agarrar el brazo de su mejor amigo. Intercambiaron una mirada los tres y Harry supo que la carta decía la verdad, que siempre iban a estar ahí apoyándole. Solo le hacía falta mirarles o recordar los dos cursos que habían superado juntos para saber que sería inútil intentar convencerles de que era demasiado peligroso acompañarle. Ahora eran su familia, y la familia no se abandona.

 

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para reconfortarle y porque él mismo necesitaba el apoyo.

 

**Dumbledore inclin** **ó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

 

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 

Ahora fue Harry quien se agarró con fuerza a su padrino. Sirius parecía a punto de derrumbarse con los recuerdos de aquella noche y el tener a su ahijado sentado junto a él le ayudaba más de lo que pudiesen imaginarse.

 

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 

— **Lo sé** **... lo s** **é... —dijo con tristeza.**

 

Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra por miedo a hacer sentir peor al niño. Ahora más que nunca le veían como una persona real, sufriendo por la muerte de un ser querido, en vez de como un héroe que resolvería siempre la situación.

 

Snape no pensaba nada de esto. Solo le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza a la culpa que le comía por dentro al pensar que era por su culpa por lo que Voldemort había decidido ir tras los Potter en primer lugar. ¿Aparecería eso en los libros? Sinceramente, esperaba que no porque entonces todo el colegio lo sabría y no estaba seguro de que Dumbledore pudiese protegerle de la furia de Black y Lupin.

 

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

 

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué** **, ni c** **ómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

 

Sirius apretó el agarre que tenía sobre Harry, como para asegurarse de que seguía ahí vivo y a salvo junto a él.

 

**Dumbledore asinti** **ó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

 

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó** **la profesora McGonagall** **—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

 

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

 

Seguro que ahí ya lo sabía, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, pensaba Harry.

 

En cambio, era una duda que tenían todos en el Gran Comedor, excepto el anciano sentado en la mesa de profesores y tres niños de primero sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

 

**La profesora McGonagall sac** **ó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del cí** **rculo. Pero para Dumbledore deb** **ía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

 

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

 

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

 

\- Exacto - dijo Ernie Macmillan -. Ese barrio no tiene nada de especial y la familia es, por mucho, la más desagradable de la que he oído hablar nunca.

 

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron todos.

 

\- ¿Esos son los tíos con los que dices que vives, Harry? - se horrorizó Seamus.

 

\- Habías dicho que no eran muy agradables, ¡pero son... son... son muchísimo peores que eso! - dijo Dean sin poder encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlos.

 

\- Uno se acostumbra a ellos - dijo Harry restándole importancia. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba a punto de ponerse histérico. ¿Mencionarían el armario debajo de las escaleras? ¿Y los golpes? ¡Por favor, no!

 

En vez de tranquilizar a los presentes, esta declaración no hizo más que alarmarlos aún más. ¿Qué le habían hecho para que lo considerase normal?

 

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó** **la profesora, poni** **éndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

 

Harry sintió una oleada de cariño hacia su profesora favorita. Era algo que no había sentido nunca por un adulto y le sorprendió. No era el cariño que tienes hacia una madre, una tía o una abuela, pero era más de lo que él nunca había sentido.

 

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

 

\- ¡¿Una carta?! - exclamaron muchos.

 

\- ¡¿Explicó todo lo que le pasó a James y a Lily en una carta en vez de decirlo en persona?! - Sirius estaba furioso. No se trataba de esa forma la muerte de su hermano en todo menos en sangre y de la pelirroja, que era prácticamente lo mismo.

 

\- ¡No se le puede explicar eso a alguien de esa forma! - Remus estaba indignado. Y él que creía que Dumbledore era inteligente -. ¡Y menos todavía cuando ese alguien es la hermana de Lily!

 

Por lo menos, Dumbledore tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

 

— **¿** **Una carta?** **—repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—** **. Dumbledore,** **¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡** **Esa gente jam** **á** **s comprender** **á a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el dí** **a de Harry Potter!**

 

\- ¡Por Merlín, no! - exclamó Harry sin poder evitarlo. Lo que le faltaba, tener un día en su honor.

 

Ron y Hermione rieron ante la cara de repulsión que ponía ante la idea de que eso acabase siendo verdad. Pero ninguno de los tres vio la mirada traviesa que intercambiaron los gemelos. Parecía que les habían adelantado la Navidad.

 

**Escribirán libros sobre Harry...**

 

\- Profesora - dijo George -, tenía que habérnoslo contado.

 

\- Sí - le siguió el juego Fred -. No sabíamos que podía ver el futuro.

 

Todos sofocaron las risas. No era ningún secreto que McGonagall tenía muy poca paciencia con el arte de la adivinación.

 

**todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

 

Harry gruñó ante esto. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que todos supiesen más de su vida que él mismo.

 

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas. ¿No le gustaba su fama? ¡Pero si cualquiera de ellos daría lo que fuera por ser la mitad de famoso que él!

 

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 

\- Bueno - dijo Alicia -, eso es cierto, ¡pero aún así ese sitio no es el adecuado para un niño!

 

\- ¿No era posible dejarlo con otra familia de magos que se comprometiese a alejarlo de la fama hasta que hubiese crecido lo suficiente? - preguntó Angelina desesperada, como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese momento.

 

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó la señora Weasley -. Nosotros habríamos estado encantados de hacerlo.

 

\- Cualquier sitio mejor que esa casa - dijo Ron.

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - asintió Harry -. Habría estado mejor creciendo en un orfanato que ahí.

 

Esto no hizo más que preocupar a todos y el director recibió varias miradas asesinas. ¿Qué había pasado realmente esos diez años? Solo Harry lo sabía y, con la habilidad que tenía para guardar secretos, no lo iban a descubrir a no ser que apareciese en los libros.

 

**La profesora McGonagall abri** **ó la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 

— **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí** **, Dumbledore?** **—** **De pronto observ** **ó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

 

\- Profesora - se quejó Sirius -, usted era su última esperanza.

 

Pero ella solo miraba a Harry.

 

\- Lo siento mucho, señor Potter - se disculpó.

 

\- No se preocupe, profesora - respondió él -. No es su culpa.

 

— **Hagrid lo traer** **á.**

 

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

 

\- ¡Por supuesto! - se molestó Harry un poco con su profesora por decir esas cosas de Hagrid -. A Hagrid le confiaría cualquier cosa.

 

McGonagall se sonrojó ligeramente alzarse cuenta de que el grandullón había escuchado la opinión que tenía respecto a él.

 

— **A Hagrid, le confiar** **í** **a mi vida** **—dijo Dumbledore.**

 

Harry asintió satisfecho y no fue el único que estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras del director.

 

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazó** **n no est** **é donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

 

\- Mi moto - Sirius hinchó el pecho orgulloso. ¿Quién la tendría ahora? A lo mejor la seguía teniendo Hagrid.

 

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces má** **s ancho. Se pod** **ía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

 

Algunas niñas exclamaron "Awwww" haciendo sonrojar a Harry de una forma digna de un Weasley.

 

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dó** **nde conseguiste esa moto?**

 

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó** **. Lo he tra** **ído, señor.**

 

\- ¿Tienes una moto? - le preguntó Harty a su padrino.

 

\- Ehh... sí, pero ahora no sé dónde está. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Sirius.

 

\- Oh, por nada. Ya lo verás. Es por algo que pasó al principio de este curso - respondió Harry mirando a Ron y aguantando las carcajadas. Por desgracia, el resto no tenía una furiosa madre pelirroja mirándoles y no tuvieron ningún reparo en echarse a reír.

 

\- Lunático, creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo - susurró Sirius.

 

\- Sí, sé a qué te refieres - dijo Remus confundido -. Pero supongo que lo averiguaremos en el segundo libro.

 

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 

Las niñas volvieron a hacer lo mismo y Harry, aunque parecía imposible, se puso aún más rojo. ¿Iban a estar así hasta que dejase de aparecer con un año de edad? ¡Por Merlín, no, por favor, que los chicos ya se están riendo!

 

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niñ** **o peque** **ño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relá** **mpago.**

 

Los chicos ya apenas podían ahogar las carcajadas al ver la reacción del niño a los suspiros y grititos emocionados de las niñas.

 

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró** **la profesora McGonagall.**

 

— **Sí —respondió** **Dumbledore** **—** **. Tendr** **á esa cicatriz para siempre.**

 

Harry se la frotó distraídamente. Le encantaría quitársela de la frente aunque fuese un rato.

 

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

 

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 

\- Vale, creo que podíamos haber vivido sin esa información, profesor - dijo alguien de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

 

**Dumbledore se volvi** **ó hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

 

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspá** **ndolo con la barba.**

 

Esto obtuvo la misma reacción. Primero suspiros emocionados, un sonrojo y risas.

 

**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

 

Sirius le acusó con la mirada, pero no podía decir nada sin contar su secreto.

 

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

 

— **Lo... siento —** **llorique** **ó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

 

Por favor, que termine este capítulo, por favor, que termine este capítulo, era lo único que pensaba Harry abochornado.

 

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

 

\- Espera, espera, retrocede - interrumpió Sirius -. ¿No irá a dejar a mi ahijado en el umbral de la puerta en noviembre, verdad? Porque si no recuerdo mal, decían que iba a llover esa noche.

 

El director bajó la mirada avergonzado. No se le había ocurrido...

 

Sirius entrecerró los ojos al verlo, pero decidió no insistir hasta que fuese definitivo.

 

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó** **furiosamente. La luz titilante que** **los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

 

Sirius empezó a ponerse furioso y no era el único. Remus apretaba con fuerza el libro, el señor Weasley tuvo que sujetar a su mujer para que no le lanzase una maldición al anciano y Harry hacía lo mismo con Ron y Hermione, aunque se había quedado sin manos para sujetar a los gemelos y estos eran igual de peligrosos.

 

— **Ajá —respondió** **Hagrid con voz ronca** **—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 

**Hagrid se sec** **ó las lá** **grimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subi** **ó a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

 

Los que estaban sujetando a alguien furioso empezaron a tener problemas para seguir haciéndolo.

 

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 

**Dumbledore se volvi** **ó y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 

\- ¡Lo hizo! - rugieron los dos merodeadores, Molly, Hermione y los tres varones Weasley más jóvenes.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso a un niño?! ¡Suéltame, Arthur! - intentó liberarse la señora Weasley -. ¡No se puede dejar así a un niño!

 

\- ¡Usted estaba a cargo, Dumbledore! ¡Me prometió que iba a cuidar de él! - Lupin lanzaba dagas por los ojos al director.

 

\- Dejó a mi ahijado en las escaleras de la puerta - siseó Sirius y todos reconocieron el peligro aunque no había alzado la voz -. Dejó a mi ahijado completamente solo en las escaleras de la puerta, en noviembre, en una noche de lluvia, sin ningún tipo de protección excepto una maldita manta. ¡Y no se moleste en mentir diciendo que sí puso protecciones porque este libro cuenta hasta cuándo parpadea McGonagall y no se menciona que saque siquiera la varita! - alzó la voz al ver que Dumbledore abría la boca.

 

Cada vez eran más las miradas furiosas que se dirigían al director al darse cuenta de que todo lo que decía Black era cierto.

 

\- ¡Le dejó ahí solo! - siguió el animago -. ¡Pudo haber cogido una hipotermia con la lluvia y el maldito frío que hacía! ¡Pudo haber rodado por las escaleras! ¡Pudo haber pasado alguien y llevárselo! ¡Por Merlín, ¿tanto costaba por lo menos llamar a la puerta y hacer todo en persona en vez de irse de fiesta?!

 

\- Sirius, por favor - suplicó Harry en voz baja tirándole de la manga -. Vamos a terminar esto. Ya ha pasado y estoy bien. ¿Podemos seguir?

 

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, se sentó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al niño. No iba a dejar que nadie le volviese a hacer daño, nunca más. Era como su hijo prácticamente y haría lo que fuera por él, empezando por conseguir la custodia de Harry, siempre que él quisiese, claro, para que no tuviese que volver a esa casa de animales.

 

Harry sentía algo extraño. Nadie, nunca, había dado la cara así por él. Siempre había tenido que luchar él solo sus batallas sin nadie que le apoyase. Y ahora había encontrado a Sirius (benditos los que hubiesen enviado la carta, agradeció en silencio). Sentía que podía confiar en él plenamente. A lo mejor el resto pensaba que estaba loco por ello, pero sentía por primera vez que había alguien, aparte de Ron y Hermione, que le ayudaría cuando lo necesitase, que estaría a su lado cuando algo fuese mal.

 

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que estos libros no iban a ser fáciles. Y sin embargo ya no le importaba tanto, si tenía a Sirius a su lado. Así que se permitió relajarse contra él, algo que no recordaba haber hecho nunca. Y Sirius se limitó a acercarle más y a agarrarle con más fuerza. Sí, Sirius iba a estar ahí siempre para que no cayese.

 

**Una brisa agit** **ó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.**

 

La gente frunció el ceño de malhumor. El que un niño fuese abandonado en la puerta de una casa había hecho perder la gracia de todo el capítulo.

 

**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

 

Tampoco estaban para soportar estas tonterías.

 

**No pod** **ía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:** **«¡** **Por Harry Potter... el niñ** **o que vivi** **ó!** **»** **.**

 

Remus terminó de leer y cerró el libro después de dejar una señal. No lo había dejado todavía sobre la mesa cuando Sirius se levantó y salió furioso de la sala.

 

\- Espera, Harry - dijo el hombre lobo cuando el niño fue a seguirle -. Déjame a mí. El capítulo ha sido muy duro para él.

 

Y con esto se levantó y corrió tras él.

 

\- Me parece que ya es hora de irse a la cama - anunció Dumbledore viendo que algunos de los profesores también querían levantarse y hablar con él en privado -. Ya es muy tarde, así que podemos seguir mañana después del desayuno. Los recién llegados pueden irse a alguna de las salas comunes a instalarse por el momento. Buenas noches.

 

Los profesores, el ministro y los dos aurores se levantaron en seguida y se metieron en la sala adyacente al Gran Comedor donde estuvieron discutiendo con Dumbledore su decisión de dejar ahí a Harry hasta pasada medianoche.

 

Los alumnos salieron del comedor hablando de lo que habían leído emocionados. Solo algunos sensatos veían que esta no iba a ser una historia perfecta donde el final es justo como tú querías.

 


	3. Disculpas, explicaciones y salchichas

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**Disculpas, explicaciones y salchichas**

 

Remus consiguió encontrar a Sirius en un pasadizo secreto del primer piso dándole un puñetazo a la pared. Los dos sentían lo mismo: que le habían fallado a Harry, al hijo de James. Estaban furiosos con Dumbledore porque pensaron que él cuidaría del niño, pero no había sido así y ahora no podían cambiar lo que había pasado.

 

\- Sirius - le llamó Lupin, pero antes de poder decir nada Sirius ya le había interrumpido.

 

\- ¡Ha estado viviendo con ellos once años! ¡Once años, Remus! ¡Tantos como los que yo he pasado en Azkaban y ni siquiera sé si hubiese preferido estar su lugar! ¡Y todo por mi culpa! ¡Porque yo les dije a James y a Lily que era mejor si Peter era el guardián de los secretos! - ahora que había gritado todo eso y había podido gritar lo que llevaba guardando dentro de sí durante once años, le pareció que se desinflaba, como un globo que pierde su fuerza. Se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta acabar sentado en el suelo y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- Yo... yo se lo dije y... les convencí de que no se lo contasen a nadie más... ni siquiera a ti... y yo... lo siento, Remus. No sabes cuanto lo siento, por pensar que podías ser el espía - soltó una risa amarga y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared -. No sé cómo fui capaz de sospechar de ti antes de sospechar de esa rata - se giró para mirar a su amigo, que seguía en la entrada del pasadizo con una cara indescifrable -. Lo siento, Remus.

 

\- ¿Ya has terminado? - preguntó él acercándose para sentarse a su lado. Sirius solo pudo asentir confundido -. Bien. Ya te lo has sacado todo de dentro. Merlín sabe que lo necesitabas. Pero ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí.

 

El hombre-lobo se había puesto completamente serio y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo meterle así en la cabeza lo que iba a decir.

 

\- No fue tu culpa - dijo alto y claro -. ¡No me interrumpas! - dijo al ver que Sirius abría la boca para protestar -. Sirius, yo tampoco sospeché que Peter pudiese ser el traidor. No se me ocurrió nunca, y a James y a Lily tampoco. Aún no acabo de creérmelo yo - dijo con una sonrisa amarga antes de volver a ponerse serio -. Que me duele que no me contaseis el cambio de los guardianes. Sí. No te lo voy a negar. Pero lo entiendo - se apresuró a decir que el otro iba a volver a disculparse.

 

\- Remus, esa no es excusa...

 

\- Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, Sirius, y tú hubieses sido el hombre-lobo, probablemente habría pensado lo mismo. Estaba reclutando a todos los que son como yo, ofreciéndoles una libertad que no teníamos y seguimos sin tener, así que no es raro que pensases que había una posibilidad de que yo había cedido.

 

\- Pero, Remus...

 

\- Sirius, ¿me guardas rencor por haber creído que eras un asesino?

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se sorprendió Sirius -. ¡Por supuesto que no, Remus! Me dolió que lo pensases, pero no me extraña. ¡Todo apuntaba a eso! ¡No es tu culpa para nada, Remus! ¿Me escuchas? Eres como mi hermano, y no hay nada que perdonar. Todos nos equivocamos con estas cosas y, por muy brillante que seas no podías saber que yo... no... - se cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se giró hacia su amigo, que le miraba con los ojos llenos de comprensión y una media sonrisa divertida.

 

Era lo mismo que Remus había estado intentando decirle. No era su culpa. Nunca lo había sido. No tenía forma de saber que Peter era el traidor en vez de Remus. Y sí, había hecho daño Remus, pero eran hermanos, y los hermanos pelean y siguen siéndolo.

 

\- Gracias, Lunático - dijo con una sonrisa.

 

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la pared de enfrente.

 

\- ¿Crees que Harry me guardará rencor cuando lo piense un poco más? - preguntó Sirius sin estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

 

\- ¿Qué? - fue el turno de Lupin de girarse sorprendido hacia su amigo -. ¿Harry? ¿Nuestro Harry? ¿Ese con el que hemos estado ahí atrás? - bufó antes de seguir mirando a la pared -. Porque parece que no estamos hablando del mismo. Ese niño tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros y sabe perfectamente que no es culpa tuya. ¿No te acuerdas como se ha plantado delante de todo el Gran Comedor ante un "asesino" del que todo el mundo huía? Ha dado la cara por ti, Canuto. Harry ya te adora.

 

\- Tenías que haberle visto, Lunático - rio Sirius al cabo de un momento -. Tenías que haber visto como organizó todo cuando llegamos a la torre de Gryffindor para que capturásemos a Peter.

 

\- ¿Lo organizó él? - se sorprendió.

 

\- Oh, sí - asintió divertido -. Entró primero él y me hizo quedarme fuera de la habitación esperando. Es tan cabezota como sus padres - rio con ganas -. No hubo manera de convencerle de que me dejase entrar con él, o de que no hacía falta que me prestase nada de ropa, ¡ni siquiera le pude convencer de coger su propia varita!

 

\- ¿Prestarte ropa? ¿Su varita?

 

\- Sí. No me dejó ponerme lo que llevaba puesto después de ducharme. Insistió en que me pusiese algo limpio y como su ropa no me sirve, aunque está cerca, la tuve que transformar en esto con su varita. Me la había dado justo antes de entrar en la torre de Gryffindor por si Peter intentaba huir.

 

\- Pero si le dijo al ministro... Harry le dijo al ministro que no habías tenido una varita en la mano en todo el camino - replicó confundido Lupin. Y entonces se alarmó cuando se le ocurrió otra posibilidad -. ¿Le mintió? ¿Le mintió al ministro de magia? ¡Pero, Sirius, se puede meter en muchos líos si le pillan!

 

\- No le mintió, Lunático - respondió divertido -. Harry le dijo al ministro que yo había venido sin varita, que es cierto, y que yo no le había quitado la suya, que también es totalmente cierto. Y le preguntó entonces que cuándo habría tenido yo ocasión de hechizarle. Bueno, la verdad es que la hubiese tenido cuando ME DIO su varita, sin que yo se la quitase, pero no iba a decirle yo eso al señor ministro, ¿no? Además, ni siquiera loco, ni bajo la maldición imperius atacaría a Harry.

 

\- Él... Pero... Su varita... - tartamudeó Remus de la sorpresa y a Sirius le entró un ataque de risa.

 

\- ¿Qué esperabas, Lunático? - preguntó cuando se calmó un poco, pero seguía sonriendo -. Es hijo de James y de Lily. Está en sus genes dar respuestas inteligentes para salir de los problemas. ¿Y viste cómo lo dijo? - preguntó entusiasmado -. ¡No se le notó nada que no estaba respondiendo a la pregunta! ¡Seguro que no le pillan en ninguna de sus bromas!

 

Y ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo, como si no hubiese pasado más de una década desde la última vez que se habían visto. Y tardaron mucho en calmarse. No se habían reído así desde esa noche de Halloween y se echaba de menos.

 

\- No sé si Harry tiene mucho tiempo o energía para bromas, Canuto - habló en voz baja Lupin - después de un rato -. Ya oíste lo que decía la carta. "Si crees que estos dos años han sido complicados o imposibles, no sabes lo que te espera". No sé en qué se ha metido Harry estos dos cursos, pero no suena bien.

 

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es, Lunático? Es de noche. Ha pasado hace mucho la hora de la cena - dijo Sirius respondiendo a la mirada confundida de su amigo ante este cambio de tema -. Y sin embargo estaban teniendo un banquete. Estaban todos en pijama, celebrando algo, no sé, como si hubiesen evitado algo horrible por los pelos. ¿Y viste lo cansado que estaba Harry? Estaba agotado, Lunático. Al final del capítulo, cuando le he agarrado por los hombros, ha estado a punto de quedarse dormido apoyado en mí. Así que no sé que ha pasado, pero es algo gordo, muy gordo, y Harry ha estado en el centro de todo.

 

\- Lo sé, Sirius - suspiró -. Me da la sensación de que se mete en todavía más problemas que nosotros. Aún estando Dumbledore aquí.

 

\- Sí, bueno, ya hemos visto como se ocupa Dumbledore de él - bufó Sirius -. No me puedo creer que le dejase en la puerta de casa de sus tíos y no le visitase desde entonces.

 

\- Ya hablarás mañana con Dumbledore, Sirius, y le podrás decir todo lo que quieras - dijo Lupin antes de que se levantase para hechizar al director -. Pero Harry estaba preocupado por ti. Y si se parece en algo a cualquiera de sus padres, seguirá esperándote en el comedor muriéndose de preocupación si no ha venido todavía a buscarte. Así que vamos.

 

Y con esto se levantaron los dos hombres y volvieron hacia el comedor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

En el comedor quedaban los Weasley, Tonks, Hermione y Harry. En realidad todos se estaban quedando por Harry, que miraba hacia la puerta cada pocos segundo preocupado, tal y como había predicho Remus. Y también, tal y como había dicho, estaba debatiendo si debía o no ir a buscar a Sirius.

 

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley - dijo Harry cuando Molly intentó convencerle de nuevo de que podía ir a esperar a la torre de Gryffindor -. Prefiero esperar aquí a Sirius para asegurarme de que está bien. Además, sino les acompaño no sé si podrán entrar en la torre y tengo intención de permitir que pasen la noche en el pasillo.

 

\- Harry, querido, no tienes que preocuparte por Black, de verdad - intentó de nuevo mientras Harry resistía el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco -. No sé cómo te han convencido de lo contrario, pero es un asesino y... ¡Oh, Harry, si te hubiese pasado algo cuando te fuiste tú solo con él! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados cuando no volvíais! ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasó nada, cariño?

 

\- Estoy bien, señora Weasley - respondió Harry con una sonrisa -. Sirius no me haría daño, en serio. Solo estuvimos hablando. Le pregunté de qué le acusaban y qué era lo que había pasado de verdad. Y todo lo que me contó tiene sentido y tenemos pruebas de que dice la verdad.

 

\- Pero, Harry, cielo, no pueden ser pruebas de verdad porque estarían guardadas con el resto de las que se presentaron en su juicio.

 

\- Pero, señora Weasley, ese es otro problema. Nunca tuvo un juicio.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no tuvo un juicio? - intervino Percy -. Harry, yo he empezado a estudiar leyes y sé perfectamente que todos los presos deben recibir un juicio.

 

\- Y te creo, Percy - se apresuró a tranquilizarle Harry al ver que se indignaba -. Pero el ministerio en esa época decidió que Sirius podía prescindir de él y nunca tuvo ocasión de intentar explicarse.

 

Esto dejó a todos en shock. Ni se habían esperado esto. Sabían que el ministerio no funcionaba bien desde hacía tiempo, pero de ahí a enviar a alguien a los dementores sin un juicio... Era demasiado.

 

Todos estaban indignados. Algo empezaba a oler mal por aquí. ¿Primero dicen que Sirius Black es inocente, por muy increíble que parezca, y luego descubren que nunca se demostró legalmente que fuese culpable? Sí, algo iba definitivamente mal.

 

Tonks fue una de las que peor se lo tomó, porque Sirius era su tío y siempre había sido uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que le habían caído bien. Hasta que descubrió lo que supuestamente había hecho. Y ahora parecía que en el fondo no lo había hecho. Solo de pensar en este embrollo le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero si al final resultaba que su tío era inocente, iba a tener que buscar al verdadero culpable para mandarle al infierno.

 

Percy se lo tomó como una ofensa personal. No por parte de Harry, sino del ministerio. Siempre, desde muy pequeño, Percy había adorado al ministerio y su sueño había sido trabajar en él. Sin embargo, ahora le había defraudado. Si de verdad no había habido un juicio, era posible que el ministerio hubiese metido entre rejas a un hombre inocente durante casi doce años. Tal vez el ministerio no era tan fantástico después de todo...

 

\- Sirius y yo también conseguimos las pruebas que necesitaba para demostrar lo que dice - explicó Harry mientras todos asumían esto -. Y todas tienen que ver con Scabbers.

 

\- ¿Scabbers? - preguntaron los Weasley a la vez.

 

\- Sí - afirmó Harry -. No os puedo contar nada más porque la carta me dijo que no lo hiciese, pero es importantísimo que no se escape. Sirius y yo ya hemos puesto encantamientos para impedir que alguien que no sea uno de nosotros dos abra la jaula o para que impedir que rompa la jaula o para que no se oiga ni se vea nada desde dentro. Lo siento, Ron - se disculpó al ver que su amigo se indignaba -, pero te prometo que después todo encajará igual que encajaron todas las piezas este año en la enfermería. Este año solo necesitábamos la página de un libro para que todo tuviese sentido - dijo sonriendo a Hermione mientras todos menos el trío les miraban confundidos -, y esta vez necesitamos a Scabbers para que lo haga. Por favor, Ron.

 

El pelirrojo le miró a los ojos y lo tuvo claro. Su amigo no le mentiría. No con algo así. Y nunca le había dado motivos para no confiar en él. Además, ¿no había aprendido en estos dos años que las respuestas eran de lo más extraño la mayor parte de las veces?

 

\- Vale, Harry - suspiró el pelirrojo al cabo de un segundo -. Supongo que nos enteraremos al final del... ¿Era al final del tercer libro, verdad? Creo que sí. Así que no creo que tardemos mucho en enterarnos de todo.

 

\- Gracias, Ron. Ya verás como luego me lo agradeces. Y también a Sirius.

 

\- ¿Entonces Black dice la verdad? - preguntó Fred.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry con la cabeza -. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Y nunca me haría daño.

 

\- Si estás tan seguro... - dudó George. Ambos gemelos veían a Harry como a un hermano y no querían que nadie le hiciese daño.

 

\- Tanto como de que Snape me odia - aseguró Harry provocando alguna sonrisa -. Id subiendo a la torre, de verdad. Yo quiero esperar aquí a Sirius. Necesito hablar con él a solas para asegurarme de que está bien.

 

Después de muchas protestas por parte de todos, los Weasley y Tonks, que había decidido que les iba a acompañar aunque ella fuese de Hufflepuff, salieron del comedor. Y ya solo quedaban Ron y Hermione discutiendo con Harry.

 

\- ¡No te vamos a dejar solo con él, Harry! - dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos -. ¡Aún no sabemos seguro que sea inocente y podía pasarte algo!

 

\- Hermione, no me va a pasar nada - la tranquilizó Harry -. Sirius no me va a atacar. ¡Más bien hechizaría a cualquiera que lo intentase! Así que podéis subir a la torre porque tú acabas de ser despetrificada y tú, Ron, te has pasado horas cargando piedras y necesitáis descansar los dos.

 

\- ¿Y tú qué, Harry? - intervino Ron -. ¿Y lo que has pasado tú qué? ¿Te crees que no hemos visto como te estabas quedando dormido en el hombro de Sirius? Has peleado contra un basilisco hace unas horas y contra no sé qué cosa de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. ¡Por Merlín, no sé cómo sigues en pie!

 

\- Claro que estoy agotado y no sabes las ganas que tengo de irme a la cama - respondió Harry -. Pero de verdad que necesito hablar con Sirius. Y el que yo me quede un rato más no significa que tengáis que quedaros esperando vosotros también.

 

\- Pero, Harry...

 

\- Hermione, ¿confiáis en mí? - la interrumpió el niño.

 

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - se sorprendió Ron -. ¡Pues claro que confiamos en ti! ¡Y tú no te vas a librar de nosotros! Ya viste la carta. No nos vas a convencer de lo contrario.

 

\- Lo sé, Ron. Y no sabes cuánto os lo agradezco. Pero la carta no se refería a esto, sino a todas las aventuras que nos quedan. Además, la carta decía que Sirius es inocente. Así que si confiáis en mí, por favor, hacedme caso cuando os digo que voy a estar bien con Sirius, que solo quiero hablar con él a solas, que Scabbers es la respuesta a todo y todo tiene una explicación que tiene sentido. Por favor, iros ya a la cama. No creo que tarde mucho más en llegar.

 

Le costó todavía varios minutos convencerles de que iba a estar bien, pero al final se quedó solo en el comedor sentado en un banco con la jaula encima de la mesa. Les miró mientras se salían por la puerta.

 

Tres... Dos... Uno..., contó en su cabeza.

 

\- Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto? - volvió a entrar Hermione.

 

\- Sí, colega, no nos importa esperar - dijo Ron asomándose él también.

 

\- ¡Marchaos! - les interrumpió entre risas Harry -. Iros a dormir. Hasta mañana.

 

O hasta que os vea cuando suba esperando en la sala común para aseguraros de que no me han matado por el camino, pensó para sí mismo mientras volvían a irse, esta vez de verdad.

 

Los quería más que a nada en el mundo y daría la vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Y sabía que ellos harían lo mismo y por eso insistían tanto. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo hasta que volvió a pensar en Sirius.

 

¿Dónde estaba? Llevaban mucho rato fuera. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿O le culpaba a él de la muerte de sus padres?

 

No seas tonto, se regañó mentalmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyaba la cabeza en ellos. Sirius no te culparía de nada y a Remus no le conozco mucho, pero dudo mucho que él te culpe de algo.

 

No pudo pensar mucho más porque segundos después el cansancio le había vencido y se quedó dormido.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Los dos merodeadores volvían tranquilamente al Gran Comedor. Bueno, Remus volvía tranquilamente. Sirius casi brincaba de la emoción y la alegría mientras hablaba sobre Harry. Todo le parecía maravilloso y le estaba contando a Lupin hasta el último detalle de la conversación que habían tenido camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

 

\- ¿Te fijaste en él, Remus? ¡Se acercó a mí, aunque todos creían que yo era un asesino! ¡Y no me tuvo miedo! ¡Y me creyó, sin ninguna duda, cuando le conté lo que pasó! ¿Y viste lo que hizo cuando volvimos? ¡Se plantó frente a los aurores! ¡Merlín, Lunático, tiene doce años! ¡Y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los aurores! ¡Ese es mi ahijado! ¡Gryffindor hasta la médula!

 

Y así seguía y seguía hablando sobre él ante Remus, que veía divertido como se emocionaba cada vez más.

 

\- ¿Y lo listo que es? Planear cómo capturar así a Peter, como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo, o engañar a todo el comedor sin mentir. ¿Sabes?, no me extrañaría que pudiese haber ido a cualquier otra casa porque es inteligente y astuto, sino no habría podido planear todo eso en el momento. ¿Y has visto qué unido está al pelirrojo y a la chica esa? ¿Se llaman Ron y Hermione, no? Bueno, pues se ve a simple vista que cualquiera de los tres daría la vida por cualquiera de los otros dos y eso me asusta, pero lo respeto. ¡Eso es totalmente Hufflepuff! ¡Mi ahijado es el mejor! ¿No lo ves, Lunático? Pero gana el Gryffindor en él. ¡No cualquiera haría lo que él ha hecho!

 

Ahora ya casi saltaba por los pasillos y mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba gesticulando tanto que alguna vez Remus tuvo que agacharse para evitar que le golpease. Y llevaba una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que se le iba a quedar grabada en la cara para siempre.

 

No era que Remus no quisiese a Harry, pero Sirius lo adoraba. Le había conocido hoy por primera, conocerle de en qué persona se estaba convirtiendo, y le adoraba. Creía que no se cansaría nunca de hablar de él.

 

\- ¿Y has visto lo parecido que es a James y a Lily? ¡Creía que volvía a estar en segundo curso y James estaba mirándome cuando le vi frente a mí! ¡Son iguales, Lunático! Bueno, menos por la cicatriz del rayo... ¡y por sus ojos! ¡Son como los de Lily, Lunático! ¡Exactamente iguales! ¿A quién crees que se parece más? No le conozco tanto todavía, ¡pero voy a averiguarlo, Lunático! Ya verás. ¿Y has visto lo que hace con el pelo? ¡Se pasa la mano despeinándoselo igual que James! ¿Crees que juega el quidditch? Sé que este es el primer año que podía presentarse a las pruebas y que hay mucha más gente, ¡pero ojalá que juegue! ¿Te imaginas que es buscador como Cornamenta? ¡Ja!, seguro que es mejor que él.

 

\- Sirius - le interrumpió Remus riéndose -, puedes preguntárselo cuando lleguemos al comedor. ¿Pero te puedes tranquilizar? ¡No creo que hayas cogido aire ni una sola vez desde que pasamos el grupo de armaduras que está al lado de la clase de Aritmancia!

 

\- Vale, vale, ya respiro - dijo y cogió una enorme bocanada de aire para soltarla lentamente -. ¿Ves? Pero es que, ¡oh, Lunático, qué ganas tengo de conocerle bien! Hay tantas cosas que aún no sé...

 

\- Como te he dicho, Canuto, ahora le podrás preguntar lo que quieras y mañana más y pasado y al día siguiente. Vais a tener mucho tiempo para conoceros.

 

\- Sí - suspiró Sirius -. ¡Vamos, Lunático, ya estamos casi en el comedor! ¡Corre!

 

\- Espera, Sirius, un segundo - dijo Remus poniéndose serio.

 

\- ¿Cómo que espera? ¡Corre! ¡Vamos a ver a Harry!

 

\- ¡¿Me quieres escuchar un momento?! - dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia -. Calla y escucha. ¿Qué oyes?

 

\- Nada - respondió extrañado después de una pausa -. ¿Debería oír algo?

 

\- Sirius, estamos al lado del Gran Comedor que está lleno de estudiantes. Deberían oírse gritos o risas o conversaciones o lo que sea, pero es imposible que cientos de estudiantes estén callados a no ser que...

 

\- ¡A no ser que les haya pasado algo! - exclamó Sirius quedándose tan blanco como el papel -.¡Harry!

 

Y los dos fueron corriendo hacia el comedor.

 

¡No! ¡Harry, no! ¡Por favor, que esté bien, por favor, por favor, que Harry esté bien!, pensaban los dos. Preferían que todos estuviesen bien, pero no podían perder a Harry. No ahora, cuando acababan de recuperarlo.

 

Entraron a toda velocidad en el comedor y frenaron tan de repente que Remus, que iba detrás de Sirius, chocó con él.

 

\- Sirius, ¿qué...? - pero luego lo vio. El comedor estaba vacío. No había nadie.

 

\- ¿Y Harry? - preguntó Sirius nervioso.

 

Se giraron hacia todos lados, por si por casualidad encontraban algo. Y tuvieron éxito. Fue Remus el primero en verle en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor.

 

\- Está bien, Sirius. Harry está ahí - dijo señalándole y respirando tranquilo por primera vez desde que se les había ocurrido la posibilidad más horrible.

 

Sirius se giró tan rápido que al día siguiente era probable que le doliese el cuello. Sin embargo, eso no le importó lo más mínimo cuando vio una mata de pelo azabache en una esquina del comedor. Una ola de alivio le barrió entero al ver a su ahijado ahí dormido, sin enterarse de lo que había pasado.

 

Se acercaron a él y vieron que dormido se parecía muchísimo más a James. Si no podían ver los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily, Harry era la viva imagen de su padre. Pero eso no fue en lo que se fijaron los dos merodeadores. Parecía mucho más joven, como si por primera vez aparentase de verdad su edad, aunque hasta este momento ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que despierto Harry parecía haber visto mucho más de lo que debería ver un niño de doce años.

 

\- Está agotado, Lunático - susurró Sirius -. Y mira las ojeras que tiene... Parece que hacía mucho que no dormía tranquilo. Me gustaría saber lo que le ha pasado.

 

\- Lo vamos a saber, Canuto - respondió Remus en el mismo tono -. En un par de días sabremos todo por lo que ha pasado, por lo menos aquí en Hogwarts. Sobre los Dursley habrá que preguntarle la mayor parte, supongo.

 

\- Sí, supongo - suspiró.

 

Se acercó a Harry más para cogerlo y llevarlo arriba. Con cuidado lo movió para no despertarle y al final consiguió cogerlo en brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sin que se agitase apenas.

 

\- Vamos, Lunático. Supongo que Dumbledore les habrá mandado a todos a dormir. ¿Te importa coger la jaula? No quiero despertar a Harry. Parece que necesita tantas horas de sueño como pueda. Ya hablaremos mañana.

 

Los dos, y la rata, salieron en silencio del comedor y subieron despacio las escaleras para no despertar al niño que cargaba Sirius. Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda y, gracias a que Sirius ya había entrado antes con Harry, pudieron entrar a la sala común. Aunque para su sorpresa no estaba vacía.

 

\- ¡Harry, ¿qué...?! - se alarmó Hermione, ya que fue la primera en verle.

 

\- Shh, ¿Hermione, verdad? - preguntó Remus -. Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor. Se había quedado dormido abajo. ¿Estaba esperando a Sirius, verdad?

 

\- Sí - respondió Ron -. Se negó a irse hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien y nos hizo subir porque según él "estábamos agotados y necesitábamos descansar" - puso los ojos en blanco al mirar a su amigo dormido en brazos de Sirius.

 

\- Me parece que él necesitaba descansar más que nadie - dijo suavemente Sirius y miraba con tanto cariño a su ahijado que, si les quedaba alguna duda a los dos niños de que Harry estaba a salvo con él, se disipó en un instante -. No sé qué ha pasado, pero no ha sido nada fácil, ¿verdad? - preguntó levantando la cabeza.

 

\- No, no lo ha sido, especialmente para Harry - respondió Hermione.

 

\- No es que el curso pasado fuese fácil - dijo Ron con una sonrisa amarga -, pero este... ha sido horrible para todo el mundo.

 

\- Y, como siempre, todo el problema ha caído sobre Harry - suspiró Hermione negando con la cabeza -. Ya sabréis a lo que nos referimos cuando leamos los dos primeros libros. Los he visto y no son muy largos, así que supongo que en un par de días los tendremos terminados si leemos a buen ritmo.

 

\- ¿Y sabéis algo de los Dursley? ¿De cómo le tratan? - preguntó de repente Sirius.

 

\- Esto... - se sorprendieron los dos antes de que Ron siguiese -. Harry me ha contado algunas cosas y... no mola. Pero con que aparezcan en los libros la mitad de las cosas que él me ha contado os haréis una idea. Además, no es algo que debamos contar nosotros.

 

\- ¿Por qué no le subís a su cuarto? - intervino Hermione tras una pausa -. Estará más cómodo en su cama. Y luego han aparecido dos habitaciones para los recién llegados, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

 

\- ¿Habitaciones nuevas? - se sorprendieron.

 

\- Sí, parece que los que enviaron la carta y los libros sabían lo que hacían porque de alguna forma han conseguido que Hogwarts las proporcione y hay espacio para todos. La de los chicos he oído que está justo en frente de la habitación de los de segundo año, al parecer. Quizás es porque todo parece girar en torno a Harry y, por tanto, a nuestro curso.

 

Mientras Hermione explicaba esto ya habían llegado a la habitación de segundo año, donde los otros tres ocupantes ya estaban dormidos. Ron hacia la cama de Harry y levantó las mantas para que Sirius pudiese meterle con cuidado. Le quitaron los zapatos y las gafas y los cuatro salieron de puntillas para no despertar a nadie.

 

\- Deberíais iros a dormir - dijo Remus cuando hubo cerrado la puerta -. Mañana hay mucho que hacer.

 

\- Sí, buenas noches - murmuró Ron girándose para volver a entrar -. Espera, Sirius - le llamó deteniendo a todos en el descansillo cuando estaban a punto de seguir su ejemplo -. Yo... En realidad, nosotros... Harry no nos ha explicado qué es lo que pasó en realidad, pero, bueno... se las apañado para convencernos.

 

\- Sí, Ron tiene razón - dijo Hermione -. Los dos confiamos en Harry y si Harry dice que eres inocente, y lo dice tan seguro como lo dijo, tendrá razón. No sería la primera vez que el que parece culpable en realidad trataba de salvar a Harry.

 

\- Ni que lo digas - murmuró Ron recordando el lío de Snape y Quirrell -. Todavía no me creo que no fuese él el culpable.

 

\- ¿Asumo que nos enteraremos mañana? - interrumpió Remus confundido.

 

\- Sí. Primer libro - dijeron los dos a la vez.

 

\- Solo quería decirte eso, Sirius - siguió Ron -. No creemos que seas culpable, y mi familia y Tonks también lo dudan muy seriamente. Así que si los del ministerio vuelven a intentar algo, Harry no estará solo defendiéndote esta vez.

 

\- Yo... Esto... Gracias - agradeció Sirius sorprendido.

 

\- Sí, bueno, hasta mañana - dijo Hermione tras una pausa incómoda para los dos niños y bajó las escaleras para irse a su torre.

 

\- Buenas noches - se despidió Ron antes de entrar en su cuarto.

 

\- Me creen... - susurró Sirius -. ¡Remus, me creen!

 

\- ¡Shh! Baja la voz, Sirius, o vas a despertar a alguien.

 

\- Pero, Remus, ¡me creen! Harry les ha convencido. Y al resto de los Weasley. Y a mi prima Tonks. ¡Merlín, gracias, Harry!

 

\- Ya le agradecerás mañana, Sirius, pero vas a despertarle a él y al resto del segundo año si no bajas la voz. Vamos a dormir y hablarás mañana con todos, Sirius.

 

Tardó un poco más todavía, pero consiguió que entrase en la habitación, donde estaban todos los varones Weasley que no estaban ya en Hogwarts. Era una habitación muy parecida a cualquiera de los otros dormitorios de la torre, pero era más grande para que pudiesen caber más camas. Al pie de cada cama había un baúl con un nombre indicando la cama de cada uno. Las de los dos merodeadores estaban justo a la derecha, con la de Sirius al lado de la puerta y la de Remus a la izquierda de esta. Y en cada baúl había prendas de ropa suficientes para más de una semana, como mínimo, con la talla perfecta de cada uno.

 

Me encanta la magia, pensó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pijama del baúl.

 

En unos minutos, los dos se quedaron dormidos y ya no quedaba ni un alma despierta en toda la torre. Había sido un día muy largo para todos y necesitaban descansar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó de golpe para encontrarse con Hermione, que ya estaba vestida y preparada para bajar a desayunar y que había subido a despertarles a los dos.

 

\- Hermione, ¿qué...?

 

\- Vamos, Harry, llevo siglos levantada y ya está todo el mundo abajo desayunando.

 

\- Hermione - se quejó Harry dándole la espalda de nuevo -, después de la Cámara de los Secretos de ayer me gustaría dormir y seguro que Ron está de acuerdo conmigo.

 

Como para darle la razón, el pelirrojo soltó un ronquido en ese preciso instante.

 

\- ¿Y no quieres ver a Sirius, Harry? - preguntó ella sabiendo que eso le haría levantarse de un salto.

 

\- Sirius - repitió Harry levantando la cabeza de la almohada y saltó en seguida de la cama.

 

\- Ve a ducharte mientras yo despierto a Ron - le dijo Hermione riendo -. Os espero en quince minutos abajo.

 

Fue una ducha récord. En cinco minutos Harry salía del cuarto de baño con el pelo empapado. Hermione ya no estaba, pero Ron seguía durmiendo, aunque esta vez encima de las mantas de la cama, señal de que la niña le había despertado y él había esperado a que saliese para volver a dormirse.

 

\- Ron - le llamó mientras se ponía la túnica del uniforme. Ni loco iba a ponerse la ropa que le habían dado los Dursley hoy, cuando seguramente iban a leer sobre ellos.

 

El pelirrojo no dio señales de haberle oído.

 

\- Ron, despierta. Hay que bajar a desayunar. ¡Ron! - subió la voz, pero no consiguió levantarle. Harry bufó exasperado hasta que vio su varita sobre la mesilla y sonrió.

 

\- _Aguamenti_ \- exclamó apuntando a su amigo con ella. Fue instantáneo. Dio un respingo tan grande que se cayó de la cama.

 

\- ¿Qué..? ¿Pero qué...? - dijo al ver que estaba calado hasta los huesos. Y entonces vio a Harry riéndose y con su varita en la mano -. ¡Harry, esta me la vas a pagar! - amenazó levantándose para perseguirle.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron - dijo Harry saliendo rápido por la puerta -. Abajo en diez minutos o te quedas sin desayuno - dijo antes de cerrar rápidamente para evitar el zapato que le había lanzado el pelirrojo.

 

Todavía riendo, bajó a la sala común para reunirse con Hermione ahora que sabía que la amenaza del desayuno mantendría despierto a Ron.

 

\- ¿Y Ron? - preguntó ella cuando le vio bajar solo.

 

\- Le acabo de despertar. Se había vuelto a dormir cuando saliste - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero no creo que tarde mucho. Le he amenazado con el desayuno.

 

Los dos se echaron a reír. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

 

\- Hey, Hermione, ¿cómo llegué anoche a la torre? Solo me acuerdo de estar en el comedor esperando a Sirius y a Remus.

 

\- Te trajo Sirius. Ron y yo estábamos esperando en la sala común para ver si llegabas bien cuando entró con Remus. Te habían encontrado dormido en el Gran Comedor y Sirius no quiso despertarte así que te trajo en brazos. Y sinceramente, no le culpo por no querer despertarte. Parecías a punto de quedarte dormido en cualquier momento durante la lectura ayer.

 

\- Oh - fue lo único que respondió él poniéndose sonrojándose. ¿Qué habría pensado Sirius al tener que llevarle en brazos todo el camino como a un bebé? ¡Merlín, qué vergüenza!

 

\- Harry, sé lo que estás pensando y no es cierto. Sirius no piensa que seas débil ni ninguna de las tonterías que estés pensando. Si le hubieses visto ayer, Harry... Te quiere. Te quiere de verdad. La señora Weasley no hacía más que mirarte durante todo el capítulo y durante la cena oí a Fred y a George haciendo una apuesta sobre cuánto tardarías en quedarte dormido sobre la mesa. Me parece que el que perdiese iba a ser el que tuviese que llevarte hasta tu cuarto...

 

Se quedó un segundo mirando a la nada intentando recordar antes de volver al tema.

 

\- Da igual. El caso es que no éramos los únicos que lo veíamos. Cualquiera podía ver que estabas exhausto, y dentro de poco sabrán por qué, no me extraña que te quedases dormido. Lo que me extraña es que aguantases tanto despierto. Y estoy convencida de que Sirius casi esperaba que te quedases dormido en su hombro al final del capítulo. Y no le molestó en absoluto. Así que ni se te ocurra ponerte a pensar tonterías de esas que solo se te ocurren a ti.

 

\- Gracias, Hermione - le agradeció con una sonrisa después de unos minutos de silencio -. Tú sí que sabes siempre qué decir.

 

\- ¿Para qué están las hermanas si no es para eso? - le quitó importancia ella. Y era cierto. Para Harry, ella era su hermana y para Hermione, Harry era el hermano que siempre quiso.

 

En ese momento oyeron la puerta del cuarto de los de segundo cerrarse y en seguida bajó Ron.

 

\- Corred. Vamos a desayunar o no quedará nada bueno - les metió prisa.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Apenas unos minutos antes de que Hermione subiese a levantar a los dos chicos, Sirius y Remus bajaban la escalera para ir a desayunar.

 

\- ¿Crees que habrá bajado ya al comedor? ¿Se habrá levantado ya? No, no creo - se respondió a sí mismo Sirius antes de que Remus pudiese abrir la boca -. Ayer estaba exhausto.

 

El hombre-lobo solo puso los ojos en blanco ante los ánimos de su amigo y sonrió divertido. ¡Cuánto le había echado de menos! Llegaron abajo y se toparon con Hermione, que se disponía a subir la escalera de los chicos.

 

\- Buenos días, Hermione - la saludó.

 

\- Buenos días, Remus. Buenos días, Sirius - respondió ella.

 

\- ¡Hermione, buenos días! ¡Perfecto, necesitaba encontrarte! - dijo a toda prisa Sirius -. ¿Has visto a Harry? ¿Sabes si se ha levantado ya?

 

\- No, no se ha levantado - respondió ella divertida -. Iba justo a ahora a despertarle a él y a Ron. ¿Vais a bajar a desayunar? Nosotros no creo que tardemos mucho, si consigo levantar a Ron, claro.

 

\- Estupendo - se alegró Sirius -. Nos vemos abajo, entonces.

 

Los dos merodeadores llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de estudiantes. Eran de los últimos en llegar, pero, después de todo, habían sido de los últimos en irse a dormir. Se sentaron al lado de los Weasley y en seguida Sirius se llenó el plato con todo lo que pudo alcanzar. ¡Merlín, cómo había echado de menos una buena comida!

 

\- Respira, Sirius - le recordó Remus entre divertido por la imagen y triste por la causa de todo ese hambre -. Nadie te lo va a quitar.

 

\- Respirar está sobrevalorado - replicó él entre bocados -. Las salchichas están mucho mejor. Si tengo que elegir entre las dos cosas, lo siento, pero me quedo con las salchichas.

 

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo mientras los Weasley los miraban sonriendo. En pocos minutos, ya no quedaba ninguna salchicha ni huevos ni bacon cerca y solo entonces Sirius dejó los cubiertos satisfecho.

 

\- Buenos días - saludó Harry, que llegaba en ese momento con Ron y Hermione.

 

\- Buenos días, Harry - saludó Sirius contento -. ¿Todo bien? Ayer parecías cansado.

 

Harry y Hermione se miraron y la niña le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "te lo dije", a lo que Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

 

\- Todo perfecto, Sirius. ¿Tú estás bien? Después de lo de ayer... Al final no tuve ocasión de preguntarte.

 

\- Todo bien. Lunático siempre sabe qué decir.

 

Harry y Hermione volvieron a mirarse sorprendidos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

 

\- Creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo el resto.

 

\- Da igual - contestó Harry sonriendo todavía -. Es solo una conversación que he tenido hoy con Hermione y yo le dicho lo mismo. Siempre sabe qué decir.

 

\- ¡No quedan salchichas! - les interrumpió el grito de Ron -. ¿Cómo pueden haberse acabado todas?

 

\- Me parece que eso es culpa de este de aquí - dijo Remus señalando a Sirius.

 

\- ¿Te las has comido todas? - abrió los ojos como platos Ron.

 

\- Todas, todas, no - replicó Sirius frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello -. Solo casi todas. Ya faltaban algunas cuando yo he empezado a comer.

 

\- ¿Cómo has podido comerte todas? - le ignoró el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¡Hey!, que están buenas y tenía hambre - se defendió.

 

\- Eso ya lo veo - intervino Harry - porque tampoco quedan huevos ni bacon. Bueno, me gustan las tostadas - se encogió de hombros y alargando el brazo para coger un par con mermelada.

 

El desayuno siguió entre risas y chistes, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y casi al instante todos se callaron.

 

\- Buenos días a todos. Hoy vamos a seguir con la lectura y, si no perdemos el tiempo a lo mejor podemos terminar el primer libro hoy - anunció -. ¿Quién quiere leer el segundo capítulo?

 

Apenas había terminado de hablar y la mano de Hermione ya se estaba agitando en el aire.

 

\- A mí me gustaría leer este, profesor, si no hay ningún problema.

 

\- En absoluto, señorita Granger - respondió él haciendo levitar el libro hasta la niña -. Que comience la lectura.

 


	4. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

 

\- A mí me gustaría leer este, profesor, si no hay ningún problema.

 

\- En absoluto, señorita Granger - respondió él haciendo levitar el libro hasta la niña -. Que comience la lectura.

 

Se sentó donde siempre se sentaba, en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, y miró al frente. De pronto la visión de cuatro mesas enormes con incómodos bancos de madera no parecía la más adecuada para ponerse a leer siete libros.

 

\- Un momento, señorita Granger - habló de nuevo -. Si sois todos tan amables de poneros un momento de pie.

 

Hubo un revuelo mientras todos obedecían, incluidos los profesores, y se ponían de pie al lado de sus asientos. Con un ademán de la varita, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer las cinco mesas del Gran Comedor y con otro quedaron sustituidas por sofás, sillones y puffs mucho más cómodos.

 

\- Esto está mejor - asintió Dumbledore satisfecho.

 

Los gritos de alegría le dieron la razón, mientras todos los estudiantes corrían a coger sitio y movían los asientos para colocarlos cerca de sus amigos. Pronto estaban todos sentados, los profesores en sillones mullidos al frente del comedor acompañados por los dos aurores y Fudge. Harry se encontraba en un sofá en medio de Ron y Hermione y al lado de este había dos sillones donde estaban Sirius y Remus. En otro sofá algo más pequeño estaban los señores Weasley mientras que Bill, Charlie y Tonks compartían otro y Ginny estaba sentada en otro con los gemelos.

 

\- Ahora sí - dijo Dumbledore -. Señorita Granger, si es tan amable, ¿le importaría comenzar la lectura?

 

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

 

\- ¿Un vidrio puede desaparecer? - preguntó un niño de Slytherin.

 

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con esta historia? - dijo Dean Thomas.

 

Sin embargo, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose a carcajadas al recordar lo que había ocurrido como para contestar a cualquier pregunta.

 

\- Me parece que es magia accidental - opinó Kingsley.

 

\- Ahh... - se limitó a decir Sirius -. Así que veremos algunos de tus estallidos de magia accidental.

 

Al oír esto, Harry no imitó la sonrisa traviesa que tenía ahora su padrino. Todo lo contrario. Ahora este capítulo ya no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

 

Ese día había sido horrible para él porque había recibido uno de los castigos más largos de su vida, aunque por lo menos no fue de sus peores días en esa casa. ¿Qué mencionarían?

 

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban los que más le conocían. ¿Qué había pasado para que se reaccionase así?

 

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**

 

\- ¿En serio? - se extrañaron los gemelos Weasley.

 

\- Pero si nuestra casa cambia cada mes - dijo George.

 

\- Al menos hasta que mamá la vuelve a poner como antes - terminó Fred con un puchero.

 

La señora Weasley les lanzó una mirada asesina mientras el resto intentaba ahogar la risa.

 

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hací** **a diez a** **ños. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez añ** **os antes, hab** **ía una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

 

\- ¿Una pelota? - susurró Katie confusa.

 

\- ¿Y con gorros de colores? - dijo Angelina pensando lo mismo.

 

\- ¿Por qué le quieren sacar fotos a eso? - preguntó Alicia.

 

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niñ** **o peque** **ño,**

 

Las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor tuvieron un ataque de risa y recibieron miradas extrañadas de todos, pero se limitaron a pedir con un gesto que siguiesen leyendo.

 

**y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

 

\- ¿Te echaron de casa? - empezó a espantarse Hermione.

 

\- No me digas que te llevaron a un orfanato - dijo Charlie muy serio. Ya consideraba a Harry como otro hermanito, solo por ver lo cercano que era a Ron.

 

\- Ojalá, pero no tuve esa suerte - murmuró Harry, pero le oyeron e intercambiaron miradas ansiosas. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué había pasado esos diez años?

 

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todaví** **a all** **í, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

 

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

 

\- Esa no es forma de despertar a un niño - gruñó Molly. Ella nunca había levantado así a uno de sus hijos, ni pensaba hacerlo.

 

El resto se alejó un poco de ella, aunque no podían dejar estar más de acuerdo.

 

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

 

— **¡Arriba! —** **chill** **ó de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

 

\- ¿Tan buen oído tienes, Harry? - se sorprendió Remus -. Porque para oírlo desde tu cuarto en el piso de arriba...

 

De nuevo, Harry no contestó. Estaba rezando frenéticamente para que no se mencionase donde había estado durmiendo toda su vida hasta hace un par de años. Ni cómo le trataba tío Vernon.

 

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

 

\- ¡Recuerdas mi moto! - exclamó Sirius girándose hacia su ahijado con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Así casi parecía que no había pasado doce años en el infierno.

 

\- Harry, ¿cómo es que luego no te acuerdas de las fechas de las batallas de los gnomos? - le picó Hermione con una sonrisa.

 

Harry y Ron devolvieron la sonrisa mientras ponían los ojos en blanco.

 

El comedor los miraba con curiosidad. A simple vista esos tres niños no tenían nada de especial, pero a veces las apariencias engañan y este trío ya había demostrado eso más que de sobra. Siempre tramaban algo, algo que nadie descubría hasta que ya estaba hecho. Y parecía que volvían a sus secretos, metidos en su burbuja.

 

Sí, definitivamente este era un trío muy especial.

 

**Su tí** **a volvi** **ó a la puerta.**

 

— **¿Ya está** **s levantado?** **—** **quiso saber.**

 

\- A lo mejor si le hubieses dado algo más de quince segundos tendría tiempo para levantarse - frunció el ceño Oliver. Él metía prisa para ir a entrenar, ¡pero esto era excesivo!

 

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

 

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

 

\- ¿Te hacían cocinar? - empezó a enfadarse Sirius -. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, pretende que sepas cocinar con diez años?

 

Harry agachó la cabeza para ocultar la cara porque estaba seguro de que entonces sabrían que escondía algo. Esperaba que lo tomasen como si estuviese avergonzado o algo por el estilo.

 

No funcionó. Sirius tuvo una sospecha.

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo te hacían cocinar? - preguntó estrechando los ojos.

 

\- Sirius, de verdad, no...

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo, Harry? - repitió con más fuerza y temiéndose lo peor.

 

\- No estoy seguro - confesó Harry bajando la cabeza -. Desde que tenía cinco o seis años, a lo mejor. En cuanto llegué a los fogones.

 

Sirius estaba furioso. ¡¿Cocinaba desde los cinco años?! Los Dursley se iban a arrepentir de siquiera haber mirado mal a su ahijado, ya se iba a asegurar él de eso. Después de unos segundos, se giró hacia Hermione, que estaba igual de horrorizada, para que siguiera leyendo.

 

**Harry gimió.**

 

— **¿Qué** **has dicho?** **—gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

 

\- No ha dicho nada, estúpida - siseó Seamus. ¿De verdad Harry vivía con estos muggles? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

 

— **Nada, nada...**

 

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

 

\- Merlín, Harry, ni siquiera yo soy tan desordenado. ¿Hacía cuanto que no limpiabas tu habitación? - preguntó Ron en broma. En el fondo estaba sorprendido. Su amigo no era tan ordenado como Hermione, pero sí mucho más que él.

 

Harry le dio una débil sonrisa. Esto se estaba poniendo peor.

 

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

 

El silencio era aplastante.

 

Nadie sabía qué decir y, de todas formas, ¿qué se podía comentar al descubrir que el salvador de todo el mundo mágico, ese al que todos conocían y alababan, vivía en un armario debajo de las escaleras?

 

Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin estaban pálidos por la sorpresa y por la culpa que empezaba a arremolinarse por dentro. ¿Cuántas veces habían pensado que la vida de Potter era maravillosa y perfecta y él solo era un llorica molesto? ¿Cuántas veces se habían burlado de él? Por Merlín, todos le habían juzgado mal...

 

El resto de las casas no estaba mejor, ni tampoco los profesores o los recién llegados. Harry evitó la mirada de Ron, que estaba perplejo, y la de Hermione, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Por eso no quería que nadie lo descubriese. No quería la pena o consuelo de nadie porque eso ya había pasado y ya no importaba.

 

\- ¡¿Una maldita alacena?! - rugió Sirius de pronto sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Se giró hacia Harry y parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien -. ¡¿Dormías en una alacena?! ¡Por Merlín, eso es casi peor que la maldita celda en Azkaban! ¡Voy a matar a esos Dursley! ¡Se van a arrepentir de todo esto!

 

\- Sirius, eso ya no importa - intentó tranquilizarle Harry -. De verdad, ya es pasado y me dieron una habitación como un mes antes de venir a Hogwarts así que cuando vuelva este verano...

 

\- No vas a volver ahí nunca - interrumpió apretando los puños -. Y no hay discusión en esto - añadió mirando de reojo al director por si se atrevía a protestar contra eso.

 

\- Bueno, pues entonces hay menos razón todavía para ponerse así - replicó Harry. Ahora tenía una pizca de esperanza. ¿No iba a volver con los Dursley? ¿En serio?

 

\- Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste? - preguntó Hermione, con el libro olvidado a sus pies.

 

\- No habría servido de nada porque eso ya ha pasado. Además, ¿lo habrías contado tú, de haber estado en mi lugar? ¿O tú, Ron? - preguntó girándose hacia el pelirrojo.

 

\- Harry, colega, lo siento. Me siento un idiota - dijo Ron. ¡Era su mejor amigo, por Merlín! ¡Y no se había dado cuenta! Sí, sabía que no lo pasaba bien en casa, pero esto... Y mientras él quejándose de que no tenía dinero, o de que no destacaba sobre sus hermanos, o de que no tenía fama.

 

\- Ron, no es tu culpa ni de nadie excepto de los Dursley.

 

\- Quienes van a pagar por esto - prometió Sirius y varios asintieron de acuerdo con él -. En cuanto podamos salir de aquí voy a ir con todo el que quiera a hacerles una visita y tú no volverás a acercarte a menos de un kilómetro de ellos.

 

\- Sirius, por favor, ya ha pasado todo - suplicó, pero al oír que su padrino le volvía a prometer que no tendría que volver con los Dursley apenas podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara -. No merece la pena que te pongas así o que te arriesgues a convertirte en un asesino de verdad,por su culpa.

 

\- Harry, dormías debajo de las escaleras. Rodeado de arañas. Donde no dormiría ni un perro - gruñó de nuevo. Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír al oír esto, pero no le pareció oportuno. Nadie estaba de humor para eso -. Hay muchas razones para ponerse así.

 

\- Sirius...

 

\- Y tú y yo vamos a tener una charla esta noche sobre esto - le ignoró completamente -. Ahora vamos a seguir leyendo.

 

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

 

Los nacidos de muggles silbaron sorprendidos, pero no se molestaron en explicarle al resto qué eran esos regalos. No era importante para la historia y no querían perder tiempo.

 

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

 

Los amigos de Harry miraron mal al libro. Más le valía al cerdo ese que no se refiriese a Harry.

 

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

 

Hubo muchos gruñidos y maldiciones murmuradas por lo bajo. Harry los miraba casi divertido. ¿No habían aprendido todavía que si algo podía ir mal en torno a él, iría mal?

 

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rá** **pido.**

 

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! - gritaron muchos Gryffindor, especialmente el equipo de quidditch, al recordar lo rápido que era sobre una escoba.

 

Sirius y Remus se miraron confundidos. ¿A qué se referían todos con eso?

 

Al ver la cara de los dos merodeadores, Harry se dio cuenta de que ninguno sabía que él estaba en el equipo de quidditch y tuvo una idea. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondrían los dos.

 

Los gemelos le miraban curiosos. Esa era la sonrisa que ponían ellos antes de una broma, ¿pero por qué la ponía Harry? "Ya lo veréis", les dijo sin hacer ruido. Ellos solo asintieron y devolvieron la sonrisa. No sabían qué planeaba, pero iban a seguirle el juego. Cualquier cosa por una broma.

 

**Tal vez ten** **ía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

 

\- Me parece, Harry - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa -, que le debes dar las gracias a tu padre por eso. Él era igual, demasiado canijo para su edad.

 

\- Sí - afirmó Remus sonriendo también -. No empezó a crecer hasta quinto y el estirón lo tuvo en sexto. Tu abuela se desesperaba porque los pantalones solo le valían un par de meses antes de que se le quedasen cortos.

 

Harry absorbía cada palabra que decían sobre su padre. Sabía tan poco de él, o de su madre, que cualquier detalle era un regalo para él.

 

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces má** **s grande que** **él.**

 

\- ¿Ni siquiera te compraban ropa? - se espantó Molly.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza preguntándose por qué les sorprendía tanto. Si le hacían dormir en un armario, ¿por qué iban a comprarle ropa?

 

\- Por eso casi nunca te vemos con algo que no sean las túnicas del colegio - dijeron Fred y George comprendiéndolo y fijándose en que ahora volvía a llevar puesta la túnica. Se lo habían preguntado muchas veces, pero el niño siempre evitaba responder haciendo una broma o cambiando de tema.

 

\- Esos Dursley no van a saber qué los golpeó - dijo Sirius -. Nadie se mete con el hijo de un merodeador.

 

¿Merodeador?, pensaron los gemelos. ¿Esos merodeadores? Tenían que hablar con Sirius y Remus cuando hubiese un descanso.

 

**Harry ten** **ía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

 

\- La viva imagen de James - dijo Sirius.

 

\- Con los ojos de Lily - terminó Remus.

 

Merlín, cuánto los echaban de menos...

 

Harry casi puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre le decían lo mismo.

 

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

 

\- ¡Yo te vi con ellas así a principio de primero! - recordó Hermione.

 

Todos le habían visto con las gafas así, aunque ninguno había pensado que era por culpa del gordo de su primo. Alguno se lo había preguntado, pero nunca obtuvieron una respuesta y después Harry había aprendido a repararlas con magia y se habían olvidado del asunto.

 

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relá** **mpago.**

 

\- ¿Te gustaba? - se extrañó Ron -. ¡Pero si tú odias esa cicatriz!

 

Los demás estudiantes se miraron. ¿Odiaba la cicatriz? ¡Pero si era por ella que era famoso!

 

\- No sabía lo que significaba. Era lo único que me acercaba un poco a mis padres - se justificó Harry casi a la defensiva. Él tampoco entendía ahora cómo había podido gustarle esa cicatriz en algún momento.

 

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

 

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —habí** **a dicho** **—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

 

\- ¡¿Accidente de coche?! - rugieron los que habían conocido a James y a Lily, los dos merodeadores más fuerte que nadie.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir una mentira así sobre ellos?! - Sirius tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien.

 

\- ¿Y mentirle a Harry? ¿A su hijo? - Remus tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

 

No había nadie que no hirviese de indignación en el Gran Comedor. Esto era un insulto para dos de los mejores magos que conocían.

 

\- ¿Así que no sabías nada de magia? - preguntó Bill incrédulo.

 

\- ¿Ni de tu historia o la de tus padres? - añadió Charlie en el mismo estado.

 

\- No - negó Harry -. No lo averigüé hasta el día que cumplí once años - dijo mirando de reojo a Hagrid, que estaba ocupando él solo un sofá en el cabrían fácilmente cuatro personas.

 

**«** **No hagas preguntas** **»** **: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

 

\- ¿Y cómo queréis que aprenda? - demandó enfadado un Ravenclaw.

 

Una idea pasó por la cabeza de los profesores. ¿Y si por eso ahora Harry no preguntaba si tenía alguna duda o algún problema? El niño ahora era mucho más independiente que cualquier estudiante de segundo. Menos mal que contaba con el señor Weasley y con la señorita Granger, pensaron aliviados. Por lo menos, si no acudía a algún adulto, siempre podría acudir a ellos dos.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon entr** **ó a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

 

\- ¡Eso no es vigilar el tocino! ¡Está haciendo él el desayuno! - Molly estaba horrorizada. Solo tenía diez años, por Merlín, ¿qué pasaba si se quemaba? Porque eso seguro que había pasado más veces de las que podía contar. ¿Le llevarían al médico? ¿O se ocuparían de curárselo en casa? Algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta a eso.

 

— **¡Pé** **inate!** **—bramó** **como saludo matinal.**

 

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

 

\- Es el pelo Potter - rio Sirius -. La madre de James nunca fue capaz de peinarlo, ni tampoco pudo Lily. Con un año de edad ya se veía que iba a pasar lo mismo contigo y Lily desistió en el intento - rio más fuerte recordando los intentos de la pelirroja.

 

Harry volvió a sonreír. ¿Así que su padre tampoco había sido capaz nunca de domar esta mata de pelo?

 

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.**

 

Las mujeres seguían gruñendo y planeando venganza. ¡Freía huevos a los diez años! ¡Eso es peligroso! El aceite salta mucho al freír huevos y era casi seguro que se iba a quemar.

 

Lo peor es que no había tenido que pedir ayuda para hacerlo, por lo que seguro que ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. ¡Desde los cinco años! ¡Por Merlín, más les valía a los Dursley que supiesen esconderse!

 

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tí** **o Vernon. Ten** **ía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decí** **a a menudo que Dudley parec** **ía un angelito. Harry decí** **a a menudo que Dudley parec** **ía un cerdo con peluca.**

 

\- Harry, ¿nos podrías explicar... - preguntó Fred por encima de las risas.

 

\- ...dónde has escondido ese humor todo este tiempo? - terminó George.

 

\- Que vosotros no lo hayáis oído no significa que no estuviese - dijo Ron -. Hermione y yo lo hemos visto, aunque es mucho mejor oír directamente lo que te pasa por la cabeza, Harry - añadió riendo.

 

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio.**

 

\- Así que ahora no solo eres su cocinero, sino que también eres el camarero, ¿no? - dijo molesto Neville. Harry siempre le había defendido y ahora él pensaba devolverle el favor de alguna forma.

 

**Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

 

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

 

\- ¡Pero será malcriado! - exclamó Malfoy, haciendo que algunos pensasen que era un hipócrita. ¡Como si no le mimasen a él! -. Ni siquiera yo recibo tantos regalos.

 

Vale, esto era preocupante, pensaron algunos. Si hasta el idiota de Malfoy pensaba que Dudley era un mimado, algo iba realmente mal con ese niño.

 

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tí** **a Marge. Mira, est** **á debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

 

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

 

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

 

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tres? - se burló Katie disgustada.

 

\- Mentales a lo mejor, porque cualquier niño normal de once años ha dejado los berrinches y las rabietas hace tiempo - dijo Alicia con una mueca.

 

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rá** **pidamente:**

 

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿** **Est** **á todo bien?**

 

\- Pichoncito - se burlaron Fred y George -. Ahora casi le tenemos pena al cerdito ese.

 

\- Le consienten todo - dijo Arthur molesto -. No se puede criar así a un niño.

 

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difí** **cil para** **él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

 

— **Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...**

 

\- Inútil - dijeron muchos por lo bajo.

 

\- ¡No sabe contar! - exclamó disgustado un chico de Rawenclaw -. ¡Sólo tenía que sumar dos! ¡Dos! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?

 

\- Ese es mi primo para vosotros. Ahora ya le habéis conocido. Y no ha cambiado desde entonces - se encogió de hombros Harry mientras el resto de los presentes le miraban horrorizados. La familia de Harry era horrible. ¿De verdad están emparentados?, pensaban muchos.

 

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

 

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo má** **s cercano** **—. Entonces está** **bien.**

 

**Tí** **o Vernon ri** **ó** **entre dientes.**

 

— **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

 

\- Me corrijo - dijo el señor Weasley -. No solo le consienten, también le premian por ser así. No creo que fuese capaz de malcriar tanto a un niño ni aunque lo intentase.

 

\- Es repugnante - dijo Bill con una mueca. Se alegraba de que sus padres les hubiesen educado mil veces mejor.

 

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avió** **n con control remoto, diecis** **éis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tí** **a Petunia volvi** **ó, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

 

Los nacidos de muggle volvieron a silbar impresionados y todos entendieron que esos regalos no nada baratos, al parecer. Y Harry con la ropa de su primo, pensaron algunos amargamente.

 

— **Malas noticias, Vernon** **—dijo—** **. La se** **ñora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —** **Volvi** **ó la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

 

\- Tiene un nombre, ¿sabéis? - siseó Ginny. No había hablado mucho desde que estaba delante de Harry, pero se propuso comportarse con normalidad de ahora en adelante.

 

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida. Llevaba tiempo queriendo conocer a la hermanita de Ron, pero le había sido imposible porque cada vez que le dirigía la palabra ella se ponía colorada y tiraba algo. Así que al final había desistido para ahorrarle la vergüenza a la chica.

 

Ginny se la devolvió sin sonrojarse y Harry pensó que, tal vez, ahora sí podía empezar a conocerla.

 

Los dos merodeadores vieron el intercambio de miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente pensando lo mismo. Los Potter siempre caían por las pelirrojas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que estos dos acabasen juntos. Estaba claro que aún eran jóvenes para eso, pero en el futuro...

 

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que viví** **a a dos manzanas. Harry no pod** **ía soportar ir allí** **. Toda la casa ol** **ía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

 

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

 

\- Claro, seguro que Harry le ha roto la pierna a propósito - se burló Fred.

 

\- Seguro que llevaba meses planeando una cosa así - dijo George.

 

En el fondo no tenían ni una pizca de humor al hablar. Estaban demasiado furiosos por como trataban a Harry. Su hermanito adoptado se merecía algo mucho mejor que esos animales que se hacían llamar personas.

 

\- Sí, ya, seguro - dijo Ron sarcástico al ver un su amigo estaba incómodo con toda la tensión -. Aunque lo hubiese planeado, y es imposible que lo haya hecho, sus planes nunca salen bien, así que probablemente habría acabado él con la pierna rota o algo por el estilo.

 

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó Harry sobre las risas, pero estaba agradecido por que Ron hubiese roto la tensión que había, y el pelirrojo lo sabía y le sonrió para hacérselo saber.

 

**Harry sabía que deberí** **a sentir pena** **por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasarí** **a un a** **ño antes de tener que ver otra vez a** _**Tibbles** _ **,** _**Snowy** _ **, el** _**Señor** _ _**Paws** _ **o** _**Tufty** _ **.**

 

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tí** **o Vernon.**

 

\- Por Merlín, no - suplicó Harry por lo bajo -. Prefiero ir con la señora Figg. O que me encerréis en la alacena. O que me dejéis en el coche. Cualquier cosa antes que Marge.

 

Solo los Weasley, los dos merodeadores, Hermione y Tonks le habían oído y todos tenían el mismo horror pintado en la cara antes de transformarse en ira. ¿Le habían hecho todo eso a Harry? Si cualquiera de esas cosas se mencionaba, los Dursley no iban a tener mundo suficiente para correr y esconderse de ellos.

 

¿Y quién era Marge? ¿Qué le había hecho para que prefiriese estar encerrado en la alacena o en el coche antes que acercarse a ella?

 

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

 

\- ¿Cómo es esa Marge? - preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

 

\- Diez veces peor que los Dursley - respondió él.

 

¿Se podía ser peor que ellos?, se preguntaban todos. No entendían cómo era posible, pero, después de todo, tampoco se habían imaginado que fuese posible se pudiese ser así de desagradable en primer lugar.

 

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí** **, o m** **ás bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

 

Harry tuvo que agarrar a Ron y Hermione para evitar que se levantasen a buscar a los Dursley, mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con Sirius.

 

\- ¡Suéltame, Harry! ¡Quita, que voy a pegarles un puñetazo! - se quejaban los dos niños mientras intentaban que Harry soltase sus túnicas, ya que ellos, sabiendo que Harry se iba a poner la suya, se las habían puesto también para que no fuese el único.

 

\- ¡Suéltame, Remus! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No tienen derecho a tratar así a mi ahijado! - gritaba Sirius.

 

\- ¡¿Os queréis estar quietos los tres?! - se hartó Harry y todos se callaron. Los que ya estaban sacando sus caritas para imitar a estos tres e ir a hechizar a los Dursley se quedaron con las manos en los bolsillos y los que ya se estaban levantando se quedaron quietos -. ¡Gracias! ¿Ahora me vais a escuchar? No podemos salir de aquí, ¿o se os ha olvidado? Así que ahora solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo por nada porque esto ya ha pasado y no se puede cambiar y si paramos cada vez que los Dursley hagan algo totalmente estúpido, ¡no vamos a terminar estos libros en la vida!

 

Todos seguían mirándole sorprendidos, excepto Ron y Hermione. Ellos dos ya sabían lo bueno que era Harry con esos discursos, pero el resto era la primera vez (bueno, la segunda, si contaban el día anterior, pero en ese momento estaban demasiado sorprendidos con todo lo que estaba pasado como para darse cuenta) y se quedaron de piedra al ver a un niño de doce años con la cabeza tan bien puesta sobre los hombros.

 

\- Ya discutiremos sobre los Dursley cuando terminemos los libros y ya haya una posibilidad real de que podáis ir a hechizarles - siguió Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -, pero ahora no la hay. ¿Así que podemos, por favor, seguir leyendo en lugar de perder el tiempo?

 

Todos se sentaron lentamente después de mirarle fijamente unos segundos, pero los gemelos solo podían pasar cierta cantidad de tiempo en tanta tensión antes de soltar un chiste.

 

\- Querido hermano, ¿me podrías explicar tú cómo es que podemos perder el tiempo? - dijo Fred en su mejor actuación de pomposo.

 

\- No lo sé, querido hermano. Yo también creía que el tiempo dentro de esta burbuja no pasaba - respondió George imitando a su hermano.

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - dijo Harry con una chispa de diversión en los ojos -, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

 

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

 

— **Est** **á de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió** **enfadada t** **ía Petunia.**

 

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

 

\- No sé ni para qué me molesté en preguntar - suspiró Harry recostándose en el sofá -. Si sabía que no me iban a dejar.

 

\- No perdías nada por intentarlo - dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. Pero siempre hemos sabido que esperas lo imposible.

 

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

 

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

 

\- No va a quemar la casa - le defendió Ginny y Harry la miró sorprendido al recordar lo que había dicho el.

 

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

 

Ambos se pusieron colorados mientras el resto soltaba risitas divertidas. Sirius y Remus se miraron y contuvieron las carcajadas. Sí, definitivamente, pelirrojas.

 

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

 

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione entrando en pánico -. No pueden hacer eso. ¡Es ilegal! ¡Por Merlín, hay niños que mueren asfixiados porque los dejan en el coche encerrados!

 

\- Relájate, Hermione - dijo Harry -. No me dejaron en el coche ese día - y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rezó por que no notasen ese desliz.

 

\- ¿Quieres decir que sí lo habían hecho otras veces? - preguntó ella echando chispas por los ojos.

 

Harry se regañó mentalmente por haber dicho eso y no respondió. Eso simplemente confirmó las peores sospechas de todos.

 

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí** **solo...**

 

\- ¿Así que solo te salvaste porque el coche era nuevo? - escupió Ron. Su hermano se había salvado de acabar cocido en el coche porque el estúpido trasto era nuevo -. No porque te pudieses cocer allí dentro ni nada, ¿no?

 

Harry suspiró pensando en lo largos que se iban a hacer los capítulos en los que apareciesen los Dursley. Por lo menos confiaba en Sirius para que su padrino evitase que tuviese que volver con ellos.

 

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabí** **a que, si retorc** **ía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

 

\- Llorica - murmuraron unos.

 

\- Malcriado - susurraban otros.

 

— **Mi peque** **ñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

 

\- ¡No ha hecho nada, por Merlín! - se exasperó Angelina -. ¡Hasta ha hecho él el desayuno! ¿Qué tenías que hacer para no estropeárselo? ¿Besar el suelo que pisa? - preguntó girándose hacia Harry, pero el solo levantó las cejas como diciendo "¿en serio piensas que eso funcionaría?" -. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no quiero saberlo.

 

\- Se iba a quejar de todas formas - murmuró Katie por lo bajo -. Probablemente solo se quedaría contento si Harry desapareciese o algo así.

 

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... é** **l venga!** **—exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

 

\- Mira que burlarse así, ni siquiera Malfoy hace eso - dijo Ron en voz baja con una mueca -. Menudo cerdo.

 

Harry tuvo un ataque de risa al oír esto y Hagrid se puso colorado debajo de su barba.

 

\- Ya lo entenderéis. Pero sí, tienes razón, Ron. Es un cerdo perfecto - dijo Harry deshaciéndose en carcajadas otra vez -. Si no se menciona antes de que llegue el primer capítulo de Hogwarts lo cuento.

 

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

 

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

 

\- Menudo idiota - dijo Bill.

 

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - replicó Charlie -. No puede permitirse que sus "amiguitos" le vean llorar, ¿no? Eso arruinaría su fachada de tipo duro.

 

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

 

\- ¿Por primera vez? - dijeron algunos nacidos de muggles lanzándole miradas de pena a Harry, pero él evitó todas ellas. Le hacían sentirse incómodo.

 

\- ¿Es raro no haber ido nunca al zoo? - le preguntó Sirius a Remus en voz baja. Llevaba casi todo el capítulo callado porque sabía que si abría la boca iba a ser para ponerse a despotricar contra los Dursley.

 

\- Todos los niños muggles van al zoo de pequeños - explicó Remus apretando los puños -. Es muy divertido y los padres siempre los llevan varias veces.

 

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

 

\- Como le toques un solo pelo de su cabeza... - amenazó Sirius sin terminar la frase. No hacía falta. Ya había mandado escalofríos a la mayor parte del comedor a pesar de que ni siquiera había alzado la voz. En esos momentos sí que recordaban todos que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas antes, Black había estado en una celda rodeado de dementores.

 

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

 

\- ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Dudley, Harry? - preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos -. Es por saber cuánto tiempo pensaban dejarte encerrado en un armario. Y ni se te ocurra mentir. Con Ron y conmigo no funciona y lo sabes - advirtió adivinando las intenciones del chico.

 

\- El 26 de Mayo - respondió a regañadientes -. Pero no lo cumplieron, Hermione, de verdad.

 

La chica se giró con las cejas alzadas, con una mirada que decía claramente que no le creía.

 

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 

**Pero tí** **o Vernon no le cre** **ía. Nadie lo hacía.**

 

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

 

\- Es magia accidental y Petunia lo sabe de sobra. Lo vio de pequeña - gruñó Remus -. A Lily le pasaba constantemente, como a todos los magos.

 

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz** **»** **.**

 

Algunos abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

 

\- Una cosa es no saber controlar el pelo Potter - gruñó Sirius apretando los puños -, pero ni a mamá Dorea ni a Lily se les habría ocurrido nunca hacer algo así.

 

\- ¿Mamá Dorea? - preguntó Harry confundido.

 

\- Tu abuela, la madre de tu padre. Luego te lo explico, cuando haya un descanso - añadió al ver que esa respuesta solo le había confundido más.

 

Harry tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Por qué Sirius llamaba mamá a su abuela? No era que le molestase, pero era como si él empezaba a llamar mamá a la señora Weasley. Era raro. ¿Le habría pasado a la madre de Sirius?, pensó alarmado. Bueno, ya se enteraría en el descanso.

 

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

 

Había muchos con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Dudley, o de practicar una nueva maldición que habían aprendido, pero Harry tenía razón. Tendrían que esperar hasta que terminasen los libros.

 

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

 

\- ¡Ja! - celebró Sirius triunfante -. Nada puede controlar el pelo Potter.

 

\- Sí, pero no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a los Dursley - murmuró Remus preocupado.

 

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podí** **a explicar c** **ómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

 

\- Una semana en un armario - repitió Remus apretando los dientes.

 

\- Por algo que no puede controlar - dijo Molly.

 

\- Y que no hizo daño a nadie - dijo Tonks.

 

\- Estáis muertos, Dursley - amenazó Sirius. Ahora se veía claramente el hombre que había pasado la última década solo con sus peores recuerdos.

 

\- No era todo el día - intentó calmarlos Harry -. Podía salir dos veces al baño.

 

Al parecer no era lo que querían oír porque esto solo ensombreció todavía más sus rostros.

 

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).** **Cuanto m** **ás intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó** **que deb** **ía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

 

\- Por fin - dijo Dean. No era el único aliviado. A juzgar por lo que estaban leyendo, Harry se había pasado casi toda su vida castigado así que era un respiro cuando se libraba de ello.

 

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio.**

 

\- Harry, ¿qué hacías trepando por los tejados? - preguntó Ron por encima de las carcajadas.

 

Su amigo solo hizo un gesto mientras sonreía para que siguiesen leyendo. No iba a fastidiarles la historia.

 

**El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

 

\- ¿Te apareciste? - preguntó impresionado Ron olvidándose de la mención del grupo de Dudley.

 

\- No creo, más bien me parece que volé - respondió Harry y eso no disminuyó el asombro de todos. Esto era magia muy poderosa, demostrando que Harry iba a ser un gran mago.

 

Los profesores le miraban boquiabiertos. Eso era increíble. No era raro que le cogiese rápidamente el truco a los hechizos y encantamientos, siempre que estuviese centrado, claro.

 

Snape apenas podía disimular su asombro. Recordaba perfectamente a la niña pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes que había salido volando, literalmente, de un columpio, para caer suavemente en el suelo varios metros más lejos. Al parecer el chico se parecía más a su madre de lo que pensaba. Aunque eso no quitaba que siguiese pareciéndose a su padre, pensó con una mueca.

 

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tí** **o Vernon a trav** **és de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

 

\- ¿Te encerraron? ¿Cerrado con llave? - preguntó Tonks.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo.

 

\- ¿Y si pasaba algo? ¿Y si había una emergencia? ¿Un incendio o algo así? - gruñó Remus -. ¿Entonces qué? No creo que se acordasen de ti.

 

\- Alguna vez se abrió sola la puerta - les tranquilizó Harry -. Normalmente cuando más necesitaba salir, para robar algo de comida o algo así. Antes no sabía por qué pasaba, pero supongo que era magia accidental.

 

A pesar de su asombro ante este despliegue de magia accidental, nadie estaba menos molesto con los Dursley tan solo porque Harry fuese capaz de salir de la alacena. ¡No tendría que estar ahí dentro en primer lugar, por Merlín!

 

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

 

**Mientras conducía, tí** **o Vernon se quejaba a t** **ía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

 

\- Y nosotros que pensábamos que te tenía cariño - se mofó George.

 

\- Nos ha engañado completamente - asintió Fred.

 

Harry sonrió. Siempre podía contar con los gemelos para convertir algo serio en un chiste.

 

**Aquella ma** **ñ** **ana le toc** **ó a los motoristas.**

 

\- ¿Qué tiene en contra de los motoristas? - dijo Sirius molesto -. ¡No le han hecho nada!

 

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

 

— **Tuve un sue** **ño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

 

\- Lo sé, lo sé, fue un comentario estúpido - dijo sonrojado Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo al ver las miradas que le lanzaban -. No estaba pensando en ese momento.

 

\- Eso ya lo habíamos visto - dijo Ron -. Sabía que eres un cabezota que va sin pensar contra el peligro, ¡pero esto es un deseo suicida!

 

Harry se sonrojó todavía más y el resto se echó a reír.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon casi choc** **ó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

 

— **¡** **LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

 

\- La mía sí, estúpido - dijo Sirius orgulloso de su moto. Había decidido hacer caso a Harry e intentar no darle tanta importancia a los Dursley hasta que terminasen de los siete libros. Haciendo énfasis en intentar.

 

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

 

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

 

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue só** **lo un sue** **ño.**

 

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

 

\- No necesitas los dibujos animados para eso - se burló Ron.

 

\- Sí, ya hemos comprobado que las puedes tener sin ayuda - Hermione se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

 

Los dos estaban recordando cómo su amigo no había dudado ni un momento en subirse a una escoba a pesar de no haberlo nunca, o cómo había saltado sobre la espalda del troll de tres metros de alto, o cómo había decidido que iba a ir él primero a través de una trampilla en la que no se veía el fondo, o había ido con Ron a encontrarse con una mascota de Hagrid sin pensárselo o... Bueno, la lista era larga. Muy larga.

 

Definitivamente, Harry no necesitaba que le diesen ideas.

 

El resto del comedor los miraba confundidos. ¿Qué había pasado en dos años para que pensasen eso de Harry?

 

Esta conversación solo confirmaba los peores temores de Sirius y Remus de que Harry se había metido en líos. Y no precisamente de los que en los merodeadores se metían.

 

**Era un s** **ábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué** **quer** **ía antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era má** **s barato.**

 

Algunos insultaron a los Dursley, pero Harry no le daba importancia. Por lo menos había conseguido un helado.

 

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

 

\- Hijo de un merodeador - dijeron Sirius y Remus orgullosos.

 

Los gemelos ya estaban considerando pedirle a Harry que planease alguna broma con ellos de vez en cuando. No conocían este lado del chico.

 

Aparte de que todos estos comentarios sobre los merodeadores les estaba volviendo locos. ¿Eran los mismos merodeadores que los del mapa? ¿Sirius y Remus les conocían? ¿Y Harry era el hijo de uno de ellos? ¿De cuál? ¿Lo sabía Harry? No parecía extrañado por los comentarios así que probablemente sí. Iban a interrogarle sin falta en un descanso.

 

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

 

\- Que se atrevan a ponerte la mano encima de nuevo - retó Sirius. Harry estaba a punto de recordarle que eso ya había ocurrido, pero se quedó de piedra al mirar a su alrededor.

 

Al parecer su padrino no era el único que parecía a punto de ir a asesinar a su primo. Remus dejaba ver perfectamente el lobo en el que se convertía una vez al mes y a su lado Tonks había perdido el control de sus emociones y su pelo estaba aún más rojo de furia que el de los Weasley. Los pelirrojos tenían la varita en la mano, igual que Hermione y el equipo de quidditch, y tenía pinta de que tenían problemas para contenerse.

 

Harry era su hermanito. El más pequeño de todos tanto en el equipo como en la familia Weasley, sin contar con Ginny, y a partir de ahora si alguien le tocaba un pelo de la cabeza iba a afrontar las consecuencias. Consecuencias desagradables. Muy desagradables.

 

Al ver esto a su alrededor Harry se quedó sin palabras. Todos estaban dispuestos a defenderle. Sintió una mezcla de cariño y agradecimiento y entonces se dio cuenta de eran su familia. Todos ellos. Y, igual que él los defendería, él no podía esperar nada menos de su parte.

 

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tí** **o Vernon le compr** **ó otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

 

\- ¿Y si no hubiese pasado eso qué? - bufó la señora Weasley -. ¿Te habrían comprado algo?

 

Harry solo se encogió de hombros despeinándose el pelo de nuevo. Probablemente, es más, casi seguro que no le habrían comprado nada, pero no pensaba decirle eso a la señora Weasley. Ella ya parecía a punto de echar fuego por los ojos sin que se lo confirmase.

 

**Más tarde, Harry pensó** **que deb** **ía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

 

\- Odio tu suerte, Harry - bufó Ron -. De verdad, de no ser por eso no habríamos tenido ni la mitad de problemas.

 

\- ¡Hey!, que no siempre es tan mala - protestó inútilmente. En el fondo sabía que la suerte solo le sonreía a la hora de salir de situaciones de vida o muerte. Por lo menos de momento. Y esperaba que siguiese teniéndola en esos momentos durante mucho más tiempo.

 

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente má** **s grande.**

 

\- Espera, espera - interrumpió Ron mirando a Harry con los ojos como platos -. ¿Es ésta? ¿La que nos dijiste? ¿Con la que pasó ESO por primera vez? - preguntó intentando no revelar nada todavía.

 

Harry y Hermione le miraron un momento intentando averiguar a qué se refería y entonces se les ocurrió a los dos al mismo tiempo. Y se echaron a reír ante la mirada confundida del resto.

 

\- Sí, es ésta, Ron - respondió el chico sonriendo, pero ahora estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando viesen que hablaba pársel ya antes? Los alumnos y profesores ya lo sabían, ¿pero y los del ministerio? ¿Y el resto de los Weasley? ¿Y Tonks y Remus? ¿Y, sobre todo, cómo reaccionaría Sirius? ¿Le odiaría o rechazaría como había pasado este curso? No creía poder soportarlo si eso pasaba.

 

Ron y Hermione adivinaron lo que pensaba y le agarraron del brazo. Como para decirle que no importa lo que pensasen el resto, ellos no se iban a mover de su lado.

 

\- No va a pasar, Harry - susurró Ron mientras Hermione seguía leyendo -. No va a pensar mal de ti. Te lo prometo.

 

Y no le quedaba ninguna duda después de ver cómo Sirius miraba a Harry la noche anterior. Probablemente hechizaría al resto de los alumnos cuando se enterase de cómo le habían tratado.

 

**Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

 

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

 

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

 

\- Déjala en paz - dijo molesto Harry.

 

\- ¿Harry, estás defendiendo a una serpiente? - le pinchó Seamus -. ¿Y no se suponía que todo esto ya había pasado?

 

\- Y ya ha pasado, pero me quedé con ganas de decírselo - se encogió de hombros -. Y sí, estoy defendiendo una serpiente. No creo que sean todas malas, ni las de verdad ni esas de ahí sentadas.

 

Se le quedaron mirando raro. Muy raro.

 

¿Harry Potter defendiendo a las serpientes? ¿El Gryffindor ejemplar poniéndose de parte de la casa Slytherin?

 

No se sabía quién estaba más sorprendido. A lo mejor Snape, quien había estado a punto de escupir el zumo de calabaza que se estaba bebiendo en ese momento. O Sirius, que había tenido un flashback de su familia, toda ella perteneciente a esa casa, incluyendo a su hermano. O Ron que lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de arrastrarle hasta la enfermera Pomfrey para que le arreglase el golpe en la cabeza que seguro que tenía que haberse dado para decir algo así.

 

Aunque es probable que fuese Malfoy. El rubio estaba en shock. Inmóvil. Seguro que no había oído bien. ¿San Potter estaba hablando bien de ellos? No podía ser. No después del curso que llevaban, lleno de peleas, discusiones y comentarios.

 

\- ¿Qué? - dijo poniéndose rojo -. Es cierto. Igual que no es cierto que todos los Gryffindor sean valientes, no me creo que todos los Slytherin sean traicioneros.

 

Todos quedaron aún más confundidos con este comentario excepto Sirius y Remus, cuyos ojos brillaron con comprensión. Estaba hablando de Peter. Esa rata era más cobarde que cualquiera, pero había estado en Gryffindor. Y Sirius recordó que la tarde anterior, al volver al Gran Comedor con Harry había mencionado en algún momento a Andrómeda Black, una de las pocas de la familia que había salido decente a pesar de estar en Slytherin.

 

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que Hermione, que le miraba orgullosa, sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon golpe** **ó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

 

— **Hazlo de nuevo —** **orden** **ó Dudley.**

 

\- No sé por qué me sorprende - puso los ojos en blanco Bill -. El padre parece un perro obedeciendo a su dueño.

 

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada al oír el comentario de los perros, pero no le vio nadie excepto Remus y Harry, que habían mirado al animago al oírlo y ahora tuvieron que disimular una carcajada con una tos.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon golpe** **ó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió** **dormitando.**

 

— **Esto es aburrido —** **se quej** **ó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 

\- Por Merlín, estoy sintiendo pena yo también por una serpiente - hizo una mueca Parvati -. Harry estás consiguiendo lo imposible. Nunca creí que pensaría así.

 

Algunos murmuraron de acuerdo incómodos, pero si lo ponías de ese modo... Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco, aunque por dentro sonreía orgulloso. Tal vez con estos libros se conseguía eliminar algo de todo el odio contra las serpientes.

 

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la ú** **nica visitante era t** **ía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

 

\- No vas a volver ahí - prometió Sirius -. Así que deja de pensar esas cosas. No te compares con un animal, Harry.

 

La culpa lo atormentaba. Su ahijado creía que tenía suerte de no estar en una jaula en un zoo. Había fallado completamente en su función de padrino. Puso la cabeza entre las manos con un gruñido de frustración deseando no haber ido tras la rata esa noche.

 

Una mano en su hombro le hizo levantar la vista y encontrarse cara a cara con Harry, que se había inclinado por encima de Ron y del brazo del sofá para alcanzarle. Le sonreía como si supiese exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por su mente. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. No dijo nada porque no hacía falta, Sirius ya había entendido el mensaje. "No pienses así. No es tu culpa". Y él le empezó a creer. Por alguna extraña razón, porque eso no habría pasado con nadie más, pero empezó a perdonarse a sí mismo.

 

Su ahijado había sido el que había sufrido las consecuencias más directas de ese error, pero no le culpaba de nada ni le guardaba rencor alguno. Tal vez Remus y él tenían razón y no era culpa suya. Tal vez...

 

**De pronto, la serpiente abri** **ó sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 

**Guiñó un ojo.**

 

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron muchos.

 

\- ¿Te guiñó un ojo una serpiente?

 

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y tambié** **n le gui** **ñó un ojo.**

 

\- Harry, estás ligando con una serpiente - bromeó George.

 

\- Nosotros creíamos que tendrías otros gustos - dijo Fred intentando disolver la tensión.

 

Tanto ellos dos como Ron, porque Hermione estaba ocupada leyendo y se había tenido que contentar con cogerle de la mano con fuerza a Harry, habían empezado a fulminar con la mirada a todo el que se atrevía siquiera a mirar mal en la dirección del chico, que había bajado la cabeza y miraba fijamente las manos de su regazo.

 

El pobre ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal los últimos meses cuando nadie le dirigía la palabra o se apartaban de él por los pasillos como para que empezasen de nuevo con la misma tontería. No estaban dispuestos a permitir que volviesen a hacerle sentirse mal por algo que él no podía controlar.

 

Los Weasley, Tonks y los merodeadores le miraban sorprendidos. No sabían que Harry hablase pársel.

 

**La serpiente torci** **ó la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

 

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

 

— **Lo sé —murmuró** **Harry a trav** **és del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—** **. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 

**La serpiente asinti** **ó** **vigorosamente.**

 

Los Weasley, Tonks y los merodeadores ya habían superado la sorpresa y estaban imitando a los tres varones Weasley más jóvenes. Había muchos más alumnos que se alejaban de Harry o le miraban con miedo u odio, así que cuantos más hubiese defendiéndole, mejor.

 

Aunque no iba a ser tan fácil, porque Harry ya sabía lo que opinaban de él y de esta rara habilidad que tenía y el incómodo silencio no hacía más que hacerle desear que pudiese desaparecer de ahí.

 

— **A propósito, ¿de dó** **nde vienes?** **—preguntó Harry.**

 

**La serpiente levant** **ó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que habí** **a cerca del vidrio. Harry mir** **ó con curiosidad.**

 

**«** **Boa Constrictor, Brasil.** **»**

 

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

 

\- Siempre ha estado claro que eras raro, Potter - dijo Malfoy aprovechándose para burlarse -, ¿pero esto? Eres más raro de lo que pensaba. Después de lo que ha pasado es curso, ¿cómo sabemos que no has sido tú...?

 

\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! - rugió Ron furioso -. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra contra Harry! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Si no hubiese sido por él, este año hubiese acabado en desastre! ¡¿Así que cómo te atreves a decir que esto ha sido culpa suya?!

 

Cuanto más hablaba Ron, más se enfadaban todos los cercanos a Harry, incluso los que no sabían qué había sucedido ese año. Harry solo se hundió más en el sofá. Había ocurrido lo que más temía: que le volviesen a echar en cara que hablaba pársel, que esa era la prueba de que era el heredero de Slytherin y de que él era el que atacaba a los nacidos de muggles.

 

\- Eso dices tú - replicó Malfoy con desprecio -, pero el resto no tenemos pruebas de que no haya sido él el culpable de todo y que lo que sucedió anoche no lo haya planeado él para evitar que cerrasen el colegio y tener que volver con esos muggles.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - gritó Fred viendo todo rojo -. ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para insinuar que Harry haría una cosa así?! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, estúpido, su mejor amiga es nacida de muggles!

 

\- Y mira cómo acabó - dijo Malfoy mirando a la chica con una mueca de asco -. En el fondo no me sorprende. Una sangre sucia como ella no...

 

Pero no pudo terminar porque un rayo de luz roja le dio en la cara tan fuerte que el sillón en el que estaba sentado se volcó y el rubio acabó en el suelo hecho un lío con su propia túnica. Todos se giraron en la dirección de la que venía el rayo sorprendidos y vieron a un Harry Potter de pie con la varita levantada y muy muy enfadado.

 

\- No te atrevas, Malfoy - dijo sin alzar la voz pero mandando escalofríos a todos los presentes -. Aguanto que te metas conmigo y di lo que quieras sobre mí o sobre que hablo pársel o sobre que paso aquí las vacaciones o lo que te parezca. Me da igual.

 

Malfoy le miraba encogido desde el suelo sin atreverse a levantar todavía y el resto estaban en sus asientos con la boca abierta. Algunos ya habían estado a punto de sacar sus varitas para hechizarle por el insulto, pero Harry había sido más rápido. Y ahora miraban asombrados como temblaba de rabia después de oír que habían insultado a su amiga, aunque hace un instante estaba soportando todas las miradas y comentarios con la cabeza gacha.

 

\- Pero ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso sobre Hermione, ¿me oyes? - siguió hablando Harry apretando la varita con tanta rabia que salieron chispas -. Una palabra más contra ella o contra los Weasley o Sirius o quien sea y te llevarás algo más que un hechizo en la cara. Una palabra más, Malfoy, y me las vas a pagar. Te lo advierto. Y eso va para cualquiera al que se le pase por la cabeza hacer lo mismo - añadió mirando a todos los demás.

 

Todos los que estaban cerca le miraron orgullosos de lo que había dicho. Puede que Harry no saltase cuando le insultaban a él, probablemente porque llevaba toda su vida oyendo insultos contra su persona gracias a los Dursley, pero sí que saltaba en cuanto alguien decía algo en contra de un ser querido. Los alumnos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por pensar que él podía haber estado atacando a los nacidos de muggles. Después de esto no les quedaba ninguna duda de que era imposible que hiciese algo así.

 

Harry se sentó de nuevo y Hermione le dio un apretón en la mano para agradecerle que la hubiese defendido. Con esto Harry se relajó y le envió una sonrisa antes de que ella volviese a leer.

 

**La boa constrictor volvi** **ó a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó:** **«** **Este esp** **écimen fue criado en el zoológico** **»** **.**

 

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

 

\- ¿Así que hablas pársel, Harry? - le preguntó Sirius ahora que se habían calmado un poco los ánimos. En el fondo sentía curiosidad por oírle hablar con una serpiente porque nunca lo había oído.

 

\- Eh... Sí, pero en esa época no lo sabía - repondió Harry sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

 

\- ¡Qué guay! - exclamó Sirius para tranquilizarle un poco y conseguir que levantase la cabeza. Funcionó.

 

\- ¿No te importa? - preguntó el chico con una chispa de esperanza.

 

\- ¿Importarme? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Que haya algunos magos tenebrosos que puedan hacerlo no significa que todos los que puedan sean tenebrosos, Harry. Solo que tú ahora puedes hacer algo que muy pocos pueden. Aprovéchalo en vez de esconderlo. Si a alguien no le gusta, es su problema. Ahora a lo importante, ¿puedes mostrármelo en el descanso? - pidió con los ojos brillantes.

 

Harry le miró sorprendido. ¿No solo no le importaba en absoluto sino que además quería que se lo enseñase? No pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír de puro alivio.

 

\- Por supuesto, Sirius, sin problema - accedió después de unos segundos. Sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima con eso -. Gracias - añadió en voz más baja.

 

Sirius le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Harry era su ahijado y no creía que nada de lo que hiciese pudiese lograr que le odiase en lo más mínimo.

 

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

 

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡** **NO VAN A CREER LO QUE EST** **Á HACIENDO!**

 

\- ¡Oh, cállate! - gritó Fred.

 

\- ¡Nosotros queríamos escuchar la fascinante conversación con una boa constrictor! - le imitó su gemelo fingiendo enfadarse.

 

Algunos ocultaron una sonrisa. La verdad es que hablar pársel no estaba tan mal. Sirius tenía razón.

 

\- Bueno, hermano, tendremos que conformarnos con la que tendrá Harry en el descanso - suspiró George dramáticamente haciendo reír a muchos.

 

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rá** **pido que pudo.**

 

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

 

\- ¡No le toques, cerdo! - gruñeron muchos. ¡Merlín, ¿es que no le podían dejar en paz ni un minuto?

 

Harry solo volvió a mirar a Hagrid y tosió para disimular las carcajadas que amenazaban con escapársele. Por suerte todos estaban demasiado molestos como para darse cuenta.

 

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

 

Los alumnos se inclinaron hacia delante con anticipación. Esto prometía ser bueno.

 

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

 

Las carcajadas eran espectaculares. Algunos se cayeron de su asiento y otros se agarraban el estómago con fuerza mientras los gemelos y los merodeadores felicitaban a Harry.

 

\- Menuda magia accidental - murmuró Flitwick -. Hacer desaparecer objetos es de cuarto curso, ¿no, Minerva?

 

\- Sí que lo es, Filius - confirmó ella con los ojos como platos -. El señor Potter no deja de sorprenderme.

 

\- Ya lo creo - asintió Sprout -. Va a ser un mago muy poderoso.

 

Cuando todos se calmaron al cabo de un par de minutos y un par de miradas estrictas de los profesores, Hermione siguió leyendo.

 

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

 

Hubo más risas al imaginárselo. Probablemente ellos hubiesen actuado igual en su lugar, pero después de oír una conversación con ella era imposible tenerle miedo. Parecía más... humana, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya no encontraban motivo para temerla.

 

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

 

— **Brasil, all** **á voy... Gracias, amigo.**

 

\- Es simpática - dijo una chica rubia de primer año de Ravenclaw que tenía la mirada un poco perdida -. Espero que llegase bien a Brasil, aunque supongo que nunca lo averiguaste, ¿no, Harry?

 

\- Eh... no - negó confundido -. Lo siento... ehh...

 

\- Luna - dijo ella al ver el apuro del chico -. Luna Lovegood. ¿Te importa si luego escucho yo también la conversación con la serpiente? Mi padre quiere escribir un artículo sobre algunas de las especies más raras.

 

\- No, supongo que no - aceptó algo confundido por la chica de apariencia tan soñadora -. Espero que le salga bien el artículo a tu padre.

 

\- Oh, gracias, Harry - respondió ella.

 

Luego el silencio se volvió incómodo cuando nadie supo qué decir y Hermione decidió solucionarlo reanudando la lectura.

 

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

 

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

 

\- Desapareció. Magia - dijeron los gemelos en un susurro misterioso arrancando sonrisas a muchos.

 

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó** **una taza de t** **é fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tí** **o Vernon, Dudley les cont** **ó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

 

— **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿** **Verdad, Harry?**

 

Hubo muchas maldiciones en voz alta.

 

\- Estúpido, ¿por qué tenía que abrir la boca y decir algo? - despotricaba Ron -. ¿Alguien le preguntó? No. ¿Entonces por qué habla? ¡Ahora ha metido en un lío a Harry!

 

\- Como si fuese la primera vez que me he metido en un lío, Ron - puso los ojos en blanco Harry -. Y ya sabes que tampoco fue la última así que no es nada nuevo.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon esper** **ó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

 

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

 

\- ¡¿No hay comida?! ¿Cómo que no hay comida? - rugió Molly -. ¡No se puede dejar sin comer a un niño que está creciendo! ¿Quiénes se creen que son esos Dursley para hacerle eso a Harry?

 

Ya estaba planeando vigilar en las comidas que comiese lo necesario, a lo mejor un poco más que eso, pero es que estaba tan delgado...

 

\- Señor Potter, me parece que voy a tener que asegurarme de que está en plena forma así que, por favor, hoy cuando terminemos con la lectura me acompaña a la enfermería - dijo la enfermera Pomfrey echando fuego por los ojos.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Señora Pomfrey, esto ocurrió hace dos, no, tres años! - protestó Harry -. ¡No hace falta que revise nada!

 

\- Sin excusas, señor Potter - replicó ella -. Esta noche, antes de subir a su sala común, me acompaña a la enfermería, así aprovechamos por si necesita pasar allí la noche. Y ni se le ocurra intentar evitarlo, señor Potter. No me haga ir a buscarlo a la torre.

 

\- Pero, señora Pomfrey... - dijo horrorizado ante la perspectiva de pasar allí la noche.

 

\- Nada de peros, señor Potter. Después de la cena, sin falta.

 

El resto miraban divertidos como el chico refunfuñaba por lo bajo al saber que no iba a poder escapar de la enfermera. No era ningún secreto el desagrado que le tenía Harry a la enfermería, aunque no había conseguido todavía aguantar ningún curso sin pasar ahí como mínimo una noche.

 

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

 

\- Tener que robar comida en tu propia casa para no morirte de hambre - dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza lleno de pena y enfado -. Ningún niño tendría que tener que pasar por eso.

 

\- Esa no es su casa, Lunático - bufó Sirius -. Él va a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora. Si él quiere, claro - añadió mirando dubitativo a Harry -. Comprendería si prefirieses vivir con alguien distinto...

 

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Sirius? - preguntó Harry con los ojos brillantes -. ¿Lo dices de verdad?

 

\- ¿Qué? Claro que lo digo de verdad, pero en serio, si quieres vivir con otra persona...

 

\- Sí - interrumpió Harry. Y se explicó al ver que su padrino le había malinterpretado -. Sí quiero ir a vivir contigo, Sirius. Me encantaría. De verdad.

 

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con la sonrisa más grande que nadie le había visto -. ¿No es una broma?

 

\- No - rió Harry -. Totalmente verdad. Estaba deseando desde que te he conocido que me dejases ir a vivir contigo.

 

Sirius ya no se pudo controlar más. Se levantó y se acercó a Harry para envolverlo en un abrazo de oso. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

 

\- Gracias - musitaron los dos a la vez, y al darse cuenta se apretaron con más fuerza.

 

Todos observaban con ternura la escena. Se notaba desde lejos que el niño necesitaba un hogar y, viendo esto, pocos eran los que tenían alguna duda de que Sirius Black era la persona adecuada para dárselo. A lo mejor estaban equivocados y no era un asesino de masas. Porque no se podía serlo y demostrar ese cariño y devoción que mostraba por su ahijado. Era imposible.

 

Después de unos segundos se separaron con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y volvieron a sus asientos. Nada iba a poder borrarla hasta dentro de mucho rato, ni siquiera los Dursley.

 

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez añ** **os, diez a** **ños desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niñ** **o peque** **ño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente** **de coche.**

 

Algunos volvieron a apretar los puños al recordar la mentira que el niño había estado creyendo durante diez años. Les hervía la sangre al pensar que todo el mundo mágico conocía la historia del chico de la cicatriz del rayo menos el mismo.

 

Sin embargo, Sirius y Harry seguían sonriendo, sin que este comentario pudiese pinchar su burbuja de felicidad. ¡Harry va a vivir conmigo!, pensaba uno. ¡Me voy a vivir con Sirius!, pensaba el otro. Llevaban años deseando esto y ahora, por fin, parecía que lo iban a conseguir. Benditos sean los que enviaron los libros, agradeció Harry de nuevo a quien fuese.

 

**No pod** **ía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

 

Se les cortó la respiración. Recordaba la muerte de sus padres... Nadie lo había pensado, ¡debería ser demasiado pequeño para acordarse de algo así!

 

Casi todos evitaron mirarle sabiendo ya que no quería recibir miradas de lástima y que eso ahora mismo lo único que tenían. Por lo menos hasta que superasen el shock.

 

Sirius en cambio no pudo evitarlo, olvidando momentáneamente su burbuja de felicidad. Pero solo le hizo falta mirar de nuevo a su ahijado y ver que no parecía especialmente incómodo con esto para volver a ella y plantar de nuevo una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

 

**Aquello deb** **ía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

 

\- No sabías cómo eran tus padres... - murmuró Angelina mirándole horrorizada.

 

\- No. Y tampoco sabía cómo se llamaban hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts - dijo él sin darle demasiada importancia. Le era difícil molestarse con algo cuando lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que se iba a vivir con su padrino -. Pero lo averigüé y después en las Navidades de primero averigüé cómo eran así que ya no importa. Y ahora tengo fotos de ellos.

 

El Gran Comedor estaba en shock al principio, horrorizado después y acabó furioso con los Dursley de nuevo. Eran... ¡Grrr, no encontraban una palabra lo suficientemente mala para describirlos! ¡¿Cómo le podían negar eso?!

 

Remus estaba más allá del límite de furioso ante este insulto a la memoria de dos de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a Harry? Por primera vez, consideró seriamente acercarse a ellos durante una luna llena, pero descartó la idea tan rápido como vino. No merecía la pena que se convirtiese en un asesino o que tuviese que cargar con las consecuencias de morderlos por culpa de los Dursley.

 

Sirius tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse y centrarse solamente en que Harry se iba a ir a vivir con él en cuanto su nombre quedase limpio. Solo así evitó levantarse para ir a buscarles y pegarles un puñetazo.

 

**Cuando era m** **ás pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

 

\- No lo son - dijeron a la vez los Weasley, Hermione, Sirius y Remus.

 

\- Nosotros somos tu familia, Harry - dijo Ron tan seguro de eso como de que era un Weasley pelirrojo -. No esa panda de animales.

 

\- Exacto, Harry - asintió Hermione -. Y la familia no abandona, así que a no pienses siquiera en intentar dejarnos de lado por alguna razón noble y absurda.

 

Harry sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Le conocían perfectamente y seguían queriéndole. Este día no podía mejorar más.

 

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

 

\- Magos, seguro - dijo Flitwick.

 

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Despué** **s de preguntarle con ira si conoc** **ía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

 

\- No me lo puedo creer - bufó McGonagall -. ¿Es que querían tratar de volverte loco?

 

\- No hacía falta que lo intentasen, profesora - dijo George.

 

\- Siempre hemos sabido que la cabeza de Harry no funcionaba correctamente - se burló Fred.

 

Todos rieron y Harry les fulminó con la mirada, consiguiendo tan solo que todos riesen más fuerte.

 

**En el colegio, Harry no tení** **a amigos. Todos sab** **ían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

 

\- ¿Fuimos tus primeros amigos? - preguntó Ron. Cuando su mejor amigo asintió mirando a las manos de su regazo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no supo qué responder.

 

\- Bueno, pues ahora nos tienes a nosotros - dijo Hermione sin dar opción a discusión cerrando el libro después de poner la señal.

 

Sirius y Remus los miraban con una sonrisa nostálgica. Ellos habían sido igual con James, siempre apoyándose entre ellos.

 

El resto del comedor reflexionaba sobre este capítulo. No era como se esperaban, ni de lejos. Todos habían dado por hecho que la vida del famoso Harry Potter era todo mimos y caprichos, que sería el príncipe de la casa. Al parecer eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Cualquiera de ellos había tenido una infancia mil veces mejor y por eso, de pronto, ya nadie parecía tan dispuesto a estar en el lugar de Harry.

 

Los profesores se habían girado todos hacia Dumbledore y le estaban diciendo que Harry no volvería con sus tíos, o más bien amenazando con hechizarle si sugería lo contrario. Al ver que Dumbledore estaba discutiendo con algo de no sé qué protecciones de sangre, Molly Weasley se levantó de su asiento hecha un basilisco seguida de su marido.

 

\- ¡Dumbledore! - vociferó llamando la atención de todo el mundo -. ¡Harry no va a volver con sus tíos! ¡No! - alzó todavía más la voz al ver que el anciano iba a protestar -. ¡Me da igual lo que usted diga! ¡Y no me importan esas protecciones de sangre de las que está hablando! ¡No está a salvo en las manos de esos monstruos!

 

Los que aún no conocían el carácter Weasley se encogieron en sus asientos como si la ira de la pelirroja estuviese dirigida a ellos. Hasta Voldemort se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de atacarla en el estado en el que estaba, fulminando al director con la mirada.

 

Los únicos que no se dejaban intimidar por su arrebato de genio eran sus hijos. Ellos lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que mientras no se acercasen estaban a salvo y, además, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando sobre lo leído.

 

Bill y Charlie, como hermanos mayores que eran, siempre se había sentido responsables del resto y ahora tenían uno más al que habían decidido cuidar tanto como a cualquiera de los pelirrojos. Apretaban la varita con rabia pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar él sólo durante diez años. ¡Diez años, por Merlín! Era como si el pequeño Ronnie hubiese tenido que sufrir eso y esos pensamientos solo conseguían que les hirviese la sangre.

 

Percy puede que pareciese el más frío de los hermanos, siempre con su tono de voz tan pomposo y haciéndose el importante. Sin embargo les quería a todos, incluso a los gemelos que siempre estaban gastándole bromas, y puede que aún no considerase a Harry un hermano (sobre todo por celos al ver lo bien que se había integrado con los demás Weasley), pero no iba a dejar que siguiese pasando por ese tormento. Ya estaba pensando la mejor forma legal para impedir que volviese en el caso de que Dumbledore ignorase a todo el mundo.

 

Los gemelos estaban furiosos, y eso quedándose corto. Habían sido los primeros Weasley, sin contar a su madre, con los que había hablado Harry y desde el primer momento, cuando le habían visto intentando arrastrar un baúl más grande que él, se habían sentido protectores hacia ese renacuajo con gafas. No podían explicar por qué, pero en seguida habían empezado a considerarle su hermano y ellos protegían a sus hermanos, a todos ellos. Por eso ahora los podías ver con las cabezas juntas sobre un pedazo de pergamino con sonrisas malévolas que prometía una visita desagradable para los Dursley.

 

Ginny estaba en shock, tan llena de rabia, tristeza y vergüenza que no sabía aún cómo manejarlas. Rabia por lo que le habían hecho pasar porque eran sus parientes y deberían cuidarle, por Merlín. Tristeza porque había tenido la peor infancia que te puedas imaginar, y eso que solo habían descrito un día, cuando debía de haber crecido sano y feliz. Y vergüenza porque llevaba desde que había oído hablar por primera vez del niño-que-vivió soñando con él, jugando en su casa rodeada de cariño, mientras él se moría de hambre en un armario debajo de las escaleras. Esto le abrió los ojos y le hizo darse cuenta de que Harry solo era otro niño, solo que con problemas más grandes, y no debía ponerse nerviosa solo por estar a su lado. Y lo iba a conseguir, le iba a tratar normal, como a cualquiera de sus hermanos, e iba a hacerse su amiga. Como que se llamaba Ginny Weasley.

 

El que peor estaba era Ron. Temblaba de rabia contra los Dursley y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hechizar a alguien, ni siquiera a Malfoy. Pero, por otra parte, nunca nadie había tratado así a ninguno de sus hermanos. Porque Harry era su hermano, lo consideraba como tal, a veces más que alguno de sus hermanos de sangre, porque con él había sido la primera vez que había podido ser quien era y no había recibido burlas ni miradas extrañas. Porque solo le conocía desde hacía dos años, pero ya había pasado por más aventuras con él que con cualquiera de los pelirrojos. Porque con una mirada ya sabían lo que el otro iba a hacer y eso era algo que no tenía con nadie más, ni siquiera con Hermione.

 

Por eso estaba furioso con los Dursley (y más les valía rezar a Merlín que no se cruzasen nunca en su camino o iban a salir muy mal parados). Pero también por eso estaba furioso consigo mismo. Le conocía desde hacía solo dos años, sí, pero lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo; y aún así había sido incapaz de ver por todo lo que había pasado. Ahora lo pensaba y veía que estaban ahí todas las señales gritando "¡Socorro! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!", pero no había sabido leerlas. Sabía que Harry nunca le culparía ni se lo echaría en cara, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable.

 

Además, se sentía un idiota porque, aunque no lo había dicho, había estado siempre lleno de envidia hacia Harry por atraer siempre la atención, aún sin ir buscándola. Ahora se sentía un idiota porque se daba cuenta de que había tenido mucha más suerte que su amigo y no había sabido apreciarla. Tenía lo que Harry más ansiaba en el mundo: una familia que le cuidase y estuviese siempre junto a él; y aún así él habría querido ponerse en su lugar para que la gente le hiciese caso a él de vez en cuando. Era un idiota. Se prometió a sí mismo que iba a convencer a Harry de que sí tenía una familia, de que era un Weasley aunque no fuese pelirrojo y de que Hermione y él mismo iban a estar siempre junto él. Se acabó la envidia, era hora de apoyar a su hermano.

 

Hermione se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía por qué. A lo mejor de tristeza por lo que su amigo había tenido que sufrir... No, no era eso. Era por la rabia que sentía contra los Dursley. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a Harry?! Ella también iba a hacerles una visita en cuanto pudiesen salir de esta burbuja y no iba a ser agradable, por lo menos para ellos. Y, sobre todo, estaba horrorizada consigo misma. Tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza y tirarse de los pelos por no haberse dado cuenta en dos años. Vale, sí, Harry sabía guardar secretos muy bien. Pero se suponía que el basilisco también era secreto ¡y ella lo había averiguado! Si podía averiguar eso, ¿por qué no podía haber visto que su hermano necesitaba ayuda? Se prometió a sí misma que a partir de ahora estaría ahí para él, para lo que necesitase, porque eso es lo que hacen las hermanas.

 

\- ¡Podemos protegerle mejor que ellos porque, aunque allí esté a salvo de los mortífagos que quedan sueltos, ¿quién le protege de su familia?! - seguía la señora Weasley mientras tanto sin darse cuenta de la reacción que estaba provocando en el resto -. Se quedará con Remus o con nosotros y no hay discusión. Y será así hasta que Sirius pueda obtener la custodia de Harry, porque no tengo ninguna duda de que en estos malditos libros se demostrará su inocencia.

 

Sirius se relajó. Por un momento había pensado que Molly había decidido que él no iba a tener nada que ver con su ahijado e iba a tener que pelear por él, pero algo la había convencido de su inocencia. A lo mejor ha sido Harry igual que convenció a Ron y Hermione, pensó emocionado. Poco sospechaba que había sido el abrazo que había compartido con Harry cuando le había ofrecido un nuevo hogar lo que había hecho cambiar de opinión a casi todo el comedor.

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, Molly - intervino -. Según la carta, el tercer libro demostrará que soy inocente. Y entonces aquí el señor ministro podrá organizar un juicio para aclararlo todo legalmente - dijo girándose hacia Fudge, quien asintió temeroso. Sirius devovió su atención al anciano -. Hasta ese momento, sus guardianes son Remus, Arthur y Molly.

 

\- Sirius, muchacho, no...

 

\- No, Dumbledore - le interrumpió -. No sé a qué malditas protecciones se refiere, pero no me importa. No valen la pena si tiene que aguantar a los Dursley. Así que no va a volver. Y no hay discusión, Dumbledore. En esto, no.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie supo qué decir. Si ya estaban sorprendidos por la vida del niño-que-vivió, ver al asesino Sirius Black preocuparse tanto por él los dejaba sin palabras.

 

Malfoy y Snape veían cómo la imagen de niño arrogante que tenían de Harry se disolvía en la nada por mucho que intentasen sostenerla. Los compañeros de Gryffindor se regañaban mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de lo que ocurría en realidad en su casa. McGonagall miraba orgullosa a Sirius porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo que a ella le gustaría hacer, solo que ella probablemente gritaría un poco más: discutir con Dumbledore en las decisiones sobre Harry. Debería haberlo hecho esa noche en Privet Drive y se alegraba de que por lo menos lo hiciese alguien ahora.

 

Harry miraba a los padres de Ron y a Sirius emocionado y agradecido por ayudarle a que no volviese a esa casa de locos. Después de cómo se despidió de ellos el verano anterior... Se estremació. No quería ni pensarlo.

 

El silencio se prolongaba y todos miraban el concurso de miradas que mantenían Sirius y el director hasta que este último bajó la cabeza derrotado al ver que no había ni una pizca de duda en su mirada. Entonces la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente de este incómodo silencio.

 

\- Este capítulo ya ha terminado, ¿no, señorita Granger? - dijo la atención McGonagall.

 

\- Sí, profesora.

 

\- Muy bien. Yo leeré el siguiente capítulo, si no les importa - dijo convocando el libro.


	5. Las cartas de nadie

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**Las cartas de nadie**

 

\- Este capítulo está ya terminado, ¿no, señorita Granger? - dijo McGonagall.

 

\- Sí, profesora.

 

\- Muy bien. Yo leeré el siguiente capítulo, si no les importa - dijo convocando el libro.

 

\- **Las cartas de nadie** \- leyó con fuerza para que se la oyese en todos lados.

 

\- ¿Cómo que de nadie? - se extrañó Neville.

 

\- A lo mejor se refiere a la carta de Hogwarts - dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Pero solo se recibe una, y dice "cartas" - replicó Seamus confundido.

 

\- Ahora lo veréis - dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Este capítulo iba a ser divertido, con la odisea que llevaron a cabo para intentar que Harry no recibiese su carta.

 

**La** **fuga de la boa constrictor le acarre** **ó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

 

\- Exactamente - interrumpió Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo -, ¿cuántos días faltaban para tu cumpleaños? Para hacerme una idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí encerrado, no por otra cosa.

 

Harry se sonrojó violentamente y clavó la mirada en su regazo.

 

\- Harry - le llamó Sirius con la voz tensa. Él también estaba muy interesado en la respuesta, no porque fuese masoquista y quisiese tener otra razón para estar mal humor, sino para saber cuánto tenía que hacer sufrir a esos... animales.

 

El chico murmuró algo que sonó como "como un mes más o menos" y que hizo que todos tuviesen que respirar hondo para poder seguir. ¿Significaba eso que había estado un mes metido en ese armario?

 

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

 

\- Pues sí que le duran los regalos - murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

 

\- Le da igual - se encogió de hombros Harry con una mueca de desagrado -. Luego llora un poco, hace un berrinche y me echa la culpa y le compran todo lo que quiera.

 

\- Es... - dijo Hermione sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

 

\- ¿Repugnante? - propuso George.

 

\- ¿Cruel? - dijo Fred.

 

\- ¿Asqueroso?

 

\- ¿Vomitivo?

 

\- ¿Un niño mimado?

 

\- Horrible - interrumpió Hermione antes de que pudiesen seguir con sus sugerencias.

 

\- Oh, bueno - se encogió de hombros Fred.

 

\- Me gustaban más nuestras propuestas - dijo George haciendo sonreír a muchos. Como este par no había nadie.

 

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el má** **s est** **úpido de todos, era el jefe.**

 

\- Me parece que eso no se cumple siempre, Harry - le susurró Ron señalando disimuladamente hacia Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle -. Sino, Goyle sería el jefe.

 

Y los dos se echaron a reír mientras todos les miraban raro. Parecía que ni leyendo los pensamientos de Harry iban a entender a estos dos. A lo mejor cuando apareciese Ron en la historia...

 

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

 

Muchos gruñeron.

 

\- Cazar a Harry - repitió Sirius en voz tan baja que solo le oyó Remus -. Así que primero le persigue Voldemort y luego el gordo de su primo toma el relevo hasta que el idiota de cara de serpiente pueda seguir intentando matarlo.

 

\- No te preocupes, Sirius - le apretó el hombro Lupin -. Con estos libros cambiaremos todo lo que haga falta y vivirá feliz a partir de ahora.

 

Sirius volvió a gruñir. Su ahijado se había pasado toda su vida, e incluso antes de nacer, siendo perseguido por una persona u otra. Bufó atrayendo la atención de su ahijado, pero desdeñó su mirada preocupada con un gesto. No merecía la pena que Harry conociese tan pronto la profecía cuando seguro que aparecía en los libros.

 

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también irí** **a all** **í. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

 

\- ¿No estabas a punto de cumplir los once años, Harry? - preguntó Neville confundido -. ¿Qué pasa con Hogwarts?

 

\- Neville, ¿no has visto cómo son lo Dursley? - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Si no me dijeron que era un mago y me castigaban por hacer magia, ¿por qué me iban a decir que iba a ir a un colegio donde aprendería a controlarla?

 

Neville se puso algo colorado al no ver lo obvio, pero una sonrisa amable de Harry le tranquilizó. El resto estaba otra vez echando humo por las orejas al oír estas injusticias.

 

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

 

\- Ja, ja - dijo Fred -. Ah, no, espera. Que no tiene gracia.

 

\- Ya veremos si le sigue pareciendo divertido cuando Harry vaya a Hogwarts - dijo George mordazmente.

 

\- Sí, a ver quién se ríe entonces, cuando se muera de miedo de que le convierta en una cucaracha.

 

\- Más bien tenía miedo de que le convirtiese en un murciélago - señaló Harry recordando las bromas que le había gastado a Dudley el verano pasado.

 

— **Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

 

\- ¿En serio? Será matón de pacotilla - bufó Hermione. Su primo llegaba a ser ridículo -. ¿No se le ocurría nada mejor? Como si no hiciesen lo mismo todos los matones de colegio.

 

\- Es Dudley Dursley, Hermione, hijo de alguien que no aprueba la imaginación - dijo Harry -. No se le puede ocurrir otra cosa.

 

— **No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le habí** **a dicho.**

 

\- Genes de merodeador - dijeron Sirius y Remus con una sonrisa por encima de las carcajadas.

 

McGonagall daba gracias por que Harry no pusiese todo su ingenio en gastar bromas, sino solo Merlín sabe si el castillo seguiría en pie. Si usase la misma energía que usaba en resolver misterios y meterse en líos para gastar bromas... Se estremeció. Ella no daría abasto para castigarle, si conseguía pillarle, claro. Y es que con la señorita Granger para ayudarle a él y al señor Weasley a planearlo todo, probablemente saldrían impunes la mayor parte de las veces.

 

Los gemelos miraban interesados a Harry siguiendo más o menos la misma línea de pensamiento que la profesora, solo que a ellos les parecía maravilloso. Perfecto. Un compañero de bromas estupendo. Tenían que convencerle de que fuese con ellos alguna vez.

 

**Un d** **ía del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

 

\- Bueno, puede que sí supiese un poco así, pero estaba bueno - dijo Harry.

 

\- Harry, no se puede dejar el chocolate tanto tiempo guardado - se quejó Ron con una cara de horror -. ¿Cómo te pudiste comer eso? Seguro que no sabía ni parecido a chocolate.

 

\- Ron, ¿te crees que los Dursley me daban chocolate a menudo? - le recordó -. Hacía siglos que no lo probaba y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de comer un poco. Me habría dado igual que hubiese estado guardado desde que la señora Figg se mudó a Privet Drive. A mí me sabía estupendo.

 

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco por no haber pensado en eso, pero al ver la cara de ensoñación de su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfil** **ó por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

 

Las chicas pusieron una mueca de desagrado pensando claramente que esa escuela no tenía sentido alguno de la moda, y probablemente tampoco de la dignidad porque hacer llevar eso puesto a unos niños...

 

Ni siquiera Fred y George gastarían una broma tan cruel. Les iba a dar vergüenza el resto de su vida mirar las fotos de la infancia.

 

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

 

\- ¿Pero qué clase de escuela es esa? - se escandalizó Alicia.

 

\- La que luego crea cerdos como Vernon Dursley - gruñó Katie.

 

Los profesores estaban claramente horrorizados imaginándose qué hubiese pasado si ellos hubiesen tenido que dar clase en una escuela así. No habrían aguantado ni una semana antes de tener que dimitir o estrangular a algún alumno.

 

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida.**

 

\- ¿En serio? - dijo escéptico George con una ceja alzada -. ¿Ese es su mayor orgullo?

 

\- ¿El que el cerdo de su hijo lleve pantalones nuevos? - dijo Fred.

 

Fingieron un estremecimiento y dijeron a la vez:

 

\- Menos mal que nosotros apuntamos a algo más en la vida que ver a un cerdo con pantalones...

 

**Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

 

\- Sobre todo crecido - se mofó Harry -. Parecía que le iban a estallar los botones de ese frac tan horroroso de lo estrecho que le quedaba.

 

Todos rieron ante la imagen que se les formó en la cabeza.

 

**Harry no se atrev** **ía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

 

Por suerte ahora no tenía ese problema y pudo reírse todo lo que quiso junto al resto sin tener que preocuparse porque no le viesen. Y en ese momento se le ocurrió que hasta que no había llegado a Hogwarts no había podido hacer nada de lo que le gustaba. Ni comer lo que quisiese, ni jugar con otros, ni reír siquiera. Parecía que su vida no había empezado hasta que había llegado a este castillo.

 

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina.**

 

\- ¿Tan mal cocinan ellos que, si no haces tú el desayuno, todo está incomible? - dijo Hermione con una mueca.

 

\- No es eso - dijo Harry intentando esconder una sonrisa. No creía que a Hermione le hiciese gracia que él supiese cocinar -. Ahora verás qué es lo que apestaba.

 

**Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

 

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Fred asqueado.

 

\- ¡Fred, esa boca! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje delante de tu hermana! - le regañó su madre mientras Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco. Como si ella no hubiese oído eso cientos de veces.

 

\- Lo siento, mamá - se disculpó rápidamente -. Pero sigo sin saber qué es eso.

 

\- No te preocupes - respondió Ron con una sonrisa -. Conociendo a Harry no podrá soportar quedarse con la duda. ¿Cómo crees que nos hemos metido en tantos líos si no es por su curiosidad?

 

Harry le fulminó con la mirada, sobre todo sabiendo que lo había preguntado nada más entrar en la cocina, mientras el resto sonreía disimuladamente. Se conocían de sobra el uno al otro.

 

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - rio Ron y su amigo le volvió a fulminar con la mirada -. No me mires así. Sabes que tengo razón. ¿Cuánto has tardado? ¿Diez segundos desde que has entrado en la habitación? No. Eso es demasiado. No has tardado tanto en acercarte al cubo. Cinco como mucho.

 

El resto de estudiantes había estallado en carcajadas. Hasta Harry tuvo que sonreír mientras se despeinaba todo sonrojado.

 

**La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atreví** **a a preguntar algo.**

 

Los Ravenclaw fruncieron el ceño molestos. Ellos eran partidarios de preguntar todo lo que necesitases para entender todo y no entendían que alguien prohibiese eso.

 

\- Claro. Merlín no quiera que aprendas algo - dijo sarcástico Sirius -. ¡No se van a morir por responderte!

 

— **Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

 

Hubo más gruñidos.

 

\- Es que... Esos... ¡Agrrr! - gruñó Hermione sin encontrar palabras -. Al cerdo le compran uno nuevecito con frac y sombrero y yo que sé qué otras tonterías, ¡y contigo ni se molestan en comprarte uno! ¡Aunque fuese de segunda mano o algo así!

 

\- Lo peor es que no me sorprende después de todo lo que hemos oído - bufó Sirius.

 

\- Sí, pero uno podría pensar que intentarían guardar las apariencias para que nadie sospechase que tratan a su sobrino peor que a un perro - dijo Remus y el animago se giró para mirarle mal -. ¡Oh, no empieces, Canuto! ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

 

Nadie excepto Harry entendió este intercambio. ¿Empezar con qué? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

 

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - les llamó la atención Harry -. Sabemos que no lo necesité porque fui a Hogwarts así que no importa.

 

**Harry volvi** **ó a mirar en el recipiente.**

 

— **Oh —comentó—** **. No sab** **ía que tenía que estar mojado.**

 

\- Buena esa, Harry - felicitaron los gemelos entre risas.

 

\- Sí, aunque tu tía no tenga cerebro para entender el sarcasmo - dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

 

Los merodeadores y Snape estaban recordando a Lily. Las respuestas de la pelirroja cada vez que James la invitaba de nuevo a salir eran siempre de este estilo: sarcásticas y mordaces.

 

Parecía que el pequeño Harry había heredado el humor y el imán para los problemas de su padre y el sarcasmo e inteligencia de su madre. Había sacado lo mejor de ambos.

 

— **No seas est** **úpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

 

\- Claro, Harry, ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta? - dijo Fred con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 

\- Sí, seguro que queda igual - dijo George.

 

\- Lo siento muchísimo - respondió él siguiéndoles el juego -. Tenéis razón. No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza.

 

\- No te preocupes, Harry - dijo George -. ¿No te acuerdas lo que te hemos dicho antes?

 

\- Sí - asintió Fred muy serio -. Ya te habíamos dicho que tu cabeza no funciona correctamente.

 

Los estudiantes estaban sonriendo de nuevo. Los gemelos conseguían mantener de buen humor a cualquiera.

 

**Harry ten** **ía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

 

Todos volvieron a reírse. A Harry tampoco se le daba mal mantener ligero el ambiente con esos pensamientos tan extraños que tenía.

 

Unos de los pocos que no rieron fueron los gemelos. Estaban demasiado ocupados apuntando esto para que no se les olvidase la idea que se les había ocurrido para un nuevo producto para la tienda que pensaban abrir cuando saliese de Hogwarts.

 

Alguno diría que no pensaban en su futuro, pero la verdad es que se lo tomaban muy en serio. Habían empezado ya este curso a diseñar e inventar cosas.

 

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tí** **o Vernon abri** **ó, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

 

Algunos bufaron exasperados. Este niño no podía ser agradable en ningún momento al parecer. Siempre queriendo restregarle algo en la cara a Harry o burlarse de él. Eso en el mejor de los casos.

 

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

 

— **Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tí** **o Vernon, detr** **ás de su perió** **dico.**

 

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo Sirius con la boca abierta -. Creo que no he oído bien.

 

\- Si has oído que estaba mandando al cerdo que hiciese algo de ejercicio, has oído bien, Canuto - dijo Remus con los ojos como platos.

 

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Los gemelos se habían quedado sin palabras y abrían y cerraban la boca sin que saliese ningún sonido.

 

Harry se sacudía con las carcajadas reprimidas al ver a todos en el Gran Comedor con la mandíbula por el suelo. ¿No se habían dado cuenta de cómo eran los Dursley todavía? Dudley no se levantaría de su asiento a no ser que le fuese la vida en ello.

 

— **Que vaya Harry.**

 

— **Trae las cartas, Harry.**

 

\- Ah... - suspiró Fred relajándose contra el respaldo de su asiento -. Por un momento pensé...

 

\- Sé lo que quieres decir, hermano. Yo también lo pensé - dijo George dramático.

 

Se oían suspiros y risitas nerviosas cuando oyeron que todo estaba en orden de nuevo. Vernon dando órdenes a Harry, Petunia gritando con voz chillona, el cerdo tan vago que no quería ni levantarse de la silla... Todo en orden.

 

Una carcajada inesperada interrumpió los pensamientos de todos. Harry se estaba riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago.

 

\- Es que... Es que... - dijo intentando recobrar el aliento -. Vuestras caras...

 

Y le entró otro ataque de risa. Algunos empezaban a pensar que los gemelos tenían razón y algo en la cabeza del chico no funcionaba bien porque ellos no le veían la gracia a la situación.

 

En cambio, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione solo sonreían como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. No se acordaban de la última vez que le habían oído reírse así. A lo mejor en El Callejón Diagón antes de empezar el curso... No. Hay las cosas ya habían empezado a ir cuesta abajo de nuevo. Probablemente fuese en La Madriguera durante el verano... Sí, fue ahí.

 

Desde entonces todo había empezado a complicarse. Harry había empezado a oír esa voz extraña, había descubierto que hablaba pársel, todos le ignoraban y se apartaban de él... El pobre lo había pasado mal los últimos meses y eso se veía en las ojeras que una buena noche de sueño no había conseguido arreglar.

 

Llevaban desde antes de Halloween, quizás desde el primer castigo, intentando animarle. Porque el chico sonreía y reía con ellos a veces, pero nunca dejaba de tener una mirada de preocupación al saber que algo iba a ir mal ese curso, que los alumnos estaban en peligro. Maldito instinto de héroe, maldito impulso de hacer siempre lo correcto que le estaba quitando toda su infancia, maldijeron los cuatro en su cabeza. A lo mejor con estos libros conseguían quitarle un peso de encima y que todo terminase cuanto antes y pudiese volver a vivir una vida normal.

 

Por el momento, si encontraba algo que le hacía reír de esa manera y le hacía volver a aparentar los doce años que tenía, no se lo iban a reprochar. Llevaban demasiado tiempo buscándolo como para destruirlo ahora.

 

\- Da igual - dijo entre hipidos cuando se calmó -. No importa. Es algo absurdo. Vamos a seguir.

 

Le miraron un momento más, pero tuvieron que girarse para prestar atención al libro cuando McGonagall retomó la lectura. Solo que ahora el Trío de Oro (aunque aún no sabían que se les conocía por ese nombre en el futuro) y los gemelos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

— **Que lo haga Dudley.**

 

\- ¿De verdad esperabas que funcionase? - preguntó Ron girándose hacia Harry con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Hey, a lo mejor era mi día de suerte - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía de muy buen humor. Qué bien le había sentado reírse así -. Pensándolo mejor, viendo lo que llegó con el correo, sí que fue mi día de suerte.

 

Ese día empezó a cambiar todo, pensó para sí mismo.

 

\- Sí tú lo dices - dijo el pelirrojo -. Yo aún sigo esperando ver un día en el que tengas suerte.

 

— **Pé** **gale con tu bast** **ón, Dudley.**

 

\- ¿"Pégale con tu bastón"? - gruñó Sirius -. ¿En serio, Dursley? ¿Te atreves a decir que golpeen a mi ahijado?

 

\- Sirius...

 

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Harry, ya lo sé - refunfuñó -. "Esto ya ha pasado", "no merecen la pena", "no puedes alcanzarlos ahora"... Sí, sí, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho. Pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí sí que podré alcanzarlos.

 

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a su padrino y le encantaba que ahora hubiese alguien que estuviese dispuesto a cuidar de él, pero de vez en cuando le daba la sensación de que... ¿exageraba un poquito?

 

**Harry esquiv** **ó el golpe**

 

\- ¡Ja! - exclamaron los Gryffindor orgullosos de su jugador. ¡Buscador más joven del siglo!, pensaban todos los leones hinchando el pecho. Aunque no les gustaba que una de las razones de que fuese tan rápido esquivando y haciendo virajes fuese haber estado esquivando golpes durante diez años.

 

Al ver que los gemelos estaban a punto de gritar algo de "buscador" o algo por el estilo, Harry les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza a Sirius y Remus, que miraban a todos confusos. Solo les hizo falta eso para entender lo que se proponía Harry. Se les iluminaron los ojos y empezaron a sonreír. "Pasadlo", les dijo Harry sin hacer ruido devolviéndoles la sonrisa. Ellos lo hicieron rápidamente, porque no querían que se fastidiase la broma, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, qué sorpresa se iban a llevar!

 

**y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

 

Todos se inclinaron hacia delante en sus asientos, expectantes. Esta era, probablemente, la carta más importante en la vida de un mago: la carta que te decía que ibas a Hogwarts.

 

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le habí** **a escrito a** **él.**

 

Esto bajó un poco los ánimos a todo el mundo. Era un poco triste no haber recibido nunca una carta de nadie. Sin embargo, se obligaron a no pensar en ello y centrarse en que Harry se iba a ir a Hogwarts, que esa carta le iba a cambiar la vida.

 

**¿Quién podí** **a ser? No ten** **ía amigos ni otros parientes.**

 

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza empezando a ahogarse con la culpa de nuevo. El primero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber ido a perseguir a la rata y el segundo se regañaba mentalmente por no haber ignorado a Dumbledore y haberle mandado una carta a Harry, aunque fuese solo una.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen sumirse demasiado en la culpa, alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamarles la atención. Levantaron la cabeza y vieron que Harry los miraba serio y con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- Ni se os ocurra pensar eso - siseó fingiendo estar enfadado -. No es culpa de ninguno.

 

A ambos se les escapó una sonrisa. Parecía que el chico ya los conocía bien, igual que sus padres. Sacudieron la cabeza sonriendo más ampliamente y le hicieron un gestor a la profesora para que siguiese leyendo.

 

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 

\- La pluma automática para escribir las direcciones nunca se equivoca, señor Potter - dijo el director con un brillo en los ojos -. Siempre escribe la dirección exacta.

 

_**Señor H. Potter** _

 

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera** _

 

_**Privet Drive, 4** _

 

_**Little Whinging** _

 

_**Surrey** _

 

\- ¡Sí! - se alegró todo el comedor -. ¡Es la carta de Hogwarts!

 

\- Albus, me parece que la pluma automática no tiene tantas ventajas como pensábamos - murmuró McGonagall con el ceño fruncido -. No vale la pena si nos perdemos cosas como estas.

 

\- Puede que tengas razón, Minerva - respondió Dumbledore con el semblante serio -. A lo mejor tendríamos que pensar otra forma antes de que empiece el curso nuevo. No podemos permitir que se nos escape otro caso como este.

 

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor asintió decidida a que esto no ocurriese de nuevo, aunque ella se tuviese que leer personalmente los cientos de cartas que se enviaban cada verano.

 

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

 

\- ¿Sello? - preguntó Ginny -. ¿Qué es un sello?

 

\- Es un pedazo de papel que los muggles pegan en las cartas para enviarlas - explicó Hermione -. Pagando por ellos es como se paga para que el cartero lleve tu carta.

 

\- ¿"Tarteros" dices? - preguntó el señor Weasley interesado -. ¿Y dices que ellos llevan las cartas en lugar de las lechuzas?

 

\- Arthur, ahora no - le cortó la señora Weasley -. Ya se lo podrás preguntar en el descanso.

 

Hermione sonrió al señor Weasley, que la seguía mirando ilusionado, y asintió para que supiese que sí se lo explicaría. El hombre acabó con una sonrisa tan amplia que la chica tuvo que apretar los labios para no echarse a reír.

 

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león,**

 

Todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron y chillaron creando todo el ruido posible para celebrar la aparición de su casa.

 

**un águila,**

 

Los Ravenclaw aplaudieron con fuerza imitando a los leones.

 

 **un** **tejón**

 

La casa de Hufflepuff hicieron lo mismo que las dos casas anteriores.

 

**y una serpiente,**

 

Ahora fue el turno de Slytherin de celebrar.

 

**que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

 

El comedor entero estalló en vítores y aplausos. Hogwarts era el segundo hogar para todos y el primero para algunos y, como tal, estaban orgullosos de su escuela y la defenderían siempre con uñas y dientes.

 

No sabían lo cierto que era esto, que en el futuro muchos estarían dispuestos a quedarse a pelear por ella (bueno, y por Harry, por supuesto).

 

— **¡** **Date prisa, chico!** **—exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

 

Los gemelos y los dos merodeadores hicieron una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el pésimo chiste. Era casi un insulto a los buenos bromistas.

 

\- Ugh - fingió estremecerse Fred -. Merlín, eso ha sido horrible.

 

\- Una ofensa a las bromas - estuvo de acuerdo George.

 

\- Entonces - dijo Sirius y Remus supo que se avecinaba algo gordo porque tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que cuando organizaban una broma los cuatro merodeadores en el colegio -, habrá que ir a enseñarles como es una broma de verdad, ¿no?

 

Los cuatro tenían ahora sonrisas que no avecinaban nada bueno y la gente empezó a apartarse un poco de ellos, no fuese a ser que se cruzasen en su camino y acabasen también víctimas de la broma.

 

\- Vamos a esperar al descanso, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Remus viendo a McGonagall por el rabillo del ojo -. No queremos hacer esperar a Minnie, ¿verdad?

 

En un momento estaban todos mirando al frente con expresiones inocentes que no se tragaba nadie.

 

**Harry volvi** **ó a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Hermione -. ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrirla delante de ellos?

 

\- Lo sé. Movimiento estúpido - levantó las manos Harry como para defenderse -. Pero era la primera que recibía y estaba sorprendido. No estaba pensando, en realidad.

 

\- ¿No me digas? - dijo Ron sarcástico -. Menos mal que empezaste a usar la cabeza cuando llegaste a Hogwarts - murmuró.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon rompi** **ó el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

 

— **Marge est** **á** **enferma** **—informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

 

\- A lo mejor no se dan cuenta - dijo Dean con una chispa de esperanza.

 

— **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

 

\- No he dicho nada - suspiró Dean resignado -. Demasiado tarde.

 

\- Harry, de verdad, tienes la peor suerte que conozco - se lamentó Ron -. Nunca te hacen ni caso, ni te miran en todo el día, y justo cuando eso te viene de perlas deciden prestarte atención.

 

Harry solo los miraba divertido. En su momento la situación no había tenido gracia, pero ahora que ya había pasado todo...

 

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tí** **o Vernon se la arranc** **ó de la mano.**

 

\- ¡Hey, devuélvele la carta a mi ahijado! - se enfadó Sirius.

 

\- ¿Te quitaron tu carta de Hogwarts? - preguntó Remus apretando los puños

 

\- Sí, pero conseguí leerla al final - dijo Harry riéndose por lo bajo -. Aunque ya digo que no me devolvieron esa carta, así que no sigas pensando en ello, Sirius.

 

Los dos merodeadores le miraban con el ceño fruncido sin verle la gracia.

 

\- Mirad - suspiró Harry sonriendo -, esta carta no me la dieron. Pero al final sí que la recibí, aunque costó muchos, muchos intentos. Ya lo veréis. Mi tío está loco.

 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando todos intentaron entender a qué se refería el chico con eso mientras Hagrid se sonrojaba bajo la barba. Después la profesora siguió leyendo y no les quedó otra opción que aguantarse y esperar a que avanzara la historia.

 

— **¡** **Es m** **ía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

 

\- Uh, va a estallar tu genio, Harry - dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Yo no tengo tanto genio! - exclamó el chico indignado. El pelirrojo le miró con las cejas alzadas y no era el único. Hermione, los gemelos y algún otro Gryffindor le miraban de la misma forma -. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco - admitió pasándose la mano por el pelo.

 

\- Es una bomba de relojería, Lunático - susurró Sirius -. El carácter Evans dentro de un Potter.

 

\- Ni que lo digas, Canuto - respondió en el mismo tono -. ¿Te acuerdas de las discusiones que tenían James y Lily en los pasillos?

 

Los dos se sacudieron con risa silenciosa al recordarlo. Eran discusiones épicas entre ambos, conocidas por todos en el castillo.

 

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

 

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —** **buf** **ó.**

 

\- No me lo puedo creer - puso los ojos en blanco Ginny.

 

\- Será exagerado - murmuró Tonks -. Solo es una carta.

 

\- Tú lo has dicho - dijo Charlie que, estando sentado a su lado, la había oído -. No es que sea un dragón o algo. Esos sí que muerden.

 

Y los dos rieron al recordar la obsesión del chico por los dragones ya desde Hogwarts. Siempre relacionaba todo con ellos, eran su vida.

 

Remus vio como reían juntos por lo bajo y se sintió incómodo al ver la buena pareja que hacían. ¿Qué te pasa, Lunático?, se regañó mentalmente, no empieces a pensar cosas raras.

 

**Dudley trat** **ó de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó** **escapar un gemido.**

 

— **¡** **Vernon!** **¡Oh, Dios mí** **o... Vernon!**

 

\- Como si no supiesen que la carta iba a llegar ese verano - bufó Remus -. Después de todo, Harry iba a cumplir los once y a esa edad recibió Lily la carta. Petunia lo debería saber de sobra.

 

Oh, y lo sabe, dijo Snape para sí mismo. Petunia sabe de sobra a qué edad empiezan los magos su educación. Si se leyó la carta que recibió Lily una docena de veces como mínimo... Apuesto a que se la sabe de memoria. Solo está así por recordar todo lo que pensó la vez que Lily abrió la suya y Petunia empezó a morirse de la envidia por no poder ir ella también. Seguro que esperaba que Potter no la recibiese.

 

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso.**

 

\- Awww... Al cerdito no le gusta que le ignoren, Fred. ¿Lo has visto? - dijo George.

 

\- Habrá que prestarle especial atención, ¿no, George? ¿Qué tal una broma extra? Eso es prestarle más atención y esfuerzo que al resto.

 

\- Y tendrá que ser una especial, Fred. Así el cerdito se sentirá importante.

 

Algunos casi sintieron pena por Dudley. Casi.

 

**Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastó** **n de Smelting.**

 

\- Por Merlín, cualquiera de nosotros estaría enterrado bajo tierra si hiciésemos eso - murmuró Bill palideciendo un poco al pensar en la reacción que tendrían sus padres.

 

Los otros hermanos Weasley estaban igual. Hasta se habían quedado inmóviles del horror al pensar en el castigo que les caería encima si se les ocurriese siquiera hacer una cosa así.

 

Molly y Arthur les miraban divertidos. Sabían que sus hijos jamás harían algo así y estaban orgullosos de ellos.

 

— **Quiero leer esa carta** **—dijo a gritos.**

 

\- ¡Pero si no es suya! - dijo Angelina perpleja.

 

\- ¡Él no tiene derecho a leerla! - exclamó Alicia, que estaba sentada a su lado.

 

\- ¿Y creéis que le importa? - preguntó Harry.

 

Las dos chicas se miraron y se echaron hacia atrás a la vez.

 

\- No, claro que no - suspiraron. Ya no les sorprendía nada sobre esta familia.

 

— **Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

 

\- ¡Ah! Ya viene la explosión de genio, ya viene, ya viene - susurró Ron inclinándose hacia delante con anticipación mientras Harry le miraba divertido y sonrojado y Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

 

Tanto ella como Ron solo había visto el temperamento de Harry en toda su fuerza un par de veces, pero ya habían aprendido que no te gustaría estar en el otro extremo. Era algo de lo que aprendías a quitarte del camino porque, aunque el chico luego se disculpaba, en ese momento decía todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, incluso si en el fondo no lo pensaba y nunca lo habría dicho si no estuviese tan enfadado.

 

— **Fuera de aquí, los dos —** **grazn** **ó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

 

**Harry no se movi** **ó.**

 

— **¡** **QUIERO MI CARTA!** **—gritó.**

 

\- ¡Ja! - rió Ron con una sonrisa malévola -. ¡Ya ha llegado!

 

\- Ugh... Es el temperamento de la pelirroja mezclado con el de un Potter - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa idéntica a la del niño -. Créeme, no quieres que esté dirigido hacia ti.

 

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia, Sirius? - preguntó Harry divertido.

 

\- Oh, sí que lo hace - rio Remus -. Aprendió muy pronto que había que dejar a James solo cuando estaba cabreado si no querías acabar mal.

 

\- Y aprendí antes todavía que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, había que hacer enfadar a la pelirroja - dijo Sirius -. Eso fue algo que James tardó mucho en aprender.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

 

\- Sí - rieron ambos. Después Remus siguió hablando -. Si quieres en el descanso o esta noche te podemos hablar sobre ellos.

 

Apenas había terminado de hablar y Harry ya estaba asintiendo tan rápido que se iba a hacer daño en el cuello. Sus amigos solo sonreían, contentos de que tuviese la oportunidad de aprender algo sobre sus padres.

 

— **¡Dé** **jame verla!** **—exigió Dudley.**

 

\- ¡Pero que no es suya! - gritó Angelina exasperada. No le entraba en la cabeza que alguien fuese tan... tan... estúpido y entrometido -. ¿No lo entiende?

 

\- No puede ni sumar dos - se burló George.

 

\- ¿Cómo va a entender una cosa así? - dijo Fred.

 

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina.**

 

\- ¿Que te arrojó? - siseó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos -. ¿Cómo que te "arrojó" exactamente?

 

\- No me hice daño, Sirius - se apresuró a tranquilizarle Harry -. No pasó nada. Solo... fue un poco... brusco a la hora de sacarnos de la cocina.

 

Pero a juzgar por el entrecejo fruncido de su padrino, no le había hecho mucho caso.

 

**Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

 

\- Harry, no te ofendas, pero... - dudó Hermione.

 

\- No tenías muchas posibilidades contra tu primo - terminó Ron de golpe consiguiendo que la chica se diese una palmada en la frente por su "falta de tacto".

 

\- Lo sé, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin intentar averiguar qué ponía en la carta - rio Harry -. Además, ya sabíais que no es nuevo que me pelee con otros cuatro veces más grandes que yo - susurró para que solo lo oyesen ellos dos.

 

Ambos sofocaron las carcajadas al recordar al troll gracias al que se habían hecho amigos. A lo mejor hasta le acababan recordando con cariño en unos años...

 

**Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - dijo Harry -. Ya sabía yo que iba a perder y tenía preparada la segunda opción.

 

Algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco al oír esto.

 

— **Vernon** **—decía tí** **a Petunia, con voz temblorosa** **—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dó** **nde duerme** **é** **l? No estar** **án vigilando la casa, ¿** **verdad?**

 

— **Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguié** **ndonos** **—murmuró tí** **o Vernon, agitado.**

 

\- Sí, ya, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer - dijo Bill sarcástico.

 

\- Y si les hubiésemos estado siguiendo nos habríamos dado cuenta de cómo trataban a Harry y no habría pasado allí ni una semana - añadió Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

 

Alastor Moody miró apreciativo a su alumna favorita. Ese tipo de pensamiento era el que buscaba en sus aurores, siempre anticipándose y previendo lo que harían otros.

 

— **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

 

\- ¿Querían impedir que Harry Potter viniese a Hogwarts? - dijo incrédula Parvati -. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Uno de los magos más famosos de la historia?

 

\- Es imposible - negó con la cabeza Neville -. Harry Potter tenía que venir.

 

\- Totalmente - estuvo de acuerdo Seamus -. ¿Os imagináis la que se hubiese armado si Harry Potter no aparece en Hogwarts?

 

\- Habrían ido a por los Dursley de inmediato - dijo Dean -. Mmm... A lo mejor eso no era tan mala idea. Los enviarían a Azkaban de por vida con que averiguasen la mitad de las cosas que hemos leído.

 

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

 

— **No** **—dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

 

Como si eso fuese a funcionar, pensó Snape. No tenía paciencia con Petunia, quien le había complicado su infancia infinitamente cuando intentaba hacerse amigo de Lily, ni con la morsa de su marido.

 

\- Sí, ya, seguro que el mundo mágico se da por vencido cuando estamos hablando de Harry Potter - dijo sarcástico Sirius.

 

\- Seguro que se habrían conformado con enviar solo una carta - se mofó Fred.

 

\- Y luego seguro que se habrían olvidado todos de él - dijo George.

 

Harry sonrió. No le gustaba su fama ni mucho menos, pero se alegraba por que hubiesen insistido tanto en que recibiese su carta porque sino ahora mismo seguiría con los Dursley y vestido con lo que parecerían pieles de elefante.

 

— **Pero...**

 

— **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

 

\- ¿Tontería? ¿Se refiere a la carta? - preguntó Padma horrorizada -. ¿La carta donde explicaba la muerte de los Potter?

 

\- A mí no me parece ninguna tontería la muerte de una hermana - dijo Parvati mirando a su gemela como si temiese perderla.

 

\- Eso si se refiere a que la tontería es la carta - dijo Remus sombrío.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Remus? - preguntó Sirius fulminando al libro.

 

\- Ya hemos visto qué es lo que opinan de la magia, Sirius - pero parecía que nadie comprendía lo que quería decir así que tuvo que explicarse un poco más -. Que es una tontería. Es lo que opinan los Dursley, que es una tontería y que es peligrosa.

 

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al comprender. Lo peor es que tenía sentido. Y todos se habían dado cuenta de que los Dursley detestaban la magia y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella. La prueba más clara de todas eran los crueles castigos que recibía Harry cada vez que hacía magia accidental. De pronto todos se encontraron rezando por que se hubiesen quedado en eso y no hubiesen intentado suprimir su magia de otra forma. Esos podía ser desastroso.

 

Ron se giró hacia su amigo horrorizado por lo que había descubierto. Con la suerte de Harry, seguro que no se había quedado en castigos, pero le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo y volvió a sentir toda la rabia y el odio contra los Dursley que había sentido al final del capítulo anterior.

 

Hermione estaba igual de horrorizada. Había leído lo que podía pasarle a un niño si intentaban suprimirle sus poderes y las consecuencias nunca eran buenas para el niño. Le echó los brazos al cuello a Harry y le abrazó con fuerza, como si temiese que iba a desaparecer o que de pronto iban a aparecer esas consecuencias de las que hablaban los libros. Menos mal que Harry estaba bien, pensó reprimiendo un escalofrío al pensar en la otra posibilidad. Gracias a Merlín que su hermano estaba bien...

 

Sirius, Remus, los gemelos, el resto de los Weasley, Tonks, Neville... Todos pensaban lo mismo. Los Dursley habían firmado su sentencia de muerte como se sugiriese siquiera en los libros que habían intentado eso, porque de momento solo era una hipótesis de Remus. Pero como fuese cierta... Merlín, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa a Harry.

 

La expresión de Dumbledore se oscureció al notar los parecidos con la historia de su hermana y recordar lo que había pasado cuando habían intentado destruir su magia. La pobre nunca había vuelto a ser la misma y las consecuencias de eso eran una de las causas de su muerte. Era pura suerte que a Harry no le hubiese pasado lo mismo si lo que sospechaba que le habían hecho sus tíos era cierto. Sirius y Molly tenían razón: Harry no podía volver jamás con ellos.

 

Después de un minuto, McGonagall sacudió la cabeza para intentar deshacerse de la mirada horrorizada y de los oscuros pensamientos que tenía, pero tuvo poco éxito así que, cuando reanudó la lectura, todos pudieron apreciar que le temblaba un poco la voz.

 

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

 

— **¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

 

— **Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tí** **o Vernon con tono cortante** **—. La quemé.**

 

\- ¿Quemó una carta de Hogwarts? - se escandalizaron muchos.

 

\- Y no cualquier carta - dijo Tonks -. La primera carta. La que te confirma que puedes ir a Hogwarts.

 

\- Yo todavía tengo la mía guardada - dijo Charlie y muchos más murmuraron y asintieron diciendo que ellos también tenían las suyas.

 

Todos los que habían sido alumnos de Hogwarts (así que todos los presentes) estaban horrorizados. Esto ya no era solo contra Harry. Era contra la propia escuela. Contra Hogwarts. Y ellos le tenían mucho cariño a su escuela porque habían pasado, o estaban pasando, unos de los mejores años de su vida. Muchos de ellos habían estado madrugando durante semanas, ansiosos por que llegase la carta que les permitiría ir. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría a los Dursley despreciarla de esa manera?!

 

— **No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

 

\- Y tanto que estaba mi alacena - murmuró Harry -. Menuda sorpresa me llevé al verla en la dirección del sobre.

 

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

 

\- Por Merlín, Harry, ¿cómo podías dormir ahí? - se estremeció Ron ante la mención de las arañas cayendo del techo en el mismo sitio en el que su mejor amigo dormía.

 

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa para no ofenderle y unas semanas antes Harry habría tenido que hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, ahora la visita a Aragog estaba demasiado reciente y cada vez que pensaba en arañas se acordaba de esa noche. Y eso él, que no les tenía miedo. En cambio Ron, que les tenía pánico...

 

No creía que hubiese admirado nunca tanto al pelirrojo como esa noche que le acompañó al bosque. Sí, sabía que era valiente, pero ir de noche a buscar y seguir a lo que más miedo te da en el mundo... Ron era increíble, pero no lo veía. Tendría que decírselo más a menudo, se prometió Harry a sí mismo.

 

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió** **, esforz** **ándose tanto por hacerlo que parecí** **a sentir dolor.**

 

— **Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto...**

 

\- ¿Así que estaba bien que durmiese ahí de pequeño? - gruñó Hermione indignada -. ¡No hay un límite de edad hasta el cual es aceptable que duerma en un armario.

 

Harry le cogió de la mano intentando calmarla y funcionó un poco, pero la chica seguía echando chispas por los ojos.

 

**Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

 

\- Ahora sí que lo mato. ¡Suéltame, Remus! - gritó Sirius intentando zafarse del hombre lobo para levantarse e ir a por los Dursley -. ¡Mi ahijado dormía en un armario y el cerdo tenía dos dormitorios! ¡Yo lo mato!

 

\- Sirius, por favor, ya no importa - suplicó Harry. Lo único que quería era que los Dursley dejasen de aparecer para olvidarse del asunto -. Y ya te he dicho que ahora no sirve de nada que te levantes, ¿te acuerdas?

 

Su padrino se sentó a regañadientes de nuevo.

 

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Harry - le dijo serio, sabiendo que su ahijado estaba ocultando aún muchas cosas -. Esto no va a quedar así.

 

\- Sirius, ya has oído que dejé de dormir ahí antes de cumplir los once años. Ya no importa.

 

\- Dormiste en un armario durante diez años - repitió apretando los dientes -. Sí importa. Y vamos a hablar de eso sí o sí.

 

Harry suspiró echándose hacia atrás de nuevo. Esa prometía ser una conversación incómoda para él y, sobre todo, muy, muy larga. A lo mejor para esta noche se le había olvidado, pensó esperanzado. Con el resto de cosas que iban a leer no le extrañaría.

 

— **¿Por qué? —dijo Harry.**

 

\- Vaya, Potter, no sabía que pudieses ser tan estúpido - se burló Malfoy -. Cuestionar por qué te dan un dormitorio. Eres penoso.

 

Los Weasley, Hermione, los merodeadores y la mitad del comedor se estaba levantando para maldecir al rubio cuando Harry habló parándoles a todos en seco.

 

\- Mira que eres idiota, Malfoy - se mofó Harry dejando confundido a Draco -. Así que tú no cuestionarías si yo ahora te hago un regalo, ¿verdad? Digo, en el fondo un regalo es algo bueno, así que no tienes que dudar de mí aunque nos hayamos odiado desde el primer momento, ¿no? - las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rosa al darse cuenta del ridículo que había hecho -. Piensa antes de abrir la boca, Malfoy.

 

El rubio apretó los puños furioso con Harry. Me las pagarás por esto, pensó. Esto no se va a quedar así, Potter.

 

Los demás se sentaron entre risitas, contentos de ver que Harry era perfectamente capaz de poner en su lugar al heredero de los Malfoy también cuando le insultaban a él. ¡Ja!, se lo merecía, el rubio oxigenado este.

 

Ojoloco miraba orgulloso a Harry. Eso es, muchacho, mente ágil, siempre alerta y preparado para responder a un ataque de cualquier tipo, pensaba mirándole interesado. No estaba claro todavía porque el chico era muy joven, pero era muy probable que en el futuro Potter fuese material de auror de primera.

 

— **¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

 

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

 

Sirius estuvo a punto de volver a ponerse a despotricar contra los Dursley. ¡¿Dos dormitorios libres?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo... Cómo pueden...?

 

Sin embargo, ya estaba abriendo la boca cuando Remus le agarró del brazo. Le devolvió la mirada confundido y molesto. ¿No había entendido Lunático lo que acababan de leer? ¡Tenían dos dormitorios libres mientras que Harry tenía una alacena! Pero el hombre lobo negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto hacia el chico.

 

Se giró confundido y lo que vio le convenció de que debía permanecer callado, por lo menos esta vez. Casi todos los estudiantes del comedor estaban mirando a su ahijado con pena y simpatía y Harry se estaba pasando la mano por el pelo sin mirar a nadie, pareciendo más incómodo que en toda su vida. Hasta tenía algo de rubor en las mejillas. Solo pareció calmarse un poco cuando Ron y Hermione le dieron un apretón en la mano como gesto de apoyo y los gemelos empezaron a fulminar a todo el que seguía mirando para que le dejasen en paz.

 

Sirius sonrió, olvidada por el momento la injusticia de la alacena. Ahora solo estaba feliz de que su ahijado tuviese unos amigos como esos, que siempre le guardarían la espalda.

 

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio.**

 

¿En un solo viaje?, pensaron algunos sintiéndose mal. Estaban imaginándose que ellos mismos tuviesen que trasladar todas sus cosas a otra habitación, toda su ropa y demás pertenencias, y no se les ocurría ninguna forma con la cual no necesitasen hacer varios viajes.

 

¿De verdad Harry tenía tan pocas cosas que podía llamar propias? Entonces bufaron. Vivía con los Dursley, ¿por qué se estaban sorprendiendo?

 

**Se sentó en la cama y miró** **alrededor. All** **í casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito.**

 

\- No me puedo creer lo malcriado que es ese niño - dijo Tonks -. Rompe un televisor, que no es nada barato, por una tontería. ¡Y encima parece que este era solo el primero! ¡Eso significa que le compraron como otro!

 

\- No lo pillo - dijo Ron confundido. Esto de las cosas muggles siempre le perdía un poco -. ¿Qué es una "tevelisión"? ¿Y a qué se refiere con programa?

 

\- Es "televisión", Ron. A ver, te lo podría explicar... - dijo Hermione intentando encontrar una forma de explicarlo que no incluyese tener que explicar qué era de verdad una televisión o no terminarían nunca -. Por lo que hemos leído, para Dudley su televisión es su posesión más preciada, como tu escoba para ti - dijo haciendo asentir orgulloso al pelirrojo -. Bien, ¿tú romperías tu escoba? Porque él rompió su televisión.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Ron horrorizado -. ¡Ni loco rompería mi escoba!

 

\- Bueno, ¿y si te dijese que encima la rompió por una tontería? - añadió Hermione -. Una tontería en plan que tú rompes tu escoba porque los Chudley Canons pierden la liga.

 

\- Entonces habría tenido que haberla roto hace años - rio Fred.

 

\- Y cada año desde entonces - añadió George.

 

\- Cerrad el pico, vosotros dos - gruñó pequeño antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la chica -. Pero, Hermione, eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo va a haber alguien tan estúpido como para...? - luego se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando sobre Dudley Dursley -. Da igual. Es idiota.

 

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. En especial los nacidos de magos se acababan de llevar una sorpresa con esta comparación porque hasta ahora no se estaban aclarando demasiado con tantas cosas muggles. Seguían sin saber qué era una "tevelisión" o como se llamase la cosa esa, pero ahora entendían el alcance de la estupidez de ese niño.

 

**También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

 

\- ¿De verdad está tan gordo? - preguntó Ginny ligeramente verde.

 

\- No, no lo está - dijo Harry confundiendo a todos -. Esto era hace dos, no, tres años casi, pero Dudley ha seguido comiendo cada vez más sin moverse más de lo necesario. La última vez que le vi había engordado mucho más y le colgaba el culo por los laterales de la silla - dijo con una mueca al recordarlo -. Ahora ha pasado casi un año desde entonces y si ha seguido comiendo a ese ritmo...

 

Algunos en el comedor se habían puesto ligeramente verdes también, como Ginny, al imaginarse que alguien pudiese comer tanto. Era... repulsivo. Hasta se le quitaba el apetito.

 

**El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

 

Los Ravenclaw gruñeron indignados ante la mirada divertida de muchos de las otras casas. Mira que ignorar los libros...

 

\- Espero que tú ya les dieses algún uso, Harry - dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- En realidad, Hermione... No. No los he tocado en la vida - confesó -. ¡Pero ya verás por qué! ¡Hay una muy buena razón para no haberlo hecho! - se apresuró a tranquilizarla al ver que empezaba a echar chispas por los ojos.

 

\- Harry, tú tienes un deseo de muerte. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Hermione? - siseó Ron con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Calla, que es cierto - respondió -. Apenas pasé ahí unos días y estuve un poquito ocupado intentando conseguir una carta.

 

Esto pareció razón suficiente para Hermione, que asintió satisfecha y se giró de nuevo hacia la profesora mientras los chicos se relajaban aliviados de no haberla enfadado.

 

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

 

— **No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación...** **É** **chalo...**

 

Todos tenían caras escépticas y más enfadadas con cada momento que pasaba. ¿En serio necesitaba ese cuarto? Sí, ya, seguro. Mimado, pensaban casi todos. Pero un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 

\- ¡Tú no necesitas esa habitación, cerdo! - gritó Ginny colorada de rabia. Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a actuar normal alrededor de Harry gracias a estos libros y ya no se sonrojaba cuando estaba en la misma habitación que él.

 

\- ¡Ginevra Weasley, no uses ese lenguaje! - le regañó Molly.

 

\- ¡Pero, mamá, es cierto! ¡Y todo el mundo le ha llamado así! - se quejó ante la injusticia.

 

\- En realidad, señora Weasley, Ginny está muy cerca de la verdad - intervino Harry para salvarle la reprimenda a la pequeña pelirroja. Miró de reojo a Hagrid con una sonrisa -. Los entenderéis en el próximo capítulo, creo.

 

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

 

\- Pff... - bufó Ron -. No digas esas cosas. Con tu suerte seguro que se cumplen y vas a recibir la carta de todas formas.

 

\- Claro, y como yo eso lo sabía... - dijo Harry mirándole con una sonrisa sarcástica y consiguiendo que se sonrojase un poco -. Pero sí, ahora sí que parece un deseo un poco estúpido, ¿no? - dijo para acabar con su vergüenza.

 

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción.**

 

\- ¿Conmoción? - se extrañó Sirius -. ¿Por qué conmoción? ¡Si no le ha pasado nada!

 

\- Oh, pero sí que le ha pasado algo - sonrió Harry -. Por primera vez en su vida le estaban educando y le estaban negando algo.

 

La gente estaba perpleja. Si ellos entrasen en estado de conmoción cada vez que sus padres les decían que no a algo... Hasta a Malfoy le decían que no a veces.

 

**Habí** **a gritado,**

 

\- Nosotros estaríamos castigados desgnomizando el jardín durante todo el verano si gritásemos a nuestros padres - dijo Bill pensando en cuánto tiempo durarían los gritos de su madre. Era imposible gritar más alto o más tiempo que ella.

 

**había pegado a su padre con el bastó** **n de Smelting,**

 

\- Y con esto ya no volveríamos a ver una escoba a nuestra vida - dijo Charlie poniéndose pálido.

 

**se había puesto malo a propósito,**

 

\- Tendríamos que limpiarlo nosotros sin usar nada de magia y estaríamos castigados en nuestra habitación todo el verano - murmuró Percy conociendo perfectamente el carácter de su madre.

 

**le había dado una patada a su madre,**

 

Se les cortó la respiración a todos los hermanos Weasley.

 

\- Eso es tener un deseo de muerte - dijo Fred perdiendo todo el color.

 

\- Estaríamos bajo tierra antes de darnos cuenta - estuvo de acuerdo George.

 

**arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero,**

 

\- ¿Qué culpa ha tenido el pobre animal? Merlín, si yo hiciese daño a Scabbers por una rabieta... - dijo Ron -. Probablemente se me echarían encima mis hermanos además de mis padres. Por idiota.

 

Los dos merodeadores y Harry miraron a la rata, que Siriushabía bajado por la mañana para no perderla de vista en ningún momento y que ahora mismo se encontraba al lado de su sillón.

 

**y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

 

\- Solo faltaba - bufó Ginny - que después del lío que ha montado consiguiese lo que quisiese.

 

\- En otras circunstancias se la habrían devuelto - dijo Harry -. Pero les preocupaba que los magos que supuestamente estaban vigilando la casa pensasen que no me trataban bien.

 

Algunos soltaron un bufido. La lógica era absurda, pero encajaba perfectamente con los Dursley.

 

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó** **que ojal** **á hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

 

\- ¿En serio, Harry? - suspiró Hermione -. Lo podías haber pensado un poco antes.

 

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó el chico -. Ya te he dicho que era la primera carta que recibía. ¡No estaba pensando! No se me ocurrió que me la fuesen a quitar, por muy obvio que sea.

 

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

 

**Cuando llegó** **el correo, t** **í** **o Vernon, que parec** **ía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.**

 

\- Pues sí que está intentando ser amable - dijo Remus algo sorprendido.

 

\- Un poco tarde para empezar a ser amable, ¿no? - dijo Sirius sarcástico -. Como unos diez años tarde, más o menos.

 

\- Sí, pero por una vez hubiese sido estupendo que mandase a Harry a por el correo en vez de a Dudley - suspiró Bill -. Así, si viniese otra, la podría coger él y esconderla para leerla luego.

 

\- Empiezo a estar de acuerdo con Ron - dijo Charlie girándose hacia Harry -. Lo siento, Harry, pero tu suerte es horrorosa.

 

\- Y aún no has visto lo peor - murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

 

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

 

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeñ** **o, Privet Drive, 4...**

 

\- Este chico no sabe pensar - negó con la cabeza Kingsley -. Quiere leer la carta y anuncia a todo el mundo que ha llegado en vez de esconderla. Harry por lo menos tenía excusa, porque era suya y era la primera y todo eso, pero nadie sería tan estúpido como para no saber que van a destruir esta carta también si se enteran de que ha llegado.

 

**Con un grito ahogado, tí** **o Vernon se levant** **ó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

 

Ron y Hermione se giraron de golpe hacia Harry atrayendo la atención de muchos. Los tres tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

 

\- No lo sabía - se defendió Harry levantando la manos y negando con la cabeza. Había adivinado que estaban pensando en lo que había hecho él cuando se encontraron con el troll.

 

\- ¿Seguro, Harry? - le picó Hermione con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no habías empezado ya a practicar? - dijo Ron.

 

\- Muy graciosos. Tampoco se parecen tanto... - intentó defenderse, pero la mirada de sus amigos le dijo que no estaba haciendo buen trabajo -. Bueno, vale. Un poco sí se parecen.

 

Los tres se echaron a reír y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que todo el comedor les miraba como si les hubiese salido una segunda cabeza a cada uno.

 

\- Va a salir en este libro - dijo Harry -. Es imposible que no aparezca.

 

El resto asintió extrañado y McGonagall retomó la lectura.

 

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tí** **o Vernon se enderez** **ó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

 

Algunos, que estaban tan metidos en la historia que no se habían dado cuenta de que esto ya había sucedido, gruñeron desilusionados.

 

\- Oh, maldición, Harry - bufó Sirius -. Nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil que recibieses una carta.

 

\- ¿Esto te parece difícil? - levantó una ceja su ahijado -. Pues solo estamos con la segunda que llegó. Y no te vas a creer lo dificilísimo que fue recibir una carta este verano - bufó por lo bajo al recordar lo que había hecho Dobby -. Además, ¿pensabas que podía ganar contra mi primo, que era como cuatro veces yo, y contra mi tío, que era como diez veces yo? Tenía todas las de perder ya desde antes de empezar.

 

Sirius gruñó sabiendo que su ahijado tenía razón. Merlín, probablemente él tampoco habría ganado una lucha contra Vernon Dursley sin usar la magia.

 

— **Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.**

 

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tení** **a un plan.**

 

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza mientras Harry los miraba indignado.

 

\- ¡Hey!, ya os he dicho que mis planes no son tan malos - protestó.

 

\- Sí, ya. ¿Y qué pasó con ese en el que nos pillaron en primero? - preguntó Hermione pensando en el plan de llevar a Norberto hasta la torre de Astronomía.

 

\- ¡Eso no fue culpa del plan! ¡Solo se nos olvidó coger eso-que-vosotros-sabéis! ¡Y tú ibas conmigo, Hermione! - se quejó intentando no dar pistas sobre lo que pasó.

 

\- ¿Y estas Navidades cuando intentamos ir al sitio ese y no sabíamos dónde estaba? - dijo Ron pensando en todo el tiempo que estuvieron vagando por la zona de las mazmorras buscando la sala común de Slytherin.

 

\- ¡En ese momento tampoco iba yo solo! ¡Lo planeamos entre los tres!

 

\- Bueno, ese vale, ¿pero y tu plan en primero? ¿El de después de juntar todas las piezas y antes de ir al sitio ese? - recordó Hermione cuando intentaron vigilar a Fluffy y a Snape.

 

\- Ese no cuenta...

 

\- Sí, seguro - bufaron los dos divertidos. Luego siguió Ron -. Lo siento, Harry, tus planes no funcionan. Se te da mejor actuar sobre la marcha.

 

\- Ya lo descubriréis - dijo Hermione a todo el comedor, que volvía a mirarles extraño -. Va a salir en los dos primeros libros.

 

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente.**

 

\- ¿Lo arreglaste tú? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

 

\- No se me da mal arreglar ese tipo de cosas - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Y tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar.

 

**Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

 

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

 

\- Pues a mí no me parece mala idea - dijo Tonks -. Podría funcionar si no fuese por que las cartas las traen lechuzas y no van a pasar por la esquina. Aunque a lo mejor se la llevarían directamente a él y todo saldría mucho mejor.

 

\- No - negó Hermione con la cabeza -. Algo saldría mal de todas formas. Ya lo veréis.

 

\- Siempre pasa con Harry - asintió Ron -. No es que sus planes sean malos, porque normalmente siempre parece que va a salir todo bien, pero luego interviene la suerte de Harry.

 

\- Y pasa algo totalmente inesperado - terminó Hermione -. Y le toca empezar a improvisar sobre la marcha para salvarse.

 

Los merodeadores se volvieron a mirar preocupados. ¿"Salvarse" de salvarse del castigo o "salvarse" de salvar la vida?

 

**El corazó** **n le lat** **ía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

 

— **¡AAAUUUGGG!**

 

\- ¿Lo veis? - rieron Ron y Hermione satisfechos por haber acertado -. Nunca salen bien.

 

Harry le pegó un codazo a cada uno, pero sonreía.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? - preguntó Neville curioso.

 

\- Ahora lo ves, Neville - respondió aún sonriendo -. No es nada malo, solo que me volví a quedar sin la carta.

 

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

 

\- ¿Es lo que creemos que es, Harry? - preguntó Fred sonriendo.

 

\- Porque si lo es, el plan no nos parece un fracaso en absoluto - dijo George deseando que fuese el tío de Harry.

 

El chico solo sonrió e hizo un gesto para que avanzasen.

 

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabíamos! - celebraron los gemelos por encima de las risas.

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo con los gemelos, Harry - dijo Sirius secándose una lágrima de risa -. El plan no es un fracaso en absoluto.

 

Harry sonreía satisfecho. Le gustaba mucho más cuando todos se estaban riendo en vez de gruñir contra los Dursley, sobre todo Sirius. Él se merecía más que nadie disfrutar todo lo que pudiese ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado.

 

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

 

\- No os molestéis en esperar lo imposible - dijo Harry antes de que alguien pudiese empezar a tener esperanzas de que recibiría por fin su carta -. No me iba a dejar acercarme a ninguna de esas cartas ni aunque se lo suplicase.

 

\- Eres todo optimismo, ¿eh, Harry? - le picó Sirius -. Ya nos has matado la esperanza que teníamos - suspiró dramático.

 

\- Ya sabes, Sirius, que siempre me encanta ayudar con esas cosas - dijo Harry con una sonrisa falsamente alegre, antes de que ambos sonriesen de verdad.

 

Remus los miraba contento de que se llevasen. Se necesitaban mutuamente más de lo que pensaban.

 

— **Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

 

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - se sobresaltó Sirius enfureciéndose -. Esto ya es restregártelo por la cara. ¿Quién se cree que es?

 

\- Sirius, ¿no has leído todavía suficiente sobre mi tío como para saber que buscaba exactamente eso? Restregármelo por la cara y ver si me atrevía a protestar para poder castigarme - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cualquiera pensaría que ya lo habían entendido.

 

Sirius refunfuñó un poco más por lo bajo. Seguía sin entrarle por completo en la cabeza que se pudiese ser así de mezquino.

 

**Aquel d** **ía, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

 

\- Eso no va a funcionar - dijo Angelina.

 

\- Claro que no - asintió Alicia -. Usarán magia para meter las cartas en la casa de otra forma.

 

Snape arqueó una ceja. Petunia conocía la magia y sabía perfectamente que eso no servía de nada, que igual no podían evitar que un mago entrase en la casa solo con cerrar la puerta, no podían impedir que entrasen las cartas solo tapiando el buzón. Era ridículo.

 

— **¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

 

\- A este todavía no le entra en la cabeza que estamos hablando de Harry Potter - suspiró Charlie -. No se van a dar por vencidos por culpa de un par de muggles chiflados.

 

\- Claro que no - bufó Tonks divertida -. Esto se va a poner bueno.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres, prima? - preguntó Sirius.

 

\- ¿No te das cuenta? - dijo con una sonrisa -. El hombre se está poniendo histérico, y por mucho que lo siga intentando no va a conseguir que dejen de venir las cartas hasta que Harry lea una y responda. ¡Se va a volver loco! - acabó riendo.

 

Todos empezaron a sonreír con anticipación y se inclinaron hacia delante en sus asientos. Era cierto. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

 

— **No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

 

\- ¿No me digas, Sherlock? - dijo Remus sarcástico -. Te has criado con una bruja en la familia. Sabes perfectamente lo que podemos hacer y que esos intentos son absurdos.

 

\- ¿Sherlock? - preguntó Sirius confundido -. Se llama Petunia, Lunático. ¿Te acuerdas? Hermana de la pelirroja, ¿te suena de algo? ¿De qué te ríes? - dijo todavía más confundido.

 

A Remus le había entrado tal ataque de risa al oír esto que tuvo que ser Hermione la que lo explicase, aunque ella también se estaba riendo junto a todos los nacidos de magos.

 

\- Es una especie de dicho muggle, Sirius. Para cuando alguien dice algo que es obvio, como esto que dice la tía de Harry de "No creo que vaya a funcionar". Es un dicho.

 

Sirius se sonrojó un poco y farfulló algo que sonó parecido a "cómo iba a saberlo yo... maldito Lunático..." consiguiendo que Remus riese aún más fuerte.

 

— **Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tí** **o Vernon, tratando de dar** **golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

 

\- Menos mal que no nos funciona de la misma manera - dijo Katie con una mueca.

 

\- Sí, me parece que con un Vernon Dursley en el mundo hay más que suficiente - dijo George -. Si hubiese alguno más, probablemente me volvería loco.

 

\- Solo a él se le ocurre una tontería así - añadió Fred -. No solo intentar ganar a la magia con clavos, sino usar un pastel para clavarlos.

 

Los dos gemelos se miraron.

 

\- Estúpido - dijeron a la vez.

 

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

 

Todos se echaron a reír. Tenían ganas de decir un "te lo dije", pero si no estaba ahí Dursley perdía la gracia. Bueno, pensaron algunos contentos, habrá que ir a verle y decírselo, y podemos aprovechar para decirle alguna cosa más... Y alguna broma... Y se nos podría escapar algún hechizo...

 

Harry sonreía, contento por que hubiese desaparecido totalmente la tensión y todos estuviesen disfrutando por primera vez de la lectura. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pero, oye, Ron ya había dicho que él siempre esperaba lo imposible. Además, si se estaban riendo con esto, cuando avanzasen un poco más y su tío perdiese definitivamente la cabeza, ¿cómo estarían?

 

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas,**

 

\- ¡¿Que sigue quemando las cartas de Hogwarts?! - se indignaron todos.

 

\- No, no todas - se apresuró a decir Harry

 

Otras las rompió en trocitos o las metió en la trituradora o... Bueno, estuvo muy creativo, añadió para sí mismo. No hacía falta darles más motivos para que se enfadasen. Ya lo hacían muy bien ellos solitos sin ayuda.

 

**salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba** _**De puntillas entre los tulipanes** _ **y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

 

\- Ya se ha puesto histérico - rio Tonks -. Ahora falta que empiece a ponerse paranoico, en plan Ojoloco, y eso ya sería perfecto - dijo tan contenta como un niño en Navidad.

 

El auror fulminó con la mirada a su alumna favorita, pero ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, para diversión de muchos, y se giró hacia Harry.

 

\- Dime que se vuelve paranoico, Harry. Porfa, Harry, di que se vuelve paranoico - pidió juntando las manos.

 

\- Sí, Tonks, no te preocupes. Se vuelve paranoico. Mucho más que ahora - contestó con una sonrisa que se hizo más amplia cuando ella hizo un signo de victoria. Le caía bien esta chica.

 

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse.**

 

\- ¿Hasta ahora era tener las cosas controladas? - abrió los ojos como platos Ron -. ¿En serio? Tapia las puertas y el buzón y siguen entrando cartas por todas las rendijas, ¿y cree que tiene todo controlado?

 

\- Es que ahora las cartas entraban por medios mucho más creativos - rio Harry -. Ya lo veréis. No se me habría ocurrido ni siquiera ahora que sé que existe la magia.

 

Todos se volvieron a inclinar hacia delante, deseando que McGonagall leyese más rápido.

 

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tí** **a Petunia, a trav** **és de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

 

Todos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas, incluso Harry, a pesar de que ya había vivido esto. Pero es que la primera vez estaba demasiado sorprendido y ansioso por conseguir una carta como para apreciar la situación.

 

\- Vale, ya veo lo que querías decir con que se descontroló la situación - dijo Rin recuperando el aliento.

 

\- ¿En los huevos? - seguía riendo Sirius -. ¿En serio?

 

\- Me parece que eres la única persona que ha recibido tantas "primeras cartas" de Hogwarts, Harry - dijo Fred limpiándose una lágrima.

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, querido hermano - dijo George entre hipidos -. Solo a Harry podría pasarle una cosa así. Todos piensan que es imposible, pues él demuestra que no lo es.

 

Harry les fulminó con la mirada, pero el efecto quedó en nada porque tenía una enorme sonrisa que no era capaz de quitarse.

 

— **¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

 

\- Oh, nadie, solo casi todo el mundo mágico - dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y se sintió especialmente contento consigo mismo cuando por primera vez mencionó la fama de Harry sin sentir una punzada de celos. Estos libros ya le estaban sirviendo para mucho.

 

\- Por ejemplo tú, ¿no, Ginny? - le susurró Fred a su hermana, que estaba sentada a su lado, mientras George la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando le escribías todas las semanas?

 

\- ¡Cierra el pico! - siseó para que nadie más la oyese mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y le pegaba un codazo en las costillas.

 

\- Podemos decírselo a Harry, si quieres - propuso George con voz inocente -. Seguro que le encantaría saberlo.

 

\- Ni se os ocurra - amenazó y les lanzó una mirada tan parecida a la de su madre que los dos chicos tragaron nerviosos y se giraron a escuchar la lectura.

 

**La mañ** **ana del domingo, t** **ío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

 

— **No hay correo los domingos —** **les record** **ó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

 

\- ¿Cómo que no llegan cartas? - preguntó Ron confundido -. ¿Por qué no iban a llegar?

 

\- ¿Qué ha intentado esta vez para que piense que no llegarán? - preguntó Bill casi sonriendo.

 

-Uno pensaría que ya habría aprendido que eso no funciona, ¿no? - murmuró Neville para sí mismo -. Que ya habría visto que por métodos muggles no se puede.

 

\- No ha hecho nada - rió Hermione deseando ver la sorpresa que se iban a llevar -. Eso es lo mejor.

 

\- ¿Entonces a qué se refiere? - preguntó Sirius igual de confundido -. ¿Por qué piensa que no van a llegar si no ha hecho nada nuevo?

 

\- Porque el correo muggle no llega los domingos - dijo Harry entre risas al ver que su amiga estaba ocupada agarrándose el estómago -. ¿Os acordáis de los carteros que hemos dicho antes? ¿Los que llevan las cartas en vez de las lechuzas? Bueno, pues ellos no trabajan los domingos y tío Vernon pensaba que las cartas las llevaban ellos.

 

Ahora todos entendieron y lentamente se les formó una sonrisa estúpida en la cara al imaginarse la reacción de los muggles cuando llegasen cartas también ese día.

 

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas.**

 

La profesora McGonagall tuvo que parar porque no se la oía por encima de las carcajadas. Estaban imaginándose la cara que se la habría quedado a Dursley cuando le dio la carta en toda la nuca y empezaron a entrar decenas de cartas.

 

La imagen mental no tenía precio. Con la cara redonda poniéndose morada, el bigote temblando de rabia, los dientes tan apretados que se le iban a partir, a lo mejor hasta escupía un poco al hablar... No era una imagen preciosa, pero no tenía precio.

 

En especial se estaba riendo Harry, que estaba recordando tan claro como si hubiese ocurrido ayer ese momento en el que entró la primera carta por la chimenea y todos se quedaron helados en el sitio antes de saltar de los asientos cuando llegó el resto de golpe. Cada vez que pensaba en ello volvía a entrarle un ataque de risa.

 

**Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

 

\- Así me gusta, Harry - felicitó Oliver -. Bien hecho.

 

Harry se alarmó un poco pensando que se había fastidiado la broma, pero Sirius y Remus estaban demasiado inmersos en la historia como para hacer caso a Oliver. Y eso no iba a volver a pasar porque vio a Katie, que no estaba lejos del capitán del equipo, acercarse y susurrarle al oído. Oliver abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harry, que asintió disimuladamente, antes de hacerle un gesto para decirle que lo había entendido.

 

En ese momento se le ocurrió a Harry. ¿Debería decirle a Wood que en ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué era el quidditch y solo había saltado porque no se le había ocurrido agacharse a coger una del suelo? No. Mejor no. Sino probablemente le daría un ataque al pensar que su buscador no había sabido lo que era el quidditch hasta poco antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

 

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 

**Tí** **o Vernon cogi** **ó a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

 

\- No me hice daño, Sirius, de verdad. No te preocupes. Estoy bien y no me salió ni un moretón - se apresuró a decir Harry al ver que su padrino volvía a tener un brillo asesino en los ojos.

 

\- Me da lo mismo - gruñó él -. Nadie lanza o arroja o lo que sea a mi ahijado. Otra cosa que va a tener que explicarme ese Dursley.

 

No había alzado la voz pero todos se estremecieron. La mirada de Black prometía problemas, muchos y muy grandes, y todos se alegraron de no estar en el pellejo de Vernon Dursley.

 

**Cuando t** **ía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tí** **o Vernon cerr** **ó la puerta con fuerza.**

 

\- Pero bueno, ni que estuviese enfrentándose a un monstruo - rezongó Tonks.

 

\- Para los Dursley probablemente las cartas eran mucho peor que cualquier monstruo - dijo Harry -. No me extrañaría que en aquel momento hubiesen preferido que entrase un ladrón a que entrasen las cartas en la casa.

 

\- ¿En serio? - hizo una mueca Hermione -. Qué idiotas.

 

**Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

 

\- ¿Cuántas enviaron? - preguntó Neville sorprendido.

 

\- Ni idea - se encogió de hombros Harry -. No me dejaron volver a entrar y tía Petunia me hizo subir las escaleras con Dudley para no arriesgarse a que alguno de los dos cogiésemos una carta. Solo sé que pasó mucho, mucho rato hasta que tío Vernon salió de la cocina.

 

Algunos tenían los ojos como platos otra vez. Parecía que habían llegado cientos de cartas a través de la chimenea.

 

La ironía de la vida, que fuese justo el niño que vivió el que más cartas necesitase para poder ir a Hogwarts cuando todo el mundo mágico estaba esperando el día que pisase el castillo. Y todo por culpa de los muggles, que también eran otra ironía. ¿Quién habría pensado que el niño que vivió viviese con los más grandes muggles que se haya visto nunca?

 

— **Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—.**

 

Ron ahogó una carcajada y se giró hacia Harry.

 

\- ¿De verdad se arrancó parte del bigote?

 

\- Oh, sí - respondió riendo -. Se lo retorció tan fuerte que se quedó con él en la mano y eso solo sirvió para que se enfadase todavía y se pusiese ya paranoico del todo.

 

Los estudiantes volvieron a girarse hacia la profesora sonriendo y disfrutando de los libros por primera vez. Eran tan grandes las tonterías que hacían...

 

**Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

 

\- ¡Ja! Ya se ha vuelto paranoico - rio Tonks encantada -. Ahora sí se ha vuelto completamente loco.

 

\- Parece una bomba de relojería que va a estallar en cualquier momento - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

 

\- Sí, y estalló en el peor momento posible. Para él, por lo menos - dijo Harry recordando el garrafal error de tío Vernon cuando había insultado a Dumbledore en la cabaña delante de Hagrid.

 

Era de las peores cosas que podías hacer porque Hagrid era total y absolutamente fiel a Dumbledore y no aguantaba ni media palabra contra él.

 

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que** **nadie se atrevi** **ó a contradecirlo.**

 

\- Puede que en ese momento pareciese peligroso - murmuró Harry -. Ahora solo me parece que se había vuelto loco definitivamente.

 

**Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

 

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño molesta.

 

\- Me parece estupendo que por fin empiece a educar a su hijo y a enseñarle que no puede conseguir todo - dijo en un tono de desaprobación -, pero ese no es motivo para pegar a un niño.

 

\- Cierto - estuvo de acuerdo el señor Weasley -. Molly y yo nunca les hemos la mano encima a nuestros hijos. No está bien.

 

Los siete hermanos Weasley les sonrieron. Adoraban a sus padres con toda su alma y no los cambiarían por nada del mundo, aunque a veces no entendiesen la obsesión de su padre por las cosas muggles o no les gustase que su madre gritase tanto. Les querían y punto.

 

Harry les miraba sonriendo, sabiendo lo que todos estaban pensando. Tal vez un par de días antes habría tenido envidia, pero ahora tenía a Sirius. A Remus también, por supuesto, pero sentía un cariño especial por Sirius, después de todo, era su padrino. Y sabía que Sirius le cuidaría y apoyaría de la misma forma que Molly y Arthur apoyaban a todos sus hijos. Sirius estaba en camino de convertirse en el padre que nunca pudo tener, y daba gracias por eso.

 

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tí** **a Petunia se atrev** **ía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

 

— **Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

 

\- Wow - se asombraron todos.

 

\- Vale, este muggle no está paranoico. Paranoico es Ojoloco - silbó Tonks sorprendida e ignorando el gruñido de su mentor -. Este está loco. Simple y llanamente loco. Como un cencerro.

 

Todos se echaron a reír. La chica tenía razón al pensar eso. Una cosa era estar paranoico, que por lo menos entonces te quedaba algo de cordura, pero a Vernon Dursley le había superado la situación y ahora era un peligro público.

 

**No se detuvieron en todo el dí** **a para comer o beber.**

 

\- ¿Nada de comer en todo el día? - se alarmaron muchos.

 

La cara de Ron sugería que ese era su propio infierno personal. Un día entero sin probar bocado... Se estremeció solo de pensarlo y le entró hombre a pesar de que no hacía tanto que habían desayunado.

 

Pero no era el único. Entre toda la tensión del libro y ahora la mención de que no había comida, todos empezaron a tener hambre.

 

\- Señor Potter, no se crea que me he olvidado - dijo la señora Pomfrey -. Hoy cuando acabemos la lectura se viene conmigo a la enfermería. ¡Y no me discuta, señor Potter! - dijo al ver que el chico abría la boca para protestar.

 

Hubo más risitas de nuevo mientras Harry suspiraba resignado. Pero ni loco iba a pasar allí la noche. Eso sí que no.

 

**Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida.**

 

\- Es un poco hipócrita tu primo, ¿no, Harry? - preguntó tranquilamente la chica rubia de Ravenclaw de antes. ¿Luna, verdad?, intentó recordar Harry. Sí, Luna Lovegood -. A él le parecía estupendo cuando eras tú quien lo pasaba así.

 

Harry se giró hacia ella sin saber qué decir. Era todo cierto, pero la chica lo había dicho tan calmada, sin una pizca de rabia o humor o... algo, que no se le ocurrió qué responder. Miró a Hermione de reojo, pero ella parecía tan confundida como él y Ron solo se había quedado mirando extrañado a la chica.

 

\- Supongo que sí lo es, Luna - dijo al final dubitativo -. Nunca pasado por eso, aunque uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era verme pasar a mí por ello. Supongo que se dio cuenta que vivirlo no es tan divertido.

 

Y tras esto se prolongó el silencio en el que la única que parecía cómoda era Luna mientras el resto se removían en sus asientos y esperaban a que pasase algo. Al final Harry le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su profesora para que siguiese leyendo y ella accedió encantada.

 

**Tenía hambre, se habí** **a perdido cinco programas de televisi** **ó** **n que quer** **ía ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

 

\- Vaya, menudo problema - dijo Hermione sarcástica -. Así que es más importante que no has jugado a un estúpido videojuego antes que el que tengas hambre, ¿no?

 

\- No me extraña - resopló Sirius -. Esa bola de grasa podría pasar una semana sin comer y no se moriría de hambre. Solo volvería a parecer una persona normal.

 

Eso arrancó algunas sonrisas. Harry miró a su alrededor curioso. Parecía que la gente ya había superado la sorpresa de los Dursley y se tomaba las cosas con más calma. Al menos de momento. Ojalá que durase un poco más, porque estaba seguro que cuando oyesen lo que había pasado el último verano por culpa de Dobby, se iba a armar una buena. A lo mejor tenía que atar a Sirius al asiento. O mejor, si consiguiese que no escuchase ese capítulo...

 

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

 

\- Tu curiosidad otra vez - suspiró Ron divertido -. Nos va a seguir metiendo en problemas, ¿sabes? Y cada vez mayores.

 

\- Seguro que también nos sacará de muchos - replicó Harry mientras Hermione los miraba con cariño y una sonrisa.

 

\- No, tu curiosidad nos meterá en problemas y tu instinto de héroe nos sacará de ellos - corrigió ella consiguiendo que Ron se echase a reír y Harry pusiese los ojos en blanco al saber que le estaban tomando el pelo.

 

Ninguno se dio cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaba el resto. Otra vez con esos problemas. ¿A qué tipo de problemas se referían? Porque no sonaba nada bien que necesitan ese "instinto de héroe" que decían que tenía Harry para salir de ellos.

 

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata.**

 

\- ¡Eso no es desayuno! - se quejó Ron con una cara horrorizada -. Un desayuno es lo de esta mañana, aunque no quedasen salchichas.

 

Sirius se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello sonrojado, aunque le dio igual al oír que su ahijado se reía.

 

\- Sí, y tampoco quedaban huevos, ni bacon. Pero quedaban tostadas con mermelada.

 

Solo los que habían estado cerca entendieron de qué hablaban y se echaron a reír. El resto les miraba como si se hubiesen vuelto locos. ¿Cómo que se habían acabado? ¡Si había de sobra todas las mañanas!

 

**Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

 

— **Perdonen,** **¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

 

Más carcajadas al imaginarse la cara perpleja de los Dursley.

 

\- ¡Ja! - dijo triunfante George -. No te esperabas eso, ¿eh, Dursley?

 

\- No puedes escapar de la magia así - reía Fred -. Y seguro que pensaba que ahí ya estarían a salvo.

 

Todos estaban ansiosos por continuar, por ver cuál sería la siguiente locura que se le ocurriría.

 

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 

_**Señor H. Potter** _

 

_**Habitación 17** _

 

_**Hotel Railview** _

 

_**Cokeworth** _

 

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tí** **o Vernon le peg** **ó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

 

\- ¿Por qué será? - dijo George sarcástico.

 

\- No sé, pero seguro que no es porque acaba de pegar a un niño - dijo Fred en el mismo tono antes de mirar a su gemelo.

 

\- Nah, qué va. Seguro que es por la cara de morsa que tiene - dijeron a la vez haciendo reír a todos.

 

Puede que estuviesen haciendo reír al resto, pero a ellos dos ya se les estaba agotando la paciencia. Querían que su hermanito recibiese ya la carta. Por Merlín, para entonces el pequeño Ronnie estaba dando saltos de alegría por toda la casa desde hacía días, tan contento que ni siquiera ellos se habían atrevido a gastarle una broma por miedo a fastidiárselo.

 

Lo tenían totalmente decidido: los Dursley iban a ser el blanco de todas las bromas que pasasen por su cabeza. A lo mejor hasta se convertían en conejillos de Indias para probar sus productos...

 

— **Yo las recogeré —dijo tí** **o Vernon, poni** **éndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

 

Algunos gruñeron e hicieron gestos de frustración. Había faltado tan poco para que consiguiese la carta...

 

\- Probablemente pensó que tío Vernon era el "señor H. Potter" y que yo solo intentaba cotillear las cartas - suspiró Harry echándose hacia atrás.

 

\- ¿Pero es que todavía no consigues leerla? - se asombró Sirius -. ¿Cuánto más pueden estar evitándolo? ¿Tardaste mucho más en recibir una ya por fin?

 

\- No, no tardé mucho más. Pero no la recibí de la forma que esperaba - respondió con una sonrisa divertida que solo confundió a todos los que no conocían la historia y esos solo eran Hagrid y Ron, porque se lo había contado en el tren.

 

Hagrid mientras tanto estaba sonrojándose bajo la barba de nuevo. Se moría de ganas de aparecer, pero no sabía qué es lo que opinarían los demás. E iba a ser tan raro oír hablar de ti como si fueras otro...

 

— **¿** **No ser** **ía mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tí** **o Vernon no pareci** **ó oírla.**

 

\- Escúchala, Dursley - gruñó Snape antes de poder darse cuenta -. Ella se crió con una bruja y sabe más sobre magia que tú.

 

Los alumnos le miraron sorprendidos por su reacción. Casi parecía como si estuviese de parte de Harry. Casi.

 

Harry tenía los ojos como platos. No se habría esperado esto en su vida.

 

\- ¿He oído bien? ¿Snape ha dicho algo en mi favor? - murmuró para que solo le oyesen Ron y Hermione.

 

Ellos dos estaban igual que él y no supieron qué contestar. Solo asintieron boquiabiertos. Esto era todavía más inesperado que cuando se enteraron de que en primero Snape había estado intentando salvarle la vida a Harry. Por lo menos entonces lo había hecho a escondidas, en cambio ahora...

 

**Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente,**

 

\- Eso es lo que queremos saber - dijo Tonks.

 

**nadie lo sab** **ía.**

 

\- Estupendo - resopló cruzándose de brazos. No fue la única que tuvo esta reacción. La gente ya se estaba cansando de esta carrera sin sentido. ¿No le podían dar la carta y punto? El resto era una pérdida de tiempo.

 

Al parecer no se podía. Otra vez, Dursley estaba en medio fastidiando esos planes.

 

**Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró** **alrededor, neg** **ó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

 

Con cada sitio que mencionaban, la gente iba abriendo más y más los ojos.

 

\- ¿A dónde os estaba llevando, Harry? - preguntó Sirius casi temiendo por la vida de su ahijado. Este hombre ya no era peligroso solo para sí mismo.

 

\- No lo sabía ni yo ni nadie en aquel momento - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Solo lo descubrimos cuando llegamos a ese sitio.

 

\- ¿Y cuál...?

 

\- No te lo voy a decir, Sirius - le interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta que sabía que iba a hacerle. Solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta -. Vamos, Sirius, no te voy a fastidiar la historia. Creo que ni siquiera tío Vernon sabía a dónde íbamos hasta que llegamos allí, así que vosotros tampoco - terminó sonriendo.

 

\- No sabes cómo me tranquiliza eso - dijo Sirius sarcástico.

 

— **Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿** **verdad?** **—preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

 

\- Vaya, sí que te ha costado, Dudley - puso los ojos en blanco Ron -. Yo creía que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado hacía varias páginas.

 

\- Ron, estamos hablando del chico que no es capaz de sumar dos - le recordó Harry.

 

\- Cierto. Entonces no ha tardado tanto en comprenderlo, supongo. Tiene que haber mejorado desde su cumpleaños - dijo fingiendo estar totalmente de acuerdo.

 

Los gemelos les miraban interesados. Sobre todo miraban a Ron como si lo viesen por primera vez. ¿Dónde había estado escondido ese humor todos estos años?, se preguntaban. No se les ocurrió que solo salía a la luz cuando el pelirrojo estaba con Harry, que con él era el único con el que se sentía cómodo siendo él mismo porque sabía que su amigo no iba a pensar mal o raro de él dijese lo que dijese.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon hab** **ía aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

 

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

 

— **Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

 

\- ¿Es que no se preocupa de otra cosa que no sea su preciada televisión? - bufó Ginny -. No sé cómo has podido vivir todos estos años con él, Harry, de verdad. Yo apenas he estado escuchando sobre él un par de capítulos y ya tengo ganas de estrangularle.

 

Harry reprimió una sonrisa ya que no creía que a la pelirroja le hiciese mucha gracia que él se riese cuando ella estaba enfadada.

 

\- Créeme, he querido estrangularle muchas veces. Pero pronto fue imposible cuando su cuello empezó a ser tan gordo que mis manos no habrían podido rodearlo - dijo intentando que se le pasase el mal humor.

 

Funcionó. La niña dejó de fruncir el ceño y soltó una risita al imaginarse la escena.

 

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleañ** **os n** **úmero once de Harry.**

 

\- ¿No te acordabas de que era tu cumpleaños? - preguntó triste Neville.

 

\- Bueno, no sé si lo dirán, pero supongo que después de oír cómo son los Dursley, te harás una idea de cómo eran mis cumpleaños. Nunca han sido algo que celebre exactamente - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

Sirius y Remus apretaron los puños de mal humor y se miraron. Supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo: este año Harry iba a tener un cumpleaños mil veces mejor. E iban a buscarle el mejor regalo que se les ocurriese. A lo mejor los libros les daban una pista....

 

Ron y Hermione bajaron la cabeza. No había sido su culpa, pero no podían evitar sentirse mal por cómo había pasado Harry su último cumpleaños, cuando ya tenía a alguien que supuestamente le iba a felicitar y a enviar un regalo y todas esas cosas. Por el contrario, lo había vuelto a pasar con los Dursley, aislado del mundo mágico y no había recibido ningún regalo.

 

\- No fue vuestra culpa - les murmuró Harry cogiéndoles de la mano al adivinar lo que estaban pensando -. No penséis en ello. Da lo mismo. Sé que sí me felicitasteis, pero como siempre que estoy yo cerca, pasó algo inesperado y no me enteré. Así de simple. No es culpa de nadie.

 

Sus dos amigos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la mención de su suerte. Puede que eso sí que haya tenido algo que ver...

 

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos:**

 

\- Ah, así que sí que va a mencionar algo - dijo Harry y luego miró al muchacho de cara redonda que estaba un poco más allá -. Ahora verás a lo que me refería, Neville.

 

**el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tí** **o Vernon.**

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Ron tratando desesperadamente de que no se reflejase en su cara la pena que sentía por su amigo cuando se giró para mirarle.

 

\- ¿Esos eran tus regalos? - dijo Hermione intentando lo mismo.

 

Ninguno tuvo éxito del todo, pero Harry no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Sí, estaba incómodo, pero sabía que, si cualquiera de ellos hubiese estado en su lugar, él habría sentido lo mismo. Y lo estaban intentando, así que no se lo podía reprochar.

 

\- Cuando recibía alguno, sí - se encogió de hombros. Quería terminar con este tema cuanto antes así que le hizo una seña a la profesora para que siguiese leyendo antes de que alguien pudiese comentar algo más.

 

Los Weasley, Hermione y los merodeadores apretaron los dientes y se prometieron a sí mismos que a partir de ahora harían todo lo posible para que los cumpleaños de Harry fuesen mucho mejores, empezando por hacerle un regalo en condiciones.

 

**Sin embargo, no se cumplí** **an once a** **ños todos los dí** **as.**

 

\- Exacto - dijo McGonagall interrumpiéndose a sí misma -. Es un cumpleaños importante para los magos porque es cuando empieza su educación mágica.

 

\- Yo estuve deseando llegar a cumplir los once - sonrió Ron sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

\- Yo también - estuvo de acuerdo Ginny, que los había cumplido ese año -. Estuve semanas ansiosa por que llegase.

 

Todos los alumnos se pusieron a contarle al de al lado las ganas que habían tenido de que llegase, cómo lo habían celebrado, lo contentos que habían estado, lo bien que se lo habían pasado... Y habrían seguido mucho más rato, si la profesora no se hubiese hartado y hubiese decidido que iba a seguir leyendo sí o sí, dejando sin otra opción a los estudiantes que no fuese callarse y escuchar.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon regres** **ó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué habí** **a comprado.**

 

\- ¿Descubriste qué era? - preguntó Tonks curiosa.

 

Ron resopló divertido antes de que Harry pudiese abrir la boca.

 

\- Es Harry - dijo como si eso lo explicase todo -. Todavía no he visto ningún secreto que esté a salvo con él cerca.

 

Harry le fulminó con la mirada pero el pelirrojo y Hermione estaban muy ocupados riéndose como para darle importancia a eso.

 

— **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

 

\- Ay, no - se lamentó Hermione dándose una palmada en la frente.

 

\- Si él opina que es perfecto será mejor mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar - dijo el señor Weasley abriendo la boca por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

\- Casi me da miedo preguntar cuál es ese lugar perfecto después de todos a los que os ha llevado ya - dijo Remus dubitativo.

 

\- No fue... agradable - dijo Harry con una mueca al recordarlo -. Ahora lo veréis.

 

Esto solo hizo que se pusiesen nerviosos. ¿A dónde les estaba llevando ahora este hombre? ¿Cómo de loco y desesperado se puede estar?

 

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tí** **o Vernon** **señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

 

\- Dime que es una broma - soltó Bill incrédulo.

 

\- ¡No puede llevar ahí a dos niños de diez años! - empezó a preocuparse Molly.

 

\- Sé que no se preocupa por Harry en lo más mínimo - dijo Charlie con expresión sombría -, pero también está llevando a ese sitio a su propio hijo.

 

\- Está como un cencerro - murmuró Tonks -. Antes lo había dicho en broma, pero es cierto. Está como un cencerro.

 

Sirius agarraba con fuerza los brazos del sofá. Por el momento ganaba la preocupación que sentía por su ahijado, pero como le pasase algo, cualquier cosa, ese Dursley iba a arrepentirse de haberse atrevido a tocar la primera carta.

 

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció** **alegremente t** **ío Vernon, aplaudiendo—.**

 

\- ¿Y encima con una tormenta? - preguntó Remus débilmente. Le pasaba como a Sirius. Lo primero de todo era Harry y la preocupación por él. Cuando estuviese a salvo ya se ocuparía de buscar un castigo para los Dursley por llevarle a ese sitio en medio de una tormenta.

 

A lo mejor era mejor vengarse al estilo merodeador... Siempre era mucho más duradero y gratificante que lanzar una simple maldición. Eso lo podía hacer cualquiera, pero una broma de merodeador... Eso sonaba mucho mejor. Tendría que hablarlo con Sirius.

 

**¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

 

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Hermione histérica -. Harry, ese bote no parece que pueda resistir siquiera el peso de una persona. ¡Y sois cuatro! ¡Dos de ellos que valen por dos o por tres!

 

\- Pero yo era tan canijo que casi no valía por ninguno, ¿te acuerdas? - bromeó para intentar calmarla -. Y tía Petunia es tan delgada que solo cuenta por medio.

 

\- ¡Harry!

 

\- ¿Qué? Estoy aquí, Hermione, y obviamente estoy bien. No me caí del bote, ni se hundió...

 

\- No me extrañaría que hubiese pasado - murmuró Ron por lo bajo, pero parecía preocupado.

 

\- Ni me puse enfermo ni nada - siguió Harry ignorando al pelirrojo -. Así que no merece la pena preocuparse por eso. Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿recordáis?

 

\- Sí, pero eso no significa que nos guste - gruñó Sirius -. Como te pase algo, me va a dar igual lo que me digas, Harry, voy a ir a por él y va a tener que explicarme personalmente quién se cree que es para tratar así a mi ahijado.

 

\- Pero no me pasó nada - suspiró Harry. Iba a acabar odiando esa frase -, ¿así que podemos seguir?

 

— **Ya he conseguido algo de comida** **—dijo tí** **o Vernon** **—. ¡Así** **que todos a bordo!**

 

**En el bote hací** **a un fr** **ío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

 

Los alumnos estaban horrorizados por lo que estaban escuchando. Intentaban imaginarse a sus padres en la situación de ese Dursley, pero ni los que tenían las ideas más descabelladas podían pensar que harían algo así.

 

Los adultos despotricaban contra Vernon Dursley por lo bajo. Estaba haciendo pasar a su familia por una horrible odisea. ¿Y para qué? Solo para INTENTAR que Harry no recibiese su carta. Es decir, para nada. ¡Menudo estúpido!

 

\- ¿No ve que también está consiguiendo que su mujer y su hijo lo pasen mal? - preguntó el señor Weasley enfadado. Él tenía clarísimo que el bienestar de su familia era lo primero y no comprendía que este hombre pudiese arriesgar de esta manera el de la suya -. Ya he entendido que su meta en la vida es que Harry lo pase tan mal como sea posible - escupió con desprecio -, ¿pero está dispuesto a arrastrar a su familia en el proceso?

 

\- No lo ve así - murmuró Remus apretando los puños -. Como ha dicho Tonks, ha perdido la cabeza. No está pensando con claridad.

 

La bruja le miró sorprendida. No porque él hubiese recordado lo que ella había dicho, aunque eso le encantaba, sino porque cuando él había dicho su nombre, le había dado el corazón un vuelco. A lo mejor esa admiración que había sentido por él la primera vez que le vio cuando visitó a su tío Sirius se iba a convertir en algo más...

 

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

 

\- Tenía que hacer un frío terrible - dijo Ginny estremeciéndose -, siendo todo tan húmedo y con tanto viendo en medio de una tormenta.

 

\- Y no hay que ser un genio para saber quien se va a quedar sin habitación - dijo Bill apretando los dientes. Ya le había tomado cariño a Harry. No por ser el mejor amigo de su hermano, sino por él mismo. Había oído sobre él antes por sus padres y por sus hermanos más pequeños, pero ahora le había conocido. Le veía ahí sentado entre Ron y Hermione, ambos más altos que él (Ron le sacaba casi una cabeza), parecía muy pequeño... Y sintió que debía protegerle, que ya había sufrido suficiente y debía protegerle de todo lo que pudiese de ahora en adelante.

 

Los otros Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius... Todos pensaban algo parecido. Si ahora parecía muy pequeño ahí hundido en el sofá, no querían ni imaginarse a ese niño tres años antes durmiendo en un sitio así. Pero ahora tenían que controlarse, que sabían que Harry odiaba inspirar pena y si seguían pensando en eso no iban a poder evitarlo.

 

Se obligaron a centrarse de nuevo en la voz de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, que seguía avanzando la historia con la voz tensa por la rabia.

 

**La comida de tí** **o Vernon result** **ó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

 

\- Eso no es comida - gruñó Ron -. ¿Es que los Dursley no respetan la comida o qué? Por Merlín, yo meriendo más que eso.La comida es importante. Voy a tener que ir a explicárselo en persona.

 

\- Ron, tú comes tres veces más de lo normal - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero ella también estaba disgustada -. Pero es cierto, eso no es cena suficiente.

 

\- Sobre todo porque es lo único que han comido desde el desayuno - dijo la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido. Iba a tener que vigilar las comidas de Harry más de cerca que lo que había pensado en un principio.

 

La señora Pomfrey también tenía una cara de desaprobación al oír todo esto. Cuanto más leían, más convencida estaba de que esa revisión era necesaria y de que debería haberla hecho mucho antes.

 

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero só** **lo sali** **ó humo.**

 

— **Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

 

\- Ja ja ja, qué gracioso - dijo George entrecerrando los ojos -. Gred, habrá que esforzarse más de lo que teníamos planeado para enseñarles lo que es una verdadera broma.

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, Feorge - asintió el otro gemelo -. Habrá que empezar a planear de nuevo.

 

\- Nosotros participamos, ¿verdad, Canuto? - dijo Remus con un expresión que no encajaba con el tono ligero de la conversación.

 

\- Creía que no lo ibas a proponer nunca, Lunático - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa macabra.

 

Por primera vez, nadie les regañó por planear una broma contra alguien. McGonagall y Molly tenían incluso que reprimirse para no hacer hacer alguna sugerencia, ya que ellas también habían visto muchas bromas, más de las que les hubiese gustado ver.

 

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

 

\- Una tormenta no va a parar a un mago, Harry - dijo Seamus.

 

\- Lo sé ahora - puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo -. Pero yo no sabía que existía la magia. ¡Merlín, tenía prohibido decir esa palabra en casa! Y a los muggles sí que los detiene una tormenta, ¿así que qué iba a pensar?

 

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas.**

 

\- Merlín... - murmuraron algunos imaginándose en esa situación.

 

Tenía que hacer un frío horrible... Y estaría todo húmedo... ¿Se colaría más agua durante la noche?

 

**Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

 

\- No sé ni por qué me sorprendo - bufó Hermione -. Ya sabía yo que le iban a hacer algo por el estilo.

 

\- Mira que hacerle dormir en el suelo mientras ellos están en la cama - gruñó el señor Weasley. Si él acabase en esa situación con su familia, no dormiría en una cama tranquilamente si alguno de sus hijos estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

 

Sirius parecía el asesino que le habían acusado de ser al oír que Harry dormía en el suelo húmedo. Como se ponga enfermo..., pensó para sí mismo. Sabía Harry le había dicho que no había pasado, pero también sabía que no le habría dicho la verdad si pensaba que haría algo arriesgado si le decía lo contrario.

 

La señora Pomfrey parecía dispuesta a levantarse y llevárselo en ese instante a la enfermería en lugar de esperar a esa noche, pero se obligó a esperar. El chico estaba bien ahí sentado y no haría ningún bien que le avergonzase delante de todos, sobre todo sabiendo su aversión a la enfermería.

 

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

 

Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Pensaba en cómo siempre había tenido todo lo que necesitaba y nunca, jamás, había pasado hambre mientras su amigo nunca estaba seguro de si iba a poder comer algo al día siguiente. Pensaba en cómo él en aquel momento seguro que estaba en su cama cómodo y calentito después de haber cenado y su mejor amigo no podía dormir por culpa del frío y del hambre. Y estos pensamientos lo atormentaban porque si no fuese por estos libros seguiría muriéndose de envidia por estar en el lugar de Harry.

 

Notó que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y se topó con la mirada de Harry, que sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Se miraron y tuvieron una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que nadie más entendía, esas en las que eran capaces de decirse todo sin decir nada.

 

\- No es tu culpa - decía Harry. En realidad solo sonreía de medio lado, pero Ron sabía lo que eso significaba.

 

\- Tenía que haberme dado cuenta, Harry. Lo siento - otra vez, lo único que hizo Ron fue fruncir un poco los labios y apretar los dientes, enfadado consigo mismo, y el otro niño entendió.

 

\- No es tu culpa. No te atormentes con eso - decía Harry negando con la cabeza.

 

\- Yo... Gracias, Harry - dio un suspiró Ron devolviendo la sonrisa de medio lado tras un momento de vacilación.

 

\- No hay problema. ¿Para qué están los hermanos? - decía Harry con un apretón en el hombro antes de que ambos se girasen hacia el resto y se encontrasen con que todos se habían quedado mirándoles en silencio.

 

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hablando sin decir nada y observaron el intercambio curiosos y sin entender nada. Para ellos solo eran un montón de medias sonrisas y gestos sin importancia, pero parecía que para ellos dos tenían mucho más significado.

 

Muchos los miraban con envidia, queriendo tener lo mismo que ellos. Queriendo encontrar a alguien en quien pudiesen confiar plenamente y que confiase en ellos de la misma forma. Querían entender a alguien con quien entenderse igual que ellos se entendían, pero no comprendían cómo lo habían hecho si se conocían desde hacía más que un par de años. Era algo especial y único y lo compartían ellos dos y la niña de encrespado cabello castaño que siempre iba con ellos. Eran un trío muy especial.

 

Sirius los miraba con nostalgia, recordando cuando él podía hacer lo mismo con James, como se entendían con una mirada, como estos dos chicos. Remus también los miraba igual porque también había sido capaz de entender tan claramente a James como Harry y Ron se comprendían. Entre Sirius y Remus nunca había habido ese grado de comprensión y por eso habían sospechado el uno del otro hacía doce años, pero sí lo tenían con James.

 

Por suerte para este trío, los tres compartían ese entendimiento. Confiaban entre ellos con los ojos cerrados, era la única forma de entenderse así. Los tres se entendían, se apoyaban y se defendían sin reservas entre ellos.

 

Sí, un trío increíble. Único.

 

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendrí** **a once a** **ños en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

 

\- Teniendo en cuenta que es una pluma automática, supongo que estará guardada en un cajón, ¿no? - dijo Tonks con curiosidad.

 

\- Pero Harry aún no ha recibido su carta, así que no la pueden haber guardado todavía - dijo Remus -. A lo mejor sigue encima del escritorio, o donde sea que la ponen para que escriba todas las cartas y direcciones.

 

Se quedaron un momento pensando antes de encogerse de hombros. No era importante para la historia.

 

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

 

\- Harry - suspiró Hermione negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa -, solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

 

El niño se encogió de hombros ignorando las risitas de algún alumno.

 

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

 

\- Ojalá pudieses, pero creo que, aunque volváis pronto, tu tío no te dejaría ni acercarte a la casa hasta que hubiese quemado hasta la última carta - suspiró Tonks.

 

\- Además, como tengas que esperar a que a tu tío se le pase el ataque de locura para conseguir una carta - dijo Sirius -, no la habrías conseguido todavía a día de hoy.

 

\- No falta mucho para que la consiga - respondió Harry intentando esconder la sonrisa de anticipación -. Creo que faltan cuatro minutos para que me den la carta.

 

\- ¿Cuatro minutos? - se extrañó Remus -. ¿Por qué exactamente cuatro? ¿Y cómo lo sabes con tanta precisión?

 

\- Ahora lo ves - dijo Harry, ya sin poder evitar sonreír.

 

**Tres minutos para la hora.**

 

Remus se giró hacia Harry abriendo mucho los ojos al entenderlo y el niño asintió disimuladamente, aguantando la risa.

 

**¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

 

\- Espero que no - murmuró la señora Weasley asustada. Todo esto para evitar que vaya a un sitio a donde va a ir hagan lo que hagan, era ridículo -. Hay dos niños en esa cabaña...

 

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley - la tranquilizó Harry -. Eso no era lo que provocaba el ruido. Era algo mucho, mucho mejor.

 

Hagrid se volvió a sonrojar y escondió una sonrisa.

 

**Un minuto y tendrí** **a once a** **ños. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

 

\- ¡Sí! - exclamaron los gemelos Weasley.

 

\- Vamos, Harry, hazlo.

 

\- Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

 

\- Lo siento - se encogió de hombros y ellos gruñeron -. Ocurrió algo que me despistó un poco.

 

**tres... dos... uno...**

 

**BUM.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que BUM? - preguntó George extrañado.

 

\- ¿No has dicho que no habías despertado a tu primo? - preguntó Fred.

 

\- Yo no fui - respondió Harry aguantando la risa y evitando mirar a Hagrid -, pero sí se despertó. Solo que por otra cosa. Seguro que lo explican ahora. No es nada malo - añadió antes de que pudiesen empezar a preocuparse.

 

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

 

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Sirius tenso.

 

\- No lo pone - contestó McGonagall -. Ha acabado el capítulo.

 

\- No te preocupes, Sirius. Ahora se pone mejor - respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Luego se giró hacia el semi-gigante -. Hagrid, ¿por qué no lees tú el siguiente capítulo?

 

\- Yo... Eh, vale - aceptó sonrojado. McGonagall agitó la varita y le mandó el libro volando.


	6. El guardián de las llaves

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**El guardián de las llaves**

 

_\- No te preocupes, Sirius. Ahora se pone mejor - respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Luego se giró hacia el semi-gigante -. Hagrid, ¿por qué no lees tú el siguiente capítulo?_

 

_\- Yo... Eh, vale - aceptó sonrojado. McGonagall agitó la varita y le mandó el libro volando._

 

\- **El guardián de las llaves** \- su voz se propagó por toda la sala.

 

\- ¿Ese no es Hagrid? - preguntó Neville.

 

\- Hagrid te entregó tu carta, ¿verdad? - le dijo Hermione a Harry, aunque era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta -. Por eso querías que Hagrid leyese este capítulo.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry incapaz de esconder la enorme sonrisa que ahora se podía ver plantada en su cara -. Fue genial. Ya lo veréis.

 

**Bum. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

 

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estú** **pidamente.**

 

Harry soltó un bufido divertido al recordarlo. Se acordaba perfectamente de esa noche porque le había cambiado la vida. Lo único es que el descubrir tantas cosas de golpe no le había permitido disfrutar de las tonterías que había habido. Ahora ya no tenía ese problema e iba a poder reírse y disfrutar todo lo que quisiese.

 

Los que eran más cercanos a él le miraron y le vieron con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas de emoción y sonriendo tanto que parecía que se le iba a partir la cara por el esfuerzo. Harry estaba feliz y, por primera vez, parecía ansioso por que continuase la lectura así que nadie se iba a quejar y arruinárselo. Echaban de menos verle así y no había nada que pudiese alegrarles más el día.

 

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

 

\- ¡¿Está loco?! - se puso histérica Hermione -. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tener un rifle cuando hay dos niños en la misma habitación, y uno de ellos es su hijo?! ¡Podría haber un accidente! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera sabe disparar! ¡Y no tiene puntería! ¿Y si falla y le da a Harry? ¡No le importaría en absoluto!

 

Hermione se giró hacia su amigo y le miró atentamente, examinándolo para encontrar alguna herida escondida mientras Harry la miraba alarmado por el arrebato. Sí, su tío había comprado un rifle, ¿y qué? No había pasado nada grave.

 

\- Hermione - dijo Sirius. No sabía si estaba más preocupado por que le diese un infarto a la chica o porque estaba insinuando que su ahijado podía haber salido herido -, ¿qué es un rifle? ¿Por qué es... preocupante que lo tenga con Harry delante?

 

\- Un rifle es como... - intentó buscar algún hechizo que se comparase a eso, pero solo estaba en segundo año y por mucho que leyese, no conocía los suficientes -. ¿Hay algún hechizo que se use para matar?

 

\- Ehhh... sí, sí que lo hay. El _Avada_ _Kedavra._ ¿Por qué? - respondió confundido por la súbita pregunta.

 

\- Bueno, pues un rifle se inventó básicamente para eso: para matar a otro. Depende de donde te dé, por supuesto, ¡pero eso no importa! Es como una varita que dispara _Avada_ _Kedavras_ solamente, pero lo puede disparar cualquier persona, incluso niños, porque no hay que aprender un hechizo, solo apretar un gatillo.

 

Los hijos de magos estaban sorprendidos por las barbaridades que inventaban los muggles para compensar la falta de la magia. Los Weasley, los merodeadores y Tonks palidecieron al descubrir lo que era y lo que podría pasarle a Harry si el estúpido Dursley decidía usarlo sin cuidado.

 

\- ¿Y dices que el gordo de Dursley, que apostaría mi varita a que no tiene ni idea de cómo usarlo, lo tiene en la misma habitación que Harry? - dijo Sirius pálido, dividido entre la furia por la estupidez de Dursley y la preocupación por su ahijado.

 

La señora Weasley parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico y se había agarrado a su marido, que había perdido todo el color, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

 

Remus estaba agarrando los brazos del sillón con tanta fuerza que empezaron a crujir y tuvo que soltarlos y contentarse con apretarse los puños para no romperlos. Volvía a parecer un lobo, con los ojos oscuros de rabia, y parecía a punto de dejarse llevar por el instinto que le decía que su cachorro estaba en peligro.

 

Los hermanos Weasley se habían quedado totalmente inmóviles, pálidos como la leche al imaginarse en esa situación a su hermano. Ya que querían jugar a ponerle en peligro, ¿por qué no le dejaban en una habitación desarmado con una psicópata como Lestrange o Crouch hijo? Total, es lo mismo. Solo tendría que ocuparse de esquivar todo lo que disparasen, como en la realidad con su tío, pensaban sarcásticos.

 

Ron no estaba mejor que Hermione. Se había quedado mirando a su hermano casi como si viese a un fantasma. ¡Merlín, ¿es que tenía que estar en peligro desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts?! Le agarró del brazo que tenía libre, porque el otro lo tenía aprisionado Hermione, con fuerza. Era su forma de asegurarse que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y que ese idiota de Dursley no le había hecho daño con ese... esa cosa como-se-llame.

 

\- Hey, no me pasó nada. Hagrid se encargó de todo - los tranquilizó Harry rápidamente al ver el peligro de pánico, pero no consiguió que se relajasen del todo.

 

Personalmente, él opinaba que Hermione había exagerado con los rifles y los había hecho parecer más peligrosos de lo que eran, pero ahora ya era tarde para hacer algo. Ya estaban todos de nuevo tensos y preocupados e iban a seguir así hasta que se mencionase que Hagrid se había desecho del rifle o hasta que se olvidasen de que su tío lo tenía.

 

Harry suspiró y resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ante su innecesaria preocupación, pero, la verdad, ¿quién podía culparles? Él actuaría de la misma forma si fuese cualquiera de ellos.

 

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

 

\- Y te vas a arrepentir de haber comprado ese arma, Dursley - gruñó Sirius.

 

\- Genial, ahora encima está asustado y a punto de ponerse histérico de nuevo - puso los ojos en blanco Tonks, pero estaba preocupada por Harry -. Ahora será más fácil que dispare por accidente.

 

Harry estuvo a punto de fulminarla con la mirada al notar que todos se habían puesto más tensos al oírla, sobre todo cuando los agarres de Ron y Hermione se apretaron tanto que empezó a no sentir los brazos. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a la chica por estar preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si lo pudiese evitar.

 

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

 

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

 

Hagrid gritó esto tan alto que todos saltaron de sus asientos sobresaltados.

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - le regañó McGonagall enderezándose el sombrero -, ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

 

\- Lo siento, profesora - se disculpó sonrojándose hasta las orejas -. Solo pensé que como estaba en mayúsculas tenía que gritarlo... Para que se metiese todo el mundo en la historia, ¿sabe?

 

\- Bueno, Hagrid, pues lo has conseguido - gruñó de mal humor -. Todos nos hemos sentido como si estuviésemos presentes cuando se produjo ese golpe. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedes seguir, por favor?

 

\- Por supuesto, profesora - respondió y se apresuró a leer.

 

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

 

\- Hagrid, me parece que no controlas tu fuerza - dijo Charlie aguantando la risa. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con el gigante.

 

\- Creí que no me oían con la tormenta - dijo sonrojándose de nuevo -, así que llamé más fuerte... Supongo que me pasé de fuerza.

 

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar de nuevo esa noche. Oh, habían oído los golpes de sobra, más que de sobra.

 

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

 

Las sonrisas de todos se iban haciendo más amplias a medida que Hagrid leía su propia descripción. Le había clavado perfectamente, pero al mismo tiempo era algo cómica. No se atrevieron a reírse por miedo a ofender al gigante.

 

Sin embargo, muchos, los más cercanos a Harry, sobre todo, empezaron a preguntarse cómo sería la suya. Si esta había sido la de Hagrid... No es que fuesen a pensar mal de Harry, porque sabían que el chico les tenía cariño, pero iban a oír la primera impresión que le habían causado y no todos estaban cómodos con eso.

 

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo.**

 

\- Bonita entrada, Hagrid - dijo Bill sonriendo.

 

\- Sí, nada podía alegrarles más la noche que el que un gigante entrase en su cabaña tirando la puerta - rio George.

 

\- Era justo lo que buscaban los Dursley cuando se habían ido a una cabaña diminuta en una roca en medio del océano - dijo Fred.

 

No eran los únicos que reían. Se estaban imaginando la escena con Harry mirando al gigante con la boca abierta, los tres Dursley aterrorizados en una esquina y Hagrid entrando en la cabaña como si fuese su casa. ¡Era absurdo! Justo lo que necesitaban para echarse unas risas y eliminar la tensión.

 

**Se agach** **ó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar.**

 

\- Claro, ¿ no es lo que hace siempre? - preguntó Fred inocentemente.

 

\- Eso creía yo - dijo George fingiendo estar confundido -. Que entraba y en vez de cerrar la puerta la tenía que volver a enganchar en su sitio.

 

Todos rieron de nuevo. En el fondo la situación no tenía tanta gracia, pero después de los dos últimos capítulos, estaban deseando reírse y estaban con la risa fácil.

 

**El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

 

— **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

 

\- ¡Eso, Hagrid! - felicitó Sirius entusiasmado -. ¡Así me gusta! No se merecen ni un "Hola, ¿cómo va la noche?" ni nada de eso.

 

El gigante sonreía abochornado por toda la atención.

 

\- Solo él sería capaz de proponer un té al colarse en una casa, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron sonriendo.

 

Harry y Hermione rieron suavemente y asintieron, los tres mirando a su amigo al frente del comedor. El trío le tenía un cariño especial al gigante, era un amigo de esos con los que podías contar siempre que tuvieses un problema, pero que era un poco torpe y no sería el primero al que acudirías.

 

De todas formas le querían. Aunque ya supiesen que no podía guardar ningún secreto o que había que tener cuidado con todo lo que él llamaba "adorable y para nada peligroso", no fuese a ser que te arrancase una mano de un mordisco.

 

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

 

— **Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

 

\- ¡Ja! ¡Bien dicho, Hagrid! - le felicitaron los gemelos.

 

\- ¡Así se hace, Hagrid! - gritó Sirius encantado de que alguien asustase a los Dursley.

 

El comedor estaba disfrutando la lectura también, todos inclinados hacia delante en sus asientos y sonriéndole al gigante. Incluso los de Slytherin tenían que reconocer que el gigante estaba consiguiendo que la historia fuese mucho más agradable.

 

Ahora ya entendían todos por qué Harry había estado tan emocionado al principio de capítulo. Ojalá hubiese muchos más así...

 

**Dudley se escapó** **de all** **í y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tí** **o Vernon.**

 

\- Serán cobardes - murmuró Hagrid interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. Aquella noche había estado muy emocionado por ver de nuevo a Harry después de diez años y no había prestado demasiada atención a los Dursley. Ahora, viéndolo desde la perspectiva del niño, se daba cuenta de lo cobardes que eran.

 

El resto tenía una opinión parecida. Los tres Dursley, que eran los que supuestamente iban armados, encogidos en una esquina muertos de miedo. Y su sobrino, el más pequeño de la familia, en medio de la habitación. Y sí, estaba sorprendido por la entrada de Hagrid, ya que quién no lo estaría, pero no asustado.

 

Ese pequeño con gafas ya tenía el corazón de un león, pensó McGonagall orgullosa de él.

 

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

 

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

 

\- Hagrid no es lo que aparenta - dijo Harry.

 

\- No, no lo es - sonrió Ron.

 

\- Me acuerdo la primera vez que le vi - dijo Neville -. Estaba aterrorizado.

 

\- Como todos - rio Hermione -. Pero luego te das cuenta de que no da para nada tanto miedo.

 

\- En el fondo Hagrid no haría daño ni a una mosca, ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius. Los merodeadores también habían pasado alguna tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid, sobre todo ayudándole a aprender a usar la varita que tenía escondida en ese paraguas rosa horroroso.

 

\- No, ¿pero te acuerdas el susto que le dio a aquella chica de primero cuando llegamos en el tren y él iba a llevarnos en los botes? - rio Remus.

 

\- ¡Es verdad! - recordó Sirius echándose a reír -. La pobre se dio tal susto que se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

 

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! - les regañó la señora Weasley, pero ella también estaba escondiendo una sonrisa al imaginárselo -, no es educado que os riáis de alguien porque se haya asustado.

 

\- Oh, vamos, Molly - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa contagiosa -. Es una broma. Incluso ella misma se rio después, cuando ya había conocido a Hagrid.

 

\- Bueno, en ese caso...

 

— **La ú** **ltima vez que te vi eras s** **ólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

 

\- Fue la primera vez que me lo dijeron - dijo algo nostálgico Harry. Esa había sido la primera noche que había aprendido algo de sus padres, aunque no hubiese sido mucho.

 

\- Y desde entonces te lo han dicho decenas de veces - puso los ojos en blanco Ron, pero estaba sonriendo -. Yo lo he oído tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

 

\- ¡Ron! - le regañó Hermione por su falta de tacto. Harry sabía muy poco de sus padres y no estaba bien que se riese de una de las pocas cosas que le contaban.

 

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, Hermione, y tú lo sabes.

 

\- Da igual, Hermione - intervino Harry riéndose al ver que iban a empezar de nuevo a pelearse -. Es cierto que me lo han dicho muchas, muchas veces. Y no me molesta. Solo que... no sé... a veces me gustaría que me contasen algo más.

 

Harry había bajado la cabeza sonrojándose, como si estuviese avergonzado de lo que quería. Sin embargo, era más bien vergüenza de haberlo dicho delante de todo el comedor. Merlín, apenas estaba cómodo hablando de sus sentimientos con Ron y Hermione y ahora soltaba esto delante de todos, pensó despeinándose el pelo un poco.

 

El resto en cambio no vio nada raro en esto. Solo sintieron pena por el niño que no había conocido a sus padres y les parecía lo más normal del mundo que quisiese aprender sobre ellos. Solo tuvieron que permanecer un momento callados para recuperar el control de sus emociones y poder hablar sin que se notase la pena y la simpatía en su voz.

 

\- Remus y yo te podemos hablar de ellos, Harry - ofreció Sirius. Se lo había dicho antes, pero no le parecía mal recordárselo para que el chico no pensase que era una carga o que les molestaba o alguna de esas tonterías -. ¿Esta noche?

 

Harry levantó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, abochornado por el silencio aplastante, y asintió débilmente. Pero al ver la expresión de alegría de su padrino se relajó totalmente. Si no le molestaba, entonces vale, le encantaría pasarse toda la noche hablando de ellos si pudiese.

 

Se giró de nuevo hacia Hagrid sintiéndose mucho más en calma y siguió escuchando.

 

**Tí** **o Vernon dej** **ó escapar un curioso sonido.**

 

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

 

\- ¿Señor? - se mofó Sirius -. ¿A qué vienen ahora esos modales cuando crees que están "allanando tu morada"?

 

Algo de razón tenía. Si encuentras a un ladrón o a un extraño en tu casa no le empiezas a llamar de usted.

 

\- Estaba aterrorizado - rio Harry -. Tenía miedo de que Hagrid los aplastase de un golpe o algo. Eso o peor, que Hagrid hiciese lo que hizo: hablarme de la magia y decirme que soy un mago.

 

Todos sonrieron. Hagrid había arreglado el día. Los Dursley no podían hacer nada contra él, ni siquiera teniendo un rifle.

 

— **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandí** **simo majadero** **—dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató** **el rifle a t** **í** **o Vernon, lo retorci** **ó como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó** **a un rinc** **ón de la habitación.**

 

Solo ahora que el rifle estaba destruido, soltó la señora Weasley a su marido y respiró hondo. Ella había estado en tensión desde el principio del capítulo, sin atreverse a relajar ni un músculo ni aunque Hagrid ya estuviese ahí. El resto también se relajó imperceptiblemente en sus asientos, pero ellos confiaban más en el gigante para proteger a Harry.

 

\- ¡Sí! - celebraban los gemelos.

 

\- ¡Eso, Hagrid! - felicitó Remus como si volviese a estar en el colegio y fuese un adolescente.

 

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

 

\- ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, Dursley! - gritaron Fred y George.

 

— **De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleañ** **os. Tengo algo aqu** **í. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

 

Ron y Hermione se miraron horrorizados antes de girarse hacia Harry con una sonrisa comprensiva. Las dotes culinarias de Hagrid dejaban mucho que desear y en esa cabaña no iba a tener mucho sitio donde esconder lo que sea que le fuese a dar.

 

\- La verdad es que no estaba mal - susurró él para que no le oyese el gigante -, a lo mejor es que simplemente me moría de hambre. O a lo mejor tuvo ayuda al hacerla.

 

Al oír esto los dos amigos cambiaron las sonrisas por muecas asesinas. Si la comida de Hagrid parecía deliciosa es que te estabas muriendo de hambre, literalmente, y cualquier cosa te sabía bien. Esperaban que fuese la segunda opción, pero algo les decía que no era así.

 

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior habí** **a un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con** **«** **Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

 

\- Nunca te lo llegué a agradecer - interrumpió Harry -. Gracias, Hagrid. Fue mi primera tarta de cumpleaños.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó y le quitó importancia con un gesto. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo todos miraban apenados al chico ni de cómo algunos ya planeaban venganza contra los Dursley.

\- Me gusta tu estilo, Hagrid - dijo Fred sonriendo para que volver al buen ambiente -. Primero tiras la puerta...

 

\- Y luego propones que un té - terminó George.

 

\- Después amenazas a su tío y doblas un rifle como si fuese plastilina...

 

\- Antes de repartir un pastel de cumpleaños.

 

\- ¡Genial! - exclamaron a la vez.

 

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

 

— **¿Quién es usted?**

 

\- ¡Harry! - le reprendió Molly con el ceño fruncido. A ella siempre le había parecido muy educado... Esperaba que se debiese solo a la sorpresa.

 

\- Señor Potter, esas no son formas - le regañó la profesora McGonagall -. Sus modales son lo primero, me da igual lo sorprendido que esté. No deben olvidarse.

 

\- Lo siento, profesora. Perdona, Hagrid - se disculpó Harry rápidamente antes de murmurar -. Y me lo dice ella que dejó caer todos los libros y no se molestó ni en recogerlos.

 

Lo había dicho tan bajo que solo le oyeron Ron y Hermione porque estaban sentados a su lado y tuvieron que ahogar las carcajadas mientras volvían a recibir miradas extrañadas. La verdad es que era difícil creer que la recta profesora McGonagall, a la que nunca le pillaba nada por sorpresa y siempre lo tenía todo controlado, era la que había hecho una cosa así.

 

**El gigante rió** **entre dientes.**

 

— **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

 

\- No creo que le aclares muchas cosas con eso, Hagrid - dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste. Ahora se iba a ver claramente cómo el hijo de James y Lily no había tenido ni idea sobre Hogwarts durante diez años.

 

\- Ahora lo sé - dijo Hagrid -. Pero no se me ocurrió que no le hubiesen contado nada de nada.

 

Harry contuvo una sonrisa al recordar que había dicho algo muy parecido esa misma noche y él se había ofendido pensando que le estaba insultando. Ahora le parecía tan ridículo...

 

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

 

\- Eso siempre pasa - rio Ron a quien le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que le había conocido.

 

Todos los amigos de Hagrid rieron de nuevo porque todos habían pasado por lo mismo la primera vez que habían conocido al gigante.

 

\- ¿Ves, Hagrid? - rio Charlie -. Te dije que no controlabas tu fuerza.

 

El gigante se sonrojó nervioso por si alguien se había molestado por eso. Intentaba evitarlo, pero ellos eran todos tan pequeños que era más complicado de lo que parecía. Pero ninguno parecía ofendido, solo reían con cariño.

 

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—** **. Pero no dir** **ía que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

 

Los alumnos empezaron a soltar risitas por lo bajo al ver las miradas acusatorias que todo el profesorado dirigía al pobre que se había delatado a sí mismo.

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - le regañó McGonagall -, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

 

\- Yo... No lo sé, profesora.

 

Parecía que volvía a ser un niño al que habían pillado en clase haciendo alguna fechoría.

 

\- Espero que no tomases nada que fuese "algo más fuerte" al final, Hagrid, y que esto solo fuese una broma.

 

Él solo abrió los ojos alarmado y retomó la lectura para evitar contestar. Tanto él como Harry, que ahora mismo estaba apretando los labios para no reírse y delatar a su amigo antes de tiempo, sabían que sí había tomado algo más fuerte que el té esa noche.

 

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demá** **s no pod** **ían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

 

\- Pues sí que hacía frío - musitó Ginny frotándose los brazos distraídamente como si ella estuviese en esa cabaña.

 

\- Ni te lo imaginas - dijo Harry con una mueca. La enfermera Pomfrey le miró con los ojos entrecerrados -. ¡No me puse enfermo, señora Pomfrey! - se apresuró a decir al verla -. Ni siquiera cogí frío porque Hagrid me prestó su abrigo para dormir.

 

Ella solo resopló un poco y se giró hacia el gigante para escuchar. Harry soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, aliviado por no tener que ir todavía a la enfermería, y sus amigos rieron en silencio al verle. De verdad que odiaba la enfermería.

 

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

 

\- Wow - silbaron muchos sorprendidos y mirando al gigante con nuevos ojos. Ese hombre escondía muchas más cosas de lo que parecía.

 

\- Hagrid, ¿cuántas cosas guardas en tu abrigo? - preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

 

El gigante se encogió de hombros. Había ido acumulando cosas porque le hacían falta en un momento dado, las guardaba y luego se le olvidaba sacarlas. Después de años sin vaciar esos bolsillos, te podías encontrar casi cualquier cosa en ellos.

 

Harry hizo una mueca. Justo a la mañana siguiente Hagrid le había pedido que buscase unos knuts en su abrigo y, aunque los había encontrado al cabo de un rato, también había hecho algunos descubrimientos un tanto desagradables.

 

Sin embargo, Hagrid tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en esos momentos al ver la mirada que la profesora McGonagall le estaba lanzando.

 

\- ¡Hagrid!, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡No debes tomar alcohol delante de un niño!

 

\- Profesora, esto ya ha pasado y no puede corregirlo - intervino Harry tímidamente para intentar sacar a su amigo del apuro -. Y, por si le sirve de algo, ni me acerqué a esa botella.

 

\- ¡Me da lo mismo que usted no se acercase a la botella, señor Potter! - gritó echando chispas por los ojos y Harry se encogió en su asiento deseando casi que hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada -. No se debería sacar delante de un niño, en primer lugar.

 

\- Sí, bueno, Hagrid me enseñó otras cosas más importantes - murmuró Harry para que no le oyese -. Seguro que el alcohol es importantísimo al lado de Norberto o del paquetito de la cámara 713.

 

Ron y Hermione casi se echaron a reír mientras todos se giraban hacia el gigante para escuchar ahora que McGonagall parecía haberse calmado un poco.

 

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes.**

 

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada rápida. Esto sí que lo había cocinado Hagrid él solito, así que tendría que estar sin lugar a dudas incomible porque en dos años todavía no habían encontrado nada hecho por el gigantón que estuviese bueno, a no ser que contases el té.

 

Esperaban que fuese una excepción y estuviesen realmente buenas, que no fuese solo el hambre de Harry. La verdad es que no sonaba nada mal la descripción...

 

**Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

 

— **No toques nada que é** **l te d** **é, Dudley.**

 

\- ¿Se creía que eran para todos ellos? - dijo Bill con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Después de cómo han tratado a Harry no se merecen ni agua - bufó Tonks cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Pero ellos no veían nada malo en cómo le habían tratado - hizo una mueca Hermione -. Seguro que hasta pensaban que estaban haciendo lo mejor para él.

 

\- Y Hagrid en ese momento no sabía todo lo que habían hecho, ¿no, Hagrid? - preguntó Remus.

 

\- Dumbledore solo me dijo que eran un poco... especiales y que podía tener problemas para llegar hasta Harry - dijo negando con la cabeza -. No me esperaba lo "especiales" que eran ni tener que sortear tantos problemas para enviar una carta.

 

\- ¿Fuiste tú? - soltó una carcajada Sirius -. ¿Tú enviaste todas esas cartas? ¿Por la ventana del baño? ¿Y por la chimenea? ¡Y lo de los huevos fue genial!

 

Hagrid se encogió de hombros sonrojado, pero halagado por toda esa atención.

 

\- Y no habéis oído lo mejor que hizo - intervino Harry con una sonrisa -. Dejad que siga avanzando y veréis.

 

**El gigante lanzó** **una risa sombr** **ía.**

 

\- ¿Hagrid es capaz de reírse de forma sombría? - murmuró Ron intentando imaginárselo.

 

\- Imposible - negó Hermione por lo bajo -. Si es como un oso de peluche crecido. ¡No es capaz!

 

\- Esto está todo desde mi punto de vista - les recordó Harry e hizo una mueca al recordarlo él. Esa parte no le hacía gracia -. Y a mí esa noche sí que me puso un poco nervioso hasta que le conocí. Es que teníais que verle mirando mal a los Dursley... ¡Fue genial!

 

— **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar má** **s, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

 

\- ¡Sí! - exclamaron los gemelos levantando el puño para celebrar.

 

\- No me puedo creer que les dijese eso - dijo Remus con una sonrisa enorme -. ¿Se lo dijo de verdad? - preguntó girándose hacia Harry.

 

\- Sí que lo hizo - sonrió Harry al recordar -. La cara de Dudley no tenía precio, como si jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que él podía estar gordo. Y la de tío Vernon...

 

\- ¡No me lo digas! Ya me lo imagino yo - interrumpió Ron con los ojos cerrados y una mirada de satisfacción -. Con el bigote medio arrancado que tenía, la cara púrpura como una remolacha y una expresión como si le hubiesen pegado una bofetada...

 

\- Exacto - rio Harry.

 

Todos volvieron a gritar y felicitar a Hagrid, que le quitó importancia con un gesto y volvió al libro.

 

**Le sirvi** **ó las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todaví** **a no pod** **ía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante.**

 

Ron y Hermione apretaron los puños furiosos. Puede que hubiese sucedido un milagro y las salchichas no estuviesen tan malas, pero de ahí a pensar que no había nada más maravilloso... Tenían que afrontarlo. Su amigo estaba muerto de hambre y probablemente hasta el plato le hubiese sabido bien.

 

Hagrid se detuvo un segundo y respiró hondo, cosa que nadie entendió. Pero el gigante había necesitado un momento para calmarse al recordarlo. Un niño que parecía claramente demasiado pequeño para tener once años, abalanzándose sobre un plato de salchichas porque le dolía el estómago de hambre.

 

Si en aquel momento había tenido ganas de estrangular a los Dursley, ahora que sabía todo... Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos y poder volver a la lectura. No merecía la pena quedarse pensando en el pasado.

 

**Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

 

— **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es** **usted.**

 

\- Así me gusta, Harry - aprobó la señora Weasley sonriendo -. Eso está mucho mejor.

 

Se alegraba de que pareciese que la falta de modales del chico se había debido solo a la sorpresa porque ahora volvía a tratar con educación incluso a ese extraño que se había colado en la casa donde estaban.

 

Harry se sonrojó un poco por eso, como cada vez que le hacían un cumplido, y se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso. Por suerte, Hagrid vio su incomodidad y siguió leyendo.

 

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

 

— **Llá** **mame Hagrid** **—contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

 

\- No, gracias a sus tíos, no sabe nada - gruñó Sirius.

 

\- No te preocupes, Sirius. Hagrid me explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber y, además, ahora empieza lo bueno, ya verás - dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillando con anticipación.

 

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que devolver la sonrisa al ver a su ahijado tan obviamente feliz. Era estupendo ver que a pesar de su desastrosa infancia seguía encontrando motivos por los que sonreír y estar contento.

 

El resto del comedor los miraba con cariño. Puede que aún le considerasen un asesino, pero ninguno de los presentes podía negar el cariño y la absoluta devoción que se veían en los ojos de Sirius Black cuando miraba a Harry.

 

\- ¿No os imagináis cómo va a ser la reacción de Hagrid cuando se entere de que no me habían contado nada? - siguió hablando Harry ajeno a todo lo demás -. ¿Y cuando se entere de lo que me contaron en lugar de la verdad?

 

Se les empezó a extender una sonrisa estúpida al pensarlo y se giraron hacia Hagrid, que, de nuevo, se había sonrojado por la atención.

 

— **Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry.**

 

\- Sí, eso es Harry - dijo George echándose hacia delante.

 

\- Tú sigue diciendo ese tipo de cosas y tendremos a un Hagrid furioso entre manos en seguida - le animó Fred.

 

Nadie pudo evitar que se le formase una sonrisa. Era tan cierto...

 

**Hagrid parecí** **a impresionado.**

 

— **Lo lamento** **—dijo rá** **pidamente Harry.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - le dijo Remus sorprendido -. ¿Cómo que "lo lamento? ¡No te tienes que disculpar! No es tu culpa, sino de esos tíos tuyos. ¡Son ellos los que deberían pedir perdón de rodillas por lo que han hecho!

 

\- Y yo creo que ni aún así se lo perdonaría - siseó Sirius tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

 

\- Es Harry - le respondió Ron a Lupin encogiéndose de hombros -. Harry siempre se disculpa por todo. No sería él si no se disculpase por cosas que no son su culpa. No me extrañaría que pidiese perdón porque caiga ahora un rayo en la torre de astronomía.

 

Algunos rieron, sobre todo los que le conocían y sabían de sobra que era cierto. Harry en cambio solo fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, pero no podía negar que eso es lo que haría. Aunque solo porque, casi con total seguridad, él y su suerte habrían estado involucrados de alguna forma.

 

Pero eso también es culpa de los Dursley, pensaba furioso Remus. Llevaban culpándole toda la vida por todo y había adquirido la costumbre de pensar que así era y tenía la necesidad de disculparse por ello. ¡Y es que de verdad pensaba que era culpa suya! Merlín, ¿cómo no pensar así si te castigaban por la magia accidental?

 

— **¿** **Lo lamento?** **—preguntó** **Hagrid, volvi** **éndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse!**

 

\- Exacto - asintió Remus de acuerdo -. ¿Ves, Harry? Hasta Hagrid opina lo mismo que yo.

 

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que creía que no sabía desde hace muchísimo tiempo que todo era culpa de los Dursley? Pff, bufó en su cabeza, lo había sabido desde antes de encontrar la carta.

 

**Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

 

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**

 

\- Eso es, Harry - dijo Fred entusiasmado -. Solo un poco más antes de que Hagrid estalle...

 

\- No podías haber dicho que le enfadase más ni siquiera intentándolo - sonrió George con anticipación.

 

Harry sonrió. La verdad era que no se arrepentía de nada de aquella noche. Ron y Hermione reían en silencio a su lado, completamente de acuerdo con los gemelos.

 

\- Es cierto, Harry. ¿Seguro que no conocías ya a Hagrid y sabías qué decir para hacerle enfadar? - le picó Hermione sonriendo.

 

\- Muy graciosa. Pues esto no es lo mejor - respondió él.

 

— **¿EL QU** **É** **? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 

Ahora fueron más los que rieron al darse cuenta de lo que querían decir los gemelos. No muchos conocían al gigante lo suficiente como para saber cómo reaccionaría ante algo.

 

Sin embargo, estar leyendo sobre él ayudaba mucho. Y ya, estar leyendo directamente los pensamientos de Harry... Le iban a conocer perfectamente.

 

Qué sorpresa se iban a llevar cuando se diesen cuenta de por qué había hecho las cosas que había hecho y de las injusticias que habían cometido con él. Iban a tener que esconderse de Black, probablemente... Nah, Harry siempre conseguía calmarle.

 

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

 

\- Cobardes - murmuraron muchos.

 

\- Bueno, la verdad es que ahí tampoco les podemos culpar tanto por encogerse en una esquina - dijo Harry pensativo.

 

Todos se giraron a la vez hacia él. Algunos le miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, otros totalmente alarmados al oír esta declaración, unos pocos negaron tristemente con la cabeza como si tuviesen la confirmación de que se había vuelto loco.

 

\- ¡No! - se apresuró a decir al comprender las expresiones de todos -. ¡No estoy defendiendo a los Dursley! Pero tendrías que haber visto a Hagrid esa noche... - se giró hacia su amigo -. Puede que no seas lo que aparentas, pero cuando estás furioso das verdadero miedo. En el buen sentido, claro. Me encantó que les asustases.

 

Todos se volvieron a relajar aliviados por que el niño que vivió no hubiese perdido la cabeza mientras Hagrid se le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa al chico.

 

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

 

\- Oh, no - se lamentó Hermione -. Ahora Harry se lo va a tomar como un insulto.

 

\- Sí, y se ofenderá y dirá algo totalmente ridículo que no tiene nada que ver y de lo que se avergonzará cuando lo leamos - rio Ron.

 

Harry sintió como se le teñían de rojo las mejillas y les fulminó con la mirada mientras ellos se reían todavía más fuerte al ver confirmada su teoría. Lo peor es que no podía negar que hubiese hecho eso...

 

**Harry pens** **ó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - rieron antes de que siguiese el pelirrojo -. Aquí ya se ha ofendido. El comentario ridículo no puede tardar mucho más en llegar.

 

Harry se sonrojó un poco más. Hagrid le mandó una mirada disculpándose porque iba a leer justo ese comentario y el chico soltó un gruñido resignado.

 

— **Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

 

\- ¡Te lo dije! - rio Ron con ganas agarrándose el estómago.

 

\- No has cambiado nada, Harry - dijo Hermione de la misma forma.

 

\- Sí, sí, muy bien - dijo sarcástico Harry, pero tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos que les hizo mirarle suspicaces -. Me conocéis perfectamente, pero yo también os conozco como la palma de mi mano - sonrió cuando los dos abrieron los ojos algo alarmados -. Ya veremos qué opináis cuando yo empiece a adivinar lo que vais a decir en los libros del futuro, porque los dos primeros ya los hemos vivido.

 

\- Harry, en el fondo seguro que no...

 

\- Esto no era cierto...

 

\- Sí, sí - desdeñó sus excusas con un gesto, pero era incapaz de no sonreír -. Entonces nos reiremos los tres.

 

El comedor les miraba sonriendo, pensando en lo unidos que estaban. Y es que las personas con las que alguno de ellos era capaz de hacer lo que hacía este trío de amigos eran muy escasas y había que atesorarlas siempre.

 

Los tres se estaban mirando con cuidado, como dándose cuenta por primera de lo bien que se conocían entre ellos. Iba a ser muy interesante cuando leyesen el futuro...

 

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**

 

— **Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

 

\- Pero Harry no va a tener ni idea de a qué se refiere - empezó Fred.

 

\- Y va a decir algo que va a enfurecer a Hagrid todavía más - terminó George.

 

Harry levantó los brazos exasperado porque todos parecían saber lo que iba a decir. ¿Es que era tan predecible?

 

Los gemelos le miraron triunfantes al saber que habían acertado y Ron y Hermione le miraban de reojo divertidos. Después de leer los libros, iba a haber muchos más que le conociesen perfectamente...

 

— **¿Qué** **mundo?**

 

Los gemelos se echaron a reír escandalosamente mientras Harry se sonrojaba de nuevo. Ellos dos no fueron los únicos que empezaron a reírse. El resto de los Weasley, Hermione y Sirius también, habiendo decidido que iban a disfrutar de este capítulo libre de tensiones.

 

En cambio había otros que no le veían la gracia. ¿Qué tenía de divertido que le hubiesen mentido a un niño sobre quién era y quiénes eran sus padres?

 

\- Ese que del que no has oído hablar nunca, pero en el que has sido famoso casi toda tu vida - murmuró Tonks triste. Acababa de conocer a Harry, pero el niño ya había conseguido que le cogiese cariño y le parecía triste pensar que todo el mundo mágico conocía su historia y le alababa como a un héroe mientras él dormía en un armario y se moría de hambre.

 

Remus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque le estaban pasando las mismas cosas por la mente, y le lanzó una sonrisa de apoyo para reconfortarla. A él tampoco le hacía gracia pensar en la infancia de su sobrino.

 

Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió cosquillas en el estómago. Tonks, estás actuando como una adolescente, ¡compórtate!, pensó para sí misma. Remus tuvo la misma reacción que la chica. No seas idiota, Lunático, estás pensando cosas raras, se regañó a sí mismo.

 

**Hagrid lo mir** **ó como si fuera a estallar.**

 

\- Preparados - dijo Fred.

 

\- Tres... - empezó a contar George.

 

\- Dos...

 

\- Uno...

 

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

 

Los gemelos gritaron entusiasmados cuando Hagrid les siguió el juego y empezó a leer en el momento justo.

 

Todos les miraban divertidos, eran como niños. Eran imposible aburrirte si estabas alrededor de los gemelos. Tenían una forma especial de ver el mundo, de lidiar con las cosas mediante bromas y chistes para no perder esa ilusión que tenían desde niños.

 

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble.**

 

\- ¿Eh? - se extrañaron.

 

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? - dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- ¿Ha dicho minguebinble? - preguntó Sirius confundido.

 

\- Aquí pone "mimblewimble" - repitió Hagrid, pero él tampoco lo entendía.

 

\- Me parece que nunca voy a entender como funciona la cabeza de tu tío, Harry - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Y no te culpo - rio Harry. Él no le había dado importancia porque ya sabía que su tío no era normal.

 

\- ¿De verdad quieres entenderla? - murmuró Ron con una sonrisa.

 

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempl** **ó a Harry.**

 

— **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú** **eres famoso.**

 

\- No, en realidad no tenía ni idea - dijo Hermione intentando mantener el tono ligero en el ambiente y tomárselo todo a broma.

 

\- Y vivía muy a gusto sin tener ni idea de que era famoso, ¿verdad, Harry? - dijo Ron entendiendo la idea de la chica.

 

\- Ni que lo digas - murmuró él mirándoles agradecido por lo que estaban haciendo -. Creo que eso es algo que sí me gustaba más antes. Nada de miradas...

 

\- Ni de cuchicheos... - dijo George dándole un codazo a su gemelo para que él también ayudase.

 

\- Ni de rumores... - Fred se frotaba las costillas mirando mal a su hermano. Lo habría hecho igual sin el golpe...

 

\- Era más tranquila, ¿verdad? - les sonrió Harry a ellos también y dando gracias al cielo por ellos. Siempre echaban una mano.

 

Entre los cinco habían conseguido que la gente no se tensase por la situación y les mirase divertidos.

 

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

 

\- ¿Así que te interesa más que ellos sean famosos a que tú también lo seas? - preguntó sorprendido Seamus. A él le habría encantado ser tan famoso como Harry y si de pronto le hubiesen dicho una cosa, probablemente habría preguntado por su fama primero.

 

\- Nunca me ha gustado ser famoso - explicó encogiéndose de hombros incómodo -, que se me queden mirando allá donde voy, que sepan más de mi vida que yo mismo... Es incómodo, sobre todo después de ser prácticamente invisible durante diez años.

 

Algunos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos con el recordatorio de que la vida del niño que vivió había sido francamente horrible, pero Harry siguió hablando ignorando todo esto. Tendrían que superarlo porque, al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabían todos y no podían cambiarlo.

 

\- Y, además, esa era la primera vez que oía hablar sobre mis padres, ¿recuerdas? Aparte de que mi madre es la hermana de mi tía, no sabía nada más. No iba a perder la oportunidad de preguntar más cosas sobre ellos.

 

Luego miró a Sirius y a Remus esperanzado. Esperaba que no cambiasen de opinión sobre hablarle de sus padres. No quería nada más en el mundo.

 

Ellos solo asintieron decididos. Ya estaban pensando en las fotos que tenían guardadas, las cosas que habían pertenecido a uno de los dos... Remus hasta tenía una caja con algunas cosas que había recogido de Godric's Hollow para que no se perdiesen o estropeasen. Podrían dárselas cuando saliesen de allí.

 

— **No sab** **í** **as... no sab** **í** **as...** **—** **Hagrid se pas** **ó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

 

\- Me parece que no lo estás arreglando, Hagrid - hizo una mueca Ginny.

 

\- Pero es lógico - dijo Hermione -. Me refiero, no se habría esperado que Harry no supiese nada sobre magia. Sin ofender, Harry.

 

\- Para nada - respondió él sonriendo -. Al fin y al cabo, es cierto. Me sorprendí tanto al saber que la magia existía como vosotros al saber que yo no lo sabía.

 

Se quedaron mirándole un segundo.

 

\- Harry, no eso ha sido raro - dijeron los gemelos despacio.

 

\- Un poco trabalenguas, ¿no? - dijo Ron.

 

**De pronto, t** **í** **o Vernon recuper** **ó la voz.**

 

— **¡** **Det** **éngase! —** **orden** **ó—. ¡** **Det** **éngase ahora mismo, señor! ¡** **Le proh** **íbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

 

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó Sirius -. Ya me gustaría a mí ver cómo intenta detener a Hagrid.

 

\- Sí, como si Hagrid fuese a hacer caso a ese muggle - soltó un bufido Charlie.

 

\- ¿Qué pensaba hacer tu tío para evitar que te lo dijese? - rio Ron -. ¿Intentar ponerle un bozal a Hagrid?

 

\- Probablemente habría acabado con él puesto si lo hubiese intentado - rio Bill -. No puede ganar contra Hagrid.

 

\- Intenta que entienda eso mi tío. Está tan acostumbrado a que le hagan caso que pensaba que, si él lo ordenaba, Hagrid se callaría - dijo Harry negando con la cabeza ante las tonterías que pensaba su tío.

 

\- Bueno, ya había dicho yo que tu tío estaba como un cencerro, Harry - dijo Tonks sonriendo.

 

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió** **Hagrid. Cuando** **éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

 

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡** **Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley!** **¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

 

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes, Hagrid? - bufó Ron -. Ya has visto cómo son. Lo más seguro es que quemaran la carta nada más leerla, si la leyeron.

 

\- Ron, Hagrid no lo sabía en ese momento - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Aquella vez, les acababa de conocer y había dado por hecho que le habían explicado todo. Solo lo sabe ahora, que está leyendo estos libros.

 

\- Oh - fue lo único que dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo.

 

Aunque sus hermanos se reían en silencio para no recibir una reprimenda de su madre por burlarse del pequeño Ronnie, él les estaba viendo y les lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo que rieran todavía más.

 

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

 

\- Oh, nada - gruñó Sirius -, solo quién eres, de qué mundo vienes, quiénes eran tus padres, por qué eres famoso...

 

\- Vale, Canuto, ya lo hemos pillado - le interrumpió Remus -. Antes de que sigas deprimiendo a todo el mundo, ya sabemos que hubiesen terminado mucho antes nombrando las cosas que no le habían ocultado.

 

A pesar de que la situación no era para nada graciosa, Remus había conseguido quitarle algo de importancia al asunto y todos estaban intentando no seguir preocupándose por los Dursley por el bien de Harry. El pobre no necesitaba que siguiesen parándose en cada comentario malintencionado que hacían.

 

— **¡DET** **É** **NGASE! ¡** **SE LO PROH** **ÍBO! —rugió tí** **o Vernon aterrado.**

 

\- Este es idiota - bufó Ginny.

 

\- ¡Ginevra Weasley!, ¿qué clase de vocabulario es ese? - la regañó Molly.

 

\- Mamá, es cierto y lo sabes - dijo ella testaruda -. No me puedes decir que no crees lo mismo. ¿De verdad cree que por decir "¡se lo prohíbo!" más alto le va a hacer caso? Hagrid es como tres veces más grande que cualquiera y encima puede usar magia. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no puede prohibirle nada.

 

\- Ese no es el punto - negó con la cabeza la señora Weasley -. Aunque tengas razón, no debes usar ese lenguaje.

 

\- ¿Así que tengo razón?

 

\- ¡Ginny!

 

\- Vale. Lo siento, mamá.

 

Los gemelos la miraban orgullosos. Percy, en cambio, no aprobaba esta actitud. El resto solo reía divertido ante las cosas que decía la niña.

 

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

 

Snape volvió a bufar exasperado. Petunia no había cambiado nada desde que la había conocido en su infancia cuando era una niña. Seguía siendo una chica caprichosa y exagerada en todo lo que hacía.

 

Y por lo que había oído, seguía siendo la misma cotilla que les espiaba a través de los arbustos a Lily y a él cuando estaban a solas en el parque o la que hurgaba entre la correspondencia de su hermana para ver si encontraba otra carta de esa escuela de magia a la que le encantaría ir.

 

Y tenía pruebas de sobra para saber que era la misma chica cruel llena de envidia que no hizo otra cosa más que herir a su hermana y rechazarla constantemente porque la pelirroja tenía algo que ella no: magia.

 

— **Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—.**

 

\- ¿Lo hiciste, Hagrid? Dinos que lo hiciste, porfa, Hagrid - pidieron los gemelos con los ojos brillantes.

 

\- No lo hizo - respondió Harry por él cuando vio que el gigante estaba tan sonrojado que no iba a contestar. Los gruñidos que recibió le sacaron una sonrisa -. Hizo algo mucho mejor. Ya lo veréis.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaron a la vez recuperando la sonrisa de inmediato.

 

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando? - dijo George inclinándose hacia delante.

 

\- Sigue leyendo, Hagrid - le metió prisa Fred imitando a su hermano.

 

**Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

 

Hubo un segundo de silencio mientras algunos hacían una mueca.

 

\- Hagrid, ¿no lo dijiste un poco demasiado... de golpe? - preguntó Bill Weasley rompiendo el silencio.

 

\- Puede ser... - murmuró pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

 

\- Apuesto a que Harry no le cree - rio Ron.

 

\- Seguro que piensa que se han equivocado de persona y en realidad él no es a quien buscan - dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.

 

Harry se puso colorado hasta las orejas al recordar que eso era exactamente lo que había pensado y se negó a mirarles a la cara. Merlín, estaba deseando que llegasen los libros del futuro...

 

\- Sí, ya - dijo Bill -. Yo con vosotros no apuesto sobre Harry.

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - asintió Charlie -. Ya hemos visto que vosotros tres os conocéis demasiado bien.

 

Los dos más jóvenes se encogieron de hombros sin perder la sonrisa. Era justo. Le conocían de sobra y el resto se había dado cuenta.

 

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

 

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

 

\- Buena reacción, colega - se mofó Ron riendo.

 

\- Un mago, Harry - repitió Fred despacio, como si estuviese hablando con un niño de cinco años en vez de once.

 

\- Ma-go - dijo George imitándole -. Hace magia. Poof. Aparece y desaparece. Tú eres un mago.

 

\- ¿Lo has entendido? - preguntaron a la vez antes de estallar en carcajadas con el resto del comedor mientras Harry les fulminaba con la mirada.

 

\- Qué graciosos - dijo sarcástico -. Como si vosotros hubieseis actuado de otra forma en mi lugar.

 

Los dos se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros.

 

\- Cierto - respondieron a la vez.

 

— **Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

 

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Dean -. Ni siquiera yo tuve tantos problemas para leer mi carta, y eso que mis padres no querían dejarme abrirla por si era una broma peligrosa.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Seamus mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Se asustaron un poco cuando ponía hasta mi habitación en la dirección - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Los gemelos estaban sonriendo como si les hubiesen hecho el regalo perfecto.

 

\- ¡Señores Weasley! - les llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall y se giraron siete pelirrojos hacia ella -. Los gemelos - aclaró y todos miraron hacia ese par, que intentaba sin mucho éxito parecer totalmente inocente -. No quiero oír nada sobre noticias de alguna carta con una broma incluida, ¿entendido?

 

\- Como usted diga, profesora - respondieron a coro, pero les seguía mirando suspicaz.

 

**Harry extendi** **ó la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al** **«** **Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar** **»** **. Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore** _

_**(Orden de Merl** _ _**ín, Primera Clase,** _

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,** _

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación** _

_**Internacional de Magos).** _

 

_**Querido se** _ _**ñor Potter:** _

 

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.** _

 

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.** _

 

_**Muy cordialmente,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_**Directora adjunta** _

 

\- Siempre es exactamente la misma. Solo cambian el nombre - suspiró Bill. Sus hermanos y él habían recibido todos exactamente la misma.

 

\- Sí, pero eso no la hace menos especial - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Sí, aunque los títulos de Dumbledore ocupen tanto como la el resto de la carta - murmuró Ron para que solo Harry y Hermione le oyesen.

 

El director les miró divertido, como si lo hubiese oído todo, y las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de rojo de nuevo.

 

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales,**

 

\- Y cuándo no - suspiró Hermione. Estaba resignada a que la curiosidad les iba a meter en problemas sí o sí.

 

\- Vamos, Hermione, si no investigásemos un poco cuando ocurre algo raro, el curso sería mucho más aburrido - bromeó Harry.

 

\- Y también mucho más tranquilo - replicó Ron -. Aunque parece que de esos no vamos a tener ninguno, ¿verdad?

 

\- No creo - respondieron Harry y Hermione a la vez después de mirarse.

 

**y no sab** **ía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

 

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

 

\- ¿En serio, Harry? - rio Ron -. No tienes ni idea de nada del mundo de la magia, lees una carta así, te dicen que eres un mago, ¿y preguntas por la lechuza? ¡Con la de cientos de preguntas que podías haber hecho!

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Harry -, quería ir a ese sitio, fuese cual fuese, y me pedían una lechuza para poder ir. Primero me entero de cómo poder alejarme de los Dursley y luego me entero de a dónde estoy yendo. Hay que ser prácticos.

 

El pelirrojo solo gruñó de acuerdo y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

Ojoloco le miraba más interesado que antes. Eso era algo que le costaba aprender a sus aurores. Hay que ser prácticos. Si estás en una situación espinosa y te ofrecen una salida, no cuestiones los detalles y haz lo que puedas para tomarla. Ya te enterarás de todo cuando estés a salvo. El chico Potter lo estaba haciendo muy bien, muy bien en realidad.

 

— **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo.**

 

Charlie le dirigió una mirada significativa a Hagrid y se sacudió con carcajadas reprimidas. El grandullón se había sonrojado de nuevo al leer sobre otra prueba de su fuerza desmedida. Es que de verdad, el resto eran tan... frágiles. Se podían romper con un golpecito de nada y si no tenía cuidado les podía hacer mucho daño con una sola mano.

 

**De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas),**

 

\- ¿Llevas una lechuza en el abrigo? - preguntó la señora Weasley alarmada.

 

\- No te preocupes, mamá - dijo Charlie, que conocía la habilidad del gigante con los animales -. No pasa nada.

 

\- Pero, hijo, una lechuza... Y está en un bolsillo...

 

\- Mamá, Hagrid sabe más sobre criaturas mágicas que cualquier otra persona que conozca y jamás haría algo que pudiese dañar a alguna - la tranquilizó su hijo.

 

\- Si estás tan seguro...

 

\- Totalmente - asintió sin ninguna duda.

 

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

 

\- Wow, Harry, bien hecho - silbó por lo bajo Ron asombrado.

 

\- Sí, no es fácil entender la letra de Hagrid - afirmó Hermione.

 

Los dos habían recibido alguna carta del gigante durante el verano y no siempre había sido fácil descifrar lo que ponía. Necesitaban más tiempo para leer sus cartas que las de cualquier otro. No era que no quisiesen recibir cartas suyas, porque le adoraban, pero era un logro impresionante ser capaz de leer una del revés.

 

_**Querido se** _ _**ñ** _ _**or Dumbledore:** _

 

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.** _

 

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté** _ _**bien.** _

 

_**Hagrid** _

 

\- Me gusta - dijo George.

 

\- Es directo y claro. Sin rodeos - rio Fred.

 

\- Ya hemos visto que Hagrid va siempre al grano - sonrió Bill recordando la bomba que le había soltado a Harry no hace ni un minuto.

 

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

 

Hubo algunas risitas divertidas por parte de los nacidos de muggles mientras los demás les miraban confusos. Ellos habían pensado algo parecido cuando lo vieron por primera vez porque no era fácil ver cómo el medio de comunicación de los magos. Pero antes de que pudiesen explicarse, alguien habló.

 

\- Mira que eres estúpido, caracortada. ¿Cómo creías que iba a enviar la carta? - rio Malfoy contento de haber conseguido algo para mofarse de Potter y vengarse de él por lo de antes

 

Muchos le fulminaron con la mirada e iban a abrir la boca para defender a Harry, pero este habló antes que ellos. Agradecía que le apoyasen y estuviesen dispuestos a dar la cara por él, pero no le gustaba que peleasen sus batallas. Él era capaz de cerrarle la boca al rubio sin ayuda.

 

\- Vaya, Malfoy, y yo que pensaba que no se podía ser más idiota. Te voy a decir una cosa, por si no te has dado cuenta al principio del libro. Los muggles no usan lechuzas - las mejillas del rubio empezaron a teñirse de rosa de nuevo al darse cuenta que había vuelto a hablar demasiado pronto -. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me crié con muggles. Si vas a abrir la boca, por lo menos piensa primero, Malfoy. Busca, que seguro que tienes cerebro suficiente para no dejarte en ridículo de nuevo.

 

Ahora había más risitas y Ron le chocó los cinco a Harry mientras los merodeadores y los gemelos le felicitaban. Malfoy estaba que se moría de la envidia por toda la atención que estaba atrayendo Harry e intentaba hacer ver a todos que no tenía nada de especial. Por el momento no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

 

Les miraba desde lejos, viendo como reía y bromeaba con su familia y amigos y le envidiaba. Así que, con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, decidió que se iba a vengar por esto. Y por todo lo demás que había pasado a lo largo del día. No se le ocurrió que él había provocado a Harry, solo pensaba que le había dejado en ridículo delante de todo el colegio.

 

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rá** **pidamente.**

 

\- Eso, Harry, no te vayan a entrar moscas - le picó Hermione y los dos sonrieron.

 

\- Es un dicho muggle - explicó Harry al ver que el resto no entendía -. Para que alguien cierre la boca cuando está muy sorprendido. Como yo con esa lechuza.

 

Ahora hubo más que sonrieron. Era bonita la amistad que tenían esos dos. Se trataban como hermanos y, como tal, seguro que tenían peleas y discutían, y seguro que aparecía alguna en los libros, pero volvían a bromear y a apoyarse cuando el otro estaba en problemas.

 

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tí** **o Vernon, todav** **ía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

 

\- ¿Qué va a intentar ahora? - suspiró Remus cansado de este muggle.

 

\- No sé, pero ya no me preocupa - dijo Sirius relajándose en el sillón -. Con Hagrid ahí no puede hacer nada.

 

— **É** **l no ir** **á —dijo.**

 

\- Sí, claro, el día que consigas impedir que vaya, será el día en el que tengáis un elfo doméstico en casa - bufó Tonks molesta.

 

El trío se miró y tuvo que ahogar las carcajadas con una tos. No podía haberlo dicho mejor porque el día que había aparecido Dobby había sido el día en el que tío Vernon había tomado las medidas que habían sido más efectivas hasta el momento para impedir que volviese al colegio.

 

El resto les miró extrañado. Y entonces Remus lo entendió.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos -. No me digas que se cumplió.

 

\- Bueno, no consiguió evitar que volviese a Hogwarts - dijo Harry sonriendo inocentemente.

 

\- ¿Pero apareció un elfo doméstico en su casa de verdad? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

 

Los tres se encogieron de hombros respondiendo un vago "Quizás...", que no tranquilizó a nadie.

 

\- Vale, que conste que yo no tenía ni idea - se defendió Tonks levantando las manos.

 

\- No ha sido cosa tuya - dijo Fred sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.

 

\- Es todo cosa de Harry - dijo George -. Cosas que creías que eran imposibles suceden constantemente a su alrededor. Lo próximo será que un muggle salga volando o algo así.

 

\- No digas eso, George, que luego va y se cumple - fingió enfadarse Ron, pero todos encontraban la situación de lo más divertida.

 

**Hagrid gruñó.**

 

— **Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted detenié** **ndolo a** **él —dijo.**

 

\- Exacto - asintió Sirius satisfecho. Ahora era imposible que su ahijado no fuese a Hogwarts, aunque con la mención de lo que sea que hubiese pasado con ese elfo doméstico... Sacudió la cabeza, ya pensaría en eso cuando llegase el momento.

 

\- ¡Bien dicho, Hagrid! - gritaron los gemelos entusiasmados.

 

— **¿** **Un qu** **é? —preguntó** **interesado Harry** **.**

 

— **Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente** **«** **no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

 

\- La peor suerte del mundo - estuvo de acuerdo Hagrid consigo mismo.

 

\- Y ya hemos quedado en que no ha mejorado en absoluto - se burló Ron.

 

\- No - negó divertida y exasperada Hermione -. Se sigue metiendo en más líos que nadie.

 

\- ¡Hey!, ¿se os ha olvidado que no me meto en líos solo? ¡Vosotros siempre venís conmigo! - protestó mirándoles intencionadamente.

 

\- Por mucho que nos gustaría estar siempre contigo cuando estás en peligro, de momento no lo hemos conseguido el cien por ciento de las veces. Varias veces has acabado teniendo que salir tú solo del lío en el que te has metido - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Y cuando nosotros estamos solos no nos metemos en problemas - rio Ron -. Menos mal que te tenemos a ti para evitar que nos aburramos - añadió antes de que su amigo se lo tomase de forma equivocada.

 

Pero Harry sabía que le estaban tomando el pelo y solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba las risas de sus dos amigos.

 

— **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tí** **o Vernon** **—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡** **Un mago, ni m** **ás ni menos!**

 

\- Espera, espera - interrumpió Sirius inclinándose hacia delante -. ¿Cómo que "la iban a sacar de él"?

 

Se había acordado de las sospechas de Remus de antes, cuando sugirió que los muggles no se habían detenido en los castigos al intentar destruir la magia de Harry.

 

\- ¿Estáis pensando lo que yo estoy pensando? - dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba hacia donde apuntaban todas las pistas.

 

\- No sé si estamos pensando lo mismo, pero a mí no me gusta nada cómo suena todo esto - murmuró el señor Weasley.

 

\- Harry - dijo Sirius intentando no dejarse llevar por la furia que le había embargado al darse cuenta de que no era el único que había llegado a esa conclusión -, escúchame. ¿Alguna vez te han puesto la mano encima?

 

\- Sirius, por favor, no importa...

 

\- ¡Harry, responde la pregunta! - interrumpió apretando los puños, aunque se temía que ya lo sabía. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de sus emociones cuanto más clara se hacía la respuesta.

 

\- Sirius... - intentó de nuevo el niño desesperado, pero una mirada a su padrino le convenció de que no se iba a librar de esto -. Sí. A veces. Pero nunca desde que vino Hagrid - se apresuró a añadir en un inútil intento de calmar el ambiente.

 

\- ¡Dursley, estás muerto! - rugió Sirius echando humo por las orejas -. ¡En cuanto terminemos de leer y podamos salir de aquí voy a ir a por ellos! ¡Y Harry no se va a acercar a ellos! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver va a volver a esa casa!

 

\- Sirius, hace años que no me han hecho nada - suplicó Harry, pero era inútil. Esta revelación había destruido los ánimos que había y todos volvían a temblar de rabia contra los Dursley.

 

\- Harry, estabas en Hogwarts. Eso no cuenta - zanjó la discusión Remus antes de girarse hacia su amigo -. Yo voy contigo, Sirius.

 

\- Yo también - se unió Tonks. Sus poderes se habían descontrolado y tenía el pelo rojo de rabia al pensar que Harry había pasado diez años a merced de esos muggles. ¡Diez años!

 

\- Nosotros también - dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez. No les había hecho falta ni mirarse para saber que ambos iban a ir a hacer pagar a los Dursley.

 

\- Chicos, por favor... - rogó Harry mortificado. Pero le ignoraron olímpicamente y apretaron sus varitas con más fuerza.

 

Muchos más asintieron de acuerdo. Neville (para sorpresa de muchos al verlo tan decidido), el resto de los Weasley, McGonagall, el equipo de quidditch... Todos querían defender a Harry.

 

Tardaron mucho en calmarse, mientras Harry trataba desesperado de que olvidasen el plan que estaban creando, que estaba todo en el pasado, que podían olvidarlo porque no iba a volver a verles nunca... pero no tuvo ningún éxito. Estaba mortificado por este descubrimiento, el que había estado rezando que no saliese a la luz. Y así habría sido, de no ser por ese comentario de tío Vernon...

 

Al final se sentaron apretando los dientes para evitar ponerse a despotricar de nuevo contra los Dursley. ¡Horrible!, ¡indignante!, ¡pagarán por esto!, pensaban todos. Harry había tenido que agarrar la mano de Hermione y sujetar a el hombro de Ron para intentar tranquilizarlos un poco. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, había pasado años recibiendo palizas sin que nadie se enterara. Eso era imperdonable.

 

\- Hagrid, por favor... - dijo Harry con una mirada suplicante. Al gigante no le hicieron falta más pistas antes de comprender que era momento de reanudar la lectura.

 

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

 

\- Sí - gruñó Sirius. Estaba furioso todavía, intentando no imaginarse los detalles de lo que acababa de ser confirmado.

 

Harry agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para que se olvidasen de eso, pero sabía que si decía algo no solo no iba a servir de nada, sino que además solo les iba a enfadar todavía más.

 

Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de su estado de ánimo y comprendieron de inmediato a qué se debía. Ellos harían cualquier cosa por hacerle sentir mejor, ¿pero no entendía su amigo que eso estaba mal? ¿Que no tenía ninguna justificación? ¿Que, aunque solo hubiese pasado una vez, darle una paliza a un niño era imperdonable?

 

— **¡Saber! —** **chill** **ó** **de pronto t** **ía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era** **«** **Lily hizo esto» y** **«** **Lily hizo esto otro** **»** **. ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

 

\- ¡Pues claro que estaban orgullosos! - gritó Remus, que durante la mayor parte de sus años en el colegio había sido, de los cuatro merodeadores, el más cercano a la pelirroja. Aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a la rata acobardada en la jaula a los pies de Sirius antes de seguir -. ¡Lily era brillante!

 

\- ¡Y mil veces mejor persona que su hermana! - gruñó Sirius con el ceño fruncido. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero este capítulo se había convertido en una pesadilla de pronto. Descubría algo horrible, empezaban a hablar mal de la pelirroja y seguro que no tardaban en llegar insultos contra James.

 

Snape echaba chispas por los ojos al oír cómo hablaba Petunia de su amada Lily. Él había visto en verano cómo la miraba y cómo la envidia y el cariño que quedaba se iban convirtiendo en puro odio al ver la maravillosa persona en la que se convertía Lily.

 

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

 

El profesor de pociones volvió a bufar. Seguro que sí llevaba esperando años, pensó para sí mismo. En vez de reconciliarse con la memoria de su hermana cuando esta había fallecido, Petunia probablemente se había pasado los diez años buscando más razones para odiarla y ahora se las estaba gritando todas a su hijo.

 

— **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

 

\- ¿Anormal? - preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Cómo que anormal?

 

\- Mago - respondió Harry suavemente encogiéndose de hombros. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a todos los insultos y excentricidades de sus tíos y no les daba ya ninguna importancia. Sin embargo, seguía preocupado y desanimado porque habían descubierto su secreto, y cuanto más pensaba en ello más vergüenza le daba. ¿Qué pensarían ahora los demás al ver que no podía defenderse de un muggle?

 

Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia él alarmados por su tono. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora por su cabeza para hacerle sentir así de... vacío y triste? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había oído?

 

\- Harry... - murmuró Ron intentando que le mirase a la cara, pero su amigo solo seguía con la mirada fija en su regazo. Ahora no eran solo ellos dos los que se estaban preocupando. Los Weasley, los merodeadores y Tonks también empezaban a sentir que algo no andaba bien. Fue Hermione la que, revisando mentalmente lo último que había pasado, descubrió qué era lo que le molestaba.

 

\- Harry - le llamó, pero no le hacía caso -. Harry, mírame - dijo con más fuerza. Al final tuvo que agacharse en el suelo frente a él para poder mirarle a la cara -. Harry, sé que estás disgustado por lo que hemos descubierto - murmuró tan bajo que tuvo que acercarse para que los dos chicos la oyesen, pero era una conversación privada y no creía que Harry quisiese que nadie más se enterase.

 

\- Sé que hubieses preferido que lo que hacía tu tío se quedase en secreto - siguió y Ron abrió mucho los ojos al entender de qué iba la cosa -, pero era algo que necesitábamos saber. No te estamos juzgando por ello, Harry, y no te tenemos pena tampoco. No, de verdad que no - insistió al ver que Harry no la creía -, porque sabemos que eres capaz de aguantar eso porque te hemos visto pasar por cosas peores.

 

\- Pero nos da rabia que te vieses obligado a ello - dijo respirando hondo para no volver a enfadarse -. Porque no tenía derecho a hacerte eso, ¿entiendes? Sigues siendo el mismo para nosotros. No te vamos a tratar diferente, ni vamos a mirarte raro - y Harry sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima porque esa había sido una de las cosas que más miedo le habían dado -. Pero tienes que entender que no podemos permitir que esto se quede así. No puede salir impune. Lo ves, ¿verdad?

 

\- Vamos, Harry, como si no nos conocieses - bromeó Ron en un murmullo para intentar animarle -. Para nosotros siempre vas a ser un canijo con gafas - dijo revolviéndole el pelo y arrancando por fin una sonrisa -. Pero Hermione tiene razón en una cosa. Eres NUESTRO canijo con gafas y si alguien te hace daño, va a tener que responder ante nosotros por ello. No lo olvides, Harry, ya lo dijo la carta. Estamos juntos en esto.

 

Harry sonrió un poco más y los otros dos supieron que habían conseguido quitarle esos pensamientos raros de la cabeza. Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y Ron le pasó el brazo por los hombros para darle un apretón antes de volver los tres a su sitio.

 

Los demás les miraban interrogantes porque no habían podido oír nada, pero ninguno pensaba decir ni una palabra. Era algo entre ellos tres y no era asunto de nadie más.

 

\- ¿Puedes seguir leyendo, Hagrid? - pidió Harry sin mirar a nadie más. Estaba más que agradecido por tener a los otros dos a su lado. No sabía qué haría sin ellos. Y mientras siguiesen ahí, tenía la sensación de que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa.

 

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

 

\- Así que te enteraste así de cómo habían muerto tus padres en realidad, ¿no, Harry? - preguntó Tonks en voz baja. Era triste enterarse de esa forma.

 

\- Casi lo prefiero así - respondió el chico sin soltar todavía a Ron y a Hermione -. Si hubiese tenido que esperar, no me hubiese enterado nunca. Y prefiero enterarme cuanto antes de las cosas. Evita muchos problemas y malentendidos.

 

**Harry se había puesto muy pá** **lido. Tan pronto como recuper** **ó la voz, preguntó:**

 

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

 

\- Y ahora es cuando Hagrid se enfada de verdad - dijo Fred.

 

\- Sí - asintió su hermano -. Y con un poco de suerte acobarda tanto a los Dursley que no vuelven a abrir la boca.

 

\- Bueno, no tuve suerte en eso - sonrió Harry y los gemelos gruñeron -, pero me alegro de que no se callasen. Me lo pasé mucho mejor.

 

Parecía que los ánimos volvían a subir lentamente.

 

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

 

\- Irónico, ¿verdad? - dijo George.

 

\- Todos los niños del mundo jugando a ser él, y él sin saberlo - terminó Fred.

 

\- Ni que lo digas - murmuró Harry -. No me hice una idea de lo que se refería Hagrid hasta el día siguiente y no me quedó claro hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

 

\- Sí. Ahí de pronto empezó a reconocerme todo el mundo. Los primeros fueron ellos dos - dijo señalando a los gemelos, que hincharon el pecho orgullosos y recordaron ese día con cariño. El día en el que habían ayudado a un canijo a subir su baúl al tren -. Y fue de lo más extraño.

 

Los tres rieron al recordar esa conversación en el vagón.

 

— **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué** **sucedi** **ó? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

 

**La furia se desvaneci** **ó del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

 

\- Normal - dijo la señora Weasley -. No es fácil explicarle a un niño cómo ha fallecido un ser querido.

 

Ella recordaba el día que les había tenido que explicar a sus tres hijos mayores que sus tíos Fabian y Gideon habían sido asesinados. Había sido de las cosas más duras que había hecho y eso que no eran los padres...

 

\- Fue... raro - dijo Hagrid pareciendo abrumado -. Nunca había pensado que tendría que explicarle algo así...

 

\- No te culpo - dijo Charlie -. En el fondo, si sus tíos fuesen medianamente normales, ya lo sabría y tú no tendrías que hacer algo así.

 

\- De todas formas - intervino Harry -, me alegro de que fuese Hagrid el que me lo contase. No quiero ni pensar cómo me lo habrían contado mis tíos... O si me hubiese enterado por otro lado.

 

El gigante le sonrió, contento de haber podido ayudarle a aceptar lo que había pasado.

 

— **Nunca habrí** **a esperado algo as** **í —dijo en voz baja y con aire** **preocupado** **—** **. No ten** **ía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

 

\- Eso habría sido desastroso - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Horrible - asintió Tonks.

 

\- Le habrían podido contar cualquier cosa - dijo Remus con una mueca.

 

\- Pero os imagináis lo divertido que hubiese sido - dijo Fred.

 

\- "¿Por qué me miráis todos? ¿Tú cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿De qué me conoces?" - dijo George imitando la voz de Harry.

 

No pudieron evitar sonreír. Era cierto. Aunque lo mejor era que hubiese ido conociendo su historia, al principio habría sido gracioso.

 

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

 

— **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

 

\- Y sigue habiendo parte que es un misterio - suspiró Harry. Se moría de ganas de conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo al director en el hospital el año anterior, pero había muy pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo si Dumbledore no quería contarlo.

 

\- ¿No te acuerdas lo que ponía en la carta, Harry? - preguntó Hermione -. Decía que en los libros pondría la respuesta que buscas - explicó al ver que no la entendía.

 

\- Cierto - afirmó Remus -. Decía que en ellos estaba todo lo que necesitabas saber para destruir a Voldemort, así que seguro que se resuelve el misterio ese.

 

\- Menos mal. Sino no creo que la curiosidad de Harry lo hubiese soportado - bromeó Ron al ver a su amigo entusiasmado de nuevo.

 

\- Calla, que me quiero enterar de una vez - le dijo Harry -. Vamos, Hagrid, lee.

 

Todos rieron al verle tan ansioso por continuar. Sí que era curioso, sí...

 

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

 

— **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

 

\- Es cierto - se dio una palmada en la frente Fred.

 

\- Todos dirían "Quien-vosotros-sabéis", pero Harry no sabría quién es porque nadie se atreve a pronunciar su nombre - rio George.

 

\- Pues yo viviría mucho más tranquilo si no estuviese diciendo su nombre cada dos por tres - se quejó Ron -. De verdad, Harry, ¿tan difícil es decir "Quién-tú-sabes" en su lugar?

 

\- Ron, es ridículo... - Harry puso los ojos en blanco

 

\- Temer a un nombre - terminó Ron por él -. Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho. Supongo que no me vas a hacer caso, ¿verdad?

 

\- Tanto caso como tú me haces a mí - replicó Harry sonriendo -. Voy a conseguir que digas ese nombre, Ron.

 

— **¿Quién?**

 

— **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

 

\- No va a conseguir que lo diga - dijo Tonks riendo.

 

\- No me puedo creer que se vaya a quedar sin saberlo - murmuró Bill divertido.

 

Todos conocían el miedo de Hagrid a decir este nombre y que nunca lo decía. Evitaba pensar en él, incluso.

 

— **¿Por qué no?**

 

— **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

 

\- No va a decirlo - dijo Sirius confiado -. James y yo estuvimos siete años intentando que lo dijese, pero nunca lo conseguimos. Ni con engaños, ni con alcohol, ni con chantaje, ni con persuasión... Nada. Hagrid nunca dice ese nombre.

 

Harry le miraba sorprendido. Sabía que a Hagrid no le gustaba decirlo, pero que lo hubiesen estado intentando tanto tiempo sin éxito... A él no le había costado ni la mitad de esfuerzo.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó un poco sabiendo que sí que lo había dicho esa noche. Había sido la única vez en su vida. Y no pensaba que fuese a haber otra. Pero ese niño le había convencido aquella noche, le había dado el coraje que necesitaba para decirlo. Y solo por él lo había hecho.

 

**Hagrid trag** **ó, pero no le salía la voz.**

 

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

 

— **No... no s** **é cómo se escribe. Está** **bien...**

 

\- **Voldemort.** \- dijo Harry compadeciéndose de él al ver los apuros por los que estaba pasando. Ya que se acababa de enterar de las dificultades de su amigo para decirlo, apreciaba mucho más que se lo hubiese dicho aquella noche. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era decirlo por él para que no lo pasase mal dos veces.

 

Todos saltaron de sus asientos, excepto Dumbledore y los dos merodeadores.

 

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Harry? - dijo Ron molesto.

 

\- ¿Qué? Quería ahorrarle el mal trago de que lo tuviese que leer de nuevo. Ya lo dijo una vez aquella noche - se defendió.

 

\- Espera, espera - dijo Sirius -. ¿Estás diciendo que Hagrid, ese Hagrid de ahí, dijo "Voldemort" - todos hicieron una mueca, pero él no les hizo caso - tan solo porque tú se lo pediste?

 

\- Eh... Sí. Supongo - respondió Harry incómodo.

 

\- Vale. Ron tiene razón. Consigues lo imposible - suspiró Sirius -. ¡Lo estuvimos intentando siete años! ¡Siete años! ¿Y tú cuánto has tardado? ¿Un minuto? No creo que haya llegado siquiera a eso.

 

Bufó casi molesto por la ofensa.

 

\- Canuto - dijo Remus con una sonrisa -, no me digas que te molesta que Harry os haya superado a los dos, ¿verdad?

 

\- ¿Qué? - se giró sorprendido hacia él -. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Solo estoy sorprendido.

 

\- Sí, bueno, ya veremos - lo dejó pasar Remus. Pero iba a volver a sacarlo en la comida -. Sigue Hagrid.

 

— **Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabí** **a en qui** **én confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles.** **É** **l se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú** **-sabes tem** **í** **a. No se atrev** **ía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

 

**»** **Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

 

\- James y Lily jamás hubiesen apoyado a Voldemort - dijo Sirius ignorando las muecas de nuevo.

 

\- Cierto, ni aunque no hubiesen sido tan cercanos a Dumbledore - dijo Remus con una sonrisa -. Los dos habrían peleado para derrotarle. Fue lo primero que quisieron hacer al salir del colegio.

 

Desde que Hagrid había empezado a contar la historia de cómo eran las cosas no se había oído ni una mosca. Todos querían olvidar esa etapa cuanto antes y dejarla atrás porque no había muchos en la sala que no hubiesen perdido a algún ser querido en la guerra. Era horrible. Y por eso no habían interrumpido a Hagrid. Para que pasase esa parte cuanto antes.

 

Sin embargo, los dos merodeadores habían sentido el impulso de decir algo cuando se había mencionado a James y a Lily. Habían sido dos personas imprescindibles en la guerra y en la vida de ambos. Y ahora tenían a su hijo delante, que volvía a ser una pieza clave para la destrucción de Voldemort y para sus vidas.

 

Harry tenía una sonrisa orgullosa al saber que sus padres habían querido luchar contra ese monstruo desde que estaban en el colegio, como él estaba haciendo. Esperaba que se sintiesen orgullosos de él. No había nada que desease más en el mundo que saber que estarían orgullosos de la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

 

**»** **Tal vez pens** **ó que podí** **a persuadirlos... O quiz** **á** **simplemente quer** **ía quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año.** **É** **l fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

 

Sirius cerró los ojos intentando olvidar. Intentando no pensar en ello. Pero no podía evitar recordar lo que había sentido cuando había entrado en Godric's Hollow y les había visto ahí en el suelo...

 

James con las gafas caídas, la boca un poco abierta y totalmente inmóvil... Y por mucho que le había sacudido, le había rogado, le había dicho que esta broma no tenía gracia, su hermano había seguido mirándole a los ojos sin verle...

 

Después había encontrado a Lily en la habitación de Harry. Caída como una muñeca de trapo a la que le han cortado las cuerdas, con el pelo desparramado alrededor de su cabeza y esos preciosos ojos verdes sin el brillo que siempre tenían... Ella tampoco le había respondido por mucho que le había suplicado...

 

Y por último había encontrado a Harry, a su ahijado, llorando en su cuna. Con la cicatriz por la que se le conocía en todo el mundo ya grabada en su frente. Y había sentido el alivio más grande de su vida al cogerle en brazos y sentir que estaba bien y a salvo. Porque esa noche había sido la más horrible de su vida, en la que había visto como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos, y si hubiese perdido al último pilar que le mantenía derecho, a la última razón que tenía para vivir, no sabía qué hubiese hecho. Si en vez de encontrarle llorando, le hubiese encontrado tan inmóvil como a sus padres...

 

Reprimió un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esas imágenes. Harry está bien, está aquí, se repetía a sí mismo. Y era cierto. Podía verle ahí sentado a gusto, tranquilo y feliz. Pero seguía estremeciéndose de miedo al pensar lo que podría haber pasado.

 

**De pronto, Hagrid sac** **ó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

 

— **Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

 

**»** **Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

 

Harry volvió a mirar al director, pero este esquivaba su mirada. Esa era la respuesta que buscaba. ¿Por qué había querido matarle a él? Sabía desde el año pasado que Voldemort había querido asesinarle a él en concreto y que su madre podría haberse salvado, pero no sabía por qué.

 

Ojalá que la respuesta apareciese pronto en los libros...

 

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte comú** **n. Sucedi** **ó cuando una poderosa maldició** **n diab** **ólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió** **, nadie excepto t** **ú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones,**

 

Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, bajó la cabeza apenada. Les echaba mucho de menos...

 

**los Prewetts...)**

 

La señora Weasley se volvió a abrazar a su marido al recordar a sus hermanos. Se acordaba de ellos cada vez que veía a los gemelos y por eso cada uno de ellos llevaba de segundo nombre el de uno de sus hermanos.

 

Los hermanos Weasley apretaron los dientes. Sobre todo Bill, Charlie y Percy eran los que más sentían la muerte de sus tíos porque eran los únicos que tenían recuerdos de ellos y sabían que habían luchado valientemente contra Voldemort.

 

**y t** **ú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

 

Harry se removió incómodo bajo las miradas de todos. Todos, menos el trío de primero y el director, querían saber cómo era posible que hubiese sobrevivido. No debía de haber sido posible, pero ya se estaban dando cuenta de que Harry siempre lograba lo imposible.

 

Ron y Hermione le apretaron las manos pensando lo mismo. "Gracias a Merlín que lo hizo". Sabían que no le conocían en aquel momento, pero no se imaginaban sus vidas sin su hermano en ellas. No se podía. Hogwarts no existía sin Harry.

 

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

 

\- ¿Recuerdas eso también? - preguntó Remus con una mueca.

 

Harry asintió estremeciéndose. Esa risa era horrible, aún peor porque la había oído en la Cámara de los Secretos la noche anterior. ¿Había sido tan solo la noche anterior? ¿Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas? Wow, con la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido parecía que había pasado mucho más tiempo.

 

Los dos merodeadores intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada. Ellos la habían oído en una ocasión en la que se habían encontrado con Voldemort y no había sido agradable. Esa risa era escalofriante y que la recordase un niño de once años...

 

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

 

— **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

 

Sirius apretó los puños enfadado consigo. Él había tenido a Harry en brazos y se lo había dado a Hagrid. Ojalá hubiese insistido más en llevárselo él mismo, en que él podía ocuparse de él... Pero es que estaba tan destrozado, y tenía tantas ganas de ir a destrozar a esa rata, además de que sabía que el ministerio le iba a perseguir porque le creían culpable, que cuando Hagrid le había dicho que Dumbledore se ocuparía de él, no había sabido decir que no.

 

Había fallado en su deber de padrino. Era lo que él sentía, y sabía que iba a intentar el resto de su vida poder compensar a su ahijado de alguna forma. Pero también sabía que su ahijado tenía un corazón de oro y que no le reprochaba nada.

 

— **Tonterías —dijo tí** **o Vernon.**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó Tonks -. No me lo puedo creer.

 

\- Se me había olvidado que estaban ahí - dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Es el encanto de los Dursley - dijo George sarcástico.

 

\- Cuando crees que te has librado de ellos, PAM - gritó Fred sobresaltando a todos.

 

\- Vuelven a fastidiar un rato - terminaron a la vez.

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - les regañó su madre.

 

\- Lo siento, mamá - se disculparon rápidamente -. Teníamos que demostrar cómo son los Dursley.

 

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tí** **o Vernon parec** **ía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puñ** **os cerrados.**

 

\- ¿Qué planea hacer ahora? - preguntó Remus teniendo un mal presentimiento respecto a esto.

 

\- Nada bueno - dijo Ron -. Eso seguro. Solo me pregunto cómo de malo va a ser.

 

\- Y cómo de grande va a ser la estupidez que diga - añadió Fred.

 

\- Y qué va a hacer Hagrid al respecto - dijo George.

 

\- Y...

 

\- Sigue leyendo, Hagrid, por favor - interrumpió la señora Weasley antes de que los gemelos siguiesen añadiendo cosas -. A ver si así nos enteramos de lo que ocurre de verdad.

 

— **Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

 

Todos empezaron a gruñir de nuevo y a murmurar amenazas por lo bajo.

 

\- ¡Hey! - les interrumpió Ron con el ceño fruncido -, ya haremos algo al respecto luego. Ahora no es el momento.

 

\- Vaya, Ronnie, has dicho inteligente - dijo Fred con lo ojos como platos.

 

\- Se te está pegando algo de Hermione - dijo George igual de sorprendido.

 

Ron solo les fulminó con la mirada. Tanto él como Hermione estaban agarrando las manos de Harry, que había vuelto a bajar la cabeza incómodo. No era momento de hablar sobre eso, si querían comentarlo tendría que ser cuando Harry no estuviese delante.

 

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - rugieron los merodeadores poniéndose en pie.

 

\- ¿Cómo se atreve Dursley a decir una cosa así? - ladró Remus asemejándose a un lobo de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Y encima lo dice delante de Harry? - gruñó Sirius apretando los puños.

 

\- ¿Cómo puede decirle eso a un niño sobre sus padres? - chilló la señora Weasley indignada.

 

Mientras ellos seguían despotricando contra los Dursley, Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia su amigo. Decir que estaban furiosos era quedarse corto, pero su hermano iba primero y que le dijesen eso a la cara no podía ser fácil.

 

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? - preguntó Ron por lo bajo.

 

\- ¿Sabes que no es cierto, no? ¿Que tu tío es... despreciable y no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, verdad? - murmuró Hermione.

 

Harry asintió en silencio. Dolía que alguien pudiese pensar así, pero tenía clarísimo que no podía hacer caso a los Dursley.

 

\- Sí, estoy bien - y lo decía de verdad por una vez -. No os preocupéis. Solo es idiota.

 

Le dieron un apretón antes de girarse satisfechos hacia Hagrid justo cuando se reanudaba la lectura.

 

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

 

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

 

— **Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra m** **ás y...**

 

\- Gracias, Hagrid - dijo Charlie.

 

\- Sí, ya no aguantaba más seguir oyendo sus tonterías - agradeció Tonks con una sonrisa.

 

\- No va a durar mucho tiempo callado, ¿o me equivoco, Harry? - dijo Sirius.

 

\- No, no te equivocas. Pero si no me acuerdo mal, la siguiente vez es cuando tío Vernon comete el error más grande que podía cometer - sonrió Harry - y por eso este capítulo merece la pena a pesar de todo esto último.

 

Algunos alzaron las cejas escépticos. Tenía que ser muy, muy bueno para compensar todo esto...

 

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

 

\- Es que es terrorífico - dijo Fred muy serio.

 

\- Un gigante amenazándole con un paraguas rosa - dijo George.

 

\- Terrorífico - dijeron a la vez.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó de nuevo y el trío y los merodeadores escondieron una sonrisa. Ellos sabían qué es lo que escondía Hagrid en ese horroroso paraguas.

 

— **Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en** **el sof** **á, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

 

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

 

\- A ver si ahora preguntas algo más... en relación con el tema importante - se mofó Ron.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Harry -, ya te he dicho que era importante saber lo de la lechuza.

 

\- Pero hay cosas más importantes ahora - intervino George.

 

\- Si después de lo que te han contado vuelves a preguntar algo por el estilo, es que ya te funcionaba mal algo en la cabeza antes de llegar aquí - rio Fred.

 

Harry solo les fulminó con la mirada, pero solo rieron más fuerte al verle.

 

— **Pero ¿qué** **sucedi** **ó con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quien-usted-sabe?**

 

\- ¿Ves, pequeño Harry? - dijo Fred.

 

\- Esa pregunta es mucho más importante - dijo George con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Y por qué no pudiste seguir con esa costumbre? - preguntó Ron con una mueca.

 

\- Porque solo me quedo con las costumbres que valen la pena - respondió Harry sonriendo.

 

\- Sí, ya, muy gracioso - dijo el pelirrojo, pero escondía una sonrisa. Solo Harry haría una cosa así.

 

— **Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció** **. Se desvaneci** **ó. La misma noche que trató** **de matarte. Eso te hizo a** **ún más famoso.** **É** **se es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y má** **s poderoso...** **¿Por qué se fue?**

 

**»** **Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

 

**»** **La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con é** **l. Algo sucedi** **ó aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucederí** **a, no s** **é qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

 

Harry apretó los puños para impedir que temblasen. Ya se había enfrentado tres veces a él, la última la noche anterior, y si los libros tenían la respuesta para destruirle significaba que iba a volver en algún momento...

 

Y con su suerte, seguro que él no se encontraba a salvo mientras eso ocurría. Y luego tendría que enfrentarse a él de nuevo para poder derrotarle. Era lo último que le apetecía hacer porque había tenido enfrentamientos con ese monstruo más que suficientes para el resto de su vida, pero no pensaba echarse atrás.

 

Ya le habían confirmado que tenía que ser él quien le destruyese, pero tenía a Ron y a Hermione a su lado y también le habían dicho que se quedarían siempre. Con ellos ya se había enfrentado a él dos veces. Podría hacerlo de nuevo.

 

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

 

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó Ron chocando los cinco con Hermione, que se estaba riendo, por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

 

\- Te tienen calado, Harry - sonrió Sirius.

 

\- Lo sé - suspiró -, pero repito lo que dije. Yo también los tengo calados. Cuando lleguen los libros del futuro, ya veremos si se siguen riendo ellos dos solos.

 

Los dos amigos fingieron mirarle mal, pero estaban deseando que pudiesen bromear los tres juntos sobre esto.

 

**¿** **Un mago? ¿É** **l? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tí** **o Vernon.**

 

Ron y Hermione salieron de golpe de sus pensamientos al oír esto y fulminaron con la mirada a todo el que miraba en la dirección de Harry o a todo el que empezaba a gruñir o murmurar contra los Dursley.

 

Ellos se lo iban a dejar claro a todos: se acabó el mencionar el maltrato que sufrió de niño delante de Harry. De verdad, ¿es que no tenían sentido común? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo mal que lo pasaba cada vez que volvían a decirlo en el libro?

 

El resto solo estaba confuso por las miradas de estos dos. ¿No eran los mejores amigos de Harry? ¿No tendrían de estar más furiosos que nadie? Y entonces, ¿por qué actuaban así?

 

**Si realmente era un mago,** **¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

 

— **Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

 

\- No, pequeño Harry - dijo George.

 

\- Eres tú el que está equivocado - sonrió Fred.

 

\- Eres un gran mago, Harry. Ya te lo dije una vez y sigue siendo cierto - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Sí, y ya sabes lo que siempre decimos de Hermione, Harry - le recordó Ron -. Hermione siempre tiene razón.

 

El pobre Harry estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y no sabía dónde meterse. Nunca se le había dado bien aceptar halagos de la gente.

 

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió** **entre dientes.**

 

— **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

 

\- Aparte de liberar tu genio, se refiere - se mofó Ron y su amigo le miró mal mientras todos reían.

 

**Harry contempl** **ó el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridí** **culo corte de pelo,** **éste le había crecido de nuevo**

 

\- El pelo Potter - repitió Sirius orgulloso.

 

\- Solo con él ocurrirían estallidos de magia accidental - puso los ojos en blanco Remus.

 

\- Pero solo para dejarlo como al principio. ¿Recuerdas la cantidad de veces que James intentó usar la magia para peinarlo un poco, Lunático? - rio Sirius.

 

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que estuvo una hora intentándolo para impresionar a Lily y antes de salir por la puerta del dormitorio ya volvía a estar como antes? - rio Remus.

 

Ambos se tuvieron que agarrar el estómago al recordar los muchos intentos de James, todos ellos inútiles, de peinarse. Al final, a principios de quinto se había dado por vencido. Y Lily no había aguantado mucho tampoco después de darse cuenta de que nada, ni muggle ni mágico, funcionaba con el pelo Potter.

 

**y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿** **no se veng** **ó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

 

\- Eso - dijo Fred.

 

\- Fue - dijo George.

 

\- ¡Brillante! - exclamaron a la vez.

 

Todos recordaban con una sonrisa ese incidente. Aunque hubiese sido un poco incómodo al principio, había sido lo más gracioso que había pasado en el libro por el momento.

 

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

 

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

 

\- Eso no hace falta que lo digas dos veces - bufó Harry. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a que todos se le quedasen mirando. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¿Otras cosas que cotillear que no fuese su vida? ¿Una vida propia, a lo mejor?

 

Sus amigos le miraban divertidos. Sabían perfectamente que odiaba su fama tanto como ir a la enfermería, a lo mejor incluso más.

 

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

 

\- Otra vez - gimió Tonks -. Será pelmazo. ¿No le puede dejar en paz de una vez?

 

\- Es tío Vernon - respondió con una mueca Harry -. Vive para eso.

 

\- ¿Para qué? - bufó Sirius -. ¿Para incordiar y fastidiar siempre que pueda?

 

\- Exactamente - sonrió Harry confundiéndolos a todos -. ¿No os acordáis de lo que os he dicho? Ahora es cuando comete uno de los errores más grandes que podía cometer.

 

Ahora todos estaban expectantes. Así que era por esto por lo que merecía la pena el capítulo, por lo que Harry había estado emocionado al principio. Por lo que sea que fuese a hacer este muggle.

 

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará** **toda clase de porquer** **ías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

 

— **Si** **él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

 

\- ¡Bien dicho, Hagrid! - felicitó Bill con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Por qué has parado? - preguntó Fred confundido.

 

\- Eso, ¿por qué? - dijo George -. Es Dumbledore, no Dumbled...

 

\- Dursley me interrumpió - gruñó Hagrid molesto. Aún no le había perdonado que dijese una cosa así del director.

 

\- No lo hizo. No puede ser tan estúpido - una sonrisa se estaba extendiendo por la cara de Remus cuando juntó todas las piezas -. ¿Lo hizo? ¿De verdad hizo eso?

 

\- ¿Que hizo qué? - preguntó Sirius deseando saberlo -. ¿Qué es lo que hizo, Lunático?

 

\- Sirius, ¿qué es lo peor que puedes hacer en presencia de Hagrid?

 

\- Insul... - empezó a decir como si se lo supiese de memoria. Y entonces lo entendió y se le formó la misma sonrisa que a Remus -. No lo hizo. ¿De verdad es tan estúpido como parece?

 

\- ¿Qué hizo? - preguntó Percy curioso.

 

\- Ahora lo ves - respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa que los merodeadores -. Algo que todo el que conoce a Hagrid sabe que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se debe hacer delante de Hagrid.

 

Ya había varios que lo habían averiguado y se inclinaban hacia el gigante, que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

 

— **¡** **NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALG** **Ú** **N CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSE** **ÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tí** **o Vernon.**

 

\- ¡Lo hizo! - gritaron los dos merodeadores.

 

\- No lo hizo - dijeron los gemelos con la boca abierta.

 

\- ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpido? - rio Charlie mientras se imaginaba la reacción del gigante.

 

\- Sigue, Hagrid, que ahora llega lo mejor - le instó Harry.

 

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

 

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

 

\- Exacto - asintieron los merodeadores y el trío.

 

\- Nunca - dijo Harry.

 

\- Jamás - afirmó Ron.

 

\- Bueno, a no ser que tengas un deseo de muerte... - dijo Sirius.

 

\- ¡Shh! - les mandó callar Charlie -. Quiero ver lo que hace Hagrid.

 

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor.**

 

\- ¿Qué ha hecho? - preguntó la señora Weasley algo temerosa. Hagrid tenía buen corazón, pero podía ser un poco impulsivo cuando se enfadaba.

 

\- Algo que no voy a olvidar en la vida - respondió Harry con una sonrisa de anticipación tan amplia que parecía que se le iba a partir la cara en dos.

 

**Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salí** **a a trav** **és de un agujero en los pantalones.**

 

Las carcajadas se oirían probablemente desde el piso de arriba. Algunos se habían vuelto a caer del asiento y otros volvían a agarrarse el estómago con fuerza.

 

\- Hagrid - dijo Sirius intentando recobrar el aliento -, eres... eres...

 

\- Eres increíble - terminó Remus por él cuando al otro le entró otro ataque de risa antes de unirse a él.

 

\- ¡Estupendo!

 

\- ¡Maravilloso!

 

\- ¡Magnífico!

 

\- ¡Insuperable! - gritaban los gemelos entusiasmados. Después se acercaron a él, le sacudieron la mano para felicitarle y le preguntaron -. ¿Te importa que lo usemos para alguna de nuestras bromas?

 

\- Eh... No, supongo que no - aceptó azorado.

 

En realidad los gemelos estaban pensando en crear algún producto. En plan, se lo echas en la bebida a alguien y cuando se lo bebe, le sale la cola de cerdo. Ya se lo estaban imaginando. ¡Iba a ser un éxito! Si seguían así iban a conseguir un montón de ideas en estos libros.

 

Las risas se seguían prolongando y era imposible que Hagrid se sonrojase más. Al cabo de unos minutos, McGonagall consiguió calmar a todos.

 

\- Tenías razón, Harry - sonrió Sirius -. Solo por esto todo el capítulo ha merecido la pena.

 

\- Te lo dije - dijo Harry -. Fue genial.

 

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

 

\- ¡Por fin se han ido! - exclamó Hermione.

 

\- Si solo hacía falta que Hagrid le pusiese una cola de cerdo al... - dijo Sirius, pero se quedó callado al comprender algo -. ¡Eh, por eso te reías cada vez que alguien llamaba cerdo a tu primo! - dijo girándose hacia su ahijado.

 

\- Sí - asintió él sonriendo -. Es que fue in-ol-vi-da-ble. Y luego encima todos diciendo eso...

 

\- Vale, ya lo pillo - dijo Sirius -. Bueno, ojalá Hagrid lo hubiese hecho antes y no habríamos tardado ni la mitad de tiempo en librarnos de los Dursley.

 

\- Yo creo que ha valido la pena la espera - dijo Remus también con una sonrisa.

 

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

 

— **No deberí** **a enfadarme** **—dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

 

\- Buena esa, Hagrid - rio Charlie.

 

\- Pues yo creo que tenía razón - dijo Harry -. Me refiero, ya estabais todos llamándole "cerdo" antes de leer esto. Por algo tiene que ser.

 

Hubo más risas al escuchar esto.

 

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

 

— **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

 

\- No era solo por eso, Harry, de verdad - empezó a explicarse Hagrid rápidamente, por miedo a que su amigo se ofendiese por que hubiese dicho eso -. Esa era solo una de ellas...

 

\- Hagrid...

 

\- Pero también quería verte, te lo aseguro...

 

\- Hagrid...

 

\- Porque hacía mucho que no te veía y quería ver cómo estabas y...

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - tuvo que gritar por fin Harry para conseguir que dejase que enredarse él solo y le mirase a la cara -. No me importa. De verdad. Me da igual por qué quisieses el trabajo. Esto fue hace casi tres años. Ahora eres mi amigo y me importa bastante poco el pasado.

 

El grandullón sonrió aliviado. No quería que se enfadase porque no hubiese elegido bien sus razones para ir a conocerle.

 

\- Además, aunque fuese así, le pusiste una cola de cerdo a mi primo - sonrió -. Eso compensaría cualquier cosa.

 

— **¿Por qué** **no le est** **á permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

 

— **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron.**

 

\- Y nunca hemos podido averiguar por qué - suspiró Sirius cruzándose de brazos. El trío intercambió miradas divertidas.

 

**En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

 

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

 

\- Nunca lo dice. Solo cambia de tema - respondió Remus.

 

\- Estuvimos preguntándole los siete años que estuvimos en Hogwarts, durante los momentos más inesperados para ver si nos lo contaba, pero era imposible. Y tampoco conseguimos averiguarlo por ningún otro sitio - dijo Sirius -. Así que no creo que lo averigües nunca, Harry. Y tampoco creo que esté en esos libros.

 

El trío había estado intentando por todos los medios mantener una cara seria para no revelar nada, pero esto ya fue demasiado. Se echaron a reír los tres a la vez sobresaltando a todos los de su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Y ahora de qué se ríen? - preguntó Bill confundido -. Yo no le veo la gracia a este tema. ¡Si nadie sabe de qué va!

 

Y entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta, cuando los tres no hicieron más que reír con más fuerza al oír esto.

 

\- ¿No me digáis que lo habéis descubierto? - preguntó Sirius enderezándose asombrado.

 

\- ¿Te extraña, Sirius? - dijo Remus, pero él también estaba impresionado.

 

\- Decídnoslo. Porfa - pidieron los gemelos. Ellos también habían querido averiguarlo, pero les había sido imposible.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo descubristeis? - preguntó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Lo descubrió Harry - dijo Hermione y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco divertidos. Por supuesto que lo había descubierto él, si cada vez que había algún secreto cerca no permanecía secreto mucho tiempo -, pero no os vamos a decir cuál es la respuesta ni cómo la descubrió.

 

\- Os vais a tener que esperar - cortó las protestas Harry -. Lleváis sin saberlo años. ¿Qué más os da esperar un par de días más?

 

\- Por lo menos decidnos en cuál de los dos libros está - pidió Sirius.

 

Se miraron entre los tres, como discutiendo si decírselo o no, antes de mirar otra vez a Sirius.

 

\- Nah, os esperáis - dijeron los tres a la vez antes de echarse a reír de nuevo.

 

\- Ya veremos si os reís tanto cuando lleguemos a los libros del futuro - gruñó Sirius.

 

— **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

 

\- Así que te llevó Hagrid al Callejón Diagón por primera vez, ¿no? - preguntó Remus y Harry asintió.

 

Remus sonrió triste mientras Hagrid seguía leyendo. A James y a Lily les habría encantado estar con él esa primera vez. James estaba planeando incluso despistar a la pelirroja en algún momento para llevarle a la tienda de artículos de quidditch y comprarle su primera escoba de verdad.

 

Sin embargo, luego habían tenido que ir a esconderse y había sido Sirius el que le había comprado su primera escoba por su primer cumpleaños porque James no podía salir de la casa. Harry había estado encantado con su escoba de juguete, volando a dos palmos del suelo por toda la casa chocando con todo y volviendo locos a sus padres.

 

Sonrió pensando que a lo mejor a Harry le seguía gustando volar. Y si encima estaba ya en el equipo de quidditch... James habría explotado de orgullo si eso fuese cierto.

 

**Se quit** **ó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry.**

 

— **Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

 

\- ¿Lirones? - preguntó Ron mientras Hagrid cerraba el libro -. ¿Tienes lirones en uno de esos bolsillos?

 

Ya estaba prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca metería la mano en ninguno de esos bolsillos.

 

\- Creo que sí que tenía - se encogió de hombros Hagrid -. Eh... Este capítulo ya está terminado.

 

\- Muy bien. Podemos leer otro y tomarnos después un descanso - propuso el director.

 

Todos asintieron encantados. Les gustaba el libro, pero ya habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban ahí sentados leyendo. Estarían encantados de levantarse y estirar las piernas un rato.

 

\- ¿Puedo leer este capítulo? - pidió la señora Weasley.

 

\- Por supuesto, Molly, querida - respondió Dumbledore agitando la varita para hacer aparecer el libro en el regazo de la pelirroja.

 


	7. A lo mejor esto fastidia la lectura

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**A lo mejor esto fastidia la lectura**

 

_\- ¿Puedo leer este capítulo? - pidió la señora Weasley._

 

_\- Por supuesto, Molly, querida - respondió Dumbledore agitando la varita para hacer aparecer el libro en el regazo de la pelirroja._

 

La señora Weasley levantó el libro y lo abrió por la página siguiente. No tuvo ocasión siquiera de empezar a leer cuando otro fogonazo de luz les sorprendió, igual que el que había traído los libros.

 

Todos volvían a estar en guardia, con las varitas preparadas porque, aunque la primera vez ese fogonazo no hubiese traído nada peligroso, no significaba que esta vez fuesen las mismas personas.

 

Harry estaba a punto de ponerse de pie con la varita en alto como los demás cuando se dio cuenta de que con el fogonazo había aparecido otra carta, la cual descansaba en su regazo en ese momento. Nada más verla supo que no iba a significar nada bueno para él. No sabía por qué, era solo una corazonada, pero estaba aprendiendo a confiar en ellas ciegamente.

 

\- Ábrela, Harry - le metió prisa Ron, que también la había visto. Todos se giraron de inmediato hacia el chico de pelo azabache, que estaba abriendo la carta con dedos algo temblorosos.

 

El chico empezó a leerla, sin darse cuenta de que no la estaba leyendo en voz alta, y cuanto más avanzaba, más pálido se ponía y más se preocupaban todos.

 

Los pensamientos de Harry giraban a mil kilómetros por hora. Esto no era bueno. No era nada bueno para él, al menos, para el resto no cambiaba mucho. Si la lectura al principio no le había entusiasmado demasiado, ahora su instinto le decía que cogiese esos libros y los quemase antes de que alguien pudiese leer una palabra más.

 

La noche en el bosque, Quirrell, la bludger loca, el basilisco... Merlín, eso era solo en los dos primeros. Con este cambio que anunciaba la carta no iba a sobrevivir los siete libros. Estaba a punto de levantarse para hacer caso a su instinto cuando notó a Ron y Hermione a su lado, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Les miró a la cara y vio como la preocupación se mezclaba con pánico en sus rostros. Probablemente por la cara de horror que debo tener ahora mismo, pensó una pequeña parte de su cerebro.

 

El resto de su cabeza solo siguió pensando.

 

Ron y Hermione.

 

La primera carta había dicho que no todos en la sala sobrevivirían. ¿Y si uno de ellos no sobrevivía? Miró al resto, que compartían la misma preocupación que sus dos amigos. ¿Y si era uno de ellos el que no viviría más que unos pocos años?

 

Fred y George, que siempre estaban ahí para subirle el ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba. A los que sabía que podía recurrir siempre que lo necesitase porque, si de verdad era un problema, no se reirían de él por mucho que les gustasen las bromas. Los que llevaban todo el curso apoyándole y defendiéndole del resto con bromas y chistes. Esos que pegarían una paliza a cualquiera que se atreviese a meterse con alguno de su familia.

 

El resto de los Weasley, a la mayoría de los cuales apenas conocía pero que ya lo habían aceptado en la familia y le habían tratado como a uno más. Prácticamente le habían adoptado cuando se había presentado por sorpresa en su casa.

 

Tonks, a la que conocía aún menos, pero a la que ya había tomado cariño. Esa vivaracha chica con el pelo rosa chicle y una sonrisa fácil ya estaba dispuesta a defenderle, igual que él estaba dispuesto a defenderla a ella.

 

Remus, el cual le había contado Sirius que era el sensato de los merodeadores. Adoraba las bromas tanto como los otros, pero también les bajaba los humos cuando se pasaban de listos. Ese que estaba en camino de convertirse en un tío para él, en uno de verdad, no como los Dursley, y que ya había dejado claro que estaría a su lado siempre que lo necesitase, como Sirius.

 

Sirius... Le quería muchísimo, porque era lo más cercano a un padre que iba a tener en su vida y él había dejado clarísimo desde el primer momento que le quería como un hijo. No lo había dicho, por supuesto, pero solo hacía falta ver cómo se levantaba en su defensa cada vez que le pasaba algo malo en los libros. Merlín, le iba a dar un ataque de pánico cuando se enterase de lo que ponía en la carta, pensó Harry distraído.

 

Volvió a mirar a Ron y Hermione y recordó otra vez todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, pero esta vez fijándose en todo lo que le habían ayudado. En ningún momento habían vacilado el jugarse la vida por él, ni cuando parecía que estaban yendo de cabeza contra un suicidio. No podía hacerles esto, no podía destruir los libros por mucho que quisiese porque podían ser lo único que les salvase al final.

 

El horror en su cara fue sustituido por determinación, aunque sus dos amigos aún podían ver un destello de pánico en sus ojos verdes.

 

\- Señor Potter, ¿le importa leer la carta en voz alta, por favor? - pidió el profesor Dumbledore preocupado él también.

 

\- No importa - respondió girándose hacia él. Sabía que al final descubrirían lo que decía, pero podía intentar retrasar el momento todo lo posible -. Vamos a seguir la lectura de todas formas.

 

\- Harry - intervino Sirius intentando no dejarse llevar por los nervios y el miedo que se estaban acumulando dentro de él -, ¿qué dice la carta?

 

\- Ya te he dicho que no importa - dijo su ahijado testarudo apretando la carta en un puño -. Me da igual lo que diga. Vamos a terminar de leer estos libros.

 

\- Harry, no vamos a seguir leyendo hasta que nos digas qué demonios pone en esa carta - dijo Ron apretando los dientes. Tenía la sensación de que su amigo estaba haciendo algo muy noble y muy estúpido que le iba a hacer mucho daño -. Así que tenemos un problema. Porque tú no quieres leerla, pero mi madre no va a abrir ese libro de nuevo hasta que no sepamos todos el contenido de esa dichosa carta - y la señora Weasley asintió de acuerdo con su hijo mientras cerraba el libro de golpe.

 

Harry tragó con dificultad. Esto no se lo esperaba. ¿Y ahora qué? Si les decía lo que ponía, iban a intentar convencerle de que no leyesen los libros. Pero si no se lo decía, no iban a seguir leyendo nunca. Por lo menos, si se lo contaba podía discutir con ellos y conseguir que siguiesen.

 

\- Bien, pero luego seguimos leyendo, ¿de acuerdo? - aceptó a regañadientes -. ¿Prometido?

 

\- Sí, vamos, Harry. Lee ya la carta - le metió prisa el pelirrojo.

 

\- Vale, pero no se interrumpe hasta que termine - dijo él antes de empezar a leer.

 

_¡Hola de nuevo, pasado!_

 

_Traemos malas noticias. Muy malas. Hemos descubierto un problema que no habíamos previsto en el hechizo que usamos para hacer los libros. Lo sentimos, Harry, esto no te va a gustar._

 

_Al parecer, el hechizo necesitaba vincularse a alguien y decidimos que sería a Harry porque era en torno al cual gira toda la historia y es el más involucrado en ella. Por eso los libros están, en su mayor parte, desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo, no habíamos previsto qué incluía eso de "vincularse", y es bastante peor de lo que pensábamos._

 

_Todo lo que sienta Harry físicamente en el libro, no nos referimos a emociones ni nada de eso, lo sentirá Harry en la sala. No se refiere a cada roce que ocurra, porque no está tan vinculado, sino a cosas más... fuertes. Un golpe, una herida, un ataque, el cansancio extremo... Esas cosas._

 

_Por lo menos todos esos efectos desaparecerán una vez se termine un capítulo y no reaparecerán hasta que se comience el siguiente. Lo sentimos por eso, sobre todo por Harry, pero no hemos podido modificar el hechizo._

 

_Eso es todo por ahora. Lo sentimos de nuevo._

 

_Hasta pronto,_

 

_El Trío de Oro y otros amigos del futuro_

 

Todos tenían muecas de horror, con los ojos como platos mientras asimilaban las palabras de la carta.

 

\- Vale, ya la ha leído - dijo Harry intentando ignorar las miradas de todo el comedor sobre él -. ¿Ahora podemos seguir leyendo?

 

\- ¡¿Seguir leyendo?! - se horrorizó Sirius saliendo de su estupor -. ¡No vamos a seguir leyendo ni un capítulo más!

 

\- ¡Sí vamos a hacerlo, Sirius! - replicó Harry.

 

\- Harry, no podemos seguir - intentó razonar Remus aterrorizado por esta nueva noticia -. No es justo para ti que tengas que sentir todo eso...

 

\- Me da igual que sea justo o injusto. Vamos a seguir leyendo - repitió.

 

\- No - negó Sirius con la cabeza -. No voy a permitir que sufras por unos estúpidos libros.

 

\- Sirius tiene razón, Harry - dijo Remus. En otra ocasión Sirius hubiese hecho una broma con ese comentario, pero en ese momento estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, tal y como había predicho Harry -. No merece la pena.

 

\- Sí que merece la pena - rebatió el chico testarudamente -. Así podremos acabar con Voldemort antes. Sabremos cómo hacerlo.

 

\- Si somos capaces de descubrirlo en el futuro, podemos descubrirlo de nuevo - dijo Fred muy serio.

 

\- Cierto. La carta decía que fuimos capaces de derrotar a Voldemort y lo hicimos sin los libros. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo - estuvo de acuerdo George.

 

Ambos estaban entrando en un estado de pánico al imaginarse a ese niño sufriendo una agonía por culpa de unas heridas que en realidad no tenía. Era horrible. Y no eran los únicos que pensaban así. Todos, en especial los cercanos a Harry, habían perdido el color en los rostros.

 

Puede que solo él, y tal vez el pelirrojo y la chica de pelo castaño, supiesen por lo que había pasado, pero ambas cartas sugerían que no había sido ni remotamente agradable. Más bien se parecía más a un infierno. Y les parecía repulsivo que un niño tuviese que revivirlo y sufrir por adelanto.

 

\- No, eso no funciona así. Nos enviaron los libros para hacernos todo más fácil - discutió Harry de nuevo.

 

\- Pues no me parece que esto sea mucho más fácil para ti - le interrumpió Tonks.

 

\- Me da igual que perdamos esta ventaja de saber lo que tendríamos que hacer - dijo la señora Weasley desde los brazos de su marido, que la había abrazado después de terminar de escuchar la carta -. Harry, cariño, no podemos permitir esto.

 

\- ¿No lo entendéis, verdad? - preguntó Harry cansándose de esta discusión sin sentido. Con o sin su permiso, él iba a leer esos libros e iba a descubrir cómo destruir a Voldemort.

 

\- ¡Eres tú quien no lo entiende! - gritó Ron furioso, sobresaltando a su amigo porque estaba sentado a su lado. No sabía con quien estaba furioso. Tal vez con Harry, por querer seguir leyendo. O con los libros, porque iban a hacer sufrir a su hermano. O con los del futuro, por haber hecho ese hechizo -. ¡¿Es que eres masoquista o qué?! ¡No puedes estar tan loco! ¿Cómo puedes decir tan tranquilo que sigamos con la lectura?

 

\- ¡Ron, ¿no lo entiendes?! Los libros decían que nos iban a ayudar a acabar esto cuanto antes. Que mucha gente evitaría una mala decisión, que se corregirían muchos errores...

 

\- ¡No me importa cuántos errores se eviten! - replicó el pelirrojo -. Ya los corregiremos en el futuro. ¡Tú no vas a sufrir por unos malditos libros!

 

\- Harry, ¿no te acuerdas de todo lo que hemos hecho? - intervino Hermione algo más calmada que los dos chicos, pero por dentro estaba histérica. Nunca había sentido tanta repugnancia por unos libros. Era horrible lo que iban a hacer, y parecía que Harry no lo comprendía -. ¿Todo lo que pasamos en primero? ¿Halloween? ¿El bosque? ¿Final de curso? Fue horrible, Harry. No puedes volver a pasar por eso.

 

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Ron -. ¿Y qué pasa con lo de este curso? ¿El coche? ¿Aragog? ¿Lo que pasó ayer? ¡Merlín, Harry, ni siquiera tus partidos de quidditch han sido tranquilos!

 

\- ¡¿Creéis que no lo sé?! - gritó Harry antes de pudiesen seguir -. ¿Creéis que me apetece volver a pasar por ello? No. Ni mucho menos. He estado a punto de levantarme y quemar esos siete libros.

 

\- Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer - dijo Sirius yendo a levantarse de su asiento.

 

\- ¡No, Sirius! - le detuvo antes de que pudiese dar un paso -. ¿No lo entendéis? ¿No os acordáis de la primera carta? Decía que no todos los presentes sobrevivirían los siete libros.

 

Eso detuvo en seco a todo el mundo. No se habían acordado de ese detalle en concreto...

 

\- ¿Lo veis ahora? - preguntó el chico al cabo de un segundo -. Si no leemos esos malditos libros, habrá mucha gente aquí que morirá en los próximos cinco años. ¿Es lo que queréis? Porque yo no.

 

El silencio se prolongó mientras todos procesaban sus palabras. Ahora ambas opciones parecían horribles.

 

\- Harry, seguro que encontramos otra manera...

 

\- No la hay, Hermione - interrumpió a la chica -. ¿Qué pasa si eres tú la que no sobrevive? ¿Y qué pasa si eres tú, Ron, o cualquiera de tu familia? ¿O Tonks? ¿O Remus? ¿O Sirius? No voy a permitirlo. Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para evitarlo.

 

\- Harry, por favor...

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero no vamos a perder la oportunidad de salvar a alguien solo para que yo no lo pase mal durante un rato. Eso sí que sería injusto y egoísta.

 

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, inmóviles, mirando a ese chico con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

 

\- Harry, piénsatelo, por favor - rogó Sirius a la desesperada -. No quiero que tengas que pasar por esto.

 

\- Y yo tampoco quiero, pero no me queda otra - replicó decidido. Ya veía que tenía la discusión casi ganada -. No voy a discutir más sobre esto, Sirius. ¿Tú lo harías por mí? ¿O por Remus?

 

\- No es lo mismo - dijo el adulto -. Yo soy más mayor. He pasado por muchas más cosas - pero al segundo de decir esto se le ocurrió que era muy probable que no hubiese pasado ni por la mitad de situaciones desagradables que su ahijado.

 

\- Sí es lo mismo - dijo Harry pensando lo mismo que su padrino. Si él supiese lo que he hecho estos dos años... -. Tú estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por los que quieres. Yo también. No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que me dieron la oportunidad de salvar a alguien y la desperdicié porque me daba miedo sufrir. Y prefiero mil veces ser yo a que sea alguno de vosotros, así que ni pienses siquiera en intentar buscar una forma de vincular esto a otra persona, Hermione - dijo haciendo que la bruja diese un respingo y se sonrojase un poco cruzándose de brazos. Había estado planeando hacer justo eso.

 

\- Como ha dicho la carta, aunque no entienda muy bien por qué yo soy quien está más involucrado en esta historia, por muy poco que me guste - siguió hablando Harry -. Así que la mejor manera de enterarse de todo es desde mi punto de vista y si eso significa sufrir un poco, pues muy bien. Se aprieta los dientes y se sigue leyendo hasta que pase. Y no hay discusión. Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

 

Todos seguían mirándole emocionados. Tenía doce años y estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio así. Tenía doce años y estaba demostrando ser más valiente que todos los del comedor juntos. Era un auténtico Gryffindor. Tenía doce años y era noble hasta lo absurdo y valiente como el león que representaba a su casa.

 

Sirius y Remus acababan de tener un enorme déjà-vu al verle decir todo eso. Era como volver a estar frente a James, oyendo cómo decía que cuando saliese de Hogwarts se uniría a la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore para pelear contra Voldemort, que no había una edad a la que fuese aceptable empezar a luchar porque no contaban los años que tuvieses, sino tus agallas para plantar cara al peligro y a lo que estaba mal. Y ahora su hijo estaba demostrando tener más agallas todavía que su padre y su madre juntos.

 

Ron y Hermione también habían tenido otro flashback al recordar lo que les había dicho Harry antes de ir a rescatar la piedra. Ellos habían estado aterrorizados, pero él les había puesto las cosas claras. Que la guerra no había sido bonita y había que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que resurgiese, que sabía que era posible que muriese esa noche, pero no podía quedarse esperando si había una posibilidad de evitarlo. Igual que ahora no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si podía salvar a alguien. Maldito instinto de héroe, maldijeron en su cabeza, resignados a que la cabezonería de Harry había ganado la discusión.

 

Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca antes de echarle los brazos al cuello, como había hecho tras la prueba del fuego de Snape.

 

\- Eres un estúpido, Harry Potter, ¿lo sabías? - le dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

 

\- Yo también te quiero, Hermione - le respondió él sonriendo casi divertido devolviéndole el abrazo.

 

\- Harry, si en cualquier momento quieres parar, solo tienes que decirlo - dijo Ron apretándole el hombro con fuerza.

 

\- Vale - contestó el chico soltando a su amiga -, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a pasar.

 

\- Lo sé - gruñó -. ¿Sabes otra cosa? Esto es culpa tuya.

 

\- ¿Mía? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

 

\- Sí. Tuya y de tu estúpida suerte - respondió el pelirrojo -. Solo para ti podría ser peligroso leer unos libros. A tu suerte no le bastaba con que escuchásemos todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos y todo eso. No, también tenía que conseguir que lo sintieses. Estupendo.

 

Harry le miró divertido. Sabía de sobra que esta era su forma de decirle que se preocupaba por él y de demostrarle de algún modo que le iba a estar apoyando. Lo único que pasaba era que Ron nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, sobre todo cuando involucraba hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Eso era cosa de Hermione.

 

Las palabras de Ron consiguieron arrancar sonrisas a muchos, aunque empezaban a ver que tenía toda la razón. En serio, puede que a muchos no les gustase leer más de lo mínimo necesario que les mandaban sus profesores, pero jamás se les habría ocurrido que los libros pudiesen ser peligrosos ni que pudiesen hacer daño.

 

\- Bueno, ¿ahora ya podemos seguir? - dijo Harry.

 

\- Por supuesto, señor Potter - dijo Dumbledore -. ¿Te importaría empezar el siguiente capítulo, Molly?

 

A regañadientes, la señora Weasley volvió a abrir el libro por la página siguiente.


	8. El Callejón Diagon

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**El Callejón Diagon**

 

\- Bueno, ¿ahora ya podemos seguir? - dijo Harry.

 

\- Por supuesto, señor Potter - dijo Dumbledore -. ¿Te importaría empezar el siguiente capítulo, Molly?

 

A regañadientes, la señora Weasley volvió a abrir el libro por la página siguiente.

 

**El Callejón Diagon**

 

\- ¿Te llevó Hagrid a comprar tus cosas el primer año? - preguntó Hermione recordando su primera visita al callejón Diagon.

 

\- Sí. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida - respondió Harry sonriendo. Entonces todos recordaron que era justo el cumpleaños del chico. Con todo lo que habían leído y todo lo que había pasado se les había olvidado eso.

 

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

 

\- ¿No estabas emocionado por ir a por tus cosas para Hogwarts? - se extrañó Ron. Él había estado tan nervioso que había saltado de la cama apenas había salido el sol, algo que solo había ocurrido ese día y el día que se iba a Hogwarts.

 

\- No creía que hubiese sido verdad - se encogió de hombros algo sonrojado -. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

 

\- Y demasiado extraño - añadió Hermione, a la que le había pasado algo parecido -. A la mañana siguiente de que me lo contase la profesora McGonagall apenas me creía que hubiese sido verdad, pero luego mis padres también habían pensado lo mismo y teníamos la carta, así que no podía ser mentira ni un sueño.

 

Los nacidos de muggles asintieron todos de acuerdo, algunos sonriendo al recordar las cosas tan extrañas que habían pensado esa mañana. Era difícil creer que fuese cierto que existía la magia y al principio parecía todo un sueño del que vas a despertar en cualquier momento. Los nacidos de magos les miraban entre confundidos y divertidos por esto. Ellos habían crecido con la magia y les costaba ponerse en el lugar de los otros.

 

**«** **Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.** **»**

 

\- ¿Ves? - sonrió Hermione mientras Harry se sonrojaba todavía más -. Un sueño. Lo mismo que pensé yo.

 

**Se produjo un sú** **bito golpeteo.**

 

**«** **Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta** **»** **, pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todaví** **a no abri** **ó los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

 

\- Eres igual que tu padre, Harry - rio Sirius -. Él tampoco quería levantarse nunca.

 

\- A mí me lo vas a decir - bufó Remus, pero estaba sonriendo -. Tú eras igual que él y cada mañana, cuando intentaba levantaros, siempre hacíais lo mismo. Que si cinco minutos más, que estabas teniendo el mejor sueño de vuestra vida, que no os encontrabais bien y debíais quedaros todo el día en la cama... Siempre buscabais alguna excusa para seguir durmiendo.

 

\- Y tú nunca nos dejabas - recordó Sirius -. Recuerdo cuando volcaste el colchón de James y le tiraste al suelo para que saliese de la cama.

 

\- ¿Y cuando tuve que colgarte de un tobillo del aire para conseguir que abrieses los ojos? - rio Remus.

 

\- Eso fue cruel, Lunático - fingió enfurruñarse -, pero no estuvo tan mal como cuando me empapaste de pies a cabeza para que me levantase.

 

\- Y lo conseguí - dijo triunfante.

 

\- Ya lo creo que lo conseguiste. Te estuve persiguiendo por toda la torre de Gryffindor hasta que te devolví el favor y acabaste tan empapado como yo y tuviste que cambiarte de nuevo.

 

\- Preferí eso a cuando James me dejó el pelo naranja brillante por gritar que Lily se estaba besando con otro para que saltase de la cama. Se mosqueó conmigo, pero era la mejor forma de conseguir que se levantase. Nunca fallaba.

 

\- Señor Black, señor Lupin - les llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall -, por muy divertidas que sean esas anécdotas, deberíamos continuar leyendo si queremos terminar y tener un descanso. Entonces podrán seguir comentando todas sus travesuras.

 

\- Por supuesto, Minnie. Ya nos callamos - contestó Sirius sonriendo al ver la mueca de la profesora ante el mote.

 

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

 

— **Est** **á** **bien** **—rezongó Harry—** **. Ya me levanto.**

 

\- Por lo menos él no tarda tanto como vosotros dos en ceder y levantarse - le susurró Remus a Sirius.

 

\- También ha salido a la pelirroja. Ella era de los primeros en estar en pie - murmuró Sirius.

 

\- Cierto. Ella se levantaba todavía antes que yo. Algo se le tenía que haber pegado a su hijo - dijo el hombre lobo.

 

**Se incorpor** **ó** **y se le cay** **ó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

 

\- Y ahí están tus pruebas de que lo de la noche anterior fue real - sonrió Hermione.

 

\- Hombre, era imposible no creerlo cuando vi al gigante con el que había soñado durmiendo en el sofá y a una lechuza trayendo el periódico - dijo Harry.

 

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

 

\- Harry, ¿sabes que haces las comparaciones más extrañas que he oído nunca para describir las cosas? - preguntó Ron divertido -. ¿Un globo? ¿En serio?

 

\- Yo que tú no me reiría, Ronnie - dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Sí, después de todo, tu descripción no puede tardar mucho más en aparecer - dijo Fred con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano.

 

Ron perdió la sonrisa y fulminó a sus hermano con la mirada antes de girarse hacia Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Que conste que yo no he escrito esto - se defendió Harry.

 

\- Son tus pensamientos, que es lo mismo - replicó Ron.

 

\- Uno no puede controlar lo que piensa - dijo el chico de pelo azabache -. Además, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber yo que los iban a leer delante de todo el comedor?

 

El pelirrojo solo se giró para escuchar la lectura a regañadientes. Sabía que no podía culpar a su amigo por sus pensamientos, después de todo, eran supuestamente privados.

 

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó.**

 

\- Menudo sueño más profundo - se asombró Tonks -. Si a mí me tirasen un periódico encima, saltaría del susto que me llevaría.

 

\- Exacto. No se puede bajar la guardia nunca, ni siquiera dormido - asintió Ojoloco -. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - gritó sobresaltando tanto a todos que más de uno se cayó de su asiento. Otros sacaron sus varitas pensando que había algún peligro antes de guardarlas avergonzados al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada.

 

\- ¡Alastor! - le regañó la profesora McGonagall -, no hace falta que nos des un ataque con esos gritos.

 

\- Tienen que estar todos preparados para lo inesperado, Minerva - la contradijo -. No hay mejor manera que sorprenderles en el momento en el que empiezan a bajar la guardia. Así aprenderán a no hacerlo nunca.

 

McGonagall solo frunció el ceño molesta, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

 

**Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

 

— **No hagas eso.**

 

\- Solo quiere que le pagues, Harry - dijo Charlie casi riéndose.

 

\- ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo eso? - preguntó el chico a la defensiva -. Era tan solo la segunda vez que veía una y jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que pudiesen encargarse de repartir el periódico.

 

Charlie se sonrojó avergonzado al no darse cuenta de eso. Los gemelos se reían en silencio a sus espaldas porque no se atrevían a decirle nada a él directamente ya que era como dos veces más grande que ellos.

 

**Harry trat** **ó de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

 

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

 

— **Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

 

\- Hagrid, no te va a entender - rio Hermione.

 

\- No me di cuenta - murmuró Hagrid y, por suerte para él, su barba escondía casi todo su sonrojo.

 

\- Se va a quedar con cara de estúpido preguntándose a qué demonios te refieres - dijo Fred sonriendo sin haberle oído.

 

\- Como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza - rio George.

 

\- Qué va. Harry no haría eso - les contradijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Solo intentará enterarse de lo que tiene que hacer para librarse de la lechuza y ya no se sorprenderá por una cosa así. Después de todo, ni siquiera le extrañó ponerse a hablar con una serpiente sobre Brasil.

 

Los gemelos se miraron un segundo.

 

\- Muy cierto, ¿no crees, Gred? - dijo George.

 

\- Muy cierto, Feorge - asintió Fred.

 

— **¿Qué?**

 

— **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

 

\- ¿Buscaste algo en los bolsillos de Hagrid? - preguntó Remus con una mueca.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - preguntó Ginny -. Me refiero, sé que tardará un poco en encontrar el dinero, pero no pasa nada.

 

\- Lunático tuvo que buscar algo en ellos una vez y algo le pegó un mordisco en la mano - rio Sirius al recordarlo.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué era? - preguntó Neville entre curioso y temeroso por la respuesta.

 

\- Nunca lo supimos - se encogió de hombros -. Soltó el abrigo de golpe y no sabíamos en qué bolsillo había metido la mano.

 

Algunos miraban el abrigo de Hagrid suspicaces mientras el gigante solo se sonrojaba una vez más.

 

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

 

\- Bueno, tampoco encontraste cosas tan extrañas - dijo Remus algo aliviado.

 

\- ¿No te parece extraño llevar proyectiles de metal en el bolsillo? - preguntó Sirius antes de girarse hacia Hagrid -. ¿Para qué los llevabas, por cierto?

 

\- Ni idea - se encogió de hombros mientras los buscaba en sus bolsillos -. Ni siquiera sabía que llevaba algunos encima.

 

Los amigos del grandullón se echaron a reír al darse cuenta de que lo decía totalmente en serio. Solo Hagrid podría olvidarse de que llevaba proyectiles de metal en los bolsillos.

 

— **Dale cinco knuts** **—dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

 

\- Y tampoco va a saber qué son los knuts - rio Hermione.

 

\- Por lo menos podrá empezar a familiarizarse con el dinero del mundo mágico - dijo Remus.

 

— **¿Knuts?**

 

— **Esas peque** **ñas de bronce.**

 

**Harry cont** **ó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada.**

 

\- ¿Y la lechuza estuvo ahí quieta esperando a que le pagases? - preguntó Bill sorprendido.

 

\- Eh... sí. Creo que sí - respondió Harry confundido por la pregunta.

 

\- Menuda paciencia que ha tenido la lechuza esa - silbó sorprendido -. Porque no creo que tardases solo unos segundos en encontrar las monedas, ¿no?

 

\- No, la verdad es que tardé un buen rato - sonrió.

 

\- Entonces tuviste suerte de que no te soltase un picotazo - dijo Charlie -. Normalmente no suelen tener tanta paciencia las lechuzas que traen el periódico.

 

\- Solo vienen, entregan el periódico, cobran y se marchan en un tiempo récord - dijo Remus.

 

**Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

 

**Hagrid bostez** **ó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

 

\- ¿Por qué no le echaste una mano al pobre niño si estabas a punto de levantarte de todas formas? - preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- En realidad, señora Weasley - intervino Harry para sacarle del apuro a su amigo -, como tardé bastante en encontrar las monedas, no estaba a punto de levantarse. Además, no importa, no me molestó en absoluto.

 

La señora Weasley se relajó al oír eso y Hagrid le mandó una mirada agradecida al chico, pero él solo le quitó importancia con un gesto. Era cierto, hasta le había gustado pagar él a la lechuza.

 

— **Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

 

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué clase de pensamiento estúpido se te ha ocurrido? - suspiró Ron con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Hey!, no fue un pensamiento estúpido - se defendió sonrojándose ligeramente -. Era una duda totalmente válida.

 

\- Sí, ya - bufó divertido -. Ya veremos.

 

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

 

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

 

— **Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

 

\- ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? - preguntó Remus incrédulo.

 

Harry asintió algo avergonzado mientras Ron sacudía la cabeza divertido por las ideas de su amigo.

 

\- Harry, los Potter son una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, como los Black o los Malfoy, por ejemplo - dijo Sirius.

 

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Harry.

 

\- ¿Cómo que caracortada es tan rico como yo? - frunció el ceño Draco.

 

\- Cállate, Malfoy - gruñó Sirius -. ¿No lo sabías, Harry?

 

\- Eh... no. No sé cuánto hay en mi cámara de Gringotts - se sonrojó de nuevo.

 

\- Eso no es nada, Harry - replicó Sirius sonriendo -. Esa es solo la cámara que preparó Lily para tus cosas del colegio. Podrás acceder a la cámara de la familia cuando alcances la mayoría de edad.

 

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar sorprendido. No se le ocurría qué más decir.

 

\- Eso da igual ahora - dijo Remus -. Nos quedan muchos años hasta que cumplas diecisiete para explicarte todo esto. Ahora vamos a seguir leyendo.

 

Harry sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse en la señora Weasley, que estaba leyendo de nuevo.

 

— **No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿** **No creer** **ás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

 

\- No, ya me he enterado de que no... - murmuró Harry aún muy sorprendido. ¿Tan rico como Malfoy?, pensaba. Luego apartó esos pensamientos. Le daba lo mismo. No iba a empezar a gastarse el dinero a lo tonto aunque tuviese de sobra. Era algo que había aprendido con los Dursley: derrochar daba asco y solo te convertía en un avaricioso.

 

— **Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

 

\- ¿Por qué iban a guardar su dinero en su casa? - preguntó Ron confundido.

 

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? ¿Por qué usan los magos lechuzas en vez de teléfonos? - se defendió rojo como un tomate. Sus primeras preguntas sobre el mundo mágico habían sido un tanto estúpidas cuando pensaba en ellas.

 

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frí** **as no est** **án mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

 

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

 

\- ¿En serio, Harry? - sonrió Hermione -. Incluso yo supuse que tendrían algún banco antes de McGonagall nos dijese dónde intercambiar el dinero muggle por dinero no muggle.

 

\- Yo... Es que... Pensé que... - intentó justificarse totalmente rojo -. Bueno, vale. Pregunta estúpida. Pero es que después de lo fantasioso que sonaba todo el mundo de la magia me parecía raro que tuviesen algo tan normal como un banco.

 

\- Sí, bueno, tampoco es un banco como los que te puedes encontrar en el mundo muggle - sonrió Bill -. Esos no envían a gente a romper maldiciones para conseguir oro ni tienen maldiciones por todos lados para impedir que entren ladrones.

 

— **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

 

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Ron indignado -, ¿a qué viene eso? Por fin algo decente que cocina Hagrid y vas tú y lo dejas caer - refunfuñó por lo bajo.

 

\- Vamos, Ron - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa -, no puedes decirme que tú no te hubieses sorprendido. Yo también me quedé con la boca abierta cuando me enteré y mis padres estuvieron a punto de dar media vuelta y salir del banco la primera vez que los vieron.

 

\- Vale, sí, me habría sorprendido - aceptó a regañadientes -. ¿Pero tenía que dejar caer la salchicha?

 

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco al escucharle. Nunca cambiaría cuando se hablaba de comida.

 

— **¿Gnomos?**

 

— **Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo.**

 

\- No le digas eso, Hagrid - gruñó Fred.

 

\- Ahora seguro que lo intenta - dijo George sonriendo.

 

Harry soltó un bufido divertido y todos le miraron curiosos.

 

\- ¿Por qué me miráis así? Ni siquiera yo estoy tan loco - se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

 

Ahora fue Ron el que soltó un bufido.

 

\- Lo siento, Harry, pero en dos años has hecho cosas que no me había imaginado que fuesen posibles.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡No es cierto! - pero de calló al ver las miradas que le dirigían sus dos mejores amigos -. Bueno, no mucho. Solo algo... arriesgadas.

 

\- Sí, ya - dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada -. Eso ya lo veremos. A ver qué opina el resto cuando leamos los dos primeros libros.

 

\- Y yo no quiero ni empezar a imaginarme lo que viene en los siguientes - añadió Ron -. Al parecer es ahí donde empieza lo bueno.

 

\- Si vosotros dejáis ya los comentarios que nadie más entiende - dijo Fred.

 

\- A lo mejor el resto podemos seguir leyendo la historia - terminó George.

 

\- Estoy deseando que llegue el tercer libro - le murmuró Charlie a Bill mientras su madre reanudaba la lectura -, así estarán tan perdidos como nosotros.

 

**Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

 

El trío evitó mirarse entre ellos para no hacer algo que les fuese una pista a los demás. Iban a tener que averiguar lo que pasaba con las mismas pistas que ellos o esperar a que lo dijesen en el libro.

 

Sin embargo, los tres sabían que este comentario les había ayudado a saber qué había escondido en el colegio. Hogwarts, el sitio más seguro del mundo para guardar algo.

 

**Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts...**

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - se exasperó McGonagall -, no puedes decir eso delante de un niño.

 

\- Delante de Harry - puntualizó Remus recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su antigua profesora -. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Cualquier otro niño se habría olvidado al cabo de un rato, en cuanto viese el callejón, seguro. Pero no sé por qué me da a mí que Harry no va a hacer eso, ¿verdad? - afirmó, más que preguntó, girándose hacia el chico.

 

\- Mmm... ¿Lo siento? - dijo Harry encogiéndose un poco de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa -. No es como si alguno de vosotros lo hubiese dejado pasar si veía algo raro.

 

\- Pero no iríamos al fin del mundo por resolverlo - señaló Sirius -. Hay cosas más entretenidas.

 

\- ¿En serio? Entonces supongo que no quieres enterarte de la historia. Ni tampoco saber a qué se refería Hagrid - dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

 

\- Yo no he dicho eso - se apresuró a decir Sirius.

 

\- Sí, ya - puso los ojos en blanco -. ¿Le importa seguir, señora Weasley?

 

**él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

 

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tí** **o Vernon hab** **í** **a alquilado todav** **ía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua despué** **s de la tormenta.**

 

\- ¿No tendría que haber otro? - preguntó Tonks confusa -. Digo, Hagrid tuvo que haber llegado de alguna forma y no puede aparecerse porque necesitas tu varita para eso y a él se la partieron. Así que, aunque tenga los trozos escondidos en ese paraguas rosa, no le sirve.

 

\- ¿Con un traslador? - sugirió Remus poco convencido.

 

\- Ahora lo veis - dijo Harry -. Yo también tuve curiosidad...

 

\- ¿Cuándo no? - sonrió Ron.

 

\- ... y se lo pregunté - terminó ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo.

 

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

 

— **Volando** **—dijo Hagrid.**

 

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo Tonks incrédula, y no era la única. Mucha gente miraba al gigante con el ceño fruncido como si estuviesen intentando imaginárselo y otros tenían las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, sin acabar de creérselo.

 

\- ¿Ha dicho volando? - preguntó Sirius creyendo haber oído mal.

 

\- Sí. Volando - asintió Harry divertido, aunque él había tenido una reacción similar la primera vez.

 

\- ¿En plan pájaro? - preguntó consiguiendo que muchos rieran -. Porque las escobas no le sujetan, los animales no pueden sostener su peso y si hubiese llevado mi moto estaría allí.

 

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Nunca lo he averiguado.

 

Todos volvieron a escuchar, pero seguían mirando a Hagrid de vez en cuando.

 

— **¿Volando?**

 

— **Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todaví** **a miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imagin** **á** **rselo volando.**

 

\- No puedo - suspiró Sirius resignado -. Imaginármelo - explicó al ver las miradas interrogativas de muchos -. Llevo intentándolo desde que lo ha dicho, pero no soy capaz.

 

\- No te culpo - dijo Tonks sonriendo -. Yo también lo he intentado.

 

\- ¿Cómo diablos fue volando Hagrid? - preguntó Ron en un susurro. Era como pensar que salía volando una montaña.

 

\- ¡Ron, cuida tu lenguaje! - le regañó Molly levantando la vista del libro.

 

\- Lo siento, mamá - se disculpó con una mueca. Al parecer no lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo.

 

No llegaron a saberlo. Nadie quería preguntar a Hagrid, no fuese a ser algo realmente extraño o peligroso o que le ofendiese. Con Hagrid nunca se sabía.

 

— **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

 

\- Claro que le importa, Hagrid. ¡Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerle ver algo de magia! - exclamó George fingiendo estar ofendido.

 

\- Eso. ¿Por qué va a querer ver magia un niño que acaba de descubrirla? - se mofó Fred.

 

\- Señores Weasley. Los gemelos - intervino McGonagall y tuvo que explicarse de nuevo cuando se giraron todos los pelirrojos hacia ella. Merlín, esto iba a ser muy raro -. No importa si Harry quería ver más magia o no. Hagrid no debería haber hecho eso - añadió girándose hacia el gigante con esa expresión que sus alumnos conocían tan bien.

 

\- Lo siento, profesora - se disculpó Hagrid sonrojándose.

 

\- Profesora, en realidad no fue para tanto. Solo fue eso y no lo vio nadie - intentó defenderle Harry -. Además, así no me quedaría mirando tan embobado cada vez que viese a alguien hacer magia.

 

McGonagall bufó y se giró hacia Molly escondiendo una sonrisa. Ese chico siempre sabía cómo quitarle importancia a las cosas y justificar lo que había pasado, aunque todos supiesen que esas no habían sido las razones del gigante.

 

Hagrid le miró agradecido, pero Harry solo sonrió. Menos mal que no se había enfadado demasiado...

 

— **Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

 

Fred y George abrieron la boca para hacer un comentario de nuevo, pero Ginny, sentada a su lado, fue más rápida.

 

\- Ni se os ocurra - les amenazó -. Ya lo hemos entendido. Harry es curioso. Y cualquier niño querría ver magia. Ahora a callar o no vamos a terminar este capítulo nunca, y ya quiero que llegue el descanso.

 

Los gemelos cerraron la boca de inmediato y pusieron cara de inocentes. La pequeña Weasley había heredado el carácter de su madre y cada vez se parecía más a ella cuando se enfadaba.

 

**Hagrid sac** **ó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

 

— **¿Por qué** **tendr** **ía que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

 

\- Estupendo - ironizó Sirius -, los gemelos tenían razón. Ahora se te ha metido en la cabeza.

 

\- Ya he dicho que no estoy tan loco - se defendió Harry, pero veía que muchos no se lo creían -. Mira, no lo he hecho nunca...

 

\- Eso espero. Solo tienes doce años - murmuró Remus, pero sonreía divertido.

 

\- ... y no tengo planes de hacerlo - siguió el chico ignorándole -. ¿Por qué querría yo entrar a robar en Gringotts? ¡Es de locos!

 

\- Sí, ya - bufó su padrino.

 

\- ¡Hey!, ¿no se supone que tú debes defenderme? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los padrinos? - protestó Harry.

 

\- ¿Padrino? - preguntaron muchos a su alrededor.

 

Harry hizo una mueca y se regañó mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de que el resto del comedor no sabía la historia, mucho menos la relación entre ambos?

 

\- Eh... Lo sabréis en el tercer libro - dijo Harry rápidamente -. La carta decía que no os contásemos nada.

 

Nadie estaba contento con esto, pero no le iban a sacar nada así que volvieron a la lectura a regañadientes.

 

— **Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cá** **maras de m** **áxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kiló** **metros por debajo de Londres,** **¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

 

\- Como si cualquiera de esas cosas fuese a detener a Harry - resopló Fred.

 

\- Unas pocas decenas de protecciones de hechizos, un laberinto, posibles criaturas potencialmente peligrosas... Bah, Harry lo superaría con los ojos cerrados - dijo George antes de estallar en risas con muchos a su alrededor.

 

Solo el trío de Gryffindors de segundo curso sonreía mirando al resto.

 

\- ¿Sabéis? Dicho así se parece a lo que hicimos el año pasado - murmuró Harry para que nadie más les oyese -. Digo, no era un laberinto, pero sí tenía varias protecciones de hechizos y criaturas peligrosas - los tres se callaron un segundo recordando a Fluffy, el ajedrez, el troll (que gracias a Merlín no tuvieron que quitar ellos de en medio), el espejo...

 

\- Aún así, ni se te ocurra siquiera pensar en ello - le advirtió Hermione medio en broma, medio en serio.

 

\- ¡Hermione, creía que me conocías! - se quejó Harry -. Yo no haría eso.

 

\- A no ser que hubiese una razón noble y estúpida como la de ir a rescatar la piedra - aportó Ron.

 

\- ¡Hey!, nunca habría algo parecido.

 

\- ¿Qué murmuráis vosotros tres? - les interrumpió Sirus.

 

\- Nada - dijeron a la vez. Para nada sospechoso.

 

\- Sí, claro. Podríais esperar unos cuantos años antes de empezar a planear cómo atracar Gringotts - se mofó.

 

\- ¡No vamos a atracar Gringotts! - exclamaron los tres indignados haciendo reír a todos. Incluso la señora Weasley, a pesar de que no le hacía gracia considerar siquiera al pequeño Ronnie haciendo una cosa así, no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida.

 

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

 

\- No me habría importado, Harry - dijo Hagrid sin saber muy bien si sentirse ofendido por que le hubiese comparado con esa morsa, avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de la incomodidad del niño o apenado por que un niño pensase así.

 

\- Lo sé ahora. Lo siento, Hagrid - se disculpó un poco sonrojado.

 

\- No es tu culpa - le quitó importancia el gigante, pero el chico seguía tenso en el asiento.

 

\- Harry, es verdad lo que dice Hagrid. Lo sabes, ¿no? - insistió Sirius al ver que su ahijado no parecía convencido -. Harry, no es tu culpa y no has ofendido a Hagrid ni nada por el estilo. Es culpa de tus tíos, ¿lo entiendes? Solo queremos que sepas que a nosotros puedes preguntarnos cualquier cosa.

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Sirius suspiró frunciendo el ceño, iba a tener que hablar con su ahijado con más calma, cuando estuviesen a solas en vez de con todo el comedor delante.

 

— **El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

 

Cornelius Fudge había estado callado durante toda la lectura hasta el momento. Sabía quién era Harry Potter, por supuesto, pero no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él. Le daba algo de pena que un niño hubiese pasado por eso, pero había estado más preocupado por lo que eso significaría para él si la gente se enteraba de cómo había sido tratado el salvador del mundo mágico.

 

Por lo tanto, el libro no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Hasta ahora. Ahora el ministerio hacía su aparición en la historia. Sería estupendo si el niño que vivió se llevaba una buena impresión la primera vez que oía hablar sobre él.

 

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

 

— **Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro,**

 

Fudge frunció el ceño y se removió en su asiento incómodo. Nunca conseguía librarse de la sensación de que cualquier día Dumbledore querría el puesto que le habían ofrecido. Y sabía que en cuanto lo dijese, la gente le apoyaría.

 

Sabía que él solo estaba porque el anciano director había rechazado el ofrecimiento, sabía que él no había sido la primera opción del mundo mágico. No podía evitar sentirse como si fuese un segundo plato, alguien prescindible, alguien a quien podrían desechar en cualquier momento. Y eso no le gustaba. Le aterrorizaba que la gente estuviese más dispuesta a respaldar al anciano que a él.

 

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada salvo intentar tomar las mismas decisiones que el anciano tomaría, con la esperanza de que algún día le respetasen tanto. Y mientras tendría que mantener un ojo puesto en Dumbledore, pero sin llevarle demasiado la contraria o se volvería contra él. Debía mantenerse de buenas con él, costase lo que costase.

 

**pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero.**

 

Hagrid se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que el ministro estaba oyendo todo esto. Nunca pensó que podría pasar algo así.

 

El resto solo miraba aguantando las carcajadas carcajadas cómo Fudge lanzaba dagas por los ojos al pobre grandullón.

 

\- Hagrid... - empezó el ministro.

 

\- Cornelius, es solo una opinión que Hagrid ha expresado delante de un niño - le interrumpió Dumbledore -. No puedes hacer nada contra eso.

 

De pronto era mucho más complicado sofocar las risas. Incluso el propio Dumbledore sonreía un poco y tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos. El ministro solo se puso todavía más rojo de furia y vergüenza. Esa no era la primera impresión que él había pensado que se llevaría el niño que vivió.

 

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

 

Muchos ya no pudieron contenerse y soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

 

Fudge seguía sonrojándose cada vez más con cada palabra que leía la señora Weasley. Esto era mortificante. Le estaban haciendo creer al niño que el ministro era un incompetente, un total y completo inútil.

 

Tendría que arrinconar a Potter en algún descanso para que se diese cuenta de que no era así, pensó formando ya un plan en su cabeza. Dumbledore no colaboraría en esto, así que tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta. Complicado, sobre todo cuando el chico estaba vigilado casi constantemente, pero algo se podría hacer.

 

— **Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

 

\- Depende de qué es lo que quieras saber - dijo Sirius divertido -. Hay dos respuestas: lo que hace en teoría y lo que hace en realidad. ¿Cuál de ellas te dio Hagrid?

 

\- Me parece que la teoría - respondió Harry igual de divertido que él -. Ahora lo verás.

 

— **Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

 

\- Sí, te dio la teoría - asintió Sirius -. En realidad el ministerio no hace mucho, básicamente nada, y lo que hace suele ser más un incordio que otra cosa - añadió por lo bajo.

 

Todos a su alrededor se echaron a reír ante la mirada furiosa del ministro, pero eso solo les hizo reír con más fuerza. No hacía falta que les hubiese oído para saber de lo que estaban hablando, pero no podía demostrarlo con pruebas. Y, de todas formas, aunque pudiese, no había ninguna ley que impidiese expresar tu opinión sobre el ministerio de magia.

 

— **¿Por qué?**

 

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

 

\- Es cierto - dijo Hermione -, pero es una pena que no se relacionen más ambos mundos.

 

Muchos solo la miraban como si estuviesen pensando que necesitaba ser ingresada en San

Mungo. ¿Por qué iban a querer ellos relacionarse más con los muggles?

 

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad - se defendió cuando vio cómo la miraban -. Que sean muggles no significa que sean estúpidos.

 

\- Hermione tiene razón - intervino Harry y la chica le dio una mirada agradecida por apoyarla -. Nosotros tendremos magia para hacer de todo, pero ellos han inventado muchas cosas que el mundo de la magia no tiene y que son muy útiles.

 

\- ¿Como qué? - preguntó Sirius interesado. No lo decía por dejar en ridículo a los dos chicos, sino que de verdad estaba interesado. Lily ya le había demostrado que había cosas en el mundo muggle que merecían la pena.

 

\- Los ordenadores, por ejemplo, si encontrásemos la forma de que funcionasen hay magia presente y estoy seguro de que en alguno de los libros saldrá algún otro ejemplo - dijo Harry -. Pero podemos hablar de esto luego.

 

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

 

\- ¿Y tus tíos? - preguntó Tonks -. ¿Cómo volvieron? No es que me preocupe por ellos en lo más mínimo, pero me da curiosidad saber cómo volvieron a su casa si el bote ya no está en la isla.

 

\- Eh... La verdad es que no tengo ni idea - admitió Harry después de pensarlo un poco -. A lo mejor llamaron al que les había alquilado el bote para que fuese a buscarles o algo, porque sí que llevaban el teléfono encima. Y cuando volví a casa por la tarde ya estaban ahí, así que no tardaron mucho en encontrar una forma de salir de ahí.

 

\- Por mí se podían haber quedado ahí abandonados - gruñó Sirius. No les iba a perdonar nunca, jamás en la vida, que le hubiesen hecho eso a Harry, a su ahijado.

 

\- ¿No te has enterado todavía, Sirius? Yo no tengo tanta suerte - bromeó Harry ignorando el tono serio en el que había hablado su padrino. Funcionó, más o menos, porque consiguió muchas sonrisas divertidas, una de ellas de Sirius.

 

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

 

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿** **verdad?**

 

\- Hagrid, eso no es ser discreto - le regañó McGonagall -. No puedes ir hablando en voz tan alta sobre esas cosas, de muggles y señalando cosas por la calle.

 

\- Dio igual, profesora - la tranquilizó Harry saliendo al rescate de su amigo una vez más -. Como dice el libro, ya le estaban mirando por lo enorme que es. Lo demás ya solo era algo extra.

 

\- Además, probablemente estaban tan impresionados con su tamaño que la mitad ni escuchó lo que estaba diciendo - bromeó Ron valientemente a pesar de la mirada que les estaba dedicando su profesora.

 

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos, pero no podía negar que tenían razón en eso. Hagrid era enorme.

 

— **Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

 

\- Eso, Harry, cambia de tema - aprobó Remus satisfecho.

 

\- Pero no es mucho mejor ponerse a hablar sobre dragones delante de los muggles - dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Eso no importa, señora Weasley - le quitó importancia Harry -. Lo más probable es que pensasen que estábamos hablando de un videojuego o algo así. En ellos hay dragones a menudo, creo, o eso le he oído decir a Dudley.

 

\- ¿Vide-qué? - preguntó Ron confundido. Todos los nacidos de magos tenían la misma expresión confusa.

 

\- No importa - se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que Hermione se pudiese lanzar en una larga explicación de lo que eran los videojuegos -. Solo importa que no habrían pensado nada raro.

 

Los nacidos de magos encogieron de hombros y siguieron escuchando la lectura. La mayoría tenía asumido que nunca iban a entender las cosas que creaban los muggles. Solo algunos recordaron lo que habían dicho Harry y Hermione hacía un rato y se dieron cuenta de que a lo mejor sí que había cosas que merecían la pena.

 

— **Bueno, eso dicen** **—respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

 

El trío miró a Hagrid, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y estalló en carcajadas sorprendiendo a muchos. ¿A qué venía esto? ¿Qué había de gracioso? Un dragón no era gracioso.

 

Solo Charlie entendía de que se reían y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa para que no le preguntasen.

 

\- ¿Queremos saberlo? - les preguntó Sirius.

 

\- Sí - respondieron los gemelos.

 

\- No - respondieron los otros tres a la vez que ellos -. Saldrá en los libros - aclaró Harry.

 

\- ¿No habréis...? - empezó Remus con una mirada suspicaz.

 

\- Saldrá en los libros - repitió Harry interrumpiéndole -. ¿Puede seguir, señora Weasley?

 

Nadie parecía convencido. Esto era muy extraño. De pronto la profesora McGonagall recordó lo que había pasado el año pasado. ¿Era posible que hubiese habido un dragón de verdad en el colegio esa noche?

 

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

 

— **Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

 

Los tres pequeños Gryffindor volvieron a reírse al oír esto. Los demás estaban cada vez más confundidos y Hagrid cada vez más sonrojado, aunque por suerte la barba lo ocultaba estupendamente.

 

Puede que la primera vez lo hubiesen pasado fatal y aquella semana en la que Norberto estuvo en el colegio fuese una de las que más agobiados habían estado y hubiesen acabado castigados por ello, pero mirándolo ahora... Era gracioso, tenían que admitirlo.

 

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía** **«** **el dinero muggle** **»** **, como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

 

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

 

\- ¿Una carpa? No puede ser. ¿Qué es eso de verdad? - preguntó Remus.

 

\- La verdad es que no llegué a preguntárselo - se encogió de hombros Harry -, y luego tuve otras cosas más importantes en mente.

 

De nuevo, nadie quiso preguntar a Hagrid, en parte porque la señora Weasley había seguido leyendo y no querían interrumpir, y en parte porque muchos temían la respuesta.

 

A lo mejor era una manta para cierto perro enorme de tres cabezas, pensó Harry divertido. Había visto a Hagrid cantarle nanas y darle ositos de peluche a un dragón, no le extrañaría que hubiese tapado en las noches de invierno a Fluffy con esa manta. Sería tan típico de Hagrid.

 

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

 

\- ¿Cómo no va a tenerla? - preguntó Tonks.

 

\- Sería estúpido que, después de todo lo que le ha costado conseguirla, la perdiese o la tirase a la basura en menos de un día - dijo Bill sonriendo.

 

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

 

\- La estuve agarrando todo el rato desde que salimos de la cabaña - confesó Harry -. No quería perder lo que me iba a sacar de los Dursley.

 

\- Yo la estuve llevando a todos lados conmigo el día que la recibí - dijo Ron con las orejas algo rojas.

 

\- Yo no me lo creí - dijo Hermione -. Parecía algo demasiado... fantasioso para ser verdad. A la profesora McGonagall le costó mucho convencernos a mis padres y a mí.

 

— **Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA** _

 

**UNIFORME**

 

**Los alumnos de primer añ** **o necesitar** **án:**

 

**Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

 

**Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

 

\- ¿Alguien ha usado ese sombrero alguna vez? - dijo Sirius.

 

\- Solo los de primero los primeros día de curso, después se queda olvidado en el fondo del baúl el resto de los siete años - sonrió Remus.

 

\- A mí solo me ha sido útil una vez, en una clase de encantamientos - dijo Harry recordando el día que aprendieron el encantamiento levitatorio.

 

\- ¿En encantamientos? - preguntó Sirius confundido -. ¿Cómo te iba a ser útil en esa clase?

 

\- Bueno, fue por algo que ocurrió... Pero no importa porque estoy bastante seguro de que esa clase tiene que aparecer en el libro - respondió mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos, que no podían parecer más incómodos recordando esa clase en concreto.

 

**Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

 

**Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

 

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

 

**LIBROS**

 

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

 

_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)** _ **, Miranda Goshawk.**

 

_**Una historia de la magia** _ **, Bathilda Bagshot.**

 

_**Teoría mágica** _ **, Adalbert Waffling.**

 

_**Guía de transformación para principiantes** _ **, Emeric Switch.**

 

_**Mil hierbas m** _ _**ágicas y hongos** _ **, Phyllida Spore.**

 

_**Filtros y pociones má** _ _**gicas** _ **, Arsenius Jigger.**

 

_**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos** _ **, Newt Scamander.**

 

_**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección** _ **, Quentin Trimble.**

 

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 

_**1 varita.** _

 

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).** _

 

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.** _

 

_**1 telescopio.** _

 

_**1 balanza de latón.** _

 

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑ** **O NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

 

\- Odio esa regla - suspiró Sirius, y entonces se le ocurrió algo y se giró hacia su ahijado -. ¿Tienes una? ¿Se te da bien volar?

 

\- No, no tengo escoba. No me gusta demasiado el quidditch - mintió intentando mantener una cara seria.

 

\- ¿No te gusta el quidditch? - Sirius parecía desolado -. ¿Cómo no te va a gustar el quidditch?

 

\- Sirius, puede que James fuese un fanático de ese deporte, pero Lily no tanto - intervino Remus, pero él también parecía en shock -. Supongo que habrá salido a ella.

 

\- Bueno... - dijo no muy convencido -. ¿Entonces no estás en el equipo? ¿No te has presentado a las pruebas este año?

 

\- No, qué va. No me he presentado a las pruebas - dijo intentando desesperadamente no reírse -. No me interesaba demasiado.

 

Sirius y Remus asintieron tratando de superar la amarga sorpresa. Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de cómo el resto del comedor escondía una sonrisa o reía discretamente en silencio. ¿Harry Potter sin jugar al quidditch? ¿Que no le gusta? ¿Que no está en el equipo? Sí, ya. Por suerte casi todos se habían enterado ya de la broma y pudieron callar a los que habían estado a punto de fastidiarla. Hasta los Slytherin estaban participando en esto.

 

Los que lo tenían más difícil para contener las risas eran los que habían estado presentes en la primera clase de vuelo de Harry y el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ellos habían visto mejor que nadie la habilidad del chico para volar y era imposible que no le gustase el quidditch. Merlín, era casi tan obsesivo como Oliver.

 

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

 

— **Sí** **, si sabes d** **ónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

 

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecí** **a saber ad** **ónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

 

— **No s** **é cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

 

\- ¿Escalera mecánica? - preguntó el señor Weasley -. ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Usa eclectricidad? ¿Y suben solas, sin usar siquiera magia?

 

\- Arthur, ¿puedes esperarte hasta el descanso antes de ponerte a bombardear a preguntas a Harry y a Hermione? - preguntó la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido -. No estamos ni a mitad de capítulo y no vamos a terminar nunca, pero el descanso es justo después.

 

\- Sí, cariño - respondió el hombre.

 

\- Luego se lo explicamos, señor Weasley - dijo Hermione -. Puede preguntarnos también sobre algún otro aparato muggle que haya aparecido, si quiere.

 

Los ojos del señor Weasley se iluminaron totalmente ilusionados ante la perspectiva de poder aprender sobre tantas cosas muggles.

 

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de mú** **sica, ante hamburgueser** **ías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Habí** **a all** **í realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿** **No ser** **ía una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

 

\- ¡Harry, esos no tienen sentido del humor! - exclamó Fred casi horrorizado.

 

\- Nadie que haga un chiste como el de la carta-bomba lo tiene - dijo George fingiendo reprimir un escalofrío.

 

\- Lo sé. Ya veréis como justo ahora dice algo por el estilo - dijo Harry.

 

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - dijo Harry contento -. Yo sé mejor que nadie el poco y sádico sentido del humor que tienen - murmuró para sí mismo al recordar, por ejemplo, lo mucho que tío Vernon se había reído cuando le había arrastrado escaleras arriba el verano pasado para encerrarle.

 

\- Bueno, pequeño Harry, parece que no estás perdido del todo - dijo George.

 

\- Sí, a lo mejor todavía estamos a tiempo de enseñarte el mundo de las bromas y cómo gastar una buena de verdad - sonrió Fred con anticipación.

 

\- No necesita ayuda para saber gastar una broma, ¿o habéis olvidado la que le está gastando a Sirius y a Remus delante de todo el mundo? - les susurró Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado -. Me parece a mí que se las apaña bastante bien.

 

\- Cierto - asintieron ambos en un susurro -. El pequeño Harry tenía eso muy bien escondido. Tendremos que convencerle de que venga con nosotros de vez en cuando.

 

\- ¿No te gustan las bromas? - preguntó Sirius sin oír la conversación entre los tres pelirrojos. Esto le parecía casi peor que lo del quidditch. Que al hijo de un merodeador no le gusten las bromas...

 

\- No especialmente. Me gusta verlas, pero no organizo yo ninguna - se encogió de hombros el chico mientras muchos tenían dificultades para no reírse al recordar la broma que les estaban gastando en ese momento.

 

Los merodeadores asintieron distraídos. Al hijo de James no le gustaban las bromas ni el quidditch... Había salido totalmente a la pelirroja, y no es que fuese malo, ¿pero no podían gustarle un poquito alguna de las dos cosas?

 

**Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increí** **ble, Harry no pod** **ía dejar de confiar en él.**

 

\- Hagrid es así - dijo Ron -. En cuanto le conoces un poco es casi imposible no confiar en él.

 

\- Es un poco como lo de Harry - dijo Hermione.

 

\- ¿Cómo el qué mío? - preguntó confundido -. ¿A qué te refieres?

 

\- La gente tampoco puede evitar confiar en ti, Harry, ni seguirte cuando haces uno de esos discursos morales tuyos - explicó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros -. No sé, es algo que pasa. No se puede evitar confiar en Hagrid igual que no se puede evitar confiar en ti.

 

Harry se sorprendió al oír esto, pero todavía más cuando vio que, no solo no contradecían a Hermione, sino que muchos asentían de acuerdo con ella. ¿De verdad pasaba eso con él? Bueno, era cierto que podían confiar en él. Él nunca traicionaría a un amigo.

 

— **Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

 

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

 

\- Es que los muggles no lo pueden ver - explicó McGonagall -, a no ser que un mago les lleve hasta dentro. Es de esa forma como los padres de los nacidos de muggles pueden entrar en el callejón Diagon, solo porque sus hijos les llevan hasta la misma puerta.

 

\- Mis padres no se lo creían hasta que los arrastré hasta dentro del Caldero Chorreante - rio Hermione al recordarlo.

 

\- Y los magos necesitan señalárselo unos a otros - dijo Dumbledore -. Es parecido a un encantamiento Fidelio. Un mago se lo señala a otro y es como si ese se convirtiese en otro guardián secreto.

 

Los dos merodeadores y Harry se tensaron un poco con la mención del encantamiento Fidelio. Ese era el que había fallado (por culpa de una rata) y habían muerto James y Lily por ello.

 

Ron y Hermione notaron cómo su amigo se tensaba entre ellos dos y le miraron entre curiosos y preocupados. ¿Qué había pasado para provocar esa reacción en él? Harry solo negó con la cabeza disimuladamente y les hizo un gesto de que ya se lo explicaría luego.

 

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

 

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado.**

 

\- Que sea famoso no significa que sea un bar impecable - dijo Tonks sonriendo -. Pero es cómodo y el dueño, Tom, es simpático. Siempre está dispuesto a reírse un rato con cualquiera que pase.

 

Nadie podía negar eso. Tom siempre saludaba y sonreía a todo el mundo, y no solo porque fuese bueno para el negocio, sino porque de verdad se llevaba bien con todos los que le saludaban. Normal si lo piensas, ya que ve a un montón de gente en su bar.

 

**Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.**

 

\- Harry, te fijas en todos los detalles - se sorprendió Ron -. No creo que ir siquiera Hermione pueda hacer eso. ¿Cómo demonios lo haces?

 

\- No sé - se encogió de hombros incómodo -. Solo lo hago. Era necesario aprender a fijarse en esas cosas en mi casa. Podías evitar una sartén o un bastón si sabías cuando venía el golpe. O cuando debía mantenerme alejado de tío Vernon porque estaba enfadado.

 

\- Harry, yo... - intentó disculparse el pelirrojo por haber sacado otra vez un tema como ese. Tenía ganas de pegarse a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de no haber pensado en eso.

 

\- Ni lo menciones. No es tu culpa, Ron. No pasa nada - rechazó sus disculpas sabiendo lo que iba a decir -. No me molesta haber aprendido a fijarme en las cosas, porque sino nos habría ido peor estos dos años, ¿no crees? - también pensaba que gracias a eso era mejor buscador, pero no podía decirlo sin estropear la broma.

 

Ron casi sonrió con esto. Era cierto, más o menos, que la habilidad de Harry para detectar cosas que a las que nadie más daba importancia les había sido muy útil a veces.

 

**El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron.** **Todos parec** **ían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó** **un vaso diciendo:**

 

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

 

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

 

Harry gruñó por lo bajo. Ahora empezaba a hacerse presente su inevitable fama, pero no era capaz de enfadarse con Hagrid por haber atraído la atención hacia él. Probablemente en aquel momento ni pensó en ello.

 

\- Harry, lo siento... - empezó Hagrid ya que ahora sabía lo poco que le gustaba al chico su fama.

 

\- No importa, Hagrid - dijo Harry -. Iba a suceder de todos modos en algún momento.

 

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó Sirius confundido.

 

\- De lo que va a pasar cuando se den cuenta de quién soy - explicó Harry con una mueca. No culpaba a Hagrid, pero eso no quitaba que la situación hubiese sido de lo más incómoda -. Ahora lo ves, Sirius. No va a tardar mucho.

 

— **Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿** **Es** **éste... puede ser...?**

 

\- ¡Oh, Merlín! - exclamó Fred intentando meterle algo de humor a esto y hacer sonreír a su único hermano no pelirrojo.

 

\- ¡Es Harry Potter! - imitó George a su gemelo.

 

\- Callaos los dos - dijo Harry, pero estaba sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Esto le recordaba a lo que habían hecho los gemelos por él ese año gritando por los pasillos lo del "heredero de Slytherin malo de veras". Y como en esa ocasión, prefería mil veces que se lo tomasen a chiste que con miradas y disculpas incómodas.

 

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado sú** **bitamente inm** **óvil y en silencio.**

 

— **Vá** **lgame Dios** **—susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

 

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lá** **grimas.**

 

— **Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 

Los dos gemelos se levantaron de su asiento a la vez y se acercaron a Harry corriendo.

 

\- Es un placer, Harry - le estrechó la mano Fred -. Un verdadero placer.

 

\- Es todo un honor haber conocido a un canijo con gafas - bromeó George estrechándole la otra mano.

 

Con esto todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Harry, aunque intentaba fulminar con la mirada a los dos pelirrojos por llamarle canijo.

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - les regañó su madre, pero hasta ella estaba luchando contra una sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro.

 

Ellos solo estrecharon una vez más las manos de Harry y volvieron a su asiento fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima y murmurando todavía "un honor...", "un placer conocerle...", "pequeño canijo con gafas..."

 

**Harry no sab** **ía qué decir.**

 

\- ¿Sabes, Harry? - empezó Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica -. Te pareces más a Lily en carácter que a James.

 

\- Cierto. James probablemente se habría subido a alguna de las mesas a hacer un discurso o algo así - rio Remus.

 

**Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le habí** **a apagado.**

 

Todos se dieron cuenta ahora de a lo que se refería Ron antes. Sí que se fijaba en todo, hasta en la pipa de la señora desconocida de la esquina de un bar mágico en el que acababa de entrar por primera vez. Nadie era capaz de hacer eso.

 

Ojoloco miraba radiante a Harry. Eso era instinto de auror, algo que no podía aprenderse por mucho que entrenamiento que se recibiese. Era algo que se tenía o no, no había término medio. Estaba deseando averiguar si ese chico tenía pensado ser auror en el futuro para saber si iba a poder entrenarle. Tenía que ser maravilloso entrenar a alguien con los instintos ya metidos en el cuerpo, no como todos los que ahora estaban en proceso, que le tomaban por exagerado y paranoico. Solo esa chica de pelo rosa le hacía caso, más o menos, y comprendía por qué era como era y hacía todas las excentricidades que hacía.

 

**Hagrid estaba radiante.**

 

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

 

\- Wow - dijeron muchos.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Remus impresionado -. Sabía que eras famoso, pero esto...

 

\- Tú espera un poco - suspiró Harry resignado -. Aún no has visto todo.

 

Todos se giraron hacia la señora Weasley ansiosos por saber cómo se tomaría Harry esta introducción a su fama y cómo habían reaccionado todos en el Caldero Chorreante.

 

— **Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

 

— **Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

 

— **Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

 

Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de volver a levantarse y repetir lo que habían hecho antes, pero Ginny les agarró de la camiseta y los devolvió al sofá de un tirón.

 

\- Ya vale, vosotros dos. Dejadle un rato tranquilo a ver si así pasamos la parte de su fama pronto - les regañó -. ¿No veis que está incómodo leyendo esto? ¡No se lo pongáis más difícil y dejad que acabe cuanto antes! - dijo en un susurro señalando a Harry con la cabeza disimuladamente.

 

Era cierto. El pobre apenas levantaba la mirada de su regazo y no parecía querer mirar a nadie a los ojos. Bueno, ya le avergonzaremos más tarde, pensaron a la vez relajándose contra el respaldo.

 

— **Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

 

— **¡** **Yo lo he visto antes!** **—dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—** **. Usted me salud** **ó una vez en una tienda.**

 

\- Estupendo - suspiró Sirius -. Ahora le dará un ataque de la emoción por que Harry Potter se acuerde de haberle visto.

 

\- ¿Deberíamos tener un ataque de emoción nosotros también? - bromeó Ron en voz baja para que solo Harry y Hermione le oyesen -. Digo, si él tiene uno porque le has reconocido, nosotros por ser tus mejores amigos...

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Harry mientras ellos dos estallaban en risas antes de unirse a ellos.

 

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Fred mirándoles como todos los demás.

 

\- Yo tampoco, Gred - dijo George -. Estamos sentados a un metro de ellos y aún así se las apañan para seguir teniendo sus secretos. ¿De qué se están riendo ahora?

 

\- Pues imaginaos como nos sentimos nosotros - intervino Dean señalándose a Seamus, Neville y él mismo.

 

\- Eso, que nosotros compartimos habitación con dos de ellos y seguimos sin enterarnos - dijo Neville.

 

\- Me parece que nunca les vamos a entender del todo - suspiró Bill -. Ni leyendo los pensamientos de Harry.

 

Poco después, la señora Weasley decidió que iba a seguir leyendo aunque no la escuchasen, y el resto se calló rápidamente para oír.

 

— **¡Me recuerda! —gritó** **Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos** **—. ¿Habéis oí** **do eso?** **¡Se acuerda de mí!**

 

\- Hey, ¿este no era el de las estrellas fugaces? Las del primer capítulo - recordó Tonks.

 

\- Eh... Creo que sí - dijo Remus intentando recordar -. No me puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso.

 

\- Bueno, quiero ser una auror y con ese como mentor - dijo señalando a Ojoloco, que gruñó en su dirección - no te queda otra opción que aprender.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que serás una auror estupenda, Nymphadora - dijo Remus, antes de sonrojarse un poco y apartar la mirada. ¿Qué demonios haces, Lunático?, se regañó a sí mismo.

 

Tonks le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y su pelo se puso, si era posible, de un color rosa mucho más brillante. Ni siquiera le importó que la hubiese llamado Nymphadora, apenas se dio cuenta de ello.

 

Sirius fue de los pocos que se dieron cuenta de la interacción entre estos dos y contuvo una sonrisa. Sabía que iba a ser complicado que hubiese algo entre los dos, porque Remus iba a intentar alejarse de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero también sabía que su sobrina era de las personas más testarudas y persistentes que podías conocer cuando perseguía algo que quería. Y sabía que al final eso rompería las barreras de Remus, aunque tendría que tener una conversación con él antes.

 

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

 

**Un joven pá** **lido se adelant** **ó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

 

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará** **clases en Hogwarts.**

 

El trío se tensó en sus asientos al oír este nombre. Quirrell. Gruñeron por lo bajo, aunque no todos por las mismas razones.

 

Ron y Hermione todavía estaban furiosos con este hombre porque había estado a punto de matar a Harry. La primera vez delante de todo el colegio durante el partido de quidditch y después los dos a solas con Voldemort. Nunca habían estado tan preocupados por Harry como esos tres días después de ver cómo Dumbledore le llevaba en una camilla a la enfermería, tan pálido e inmóvil que parecía que había sido demasiado tarde.

 

Harry solo gruñía porque estaba molesto consigo mismo. Le había estrechado la mano en el callejón Diagon y había aparecido cada vez que algo raro ocurría, pero aún así jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese tartamudo pudiese ser el que quería robar la piedra.

 

\- No podías saberlo, Harry... - murmuró Hermione para que nadie les oyese, ya que todos seguían metidos en la lectura.

 

\- A ninguno se nos ocurrió que pudiese ser él - dijo Ron en el mismo tono.

 

\- Y vosotros podéis dejar de torturaros con lo que pasó - contraatacó Harry sabiendo lo que estaban pensando -. Eso ocurrió hace un año y estoy bien. No me pasó nada.

 

Los otros dos bufaron exasperados. "No me pasó nada". ¡Ja!, sí, claro, por eso había tardado días en despertar siquiera y más en poder salir de la enfermería.

 

— **P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

 

\- Seguro que estaba contentísimo - murmuró Harry sarcástico -. Más bien contento porque iba a intentar robar algo para su amo.

 

\- ¡Calla, no vaya a ser que te oigan! - le regañó Hermione en un susurro pegándole un codazo en las costillas -. No les fastidies la historia.

 

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseñ** **a usted, profesor Quirrell?**

 

\- Ninguna - dijo Harry.

 

\- Nada - añadió Ron.

 

\- Ni un hechizo útil - dijo Fred.

 

\- Solo nos ayudó a practicar cómo gastarle bromas a alguien - sonrió George.

 

\- ¿Tan mal profesor era? - preguntó Remus algo escéptico. Él creía que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenía que ser alguien cualificado.

 

Los cuatro Weasley, Harry y Hermione se miraron e intentaron sofocar una carcajada.

 

\- No tienes ni idea - dijeron a la vez.

 

\- Ahora lo verás, Remus - le dijo Harry al ver que seguía escéptico.

 

— **D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿** **verdad, P-Potter?** **—Soltó** **una risa nerviosa** **—** **. Est** **ás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

 

\- Vale, ya lo entiendo - hizo una mueca Remus -. Solo le he oído decir un par de frases y ya me parece un incompetente. ¡¿Cómo demonios puede tenerle miedo a su asignatura?!

 

\- ¿Incompetente? - intervino Sirius con las cejas alzadas -. Ese no es incompetente. Es irremediablemente estúpido. ¿A qué se refiere con que Harry no necesita aprender a defenderse?

 

\- Os lo dijimos - sonrió Ron. Era de las primeras veces que le había hablado directamente a Sirius y, para su sorpresa, no era tan malo como había pensado. Le estaba cayendo bien ese tipo.

 

\- No me digáis que le habéis tenido dos años - gruñó Remus desesperado al pensar en lo atrasadísimos que estarían en defensa si era ese el caso.

 

\- No, no, qué va - dijo George.

 

\- Hace mucho que no hay ningún profesor de Defensa que haya durado más de un año - añadió Fred.

 

\- Bueno, ¿entonces a quién tuvisteis este año? - preguntó Sirius curioso -. No puede ser peor que este idiota.

 

\- Eh... No sé qué decirte - Harry no conseguía decidirse qué era peor, si tener a un profesor con Voldemort en la nuca o al idiota de Lockhart y sus tonterías -. Casi que mejor seguimos y tú decides.

 

\- Eso no me tranquiliza, Harry - gruñó Sirius.

 

\- Lo siento - se encogió de hombros el chico, pero sonreía divertido.

 

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry.** **É** **ste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

 

— **Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

 

\- Por fin - suspiró Bill -, eso estaba durando una eternidad.

 

\- ¿Sigues aguantando eso? - le preguntó Tonks a Harry con los ojos como platos.

 

\- No me queda otra - se encogió de hombros incómodo -. No me hacen caso cuando digo que no me gusta mi fama o algo así.

 

\- Merlín, yo ya habría huido - murmuró Charlie.

 

Algunos estaban empezando a ver qué era lo que tanto le molestaba a Harry de su fama. Todos decían conocerle y le reconocerían en cualquier parte, pero ninguno tenía interés en conocer a Harry de verdad.

 

Si eso había sido solo una vez, en un pequeño bar mugriento, no podían imaginarse cómo debería de haberse sentido, por ejemplo, cuando llegó a Hogwarts y le miraban y señalaban cientos de personas.

 

Solo una palabra para definirlo. Incómodo. Realmente incómodo.

 

**Doris Crockford estrech** **ó la mano de Harry una ú** **ltima vez**

 

\- ¿Otra vez? - se sorprendió Charlie -. ¿Cuántas veces lleva?

 

\- Ni idea - Tonks frunció el ceño molesta por ese personaje -. Perdí la cuenta hace rato, y esas eran las veces mencionadas. Serían seis o siete veces como mínimo, supongo.

 

**y Hagrid se lo llevó** **a trav** **és del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

 

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

 

— **Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso.**

 

\- Pero no me esperaba serlo tanto - dijo Harry -. Digo, una cosa es ser famoso, pero eso me parece simplemente absurdo. Además, después de todo lo que me contaste la noche anterior, se me olvidó ese detalle.

 

**Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

 

\- Ni que lo digas - bufó Ron -. No os hacéis una idea de lo difícil que era entenderle en clase cuando hablaba.

 

\- Vamos, Ron, seguro que no era para tanto - dijo Remus dubitativo. Después de oír las cosas que decía ese "profesor" ya no estaba tan seguro.

 

\- Sí que lo era - afirmó Ron -. Hasta Hermione le tuvo que pedir varias veces que repitiese lo que había dicho.

 

\- Aunque al cabo de un par de meses era la única que intentaba entenderle - le sonrió Harry a la chica -. El resto nos dimos por vencido en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que no nos iba a enseñar nada útil.

 

\- Y luego me pedíais ayuda con las redacciones que mandaba - resopló Hermione, aunque sonreía divertida -. Y yo me negaba a daros la mía.

 

\- Pero luego nos explicabas cómo se hacía - sonrió Harry.

 

\- Pero lo importante es que tú tampoco entendías bien a Quirrell - volvió al tema Ron.

 

Con esto sonrieron los tres y se giraron hacia Molly para seguir escuchando la lectura.

 

— **¿** **Est** **á siempre tan nervioso?**

 

\- No lo estuvo en todo momento - murmuró Harry recordando aquella noche en la sala del espejo.

 

Por suerte, solo le oyeron Ron y Hermione, quienes le dieron un apretón en las manos para darle apoyo y tuvieron que reprimir un escalofrío al recordar lo cerca que había estado Harry de morir aquella vez.

 

— **Oh, sí. Pobre hombre.**

 

\- ¡Ja! Ni pobre hombre ni nada - gruñó Harry por lo bajo.

 

**Una mente brillante.**

 

\- Y mente estúpida, más bien - añadió en el mismo volumen.

 

Sus dos mejores amigos le apretaron las manos una vez más para que se mantuviese tranquilo, aunque ellos mismos estaban teniendo dificultades para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

 

**Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera...**

 

\- Ojalá eso fuese lo único que se hubiese encontrado en la selva - murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza. A veces el rostro de Voldemort en la nuca de Quirrell se le seguía apareciendo en pesadillas, por mucho que odiase siquiera pensar en ello.

 

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías, Harry? - preguntó Sirius que le había oído decir algo, pero era en un tono demasiado bajo para entenderle.

 

\- Nada - respondió rápidamente Harry. Tal vez un poco demasiado rápidamente.

 

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y todos los Weasley excepto Ron entrecerraron los ojos mirando suspicaces a Harry. El chico sabía algo, y por las caras de los dos que estaban a su lado podían ver que ellos también, pero le conocían lo suficiente para saber que no diría ni una palabra.

 

\- Tiene que ver con el libro, ¿verdad? - afirmó más que preguntó Remus.

 

\- Eh... Puede - respondió evasivamente Harry.

 

\- ¡Te dije que te iban a oír! - susurró Hermione furiosamente en el oído de su mejor amigo cuando todos habían devuelto su atención a la lectura.

 

**Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...**

 

Más bien tiene miedo de alguien contra quien su asignatura enseña a pelear, pensó Harry, pero se contuvo de decir algo por miedo a que le volviesen a oír.

 

**Ahora ¿adó** **nde vamos, paraguas?**

 

\- "¿Adónde vamos, paraguas?" - rio Fred -. ¿Estabas hablándole a tu paraguas rosa?

 

\- ¿Tienes conversaciones con él a menudo? - se mofó George -. Seguro que son fascinantes.

 

\- Seguro - asintió Fred fingiendo estar serio -. "Buenos días, paraguas. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

 

\- "Buenos días, Hagrid" - contestó George imitando el tono de su hermano -. "Oh, bueno, anoche llovió un poco y me empapé hasta las varillas. Creo que voy a coger un resfriado..."

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - les regañó la señora Weasley interrumpiéndoles -. ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre este tema!

 

\- Lo siento, mamá - se disculparon a la vez, pero no parecían arrepentidos en absoluto. Sabían que Hagrid no se había ofendido porque, aunque algo sonrojado, se estaba riendo junto a todos los demás en el Gran Comedor.

 

**¿** **Vampiros?** **¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino.**

 

\- Yo me sentí igual - sonrió Hermione.

 

\- Yo también - asintió Dean -. A mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró de que era mago y estuvo a punto de darle otro todavía mayor cuando entramos en el callejón Diagon y empezamos a oír hablar de escobas voladoras, gnomos, vampiros y yo qué sé cuántos cachivaches mágicos más.

 

\- ¿Y por qué le iba a pasar eso? - preguntó Ron entre confundido y perplejo -. Digo, sé que hay gnomos en Gringotts, pero no es tan raro y tampoco es como si se hubiese encontrado con algún vampiro ahí, ¿no?

 

\- Ron, para los hijos de muggles no existe la magia hasta que llega alguien de Hogwarts a demostrarlo - explicó Hermione pacientemente por lo que parecía la centésima vez -, y entrar de pronto en un sitio en el que todo, absolutamente todo, es mágico es...

 

\- Inolvidable - terminó Harry por ella cuando vio que no encontraba la palabra adecuada. Estaba sonriendo al recordar su propio asombro.

 

Ron, junto a los nacidos de magos, frunció el ceño aún confuso. Entendía que ninguno conocía la magia y todo les era nuevo, pero tampoco podía ser tan extraño, ¿no? Era algo que al parecer nunca iban a ser capaces de entender por completo por muchas veces que se lo explicasen. Había que haber crecido lejos de la magia para entenderlo.

 

**Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

 

— **Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry.**

 

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

 

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez má** **s ancho** **. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

 

— **Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid—** **al callej** **ón Diagon.**

 

\- Es impresionante la primera vez que vas, ¿verdad? - sonrió Neville.

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - asintió Harry.

 

\- Yo nunca me habría esperado que la entrada a un lugar tan mágico estuviese en el sucio patio trasero de un pequeño y oscuro bar en medio de Londres - dijo Hermione recordando su escepticismo al llegar por primera vez a esa pared.

 

\- Sí, bueno, ya hemos aprendido que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, ¿no? - sonrió Harry mirándola -. Que a veces la verdad es todavía más extraña que los más retorcidos rumores.

 

\- Ni que lo digas - bufó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿A qué os referís vosotros tres? - preguntó Bill curioso.

 

\- ¿Todavía no os habéis dado cuenta de que no vamos a decir nada? - preguntó Ron divertido -. Tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo.

 

Algunos resoplaron molestos. Querían saber ya la historia, no solo a trocitos y les fastidiaba enormemente que hubiese tres personas que supiesen perfectamente lo que iba a pasar y no dijesen nada.

 

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

 

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda má** **s cercana.** **«** **Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Lató** **n, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Autom** **áticos - Plegables** **»** **, decí** **a un r** **ótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

 

— **Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 

\- Siempre es así - asintió Sirius con los ojos brillantes de ilusión -. La primera visita es siempre Gringotts y la mejor parte es el carrito.

 

\- ¿A ti también te gusta? - preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

 

\- ¿A ti te gusta? - preguntó el hombre consiguiendo de alguna forma que su sonrisa se hiciese aún más amplia de lo que ya era -. Solo nos gustaba a James y a mí. Remus y... Remus siempre se mareaba en el viaje - se mofó ignorando la casi mención de Peter.

 

\- ¡A mí me pasa lo mismo! - exclamó Harry encantado -. Solo me gusta a mí, y a los gemelos también, pero el resto se marea o dicen que van muy rápido o algo así.

 

Ambos se volvieron a sonreír contentos de tener algo más que los unía. Puede que fuese una tontería en el fondo que a ambos les gustase el carrito, pero era algo más en común que tenían.

 

**Harry deseó** **tener ocho ojos m** **ás.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - protestó Ron reprimiendo un escalofrío al imaginarse a su mejor amigo con ocho ojos.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron - se disculpó, pero contenía una sonrisa. Comprendía el miedo de su amigo, y no le podía culpar por estremecerse ante la mención de ellas cuando hacía un par de semanas habían escapado por los pelos de Aragog.

 

\- Me he vuelto a perder - dijo Charlie mirándoles confundido. Él no veía nada extraño en esa frase ni ningún motivo por el que Harry debiese disculparse.

 

\- Está en los libros - intervino Hermione sonriendo ella también. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de contarle lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba petrificada en la enfermería y solo le habían podido dar una explicación muy por encima del encuentro con las arañas, por lo que no sabía que ahora el miedo estaba totalmente justificado.

 

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras.**

 

Muchos sonrieron al imaginarse al chico de alborotado pelo negro, más pequeño de lo que era ahora, girándose hacia todos lados e intentando ver todo al mismo tiempo mientras saltaba entusiasmado.

 

Era una imagen adorable. Con una sonrisa enorme, y los ojos brillantes de alegría, y las mejillas arreboladas por la emoción... Un niño. Una imagen que Harry estaba dejando rápidamente atrás. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de muchos.

 

**Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo:** **«** **Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...** **»** **.**

 

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tení** **a un r** **ótulo que decía:** **«** **El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco** **»** **.**

 

Harry sonrió todavía más al recordar con cariño la tienda donde encontró a Hedwig, la única que le había acompañado siempre había estado con los Dursley después de aquel día.

 

Puede que para muchos solo fuese otro animal, un pájaro cualquiera, pero para Harry era una amiga. Había podido contar con ella cuando había estado en Privet Drive y le parecía una lechuza más inteligente que el resto. Como si entendiese cada una de sus palabras, algo que cada vez estaba más seguro de que era cierto.

 

No la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Era una lechuza muy especial.

 

**Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de** **escobas.** **«** **Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la má** **s veloz.** **»**

 

Harry casi sonrió al oír la aparición de su escoba, pero se contuvo para que no le viesen ninguno de los dos merodeadores. Por muy contento que estuviese por oír sobre la Nimbus 2.000, iba a ser mucho, mucho mejor ver la cara de esos dos cuando se diesen cuenta de la broma.

 

No necesitaba haberse preocupado. Sirius casi babeaba al escuchar que esa era la escoba más veloz que existía, hasta que recordó que a Harry no le interesaba el quidditch ni volar. Intercambió una mirada con Remus y vio que estaba pensando lo mismo. No iban a culpar a Harry, ya que no tenía por qué gustarle, pero era casi doloroso pensar que al hijo del fanático del quidditch James Potter no le gustase volar.

 

Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que varios volvían a estar sonriendo o riendo discretamente.

 

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

 

\- Merlín, Harry, te fijas en todo - se sorprendió Tonks -. Sé que Ron ya lo ha dicho antes, pero es que es... Todo. Absolutamente todo. ¿Hay algo que no veas?

 

\- Eh... Supongo que si no lo he visto no puedo saber que estaba ahí y por tanto no puedo saber si lo vi o no, ¿no? - respondió sonriendo.

 

\- Cierto - le devolvió la sonrisa -. Aún así. Fijarse en todo es una de las cosas que supuestamente nos enseñan a aprender a hacer a los aurores.

 

\- ¿En serio? - se interesó Harry -. ¿Luego me puedes explicar qué hacen los aurores? Aún no sé de qué va eso.

 

\- Claro - aceptó contenta -. Hey, a lo mejor te gusta y en el futuro acabamos trabajando juntos en el mismo departamento.

 

— **Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

 

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

 

— **Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry.**

 

\- ¿Solo una cabeza? - se sorprendió Bill -. Merlín, Harry, a mí no me llegan ni a la cintura. ¿Cómo de canijo eras?

 

\- ¡Hey!, no soy tan canijo - se sonrojó Harry al escuchar esto. Sabía que sí lo era.

 

\- Sí, ya - resopló Ron divertido -. Yo no me habría creído que eras de primer año de no ser porque sino no podrías haber subido al tren aquel día.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó de nuevo inútilmente.

 

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, Harry, y tú lo sabes - dijo Ron sonriendo -. Sigues siendo el más pequeño del curso.

 

\- Con un amigo como tú, ¿para qué quiero enemigos, Ron? - resopló Harry, pero estaba intentando en vano esconder una sonrisa -. Muy gracioso. ¿Ya seguimos? Y que conste que no soy tan canijo.

 

Hubo algunos bufidos en desacuerdo, pero todos guardaron silencio en seguida para escuchar a la señora Weasley.

 

**Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 

Fred y George se pusieron en pie y recitaron a la vez el poema entero de memoria antes de que su madre pudiese empezar a leerlo. Todos se les quedaron mirando con la boca cada vez más abierta según iban avanzando. ¿Se lo habían aprendido entero?

 

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado** _

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,** _

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,** _

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,** _

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo** _

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,** _

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado** _

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.** _

 

\- ¿Cuándo os aprendisteis eso? - Bill rompió el silencio que se había formado cuando los gemelos acabaron.

 

\- ¿Y por qué lo habéis hecho? - preguntó Ginny.

 

\- La primera vez que fuimos - respondió George orgulloso.

 

\- Y por diversión - dijo Fred contestando a la segunda pregunta -. Ese poema es genial.

 

\- Pues más os vale utilizar esa memoria vuestra el año que viene para los TIMOs - les amenazó Molly con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

Ambos tragaron y asintieron rápidamente, aunque sabían que la mayor parte de su esfuerzo iba a a estar dedicado a preparar su futura tienda de bromas. Solo estudiarían para los TIMOs de las asignaturas que más útiles podían serles para crear más productos. Era su sueño y sabían lo que debían hacer para alcanzarlo. El resto les daba lo mismo.

 

— **Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

 

\- Yo no soy ese loco - repitió Harry al ver que le volvían a mirar varios.

 

\- Son siete libros, cinco de los cuales no conoces absolutamente nada - sonrió Sirius. Adoraba molestar un poco de vez en cuando a su ahijado, era como volver a bromear con James pero completamente distinto a la vez. Ni mejor ni peor, solo distinto, único -. No puedes saberlo con certeza y todo es posible.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y ignoró completamente las sonrisas de todos. Ni siquiera él estaba tan loco como para hacer eso, ¿no? Nah, qué va, él no haría algo así a no ser que hubiese una muy buena razón y no se le ocurría ninguna lo suficientemente buena.

 

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestí** **bulo de m** **ármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

 

— **Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

 

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

 

— **La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**

 

\- Hagrid - gruñó Bill tapándose los ojos con una mano -, eso no les va a gustar ni un pelo.

 

Después de trabajar varios años con ellos, conocía a los gnomos bastante bien y cómo tratarlos, sus costumbres y esas cosas. Y estaba casi seguro que una cosa así les parecería una falta de respeto por parte del gigante.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó un poco.

 

\- Lo siento - se encogió de hombros -. No lo sabía y tengo muchos bolsillos con muchas cosas en ellos.

 

\- Eso ya lo sabemos - rio Charlie.

 

**É** **ste frunció la nariz. Harry observó** **al gnomo que ten** **ía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

 

— **Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

 

**El gnomo la examinó** **de cerca.**

 

— **Parece estar todo en orden.**

 

— **Y tambié** **n tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore** **—dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

 

\- Estupendo - ironizó Tonks -. Ahora la curiosidad de Harry le hará estar pendiente de todo, todavía más que de costumbre, y querrá descubrir hasta el último detalle.

 

\- No me voy a molestar siquiera en preguntar qué es lo-que-usted-sabe de la cámara setecientos trece - sonrió Remus -. Supongo que no tardarás ni treinta segundos en preguntarlo, ¿no, Harry?

 

El sonrojo del chico fue respuesta suficiente para todos y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

 

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

 

— **Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cá** **maras.** **¡** **Griphook!**

 

**Griphook era otro gnomo.**

 

\- No me digas - dijo sarcástico George.

 

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un vampiro? - se mofó Fred.

 

\- ¡Hey!, y yo qué iba a saber - protestó Harry sonrojándose una vez más.

 

\- No sé, ¿a lo mejor el que ya te habían dicho que el banco lo dirigían gnomos? - ironizó Fred.

 

\- No, Gred, eso sería demasiado obvio - negó con la cabeza George.

 

\- Oh, callaos los dos - gruñó Harry sobre las risas.

 

**Cuando Hagrid guard** **ó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

 

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

 

\- ¡Ja!, ni treinta segundos - rio Sirius -. Lunático, parece que es todavía más curioso que cualquiera de sus padres.

 

\- Pero no lo va a averiguar - sonrió Remus -. Puede que Hagrid de a entender que hay un secreto, pero no lo revelaría nunca.

 

\- Pero estamos hablando de Harry - le contradijo Tonks -. No se va a olvidar de lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece.

 

— **No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

 

\- Vale, ahora hay menos posibilidades todavía de que Harry descubra qué es - suspiró Remus sin saber si sentirse frustrado por no averiguar qué es o aliviado porque no fuese posible que Harry averiguase qué era.

 

\- Te lo repito, Remus. Estamos hablando de Harry - repitió Tonks -. Si él deja el asunto en paz sin averiguar lo que es, yo no soy una metamorfomaga.

 

\- Lo siento, Lunático, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi sobrina - sonrió Sirius antes de tirarse hacia su ahijado -. ¿Lo descubristeis, Harry? ¿Qué era?

 

\- Sí lo descubrimos - respondió el chico y Sirius y Tonks sonrieron victoriosos mientras Remus abría los ojos incrédulo -, pero no os vamos a decir qué era.

 

Con esto todos fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron molestos. Algunos hasta protestaron, pero casi todos sabían que no había nadie mejor en todo el castillo que ese trío a la hora de destapar secretos y esconder los suyos propios.

 

**Griphook les abri** **ó la puerta. Harry, que habí** **a esperado m** **ás má** **rmoles, se sorprendi** **ó. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

 

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

 

\- Vale, es impresionante que recordases tanto teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que va el carrito y lo seguidos y rápidos que van los giros - se sorprendió Bill -, ¿pero por qué demonios querías memorizar eso? Es todavía más ridículo que lo que han hecho los gemelos de aprenderse el poema de la puerta.

 

\- Eh... ¿Curiosidad? No sé - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

\- Sí, ya. No mientas, Harry - intervino Fred y el chico le miró confundido -. Ya sabemos toda la verdad.

 

\- Sí, sabemos que has estado preparando desde la primera vez que fuiste a Gringotts la forma de atracar el banco - dijo George fingiendo estar completamente serio.

 

\- ¡Que yo no estoy tan loco como para atracar Gringotts! - dijo exasperado Harry.

 

\- Ya veremos - respondió George simplemente.

 

\- Ahora, ¿te importa seguir leyendo, mamá? - preguntó Fred inocentemente.

 

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

 

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las rá** **fagas de aire fr** **ío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos.**

 

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Maldita curiosidad Potter, pensaron a la vez. Y, a pesar de todo, ninguno le cambiaría nada a su amigo, ni la curiosidad ni el complejo de héroe ni nada.

 

**En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

 

\- ¡¿Hay dragones de verdad ahí abajo?! - se horrorizó Charlie girándose hacia su hermano mayor -. ¿Tú lo sabías?

 

\- No sé si los hay, Charlie - se apresuró a defenderse levantando las manos y abriendo mucho los ojos -. Yo rompo maldiciones, ¿recuerdas? No he estado nunca tan abajo en los túneles del banco.

 

\- ¿Pero lo hay? ¿Has oído algo? - insistió desesperado -. Los dragones no pueden estar encerrados bajo tierra, Bill. No les gusta. Necesitan espacios abiertos, el cielo...

 

\- Charlie, no lo sé. Los gnomos son muy recelosos con sus sistemas de seguridad así que ni siquiera los humanos que trabajamos con ellos conocemos todos.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Charles, hermano, no te preocupes - intervino Fred intentando meter algo de humor al asunto.

 

\- Claro, cuando Harry atraque el banco seguro que averigua si hay dragones o no - dijo George. Ambos sabían la pasión de su hermano por los dragones y el lío que montaría contra Gringotts si tenían de verdad a alguno encerrado.

 

\- ¡¡Que no voy a atracar el banco!! - gritó Harry exasperado, pero le ignoraron olímpicamente.

 

\- ¡Esto no es un juego, sino un animal! - exclamó Charlie -. ¡Y no me llaméis Charles! Bill, como haya un dragón ahí abajo voy a ser yo el que atraque Gringotts si hace falta para sacarle - añadió mirando muy serio a su hermano.

 

\- Ni siquiera sabemos seguro si lo hay, Charlie - puso los ojos en blanco, aunque estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir -. Harry pudo habérselo imaginado, ¿no? Ahí decía que no lo vio con claridad.

 

Ambos Weasley miraban intensamente al chico, uno suplicante por que confirmase lo que acababa de decir y otro tan tenso que parecía a punto de levantarse e ir a registrar Gringotts en ese instante.

 

\- Eh... Claro, el carrito iba muy rápido. No lo vi bien - mintió descaradamente. Estaba casi seguro de que sí era una llamarada de fuego y solo se le ocurría que pudiese proceder de un dragón -. Probablemente es por lo que me contó Hagrid antes de posibles dragones en el banco.

 

Charlie se relajó un poco y Bill le mandó una mirada agradecida antes de poner de nuevo una expresión calmada.

 

\- ¿Lo ves, Charlie? - rio -. No pasa nada.

 

Él solo frunció un poco el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. Ya investigaría cuando saliesen de ahí.

 

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

 

— **Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

 

\- Una estalactita crece desde el techo a medida que se van acumulando los minerales de las gotas de agua, mientras que las estalagmitas crecen del suelo a partir de los mismos materiales que las otras - recitó Hermione rápidamente sin apenas respirar. Seguía con el mismo hábito de contestar las preguntas antes de que nadie pudiese haber podido procesar lo que había dicho el profesor.

 

\- Merlín, Hermione, no estamos en clase - se quejó Ron y luego sonrió burlonamente -. Y le estás hablando a un libro.

 

\- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé la diferencia - intervino Harry al ver que la chica iba a replicar ofendida. Mejor cortar la discusión antes de que pudiese empezar -. Me gustó más la respuesta de Hagrid, pero esa no es la diferencia que buscaba.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione confundida -. Solo hay esa diferencia, Harry. Unas del techo y otras del suelo.

 

\- Oh, no - negó divertido -. Hay otra que es del tipo en el que se fijaría Hagrid.

 

Todos se giraron curiosos por averiguarlo.

 

— **Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

 

Todos rieron mirando a Hagrid, colorado hasta las orejas. Los amigos del grandullón sonreían con cariño o sacudían la cabeza divertidos.

 

\- Vale, tenías razón - rio Hermione -. Esa es una diferencia muy de Hagrid.

 

\- Y es cierto - añadió Ron riendo -. A mí también me gusta más la respuesta de Hagrid.

 

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

 

**Griphook abri** **ó la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió** **. Cuando se aclar** **ó, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeñ** **os knuts de bronce.**

 

\- Wow - se sorprendieron muchos.

 

\- ¿Todo eso es tuyo? - preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos -. ¿Y es solo lo de tus cosas para el colegio?

 

\- Eh... Al parecer, sí - asintió Harry con un sonrojo tan llamativo que rivalizaba con el de los Weasley -. No lo sabía.

 

\- Wow - volvieron a decir algunos. Les era difícil imaginarse tanta cantidad de dinero que perteneciese a una sola persona.

 

\- Lunático y yo te lo explicaremos todo, Harry - dijo Sirius sonriendo al verle tan incómodo con la atención -. Cuando salgamos de aquí te contaremos más cosas sobre eso, pero ahora no hace falta preocuparse.

 

— **Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

 

\- No me lo podía creer - murmuró Harry todavía sonrojado.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry? - preguntó Hermione en un murmullo que nadie más, excepto los dos chicos en el mismo sofá que ella, oyó.

 

\- No era tanto como la cantidad de dinero, sino que mis padres me lo habían dejado - explicó Harry en un susurro -. Se habían preocupado por si les pasaba algo, para que aún así tuviese suficiente para que no me faltase nada. Había sido suyo, y era lo primero que recibía de ellos.

 

Había ido bajando el volumen cada vez más, y al final Ron y Hermione tuvieron que esforzarse por entender sus últimas palabras. Sintieron un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo. Lo primero que recibe de sus padres, lo primero que SABE que fue de sus padres lo recibió con once años...

 

Ambos le agarraron el brazo, como señal de apoyo, de que había sido una mala época, pero ahora los tenía a ellos. Siempre.

 

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debí** **an saberlo, o se abr** **ían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que les costaba mantenerte?! - se enfadó Sirius -. ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿En qué se gastaban dinero en ti? No te daban ropa o una habitación y apenas te daban comida. ¡No les costó nada!

 

\- Y esos animales jamás van a tocar el dinero de un Potter - gruñó Remus -. No solo no se lo merecen, sino que es totalmente imposible. Solo Harry, y todo aquel a quien él dé permiso, pueden acceder a esa cámara.

 

\- Bueno, entonces fantástico - dijo Harry con un tono falsamente alegre. Tenía que romper la tensión lo antes posible, otra vez -. No saben que lo tengo, y en caso de que lo averigüen no pueden tocarlo. Así que estupendo. No hay problema.

 

Sirius y Remus gruñeron una vez, pero guardaron silencio para seguir escuchando la lectura.

 

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

 

— **Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —** **Se volvi** **ó hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece.**

 

\- ¡Ja!, Harry va a ver lo que hay dentro - celebró Sirius -. Ahora lo va a averiguar en seguida y no vamos a tener que esperar mucho más.

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y apenas pudieron contener las carcajadas. Si él lo supiese...

 

\- Canuto, me parece que no lo descubre todavía - dijo Remus dubitativo mirando cómo los tres pequeños Gryffindor del sofá reían en silencio.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó desanimándose un poco. Siguió la mirada del hombre lobo hasta donde estaba mirando -. ¿No te dejaron ver lo que había en el interior de la cámara, Harry?

 

\- Bueno... Sí que lo vi - respondió despacio y Sirius sonrió triunfante antes de que las siguiente palabras de su ahijado le borrasen la sonrisa -, pero no entendí lo que era.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no vas a entender lo que era? - preguntó confundido.

 

\- Ahora lo ves, Sirius. No te voy a decir nada - dijo Harry impaciente -. Tú deja que siga la lectura y ya verás a qué me refiero.

 

**¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

 

\- No. Lo siento, Hagrid - sonrió Bill -. Una sola velocidad.

 

— **Una sola velocidad —contestó** **Griphook.**

 

\- ¿Ves? - sonrió triunfante -. Siempre llevan el carrito a esa velocidad.

 

\- Malditos gnomos - gruñó Charlie -. Siempre nos hacen lo mismo.

 

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

 

\- ¡Hey!, ¿cómo puede ir a mayor velocidad si Griphook ha dicho que sólo hay una? - protestó Tonks con el ceño fruncido -. Si puede acelerar, ¿por qué no puede frenar un poco?

 

\- Me parece que Griphook se refería a que la velocidad ya está predeterminada en todo el recorrido - explicó Bill -. No es la misma en todos los puntos, pero no se puede cambiar.

 

\- Pues ya podían haberla puesto más baja cuando construyeron esos malditos carros - gruñó la metamorfomaga por lo bajo. Cada vez que tenía que ir, el mareo no le ayudaba para nada a mantener el equilibrio y era todavía más torpe que de costumbre.

 

**El aire se volvió** **cada vez m** **ás frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro,**

 

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Remus sobresaltando al chico -, ¿se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando?

 

\- Eh... No he hecho nada, Remus - dijo Harry dubitativo. ¿A qué venía esta explosión?

 

\- ¿Cómo que "no he hecho nada"? ¿Y inclinarte sobre el borde del carrito qué es? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Ah, eso - respiró aliviado ahora que sabía de lo que estaban hablando -. No pasa nada, Remus. No te preocupes.

 

\- Oh, Harry, ¿y si te hubieses caído por culpa de la velocidad? ¿O si hubieses volcado el carrito por inclinarte hacia un lado? - preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

 

\- No pasó nada, señora Weasley, de verdad - repitió Harry a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

Los dos gruñeron un poco más por lo bajo cosas que sonaban como "maldita curiosidad Potter", "pudo haberle pasado algo" o "esa estúpida valentía Gryffindor le va a matar algún día".

 

\- Si se ponen así solo porque me he asomado en el carrito, ¿cómo van a reaccionar con el resto de los problemas que hemos tenido? - murmuró Harry muy bajo para que solo le oyesen sus dos amigos.

 

\- Ni idea, Harry - susurró Ron -. Probablemente nos castiguen todo el verano y a ti te van a encerrar en una habitación para intentar alejarte de los problemas - medio bromeó, pero no era una posibilidad tan extraña.

 

\- A lo mejor tenemos que conseguir pociones tranquilizadoras durante el descanso - dijo Hermione en un murmullo -. Sino no creo que aguanten los dos primeros libros, ni hablar ya de los siete, sin tener un infarto.

 

\- Probablemente - asintió Harry -. Luego buscamos en algún lado.

 

**pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

 

Remus y la señora Weasley, sobre todo ella, suspiraron aliviados por que hubiese alguien sensato.

 

\- Gracias, Hagrid - dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

 

\- Es un placer, Molly - respondió él devolviendo el gesto.

 

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

 

— **Un paso atrás —** **dijo Griphook, d** **ándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

 

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —** **quiso saber Harry.**

 

\- Harry, esas son cosas que de verdad no nos hace falta saber - se quejó Ron -. Maldita curiosidad. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar un misterio, una duda sin resolver?

 

\- Ron tiene razón - dijo Hermione, y el pelirrojo se giró tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello -. A veces es mejor dejar ciertas cosas sin explicación.

 

\- ¿Tengo razón? - preguntó Ron sonriendo como un bobo.

 

\- Sí, Ron, tienes razón - respondió la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco -. A mí tampoco me apetece conocer la respuesta a eso.

 

— **Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

 

\- ¿Ves? Respuesta escalofriante - dijo Ron -. Podía haber vivido sin saber eso.

 

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estaba vacía? - preguntó desilusionado Sirius reclinándose de nuevo contra el respaldo del sillón. Él, al igual que casi todos en el Gran Comedor, había ido inclinándose expectante hacia delante ansioso por saber qué era lo que había en esa cámara.

 

\- Dice que esa fue su primera impresión, Sirius - señaló Remus -. Así que en realidad no estaba así. Probablemente era algo pequeño en lo que no se fijó al principio.

 

Con esto todos se volvieron a impacientar. Harry miraba a todos divertido. ¿No se acordaban de que les había dicho que no lo descubría en el banco?

 

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Fred desilusionado.

 

\- ¿Solo un paquete marrón diminuto? - dijo George igual de desanimado.

 

\- Las cosas no son casi nunca lo que aparentan cuando Harry está involucrado - dijo Ron sonriendo. Le encantaba saber algo que los demás se morían por saber.

 

\- Y esto de verdad que era bastante más impresionante que el papel que lo envolvía - añadió Harry -, pero tardamos bastante en averiguar cuánto de impresionante.

 

\- No fue hasta después de Navidades, ¿no? - preguntó Ron pensativo.

 

\- Sí, fue después - respondió Hermione -, pero no mucho, creo.

 

\- Vais a tener que esperar - les dijo Harry a todos los que les estaban mirando con esperanzas de que les dijesen algo más. Hubo gruñidos de frustración por parte de casi todos.

 

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

 

\- Wow, Harry, has aprendido a no preguntar - fingió sorprenderse Ron.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó -, yo sé controlar mi curiosidad cuando quiero. En primero lo hice, ¿o no? Lo que pasa es que casi nunca quiero.

 

\- Sí, ya - se mofó el pelirrojo -. ¿Cuánto aguantaste?

 

\- Yo creo que apenas llegó a dos meses - dijo Hermione sonriendo -. Y solo tuvo un momento en el que debió controlarse. La siguiente vez ya fue incapaz.

 

\- Bueno, no me podéis decir que no era un buen motivo para meterse - replicó Harry.

 

\- Eso no quita que lo hicieses, Harry - dijo Ron -. Bueno, te acompañamos, así que se puede decir que fuimos los tres, pero la idea fue tuya y tú fuiste quien lo descubrió todo.

 

— **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

 

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

 

— **Tendr** **ías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia** **«** **Madame Malkin, t** **únicas para todas las ocasiones** **»—** **. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**

 

\- ¡Hagrid!, ¿cómo pudiste dejarle solo? - le regañó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Se suponía que tenías que acompañarle, Hagrid - dijo la profesora McGonagall con una expresión severa -, no irte a otro lado a la primera oportunidad.

 

\- Eh... Esto... Yo... - el pobre no sabía qué decir para calmar a las dos mujeres que le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- No pasó nada - intervino Harry rápidamente para intentar sacarle del apuro -. Estaba solo a unos metros de Madame Malkin y Hagrid fue a comprarme un helado. No pasó nada malo, en serio.

 

Las dos brujas se relajaron al oír que había ido a comprarle un helado al niño. Eso tampoco estaba tan mal, sobre todo si de verdad la tienda estaba al lado.

 

— **Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

 

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

 

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

 

Draco abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de qué día era y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Potter le miraba.

 

Ese era el día que se habían conocido y él era el otro muchacho que se estaba probando túnicas. Él seguía pensando igual que lo hacía aquel día, pero ahora había muchos más que oirían lo que había dicho. Gente que apoyaría a Potter antes que a él, más o menos tres cuartas partes del comedor.

 

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra.**

 

Algunos miraron a Malfoy, pero el chico tenía una expresión imperturbable. Estaba decidido a no mostrar ninguna emoción en ese momento.

 

**Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

 

— **Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

 

\- Me parece que esa ha sido la frase más educada que me ha dicho Malfoy en toda su vida - murmuró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- Totalmente cierto - asintió Ron -. En el tren ya no fue tan amable. Si no fuese por que ya me habías dicho que le conociste en Madame Malkin la primera vez que fuiste al callejón Diagon, no me hubiese creído que eso lo había dicho Malfoy.

 

Los dos rieron en silencio con Hermione, que era la única que había oído todo.

 

\- Me pregunto cuánto tardará en mostrar lo idiota que es - susurró ella pensativa.

 

\- Nada. La siguiente frase ya fue de su yo egocéntrico normal - respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— **Sí —respondió Harry.**

 

— **Mi padre est** **á en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico.**

 

\- Eso no sirve de nada - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño -. La varita elige al mago, o eso dice Ollivander constantemente, así que si el mago no está, la varita no puede elegir. Mi prima tendría que saber eso de sobra.

 

\- ¿Tu prima? - preguntó Harry confundido.

 

\- Narcisa Malfoy, antes Black - explicó él -. Porque estoy asumiendo, y estoy casi seguro de que estoy en lo cierto, que ese chico de la tienda es Draco Malfoy - dijo señalando al rubio que estaba más allá.

 

Ahora todos miraban al pequeño Slytherin, que seguía ignorándoles a todos.

 

\- Estás en lo cierto, Sirius - dijo Harry y su padrino sonrió triunfante -. Sí que era Malfoy.

 

**Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—.**

 

\- Malfoy - dijeron muchos a la vez riendo.

 

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter?! - rugió Draco furioso y avergonzado -. ¡Yo no hablo así! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así sobre mí?!

 

Se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de que no solo era Potter el que pensaba de esa manera, sino también todos los que se habían reído.

 

\- No te dejes en ridículo a ti mismo, Malfoy. Tu yo del libro ya lo está haciendo estupendamente sin que tú empieces a ponerte histérico - sonrió Harry cerrándole la boca eficazmente.

 

Los cercanos a Harry volvieron a reír y los gemelos le chocaron los cinco, orgullosos de considerarle su hermano.

 

El rubio solo les miró furioso mientras seguía planeando su venganza. Tendría que esperar a que estuviese solo, porque solo con la ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle no iba a poder librarse de todos los Weasley y esa sangre sucia de Granger.

 

**Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

 

\- Señor Malfoy, espero que no lo hiciese y que sus padres tuviesen el sentido común necesario para darse cuenta de que eso no sería una buena idea - dijo la profesora McGonagall con la expresión muy seria y las gafas centelleando peligrosamente.

 

\- No lo hice, profesora - dijo Malfoy rápidamente -. Era solo una broma.

 

Los gemelos Weasley y los merodeadores parecieron ofendidos ante la obvia mentira. Eso no era una broma. Por suerte, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor tampoco se lo creyó.

 

\- Señor Malfoy, si descubro que sí que lo hizo se va a meter usted en serios problemas - amenazó.

 

\- No lo hice, profesora - repitió aliviado por que esto fuese completamente verdad -. Además, Potter ya ha pedido que no se puede castigar a nadie por algo que aparezca en los libros y el profesor Dumbledore ha aceptado - añadió sonriendo triunfante por haber descubierto algo que lo protegía de futuros castigos.

 

\- No hay castigos por los libros, señor Malfoy - admitió ella -, pero sí los hay por mentir a un profesor. Usted me ha dicho que no la trajo, así que si descubro que sí lo hizo, le repito que se va a meter en graves problemas.

 

Malfoy tragó saliva agradeciendo una vez más que no hubiese conseguido convencer a su madre por que le dejase traerla de contrabando.

 

**Harry recordaba a Dudley.**

 

\- ¡Yo no soy un estúpido y patético muggle! - gritó Draco enfadado de nuevo nada más oír esto -. ¡No te atrevas a compararme con él, Potter!

 

\- Puede que él sea un muggle y tú, un mago - dijo Harry tranquilamente ignorando, y casi disfrutando, el enfado del Slytherin -, pero ambos sois igual de estúpidos y patéticos, Malfoy.

 

Malfoy se levantó con la varita en alto para hechizarle, pero se encontró con que Harry había sido más rápido y ya le estaba apuntando con la suya.

 

\- Venga, Malfoy, atrévete a intentar hechizarme delante de todo el comedor - se mofó Harry. Estaba calmado, porque sabía que Draco no podía hacer nada con tanta gente en la misma sala, muchos de los cuales ya estaban sacando sus varitas dispuestos a defender a Harry.

 

Malfoy apretó la varita furioso. Deseaba más que nada lanzarle una maldición en ese instante, pero los profesores estaban delante. Además, aunque no lo admitiese nunca, sabía que no podía ganarle en un duelo de magia. Se había dado cuenta en el club de duelo de ese año, cuando, de no haber sido por que Snape detuvo la pelea, habría perdido estrepitosamente contra Potter.

 

Espera a que estés solo y con la guardia baja, Potter, y entonces veremos quién se ríe el último, pensó mientras guardaba la varita y se sentaba a regañadientes.

 

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

 

— **No** **—dijo Harry.**

 

Sí, pensó Harry mentalmente recordando su Nimbus 2.000. Todo gracias a la profesora McGonagall.

 

— **¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

 

— **No** **—dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

 

A Oliver Wood pareció a punto de darle un ataque de nervios al pensar que alguien, no alguien cualquiera sino su buscador estrella, no supiese qué era el quidditch ni tuviese una escoba. Ya le estaba costando controlarse para no ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo bien que volaba el miembro más joven del equipo para no destapar la broma, pero esto casi le supera.

 

Solo se calmó un poco cuando Katie se levantó de su asiento junto a las otras dos cazadoras de Gryffindor y se sentó en un hueco libre a su lado.

 

\- Ahora ya lo sabe, Oliver, y es casi tan obsesivo como tú en los entrenamientos - le tranquilizó cogiéndole la mano.

 

Fue el gesto, más que las palabras, lo que consiguió que el guardián del equipo se relajase de nuevo contra el respaldo y le devolviese el apretón. Katie siempre sabía qué decir para tranquilizarle.

 

Angelina y Alicia se miraron y sofocaron unas risitas. Ellas y Katie eran las mejores amigas a pesar de no estar en el mismo año porque el quidditch las había unido y sabían que desde hacía unos meses Katie se fijaba mucho más en Oliver. Algo de lo que él no se daba cuenta, al parecer.

 

— **Yo sí. Papá** **dice que ser** **ía un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo.**

 

\- No eres tan bueno, Malfoy - se mofó Ron -. Si lo fueses no hubieses tenido que comprar tu puesto en el equipo.

 

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Weasley - gruñó el rubio de mal humor.

 

Muchos rieron discretamente. Sabían que Harry era el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts en ese momento y que ni siquiera con una escoba más rápida Malfoy podía superarle. Era imposible, y se veía claramente cuando los veías a ambos volar en un partido. Harry era el que mejor volaba en todo el campo, a pesar de ser el más joven, pero tenía un talento natural único.

 

**¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

 

— **No** **—dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez má** **s tonto.**

 

— **Bueno, nadie lo sabr** **á realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿** **Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me ir** **ía, ¿no te parece?**

 

Todos los Hufflepuff, incluyendo a la profesora Sprout, miraron mal al rubio.

 

\- Señor Malfoy, si no fuese por que usted aún no estaba en el colegio y por que hemos prometido no castigar a nadie por algo que aparezca en los libros, le castigaría por decir algo así - dijo la normalmente bondadosa profesora de Herbología que ahora mismo echaba chispas por los ojos -. Tampoco sería capaz de pertenecer a mi casa, señor Malfoy. No tiene lo que hace falta.

 

Draco no sabía si sentirse ofendido. Nunca querría pertenecer a la casa de los tejones, pero le molestaba profundamente que le dijesen que había algo fuera de su alcance. Bueno, por lo menos sé que Potter tampoco tiene lo que hay que tener para entrar en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, pensó satisfecho. No podía decir lo mismo de Slytherin después de descubrir ese año que el chico hablaba pársel.

 

— **Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

 

Ja, estúpido, Potter, pensó Draco sonriendo internamente. Estaba deseando que la gente empezase a reírse también del Gryffindor, pero solo hubo sonrisas comprensivas en su mayor parte y los pocos que intentaron abrir la boca para burlarse se encontraron que eran el blanco de las miradas furiosas de un montón de pelirrojos, una chica de pelo castaño encrespado, una chica con el pelo rosa chicle, un supuesto asesino de masas y un hombre lobo (porque aunque no sabían que lo era, seguía teniendo un brillo peligroso en los ojos).

 

Hubo pocos tan estúpidos como para intentarlo cuando se dieron cuenta. Los cercanos a Harry no iban a permitir que le hiciesen sentir mal por no conocer más cosas sobre la magia y cualquiera que hiciese siquiera el amago de burlarse iba a sufrir la furia de todos ellos.

 

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

 

Todos sonrieron al gigante por el detalle, sobre todo la profesora McGonagall y la señora Weasley cuando se dieron cuenta de que de verdad había ido a comprarle un helado a Harry. Por lo menos no había ido de verdad al bar, como había dicho al principio.

 

Quizás había sido lo mejor que Hagrid fuese el que llevase a Harry al callejón Diagon. Podía cuidarle perfectamente y se convertiría en su amigo, alguien a quien podría recurrir en Hogwarts, algo que le costaría más si fuese un profesor.

 

\- No sé si te di las gracias - dijo Harry pensativo antes de encogerse de hombros -. Bueno, muchas gracias, Hagrid, por si acaso.

 

\- No fue nada - respondió poniéndose colorado.

 

— **É** **se es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

 

— **Oh —dijo el muchacho—** **, he o** **ído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

 

\- ¡Hagrid no es un sirviente, Malfoy! - exclamó Hermione indignada -. Cualquiera sabe la diferencia entre un sirviente y un guardabosques, o eso creía yo - añadió en un tono de burla.

 

\- Cállate, Granger - bufó Malfoy deseando hechizarla a ella también.

 

\- No la hables así, Malfoy - gruñó Ron.

 

\- ¡Ya basta! - interrumpió McGonagall antes de que el rubio pudiese contestar -. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Todo el mundo en silencio!

 

Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

 

— **Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

 

\- Con razón - murmuró Ron.

 

\- Así que ya desde el principio empezasteis a llevaros mal vosotros dos - dijo Remus mirándoles a ambos -. Con una sola conversación.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry -, ¿pero puedes culparme por ello? - preguntó sonriendo como si supiese ya la respuesta.

 

\- No, no puedo - admitió el hombre lobo al cabo de un segundo -. A mí tampoco me habría gustado mucho un chico como ese.

 

— **Sí** **, claro. He o** **ído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

 

Hagrid bajó la cabeza avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Sabía que era cierto que nunca había sido el más hábil con la varita (o con el paraguas en este caso), menos desde que le habían expulsado, y que cuando estaba en un humor depresivo se tomaba alguna copa. No podía negar eso aunque quisiese.

 

Malfoy sonrió victorioso al ver la reacción del gigante, pero no contó con que no fue el único que la había visto y ahora volvía a ser el blanco de las malas miradas de todos los amigos de Hagrid.

 

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo contra Hagrid, Malfoy - amenazó Harry y muchos se alegraron de no ser ellos los que estaban en el otro extremo de la furia del Gryffindor -. No fue culpa suya que le culpasen de algo que no hizo, pero ahora que su nombre está limpio podrá conseguir una varita nueva y terminar su educación mágica si quiere. Y nosotros - dijo señalándose a sí mismo, Ron y Hermione - vamos a estar ahí cuando necesite cualquier cosa. Así que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse o avergonzarse. Te lo repito una vez más, Malfoy. Ni una palabra más contra Hagrid.

 

Todos estaban tan callados que se podría haber oído caer un alfiler en la sala. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a convertirse en el siguiente blanco de Harry. Ciertamente tenía un don con discursos como esos.

 

Hagrid le miraba tan agradecido que parecía que sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, más todavía cuando vio que no solo Ron y Hermione asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry (aunque ellos más decididos que nadie).

 

\- Ahora que hemos dejado claro eso - siguió Harry cuando Malfoy no pudo soportar la mirada del Gryffindor más tiempo y bajó la cabeza -, ¿le importa seguir, señora Weasley?

 

Ella aceptó encantada. No podía estar más orgullosa de Harry, un sentimiento que compartía la profesora McGonagall. Ella miraba a su león con un brillo de fiero orgullo en los ojos y una sonrisa de mal disimulada satisfacción.

 

— **Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

 

\- Exacto - estuvo de acuerdo Harry consigo mismo. ¡Fue su primer amigo, por supuesto que era estupendo!

 

\- Vaya, otro signo de locura, Feorge - suspiró Fred dramáticamente -. ¿Crees que todavía podemos salvarle a tiempo?

 

\- No lo creo, Gred - dijo George sacudiendo la cabeza -. Responderte no solo a ti mismo, sino también a un libro, es un síntoma de que está demasiada avanzada. El pequeño Harry ya no tiene salvación.

 

\- No te preocupes, Harry. Nosotros te buscaremos una bonita habitación acolchada cuando llegue el momento.

 

\- Y una camisa de fuerza a juego.

 

\- Ja, ja. Muy graciosos - dijo Harry sarcástico por encima de las risas, pero él también sonreía divertido.

 

— **¿** **Eso crees?** **—preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí** **contigo?** **¿Dónde está** **n tus padres?**

 

Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Malfoy. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que sacar el tema de sus padres horas después de que averiguase lo que les había pasado en realidad? Era cierto que el niño no sabía con quién estaba hablando, ¿pero tenía que decir justamente eso?

 

— **Est** **án muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

 

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Harry - dijo Remus.

 

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo Sirius tan decidido que nadie tuvo ninguna duda de que hechizaría a cualquiera que intentase forzar a Harry a hablar sobre algo que no quería. Después se giró hacia su ahijado -. Pero si en algún momento necesitas hablar de algo, de cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, cachorro. Soy todo oídos.

 

Todos, excepto Harry y Remus, miraron a Sirius extrañados por el mote. ¿Cachorro? ¿A qué diablos venía eso?

 

Sin embargo, Harry solo sonrió un poco luchando por retener las lágrimas y asintió sin confiar en su voz en ese momento. Sabía por qué era lo de cachorro, después de todo Sirius era un perro, y eso significaba que lo quería como suyo, como a un hijo. Ni siquiera se sintió avergonzado por el mote porque quería decir que había alguien que se preocupaba por él y que le quería como a un hijo, aunque no fuese su padre biológico.

 

Le miró agradecido y Sirius pareció comprender todo porque asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 

— **Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció** **que le importara** **—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

 

\- Eres... Eres un... ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! - gritó Hermione furiosa -. Me da igual que no supieses quién era Harry o que le acabases de conocer, pero te acaba de decir que sus padres han fallecido. ¡¿Y tú vas y dices una barbaridad como esa?!

 

\- Hermione, tranquilízate, no me importa - intentó calmarla Harry -. Ya me había dado cuenta de que era un idiota y no le hice ni caso. No te preocupes por eso.

 

Draco ni se molestó por el insulto. Cualquier cosa antes de que Granger decidiese hechizarle.

 

\- Pero, Harry... Yo...

 

\- No pasa nada - insistió él -. No le hice caso y no me afectó por eso. Estoy perfectamente bien.

 

Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y Ron le cogió del hombro dándole también su apoyo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina al rubio aprovechando que Harry estaba de espaldas a él. ¿Cómo podía ser así de estúpido y hablar así de la muerte de los padres de su hermano?

 

— **Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

 

\- Bien dicho, Harry - felicitó Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha -. No hagas ni caso de toda esa tontería de la pureza de sangre. Es repugnante.

 

Los Weasley, como orgullosos traidores de la sangre, asintieron decididos con la barbilla en alto, retando a que alguien se atreviese a decir lo contrario.

 

— **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece?**

 

\- Eres un idiota, Malfoy - bufó Ron -. Siempre estás con la misma basura sin sentido.

 

\- Si los magos se hubiesen limitado a casarse solo entre ellos, hace mucho que nos hubiésemos extinguido - dijo Sirius de acuerdo con Ron -. ¿Quieres echar a todos los que no son "sangre pura", como tú dices? Tendrías que echar a casi todo Hogwarts. La mayoría están en Slytherin y ni siquiera son la mitad de la casa, sino que son de "sangre mestiza". Es ridículo.

 

\- Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta en estos dos años, Malfoy - añadió Harry fulminándole con la mirada cuando vio de reojo que Hermione bajaba la cabeza con una expresión herida -, pero los nacidos de muggles pueden ser tan buenos magos como cualquiera. ¿O te has olvidado de quien es la mejor de nuestro curso?

 

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe y le miró agradecida con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Harry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la estrechaba para reconfortarla.

 

\- No le hagas ni caso - le murmuró para que solo la chica le oyese -. Eres mil veces mejor bruja de lo que él podría llegar a imaginarse.

 

\- Gracias, Harry - susurró ella abrazándole por la cintura.

 

\- Para eso están los hermanos - respondió él dándole un apretón más.

 

**No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres.**

 

\- Como si tú conocieses alguna costumbre de los muggles - se mofó Charlie.

 

Él y sus hermanos podían decir que sí conocían alguna por la obsesión de su padre con los muggles y, más tarde, porque habían "adoptado" como de la familia a un mago de ojos verdes y una bruja de pelo castaño criados lejos del mundo mágico.

 

Malfoy se estaba poniendo más rojo con cada frase que leían y los comentarios que decían todos al respecto. De furia o de vergüenza, eso no se sabía.

 

**Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás.**

 

\- Sí, tengo experiencias de primera mano - dijo Harry con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, pero Ron y Hermione oyeron también una pizca de dolor.

 

De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que todo eso que estaban pensando que iba a herir a Hermione también estaba haciendo daño a Harry porque, aún siendo hijo de magos, se había criado con muggles y se lo estaba tomando en serio en el libro.

 

Hermione, que seguía abrazada a él con el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros, le abrazó con más fuerza y Ron le dio un apretón en el brazo. En seguida sintieron como su amigo se relajaba entre ellos.

 

Sabían que no iba a hacer caso a Malfoy, pero aquella primera vez le había hecho daño. Solo esperaban que Hagrid no hubiese tardado mucho en quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza.

 

**Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

 

\- Como me habría gustado estar ahí para ver la cara que puso cuando se enteró de quién eres, cachorro - suspiró Sirius antes de fruncir el ceño -. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no sé si quiero que Malfoy sepa quién eres.

 

\- Yo tampoco vi su cara cuando se enteró, Sirius - dijo Harry sonriendo al volver a oír al apodo -. No se enteró en la tienda.

 

\- ¿Te negaste a decírselo? - preguntó Sirius riendo encantado -. Eso es todavía mejor.

 

\- No, no me negué - rio Harry -. Alguien me salvó de tener que responder.

 

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

 

— **Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

 

\- ¡Ja!, le tengo que dar las gracias la próxima vez que la vea - rio Sirius.

 

\- Ella siempre supo cuándo debía intervenir entre sus clientes - sonrió Remus -. Seguramente reconoció a Harry en cuanto entró por lo parecido que es a James y se dio cuenta del poco tacto de la pregunta sobre sus padres. Después de todo eso, seguro que decidió decir algo para salvar a Harry de responder.

 

\- Siempre me ha caído bien Madame Malkin - dijo Molly y Arthur, a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.

 

\- A todo el mundo le cae bien Madame Malkin - señaló Bill -. Siempre trata cortésmente a todos los que entran en su tienda, incluso si no le caen especialmente bien.

 

\- Bueno, en el fondo eso es algo que deben hacer todos los que tengan una tienda, ¿no? - puntualizó Charlie -. Digo, si quiere que vuelvan, tendrán que estar a gusto mientras hacen sus compras.

 

\- Bueno, sí, Madame Malkin es simpática con todos. Ya lo tenemos claro - se impacientó Ron -. ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

 

\- Nunca pensé que le oiría preguntar eso - le susurró Hermione a Harry y ambos se echaron a reír mientras Ron, que lo había oído, les fulminaba con la mirada.

 

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

 

— **Bien, te ver** **é en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

 

\- Ya me habría gustado a mí que no - gruñó Harry.

 

\- Nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de problemas, ¿verdad? - suspiró Hermione recordando sobre todo a Norberto.

 

\- Ni que lo digas - dijo Ron pensando lo mismo.

 

\- Bueno, hubo una ocasión en la que me alegré de que estuviese en Hogwarts - dijo Harry pensativo. Le parecía que todos los problemas que habían tenido y que tendrían valían la pena solo por haber conseguido entrar en el equipo de quidditch en primer año sin presentarse a las pruebas.

 

\- ¿Qué? Hay una muy buena razón - se defendió de las miradas incrédulas y escépticas de casi todos. Solo Ron y Hermione sabían de qué momento estaba hablando y reían a su lado -. Ya lo veréis en cuanto avance un poco el libro.

 

\- Nos hemos vuelto a perder algo - murmuró Tonks viendo desconcertada como reían el pelirrojo y la chica y Harry sonreía recordando Merlín-sabe-qué.

 

\- Eso no es ninguna novedad - respondió Charlie.

 

\- Yo solo espero que para cuando terminemos el segundo libro sepamos de qué están hablando cada vez que susurran entre ellos - suspiró Bill pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Era raro no saber qué había hecho tu hermano pequeño, no tener ni idea de lo que sentía o de lo que pensaba mientras que los otros dos a su lado le conocían y lo sabían con apenas un vistazo. Se sentía mal hermano mayor y no sabía qué hacer para corregirlo.

 

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

 

\- Estupendo - ironizó Ron -, ahora has hecho caso a Malfoy y te estás comiendo la cabeza con esas tonterías.

 

\- No pasa nada. Hagrid no tardó ni cinco minutos en quitármelas de la cabeza - le sonrió Harry al gigante.

 

\- Eso espero - dijo Hermione -. Tú eres el que siempre me dice que no le haga caso, que no vale la pena, que solo es como un disco rayado que repite cosas que no entiende - siguió sonriendo un poco con la metáfora muggle, que no todos comprendieron -. Más te vale estar siguiendo tus propios consejos, Harry, o te juro por Merlín que vamos a tener una charla muy seria después de que le eche tal maldición a Malfoy que no volverá a abrir la boca en su vida. Literalmente.

 

Muchos reprimieron un escalofrío, en especial el rubio del que hablaban, al ver los ojos de la chica brillando con decisión y ni una pizca de duda. No se lo pensaría dos veces antes de proteger a su amigo.

 

\- Por mucho que me gustaría ver cómo hechizas a Malfoy - sonrió Harry y Draco abrió mucho los ojos asustado -, no hace falta. Esa fue la única vez que me afectaron los insultos que me decía.

 

\- Más te vale - repitió Hermione.

 

\- Gracias, Hermione - le susurró cuando todos volvían a la lectura.

 

\- Para eso están las hermanas - ella repitió las palabras que él le había dicho hacía un rato cogiéndole con fuerza de la mano.

 

— **¿Qué** **sucede?** **—preguntó Hagrid.**

 

— **Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

 

\- ¿Sabes?, a tu madre le encantaban esos - sonrió Remus al pensar en su amiga.

 

\- Sí, y cuando James se entero en sexto curso le compró un paquete entero. ¿Cuántos venían? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? - rio Sirius al recordarlo.

 

\- Cuarenta - respondió el hombre lobo -. Pero Lily le dijo que no los quería y le hizo creer que los había devuelto a la tienda. Solo le confesó que los tenía guardados y que los había seguido usando sin que él lo viese poco antes de que empezasen a salir.

 

\- Es verdad - rio todavía más fuerte Sirius -. James se ilusionó tanto cuando lo descubrió que le ofreció comprarle tres paquetes más si ella quería. Pero ella se negó antes de que él pudiese salir corriendo a pedirlos vía lechuza.

 

Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja escuchando esto. Tener algo en común con su madre tan simple como el que le gustase la tinta que cambia de color la hacía parecer muchísimo más cercana. Ya no solo se parecían en los ojos verdes o en el carácter, sino un detalle, que, por extraño que pareciese, Harry atesoraba mucho más que el resto de cosas.

 

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

 

— **Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

 

\- Por lo menos ahora lo sabes, ¿no? - suplicó Sirius.

 

\- Sirius, es imposible ir a Hogwarts y no saber qué es el quidditch - respondió él. Bueno, es verdad, aunque no hubiese entrado en el equipo me habría enterado tarde o temprano, pensó -. Que no me guste no significa que no sepa lo que es. Aquí todo el mundo está obsesionado con ello.

 

Fred, sentado al lado de Ginny, se escondió detrás de ella para poder reírse en silencio sin que le viesen, pero George se las tuvo que apañar para disimular una carcajada con una tos. Por suerte, ambos merodeadores estaban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en esto.

 

Todos se reían disimuladamente o escondían una sonrisa con la mano. McGonagall encontraba esto especialmente divertido: gastarles una broma a los bromistas que más problemas le habían dado.

 

— **Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

 

\- Oh, Hagrid, no le hagas sentirse mal - se quejó Hermione.

 

\- Lo siento, Harry - se disculpó rápidamente.

 

\- No te preocupes - le quitó importancia con un gesto -. Ahora sé que tampoco es como si me estuviese perdiendo algo muy importante.

 

Los dos merodeadores y Oliver pusieron una expresión de dolor al oír esto. ¿Cómo que el quidditch no es importante?

 

No pasa nada si no le gusta, no podemos obligarle a jugar, también tenía que heredar cosas de la pelirroja, le seguimos queriendo igual, pensaban los dos merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Era totalmente cierto. Le iban a seguir queriendo igual, pero era tan... raro que no le gustase.

 

No es cierto, sabes que le encanta casi tanto como a ti, y es tu buscador estrella desde el año pasado, pensaba Oliver respirando hondo. Casi dolía oír eso de la boca de un miembro de su equipo.

 

De nuevo, todos los demás tuvieron que ahogar las risas.

 

— **No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

 

— **... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberí** **an poder ir...**

 

\- No le hago caso, Hermione - habló Harry antes de que la chica, que se había estado girando hacia él abriendo la boca para "quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza" -. Hagrid lo arregló todo.

 

Hermione le miró un momento más y asintió decidiendo que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

 

\- Espero que tú tampoco - le dijo Harry por lo bajo -. No tendré que ser yo el que te meta sentido común en esa mente brillante que tienes, ¿no?

 

Hermione le sonrió y negó con la cabeza para dejarle tranquilo.

 

\- Pues yo sigo queriendo pegarle una paliza por haberos hecho sentir mal - gruñó Ron fulminando con la mirada al rubio -. Se mete con uno, se mete con los tres.

 

\- No te preocupes, Ron - le tranquilizó Harry -. En cuanto abra la boca, en el presente, claro, le hechizamos con todo lo que tengamos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

\- Puedes apostar por ello - respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

 

— **Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres...**

 

\- Se habría caído del escabel de la impresión - rio Ginny al imaginárselo.

 

Todos rieron con ella excepto, obviamente, el rubio, que la fulminó con la mirada. No se atrevía a meterse con ella cuando los seis hermanos mayores de la chica estaban presentes, así que se tuvo que contentar con las miradas asesinas

 

**É** **l ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos.**

 

\- ¡Pues claro que lo son! - exclamó Draco indignado -. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar lo contrario?

 

\- ¡Eh, Malfoy! - dijo Harry dirigiendo la atención del rubio hacia él -, te he dicho que ni una palabra contra Hagrid - amenazó entrecerrando los ojos -. Yo no sabía tu nombre y era una duda totalmente razonable, no un insulto. No hay nada de malo en que tus padres no sean muggles, eso no es lo más importante.

 

Draco resopló en desacuerdo, pero no atrevió a decir nada delante de todos. Se lo iba guardando todo para cuando le pillase desprevenido en el primer momento que se presentase.

 

**Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

 

\- Un ejemplo perfecto - asintió Remus satisfecho.

 

\- Yo todavía no puedo creerme que la pelirroja pudiese tener como hermana a alguien como Petunia - dijo Sirius con una mueca -. Lily era la persona más amable y paciente que he conocido, cuando no estaba enfadada, claro, y me cuesta encontrar alguna buena cualidad en su hermana.

 

\- Ni te molestes en esforzarte con eso, Sirius - dijo Harry -. Yo lo he intentado durante once, digo, casi doce años y aún no la encontrado. Por las fotos que he visto ni siquiera se parecen físicamente.

 

Antes ambas tenían la misma alegría, pensó Snape, pero luego Petunia se enteró de que Lily era bruja y ella no y empezó a usar el odio y los insultos para ocultar la envidia que le tenía. Si no hubiese sido por eso probablemente habrían sido inseparables toda su vida y Petunia no estaría tan amargada que lo está ahora.

 

— **Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

 

\- Por favor, explícaselo, Hagrid - murmuró Sirius -. Mi ahijado, el hijo de James, no puede permanecer más tiempo sin saber qué es el quidditch.

 

— **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

 

\- Oh, vamos, Hagrid - gruñó Sirius desilusionado -. No es difícil explicar las reglas. Y ya es hora de que Harry aprenda lo que es el quidditch.

 

\- Sirius, ahora lo sé - le recordó escondiendo una sonrisa -, pero tampoco me molesta no haberlo aprendido antes. Como te he dicho, no me estaba perdiendo nada importante.

 

Otra vez, los merodeadores y Oliver hicieron una mueca y respiraron hondo.

 

\- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé - dijo Sirius pensando que su ahijado se podría ofender con la reacción que había tenido -. Y estás en tu derecho de que no te guste. No pasa nada. Sigues siendo mi ahijado pase lo que pase.

 

Harry sonrió, pero por dentro de pronto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al pensar en las cosas que no le había dicho nunca a nadie. ¿Aparecerían en los libros? Si así era, esperaba que Sirius de verdad opinase lo de "pase lo que pase", ya que, después de todo, tampoco es como si él lo hubiese elegido así.

 

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

 

— **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestaron todos los Hufflepuff al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Señores, señoritas, ha dicho "pero" - les calmó la profesora Sprout, pero ella también tenía el ceño fruncido molesta.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Hagrid ante todos -. Yo no quería decirlo así...

 

Era casi imposible seguir enfadado con el gigante cuando veías lo azorado que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para disculparse con todos los tejones. Era casi imposible.

 

— **Seguro que yo estaré** **en Hufflepuff** **—dijo Harry desanimado.**

 

\- ¡Hey! - volvieron a protestar los Hufflepuff todavía más ofendidos.

 

\- Lo siento - Harry se disculpó en seguida avergonzado -. Lo prometo, de verdad. Ahora mismo, aunque prefiero Gryffindor, no me importaría estar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff - las serpientes fruncieron el ceño al sentirse excluidas -. Ni siquiera me importaría tanto estar en Slytherin de no ser por Malfoy y porque básicamente me odian - añadió rápidamente al verlo. Después de todo, en esos dos años se había dado cuenta de que no todas eran antipáticas o crueles y lo que le había contado Sirius no hacía más que sostener esa teoría.

 

Algunas serpientes sonrieron ante esto. No todas odiaban a Potter y se alegraban de que el sentimiento fuese mutuo y que solo se negase a estar en su casa por Malfoy.

 

\- En aquel momento no tenía ni idea, solo sabía lo que me dijo Malfoy - siguió disculpándose sin darse cuenta de que ya nadie parecía enfadado, sino que se reían disimuladamente por su apuro -. De verdad, siento haber dicho eso. Era un estúpido que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero ahora ya no opino lo mismo, en serio. Lo siento muchísimo. Yo...

 

\- Harry, nadie está enfadado - le interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido.

 

\- Nadie te culpa por algo que dijiste hace casi dos años - sonrió haciendo un gesto abarcando a todo el comedor -. No hay nadie enfadado.

 

Harry miró a su alrededor entre sorprendido y avergonzado y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, como siempre. Todos sonreían y sacudían la cabeza divertidos.

 

\- ¿Cómo van a estarlo? - dijo Ron sonriendo también -. Es imposible después de cómo te has disculpado. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que has dicho "lo siento" o "no tenía ni idea" - bufó divertido.

 

\- No se preocupe, señor Potter - dijo la profesora Sprout con una pequeña sonrisa -. No hay resentimiento por parte de nadie, se lo aseguro.

 

— **Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo** **Hagrid con tono l** **úgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

 

\- Es escalofriante imaginarse a Quien-tú-sabes de adolescente - dijo Bill estremeciéndose -. O de niño. No quiero ni saber cómo era, pero seguro que ya entonces no tramaba nada bueno.

 

Ni que lo digas, pensó Harry reprimiendo un escalofrío. Había conocido al Voldemort adolescente el día anterior y todavía no había decidido cuál le gustaba menos, si el de primer año que aparecía en la nuca de la gente o el de segundo año que se guardaba a sí mismo en diarios para poseer a niñas cincuenta años más tarde.

 

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que utilizar todo su auto-control para no girarse hacia Harry y lanzarle una mirada comprensiva. Ellos dos y Dumbledore eran los únicos en el comedor, aparte de Harry, que sabían quién era Riddle.

 

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

 

— **Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

 

\- ¿Creéis que Hagrid sabe que fue Voldemort el que hizo que le expulsaran? - preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

 

\- ¿Te refieres a si sabe que Riddle y Voldemort son la misma persona? - dijo Hermione en el mismo tono. Harry asintió mientras Ron se inclinaba para poder oír mejor a la chica -. No lo sé. No sé si Dumbledore se lo ha contado.

 

\- Se va a enterar de todas formas cuando leamos el segundo libro así que no importa mucho si lo sabe o no ahora mismo - se encogió de hombros Ron antes de que los tres se enderezaran en sus asientos para no volver a tener que esquivar preguntas incómodas por parte de todos.

 

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros.**

 

\- Ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor eso es llevarlo un poco al extremo - dijo Harry sonriendo un poco -. Además, tío Vernon y tía Petunia preferirían que Dudley se metiese a ballet o algo así antes que dejarle tener un libro de magia.

 

Durante un segundo todos se quedaron en silencio intentando imaginárselo y de pronto estallaron en carcajadas cuando le pusieron un vestido de bailarina a la imagen del cerdo que tenían en la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Pero tu primo sabe leer, Harry? - preguntó Tonks medio en broma medio en serio -. Digo, si no sabe sumar dos no estoy segura de que sepa leer.

 

\- Eh... Creo que sí - respondió Harry después de unos segundos pensativo -. No le gusta nada, pero en los videojuegos te hace falta leer de vez en cuando alguna frase que te pone el programa en la pantalla o algo así. Así que supongo que sí que sabe, pero nunca le he visto.

 

\- No hemos entendido la mitad de lo que has dicho, pero creo que pillamos la idea - sonrió Charlie -. Tu primo solo lee lo mínimo estricto y necesario.

 

\- Sí, básicamente - rio Harry.

 

**Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara** _**Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)** _ **, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

 

\- ¿Le podían poner un título un poco más largo al libro o es que ya no se les ocurría qué más añadir? - dijo Sirius sarcástico -. Merlín, todo eso para decir solo que es un libro de maldiciones.

 

\- ¿Y tú para qué querías un libro de maldiciones? - preguntó la señora Weasley mirando suspicaz a Harry.

 

\- Le iba a poner un buen uso, señora Weasley, se lo aseguro - respondió Harry con una brillante sonrisa.

 

\- Y ese uso era... - insistió Molly impaciente.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que Hagrid también me lo preguntó y se lo contesté, así que la respuesta tiene que estar en las próximas líneas del libro - evadió la pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

 

La señora Weasley volvió de inmediato al libro buscando dónde se había quedado.

 

— **Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**

 

Muchos rieron con fuerza y tanto los merodeadores como los gemelos felicitaron a Harry.

 

\- Ese sí que es un buen uso - dijo Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

\- Es el espíritu merodeador heredado de su padre. Ya sabía yo que tenía que estar por ahí en algún lado - rio Sirius encantado con su ahijado.

 

\- El pequeño Harry nos ha hecho sentir orgullosos, ¿verdad, George? - preguntó Fred fingiendo quitarse una lágrima inexistente.

 

\- Muy cierto, Fred - asintió él -. Todavía pienso que sigue habiendo esperanza para él para que consigamos que se convierta en un auténtico bromista.

 

\- ¡No vais a hacer una cosa así! - les advirtió la señora Weasley amenazándoles con el dedo.

 

\- ¿Nosotros? - dijo George con cara de inocente.

 

\- Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada - dijo Fred de la misma forma.

 

\- Ya lo podemos hacer nosotros por ellos - sonrió Sirius frotándose las manos con anticipación.

 

Los bromistas se sonrieron entre ellos antes de mirar los cuatro a la vez a Harry, como pensando por dónde empezar.

 

\- Vale, esto sí que es escalofriante - les susurró Harry a sus dos amigos, que se partían de risa a su lado.

 

\- Suerte a la hora de sobrevivir - dijo Ron entre carcajadas.

 

— **No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—.**

 

\- Y ni siquiera eso - gruñó Harry -. Si me culpan por la magia que hizo un elfo doméstico en mi casa, no quiero pensar si fuese yo el que tuviese que realizar algún hechizo aunque fuese porque el propio Voldemort está en mi puerta.

 

\- Bueno, con el segundo libro Fudge te tendrá que quitar ese aviso, ¿no? - dijo Hermione -. Ahora tendrán pruebas de que tú no has hecho magia.

 

\- No sé si harán caso, después de ver lo que le hicieron a Hagrid solo "por si acaso" era él - dijo casi con desprecio el chico.

 

\- No te preocupes, Harry - intentó animarle Ron -. Ahora lo oirá mucha gente y eso no puede negarlo.

 

Pareció funcionar un poco porque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry.

 

**Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

 

\- ¿Sabes?, yo creo que sí que habrías conseguido hacer esos hechizos - dijo Hermione pensativa y se apresuró a explicarse al ver que Harry la miraba como si estuviese loca -. Me refiero, mira lo rápido que aprendes las maldiciones y los hechizos en defensa.

 

\- Eso es cierto - intervino Ron -. Como cuando te hiciste el encantamiento de desarme a la primera después de solo haber visto una vez cómo lo hacía otra persona.

 

\- Es verdad - dijo Percy con voz pomposa -. Yo me quedé sorprendido al ver a un niño de segundo poder hacerlo, pero ahora más al saber que era la primera vez que lo intentabas. Impresionante, Harry.

 

Harry se sonrojó cuando todos se giraron para mirarle asombrados y su padrino y Remus con el pecho tan hinchado de orgullo que parecía que iban a salir volando en cualquier momento como no se agarrasen a los brazos de los sillones.

 

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.**

 

Todos miraron a Harry como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y el más sorprendido era el profesor de Pociones. No era ningún secreto que Harry odiaba las clases de Pociones con toda su alma y que el sentimiento por parte de Snape era el mismo.

 

\- ¿Qué? - se defendió empezando a sonrojarse un poco -. Pociones era de las asignaturas que más me interesaba hasta que conocí al profesor. En ese momento dejó de valer la pena la asignatura. ¿Por qué me voy a esforzar si el profesor me odia y me va a suspender de todas formas?

 

Snape tuvo que admitir que era un buen punto y que el chico, en las pocas clases en las que le dejaba más o menos tranquilo mientras hacía la poción, no obtenía malos resultados en absoluto. Sin embargo, eso no había ocurrido más que un puñado de veces en esos dos años. A lo mejor tenía que hacerlo más a menudo para ver si el chico había heredado de verdad parte del talento de su madre.

 

\- No te preocupes, Harry - dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Snape antes de girarse hacia su ahijado -. Lunático y yo te enseñaremos Pociones este verano si quieres. No fue nuestra mejor asignatura en el colegio, y tu madre era como mil veces mejor que nosotros, pero no se nos da mal y podemos enseñarte todo lo que deberías haber aprendido en estos dos años.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry entusiasmado. Ahora que sabía que su madre era buena con las pociones quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para que hubiese estado orgullosa de él.

 

\- Por supuesto que sí, cachorro - dijo Sirius y Remus asintió a su lado, ambos con una sonrisa al verle tan emocionado.

 

\- Severus, más te vale no estar torturando a Harry en tu clase o tú y yo vamos a tener un problema - amenazó la profesora McGonagall mientras los merodeadores y Harry seguían hablando. Sentía como surgía el sentimiento de protección que siempre tenía hacia su león cada vez que alguien le hacía daño.

 

\- Me parece que tenemos que tener una charla sobre tus métodos de enseñanza, Severus, si es cierto lo que ha dicho el señor Potter - dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

 

Snape no tuvo otra opción que aceptar resignado que iba a recibir una charla llena de gritos por parte de su antigua profesora y otra del tipo "me has decepcionado" del director. No podía decidir cuál de ellas le apetecía menos.

 

**En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

 

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry.**

 

— **Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

 

Eso mismo estaba haciendo Harry en el comedor, esperando alguna burla o comentario sarcástico por parte de alguien. Bajó la cabeza para no mirar a nadie a los ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos no había pasado nada y decidió que valía la pena levantar la vista.

 

Para su sorpresa, ninguno a su alrededor tenía siquiera una sonrisa burlona. Todos ellos comprendían que Harry no había recibido nunca ningún regalo en condiciones y que, como es lógico, no estaba acostumbrado a que le diesen uno.

 

Por eso todos ellos, en especial Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y los merodeadores, estaban fulminando con la mirada a todo el que parecía que tenía siquiera intenciones de hacer un comentario que pudiese molestar a Harry. Se merecía por lo menos que no se burlasen de la reacción que tuviese con su primer regalo de cumpleaños de su vida.

 

\- ¿Qué te compró, Harry? - preguntó Ginny intentando distraerle un poco.

 

Funcionó, más o menos. Apareció una sonrisa tan grande en la cara de Harry que parecía que se le iba a partir en dos.

 

\- No fue tanto un qué, sino un quién - respondió él y solo algunos se dieron cuenta de que se refería a su lechuza, Hedwig -. Fue alguien que hizo mucho más soportable el último verano con los Dursley, porque sino habría estado solo con ellos. Pero seguid leyendo un poco y no creo que Hagrid tarde mucho en decirme lo que me iba a regalar.

 

Poco a poco todos devolvieron su atención al libro, aunque los seis que antes parecían más dispuestos a defender a Harry siguieron lanzando miradas a algunos del comedor que parecía que aún no habían pillado que estaba prohibido burlarse sobre esos temas.

 

— **No tienes que...**

 

— **Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será** **, te comprar** **é un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

 

\- Lo siento, Neville - se disculpó Hagrid en seguida al ver que el niño parecía herido por sus palabras.

 

\- No pasa nada, Hagrid - respondió él con una sonrisa forzada.

 

\- ¿Neville Longbottom? - preguntó Sirius mirándole y el chico asintió dubitativo -. Remus y yo conocimos a tus padres. ¿Sabías que tu padre también tenía un sapo cuando iba a Hogwarts? Él iba un curso por delante de nosotros, pero siempre nos llevamos bien y todo el mundo en la torre le había ayudado alguna vez a atrapar su sapo.

 

Los Gryffindor sonrieron, sobre todo Neville y los que compartían cuarto con el chico. Con Trevor pasaba lo mismo y era una verdadera odisea atraparlo algunas veces.

 

\- Fue una de esas veces que se escapó, el sapo acabó sobre el regazo de una chica que estaba sentada en frente de la chimenea y ella lo cogió antes de que pudiese irse a otro sitio. Esa chica era tu madre y fue gracias a ese sapo que empezaron a hablar y a conocerse porque, aunque tu padre llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hablar con ella, no se atrevía. Esa noche, gracias al sapo, hablaron por primera vez y un par de meses después empezaron a salir juntos. No te avergüences de tu sapo, Neville. Yo siempre pensé que el de Frank era más listo de lo que parecía y que fue a propósito al regazo de Alice.

 

Neville le miraba embobado. Nunca había oído eso sobre sus padres, solo que su padre había tenido uno en el colegio, pero eso era todo.

 

\- Luego... Te importaría... Sino no pasa nada, ¿pero luego me podrías contar más cosas de ellos? - preguntó en voz baja para que solo el oyesen los que estaban más cerca. Ya estaba suficientemente colorado y nervioso como para que lo oyese todo el comedor.

 

\- Claro, Neville - aceptó Sirius, pero por dentro estaba confuso. Había salido hacía unas horas de Azkaban y no sabía todo lo que había pasado en esos años. ¿Le había pasado algo a Frank y a Alice?

 

Miró a Remus interrogante y este le hizo un gesto de que se lo contaría luego, aprovechando que en ese momento Neville ya no estaba mirando, sino que estaba escuchando a otra persona.

 

\- ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros en el descanso, Neville? - le preguntó Harry -. Probablemente salgamos a los jardines.

 

Él comprendía mejor que nadie lo que era querer saber más cosas sobre tus padres, aunque no sabía qué les había pasado a los de Neville. Solo sabía que su compañero iba a estar muy incómodo si le preguntaba, porque era lo que le pasaba a él mismo, y que debía tratarle igual que antes, no como si de pronto fuese de cristal, como la gente que se empeñaba en hacer. Solo se iba a asegurar de que Neville supiese que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba para que, cuando estuviese preparado, hablase de eso si quería.

 

\- Eh.. Sí, me encantaría. Gracias, Harry - le agradeció no solo por la oferta, sino por no presionar por respuestas. Después de todo, si él no lo entiende nadie lo hará, pensó el chico para sí mismo.

 

**y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar.**

 

La profesora McGonagall miró entre ofendida y divertida al gigante. No podía culparle por que fuese alérgico a los gatos, aunque ella misma fuese uno.

 

\- Lo siento, profesora - se disculpó rápidamente al ver que ella le miraba.

 

\- No tiene importancia, Hagrid. Es perfectamente comprensible - dijo quitándole importancia.

 

**Te voy a regalar una lechuza.**

 

\- Te regaló a Hedwig - dijo Ginny comprendiendo.

 

\- Sí - sonrió Harry -. Esa lechuza me ha hecho compañía durante un mes en Privet Drive y menos mal que la tenía a ella o habría acabado hechizando a los Dursley o escapándome a la semana de estar ahí. Aunque quizás eso habría sido lo mejor... - terminó pensando en los últimos días de Privet Drive.

 

Ron y los gemelos se miraron recordando las condiciones de las que le habían rescatado a principios de agosto. Por mucho que les habría gustado que su hermano no hubiese pasado por eso, si se hubiese escapado, no solo habrían seguido sin llegarle de todas maneras las cartas, sino que no habrían sabido dónde buscarle. La verdad es que la vida de Harry era de lo más complicada. Ellos nunca tenían que considerar si era mejor aguantar abusos en casa o escaparse.

 

**Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 

\- A mí de momento me ha sido mucho más útil para hacerme compañía más que para llevar mi correspondencia - dijo Harry pensativo -. Solo he mandado alguna carta a Hagrid y a Hermione.

 

\- Sí, bueno, ahora podrás mandarnos cartas a nosotros - dijo Sirius decidido a formar parte de la vida de su ahijado desde ese momento en adelante.

 

La cara de Harry se iluminó con la perspectiva de tener correspondencia con alguien fuera de Hogwarts y tener la posibilidad de recibir una carta durante el desayuno como el resto de sus compañeros.

 

**Veinte minutos m** **ás tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

 

Harry sonrió recordando ese momento. Había entrado en la tienda y había sido como si Hedwig fuese un imán que atrajese su mirada. A pesar de estar apartada en una esquina oscura sobre un armario, había sido el primer animal que había captado su atención nada más entrar unos pasos en la tienda.

 

La había mirado y había visto los enormes ojos ámbar de la lechuza mirarle desde la penumbra antes de que ella volase desde el armario hasta su hombro dejando boquiabierto al dueño porque, según les dijo, esa lechuza nunca había confiado en un humano hasta ese momento y nunca, jamás, había hecho eso.

 

Aunque no le hubiesen dicho eso, no había duda posible. Hedwig iba a ser su lechuza. No se había molestado siquiera en echar un vistazo por la tienda, y apenas había mirado a las que estaban a un par de metros de él. Hedwig era el animal que buscaba y lo sabía instintivamente.

 

Desde ese momento había confiado ciegamente en ella, en que las pocas cartas que quería enviar las llevaría a su destino, en que le iba a hacer compañía cuando creyó que el resto no se preocupaba por él. Hedwig se había convertido en su amiga, más que en su mascota.

 

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

 

\- ¡No vuelvas a pensar eso! - siseó Hermione por lo bajo para que nadie les oyese.

 

\- ¡No te vuelvas a comparar con él! - dijo Ron en el mismo tono.

 

Ambos le miraban entre horrorizados y enfadados y Harry se apresuró a explicarse antes de que empezasen con su charla de "eres mejor que eso y no te atrevas a dudarlo ni un instante" que le habían tenido que dar ya alguna vez en esos dos años.

 

\- No me estoy comparando. Sé que él era un cobarde. Solo he pensado que estaba tartamudeando tanto que llegaba a lo ridículo.

 

Con esto ambos se enlazaron y hasta sonrieron un poco. Sí que era ridículo el tartamudeo de Quirrell.

 

— **Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

 

Al oír esto Harry se dio cuenta de lo que venía ahora. Por mucho que desease con todas sus fuerzas que ese secreto no saliese jamás a la luz, sabía que era imposible que una cosa así no estuviese en los libros cuando estos habían aparecido para contarles todo lo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort.

 

Solo Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta extrañados de cómo se había tensado de pronto su amigo entre ellos. ¿A qué venía eso? Era solo ir a buscar su varita. ¿O es que había ocurrido algo más que no les había contado?

 

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente habí** **a estado esperando.**

 

\- Eso es lo que todos esperamos - sonrió Bill.

 

\- Sí, pero los padres casi siempre esperan hasta que eso es lo único que queda por comprar antes de ir a Ollivander - suspiró Charlie.

 

\- Yo creo que eso es casi mejor - dijo Remus -. Así los niños no están el resto del día jugando con la varita mientras están en las tiendas.

 

\- Cierto - asintió Tonks -. Además, así cada vez estás más ilusionado con la perspectiva de tener tu propia varita. Yo cuanto más me emocionaba, menos atención ponía en lo que hacía y más cosas tiraba, pero seguía emocionándome cada vez más - dijo sonriendo.

 

Mientras todos hablaban, Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia Harry para confrontarle en voz baja porque se había ido poniendo cada vez más tenso.

 

\- Harry, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione preocupada -. ¿Es por el libro? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

 

\- No sé si es malo... Bueno, supongo que bueno no es... - respondió él intentando calmarse sin éxito y alarmando todavía más a sus dos amigos -. Es raro e inesperado, eso seguro...

 

\- Harry, sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa y eso no va a hacer que cambie nada - le aseguró Ron casi asustado.

 

\- Yo... Lo sé, pero es que esto... No lo sabe nadie, que yo sepa, excepto Ollivander y yo porque Hagrid estaba distraído buscando algo en sus bolsillos cuando Ollivander me lo contó.

 

\- ¿Qué es, Harry? - presionó Ron nervioso -. No puede ser tan malo,.

 

\- Yo... Eh... Supongo que merecéis saberlo antes de que lo diga el libro - admitió Harry estrujando su túnica en un puño.

 

\- Harry, esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros tres - prometió Hermione y el pelirrojo asintió de acuerdo.

 

Harry respiró lentamente para calmarse y, tras un vistazo para asegurarse de que todos seguían entretenidos hablando, les respondió bajando todavía más la voz.

 

\- Mi varita es... Que conste que yo no lo elegí, pero no puedo evitarlo - dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo -. Mi varita es la hermana gemela de la de Voldemort. Yo no lo elegí, de verdad. Y eso no significa nada para mí y no significa que me vaya a unir a él. Y mi varita me funciona estupendamente y no quiero cambiarla... - explicó casi suplicando por que lo entendiesen.

 

\- Harry, ¿eso es todo? - le interrumpió Ron antes de que siguiese explicándose.

 

\- Sí, pero de verdad que no significa nada. Yo...

 

\- Harry, no importa. Tú lo has dicho. No significa nada - ahora fue Hermione quien le interrumpió -. Es más, creo haber leído en algún sitio que sería una ventaja para ti - murmuró casi para sí misma.

 

\- Espera. ¿No os importa? - preguntó Harry sintiendo cómo se llenaba de esperanza.

 

\- Por supuesto que no, Harry. Merlín, qué susto nos has dado. Con lo nervioso que estabas, ya estaba pensando que habías asesinado a alguien - bromeó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza -. Somos hermanos, Harry, y nada va a cambiar eso. Menos todavía algo que, según Hermione, podría ayudarte en el futuro.

 

\- Entonces probablemente debáis saber otra cosa que va a aparecer seguro en los libros y que no sabía absolutamente nadie hasta que se lo conté ayer a Dumbledore - dijo Harry dubitativo. Había decidido que debía aprovechar y contarles todo.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? - preguntó Hermione preocupándose otra vez.

 

\- Si de verdad has asesinado a alguien, que conste que no lo decía en serio - medio bromeó Ron para aliviar la tensión. Funcionó. Harry sonrió un poco antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

 

\- No, es sobre nuestra Selección. Es solo que... - dudó sin saber cómo decirlo -. El Sombrero Seleccionador me quería poner en Slytherin y solo acabé en Gryffindor porque yo se lo pedí - dijo de golpe antes de esperar el rechazo conteniendo la respiración.

 

\- Harry - suspiró Hermione relajándose -, sigue sin importarnos. Lo que nos importa es que ahora estás en Gryffindor con nosotros y que gracias a que quedaste aquí somos amigos.

 

\- Es verdad, Harry - dijo Ron -. Me alegro de que quedases en Gryffindor, porque sino sé que no nos llevaríamos los tres así de bien. Probablemente Hermione y yo nos habríamos matado el uno al otro en la primera semana de curso y tú y yo no seríamos hermanos porque yo he crecido aprendiendo a apartarme de las serpientes. No me gustan demasiado. Lo siento por eso, Harry - se disculpó avergonzado.

 

\- No me importa. Lo entiendo, Ron - le quitó importancia rápidamente antes de seguir asombrado -. ¿No os importa de verdad?

 

\- Qué va. Solo que hemos salido ganando por mucho los leones porque sino Slytherin habría ganado la copa de la casa otros dos años seguidos y nos habría machacado en quidditch - rio Ron junto a los otros dos.

 

Harry se sintió mas aliviado que en mucho tiempo y más ligero de lo que recordaba. Por fin se había quitado de encima un peso que no sabía que llevaba cargando desde el primer día de curso.

 

\- Siempre vas a ser un Gryffindor, Harry - dijo Hermione sonriendo -. Y siempre vamos a estar apoyándote. No permitas que te digan lo contrario.

 

Los tres se callaron rápidamente al ver que empezaban a atraer miradas curiosas de nuevo.

 

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía:** **«** **Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.** **»** **. En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veí** **a una** **ú** **nica varita.**

 

\- Siempre me he preguntado por qué está ahí esa varita - dijo el señor Weasley en voz alta -. ¿De quién fue para que esté ahí expuesta?

 

\- Yo le pregunté una vez con James - dijo Sirius -. Nos contó que había sido una de las primeras que sus antepasados habían fabricado.

 

\- ¿Así que esa varita tiene más de dos mil años de antigüedad? - preguntó Tonks sorprendida -. ¿Funcionará todavía?

 

\- Supongo que sí, ¿no? Si la han cuidado bien todos estos años... - dudó Remus.

 

\- Claro que funcionaría todavía - intervino Luna Lovegood sobresaltando a muchos -. La Varita de Saúco es más antigua y funciona.

 

\- ¿La Varita de Saúco? - preguntó Harry confundido.

 

\- La de la fábula de los tres hermanos - respondió ella con voz soñadora -. Te puedo hablar sobre ella luego si quieres. Mi padre lleva buscándola mucho tiempo y me ha contado todo lo que sabe.

 

\- Eh... Claro, Luna - aceptó con una sonrisa. Empezaba a caerle bien esta chica.

 

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentí** **a algo extra** **ño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió** **una comez** **ón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

 

Harry estaba experimentando exactamente eso en ese instante, según lo iba leyendo la señora Weasley. Los pelos de la nuca de punta, pero no como advertencia, sino como reconocimiento de esa magia descrita en el libro. Parecía que ese fallo en el hechizo era cierto e iba a sentir todo lo que fuese suficientemente fuerte.

 

\- ¿Que sentiste qué? - se extrañó Ron.

 

\- Eh... No sé. Era raro - Harry se encogió de hombros azorado.

 

\- Solo magos muy poderosos son capaces de sentir ese tipo de cosas, señor Potter - habló Dumbledore.

 

\- ¿Sentir el qué? ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? - preguntó Tonks confundida.

 

\- A la magia, señorita Tonks - explicó él -. Solo magos especialmente poderosos son capaces de percibirla en el ambiente. Por eso nadie más sabía a qué se refería el libro y, si no me equivoco, también sintió algo parecido cuando llegó a Hogwarts, ¿no, señor Potter?

 

\- Sí, profesor - confirmó Harry.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué se siente?

 

\- Fue como dice el libro - explicó Harry empezando a sonrojarse -. Como... No sé. Como cuando tienes la sensación de que hay algo nuevo que no conoces, pero no malo, aunque tampoco bueno. Solo que está ahí y es... raro, pero agradable.

 

\- Y si no me equivoco - repitió Dumbledore -, lo estás sintiendo en este momento, ¿no, Harry?

 

\- Sí, profesor - asintió Harry perplejo. Había decidido no decir nada para no recordarles a todo el mundo ese problema con los libros porque ahora, tal y como había previsto, todos le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos preocupados -. ¿Cómo lo ha...?

 

\- ¿Cómo lo he sabido? - terminó el director por él -. Decía fuertes sensaciones y, si la percibes, no se me ocurre nada más fuerte que la magia misma.

 

\- No te duele, ¿no, Harry? - se preocupó Sirius en seguida.

 

\- No, para nada. Ya os he dicho que solo la sientes. Está ahí siempre, pero ya está - se encogió de hombros incómodo.

 

Todos le miraban asombrados. Ese chico era uno de los magos más poderosos al parecer, y a simple vista no muchos lo dirían. Solo los más cercanos a él sonreían orgullosos porque sabían desde hacía mucho el potencial de Harry. Era un gran mago, ya se lo había dicho Hermione el curso anterior.

 

— **Buenas tardes** **—dijo una voz amable.**

 

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

 

\- ¡Por eso estaba rota cuando fui después con mi abuela! - exclamó Neville antes de explicarse -. Recuerdo entrar en la tienda justo cuando Ollivander estaba agitando su propia varita para repararla y preguntarme cómo podía haberse roto en una tienda de varitas.

 

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

 

\- Sus ojos siempre me han puesto los pelos de punta - dijo Sirius con una mueca -. Son... antinaturales, demasiado grandes y brillantes.

 

\- ¿Verdad que sí? - rio Tonks -. Da escalofríos.

 

\- Eso no puede ser bueno para el negocio - dijo Charlie -. Si no fuese el mejor con las varitas no sé si ahí entraría mucha gente.

 

\- Por suerte lo es - dijo el señor Weasley -. El mejor de Inglaterra.

 

— **Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

 

— **Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintisé** **is cent** **ímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

 

\- Lily era increíble en encantamientos - sonrió Remus -. Era a la que mejor se le daba, aunque pociones tampoco andaba lejos, y era la mejor de nuestro curso en la clase de Flitwick.

 

\- Entendía los hechizos a la primera y no había quién la superase en alguno de ellos. Habría sido genial si nos hubiese ayudado con las bromas - rio Sirius.

 

\- Cierto. Cada vez que conseguía hechizarnos a alguno de nosotros, nos costaba días o semanas encontrar el contrahechizo y aprender a hacerlo - dijo Remus riendo -. ¿A ti también se te da así de bien, Harry?

 

\- No, no tan bien - negó con la cabeza -. Se me da muchísimo mejor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no soy malo en encantamientos tampoco. Si me centro, claro.

 

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

 

\- Exacto - se alegró Tonks -. Me encanta que nos entiendas, Harry.

 

\- ¿Pero es que hay alguien que no lo piense? - preguntó Remus con una sonrisa -. Hay que estar loco para no sentir eso la primera vez que le ves.

 

— **Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

 

\- Esa fue la asignatura estrella de James - sonrió Remus recordando a su amigo.

 

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabemos lo bien que se le daban las transformaciones a James, ¿no? - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Harry y recordando que James había sido al que le había sido más fácil transformarse en animal por primera vez.

 

Los tres se echaron a reír bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.

 

\- No importa - dijo Harry cuando se calmó un poco y pudo dar una respuesta a las miradas interrogantes de todos -. Ya lo averiguareis más adelante, pero aún no podemos contar nada.

 

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

 

\- Eso nunca lo he acabado de entender - dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Yo sí lo entiendo - dijo Harry. Lo estaba comparando con lo que le había pasado con Hedwig. Él no había elegido a la lechuza, sino que ella le había encontrado a él y él había estado más que encantado con ello -. Yo creo que las varitas no son solo palos de madera con una pluma o un pelo en su interior. Tienen una conciencia o como lo quieras llamar. No quiero decir que estén vivas, pero no son palos muertos.

 

La expresión de los demás seguía siendo de total confusión, excepto la de Dumbledore, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

 

\- Cuando encontrasteis vuestra varita, ¿no sentisteis algo que no habíais sentido con el resto? - intentó explicarse de nuevo -. ¿Cómo si algo encajase de pronto dentro de ti cuando la cogisteis por primera vez?

 

Muchos asintieron dubitativos, pero otros empezaban a asentir comprendiendo lo que intentaba describir.

 

\- Si la varita fuese un palo muerto, sentiríamos eso mismo con todas o con ninguna, ¿no? - siguió Harry con más confianza al ver que algunos entendían -. Sin embargo, solo es con una y de pronto serías capaz de reconocerla con los ojos cerrados en cualquier lugar y el resto dan igual. Si la varita no te eligiese, no serías capaz de hacer eso, sino que con los ojos cerrados la podrías confundir con la de cualquier otro.

 

Ahora todos sonreían entendiendo a la perfección lo que Harry había comprendido hacía mucho tiempo. La varita elegía al mago. Ahora la frase sí que tenía sentido.

 

\- Vaya, Harry, no sabía que fueses tan inteligente - dijo Fred fingiendo estar asombrado.

 

\- Sí, creíamos que lo tuyo era más actuar por instinto sin pensar - se mofó George.

 

\- ¡Hey!, que sepa pensar en el momento no significa que no use el cerebro - protestó Harry haciendo reír a todos. Sabían que Harry era inteligente, más que de sobra y todavía más al leer sus pensamientos, pero era divertido tomarle el pelo.

 

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

 

— **Y aquí es donde...**

 

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

 

\- ¡Hey!, ¿por qué hace eso? Que deje en paz a mi ahijado - protestó Sirius frunciendo el ceño antes de abrir mucho los ojos cuando se le ocurrió algo y se giró de golpe hacia Harry -. ¿Te duele cuando te tocan la cicatriz?

 

\- No, no me duele - negó Harry y Sirius se relajó visiblemente -. Por lo menos no aquella vez, pero esa ha sido la única vez que alguien lo ha hecho, que yo recuerde.

 

\- Pues no debería hacer una cosa así - Molly estuvo de acuerdo con Sirius -. Eso es cosa de Harry y es de muy mala educación, además de que no sabía cómo iba a afectarle eso.

 

— **Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

 

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atenció** **n en Hagrid.**

 

— **¡** **Rubeus!** **¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

 

— **Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

 

— **Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

 

\- Se toma muy en serio las varitas. Más en serio que partiesen una de las varitas que él hizo que el que expulsasen a Hagrid - sacudió la cabeza el señor Weasley.

 

\- Ya sabíamos que Ollivander era un genio - dijo George.

 

\- Pero, como todos los genios, se le va un poco la cabeza de vez en cuando - rio Fred.

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - les regañó su madre -, no digáis esas cosas de la gente. Es de mala educación.

 

\- Pero, mamá, es totalmente cierto - se defendió Fred con una sonrisa.

 

\- Yo creo que es justo eso, el que su cabeza funcione de un modo raro, lo que los convierte en genios - aventuró George.

 

\- Así que en el fondo decir que se les va la cabeza no es un insulto - siguió Fred.

 

\- Sino un cumplido - terminó George sonriendo.

 

Muchos soltaban risitas, pero su madre solo les miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de volver al libro porque, si era sincera con ella misma, se estaba cansando de este capítulo y quería acabarlo cuanto antes.

 

— **Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

 

\- Eso no sé si le va a gustar - dudó Bill.

 

\- No. No le va a hacer ni una pizca de gracia - negó Remus sonriendo -. Te has metido tú solo en el problema, Hagrid, porque ahora se va a preocupar por si los estás usando, cosa que ahora sabemos todos que sí que haces.

 

\- Bueno, Hagrid está a salvo siempre que Ollivander siga sin saberlo - sonrió Charlie.

 

\- Esperemos que nunca se entere - dijo Tonks imaginándose lo que podría pasar en caso contrario. Si Ollivander creaba las varitas, seguro que sabía manejar una perfectamente.

 

— **Pero no los utiliza, ¿** **verdad?** **—preguntó** **en tono severo.**

 

\- ¿Ves? - rio Remus -. Ahora va a estar pensándolo durante mucho rato hasta que se le presente un nuevo problema o desafío.

 

\- Entonces no pensó en ello mucho rato - sonrió Harry.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? - preguntó Sirius curioso.

 

\- Vamos, Sirius, no pensarías que buscar la varita de Harry iba a ser sencillo, ¿no? - se mofó Fred.

 

\- Si hasta es complicado que reciba una carta, no quiero imaginarme cuánto habrá tardado en encontrar su varita - rio George.

 

\- Cierto - asintió Harry con una risita -. Ahora veréis cómo fue.

 

— **Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

 

\- Menos mal que eres tú, Harry, el que se fija en todos esos pequeños detalles y no Ollivander - dijo Remus -, o sino Hagrid se habría quedado sin su paraguas en ese mismo instante.

 

Todos rieron al imaginarse al delgado y larguirucho señor Ollivander intentar quitarle el paraguas rosa al enorme y aparentemente amenazador Hagrid. La imagen era de risa totalmente, sobre todo sabiendo sabiendo que ganaría el delgado y larguirucho.

 

— **Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Dé** **jame ver.** **—Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿** **Con qu** **é brazo coges la varita?**

 

— **Eh... bien, soy diestro** **—respondió Harry.**

 

— **Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

 

\- Nunca he entendido para qué mide todo eso - se preguntó Sirius en voz alta -. Me refiero, no sé qué tiene que ver con la varita que luego te llevas porque sino la conseguirías al primer intento y no probando las que va sacando Ollivander por instinto.

 

\- Además, no mira los resultados y a veces te empieza a entregar varitas antes siquiera de que la cinta terminé de medir - añadió Tonks de acuerdo con su tío.

 

Todos negaron con la cabeza igual de confundidos. A nadie se le había ocurrido preguntarle al señor Ollivander, y algunos ni siquiera habían pensado en eso nunca.

 

\- ¿Será todo una fachada? - aventuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. A lo mejor solo lo hace para que los clientes tengan la sensación de que no saca las varitas por instinto. O a lo mejor es algo de los fabricantes de varitas, algo que solo entienden ellos. Hay muchas cosas que solo ellos comprenden, me parece a mí.

 

\- Ni idea de cuál de las dos teorías es - se encogió de hombros Hermione -, o si es alguna de esas, ya que estamos con ello, pero ambas me parecen posibles.

 

\- Sí, bueno, muy interesante, ¿pero podemos dejar de hablar sobre varitas y seguir con la historia? - se impacientó Ron -. Solo nos queda terminar este capítulo antes del descanso.

 

Algunos rieron suavemente ante la ironía de que el pelirrojo quisiese leer, seguía siendo demasiado raro, pero accedieron a callarse y escuchar.

 

**Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia má** **gica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de f** **énix y nervios de corazó** **n de drag** **ón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

 

\- ¿Cómo? - se sorprendió Ron -. ¿Necesitas una tuya propia?

 

\- Eh... Claro, Ron - asintió Remus confundido -. ¿No lo has oído antes? La varita elige al mago y funcionará bien para ese mago, no para cualquiera que la coja y la use.

 

\- Pero entonces la que tengo yo... - dijo Neville sacando su propia varita del bolsillo y mirándola con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Qué le pasa, Neville? - preguntó Tonks tan confundida como el hombre lobo.

 

\- Es la de mi padre - explicó él.

 

\- Y la mía es la que tenía Charlie - dijo Ron mirando la suya con la misma cara que Neville.

 

\- ¿Y siempre habéis usado esas? - se alarmó un poco Sirius -. ¿Por qué?

 

\- Eh... Sí - respondió Ron sonrojándose un poco y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Sirius, que averiguó que era por problemas de dinero.

 

\- Arthur, Molly, sé que no os gusta aceptar dinero de otros - les dijo Sirius en voz baja -, pero esto es distinto. Ron necesita una varita propia y yo quiero dársela por estar ahí siempre para mi ahijado. Consideradlo un regalo o lo que queráis, pero Ron necesita una varita que le haya elegido, no una heredada de su hermano.

 

\- Sirius, no... - empezó a rechazar el dinero Molly.

 

\- No, Molly - negó Sirius -. Es peligroso para Ron. Podría reaccionar mal la varita en cualquier momento, por no hablar de que está rota. De momento no ha pasado nada por suerte, probablemente porque Charlie y Ron son hermanos, pero un hechizo podría ir mal de pronto. Sobre todo cuando empiecen con encantamientos más complicados.

 

Ahora los hermanos mayores de Ron y sus padres miraban al pequeño pelirrojo sonrojado con los ojos como platos. No habían pensado en eso, en que Ron podría haber salido herido porque se habían negado a aceptar la ayuda de alguien y se habían empeñado en que el niño se podría apañar con esa.

 

Sobre todo Bill y Charlie, que sabían los problemas de dinero que tenía su familia, estaban avergonzados y horrorizados. Los dos, cuando habían conseguido un trabajo, podían haberles mandado algo de dinero a sus padres para ayudarles con las cosas que necesitaban sus hermanos. Charlie, por ejemplo, cuya varita estaba desgastada y había decidido comprarse una nueva y dejarle la vieja a su hermano, podría haberle comprado él mismo la varita a Ron. Bill podría haber hecho lo mismo, porque ambos cobraban lo suficiente con los trabajos que habían encontrado al salir de Hogwarts.

 

Solo ahora se daban cuenta de lo que podría haberle pasado a su hermano pequeño. Y Arthur y Molly también estaban horrorizados al pensar en que le hubiese podido pasar algo a su hijo. Ya era hora de tragarse su orgullo por la seguridad de sus hijos.

 

\- Yo... Está bien - aceptó Molly agachando la cabeza.

 

\- Gracias, Sirius - le agradeció con una sonrisa Arthur.

 

\- No es ningún problema - le quitó importancia rápidamente antes de girarse hacia el otro Gryffindor -. ¿Y a ti por qué, Neville?

 

\- Era de mi padre - repitió el chico sonrojándose -. Mi abuela dice que debería ser como él y debería estar orgulloso de usar la varita que él usó en el colegio, que él lo hizo estupendamente con ella.

 

\- Claro que lo hizo estupendamente. La varita le eligió a él, no a ti - puso los ojos en blanco Sirius -. Tú necesitas tener la tuya propia para hacerlo lo mejor que puedas o te va a ser mucho más difícil que a los demás. Yo no he hablado nunca con Augusta, pero... - dijo levantando la mirada hacia su antigua profesora.

 

\- Ya hablaré yo con ella, señor Longbottom - dijo la profesora McGonagall asintiendo decidida -. Cuando empiece el siguiente curso, lo hará con una varita propia. No se preocupe.

 

\- Gracias, profesora - dijo con una sonrisa brillante -. Gracias, señor Black.

 

\- Nada de señor Black - dijo rápidamente -. Solo Sirius.

 

\- Neville - le dijo Harry en voz baja inclinándose por encima de Hermione. Sabía que había otra cosa que estaba molestando a su amigo, pero que el resto parecía haber ignorado -, luego tengo que hablar contigo de algo - le envió una sonrisa para que supiese que no era nada malo o preocupante.

 

\- Eh... Claro, Harry. Cuando quieras - aceptó confundido pero devolviendo la sonrisa.

 

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

 

— **Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazó** **n de drag** **ó** **n. Veintitr** **é** **s cent** **ímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

 

La gente se estaba inclinando hacia delante expectantes en sus asientos, deseando saber cuántas varitas había tenido que probar Harry antes de encontrar la que estaba usando en ese momento.

 

Solo había tres personas que no parecían ansiosas y a las que les traía sin cuidado cuántos intentos necesitase. Uno de ellos estaba tenso y con un manojo de nervios donde debería estar su estómago porque, que sus dos mejores amigos lo hubiesen aceptado y no le diesen importancia, no quería decir que el resto tampoco se la fuese a dar.

 

Esos dos amigos eran las otras dos personas, que estaban completamente a la defensiva por si la reacción era mala y muertos de preocupación por cómo afectaría a su amigo si así era. Estaban dispuestos a maldecir al primero que le hiciese sentir mal por algo que no podía controlar, ya que en esto Harry tenía tanto, o menos control todavía que con lo de la lengua pársel.

 

**Harry cogi** **ó la varita y (sintiéndose tonto)**

 

\- Todos nos sentimos tontos agitando una tras otra varita - rio Tonks.

 

\- Hasta que, como ha dicho Harry, encuentras la tuya - sonrió Sirius -. Entonces ya no te sientes tonto, sino como si estuvieses haciendo algo completamente normal.

 

\- Pues me parece a mí que la teoría de Harry está bien encaminada entonces - sonrió Remus -. A lo mejor podemos investigarlo en el futuro o preguntarle a Ollivander.

 

**la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó** **casi de inmediato.**

 

— **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

 

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

 

\- A mí me gustaría que te explicase qué diablos busca cuando estás probando las varitas - se quejó Sirius -. Sé que cuando la encuentras lo sabes de inmediato, pero es que hasta ese momento te sientes extraño y ridículo.

 

\- Si Ollivander tuviese que explicarle y describirle a todo el mundo la conexión entre un mago y su varita, se pasaría más tiempo explicando que vendiendo - dijo Remus con una sonrisa ante la impaciencia de su amigo.

 

— **No, no...** **É** **sta.** **É** **bano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 

Harry se iba poniendo más y más nervioso con cada varita que se mencionaba. Y cuanto más se tensaba Harry, más preocupados y a la defensiva se ponían Ron y Hermione.

 

\- Harry, no te van a decir nada - le dijo Hermione en un murmullo dándole un apretón reconfortante.

 

\- Y el que te diga algo es un idiota y ya nos encargaremos de él Hermione y yo, probablemente con ayuda de Sirius, Remus, Fred y George - gruñó Ron entrecerrando los ojos como planeando ya una venganza contra el que dijese algo.

 

\- La gente a la que le importas, y que a ti te importa, no va a pensar dos veces en ello - le siguió diciendo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa por lo dicho por Ron. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

 

Harry respiró hondo algo más tranquilo y cerró un segundo los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos y convencerse a sí mismo de que sus amigos tenían razón. Solo le importaba la opinión de los que eran más cercanos a él. El resto podía pensar lo que quisiese siempre que no le molestasen con ello.

 

**Harry lo intentó** **. No ten** **ía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

 

\- ¿Cuántas probaste, Harry? - preguntó Tonks sonriendo.

 

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros disimulando sus nervios lo mejor que podía, que por suerte para él era estupendamente -. Perdí la cuenta en torno a veinte.

 

Todos rieron. La mayoría había encontrado la suya al quinto o sexto intento, y casi nadie conocía a alguien que hubiese probado más de una decena de varitas distintas. Parecía que Harry rompía todas las expectativas de todo el mundo.

 

— **Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿** **no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aqu** **í, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual,**

 

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabemos que Harry es un mago muy poco usual - sonrió Sirius -. Casi me sentiría decepcionado si tu varita no fuese especial o rara en algún sentido.

 

Inconscientemente, Sirius acababa de tranquilizar inmensamente a su ahijado, pero Ron y Hermione lo notaron perfectamente y tuvieron que reprimir el impulso de darle las gracias. Le acababa de decir que no le parecería mal que su varita no fuese una varita normal y la de Harry definitivamente no era normal, sino muy rara. Ahora, si tan solo supiese cómo de rara...

 

**acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

 

\- Es esta - murmuró Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior y respirando hondo. Ahora lo sabrían todos. Ron y Hermione le dieron un apretón en las manos para apoyarle y se prepararon por si de verdad tenían que defenderle.

 

**Harry toc** **ó** **la varita. Sinti** **ó un súbito calor en los dedos.**

 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es esta! - celebró Sirius como un niño haciendo reír a muchos, incluido a su ahijado a pesar de todo.

 

\- Sabías que la tiene aquí ahora mismo, ¿no, Canuto? - dijo Remus alzando una ceja y sonriendo burlonamente.

 

\- Por supuesto que sí, Lunático - respondió muy digno -, pero voy a celebrar de todas formas que mi ahijado haya encontrado su varita.

 

Remus sacudió la cabeza divertido. Por suerte, ni siquiera Azkaban había conseguido acabar con la actitud infantil que tenía de vez en cuando su amigo.

 

**Levant** **ó** **la varita** **sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

 

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué** **curioso... Realmente qu** **é curioso...**

 

\- Oh - se sorprendió Sirius y Harry sintió que un peso le caía en el estómago al pensar que le iba a rechazar antes de que su padrino se echase a reír -. ¡Genial! Así que tu varita de verdad tiene algo raro. ¿Y qué es?

 

\- Ahora lo vez, Sirius. No creerías que a Harry le dicen eso y se queda con la duda, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron salvando a su amigo de tener que responder.

 

\- Pues venga - metió prisa Sirius -. ¿Puedes seguir, Molly?

 

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todaví** **a murmurando:**

**«** **Curioso... muy curioso** **»** **.**

 

— **Perd** **ón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

 

Todos se inclinaron todavía más hacia delante en sus asientos deseando saberlo. ¿Qué era tan curioso?

 

Harry solo cogió con más fuerza su varita porque, no le importaba lo que le dijesen, él estaba muy a gusto con ella y no pensaba cambiarla si podía evitarlo.

 

**El señ** **or Ollivander fij** **ó en Harry su mirada pá** **lida.**

 

— **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió** **la pluma que est** **á en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio estupefactos, mirando con los ojos como platos al niño que había bajado la cabeza sonrojado. Eso fue solo un segundo, antes de que Ron y Hermione, que seguían agarrando con fuerza las manos de Harry, les dirigiesen una mirada amenazadora a todos los cercanos a ellos para que superasen la sorpresa.

 

Los Weasley, los merodeadores y Tonks sacudieron la cabeza y sonrieron antes de mirar mal a los demás que seguían mirando descaradamente a Harry.

 

\- ¿Te importa seguir leyendo, Molly? - la voz de Sirius resonó en el silencio del Gran Comedor y pareció poner en movimiento a todos.

 

\- ¿Cómo que seguir leyendo? - exclamó Fudge -. ¡La varita de ese niño tiene una conexión con la de Quien-vosotros-sabéis!

 

\- ¿Y qué? - cortó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos al ver como Harry hacía una mueca al oír eso -. Eso no significa que se vaya a convertir en el siguiente mago tenebroso, si es lo que estás sugiriendo.

 

Ahora todos los cercanos a Harry estaban fulminando al ministro con la mirada.

 

\- Pero... Pero él... Y la varita...

 

\- La varita no tiene nada que ver con cómo sea Harry - ahora fue Bill quien le habló ignorando olímpicamente que era al ministro de magia a quien acababa de interrumpir -. Esa conexión puede salvarle la vida en el futuro porque usando varitas hermanas, los que las están usando no pueden hacerse verdadero daño entre ellos. Los hechizos de ambas varitas no reaccionan bien.

 

Ahora más gente iba saliendo de su estupor y se daban cuenta de que tanto las palabras de Sirius como las de Bill eran completamente ciertas. Harry seguía siendo el mismo Harry de quien ya habían dudado una vez y les había salvado a todos de todas formas el día anterior.

 

\- Pero... - insistió Fudge antes de intentar otra cosa -. Pues como mínimo la varita va a ser destruida.

 

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe agarrando con fuerza su varita. Se lo había estado temiendo, pero no pensaba dejar que rompiesen su varita sin luchar. Por suerte parecía que hasta los aurores pensaban que Fudge estaba completamente loco por sugerir una cosa así. Ya no era solo idiota por insinuar que Harry se podría volver un mago tenebroso, ahora también era idiota por querer quitarle una protección contra uno que quería matar al niño.

 

\- ¿Está usted sordo? - saltó sorprendentemente Percy antes de que nadie pudiese hablar. No daba crédito a sus ojos al ver lo incompetente e inútil que era el ministro de magia. Cada vez veía con más claridad que el que alguien esté en el poder no significa que lo sepa todo o que sea magnífico y perfecto -. ¿O está loco? ¿No ha oído lo que ha dicho mi hermano? Esa varita le puede proporcionar una protección única a Harry contra Quien-vosotros-sabéis y ya nos han dicho que tendrá que enfrentarse de nuevo a él. Habría que estar loco para pensar en quitársela.

 

\- ¡Pero es la hermana de la de Voldemort! - protestó Fudge otra vez.

 

\- Ese es el punto - gruñó Ron por lo bajo -. Si no fuese por eso, no le protegería.

 

\- Cornelius, me parece que esa no es razón para quitarle al señor Potter su varita - intervino Dumbledore muy serio -. Eso es justamente lo que le ofrece un protección.

 

\- Pero, Dumbledore...

 

\- Estoy seguro de que en alguno de los libros de verá el tipo de protección que le proporciona - siguió el director como si no hubiese dicho nada.

 

\- Ya lo decidiremos al final de los libros - dijo Fudge al cabo de unos segundos de silencio en los que se dio cuenta de que nadie le apoyaba. Él seguía convencido de que había que destruir la varita del chico Potter e iba a hacer todo lo posible por lograr su objetivo.

 

\- ¿No os importa? - preguntó Harry en voz baja cuando todos se relajaron poco a poco. Sus ojos estaban brillando de esperanza y estaba empezando a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. No es como si quisiese.

 

\- ¿Importarnos? - resopló Sirius -. Más bien estoy encantado con que sea así.

 

\- Te protegerá un poco en un duelo contra Voldemort - dijo Remus -, y cualquier cosa que haga eso es bienvenida.

 

\- A ti no te afecta en absoluto y el resto se ha dado cuenta de eso - dijo Charlie -. Excepto el idiota de Fudge, pero no es nada nuevo que sea así.

 

\- Por cierto, Perce - sonrió Fred -. Impresionante el discurso de antes.

 

\- Verdaderamente impresionante - concordó George -. No sabíamos que eras capaz de gritarle así al ministro de magia.

 

Percy se sonrojó, pero todos los demás rieron y asintieron de acuerdo. La verdad es que estos libros estaban cambiándole. Después de unos minutos todos se calmaron y siguieron escuchando a la señora Weasley, Harry sintiéndose mucho más ligero.

 

**Harry trag** **ó, sin poder hablar.**

 

— **Sí, veintiocho centí** **metros. Aj** **á. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero** **grandiosas.**

 

\- No sé cómo sentirme ante eso - dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Ya sabíamos que Ollivander era extraño - se encogió de hombros Remus -. Y solo está admirando la magia que hizo Voldemort - todos pegaron un respingo excepto Harry, Sirius y Tonks -, y eso hay que admitir que era impresionante - admitió a regañadientes ignorando los respingos.

 

\- Bueno, tiene razón en una cosa - dijo Sirius sonriendo -. Harry va a ser un gran mago y va a marcar la historia, más que hasta ahora, me refiero. Va a hacer grandes cosas, y no es por la varita esa.

 

Harry se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello al oír esto y la señora Weasley, compadeciéndose de su vergüenza, siguió leyendo para quitarle la atención de encima.

 

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

 

\- Yo tampoco, Harry - sonrió Tonks -. Es normal. Nadie lo está cuando termina la primera visita, pero debo reconocer que la tuya ha sido especialmente rara.

 

\- Ni siquiera puedes hacer una visita normal a una tienda - se mofó Ron recordando el incidente de Flourish y Blotts.

 

\- Ninguna de las dos veces fue culpa mía - se defendió Harry levantando las manos -. En realidad las dos fueron culpa de mi cicatriz, no mía.

 

\- Sí, ya, lo que tú digas - dijo Ron en un tono que dejaba claro que seguía pensando que era culpa de Harry.

 

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejó** **n Diagon, a trav** **és de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

 

— **Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

 

\- Eso es importante - se interrumpió a sí misma la señora Weasley -. No habíais comido nada desde el desayuno. ¿Harry, tienes hambre, cariño?

 

\- No, señora Weasley, para nada - respondió él escondiendo una sonrisa. Esa pregunta era tan típica de la señora Weasley.

 

\- ¿Seguro, cariño? Sigo pensando que estás muy delgado - dijo pensativa.

 

\- Usted por eso no se preocupe - dijo Harry rápidamente lanzándole una mirada a la medi-maga del colegio para ver si lo había oído.

 

\- No me he olvidado, señor Potter. Hoy después de la cena - dijo la enfermera Pomfrey escondiendo una sonrisa al ver el gruñido del chico.

 

**Le compr** **ó una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plá** **stico. Harry mir** **ó a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

 

— **¿** **Est** **ás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

 

— **Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué** **soy famoso. No s** **é qué** **sucedi** **ó cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

 

\- Harry, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie - dijo Sirius -. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos hagas lo que hagas, aunque estoy seguro de que a tu madre no le haría gracia que suspendieses alguna asignatura - bromeó consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa al chico.

 

\- Ahora en serio, Harry - habló Remus -. Tus padres estarían orgullosos. Ya lo estaban antes de que cumplieses los dos años. Recuerdo la cara de James cuando dijiste tu primera palabra o cuando empezaste a andar.

 

\- No hablaba de otra cosa - sonrió Sirius recordándolo -. Todo era "Harry ha hecho esto", "hoy Harry ha dicho", "Harry esto", "Harry lo otro", todo le encantaba.

 

\- Y Lily era igual - rio Remus -. En sus cartas todo era sobre ti y luego había un párrafo sobre otra cosa. Los tenías a los dos idiotizados y ellos le iban contando a todo el que escuchase lo que hacías, mientras rebosaban orgullo por todos lados.

 

Todos rieron un poco al oír esto y Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

 

\- Lo que queremos decir, Harry, es que a tus padres no les habría importado si eres famoso o no - se serenó Sirius -. Sino que hicieses las cosas lo mejor que pudieses y que hicieses lo que sientas que es lo correcto. Tienes buenos instintos, Harry. Hazles caso.

 

\- Lo que el resto opine no importa - dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa -. Nosotros también estamos muy orgullosos de quien eres. Ayer diste la cara por un inocente por seguir tus instintos y defendiste lo que creías usando la cabeza. No podríamos pedirte otra cosa.

 

Harry respiró hondo para calmar el torbellino de emociones que tenía por dentro y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

 

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

 

— **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rá** **pido.**

 

\- Y tanto - bufó Ron -. Puede que Hermione sea la primera normalmente en dominar los hechizos, pero tú tampoco tardas mucho.

 

\- Y no importa que te hayas criado con muggles - dijo Tonks -. O sino mira a la nacida de muggles que tienes a tu lado.

 

Harry miró a Hermione y le sonrió.

 

**Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

 

\- Todo el mundo adora Hogwarts - suspiró Bill.

 

\- Yo no me lo podía creer en el tren de vuelta en mi último curso - dijo Charlie - y darme cuenta de que era la última vez que me subía a él.

 

\- Todos lo echan de menos y adoran tener una ocasión para volver - sonrió Tonks -. Yo me alegro de haber tenido esta.

 

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

 

— **Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en King's Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá** **encontrarme... Te ver** **é pronto, Harry.**

 

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

 

\- Ya está - suspiró la señora Weasley cerrando el libro -. Este capítulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores.

 

\- Sí, pero ahora por lo menos tenemos un descanso - dijo Arthur justo cuando el director empezaba a hablar.

 

\- Como dijimos, ahora vamos a tener un descanso de una hora - dijo Dumbledore -. Podéis aprovechar para disfrutar del buen tiempo en los jardines.

 

Fue todo lo que necesitaron para ponerse en movimiento.


	9. Serpientes e imposibles

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**Serpientes e imposibles**

 

_\- Como dijimos, ahora vamos a tener un descanso de una hora - dijo Dumbledore -. Podéis aprovechar para disfrutar del buen tiempo en los jardines._

 

_Fue todo lo que necesitaron para ponerse en movimiento._

 

Se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron saliendo todos los alumnos en grupos lo más rápido que podían para disfrutar del buen tiempo durante esa hora de descanso.

 

Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo que el resto cuando vio que Neville les miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, claramente muriéndose de ganas por unirse a ellos, pero sin atreverse realmente. Harry se giró un momento hacia Ron y Hermione, que estaban a su lado, y les murmuró rápidamente que esperasen un segundo. Ellos solo fruncieron el ceño confusos mientras asentían, pero lo entendieron en el momento que vieron hacia dónde se dirigía.

 

\- Hey, Neville - saludó Harry con una sonrisa que el otro chico devolvió tímidamente -, ¿no vienes? Creía que ibas a venir con nosotros en el descanso.

 

\- Yo... Sí, claro, Harry - aceptó en seguida sintiéndose aliviado y siguiendo a Harry por donde este había venido -. No sabía si seguía en pie la oferta. Puedo ir a otro lado si queréis estar solos...

 

El chico se estaba empezando a trabar con sus propias palabras en su afán de asegurarse que no era ningún problema que se uniese a ellos y cuanto más cerca estaban de Ron y Hermione, más se trababa.

 

\- Tonterías. No nos molesta en absoluto, Neville - sonrió Harry desdeñando sus excusas con un gesto -. Va a ser genial que estemos todos juntos.

 

\- Por supuesto que sí, Neville - afirmó Hermione mientras Ron asentía a su lado. Los dos habían podido oír las palabras de Harry y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los problemas de autoestima de Neville volvían a acosarle.

 

\- Claro. ¿Vamos? - preguntó Ron girándose hacia la puerta donde el resto les estaba esperando.

 

\- Sí, vamos - respondió Harry, pero en ese momento vio de reojo una figura que estaba sentada sola en un sillón -. No. Esperad otro segundo.

 

De nuevo, sus amigos se quedaron mirándole confusos sin fijarse en la figura rubia.

 

\- Hola, Luna - saludó Harry casi riéndose. Parecía que se estaba dedicando a ir recogiendo a los chicos que normalmente se quedaban solos.

 

\- Hola, Harry - respondió ella con la voz tan soñadora como siempre -. ¿No vas a salir a disfrutar del sol? Tus amigos te están esperando allí.

 

\- Sí, bueno, aquí tengo otra amiga que iba a quedarse sin disfrutarlo - dijo él sentándose a su lado.

 

\- Oh, ¿somos amigos, Harry? - preguntó algo sorprendida cuando él asintió -. Me gustaría tener un amigo. Nunca he tenido uno.

 

Harry se quedó inmóvil con esta revelación. Era un tanto incómoda la brutal honestidad de la chica y no sabía muy bien qué responder a esto.

 

\- Yo soy tu amigo, Luna - consiguió decir al final -. Y seguro que el resto de mis amigos también quieren serlo. Ven, que te los presento. Creía que querías pasar el descanso con nosotros, ¿no?

 

\- Oh, cierto, pero pensé que tus amigos se sentirían incómodos conmigo alrededor. La gente normalmente lo hace - dijo demostrando una vez más que decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

 

\- Bueno, ellos ya verás como no - dijo Harry poniéndose en pie a la vez que la rubia y yendo hacia donde les esperaban todos en la puerta -. Además, estoy seguro de que Sirius no se ha olvidado de la demostración de pársel que quería y tú me habías dicho que querías verlo también.

 

Este tema era bastante delicado todavía para él, pero por su padrino estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, mejor aún si así ayudaba a Luna a estar más a gusto con ellos.

 

Justo entonces llegaron con el grupo a tiempo de oír a los gemelos interrogar a Sirius y Remus.

 

\- ¿Vosotros sois Canuto y Lunático?

 

\- ¿Amigos de Cornamenta y Colagusano?

 

\- Eh... ¿vosotros cómo sabéis eso? - preguntó Sirius abrumado.

 

\- ¿Entonces lo sois? - respondió Fred sin contestar a la pregunta.

 

\- ¿Y decís que Harry es el hijo de uno de ellos? - dijo George siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano e ignorando sus preguntas.

 

\- No podemos contaros nada - intervino Remus -. La carta decía que no podíamos contar nada sobre eso hasta que apareciese en el tercer libro.

 

Los gemelos gruñeron en respuesta, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo excepto seguir prestando atención y resolver sus dudas ellos solos.

 

\- Y ahora, ¿se puede saber cómo sabéis eso? - repitió Sirius.

 

\- No podemos contar nada hasta que aparezca en alguno de los libros - dijo George mirando intencionadamente a Remus.

 

\- Pero podemos deciros una cosa - Fred interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa el gruñido de los dos merodeadores y miró un segundo a su gemelo.

 

\- Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura - dijeron a la vez dejando boquiabiertos a los dos adultos.

 

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? - balbucearon intentando superar la sorpresa. Sirius fue el primero en encontrar la voz -. ¿Cómo sabéis eso? ¿Lo encontrasteis?

 

\- No podemos decir nada - repitió George.

 

\- Tendréis que esperar, como el resto, si es que aparece en los libros y si no, hasta que terminemos todos y os contestaremos después del último - terminó Fred sonriendo. Ahora entendía por qué parecía tan entretenido el trío de Gryffindor. Era divertidísimo saber algo que el resto se moría por saber y pensaban disfrutar tanto tiempo como pudiesen de esto.

 

Los dos merodeadores bufaron en respuesta, pero ellos también sonreían al pensar que su trabajo estaba ayudando a la siguiente generación de bromistas.

 

\- Hey, esta es Luna Lovegood - presentó Harry interrumpiéndoles -. Va a venir con nosotros durante el descanso.

 

Todos sonrieron a la chica y se acercaron a presentarse ellos también. También se quedaron sorprendidos cuando su honestidad volvió a aparecer durante la breve conversación. Parecía que no tenía ningún filtro sobre lo que decía.

 

\- Es verdad, tú eras la que también quería ver a Harry hablar pársel, ¿no? Y algo de una varita de sauce o algo así - recordó Ron.

 

\- Es Varita de Saúco y si Harry quiere, le puedo contar lo que sé. Es una historia bastante interesante, aunque no todos creen que sea verdad.

 

\- ¿Podemos seguir con la conversación fuera? - intervino Charlie -. Estaremos más a gusto sentados allí en el césped que aquí de pie en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguida y en unos minutos estaban sentados bajo el árbol. Harry estaba apoyado contra el tronco con Ron justo a su lado y Hermione a la izquierda del pelirrojo mientras Sirius tenía a su ahijado pegado a él y a Remus a la derecha. Tonks se había instalado justo al lado del hombre lobo y parecía contentísima de estar ahí. Ginny estaba junto a Bill y Charlie a la derecha de este grupo con sus padres y Percy, que miraba a los gemelos con una expresión que indicaba claramente que no aprobaba que se hubiesen subido al árbol y mirasen a todos desde arriba. Por último, Neville y Luna estaban sentados enfrente del trío y parecían cómodos al lado del otro, por lo menos de momento.

 

Estaban todos bromeando y tomándose el pelo unos a otros, olvidando por un momento por qué estaban todos ahí reunidos.

 

\- Hey, Harry, ¿nos lo vas a enseñar? - dijo de pronto Sirius interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones -. No bromeaba antes cuando dije que me gustaría ver a alguien hablando pársel.

 

En realidad, no tenía una particular curiosidad por verlo, pero quería que su ahijado viese que no le importaba en absoluto y que no le iba a rechazar por ello. Había oído que era extraño y escalofriante de oír y ver, pero Harry valía la pena y no creía que todos esos rumores fuesen ciertos de verdad.

 

\- ¿Seguro que quieres oírlo? - le preguntó Harry mirándole con cautela.

 

Su padrino asintió con entusiasmo y todos los que no le habían oído todavía se inclinaron un poco hacia delante. ¿Por qué no iban a reconocerlo? Ahora que veían que Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, todos empezaron a sentir algo de curiosidad. Después de todo, solo había dos hablantes de pársel en el mundo y ciertamente no iban a ir a pedírselo al otro.

 

\- Eh... ¿Y de dónde sacamos una serpiente ahora? - preguntó Tonks confusa -. No tenemos tiempo exactamente de empezar a buscar una por el campo...

 

\- Eso no es problema - le quitó importancia Harry sacando su varita. Ese hechizo no se le iba a olvidar nunca -. _Serpensortia_ \- exclamó apuntando hacia el único sitio del círculo donde no había nadie.

 

Una serpiente gris verdosa de más de dos metros de largo salió volando de la punta de su varita y ninguno de los presentes, excepto Harry, pudieron evitar palidecer un poco y echarse hacia atrás cuando abrió la boca negra como el carbón y les siseó enfadada.

 

\- _Malditos humanos. ¿Ahora qué van a hacer? Tendré alguna forma de escapar_ \- siseaba cada vez más furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el centro de un círculo cerrado y decidió ir a por la figura más pequeña de todas, que era a la que tendría más oportunidades de morder para escapar.

 

Bill y Molly, uno a cada lado de la pequeña pelirroja, sacaron sus varitas cuando la serpiente se giró hacia ella, pero el animal apenas se había movido cuando Harry dejó escapar un siseo igual que los de la serpiente que dejó a todos helados.

 

\- _¡Quieta! No_ _te_ _vamos_ _a_ _hacer_ _daño_ \- la detuvo en seguida.

 

\- _¿Quién eres tú, chico humano? Hace_ _mucho_ _que nadie nos entiende_ _a_ _nosotras_ _las_ _serpientes_ \- preguntó curiosa y relajando ligeramente la postura.

 

\- _Me llamo Harry Potter y creo que solo hay otra persona aparte de mí capaz de entenderos ahora mismo_ \- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- _¿Harry Potter?_ \- repitió ella ahora todavía más curiosa y se acercó despacio al chico - _. Eres el que venció a Ton Riddle, ¿no? El chico de la cicatriz del rayo._

 

Harry bufó entre sorprendido y molesto.

 

\- _Sí, soy yo_ \- admitió a regañadientes - _. ¿Así que también se me conoce entre las serpientes?_

 

\- _Oh, sí, Harry Potter. También eres famoso entre ellas porque conocemos al que venció al otro que podía entendernos_ \- explicó ella con lo que parecía casi una sonrisa - _. Él no nos trataba demasiado bien, pero no desobedecemos ni hacemos daño a alguien que nos entiende. Por eso te conocemos, Harry Potter._

 

\- _Estupendo_ \- resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Eh... ¿Harry? - le llamó la atención Sirius nervioso -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué estáis hablando y por qué de pronto pareces molesto?

 

Nadie había estado realmente cómodo viendo cómo Harry de pronto fruncía el ceño o bufaba frustrado por algo que no podían entender.

 

\- Oh, no es nada - les tranquilizó Harry al ver lo tensos que estaban -. Solo le he dicho que no le íbamos a hacer daño porque se sentía amenazada y me he presentado. _¿Quieres venir?_ \- le preguntó a la serpiente extendiendo un brazo hacia ella al ver que se volvía a poner en postura de ataque cuando dejó de poder entender lo que decían.

 

\- Harry, eso no explica por qué estás molesto - replicó Ron nervioso al ver cómo el animal serpenteaba hacia el brazo de su amigo.

 

\- Oh, eso tampoco es nuevo. Solo que derroté al otro que las entendía y que no las trataba bien y por eso también soy famoso entre ellas - explicó bufando de nuevo mientras la serpiente ascendía por su brazo. No sentía ni una pizca de miedo or tenerla tan cerca.

 

\- _¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí, Harry Potter?_ \- preguntó desde su hombro.

 

\- _Querían oír a alguien hablar pársel, pero de momento solo he sido capaz de hacerlo enfrente de una serpiente de verdad o enfrente de algo que parecía una. Lo siento si te hemos molestado. Te prometo que no te van a hacer daño_ \- se disculpó sonrojándose un poco.

 

\- _No importa, Harry Potter, pero me gustaría volver pronto a mi tierra_ \- respondió ella.

 

\- _Eh... Sí, claro_ \- aceptó él en seguida y la serpiente reptó de nuevo por su brazo extendido hasta el suelo.

 

\- ¿Por qué te estabas disculpando, Harry? - preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillando de curiosidad. Después de oír durante varios minutos los siseos, todos se habían acostumbrado a ellos y se habían relajado. Un poco, al menos.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me estaba disculpando? - se defendió él sin responder y sonrojándose de nuevo.

 

\- Harry, te he visto con esa cara un millón de veces - puso los ojos en blanco la chica -. Es más, creo que todos te han visto con esa cara en varias ocasiones. Ahora responde. ¿De qué te estabas disculpando?

 

Harry gruñó por lo bajo, pero respondió igualmente.

 

\- La he sacado de su tierra sin su permiso y ahora le gustaría volver. ¿Alguno de vosotros es capaz de transportarla hasta allá? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

 

\- Claro, Harry - asintió Remus sacando su varita -. ¿A dónde quieres que la lleve?

 

\- _¿Cuál es tu tierra?_ \- le preguntó girándose hacia la serpiente - _. Él te puede llevar sana y salva con un hechizo que no te hará daño, pero necesita saber a dónde llevarte._

 

\- _El sur de África es mi tierra, Harry Potter. En medio de la selva._

 

\- _Bueno, me ha gustado conocerte. Adiós._

 

\- _Adiós, Harry Potter. Es un honor haber podido hablar contigo_ \- se despidió ella.

 

\- Al sur de África, Remus - le dijo Harry al mago que estaba esperando y un segundo y un movimiento de varita más tarde, la serpiente ya no estaba.

 

En ese momento todos alrededor de Harry se relajaron visiblemente y soltaron la bocanada de aire que habían estado conteniendo desde que la serpiente había empezado a trepar por el brazo de Harry. Él estaba esperando nervioso la reacción de todos ellos al verle interactuar tanto tiempo con una serpiente.

 

\- Vaya - rompió el silencio Fred desde una rama por encima de Sirius.

 

\- Eso ha sido raro, ¿verdad, Gred? - dijo George sentado en otra sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Ambos estaban intentando dar tiempo suficiente a todos para salir de la sorpresa antes de que Harry lo interpretase todo de la manera equivocada.

 

\- Sí que lo ha sido, Feorge - asintió de acuerdo -. Algo único, ¿no te parece?

 

\- Muy cierto, hermano. ¿Y las bromas que podríamos hacer con algo así...?

 

\- ¡No vais a hacer tal cosa! - les amenazó Molly superando el shock.

 

\- Claro que no, mamá - sonrió George inocentemente.

 

\- Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así - dijo Fred de la misma forma, pero su madre, obviamente, no se lo tragó y les miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Harry, ¿sabes qué clase de serpiente era esa? - preguntó Hermione algo pálida atrayendo la atención de todos.

 

\- Eh... No. La verdad es que no - admitió Harry después de pensar durante un segundo -. ¿Por qué? ¿Era rara?

 

\- No, no es rara - negó ella recuperando poco a poco el color -. Pero era una mamba negra, Harry.

 

Nadie, excepto Remus, que palideció un poco él también, pareció entender qué pasaba con las mambas esas y miraron confundidos a la chica.

 

\- Es una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo, Harry - explicó frustrada por la falta de conocimiento de su amigo -. Mata en unos minutos si te muerde y luego se te ha subido al hombro... - dijo reprimiendo un estremecimiento.

 

Ahora todos estaban un poco pálidos y miraban a Hermione, a Harry y al último sitio donde había estado la serpiente sin saber muy bien dónde fijar la vista.

 

\- No me iba a hacer daño, Hermione - la tranquilizó rápidamente resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco -. Me lo ha dicho. Y me ha dicho que las serpientes no muerden a los que hablan pársel.

 

Esto pareció liberar parte de la tensión de todos, pero no del todo.

 

\- Además - añadió en voz más baja -, después de lo de ayer no me preocupa demasiado una serpiente que no llega a los tres metros de largo y a la que le caigo bien.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ayer? - preguntó Sirius alarmado. ¿Cómo podía no preocuparse or tener una serpiente así de venenosa a centímetros de su cuello?, pensó preocupado.

 

\- Tendrás que esperar al segundo libro, Sirius - se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa -. Pero que sepas que de verdad que no iba a hacerme ningún daño. Ni ella ni ninguna de las demás serpientes del mundo si saben que hablo pársel, por muy venenosas que sean.

 

Su padrino gruñó sin estar convencido del todo, pero confiaba en su ahijado y si decía que no le harían daño, tendría que confiar en que no le hiciesen daño.

 

\- Bueno, que sepas que ha sido impresionante - cambió de tema con una sonrisa -. Escalofriante al principio cuando silbaba enfadada y tú le respondías y luego cuando se te ha subido al hombro, pero ha sido increíble.

 

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente hasta la raíz del cabello y todos sonrieron al verle. Era cierto que había sido escalofriante e increíble a la vez y les hacía gracia que alguien se atreviese a decírselo y al chico le diese vergüenza. O a lo mejor era su escasa habilidad para aceptar un cumplido.

 

\- Eh... Gracias, supongo - dijo Harry antes de cambiar de tema inmediatamente -. Luna, ¿me puedes contar ahora de qué iba eso de la varita? Y has dicho que no todos creen que existe. ¿Por qué no?

 

\- Es una de las tres reliquias de la fábula de los tres hermanos - explicó ella tranquilamente, como si estuviese comentando el tiempo.

 

\- ¿La fábula de los tres hermanos? - repitió Harry con la misma expresión de confundido que Hermione.

 

\- La historia para niños - dijo Ron mirando a sus dos amigos -. ¿No la conocéis? - ambos negaron con la cabeza aún más confusos -. Oh, venga, todo el mundo ha oído esas historias. ¿Babbity Rabbity? ¿El mago y el cazo saltarín? ¿No os suenan?

 

\- Ron, Harry y yo nos criamos con muggles - le recordó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Yo he oído historias como La Cenicienta, o cosas de esas.

 

\- Y mis tíos claramente no me iban a contar cuentos antes de irme a dormir - se encogió de hombros Harry. Ahora que todos sabían la verdad le era algo más cómodo hablar de su infancia porque ya no tenía nada que esconderles -. Así que, ¿cuál es la fábula de los tres hermanos?

 

\- Yo os la puedo contar - dijo la señora Weasley -. Se la he contado tantas veces a mis hijos que podría contarla dormida.

 

Todos se pusieron cómodos y se dispusieron a escuchar el cuento.

 

"Era medianoche y tres hermanos que iban de camino se encontraron con un río que les cortaba el paso. El río era demasiado ancho y profundo y la corriente demasiado rápida como para vadearlo o intentar pasarlo a nado. Por suerte, los tres hermanos eran poderosos magos y, agitando sus varitas, hicieron aparecer un puente para cruzar el río."

 

"Estaban a mitad de camino cuando la muerte les cortó el paso."

 

\- ¿La muerte? - interrumpió Harry extrañado -. ¿Cómo va a cortarles el paso la muerte?

 

\- Es un cuento, Harry - puso los ojos en blanco Hermione.

 

\- Oh, cierto - se sonrojó un poco -. Lo siento, señora Weasley. ¿Puede continuar?

 

"La muerte no estaba nada contenta porque normalmente se llevaba la vida de todos los que intentaban pasar el río, pero era muy lista y fingió felicitarles por haber conseguido burlarla. Y les dijo que les haría un regalo a cada uno como recompensa."

 

"El hermano mayor era orgulloso y quiso ser todavía más poderoso. Le pidió que crease para él la varita más poderosa del mundo, capaz de derrotar a cualquier otra y la muerte se acercó a un saúco cerca del río e hizo una varita con una de sus ramas."

 

"El hermano mediano era arrogante y quiso humillar todavía más a la muerte. Le pidió algo que le diese el poder de resucitar a los muertos y la muerte cogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la entregó diciendo que solo tenía que girarla tres veces para conseguir lo que quería."

 

"El hermano menor era el más humilde y el más inteligente de los tres y no se fiaba de la muerte. Le pidió algo que le permitiese irse de ahí sin que nadie lo supiese, algo con lo que ni siquiera ella misma pudiese seguirle. Y la muerte a regañadientes tuvo que entregarle su propia capa de invisibilidad."

 

"Se despidieron los tres y poco después cada uno siguió su camino. El hermano mayor llegó a una aldea cercana y retó a un duelo a un mago con el que llevaba peleado mucho tiempo. Le derrotó y, impulsado en parte por el alcohol, empezó a presumir a voces en un bar de que tenía la varita más poderosa del mundo y eso le hacía invencible. Esa misma noche, un mago se coló en su habitación, le robó la varita y, para mayor seguridad, le cortó el cuello. Y así la muerte se llevó al hermano mayor."

 

"El hermano mediano llegó a su casa y giró la piedra tres veces en su mano. Ante él apareció la chica con la que había estado prometido antes de que esta muriese. Sin embargo, la chica no era feliz porque ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo y ella estaba distante y triste. Los dos sufrían por no poder estar juntos realmente en este mundo. Así, llevado por la desesperación de estar con su amada, el hermano mediano se ahorcó para poder estar con ella y la muerte se lo llevó."

 

"La muerte empezó entonces a buscar al hermano menor por todos lados, pero jamás le encontró. Pasaron los años y la muerte seguía sin encontrarle. Tan solo mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando el hermano ya era mayor y tenía hijos y nietos y decidió pasarle la capa a su hijo, la muerte le encontró. Vino a buscarle y el hermano se reunió con ella como quien se reúne con un viejo amigo y se fueron los dos juntos como iguales".

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio reflexionando sobre eso.

 

\- Está claro, ¿no? - rompió el silencio Luna -. Esas son las tres reliquias de la muerte: la Varita de Saúco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de la Invisibilidad.

 

\- Pero no pueden existir - dijo Hermione -. Hay varitas más poderosas que otras y eso no es raro, las capas de invisibilidad no son muy comunes pero hay muchas y es imposible resucitar a los muertos.

 

\- Pero se puede seguir perfectamente el rastro de la varita a lo largo de la historia, con periodos en los que desaparece, pero siempre vuelve a aparecer como la Vara Letal, la Varita del Destino...

 

\- Eso es cierto - intervino Remus pensativo -. Yo he oído hablar de esas varitas, pero no se me había ocurrido que podía ser la misma. Aunque tiene sentido porque todas dejan un rastro de sangre y asesinatos tras de sí antes de desaparecer otra temporada.

 

\- ¿Entonces estáis diciendo que existe una varita capaz de vencer a todas? - preguntó Hermione escéptica.

 

\- Es una posibilidad - se encogió de hombros Bill -. Yo también he oído hablar de esas varitas.

 

\- Bueno, pero la piedra es imposible que exista - cambió de tema Hermione -. No se puede resucitar a los muertos. No hay ningún tipo de magia capaz de hacer eso.

 

\- Pero no decía que la hubiese resucitado de verdad a la chica - señaló Tonks -. Decía que ella ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, así que era como una especie de fantasma.

 

\- Y por eso ambos sufrían. Porque estaban uno al lado del otro pero no podían tocarse ni nada por el estilo a pesar de que era lo único que querían en el mundo - dijo Charlie apoyando a la metamorfomaga.

 

\- ¿Y la capa? - intervino Percy, que tampoco se lo creía -. Existen muchas y eso no significa que todas esas sean reliquias de la muerte.

 

\- Pero no es una capa que tenga un encantamiento desilusionador encima o algo por el estilo porque esas al cabo de algunos años se desgastan, se opacan o se forman agujeros - rebatió Luna -. Esta es una capa de verdadera invisibilidad. Totalmente indetectable y a la que no la afectan los hechizos. Es una capa muy vieja que sigue funcionando tan bien como el primer día. De esas solo hay una.

 

Los merodeadores estaban recordando la capa de James viendo cómo encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción y preguntándose qué habría pasado con ella después de aquel Halloween. El trío estaba evitando mirarse al pensar en la capa que se encontraba guardada en el baúl de Harry en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor. ¿Sería posible que fuese la de la historia? Porque era cierto que la capa era vieja, pero no tenía ni un defecto.

 

\- ¿Y tu padre y tú creéis que existen esas reliquias? - preguntó Sirius.

 

\- Sí, pero no somos muchos los que lo hacemos - reflexionó Luna -. La búsqueda de las reliquias lleva siglos en marcha y todavía nadie ha conseguido reunirlas todas. Se dice que el que lo haga se convertirá en el señor de la muerte. A lo mejor Harry vuelve a lograr lo imposible en los libros y las reúne.

 

Todos se echaron a reír suavemente. Otro desafío imposible.

 

\- Voy a apuntar todas esas tareas imposibles que le estamos poniendo a Harry encima. Bueno, también un poco a Ron y a Hermione, pero me parece que la mayoría son para Harry - dijo Remus pensativo haciendo aparecer un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

 

\- Ya lo apunto yo - saltó Sirius arrebatándoselos de las manos -. ¿Qué más se os ocurre? - preguntó después de escribir encontrar las reliquias.

 

\- ¿Algo imposible? - reflexionó Tonks antes de sonreír y abrir mucho los ojos -. ¡Ya sé! ¡Pelearse con un troll! Pero no lanzándole hechizos, sino que se pelee cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

 

El trío estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero todas estaban entretenidos discutiendo.

 

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie está tan loco! - exclamó Sirius.

 

\- Creo que ese era el punto - sonrió Remus antes de ponerse a pensar -. A mí se me ocurre que tenga que dominar alguno de los hechizos más complicados que hay. Si cada libro es un año, es imposible que lo haga antes de terminar siquiera Hogwarts.

 

\- Solo a ti se te ocurriría algo así, Lunático - resopló Sirius divertido apuntando tanto lo dicho por Remus como lo dicho por Tonks -. Yo creo que tiene que superar a los merodeadores en otra cosa. ¡Ya sé! Tiene que sorprender tanto a Minnie que la de casi un ataque. Nosotros lo estuvimos intentando siete años, pero ni con las bromas más... masivas, podríamos decir, ni con las más inesperadas pudimos hacerlo.

 

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó Molly -, no digas algo así sobre Minerva.

 

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Tengo algo mejor! - gritó Sirius ignorando a la señora Weasley -. Tiene que encontrar una sala en Hogwarts que no hayan encontrado los merodeadores. Eso sí que es imposible después de todas las noches que nos pasamos recorriendo los pasillos en busca de todos y cada uno de los secretos de este castillo.

 

\- ¡No le animes a que salga a vagabundear por la noche! - dijo la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido, pero el resto aguantaba la risa al ver como Sirius pensaba algo todavía más descabellado.

 

\- ¡Espera, tengo algo perfecto! - exclamó ignorándola una vez más -. Hay algo que siempre quise encontrar cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero nunca lo conseguí y ya hemos estado hablando de leyendas que pueden ser ciertas aunque nadie lo haya probado. Quiero que encuentre la Cámara de los Secretos - declaró apuntándolo debajo de las otras dos cosas que ya había dicho.

 

Todos los que habían estado en Hogwarts ese año y los señores Weasley se quedaron helados en sus sitios al pensar en lo que había pasado ese año. De pronto lo que decía Sirius había perdido toda la gracia.

 

\- ¡Sirius, dicen que dentro hay un monstruo! - le regañó Remus sin que ninguno de los dos se fijase en la reacción general que se había producido -. No querrás decir que quieres que tu ahijado tenga siquiera la posibilidad de encontrarse con él, ¿verdad?

 

\- Oh, vamos, Lunático. Esa cámara no existe. Ha habido cientos de personas, incluidos algunos de los magos más poderosos que han existido, que la han buscado sin éxito. No existe. Y aunque lo hiciese, el monstruo se habría pasado más de mil años ahí encerrado así que estaría más que muerto, fuese lo que fuese.

 

De nuevo, todos se volvieron a tensar. La cámara era muy real y si creían que el monstruo había muerto, tendrían que ir a preguntarles su opinión a los que se habían pasado meses petrificados en la enfermería. A mí me pareció muy vivo para que diga que tenía que haber muerto, pensó Harry reprimiendo un estremecimiento y el impulso de agarrarse la cicatriz que se le había quedado en el brazo derecho justo por encima del codo debido a la herida del colmillo del basilisco.

 

\- Yo prefiero algo más práctico - intervino tímidamente Neville intentando cambiar de tema y recibiendo miradas aliviadas y agradecidas de todos los que se habían tensado. A la vez, pensaba desesperadamente en qué era ese algo más práctico que había dicho. Entonces se le ocurrió al ver a un rubio a la orilla del lago -. Me gustaría que encontrase una forma de dejar en ridículo a Malfoy, al padre a ser posible porque con el hijo ya lo está haciendo estupendamente, pero si pudiese fastidiar de verdad a Malfoy padre, sería estupendo. Imposible porque tiene más contactos en el ministerio que nadie que conozca y se libraría de cualquier cosa, pero estupendo igualmente.

 

\- Y hablando del ministerio - dijo Percy -. No puede engañar a todos los del ministerio. Es imposible. No todos los que trabajan ahí son tan... cerrados a las nuevas posibilidades como Fudge. Mira, eso es lo que me gustaría ver cómo consigue. Que engañe al ministerio.

 

\- ¿Cómo que les engañe, Percy? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Remus entre confundido y divertido.

 

\- Mmm... No sé. Que consiga entrar en el ministerio sin que nadie le reconozca y que robe algo, o que haga quedar en ridículo a algún trabajador del ministerio - se encogió de hombros mientras Sirius seguía apuntando -. Si vemos algo así en los libros, lo habrá conseguido.

 

\- A mí me gustado lo de algo más práctico que ha dicho Neville - dijo la señora Weasley dedicándole una sonrisa al chico -. Hay una persona que lleva años escribiendo para El Profeta y es horrible. Siempre encuentra algo sucio sobre lo que escribir de la gente o se lo inventa y eso es casi peor, y nadie ha conseguido hacer callar a esa Rita Skeeter. Si esos tres - dijo señalando a su hijo menor y a sus dos amigos - consiguiesen una forma de hacerlo, o mejor, de que escribiese algo que por una vez fuese completamente verdad y sin alterar en ningún sentido, sería un milagro.

 

\- A lo mejor lo consiguen, Molly, querida - sonrió el señor Weasley -. Yo estaba pensando en algo que no tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico, pero también sería una ayuda para muchos. Me da pena ver cómo los tíos de Harry están educando a su primo y me gustaría que hubiese una forma de hacerle ver que todo eso que hace está mal. Lo veo imposible teniendo en cuenta que Dudley odia a Harry y a la magia, pero estaría bien que viese que las cosas no son como se las están contando.

 

\- Vale, de momento eso me parece lo más imposible de todo - dijo Harry sonriendo -. Mi primo no va a cambiar por mucho que intente hablar con él o por mucho que se lo repita. Está demasiado mimado por mis tíos y vive demasiado cómodo en su burbuja como para querer afrontar la realidad. Haría falta algo realmente raro para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

 

\- Bueno, los imposibles y los problemas parecen seguirte, Harry - rio Ron -. A lo mejor si no todos son en Hogwarts y sucede alguno en tu barrio lo ve.

 

\- Y a lo mejor eso mismo hace abrir los ojos a tu tío - reflexionó Hermione -. No. Eso sí que es imposible. Pero estaría bien ver a tu tío intentando confiar en un mago.

 

Harry bufó divertido al imaginárselo. Ni en sus sueños ocurriría eso.

 

\- Hermione, ¿no te parece eso demasiado imposible o es que estamos hablando de otro Vernon Dursley? - preguntó el chico mirándola.

 

\- Bueno, Harry, como ha dicho Remus, ese es el punto - se defendió ella señalando a Remus -. Si querías algo imposible, pero que sirviese para algo, eso es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

 

\- Yo no tengo ni idea de algo útil ahora mismo - pensó Ron -, pero sí de imposible - dijo con una sonrisa -. Tienes que conocer y hacerte amigo de una de las razas mágicas más raras que existen. Ahora mismo están casi extintos y los pocos que hay están en las montañas y habría que haber perdido la cabeza o estar muy desesperado para acercarse a ellos. Te tienes que hacer amigo de un gigante. Es imposible porque apenas saben hablar apenas nuestro idioma así que no sé si es posible que te reconozca siquiera.

 

\- No sé si alguien es capaz de hacer todo eso - rompió George el silencio que se había formado mientras los que faltaban pensaban algo que añadir -, pero supongo que si alguien puede es Harry. Ya sabemos que ha hecho algo que se pensaba que era imposible y que nadie más ha podido hacer ni antes ni después que él y por eso se convirtió en el niño que vivió. Sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra. Sería magnífico, y un alivio para todo el mundo, que si le vuelven a lanzar uno, sobreviva de nuevo.

 

\- ¡George, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así?! - se escandalizó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Señora Weasley, es cierto. Sería un alivio que sobreviviese - rio Harry sonriendo al pelirrojo por encima de él y los dos gemelos se la devolvían. El resto miraba incrédulo a Harry por tomárselo así de bien y fulminaban a George con la mirada por sugerir algo como eso -. ¿Qué? No ha dicho que quiera que me alcance un Avada Kedavra - se defendió Harry -. Solo ha dicho que, SI me diese uno, querría ver cómo sobrevivía. Yo personalmente también querría verlo. Es uno de esos pocos imposibles que habéis dicho que me apetece que se cumpla si se llegan a dar las circunstancias.

 

Todos se relajaron un poco, pero alguno seguía mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a George así que Fred empezó a hablar para desviar la atención y evitar la incomodidad a su gemelo.

 

\- Yo quiero ver algo que es imposible desde hace diez años - dijo sonriendo malévolamente a Ron -. El pequeño Ronnie tiene miedo a las arañas y huye de todas ellas, incluso de las más diminutas. Me gustaría ver cómo le convence para que se acerque voluntariamente a ellas. Ni en sueños consigue hacer eso. No creo que Ron haya estado a menos de tres metros de distancia de una desde...

 

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - se enfadó Ron rojo de furia -. ¡No puedes hacer algo así! ¡Es culpa tuya justamente que les tenga pánico por tu estúpida broma de hace diez años!

 

Fred perdió la sonrisa ante el arrebato de su hermano pequeño. Sabía que no le hacían gracia las arañas, pero no que era para tanto y que se había convertido en auténtico pánico.

 

\- Fred, lo siento, pero eso no ha tenido gracia - dijo Harry muy serio agarrando del brazo a su amigo en parte para calmarle y en parte para sujetarle y que no subiese al árbol de un salto a pegarle un puñetazo a su hermano. Por muy merecido que lo tuviese.

 

\- ¡Idiota! ¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por culpa de eso! ¡Y fue una venganza sin sentido porque tu estúpida escoba ni siquiera la rompí yo, sino que fue Ginny y yo la encubrí porque ella no quería que te enfadases con ella! - seguía gritando Ron.

 

Fred se quedó sin habla al oír eso. Le había gastado una broma muy sucia, incluso para sus propios límites, a su hermano pequeño cuando este no tenía más que tres años y resulta que no había sido él. Miró a su hermana y la vio sonrojada y arrepentida.

 

\- Fui yo, Fred - dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza -. Fue un accidente, pero me daba miedo que te enfadases conmigo y que me gastases una broma. Ron lo sabía y me encubrió por eso.

 

Ahora Fred se sentía culpable por haberle provocado una fobia a su hermano por cuidar de su hermana. ¿Podía meter la pata un poco más?, pensó cerrando los ojos e intentando lidiar con la culpa. Al parecer sí, porque Ron seguía hablando.

 

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Y por eso este año ha pasado algo horrible! ¡Y no habría sido tan malo de no haber sido por esa broma!

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado este año relacionado con eso, Ron? - preguntó Fred preocupado sin poder evitarlo.

 

\- Eso lo tendrás que ver cuando aparezca en el segundo libro, Fred - intervino Harry de nuevo antes de que Ron pudiese volver a ponerse a gritar -. Pero que sepas que no ha sido agradable ni aunque no te diesen miedo las arañas.

 

Nadie supo qué decir ante esto y el silencio se prolongaba incómodamente para todos mientras Harry y Hermione le susurraban cosas que nadie más oía a Ron para calmarle. Al cabo de unos minutos funcionó y el pelirrojo se relajó, aunque parecía muy molesto todavía con su hermano.

 

\- A mí se me ocurre otra cosa - habló Ginny rompiendo el silencio. Le parecía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por el hermano que había cuidado de ella era quitarle la atención de encima -. Es algo que me dijo Charlie que es muy raro. Ver nacer a un dragón.

 

Esto ayudó increíblemente a calmar a Ron al recordar junto a sus dos amigos el nacimiento de Norberto. Había sido algo que sabían que iban a ver una sola vez en su vida y que tenían suerte de haber estado ahí siquiera. Ginny siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de esto.

 

\- Charlie me dijo que solo hay alguna posibilidad de verlo en una reserva de dragones y que él, que lleva varios años en una, todavía no había podido hacerlo.

 

\- ¡Ginny, ¿cómo puedes decir que quieres que tu hermano, Harry y Hermione estén cerca de un dragón?! - exclamó la señora Weasley mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hija.

 

\- Mamá, solo es que vean como nace uno. Recién salido del huevo no puede ser muy peligroso - replicó ella -. Es el momento más seguro para acercarse a uno.

 

\- Es cierto que eso es raro - Charlie intervino para salvarle un sermón a su hermana -. Pero en la reserva me enterado de algo que muchos ahí sueñan con hacer y nadie ha hecho porque es imposible acercarse lo suficiente. Y debo admitir que a mí también me gustaría, pero hay que estar completamente loco para intentarlo. Me gustaría volar sobre un dragón.

 

\- ¡Charlie! - se horrorizó su madre planeando formas de sacarle de la reserva -. ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Ni se te ocurra intentarlo! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

 

\- No pienso hacerlo, mamá - replicó él resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco -. Como te he dicho, nadie lo ha hecho porque es imposible y hay que estar rematadamente loco.

 

\- Pues no sé qué me parece más loco - dijo Bill -. Eso o lo que llevamos hablando todo el capítulo. Entrar a robar en Gringotts, y salir con éxito, me parece totalmente imposible. Han reforzado todavía más las medidas de seguridad desde el casi robo que hubo el año pasado y ahora es incluso más impenetrable que antes.

 

\- Oh, venga ya - bufó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Ni yo ni ninguno de ellos dos - dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione - estamos tan locos como para hacer algo así. Ya os lo hemos dicho, pero no nos hacéis caso. ¿Robar en Gringotts? ¿Volar sobre un dragón? ¿Encontrar las reliquias esas que llevan cientos de años perdidas? No es posible.

 

\- Si quieres podrías encontrar en su lugar la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw - aportó Luna -. Es otra de las cosas que está buscando mi padre, aunque nadie la ha visto desde antes de la muerte de la misma Rowena Ravenclaw.

 

\- Estupendo. Otro artefacto perdido hace milenios - ironizó Harry al ver que su padrino lo añadía a la lista de imposibles que se estaba haciendo demasiado larga en su opinión. Suspiró ignorando las risitas de los que le rodeaban y miró su reloj -. Me parece que deberíamos ir yendo hacia el comedor porque tenemos que estar ahí en poco más de cinco minutos.

 

Aún bromeando entre ellos, se fueron levantando tranquilamente y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo.

 

\- Hey, Neville, Luna - les llamó Harry alcanzándoles. Iban los dos hablando un poco apartados del grupo, sintiéndose más bien unos extraños que parte de ellos -, ¿os queréis sentar con nosotros también durante la lectura? Sería estupendo.

 

\- Oh, claro. Gracias, Harry - habló Luna la primera mientras Neville se sonrojaba un poco por la invitación que en el fondo había estado deseando que le hiciesen, pero no se había preguntado él mismo.

 

\- A mí me encantaría - balbuceó al final y sin pretenderlo sonrió cuando vio la enorme sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Harry.

 

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Venga, vamos o nos quitarán los sitios! - exclamó girándose y saliendo corriendo hacia el castillo que el resto ya casi había alcanzado.

 

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaban todos sentados en los mismos sitios de antes, aunque Luna y Neville habían arrastrado con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione un pequeño sofá hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos del que ocuparía el trío.

 

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y las conversaciones cesaron casi de inmediato mientras los últimos rezagados se apresuraban a llegar a sus asientos.

 

\- Ahora que hemos descansado todos, podemos seguir leyendo. ¿A alguien le apetece leer el siguiente capítulo?

 

\- A mí me apetece leer este - dijo Harry -. Prefiero leer uno que sé que es tranquilo y si no me equivoco este es el viaje en tren a Hogwarts.

 

\- Está bien, señor Potter - accedió el director con un asentimiento de la cabeza -. Cuando esté listo, empiece la lectura.


	10. El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

 

\- A mí me apetece leer este - dijo Harry -. Prefiero leer uno que sé que es tranquilo y si no me equivoco este es el viaje en tren a Hogwarts.

 

\- Está bien, señor Potter - accedió el director con un asentimiento de la cabeza -. Cuando esté listo, empiece la lectura.

\- **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos** \- leyó Harry y sonrió -. Parece que tenía razón. Este es un capítulo tranquilo.

 

\- Y va a ser el mejor hasta el momento - dijo George -. No podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad, Gred?

 

\- Por supuesto que no, Feorge - asintió él de acuerdo -. Después de todo, es donde hacemos nuestra espectacular aparición.

 

\- A lo mejor si os calláis llegáis a hacer vuestra espectacular aparición antes de la comida - les miró Harry con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreír traviesamente -. Y también aparecerá vuestra magnífica descripción.

 

Los dos gemelos perdieron la sonrisa al darse cuenta de eso y no fueron los únicos. Ron, Hermione, Neville, todos los que habían hablado con Harry aquel día abrieron mucho los ojos asustados. ¿Su descripción sería tan mala como la de los Dursley?

 

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**

 

\- ¿Alguna vez lo fue? - preguntó Tonks escéptica.

 

\- Eh... Supongo que no - Harry se encogió de hombros -. Pero habría estado bien que ahora que las cosas habían cambiado me tratasen un poco mejor.

 

\- Hombre, peor no te pueden tratar - dijo Bill y entonces se le ocurrió que a lo mejor sí podían -. No te trataron peor todavía, ¿verdad?

 

\- No, qué va - se apresuró a asegurar Harry y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio -. Solo que fue un tanto deprimente. Aunque prefería eso a como era antes.

 

Volvió la vista al libro dejando claro a todos que no iba a dar más detalles y que solo sabrían lo que viniese en esas páginas.

 

**Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

 

\- Ugh - hizo una mueca Ron -. Un mes sin hablar con nadie. Yo me habría vuelto loco.

 

\- Yo estoy con Harry - opinó Neville sonrojándose cuando todos le miraron -. Mejor que no le digan nada a cómo le trataban antes.

 

Todos reflexionaron durante un segundo pensando qué preferirían ellos. ¿Ser completamente ignorados durante un mes o que te dirigiesen la palabra pero fuese solo a gritos? No era una decisión que quisiesen tomar. Y lo peor es que había sido la realidad de un niño de once años.

 

\- No sé. A mí las dos opciones me parecen horribles - dijo Ron con una mueca antes de girarse hacia su amigo -. No entiendo cómo no te volviste loco en ese tiempo. Yo creo que me habría escapado hacía mucho.

 

\- Sí que tenía a alguien haciéndome compañía - sonrió Harry - y no iba a largarme yo solo por el mundo mágico cuando solo había estado en él un día. No sabría a dónde ir.

 

De nuevo, las opciones de Harry eran terribles, por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

\- Has dicho que tenías a alguien haciéndote compañía - dijo Charlie confundido -. ¿Quién era?

 

\- Lo pone justo en la siguiente línea - respondió Harry que había leído un poco más adelante -. Pero ya deberíais saber quién es. Después de todo, ya ha aparecido en el capítulo anterior.

 

Algunos fruncieron el ceño aún más confundidos intentando recordar quién había aparecido que pudiese estar con él en casa de los Dursley y otros abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrieron al darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

 

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía.**

 

\- Hedwig - sonrió Luna -. Es una muy buena lechuza, ¿lo sabías?

 

\- Sí. Ella me hizo compañía hasta que fui a Hogwarts y también el verano pasado - dijo Harry mirando a la rubia.

 

**Decidi** **ó llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en** _**Una historia de la magia** _ **.**

 

\- ¿Te has leído ese libro? - preguntó horrorizado Ron mientras que Hermione miraba radiante a su amigo.

 

\- ¿Cómo has podido, Harry? - dijo Fred con una mueca.

 

\- Nosotros creíamos que eras decente - dramatizó George.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Harry -. Sí que me lo leí aquel verano, pero solo lo abrí una noche y desde entonces nunca más. Lo siento, Hermione, pero soy incapaz de aguantar más de una página de revoluciones de gnomos. Te las puedo resumir todas en una frase. Se pelean, hacen un tratado de paz y lo rompen antes de que termine el día.

 

Los tres pelirrojos y Sirius, que también había estado horrorizado al ver que su ahijado era cada vez más parecido a Lily, soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Hermione, por el contrario, frunció el ceño al oír esto, aunque no podía negar que sí que se resumían todas las revoluciones así.

 

**Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes.**

 

Ron, Hermione, Sirius y los gemelos parecían semáforos cambiando de expresión con cada frase. Ahora el turno de la chica de volver a sonreír como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo mientras los otros miraban a Harry como si estuviesen planeando llevarle a San Mungo.

 

\- ¿Qué? En Privet Drive cualquier cosa te parece interesante - se defendió Harry levantando las manos.

 

Los chicos tuvieron que darle la razón a regañadientes. Ese barrio tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa mortal de aburrimiento para cualquiera, excepto para los Dursley al parecer.

 

**Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde,**

 

\- ¡Dejad de mirarme así! - exclamó Harry cuando los mismos de antes se volvieron a girar hacia él con los ojos todavía más abiertos.

 

\- Pero, Harry, leías los libros de texto en la cama antes de irte a dormir - dijo Ron sin acabar de creérselo.

 

\- Ron, acababa de descubrir la magia - le recordó pacientemente -. ¡Claro que me parecía interesante aprender algo más sobre eso! Y te recuerdo que era lo único que pude hacer durante un mes entero. Era leer sobre magia o mirar por la ventana cómo la señora Figg sacaba los gatos al jardín.

 

Ron hizo otra mueca. Él nunca había sido muy fan de los libros de texto del colegio aunque tratasen de magia porque para él la magia era tan normal como respirar.

 

**mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.**

 

\- Me habría encantado ver la cara de tu tía - rio Sirius.

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Habría sido gracioso - sonrió Harry mirando contento a su padrino -. Aún así prefiero que no lo hiciera, no fuese a ser que decidiesen hacerle algo a Hedwig.

 

\- Pero a una lechuza no le harían nada, ¿no? - preguntó Neville dubitativo -. Me refiero, es solo un animal. No tiene la culpa de nada.

 

\- Ya veremos si me dices lo mismo cuando avancemos un poco en el segundo libro - suspiró el chico -. Si trataban a mí así, que soy su sobrino, tratarán así a cualquiera relacionado con la magia, persona o animal.

 

Cierto. Ya no sabían ni por qué se sorprendían, después de todo lo que habían leído y, sin embargo, los Dursley todavía conseguían darles sorpresas desagradables.

 

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

 

\- Yo hice lo mismo - dijo Hermione sonriendo -. Estaba deseando irme a un sitio lleno de magia.

 

\- Creo que todos lo hicimos - dijo Ron al ver que ella no era la única que asentía.

 

\- Me parece que esa es la única vez que un niño tiene ganas de que acaben las vacaciones de verano - dijo Bill -. La primera vez que vas a Hogwarts.

 

Todos asintieron de acuerdo excepto el chico de la cicatriz del rayo. Él había deseado siempre, en todas las vacaciones, que empezase de nuevo el colegio porque significaba que estaba varias horas al día alejado de los Dursley y eso valía la pena de todos los deberes y exámenes del mundo.

 

**El último dí** **a de agosto pens** **ó que era mejor hablar con sus tí** **os para poder ir** **a la estació** **n de King's Cross, al d** **ía siguiente.**

 

\- ¿No les habías dicho nada hasta ese momento? - preguntó Remus sin saber cómo tomarse eso.

 

\- No - negó Harry -. Si se lo dijese mucho antes tendrían tiempo para buscar alguna excusa y no llevarme mientras que si se lo decía así de golpe y con prisas, había alguna posibilidad de que me llevasen de verdad.

 

\- Vaya, sí que sabes cómo conseguir más o menos lo que quieres incluso de ellos, ¿eh? - silbó Charlie sorprendido.

 

\- Había vivido diez años con ellos en ese momento - replicó Harry -. Tenía que aprender algún truco, ¿no?

 

Hubo sentimientos enfrentados con este comentario. Alivio por que hubiese aprendido a engañarlos para salirse con la suya de vez en cuando y una mezcla de remordimiento, pena y furia por que hubiese tenido que pasar por eso. Harry se dio cuenta y decidió que mejor seguía leyendo y se evitaba otra conversación llena de disculpas sin sentido y miradas de pena que él no necesitaba en absoluto.

 

**Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

 

\- Será cobarde - murmuró Sirius -. No has hecho nada. Nada en absoluto.

 

\- Te equivocas, Sirius - dijo George sonriendo -. Ha entrado en la habitación y se ha aclarado la garganta.

 

\- Eso asustaría a cualquiera - dijo Fred con fingida seriedad -. Hasta el propio Quien-tú-sabes saldría corriendo si Harry tosiese.

 

\- Pero deja que siga así y que el cerdo huya - siguió el primero.

 

\- Así será mucho más divertido para nosotros cuando les hagamos una visita - Fred sonrió de tal manera que todos se alegraron de no ser Dudley Dursley y algunos casi sintieron pena por el niño muggle. Casi.

 

— **Hum... ¿Tí** **o Vernon?**

 

**Tí** **o Vernon gru** **ñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

 

\- Qué educado, ¿verdad? - ironizó Tonks con una mueca.

 

\- Menudo ejemplo le está dando a su hijo - gruñó la señora Weasley -. No me extraña que el niño haya salido como ha salido si esos padres son su modelo de referencia.

 

Nadie podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

 

— **Hum... necesito estar ma** **ñana en King's Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

 

**Tí** **o Vernon gru** **ñó otra vez.**

 

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Molly apretando los dientes atónita y furiosa -. No puedes ignorar así a tu sobrino.

 

\- Molly, cariño, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - dijo el señor Weasley rápidamente con una mueca -. Pero mi brazo no tiene la culpa de lo que haga Vernon Dursley y me gustaría poder usarlo en el futuro - terminó señalando su brazo izquierdo que estaba atrapado en las garras de su mujer consiguiendo que estuviese perdiendo sensibilidad en sus dedos por momentos.

 

\- Oh, lo siento, Arthur - se disculpó soltándole en seguida -. Es solo que...

 

\- Lo sé, Molly - la tranquilizó cogiéndola de la mano -. Pero nosotros nunca hemos hecho ni haremos algo así con nuestros hijos, y sabemos que ninguno de ellos haría algo así tampoco.

 

Los siete pelirrojos asintieron rápidamente y su madre les sonrió contenta con ellos. No vio cómo se relajaron una vez que la mujer devolvió su atención a la lectura. Por lo menos esta vez no se había enfadado con ellos...

 

— **¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

 

**Otro gru** **ñ** **ido. Harry interpret** **ó** **que quer** **ía decir sí.**

 

\- ¿Ahora hablas troll? - preguntó Ron sarcásticamente. Estaba frunciendo el ceño molesto por el trato hacia su hermano.

 

\- Bueno, hermanito, no es muy difícil, ¿no? - intervino George sabiendo lo que pensaba su hermano pequeño.

 

\- Solo hay que gruñir y señalar. Sobre todo gruñir - aportó Fred con una sonrisa -. Aunque me sorprende que Harry lo haya entendido a la primera.

 

\- Tienes razón, hermano - asintió el primero -. Esta subespecie de troll es aún más difícil de entender, ¿verdad?

 

\- Totalmente. Es una verdadera hazaña que el pequeño Harry haya comprendido lo que estaba diciendo.

 

\- Shh - les chistó Harry con una sonrisa -. Aún no ha llegado la mejor parte de esta conversación.

 

— **Muchas gracias.**

 

\- ¿Y le diste las gracias? - Remus alzó las cejas tanto que casi se perdieron en la raíz del cabello -. ¿Por qué diablos les estás agradeciendo? No es como si te hubiesen dicho una sola palabra.

 

\- Bueno, necesitaba que me llevasen al día siguiente a Londres - se excusó Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Mejor ser educado y conseguir que me lleven a la estación que tener la satisfacción de no contestarle y tener que esperar un par de días a que alguien venga a buscarme. Además, después de un mes así te acostumbras casi del todo.

 

\- ¿De verdad estuvieron así el mes entero? - se sorprendió Sirius -. Sé que ya lo habías dicho, pero ver cómo era de verdad... No te han dicho ni una palabra. Solo un grito de tu primo y gruñidos...

 

\- No sé cómo te volviste loco con eso - sacudió la cabeza Neville.

 

\- Harry, ya sabes que yo defiendo que hay que mantener los modales con todo el mundo aunque no te parezcan las personas más agradables - habló la señora Weasley con los labios fruncidos como si no se creyese lo que iba a decir a continuación -, pero acabas de encontrar la excepción a mi regla. Esos animales no se merecen que les des las gracias por nada.

 

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley - sonrió Harry -. Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo hice.

 

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

 

\- ¿Así que sabe hablar? - alzó una ceja George.

 

\- Nosotros ya estábamos convencidos de que solo sabía gruñir - dijo Fred.

 

Todos rieron ante las tonterías de los gemelos, menos ellos mismos. Ellos estaban molestos por lo que estaban leyendo de la situación en Privet Drive, y la mejor manera de esconderlo, de quitarle importancia al asunto, tal y como quería Harry, era bromeando sobre ello, hacer chistes y mofarse de los Dursley.

 

— **Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras má** **gicas estar** **án todas pinchadas?**

 

\- Merlín, ese chiste es todavía peor que el de las cartas-bomba - gruñó Sirius palmeándole la frente.

 

\- No conozco a nadie con un sentido del humor más penoso - sacudió la cabeza Remus.

 

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Tonks -. Menos mal que no hay mucha gente así.

 

\- No hay nadie como los Dursley - recalcó Charlie -. Es imposible.

 

Y por supuesto, con su suerte, Harry tenía que acabar justo con ellos, con la familia de muggles más odiosos que podían existir, pensaban los más cercanos a Harry con una mueca amarga.

 

**Harry no contest** **ó nada.**

 

\- Bien hecho - asintió Sirius -. Una tontería así no merece ningún comentario.

 

\- ¿Y el qué has hecho tú? - se mofó Tonks.

 

\- ¡No es lo mismo! - se defendió el animago sonrojándose indignado -. No merece que mi ahijado haga un comentario delante de la morsa. Yo me puedo burlar aquí de él todo lo que quiera.

 

\- Lo que tú digas, Sirius - dijo Remus riendo con el resto -. Sigue diciéndote eso si te hace sentirte mejor.

 

— **¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

 

\- No lo puede saber - dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido -. El castillo es inmarcable, así que no aparece en los mapas y solo aprendes dónde está cuando vienes por primera vez o si te lees _Historia de Hogwarts_.

 

\- No lo sabían - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

\- Tu tía sí lo tendría que haber sabido porque estoy seguro de que Lily se lo dijo - intervino Remus.

 

\- Entonces es que quería incomodar a Harry - gruñó Sirius.

 

— **No lo s** **é —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le habí** **a dado** **—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

 

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

 

— **¿Andén qué?**

 

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Remus indignado -. De la morsa de su marido lo entiendo porque nunca ha ido, pero Petunia ha estado en ese andén.

 

\- Todos la vimos ahí - gruñó Sirius apretando los puños -. Estuvo insultando a la pelirroja delante de todo el mundo cuando íbamos a empezar séptimo curso y no se calló hasta que James intervino y la amenazó con la varita.

 

\- ¿Así que sabía entrar? - preguntó Harry sin sentirse sorprendido en absoluto por el comportamiento de su tía. Molesto sí, pero no sorprendido.

 

\- Sí, claro - asintió Sirius confundido -. Espera, Hagrid no te lo dijo así que tú no sabes entrar. ¿Asumo que tampoco te lo dijo tu tía?

 

\- Eh... No - admitió el chico y su padrino empezó a maldecir a Petunia por lo bajo -. ¡Pero no pasa nada! - se apresuró a tranquilizarle -. Fue mejor que no me lo dijese porque conocí a una familia fantástica a cambio.

 

Los Weasley se pusieron de un color tan rojo como su pelo.

 

\- ¿Una familia de pelirrojos, a lo mejor? - preguntó Remus con una sonrisa inocente que se hizo más amplia al ver que se sonrojaban todavía más, si era posible.

 

\- Puede - sonrió Harry -. Ahora lo verás - y se apresuró a devolver la atención al libro entre sus manos.

 

— **Nueve y tres cuartos.**

 

— **No digas estupideces** **—dijo tí** **o Vernon** **—. No hay ningú** **n and** **én nueve y tres cuartos.**

 

\- Mejor - asintió Tonks -. Mucho mejor que siga pensando eso. Así se aleja y nos deja tu paz a los demás.

 

\- No creo que entrase voluntariamente en ese andén ni aunque le pagasen - rio Charlie.

 

\- Jamás lo haría - negó Harry -. Aprecia demasiado su "normalidad".

 

— **Eso dice mi billete.**

 

— **Equivocados** **—dijo tí** **o Vernon** **—.**

 

\- En realidad, Dursley, te has estado equivocando tú desde el primer capítulo - dijo George.

 

\- Algunos gatos sí pueden leer mapas - empezó a enumerar Fred.

 

\- Era un grupo de magos, no una colecta.

 

\- Tu sobrino sí se llama Harry y sí hablaban sobre él.

 

\- Por desgracia para dicho sobrino, sí estará involucrado con vosotros.

 

\- El correo sí que llega los domingos.

 

\- No podéis huir de un mago.

 

\- Dicho sobrino sí que va a ir a Hogwarts.

 

\- Y sí que existe el andén nueve y tres cuartos - terminó George.

 

\- Así que me parece que vuelves a ser tú quien está equivocado, Dursley - dijo Fred.

 

\- Señores Weasley, ¿podrían dejar ya que continúe la lectura? - les interrumpió la profesora McGonagall con expresión severa, pero escondiendo una sonrisa.

 

\- Por supuesto, profesora - respondieron a coro.

 

Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido y volvió al libro. Sí que era cierto que de momento su tío no había tenido razón en nada relacionado con Harry.

 

**Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera.**

 

\- Si no estar loco significa pensar como ese muggle - dijo Ron con una mueca -, prefiero estar loco.

 

\- Yo creía que ya habíamos dicho que su cabeza no funciona como la nuestra - dijo soñadora ente Luna -. ¿No es cierto? Cuando intentó golear un clavo con un trozo de pastel.

 

Todos se quedaron un segundo mirándola en silencio, juzgando si lo decía en serio o no, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

 

\- Y yo pensaba que ya habíamos quedado que Harry está lo suficientemente loco para atracar un banco, volar sobre un dragón y no sé qué otras barbaridades - se atrevió a decir Neville sonrojado -. No le parecería raro si todos los magos estuviésemos así de locos.

 

Las risas volvieron con fuerza mientras Harry fingía fulminar con la mirada a su compañero de cuarto.

 

\- ¡Neville!, ¿tú también? - exclamó sonriendo para que el otro chico no se lo tomase mal.

 

**Muy bien, te llevaremos a King's Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

 

\- Qué simpático - ironizó Hermione antes de girarse hacia su amigo -. ¿Te habría hecho ir por tu cuenta a Londres?

 

\- Básicamente - se encogió de hombros él -, pero me habría sido imposible ir yo solo y habría tenido que venir alguien a buscarme.

 

\- Hubiese sido mejor - murmuró McGonagall -. Hubiese ido yo misma y no habría dejado que volviese allí jamás cuando viese cómo le trataban.

 

— **¿Por qué** **vais a Londres?** **—preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

 

\- ¿Para qué te molestaste con eso? - dijo Ron mirando a su amigo -. Es imposible mantener una conversación con ellos sin recibir un insulto.

 

\- No sé - respondió Harry -. Me iban a llevar a la estación y... no sé.

 

Harry bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo explicarse. No le gustaban los Dursley, más bien estaría encantado de echarles una maldición por cada injusticia que le habían hecho. Sin embargo, seguían siendo quienes le habían criado, los que aparecían en sus primeros recuerdos y con los que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida y no había podido evitar intentar fingir por un minuto que le querían y tenían una relación familiar como la que deberían tener.

 

No les quería y él consideraba su familia a los que en ese momento estaban sentados a su lado, pero una pequeña parte de él, ese niño al que encerraban en la alacena durante semanas, no perdía la esperanza de que algún día empezarían a quererle.

 

Los más cercanos a él lo entendieron de inmediato. El niño de once años había seguido buscando la aprobación y el cariño de sus tíos, aunque supiese que nunca iba a recibirlo. Y maldijeron en su interior a los Dursley por haberle hecho eso a Harry, por no haberle dado la infancia que se merecía. Pero ahora ellos estaban para él e iban a estarlo siempre que lo necesitase.

 

Harry sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y empezó de nuevo a leer.

 

— **Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tí** **o Vernon** **—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al recordar el suceso y muchos volvieron a felicitar a Hagrid.

 

\- ¿Estuvo un mes con la cola de cerdo puesta? - soltó Neville sorprendido sin pensar y se sonrojó cuando todos le miraron.

 

\- Sí - Harry le sonrió para darle ánimos -. Mis tíos pensaron que a lo mejor el efecto se iba con el tiempo y que en un par de días desaparecería. Pero cuando faltaba una semana para que fuese al colegio y todavía seguía con ella no les quedó más remedio que buscar una excusa para el médico.

 

\- ¿Y cuál fue? ¿Cómo explicaron que su hijo tuviese una cola de cerdo? - preguntó Tonks curiosa antes de reírse de nuevo al imaginarse la situación.

 

\- No lo sé - suspiró Harry con una media sonrisa -. Hacer una pregunta ya era arriesgado, dos en el mismo día era un suicidio.

 

\- ¿Así que nunca lo averiguaste? - dijo Sirius intentando olvidar la segunda parte del comentario de su ahijado.

 

\- No - negó el chico -. No volví a preguntar ese verano y el siguiente... Bueno, digamos que el final de curso de primero fue lo bastante emocionante como para quitarme de la cabeza ese tipo de cosas. Y las vacaciones tampoco fueron tranquilas así que no, no se lo pregunté.

 

\- Sabes que eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Lo siento - sonrió Harry -. Ya verás a qué me refiero.

 

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no** **pudo volver a dormir.**

 

\- Wow - se asombraron algunos. Otros se sonrojaron porque a ellos les había pasado lo mismo.

 

\- Yo hice lo mismo - admitió Neville colorado hasta las orejas.

 

\- Todo el mundo hace lo mismo, Neville - sonrió Charlie. Este chico le caía bien. No le daba miedo mancharse las manos con nada.

 

\- Aunque algunos no lo reconozcan - añadió Tonks mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Malfoy, que miraba al frente muy digno. Se le habían teñido las mejillas de rosa y estaba intentando por todos los medios ignorar a la metamorfomaga.

 

**Se levant** **ó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

 

\- Me alegro de que tenga algo de sentido común, señor Potter - aprobó la profesora McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa -. Se lo pedimos a todos los nacidos de muggles para que no llamen la atención, pero parece que a Hagrid se le olvidó mencionar también eso.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mirada de la profesora.

 

\- Lo siento, Harry, yo estaba emocionado ese día y con todo lo que hicimos se me olvidó. Todo es mi culpa y algo podría haber ido mal. Te podrían haber regañado por algo de lo que no tenías la culpa o... - Hagrid aceleró inconscientemente sus disculpas según se iba poniendo más nervioso.

 

\- Hagrid - le cortó Harry con una sonrisa divertida -, no fue tu culpa. Hicimos muchas cosas ese día y además no pasó nada malo porque sí se me ocurrió ponerme la túnica en el tren.

 

\- Pero y si...

 

\- No pasó nada - le interrumpió de nuevo -. Y si no se me hubiese ocurrido y me hubiesen regañado, aunque dudo que regañasen a uno de primero por eso, no sería la primera y definitivamente tampoco la última vez que me habría metido en líos. Y creo que he demostrado que no se me da mal salir de ellos.

 

Por fin Hagrid sonrió y el chico le devolvió el gesto antes de volver al libro.

 

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que "había hecho" que el cerdo se sentase contigo? - frunció el ceño George.

 

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un animal con la rabia? - preguntó Fred molesto.

 

\- No, algo peor para los Dursley. Un niño con magia - se encogió de hombros Harry y muchos gruñeron -. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que para ellos no hay nada peor que un mago?

 

\- Creo que se me sigue olvidando - dijo Sirius pretendo los dientes.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Sabía que para cuando terminasen los libros a ninguno se le olvidaría algo así a no ser que cambiase mucho la actitud de sus tíos, y no parecía posible que eso pasase.

 

**Llegaron a King's Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación.**

 

\- ¿Perdón? - interrumpió incrédulo Sirius.

 

\- ¿Que la morsa hizo qué? - preguntó Remus atónito.

 

\- A lo mejor empiezan a mostrarse más cariñosos con él - aventuró Molly dubitativa, aunque no podía evitar sentir una pizca de esperanza.

 

\- Eso no va a pasar nunca - negó Fred -. No inventes, Harry, y lee lo que pone de verdad.

 

\- Pone eso - dijo Hermione mirando la página ella también.

 

\- Porque es lo que hizo - señaló Harry -. Todo lo que pone en estos libros es verdad.

 

\- Pues no es normal - sentenció George como si acabase de resolver el mayor misterio del mundo -. ¿Qué diablos está tramando ahora?

 

\- Ahora lo veréis. Tampoco fue tan malo - le quitó importancia Harry -. Pudo haber sido mucho peor.

 

\- Tu definición de "no es tan malo" no me convence en absoluto, Harry - intervino Ron -. Así que perdona si no me lo creo.

 

Harry le fulminó con la mirada, pero el pelirrojo no se inmutó y solo le hizo un gesto para que siguiese leyendo.

 

**Harry pens** **ó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

 

— **Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andé** **n diez... T** **u andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

 

\- Será estúpido - gruñó Ron. Tal era la indignación de todos los presentes que su madre ni siquiera le regañó por su lenguaje.

 

\- No va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, ¿no? - preguntó Sirius apretando los puños.

 

\- Depende de lo que creas que va a hacer - dijo Harry -, pero me parece que la respuesta es sí. Sí que va a hacerlo.

 

\- Ya sabíamos nosotros que tramaba algo - bufó George.

 

\- Y no era nada bueno - terminó Fred frunciendo el ceño.

 

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

 

\- Sí que lo hay, Harry - interrumpió Ron -. Que no lo veas no significa que no esté ahí, ¿lo sabes, no?

 

\- Sí, lo sé. Y tú sabes que esto sucedió hace casi dos años y que ahora ya sé que sí existe la estación porque he estado en ella, ¿no? - replicó Harry con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.

 

\- Cierra el pico - dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas.

 

Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido mientras todos soltaban risitas y él volvía a la lectura.

 

— **Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tí** **o Vernon** **con una sonrisa aún má** **s torva. Se march** **ó sin decir una palabra más.**

 

\- No va a hacerlo - dijo Fred incrédulo sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

**Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban.**

 

\- ¡Sí lo va a hacer! - exclamó George tan atónito que se le olvidó enfadarse.

 

**Los tres se reían.**

 

\- ¡Y encima se ríen! - interrumpió Sirius -. ¡¿Cómo pueden dejar solo a mi ahijado en la estación y largarse riéndose?!

 

\- ¿Te dejaron solo? ¿Completamente solo sin tener adonde ir? - se escandalizó Hermione.

 

\- ¿Por qué te crees que tuve que preguntar cómo entrar? - replicó Harry en voz baja. Ron sintió un peso cayendo a plomo en su estómago al recordar con claridad ese día y al canijo de pelo negro que se había acercado a ellos completamente solo para preguntarles por la entrada de la estación. Nunca se había preguntado qué hacía ahí solo y ahora se arrepentía de no haber pensado en esos detalles.

 

\- Van a pagar por eso - gruñó el pelirrojo apretando los dientes.

 

\- Ron, no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts - le recordó Harry pacientemente -. ¿Cómo piensas hacer pagar a los Dursley?

 

\- Nosotros sí podemos hacer magia y estaremos más que encantados de acompañar a Ron - intervino Bill. A su lado Charlie y Tonks asentían decididos y un poco más allá Percy hacía lo mismo.

 

\- Y he crecido con Fred y George. Algunas cosas he aprendido de ellos y no me hace falta la magia - dijo Ron.

 

\- Ah, pero no hay nada como los originales, pequeño Ronnie. Nosotros también vamos - decidió George.

 

\- ¿No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar ir solo y quedarte con toda la diversión, no? Además, George y yo tenemos algunos productos nuevos que queremos probar - sonrió malévolamente Fred.

 

\- Venga, chicos, no es para tanto - intentó calmarles Harry -. Vosotros mejor que nadie sabéis que esto acabó bien.

 

\- Eso no es excusa - cortó Ron -. Y no lo vamos a hacer solo por eso, sino por todo lo demás.

 

\- Nadie se mete con un Weasley y sale impune - dijo George.

 

\- Y tú eres el Weasley honorario no pelirrojo - añadió Fred al ver que Harry abría la boca para protestar que él no era un Weasley.

 

Harry se quedó estupefacto y no supo qué contestar. Tragó intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero todos oyeron cómo se trababa un poco al seguir leyendo.

 

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

 

\- ¿Y a quién puedes preguntar? Los guardas de la estación no conocen el andén nueve y tres cuartos - empezó a desesperarse un poco Remus.

 

\- Remus, estoy aquí así que obviamente conseguí subir al tren y venir - le recordó Harry sonriendo al ver que se le había olvidado que iba a encontrar a los Weasley.

 

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

 

\- Habría pensado que le estabas tomando el pelo - razonó Tonks.

 

\- Probablemente - asintió Charlie.

 

\- Y con tu suerte habrías conseguido meterte en problemas por eso - se burló Ron. Él no estaba preocupado porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

 

\- Pero mi suerte no siempre es mala y en este caso no pudo ser mejor - sonrió Harry.

 

**El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts,**

 

\- ¿Le preguntaste directamente sobre Hogwarts? - se sorprendió Neville.

 

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste ya que eras un mago con una baúl lleno de libros de hechizos y una varita mágica? - ironizó Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Eso. Así te habrían encerrado en una habitación acolchada ese mismo día - dijo George.

 

\- ¡Hey!, estaba nervioso, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer y se me estaba acabando el tiempo - se defendió Harry sonrojado.

 

\- Pues menos mal que nosotros siempre llegamos con el tiempo justo todos los años porque sino ya habríamos entrado en el andén y no nos habrías encontrado - murmuró Ron dándose cuenta de la suerte que habían tenido.

 

**y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno.**

 

\- Menos mal - suspiró el señor Weasley.

 

\- Si hubiese habido alguno te habrías subido y no tengo ni idea de dónde habrías acabado - estuvo de acuerdo Bill.

 

\- A lo mejor tu suerte no es tan mala - aventuró Tonks guiñándole un ojo al chico con una sonrisa.

 

\- No cuando las cosas se empiezan a poner feas - asintió Harry devolviendo la sonrisa.

 

\- Por lo menos eso está bien - intentó alegrarse Remus -. Si tienes malas suerte y acabas metiéndote en problemas, por lo menos que puedas salir de ellos.

 

**Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer.**

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste entrar? - empezó a preocuparse Sirius.

 

\- Sirius, te puedo asegurar que llegué y no pudo ser de mejor manera - le tranquilizó su ahijado levantando la vista de la página.

 

\- Pues aún no veo cómo - gruñó el otro para nada convencido.

 

\- Déjame leer y lo verás - se impacientó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

**Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

 

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon.**

 

\- No es exactamente así, pero sí se olvidó de decirte algo - sonrió Charlie.

 

**Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

 

\- ¡No! - exclamaron muchos a la vez sobresaltando a Harry.

 

\- No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? - preguntó Remus nervioso -. Porque podrías liar las cosas mucho.

 

\- Podrías cerrar la barrera y nadie podría entrar o salir hasta que viniese algún otro mago de fuera para reabrirla - dijo Bill.

 

\- Podrías hacer desaparecer simplemente la entrada y eso sería aún peor - aportó Charlie.

 

\- Podría explotar la barrera al entrar en contacto de esa forma con una varita - dijo Luna como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Las posibilidades eran cada vez más descabelladas y Harry tenía que esforzarse por no reírse o poner los ojos en blanco al oír alguna de ellas.

 

\- Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir una idea tan... tan... rematadamente loca - suspiró Hermione -. Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad, Harry?

 

\- ¡Claro que no, Hermione! - exclamó fingiendo estar indignado -. No me dio tiempo - admitió en voz más baja y sonrojándose un poco.

 

\- ¿Así que lo habrías hecho? - preguntó Ron con una sonrisa divertida.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros con un vago "puede" y se apresuró a reanudar la lectura para evitar más comentarios embarazosos que estaba seguro que llegarían de todos los que estaban poniendo los ojos en blanco divertidos.

 

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

 

— **... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

 

\- ¡Te encontraste con una familia de magos! - exclamó Sirius contento.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Gracias a Merlín - suspiró Remus relajándose.

 

\- Os dije que iba a conseguir subir al tren - les recordó el chico.

 

\- Chitón, Harry, no le quites la emoción al libro - le calló Sirius sonriendo de buen humor.

 

\- Por eso no te preocupes. Va a tener emoción de sobra - murmuró Harry antes de seguir.

 

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer** _**pelirroja** _ **,**

 

Harry tartamudeó un poco con esta última palabra. Había estado leyendo un poco por delante y había estado a punto de darle un infarto al leer que describía a la señora Weasley como "regordeta". Por suerte había pensado con rapidez y la había cambiado con "pelirroja" para evitar su propia vergüenza, la de la señora Weasley y el enfado del resto de los pelirrojos. Por no mencionar las burlas de su padrino, Remus y cierta metamorfomaga.

 

Solo Hermione le miró extrañada por la vacilación en la descripción y el repentino sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. Curiosa, miró por encima de su hombro a la página y tuvo que ahogar una risita al leer lo que ponía en realidad. No le iba a echar en cara que cambiar un adjetivo que aparecía en un pensamiento pasajero sin importancia y, lo más importante, personal.

 

Mejor librar a Harry de la vergüenza extra, añadida a la de estar descubriendo cada uno de sus secretos.

 

**que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.**

 

\- ¡Son los Weasley! - exclamó Sirius reconociéndoles -. ¡Sois vosotros! - dijo girándose hacia los mencionados -. ¡Te encontraste con los Weasley! - repitió sorprendido.

 

\- Lo sé, Sirius. Os lo había dicho - respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

 

\- Ya nos hemos enterado con la descripción, Canuto. O con la primera vez que lo has gritado delante de todo el Gran Comedor - rio Remus.

 

\- Calla, Lunático. Mi ahijado va a hablar por primera vez con su mejor amigo.

 

\- En realidad - intervino Harry -, Ron no fue el primer Weasley con el que hablé.

 

\- No me refiero a Molly, Harry - Sirius hizo un gesto de impaciencia -. Sin ofender, Molly. Solo me refiero a un chico de su edad.

 

\- No me ofendo - sonrió la mujer pelirroja -. Sé a lo que te referías.

 

\- Aun sin contar a la señora Weasley, Ron no fue el primer Weasley al que conocí. Otro pelirrojo llegó antes a hablar conmigo.

 

\- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó su padrino ansioso, pero soltó un gruñido cuando Harry solo siguió leyendo como respuesta.

 

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una** **lechuza.**

 

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó** **el carrito detr** **ás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

 

— **Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te deberías saber el número más que de sobra, Molly? - preguntó confuso Sirius -. Digo, después de Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos yo ya habría pensado que te lo sabes...

 

\- Es costumbre, Sirius - puso los ojos en blanco la pelirroja -. Lo llevo preguntando todos los años hasta este, que entraba Ginny.

 

\- Oh - fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder y se sonrojó violentamente al oír risitas. Miró a su ahijado suplicando por que continuase leyendo y Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido y decidió ahorrarle el rato de vergüenza innecesaria.

 

— **¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

 

Ginny empezó a ponerse tan roja como su pelo e intentó hacerse más pequeña en el sofá que estaba compartiendo con Luna y Neville. Sin embargo, le estaba resultando difícil ignorar las miradas divertidas y las risitas de sus hermanos.

 

— **No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta.**

 

\- ¿Así que eras tú, no? - sonrió Sirius con un brillo travieso en los ojos mirando tanto a la pequeña pelirroja como a su ahijado.

 

\- Déjala en paz, Sirius - la defendió Tonks compadeciéndose de la niña al ver cómo se sonrojaba.

 

\- Vamos, Tonks, no me seas aguafiestas - se quejó él -. Solo es una broma.

 

\- Sirius, deja en paz a mi hija y escucha a tu ahijado - le regañó Molly fulminándole con la mirada. Él solo refunfuñó por lo bajo algo sobre mujeres sin sentido del humor y Harry tuvo que apresurarse a seguir con la lectura para que Tonks, que ya estaba sacando la varita, no le mandase un maleficio.

 

**Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

 

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

 

Todos rieron divertidos.

 

\- Harry, no podías tener peor suerte - sonrió Remus.

 

\- Sí, ya he oído eso alguna vez - resopló el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

Eso solo causó más risas todavía.

 

\- ¿A que sí? Lo llevo diciendo toda la lectura - exclamó Ron.

 

\- En realidad, Ron, yo ya te oía decirlo cuando estábamos en primero - señaló Hermione escondiendo una sonrisa ante la mirada indignada de Harry.

 

\- Muy bonito. ¿Para qué quiero enemigos si os tengo a vosotros dos con estos comentarios? - ironizó él.

 

\- Sabes que es cierto, Harry, así que deja de quejarte y sigue leyendo - rio Ron dándole un codazo.

 

— **Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer** _ **pelirroja**_ **.**

 

Harry volvió a sonrojarse un poco al cambiar de nuevo la descripción de la señora Weasley. Por suerte para él, solo Hermione lo notó y le bastó echar un vistazo al libro para confirmar inmediatamente sus sospechas. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse.

 

— **No soy Fred, soy George** **—dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

 

— **Lo siento, George, cariño.**

 

— **Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ya que todos habían sido víctimas en algún momento de la broma más típica de los gemelos. Hasta los profesores tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa, aunque hacía tiempo que habían dejado de intentar distinguirlos y les ponían el castigo a ambos.

 

La única que fruncía el ceño era la señora Weasley. Sin embargo, acabó suspirando y sacudió la cabeza divertida. En el fondo estas bromas inofensivas de los gemelos le encantaban, le daban una chispa única a la vida con ellas y, por mucho que les regañase y se molestase a veces, no querría que dejasen de planearlas nunca. El día que eso pasase sería el día que empezaría a preocuparse porque los gemelos no serían los gemelos si no estuviesen pensando una nueva broma.

 

Los gemelos solo se levantaron e hicieron exageradas reverencias para todos lados. Antes de que se les ocurriese ponerse de pie en el sofá, Harry decidió seguir leyendo en seguida y a los dos pelirrojos no les quedó más remedio que sentarse para escuchar.

 

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

 

**No hab** **í** **a nadie m** **ás.**

 

— **Disc** **ú** **lpeme** **—dijo Harry a la mujer** _ **pelirroja**_ **.**

 

Harry gruñó para sí mismo. Estúpido libro... ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que cambiar ese adjetivo? Él había opinado que las descripciones no estaban nada mal, que eran por lo menos entretenidas, pero esto era ridículo. Gracias a Merlín que se había ofrecido a leer este capítulo o la vergüenza que hubiesen pasado la señora Weasley y él (si hubiese sobrevivido la furia de los otros pelirrojos) habría sido horrible.

 

Para hacerlo peor, estaba escuchando a Hermione reírse por lo bajo a su lado y sabía que la chica había descubierto su secreto. Por lo menos era la única que se había dado cuenta, pensó Harry intentando consolarse a sí mismo de algún modo. Podía ser peor, ¿no? Ojalá que no.

 

— **Hola, querido** **—dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

 

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

 

Todos sonrieron con anticipación y aguantaron la respiración mientras esperaban la reacción del pelirrojo. Este miraba con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo, que se encogió de hombros intentando no sonreír él mismo. No podía negar que la descripción era acertada...

 

\- ¿Larguirucho? - gruñó Ron entrecerrando los ojos -. ¿Cómo que larguirucho? Soy alto, no larguirucho. Y definitivamente no tengo una nariz larga.

 

Hubo risitas por lo bajo, pero se acabaron cuando el chico miró en dirección al ruido.

 

\- Hombre, Ron, si lo piensas un poco... - empezó Bill escondiendo una sonrisa al ver que les habían pillado.

 

\- Un poco larguirucho sí que eres - dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de parecer casual en su afirmación.

 

\- Y tu nariz no es como si le hubiesen aplicado un encantamiento alargador... - empezó Fred haciendo que su hermano pequeño se girase hacia él con la esperanza de que uno de sus hermanos le defendería. La esperanza no duró mucho.

 

\- Pero es seguro más larga que la media - rio George suavemente y recibió la mirada de su hermano fulminándole.

 

\- Muy graciosos - refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos -. Esta me la vas a pagar, Harry.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo el chico sorprendido -. No es mi culpa que mis pensamientos PRIVADOS estén en un libro siendo leídos delante de todo el colegio.

 

\- Y además, Ron - intervino Hermione alzando un poco la voz antes de que se pudiesen todos a discutir -, no es malo ser alto. Y tu nariz no es fea.

 

Nada más decir esto ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, pero Ron, inconscientemente, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. El resto solo pudo intentar por todos los medios esconder por enésima vez una sonrisa divertida. ¿Es que ellos dos eran los únicos que no lo veían?

 

— **Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

 

— **¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

 

— **No te preocupes** **—dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante.**

 

Harry se detuvo un momento para intercambiar una mirada con Ron y ambos bufaron entre divertidos y molestos. Sí, claro, seguro que era imposible chocar. El curso siguiente iban a tener más cuidado a la hora de cruzar la barrera, ya que la magia hacía que ese tipo de cosas sí fueran posibles.

 

El resto les miraron confundidos.

 

\- Ehh... ¿Queremos saberlo? - preguntó dubitativo Remus después de unos segundos en los que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

 

\- No - cortaron los dos a la vez -. Segundo libro - añadió Harry como única explicación.

 

\- Creedme, no queréis saberlo todavía - dijo Hermione al ver que no parecían convencidos y les lanzó una mirada de reproche a los dos chicos al recordar esa locura.

 

\- Algo me dice que sí vamos a querer saberlo - le murmuró Sirius a Remus con una sonrisa traviesa -. Ese es el mismo "no" que James y yo le dábamos a Minnie cuando nos preguntaba lo mismo después de una broma.

 

**Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

 

— **Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

 

\- Gracias, señora Weasley - se auto interrumpió Harry levantando la vista de las páginas -. Se me olvidó decírselo con los nervios aquel día. Así que gracias.

 

\- De nada, querido. Fue un placer - respondió ella sonriendo.

 

\- Un poco tarde, ¿no, pequeño Harry? - se mofó George.

 

\- Sí, solo un par de años tarde - sonrió Fred.

 

\- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? - dijo Luna mirándoles distraída -. Es probable que un nargle se metiese en su cabeza y le despistase. Por lo menos ahora Harry se ha librado de él y ha querido corregir su error. Me alegro de que ya no lo tengas en tu cabeza, Harry - terminó ella simplemente sin darse cuenta, o sin prestar atención, a las miradas exasperadas y confundidas de toda la sala.

 

\- Ehh... Gracias, Luna. Yo también me alegro - dijo al final Harry antes de que Hermione pudiese abrir la boca para discutir. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que una discusión entre ambas no acabaría bien.

 

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy só** **lida.**

 

Harry y Ron volvieron a bufar. Y tanto que parece sólida, pensaron ambos recordando los moretones que se les habían quedado unos días por culpa de ese porrazo contra la barrera.

 

De nuevo, todos les volvieron a mirar confusos, aunque antes de que pudiesen preguntar algo, Harry siguió leyendo.

 

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas.**

 

No, ese año no, pensaron Harry y Ron. Eso será al curso siguiente así que por lo menos la primera vez todo fue como se supone que tiene que ir.

 

**Se inclin** **ó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

 

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

 

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un ró** **tulo dec** **ía:** **«** **Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h** **»** **. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras** **«** **Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos** **»** **.**

 

**Lo habí** **a logrado.**

 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Harry lo ha logrado! - exclamaron los gemelos sobresaltando a todos. Se levantaron de pronto y corrieron hacia él presurosos.

 

\- ¡El pequeño Harry ha conseguido entrar en la estación! - dijo Fred quitándole el libro de su regazo de golpe y tirándoselo a su hermano pequeño, que lo cogió justo antes de que le golpease y miró mal a los gemelos.

 

\- Enhorabuena, Harry, enhorabuena. Eso ha sido excepcional - felicitó George con fingida seriedad mientras los gemelos sacudían cada uno una mano del chico que sonreía divertido y exasperado.

 

\- ¡Fred, George, dejad en paz a Harry! - les regañó Molly.

 

\- Mmm... ¿Harry? - dijo dubitativo Neville, pero se relajó al recibir una sonrisa y la atención completa de su amigo -. Me parece estupendo que pasases, ¿pero no era eso lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar? Me refiero, la señora Weasley te dijo que tenías que hacer eso.

 

\- Oh, pero, Neville, Harry tiene una razón estupenda para estar así de contento - intervino George antes de que el chico pudiese responder.

 

\- Claro, después de todo, ha conseguido hacer algo como cualquier otro mago normal y atravesar la barrera - añadió Fred entre risas -. Y no cuenta que sea imposible para él no conseguirlo.

 

Al oír "imposible", Sirius sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y sacó discretamente el pergamino de imposibles para añadir este. Por desgracia, no fue tan discreto como pensaba y todos a su alrededor soltaron risitas divertidos mientras Harry fulminaba con la mirada tanto al par de pelirrojos como a su padrino.

 

\- No les hagas ni caso, Neville. No tienen ni idea - bufó volviendo a girarse hacia el otro chico -. Excepto el Callejón Diagon, era el primer sitio del mundo de la magia en el que estaba y era el que de verdad significaba que me iba a Hogwarts. Haber conseguido llegar a ese sitio significaba haber conseguido poder venir aquí. Así que sí, estaba orgulloso de haber atravesado esa barrera.

 

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa que le daba Harry. Él podía simpatizar con el sentimiento después de haber pensado toda su infancia que era un squib y que no iba a poder ir a aprender magia. Cuando por fin llegó a la estación y subió al tren, todo se había hecho más real de alguna forma. No era un squib, sino un mago (sin importar si era poderoso o no, pensó para sí) y nadie se lo podía negar. Ahora, si consiguiese que su abuela estuviese orgullosa de él...

 

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

 

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío.**

 

Sirius y Remus sintieron como les fallaba un poco la sonrisa al imaginarse a Harry haciéndose paso en el andén él solo. James y Lily deberían haber estado ahí con él, y seguro que, si las cosas hubiesen ido de forma un poco diferente, ellos dos también habrían estado despidiéndose de él.

 

Sacudieron la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y se prometieron a sí mismos que estarían a partir de ahora para despedirle y para recogerle en el andén. Le debían por lo menos eso.

 

**Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

 

— **Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

 

— **Oh, Neville** **—oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

 

Neville se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar su primera aparición en la historia.

 

\- Ese sapo siempre va a escapársete, Neville - rio Ron.

 

\- Y aparecerá en el momento más inesperado - añadió Seamus.

 

\- E iremos los cinco a por él para poder pillarle - dijo Dean divertido.

 

\- ¿Los cinco a por un sapo? - preguntó Charlie divertido y muy curioso cuando los cinco Gryffindor se sonrojaron.

 

\- No importa - se apresuró a decir Harry para evitar más preguntas -. Cuando aparecía en la sala común era peor y acabábamos necesitando a muchos más.

 

Ahora fueron muchos más Gryffindor los que se pusieron colorados y murmuraron por lo bajo algo sobre estúpidos sapos que no se están quietos. Harry decidió que ya se habían reído bastante de los líos que había causado Trevor y siguió leyendo haciendo callar a todos.

 

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

 

— **Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

 

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

 

Lee sonreía contento de haber aparecido, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios cuando la profesora McGonall habló con voz estricta.

 

\- Señor Jordan, ¿le importaría decirme qué era eso?

 

\- Nada importante, profesora - aseguró él rápido. Tal un poco demasiado rápido porque la bruja apretó los labios hasta que no eran más que una línea fina y tensa.

 

\- Señor Jordan, espero que usted no haya metido eso en la escuela, sea lo que sea - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Eh... - Lee no supo cómo responder a eso y solo pudo mirar agradecido a Harry cuando este decidió rescatarle alzando un poco la voz para seguir la lectura.

 

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón.**

 

\- ¿De verdad trataste de empujar el baúl tú solo? - se sorprendió Tonks -. No te ofendas, pero estoy segura de que era más grande que tú.

 

\- Hombre, en algún momento tenía que meter el baúl en el compartimento, ¿no? Y no podía pedirle ayuda a alguien exactamente - se encogió de hombros sin darse cuenta de la mueca de Sirius y Remus y las miradas de pena del resto -. De todas formas alguien me ayudó así que da igual.

 

Antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar quién era, volvió a leer.

 

**Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeá** **ndole un pie.**

 

\- ¡Ow! - exclamó Harry más por la sorpresa que por el dolor -. ¡Hey!, ¿a qué ha venido eso, Ron? ¿Por qué me has pisado?

 

\- Yo no te he pisado, colega. Ni me he movido - se defendió el pelirrojo levantando las manos.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces qué...? - frunció el ceño confundido antes de abrir los ojos como platos y mirar de nuevo al libro.

 

\- Es el hechizo, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione comprendiendo al mismo tiempo.

 

- **...antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie** \- murmuró Harry leyéndolo de nuevo antes de seguir en voz alta -. Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no hay duda de que el hechizo existe de verdad.

 

Las expresiones de todos estaban llenas de preocupación y se mostraban cautelosas, todo signo de la diversión de antes perdido. Durante un rato se habían olvidado de ese maldito hechizo, pero ahora había vuelto a hacerse presente y más real todavía que antes. Ver que era un libro el que iba a hacer daño a un niño, no solo hacerle sentir la magia, y que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo hacía todo mucho más horrible. Y que en ese momento fuese dicho niño el que estuviese leyendo lo convertía prácticamente en masoquismo.

 

\- Harry, a lo mejor no... - empezó Sirius a intentar convencerle una vez más de no seguir leyendo.

 

\- No - le cortó el chico -. Vamos a seguir leyendo, Sirius. Solo ha sido por la sorpresa, de verdad. No ha sido para tanto.

 

Siguió leyendo antes de que pudiesen discutir más, pero ahora todos estaba más tensos y preocupados.

 

— **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

 

\- ¿Fuisteis vosotros? - dijo Sirius girándose hacia ellos -. Bueno, pone que fue uno de los gemelos, pero supongo que el otro no tardará en aparecer.

 

\- Sí a las dos cosas - dijeron a la vez sonriendo satisfechos.

 

\- Tuvimos que ir a echarle una mano a ese canijo con gafas que intentaba levantar una baúl más grande que él - se mofó Fred.

 

\- Sino, es probable que hubiese acabado aplastado - rio George ignorando la mirada de Harry.

 

Los dos recordaban perfectamente la primera vez que habían visto a Harry y cómo, desde que habían visto cómo intentaba abrirse paso entre todos él solo y que luego nadie le ayudaba cuando estaba claro que él no podía, le habían empezado a ver como a otro hermano pequeño. No les había hecho falta ni mirarse entre sí (aunque pocas veces hacía falta) para saber que iban a estar ayudándole a partir de ese momento. Que no fuese pelirrojo y no compartiese su sangre no le hacía menos hermano suyo que Ron.

 

— **Sí, por favor —** **jade** **ó Harry.**

 

— **¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

 

\- ¿Veis? Ya estamos ahí los dos - sonrió Fred.

 

\- Y menos mal que le ayudamos los dos porque no sé qué demonios metes en ese baúl, Harry, pero todos los años pesa más que cualquier otro - bufó George.

 

\- Lo siento - se encogió de hombros Harry con una sonrisa. Solo él y Ron, porque compartía habitación con él casi todo el año, sabían que pesaba tanto porque se llevaba todas sus cosas. Absolutamente todas sus pertenencias viajaban con él en ese baúl porque no se fiaba de los Dursley para dejar algo con ellos varios meses sin estar él cerca. Además, como tampoco tenía tantas, cabía todo perfectamente a pesar de que luego pesase más el baúl.

 

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

 

\- Gracias, chicos - se auto interrumpió Harry levantando la vista para sonreírles agradecido. Eran los únicos que se habían acercado a ayudarle de todos los que estaban en el andén y eso no lo iba a olvidar probablemente nunca.

 

\- Ya nos las diste, Harry - dijo George devolviendo la sonrisa -. Es más, estoy convencido de que es lo que viene justo a continuación.

 

\- Y ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa - le quitó importancia Fred con un gesto, y lo decía en serio. Iban a estar apoyándole en todo momento.

 

— **Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo hú** **medo.**

 

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que venía justo a continuación - sonrió satisfecho George.

 

\- Sí, sí, como si no nos supiésemos los tres de memoria la primera conversación que tuvimos - acusó Harry riendo -. Con lo raro que fue es imposible olvidarlo.

 

Fred y George se miraron sonriendo traviesos y se giraron a la vez hacia Harry. No hizo falta nada más. Después de conocerles desde hace dos años, incluyendo el haber pasado en su casa la mitad del verano, Harry adivinó en un momento lo que querían hacer. La sonrisa que devolvió era tan traviesa, por lo menos, como la de los gemelos y el brillo pícaro en sus ojos les recordó tanto a James a los dos merodeadores que tuvieron la sensación de que volvían a estar en segundo curso organizando una broma.

 

\- **¿Qué es eso?** \- dijo George señalando la cicatriz de Harry igual que había hecho aquel día.

 

\- **Vaya** \- dijo Fred - **. ¿Eres tú...?**

 

\- **Es** **él** \- dijo George mirando a su gemelo - **. Eres tú, ¿no?** —se dirigió a Harry **.**

 

— **¿Quién?** —preguntó Harry.

 

— **Harry Potter** —respondieron a coro.

 

— **Oh, él** —dijo Harry— **. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

 

Todos se reían a carcajadas.

 

\- No me puedo creer que os lo sepáis de memoria - rio Charlie limpiándose una lágrima que se le había salido de la risa.

 

\- Pues yo sí que puedo - Tonks intentaba recuperar el control de sus carcajadas -. Como ha dicho Harry, es demasiado raro para olvidarse de él.

 

\- Yo tampoco me olvidaría - dijo Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

\- Ni que lo digas. "¿Oh, él?" ¿En serio, Harry? - Sirius volvió a estallar en carcajadas -. ¡Fantástico! "Oh, él". Yo tampoco me olvidaría.

 

Todos volvieron a echarse a reír mientras Harry se sonrojaba a pesar de estar sonriendo como todos los demás. La situación había sido demasiado absurda para no hacerlo: ellos asombrados por haberle conocido y él asombrado por que le conociesen.

 

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

 

\- Como siempre que alguien le reconoce - sonrió Ron -. Eso no ha cambiado desde entonces. Es el mismo Harry de siempre.

 

\- Y no creo que vaya a dejar de sorprenderse por que le conozcan hasta dentro de mucho - Hermione también sonreía con cariño -. No creo que nunca le guste su fama, ¿verdad, Harry? - terminó sonriendo pícara.

 

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rojo y murmuró algo sobre amigos que le conocían demasiado bien.

 

**Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó** **a trav** **és de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

 

— **¿Fred? ¿George? ¿** **Est** **áis ahí?**

 

— **Ya vamos, mamá.**

 

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

 

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían.**

 

\- Ya sabía yo que tenía que estar en algún rincón escondido el espíritu merodeador. Hacía mucho que no aparecía - Sirius sonrió con el mismo brillo en los ojos que cuando planeaba una broma. Casi parecía que no había pasado doce años en un infierno -. Eso es, Harry. Tú sigue tus instintos merodeadores.

 

Fred y George iban a decir ellos también, pero el comentario de los instintos merodeadores de Harry los dejó descolocados de nuevo. ¿Por qué iba a tener Harry instintos de merodeador? Seguro que podía intentar seguir sus pasos como ellos dos hacían, pero los instintos de merodeador solo los tenían ellos, los cuatro merodeadores que crearon el mapa y estaban totalmente seguros de que Harry no era ninguno de ellos. Así que la única explicación es que fuese cierto que Harry era el hijo de uno de ellos, ¿no?

 

\- Sirius, no estarás intentando que Harry se meta en líos como nosotros cuando estábamos en el colegio, ¿no? - sonrió Remus divertido.

 

\- No te molestes, Sirius - rio Harry -. Ya escucho constantemente conversaciones que no debería y estoy siempre en el lugar menos oportuno en el momento menos adecuado. Me parece que eso junto con la curiosidad que habéis dicho antes son esos instintos merodeadores que dices.

 

\- No sé si preocuparme o sentirme orgulloso - dijo Sirius al cabo de unos segundos -. Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para preocuparme luego. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry.

 

\- De todas formas, lo siento por haberles espiado la conversación, señora Weasley - se disculpó Harry sonrojándose un poco antes de girarse hacia el resto de pelirrojos que habían participado en esa conversación -. Lo siento. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero...

 

\- Tenías curiosidad por la familia de increíbles y asombrosos pelirrojos que te habían ayudado a subir el baúl - terminó Fred por él -. Perfectamente normal. Y eres familia ahora.

 

\- Así que solo estabas escuchando una conversación que tu futura familia tuvo y en la que se mencionó a ese miembro no pelirrojo que se iba a unir a ellos en el futuro cercano - le quitó importancia George.

 

\- Un Weasley puede escuchar conversaciones entre otros Weasley - siguió Fred antes de que Harry pudiese interrumpir.

 

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte - negó con la cabeza George.

 

Todos sabían que no era por eso por lo que Harry había escuchado la conversación, sino porque quería ver cómo era una familia de verdad, cómo era eso que habría tenido de no haber sido por Voldemort. No podían reprocharle querer ver eso por lo menos, ya que no lo tenía en aquel momento. Por suerte, como habían dicho los gemelos, ahora sí la tenía.

 

Aunque él fuese un cabezota testarudo que no lo quisiese creer, tenía una familia con un montón de pelirrojos y una chica sabelotodo con abundante pelo castaño desde el año pasado. Ahora se había ampliado hasta incluir a su padrino convicto en Azkaban (de momento), a un hombre lobo y a una metamorfomaga con carácter, y que estaba a punto de ampliarse de nuevo para incluir a un tímido chico de cara redonda y una chica rubia de mirada perdida e ideas extrañas e increíbles.

 

**La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

 

— **Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

 

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

 

\- Mamá Dorea siempre hacía lo mismo en la estación - bufó Sirius, pero estaba sonriendo.

 

\- A todos nos lo han hecho nuestras madres alguna de las veces que fuimos a la estación - sacudió la cabeza Bill sin darse cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de Harry flaqueaba un poco antes de aparecer de nuevo un poco forzada.

 

Solo se dieron cuenta Ron, Hermione, los dos merodeadores y los gemelos y los seis miraron mal a Bill por sacar el tema. Neville tampoco estaba realmente cómodo hablando sobre esto, pero su abuela ya se había encargado de frotarle la nariz y todo eso tal y como habría hecho su madre así que no estaba tan mal. Era Harry quien se estaba esforzando por mantener una cara neutra sacando fuerzas del apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos a su lado.

 

\- Ni que lo digas - rio Charlie tan en la ignorancia como su hermano mayor sobre la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el ambiente -. Parece que esperan a estar en el andén para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 

Tonks se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que estaban recibiendo ambos pelirrojos y cuando vio el porqué estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos por no haber pensado en ello. Les pegó en la cabeza a los dos antes de que pudiesen seguir haciendo comentarios y les hizo un gesto hacia Harry cuando fueron a protestar. Al cabo de un segundo ellos también tenían ganas de pegarse a ellos mismos por no haber pensado en Harry.

 

\- Harry, nosotros no... - empezó Bill abochornado. Sin embargo, ni él ni su hermano sabían qué decir. ¿Perdona por tener madre y tú no? Seguro que eso le sentaba de maravilla.

 

\- No es nada, Bill - le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros -. De verdad, estoy bien y vosotros no habéis hecho nada malo.

 

Volvió a leer, pero seguía tenso y los pelirrojos seguían encogiéndose bajo las malas miradas de varios y se regañaban mentalmente por ser tan absolutamente insensibles.

 

— **Mamá, dé** **jame** **—exclamó apartándose.**

 

— **¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

 

— **Cá** **llate** **—dijo Ron.**

 

— **¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

 

— **Ahí** **viene.**

 

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.**

 

\- El prefecto perfecto - dijeron los gemelos a coro.

 

\- ¡Fred, George, dejad en paz a vuestro hermano! - les regañó la señora Weasley.

 

\- ¿Prefecto perfecto? - sonrió Sirius -. Así llamábamos a la pelirroja.

 

\- ¿Mi madre fue prefecta? - preguntó Harry ilusionado.

 

\- Sí. Nunca se saltaba las reglas, todo lo contrario que James - rio Remus -. Y supongo que tú has salido más a James que a Lily en eso.

 

\- Más bien - sonrió Harry divertido -. Ya lo veréis.

 

\- Lunático también fue prefecto, pero él no fue no prefecto perfecto - dijo Sirius con un brillo travieso en los ojos -. Él seguía saltándose las normas y gastando bromas con nosotros, pero tenía más cuidado y le pillaban mucho menos.

 

\- ¡Pero eras prefecto! - exclamó Percy con los ojos como platos y una expresión llena de reproche y confusión -. Un prefecto no debe ir haciendo todo eso. Tiene que dar ejemplo al resto de los alumnos y para eso tiene que ser el primero que cumpla todas las normas y que haga caso a las figuras de autoridad. ¡No está bien que un prefecto esté gastando bromas!

 

\- Percy - dijo Remus sonriendo tranquilamente -, que seas prefecto no significa que no puedas gastar una broma de vez en cuando ni que tengas que ser mejor que nadie, eso no es lo que significa tener esa insignia en el pecho. Que seas prefecto significa que debes ayudar a los de los primeros años cuando tengan problemas y debes mantener cierto orden, sin olvidarte de que todos somos niños, no robots o soldados. Y no se tienen que tener que cumplir todas y cada una de las normas, solo no romper demasiadas, pero puedes relajarte en ese tema y no pasa nada. Lo importante es que eches una mano a los más jóvenes y ya estarás haciendo un buen papel como prefecto.

 

\- Pero... Las normas... - balbuceó Percy aún más confundido. Parecía que acababan de derrumbar su mundo al cambiarle la visión de cómo debía ser un prefecto.

 

\- Las normas están a veces para que alguien las rompa - dijo Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja ahora -. Eres un adolescente, Percy, no un trabajador de cincuenta años. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a reírte de una broma y nadie te va a echar en cara que te saltes una norma de vez en cuando. No es grave.

 

Después de unos segundos más en silencio en los que Percy intentó comprender esto, Harry decidió ponérselo un poco más fácil y quitarle las miradas de encima volviendo a leer.

 

— **No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—** **. Estoy** **delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

 

\- Eso no quita que no puedas estar con tu familia y tus amigos hasta que el tren se ponga en marcha. Solo os piden que estéis allí al principio del viaje para organizar las patrullas y ya está - frunció un poco el ceño Sirius -. Hasta la pelirroja se quedaba todo el tiempo posible en el andén o por el tren charlando con Alice y con el resto, y escondiéndose de James para que no le pidiese salir en público - añadió riendo.

 

\- ¿Alice? - preguntó Harry confundido -. ¿Quién es Alice?

 

\- Era la mejor amiga de tu madre. Se casó con Frank Longbottom - dijo sonriendo a Neville -. Siguieron siendo las mejores amigas al salir de Hogwarts y por eso tu madre fue la madrina de Neville y Alice fue la tuya.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo -. ¿Por qué nadie nos ha dicho esto?

 

\- ¿No lo sabíais? - frunció el ceño Sirius de nuevo -. Deberíais haberlo sabido. Si queréis luego podemos hablar más de esto, pero ahora me parece que deberíamos seguir leyendo.

 

Después de que los dos chicos intercambiasen una larga mirada sorprendida, Harry sacudió la cabeza y obedeció.

 

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no hacían más que girar en torno a su recién descubierta madrina. Ahora sabía que su padrino no había ido a buscarle a Privet Drive porque estaba en la cárcel y en algún ronco de su cabeza había dado por hecho que su madrina, quien quiera que fuese, había muerto durante la guerra. Eso sacaba más dudas. ¿Por qué no había ido Alice a buscarle en ningún momento? ¿Le había pasado algo horrible? Sabía que Neville vivía con su abuela así que algo le tenía que haber pasado a su madre. ¿Y por qué ninguno de los dos chicos sabía quién era su madrina?

 

— **Oh, ¿tú** **eres un prefecto, Percy?** **—dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—** **. Tendr** **ías que habé** **rnoslo dicho, no ten** **íamos idea.**

 

— **Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

 

— **O dos...**

 

— **Un minuto...**

 

— **Todo el verano...**

 

Todos se partían de risa, menos Percy, que se había sonrojado un poco. La verdad es que leyéndolo así, su comportamiento parecía un poco pomposo y presumido. A lo mejor Remus tenía razón y podía relajarse un poco y disfrutar con sus hermanos...

 

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Absolutamente genial! - Sirius se tenía que sujetar el estómago de lo fuerte que se reía.

 

\- Gracias. Gracias - dijeron Fred y George levantándose de un salto y haciendo exageradas reverencias a todo el mundo.

 

Al final hicieron falta un par de advertencias de su madre para conseguir que se sentasen de nuevo y dejasen de hacer el payaso delante de todo el Gran Comedor, a pesar de que estaban consiguiendo arrancar risas de casi todos los presentes.

 

— **Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

 

— **Y de todos modos,** **¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

 

— **Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—.**

 

Molly frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo oía desde los pensamientos de alguien y lo leía en tercera persona, no le parecía bien cómo se estaban portando Arthur y ella con el resto de sus hijos porque estaban favoreciendo demasiado la insignia de prefecto. Es decir, en el fondo eso en sí ya es un premio y, sin embargo, no solo le habían comprado una lechuza, sino también una túnica nueva. Si les sobrase el dinero, no importaría, pero a cambio de eso no habían tenido suficiente para comprarle una varita nueva a Ron, que comenzaba Hogwarts, y este había tenido que conformarse con una heredada.

 

Según iba pensando en detalles de esos, más se daba cuenta de que había habido muchas más veces en las que había premiado a uno de sus hijos por una insignia en vez de darle a otro algo que necesitaba de verdad, como una varita propia para que no hubiese peligro de que reaccionase contra él. Sin embargo, lo peor, si era posible que hubiese algo peor, es que la mayor parte de las veces el perjudicado era Ron.

 

Bill, al ser el mayor, era el que estrenaba las cosas y Charlie, por ser muy seguido, podía heredar solo algunas, como libros y algunas prendas de ropa, pero no mucho por lo que la mayoría era también nuevo. Además, Charlie era mucho más ancho que Bill y no le valían muchas cosas.

 

Percy sí heredaba más, pero le hacían más regalos por sus buenas notas así que al final también estrenaba un montón de cosas, como esa túnica nueva de la que hablaban. Fred y George eran... otro mundo. Sí usaban prendas de ropa que se les habían quedado pequeñas a sus hermanos mayores pero, como tenían las complexión de Charlie, solo las había usado él antes porque Bill y Percy eran más altos y delgados, como Ron. Y habían recibido cada uno su propia varita y todo eso.

 

Ginny también heredaba algunas cosas de sus hermanos como libros de texto, pero la mayor parte de la ropa no porque era la única chica y a ella sí que le habían comprado una varita propia. Además, no sabía por qué, pero Ginny era su niña mimada, a la que más le consentían en casa y la que más veces se salía con la suya porque era "el ojito derecho de mamá y papá", como decían todos los hermanos. Y ambos lo sabían, pero no podían evitarlo.

 

Sin embargo, Ron sí que heredaba todo, absolutamente todo. Los libros de texto, el caldero, la escoba, la ropa que habían usado tanto Bill como Percy antes, su mascota... Todo. Ni siquiera había recibido su propia varita porque habían usado el dinero para comprarle premios a Percy por su insignia de prefecto.

 

Cuando llegó a esta conclusión, Molly tuvo ganas de levantarse corriendo de su asiento y abrazar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y disculparse mil veces por haberle dejado tanto de lado inconscientemente. Se prometió a sí misma que eso no iba a volver a pasar con ninguno de sus hijos, y menos con Ron, que a partir de ese momento se aseguraría que todos tuviesen las cosas que necesitasen antes de comprarle un regalo o un capricho a cualquiera de ellos. Le había estado fallando ya muchas veces a uno de sus hijos, no iba a permitir que volviese a pasar.

 

Solo esperaba que Ron no les guardase rencor por haberle hecho eso porque estaba segura que notarlo, sí lo había notado. Pero a lo mejor, no estaba enfadado con ellos. A lo mejor no estaba demasiado molesto y podían compensárselo en algún momento, empezando con una varita propia en cuanto saliesen de allí.

 

**Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

 

**Bes** **ó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

 

— **Ahora, vosotros dos... Este añ** **o os ten** **éis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

 

La señora Weasley gruñó para sí misma al recordar ese despiste. ¿En qué momento se le habría ocurrido una tontería como hacer estallar un inodoro? ¡Merlín, si ninguno de sus hijos había hecho una cosa parecida antes! Había sido todo cosa suya y le había dado una idea nueva a los gemelos. Por lo menos no la habían usado, pensó aliviada.

 

— **¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

 

\- No me digas que les diste una idea a los gemelos, Molly - dijo Sirius sonriendo -. Yo creía que ya habrías aprendido que no se le deben dar ideas nuevas a los bromistas.

 

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó ella sonrojándose por ese error garrafal.

 

\- Lo siento, Molly - dijo Remus -, pero Sirius tiene razón esta vez. Es lo peor que puedes hacer: darle inspiración a un bromista.

 

\- Bueno, da igual - replicó apretando la mandíbula -. Por una vez me hicieron caso y dejaron tranquilos los inodoros de Hogwarts.

 

Harry intercambió una mirada con Fred y George, pero los tres tuvieron que mirar rápidamente hacia otro lado para no estallar en carcajadas. Ellos tres sabían que no se habían olvidado de los inodoros de Hogwarts ni mucho menos.

 

Lo único que no sabía Harry es que los otros dos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando la conversación de la estación y por eso le habían mandado a él el inodoro a final de curso. Era una especie de mensaje que decía que Harry se merecía su regalo tanto como Ginny porque él era tan hermano suyo como ella.

 

— **Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

 

\- Y no sabes cuántas más estamos consiguiendo con estos libros - sonrió George travieso.

 

\- Y eso que apenas llevamos unos pocos capítulos - dijo Fred con la misma expresión que su hermano. Solo les falta frotarse las manos para parecer los malos de una película de espías, pensó Harry divertido.

 

\- Estos libros son una auténtica mina de ideas, lo que quiere decir... - añadió George.

 

\- Que la cabeza del pequeño Harry está repleta de ideas nuevas y maravillosas para llenarle la cabeza a Minnie de canas - rio Fred.

 

McGonagall pareció a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico al imaginarse al hijo de uno de los merodeadores usando todo su ingenio para planear bromas.

 

\- No se preocupe, profesora. Ya sabe que yo no gasto muchas bromas - se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que tuviesen que ir a buscar una poción tranquilizadora para la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

 

— **No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

 

— **No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

 

\- Sí, ya, estuve perfectamente seguro el año pasado, ¿verdad? - bufó Ron sarcástico. Los gemelos sonrieron débilmente arrepentidos porque la verdad era que habían prestado muy poca atención a su hermano pequeño.

 

\- Bueno, pequeño Ronnie - dijo Fred -, a salvo de los peligros normales que acosan al resto de los alumnos.

 

\- Los vuestros son un poco más raros y ni con horas extra de vigilancia podemos libraros de ellos - sonrió George.

 

\- ¡Pero si no fue gracias a vosotros que me libré de las bromas! - protestó Ron ignorando las risitas de todos al oír la discusión entre los tres hermanos -. ¡Fue gracias a que Harry me ayudó a devolveros la primera broma que me gastasteis y a partir de entonces no os atrevisteis a intentarlo de nuevo!

 

Todos miraron sorprendidos al pequeño chico de gafas que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente al lado del pelirrojo. Vaya, así que sí había alguien capaz de dejar en ridículo a los gemelos Weasley en su propio juego, pensaron muchos que habían sido el blanco de las bromas de ese par y habían intentado devolvérsela solo para que les saliese todo al revés.

 

\- ¿Por qué te crees que queremos que venga con nosotros a preparar alguna, hermanito? - replicó George aparentemente sin darle importancia, pero intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente para que no contasen en qué había consistido la venganza de Harry. Había sido uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida

 

\- Es un genio de las bromas disfrazado - dijo Fred -. Solo tenemos que convencerle de que salga a la luz.

 

\- ¡Ustedes dos no van a hacer tal cosa! - exclamó McGonagall -. El señor Potter no necesita ir por ahí buscando más líos.

 

\- Bueno, eso ahora da igual - cortó Harry divertido y exasperado -. Estoy aquí delante oyendo todo y ya puedo deciros que el día que me ponga a gastar una broma a alguien será el día que me guste jugar al quidditch.

 

Los dos merodeadores se desinflaron visiblemente y no se dieron cuenta de la enorme sonrisa de los gemelos Weasley y de la cara de horror de la profesora al comprender lo que decía.

 

— **Cá** **llate** **—dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la habí** **a frotado.**

 

\- Harry - gimió Ron -, ¿tienes que fijarte en todo, absolutamente todo? Estoy seguro que mi nariz no es importante para la historia.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron - se disculpó Harry intentado no reírse -. Te prometo que la próxima vez que mis pensamientos se escriban en un libro no me fijaré en tu nariz.

 

\- ¡Harry! - protestó el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que yo le haga? - se defendió el chico -. Esto sucedió hace dos años y ya no le puedo hacer nada.

 

Ron gruñó por lo bajo y fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos cuando empezaron a reírse.

 

— **Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

 

\- Aquí viene. Ya decía yo que estaban tardando mucho en mencionar que habían visto al "famoso Harry Potter" en el tren - sonrió Tonks -. Oh, Harry, no me mires así. Sabes que es verdad - añadió cuando el chico la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

 

— **¿** **Os acord** **áis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabé** **is qui** **én es?**

 

— **¿Quién?**

 

— **¡Harry Potter!**

 

\- ¡Oh, madre mía, es Harry Potter! - chilló Sirius haciendo sonrojar a su ahijado -. ¡Hemos visto a Harry Potter!

 

\- ¡Sirius! - le cortó su ahijado abochornado -. ¡Ya vale!

 

\- ¿Entonces es que no era Harry Potter? - preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa -. Es una pena. Yo que creía que sí que lo era...

 

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó de nuevo Harry.

 

\- Bueno, Canuto, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy de avergonzar a Harry - intervino Remus y el chico le lanzó una mirada agradecida que se transformó en una de indignación con las siguientes palabras del hombre lobo -. Sino, es probable que acabe estallando de lo rojo que se está poniendo.

 

Todos rieron a gusto al oír esto mientras Harry decidía que de verdad había habido suficiente de avergonzarle a él y siguió leyendo.

 

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

 

Muchos se giraron hacia Ginny, que estaba tan roja como su pelo y parecía que quería desaparecer entre los cojines del sofá para no sufrir esta tortura. Ya veía en las sonrisas traviesas de sus hermanos que no le iba a gustar ni un pelo.

 

— **Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

 

La mayoría intentaron sofocar las risas porque les dio pena la niña, pero otros no tuvieron ningún reparo en echarse a reír con fuerza.

 

\- ¿Para verlo? - frunció el ceño el señor Weasley -. Ginny, querida...

 

\- No te preocupes, Arthur - le interrumpió su mujer antes de que pudiese seguir -. Ya se lo dije y, además, creo que ya lo está pasando mal ahora sin que la regañemos por eso.

 

Era cierto. Sus hermanos estaban haciendo comentarios sobre eso o sonreían con sorna haciendo que la niña se sonrojase todavía más, pero eso solo provocaba más comentarios. Al final fue Harry quien acudió en su rescate y se puso a leer alzando la voz para distraer la atención puesta sobre la niña.

 

— **Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zooló** **gico.** **¿** **Es** **é** **l realmente, Fred?** **¿Có** **mo lo sabes?**

 

— **Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está** **realmente all** **í** **... como iluminada.**

 

\- ¿Iluminada? - bufó Tonks -. Las cicatrices no brillan, ni siquiera una tan rara como la de Harry.

 

\- A lo mejor era por un blibber maravilloso - dijo Luna -. Todavía no se sabe muy bien qué es lo que hacen, pero se cree que están muy involucrados con la magia extraña.

 

\- ¿Qué es un blibber maravilloso? - se atrevió a preguntar Neville.

 

\- Son criaturas que aparecen cuando ocurre un suceso extraño, de una magia poco común, peligrosa o muy importante. Por eso se cree que están involucrados con ella, pero no se sabe cuál es su relación.

 

\- Luna, eso no... - empezó a decir Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Da igual ahora mismo - la interrumpió Harry dándole un apretón en la mano a su mejor amiga -. Ahora tenemos que seguir leyendo porque este capítulo es eterno y ya discutiremos en otro momento los blibbers maravillosos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

— **Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

 

\- ¿Cómo que no es raro que esté solo? - frunció el ceño Sirius molesto -. Sí que es raro porque mi ahijado debería haber estado acompañado por sus guardianes en aquel momento, pero son totalmente estúpidos.

 

\- Yo... Ehh... Esto... - balbuceó la señora Weasley intentando encontrar una razón por la que fuese normal que estuviese solo en la estación -. No lo sé - suspiró al final derrotada -. Lo siento, Harry, yo...

 

\- No importa, señora Weasley - dijo el chico con una sonrisa -. Simplemente no se le ocurrió que la realidad pudiese ser posible.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Señora Weasley, de verdad que no pasa nada - insistió él -. Todos creían que yo habría tenido la infancia perfecta y habría sido un príncipe mimado y supongo que en parte eso tiene su lógica, pero ya sabemos que a mí me encanta romper las expectativas de todo el mundo y hacer justo lo contrario, ¿no?

 

Esto alivió un poco la tensión, pero no mucho, por desgracia, y Harry suspiró para sí mismo volviendo a la lectura. En algún momento iba a conseguir que superasen la sorpresa de la realidad de su infancia.

 

— **Eso no importa.** **¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

 

\- En aquel momento, no - contestó Harry a la pregunta del libro porque sabía que los gemelos se habían quedado sin respuesta aquel día -. Pero hoy ya sé cómo es, por lo menos ahora mismo - y cómo era hace cincuenta años, pensó para sí mismo reprimiendo un escalofrío al recordar la experiencia del día anterior -. Saldrá en los libros en algún momento así que no os preocupéis que vais a escuchar una descripción de lo más detallada.

 

Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar ante esto. No era un pensamiento agradable que un niño de doce años supiese cómo era Voldemort hoy en día, ni siquiera el que Voldemort estuviese vivo todavía.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Cornelius Fudge -. ¡Quién-tú-sabes está muerto! ¡Murió hace once años! ¡No está vivo! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejantes mentiras, señor Potter?

 

Los cercanos a Harry estaban atónitos y furiosos con el ministro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar mentiroso a Harry?

 

\- ¿Y por qué iba a mentir, señor Fudge? - replicó él apretando el libro entre sus manos y tratando de controlar su indignación, pero había tenido que intervenir antes de que su padrino abriese la boca y dijese algo que le metiese en Azkaban de nuevo -. No tengo ni una razón para querer que esté vivo, pero le he visto y la carta ya nos ha dicho que volverá en el futuro y nos mandaron los libros justo para ayudarnos a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

 

El ministro abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto. El niño que vivió tenía que ser de los que menos querían que Voldemort volviese porque sabía que iría a por él en busca de venganza. Y él mismo había oído la carta diciendo que Voldemort volvería en el futuro.

 

Todos sonrieron satisfechos al ver que el ministró cerraba la boca y se sonrojaba un poco. Se lo merecía por ser tan estrecho de miras y por no afrontar la realidad que tenía enfrente. Todos habían aceptado que Voldemort estaba vivo de algún modo y recuperaría su poder en los próximos años e iban a hacer todo lo posible para que su regreso al poder durase muy muy poco.

 

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

 

— **Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

 

\- Tampoco se lo íbamos a preguntar de todas formas - refunfuñó Fred.

 

\- Exacto. No somos tan insensibles como para preguntarle sobre eso el día que le conocimos - frunció el ceño George.

 

Ambos sabían perfectamente dónde estaban los límites y ese era, definitivamente, uno que no se habían planteado cruzar. Era una pregunta que le habían hecho a su madre, pero eso no quería decir que se la fuesen a hacer a él en el tren.

 

\- Y aunque me lo hubiesen preguntado, no me habría molestado porque de todas formas no recuerdo mucho de aquella noche - dijo Harry con una sonrisa y mirando de reojo al pelirrojo sentado a su lado que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente.

 

\- Pero ya recuerdas más de lo que un niño debería recordar - rebatió la señora Weasley.

 

\- No puedo hacer nada sobre eso - se encogió de hombros Harry -, pero no me habría molestado que me preguntasen ellos sobre esa noche porque me cayeron bien y me echaron una mano sin saber quién era yo. Y hoy me molestaría incluso menos, pero lo vais a escuchar de todas formas, así que no vale la pena que responda a ninguna.

 

— **Est** **á** **bien, qu** **é** **date tranquila.**

 

**Se oyó un silbido.**

 

— **Daos prisa** **—dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

 

— **No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

 

— **Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

 

\- Pues yo no recibí ningún inodoro en todo el año - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo -. ¿Qué pasó con él?

 

\- Que por una vez hicimos caso a nuestra querida madre... - empezó Fred sonriendo.

 

\- Y no enviamos un inodoro a casa - terminó George.

 

Fue a alguien que lo necesitaba más en aquel momento, pensaron los dos a la vez.

 

\- Para una vez que me iba a encantar una de vuestras bromas y vais y decidís hacer caso a mamá - suspiró ella resignada.

 

— **¡George!**

 

— **Era una broma, mam** **á.**

 

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó** **saludando.**

 

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitació** **n. No sab** **ía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

 

\- Eso no es muy difícil - frunció el ceño Tonks.

 

\- Yo creo que lo difícil es que fuese peor que lo que dejabas atrás - resopló Charlie.

 

Era mucho, mucho mejor que lo que dejaba atrás, pero Harry no podía negar que, por muy mal que lo pasase con los Dursley y lo poco que le gustase admitirlo, estaba más seguro con ellos que en el mundo mágico, donde los problemas parecían perseguirle por todos lados.

 

Algunos se pararon a pensar en eso. Todos los niños estaban deseando ir a Hogwarts porque era algo nuevo y estaba lleno de magia, pero Harry era el único que no. Él era el único que quería ir, más que por cualquier otra razón, para poder huir de los Dursley durante unos meses. Era algo triste la perspectiva a pesar de que fuese a Hogwarts porque él quería alejarse de su familia la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

 

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

 

— **¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

 

\- Y ahí nos conocimos - se auto-interrumpió Harry mirando a Ron.

 

\- Y ya desde entonces empezamos a meternos en líos - sacudió la cabeza Ron divertido.

 

\- ¡Hey!, esa vez no fue culpa mía y tú lo sabes - protestó -. Además, parecías tan dispuesto como yo a pelearte con ellos.

 

\- ¿Os peleasteis en el tren? - exclamó la señora Weasley frunciendo el ceño molesta.

 

\- No, mamá - se apresuró a decir Ron -. Harry a dicho que parecía dispuesto a ello, no que lo hiciésemos.

 

\- Además, señora Weasley - dijo Harry -, hay una muy buena razón que no puede tardar en aparecer.

 

Molly apretó los labios para mostrar su desaprobación, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y ver a qué se referían.

 

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó** **. Lanz** **ó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando.**

 

\- ¿En serio, Ron? - rio Bill -. Ahora eres tú el que estaba mirando a Harry como si fuese un animal en el zoológico.

 

\- Bueno, en el fondo es justo - río Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Después de todo, aunque no lo ponga tal cual, yo le estaba mirando de la misma forma. Era la primera vez que alguien que sabía sobre la magia se quería sentar a mi lado - que alguien, mago o no, se quería sentar a mi lado, pensó Harry para sí mismo -, así que tenía curiosidad.

 

\- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió Ron.

 

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? - preguntó Harry.

 

\- Estaba... pensando en otras cosas - dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco. La verdad es que había estado demasiado emocionado por estar sentado al lado del famoso Harry Potter como para darse cuenta de nada más.

 

\- Y esas cosas no tendrán por casualidad gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, ¿verdad? - dijo sarcástico Charlie.

 

\- Eh... Eso no es lo que importa - cortó Ron sonrojándose más e intentando ignorar las risas -. Sigue leyendo, Harry.

 

**Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Ron olvidándose de había estado avergonzado hacía un minuto.

 

\- ¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada sobre eso ahora - se defendió el chico.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué tenías que fijarte en mi nariz todo el rato? - protestó el pelirrojo -. ¡No tiene nada de especial!

 

\- Bueno, pequeño Ronnie - empezó Fred con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Ron -, Harry ya ha dicho que tienes una larga nariz.

 

\- Así que es normal que se fije en ella - rio George al ver como su hermano pequeño se sonrojaba y fulminaba a su mejor amigo como culpándole de que ahora tuviesen otra cosa que pudiesen usar para burlarse.

 

— **Eh, Ron.**

 

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

 

— **Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

 

\- ¡Una tarántula! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall -. Así que eso es lo que había en la caja. Señor Jordan, ¿cómo se le ocurre traer una tarántula a la escuela? ¡Cualquier niño podría salir herido con ella si usted no la vigila con cuidado! Espero que no la haya vuelto a traer este curso - advirtió mirándole con una expresión que advertía que no estaba para bromas en este momento.

 

\- No, profesora, no se preocupe - se apresuró a aclarar él -. No volví a traerla.

 

La profesora le miró unos segundos más antes de asentir satisfecha y Lee soltó un suspiro de alivio. Era cierto que no la había vuelto a traer, pero solo porque a mitad del curso anterior se le había escapado y no la había vuelto a encontrar. Solo esperaba que McGonagall no averiguase eso nunca.

 

— **De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

 

— **Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

 

— **Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

 

— **¿** **Eres realmente Harry Potter?** **—dejó** **escapar Ron.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - le regañó su madre, pero no tuvo el efecto que ella quería porque estaba luchando contra una sonrisa divertida. El resto simplemente sonrió o resopló divertidos por la actitud del pequeño pelirrojo.

 

\- Apenas esperaste a que se cerrase la puerta, ¿verdad? - dijo Bill mirando a su hermano.

 

\- No creo que pasasen ni diez segundos desde que salieron Fred y George hasta que preguntó - rio Charlie.

 

\- No llegó a cinco - rio Harry agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar la mano de Ron que se dirigía a su cabeza con la intención de golpearle en la nuca -. ¿Qué? Es cierto, Ron, y todos lo saben.

 

Las orejas del pelirrojo se pusieron coloradas y Harry, compadeciéndose de él, volvió a leer para acortar su tormento.

 

**Harry asinti** **ó.**

 

— **Oh... bien, pens** **é que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—.**

 

\- Ron, nosotros no gastaríamos una broma así - frunció el ceño George.

 

\- No sobre un niño que estaba solo en la estación. No se lo merece - estuvo de acuerdo Fred.

 

¿Es que nadie sabía dónde estaban sus límites? Ellos nunca gastarían una broma así cuando el niño era tan pequeño y estaba solo. Más bien al contrario. Habían bromeado con él, cierto, pero nunca le habían gastado una broma pesada. Ni a él ni a nadie que no hubiese hecho daño a su familia.

 

**¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

 

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

 

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

 

— **¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

 

\- Ronald - dijo la señora Weasley con voz tensa y el pelirrojo supo que estaba en problemas en cuanto oyó que le llamaba por su nombre completo -, espero que no vayas a preguntar lo que creo que vas a a preguntar.

 

Ron palideció y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sí que había preguntado eso justamente, pero nunca había pensado que su madre lo iba a descubrir.

 

— **Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

 

— **¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

 

\- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! - gritó Molly echando chispas por los ojos -, os dije que no le preguntaseis nada. ¡Os prohibí que le preguntarais sobre eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Cómo puedes recordarle una cosa así en su primer día de colegio cuando no hace ni cinco minutos que le conoces?

 

\- Eh... Yo no... - balbuceó encogiéndose en el asiento.

 

\- Señora Weasley - intervino Harry acudiendo al rescate de su mejor amigo -, no me molestó para nada. No lo decía para molestar ni nada de eso, sino que solo tenía curiosidad y, siendo sinceros, creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese tenido curiosidad. Yo la tenía así que no puedo culpar a Ron. Él no hizo nada malo.

 

\- Bueno, Harry, cariño, si estás seguro... - dudó ella.

 

\- Totalmente - asintió él rápidamente -. No me molestó así que no pasa nada.

 

Ron le mandó una mirada llena de agradecimiento a Harry y se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué había hecho él para que Harry fuese su mejor amigo. Ciertamente, él no tenía la sensación de haber empezado con buen pie con esas preguntas, pero de todas maneras se había convertido en su mejor amigo de alguna forma.

 

— **Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

 

Todos volvieron a reprimir un escalofrío al recordar que un niño de once años recordaba la maldición asesina yendo hacia él.

 

— **Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

 

Todos sonrieron divertidos al imaginarse la escena con los dos chicos que tenía delante pero siendo aún más pequeños.

 

Ron se sonrojó un poco, pero devolvió la sonrisa que estaba mandando Harry en su dirección. Costaba creer que hubiese habido algún momento en el que fuesen tímidos al hablar con el otro teniendo en cuenta que ahora eran como hermanos.

 

— **¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Ron sorprendido.

 

\- Pero si ya te lo he dicho - dijo Harry divertido.

 

\- Ya, pero... Solo es que somos magos - intentó explicarse.

 

\- Y yo solo soy Harry y tú me encontrabas igual de interesante - replicó Harry riendo.

 

\- ¡No es lo mismo!

 

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? Tú hablabas por primera vez con Harry Potter y yo hablaba por primera vez con un mago de mi edad.

 

\- Pero... Pero...

 

\- Shh - le mandó callar Harry -. No hay nada que discutir, Ron. Voy a seguir leyendo.

 

— **Oh, sí** **, eso creo** **—respondió Ron—.**

 

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Bill alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¿No sabes si los miembros de tu familia son magos? - se burló Charlie.

 

\- Once años y todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que somos magos, Feorge - dijo Fred.

 

\- Lo sé, Gred, lo sé - George le dio una palmada en la espalda a su gemelo -. Pero yo creo que después de venir aquí ya lo sabrá, ¿no?

 

\- ¡Hey!, tenía once años - protestó Ron sonrojándose.

 

\- Exacto. Once - intervino Ginny -. Yo tenía claro que éramos magos mucho antes que eso.

 

**Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

 

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Hermione algo molesta. Ella creía que no tenían nada en contra de los muggles, pero ahora descubría que no hablaban de un miembro que había salido squib...

 

\- Él quiso alejarse del mundo mágico - explicó el señor Weasley -. No se sentía cómodo siendo el único que no podía hacer magia de la familia y nos pidió que le dejásemos vivir tranquilo en el mundo muggle.

 

\- Hace muchos años que no sabemos nada de él - siguió Molly -, pero es porque él estuvo insistiendo mucho tiempo que no quería tener nada que ver con la magia. Y al final, cuando intentamos mantener el contacto de todas formas, tampoco quiso tener nada que ver con nosotros y se alejó. Después de eso ya no quisimos molestarle más veces y le dejamos en paz como él quería.

 

\- Oh - fue la única respuesta de Hermione. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que la culpa no era de los Weasley, sino del squib que no había sabido ver lo asombrosos que eran.

 

— **Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

 

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo Remus -. Igual que el que te hayas criado con muggles no significa que sepas conducir o cómo funciona la transmisión de la imagen de la televisión.

 

\- Bueno, no había pensado en ello de esa forma - murmuró Harry.

 

\- Pero de todas formas sí que sabe mucho más de magia que Harry - le defendió Sirius -. A lo mejor no sobre cómo lanzar hechizos, pero sí sobre los límites de la magia porque apuesto a que Harry pensaba que todo era posible con magia, cuando en realidad no es así. Y eso sí que lo sabe Ron.

 

La cara de Harry se iluminó al oír a su padrino defendiéndole y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante. Sirius no pudo evitar devolverla y darse una palmadita mental a sí mismo por haber hecho feliz a Harry.

 

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

 

Los Weasley y Malfoy se miraron con idénticas expresiones de horror.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No nos parecemos en nada! - exclamó Ron girándose hacia su mejor amigo -. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

 

\- Ron, aún no os conocía a ninguno de los dos - se defendió el chico -. Y me refería a que erais de una familia de magos los dos.

 

\- ¡Pero no nos parecemos en nada! - protestó de nuevo como para asegurarse de que todos lo tuviesen claro.

 

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Mi familia no es ni parecida a esa de pelirrojos! - gritó Malfoy desde la otra punta.

 

Todos se giraron a la vez hacia el rubio con la boca abierta.

 

\- ¿Tú... acabas de darme la razón? - preguntó Ron como intentando comprenderlo -. ¿Malfoy me acaba de dar la razón?

 

\- Más bien opináis los dos lo mismo - dijo Hermione escondiendo una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Quieres decir que Ron y Malfoy están de acuerdo en algo? - dijo Harry haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse.

 

Las expresiones de ambos volvieron a ser de absoluto horror al ver que, por primera vez, estaban de acuerdo en algo.

 

\- Nunca creí que esto iba a suceder - Harry estalló por fin en carcajadas.

 

\- Tú no te rías que esto es culpa tuya - le amenazó Ron girándose de golpe hacia él.

 

\- ¿Mía? - repitió Harry sorprendido -. ¿Cómo va a ser mía la culpa de que estés de acuerdo con Malfoy? - terminó estallando en carcajadas de nuevo.

 

\- Sí, tuya y de tus pensamientos que estamos leyendo en voz alta y que han conseguido que ocurra... esto - terminó haciendo un arco con la mano como para abarcar la ridícula situación.

 

— **Oí** **que te hab** **ías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

 

\- Bonito cambio de tema, Ron - rio Bill -. Muy discreto - ironizó.

 

\- ¡Hey!, que tenía curiosidad - se defendió con las orejas coloradas.

 

— **Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí** **lo son.**

 

\- No me puedo creer que aún les defendieses - suspiró Sirius algo asombrado por la actitud de su ahijado.

 

\- Pero si no les he defendido - replicó Harry confundido -. He dicho que son horribles. Eso no es un cumplido, precisamente.

 

\- No a tus tíos, esos no merecen que se les defienda y me preocuparía si lo intentaras - dijo Sirius con un gesto de impaciencia -. Me refiero al resto de los muggles - al ver la expresión aún más confundida de Harry, se explicó -. Los niños meten a todas las personas en el mismo grupo. Si un adulto les trata mal, automáticamente piensan que no se puede confiar en ninguno. Y a ti te cuesta confiar en los adultos porque nunca has podido hacerlo, pero no has asumido en ningún momento que todos son así.

 

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? - preguntó Harry sin saber cómo sentirse -. Son los Dursley los que son horribles. Pero tú, o Remus, o los señores Weasley, o la profesora McGonagall también sois adultos y no sois parecidos en nada. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que sí?

 

Sirius miraba a su ahijado con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo al oír esto y estaba, junto con los otros adultos que Harry había mencionado, prácticamente radiando felicidad al ver que su ahijado confiaba en él. No muchos niños eran capaces de darse cuenta de eso cuando habían crecido en un ambiente como el de Harry así que era casi un milagro que el chico hubiese salido tan bien como había salido.

 

**Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

 

\- Ahora los tienes, Harry, porque eres un Weasley honorario - sonrió Fred.

 

\- Así que ahora tienes seis hermanos - dijo George.

 

\- Y dos hermanas - añadió Hermione señalándose a Ginny y a sí misma.

 

\- Vas a acabar harto de tantos hermanos que te van a salir por las orejas - sonrió Charlie.

 

— **Cinco —** **corrigi** **ó Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—.**

 

Los Weasley fruncieron el ceño confundidos y se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos comprendía la razón. Se giraron hacia Ron en busca de una explicación, pero el chico estaba encontrando las manos de su regazo de lo más interesantes y se negaba a levantar la vista y mirar a sus hermanos.

 

Harry estuvo a punto de interrumpirse con un gruñido y Hermione tampoco tuvo una reacción muy distinta. Ambos conocían los problemas de autoestima de Ron y las ridículas ideas que tenía metidas en la cabeza de que era el peor de los siete hermanos y, aunque a lo mejor si el resto de su familia también se daba cuenta de ellos podrían ayudarle, esta no era forma de que se enterasen sobre ellos.

 

**Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero.**

 

Los Weasley miraban al menor varón pelirrojo con los ojos como platos y una expresión que estaba cambiando de la comprensión al horror hacia sí mismos por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

 

Molly abrió la boca para decirle a su hijo que sí que sería una gran noticia, aunque otro de sus hermanos ya lo hubiese hecho antes, que sus logros eran igual de importantes que los de cualquiera de los otros.

 

Sin embargo, Harry estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo las orejas de su amigo se ponían cada vez más rojas y supo que era mejor acabar el párrafo antes de que alguno dijese algo por lo que se apresuró a seguir antes de le diese tiempo a pronunciar una palabra.

 

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos.**

 

Los señores Weasley bajaron un poco la cabeza avergonzados, al igual que Bill y Charlie porque ellos sentían que podían haberle comprado algo a su hermano pero nunca lo hicieron.

 

Molly intentó consolarse pensando que el año que empezó Hogwarts seguro que le compraron algo nuevo solo para él. Trató de recordar qué era porque seguro que había algo. Tenía que haber algo..., ¿verdad?

 

Hizo memoria de las cosas nuevas que habían comprado ese año, pero solo se le ocurrieron los libros de DCAO porque los cambiaban cada año, la túnica nueva para Percy y Hermes, la lechuza de Percy por haber sido prefecto. Nada más. No les había quedado dinero después de eso.

 

Molly abrió los ojos como platos horrorizada al darse cuenta de eso, pero lo único que podía hacer era prometerse a sí misma que no se iba a olvidar de ese juramento personal que se había hecho antes. Primero las necesidades de todos, luego premios para los que se los ganasen.

 

**Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

 

\- Ron, hijo, nosotros... - empezó la señora Weasley desolada, pero no pudo continuar.

 

\- Mamá, ya no me importa - la interrumpió su hijo con una media sonrisa -. Puede que si me lo hubieses preguntado ayer, sí que me importase, pero estos libros... Bueno, me he dado cuenta de lo que tengo y de que no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo - les tranquilizó. Y era todo cierto. Con estos libros había visto que otros lo tenían mucho peor y que había estado envidioso de alguien a quien no le tenía nada que envidiar.

 

Los señores Weasley sintieron un peso que se levantaba de sus hombros al oír esto y ver que su hijo no les guardaba ningún rencor. Por su parte, Harry y Hermione sonreían orgullosos a su amigo. Desde el primer momento, los celos y la inseguridad habían sido el problema del pelirrojo, pero estos libros se estaban encargando de arreglar esto con apenas unos pocos capítulos. Con suerte al terminar los siete libros ya no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por eso.

 

**Ron buscó** **en su chaqueta y sac** **ó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

 

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a la rata en la jaula a los pies de Sirius y se preguntaron una vez más qué hacía ahí y cómo es que tenía las respuestas a la inocencia de Sirius Black. Parecía imposible, de locos, y lo peor es que no lo sabrían hasta el tercer libro.

 

Solo había tres personas que no buscaban esas respuestas, pero tenían otros problemas. Remus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no perder el control del lobo al oír la primera aparición de la rata en el libro. Sirius buscó instintivamente su varita para lanzarle una maldición antes de acordarse de que no la tenía, algo que probablemente era una suerte o a lo mejor no se habría acordado a tiempo de que no debía matar a esa rata. Harry apretó el libro entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que Ron y Hermione se quedaron confundidos y alarmados por si acababa arrancando una página.

 

Ninguno de los tes había recordado que la rata aparecería y, después de estar todo el día sin pensar en ella, les había pillado muy de improviso. Al menos a partir de ahora no les sorprendería tanto.

 

— **Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

 

Malfoy se moría de ganas de hacer un comentario sobre esto, de mofarse de Weasley por no tener tanto dinero como él. Sin embargo, no estaba solo ese Weasley, sino que estaban los nueve pelirrojos además del resto del grupo y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban a su favor. Además de que ya no tenía tanta gracia ahora que Ron le estaba dando tanta importancia al dinero después de escuchar las condiciones en las que vivía caracortada.

 

Da lo mismo, pensó para sí mismo, ya buscaré otro motivo por el que burlarme de él. Es tan estúpido que seguro que no tarda mucho en aparecer otro en esas páginas.

 

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

 

**Harry no cre** **ía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que** **le cont** **ó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció** **animar a Ron.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, soy un idiota - se golpeó la frente Ron maldiciéndose por dentro -. Lo siento, Harry. Yo no pensé que fuese así de verdad, y ahora resulta que solo era una pequeña parte, y...

 

\- Ron, no importa - le tranquilizó Harry.

 

\- ¡Sí importa, Harry! - explotó el pelirrojo enfadado consigo mismo -. ¡Merlín, sí que importa! Tú me contaste cómo eran tus tíos y yo no solo me lo tomé a broma sino que encima me hizo sentir mejor que mi mejor amigo viviese así. ¡Soy un idiota!

 

\- No eres un idiota - le contradijo -. Simplemente no creías que fuese posible algo así. Ninguno lo creería de no ser por que en estos libros solo aparece la pura verdad.

 

\- Aún así...

 

\- Ni aún así ni nada, Ron - se impacientó -. No me molestó que te animases por algo que creyeses que era broma. Era justo lo que buscaba cuando te conté todo eso y funcionó porque mira cómo hemos acabado ahora. Hermanos y tú deseando ir a estrangular a los Dursley ahora que sabes que era todo verdad. Así que se acabó. Me alegro que te animase. Por fin sirvieron de algo los Dursley - bromeó consiguiendo arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo.

 

Ron sonrió dando gracias a Merlín por tener un hermano como Harry mientras el otro chico seguía leyendo.

 

— **... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabí** **a nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

 

**Ron bufó.**

 

\- Y esta fue la primera vez que vi a Ron reaccionar así - dijo Harry entre divertido y exasperado soltando un exagerado suspiro.

 

\- Y la única en que me hiciste caso en vez de intentar convencerme de lo contrario - bufó Ron dándole un codazo a su amigo.

 

— **¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

 

— **Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—** **. Yo cre** **í que tú, entre todas las personas...**

 

\- Serías el que menos respeto le tendrías y no te asustarías de un nombre - el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza exasperado -. Ahora no entiendo cómo pude pensar siquiera lo contrario.

 

\- ¡Yo no le tengo respeto a ese... ese... monstruo! - exclamó Harry -. No voy a respetar a alguien que mató a mis padres y que quiere matarme a mí también solo porque sea bueno con una varita.

 

\- Yo diría que era algo mejor que bueno - señaló Neville -. El único al que temía era a Dumbledore.

 

\- Ese no es el punto - negó con la cabeza el chico -. No se merece mi respeto ni el de nadie de esta sala, pero eso no significa que no asuste enfrentarse a él. Habría que estar loco o ser Dumbledore para no asustarse de eso porque sí que es muy bueno con una varita. Pero no se ha ganado nuestro respeto, solo es un psicópata con ansias de poder.

 

Todos, excepto sus dos mejores amigos, le miraron asombrados. Para ser un niño de doce años tenía sus ideas y principios clarísimos, por lo menos en lo que a Voldemort se refiere.

 

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo es posible que sepas que asusta enfrentarse a él? - preguntó Sirius comprendiendo el significado de lo que había dicho su ahijado.

 

\- Ehh... - dudó Harry con una mueca al darse cuenta de que su padrino le había pillado -. No quieres saberlo.

 

\- ¿Primer o segundo libro? - suspiró teniendo sus sospechas confirmadas. Estaba concentrándose en el hecho de que su ahijado estaba ahí junto a él para no entrar en pánico al imaginarse al niño delante de ese monstruo.

 

\- Tampoco quieres saberlo - respondió el chico apresurándose a volver a leer para evitar que su padrino siguiese con el interrogatorio y averiguase que era en los dos.

 

— **No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchí** **simas cosas que aprender...**

 

\- Pues esa es una lección que aún no ha aprendido, ¿verdad, Feorge? - dijo Fred.

 

\- Cierto, Gred, y a este paso no creo que la aprenda nunca - añadió George divertido.

 

**Seguro** **—añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

 

\- Harry, ya te hemos dicho que eso no tiene nada que ver - sonrió Remus -. Los nacidos de muggles también pueden estar entre los primeros de la clase, y sé que tú no lo eres pero creciste como uno. Lo que cuenta es la habilidad mágica de cada uno y el trabajo que ponga en clase.

 

\- Mira a Hermione - dijo Ron -. Nacida de muggles y no hay nadie que la supere en notas.

 

\- Y Lily también era de las mejores del curso - sonrió Sirius.

 

\- Y usted, señor Potter - intervino McGonagall -, tampoco anda tan atrás. No suele tardar mucho en cogerle el truco a los hechizos y todos ellos son bastante potentes, a decir verdad. Solo necesita centrarse un poco más en sus estudios y conseguiría la nota que quisiese en cualquier clase.

 

Harry se sonrojó un poco bajo las miradas de todo el mundo, aunque no podía negar que agradecía enormemente las palabras de su profesora. Solo había dos cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. No era fácil centrarse en sus estudios cuando el colegio estaba en peligro porque, por alguna extraña razón que aún no entendía, al final le tocaba a él salvarlo con ayuda de Ron y Hermione. Y aunque pudiese centrarse en sus estudios, no había ninguna posibilidad de que consiguiese más de un aceptable en Pociones si Snape era el profesor.

 

— **No ser** **á así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

 

\- Gracias, Ron - se auto-interrumpió Harry -. No sabes el peso que me quitaste de encima cuando me dijiste eso.

 

\- No es nada - murmuró sonrojado -. Para eso estamos los amigos, supongo.

 

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

 

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó** **y les dijo** **:**

 

— **¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

 

\- La mujer del carrito - suspiró Sirius -, mi mujer favorita en el exprés de Hogwarts.

 

\- ¿Por que no me extraña? - ironizó Remus -. Le comprabas siempre la mitad del carrito cuando pasaba por nuestro compartimento.

 

\- ¡Hey!, tengo derecho a tener hambre y todo en ese carrito está buenísimo - protestó, aunque tenía una sonrisa porque sabía que era verdad.

 

**Harry, que no había desayunado,**

 

\- ¿No habías desayunado? - la señora Weasley se giró de golpe hacia Harry -. ¿Así que no habías comido nada desde la noche anterior?

 

Harry negó con la cabeza sonrojándose y evitando mirar a nadie, en especial a la enfermera Pomfrey, que volvía a echar chispas por los ojos pensando en todas las pociones que tendría que darle para corregir toda la falta de nutrientes.

 

\- ¿Comiste algo la noche anterior? - gruñó Sirius con sarcasmo, pero, para su sorpresa, Harry solo se sonrojó todavía más -. Oh, estupendo. Un día entero sin comer - dijo furioso al comprender que tampoco había cenado.

 

Harry suspiró por dentro aliviado por que no se habían dado cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre de verdad también en la realidad. Maldijo para sí mismo el estúpido hechizo que tenían los libros, pero por lo menos solo lo sabía él o no quería imaginarse cómo se preocuparía la señora Weasley.

 

**se levant** **ó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos.**

 

\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Ron enderezándose -. ¡Se me había olvidado que tenía bocadillos ese día!

 

\- ¿Y por qué se te olvidó algo así si era tu comida? - preguntó su madre suspicaz.

 

\- Ehh... Ahora lo verás - esquivó la pregunta rápidamente -. Sigue leyendo, Harry.

 

**Harry salió al pasillo.**

 

**Cuando viv** **ía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars.**

 

\- ¿Marx? - se extrañó Ron -. ¿Qué demonios es un Marx?

 

\- Se llaman Mars - le corrigió Harry con una sonrisa divertida -. Es una de las pocas chucherías que había probado y era mi favorita, pero solo tuve ocasión de probarlas una vez y me moría de ganas de tomarme otra.

 

\- ¿Y llamaron Mars a una chocolatina? - alzó las cejas sorprendido -. ¿No se les ocurría otro nombre más raro?

 

\- Bueno, algunos de los dulces de los magos también tienen notes de lo más extraño - se encogió de hombros Hermione

 

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

 

\- Wow, es incluso más que lo que compraban James y Sirius - se sorprendió Remus sin darse cuenta de cómo las mejillas del chico se volvían a poner coloradas y bajaba la cabeza sintiéndose casi avergonzado.

 

Por suerte, su padrino parecía tener una alarma de cuando algo andaba mal con Harry y no tardó ni dos segundos en comprender qué le ocurría. Sirius maldijo por lo bajo porque lo que su ahijado necesitaba era apoyo para poder dejar en el pasado el abuso que había sufrido y esas reacciones no le estaban ayudando en absoluto. Tenían que dejar de sorprenderse por las atrocidades de los Dursley, no dejar de enfadarse, pero sí estar preparados para cualquier cosa para no avergonzar al chico.

 

Se giró de inmediato hacia Remus, que seguía con los ojos como platos intentando entender cómo podía comprar tanta comida, y le dio un golpe con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Remus frotándose la parte dolorida y mirando a su amigo con reproche -, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

 

Sirius frunció todavía más el ceño e hizo un gesto hacia Harry con la cabeza.

 

\- ¡No, no, no, Harry! - se apresuró a tranquilizarle en cuanto comprendió lo que pasaba -. Me alegro que comprases tanto y comieses todo lo que pudieses porque Merlín sabe que te lo merecías. Es solo que me ha sorprendido porque Sirius tiene un pozo sin fondo donde el resto tenemos estómago y no conozco a nadie que coma más que él.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Sirius, pero valía la pena por la sonrisa de su ahijado.

 

\- Bueno, no pensaba comerme todo yo solo - sonrió Harry -, y este de aquí se encargó de que apenas sobrase algo - añadió señalando al pelirrojo que le miraba indignado.

 

\- ¡Tú comiste tanto como yo! - replicó Ron.

 

\- La primera y última vez que eso ha ocurrido - dijo Harry volviendo al libro antes de que le pudiese responder.

 

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

 

— **Tenías hambre, ¿** **verdad?**

 

\- Y ahora ya sé por qué - murmuró Ron furioso por dentro.

 

— **Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

 

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

 

— **Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

 

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió la señora Weasley -. ¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si es el que te tomas siempre!

 

\- Me lo tomo porque es el que siempre me das, mamá - explicó Ron -, pero eso no significa que me guste. Ese es el favorito de Bill, no el mío. Yo prefiero el mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada.

 

\- Pero entonces... - Molly dejó la frase sin terminar mientras comprendía las implicaciones de esto -. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

 

\- Somos muchos, mamá - respondió él con las orejas coloradas -. No pasa nada. Solo tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y esto no importa. Es solo un bocadillo.

 

\- ¡Sí la tiene, Ron! - replicó ella llena de culpa -. Lo siento mucho, cariño. La próxima vez te hago el de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada.

 

— **Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

 

\- Eso ha estado muy bien, Harry - felicitó Bill.

 

\- Sí, yo no cambiaría un pastel de calabaza por un bocadillo de carne en la vida - admitió Charlie con una mirada soñadora. Eran su dulce preferido por encima de cualquier otro.

 

Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le lanzó lo que buscaba a Charlie. El pelirrojo lo atrapó gracias a sus instintos de buscador de quidditch y se le iluminó la cara al ver que era un pastel de calabaza.

 

\- No podía hacer otra cosa. Ron tenía la misma cara que tú hace un momento - rio Harry divertido sacando otra para su mejor amigo -. Toma, esta es la última.

 

\- ¡Gracias, Harry! - exclamaron los dos a la vez contentos y ya con la boca llena.

 

— **No te va a gustar, est** **á seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rá** **pidamente** **—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

 

— **Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada.**

 

\- Y así nos hicimos amigos - declaró Ron dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Harry.

 

\- ¿Y por qué no me sorprende que fuese gracias a la comida que Ron encontrase a su mejor amigo? - preguntó sarcástica Ginny.

 

**Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

 

Ni siquiera la señora Weasley se molestó por eso. En fin, comparados con los pasteles de calabaza y los demás dulces, no podía culparlos por no haberse comido los bocadillos. Sobre todo ahora que había descubierto que no eran de algo que le gustase a su hijo.

 

Por un día no pasaba nada que comiesen a base de todo eso (ella también lo había hecho cuando iba en el tren de Hogwarts) y había sido gracias a eso que Harry y Ron se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

 

— **¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

 

— **No** **—dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

 

\- Lunático la tiene - soltó Sirius sin pensar.

 

\- ¿En serio? - Ron se enderezó en su asiento con los ojos brillantes.

 

\- Sí, la tengo repetida - dijo Remus algo cohibido por toda la atención puesta en él por un cromo.

 

\- ¡¿Repetida?!

 

\- Síp - respondió Sirius intentando no reírse de la sorpresa del pequeño pelirrojo -. Lunático está totalmente adicto al chocolate. Cuando íbamos a Hogwarts siempre llevaba alguna en los bolsillos y para cuando nos graduamos ya tenía la colección completa con la mayoría repetidos varias veces.

 

Ron miraba boquiabierto a Remus, que se había sonrojado y se movía en su asiento incómodo por todas las miradas.

 

\- ¿Me puedes dar uno de Agripa? ¡Porfa, aún no la he encontrado! - rogó Ron centrándose en lo "importante".

 

\- Ehh... Por supuesto - aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿De verdad? - sonrió el pelirrojo -. ¡Genial! ¡Gracias!

 

— **¿Qué?**

 

— **Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

 

Ron volvió a mirar a Remus con ojos esperanzadores.

 

\- También lo tengo repetido - respondió a la pregunta sin formular. La mirada del chico se volvió suplicante porque, después de casi dos años, aún no los había encontrado -. Sí, luego te doy uno. Cuando salgamos de aquí - accedió sonriendo divertido.

 

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Ron haciendo un gesto de victoria -. ¡Gracias!

 

**Harry desenvolvi** **ó su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

 

\- ¡Qué suerte! No está mal para empezar la colección - exclamó Tonks mientras Charlie se reía a su lado -. ¡No te rías! Ya sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo - protestó ella dándole un codazo.

 

\- Por eso mismo - siguió riendo él. El resto los miraba confundidos -. Ya sabéis que Dumbledore no es de los cromos más complicados de conseguir, ¿no? Bueno, pues a Nymphadora aquí presente...

 

\- ¡Charlie Weasley, no me llames Nymphadora! - interrumpió ella con el pelo rojo de enfado.

 

\- ...fue uno de los que más le costó - siguió Charlie como si la metamorfomaga no hubiese dicho nada -. Ella también es adicta al chocolate - dijo mirando de reojo a Remus con una sonrisa -, así que tenía la colección casi completa. Pero tardó más de un año en conseguir a Dumbledore porque nadie se lo quería cambiar.

 

\- Ni siquiera tú - gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos -. Todavía no me puedo creer que no me dieses uno de los muchos Dumbledores que te tocaron en esos meses.

 

\- Oh, vamos, era divertidísimo hacerte rabiar cuando todos conseguíamos a Dumbledore repetido varias veces y a ti parecía que te esquivaban sus cromos - sonrió Charlie.

 

El único que no miraba el intercambio con una sonrisa era Remus. Era raro, pero verles así, tan unidos, removía algo en su interior y le daban ganas de soltarle un gruñido al pelirrojo y sentarse entre los dos.

 

— **¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

 

— **¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—.**

 

\- Ya sé que creció con muggles - dijo Ron antes de que alguien hiciese un comentario -, pero en ese momento se me olvidó y no sé. ¡Es Dumbledore! Que alguien no le conozca es tan raro como que alguien no sepa quién es Harry.

 

Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas al oír esto y se apresuró a seguir leyendo antes de que alguien más pudiese comentar sobre eso.

 

**¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

 

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

 

_**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañ** _ _**ero Nicol** _ _**ás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.** _

 

\- ¿A los bolos? - repitió Sirius extrañado. Él no solía leer lo que ponía en los cromos y esto le había pillado por sorpresa.

 

\- En efecto - afirmó Dumbledore alegre -. Encuentro ese pasatiempo de lo más entretenido. Es increíble lo que se les ocurre a los muggles.

 

Mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban en susurros.

 

\- No me puedo creer que tuviésemos la respuesta antes de llegar a Hogwarts siquiera y nos pasásemos tantas horas en la biblioteca para nada - bufó Ron.

 

\- No sé de qué te quejas si la mayoría de los libros me los leí yo - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Fuimos a la biblioteca en las vacaciones de Navidad. ¡En las vacaciones de Navidad! - exclamó él intentando no alzar demasiado la voz.

 

Demasiado tarde. Todos a su alrededor se giraron curiosos hacia el trío del sofá.

 

\- ¿Navidad? - repitió Neville confuso -. ¿Pasó algo en Navidad?

 

\- Nada - respondieron los tres a la vez. Para nada sospechoso.

 

\- Ya. Seguro - dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

 

\- Cuéntanos, Ronnie - sonrió Fred con anticipación.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó tan importante en Navidad? - preguntó George con una expresión exactamente igual a la de su gemelo.

 

\- Nada que no vayamos a leer - cortó Ron rápidamente -. Sigue, Harry.

 

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

 

— **¡Ya no está!**

 

\- Yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi - rio Hermione.

 

\- A mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando vio que una fotografía le saludaba cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon a por mis cosas - dijo Dean sentado unos cuantos metros más allá.

 

Por todos lados los nacidos de muggles estaban contando sus reacciones y las de su familia cuando vieron su primera imagen en movimiento.

 

\- Mi familia no vio ninguna hasta que volví después de mi primer curso y me había acostumbrado tanto a que fuesen así que les enseñé algunas en el desayuno sin pararme a pensarlo. Mi padre se dio tal susto que se le cayó la cafetera - rio Alicia al recordarlo.

 

\- Yo se las enseñé primero a mi hermano pequeño y cuando él se lo contó emocionado a mis padres por la tarde pensaron que le había estado tomando el pelo. Estuvieron a punto de castigarme toda una semana, pero luego vieron las fotos y se quedaron boquiabiertos - dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley sonriendo.

 

— **Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—** **. Ya volver** **á. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

 

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

 

— **Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

 

— **¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

 

Ahora el turno de los nacidos de magos de recordar cómo habían reaccionado ellos al enterarse de esto. Prácticamente todos lo sabían porque se lo había dicho algún amigo nacido de muggles o le habían visto una foto o un póster colgado de la pared.

 

La mayoría de habían quedado boquiabiertos y extrañados al mismo tiempo. Alguno había murmurado sobre locuras de los muggles, otros solo habían sacudido la cabeza perplejos pero acostumbrados a que los dos mundos no funcionasen igual y más de uno había intentado hechizar la imagen para que se moviese.

 

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos.**

 

\- Normal - resopló Hermione divertida -. Lo que más le interesa a Ron es siempre la comida, pero Harry es demasiado curioso para distraerse con el chocolate cuando ve algo nuevo.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestaron ambos chicos.

 

\- ¿Así que no es cierto? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa inocente.

 

Los dos abrieron la boca para replicar, pero la cerraron a regañadientes mientras el resto soltaba risitas al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

 

**Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

 

— **Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—** **. Cuando dice** **«** **todos los sabores** **»** **, es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró** **una con sabor a duende.**

 

\- Eso es imposible - dijo Hermione automáticamente.

 

\- Oh, ¿en serio, Hermione? - preguntó George con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¿Y por qué iba a ser mentira lo que dice mi querido hermano? - dijo Fred.

 

\- Porque las Grageas Bertie Bott son de todos los sabores de _cosas_ que se pueden comer - explicó Hermione haciendo énfasis en cosas -. No incluyen criaturas mágicas porque ninguna se ofrecería para convertirse en el sabor de un producto de los magos.

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Ron.

 

\- Lo leí en algún sitio - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Así que me estabais tomando el pelo de nuevo - dijo Ron girándose hacia sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Como si no nos conocieses, Ronnie - dijo George con una amplia sonrisa.

 

\- Pero es que caías en nuestros trucos casi siempre - suspiró Fred con voz nostálgica.

 

\- Hasta que conociste a _alguien_ a quien es casi imposible gastarle una broma - dijo George mirando a Harry.

 

\- Y ahora evitas todas. No caído en ninguna desde el curso pasado - resopló Fred mientras su hermano pequeño sonreía satisfecho.

 

Fred y George se lo habían tomado como un golpe contra su orgullo de bromistas que un niño dos años más pequeño que ellos les pillase siempre las bromas y que ni él ni, como consecuencia, tampoco Ron cayesen en ellas. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban casi seguros de que ese niño era el hijo de uno de los merodeadores, ya no parecía tan grave. Siendo hijo de uno de sus cuatro ídolos tenía que haber heredado algo, ¿no?

 

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con eso? Si a él no le gustan las bromas - dijo Sirius confuso mirando a los gemelos y a Harry alternativamente.

 

Ups, pensaron los gemelos. Se les había olvidado la broma que les estaba gastando Harry a los merodeadores.

 

\- Que no gaste bromas todos los días no significa que no sepa gastar una - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso -. Definitivamente sé reconocer una a un kilómetro de distancia la mayor parte de las veces. Y cuando no, ya me encargo de que a quien sea que haya sido se le quiten las ganas de volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad, Fred, George? - terminó lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos.

 

Estos tragaron saliva al recordar la última broma en la que había caído Ron, y que había pillado también a Harry la primera semana que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Habían querido darles la bienvenida al castillo con una broma y les habían puesto un hechizo en los botes de champú para que les tiñesen el pelo de fucsia y no se lo pudiesen quitar hasta la mañana siguiente. Harry y Ron se habían quedado horrorizados al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 

Sin embargo, todo había salido mal para los gemelos cuando Harry se había enfadado porque el pelo Potter no se puede controlar. Igual que cuando su tía Petunia le había hecho ese horrible corte de pelo, la desordenada mata de Harry volvió a estar igual que siempre antes de que saliesen por la puerta.

 

Después se había colado en el cuarto de los gemelos y, para su suerte, había encontrado el mismo libro que él había visto en Flourish y Blotts del profesor Vindictus Viridian _Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)_. Había usado el hechizo de pérdida de cabello en Ron después de un par de intentos para quitarle todo el pelo rosa y había usado el contrahechizo que daba el libro para hacérselo crecer de nuevo.

 

Cuando ambos bajaron a la sala común encontraron a Fred y a George que estaban esperando ansiosos por ver el resultado de su broma. No sabían si se habían quedado más pasmados al verles bajar como si no hubiese pasado nada o cuando Harry les había sonreído divertido diciéndoles que la próxima vez tendrían que esforzarse más. Probablemente había sido a la mañana siguiente cuando Harry había conseguido devolverles la broma hechizando sus botes de champú para que, no solo se quedase fucsia, sino que cambiaba de color cada pocos minutos y no encontraron forma de deshacerlo, por lo que tuvieron que esperar tres días hasta que se pasaron los efectos.

 

Habían pasado semanas antes de que los gemelos se atreviesen a volver a intentar gastarles una broma, pero para el éxito que habían tenido no había servido de nada. Parecía que Harry tenía un instinto que le alertaba de cuando le iban a gastar una broma y no tardaba mucho en descubrir en qué consistía.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? - preguntó Bill curioso al ver las expresiones de Fred y George mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas al recordar lo ocurrido y Harry sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo. Incluso Hermione estaba esforzándose para no reírse.

 

Él, al igual que los demás hermanos Weasley, había intentado muchas veces vengarse de los gemelos, pero nunca había tenido éxito. Ahora parecía que alguien lo había conseguido y se morían por saber cómo lo había hecho.

 

\- Nada - respondieron Fred y George a la vez rápidamente.

 

\- ¿Harry? - insistió Charlie girándose hacia el chico con los ojos brillantes.

 

\- No te atrevas, Harry - amenazaron los gemelos, pero tenían un tono desesperado.

 

Al final no fue Harry quien contó todo. Antes de que pudiesen pararle, Ron había contado desde cómo habían caído Harry y él en la broma, cómo la habían deshecho esa misma mañana y cómo se había vengado su amigo de ellos al día siguiente.

 

Cuando acabó estaban todos agarrándose el estómago por las carcajadas y los hermanos Weasley, sin incluir a Fred y George por supuesto, estaban felicitando al chico mientras se les saltaban las lágrimas por la risa. Sirius y Remus intentaban coger aire mientras le chocaban los cinco a Harry y le miraban con un brillo de orgullo. Serían adultos ahora, pero seguían siendo merodeadores.

 

Harry sonreía algo sonrojado, pero no era nada comparado con las caras coloradas de los gemelos. Apiadándose de ellos, decidió volver a la lectura.

 

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

 

— **Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

 

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró** **tostadas, coco, jud** **í** **as cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, caf** **é, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

 

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecí** **an bosques, r** **íos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

 

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

 

\- ¡Ese soy yo! - exclamó Neville.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry -. Fuiste la primera persona que visitó nuestro compartimento en ese viaje.

 

\- ¿La primera? ¿Cuántas personas fueron en vuestro primer viaje? - preguntó Tonks entre sorprendida y confundida.

 

\- Unas cuantas - se encogió de hombros Ron -. Fue un viaje... entretenido, podrías decir.

 

**Parecía muy afligido.**

 

— **Perd** **ón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habré** **is visto un sapo?**

 

\- ¿No lo habías perdido en la estación? - preguntó Ginny intentando recordar -. Fue lo que Harry te oyó decirle a tu abuela, ¿no?

 

\- Sí, pero lo volví a perder - explicó Neville sonrojándose.

 

\- Por lo menos siempre aparece al cabo de un rato - dijo Harry tratando de animarle.

 

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

 

— **¡** **La he perdido!** **¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

 

\- A lo mejor está persiguiendo karmputts - dijo Luna pensativa.

 

\- ¿Karmputts? - repitió Neville confundido.

 

\- Mi padre hizo un estudio sobre ellos hace unos años, pero no se sabe mucho sobre ellos - explicó ella -. Se cree que atraen a los pocos animales que pueden verlos y los sapos son unos de ellos. Sin embargo, ningún animal puede perseguirlos mucho rato porque son muy rápidos y los pierden pronto de vista. Tal vez por eso tu sapo vuelve siempre después de un rato, porque es cuando pierde a los karmputts.

 

\- Esas criaturas no existen - intervino Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Sí que existen, pero por desgracia los humanos no podemos verlos y aún no hemos encontrado ninguna forma de hacerlos visibles para nosotros - replicó Luna tranquilamente -. Es una pena porque estoy segura de que son preciosos. ¿Por qué sino iban a atraer a todos los animales que los pueden ver?

 

\- No existen - insistió Hermione con firmeza -. No aparecen en ningún libro de criaturas mágicas que me haya leído por lo que no hay pruebas de que existan.

 

\- Tampoco hay pruebas de que existan las Reliquias de la Muerte y sin embargo hemos puesto en la lista para Harry que las tiene que encontrar - dijo Luna. Estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero esa era la única prueba de lo mucho que se estaba frustrando con la otra chica.

 

\- Es una lista de _imposibles_ \- señaló ella -. Todos hemos buscado cosas que son imposibles de llevar a cabo y si hemos incluido eso será porque no se cree en el fondo que se pueda hacer, o por lo menos mientras está en el colegio.

 

\- Yo creo que Harry sí puede encontrarlas - declaró Luna.

 

\- Solo lo podemos saber si seguimos leyendo - intervino Harry antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo -. Quedan muchos libros por delante, así que ya discutiremos este asunto de las Reliquias más adelante.

 

— **Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

 

— **Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—** **. Bueno, si la veis...**

 

**Se fue.**

 

\- Teníamos que haberte echado una mano - pensó Harry en voz alta -. Perdona, Neville.

 

\- Da igual - le quitó importancia con un gesto -. Me habéis ayudado a encontrarle más veces de las que puedo contar en estos dos años así que no importa.

 

— **No s** **é por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traí** **do a Scabbers, as** **í que no puedo hablar.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - le regañó la señora Weasley, pero no hacía falta.

 

\- Lo siento, Neville - se disculpó Ron en seguida sin escuchar a su madre -. No debía haber dicho eso. Si hay alguna mascota que es inútil es Scabbers...

 

\- Da igual, Ron - le tranquilizó sonriendo al ver el apuro del pelirrojo -. Yo también estuve pensando lo mismo en primero porque, bueno, muy útil no es Trevor.

 

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

 

— **Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó.**

 

Harry dejó de leer y miró a Sirius un segundo antes de que estallasen los dos en carcajadas para sorpresa de todos a su alrededor. Remus mientras temblaba con la risa reprimida y escondía una sonrisa con la mano.

 

\- Eso... ha sido... ¡perfecto! - dijo Sirius intentando recuperar el aliento.

 

\- Ehh... Creo que los demás nos estamos perdiendo algo - Bill frunció el ceño confuso.

 

\- Da igual - dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas rojas de tanto reírse -. Solo una cosa - añadió girándose hacia su mejor amigo -. Ron, eso es lo mejor que has hecho con Scabbers. Ha sido brillante.

 

\- No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me estás contando - replicó el pelirrojo totalmente confundido -, pero gracias, supongo.

 

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche cuando nos quedamos los tres solos en el Gran Comedor? - preguntó Harry confundiendo aún más a sus dos amigos, y más todavía al resto que no sabían de qué conversación estaban hablando -. Bueno, pues es sobre eso.

 

\- Entonces tenemos que esperar, ¿no? - suspiró Hermione resignada -. Hasta el tercer libro.

 

\- No si lo adivináis por vuestra cuenta - dijo Harry haciendo que los otros dos se enderezaran con el interés de un nuevo misterio entre manos -. Hemos resuelto cosas más raras antes. Bueno, no más raras, pero sí secretos mejor guardados. Me parece que podéis descubrirlo antes de que aparezca en los libros.

 

Y siguió leyendo sin esperar respuesta dejando a los dos merodeadores sonriendo, a sus dos mejores amigos con los ojos brillando de interés mientras intentaban poner juntas las piezas del rompecabezas y al resto con la expresión llena de confusión.

 

**Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

 

**Revolvi** **ó en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

 

Charlie salió de su estupor por la conversación de antes al recordar que esta era su antigua varita y era la que había recibido su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor le da las cosas viejas a su hermanito mientras él estrena otras nuevas?

 

— **Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

 

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

 

\- Hermione - dijeron muchos al mismo tiempo haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a la chica y sacarla una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Quién más llevaría ya puesta la túnica de Hogwarts... - dijo George.

 

\- ...si no es nuestra futura prefecta perfecta favorita? - terminó Fred haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase todavía más y la sonrisa se hiciese más ancha.

 

\- Así que fue entonces cuando os conocisteis - dijo Neville pensativo -. No se me ocurrió que fue en ese momento.

 

\- Sí, pero no sé si te acordarás - dijo Ron despacio haciendo una mueca -, pero no fue amistad a primera vista ni mucho menos.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Si sois inseparables vosotros tres! - exclamó Tonks. Solo los conocía desde hacía un día, pero se veía clarísimo.

 

\- No siempre fue así. Ahora lo veréis - dijo Harry antes de girarse hacia su mejor amiga y añadir en un susurro -. Hermione, por favor, no hagas ni caso de lo que digamos en estas páginas ni de lo que haya pensado en el pasado. Éramos un par de estúpidos y ya no pensamos así en absoluto. Te lo prometo.

 

A su lado, Ron asentía de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba diciendo Harry y se les veía tan preocupados a los dos que Hermione tuvo ganas de soltar una risita.

 

\- ¿Creéis que os echaría en cara cualquier cosa que ocurra en estos libros desde este momento hasta el troll de Halloween? - preguntó con una ceja alzada -. No nos llevábamos bien y los tres tuvimos la culpa en eso, pero ahora los tres nos hemos salvado la vida varias veces, nos hemos apoyado en todo y hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que unos comentarios de hace dos años nos hagan tirar todo eso a la basura.

 

Los dos chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y devolvieron la sonrisa.

 

\- Solo... Lo siento por adelanto, Hermione, por cualquier comentario estúpido que hagamos - se disculpó Ron.

 

\- Y por cualquier pensamiento estúpido que tuviese. Lo siento, Hermione - añadió Harry.

 

\- Bueno, disculpas aceptadas por adelantado, pero no eran necesarias - sonrió la chica -. Yo tampoco fui muy agradable, así que lo siento por adelantado.

 

\- Disculpas aceptadas por adelantado, pero no eran necesarias - repitieron los chicos a coro.

 

\- Hey, vosotros tres - les llamó Fred.

 

\- El resto querríamos enterarnos de qué va todo esto - dijo George señalando a todo el mundo, que miraba con cara de no entender.

 

\- ¿Así que podríamos seguir con la lectura? - preguntó Fred.

 

\- Así a lo mejor entendemos de qué estáis susurrando por ahí - añadió George.

 

— **¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió** **uno** **—dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

 

El trío hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo. Primera frase desafortunada en estas páginas.

 

\- Hermione, yo... - empezó a disculparse Harry.

 

\- Ya lo hemos hablado, Harry, hace como treinta segundos - interrumpió Hermione -. No hace falta que te disculpes. Además esto era un pensamiento privado. Y no puedo negar que es verdad - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver que los chicos abrían la boca para protestar, se apresuró a continuar -. Sí que era mucho más mandona cuando llegamos a Hogwarts y no puedo decir que mis dientes sean pequeños.

 

En ese momento la risa de Malfoy les interrumpió.

 

\- Así que por fin ha aparecido en escena la de los dientes de conejo - se mofó -. Parece que no soy el único que lo piensa. Fue la primera impresión que tuvo caracortada de ella.

 

\- Cierra la boca, Malfoy - gruñó Ron apretando los puños al ver que en los ojos de Hermione se veía durante un segundo lo mucho que le había dolido ese comentario. Y supo que no había sido el único en verlo cuando Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado en vez de responder al rubio.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Potter opina lo mismo que yo - sonrió al ver que Harry no respondía -. Voz de mandona, maraña de pelo castaño y dientes de conejo. No es una mala descripción.

 

\- Te ha dicho que cierres la boca. ¿No entiendes esa simple frase, Malfoy? - replicó Harry por fin al ver cómo su amiga se encogía ligeramente en su asiento -. No es asunto tuyo. Esto es entre Ron, Hermione y yo. Y de nadie más. No empezamos bien, sino casi tan mal como contigo, pero la diferencia es que ahora los tres no podríamos llevarnos mejor. Así que por última vez, cierra la boca y deja esos comentarios sobre Hermione.

 

Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo hacer nada más con todos los que se sentaban cerca del trío mirándole como desafiándole a atreverse a decir otro insulto. Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry se giró hacia Hermione preocupado.

 

\- ¿Sabes que no es cierto, verdad? - preguntó algo ansioso -. Son solo los comentarios estúpidos de siempre de Malfoy.

 

\- Lo sé. Es solo... - dudó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

\- Hermione, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Ron bajando la voz. Una pequeña parte de su cabeza le advirtió que el resto se iba a molestar por que se pusiesen a susurrar por segunda vez en unos minutos pero el resto de su cabeza mandó callar a esta parte y la ignoró olímpicamente. Harry y Hermione valían mil veces más que el que cualquiera de los presentes se enfadase.

 

La chica seguía dudando y de pronto a Harry se le encendió la bombilla al ver cómo bajaba la mirada con la cara roja de vergüenza.

 

\- Oh, Hermione - suspiró maldiciendo a Malfoy por dentro mil y una veces -. Míranos un segundo, Hermione, levanta la cabeza - esperó a que lo hiciese y luego, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que su intuición estuviese en lo correcto, dijo lo que estaba casi seguro que la chica necesitaba oír en ese momento -. No eres fea, Hermione.

 

El efecto fue inmediato. La chica abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por que lo hubiese deducido y Ron por que pensó durante un segundo que su amigo se había vuelto loco ya que eso no parecía venir a cuento. Aunque tenía sentido y eso significaba que esto era todo culpa de Malfoy. Otra vez. Le fulminó con la mirada deseando levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo, pero su amiga era más importante así que se giró hacia ella preocupado y nervioso. A él no se le daban nada bien este tipo de conversaciones. A Harry tampoco especialmente, pero solía meter menos la pata.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no es fea! - exclamó en un murmullo y obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa de la chica como recompensa.

 

\- Hermione, te crees que algo así nos importa lo más mínimo - preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa -. ¿Que tienes los dientes un poco más grandes de lo normal? ¿Y qué? Yo tengo la horrorosa cicatriz esa en la frente y Ron tiene más pecas que pelos en la cabeza - dijo ganándose una protesta de su mejor amigo y una sonrisa algo más amplia de su mejor amiga -. ¿Y que tu pelo se encrespa o lo quiera que haga haciendo que sea muy complicado peinarlo? ¡El mío sí que es totalmente imposible de peinar! Ni con magia ni al estilo muggle consigo que deje de apuntar a todos lados. Y mejor no hablamos del color de pelo de Ron - añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¡El color de pelo no tiene nada de malo! - protestó el pelirrojo mientras la chica apretaba los labios para no dejar una risita -. Es más, mi pelo no tiene nada de malo y punto.

 

\- Lo importante - interrumpió Harry - es que Malfoy no tiene ni idea. Es casi tan pálido como un fantasma y el pelo tan aplastado contra la cabeza que parece que se lo ha lamido una vaca - se mofó sacándole por fin una carcajada a su amiga -. Lo que queremos decir, Hermione, es que Malfoy no es quien para juzgar y menos a una chica de la que dentro de unos años Ron y yo vamos a tener que alejar a los chicos a base de maldiciones.

 

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y agradecida. De pronto se lanzó hacia los dos y les echó los brazos al cuello a ambos estrechándolos con fuerza.

 

\- Gracias, chicos - murmuró emocionada. No podía haber pedido mejores amigos ni aunque pudiese.

 

\- Para eso están los hermanos - murmuró Harry aún más bajo para que solo lo puede ella porque, si su instinto estaba en lo correcto otra vez, Ron querría ser algo un poco distinto de hermano en el futuro.

 

Se separaron después de unos segundos y vieron que el resto se había puesto a hablar viendo que esto era una conversación muy personal entre ellos tres. Harry recogió el libro de donde se había caído cuando Hermione les había abrazado y al cabo de un par de minutos de pedir silencio y negarse a contar de qué habían hablado, pudieron seguir con la lectura.

 

— **Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

 

— **Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

 

\- ¿De verdad sonaba así? - preguntó Hermione haciendo una mueca -. No me extraña que no os cayese bien al principio. Un par de frases y ya me disgusto a mí misma.

 

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamaron los dos chicos girándose a la vez hacia la chica.

 

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto - replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros e intentando ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas -. Sí que sonaba totalmente mandona al principio de primero. Recuerdo aquellos días y no entiendo cómo podía ser así. Ahora no podría ni aunque quisiese.

 

\- Los tres cambiamos con ese troll esa noche de Halloween - dijo Ron.

 

\- Sí - afirmó Harry -. Tú te volviste menos mandona y, gracias a Merlín, más flexible con las normas y nosotros nos dimos cuenta de lo estúpidos que habíamos sido y de que no llegaríamos a ningún lado sin ti.

 

**Se sentó. Ron pareció** **desconcertado.**

 

— **Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—.** **«** **Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.** **»**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al oír esto. No hacía falta saber mucho de magia para darse cuenta de que esto era claramente un hechizo falso y alguien (un par de gemelos pelirrojos, seguro, que estaban chocándole los cinco a los dos merodeadores) le había tomado el pelo a Ron.

 

La señora Weasley estaba intentando no reírse ella también mientras regañaba a Fred y a George, pero estaba teniendo tan poco éxito que no la estaban tomando en serio. Lo mismo pasaba con el señor Weasley, que se tapaba la boca con la mano y trataba de recuperar una expresión más seria.

 

Los únicos que no tenían ningún problema en no reírse eran Harry y Hermione, sentados al lado de Ron, que tenía la cara tan roja como su pelo. La broma probablemente habría tenido gracia para ellos en cualquier otra ocasión, pero eran este tipo de cosas las que conseguían que el autoestima de Ron estuviese por los suelos. Haber sido el blanco de las bromas de todos sus hermanos hasta que llegó a Hogwarts porque casi nunca las veía venir había conseguido que acabase considerándose inferior al resto. Y ahora Harry y Hermione habían tomado como suya la tarea de demostrarle que esto no era así, nada más lejos de la verdad.

 

La chica se levantó discretamente del lado de Harry y se sentó al otro lado del pelirrojo de forma que el pelirrojo quedase entre los dos. Hermione le cogió la mano dándole un apretón mientras Harry le ponía la mano en el hombro y se acercaba para que solo los dos le oyesen, aunque no tenía que haberse preocupado porque el resto seguía demasiado ocupado riéndose.

 

\- Ron, ya sabes cómo son los gemelos. No les hagas ni caso. Yo también pensé que la magia consistía en decir cosas como esa y agitar un poco la varita. Por no hablar de algunas de las tonterías que se me ocurrieron los primeros días de clase - dijo consiguiendo que Ron sonriese un poco al recordar algunas de las dudas de Harry, que le habían parecido ridículas aquellos primeros días.

 

\- Y ya sabes cómo era yo - dijo Hermione -. Me leí decenas de libros en verano, aterrada de que todos los nacidos de magos iban a sacarme muchísima ventaja cuando en realidad no necesitaba hacer nada de eso. Creo que lo mío es más patético que no saber cómo es un hechizo antes de ir a tu primera clase.

 

Ron ya no estaba sonrojado y sonreía abiertamente. Satisfecho, Harry se giró hacia el resto, que estaban ya más calmados.

 

\- ¿Ya habéis terminado? - preguntó fulminándoles inconscientemente con la mirada. No podía evitarlo. Estaban haciendo sentir mal a su mejor amigo y eso no tenía gracia.

 

Los demás se sintieron inmediatamente avergonzados sin saber muy bien por qué y las risas murieron al cabo de unos segundos dejando que el chico siguiese leyendo.

 

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

 

Harry vio el enorme párrafo que venía y, tomando aire para ser capaz de leerlo de una sola vez, igual que Hermione lo había dicho todo de golpe aquel día, siguió leyendo rápidamente.

 

— **¿** **Est** **ás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quié** **nes sois?**

 

Harry tomó aire de nuevo, aliviado de poder respirar, mientras todos miraban a la bruja con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Merlín, Hermione, puedes respirar, ¿sabes? - dijo Sirius pasmado.

 

\- No se van a ir por que pares un segundo a coger aire - dijo Tonks -. Ni siquiera sabía que se podían decir tantas cosas con una sola bocanada.

 

\- Estaba nerviosa aquel día - se explicó Hermione sonrojándose -. Me moría de ganas de caerles bien y pensé que si me presentaba rápidamente y les impresionaba a lo mejor podía convertirme en su amiga.

 

Había ido bajando la voz según hablaba hasta que ya casi no se la oía. A pesar de eso, Harry y Ron sintieron una punzada de culpa todavía mayor al recordar cómo la habían tratado las primeras semanas pensando que era solo una sabelotodo cuando en realidad solo quería ser su amiga.

 

\- Pues me parece a mí que esa no era la mejor manera - soltó Bill sin pensar aún aturdido.

 

\- ¡Bill! - le regañó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Lo siento, no debía haber dicho eso - se disculpó encogiéndose ligeramente bajo las miradas fulminantes de Harry y Ron.

 

\- No, no deberías haberlo hecho - gruñó Ron dándole un apretón a Hermione -. Los estúpidos y cortos de entendederas fuimos Harry y yo, no Hermione.

 

Antes de que alguien pudiese contestar, Harry siguió leyendo lleno de culpa y enfadado con Bill, con su yo pasado, con el Ron pasado y con tener que leer estos primeros encuentros delante de todo el comedor.

 

**Dijo todo aquello muy rá** **pidamente.**

 

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

 

\- ¿Te aprendiste todos los libros de memoria? - se sorprendió Sirius y Hermione asintió sonrojada -. Vaya, yo creía que no había nadie más dedicado a los estudios que Lunático o la pelirroja. Sobre todo que la pelirroja. Pero ni siquiera ellos se aprendieron los libros de memoria antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

 

\- Bueno, por eso luego Hermione nos da mil vueltas en clase - la defendió Ron.

 

\- Y no habríamos podido hacer todo lo que hemos hecho estos dos años sin que se hubiese leído tantos libros o no fuese capaz de acordarse de lo que había leído en ellos - añadió Harry pensando en el Lazo del Diablo o en la poción multijugos, por decir algunos ejemplos.

 

— **Yo soy Ron Weasley** **—murmuró Ron.**

 

— **Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

 

— **¿Eres tú** **realmente?** **—dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en** _ **Historia de la magia moderna**_ **,** _ **Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras**_ **y** _ **Grandes eventos m**_ _ **ágicos del siglo XX**_ **.**

 

\- Lo siento, Harry - se disculpó Hermione sabiendo que su amigo odiaba su fama y probablemente esto no le había ayudado a causarle una buena impresión al chico -. Merlín, parece que no pensaba el año pasado. ¿A quién le gustaría que reaccionasen así al presentarse?

 

\- Hermione, no me importa - sonrió Harry -. Fue hace dos años y tú estabas tan entusiasmada como nosotros por ir a aprender magia.

 

\- ¡Ja!, mi ahijado aparece en varios libros - dijo Sirius triunfante.

 

\- Parece que Harry nos ha ganado por mucho, Canuto - rio Remus -. Ninguno de los merodeadores conseguimos eso y él ya lo ha hecho antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

 

\- ¿Qué esperabas? No podía ser de otra forma siendo hijo de un merodeador, ahijado de otro y sobrino del tercero - sonrió orgulloso.

 

Harry se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y se apresuró a seguir leyendo. No le gustaba ser tan famoso, pero adoraba que Sirius se sintiese orgulloso de él.

 

— **¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

 

\- Cualquiera se sentiría así si se enterase de pronto de que es tan famoso que aparece en libros de historia y hechizos y los magos crecen conociendo su nombre y jugando a ser él - dijo Tonks mirándole comprensiva. La verdad es que no le gustaría estar en el sitio de Harry. Había demasiada presión y expectativas puestas en él.

 

— **Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabé** **is a qu** **é** **casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ah** **í y espero estar en Gryffindor,**

 

\- Cumplido - sonrió Charlie -. Menos mal que quedasteis los tres en Gryffindor o no os habrías hecho amigos.

 

Harry reprimió un escalofrío al recordar lo cerca que había estado de acabar en la casa contraria a sus dos mejores amigos. Eso habría sido horrible. Encima estaría compartiendo dormitorio con Malfoy, se dio cuenta horrorizado. Prefirió seguir leyendo para no pensar demasiado en esta posibilidad.

 

**parece la mejor de todas.**

 

Los de Gryffindor gritaron apoyando lo dicho por la chica, pero el resto del comedor abuchearon y soltaron silbidos de desacuerdo.

 

\- ¡Hey! - gritaron los gemelos poniéndose en pie y haciendo callar a todos.

 

\- Nadie aquí puede negar que Gryffindor es la mejor casa para estos tres de aquí - dijo Fred señalando al trío en el sofá.

 

\- Todos hemos oído los rumores de lo que hicieron al final del año pasado - dijo George.

 

\- Y de lo que han hecho este año - añadió Fred.

 

\- Y basta con que solo la mitad sean ciertos para saber que son Gryffindors sin ninguna duda - dijo George.

 

\- Porque hay que tener un par de narices para atreverse a pensar siquiera en llevar la mitad de ellos a cabo - declaró Fred.

 

\- ¿Alguien se atreve a negarlo? - preguntó George desafiando con la mirada a que algún ingenuo se atreviese a abrir la boca -. ¿No? Ya nos parecía.

 

El trío les lanzó una mirada agradecida a los gemelos cuando estos se sentaron y todos se hubieron calmado un poco.

 

**Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...**

 

\- Para ti supongo que no - dijo George encogiéndose de hombros -, pero esos dos no durarían ni una semana en esa casa, me parece a mí.

 

\- Yo siempre me he preguntado por qué no acabaste en Ravenclaw - se preguntó en voz alta Fred -. No que no me alegre que estés en Gryffindor con nosotros - se apresuró a aclarar al ver que Harry y Ron le fulminaban con la mirada -, pero eres inteligente más que de sobra para poder estar ahí y todo el mundo sabe que eres la mejor de tu curso con mucha diferencia.

 

\- El Sombrero Seleccionador se lo pensó - admitió y de inmediato Harry y Ron se giraron hacia ella.

 

\- ¿Y nunca nos lo has contado? - preguntó Ron con un tono algo acusador.

 

\- No salió el tema - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Podías haberlo dicho en el capítulo anterior cuando Harry nos contó ya-sabes-qué - replicó el pelirrojo.

 

\- Me parece que Harry necesitaba nuestro apoyo más que el que yo contase algo que no me molesta en absoluto - dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¡Hey!, aquí hay gente que quiere enterarse de qué va todo eso - les llamó la atención George.

 

\- Sí. ¿Qué es ese ya-sabes-qué que os ha contado Harry en el capítulo pasado? - preguntó Fred.

 

\- Lo vais a ver en el capítulo siguiente - evitó la pregunta Harry.

 

\- Bueno, pero eso no explica por qué Hermione acabó en Gryffindor - volvió al tema Tonks.

 

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros Hermione.

 

\- Creo que yo sí - dijo Harry pensativo atrayendo la atención de todos -. Hubo un comentario que hiciste al final del primer curso que creo que lo explica todo, pero quiero llegar a esa parte para recordarlo bien y no podemos adelantarnos porque les fastidiamos la historia a todos así que habrá que esperar.

 

Todos se quedaron con una expresión de frustración en la cara, en especial Hermione, pero con lo cabezota que era Harry no iban a conseguir hacerle cambiar de opinión.

 

**De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

 

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

 

\- ¿Al chico sin sapo? - repitió Neville divertido.

 

\- Perdona, Neville, es que no te conocía muy bien - se sonrojó Harry ignorando las risitas a su alrededor.

 

\- No me importa - le quitó importancia sonriendo -. Solo me hace gracia.

 

\- ¿Te lo imaginas? - dijo Fred.

 

\- Hola, soy Neville Longbottom, el chico sin sapo - dijo George haciendo una pasable imitación de la voz del chico.

 

Todos se rieron con ganas al ver esto. Sí que tenía su gracia.

 

— **Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron.**

 

Una expresión herida se vio en la cara de Hermione antes de que pudiese volver a dejarla en blanco, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Fue suficiente para que Harry y Ron lo viesen y sintiesen otra oleada de culpa.

 

\- ¡No, no, Hermione, no! ¡No me hagas ni caso! - la cara de Ron mostraba claramente el horror por haber dicho eso, la culpa por haber hecho sentir mal a la chica y la preocupación por que no le perdonase. Empezó a disculparse en seguida ignorando la mirada enfadada de su madre -. Ya sabes que soy un bocazas que habla sin pensar constantemente y tú siempre me dices que tengo la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla de té así que, por favor, no me hagas ni caso. Fue un comentario totalmente estúpido e insensible, es decir, muy yo, y la mayor tontería que habría podido decir.

 

\- Hermione, ya sabes que no te querríamos en ninguna otra casa - intervino Harry sintiéndose igual de mal que su amigo -. Dijimos muchas cosas sin pensar y esta fue definitivamente horrible. Eres una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza y ni Ron ni yo te cambiaríamos por nada del mundo.

 

\- Vale, vale. Disculpas aceptadas - sonrió Hermione y los chicos soltaron suspiros de alivio -. No fui precisamente amable aquel día, ¿verdad?

 

\- Solo querías caerles bien, Hermione, pero esos dos no supieron verlo - dijo Charlie mirando mal a los dos chicos.

 

\- Por lo menos parece que no os guardáis rencor por eso - dijo Remus.

 

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo má** **s est** **úpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

 

— **¿En qué casa está** **n tus hermanos?** **—preguntó Harry.**

 

— **Gryffindor** **—dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—.**

 

Los Weasley fruncieron el ceño confundidos. ¿Por qué estaba deprimido ahora? ¿Qué tenía de malo que estuviesen en Gryffindor?

 

**Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí** **. No s** **é qué van a decir si yo no estoy.**

 

Comprensión apareció en la cara de todos los pelirrojos durante un segundo.

 

\- Oh, Ron, no nos habría importado en absoluto - dijo Molly resistiendo el impulso de levantarse a abrazar a su hijo. Ya estaba suficientemente sonrojado sin que su madre lo abrazase delante de todo el comedor.

 

\- Exacto, Ron, habrías seguido siendo nuestro hermano y los colores de tu corbata o el escudo de tu túnica no podría cambiar eso - dijo Charlie.

 

\- ¿Tú habrías pensado distinto de cualquiera de nosotros si hubiésemos quedado en otra casa? - preguntó Bill.

 

\- Habrías seguido siendo nuestro hermano pequeño - le chinchó George.

 

\- Y te habríamos seguido gastando bromas aunque tuviésemos que encontrar la forma de colarnos en otra sala común para ello - declaró Fred.

 

\- Ya no me preocupa eso - aclaró Ron sonrojado por todos los comentarios -. No con Hermione con posibilidades de haberse ido a Ravenclaw y Harry... eso - terminó incómodo.

 

\- ¿Si? - insistió Tonks -. ¿Qué es "eso"?

 

\- Capítulo siguiente - fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de seguir leyendo.

 

**No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

 

— **¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

 

\- ¿Ves, Harry? ¿Por qué no pudiste seguir haciendo eso? - dijo Ron -. Repite conmigo. Quién. Tú. Sabes. No es tan difícil - dijo despacio.

 

\- Vol-de-mort - dijo Harry en el mismo tono y sonrió al ver que su amigo le fulminaba con la mirada -. Vamos, Ron, como tú has dicho, no es tan difícil.

 

El pelirrojo bufó y sacudió la cabeza ante la cabezonería de su amigo.

 

— **Ajá —dijo Ron.**

 

\- ¿Te lo imaginas? - preguntó Fred reprimiendo un escalofrío.

 

\- Quién-tú-sabes de joven paseando por estos mismos pasillos - dijo George con una mueca.

 

Harry hizo una mueca al recordar a Tom Riddle del día anterior.

 

**Se ech** **ó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

 

— **¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—.**

 

\- Gracias, Harry - murmuró Ron agradecido por el gesto de su amigo mientras el resto sonreía al chico.

 

\- Fue un placer - respondió él con una sonrisa levantando brevemente la cabeza.

 

**Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

 

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

 

— **Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó** **en Gringotts? Sali** **ó en** _ **El Profeta**_ **, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se sorprendió Sirius. Él era el único que no lo sabía por haber estado en Azkaban.

 

\- Sí, escucha, Sirius. Ahora te lo cuentan - dijo Remus.

 

\- Pero, Remus, entraron a atacar Gringotts - repitió perplejo, como si no estuviese seguro de que su amigo lo hubiese entendido -. Gringotts. Nadie lo ha conseguido nunca. Es Gringotts. Es un suicidio intentarlo.

 

\- ¡Lo sé, Sirius! - se impacientó Remus -. Ya nos hemos enterado. Es imposible, por eso está en la lista de imposibles de Harry, pero alguien lo intentó. Ahora escucha si te quieres enterar de más detalles.

 

**Harry se sorprendió.**

 

— **¿** **De verdad?** **¿Y qué** **les ha sucedido?**

 

— **Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado.**

 

\- Los malditos gnomos no nos dejaron entrar a investigar - gruñó Ojoloco -. Sería prácticamente imposible descubrir ahora quién fue.

 

\- Nosotros lo sabemos - dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez con sonrisas satisfechas.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos mirándoles en shock.

 

\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Y cómo demonios lo averiguasteis? ¿Por qué no se lo contasteis a los aurores? - les interrogó Moody con los dos ojos fijos en los tres chicos.

 

\- Ya lo veréis. Es parte de la historia que no vamos a fastidiaros. Y no lo contamos porque no nos pareció necesario porque ya se llevó lo que se merecía - contestó Harry.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que no os pareció necesario?! ¿A qué demonios viene eso? - estalló el auror.

 

\- Ya lo veréis si me dejáis seguir leyendo. Todas las respuestas están al final del libro - respondió Harry sin dejarse intimidar.

 

**Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada.**

 

\- No tiene por qué ser un mago tenebroso - declaró Fred.

 

\- Harry no es un mago tenebroso - dijo George -, y él va a ser el primero que consiga robar algo de Gringotts.

 

Harry soltó un gruñido mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

 

\- No sé de qué os reís vosotros dos - dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione -. Vosotros estáis incluidos en eso y en esa lista de imposibles - los dos dejaron de reírse al instante al darse cuanta de que tenía razón -. Si hago alguno, vosotros vais a estar a mi lado.

 

A pesar de que no les hacía gracia participar en cualquiera de esos imposibles, sonrieron cuando vieron que Harry por fin había comprendido que no le iban a dejar solo. Por fin. Solo había tardado dos años y más situaciones extrañas o peligrosas de las que podían contar.

 

**Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

 

\- ¡Imposible! - chilló Cornelius Fudge -. ¡El ministerio ya ha dicho que está muerto!

 

\- Y ya hemos dicho que el ministerio se equivoca - dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido -. Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido en este mismo capítulo. Usted está equivocado y le da demasiado miedo la otra posibilidad como para aceptarla hasta que se estampe de lleno con ella. Quien-usted-sabe está vivo y va a volver en los próximos años por lo que más nos vale estar preparados para entonces en vez de ignorarlo.

 

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Era la segunda vez que prefecto perfecto Percy le llevaba la contraria al ministro delante de todo el comedor y le dejaba en ridículo. Parecía que se había tomado como una ofensa personal la ineptitud del ministerio y, principalmente, la de Fudge.

 

\- Buena esa, Perce - exclamaron los gemelos rompiendo el silencio que se había creado. Entonces saltaron el resto de los hermanos Weasley a felicitar al sonrojado Percy mientras Fudge les miraba furioso.

 

**Harry repas** **ó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir** **«** **Voldemort** **» sin preocuparse.**

 

\- Bueno, si Quien-tú-sabes aparece en una conversación es que hay algo por lo que preocuparse - dijo Tonks -, pero ahora no parece que tengas ningún problema en decir su nombre.

 

\- Es que no lo hay - replicó Harry -. Tener a un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado y solo se debe temer a Voldemort por alguna razón, no por un nombre. Si te entra el pánico con solo oírlo, te bloquearás al estar delante de él y eso es lo peor que puedes hacer.

 

\- Suena como si lo dijeses por experiencia - se preocupó Bill.

 

\- Es que lo digo por experiencia - dijo Harry y todos palidecieron un poco al oír esto -. No digo que haya que dejar de temerle, pero tienes que superar tu miedo al enfrentarte a él y para eso lo primero que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de ese miedo irracional a una palabra. No te puede oír llamarle Voldemort si no está delante y, si lo está, va a intentar matarte de todas formas sin importar por qué nombre le llames.

 

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de cómo intenta matarte? - preguntó Sirius apretando los dientes algo pálido.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Harry -, es que no entiendo que tengan miedo a una palabra.

 

El resto se quedó reflexionando las palabras del chico. Tenía razón y eso no lo podían negar, pero es que decir el nombre... No era fácil superar algo que tenían grabado a fuego en la cabeza desde hace años (Hermione desde que se enteró de que existía la magia), pero harían un esfuerzo por conseguirlo.

 

— **¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

 

Los dos merodeadores, sobre todo Sirius, se desinflaron cuando salió el tema del quidditch al recordar que Harry les había dicho que no le gustaba demasiado.

 

— **Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

 

— **¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—.**

 

\- Sé cómo te sentiste, Ron - dijo Oliver Wood con una mueca -. No entiendo cómo no podía conocer ningún equipo de quidditch. ¡Merlín, no entiendo cómo los muggles pueden vivir sin el quidditch! Es...

 

\- Normal que puedan seguir con sus vidas - intervino Harry antes de que a su capitán se le escapase algo que fastidiase la broma -. El quidditch no es tan importante, ya os lo he dicho.

 

Los merodeadores hicieron una mueca al imaginarse la reacción de James si hubiese oído a su hijo hablar así sobre ese deporte.

 

**Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —** **Y se dedic** **ó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero.**

 

\- Si estabais tan entretenidos con esa conversación, ¿cómo puede ser que no te guste el quidditch? - preguntó Sirius con una chispa de esperanza.

 

\- Porque gracias a esa conversación me di cuenta de que no tiene nada de especial - improvisó Harry sobre la marcha.

 

\- Pero... - intentó insistir su padrino.

 

\- Además, pone que Ron me contó todo eso - siguió Harry como si Sirius no hubiese abierto la boca -, no lo que opiné sobre ello. Pronto vi que eso no era lo mío y perdí todo el interés que tuve al principio.

 

Sirius y Remus tenían una mirada de casi dolor en la cara al oír esto y Oliver tampoco estaba reaccionando mucho mejor escuchando a su buscador estrella hablar así del quidditch aunque supiese que era todo una broma. El resto del comedor, excepto Harry, que de alguna forma estaba consiguiendo mantener una cara seria al mirar a los merodeadores, apretaban los labios para no echarse a reír.

 

**Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

 

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó Tonks -. Ya ha vuelto a aparecer Malfoy.

 

\- No te preocupes, Tonks. No se queda mucho rato - prometió Harry con una sonrisa.

 

\- Cada página en la que aparece con esa actitud suya es una página más de las que debería aparecer - se quejó ella -. Parece que ese chico vive para insultar a la gente.

 

\- Pero después de oír los mismos insultos mil veces, lo único que parece es un disco rayado - dijo Hermione haciendo reír a los nacidos de muggles.

 

\- ¿Tisco rayado? - frunció el ceño Ron -. ¿Qué demonios es un tisco?

 

\- Disco rayado - corrigió ella -. Da igual, es una expresión muggle.

 

**Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

 

\- Lo que significa que ya se ha enterado de quien eres - suspiró Charlie.

 

\- Y en ese caso por supuesto que estará más interesado - dijo Bill.

 

\- No fue el último - Harry se encogió de hombros pensando, por ejemplo, en cómo Lockhart había estado intentando constantemente llevarse bien con él solo por ser quien era.

 

\- No consigues nunca un descanso, ¿verdad? - dijo Neville dándose cuenta por primera vez -. Merlín, odiaría ser tú.

 

Dumbledore dio un respingo apenas visible al oír esto. El joven Longbottom no sabía lo cerca que había estado de estar en el lugar de Harry.

 

— **¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

 

\- ¿Y cómo iban a enterarse? - preguntó la señora Weasley -. Yo te tuve justo enfrente y no supe quién eras hasta que me lo dijeron los gemelos y no pone nada de que hablaras con nadie más.

 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Fred y a George, que estaban sonrojados y con un aire a su alrededor que gritaba culpa por todos lados.

 

\- ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Tenéis algo que contarnos? - preguntó su padre serio.

 

\- Ehh... Puede que se lo contásemos a Lee y a algunos más en el tren - empezó George nervioso.

 

\- Y puede que lo hiciésemos en el pasillo por lo que nos oyeron unas pocas personas más - terminó Fred rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo se os ocurrió poneros a contarlo en el pasillo? - les regañó la señora Weasley haciendo que los dos bajasen la cabeza avergonzados -. Ahora ni siquiera ha podido llegar tranquilo al castillo por vuestra culpa.

 

\- Lo sentimos, Harry - dijeron los dos a la vez mirando a su amigo.

 

\- No me importa - les aseguró -. Lo iban a saber tarde o temprano porque dicen los nombres de todos los de primero en el banquete de bienvenida. Además, el único que vino a cotillear fue Malfoy así que eso ni es un problema ni es nada nuevo.

 

Fred y George sonrieron aliviados. Ahora sabían lo mucho que Harry detestaba su fama y se habían sentido culpables al recordar que ellos se lo habían dicho a muchos en el tren.

 

— **Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecí** **an guardaespaldas.**

 

\- Exactamente - rio Ron -. Enormes, callados y amenazando con los puños.

 

\- La verdad es que nunca he oído hablar a esos dos a no ser que fuese porque les estaba preguntando algún profesor en clase - dijo Neville pensativo. Todos se quedaron un momento pensando, pero todos acabaron en la misma situación que Neville.

 

\- Son como unas marionetas de Malfoy - dijo Hermione en voz baja -. Él habla por ellos y les ordena lo que hacer mientras ellos obedecen sin pararse siquiera a pensar por sí mismos.

 

— **Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

 

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

 

— **Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

 

Los Weasley empezaron a enfadarse al escuchar cómo hablaba de su familia. Algo les decía que no se iba a contentar con eso e iba a dedicarles algún insulto más.

 

**Se volvi** **ó hacia Harry.**

 

— **Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

 

Snape necesitó todo su autocontrol para no levantarse en este instante a pedirle explicaciones a Draco. Su ahijado le había contado que Potter apenas le había dejado presentarse antes de cerrarle la puerta del compartimento en las narices, pero parecía que nada de eso había sucedido cómo había dicho el rubio. ¿Cuántas mentiras más le había contado Draco sobre Potter?

 

Iba a tener que escuchar atentamente para descubrirlas todas y después esta noche ya se ocuparía de castigar a su ahijado por atreverse a mentirle. De momento se contentó con fulminar al rubio con la mirada y ver cómo este se retorcía incómodo en su asiento y le miraba de reojo sabiendo que le habían pillado.

 

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry;**

 

\- Harry, te juro que como la aceptes después de cómo te trató en el callejón Diagon y de cómo está hablando de los Weasley, te voy a internar en San Mungo hasta que entres en razón - prometió Sirius con los dientes apretados. La actitud del pequeño Malfoy le estaba recordando demasiado a su familia para su gusto.

 

\- ¿En serio piensas que la aceptaría? - resopló Harry sacudiendo la cabeza -. Insultó a mi primer y mejor amigo. No había forma de que hiciese siquiera el amago.

 

Ron sonrió a Harry agradecido.

 

**pero Harry no la aceptó.**

 

La sonrisa de Ron se hizo más amplia todavía. Aún recordaba la cara que se le había quedado a Malfoy cuando Harry se había negado. Y, mejor todavía, se acordaba de cómo se había sentido cuando le eligió a él antes que al rubio.

 

Por primera vez había tenido la sensación de que era importante, de que había alguien que le elegiría a él antes que a cualquier otro y esa sensación para él no tenía precio. En ese momento supo que Harry y él iban a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, que Harry no se sentía más importante que él y que él, Ron, iba a estar apoyándole en todo momento por eso.

 

\- Bien hecho, Harry - felicitó Sirius.

 

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, pero tenía una sonrisa cuando siguió leyendo.

 

— **Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

 

\- Lo que no comprendiste, Malfoy - se auto-interrumpió Harry levantando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido -, es que tus criterios no son los mismos que los míos.

 

\- Estás equivocado, Potter - siseó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- No, no lo estoy, Malfoy - negó él -. Aquel día fallaste al no ver que la mayoría no nos preocupamos por el estatus de sangre. No hay nada que nos diferencie por fuera y no me lo puedes negar porque tú no supiste si yo era nacido de magos o de muggles y me lo tuviste que preguntar.

 

Draco cerró la boca con un chasquido. Sí que había abierto la boca para contradecirle, pero no podía porque lo que estaba diciendo Potter era cierto. El resto estaba en completo silencio. Era la primera conversación entre estos dos desde que empezaron los libros que era medianamente civilizada. Por lo menos, no había habido insultos ni amenazas de momento.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que es? ¿La magia? - siguió Harry serio -. No sé si te has fijado estos dos cursos, pero es una nacida de muggles la que nos da mil vueltas a todos. ¿El dinero? No puede ser porque resulta que tengo tanto dinero como tú y sigues creyendo que eres mejor que yo. ¿El poder y la influencia en el mundo mágico? Todo el mundo sabe por qué tu padre tiene tanta influencia en el ministro, y por tanto en las decisiones - dijo ignorando la mirada indignada de Fudge. Los demás soltaron risitas al verle, e incluso Malfoy sonrió un poco -. Pero si preguntas a los propios trabajadores del ministerio si respetan más a tu padre o al señor Weasley y pudiesen responder honestamente sin tener miedo por sus familias o su trabajo, tu padre probablemente se llevaría una sorpresa. Y eso que los Weasley son, como dices tú, traidores a la sangre y eso es tan malo como los nacidos de muggles.

 

Draco apretó los puños furioso, pero sabía que su padre usaba las amenazas y el soborno al ministro para conseguir lo que quería. Si quitaba eso, ¿seguiría consiguiéndolo? ¿Siendo honesto consigo mismo? No. Y eso le llenaba de rabia.

 

\- Así que no veo ninguna razón por la que el estatus de sangre importe cuando los logros de las personas no dependen de eso en absoluto. Cuando encuentres alguna razón, ya lo discutiremos, pero por el momento es solo el mismo tipo de cabezonería que el no querer decir Voldemort - terminó Harry.

 

Draco seguía echando chispas por los ojos, en parte porque no podía contradecir nada de lo que había dicho el otro chico. Y odiaba eso porque estaba derrumbando todo lo que había creído desde pequeño.

 

Los profesores y los más cercanos a Harry miraban al chico con los ojos brillantes de orgullo. En parte por haber conseguido ponerle las cosas claras a Malfoy y al resto de los nacidos de magos que compartían el punto de vista del rubio y en parte por haberlo hecho sin perder el control y que acabasen los dos lanzándose hechizos en medio del Gran Comedor. Normalmente, la gente perdía los nervios al escuchar toda esa basura del estatus de sangre y sus argumentos acababan teniendo tan poco peso como los de los que opinaban igual que la familia Malfoy.

 

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

 

— **Yo tendr** **ía cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

 

Los ánimos se habían ido calentando según iba leyendo este párrafo mientras Draco se encogía bajo las miradas fulminantes de casi todos en el comedor, pero cuando llegó a esté punto fue como si estallase una bomba y sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

 

Casi todos en el comedor empezaron a lanzarle insultos e improperios al rubio. Incluso muchos de Slytherin miraron mal a Draco porque, aunque la mayor parte de las veces no entendiesen el comportamiento del Gryffindor, estaban descubriendo a través de estos libros que Potter no estaba tan mal como parecía y hasta les había defendido. Y sobre todo, era despreciable que hablase así de la muerte de sus padres. Había muy pocos de ellos que aprobasen este comportamiento.

 

Ron y Hermione echaban chispas por los ojos, pero se mantuvieron callados repitiéndose en la cabeza que eso no ayudaría a Harry. Los gemelos estaban tan enfadados que estaban temblaban de los pies a la cabeza y sin pensar sacaron las varitas para lanzarle la peor maldición que se les ocurriese por hablarles así a sus hermanos.

 

Sirius ignoró que era el único en el Gran Comedor sin varita y se levantó de su asiento para lanzarse contra el rubio por despreciar así las muertes de su hermano y de la pelirroja y restregárselas a Harry.

 

Antes de que nadie supiese lo que estaba pasando, Harry, previendo esta reacción, le pasó el libro a Ron sin mirar y sacó su propia varita.

 

\- ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! - exclamó apuntando a su padrino, que cayó de lado antes de poder dar dos pasos. Los gemelos estaban levantando sus varitas, pero Harry fue más rápido -. ¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

 

Las varitas de Fred y George volaron hacia Harry, que atrapó ambas con su mano libre con facilidad bajo las miradas aturdidas de todos en el comedor. Ojoloco le miraba con un brillo de interés en los ojos y algo de... ¿orgullo, podía ser? El auror estaba ciertamente impresionado con los reflejos y la rapidez de acción del chico.

 

\- _Finite_ \- dijo apuntando de nuevo a Sirius para que se pudiera levantar y les devolvió las varitas a los gemelos -. Lo siento a los tres, pero tenía que evitar que hicieseis una tontería.

 

\- ¡Pero, Harry, ¿has oído lo que te dijo?! - exclamó Sirius aún furioso. No era el único. Los gemelos apretaban tanto las varitas que Harry estuvo tentado de usar de nuevo el encantamiento de desarme no fuese a ser que las partiesen y todos seguían echando chispas por los ojos. Por lo menos ahora se habían parado a escuchar y había menos posibilidades de que actuasen sin pensar, como le ocurría a menudo a Harry.

 

\- Sí, lo he oído. Gracias. Estaba ahí la primera vez y ahora lo he leído en voz alta yo mismo - respondió el chico algo cortante haciendo que todos se calmasen un poco más -, y no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tuve de pegarle un puñetazo aquel día y de apuntarle a él con mi varita en vez de a vosotros hoy. Sin embargo, no estamos solos, sino con los profesores, aurores y el ministro de magia presentes y nos meteríamos en un buen lío si le ponemos la mano encima al heredero de los Malfoy y su padre se entera. Probablemente diría que ha sido un ataque contra la noble casa de los Malfoy o alguna basura así e intentaría usarlo como excusa para que no salieses de Azkaban - dijo mirando a su padrino -, o para expulsarnos - dijo mirando a los gemelos.

 

Los tres tragaron saliva nerviosos y repentinamente agradecidos por que Harry no hubiese perdido la cabeza como ellos y los hubiese detenido. Lucius Malfoy era perfectamente capaz de eso y de mucho más teniendo a su mascota aquí presente. Por el contrario, Draco se relajó en el asiento confiado en que la amenaza de su padre impediría que le atacasen.

 

\- Yo que tú no me pondría tan cómodo - Harry le vio de reojo y se giró hacia él -. No te pondré la mano encima por cosas que hagas en cualquiera de los libros porque no sería justo y porque la carta decía que había alguien a quien se le juzgaba muy duramente hasta el final del último libro y, por todo lo que sabemos, podías ser tú. Por eso tampoco dejaré que sea otro quien te ataque por algo de los libros - Draco se volvió a relajar ligeramente porque, aunque no lo admitiese ni ante sí mismo, confiaba en la palabra de Potter y, si había podido proteger a un prisionero de Azkaban del ministro y de los aurores, podía evitar que le hechizasen por la espalda. Sin embargo, se volvió a tensar con las siguientes palabras del chico -. Pero te lo advierto. Como vuelvas a mencionar de esa forma la muerte de mis padres, les volveré a detener pero porque voy a ir yo a por ti y te aseguro que no me voy a contentar con un puñetazo o un par de maleficios. Y al carajo tu padre, ya afrontaré lo que intente hacer más tarde

 

El rubio reprimió un escalofrío y se prometió a sí mismo que dejaría ese tema en paz de ahora en adelante. No merecía la pena arriesgarse. Todos se calmaron y Harry recuperó el libro del regazo de un Ron perplejo para buscar la página por la que iban.

 

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

 

— **Repite eso —dijo.**

 

\- Gracias por eso, Ron - agradeció Harry -. Fue la primera vez que alguien dio la cara por mí de esa forma.

 

\- Bueno, te puedo asegurar que no va a ser la última - respondió el pelirrojo sonrojado y recibió una brillante sonrisa de parte de su mejor amigo.

 

— **Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

 

\- Ehh... No digo que no haga falta valor para pelearse cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos - empezó Tonks con un tono de duda -, pero, sinceramente, no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra ese par de trolls.

 

\- ¿Qué podíamos hacer sino? - dijo Ron un poco a la defensiva.

 

\- Ahora ya no importa porque sabemos suficientes hechizos para no tener que llegar a eso - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

No sabían demasiados, sobre todo de defensa, pero más que suficientes contra ese par de trolls.

 

\- Hey, si nos hubiésemos peleado con Crabbe y Goyle - dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa -, ¿habría sido suficiente para tachar de la lista de imposibles "pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra un troll"?

 

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Tonks miraba pensativa a los dos Slytherins.

 

\- Supongo que sí - aceptó resignada -. Yo misma les he llamado par de trolls.

 

\- Teníamos que habernos peleado con ellos, colega - bromeó Ron -. Así tendríamos una cosa menos que hacer.

 

\- ¿Es que piensas intentar hacer todas? - frunció el ceño Hermione.

 

\- No, no, claro que no - se apresuró a asegurar mientras el resto soltaba risitas -. Solo era una broma. Sigue, Harry - le pegó un codazo al ver que la bruja le miraba poco convencida.

 

— **Si no os vais ahora mismo...** **—dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

 

\- Justo a lo que yo me refería - señaló Tonks contenta.

 

\- No sé tú, Ron, pero yo me alegro de no haber tenido que llegar a pelearme con ellos - dijo Harry pensando que con un troll había tenido más que suficiente.

 

\- Probablemente - sonrió Ron -. Además, ya tenías práctica suficiente gracias a tu tío para cuando llegue el de verdad.

 

\- ¿Qué? - se sobresaltó Sirius mientras Harry y Hermione fulminaban con la mirada a Ron, que se había sonrojado por haber metido la pata.

 

\- ¿Cómo que para cuando llegue el de verdad? - preguntó Molly alarmada.

 

\- Tonks, vas a tener que dejar de inventarte imposibles - murmuró Charlie -. Primero el elfo doméstico en casa de sus tíos y ahora el troll. Todo se cumple. ¿Estás segura que no tienes algún antepasado adivino?

 

La metamorfomaga se sonrojó un poco, pero no sabía cómo sentirse, si preocupada por los chicos o divertida por haber acertado de nuevo.

 

\- No es nada - le contestó Harry a la señora Weasley -. Mejor sigo.

 

Y continuó leyendo antes de que alguien pudiese demandar respuestas que no pensaban dar. Por desgracia, esto no tranquilizó en absoluto a ninguno de los presentes.

 

— **Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tené** **is algo.**

 

\- ¿Encima os dedicáis a robar? - se molestó Bill.

 

\- Esta vez te puedes quedar tranquilo, Bill - dijo Ron -. No se llevó nada, sino que ocurrió algo mucho mejor, ¿verdad, Harry?

 

Pero Harry no sabía cómo sentirse ahora que sabía quién era Scabbers.

 

\- ¿Harry? - la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ron -. ¿Pasa algo?

 

\- ¿Qué? Ah, nada. Tercer libro - fue lo único que dijo antes de centrarse de nuevo el libro dejando a sus dos mejores amigos confundidos y más decididos todavía a resolver el misterio.

 

**Goyle se inclin** **ó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó** **escapar un aullido terrible.**

 

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a ese chico para que chille de esa manera? - preguntó la señora Weasley muy seria. Puede que no le gustase que robasen a Ron y a Harry, pero tampoco aprobaba nada que causase ese tipo de daño a un niño.

 

\- No fuimos nosotros, señora Weasley - la tranquilizó Harry y la cara de la pelirroja se relajó antes de llenarse de confusión -. En la siguiente línea pone qué pasó.

 

\- Pero tampoco fue tan malo - dijo Ron quitándole importancia -. Solo es un quejica.

 

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos.**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Harry y los merodeadores, que no sabían cómo sentirse al respecto.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros tres? - se impacientó Hermione -. Cuales diría que os alegraríais...

 

\- Eso. Aquel día te reíste tanto como yo, Harry - dijo Ron confundido.

 

Harry miró a Sirius y Remus un segundo.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron, pero es que... no soporto a Scabbers - soltó de golpe dejando a todos en shock, sobre todo a Ron, que tenía además una expresión herida en el rostro -. ¡No, Ron, no pienses así! Sé que parece ilógico y todo eso, pero te prometo que para cuando termine el tercer libro tú también querrás lanzar a la rata por la ventana.

 

El pelirrojo aún tenía dudas, pero recordaba la charla de la noche anterior y cómo decidió confiar en Harry hasta que apareciese la explicación en el tercer libro.

 

\- Bueno, supongo que entonces está bien - suspiró resignado -. Aún así, ¿no te alegras de que mordiese a Goyle? Nos alegramos cuando Snape lanzó a... al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este año contra la pared - dijo intentando no revelar quién era ese profesor.

 

\- Cierto - sonrió Harry -. Supongo que ahora también me puedo alegrar. ¡Buena esa, Scabbers!

 

Todos rieron ante esto, ante lo ridícula que era la situación.

 

**Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor,**

 

\- Ya podían echarle una mano a su amigo - murmuró Neville con el ceño fruncido.

 

Los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Ninguno de ellos dejaría a un amigo gritando de dolor y se alejaría, menos todavía cuando era tan solo por una rata.

 

**hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**

 

Los Weasley habrían mirado mal al Slytherin en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora parecía que Harry sabía algo sobre la rata y eso les hizo dudar. Harry por su parte intentó reprimir una sonrisa divertida por respeto a la familia de pelirrojos, pero era muy difícil después de oír cómo habían estampado a la rata contra el cristal.

 

**Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo má** **s tarde, Hermione Granger volvi** **ó a entrar.**

 

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

 

— **Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry.**

 

\- Podías disimular un poco más si vas a ignorar a Hermione - dijo Luna tranquilamente -. Es un poco grosero por tu parte no responder a una pregunta directa de esa forma.

 

De alguna forma, consiguió que Ron adoptase una expresión avergonzada bajando la cabeza sonrojado, algo que los gritos de su madre pocas veces conseguían.

 

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, Hermione - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

 

\- No pasa nada. Estaba siendo un poco cotilla - respondió ella mirando aturdida a la rubia -. Y gracias por defenderme, Luna.

 

\- Oh, un placer. Eras amiga de Harry y yo soy amiga de Harry así que creo que es lo lógico - razonó ella sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando aún más aturdido al resto.

 

\- No solo eres amiga de Harry, Luna. También nuestra - dijo al fin Hermione dándole un codazo al pelirrojo para sacarle de la sorpresa. Ron dio un respingo y luego asintió de acuerdo -. De todos los que estamos aquí - ahora todos asintieron de acuerdo.

 

\- Oh, me alegro de que Harry tuviese razón. Me dijo que sus amigos también querrían ser amigos míos, pero no sabía si eso iba a ser verdad. Me alegro de que sí. Siempre he querido tener amigos - dijo ella sin una pizca de vergüenza mientras que el resto se estaba sonrojando hasta las orejas.

 

\- Ahora los tienes, Luna - prometió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Le empezaba a gustar esa sinceridad brutal de la rubia, aunque le hiciese sentir incómodo a menudo.

 

**Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

 

Todos rieron, pero nadie más fuerte que Sirius y Remus. Los merodeadores conocían mejor que nadie la facilidad que tenía Peter para quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio, sobre todo cuando estaba en su forma de rata. Parecía que no había cambiado en absoluto.

 

**Y era así.**

 

— **¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

 

\- Por desgracia, sí - Charlie hizo una mueca al recordar el encuentro en Madame Malkin.

 

\- Por lo menos ya le conocía para cuando vino a buscarme en el tren aquel día - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

**Harry le explic** **ó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

 

— **Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

 

\- Porque es cierto que no la necesita - gruñó el señor Weasley frunciendo el ceño -. Ojalá pudiese demostrarlo.

 

Harry se quedó pensando mientras el resto despotricaba contra Lucius. Voldemort no le daría un objeto tan valioso para él como lo era el diario a alguien que simplemente estaba hechizado, sino a alguien de su círculo más próximo. A lo mejor podían hacérselo ver al ministro de magia cuando saliese a la luz al final del segundo libro. No había muchas esperanzas de eso, porque Fudge era un poco corto de entendederas, pero era mejor que nada. Y tal vez apareciesen más pruebas en el esto de los libros.

 

— **Se volvi** **ó hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

 

Ron se volvió a sonrojar y se llenó de culpa al oír lo antipático que sonaba con Hermione, pero antes de que pudiese disculparse de nuevo, la chica le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón. No llegaba a hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que ni se le ocurriese intentarlo porque totalmente innecesario. Los dos chicos sonrieron y cerraron la boca. Habían aprendido hacía mucho que siempre hay que hacer caso a Hermione cuando tenía esa mirada.

 

— **Mejor que os apresur** **éis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estarí** **ais peleando,** **¿** **verdad?** **¡** **Os vais a meter en l** **íos antes de que lleguemos!**

 

\- No eras mandona ni nada, ¿verdad? - dijo Bill medio en broma.

 

\- Es el encanto de Hermione - dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez sin una pizca de humor. Lo decían tan en serio que le sacaron una sonrisa a Hermione.

 

\- Además, alguien tenía que ser el responsable, ¿no? - añadió Ron.

 

\- Por lo menos hasta que la corrompimos, porque la idea de lo que hicimos estas Navidades no fue de ninguno de nosotros dos - sonrió Harry y se echó a reír con el pelirrojo mientras la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente y hacía todo lo posible por esconder una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Queremos saberlo? - preguntó Charlie.

 

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí queremos saberlo! - exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Pues vais a tener que esperar hasta el segundo libro - declaró Harry con una sonrisa al oír cómo gruñían.

 

— **Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirá** **ndola con rostro severo** **—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

 

— **Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —** **dijo Hermione en tono despectivo** **—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

 

\- Buena esa, Hermione - felicitó George mientras el resto reía suavemente.

 

\- El pequeño Ron se estaba comportando como un idiota - dijo Fred.

 

**Ron le lanz** **ó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecí** **a aminorar la marcha.**

 

**É** **l y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

 

\- ¡Harry!, ¿puedes no fijarte en todo por una vez? ¿Solo una vez? - preguntó Ron sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza por que lo escuchase todo el comedor y exasperación divertida por que su mejor amigo notaba todos los detalles.

 

\- Vaya, lo siento, Ron. La próxima vez que vayan a poner mis pensamientos por escrito me aseguraré de no fijarme en demasiadas cosas - respondió Harry sarcástico.

 

Todos se echaron a reír ante esto.

 

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

 

— **Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

 

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.**

 

\- Todos nos sentimos así la primera vez que bajamos del tren - asintió Remus con simpatía.

 

\- Yo no estaba nervioso - le contradijo Sirius.

 

\- Tú eras de los que más nervioso estaban, Canuto - replicó Remus -. Estaba aterrorizado porque no sabías si el Sombrero te iba a poner en Slytherin como al resto de tu familia.

 

\- ¿Toda tu familia ha estado en Slytherin menos tú? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

 

\- Sí, pero el Sombrero me dijo que yo no podía estar más lejos de eso - contestó Sirius orgulloso -. Demasiado impulsivo y poca sutileza o algo por el estilo me dijo.

 

\- Y aún así estuviste más nervioso que ninguno de nosotros - recordó Remus -. El único que parecía más o menos tranquilo era James, e incluso él dejó de gastar bromas y contar chistes y se quedó callado.

 

**Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas**

 

\- Que no era casi nada - suspiró Ron.

 

\- No me extraña - resopló Hermione divertida -. Lo que me sorprende es que sobrasen algunas porque tú jamás dejas nada en el plato.

 

\- No te preocupes, Hermione. Quedaron muy pocas y fue solo porque con todas las personas que entraron y salieron del compartimento, nos distrajimos y no se las pudo terminar - rio Harry.

 

\- ¡Hey!, tú mismo has dicho antes que comiste tanto como yo aquel día - protestó Ron.

 

\- Pero a mí no me habría importado guardar las que sobrasen para otro día. Tú jamás dejas nada en el plato. A ti no te sobra la comida - señaló Harry con una sonrisa triunfante cuando el pelirrojo no pudo responder a eso.

 

**y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

 

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lá** **mpara movi** **éndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

 

— **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

 

\- Hagrid - dijeron todos a la vez sonriendo.

 

\- No sabes cómo me alegré de encontrarme con alguien conocido - suspiró Harry con una sonrisa.

 

\- Pues eres el único que no se quedó intimidado al verle - dijo Neville -. Nadie más sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

\- Es que no era la primera vez que le veía - le recordó Harry -. La primera vez que le vi, sí que fue... impresionante - dijo buscando una palabra que describiese lo que había pensado aquella noche en la cabaña.

 

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

 

— **Venid, seguidme...** **¿** **Hay m** **ás de primer añ** **o? Mirad bien d** **ónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer añ** **o, seguidme!**

 

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó** **que deb** **ía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Neville totalmente sonrojado.

 

\- Lo siento, Neville, solo está describiendo lo que oí - se disculpó.

 

\- Y mira el lado divertido, Neville - dijo Fred.

 

\- Sigues siendo el chico sin sapo, más o menos - señaló George consiguiendo que el chico sonriese.

 

— **En un segundo, tendréis la primera visió** **n de Hogwarts** **—exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

 

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡** **ooooooh!**

 

\- Es impresionante la primera vez que lo ves - suspiró la señora Weasley.

 

\- Es una imagen que nadie olvida en la vida - asintió Remus con una sonrisa.

 

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

 

— **¡** **No m** **ás de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

 

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Neville en especial se sentía extra contento cuando le incluyeron en este intercambio. Se sintió parte de algo, que ya no estaba tan solo.

 

Siempre había sido Harry y Ron por un lado y Dean y Seamus por otro lado, mientras él se había quedado un poco colgado. Sin embargo, por primera vez sintió que empezaba a pertenecer a algún lado y le gustaba eso.

 

— **¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para é** **l solo** **—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

 

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

 

\- ¿Ninguno se cayó? - preguntó Sirius.

 

\- Ehh... No - negó confundido Harry -. ¿En vuestro año sí?

 

\- Nadie se cayó - dijo Remus mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados -. James y Sirius me tiraron del bote.

 

\- Y luego saltamos detrás de ti - sonrió Sirius.

 

Harry miró incrédulo a su padrino antes de sacudir la cabeza y echarse a reír.

 

— **¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

 

— **¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿** **Es** **éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

 

\- ¿Aún no había aparecido? - se sorprendió Bill -. ¿Estuviste buscándolo todo ese tiempo?

 

\- Por eso estabas así en el camino hasta los botes - comprendió Tonks.

 

\- Me daba miedo la reacción de mi abuela como se enterase de que había perdido a Trevor antes de llegar siquiera al castillo - confesó Neville sonrojándose un poco.

 

\- La próxima vez te ayudaremos a buscarlo, Neville - prometió Harry sintiéndose culpable por no haberle ayudado en el tren.

 

— **¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

 

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

 

— **¿** **Est** **á** **is todos aqu** **í? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

 

**Hagrid levant** **ó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

 

\- Por fin - dijo Harry cerrando el libro -. Este sí que ha sido un capítulo larguísimo.

 

\- Pero ahora por fin estás en Hogwarts. Ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno - sonrió Sirius.

 

\- Si tú lo dices... - dijo Harry, pero estaba sonriendo.

 

\- Claro que lo digo. Ya verás - replicó su padrino -. Pásame ese libro, que estoy deseando leer tu Selección.

 


	11. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz el rayo**

 

**El sombrero seleccionador**

\- Por fin - dijo Harry cerrando el libro -. Este sí que ha sido un capítulo larguísimo.

 

\- Pero ahora por fin estás en Hogwarts. Ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno - sonrió Sirius.

 

\- Si tú lo dices... - dijo Harry, pero estaba sonriendo.

 

\- Claro que lo digo. Ya verás - replicó su padrino -. Pásame ese libro, que estoy deseando leer tu Selección.

 

Harry perdió la sonrisa y su cara mostró un destello de pánico.

 

\- ¿Harry? - se preocupó Sirius.

 

\- No es nada. Toma el libro - dijo alargando el brazo para alcanzárselo.

 

\- Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto - murmuró Hermione inclinándose por encima de Ron -. A no nosotros no nos importa y a ninguno de los que están aquí tampoco.

 

\- Y si alguien tiene algún problema con eso, es un idiota - dijo Ron antes de sonreír -. A los únicos a los que les va a importar va a ser a los Slytherin porque perdieron la oportunidad de ganar la Copa de la Casa estos dos años.

 

Harry sonrió, pero no se relajó del todo, no iba a hacerlo hasta ver con sus propios ojos. Ron y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco exasperados.

 

\- ¿Harry? - le llamó Sirius de nuevo aún preocupado -, ¿qué ocurre?

 

\- No es nada - intervino Ron -. Solo Harry preocupándose de nuevo por nada.

 

\- Solo lee, Sirius, y ya verás a qué nos referimos - suspiró Hermione.

 

El resto no estaban nada convencidos, pero se giraron hacia Sirius.

 

**El sombrero seleccionador**

 

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí.**

 

\- McGonagall - dijeron todos sonriendo. La estricta profesora había sido la que los había recibido en las puertas del castillo a todos ellos.

 

\- ¡Minnie! - exclamaron los merodeadores.

 

\- ¡Señor Black!, ¡señor Lupin!, ya les he advertido que no me llamen así - dijo la profesora fulminándoles a través de sus gafas.

 

\- Oh, vamos, profesora, yo creo que en el fondo hasta le ha cogido cariño al apodo - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa -. Le cogió cariño a James y era el que más lo utilizaba.

 

La propia McGonagall tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

 

\- Además, llevo desde primer año intentando que no me llame Black y aún no lo he conseguido - añadió él.

 

\- ¡Es su apellido! - exclamó ella.

 

\- Y Minnie es su apodo - replicó el hombre haciendo que todos tuvieran que sofocar una carcajada ante la cara de la normalmente imperturbable mujer -. Yo no me puedo librar de mi apellido y usted tampoco de su apodo.

 

Volvió al libro dejando a McGonagall sin saber si echarse a reír o seguir discutiendo con él.

 

**Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

 

\- Por lo menos usted sí que lo comprendió, señor Potter - dijo McGonagall todavía fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.

 

\- No estoy seguro de eso, profesora - dijo George.

 

\- Harry ha causado en estos dos años más problemas que nosotros en cuatro - sonrió Fred.

 

\- ¡No es culpa mía! - protestó Harry. Hermione le miró con cara de escepticismo y las cejas alzadas mientras que Ron soltó un resoplido divertido -. Bueno, no todos.

 

— **Los de primer añ** **o, profesora McGonagall** **—dijo Hagrid.**

 

— **Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

 

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

 

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

 

— **Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts.**

 

Harry tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de desacuerdo. La familia no se abandona ni se dan la espalda unos a otros (a no ser que fuese los Dursley), pero ya era el segundo año consecutivo que a Harry le marginaban durante semanas, meses en el caso de este último curso.

 

Puede que Gryffindor sí le apoyase cuando todo iba bien, pero en cuanto algo se torcía habían dejado de estar a su lado. No le habían probado que fuesen su familia y que podía contar con ellos en cualquier momento.

 

Esos habían sido Ron y Hermione, por encima de cualquier otro. Los Weasley también habían creído en él en todo momento y Tonks y los dos merodeadores, sobre todo Sirius, parecía que actuarían igual que ellos.

 

Nunca había sido especialmente cercano a Neville y por eso nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el chico siempre le había dado su apoyo silencioso. Y por eso decidió que ya era hora de conocer mejor a Neville. Después de todo, siendo sus respectivas madrinas la madre del otro habrían crecido como hermanos de no ser por Voldemort, ¿no? A Luna la había conocido ese mismo día, pero había algo en ella que le decía que podía confiarle su vida a la chica. A lo mejor era su brutal sinceridad, o su extraña y extraordinaria manera de ver el mundo, o tal vez el cómo parecía apreciar a los amigos por encima de todo, igual que él, pero había algo.

 

No iba a confiar en alguien tan solo por ser de Gryffindor. Confiaba en los que le apoyaban incluso cuando las cosas iban mal y punto.

 

**Tendr** **éis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

 

**»** **Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seré** **is un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

 

**»** **La Ceremonia de Selecció** **n tendr** **á lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperá** **is, os arregl** **éis lo mejor posible.**

 

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

 

Ron se sonrojó de nuevo y fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

 

\- ¡No es mi culpa que siguieses con la nariz manchada! - protestó Harry levantando las manos.

 

\- Pero sí eres tú quien se sigue fijando en eso - replicó el pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- Vamos, Ron, no seas infantil - se impacientó Hermione -. Ya nos hemos enterado de que no te gusta que Harry se fije en tu nariz.

 

\- Pero, Hermione...

 

\- Nada de peros - cortó ella para diversión de todos menos de Ron -. Sigue leyendo, por favor, Sirius.

 

**Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

 

\- No va a funcionar - bufó Sirius divertido -. Después de once años y sigues intentándolo. No sé para qué te molestas si sabes que es imposible.

 

\- Si McGonagall te hubiese estado mirando igual que nos estaba mirando aquel día, tú también lo habrías intentado - respondió Harry.

 

\- De todas formas no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo consiguiese, señor Potter - intervino la profesora -. Jamás vi a James peinado. Ni siquiera el día que se casó con Lily.

 

\- ¿Usted fue a la boda de mis padres? - preguntó Harry pasmado.

 

\- Seguimos en contacto después de que saliesen del colegio y al final nos hicimos bastante cercanos - explicó ella sintiéndose incómoda por hablar de esto delante de todo el comedor -. Y no solo con ellos, sino con el señor Black y el señor Lupin aquí presentes.

 

Todos estaban pasmados mirando a la estricta profesora y a dos de los estudiantes que más problemas le habían dado y enterarse que en realidad eran amigos cercanos. Remus estaba tan incómodo como McGonagall, pero Sirius ignoró todas las miradas.

 

\- Y a pesar de eso sigue llamándome señor Black - dijo con una sonrisa descarada -. Creo que ya es hora de que nos llame por nuestros nombres. Ya no estamos en el colegio.

 

\- Supongo... que eso es cierto - admitió ella tras un momento de duda -. Está bien... Sirius.

 

\- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó él satisfecho -. Ya no tengo que oír todo el rato que soy un Black - McGonagall sintió una punzada de culpa por haberle estado llamando por su apellido todos estos años cuando él claramente detestaba a su familia -. Ahora nos vamos a llevar mucho mejor, Minnie.

 

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, pero él prefirió ignorar tanto eso como las miradas incrédulas del resto de los presentes y siguió leyendo.

 

— **Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—** **. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

 

\- No sé cómo quiere que esperen tranquilos, profesora - sonrió Bill.

 

\- Yo personalmente me pongo más nerviosa cuando me dicen que esté tranquila - dijo Tonks -. Es como si ya te estuviesen diciendo que algo malo va a pasar.

 

\- No eres la única. Creo que es lo peor que le puedes decir a alguien que quieres que mantenga la calma - resopló Charlie.

 

\- Pero luego es genial cuando llegan al Gran Comedor - dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Tan pequeños e inocentes - suspiró George fingiendo tener la mirada perdida.

 

\- Os habéis dado cuenta que vosotros también fuisteis de primero, ¿no? - señaló el señor Weasley.

 

Los dos se giraron hacia él con idénticas sonrisas que no prometían nada bueno.

 

\- Pero, papá, nosotros creíamos que nos conocías - dijo George.

 

\- Nosotros no fuimos inocentes alumnos de primero en ningún momento - asintió Fred.

 

\- Exacto. Esa primera noche preparamos nuestra primera broma - dijo George hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

 

\- Y a la mañana siguiente los Gryffindor ya sabían que tenían dos nuevos bromistas en su casa - terminó Fred.

 

\- ¿Y qué hicisteis exactamente? - preguntó Molly con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- Eso, mamá, es una historia para otro momento - Fred evitó responder rápidamente.

 

\- Ahora mismo estamos con la de los problemas que han causado y causarán Harry, Ronnie y Hermione - George se giró hacia Sirius metiéndole prisa para que siguiera leyendo.

 

**Salió de la habitació** **n. Harry trag** **ó con dificultad.**

 

— **¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

 

— **Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

 

\- ¡Fred y George Weasley, ¿cómo se os ocurre decirle una cosa así a vuestro hermano?! - se escandalizó la señora Weasley.

 

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que se iba a creer cada cosa que dijese? - replicó él con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de que fuese así. Una oleada de culpa le asaltó cuando pensó en todos los pequeños comentarios que le había hecho creyendo que no le creería.

 

\- ¿Y por qué asumís que yo tuve algo que ver? - se indignó George.

 

\- No sé. Tal vez porque eres su hermano mayor - ironizó Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Y vosotros dos hacéis todo juntos - señaló Bill mirando mal a los dos -. Y aunque fuese idea solo de uno, el otro seguro que está de acuerdo si es una broma.

 

\- No decimos que no debáis gastar jamás una broma - intervino el señor Weasley muy serio -, pero no podéis tomarle el pelo a alguien cuando algo de verdad importa, como en este caso. Ron ya estaba nervioso por empezar Hogwarts como para que encima le dijeseis algo así.

 

Los gemelos tuvieron la decencia de bajar la cabeza avergonzados por una vez de una de sus bromas.

 

\- No importa - habló Ron pareciendo tan incómodo como los gemelos parecían culpables -. Fue hace dos años y solo fue una broma que no hizo daño a nadie ni nada.

 

Fred y George le mandaron una mirada agradecida.

 

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero é** **l no sab** **ía nada de magia todavía...**

 

Todos soltaron risitas divertidos.

 

\- ¡Hey!, entré en pánico y se me olvidó que ninguno de los que estábamos sabíamos ningún hechizo - se defendió Harry sonrojado -. Bueno, excepto Hermione. Ella sí que sabía varios - dijo pensativo después de un segundo.

 

\- ¡Harry!

 

Con esto las risas se duplicaron al ver cómo la bruja se giraba hacia su amigo entre orgullosa de sí misma y avergonzada.

 

**¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecí** **an aterrorizados.**

 

\- Por supuesto que estábamos aterrorizados - dijo Neville -. Todos habíamos oído a Ron y pocos sabíamos en qué consistía la Ceremonia de la Selección.

 

\- Ups. Perdón - se disculpó Ron, pero sonreía divertido.

 

**Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**

 

Los que estaban en el mismo curso que Hermione bufaron al recordar eso. Les había puesto de los nervios a todos. Por su parte la bruja se sonrojó furiosamente bajo las miradas incrédulas de todos los demás.

 

\- ¿En serio? - soltó Sirius de golpe.

 

\- No sabíamos que solo había que ponerse un sombrero y yo también pensé que iba a haber que realizar algún hechizo - se justificó ella -. Y luego oí a Ron decir que era una especie de prueba y me pasó como a Harry. ¡Me puse nerviosa! - terminó a la defensiva.

 

\- Y no nos parece mal - se apresuró a aclarar Harry -. A mí me parece estupendo que te sepas un montón de hechizos y sepas usarlos. Solo, por favor, ¿podrías repasarlos mentalmente en vez de ponernos de los nervios a todos? - pidió.

 

Hermione no confiaba en poder hablar sin echarse a reír ante la cara de súplica de Harry así que tan solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

 

**Harry intent** **ó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

 

\- ¡Estás de broma! - exclamaron los gemelos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y expresión incrédula. Apenas se les oyó por encima de las carcajadas.

 

\- ¿De verdad volviste la peluca de tu profesor de color azul? - preguntó Sirius limpiándose una lágrima que se le había salido al reírse.

 

\- Fue sin querer - murmuró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y rojo como un tomate -. El profesor me estaba regañando por no haber hecho los deberes y no me creía cuando le decía que mi tía no me había dejado hacerlos. Y él seguía gritándome porque era la segunda vez esa semana y... no sé. Me enfadé con él por ser corto de entendederas y, bueno, su peluca era tan negra que tenía reflejos azules a veces. Supongo que por eso se volvió de pronto azul.

 

\- Se lo merece - asintió Fred molesto con ese profesor.

 

\- Por estúpido - estuvo de George con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Y cómo reaccionaron los Dursley? - se atrevió a preguntar Neville casi temiendo la respuesta.

 

\- Fue casi tan malo como lo de la serpiente del zoo - admitió Harry con una mueca antes de sonreír de nuevo -. Pero solo por ver la cara que se le puso a ese profesor valió la pena.

 

\- ¿Te imaginas si hubiese pasado con alguno de Hogwarts? - preguntó Ron con una mirada divertida -. Con McGonagall, por ejemplo.

 

Todos se giraron hacia la profesora y fue imposible contener las carcajadas al imaginársela con el pelo azul eléctrico.

 

\- ¿Y con Hagrid? - dijo Ginny recuperando el aliento.

 

Una vez más se ahogaron en carcajadas y cada vez que miraban a otro profesor volvían a desternillarse. Aún así, los que más risas recibieron fueron McGonagall, Dumbledore y, por supuesto, Snape. Tardaron mucho tiempo en calmarse después de eso e incluso entonces ninguno pudo borrar una enorme sonrisa divertida de su cara.

 

Los profesores y los dos aurores mientras tanto no estaban prestando atención a este juego. Se estaban mirando entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendidos por la magia de Harry. La magia accidental de los niños solía consistir en hacer estallar cosas o atraerlas hacia ellos, tal vez hacer levitar algo como mucho, pero los estallidos de Harry eran muy inusuales. Parecían tener un motivo demasiado definido y requerían hechizos demasiados avanzados.

 

El que le volviese a crecer el pelo era algo que se enseñaba en sexto curso con los cambios de imagen, el hechizo para hacer encoger el jersey y el de hacer desaparecer el vidrio eran de cuarto curso, ¡y volar era algo que muy pocos sabían hacer y muchos consideraban imposible! Ahora otro hechizo de sexto curso, el de cambio de color. Y todos eran muchos más concretos que un estallido por una rabieta.

 

Tal vez, empezaron a pensar algunos mirando al chico con curiosidad, no era tanto magia accidental sino que era capaz de hacerlo sin varita. Algo que nadie había hecho desde los fundadores de Hogwarts. Era una idea que muchos considerarían absurda, pero ellos ya sabían que el chico era muy poderoso.

 

Dumbledore en concreto estaba recordando a otro estudiante de hacía cincuenta años que también había controlado el resultado de esos estallidos de magia accidental al que había ido a ver a un orfanato. Era cierto que Tom parecía tener más control que Harry, pero a Tom no le habían dado palizas por hacer magia hasta el punto de intentar suprimirla voluntariamente. Iban a vigilar muy de cerca a Harry por si algo así volvía a ocurrir.

 

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

 

\- Demasiado dramático, diría yo - opinó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. ¿A tu juicio final? ¿En serio, Harry?

 

\- Como si tú no hubieses estado pensando algo parecido - se defendió el chico totalmente abochornado.

 

\- Son tus pensamientos los que estamos leyendo, no los míos - replicó Hermione rápidamente.

 

\- Sí, claro. Por suerte para ti - bufó Harry medio divertido.

 

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Sirius tensándose.

 

\- No fue nada peligroso ni nada - le tranquilizó Harry en seguida.

 

\- Ni siquiera Harry es capaz de meterse en problemas antes del banquete de bienvenida - dijo Tonks.

 

\- En realidad... - empezó George con una sonrisa.

 

\- El pequeño Harry ha demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de eso - terminó Fred haciendo resoplar divertidos a todos los que conocían la historia del Ford Anglia volador.

 

\- Eso no me tranquiliza para nada - suspiró Sirius.

 

\- No fue en primero, si te sirve de algo - su ahijado se encogió de hombros divertido.

 

— **¿Qué es...?**

 

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás.**

 

\- Solo son los fantasmas - se relajó Remus.

 

\- Ya sabías que no era nada peligroso - le recordó Harry.

 

\- Siempre es mejor oír qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió - dijo el merodeador con una sonrisa.

 

**De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

 

\- El fantasma de mi casa, el Fraile Gordo - sonrió Tonks contenta por la aparición del fantasma de Hufflepuff.

 

Muchos otros tejones tenían la misma expresión que la metamorfomaga.

 

— **Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

 

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? - bufó Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Todos los años tienen esa discusión alguna vez.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y cómo sabes de qué está hablando el Fraile Gordo? - preguntó Tonks confundida.

 

\- Todos los años los fantasmas acaban hartos de Peeves y discuten qué hacer con él. El Fraile Gordo es uno de los pocos que siguen queriendo darle otra oportunidad - explicó Charlie.

 

\- Nunca van a conseguir echar a Peeves. Él forma parte de este castillo tanto como el Sombrero Seleccionador - le quitó importancia Fred.

 

\- Le da igual que le den otra oportunidad o no. Seguirá creando tanto lío como pueda - rio George.

 

\- Es cierto que Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin Peeves - estuvo de acuerdo Harry -. Ya sé que solo molesta, pero faltaría algo. No sé.

 

\- Como ha dicho Fred - dijo Sirius -, Peeves forma parte del castillo.

 

— **Mi querido Fraile,** **¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

 

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

 

\- ¡Nick! - exclamaron los Gryffindor entusiasmados.

 

El fantasma los había ayudado a todos en alguna ocasión ya fuese para encontrar el camino a una clase o para que no les pillasen después de una travesura. Era el único fantasma que hacía esto último porque los de Slytherin y Ravenclaw apenas se relacionaban con los estudiantes de sus casa y, a pesar de que el Fraile Gordo sí que estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano a alguien, su sentido de la justicia pocas veces le permitía ayudar a un estudiante a escapar de un castigo.

 

En realidad Nick estaba tan dedicado a velar por los Gryffindor que se tomaba casi como una ofensa si alguno pedía ayuda a otro fantasma.

 

\- ¿Creéis que han conseguido despetrificar a Nick? - murmuró Harry preocupándose un poco por el fantasma.

 

\- Sí, le he oído a Dean que le había visto en el banquete de anoche - le aseguró Ron.

 

\- Bien - suspiró aliviado el chico -. ¿Cómo lo han hecho? No es como si le pudiesen dar a beber la poción de mandrágoras.

 

\- No tengo ni idea - dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño entre curiosa por saberlo y molesta por no ser capaz de ver cómo lo habían logrado.

 

**Nadie respondi** **ó.**

 

— **¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—** **. Est** **áis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

 

**Algunos asintieron.**

 

— **¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

 

— **En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

 

**La profesora McGonagall hab** **ía vuelto.**

 

\- Y con ella volvieron los nervios - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Estábamos mucho más tranquilos hablando con los fantasmas, incluso aunque fuese la primera vez que veíamos uno - bufó Harry.

 

**Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

 

— **Ahora formad una hilera** **—dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

 

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrá** **s de un chico de pelo claro,**

 

\- ¡Ese soy yo! - exclamó Seamus -. Sí que he tardado en aparecer.

 

\- Por lo menos tú ya has salido - dijo Dean -. Yo aún no he hecho mi gran entrada.

 

\- Y me parece que te queda un rato - intervino Harry -. Creo que no te vi hasta que empezó el banquete.

 

Dean bufó y se giró hacia Sirius fingiendo estar indignado.

 

**con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

 

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro.**

 

Remus le sonrió al director. Habían empezado a ser de oro el año que había entrado él en Hogwarts porque él no habría podido usar los de plata que se usaban antes. Le estaba eternamente agradecido a Dumbledore. No habrían tardado ni una semana en descubrir su secreto si hubiesen visto que se quemaba con la plata o que habría tenido que usar otros cubiertos.

 

Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo Nicolas Flamel por ayudarle con la Piedra Filosofal a transformar todo. Habría costado una fortuna tener que comprarlo todo en vez de eso.

 

**En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione:** **«** **Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts** **»** **.**

 

\- ¿Te leíste _Historia de Hogwarts_ antes de ir siquiera? - dijo Charlie con una ceja alzada -. Yo no me he acercado a ese libro ni siquiera después de haber ido al castillo.

 

\- ¡Claro que me lo leí antes de ir a Hogwarts! - replicó Hermione -. Es la mejor forma de tener una idea de lo que esperar al llegar allí. Aprendí un montón de cosas, como la historia de como lo fundaron y varios de los hechizos que tiene. El del techo o el de las habitaciones de las chicas son solo algunos de ellos. Hay muchos más que aparecen en el libro, pero me lo voy a tener que leer para recordarlo y estoy segura que hay aún más que no se mencionan...

 

\- Hermione - la interrumpió Ron exasperado. Harry y él eran los únicos que no tenían una expresión aturdida al oír el apasionado monólogo de la bruja porque no era el primero que habían oído y definitivamente tampoco sería el último -, no tengo ni idea de qué demonios estás hablando. Algo de hechizos en Hogwarts que no me extraña en absoluto que sepas que hay - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de preguntar curioso -. Espera, ¿has dicho algo de hechizos en las habitaciones de las chicas?

 

\- En concreto, en las escaleras o corredores que llevan a ellos - puntualizó Hermione -. Hay hechizos para impedir que los chicos lleguen a las habitaciones de las chicas.

 

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó el pelirrojo atónito -. ¿Y por qué no los hay también para las habitaciones de los chicos?

 

\- Los fundadores consideraron que las chicas eran más de fiar que las chicas en esos temas - sonrió divertida.

 

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - protestó Ron indignado.

 

\- Lo que nosotros nos preguntamos - intervino George interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser otra monumental discusión entre los dos.

 

\- Es cómo sabe nuestro hermanito que no existen esos hechizos para las habitaciones de los chicos - dijo Fred mirando con una sonrisa traviesa cómo Ron se sonrojaba.

 

\- Eso estoy casi seguro que aparecerá en el segundo libro - le rescató Harry haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

 

**Era dif** **ícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

 

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

 

\- Ni nosotros habríamos permitido que lo metiese ahí - resopló Sirius.

 

\- No se lo merece después de cómo desprecia el mundo mágico - estuvo de acuerdo Tonks.

 

Harry se imaginó al Sombrero Seleccionador en de la repisa encima de la chimenea de la casa de los Dursley y qué pasaría si de pronto se pusiese a cantar con ellos en el salón. Tan solo la imagen casi consiguió que se desternillase de risa, pero no creía que estuviesen ahora de humor para carcajadas justo después de un recordatorio de sus tíos así que apretó los labios y reprimió el impulso.

 

**Tal vez ten** **ían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de...**

 

\- ¿Sacar un conejo del sombrero? - repitió Bill divertido con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Es el truco que realizan siempre todos los muggles que pretenden hacer magia - explicó Hermione.

 

\- ¡Pero los muggles no pueden hacer magia! ¡Por eso son muggles! - exclamó Ron confundido.

 

\- He dicho _pretenden_ , Ron - replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Son más bien ilusionistas. Parece que hacen magia, pero todo el mundo sabe que en realidad solo distraen tu atención hacia otro lado mientras realizan el truco en otro. Lo que pasa es que algunos son muy buenos y es muy difícil pillarlos.

 

\- ¿Sabes?, yo creo que te gustaría, Ron - intervino Harry pensativo -. Y a usted también, señor Weasley. Y vosotros dos podríais conseguir ideas para bromas - añadió mirando a los gemelos, que inmediatamente se enderezaron interesados y sonrieron traviesos.

 

\- ¡Buena idea, Harry! - exclamó Hermione emocionada -. Estoy segura que mis padres saben donde hay algún espectáculo de esos este verano, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea uno bueno, no uno al que se le vean los trucos a un kilómetro de distancia...

 

\- Hermione - la interrumpió Harry divertido -, ya prepararemos todo después. Ahora tenemos que terminar este capítulo.

 

\- Oh. Vale - se sonrojó.

 

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

 

\- ¿Vas a cantar tú también, Sirius? - preguntó Tonks inocentemente.

 

\- Solo si tú cantas conmigo, sobrina - replicó con una media sonrisa.

 

\- Eres tú quien está leyendo, no yo - intentó librarse ella viendo el lío en el que se había metido -. Y no me sé la letra, así que no puedo ayudarte.

 

\- Nosotros sí nos la sabemos - saltaron los gemelos Weasley. Y sin esperar a nada más se pusieron de pie y, con una mano en el pecho de forma dramática, empezaron a cantar la canción entre risas.

 

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,** _

_**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.** _

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar** _

_**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.** _

_**Puedes tener bombines negros,** _

_**sombreros altos y elegantes.** _

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts** _

_**y puedo superar a todos.** _

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza** _

_**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.** _

_**Así que pruébame y te diré** _

_**dónde debes estar.** _

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,** _

_**donde habitan los valientes.** _

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad** _

_**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.** _

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff** _

_**donde son justos y leales.** _

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff** _

_**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.** _

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,** _

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,** _

_**porque los de inteligencia y erudición** _

_**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.** _

_**O tal vez en Slytherin** _

_**harás tus verdaderos amigos.** _

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio** _

_**para lograr sus fines.** _

_**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!** _

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!** _

_**Est** _ _**ás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).** _

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.** _

 

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción.**

 

Lo mismo pasó en el presente mientras todos aplaudían entusiasmados a los gemelos Weasley y estos recibían los elogios con exageradas reverencias.

 

\- ¿Para qué os aprendisteis esa canción? - preguntó Ginny -. ¿Y cómo demonios lo hicisteis después de oírla una sola vez?

 

\- Nos la aprendimos para ocasiones como esta - dijo Fred sentándose.

 

\- La de este año también nos la sabemos - añadió George.

 

\- Y en cuanto a cómo lo hicimos, eso es un secreto de profesionales - replicó Fred con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

\- Es algo que nosotros sabemos y vosotros tendréis que descubrir - terminó George cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Como si nosotros tuviésemos algún interés en aprendernos la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador todos los años - resopló Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

**É** **ste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

 

— **¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—** **. Voy a matar a Fred.**

 

**Harry sonrió dé** **bilmente. S** **í, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

 

\- Eso es lo que piensa casi todo el mundo - dijo Remus sonriendo.

 

\- Sobre todo cuando llega el momento de probarse de verdad el Sombrero - dijo Bill -. Si no estabas nervioso antes, entonces seguro que lo estás ahora.

 

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

 

— **Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

 

La chica sonrió al oír su nombre y se sonrojó un poco cuando toda su casa se inclinó con anticipación. Su amiga Susan Bones le envió una sonrisa divertida que no hizo más que conseguir que su cara se pusiese más roja todavía que antes.

 

**Una ni** **ña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

 

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

 

Toda la casa de los tejones estalló en aplausos incluyendo a Susan, que no pudo evitar reírse de su amiga al ver que seguía sonrojada.

 

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

 

— **¡Bones, Susan!**

 

Ahora las tuercas estaban cambiadas y era Hannah la que sonreía divertida a la chica a su lado y Susan se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

 

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

 

La casa de Hufflepuff volvió a aplaudir con ganas como si estuviesen de verdad en la Selección del año pasado.

 

— **¡** **Boot, Terry!**

 

— **¡RAVENCLAW!**

 

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

 

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw,**

 

Ahora fueron los Ravenclaw los que aplaudieron a sus dos compañeros de casa levantando los brazos y celebrándolo por todo lo alto.

 

**pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

 

La reacción del presente no fue mucho más distinta. Los leones estallaron en vítores y aplausos al recibir al primer Gryffindor del año pasado.

 

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.**

 

Los Slytherin no querían quedarse atrás después de ver la reacción del resto de las casas así que hicieron tanto ruido como les fue posible para recibir a la chica, aunque no fuese la más simpática de la casa.

 

**Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Harry con una mueca -. No era una opinión muy imparcial después de lo que me habían contado de Voldemort - Harry intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al ver que casi todos daban un respingo al oír el nombre -. Y luego los encuentros que tuve con Malfoy... No ayudaron mucho a la opinión que tenía de esa casa.

 

Los Slytherin le habían estado fulminando con la mirada, pero los que se pararon a pensar en ello no podían echarle la culpa. Ellos tampoco habrían querido estar en la misma casa que la persona con la que casi habían acabado a puñetazos en el tren, mucho menos compartir habitación con esa misma persona durante siete años. Habría sido desastroso, por decirlo simple y llanamente.

 

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

 

\- Bueno, pues ahora eso ya no es así - dijo Ron intentando darle algo de alegría a su tono, pero pareció casi un gruñido.

 

\- Creo a ninguna casa le importaría que estuvieses con ellos - añadió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Pero por suerte acabaste con nosotros - exclamaron los gemelos con enormes sonrisas.

 

Harry devolvió la sonrisa intentando no pensar en qué pasaría cuando se diesen cuenta de que había acabado en Gryffindor justo por eso, por pura suerte.

 

— **¡** **Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

 

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

 

Los tejones volvieron a aplaudir al chico, que sonreía contento.

 

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

 

— **Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

 

Los leones volvieron a vitorear mientras Dean le daba palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo y este intentaba quitárselo de encima sonrojado.

 

— **Granger, Hermione.**

 

**Hermione casi corri** **ó hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

 

— **¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.**

 

De nuevo los leones aplaudieron, pero Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacían con mucho más entusiasmo que con los anteriores. Sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo mientras él también gritaba por todo lo alto y Ron y él le daban un abrazo a la sonrojada chica. Ya era hora de que la apreciasen por todo lo que valía.

 

**Ron gruñó.**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó el pelirrojo de nuevo enfadado consigo mismo -. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione. No te conocía y era un idiota... Bueno, soy un idiota, en realidad...

 

\- Ron, da igual - le interrumpió sonriendo -. Ahora has estado aplaudiendo con todos los demás y ya habíamos dicho que no íbamos a tenernos en cuenta nada de lo que aparezca en estos libros así que, da igual. No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo. No nos llevábamos bien hasta Halloween y punto.

 

\- ¿Halloween? ¿Por qué justo Halloween? - preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Sigue leyendo y lo verás cuando lleguemos a ese capítulo - replicó Harry con una sonrisa inocente y sin inmutarse cuando su padrino le fulminó con la mirada.

 

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿** **Y si a** **él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

 

\- Eso no es posible - sonrió Sirius levantando la vista divertido -. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? Si has recibido la carta de Hogwarts es que estás hecho para venir a este castillo y por supuesto que encajarías en alguna de las casas.

 

\- Ni siquiera yo pensé eso - dijo Neville haciendo todo lo posible para esconder una sonrisa -. Estaba preocupado por si iba a recibir la carta, pero si te llega entonces ya no hay duda.

 

\- ¡Estaba de los nervios! - se defendió Harry con una sonrojo que haría sentir orgullosos a los Weasley.

 

\- Y el Sombrero no tarda horas en decidir en qué casa ponerte - añadió Remus ignorando un poco las protestas del chico.

 

\- Aunque sí que tardó una eternidad contigo. Uno de los tiempos más largos que hemos visto - dijo George.

 

\- Ahora por fin veremos de qué demonios estabas hablando con el Sombrero tanto rato - sonrió Fred, pero se quedó confundido al ver que Harry perdía la sonrisa y Ron y Hermione le fulminaban con la mirada por recordarle que todo el mundo iba a saber que el Sombrero le quería poner en Slytherin.

 

\- Creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo - murmuró Tonks igual de confundida.

 

\- Sí, pero no creo que nos lo vayan a decir. Yo no he visto nada de malo en lo que ha dicho Fred - respondió Charlie.

 

\- Eh... ¿Pasa algo, Ron, Hermione? - preguntó Bill inseguro.

 

\- Nada - cortó Ron frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Solo eso por lo que estaba preocupado Harry al principio del capítulo? Pues se lo habéis recordado y es una tontería, pero no se lo cree y va a estar preocupado hasta que lo vea por sí mismo.

 

\- Ron, será mejor que lleguemos a ese momento - interrumpió Hermione antes de que el pelirrojo se fuese de la lengua -. Sigue leyendo, por favor, Sirius.

 

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo,**

 

\- ¿De verdad voy a seguir siendo el chico sin sapo todo el libro? - preguntó Neville divertido y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo al ver que había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a Harry.

 

\- No creo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Estoy seguro de que ya no hay muchas más veces, si no es esta ya por fin la última.

 

**fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡** **GRYFFINDOR!, Neville sali** **ó corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

 

Todos los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos de nuevo y soltaron risas. La mala memoria del chico era conocida por todos en la torre porque muchos habían tenido que recordarle cuál era la contraseña después de encontrárselo esperando en el pasillo delante de una muy divertida Señora Gorda.

 

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

 

Malfoy sonrió orgulloso mientras toda su casa aplaudía a su alrededor.

 

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

 

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

 

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Despu** **és unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Má** **s tarde Perks, Sally-Anne...**

 

Las casas de cada uno de los estudiantes seguían aplaudiendo aunque no se mencionase en qué casa habían acabado. Aplaudieron tanto que a muchos les dolían las manos al final.

 

**y, finalmente:**

 

— **¡Potter, Harry!**

 

Todos se inclinaron hacia delante con anticipación sin que nadie, excepto Ron y Hermione, notase cómo Harry se tensaba en el asiento e intentaba hacerse más pequeño al mismo tiempo.

 

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

 

— **¿Ha dicho Potter?**

 

— **¿Ese Harry Potter?**

 

\- ¿Es que hay más de uno? - preguntó Charlie molesto. Se parecía demasiado para su gusto a lo que había pensado Vernon Dursley en el primer capítulo diciendo que podía ser otro Harry Potter.

 

\- Imposible - replicó George decidido a convertir la situación en un chiste.

 

\- Nadie más tiene la extraña combinación de ser canijo... - empezó Fred tan decidido como su gemelo.

 

\- Tener un mata de pelo que ni la magia puede dominar - dijo George.

 

\- No ver dos palmos delante de ti sin gafas - siguió enumerando Fred por encima de las risas y de las protestas de Harry de que no veía tan mal ni era tan bajito.

 

\- Ojos verdes esmeraldas heredados de una pelirroja - dijo George.

 

\- Y, sobre todo, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente - exclamó Fred con un aire triunfante.

 

\- Ya deberían saber que solo hay un Harry Potter - dijo George escondiendo una ligera amenaza con un tono alegre.

 

\- Y tenemos suficiente con él. ¡Muchas gracias! - terminó Fred cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- ¡Hey!, ¿qué queréis decir con eso? - protestó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Puedes pensar lo que quieras - respondió Fred con un tono inocente.

 

\- No hemos querido incluir ningún doble sentido - se defendió George levantando las manos.

 

Todos se volvieron a echar a reír al ver el bufido incrédulo del chico, pero los gemelos estaban más que satisfechos con ellos mismos por haber sacado a Harry de su aire preocupado.

 

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien.**

 

\- Podían dejarte tener una Selección normal - bufó Tonks mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a todos los que bajaban la cabeza con aire avergonzado.

 

\- ¿En serio esperabas que tuviese una Selección normal y tranquila? - sonrió Harry divertido -. Ni siquiera pude obtener una varita normal y definitivamente no fue de forma tranquila.

 

\- Pero te están mirando como si fueses un animal en un zoo - dijo Bill con una mueca de disgusto.

 

\- No es nada nuevo, bueno, en aquel momento sí - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Siempre hay alguien señalando. ¿Por qué creíais que me gusta tan poco que todos me conozcan?

 

Todos hicieron una mueca al imaginárselo. Sí, estaba bien que la gente te hiciese caso y las ventajas de la fama, pero pocos pensaban en las demás cosas que traía. Ya comprendían un poco mejor a Harry. Un poco, por lo menos.

 

**Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

 

Todos aguantaron la respiración inconscientemente mientras los leones se prepararon para aplaudir. Menuda sorpresa se iban a llevar...

 

— **Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil.**

 

Algunos empezaron a ver que la Selección del niño que vivió no había sido tan clara como habían pensado en un principio. Sino, ¿por qué iba a estar diciendo el Sombrero que era muy difícil? ¿Pero por qué decía el Sombrero eso? ¡El chico era un Gryffindor clarísimo! ¡Solo uno se lanzaría tan de cabeza contra el peligro como Harry!

 

**Lleno de valor, lo veo.**

 

\- Gryffindor - dijeron todos a la vez asintiendo de acuerdo.

 

\- Eso no es nada nuevo - dijo Charlie.

 

**Tampoco la mente es mala.**

 

\- ¿Ravenclaw? - se sorprendieron algunos.

 

\- ¿El Sombrero te quiso poner en Ravenclaw? - preguntó Remus alzando las cejas sorprendido.

 

\- Eh... No lo había pensado - admitió Harry también algo sorprendido. Lo que le había oído después había conseguido que se le borrase de la cabeza -, pero parece que sí.

 

\- ¿Y por qué no acabaste ahí? - preguntó el señor Weasley curioso.

 

\- No sé - se encogió de hombros -. Probablemente porque no le doy demasiada importancia a las calificaciones ni a los libros.

 

Los Ravenclaw se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos. ¡Habían estado a punto de tener al famoso Harry Potter en su casa!

 

**Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo,**

 

\- ¿Hufflepuff? - dijeron los tejones confundidos, pero emocionados. ¡También habían estado a punto de tener a Potter en su casa!

 

\- ¿También quería ponerte en Hufflepuff? - Neville abrió los ojos como platos.

 

\- Parece que sí - respondió Harry sonrojándose un poco porque todos le miraban -. Pero creo que no soy lo suficiente trabajador para eso.

 

\- No creo que sea eso - intervino Luna después de mucho rato en silencio -. Creo que simplemente es que otras características de otras casas eran más importantes en tu personalidad. Por ejemplo, tu hábito de ponerte en peligro por los demás es mucho más predominante que tu disposición al trabajo duro.

 

\- Probablemente sea eso - sonrió Harry -. Gracias, Luna.

 

\- De nada, Harry - respondió ella con esa calma que la caracterizaba.

 

\- ¡Ja!, te lo dije, Lunático - celebró Sirius mientras Remus solo ponía los ojos en blanco y sonreía divertido -. Ya te dije anoche que Harry podría haber ido a cualquier casa.

 

\- ¿A cualquiera? - intervino Ginny -. ¿Entonces dices que también podría haber ido a Slytherin?

 

\- Estoy aprendiendo que nunca se sabe con mi ahijado - respondió él orgulloso sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había relajado ligeramente al oír eso.

 

**esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dó** **nde te pondr** **é?**

 

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó:** **«** **En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no** **»** **.**

 

\- Lo siento, de nuevo - se sonrojó avergonzado -. Ya he explicado por qué. Es que con Voldemort y, peor, con Malfoy...

 

\- ¿Malfoy es peor que Voldemort? - interrumpió Ron divertido.

 

\- ¿Para compartir habitación durante siete años? - dijo Harry pensativo -. Definitivamente. Voldemort te mataría y punto - explicó sin fijarse o ignorando olímpicamente los escalofríos de muchos al oírle hablar con tanta calma de que Voldemort le mataría -, pero con Malfoy sería una tortura diaria. Creo que me habría ido a dormir al pasillo antes de que acabásemos estrangulándonos el uno al otro.

 

Muchos resoplaron divertidos. La habitación de los dos chicos no habría aguantado en pie una semana y la sala común habría ido justo después.

 

— **En Slytherin no,** **¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿** **Est** **ás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**

 

Todos miraban al chico boquiabierto, pero él miraba a las manos de su regazo tenso, esperando la reacción de los presentes.

 

\- ¿Sabes que lo decía de broma, verdad? - rompió el silencio Ginny haciendo que Harry levantase la cabeza -. Lo de que quería ponerte en Slytherin.

 

\- Ahora entiendes cómo me he sentido yo antes con el troll y con el elfo doméstico - dijo Tonks con una sonrisa divertida -. Al menos sé que no soy solo yo, sino que Harry desafía las expectativas de todo el mundo.

 

\- ¡Ja!, mi ahijado habría podido ir a cualquier casa - levantó el puño Sirius de pronto sobresaltando a los de su alrededor.

 

\- ¿No os importa? - preguntó Harry con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

 

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - replicó su padrino -. Tú mismo has dicho antes que no todas las serpientes son malas igual que no todos los leones son buenos.

 

\- Solo demuestra que eres una persona muy centrada, Harry - dijo Luna -. Muchos tienen cualidades de todas las casas, pero pocos las tienen lo suficientemente marcadas como para que el Sombrero no sepa donde ponerte.

 

Mientras, los Slytherin estaban pasmados. Tan solo era por lo que le habían contado antes que Potter no era una serpiente, ¡y todo por culpa de Malfoy! Si ese arrogante no se hubiese enfrentado a Harry en el minuto uno en el que le había conocido, Potter habría formado parte de ellos en vez de de los leones.

 

Fulminaron con la mirada al rubio, pero él era de los más sorprendidos. Él se creía muy superior a Potter, pero ahora parecía que el chico había estado a punto de ser su compañero de cuarto. No sabía cómo afrontar eso así que lo empujó al fondo de su mente para intentar ignorarlo.

 

Snape había puesto los ojos como platos antes de recuperar la compostura. ¡Potter había estado a punto de estar bajo su cargo! No sabía si alegrarse de que no hubiese sido así o todo lo contrario. Eligió la primera opción ya que no creía poder sobrevivir los ataques de nervios que sufría McGonagall cada pocos meses, sino semanas, por alguna tontería de Potter. Aunque esto no era más que otra prueba de lo mucho que se diferenciaba de su padre, él no podía ser más distinto de un Slytherin.

 

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 

La casa de los leones estalló en vítores y aplausos, más fuertes que los que ninguno de los presentes había recibido, aunque Hermione había andado muy cerca. Todos estaban emocionados, había sido como un tira y afloja, pero al final había acabado siendo un león.

 

Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras Hermione chillaba con los demás.

 

\- Te lo dijimos - le dijo aunque apenas se le oía -. Te dijimos que les daría igual y tuvimos razón, ¿verdad?

 

Harry se sonrojó y se quitó al pelirrojo de encima sonriendo, pero Ron solo se echó a reír y se unió a los últimos aplausos.

 

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban:** **«¡** **Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!** **»** **. Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que habí** **a visto antes.** **É** **ste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

 

Harry se estremeció sintiendo de repente esa misma sensación.

 

\- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? - le miró preocupado Ron habiendo notado como se había tensado su amigo. Todos se giraron de inmediato hacia el chico, que se sonrojó abochornado.

 

\- Sí, lo siento, no es nada - le quitó importancia, pero todos seguían con la misma expresión preocupada -. De verdad, no es nada. Solo que no me esperaba sentir también a los fantasmas.

 

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron con un brillo de comprensión e hicieron una mueca. Era horrible cuando te atravesaba un fantasma de improviso.

 

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

 

Todos se rieron con ganas al oír esto.

 

\- Solo tú pensarías una cosa así, Harry - sonrió divertida Hermione mientras Harry se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y evitaba mirar al director.

 

\- La verdad es que sí tienen un tono parecido - admitió Dumbledore admirando su barba -. Nunca lo había pensado, señor Potter.

 

\- Ni usted ni nadie, profesor - resopló Tonks antes de disolverse de nuevo en risas.

 

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

 

El trío se tensó en el sofá ante la mención de Quirrell y, sobre todo, de su turbante. En ese momento Voldemort ya estaba en Hogwarts, en la misma sala que cientos de estudiantes inocentes. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio de ánimo y para cuando alguien se giró en su dirección, ya habían recuperado una expresión totalmente neutral.

 

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw,**

 

La chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando su casa la vitoreó con ganas. Con los comentarios de la barba de Dumbledore y habiendo sido ya seleccionado Harry, se le había olvidado que la Selección aún no había terminado. Todavía quedaban varios estudiantes esperando en fila.

 

**y después le llegó** **el turno a Ron. Ten** **ía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.**

 

El pelirrojo le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su mejor y le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Sentaba bien oír que había alguien que quería tenerte a tu lado después de que sus hermanos se pelearan por no tenerle en el equipo cuando jugaban al quidditch.

 

**Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 

Harry y Hermione fueron los primeros en pie celebrando a voz en grito que Ron hubiese quedado con ellos y ni siquiera un segundo después el resto de los leones estaban imitándoles aplaudiendo y silbando entusiasmados. Ya estaba el trío completo.

 

La cara de Ron se puso tan roja como su pelo al darse cuenta que sus aplausos eran tan calurosos como los de Hermione y los de Harry.

 

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

 

— **Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

 

Por fin aplaudieron por última vez al último estudiante de los que acababan de terminar el segundo curso. Por fin, pensaron algunos, las Selecciones siempre se hacían eternas y tenían más que de sobra con una sola al año.

 

**La profesora McGonagall enroll** **ó el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

 

**Harry miró** **su plato de oro vac** **ío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

 

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas a Harry, que se sonrojó totalmente avergonzado. Estos libros estaban consiguiendo que se sonrojase más veces de las que eso había pasado en los dos años que llevaba en Hogwarts. Todos a su alrededor se giraron hacia él sorprendidos.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó -. Me parece que también siento hambre cuando pasa en el libro.

 

\- Oh, Harry, querido, ¿quieres algo de comer? - preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

 

\- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley, pero no serviría de nada - se encogió de hombros poniéndose, si era posible, aún más rojo -. Lo que sienta en el libro, lo siento en la realidad, ¿no? Por mucho que coma voy a seguir teniendo hambre hasta que coma en el libro.

 

\- Bueno, ¿pues entonces a qué estamos esperando? Sigue leyendo, Sirius - se impacientó ella girándose hacia él. Mientras Sirius apretaba los dientes enfadado con las circunstancias y con el hecho de que fuese su ahijado el que tuviese que pasar por todo eso.

 

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

 

— **¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡** **Llorones!** **¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

 

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron entusiasmados y divertidos como cada vez que su director hacía un discurso como ese. No había nadie más que hiciese cosas así.

 

**Se volvi** **ó a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabí** **a si re** **í** **r o no.**

 

En esta ocasión no tuvo ninguna duda. Se echó a reír con ganas junto a todos sus amigos.

 

— **Est** **á** **... un poquito loco,** **¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó la señora Weasley escandalizada, pero el chico no le estaba prestando atención.

 

En ese instante, había dejado de verle la gracia y se serenó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos como platos y palideció un poco girándose con cautela hacia su director.

 

El resto también se había callado un instante al oír eso, pero apenas unos segundos después las carcajadas habían vuelto con más fuerza que antes. Por suerte, Dumbledore era uno de los que se estaba riendo así que Harry pudo respirar aliviado y unirse a las risas.

 

— **¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿** **Patatas, Harry?**

 

Percy se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que el director había oído sus palabras, pero él se lo tomó con tanta calma como cuando había sido Harry. Él mismo sabía que podía ser considerado un poco loco cuando estaba relajado y eso no era de las peores cosas que le habían llamado.

 

Los hermanos de Percy, mientras, hicieron todo lo posible por no echarse a reír y avergonzarle delante de Dumbledore y del ministro. Con Harry podían reírse sin problemas porque el chico no se ofendería por esas cosas, pero Percy era distinto, más... sensible cuando estaban involucradas figuras de autoridad.

 

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudí** **n, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa** **de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

 

\- Vale, ahora yo también tengo hambre - gimió Ron mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

 

\- No eres el único - estuvo de acuerdo Charlie.

 

\- Merlín, Harry, ¿tenías que decir todas y cada una de las cosas que había? ¿Por qué no has puesto unas fotos además? - dijo Sirius haciendo reír a su ahijado.

 

\- ¿Podemos comer cuando acabe este capítulo? - suplicó Ron.

 

\- Es un poco pronto para comer... - dudó ella mirando a los profesores.

 

\- Por favor, mamá, nos estamos muriendo de hambre - insistió oliendo una victoria fácil. Casi como para ayudarle, las tripas de Harry volvieron a sonar para la vergüenza del chico -. ¿Ves, mamá? Harry también tiene hambre.

 

\- Bueno, podemos tener una comida temprana - aceptó ella y sus hijos sonrieron satisfechos -, pero no vamos a entretenernos mucho o no terminaremos estos libros en la vida.

 

Ron asintió encantado. En aquel momento, casi habría besado a Harry.

 

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara.**

 

\- ¡Será... cerdo! - exclamó Tonks y su pelo se volvió de color rojo.

 

\- ¿No había dicho Hagrid que sí que era muy parecido a un cerdo? - intervino Luna mirando a todos.

 

Y así la tensión se disolvió de inmediato al recordar la cola de cerdo de Dudley. No era posible estar molesto cuando te recordaban una cosa así.

 

Harry miró a la rubia maravillado por que hubiese sabido evitar un estallido de una forma tan... simple. Le mandó un gracias sin hacer ruido recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica.

 

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

 

— **Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

 

— **¿No puede...?**

 

\- ¿Cómo iba a poder comer un fantasma? - preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo como si estuviese loco.

 

\- Y yo qué sabía. Para mí hacía un mes no existía la magia así que cualquier cosa parecía posible - se defendió fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada -. Me habría creído que existe comida fantasma y no es tan descabellado porque, después de todo, sí existe el papel fantasma y no veo cómo puedes matar a un trozo de papel.

 

\- Pues... No tengo ni idea - admitió Hermione.

 

\- Vaya, Harry - silbó Fred fingiendo estar impresionado.

 

\- ¿Cuántas cosas has encontrado ya para las que Hermione no tiene explicación? - dijo George.

 

\- Cerrad el pico. Como si vosotros lo supieseis - la defendió Harry.

 

\- Podemos preguntarle a Nick la próxima vez que le veamos - ofreció Ron ignorando a sus hermanos -. ¿No fue a él a quién le viste la carta?

 

\- Sí, fue a él - asintió Harry -. Después de terminar estos libros ya le buscaremos.

 

— **No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

 

— **¡Yo sé** **qui** **én es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—** **. Mi hermano me lo cont** **ó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

 

\- Ron, no puedes ir diciéndole eso - le regañó su madre -. No puedes estar recordándole constantemente cómo murió.

 

\- No pasa nada, mamá. Es Nick - puso los ojos en blanco -. No le importa.

 

\- Tú no sabes eso, jovencito - frunció el ceño -. No se lo has preguntado, ¿a que no?

 

\- Pero...

 

\- En realidad, señora Weasley - Hermione acudió en su ayuda -, de verdad no creo que le importe. Cuando va saludando a alumnos por los pasillos se descuelga la cabeza como si se quitase un sombrero, así que no creo que le importe que le recuerden que murió en un intento de decapitación.

 

\- Bueno, si estáis tan seguros... - aceptó ella con dudas -. Pero si me entero que habéis estado molestando a ese pobre fantasma...

 

\- No te preocupes, mamá. No va a pasar - prometió Ron rápidamente antes de que pudiese terminar su amenaza.

 

— **Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

 

— **¿** **Casi Decapitado?** **¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

 

\- Todos los años le hacen esa misma pregunta - suspiró Bill con una sonrisa.

 

\- Siempre hay algún alumno de primero que lo pregunta antes de que termina el banquete de bienvenida porque siempre va a saludar a los recién llegados - estuvo de acuerdo Charlie.

 

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la habí** **a planeado.**

 

La señora Weasley miró a su hijo menor y a sus dos amigos con los ojos entrecerrados al oír esto.

 

\- Creía que me habíais dicho que no le molestaba - dijo con los dientes apretados.

 

\- Es todo un acto, mamá - aseguró Ron abriendo los ojos algo asustado.

 

\- Lo hace para sorprender a los de primer año, señora Weasley - asintió Harry -. Finge que se enfada, pero le encantan las reacciones de todos los que lo ven por primera vez.

 

La señora Weasley apretó los labios poco convencida, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento.

 

— **Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio,**

 

Molly se relajó tranquila al ver que los chicos tenían razón sobre Nick y sabían que todo era un acto que realizaba el fantasma para atraer un poco de atención. Parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fue a Hogwarts porque no recordaba que el fantasma de Gryffindor actuase así cuando ella era una alumna.

 

**tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable...** **É** **l es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

 

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

 

Malfoy reprimió un resoplido de asentimiento. A nadie le gustaba sentarse al lado del Barón Sanguinario. No era la compañía más... agradable que podías encontrar en el castillo y ni siquiera los estudiantes de su misma casa querían estar cerca. Tan solo los otros fantasmas mantenían una cierta amistad con él.

 

— **¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de** **sangre?** **—preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

 

— **Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

 

\- Dicen que nadie lo sabe - dijo Fred emocionándose.

 

\- Pocos se han atrevido a preguntárselo, pero ninguno recibió respuesta - añadió George.

 

\- A no ser que cuentes como respuesta el que el Barón Sanguinario te persiga durante una semana entera por todos los pasillos - Fred hizo una mueca.

 

\- Hasta en tu cuarto - George reprimió un escalofrío.

 

\- ¿A que lo adivino? - dijo Tonks con una ceja alzada y reprimiendo una sonrisa -. Vosotros se lo preguntasteis.

 

\- Quizás - respondieron los gemelos mirando de reojo a su madre con cautela porque la mujer les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- ¿Cómo pudisteis preguntarle una cosa así? - preguntó Molly enfadada -. Creía que os había educado mejor que esto.

 

\- Molly, querida, me parece que ya aprendieron su lección gracias al Barón Sanguinario - la tranquilizó Arthur salvando a sus hijos de un sermón que sería muy largo.

 

\- Totalmente - estuvo de acuerdo George rápidamente mientras Fred asentía a su lado.

 

\- No hay forma de conseguir esa respuesta - suspiró Fred derrotado una vez que su madre no parecía dispuesta a castigarlos hasta que saliesen de Hogwarts. De pronto, los dos gemelos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre ellos con los ojos brillantes -. Harry - dijeron a la vez.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó Harry con cautela. No le gustaba ni un pelo la mirada de los gemelos.

 

\- Tú, amigo mío, tienes otro imposible - sonrió Fred haciendo que los ojos de todos se ampliaran con comprensión y Sirius sacase la lista de imposibles de nuevo.

 

\- En uno de estos siete libros vas a averiguar algo que han buscado saber cientos de generaciones de alumnos - dijo George con la misma expresión.

 

\- Vas a averiguar de dónde viene la sangre del Barón Sanguinario - declararon a la vez.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Harry con los ojos como platos ignorando como el resto reía por lo bajo y como su padrino lo apuntaba entusiasmado -. ¿Cómo esperas que consiga eso? Porque si esperas que se lo pregunte a él en persona, te vas a llevar una decepción muy grande.

 

\- Puedes averiguarlo por otro lado - le quitó importancia George.

 

\- Lo único es que no sabemos qué otro lado es ese - dijo Fred.

 

\- Estupendo - ironizó Harry -. Vosotros dos no sé de qué os reís, de nuevo. Ya sabemos que estos imposibles son también para vosotros - Ron y Hermione intentaron dejar de reírse pero era una tarea casi imposible al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo.

 

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

 

\- Harry - gimieron los hermanos Weasley con caras de sufrimiento.

 

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Tenías que describir todos los maravillosos postres que ponen en el banquete de bienvenida? - preguntó Ron intentando que no se le cayese la baba.

 

\- Pues yo ya no tengo hambre - sonrió Harry -. Este hechizo es de lo más raro.

 

\- Pues tienes suerte - bufó George, aunque sabía que no era cierto.

 

\- Nosotros sí tenemos hambre - gruñó Fred.

 

\- Bueno, si nos dejaseis leer, terminaríamos antes y comeríamos - les recordó Hermione impaciente. A ella también les estaba entrando hambre, pero no lo iba proclamando a los cuatro vientos como ellos.

 

**Mientras Harry se serví** **a una tarta, la conversaci** **ón se centró en las familias.**

 

— **Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

 

**Los demás rieron.**

 

— **¿Y tú** **, Neville?** **—dijo Ron.**

 

— **Bueno, mi abuela me cri** **ó y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—,**

 

Harry de nuevo se preguntó qué les habría pasado a los padres de Neville. El chico jamás había dicho que hubiesen muerto, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer que unos padres no criasen a su hijo? Tenía que ser algo horrible para que Neville no tuviese ni una sola anécdota en la que estuviese con ellos. Siempre era su abuela, o sus tíos, o algún otro familiar, pero el chico evitaba el tema de los padres tanto como el propio Harry. En la comida le tendría que preguntar, si conseguía hacerlo discretamente, claro.

 

**pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té** **y me ten** **ía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y é** **l, accidentalmente, me solt** **ó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

 

Todos se habían ido poniendo cada vez más furiosos según se enteraban de lo que le había hecho la familia del chico a Neville.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - estallaron todos.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se sobresaltó Neville mirando a su alrededor con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso? - soltó Remus entre dientes.

 

\- Creía que Augusta tenía más sentido común, pero voy a tener que tener unas palabras muy serias con ella - dijo McGonagall echando chispas por los ojos. Ya iban DOS de sus leones que no habían tenido la infancia que se merecían.

 

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Neville - se disculpó Harry furioso consigo mismo por no haber escuchado bien aquella primera noche -. Con la emoción de aquel día no lo pensé bien y no me di cuenta.

 

\- Pero si no es nada - replicó Neville perplejo -. Solo es que mi familia quería que saliese mi magia accidental, pero no soy gran cosa como mago, así que...

 

\- Tú eres un gran mago, Neville - le contradijo Harry de inmediato.

 

\- Ya oíste lo de tu varita - añadió Hermione -. Con la tuya propia te será todo mucho más fácil, en vez de con una varita que no te obedece.

 

\- Pero ellos solo...

 

\- Ellos deberían haber sabido mejor que eso no funciona - dijo Bill.

 

\- ¿No lo entiendes, Neville? Es lo contrario de lo que me hicieron a mí - intentó explicarse Harry -. Lo que intentaban conmigo era reprimir mi magia y eso solo consiguió que saliese en estallidos en los momentos más inesperados. Contigo intentaban forzarla a salir y a lo mejor tuvo el efecto contrario y tu magia tenía problemas para salir con normalidad. Eso no te hace peor mago en absoluto. Sé que lo que hicieron conmigo estaba mal, pero tú también tienes que saber que lo que te pasó a ti tampoco debería haber pasado.

 

Neville se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego mostró la sonrisa más brillante que habían visto.

 

\- Gracias, Harry.

 

\- Solo necesitabas que alguien te lo dijese - se encogió de hombros -. Yo lo aprendí el verano pasado, pero eso aparecerá en el segundo libro.

 

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora te importaría decirme cuándo te has convertido en una segunda Hermione? - preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo después de unos segundos de silencio -. ¿Cómo demonios has pensado esa explicación?

 

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como yo? - la bruja entrecerró los ojos molesta -. A mí me ha parecido una explicación muy lógica y no tiene nada de malo.

 

\- Eh... Nada - Ron tragó saliva nervioso.

 

\- No me he convertido en una segunda Hermione, aunque eso no tendría nada de malo - aseguró Harry mirando a su amiga -. Solo lo he comparado con lo que pasó a mí. Pero yo creía que tenías hambre - dijo intentando cortar el tema y volver al libro.

 

\- ¿Y tenías que recordárnoslo? - gruñó Ron -. ¿Puedes seguir, Sirius?

 

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. (** **«** **Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas y todo eso...** **»** **).**

 

Hermione se sonrojó bajo las miradas incrédulas a su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Qué? - soltó al final incómoda.

 

\- ¿Clases en el banquete de bienvenida? - preguntó Sirius horrorizado -. Merlín, eres como Lunático o la pelirroja.

 

\- Bueno, ese tema no tiene nada de malo - se defendió Hermione.

 

\- ¡Pero es el banquete de bienvenida, Hermione! - exclamó George.

 

\- Se puede hablar de cualquier cosa excepto de clases - dijo Fred.

 

\- De tus vacaciones - empezó George.

 

\- De bromas - siguió Fred.

 

\- De tu familia.

 

\- De lo que te gusta hacer.

 

\- De quidditch.

 

\- De cualquier cosa ¡excepto de clases! - terminaron los dos a la vez.

 

Hermione bufó exasperada y se giró hacia Sirius para escuchar ignorando a los gemelos.

 

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento,**

 

Harry estaba igual que en el libro. Empezó a tener que parpadear más veces para mantener los ojos abiertos y se relajó completamente en el asiento al lado de Ron. El pelirrojo fue el único que lo notó, pero no le dio importancia y siguió escuchando. Probablemente su amigo aún seguía cansado de ayer.

 

**miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

 

**Todo sucedi** **ó muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

 

— **¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

 

Harry apretó los dientes y no dijo nada, habiendo sabido que iba a pasar eso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la cicatriz con una mueca.

 

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? - le miró preocupada Tonks -. Podemos parar, si quieres.

 

\- No, es solo un pinchazo, no pasa nada - le quitó importancia Harry.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Remus dudoso.

 

\- Claro. Mejor seguimos leyendo y comemos - asintió Harry. Por lo menos ese pinchazo había servido para despejarle la cabeza.

 

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué te dolió la cicatriz cuando Snape te miró - dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada al profesor de pociones.

 

\- Aparecerá en el libro, Sirius, pero no saques conclusiones antes de terminar el libro como hicimos nosotros - le advirtió su ahijado.

 

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy.**

 

— **N-nada.**

 

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró** **, una sensaci** **ón que no le gustó** **en absoluto.**

 

Harry estuvo de acuerdo consigo mismo. Era horrible el dolor de la cicatriz, porque ninguna poción lo calmaba y venía de forma totalmente inesperada y lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes para no soltar un grito de dolor cuando eso pasaba.

 

— **¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

 

— **Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

 

\- No me extraña - bufó Sirius mirando mal a Snape otra vez.

 

\- Sirius, no sé a qué te refieres, ¿pero podrías esperar antes de juzgarle, por favor? - pidió Harry -. Mira, yo tampoco aguanto a Snape y no me puedo creer que te esté pidiendo esto, pero, por favor, solo hasta el final del libro.

 

\- Vale - accedió Sirius después de mirar unos segundos a su ahijado -. Pero si te hace daño o te trata mal en clase va a recordar por qué los merodeadores somos los mejores bromistas que han pisado Hogwarts.

 

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

 

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

 

— **Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

 

**»** **Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberá** **n recordarlo.**

 

El trío hizo todo lo posible para no sonrojarse porque todos ellos habían estado en el bosque prohibido, y Harry era el único que había estado dos veces y ambas había estado a punto de morir. No era como si entrasen por gusto, sino por que no les quedaba otra opción, pero no sabían si el resto lo iba a ver de la misma manera.

 

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

 

\- ¿Y por qué os miraba justo a vosotros? - preguntó la señora Weasley girándose de inmediato hacia los gemelos.

 

\- Porque siempre nos ofrecemos a acompañar a Hagrid, ya sabes, para echarle una mano - mintió George con facilidad.

 

\- Exacto, pero todavía no hemos conseguido que nos dé permiso, pero algún día a lo mejor sí - Fred le siguió el juego en seguida.

 

Molly bufó sin creerse ni una sola palabra, pero tendría que esperar a ver si aparecía alguna de esas travesuras en los libros.

 

— **El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

 

\- Cosa que nadie cumple - dijo Tonks alegre.

 

\- A mí me lo vas a decir - murmuró la enfermera Pomfrey por lo bajo. Casi todos los días recibía algún estudiante que se había metido en alguna pelea y había acabado lleno de dolorosas ampollas, con la cabeza llena de tentáculos en vez de pelo o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

 

**»** **Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señ** **ora Hooch.**

 

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor intentó no echarse a reír. Ellos habían encontrado el jugador que les faltaba sin necesidad de ningún tipo de prueba. Y menos mal porque todos ellos habían sabido que nadie más en la casa de los leones tenía lo que se hacía falta para ser tan buen buscador como Harry. Parecía que el chico lo tenía en su sangre.

 

**»** **Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

 

\- ¿Qué? - se sobresaltaron los que no habían estado en Hogwarts el año pasado.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Albus? - preguntó Remus preocupado.

 

\- ¿Es una broma? Porque yo sé mucho de bromas y esta no tiene gracia - dijo Sirius.

 

\- No era una broma, Sirius - dijo Harry mientras hacía una mueca a la vez que Ron y Hermione.

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Sirius.

 

\- Ehh... No podemos decir nada de lo que va a pasar - su ahijado evitó la pregunta.

 

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

 

\- Y con razón - murmuró el chico para sí mismo -. Ya no le veo la gracia.

 

El resto estaba en el borde de sus asientos esperando que se aclarase algo sobre este misterio.

 

— **¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

 

— **Eso creo** **—dijo Percy, mirando ceñ** **udo a Dumbledore** **—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

 

\- Señor Weasley, hay muchas cosas de las que no se les informa a los prefectos - dijo la profesora McGonagall dudando de si decisión de hacer prefecto a Percy. Tenía el ego demasiado alto y no tenía claras las prioridades de los prefectos.

 

\- Lo siento, profesora - se disculpó abochornado -. Ahora lo sé.

 

Bueno, pensó la profesora, a lo mejor estos libros le hacían madurar y no cambiaría su decisión de convertirle en Premio Anual al año siguiente.

 

— **¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó** **Dumbledore. Harry not** **ó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

 

\- Nunca he entendido por qué - dijo Dumbledore pensativo -. Si la música es maravillosa.

 

Cuando está algo coordinada y se entiende algo de lo que se dice, pensaron los profesores para sí mismos.

 

**Dumbledore agit** **ó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

 

— **¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

 

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

 

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,** _

_**enséñanos algo, por favor.** _

_**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos** _

_**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,** _

_**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas** _

_**con algunas materias interesantes.** _

_**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,** _

_**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.** _

_**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,** _

_**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,** _

_**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,** _

_**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.** _

 

El colegio en el presente también se había puesto a cantar con entusiasmo la canción del colegio, cada uno a su ritmo, claro, como había dicho el director. Los gemelos Weasley decidieron hacer lo mismo que el año pasado y tomaron una lenta marcha fúnebre mientras el resto había terminado hacía rato y reía divertidos. Cuando terminaron todos aplaudieron contentos y Fred y George volvieron a hacer reír a todo el mundo haciendo reverencias y lanzando besos al aire. Al final su madre tuvo que amenazarles para conseguir que se sentaran y dejaran que Sirius siguiera leyendo.

 

**Cada uno termin** **ó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con má** **s entusiasmo.**

 

— **¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡** **Una magia m** **ás allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

 

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida.**

 

Harry volvía a tener problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos y parpadeaba rápidamente para conseguirlo. Perdió la batalla, sin embargo, contra un enorme bostezo, pero por suerte lo logró tapar con la mano y nadie se dio cuenta.

 

Solo Ron le miraba de reojo extrañado al notar que su amigo se relajaba en el asiento de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

 

**Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

 

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

 

— **Peeves** **—susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —** **Levant** **ó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

 

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

 

— **¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

 

\- Si lo amenazas tan pronto con el Barón Sanguinario jamás conseguirás que te respete - dijo Bill, que también había tenido sus problemas con Peeves por ser prefecto.

 

\- ¿Y qué se puede hacer sino? - preguntó Percy a la defensiva -. ¡No hace caso a nada más!

 

\- Nosotros le ofrecíamos participar en nuestra siguiente broma - dijo Sirius.

 

\- Hay hechizos que funcionan con él para que te deje en paz - ofreció Remus -. A lo mejor en algún momento te podemos enseñar alguno.

 

\- O le puedes engañar como hizo Harry - rio Ron recordando lo que hizo su amigo.

 

\- ¿Engañaste a Peeves? - se sorprendieron los gemelos.

 

\- !Fue brillante...! - empezó Ron, pero Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano impidiéndole continuar antes de que desvelase algo.

 

\- Y aparecerá en este libro - terminó la bruja lanzándole una mirada al pelirrojo a su lado.

 

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

 

— **¡** **Oooooh!** **—dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

 

**De pronto se abalanz** **ó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

 

Todos sacudieron la cabeza exasperados. Sabían que amenazar a Peeves tan pronto con el Barón Sanguinario solo traería más problemas.

 

— **Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó** **enfadado Percy** **.**

 

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

 

— **Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguí** **an avanzando** **—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.**

 

\- Los prefectos no son la autoridad en Hogwarts, Percy - dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño -. Solo se encargan de que los demás estudiantes no se maten en duelos de magia y de ayudar a los que lo necesitan pero no se atreven a ir a un profesor.

 

\- Yo pensé... pensé que los prefectos... - balbuceó Percy sonrojado.

 

\- ¿Estaban por encima del resto de estudiantes? - terminó Remus por él con una sonrisa amable -. Bueno, ahora ya sabes que no es así, sino que solo tienen más responsabilidades y por eso les dan algunas ventajas al mismo tiempo. A lo mejor así la próxima vez podrás hacer mejor lo que debes hacer.

 

Percy asintió distraído, pensando en qué cosas podría haber hecho de otra forma que ayudase más a los alumnos. Tal vez sí podía hacer algo para mejorar.

 

**Ya llegamos.**

 

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

 

Las otras casas se inclinaron curiosas hacia delante en sus asientos porque ningún alumno tenía permitido entrar en las salas comunes de las otras casas y, por lo tanto, cada uno conocía una sola. (Con la excepción del trío del sofá, pero eso no lo sabía nadie más).

 

En cambio, los leones miraban a los demás con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber cómo sentirse por que todos fuesen a saber dónde estaba y cómo era su sala común. Bueno, contaban en que la Señora Gorda no dejase pasar a nadie que no fuese Gryffindor aunque tuviesen la contraseña y ella los conocía a todos.

 

— **¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

 

— _ **Caput**_ _ **draconis**_ **—dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

 

**Percy condujo a las niñ** **as a trav** **és de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

 

— **Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sá** **banas.**

 

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

 

En ese momento, por mucho que Harry luchase contra el impulso, se le cerraron los ojos y se quedó dormido.

 

\- ¡¿Harry?! - se alarmó Ron extendiendo un brazo por instinto para agarrarle cuando empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado y enderezándole de nuevo.

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamaron todos los cercanos al chico asustándose.

 

La primera en llegar a su lado fue Hermione, que sólo tenía que rodear a Ron y sentarse en el lado opuesto de Harry. Le sacudió el hombro frenética por los nervios y el miedo, pero el chico no respondía de ningún modo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Sirius, arrodillado delante de él, se unía a los intentos de la chica.

 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! - preguntó el hombre al aire, pero nadie tenía ninguna explicación.

 

\- Llevaba un rato actuando raro, como si estuviese muy cansado, pero vino muy de golpe - intentó explicar Ron muerto de preocupación y regañándose mentalmente por no haberle preguntado a su amigo si estaba bien antes -. No pensé que era nada porque, bueno, con lo que ocurrió ayer y todo eso...

 

\- ¿Cómo que actuaba raro? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Remus intentando mantener la calma.

 

\- No sé. Como si se estuviese muriendo de sueño, pero no tiene sentido porque ni siquiera hemos comido... - Ron dejó la frase sin terminar mientras todos empezaban a comprender y soltaban un enorme suspiro de alivio.

 

\- Es solo el maldito hechizo - dijo Sirius tan aliviado que tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de su ahijado y si no hubiese estado ya arrodillado él mismo en el suelo era muy probable que hubiese necesitado sentarse desesperadamente.

 

\- Harry está dormido en la historia, por lo que se ha quedado dormido aquí también - comprendió Tonks con los ojos muy abiertos sin terminar de librarse del susto.

 

\- Es como cuando tenía hambre o comía y él también quería comer o estaba lleno en la realidad - suspiró Charlie.

 

\- Y Harry estaba actuando raro porque estaba notando los efectos. Antes creí verle bostezar por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando miré estaba normal aunque algo distraído - recordó Bill. Había rechazado el incidente como algo sin importancia y no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta ahora -. Probablemente se estaba quedando dormido ya entonces, pero si se duerme en el libro no puede pelear contra eso y por eso nos ha pillado tan de improvisto.

 

\- Y supongo que no despertará hasta que lo haga en el libro, ¿no? - aventuró Neville dubitativo.

 

\- Supongo que no, querido - dijo la señora Weasley sin apartar la vista de Harry.

 

\- ¿Os imagináis la de bromas que podríamos gastarle ahora? - dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Nunca es posible pillarle dormido porque parece que se despierta con el menor ruido, pero ahora pase lo que pase no se despertará - añadió George con una expresión idéntica a la de su gemelo.

 

\- Ni se os ocurra - dijo, para sorpresa de todos, el señor Weasley y estaba muy serio -. No estoy de broma, Fred, George. No podéis gastarle bromas a Harry si es con ayuda de este hechizo. No es justo para él después de todo lo que va a tener que pasar. En otro momento lo podéis intentar, pero os prohíbo que lo hagáis cuando está bajo la influencia de estos malditos libros.

 

Los gemelos asintieron inmediatamente. Pocas veces habían visto a su padre tan serio, pero en esas ocasiones era mejor hacerle caso y no discutir.

 

Poco a poco todos volvieron a sus asientos, pero seguían lanzándole miradas de reojo al chico dormido entre sus dos mejores amigos. Estaba apoyado contra el brazo del pelirrojo, sin enterarse del susto que les había dado a todos a su alrededor. Algunos profesores, especialmente McGonagall y Pomfrey, habían estado apunto de levantarse para ver qué le pasaba.

 

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño.**

 

\- ¿También vamos a leer sobre los sueños de Harry? - dijo Bill abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

\- Eso parece - respondió Sirius.

 

\- Merlín, estamos invadiendo totalmente su intimidad - dijo el mayor de los hermanos Weasley pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Espero que por lo menos solo sean los sueños que sean realmente relevantes para la historia.

 

\- Ahora mismo no envidio en absoluto a Harry - admitió Tonks con una mueca -. Yo odiaría que todo el mundo leyese mis pensamientos, sentimientos y además sueños que tuviese.

 

\- Creo que nadie ha querido estar en su lugar desde que empezamos la lectura ayer por la noche - dijo Remus suavemente.

 

\- Yo no estoy seguro de que cualquier otra persona hubiese aceptado tan rápido el leer estos libros solo por que quizás hubiese una posibilidad de salvar a alguien a quien no conoce y que le ha tratado como si tuviese una enfermad altamente contagiosa durante meses - susurró Hermione mirando con cariño a su amigo. Nunca dejaba de asombrarla lo desinteresado que era con todo el mundo y lo fácil que perdonaba a casi cualquiera.

 

\- Bueno, ya sabíamos que solo hay un Harry Potter en el mundo - dijo Ron mirando también al chico apoyado contra su brazo derecho.

 

**Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió** **cada vez m** **ás pesado. Harry intentó** **quit** **árselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volví** **a cada vez m** **ás fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

 

Harry se había ido tensando a lo largo del párrafo y las palabras de consuelo de Ron y Hermione dichas en un susurro habían tenido poco éxito. El chico apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza y se le empezó a llenar la frente de sudor.

 

Ocurrió exactamente como en el libro. Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose temblando y tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras Ron y Hermione le miraban preocupados desde ambos lados y el resto debatía si debía decir algo o no.

 

\- He tenido un sueño de lo más raro - rompió el silencio Harry cuando se calmó.

 

\- Yo más bien lo llamaría pesadilla - opinó Ron antes de que alguien pudiese abrir la boca.

 

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? - balbuceó Harry girándose hacia su amigo. Después de unos segundos abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo -. Aparecía en el libro.

 

\- Sí. Era raro y escalofriante que soñaras con eso la primera noche en Hogwarts - dijo Ron.

 

\- No me acuerdo de haberlo tenido - Harry frunció el ceño intentando recordar -. Y supongo que me he despertado cuando me he despertado en el libro, ¿no? - aventuró.

 

\- Sí - afirmó Hermione -. Con exactamente la misma reacción que en el libro también.

 

\- Entonces supongo que mi teoría era correcta - dijo Harry ignorando la segunda parte del comentario de la chica.

 

\- ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? - preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Sabías que te ibas a quedar dormido sin poder evitarlo y te ibas a despertar solo cuando lo hicieses en el libro?

 

\- No estaba seguro - respondió Harry con cautela al notar el humor de Hermione, y no era bueno -, solo una teoría. Pero pensé que si el asunto de la comida funciona como funciona, pues el de dormir también.

 

\- ¿Y no pensaste en decírnoslo? ¡¿Tú sabes el susto que nos has dado?! - Hermione iba subiendo el volumen con cada palabra -. ¡Te has desplomado de pronto y no sabíamos qué te pasaba! No despertabas, no te movías, no respondías de ningún modo. ¡Creíamos que te podía haber pasado algo grave!

 

\- Estoy bien, Hermione. Yo también te quiero. Lo siento por asustaros, pero no se me ocurrió que fuese a ser así - la interrumpió Harry sabiendo que lo único que le pasaba era que estaba preocupada y tenía que descargarle todos esos nervios a alguien.

 

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - soltó ella dándole un golpe con fuerza en el hombro. Después le dio un abrazo igual o más fuerza y susurró -. En serio, no nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos innecesarios.

 

Ron les miraba divertido porque por una vez no era a él a quien le había soltado un sermón la bruja. La verdad es que era entretenido ver cómo descargaba todos sus nervios en alguien y prácticamente lo arrollaba con el discurso.

 

Todos se relajaron de nuevo en sus asientos y se prepararon para escuchar el final del capítulo.

 

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.**

 

Ron notó la cabeza de su amigo apoyándose de nuevo contra su brazo y sonrió al verle de nuevo profundamente dormido. Era de las pocas veces en las que se le veía en calma, y ni siquiera entonces se relajaba siempre del todo.

 

**Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

 

\- Esto va a ser muy molesto - gruñó Harry despertándose de nuevo -. Lo siento por usarte como almohada, Ron - se disculpó sonrojándose un poco.

 

\- No hay problema - sonrió el pelirrojo -. Puedes usar mis servicios como almohada en cualquier momento - bromeó, pero lo decía en serio.

 

\- Hey, ya toca comer, ¿no? - habló Sirius en voz alta cerrando el libro -. Ya hemos terminado el capítulo.

 

\- Si podéis levantaros todos un momento, por favor - pidió Dumbledore levantándose él también y devolviendo el Gran Comedor a su aspecto habitual con las cinco mesas y los bancos de madera -. ¡A comer!

 

Todos fueron a coger sitio y acabaron sentados Arthur con Molly a su izquierda y Ginny al otro lado de su madre. Luna estaba entre la pequeña pelirroja y los gemelos, que tenían a Percy a la izquierda y a Tonks en el siguiente sitio. En frente de Arthur estaba Remus y pronto acabaron enfrascados los dos hombres en una discusión sobre algunas de las cosas que funcionaban mejor en el mundo muggle que en el mágico. En frente de Molly estaba Sirius, con Neville sentado al lado y Harry en el sitio siguiente. Hermione y Ron estaban justo delante de los gemelos, que los entretenían a ellos y a Bill y Charlie, sentados al lado de los dos primeros, con historias de algunas de las bromas que habían realizado últimamente. Tenían que aprovechar ahora que su madre no estaba escuchando su conversación.

 

\- Hey, Neville - murmuró Harry viendo que nadie les estaba prestando atención en ese momento -, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

 

\- Claro, Harry, ¿qué ocurre? - respondió en el mismo tono.

 

\- No tienes por qué responder si no quieres y te prometo que si me he entrometido no volveré a tocar el tema nunca más - aseguró Harry lo primero -. Verás, es que me he enterado hoy de quién es mi madrina... Es más, me he enterado hoy de que tenía madrina, y no sé nada sobre ella. Me gustaría saber qué le pasó - terminó mordiéndose el labio lleno de dudas e incertidumbre.

 

La cara de Neville no mostraba absolutamente nada mientras debatía en su interior qué hacer. No sabía si estaba preparado para hablar de sus padres con alguien, pero Harry se había portado siempre bien con él, sobre todo hoy. Harry no tenía mucha familia y atesoraba a cada persona que le quería justo por eso. Se merecía saber lo que le había pasado a su madrina, ¿no? Merlín, esto iba a ser difícil, pensó Neville respirando profundamente.

 

\- Apenas una semana después de que vencieses a Quien-tú-sabes - empezó Neville en un murmullo muy bajo mientras seguían comiendo para no atraer la atención -, algunos de sus seguidores, mortífagos, entraron en nuestra casa a por mis padres. Buscaban información sobre el paradero de Quién-tú-sabes, pero no sabían nada. Una de ellos, Bellatix Lestrange, empezó a torturarles durante horas mientras yo estaba escondido en la habitación de al lado. No aguantaron tantas horas. Para cuando llegaron los aurores, mis padres habían llegado al punto de no reconocer a nadie, no reaccionar ante nada. Llevan ingresados en San Mungo desde entonces.

 

Al terminar la historia, Neville tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Harry apenas era de borrar la expresión horrorizada de su rostro, pero sabía por experiencia que lo último que Neville querría sería pena.

 

\- Sígueme el juego - le murmuró a su amigo antes de decirle a su padrino en voz alta -. Hey, Sirius, voy a ir un segundo al baño. Ahora vengo.

 

\- Yo también voy - dijo Neville entendiendo de inmediato lo que pretendía.

 

Para cuando alguien más se dio cuenta de que se iban, ya habían salido por la puerta y estaban llegando al baño más cercano. Harry cerró la puerta cuando entraron y se apoyó contra ella esperando una reacción sin mirar al otro chico a su lado. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

 

Al cabo de un minuto, los hombros de Neville empezaron a sacudirse con sollozos reprimidos y fue entonces cuando Harry se giró hacia él y le dio un abrazo, sin importarle que los chicos no se abrazasen ni esas cosas. Su hombro se empapó con las lágrimas de su amigo, pero no le dedicó ni un pensamiento a eso mientras sujetaba al chico.

 

No dijo nada porque no había nada que decir. Las cosas no se iban a arreglar en esa situación, no iban a mejorar, no iba a estar todo bien y no comprendía el dolor del chico porque, aunque él tampoco se hubiese criado con sus padres, la situación no era la misma y cada uno afronta las cosas de una manera. Así que solo le sujetó con fuerza, como él hubiese querido que hubiese alguien para él cuando lo había necesitado.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos, las lágrimas cesaron y los sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos. Neville se separó algo sonrojado.

 

\- Lo siento, Harry, no quería...

 

\- Ni se te ocurra disculparte por esto - interrumpió Harry muy serio -. He sido yo por insensible y estúpido por hacerte recordar una cosa así y no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento, Neville.

 

\- No lo sabías.

 

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que te haya hecho recordarlo.

 

\- No importa. Creo que lo necesitaba. No se lo había contado nunca a nadie - confesó Neville.

 

\- Oh - se sorprendió Harry -. Gracias por confiar en mí.

 

\- Merecías saberlo - se encogió de hombros -. Solo... ¿Podrías no decírselo a nadie? No sé si... no estoy preparado para que todos lo sepan todavía.

 

\- Ni una palabra a nadie - prometió Harry -. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, solo tienes que decírmelo en cualquier momento. Lo sabes, ¿no?

 

\- Gracias, Harry - sonrió Neville.

 

\- Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo, Neville - rompió el silencio Harry después de unos segundos -. ¿Te acuerdas de que te lo dije en el capítulo justo antes del descanso, pero después se me olvidó? ¿El del Callejón Diagon?

 

\- Oh, cierto - recordó Neville -. ¿Qué pasaba?

 

\- Tu padre era muy bueno en el colegio, ¿verdad? - empezó Harry tras unos segundos de vacilación.

 

\- Ehh... Sí. ¿Por qué? - respondió totalmente confundido.

 

\- Sobre todo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones - aventuró.

 

\- Sí.

 

\- ¿Y tu madre en qué era buena?

 

\- Eh... No lo sé. Mi abuela no me lo ha contado. A lo mejor no lo sabía.

 

\- Y tu abuela era la madre de tu padre, ¿verdad?

 

\- Sí - Neville cada vez entendía menos, pero Harry tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

 

\- ¿Sabes?, por lo que he podido deducir de lo que he ido oyendo sobre mis padres, eran muy distintos. Muy muy distintos. Mi padre iba gastando bromas a todo el mundo, hacía los deberes en el último minuto y era muy bueno en quidditch. Mi madre en cambio era prefecta, estudiante modelo y no se montaba en una escoba a no ser que fuese una emergencia. ¿A quién crees que debería parecerme? Porque no puedo parecerme a los dos a la vez. Son demasiado distintos.

 

\- Ehh... No tengo ni idea, Harry - respondió pillado por sorpresa. ¿A qué venía esto?

 

\- Sí, yo tampoco lo supe la primera vez que me lo planteé. No quería que fuese como si desechase a ninguno de los dos. Encontré la respuesta en una de las peleas de Ron y Hermione en la que no sabía a quién darle la razón porque me parecía que los dos la tenían en parte. Era como esto. ¿Cómo voy a elegir entre mis dos mejores amigos? ¿Cómo podía elegir a quién elegir como modelo entre mis padres? Así que ignoré tanto a Ron como a Hermione y seguí con lo mío, que me parece que era una redacción para Encantamientos.

 

\- ¿Eh? - Neville frunció el ceño. Seguía sin verle el sentido a esto.

 

\- No quería elegir entre dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida y cuando tomé la decisión de seguir a lo mío, me di cuenta de que podía hacer lo mismo con mi otro problema. No iba a intentar parecerme a ninguno de los dos porque no se podía. No podía ir gastando bromas a todos como mi padre y no iba a ser prefecto porque, aunque me gustase serlo para que se sintiesen orgullosos de mí por algo normal, ya entonces me di cuenta de que causaba muchos problemas a mi paso. Decidí hacer lo que a MÍ me gustase y espero que estén orgullosos por eso. Porque no soy tan bueno como mi padre en Transformaciones ni tanto como mi madre en Encantamientos, pero sí se me da bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

 

\- Harry, ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?

 

\- Tu abuela quiere que seas como tu padre porque le echa de menos, Neville, y se le ha olvidado que tú no eres igual que él. No serás tan bueno como él en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o en Transformaciones y no sé qué se le daba bien a tu madre, pero sé que eres un genio de la Herbología.

 

Neville abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

 

\- Sé que te esfuerzas especialmente en esas dos asignaturas porque te lo dice tu abuela y no te digo que no te esfuerces, pero no te olvides tú tampoco que tú no eres tu padre, sino Neville Longbottom, un magnífico mago que apostaría mi vida que va a hacer algo muy grande en el futuro.

 

\- Yo no soy buen mago, Harry. Soy casi un squib... - murmuró Neville encontrando su voz.

 

\- No. Eres un magnífico mago que usa una varita que no le obedece y que no tiene suficiente confianza en sí mismo.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- No hay peros - cortó Harry negando con la cabeza -. Estoy tan seguro de que vas a hacer algo grande en alguno de esos siete libros como de que me llamo Harry Potter. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Créeme porque es algo que he aprendido a base de que me lo repitiesen Ron y Hermione más veces de las que puedo contar. Las últimas veces hoy mismo justo antes de que apareciese lo que me dijo Ollivander sobre mi varita y lo que me dijo el Sombrero. Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero da lo mismo.

 

\- Gracias, Harry. Por todo - agradeció Neville después de reflexionar sobre eso durante un minuto. No iba a ser fácil dejar de hacer lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida: ser como su padre; pero Harry tenía razón. Él era Neville Longbottom y punto. Era su vida y él decidía qué quería hacer con ella.

 

\- Ha sido un placer - sonrió Harry contento -. Si necesitas hablar, te lo repito, solo búscame en cualquier momento. Pero por ahora deberíamos volver al Gran Comedor antes de que envíen a alguien a buscarnos.

 

Unos minutos después, ambos se sentaban de nuevo en la mesa de Gryffindor tranquilamente.

 

\- Ya era hora - dijo Sirius -. ¿Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo?

 

\- Solo nos hemos dado una vuelta - mintió Harry con facilidad sirviéndose más patatas asadas -. ¿Me pasas los muslos de pollo, Sirius?

 

\- ¿A dónde habéis ido? - preguntó su padrino pasándole la bandeja. No estaba seguro de si creérselo o no.

 

\- Por ahí en el castillo - respondió Harry con vaguedad y dándole énfasis con un gesto de la mano -. Nada importante.

 

\- ¿Qué...? - empezó a preguntar sin estar convencido todavía.

 

Harry se libró de contestar cuando aparecieron los postres justo en ese momento.

 

\- ¡Tarta de melaza! - exclamó contento, los muslos de pollo y las patatas completamente olvidados. Menos mal que ya había comido suficiente antes, y Neville también -. ¡Hey, trae acá la tarta antes de que te la comas entera, Ron!

 

\- Creo que hay más peligro en que te la comas tú entera - resopló Hermione divertida -. Es lo único de lo que comes más que él. Mejor te esperas a ver si alguien más quiere.

 

\- Pero se va a acabar, Hermione - gimió Harry.

 

\- No se va a acabar. Es enorme - le contradijo divertida.

 

Finalmente, la tarta llegó hasta él y pudo servirse un enorme trozo de su postre favorito.

 

\- ¿Vas a poder comerte todo eso? - preguntó Luna curiosa.

 

\- Es tarta de melaza. Podría comérmela entera si hiciese falta - respondió Harry ignorando las miradas divertidas de muchos a su alrededor.

 

La comida siguió entre risas y chistes. Por suerte ni Harry ni Neville tuvieron que responder más preguntas sobre dónde habían estado así que todo transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad. Llevaban algo menos de una hora de descanso cuando el director se levantó por fin de su asiento y todos se callaron casi de inmediato.

 

\- Ahora que ya estamos todos comidos, descansados y a gusto, creo que ya es hora de seguir con la lectura - anunció. Los murmullos se extendieron rápidamente, todos intentando averiguar qué vendría ahora -. Así que si soy tan amables, por favor, todos en pie.

 

En seguida los sofás y sillones volvían a ocupar el lugar de las mesas de madera y todos ocuparon los mismos sitios de antes.

 

\- Yo tengo aquí el libro - dijo Sirius levantándolo -. ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

 

\- Yo - dijo Bill extendiendo el brazo para cogerlo -. No va a aparecer nada peligroso todavía, ¿no? - preguntó dubitativo mirando al trío.

 

\- A ver, creo que aún no, pero déjame ver un segundo el título del capítulo - dijo Harry levantándose. Cogió el libro que le tendía el pelirrojo y buscó el capítulo por el que iban -. No, en este no ocurre nada especialmente llamativo.

 

\- Menos mal - suspiró Sirius mientras Harry volvía a su sitio a la izquierda de Hermione, con Ron al otro lado de la chica. Aún no estaba preparado para escuchar algunas de las aventuras de su ahijado.

 

 


	12. El profesor de Pociones

Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

**El profesor de pociones**

 

_\- Yo - dijo Bill extendiendo el brazo para cogerlo -. No va a aparecer nada peligroso todavía, ¿no? - preguntó dubitativo mirando al trío._

 

_\- A ver, creo que aún no, pero déjame ver un segundo el título del capítulo - dijo Harry levantándose. Cogió el libro que le tendía el pelirrojo y buscó el capítulo por el que iban -. No, en este no ocurre nada especialmente llamativo._

 

_\- Menos mal - suspiró Sirius mientras Harry volvía a su sitio a la izquierda de Hermione, con Ron_

 

\- ¿Entonces empiezo ya a leer? - preguntó Bill mirando a su alrededor y todos asintieron estando cómodos en sus asientos -. Muy bien. **El profesor de pociones**.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Snape tiene su propio capítulo? - exclamó Sirius con una mezcla de incredulidad y disgusto en su cara.

 

\- Eso parece, pero me parece que es sobre todas las clases. Lo único es que la primera clase con Snape fue... memorable - explicó Harry sin saber muy bien cómo describirla sin insultar a su profesor.

 

No hizo falta. Sirius comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería y empezó a fulminar con la mirada a Snape.

 

\- ¿Qué hizo? - siseó entre los dientes.

 

\- Va a aparecer en el libro. No tiene sentido contarlo dos veces - respondió su ahijado mirando a Bill suplicante para que siguiese leyendo y poder evitar el interrogatorio.

 

— **Allí, mira.**

 

— **¿Dónde?**

 

— **Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

 

— **¿El de gafas?**

 

— **¿Has visto su cara?**

 

— **¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

 

\- ¿Estuvieron así todo el día? - preguntó Tonks con una mueca de disgusto.

 

\- Más bien toda la semana - dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. En aquel momento no lo había notado porque estaba más concentrado en otras cosas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo molesto que debía de haber sido para Harry que estuviesen observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

\- Ugh, qué incordio - dijo la metamorfomaga molesta.

 

\- Por lo menos no duró todo el curso - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

\- ¿Y te acuerdas a final de curso? Ya no parecían tan atentos contigo - recordó Hermione.

 

\- Más bien parecíamos una plaga de la que todos huían, ¿verdad? - respondió Harry sin que le molestase ya mucho eso.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué harían algo así? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

 

\- Vamos a seguir leyendo y ya te enterarás de toda la historia, Sirius - evitó responder Harry.

 

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

 

\- Espera, ¿así que todo el mundo espiando cada paso que daba y nadie se ofreció a echarte una mano? - preguntó Tonks frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

 

\- Supongo que estaban pendientes de otras cosas - Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Me parece que la gente de este colegio no piensa con la cabeza la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad no piensa en absoluto - bufó Tonks haciendo que muchos miraran a su regazo avergonzados.

 

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras,**

 

\- ¿Contaste las escaleras? - preguntó Ron girándose hacia su amigo con una ceja alzada.

 

\- ¿Cómo querías que supiese cuántas hay en la primera mañana que pasamos en el castillo? - replicó Harry -. Claro que no las conté. Era uno de esos datos que iba soltando Hermione la noche anterior cuando subíamos hacia la torre.

 

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando? - se sorprendió Hermione -. Pero si estábamos todos dormidos sobre nuestros pies.

 

\- Eso no significa que no me entere de lo que dicen a mi alrededor - dijo Harry -. Antes estaba igual de dormido que aquella noche, pero me he seguido enterando de por dónde iba la lectura y todo eso.

 

El resto parpadeó saliendo de su asombro y se giraron para seguir escuchando tomando nota mentalmente de no dar nunca por sentado que Harry no estaba escuchando.

 

**algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.**

 

Neville gimió en voz baja mientras sus compañeros de Gryffindor soltaban risitas. Él llevaba dos años ya en Hogwarts, pero la misma mala memoria que impedía que se acordase de la contraseña a la sala común la mayor parte de las veces aún conseguía que cayese en los escalones falsos cuando usaba esas escaleras.

 

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.**

 

\- Si te paras a pensarlo - empezó Charlie -, este castillo es un laberinto. Es como si estuviese especialmente pensado para confundir a cualquiera que se despiste.

 

\- Pero también ofrece así protección a los estudiantes si alguien ataca el castillo - añadió Bill -. Si alguien que no ha venido a Hogwarts atacase, los estudiantes tendrían mucha ventaja a la hora de poder huir y esconderse.

 

\- Pero casi todo el mundo en Inglaterra ha venido a Hogwarts - replicó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- En cualquier caso no viene mal que el castillo sea así por si acaso - se encogió de hombros el mayor de sus hermanos -. Bueno, excepto para los estudiantes de primer curso que aún no se lo conocen, claro - dijo divertido.

 

**También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

 

\- Es que pueden andar, señor Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándole por encima de sus gafas -, aunque no lo hacen a menudo y normalmente prefieren quedarse en un mismo sitio siempre.

 

\- En _Historia de Hogwarts_ dice que la magia del castillo permitiría que las armaduras se alzasen en su defensa en el caso de que hubiese un ataque contra los estudiantes - dijo Hermione intentando recordar con el ceño fruncido -. Creo que era posible gracias a un hechizo o algo así. Voy a tener que volver a leerme esa parte.

 

\- Me parece que _Historia de Hogwarts_ va a tener que esperar, Hermione - dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos -. Ahora mismo tenemos siete libros por delante.

 

\- Oh. Bueno, siempre le puedo echar un vistazo esta noche en la sala común cuando terminemos la lectura de hoy - decidió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando como sus dos mejores amigos ponían los ojos en blanco.

 

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

 

\- Nosotros le enseñamos eso último. ¿Te acuerdas, Lunático? - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

 

\- Eso no se lo enseñé yo - replicó Remus mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo McGonagall les fulminaba con la mirada -. Fuisteis James y tú una tarde mientras yo ayudaba a... Peter - casi escupió su nombre asqueado por haberle ayudado en algún momento - con los deberes de Transformaciones.

 

\- Cierto, pero tú le enseñaste otras cosas - dijo Sirius antes de callarse de golpe al ver por primera a su antigua jefa de casa -. Hey, hola.

 

\- Señor Black... - empezó ella enfadada pero el hombre la cortó antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más.

 

\- No te preocupes, Minnie. Luego te podemos contar todo eso, ahora estamos con otra magnífica historia sobre mi ahijado - terminó rápidamente.

 

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch.**

 

Todos los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo con muecas de disgusto. A nadie le gustaba ese hombre. Harry habría jurado que incluso los profesores resoplaban o asentían de acuerdo antes de poder controlarse.

 

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.**

 

\- ¿La primera mañana? - repitieron los gemelos Weasley abriendo los ojos como platos antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

 

\- Nos han superado, Gred - admitió George.

 

\- Ni siquiera nosotros conseguimos eso. Fue por la tarde - dijo Fred resignado.

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo conseguisteis? - preguntaron, o más bien demandaron, a la vez girándose hacia los dos chicos.

 

\- Fue tan solo por accidente - respondió Harry.

 

\- Yo diría que fue tu suerte la que nos llevó a ese sitio - Ron resopló divertido.

 

\- ¿Qué sitio exactamente? - preguntó Sirius casi con miedo.

 

\- Canuto, ¿a qué sitio no podían ir dentro del castillo? - dijo Remus con una sospecha que solo creció cuando las caras de los dos chicos se volvieron exageradamente inocentes.

 

\- Oh. ¿En serio? - gruñó Sirius comprendiendo, pero negándose a explicárselo a los que aún no lo habían pillado

 

**Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.**

 

Todos gruñeron a la vez comprendiendo sin entender cómo no se les había ocurrido antes.

\- Solo vosotros acabaríais en ese sitio por error - dijo Neville.

 

\- Solo _Harry_ acabaría en un sitio así - remarcó Ron -. Yo solo le estaba acompañando.

 

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que aquella vez no fue culpa tuya? - replicó Harry defendiéndose.

 

\- ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que estaba seguro que era por ahí! - exclamó el pelirrojo.

 

\- De eso yo no me acuerdo. Tú también dijiste lo mismo varias veces esa mañana.

 

\- Pero solo llegamos a otros pasillos iguales o muros sin salida. No a la única zona prohibida de todo el castillo.

 

\- Oh. Cierto. ¡Pero no fue culpa mía! - protestó indignado y recibiendo solo miradas incrédulas y cejas alzadas. No tardó mucho en ceder -. Oh, bueno, vale. Sí que dije que pensaba que era por ahí. ¡Pero juro que no tenía ni idea de que ese era el pasillo del tercer piso!

 

**No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos,**

 

\- Albus, no podemos dejar que eso siga así - protestó McGonagall -. ¡Hay que hacer algo con Argus! ¡No puede seguir amenazando a todos los estudiantes!

 

\- Creo que Minerva tiene razón, Albus - Flitwick frunció el ceño -. Los señores Potter y Qeasley solo eran de primer curso y era su primera semana en el castillo. ¡Merlín sabe que todo el mundo se ha perdido más de una vez los primeros días hasta que ha conseguido conocer mejor Hogwarts!

 

\- Me parece que tenéis razón. Creo que tengo que hablar _otra vez_ con él sobre sus métodos de castigo - suspiró Dumbledore.

 

Le esperaba un larga discusión con Argus, sabiendo lo testarudo que era el hombre y que iba a tener que prohibirle _de nuevo_ que amenazase a los alumnos y negarle el permiso para colgarles del techo con cadenas. De vez en cuando se preguntaba por qué Filch insistía en no dejar su trabajo y buscar otro, si tanto odiaba a los adolescentes.

 

**hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

 

El trío intercambió miradas pensando todos lo mismo.

 

Probablemente Quirrell no estaba pasando por ahí por casualidad, sino para echarle un vistazo a las protecciones de la Piedra. Era increíble lo cerca que habían estado de pillarle con las manos en la masa. Unos minutos más tarde y a lo mejor Harry y Ron le habrían visto justo entrando en el pasillo.

 

Eso les habría librado de muchos problemas más adelante.

 

**Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris,**

 

La aparición de la Señora Norris recibió los mismos gruñidos y muecas que su dueño había recibido. Muchos no sabían si detestaban más al celador o a su dichosa gata que los había metido en muchos problemas.

 

**una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.**

 

\- Y sin que se escabulla - bufó Bill -. Parece que tiene una conexión con ese hombre o algo así. Según te ve la gata esa, tienes que salir corriendo para que no te pille Filch.

 

\- Y aún así no siempre te da tiempo a huir. Filch aparece demasiado rápido y a veces no tienes un escondite cerca - se quejó Charlie.

 

\- Hay quien dice que está enamorado de ella - dijo Dean en un susurro emocionado.

 

\- Yo he oído que en realidad la señora Norris es una mujer con la que iba a casarse Filch, pero algún hechizo salió mal y ella quedó convertida en gato - dijo Seamus.

 

\- Si fuese un fallo en una transformación, estoy segura de que McGonagall, o Dumbledore, o alguno de los otros profesores, sería capaz de devolverla a su forma original - replicó Hermione.

 

\- A lo mejor no saben qué fue lo que falló exactamente y por eso no pueden corregirlo - sugirió Ron poco dispuesto a dejar escapar esta teoría.

 

\- Yo también había oído lo que ha dicho Seamus - le apoyó Lavander -. Que fue Filch quien hizo mal el hechizo y por eso ahora ya no usa nunca magia.

 

\- Eso tiene más sentido. Jamás le he visto con una varita en la mano o usar la magia para limpiar algo en el castillo - dijo Parvati pensativa.

 

\- Lo de limpiar le veo fácil explicación. Lo hacemos nosotros en los castigos, ¿recordáis? - dijo Ron masajeándose el hombro como recordando cuánto le había dolido la mañana de después de su castigo.

 

\- Me parecen todas teorías estupendas, ¿pero podéis seguir con ellas luego? - les interrumpió Molly pareciendo tan molesta que todos asintieron rápidamente y se giraron hacia Bill en silencio.

 

La señora Weasley daba miedo cuando estaba enfadada. O por lo menos sus Howlers lo daban.

 

**Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie**

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestaron los gemelos Weasley y los dos merodeadores.

 

**(excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**

 

\- Ah, bueno, eso está mejor - dijo George fingiendo estar aliviado.

 

\- ¡No! No está mejor. ¿Y nosotros qué? - protestó Sirius mirando a Harry como si le hubiese roto su juguete favorito.

 

\- No os conocía. ¿Cómo querías que lo supiese? - se defendió su ahijado luchando contra una sonrisa. Por desgracia, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

 

\- ¿Y ahora que nos conoces? - preguntó Sirius.

 

\- Ahora sé que no hay nadie que conozca el castillo tan bien como vosotros y los gemelos Weasley - dijo Harry y se echó a reír ante la sonrisa de su padrino, tan amplia como la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

 

\- Y que no se te olvide. Va a ser imposible que encuentres algo que no hayamos encontrado los merodeadores antes - se burló agitando la lista de imposibles en el aire. Harry gruñó exasperado con la maldita lista.

 

\- No estés tan seguro - replicó pensando en las salas donde había estado guardada la Piedra Filosofal o la Cámara de los Secretos.

 

Y si eso no contaba, bueno, ya encontraría algo. ¿Querían que consiguiese imposibles? Bueno, pues conseguiría imposibles (siempre que no fuesen suicidas. Ya estaba a punto de morir suficientes veces sin intentarlo a propósito, muchas gracias).

 

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sirius quitando su sonrisa.

 

\- Nada - respondió su ahijado haciéndole un gesto al pelirrojo con el libro entre las manos para que siguiese leyendo.

 

Su padrino hizo un puchero desilusionado y se cruzó de brazos ignorando las risas.

 

**y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

 

\- Todavía no me creo que no me dejases hacerlo, Harry - bufó Ron fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

 

\- Había otras cosas más importantes que hacer, Ron. Ya lo sabes - replicó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿Tuvisteis ocasión de darle una patada a la Señora Norris? - preguntó Neville con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Nadie podía hacerlo sin conseguir por lo menos dos meses de fregar suelos con el cepillo de dientes y sacarle brillo a los trofeos.

 

\- Y sin que nos hubiesen pillado - dijo Ron mirando al infinito con expresión soñadora -. Habríamos salido totalmente impunes, pero Harry no me dejó - terminó mirando mal a su amigo de nuevo.

 

\- ¡Ron, teníamos prisa! - protestó Harry -. No sé si te acuerdas de lo que estaba en juego aquella noche, pero no era el momento de arriesgarse a que Filch nos persiguiese por los pasillos.

 

\- ¡Habría sido imposible que nos pillase!

 

\- ¡Ya basta! - Hermione interrumpió la discusión en la que se había quedado atrapada en medio, literalmente -. Sí, Ron, nos habría encantado darle una patada a esa gata y encerrarla en un armario - Ron sonrió victorioso mientras Harry miraba a la chica traicionado -, pero sabes tan bien como Harry y como yo que eso era imposible aquella vez. Así que deja de ser tan crío, ¡y deja que sigamos leyendo!

 

Las tuercas se habían cambiado totalmente y ahora era Ron quien tenía una expresión de absoluta traición en su cara, pero pronto la cambió para fulminar con la mirada a Harry, quien hinchaba el pecho orgulloso, y se giró para escuchar. Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco exasperada y murmuró algo sobre "¡Chicos!"

 

El resto les miraba divertidos y, sobre todo, muy confundidos. ¿Qué podía haber estado en juego que no se podían arriesgar a cumplir el sueño de muchos?

 

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

 

\- ¿Decir unas palabras graciosas? - repitió Charlie con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Es lo que hacen los muggles que se hacen pasar por magos. Los ilusionistas de los que os ha hablado Hermione antes - explicó Harry -. Agitan una varita de plástico y dicen "Abracadabra" o algo así y enseñan el resultado de su "magia".

 

\- ¿Y por qué se iban a creer que eso es magia? "Abacrabrada" no es ningún hechizo - dijo Ron confundido.

 

\- No creen en la magia, Ron - le recordó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Bueno, los adultos no, por lo menos. Lo importante es que no conocen ningún hechizo, así que se inventan palabras que suenen como creen que es uno.

 

Los Weasley seguían teniendo una mirada confusa, así que Harry decidió intervenir.

 

\- No importa. Cuando vayamos a uno este verano ya veréis cómo es. Sigue, Bill, porfa.

 

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas.**

 

\- Esa era una de mis asignaturas favoritas - dijo Sirius.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry.

 

\- Ajá. Fue una de las pocas costumbres de la familia Black que me molesté en seguir. El resto creo que las rompí todas. Fui a Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin; me relacionaba con muggles, nacidos de muggles y mestizos, lo que me convirtió automáticamente en un orgulloso traidor a la sangre; luché contra Voldemort - enumeró ignorando cómo casi todos los presentes dieron un respingo - en vez de contra él... ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? Elegí la única asignatura que mi madre me prohibió específicamente cursar: Estudios Muggles. No era muy interesante, pero la escogí solo para fastidiar a mi madre y valió la pena.

 

\- Vaya, sí que rompiste unas cuantas - parpadeó sorprendido su ahijado.

 

**Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

 

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma.**

 

De nuevo, todos los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo a la vez. No había nadie, excepto tal vez Hermione, que no se hubiese quedado dormido alguna vez en esa clase.

 

\- Albus, me parece que ya es hora de que hagamos algo respecto a esa asignatura - murmuró McGonagall -. Hace años que ningún alumno quiere seguir con ella después de los TIMOs y parece que no es solo que unos cuantos no soporten la historia.

 

\- Puede que tengas razón y debamos buscar un nuevo profesor para el curso que viene - musitó Dumbledore pensativo -. Ya lo pensaremos más tarde, Minerva.

 

**El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico** _**el Malvado** _ **y Ulrico** _**el Chiflado** _ **se confundieran.**

 

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

 

Flitwick se sonrojó mientras los alumnos hacían todo lo posible para no reírse de su profesor. Casi todos le tenían cariño y absolutamente todos le respetaban. No por nada era excelente en Encantamientos y había sido campeón de duelo hacía años.

 

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas.**

 

McGonagall se irguió orgullosa de que sus alumnos pensasen así y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante deseando saber qué impresión causaba su primera clase desde el punto de vista de un alumno.

 

**Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

 

— **Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

 

\- A nosotros siempre nos dejabas volver, Minnie - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa de sí mismo.

 

\- Erais mis mejores alumnos en Transformaciones - replicó ella como toda explicación.

 

Sirius y Remus se miraron y se echaron a reír para sorpresa de todos, en especial de la profesora. Harry en cambio pudo disimular las carcajadas con una tos, pero Ron y Hermione lo notaron y le lanzaron una mirada interrogativa.

 

\- Lo siento. No puedo decir nada del tercer libro - musitó como disculpa.

 

\- Minnie, no tienes idea de hasta qué punto se nos daban bien las Transformaciones - dijo Sirius una vez se calmó con una enorme sonrisa, que se hizo aún más amplia al darse cuenta de que la profesora había dejado de protestar por el apodo.

 

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.**

 

Los alumnos de los cursos más bajos suspiraron resignados porque todos habían pensado lo mismo. Habían pensado que iba a ser tan fácil como agitar la varita un poco e imaginarse en qué animal quería que se convirtiese un mueble.

 

Nada más lejos de la realidad, como bien sabían los de los cursos más altos. Esas transformaciones eran de las más complicadas porque había que darle vida a un objeto inanimado y eso no era fácil, por no hablar de que era casi imposible que durase más de unas semanas como mucho.

 

**Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

 

Hermione sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. Le había encantado ver que era capaz de hacer magia y que no se le daba nada mal.

 

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma.**

 

Todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor excepto los de primer curso, que no habían tenido la desgracia de tenerle como profesor, resoplaron al recordar algunas de las clases. Eran, como había dicho (o pensado) Harry, una broma en vez de una clase.

 

\- ¿Tan malas eran sus clases? - preguntó Remus dubitativo -. Me refiero, sé que es un incompetente, pero algo aprenderíais, ¿no?

 

\- Si por aprender algo quieres decir a que nos aprendimos los hechizos que venían en el libro, entonces sí - respondió Harry -. Pero ese hombre no nos enseñó nada en absoluto.

 

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si lo del ajo contra los vampiros es solo un cuento! ¡No funciona de verdad! -

 

\- Pero es Quirrell - dijo Ron como si eso lo explicase todo. Y en cierta forma, así era.

 

\- ¡Pero es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡No puede decir cosas así! - protestó el hombre lobo de nuevo.

 

\- Pues lo decía - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Ya te lo hemos dicho. Si aprendimos algo, de por mirarnos el libro y practicar los hechizos.

 

\- O que alguna otra persona te enseñase - añadió Hermione.

 

**Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo,**

 

\- ¿En serio? Este hombre es patético - bufó Remus exasperado -. No solo presume de algo que es ridículo, sino que luego no se inventa una historia para sostener su mentira.

 

\- Me apostaría un saco de galeones a que no fue así como consiguió ese turbante - dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Ya entiendo lo que queríais decir con que esas clases son una broma. Además de tenerle miedo a su asignatura, no tiene ni idea sobre ella - Remus sacudió la cabeza molesto.

 

\- Yo no sé si me habría molestado en presentarme siquiera a sus clases - dijo Bill con una mueca. Se alegraba enormemente de que sus profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hubiesen sido mucho más decentes porque había sido una asignatura clave para la carrera que tenía.

 

\- Yo tampoco - estuvo de acuerdo Tonks.

 

**y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

 

\- No era ajo - soltó Harry sin pensar. Justo después abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó George entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- No me digas que le quitaste el turbante - aventuró Fred.

 

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no se lo quité - negó Harry -. Fue de una forma mucho más... extraña.

 

\- Lo podrías poner así - bufó Ron divertido.

 

\- ¿Harry? - intervino Sirius casi con miedo.

 

\- Aparece en este libro, Sirius. Ya sabes que no te voy a decir nada - cortó Harry escondiendo una sonrisa ante el bufido de su padrino.

 

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran**

**brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

 

\- ¿Un chico como yo? - repitió Ron girándose hacia su mejor amigo.

 

\- Un chico que ha crecido rodeado de magia y conoce mucho más sobre este mundo que alguien que no - se explicó Harry.

 

\- Oh - fue toda la respuesta del pelirrojo.

 

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

 

\- ¿Tardasteis una semana? - dijo Sirius sin saber si horrorizarse o burlarse de su ahijado y su mejor amigo.

 

\- Probablemente ellos no se pasaron la mitad de la noche explorando el castillo, Sirius - le defendió Remus.

 

\- ¿Una semana para encontrar el Gran Comedor? - repitió Sirius ignorando a su amigo -. Ahora sí que estoy convencido de que no hay manera de que encontréis una sala que los merodeadores no hayamos encontrado.

 

\- Muy maduro, Sirius - resopló Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

— **¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

 

— **Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—.**

 

\- Nunca he entendido por qué ponen a las dos casas entre las cuales hay más rivalidad juntas en las clases en las que es más peligroso para los alumnos - dijo Luna como si comentase el tiempo -. Pociones es una de las asignaturas en las que es más fácil que se fastidien el trabajo unos a otros y, sin embargo, siguen poniendo a los que peor se llevan juntos.

 

\- Me parece que Dumbledore todavía cree que podemos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado así como así - murmuró Neville después de unos segundos de silencio.

 

\- Bueno, no me parece lo más inteligente que ha hecho, ¿no crees? - replicó ella sin molestarse en bajar la voz -. Si quiere que desaparezcan las diferencias, me parece que sería mejor idea si lo intentase primero con otra clase potencialmente menos peligrosa y más adelante probar con esa. Pero creo que así solo se consigue justo lo contrario por todos los intentos que ocurren de sabotearse unos a otros.

 

\- Ya veremos qué ocurre el año que viene, señorita Lovegood - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa tensa, como si no le gustase que una chica de primer curso le reprochase sus ideas -. Sin embargo, es posible que estos libros ayuden a resolver esa rivalidad y ya no sea necesario.

 

**Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

 

\- Sí lo es - dijeron muchos.

 

\- Alguien tendrá que darle puntos a mi casa, si el resto de los profesores parece algo reticente a la hora de hacerlo cuando los colores de los uniformes de los alumnos son verde y plateado.

 

Más de un profesor tuvo que cerrar a boca avergonzado al darse cuenta de que sí dudaban más al dar puntos a Slytherin que a cualquier otra casa, pero también ellos dudaban porque Snape los beneficiaba tanto.

 

\- ¿Sabe, profesor Snape?, me parece que esto es un círculo vicioso - intervino Luna tranquilamente -. Usted da más puntos a los Slytherin de los que se merecen porque tiene la sensación de que el resto de profesores hace lo contrario, pero estoy segura de que ellos hacen eso precisamente porque usted les beneficia tanto y sienten que deben compensar eso.

 

\- ¿Cómo te atreves...? - empezó Snape tan indignado como muchos otros profesores. No querían plantearse que este problema era posible que fuese un caso de muy mala comunicación entre el profesorado de Hogwarts.

 

\- No, profesor. Luna tiene razón - saltó Harry en su defensa viendo que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo -. Tal vez esa es una de las causas por las que no se corrijan las diferencias que hay con ellos. Yo ya he dicho que no creo que todas las serpientes sean malas, pero si sienten que todo el colegio está contra ellos... Bueno, creo que yo acabaría actuando parecido.

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, las serpientes devolviendo miradas indiferentes y calculadoras que las demás casas les observaban curiosas y, algunos, con una pizca de arrepentimiento.

 

\- Es una excelente teoría, señorita Lovegood, señor Potter - Dumbledore interrumpió el silencio -. Tal vez en otro momento podamos encontrar una solución, pero ahora mismo hay otros problemas más apremiantes. Si es tan amable, señor Weasley, de seguir leyendo.

 

— **Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

 

\- No esperarían no tener deberes de Transformaciones solo por que yo sea la jefa de su casa, ¿verdad? - dijo McGonagall mirándoles muy seria.

 

\- No, no, claro que no...

 

\- Qué va, profesora. Era solo una broma...

 

La profesora les miró por encima de sus gafas mientras los chicos ponían su mejor cara de inocencia y el resto escondía su diversión con poco éxito. Sólo pudo seguir mirándoles unos segundos más antes de tener que desviar la vista por miedo a echarse a reír con el resto.

 

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

 

\- Todos los nacidos de muggles de primer año se quedan así - dijo Hermione -. Nunca habían visto una lechuza hasta hacía unas semanas y de pronto llegan decenas de ellas durante el desayuno.

 

\- Y no solo los nacidos de muggles - dijo Sirius -. Los nacidos de magos tampoco han visto jamás una cosa así a pesar de que hayan visto lechuzas a diario prácticamente.

 

**Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día.**

 

Remus se mordió el labio con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento comiéndole por dentro. Él habría podido enviarle cartas a Harry, pero no lo había hecho. En parte por órdenes de Dumbledore de que era lo mejor y en parte por que le dio miedo que Harry le rechazase, no se puso en contacto con él y no le conoció hasta que los del futuro le habían traído.

 

Sin embargo, tendría que haberle mandado algo. Ahora entendía claramente que el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos valía mil veces más que cualquier orden del director y que, claramente, más que rechazarle, Harry habría estado encantado de conocerle y le habría bombardeado a preguntas sobre sus padres.

 

Bueno, ahora se aseguraría de mantenerse en contacto más a menudo.

 

**Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio.**

 

\- ¿Tú lechuza hace eso? - preguntó Charlie abriendo mucho los ojos.

 

\- Sí, casi todas la mañanas - respondió Harry sin darle importancia -. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 

\- Nunca había oído que una lechuza hiciese algo así - explicó el pelirrojo asombrado todavía -. Normalmente solo se acercan a su dueño cuando tienen una carta para él y muy pocas veces más.

 

\- Pero yo no soy el dueño de Hedwig - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño -. Ni siquiera la elegí yo. Fue ella la que vino a posarse en mi hombro en cuanto entré en la tienda y no se movió de ahí hasta que pagué por ella. Yo no soy su dueño - repitió convencido -, soy su amigo y ella es mi amiga.

 

El resto le miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza, sorpresa, exasperación y confusión. Los primeros dos sentimientos los compartía todo el mundo al ver cómo el niño que vivió ni siquiera podía tener una mascota de forma normal. Los que le conocían eran los que estaban exasperados, ya totalmente acostumbrados a que cosas fuera de lo común ocurriesen en torno a Harry, y los que no eran los que estaban confundidos.

 

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedes tener una mascota normal, Harry? - preguntó Sirius divertido.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Hedwig es perfectamente normal! Solo la trato como si fuese mi amiga, no mi mascota - se defendió Harry indignado.

 

\- Tan normal como tú, Harry - dijo Neville haciendo reír a todos, incluso a Harry después de unos segundos.

 

**Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

 

_**Querido Harry** _ **(decía con letra desigual)** _**,** _

 

_**sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.** _

 

_**Hagrid** _

 

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «** _**Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde** _ **», en**

**la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

 

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

 

\- ¿La peor? - repitió Sirius fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

 

\- No importa, Sirius. Ya no es lo peor que me ha pasado en Hogwarts - dijo Harry añadiendo la segunda parte en un murmullo que solo Ron y Hermione oyeron.

 

Sin embargo, la primera parte la oyeron todos y pronto Sirius no era el único mirando mal al profesor de Pociones. Snape, por su parte, ignoró a todo el mundo sin dejar que su cara mostrase cualquier otra cosa que no fuese fría indiferencia.

 

\- Eso ya lo veremos - prometió el animago.

 

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

 

Sirius gruñó sin apartar la vista de Snape. Parecía que quería hacerle un agujero en la cabeza por la intensidad y odio con que le miraba.

 

\- Seguro que no es para tanto, ¿no, Harry? - dijo Remus dubitativo, dispuesto a ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda al hombre -. Seguro que ya no opinas así, ¿verdad?

 

\- No, claro que no - respondió Harry haciendo que todos se girasen hacia él sorprendidos porque no había nadie que no supiese que Harry era el alumno que Snape más odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sobre todo los más cercanos al chico empezaron a parecer preocupados, pensando que estaba bajo algún hechizo o algo.

 

\- ¿Harry? - dijo Ron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 

\- Es mucho peor de lo que yo pensaba - terminó Harry ignorando al pelirrojo. Al oír esto todos soltaron suspiros aliviados, incluso Snape, y algunos rieron por lo bajo -. Ahora verás cómo son mis clases de Pociones. Bueno, verás la primera que tuve y que sepas que esa fue la menos mala que he tenido nunca.

 

McGonagall empezó a imitar a Sirius y fulminó a Snape con la mirada. Ella siempre era muy protectora con sus cachorros de león y si descubría que uno de ellos lo pasaba especialmente mal bajo el mismo techo que ella, iba a haber consecuencias desagradables para el responsable.

 

\- ¿La menos mala? - repitió Remus perdiendo la poca esperanza que había tenido.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry -. Cualquiera que esté en clase conmigo te lo puede confirmar.

 

El hombre lobo miró a Ron, Hermione y Neville y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al ver cómo los tres asentían de acuerdo con una mueca. Pronto el instinto protector que llevaba dentro se rebeló ante la idea de que su cachorro adoptivo sufriese a manos de un estúpido que aún guardaba rencor a alguien que llevaba muerto más de una década y se unió a Sirius y McGonagall en su tarea de mirar con disgusto al profesor de Pociones para hacerle sentir lo más incómodo posible.

 

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

 

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.**

 

— **Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

 

\- ¿Eso era necesario, Severus? - preguntó McGonagall molesta.

 

\- Potter adora llamar la atención, Minerva - dijo Snape sabiendo ahora perfectamente que eso no era cierto -. Yo solo quise... ayudarle un poco. Luego, por supuesto, quedó claro que es tan arrogante como su padre.

 

Los dos merodeadores apretaron los dientes furiosos, uno esforzándose por no sacar la varita y maldecir a Snape y otro lamentando no tenerla para poder hacer justo eso.

 

Los estudiantes también estaban molestos. Solo había que recordar la reacción de Harry cuando le reconocieron en el Caldero Chorreante o los gemelos Weasley en el tren para darse cuenta de que Snape estaba mintiendo. Harry más bien odiaba su fama y algunos podían empezar a comprender por qué.

 

\- Bueno, Severus, me parece que ya hemos visto que muchos hemos juzgado mal al señor Potter, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro de que ahora comprendes que Harry es muy distinto de su padre. A mí personalmente me recuerda mucho más a Lily que a James - intervino Dumbledore conciliador al ver las malas miradas que recibía su profesor de Pociones. Sin embargo, estaba advirtiéndole sutilmente que eso no se podía repetir.

 

Snape apretó la mandíbula molesto con el director. Él sabía que no quería que mencionase a Lily delante de él, pero el anciano seguía ignorando sus deseos y trayéndola en medio de la conversación tantas veces como Snape comparaba a Harry con su padre, que era casi siempre que discutía con el director sobre el chico.

 

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

 

— **Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones — comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

 

\- Bonito discurso - aprobó Tonks a regañadientes -. No está mal para empezar el curso con los de primer año.

 

\- ¿Pero tenía que estropearlo insultando a los alumnos en el último momento? - bufó Charlie.

 

\- No puedo dejar que los alumnos se confíen o se entusiasmen demasiado en mi clase - fue la excusa de Snape.

 

\- Claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido que es una desgracia que los alumnos se interesen por tu asignatura? - dijo Remus con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 

\- Si se confían, se creen más listos que el profesor, Lupin, y empiezan a hacer tonterías y cometer errores estúpidos que ponen en peligro al resto. Deberías saberlo ya - replicó Snape -. Además, no recuerdo que fueses el profesor de Pociones en este colegio.

 

\- Si les gusta la clase se esforzarán por no cometer errores. Y sabes de sobra que no hay forma de que se pasen de listos contigo en clase - rebatió el hombre lobo -. Les quitarías cincuenta puntos y les pondrías una semana de castigos si lo intentasen siquiera.

 

El profesor no se inmutó. En parte porque no podía negar que era cierto y en parte porque le gustaba que los alumnos supiesen que no podían jugar en su clase.

 

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione sonrojándose furiosamente.

 

\- Lo siento, Hermione, pero tienes que reconocer que era totalmente cierto - dijo Harry intentando no soltar risitas como el resto.

 

\- Y ya has demostrado que no eres ningún alcornoque - intervino Ron defendiéndole -. Todos lo tuvimos claro en el tren el primer día. Y luego antes de la Selección. Y al entrar en el Gran Comedor...

 

\- ¡Ron!

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho mal? Si es cierto. No parabas de repetir hechizos...

 

\- ¡Ronald, ya cállate! - interrumpió ella, con la vergüenza dejando paso rápidamente al enfado.

 

\- ¡Tú no puedes decirme que me calle! ¡No he mentido en ningún momento así que puedo seguir hablando todo lo que quiera!

 

Los dos estaban gritando ahora, sin darse cuenta de que eran el centro de las miradas de todo el comedor. Ambos estaban demasiado molestos con el otro, Ron con las orejas rojas de enfado y Hermione intentando que no saliesen sus lágrimas de frustración.

 

\- ¡Eres la persona más cabezota e insensible que conozco! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?!

 

\- ¡Ya estamos otra vez con que soy un insensible! ¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?! ¿Y a qué te refieres con esas cosas?

 

\- Ron - intervino Harry decidiendo que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione -, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hemos dicho antes? ¿Lo de no juzgarnos por algo de cuando no nos llevábamos bien?

 

\- ¿Qué...? ¡Ahhh! Ups - comprendió Ron mirando a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas.

 

\- Sí. Ups - repitió Harry casi divertido -. Creo que se te había olvidado. - Ehh... Puede - reconoció sonrojándose un poco -. Lo siento, Hermione.

 

La bruja solo le ignoró girándose hacia Bill con el ceño fruncido. Ron miró a su mejor amigo suplicante, sabiendo que había metido la pata pero sin ninguna idea de cómo arreglarlo. Por desgracia, Harry estaba tan perdido como él en este caso y sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

 

— **¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - explotó Sirius, había estado tenso desde que había empezado la clase de Pociones -. Eso no es algo que se aprenda hasta sexto curso, finales de quinto si la clase es lo bastante avanzada.

 

\- Sirius, ya - dijo Harry cansinamente resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco -. Ya te he dicho que esto no es nada. Snape hace lo mismo con todo el que no es Slytherin.

 

Más de uno estuvo a punto que replicar que eso no era exactamente cierto porque estaba claro que el odio que Snape tenía por Harry era algo... especial. Por suerte, Harry les vio a tiempo y les lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo que cambiasen de opinión al momento.

 

Regla número 1 de supervivencia en Hogwarts: no llevarle la contraria a Harry Potter cuando te mira de esa manera. Las cosas se podían poner muy feas para el que no la cumpliese.

 

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él.**

 

\- Normal - bufó Sirius -. Ningún estudiante de primer curso se sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ni siquiera Lunático.

 

Harry y Ron escondieron sus sonrisas mirando de reojo a la chica sentada entre ellos, que ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

 

**La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

 

\- ¿Te sabías la respuesta? - preguntó Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 

\- Leí todo lo que pude y memoricé todos los hechizos y datos que me dio tiempo antes de ir - se explicó Hermione roja como un Weasley -. Me daba miedo saber mucho menos que los que conocían la magia desde hacía años y... No sé. Me quise asegurar de que sabía suficiente.

 

\- ¿Suficiente? - repitió Tonks en shock -. Creo que eso es más que de sobra.

 

\- Yo no me sé hoy la respuesta y tú te la sabías en tu primera semana en el colegio - dijo Charlie con la misma expresión que la metamorfomaga. Pociones nunca había sido su fuerte, más bien una de las asignaturas más difíciles para él, en parte porque él adoraba estar al aire libre y en las mazmorras se despistaba continuamente.

 

\- No soy la única. Harry y Ron también se saben las repuestas a esta y a las siguientes preguntas, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione intentando desviar la atención de sí misma y hacia sus dos mejores amigos.

 

\- No nos quedó otra - se encogió de hombros Ron con una pequeña mueca.

 

\- Entre el odio que me tiene Snape y que Hermione intenta que aprenda todo lo posible sobre su asignatura para que deje de tener motivos para castigarme, claro que sé qué se forma - explicó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le veía sentido a intentar eso porque el profesor de Pociones le iba a seguir poniendo castigos, solo que por excusas más absurdas.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí, Potter? Dime, ¿qué obtenemos al añadir polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? - preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja y sin creerse que pudiese responder correctamente.

 

\- El Filtro de Muertos en Vida - respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa inocente.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - se sorprendió Neville.

 

\- Te lo he dicho. No me queda otra. Y me acuerdo perfectamente de aquella primera clase, incluidas las preguntas con sus respuestas - dijo Harry casi orgulloso de sí mismo.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Snape apretó los dientes con rabia, pero no podía hacer los comentarios que quería delante del resto de profesores solo porque el chico se acordase del primer día de clase.

 

Además de que era casi halagador que Potter recordase SU primera clase y no la del resto de asignaturas.

 

\- Sí, profesor - asintió escondiendo una sonrisa burlona -. Si quiere, se las pongo por escrito.

 

Antes de que Snape pudiese replicar, Harry cogió un pedazo de pergamino que le dieron los gemelos con un guiño cómplice y, después de unos segundos de escribir, se levantó y se lo dio a Dumbledore. El anciano lo aceptó con los ojos brillando de diversión.

 

\- Según el señor Potter - empezó ignorando cómo el resto del comedor se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él mientras su profesor de Pociones tenía la reacción contraria y ponía una mueca de desagrado -, el profesor Snape le hará dos preguntas más. La primera es dónde encontramos un bezoar. Bueno, vamos a ver si la memoria del señor Potter es correcta.

 

Todos se giraron de inmediato hacia Bill deseando ver cómo seguía la clase.

 

— **No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

 

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

 

— **Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

 

\- ¡Severus, Harry no ha intentado en ningún momento que le den un tratamiento especial por su fama! ¡Ni siquiera la ha mencionado, por Merlín! - exclamó McGonagall fulminando con la mirada al hombre.

 

Snape no se dignó a contestar ni devolver ninguna de las malas miradas que le llegaban por parte de todos los profesores y la mayor parte de los alumnos. Que fuese verdad que en ese momento se había comportado decentemente no quería decir que no fuese un arrogante el resto del tiempo, tal y como le había contado su ahijado.

 

Aunque Draco no había contado los hechos del tren como habían pasado, pensó vacilante. De momento nada de lo que el rubio le había dicho había sido verdad...

 

Da igual, es un Potter, pensó autoconvenciéndose. Los Potter son arrogantes por naturaleza. Intentó no pensar en cómo esas creencias según las que llevaba actuando durante años tenían cada vez menos fuerza.

 

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

 

— **Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

 

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ha acertado! - exclamaron los gemelos Weasley fingiendo entusiasmo mientras fulminaban con la mirada a Snape al mismo tiempo. No era una hazaña nada fácil.

 

\- Los bezoares no se mencionan hasta cuarto curso cuando empiezan a tratar venenos y antídotos - gruñó Remus con los ojos entrecerrados -. Y aún así, no se utilizan hasta meses avanzado ese curso.

 

\- Parece que el señor Potter de verdad se ha acordado de la pregunta - dijo Dumbledore con un tono alegre que contrastaba drásticamente con la tensión que había en el ambiente, que se podía cortar prácticamente con un cuchillo -. Dice que la respuesta es en el interior del estómago de una cabra. Y que la última pregunta será cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia.

 

Snape solo frunció el ceño un poco más por no poder meterse con Potter. El chico había contestado correctamente a la pregunta aunque el cómo lo había sabido, todavía se escapaba de su compresión. Después de todo, el chico siempre había sido un desastre en su clase.

 

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar.**

 

\- Eso es lo normal para un alumno de primer curso. Lo que me sorprende es que Hermione sí que sepa lo que es y dónde encontrarlo - dijo Remus mirando a la chica con los ojos como platos. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza intentando no parecer demasiado contenta consigo misma.

 

\- Es Hermione - dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez riéndose y haciendo sonrojar aún más a su amiga.

 

\- Hay muy pocas cosas de las que ella no haya oído hablar, o más bien no haya leído - siguió Harry dándole un codazo amistoso.

 

\- ¿Por qué creéis que tantas de las cosas que hacemos nos salen bien al final? Porque Hermione sabe muchos de los hechizos necesarios para ello - dijo Ron haciendo sonreír a la chica, que olvidó que aún estaba molesta con él por la discusión de antes -. Es como una biblioteca andante - terminó borrándole la sonrisa de la cara.

 

Harry soltó un gruñido desesperado, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse y sacudir al pelirrojo por hablar sin pensar.

 

Otra vez.

 

\- ¡Ronald! - exclamó su madre enfadada -, ¿cómo puedes decirle algo así? ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Es cierto que se sabe la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca de memoria! - exclamó él indignado.

 

\- ¡Ron! - llamó su atención Harry. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no golpearse la cabeza por la estupidez de su mejor amigo. O mejor, golpear la cabeza del pelirrojo hasta que se le metiese algo de sentido común -, ¿qué habíamos pensado al principio del capítulo tú y yo? Nada de echarnos en cara NADA de lo que leamos en estos libros. Y sabes que aunque Hermione sí lea muchísimo, eso nos ha salvado la vida. ¡Así que no tenías que llamarla biblioteca andante!

 

Ron abrió mucho los ojos después de un segundo y se giró hacia la chica horrorizado al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata.

 

Hasta el fondo.

 

A lo mejor un poco más profundo que eso.

 

\- Ronnie, incluso nosotros sabemos que eso no se le dice a una chica - dijo Fred mientras sus hermanos asentían de acuerdo.

 

\- Sí, eso no mola. Me extraña que no te haya mandado una maldición todavía - George hizo una mueca sabiendo perfectamente que la bruja era más que capaz.

 

\- Hermione, lo siento. Yo...

 

\- Ahórratelo, Ronald. Ahora no quiero discutir más contigo - le cortó ella cruzándose de brazos y negándose a mirarle a la cara -. Bill.

 

\- Ah. Voy.

 

**Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

 

\- ¿Se reían de eso? - preguntó Tonks en un tono tímido nada característico de ella. Aunque nadie la podía culpar con el ambiente que había. Ron seguía lanzándole miradas arrepentidas a Hermione, pero ella no había movido un músculo todavía.

 

\- Se ríen de cualquier cosa que me deje en ridículo, Tonks - respondió Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar normal.

 

— **No lo sé, señor.**

 

— **Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

 

\- Sí lo ha hecho - replicó Sirius.

 

\- Muy a nuestro pesar - dijo Fred.

 

\- Pero sí que se leyó los libros antes de venir a Hogwarts - asintió George.

 

\- Aunque no había nada mejor que hacer con esos parientes - señaló Fred.

 

\- Así que suponemos que no se lo podemos tener en cuenta - admitió George.

 

\- Solo por esta vez - enfatizaron los dos a la vez mirando con intención al chico.

 

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en** _**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos** _ **?**

 

\- Ese ni siquiera es el libro de Pociones, Potter - bufó Snape celebrándolo en su cabeza. Esto les demostraría a todos los demás profesores lo estúpido que era Potter en realidad, sin poner ningún esfuerzo ni interés real por los estudios.

 

\- Ya lo sé, profesor. Y también sabía perfectamente aquel día que _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ era el libro de Herbología - replicó Harry sabiendo que no le iban a creer si las caras de todos tenían algo que ver.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí, Potter? Estos son sus pensamientos y no he oído que usted mencionara _Filtros y pociones mágicas_ \- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante.

 

\- Y apuesto a que tampoco ha oído que yo pensara que _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ fuese el de Pociones.

 

Snape abrió la boca para restarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor por mentirle a un profesor cuando se dio cuenta de que técnicamente el chico no había pensado eso.

 

Técnicamente.

 

Parecía que algún otro había llegado a esa misma conclusión, pero eso no explicaba nada. ¿Por qué iba a mencionar un libro que sabía que no pertenecía a la clase en la que estaba? No tenía sentido.

 

\- Creo que no te seguimos, Harry - rompió el silencio Sirius -. ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

 

\- Exactamente lo que he dicho. Sabía que no era el libro de Pociones, sino de Herbología. No sé cómo veis vosotros la magia, pero ya creo que las asignaturas están relacionadas y muchísimos de los ingredientes de Pociones se consiguen de Herbología. Están relacionadas porque sin Herbología no podría existir Pociones. O al menos no la mayor parte de las pociones de ahora - explicó Harry como si fuese lo más lógico.

 

Los rostros de todos se iluminaron con una chispa de comprensión y, tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero Harry habría jurado que durante un instante había visto algo parecido a la sorpresa (¿y era eso una pizca de respeto?) en los ojos de Snape.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué pensabas que la respuesta estaba en ese libro? - preguntó Charlie sin entender.

 

\- Bueno, Pociones era una de las asignaturas que más me interesaban antes de venir a Hogwarts y me había leído _Filtros y pociones mágicas_ varias veces - confesó Harry sonrojándose un poco ante las miradas de sorpresa. ¿A _Harry Potter_ le gustaba _Pociones_ de todas las asignaturas? -. No lo había memorizado, pero esos ingredientes ni me sonaban. Así que pensé que a lo mejor estaban en el de Herbología por estar tan relacionadas. Lo que pasa es que _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ no lo había leído demasiado.

 

Le mandó una mirada disculpándose a la profesora Sprout, pero la mujer no respondió. Estaba asombrada por que un niño de primer curso supiese relacionar así las asignaturas. Normalmente no era hasta mucho más tarde que los alumnos empezaban a darse cuenta de que cosas de Herbología servían en Pociones o de que Transformaciones y Encantamientos podían usarse en una pelea en DCAO.

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres como Hermione? - soltó Ron sorprendido. Hermione mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con una brillante sonrisa.

 

\- No soy como Hermione, aunque eso no sería nada malo - se apresuró a asegurarle a la chica -. Solo es que hay ciertas cosas que no me parecen tan malas - se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

 

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más ancha todavía, si eso era posible, y empezó a planear cómo convencerle para acompañarla más a menudo a la biblioteca.

 

Harry reconoció esa mirada en seguida. Era la misma que había visto a diario cuando intentaban descubrir quién era Nicolás Flamel o buscaban la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. Supo que le esperaban muchos ratos rodeado de libros acompañando a su mejor amiga y suspiró resignado. Siempre y cuando aún pudiese hacer otras cosas y los libros no estuviesen mal...

 

\- ¿Sabes?, tu madre era un genio en Pociones. Aún más que Quejicus - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Lily habría estado estallando de orgullo si hubiese podido ver que a su hijo le interesaba una de sus clases favoritas.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry entusiasmado. Tal vez valía la pena dedicarle más esfuerzo a Pociones solo por eso, a pesar del profesor.

 

\- Totalmente - asintió su padrino -. Sabía cómo reaccionaba cada ingrediente con cualquier otro, podía solucionar casi cualquier poción que hubiese salido mal. Tenía una habilidad asombrosa...

 

\- Habilidad que no parece haber heredado Potter - interrumpió Snape. Todavía le dolía oír hablar

sobre Lily.

 

\- Sobre todo no contigo soplando en su nuca y tratándole de esa manera - replicó McGonagall

furiosa.

 

Snape la ignoró olímpicamente mientras se regañaba a sí mismo. No había querido comentar en voz alta, pero la costumbre le había hecho hacerlo antes de darse cuenta. Sabía que no iba a poder continuar mucho tiempo ignorando a todos, pero pensaba intentarlo durante todo el tiempo posible.

 

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

 

\- Si haces una pregunta, Severus - dijo Flitwick molesto -, por lo menos podías dejar que contestara el que sepa la respuesta.

 

Los profesores no podían dar crédito a sus oídos al escuchar cómo Snape centraba todo su odio en Harry e ignoraba completamente a Hermione, más o menos como estaba haciendo ahora con todo el comedor.

 

— **¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

 

\- ¡Esa es una pregunta trampa! - soltó Remus echando chispas por los ojos.

 

\- Y el señor Potter se acordaba de ella correctamente - intervino Dumbledore tratando de evitar la enorme discusión que estaba a punto de estallar -. Y también ha acertado al decir que son la misma planta. Buen trabajo, señor Potter.

 

Por desgracia, pocos (o más bien nadie) le estaba escuchando, demasiado ocupados fulminando con la mirada a Snape. Solo los Slytherin estaban mirando impasibles al frente, pero ni siquiera ellos podían defender de alguna forma al jefe de su casa. El abuso contra Harry era demasiado descarado.

 

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

 

\- ¿En serio? - se asombró Sirius distrayéndose durante un momento de la tarea que se había autoimpuesto de fulminar a Snape con la mirada hasta hacerle sentir incómodo. Esto, aunque nunca lo sabría, consiguió que el profesor se relajase imperceptiblemente -. ¿Hay alguna pregunta para la que no sepas la respuesta?

 

\- Para una que haya planteado un profesor todavía no - dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con la esperanza de que el halago la ablandase un poco porque la chica aún no le había dirigido la palabra después de su desafortunado comentario.

 

Suspiró aliviado al ver cómo se curvaban hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios, como reprimiendo una sonrisa. No estaba tan enfadada como parecía.

 

\- En realidad - intervino Harry con la mirada en el infinito pensativo -, sí que hubo una. El año pasado.

 

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Ron repasando mentalmente todas las clases que recordaba y viendo solo una cosa en común con todas: cada vez que se hacía una pregunta, Hermione era la primera con la mano en alto.

 

\- No fue en clase - dijo Harry adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo -. Fue _esa_ noche en la que ayudamos a _ya-sabes-quién_ a hacer _eso_ tan importante.

 

\- Ehhh... ¡Ah! - comprendió el pelirrojo -. ¡Eso no cuenta, Harry! ¡Esa era una situación de una vez en la vida! - la defendió -. Espero, vamos - añadió después de un segundo.

 

\- Yo también lo espero. No tengo ningunas ganas de encontrarme con otro - replicó Harry.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estáis hablando? - interrumpió Sirius frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué es lo que no queréis volver a encontraros? ¿A quién ayudasteis? ¿Qué es _eso_ tan importante? ¡¿Alguien quiere hacer el favor de explicarme de qué demonios están hablando?! - terminó exasperado al ver que el trío solo se echaba a reír.

 

\- Lo siento, Sirius. Te tendrás que esperar - dijo Harry tranquilizándose -. Y no te molestes en preguntar a otros, somos los únicos que sabemos a qué nos referimos - añadió al ver que su padrino se giraba hacia otros con el propósito de interrogarles.

 

\- Pff - bufó el hombre cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en su sillón resignado.

 

— **No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

 

\- ¡Ja! ¡Buena esa, Harry! - felicitó Sirius olvidándose al instante de que estaba molesto.

 

\- ¡Bien hecho, pequeño Harry! - exclamó George haciendo un signo de victoria con el puño.

 

\- ¡Sin dejarte intimidar! - dijo Fred entusiasmado.

 

\- Harry, no deberías desafiar de esa forma a tus profesores - le regañó Molly con poca convicción.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero tampoco puedo dejar que un profesor intente intimidarme de esa forma solo por ser hijo de quien soy - se excusó Harry con decisión.

 

Eso era algo que había decidido ese curso como fruto del último verano con los Dursley: no iba a dejarse intimidar por ningún adulto a partir de ese momento.

 

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

 

— **Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—.**

 

\- ¡Severus, no te permito que trates así a mis alumnos! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall enfadada -. ¡Ellos te deben respeto por ser su profesor, pero eso no te da derecho a gritarles sin motivo o centrar tu rencor sobre cualquiera de ellos! Merlín, a veces todavía no entiendo por qué te hiciste profesor si tan poco soportas a los alumnos.

 

Dumbledore escondió una mueca. Él sabía que Severus no tenía ningún tipo de paciencia con los alumnos (más bien detestaba a los niños en general), pero le necesitaba en el colegio para protegerle y para que le pudiese pasar información sobre Voldemort fácilmente cuando consiguiese recuperar su cuerpo en el futuro.

 

Además, aunque no tuviese paciencia con los niños, hacía todo lo posible para proteger a los hijos de mortífagos que notaba que no querían seguir el camino de sus padres para tratar de que no tuviesen que recibir la marca.

 

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.**

 

\- Una de tres correcta - dijo George sonriendo.

 

**Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos.**

 

\- Dos de tres correctas - siguió Fred levantando dos dedos.

 

**En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.**

 

\- ¡Tres de tres correctas! - dijo George levantando tres dedos como si fuesen un premio.

 

\- Señoras, señoritas y señores, ¡tenemos noticias increíbles de última hora! - exclamó Fred.

 

\- ¡Harry James Potter ha sido capaz de responder correctamente tres complicadas preguntas de Pociones!

 

\- Si fuésemos vosotros, iríamos haciendo testamento porque algo en el universo tiene que ir horriblemente mal y aquí tenemos la prueba - advirtió Fred con el rostro serio.

 

**Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

 

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

 

— **Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

 

\- Bah, tampoco está tan mal - sonrió Tonks -. Solo un punto por replicarle así en realidad es salir bien parado.

 

Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo al recordarlo. Había sido una respuesta épica, pero Snape no dejaba de ser un profesor y estaba en su derecho el restarle puntos por contestarle de esa forma. Hasta McGonagall lo habría hecho. Tal vez el único que le hubiese visto la gracia habría sido Dumbledore.

 

Snape estaba pensando en cuánto le había recordado esa respuesta a las réplicas mordaces que Lily había dado en el colegio cuando alguien la molestaba. Solo había sido capaz de restarle un punto mientras superaba el shock.

 

La verdad es que había habido muchas ocasiones en las que el chico Potter le había recordado a su amiga de la infancia, pero la punzada de dolor le había hecho cerrar los ojos ante eso y centrarse solo en los parecidos con su padre.

 

¿Podía ser que se hubiese equivocado completamente con el chico? ¿Tal vez era más parecido a Lily que a Potter? Tendría que esperar un poco más para estar seguro, aunque todo apuntaba a eso.

 

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.**

 

Malfoy hinchó el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo. Chúpate esa, Potter, pensó satisfecho, tú siempre quedas en ridículo en las mazmorras de Pociones mientras yo soy capaz de hacer las pociones que pide Severus.

 

Por dentro estaba bailando victorioso, celebrando esa pequeña venganza contra Potter. Aunque eso no quitaba que se vengase personalmente aquella tarde, cuando terminasen la lectura de los libros por ese día.

 

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.**

 

\- No me extraña que haya habido algún accidente en la primera clase - dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño. El instinto de profesor que llevaba dentro se despertó de inmediato -. No les explicó ninguna de las medidas básicas de seguridad como asegurarse de que todos los instrumentos estén limpios o leer dos veces como mínimo las instrucciones para no cometer errores. Van a tener que ir aprendiéndolo todo a base de equivocarse y volver a probar.

 

\- Creo haberte recordado ya que el profesor de Pociones en este colegio soy yo, Lupin - gruñó Snape fulminándole con la mirada -. Todas esas medidas básicas de seguridad aparecen en el primer capítulo del libro. Aquellos con el interés suficiente para abrirlo antes de venir al colegio habrá sido lo primero que vean.

 

\- Eso no quita que los accidentes sigan ocurriendo si no se las recuerdas el primer día de clase - replicó Remus sin amedrentarse -. Veo lógico que no se lo recuerdes a todos los cursos, pero estos son niños de primer año que no llevan en el castillo ni una semana y no habían tenido jamás una clase de Pociones.

 

\- Haré mi trabajo como a mi me parezca oportuno, Lupin - dijo Snape echando chispas por los ojos -. Te lo repito, el profesor soy yo. El día que tú seas profesor darás TU clase como tú creas conveniente.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie supo que decir. Todos compartían el punto de vista de Remus, pero no podían negar que Snape tenía razón al decir que era su clase. El único que tenía el poder de intervenir ahí era Dumbledore y en ese momento se encontraba mirando distraídamente al techo jugando con sus pulgares en su regazo.

 

\- Parece que no se te dan nada mal Pociones, Remus - rompió Harry el silencio. Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre la última discusión.

 

\- No tanto como Snape y muchísimo menos que tu madre - replicó él sonrojándose un poco ante el cumplido.

 

\- Ojalá supiese la mitad de lo que sabes - suspiró el chico -. Las clases con Snape serían mucho más fáciles.

 

\- Te puedo enseñar si quieres - ofreció Remus algo tímido. No sabía si tenía todavía ese nivel de confianza con Harry.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¡Sería genial! - exclamó Harry levantando la cabeza de inmediato. Sin embargo, en seguida redujo su entusiasmo -. Pero tú estarás ocupado. Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer...

 

\- Tonterías - interrumpió el hombre lobo -. Tengo tiempo de sobra en verano - y la mayor parte del año, pensó con amargura para sí mismo. Le era muy difícil conseguir un trabajo y más aún conservarlo a pesar de que trabajaba más que nadie.

 

\- ¿No te molesta? - insistió Harry dudoso. Había visto una expresión extraña en el rostro de Remus y no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

 

\- Para nada - negó con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos -. Antes de que empiece el curso que viene estarás al nivel de un alumno de tercero. Así te será más fácil.

 

Harry le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. ¡Por fin iba a poder ver cómo se le daba Pociones en realidad, con un buen profesor que le explicase las cosas en vez de hacer desaparecer su poción y ponerle un cero!

 

**De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

 

\- ¿Sabes, Neville? Creo que tú te tienes que unir a las clases con Harry este verano - dijo Remus con una mueca -. Tendrás por lo menos una sólida base para los cursos siguientes.

 

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Neville asombrado. Le habría encantado pedírselo antes, pero pensaba que le molestaría. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaba que se lo iba a ofrecer.

 

\- Por supuesto - asintió sonriendo -. Es más - añadió mirando a Hermione, Luna y los dos Weasley más jóvenes -, podéis uniros vosotros también si queréis.

 

Hermione parecía a punto de estallar y ya estaba aceptando casi antes de que Remus terminara la frase. Ron aceptó a regañadientes, sin que le atrajese la perspectiva de tener clases extras en verano, mientras que tanto Ginny como Luna aceptaron agradecidas. El primer año de Pociones había sido duro para todo el mundo.

 

\- Bueno, si el profesor Lunático ha terminado ya de conseguir alumnos - se burló Sirius impaciente -, ¿podemos seguir?

 

— **¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

 

\- ¿Y no podías explicárselo sin insultarle? - demandó la profesora McGonagall con los labios tan apretados que parecía que se le iban a partir. Snape se apartó ligeramente de ella y metió disimuladamente la mano en el bolsillo donde tenía su varita por si acaso.

 

\- Estuvo a punto de herir a varios alumnos. Tú también le habrías regañado por una cosa así.

 

\- Eso no te lo discuto, Severus - replicó con las gafas centelleando -. No obstante, no le habría insultado. Un profesor no puede insultar a ningún alumno bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 

Snape la ignoró de nuevo, sin tener una respuesta a eso. Es que le exasperaban tanto los inútiles que tenía como alumnos... ¡Era solo una poción para curar forúnculos, por Merlín!

 

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

 

\- Auch - dijo Bill con una mueca. - Sí. Auch - dijo Neville imitando su expresión -. Y que desaparezcan tampoco es agradable.

 

Como el crece-huesos, pensó Harry con un escalofrío. No dolía que te quitasen los huesos del brazo, pero la cosa para que creciesen de nuevo era horrible.

 

— **Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

 

— **Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

 

\- ¡Pero serás rastrero! - exclamó Sirius entre incrédulo y furioso, pero inclinándose cada vez más hacia lo segundo -. ¡Tú mismo has dicho que TÚ eres el profesor de Pociones en este colegio! Eres tú quien debe corregir a los alumnos para evitar que tengan accidentes como esos, no Harry. ¡Ni siquiera estaban trabajando juntos, por Merlín! ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar Harry pendiente de la poción de Neville en vez de de la suya propia?

 

Todos estaban indignados en favor de Harry, sobre todo los que nunca habían estado en una clase de Pociones de Harry. Estaban totalmente incrédulos ante estas injusticias.

 

\- Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Severus - le recriminó Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño -. Esto no puede continuar así.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Se va a enterar ese Quejicus - siguió despotricando Sirius contra él mientras el director hablaba seriamente con Snape -. ¿Y dices que esta ha sido la clase menos mala que has tenido con él? - le preguntó a Harry cayendo en la cuenta horrorizado.

 

\- Bueno, en el resto suelo perder como mínimo diez o quince puntos por clase así que... Sí, creo que sí - respondió encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

 

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

 

— **No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

 

\- Muy cierto - dijo Charlie aún asombrado -. Sí que puede serlo, pero parece que contigo más todavía, así que me alegro de que Ron te detuviese a tiempo o te habría castigado seguro.

 

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana...**

 

\- No sé por qué me preocupé tanto - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Si ese ha sido el día que menos puntos he perdido jamás en Pociones.

 

\- Y con la de cantidad de puntos que perdemos Fred y yo, dos puntos pasan totalmente desapercibidos - señaló George dándole un codazo a su gemelo entre risas.

 

Les duraron muy poco las risas, en cuanto vieron que su madre entrecerraba los ojos y tuvieron que meterle prisa a su hermano para que empezase a leer.

 

**¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

 

\- Por nosotros - dijo Remus con un suspiro triste recordando las bromas que le gastaron a Snape cuando estaban en el colegio.

 

La culpa les comía por dentro a los dos merodeadores al pensar en que eso ahora lo estaba pagando Harry, pero mientras que Remus bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por sus actos, Sirius fulminaba con la mirada a su enemigo ignorando lo que sentía. Ellos no habían sido los únicos que habían maldecido a Snape, pensó autoconvenciéndose, y eso no significa que pueda hacer sufrir a mi ahijado.

 

\- Exacto. Por nosotros - repitió el animago molesto -. Fuimos NOSOTROS los que le gastamos esas bromas a Snape, no Harry. Es la primera vez que mi ahijado se encuentra con Quejicus y antes de cruzar una frase este ya estaba odiándole más que a ningún otro alumno.

 

\- Potter es exactamente igual a su padre, Black - dijo Snape sin apenas mirarle.

 

\- ¿De aspecto? No lo dudo, gracias. Tengo ojos en la cara - replicó Sirius sarcástico -. ¡Pero tú estás demasiado obcecado como para ver que no es nada como James! James se habría subido encima de una mesa a hacer reverencias en el Caldero Chorreante y estaría totalmente obsesionado con el quidditch al ver esa Nimbus 2000. Si no estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en nuevas formas de conseguir que expulsen a mi ahijado, ¡te habrás dado cuenta que hacer cualquiera de esas cosas ni siquiera pasó por la mente de Harry!

 

Todos estaban en silencio mirando como los rostros de ambos se iban poniendo escarlatas, uno por gritar y enfurecerse y otro por la indignación y la furia.

 

\- ¡Solo eres un estúpido rencoroso que prefiere vengarse de un hombre que murió hace más de once años haciéndoselo pasar mal a su hijo, que ni siquiera le llegó a conocer! - siguió Sirius con su monólogo -. Me das asco - dijo con una mirada de desprecio.

 

Harry miraba asombrado a su padrino. Él mismo había dicho la noche anterior que estaba convencido de que Sirius le defendería, pero no creía que fuese hasta este punto. Parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre Snape en cualquier momento, aunque con ello se arriesgase a volver a Azkaban, solo porque le había hecho pasar un mal rato hacía dos años.

 

Sintió una nueva oleada de cariño hacia el animago y se prometió a sí mismo que limpiaría el nombre de Sirius a la primera oportunidad, este verano como muy tarde.

 

— **Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

 

\- Ronnie, eres tan malo como Hagrid cambiando de tema - dijo George con una mueca.

 

\- Vamos a tener que enseñarte cómo hacerlo bien - decidió Fred.

 

\- Creo que me apaño. Gracias - dijo Ron intentando rechazar la oferta asustado. Clases con los gemelos era casi un suicidio.

 

\- Ah, no. No te apañas - negó Fred de inmediato.

 

\- Y me parece que vamos a incluir a Harry y a Hermione en esto - dijo George mirando a los dos, que pusieron una cara de horror idéntica a la de su amigo.

 

\- Creo que tienes razón, querido hermano - asintió Fred -. Los tres están desesperadamente necesitados de estas clases.

 

Y antes de que el trío pudiese responder, le hicieron una seña a su hermano mayor, que se estaba riendo junto a todos los demás, para que continuase con la lectura.

 

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

 

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

 

— **Atrás, Fang, atrás.**

 

\- Fang - dijo Sirius sorprendido -. ¿Todavía lo tienes, Hagrid?

 

\- Claro - respondió el semi gigante como si fuese lo más obvio -. Vive conmigo en mi cabaña.

 

\- ¿Conoces a Fang? - preguntó Harry curioso.

 

\- Ajá - asintió el animago -. Hagrid lo consiguió cuando nosotros estábamos en... ¿era séptimo curso, Lunático?

 

\- Sexto - corrigió -. Era solo un cachorro por aquel entonces. Lo podías coger en tu mano sin ningún esfuerzo. No me esperaba que aún estuvieses cuidando de él.

 

\- Bueno, ya no es un cachorro - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Y definitivamente no lo puedes coger en tu mano - señaló Ron -. Creo que ha crecido mucho. Mucho de verdad.

 

\- Vaya, Hagrid, así que has conseguido que sobreviva todos estos años - silbó Sirius impresionado.

 

\- ¿Cómo que "que sobreviva"? - repitió Harry abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

\- Fang no era un cachorro muy fuerte que digamos... - empezó a explicar Remus.

 

\- Ninguno estábamos convencidos de que fuese a vivir mucho tiempo - soltó Sirius sin los rodeos de su amigo.

 

\- Pero Hagrid le cogió cariño - siguió Remus mandándole una mala mirada a Sirius -. Y decidió cuidarlo.

 

\- Pues hizo un buen trabajo - admitió Hermione mirando a Hagrid impresionado -. Ahora Fang es enorme e intimida bastante.

 

\- Solo a los que no lo conocen - dijo Ron -. Es tan peligroso como Hagrid - muchos sonrieron ante esto. El semi gigante era un pedazo de pan.

 

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. —Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang. Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

 

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

 

— **Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

 

\- Justo lo que yo decía - señaló Ron contento.

 

\- Y obviamente todos estuvimos de acuerdo porque nadie te llevó la contraria - se impacientó Hermione y las orejas del pelirrojo se tiñeron de rojo -. Así que ¿dejas que continuemos? Porque no creo que quede mucho y ya quiero acabar este capítulo.

 

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres acabar? - dijo Harry. Hermione le miró confundida -. ¿No te acuerdas cuál fue nuestra primera aventura? Porque creo que aparece en el siguiente, si no me equivoco.

 

Todos le miraban extrañados. ¿Su _primera_ aventura? Eso no sonaba bien. Tan solo Ron y Hermione recordaron al cabo de un momento y palidecieron de inmediato.

 

\- Oh - dijo Ron mirando a su madre con miedo.

 

\- Exacto. Oh - repitió Harry sin una pizca de gracia.

 

\- ¿"Oh"? ¿Qué queréis decir con "Oh"? - preguntó la señora Weasley empezando a fruncir el ceño. Definitivamente eso no sonaba nada bien.

 

\- "Oh" que ya no apetece tanto que acabe este capítulo - dijo Ron mientras Hermione miraba el libro entre las manos de Bill como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

 

— **Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

 

— **Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

 

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó Molly enfadada y olvidándose de la "primera aventura" del trío -. ¡Fred y George Weasley, os prohibí acercaros al bosque! ¡ Hay cosas peligrosas ahí dentro!

 

\- ¡Pero si han entrado hasta Harry y Hermione! - protestó George recibiendo malas miradas de esos dos mientras Ron suspiraba aliviado por que no supiesen sobre la excursión de ese año al bosque.

 

\- Por no hablar de Neville y Malfoy - añadió Fred recibiendo también malas miradas de estos.

 

\- Ya llegará ese momento - replicó su madre -. Ahora es de vosotros de quienes habla entrando en el bosque.

 

\- Pero, mamá.

 

\- Sería mucho mejor continuar. La historia principal aquí es la de Harry.

 

\- Por lo que lo lógico es que sigamos escuchándola.

 

\- Sigue, Bill.

 

Su hermano mayor se apiadó de ellos y les hizo caso antes de que su madre tuviese opción de intentar interrogarles de nuevo.

 

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba,**

 

Hagrid se sorprendió.

 

\- ¿No os gustan? Pero si os los coméis siempre... Yo pensé que si os gustaba lo que yo cocinaba...

 

Los chicos sintieron una oleada de culpa al verle bajar la cabeza apenado.

 

\- ¡No es eso, Hagrid!

\- ¡Tu comida no está mal!

 

\- Lo que me parece que están intentando explicar, Hagrid - intervino Dumbledore en su ayuda -, es que no todos tenemos tu fuerza y lo que para ti parece comida normal, para otros es demasiado... consistente. Ya has visto que se refieren a que "casi se rompen los dientes", no que no estuviese bueno el pastel.

 

Los chicos asintieron tan rápido que parecía que se les iba a desencajar el cuello, dándole toda la razón al anciano director y mirando suplicantes a su amigo.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué no me lo habéis dicho nunca? - preguntó Hagrid algo decepcionado. Llevaba dos años creyendo que les gustaban sus bollos y pasteles.

 

\- No queríamos ofenderte, Hagrid. Eres nuestro amigo y no sabíamos cómo explicártelo - respondió Harry aliviado al ver que no se había molestado porque no les gustasen sino más bien porque no se lo habían dicho -. Además, no todas las cosas están así de duras. El pastel de cumpleaños y el desayuno que me diste el día que me diste la carta estaban riquísimos.

 

Con esto el semigigante sonrió de nuevo, prometiéndose mentalmente que aprendería a cocinar comida "menos consistente". Tal vez le podía pedir ayuda a Molly Weasley, que decían que se las apañaba más que de sobra en la cocina...

 

\- Yo me sentiría muy halagada si mis amigos se comiesen lo que cocino a pesar de que estuviese asqueroso porque significaría que les importo - intervino Luna mirando tan fijamente al hombre que este comenzó a removerse en su asiento incómodo -, y que les diese miedo admitírmelo demostraría que les importan mis sentimientos, ¿no crees, Hagrid? Tal vez habrías preferido que te lo dijesen, pero sabes que son amigos de verdad porque siguen yendo a verte a pesar de tus dotes culinarias y siguen queriendo pasar tiempo contigo.

 

Si Luna tuviese reacciones un poco más parecidas a las de una persona normal, estaría totalmente sonrojada bajo las miradas de profunda gratitud de los chicos y de asombro del resto.

 

Sin embargo, esta es Luna Lovegood. Así que solo volvió a mirar el cielo que se veía a través del techo tarareando suavemente una melodía para sí misma.

 

**mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

 

\- Ewww - dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco. Y más de una chica, y varios chicos aunque más discretos, la imitaron -. ¿No te apartaste? ¿Ni apartaste a Fang?

 

\- No me importaba demasiado - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Es solo un poco de baba de perro y algunas de las tareas de los Dursley eran mucho _mucho_ más asquerosas - enfatizó con una mueca.

 

\- Ewww - repitieron muchos con un estremecimiento. Otros solo apretaban los dientes furiosos con esos muggles imaginándose qué le mandaban hacer para que al chico no le importase lo más mínimo la baba de perro. No era de las cosas más agradables con las que acabar duchado.

 

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

 

— **Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

 

\- Me parece que alguien necesita una buena broma - decidió Sirius -. ¿No crees que nuestro _querido_ Filch se merece un recuerdo de los merodeadores por hacerle eso a Hagrid, Lunático?

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, Canuto - aceptó Lupin -. Hagrid ha cuidado de uno de nosotros así que no podemos permitir que le traten así.

 

Harry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y tuvo que usar todo lo que tenía para no abalanzarse sobre ellos y empezar a darles las gracias más veces de las que podía contar.

 

"Uno de nosotros".

 

¡Le consideraban uno de ellos! No podían haberle dicho nada mejor para subirle el ánimo lo que quedaba de capítulo y la mayor parte del siguiente (probablemente hasta que llegase Fluffy).

 

\- Nosotros nos unimos, ¿verdad, Gred?

 

\- No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Feorge. Ese viejo carcamal lleva mucho tiempo pidiendo una broma a gritos.

 

No hace falta ni que decir, que alguno empezó a sentir pena al ver traviesas (y tal vez algo perversas) sonrisas en los rostros de los cuatro bromistas.

 

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

 

\- Nadie a tanto como a Harry - rebatió Neville -. Parece casi personal.

 

\- Es que es personal, solo que no es contra Harry contra quien debería ser - dijo Remus mirando mal al profesor.

 

\- Creo que Filch no va a ser el único que reciba un recordatorio de los merodeadores - murmuró Sirius ideando un plan en su cabeza. Cualquiera que se metiese con su ahijado iba a ser el objetivo de la siguiente broma que se le ocurriese.

 

— **Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

 

\- Justo lo que yo decía - sonrió Neville satisfecho.

 

\- Snape es solo un rencoroso - bufó Bill -. Mira que pagarla con un niño de once años... - murmuró para sí mismo.

 

— **¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

 

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

 

\- No me extraña que te haya pillado, Hagrid - dijo Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza divertido -. Eres malísimo mintiendo.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no querías que Harry supiese la verdad? - preguntó Tonks sin comprender.

 

\- No sabía si era lo mejor que Harry empezase tan pronto de malas con un profesor y pensé que a lo mejor era solo hasta que Snape se acostumbrase... - explicó Hagrid sonrojándose un poco. Obviamente eso no había salido como él había pensado -. Además, Harry parecía tan deprimido que no me pareció buena idea darle otro más para que se disgustase.

 

Harry sintió una ola de cariño por el semi gigante. No sabía que ya entonces Hagrid ya le estaba cuidando...

 

\- Gracias por cuidarle, Hagrid - le agradeció Sirius contento por que su ahijado tuviese gente que velase por él -. Ahora estoy más que seguro de que Filch se va a llevar una broma. No te preocupes, Hagrid, nosotros nos encargamos de que no te vuelva a molestar esa gata.

 

— **¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

 

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

 

\- Sí - asintieron muchos haciendo sonrojar al hombre.

 

\- La discreción y la sutileza nunca han sido los puntos fuertes de Hagrid - dijo Bill.

 

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de** _**El Profeta.** _

 

_**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS** _

 

_**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.** _

 

_**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.** _

 

_**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.** _

 

\- Eso suena como algo que dirían los gnomos de Gringotts - asintió Bill divertido. Llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando con ellos que los malos sentimientos que le inspiraban en un principio se habían transformado en respeto y un toque de diversión al ver sus relaciones con los magos.

 

\- Pero por culpa de eso no pudimos investigar y jamás pillamos a los culpables - refunfuñó Ojoloco -. Todavía estoy esperando que vosotros tres me digáis quién fue, cómo lo averiguasteis, qué pasó con esa persona y por qué no se les informó a los aurores.

 

\- Lo siento, señor Moody, pero no podemos contar nada sobre estos libros, pero podemos prometer que estará todo explicado para cuando terminemos este - respondió Hermione valientemente.

 

\- Ojoloco o Moody es suficiente, Granger - soltó el auror bruscamente -. Y más os vale a vosotros tres que eso sea verdad.

 

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

 

\- ¿La fecha? ¿Qué tiene de importante la fecha? ¿Y cuál era, por cierto? - preguntó Charlie confundido.

 

\- El 31 de julio, decía, pero no sé qué tiene eso de raro... - empezó a responder Percy con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

 

\- ¡31 de julio! - repitió Tonks con los ojos como platos mirando a Harry antes de girarse hacia él esto y volver a acabar mirando al chico. Parecía que solo él y sus dos amigos comprendían a qué venía ese alboroto.

 

\- ¿Qué día fue Harry al Callejón Diagon? - preguntó Hermione mirando a todos escondiendo una sonrisa y esperando a que alguien más uniese los puntos.

 

\- El día de su cumpleaños porque Hagrid le compró a Hedwig como regalo así que tuvo que ser... - empezó Sirius antes de abrir los ojos - ¡el 31 de julio!

 

\- ¡Bingo! - felicitó Harry -. Pero antes de que empecéis a sacar conclusiones, ¿podemos seguir? Porque estoy seguro de que alguna saldrá en el libro y perderemos menos tiempo.

 

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

 

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Tonks interrumpiendo de nuevo ilusionada -. ¡Justo lo que había pensado!

 

\- No está mal, Nymphadora, pero estaría mejor que la próxima vez fueses capaz de controlar tu entusiasmo y decirnos tus deducciones. De otra forma no sirven de mucho - dijo Ojoloco mirándola con una extraña mezcla de apreciación y orgullo por un lado y desaprobación por otro.

 

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no me llames Nymphadora?! - gritó ella enfadada, con su pelo tiñéndose de rojo y sus ojos volviéndose negros, pero su mentor solo se limitó la ignorarla.

 

\- Y no está nada mal tú tampoco, Potter - felicitó él al abochornado chico -. Buen trabajo deduciendo eso con tan solo once años y tan poco información.

 

\- Venga, ¿no creeréis que eso es lo único que va a sacar Harry de un artículo en el periódico, no? - resopló Ron divertido -. Venga ya. Está en una de sus epifanías en las que se le enciende el cerebro y empieza a deducir cosas que ni siquiera Hermione puede ver de pronto. ¡Y es un artículo en el periódico entero! ¿Cómo de largo es? Yo diría que tenía cinco frases como mínimo así que tiene que haber sacado bastante más.

 

\- Tampoco hay tanta información aquí - dijo Bill volviendo a leer el artículo frunciendo el ceño -. No sé qué más podría haber sacado Harry.

 

\- A mí ya me parece más que de sobra que haya recordado que fue el mismo día que él fue a Gringotts - concordó Charlie leyendo por encima del hombro de su hermano.

 

\- ¡Hey! Vosotros dos - les llamó la atención George con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Por aquí también nos queremos enterar - dijo Fred.

 

\- Así que dejad de adelantaros en el libro.

 

\- Y empieza a leer en voz alta.

 

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

 

\- Eso no lo había pensado - admitió Tonks pensativa -. Menudos instintos tienes, Harry. No serías mal auror.

 

\- Aún no ha terminado, Tonks. Le quedan aún un par de cosas que plantearse... ¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido eso? - exclamó Ron frotándose la nuca donde su amigo le había golpeado estirándose por detrás de Hermione.

 

\- ¡Ya vale, Ron! - exclamó abochornado. Sabía que el pelirrojo solo estaba diciendo para tomarle el pelo y relajar la tensión en el ambiente a medida que la gente se iba dando cuenta de que empezaban a aparecer las cosas serias en la historia.

 

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

 

\- Vale, eso sí que no lo he visto venir - se sorprendió Sirius girándose hacia su ahijado -. ¿Te estabas parando ya a pensar en dónde estaba ese paquete? ¿Por qué te interesa, por cierto? ¿Y cómo demonios puedes seguir pensando en Quejicus después de oír una cosa así?

 

\- ¡Sirius! - le interrumpió Remus al ver que estaba agobiando a Harry a preguntas.

 

\- Ups. Perdona, Harry.

 

\- No pasa nada, Sirius. Solo se me dan bien los puzzles y siempre me han gustado los misterios - se explicó -. Aunque estaría bien que de vez en cuando no fuesen de vida o muerte - murmuró tan bajo que solo Ron y Hermione le oyeron y resoplaron de acuerdo.

 

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Harry? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido ahora? - preguntó Bill con un tono resignado. Estos tres estaban delante de todo el comedor y seguían pudiendo hablar en secreto entre ellos.

 

\- Nada - dijeron los tres a la vez.

 

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Mejor no quiero saberlo - negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Pero yo sí quiero saber lo que va a pasar ahora, ¿así que puedes seguir, hijo? - se impacientó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Lo siento, mamá, pero ya he acabado el capítulo.

 

\- Perfecto. _Accio libro_ \- dijo George sacando su varita y, antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar para evitar el desastre que iba a suceder seguro con eso en manos de los gemelos, el libro salió volando justo hasta entrar dentro del alcance del pelirrojo.

 

\- Ahora nos toca a nosotros - dijo Fred dejando claro que pensaba leer él el siguiente capítulo.

 

\- Espera - interrumpió Ron levantando la mano para frenarles y haciendo una estupenda impresión de un pez boqueando -. ¿Vosotros queréis leer un libro? ¿Vosotros?

 

\- Cierra el pico, Ronnie - soltaron los dos a la vez ignorando las risas. No veías todos los días a los infames gemelos Weasley ofreciéndose voluntarios para leer un libro después de todo.

 

 


	13. El duelo a medianoche

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

** El duelo a medianoche **

 

_\- Perfecto. Accio libro - dijo George sacando su varita y, antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar para evitar el desastre que iba a suceder seguro con eso en manos de los gemelos, el libro salió volando justo hasta entrar dentro del alcance del pelirrojo._

 

_\- Ahora nos toca a nosotros - dijo Fred dejando claro que pensaba leer él el siguiente capítulo._

 

_\- Espera - interrumpió Ron levantando la mano para frenarles y haciendo una estupenda impresión de un pez boqueando -. ¿Vosotros queréis leer un libro? ¿Vosotros?_

 

_\- Cierra el pico, Ronnie - soltaron los dos a la vez ignorando las risas. No veías todos los días a los infames gemelos Weasley ofreciéndose voluntarios para leer un libro después de todo._

 

\- **El duelo a medianoche** \- leyó George antes de levantar la vista sonriendo -. ¿El pequeño Harry se metió tan pronto en un duelo?

 

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a empezar tan pronto a meterse en problemas? - dijo Fred mirando al chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Ya sabía yo que su espíritu merodeador tenía que estar en algún lado aunque no le gustasen no el quidditch ni las bromas - dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Sirius, no le animes a que se meta en duelos tan pronto - le regañó Remus -. Aún no han aprendido ningún hechizo de defensa o de ataque. Nada.

 

\- ¿Y contra quién fue? - preguntó Ginny.

 

\- Lo veréis si dejáis que George siga leyendo - respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

 

**Harry nunca habí** **a cre ído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. **

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se sorprendió Malfoy antes de apretar los dientes molesto -. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con el gordo de tu primo, Potter? - le habría encantado llamarle algo más insultante, pero no creía que se lo dejasen pasar sin lavarle la boca con jabón por mucho que odiasen a ese muggle. 

 

\- Bueno, los dos sois rubios - empezó Fred solo para molestarle. 

 

\- Los dos sois los príncipes de la casa, siendo hijos únicos y totalmente mimados - siguió George. 

 

\- Los dos os creéis que estáis por encima de todo el mundo - añadió Hermione. 

 

\- Y los dos odiáis a Harry más que a ninguna otra persona - terminó Ron sofocando las risas al ver cómo el Slytherin se iba sonrojando cada vez más. De rabia o de vergüenza, eso no lo sabía. 

 

\- ¿Ves? Sí que tenía razones para compararos, Malfoy - señaló Harry riéndose. 

 

\- Cierra el pico, Potter. Yo no soy para nada como él.

 

\- Lo que tú digas, Malfoy, cualquier cosa que te deje dormir tranquilo. 

 

**Sin embargo, los de primer añ** **o de Gryffindor s ó** **lo compart ían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderí** ** an juntos. **

 

\- Y ahí tenemos otra clase peligrosa con los peores rivales compartiéndola - dijo Luna -. Dos grupos de niños de primero que se odian, un puñado de escobas que no están en las mejores condiciones y tan solo una adulta con capacidad de corregir algo si las cosas salen mal. No es la mejor combinación para la primera clase de vuelo.

 

\- Bueno, son solo de primero. No es como si pudiesen hacer trucos muy arriesgados con una escoba, ¿no? - dijo Bill dubitativo.

 

Los que habían estado presentes en la primera clase de Harry tuvieron de pronto unas irreprimibles ganas de mirar al sonrojado chico. Seguro que _nadie_ hacía algo peligroso.

 

\- Puede. Sin embargo, eso también significa que tienen poco control sobre sus escobas. ¿Sabéis?, a veces parece que no se intenta resolver la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Entre esto y la clase de Pociones que también comparten, alguno pensaría que tratan de animar a que se sigan odiando - dijo Luna con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo que le daba una apariencia extraña porque no había perdido su mirada soñadora.

 

\- Señorita Lovegood, le aseguro que esa no es la intención del profesorado de este colegio - intervino Dumbledore con la voz tensa y sin que le brillasen los ojos -. Solo buscamos lo mejor para nuestros alumnos en todo momento.

 

\- Oh, no lo dudo, profesor - respondió ella alegre -. Es solo que a veces sería más fácil escuchar a los que están sufriendo el problema directamente.

 

\- Tal vez, señorita Lovegood, pero estoy convencido de que estos libros ayudarán con eso - dijo el director cortante, indicando que no iba a permitir más críticas sobre eso.

 

**— Perfecto ** **— dijo en tono sombrío Harry** **—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

 

Todos los alumnos resoplaron divertidos. Pensar que Harry Potter podía hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba era tan estúpido como decir que Filch adoraba a los estudiantes.

 

\- No vas a hacer el ridículo - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza. Su mejor amigo tenía muy poca fe en sí mismo.

 

\- Exacto. Eres el hijo de James y, por muy poco que te guste el quidditch - dijo Sirius con una ligera mueca -, los genes de Cornamenta no van a permitir que no sepas controlar una escoba.

 

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente con una enorme sonrisa intentando abrirse paso en su rostro. Le encantaba que le dijesen que se parecía a sus padres, les hacía parecer más cercanos.

 

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

 

\- Si deseabas tanto aprender a volar, ¿por qué dices que no te gusta el quidditch? - preguntó Sirius confundido y con una pizca de esperanza. ¿Podría ser que aún pudiesen conseguir que le gustase el quidditch?

 

Los alumnos contuvieron la respiración, pensando que ya se había descubierto la broma y que ya se les había acabado la diversión. No obstante, no habían contado con la habilidad de Harry de pensar en el momento, algo en lo que había mejorado muchísimo ese año.

 

\- Porque el quidditch no es lo mío - respondió simplemente con una cara perfectamente seria -. Sí es cierto que tenía muchísimas ganas de aprender a volar, pero luego me di cuenta de que el deporte en sí tampoco era tan especial.

 

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mirándole maravillados. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de mentir así, como si no fuese nada del otro mundo? Si ellos no estuviesen metidos en la broma y supiesen que no era verdad, probablemente se lo hubiesen creído.

 

Los dos merodeadores se lo habían creído sin ninguna duda. Hicieron una mueca como si les hubiesen golpeado, por lo que no se fijaron en las expresiones del resto.

 

\- Ah. Qué... bien,... ¿no? - dijo Sirius intentando sonreír.

 

**— No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón ** **— dijo razonablemente Ron** **—. De todos modos, s** **é que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

 

\- Lo es - asintieron muchos, excepto los Slytherin.

 

E incluso ellos tenían que reconocer que Malfoy no tenía nada que hacer contra Harry. Tan solo el rubio apretaba los dientes furioso, buscando desesperadamente algo para devolverle el golpe a Potter, pero sabía tan bien como cualquiera que no podía discutírselo.

 

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch**

 

Todos, sin excepción, estuvieron a punto de echarse a reír. Nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch, a no ser que fuesen Harry Potter, el niño que parecía vivir para romper todas las reglas y expectativas de todo el mundo.

 

Harry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza mientras esquivaba el codazo que Hermione le había mandado a las costillas divertida.

 

\- Me acuerdo de nuestro primer año. Cornamenta y yo todo el año intentado que Minnie nos metiese en el equipo - se quejó Sirius.

 

\- ¿Y funcionó? - preguntó Harry pensando entusiasmado que a lo mejor tenía otra cosa en común con su padre.

 

\- No. Solo los castigó por coger prestadas un par de escobas del colegio para demostrarle que podían formar parte del equipo perfectamente - Remus sacudió la cabeza divertido al recordar las locuras de sus mejores amigos en el colegio.

 

\- Dijo que no éramos malos en quidditch, pero que tendríamos que esperar hasta segundo para presentarnos a las pruebas - se lamentó el animago.

 

McGonagall se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada incrédula que le dirigía a Harry, pero no lamentaba su decisión. Ella había visto que Harry había subido a la escoba para defender a un compañero, mientras que James y Sirius lo habían hecho para presumir así que, desde su punto de vista, Harry merecía más un premio que un castigo a pesar de haber roto las normas. Además, Harry tenía mucho más talento como buscador que su padre, aunque él tampoco había sido nada malo, y no iba a permitir que se desperdiciase ese talento.

 

**y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con é** **l escapando de helic ó** ** pteros pilotados por muggles.  **

 

\- ¿Pero es que Malfoy sabe lo que es un helicóptero? - preguntó Tonks alzando una ceja incrédula -. A mí más bien me parece que oyó en algún sitio sobre ellos, pero apostaría mi varita a que no ha visto ninguno. 

 

\- Por no decir que es imposible que eso ocurriese de verdad - señaló Bill -. Habría mostrado a los muggles que existe nuestro mundo y es imposible que una cosa así no salga en los periódicos. 

 

\- Además de que tendría que haberse acercado a una zona llena de muggles con su escoba y su padre jamás se lo habría permitido - añadió Remus sacudiendo la cabeza. Si el chico iba a mentir, podría elegir mentiras menos obvias. 

 

Malfoy se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Quizás, y solo quizás, era cierto que no sabía lo que era un helicóptero. De todas formas no podía ser tan impresionante, ¿no? Solo era un cacharro construido por muggles. 

 

**Pero no era el ú** **nico : por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. **

 

Seamus hinchó el pecho y miró a su alrededor orgulloso de sí mismo, pero nadie le prestó atención. No era nada nuevo que un niño que había crecido rodeado de magia montase en escoba desde pequeño. 

 

**Hasta Ron pod ía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. **

 

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! - rugió Molly girándose hacia su hijo hecha un basilisco -, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre coger la escoba de tu hermano sin permiso?! ¡Podrías haberte hecho daño! ¡Te podrían haber visto! 

 

\- No me vio nadie, mamá - musitó Ron con los ojos llenos de pánico -. Y fue hace mucho tiempo así que ya no importa... 

 

\- ¿Que ya no importa? ¡Yo decidiré si importa o no, jovencito! ¡Y tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla sobre las reglas a la hora de volar cerca de poblaciones muggles! 

 

\- Pero, mamá... - protestó Ron. Era totalmente injusto. ¡Había pasado cuando tenía siete años, por Merlín!

 

\- ¡Nada de peros! 

 

Ron refunfuñó malhumorado y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. 

 

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol.**

 

\- ¿Fútbol? - repitió el señor Weasley con una enorme sonrisa. 

 

\- Es un deporte muggle, señor Weasley - explicó Hermione antes de fruncir un poco el ceño -. Nunca me ha interesado demasiado el fútbol así que sólo sé lo básico. 

 

\- Yo igual. Mis tíos jamás me han dejado jugar al fútbol. Solo sé algunas cosas - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. El experto en fútbol aquí es Dean. Él es el que sigue todos los partidos del West Ham. A lo mejor después te lo puede explicar él. 

 

A Dean se le iluminó la cara y asintió tan rápidamente que su cabeza era solo un borrón, entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de poder hablar con alguien sobre su deporte muggle favorito. Ya nadie quería oír hablar de él después de dos años. 

 

**Ron no podía ver qu** **é tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podí** **a volar. Harry hab ía descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Dean saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre qué enseñarle primero al señor Weasley -. ¿Fuiste tú quien hechizaste mi póster? ¡Estuvo de color naranja una semana! - la cara culpable del pelirrojo era respuesta suficiente -. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi póster - siseó fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- ¡Solo es un póster! ¡Y encima de fútbol, que no tiene nada que hacer contra el quidditch! - protestó Ron indignado.

 

\- ¡Son distintos! - replicó Dean -. ¡Eso no significa que el quidditch sea mejor que el fútbol!

 

Los chicos que compartían habitación con este par pusieron los ojos en blanco como si esto fuese algo que veían todos los días. Y así era, porque todas las semanas Ron intentaba convencer a Dean de que el quidditch era mucho mejor o intentaba quitar el póster de la pared.

 

\- Sigue, George, no les hagas caso - suspiró Harry ignorando la discusión que, para alivio de todos, se terminó en cuanto George empezó a leer de nuevo.

 

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permití** **a. Harry pens ó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

 

\- Lo siento, Neville, es que... - se disculpó Harry horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado eso de su compañero? No era como si pudiese controlar sus pensamientos privados, pero aún así.

 

\- ¿Es que es cierto? - terminó Neville por él -. Lo sé. No tenía muchas ganas de volar de todas formas porque tenía la sensación de que pasaría lo que pasó en la primera clase de vuelo que tuvimos. Así que es cierto y no tienes por qué disculparte.

 

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida. No quería que se enfadase con él por algo que había pensado hacía casi dos años.

 

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo habí** ** a intentado.  **

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos los fanáticos del quidditch y de volar a la vez. 

 

\- ¿De verdad lo intentaste? - preguntaron los gemelos Weasley como si hubiese que ingresarla en San Mungo. 

 

\- ¡Claro que no se puede aprender a volar con un libro! - dijo Sirius horrorizado -. Solo se puede practicando hasta que es tan fácil como caminar. 

 

\- Exacto. Solo se puede llegar a ser bueno en quidditch con práctica y un libro no te la va a dar - añadió Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- También se puede ser un prodigio en quidditch y que te salga natural lo de volar - dijo Oliver pensando con orgullo en su buscador. 

 

\- Sí, dicen que hay gente para la que es instintivo lo de estar sobre una escoba, pero no sé si creérmelo. A lo mejor ya habían montado antes en escoba y solo es una farsa - dudó Charlie. 

 

Los que habían estado en la primera clase de vuelo de Harry escondieron una sonrisa divertida. Sí que existía gente con esa suerte y se iban a llevar todos una enorme sorpresa cuando lo leyesen. 

 

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado** **_Quidditch a trav és de los tiempos_ ** **.**

 

Hermione puso una mueca ofendida. ¡Sus notas no eran estúpidas por muy estúpido que fuese el tema!

 

\- Ese libro es probablemente el único decente que han escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me puedo creer que tomases notas sobre él - dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos -. ¡Eso simplemente no se hace! ¡Es quidditch, no un examen de Transformaciones!

 

\- Era una clase más, Sirius - se defendió Hermione ruborizada.

 

\- ¡Pero es quidditch! 

 

\- No, era volar, que no tiene por qué incluir quidditch así que sí que podía haber algo útil para ello en un libro - intentó razonar Hermione tan roja como antes.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Déjala, Sirius - le cortó Tonks -. No todo el mundo lleva volando sobre una escoba toda su vida y ella confiaba en los libros para encontrar algo que la ayudase. Punto final.

 

Sirius bufó incrédulo. Seguía sin comprender que alguien intentase aprender a volar con un libro en vez de con una escoba. ¡Con un libro, de entre todas las cosas!

 

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba,**

 

\- ¿Ves? Había alguien más buscando ayuda en cualquier sitio - dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada agradecida a Neville.

 

\- ¿Tú también, Neville? - preguntó Sirius horrorizado. No era bastante malo que lo intentase una persona, pero DOS en el mismo curso, en la misma casa de Hogwarts, tenían las ideas más ridículas sobre volar.

 

\- Nunca había montado en una escoba y sabía que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible - se sonrojó el chico -. Como había pensado Harry, yo ya tengo muchos accidentes en el suelo como para encima estar sobre una escoba.

 

**pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

 

Hermione bufó indignada y ofendida mientras el resto la dedicaron una mirada pidiendo perdón. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¡Ellos también estaban nerviosos y querían que dejara de una vez esa aburrida charla que hablaba sobre cosas como cómo sujetar una escoba! Ya sabían que tenía que ser con dos manos y por la parte que no tenía ramas, muchas gracias.

 

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abrí** **a con perversa satisfacci ón en la mesa de Slytherin.**

 

Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Él podía haberle enviado cartas a Harry si no le hubiese dado miedo el rechazo del chico y si no hubiese hecho caso a las órdenes de Dumbledore de no contactar con él.

 

¡A la porra!, pensó decidido. El director, por mucho respeto que le tuviese, no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle nada, y mucho menos hacer que el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos se sintiese menos solo.

 

Sirius también se prometía a sí mismo escribir a Harry a menudo a partir de ese momento. El chico Malfoy iba a dejar de burlarse de su ahijado por no recibir cartas de casa. Además de que esa casa de odiosos muggles no era el hogar de Harry. Ya no.

 

**Un lechuzó** **n entreg ó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo ** ** blanco. **

 

\- ¡Una Recordadora! - exclamó Tonks -. Me hubiese venido perfecto cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Siempre había algo que hacer que se me olvidaba, una redacción o un trabajo o algo así.

 

\- ¿Tú también tienes mala memoria, Neville? - preguntó Remus mirando al chico.

 

\- Sí - asintió con una mueca -. Es horrible intentar acordarse de las contraseñas de la torre cuando la cambian. Para cuando me acuerdo de una dos días seguidos, ya hay una nueva.

 

\- ¿Pero una Recordadora no te va a ayudar mucho con eso, no? - dijo Charlie -. Digo, ya sabes que te has olvidado la contraseña.

 

\- Tampoco es mucho más útil si te olvidas otras cosas - se encogió de hombros Neville -. Al final dejé de usarla porque lo único que hacía era brillar roja casi todo el día pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había olvidado.

 

\- Sería mucho más eficaz una cosa así si en vez de humo rojo apareciese una imagen de aquello que se te ha olvidado, ¿no creéis? - dijo Luna -. Mucha más gente las utilizaría y tampoco puede ser mucho más difícil conseguir que funcionen así si ya saben que te has olvidado algo.

 

\- Ojalá alguien inventase una cosa así - suspiró Neville.

 

**—¡Es una Recordadora!** **— explic** **ó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... ** **— se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora sú** **bitamente se ti ñó de un brillo escarlata** **—... es que has olvidado algo...**

 

\- Parece que tu abuela acertó enviándote una cosa así - rio Bill.

 

\- Puede - aceptó Neville -, pero, como ya he dicho, tampoco es de tanta ayuda.

 

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qu** **é era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

 

\- ¿Otra vez? - gruñó Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos -. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ahora? ¡Ni siquiera es su mesa y Malfoy no se dejaría pillar ni muerto con un amigo de Gryffindor!

 

\- Solo venía a cotillear un rato qué es lo que hacíamos, Sirius - suspiró Harry -. Es lo que hace siempre.

 

\- ¿Y por qué se mete con Neville? - dijo Tonks sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

 

\- Porque es una de las formas más fáciles de que Ron y, sobre todo, Harry salten a meterse en una pelea - explicó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. A Ron sí le afectan más que a Harry los insultos dirigidos contra él...

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó el pelirrojo.

 

\- Pero Harry es más probable que esté dispuesto a pelearse si es para defender a alguien - siguió Hermione ignorando al chico -. Probablemente porque le llevan insultando desde que tiene memoria y ya no le molesta - masculló para sí misma.

 

Algún otro estaba teniendo ese mismo pensamiento en ese momento. Ya lo habían visto antes cuando le estaban insultando por hablar pársel. Ni siquiera se había inmutado hasta que habían insultado a Hermione y entonces había estallado furioso.

 

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - señaló Hermione satisfecha. Le encantaba ver que conocía a esos dos perfectamente, tan perfectamente que sabía sin pensarlo cómo iban a reaccionar.

 

**En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

 

\- Nunca he entendido cómo lo hace, profesora - dijo Bill sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Es imposible que se te escape algo, ¿verdad? - dijo Charlie divertido.

 

\- Llevo muchos años dando clase, señores Weasley - respondió ella mirándoles por encima de las gafas -, y sé de sobra que mis leones tienden a meterse en problemas. Algunos más que otros - añadió mirando al trío con intención.

 

Los tres se sonrojaron furiosamente, pero sería inútil negarlo. Sí que se metían en problemas más que los demás.

 

**—¿Qu** ** é  ** ** sucede? **

**— Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ce ñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

**— Sólo la miraba ** **— dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

 

\- Sí, ya - bufó Sirius -. Solo la miraba. ¿Quién se iba a creer eso? Minnie seguro que no después de haberle pillado y sabiendo cómo es.

 

\- Por lo menos no se han peleado - suspiró la señora Weasley algo aliviada -. Esta vez la profesora McGonagall lo ha evitado.

 

\- Aún así, la profesora McGonagall no va a poder estar presente en todo momento, mamá - dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño -. Va a haber alguna vez en la que van a estar solos y no va a haber nadie que los detenga.

 

\- Hermione les puede parar - dijo Molly girándose esperanzada hacia la chica.

 

\- Eh... No estoy segura de que pueda pararles siempre, señora Weasley - dudó ella azorada -. Malfoy también me saca a mí de mis casillas...

 

\- No te preocupes, querida - suspiró la señora Weasley derrotada -. Supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Solo espero que los líos en los que os metáis no sean demasiado grandes para vosotros.

 

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso.**

 

\- El día perfecto para jugar al quidditch - suspiró Oliver Wood mirando con anhelo el cielo despejado que se veía por la ventana -. Casi tan bueno como hoy. 

 

\- Ay, déjalo, Oliver - dijo Katie poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Cuando haya un descanso tendremos tiempo para echar un partido con los que quieran. 

 

\- ¡Nosotros nos apuntamos! - exclamaron Fred y George a la vez. 

 

\- ¡Yo también! - se unió Charlie de inmediato -. Hace una eternidad que no juego al quidditch. 

 

\- Podemos jugar todos - propuso Bill. 

 

\- Pero Harry... - dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado dubitativo. Harry había estado a punto de unirse él también a todos los demás fanáticos del quidditch, pero se había acordado de la broma en marcha en el último segundo. 

 

\- Nah, no te preocupes, Sirius - le quitó importancia con un gesto -. A mí nunca me importa quedarme en las gradas con los pocos que tampoco les hace mucha ilusión el quidditch. 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó. 

 

\- Totalmente - asintió con una sonrisa -. Todo al que le guste el quidditch tiene que aprovechar los ratos que pueda para jugar, ¿no? 

 

George decidió que necesitaba seguir leyendo si no quería fastidiar la broma echándose a reír. Sería un desastre si se fastidiase cuando ya faltaba tan poco para que descubriesen todo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el pequeño Harry era capaz de organizar una broma así?

 

**La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

 

\- Son horribles esas escobas - Sirius hizo una mueca.

 

\- Y no estoy convencido de que sean muy seguras - Remus frunció el ceño -. No digo que haya que darle Nimbus 2001 a todos los alumnos, pero no creo que les dé mucha confianza a los alumnos que no han montado nunca en escoba que de pronto se ponga a vibrar o que no sean capaces de ir en línea recta.

 

\- Le aseguro, señor Lupin - dijo Dumbledore -, que el estado de todas las escobas ha sido comprobado por personas que llevan trabajando muchos años con ellas y han declarado que están en una condición lo suficientemente buena para volar.

 

\- Precisamente porque llevan tanto tiempo con escobas y saben manejarlas, es posible que no se den cuenta de que no para todo el mundo es tan fácil controlarlas - replicó Remus con más seguridad.

 

\- De todas formas el presupuesto del colegio no es suficiente para comprar escobas nuevas - dijo la señora Hooch con un bufido. Todos los años pedía que se renovasen las escobas y todos los años esta era la última prioridad y nunca quedaba dinero para hacerlo.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que si se les preguntase a las familias si harían una pequeña contribución voluntaria para que los alumnos volasen en escobas más seguras, se conseguiría suficiente dinero - propuso Tonks pensativa.

 

\- Exacto - sonrió Sirius -. Los que no quieran o los que no puedan permitírselo no tienen que dar nada, pero con el resto habría suficiente para comprar veinte escobas. No Nimbus 2001, solo escobas que vuelen en línea recta y no sean tan viejas como este castillo.

 

Esto arrancó muchas risas de los alumnos, que estaban entusiasmados al pensar que tal vez iban a tener escobas nuevas el curso siguiente.

 

\- No es mala idea - murmuró Dumbledore.

 

\- Y no se pierde nada por intentarlo - dijo McGonagall -. Tienen razón al decir que esas escobas tienen ya unos cuantos años. Son las mismas que se usaban cuando yo era alumna de este colegio.

 

**Entonces llegó** **la profesora, la se ñora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

 

\- ¿Cómo creéis que tiene unos ojos así? - preguntó Ginny.

 

\- A lo mejor fue un hechizo que no salió bien - dijo Hermione recordando cómo ella había acabado pareciendo un gato ese curso.

 

\- Sí que se parecen a los de un halcón - dijo Neville -. ¿Creéis que entonces puede ver igual de bien que uno?

 

\- ¿En serio estamos hablando de los ojos de la señora Hooch? - interrumpió Sirius incrédulo antes de que pudiesen seguir divagando sobre un tema que NO VENÍA AL CASO -. La primera clase de vuelo de mi ahijado está a punto de empezar, ¡y vosotros habláis de cómo son los ojos de una profesora!

 

\- Muy buena no pudo ser, Sirius. Después de todo a Harry no le gusta el quidditch - le recordó Remus.

 

\- Exactamente. Si descubro qué es lo que fue mal, puedo hacerle ver lo fantástico que es el quidditch en realidad.

 

\- Sirius, habíamos dicho que no importaba si a Harry no le gustaba ese deporte - desaprobó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Y no me importa si de verdad no le gusta - replicó el animago -. Pero he pensado...

 

\- Eso es una novedad - murmuró Tonks con una sonrisita burlona lo suficientemente alto para que la oyesen los más cercanos.

 

\- Que a lo mejor es por alguna pelea que tuvieron con Malfoy en la primera clase - siguió diciendo dando una mirada fulminante como única señal de que había oído a la metamorfomaga -. Si es por culpa de ese hurón oxigenado que a mi ahijado no le gusta el quidditch, voy a tener que enseñarle una lección. Y después mostrarle a Harry cómo es de verdad el quidditch.

 

\- Supongo que es posible - dijo Remus dubitativo -, pero no creo que sea eso, Sirius.

 

\- Ya lo veremos.

 

** — ** **Bueno ¿** **qué estáis esperando? ** **— bram** **ó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rá** ** pido. **

**Harry mir ó su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalí** **an formando ángulos extrañ** ** os. **

**— Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba ** ** — ** **les indic ó la señ** ** ora Hooch ** **— y decid ** **« arriba** **».**

**—¡** ** ARRIBA!  ** **— gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió.**

 

\- ¿Uno de los pocos? - resopló Ron divertido -. Puede que hubiese más gente que lo consiguiese, pero la de nadie subió tan rápido como la tuya. No habías terminado de decir "¡arriba!" y ya tenías la escoba en la mano. 

 

Harry se sonrojó bajo las miradas asombradas que le dirigían todos. Sabían que era muy bueno sobre una escoba, ¿pero tan bueno? 

 

\- ¿Ves, Lunático? Mi ahijado está destinado a jugar al quidditch - dijo Sirius tan hinchado de orgullo y emoción que parecía que iba a estallar -. Tiene que ser por algo que pasó en la clase que no le gusta. 

 

\- Que le obedezca una escoba tan rápido no significa que le tenga que gustar usarlas, Sirius - le recordó Remus. 

 

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero mi ahijado tiene todo el talento para ello! ¡Estoy seguro!

 

\- ¡Pero si aún no se ha montado en la escoba!

 

**La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.** **« A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo** **» , pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

 

\- ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado una idea así? - preguntó Charlie perplejo.

 

\- La teoría no es mala, pero no sé si es cierta - dudó Bill -. Los caballos son seres vivos, puedes interactuar con ellos, pero, al fin y al cabo y lo siento por todos los fanáticos del quidditch, una escoba es un pedazo de madera encantado.

 

Las miradas indignadas fueron tantas y con tan mala uva que el pelirrojo se encogió en su asiento.

 

\- He dicho que lo siento - se defendió levantando las manos.

 

\- Puede que solo sea un pedazo de madera encantado, Bill - dijo Harry desviando la atención -, pero yo este año he visto pruebas de que objetos que estén lo suficientemente hechizados adquieren personalidad. Parecen casi... vivas.

 

\- Eso es imposible, Harry - le contradijo Percy muy seguro de sí mismo -. No existe ninguna ley de la magia que indique que pueda pasar una cosa así. Los objetos hechizados se mueven y hacen cosas por los hechizos que tienen, pero no pueden actuar por cuenta propia, como ellos quieran.

 

Harry y Ron se miraron un momento pensando en el Ford Anglia que corría por el Bosque Prohibido.

 

\- Sí pueden - dijeron a la vez.

 

\- No pueden - les contradijo frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Lo que tú digas, Percy - interrumpió Ron al ver que su hermano abría la boca para seguir argumentando -. Cuando leamos el segundo libro lo verás.

 

Percy se cruzó de brazos con un bufido indignado. ¡Era imposible!

 

**Luego, la señ** **ora Hooch les ense ñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió ** **la fila, corrigi éndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos añ** ** os. **

 

Malfoy se sonrojó furioso. Odiaba que pusiese que él no sabía coger bien una escoba cuando la de Potter había saltado a sus manos tan rápido que se lo habría perdido si hubiese parpadeado.

 

**— Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada ** **— dijo la señ** ** ora Hooch ** **—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad incliná** ** ndoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... **

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

 

\- Oh, oh - se preocupó Tonks -. Esto no es bueno.

 

Neville se sonrojó, complacido por dentro al ver que había más de uno que le dirigía miradas preocupadas. Solo se había roto una muñeca, no era nada, pero era agradable ver que había alguien a quien le importaba.

 

\- Ten cuidado, Neville, querido - pidió la señora Weasley mordiéndose el labio.

 

**—¡Vuelve, muchacho!** **— gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... **

** Cuatro metros... seis metros...  **

 

Las caras de algunos se iban poniendo algo más pálidas. Obviamente el chico estaba bien porque estaba aquí sentado con ellos y obviamente la señora Hooch no iba a dejar que le pasase algo realmente grave, ¿verdad? Pero tanta distancia empezaba a ser muy buena caída...

 

**Harry le vio la cara p álida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

 

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Neville? ¿Estuviste bien, verdad? Madame Pomfrey te curó lo que quiera que te hicieses en dos minutos, ¿no? - le avasalló a preguntas la señora Weasley sin poder evitar preocuparse. Era solo un niño al fin y al cabo, y Molly iba prácticamente adoptando a todos los que pasasen un rato a su lado.

 

\- Eh... Sí, señora Weasley, estuve bien. No se preocupe, solo fue una muñeca rota - dijo apresuradamente con los ojos como platos. Miró disimuladamente a Ron en busca de ayuda, pero el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto como diciendo "es normal, esto pasa siempre" antes de seguir riéndose en silencio. 

 

\- Oh, bueno. La señora Pomfrey puede curar eso antes de que te des cuenta - dijo aliviada. 

 

\- Sí, sí, antes de por la noche ya la tenía como nueva - prometió asintiendo rápidamente. 

 

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

**La se ñ** **ora Hooch se inclin ó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

** — ** **La mu ñ** ** eca fracturada  ** **— la oyó murmurar Harry** **—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

 

\- Bien - asintió Molly relajándose -. La señora Hooch te llevará hasta la señora Pomfrey y todo va a ir bien.

 

\- Molly, querida, solo es una muñeca fracturada. Y ya sabías qué era lo que iba a pasar y que Neville iba a estar perfectamente - murmuró el señor Weasley divertido. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él -. Si te estrenas tanto cada vez que alguno se haga daño, no quiero pensar cómo vas a acabar cuando lleguen las aventuras más peligrosas.

 

\- Lo sé, Arthur - suspiró ella -. Pero solo son niños y no quiero que les pase nada.

 

\- Y te entiendo, Molly, pero esto ya no se puede cambiar y más adelante ya nos ocuparemos de que no ocurra lo peor.

 

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**— No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde está** **n o estar éis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

 

\- ¿En serio dejó a veinte alumnos de primer año, muchos de ellos sin experiencia volando, con escobas y sin supervisión? Por no hablar de que pertenecen a las dos casas con mayor rivalidad entre ellas - dijo Tonks incrédula -. Hasta yo sé que eso es mala idea.

 

\- Sí que es casi pedir que ocurra otro accidente - murmuró Remus antes de girarse hacia Sirius -. A lo mejor tienes razón y sí que ocurrió algo, Canuto.

 

\- Casi prefiero que no pase nada. Con Malfoy ahí puede ocurrir cualquier cosa - dijo Sirius en voz baja echándole un vistazo discreto a su ahijado.

 

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

**—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

 

\- Será estúpido - soltó Fred sin poder contenerse.

 

\- Un compañero se rompe la muñeca y se ríe - se enfadó George mirando el libro con una mueca de disgusto.

 

\- Ese pequeño rubio oxigenado está pidiendo a gritos una buena lección - dijo Tonks con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- No merece la pena - sonrió Ron.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y por qué sonríes? ¡Malfoy se está riendo de tu amigo! - le recriminó Ginny.

 

\- Porque Malfoy no va a tener motivos para reírse mucho más tiempo - dijo Ron sin inmutarse.

 

\- ¿Eh? - Neville inclinó la cabeza confundido. Le había dolido un poco que Ron no le diese importancia mientras el resto le defendía, pero comenzaba a tener la sensación de que había algo que no sabía.

 

\- No creerías que nadie te defendió, ¿verdad, Neville? ¿No sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando os fuisteis a la enfermería? - preguntó Hermione con una sonrisita divertida.

 

\- ¿Cómo? - abrió los ojos como platos Neville.

 

\- Ahora lo leemos, Neville, pero que sepas que a Malfoy se le borró la sonrisa de la cara muy pronto - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Vale, definitivamente pasó algo, Lunático - susurró Sirius.

 

\- Sin embargo, no parece que sea nada malo, Canuto - respondió Remus en el mismo tono -. Ron y Hermione no estarían sonriendo de no ser por eso.

 

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

**—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!** **— dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

 

Neville se giró sorprendido hacia su compañera. Nunca había sido muy cercano a ella, a nadie en realidad, así que esto le pillaba totalmente de improviso.

 

\- Gracias, Parvati. No tenías por qué hacerlo - murmuró agradecido.

 

\- Claro que sí - replicó ella -. Los leones se apoyan entre sí, Neville, y Malfoy solo es un cretino con el ego inflado.

 

Algunos soltaron risitas ante esto y Neville le lanzó una brillante sonrisa a la chica.

 

**— Oh, ¿está** ** s enamorada de Longbottom?  ** **— dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pens** **é que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

 

Neville bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, sí que parecía que lo único que había hecho de momento en la historia era lloriquear cuando salía algo mal. Tendría que cambiar eso a partir de ahora.

 

\- Tú no hagas ni caso, Neville - la voz de Harry le hizo levantar la cabeza en seguida -. Ya te he dicho que estoy seguro de que vas a hacer algo grande en alguno de estos libros y entonces le podrás cerrar a Malfoy y a Parkinson esa boca tan grande que tienen.

 

La sonrisa de Neville podría haber iluminado una habitación entera en ese momento. Harry tenía razón, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo solo eran niños, pero cuando creciesen un poco, y sin que hiciese falta esperar hasta entonces, Neville iba a estar ayudando a Harry a librarse de Voldemort de una vez por todas.

 

\- ¿Tú cuándo le has dicho...? ¡Auch! ¡Hey!, ¿a qué viene eso, Hermione? - Ron se frotó las costillas donde la chica le había pegado un codazo para interrumpirle.

 

\- Ay, Ron, a veces no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan ciego - murmuró la chica para sí misma.

 

**—¡** ** Mirad!  ** **— dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba** **—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó ** ** la abuela a Longbottom. **

 

\- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa con Neville y su Recordadora? - le espetó Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Quizás está celoso de lo que ha recibido Neville - sugirió Luna como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Malfoy mirándola tan en shock que no se fijó en las risas disimuladas de los demás -. ¿Celoso yo de Longbottom? ¡¿Cómo iba a estar yo celoso de ese...?!

 

\- Tenga cuidado con cómo piensa acabar esa frase, señor Malfoy - advirtió la profesora McGonagall muy seria.

 

\- Pero... Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¡Yo no estoy celoso de nadie, y mucho menos de Longbottom!

 

\- Oh, bueno, es que tal y como actuabas en torno a Neville, parecía que querías llamar su atención. La suya o la de Harry o Ron, que casualmente siempre están delante cuando presumes de algo - Luna se encogió de hombros ignorando cómo muchos se reían cada vez más alto -. La explicación de que estás celoso es la más probable porque la otra que hay no me convence demasiado.

 

Aquí muchos perdieron la compostura. La sola idea de que a Malfoy le pudiera gustar Neville, o Harry, o Ron era tan ridícula que ya no pudieron contener las carcajadas.

 

\- ¿Estaba Luna Lovegood sugiriendo lo que creo que estaba sugiriendo? - le susurró Fred a su gemelo sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

 

\- ¿Que Malfoy va detrás de Neville o de uno de nuestros hermanos pequeños? Sí, lo ha hecho y la cara de Malfoy vale la pena por todos esos pensamientos escalofriantes - respondió George igual de sorprendido.

 

\- Yo... Yo no... - balbuceó Malfoy tan rojo como un tomate y tan horrorizado que parecía que le habían dicho que tendría que irse a vivir al Bosque Prohibido.

 

Al final, después de mucho (muuuuucho) rato, lograron calmarse lo suficiente para poder seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, ni Malfoy perdió su cara de horror absoluto ni ninguno de los tres chicos Gryffindor perdieron su expresión ligeramente perturbada.

 

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**— Trae eso aquí, Malfoy ** **— dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

 

\- Ahora empieza lo bueno - dijo Fred frotándose las manos y mirando ansioso el libro en las manos de su gemelo.

 

\- No lo dudes. Potter vs. Malfoy, con escobas a mano. Esto se va a poner serio, señoras y señores - proclamó George emocionándose.

 

\- No digáis tonterías, Fred, George - les reprochó su madre -. Estoy segura de que Harry no hizo nada malo... - dejó la frase colgada en el aire al ver al chico sonrojarse hasta las orejas y bajar la cabeza con expresión culpable -. Bueno, seguro que Hermione le detiene...

 

De nuevo, tuvo que quedarse sin terminar la frase cuando la chica mostró una expresión idéntica a la de Harry.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero como ya le he dicho, no siempre puedo pararles - se justificó ella -. Sobre todo cuando es Harry y está defendiendo a alguien.

 

\- Ay, por lo menos no creo que sea algo peligroso - suspiró la pelirroja -. No es como si se fuese a montar en la escoba, ¿verdad? Eso sí lo sería sabiendo que es su primera vez.

 

Todos los que se sabían la historia, que no eran muchos, tuvieron un repentino ataque de tos que sonaba sospechosamente como un ataque de risa mal disimulado. Mientras, los merodeadores se miraron. Definitivamente había ocurrido algo.

 

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**— Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qu** **é os parece... en la copa de un á** ** rbol? **

 

\- ¿En la copa de un árbol? ¿Pero entonces cómo la bajasteis? - preguntó Neville confundido. Él solo sabía que esa noche, cuando por fin se metió en la cama, la Recordadora estaba en su mesilla y había supuesto que alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto la había recogido del suelo.

 

\- ¿No sabes qué fue lo que pasó, Neville? - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

 

\- No - negó él aún más confuso -. Solo que volví a encontrarla esa noche. No sabía que había pasado todo esto.

 

\- Pues ya verás menuda sorpresa, Neville. Esto es lo de menos - dijo Ron con una sonrisa de anticipación.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Bill lleno de curiosidad.

 

\- Solo lo sabemos los que estuvimos en esa clase - aclaró Ron -. Y no vamos a decir nada. Cuando llegue la sorpresa, llegará.

 

Casi todos gruñeron impacientes, excepto los Gryffindor y Slytherin de segundo curso, que se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

 

\- Cuando llegue el momento en el que ya no sepáis lo que va a ocurrir, cuando llegue el tercer libro - empezó George mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

\- Entonces ya veremos si os seguís riendo. A ver si os gusta no saber las cosas con esa curiosidad morbosa que tenéis - terminó Fred.

 

**—¡Trá** **ela aqu í** **!  ** **— rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

 

\- No lo hagas, Harry - gimió Molly preocupada -. Aún no has montado nunca en escoba.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley - se disculpó bajando la cabeza -. ¿Le sirve de algo si le digo que tuve cuidado y que no pasó nada malo?

 

\- Supongo que es la mejor opción que voy a conseguir - suspiró ella, en el fondo más tranquila.

 

**Harry cogi ó su escoba.**

 

\- Espera - interrumpió Charlie -. ¿Le seguiste de verdad?

 

\- Claro. Es Harry - dijo Ron como si eso explicase todo, y para él, así era.

 

\- ¡Pero si no ha montado jamás en escoba! ¡No tiene ni idea de cómo manejarla! - replicó Tonks perpleja.

 

\- ¿Y? Es Harry. Harry no piensa en esas cosas. Más bien improvisa, y lo que cree que hay que hacer, lo hace - se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

 

\- Por eso no soy capaz de detener jamás a Harry si está convencido de algo - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Yo no soy tan cabezota - murmuró Harry ruborizado. Se sonrojó aún más ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus dos mejores amigos -. Tal vez un poco.

 

\- ¿Un poco? - resopló Hermione -. Ya veremos qué opina el resto para cuando terminemos el segundo libro.

 

**—¡** ** No!  ** **— gritó ** ** Hermione Granger ** ** — ** **. La se ñora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lí** ** o. **

 

\- Hermione Granger, la futura prefecta perfecta - corearon Fred y George.

 

\- Alguien tiene que sacarnos de los líos, ¿no? - la defendió Ron.

 

\- O impedir que nos metamos en ellos - añadió Harry.

 

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamació** ** n admirada de Ron. **

 

\- ¡Lo tiene instintivo! - exclamó Sirius tan asombrado como todos.

 

La gente sabía que Harry era bueno con una escoba, muy bueno en realidad, ¡pero no sabían que lo era tanto! ¡Ni siquiera le habían tenido que enseñar a volar!

 

\- Pero espera un segundo - interrumpió Remus confundido -. ¿No decías que no te gustaba volar?

 

\- Decía que no me gustaba el quidditch - mintió Harry con naturalidad -. Volar no me importa, es de las cosas que más me gustan. Pero el quidditch... No sé, pierde su atractivo.

 

\- Eres un volador innato. De los mejores que he conocido diría yo, seguramente mejor aún que James, tu padre - empezó Sirius estupefacto -, ¿y me estás diciendo que no te gusta el quidditch? ¡¿Estás de broma?!

 

\- No, claro que no - respondió Harry con la cara imposiblemente seria -. Ya te he dicho que yo gastaré una broma el día que me guste el quidditch.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Déjale, Sirius, a Harry no le gusta el quidditch - interrumpió Remus -. No puedes obligarle a jugar.

 

\- Pero... Agh, vale - dejó el tema el animago.

 

\- No me puedo creer que sepa volar por instinto - murmuró Charlie sin apartar la vista del chico de la cicatriz del rayo, que estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que le iba a dar una insolación.

 

\- Yo tampoco me lo creía, Charlie - dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claramente disfrutando de la situación -. Por un momento pensé que no era cierto que nunca hubiese visto siquiera una escoba antes de su cumpleaños. Parecía imposible viéndole controlarla como si llevase años sobre una.

 

\- Tampoco fue para tanto - musitó Harry para sí tan bajo que nadie le oyó -. Solo era mi primera vez y desde entonces he mejorado mucho. Creo. Espero.

 

\- Y yo que la primera vez que me elevé tres metros del suelo me emocioné tanto que me olvidé de agarrarme y me caí - dijo Bill casi avergonzado.

 

\- Y lo que me costó a mí aprender a mantener el equilibrio - se quejó Tonks -. Es casi injusto que Harry lo tenga tan fácil.

 

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire.** **É ste lo miró asombrado.**

 

Claro que estaba asombrado, pensó el rubio para sí con los dientes apretados. Estaba completamente seguro de que Potter no había volado nunca, ¡y aún más de que ni se le pasaría por la cabeza seguirle hasta allí arriba!

 

\- Probablemente no esperaba que le siguieses - adivinó Hermione los pensamientos del Slytherin -. Él estaba convencido de que en el aire estaba a salvo.

 

\- Y no se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en desventaja - sonrió Ron malvadamente.

 

**—¡Déjala** **— gritó Harry** **— o te bajar** **é de esa escoba!**

**— Ah, ¿sí** **?  ** **— dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

 

\- Ahí está solo. Ya no tiene a nadie que le ayude y ni siquiera está seguro de volar mejor que tú - dijo Bill tan metido en la historia que estaba sentado al borde del asiento.

 

\- Exacto. Malfoy parece del tipo de personas que prefiere tener siempre a alguien que le guarde las espaldas - asintió Percy de acuerdo con su hermano mayor.

 

\- No creo que se quede mucho más tiempo en el aire - dijo Charlie -. Se sentirá más seguro en el suelo.

 

\- ¿Así que fue así como bajasteis la Recordadora? ¿Malfoy os la devolvió así sin más? - preguntó Neville con el ceño fruncido. No le pegaba que Malfoy se diese por vencido.

 

\- No exactamente - respondió Harry con una diminuta sonrisa.

 

**Harry sab ía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

 

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a saber "de alguna manera"? - gimió Charlie con envidia. Él era el mejor volador de su familia, pero incluso a él le había costado un poco aprender al principio y ahora llegaba este chico y en su primera vez ya le daba mil vueltas.

 

\- No sé. Instinto. ¿Cómo sabes tú respirar? Solo sabes - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

\- No me compares volar sobre una escoba con respirar, Harry - protestó Tonks.

 

\- Pues no sé con qué otra cosa. Por eso me encanta volar, porque es fácil y natural. Puedes ir diez veces más rápido que corriendo y no hay límites. Tienes todo el cielo a tu disposición y nada te puede frenar - intentó explicarse Harry ensimismado. Echaba mucho de menos volar ya que llevaban semanas sin poder, desde que petrificaron a Hermione y a la otra chica de Ravenclaw.

 

Los demás le miraban entre divertidos y exasperados. Menos Sirius. Él estaba murmurando por lo bajo sobre "voladores innatos" y "ahijados que te hacían sufrir sin motivo".

 

** — ** **Aqu í no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy ** **— exclamó Harry**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo habí** ** a pensado. **

**—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!** **— gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

 

\- Adiós a la Recordadora - dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño molesto con el chico.

 

\- ¡No me puedo creer que le vaya rompiendo las cosas a los demás! ¡Y encima un regalo de su abuela! - exclamó la señora Weasley echando humo por las orejas -. ¡Si fuese cualquiera de mis hijos no solo estarían castigados tanto tiempo que se les olvidaría lo que es el tiempo libre, sino que le tendrían comprar otra con su dinero!

 

\- Pero nuestros hijos jamás harían algo así, Molly - le recordó Arthur con calma.

 

\- Lo sé, más les vale - les advirtió con una mirada intencionada a la que todos asintieron rápidamente -. Solo me enfada que Neville se quedase sin su Recordadora.

 

\- ¿Pero no había dicho Neville que él había recuperado la Recordadora? - preguntó Remus confundido.

 

\- Es verdad - recordó Bill abriendo mucho los ojos.

 

\- Pues a no ser que milagrosamente alguno sepa el hechizo correcto para frenar su caída, no veo cómo - dijo Sirius -. Es imposible que la coja alguno desde el suelo porque no llegarían a tiempo y Harry...

 

Sirius se giró hacia su ahijado abriendo cada vez más los ojos mientras se le ocurría otra posibilidad.

 

\- Remus, dime que Harry no hizo lo que creo que hizo - pidió sin dejar de mirar a su ahijado.

 

\- ¿Qué...? Oh - comprendió imitando la expresión del animago -. No lo sé. Espero que no, pero no sé cómo pudo sobrevivir sino la Recordadora.

 

El resto miraba también al chico, comprendiendo a qué se referían los dos merodeadores.

 

\- No lo hiciste - murmuró Neville sorprendido -. ¿Te lanzaste a por ella?

 

\- Eh... Más o menos - admitió ruborizándose -. No es como si me lanzase exactamente. Más bien me acerqué volando en una escoba a la velocidad suficiente para alcanzarla antes de que se rompiese.

 

\- Pero eso no importa - cortó Ron -. Seguid leyendo y aparecerá en seguida.

 

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que hacia abajo? ¡No sabe frenar todavía! ¡Se va a estrellar! - exclamó Tonks sobresaltada. 

 

\- Pero si no va hacia abajo es imposible que atrape la Recordadora a tiempo. Con un poco de suerte ese instinto que tiene permite que no se estampe contra el suelo - murmuró Charlie pensando en lo que haría él y dándose cuenta de lo difícil que sería salvar la Recordadora en una escoba tan vieja. 

 

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que solo depende de la suerte y de su instinto el no partirse el cuello?! - se horrorizó ella. 

 

\- Bueno, esas escobas no están en las mejores condiciones y no son tan fáciles de manejar. Y como encima es su primera vez... - Charlie dejó la frase sin concluir, pero todos entendieron lo que quería decir. 

 

\- ¿Y si esperáis a leer lo que pasó antes de sacar conclusiones? - sugirió Hermione al ver que los señores Weasley y los merodeadores palidecían. 

 

**Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.**

 

Sirius adquirió un tinte ligeramente verde al imaginarse a su ahijado yendo a esa velocidad contra el suelo. Normalmente él estaría emocionado con esta situación, pero era la primera vez que Harry volaba, la escoba era de las peores y, sobre todo, no conocía la habilidad de Harry en el aire. 

 

\- Sirius, ¿puedes respirar hondo y tranquilizarte? - le pidió Harry alarmándose -. Obviamente no me pasó nada malo porque estoy aquí. Volar no se me da nada mal y tú mismo has dicho antes que me venía por instinto. ¿Así que puedes tener un poco de fe en que no me voy a matar?

 

\- Vale. Fe. Vale. No hay problema - repitió el animago respirando hondo. 

 

\- Sigue, George - suspiró Harry exasperado. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¡Él jamás se chocaría contra el suelo en una escoba! Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea gastarles esa broma porque ahora estaban convencidos de que algo malo había pasado y veían peligros donde no los había. 

 

**Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

 

Hubo un silencio estupefacto durante unos segundos en el que todos miraron al chico.

 

\- Así que así se salvó mi Recordadora - sonrió Neville rompiendo el silencio -. La cogiste al vuelo. Gracias, Harry.

 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Toma ya! ¡Ese es mi ahijado! - gritó Sirius eufórico -. Es un buscador innato. Lo tenía que haber sabido, si lo tiene en las venas. Seguro que en cuanto se pueda presentar a las pruebas en segundo curso entra sin problemas en el equipo.

 

\- Harry no se ha presentado jamás a unas pruebas para entrar en el equipo - dijo Ron sin poder resistirse a continuar la broma.

 

La cara de Sirius decayó de inmediato.

 

\- Pero todo ese talento... Podrías ser el mejor buscador de Hogwarts con un poco de práctica - balbuceó -. ¡Eso es desperdiciar el talento, Harry!

 

Harry solo se encogió de hombros por miedo a echarse a reír si abría la boca.

 

\- No me puedo creer que consiguiese coger la bola esa - murmuraba Charlie. No sabía si él mismo podría haberla cogido tan cerca del suelo en una escoba lenta y que no volaba recto.

 

\- Charlie, me parece que hemos encontrado a alguien que te da mil vueltas en quidditch - dijo Bill divertido porque su hermano tenía la costumbre de presumir sobre ser el mejor volador de la familia.

 

**—¡** ** HARRY POTTER! **

 

\- Pillado - murmuraron los gemelos.

 

\- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

 

\- ¿Quién va a ser? La hemos mencionado hace un rato. ¿Quién es la profesora que detecta problemas más rápido que nadie? - preguntó Harry.

 

\- Oh, no - se lamentó Sirius -. Por favor, dime que me estoy equivocando.

 

**Su coraz ón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. **

 

\- Sí es ella - gruñó Sirius -. Te va a poner el castigo más largo de la historia. 

 

\- A lo mejor cuando se entere de por qué Harry hizo eso, no le castigan tanto - sugirió Tonks esperanzada 

 

** Se puso de pie, temblando. **

**— Nunca... en todo mis añ** ** os en Hogwarts... **

 

\- ¿Había visto a alguien con tanto talento en quidditch? - dijo Fred inocentemente.

 

\- ¿Había visto a un alumno correr ese tipo de riesgos? - añadió George.

 

\- ¿O tal vez a alguien que se meta en tantos líos sin proponérselo?

 

\- ¿Quizás se refiere tan solo a que no había visto a un chico tan canijo y con gafas igual?

 

\- No se preocupe, profesora - dijo Fred como tranquilizándola.

 

\- Para cuando Harry salga de Hogwarts estamos seguros de que habrá tenido de sobra de las cuatro cosas - asintió George con expresión seria.

 

\- Sigan leyendo, señores Weasley, antes de que decida que ese libro es demasiado peligroso en sus manos - les advirtió la bruja, aunque una sonrisa le tironeaba la comisura de los labios.

 

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

**—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

**— No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**— Silencio, Parvati.**

**— Pero Malfoy..**

**— Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

 

\- ¿Ni siquiera les vas a escuchar, Minnie? - preguntó Sirius en shock. Ahí iba su esperanza de que no castigasen demasiado a su ahijado.

 

McGonagall no se dignó a contestar eso para no fastidiarles la sorpresa que venía ya en seguida.

 

\- Estupendo - bufó el animago molesto, pensando que era cierto que no les iba a escuchar -, no creía que fueses a hacer eso, Minnie. A nosotros siempre nos dejabas explicarnos cuando nos pillabas gastando una broma.

 

\- O McGonagall ha cambiado mucho desde que salimos del colegio o creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo - murmuró Bill -. Porque ella jamás haría una cosa así.

 

\- Definitivamente nos estamos perdiendo algo - asintió Tonks -. Esos tres no parecen para nada indignados con lo que está pasando - dijo señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que trataban de mantener sus rostros bajo control y no echarse a reír.

 

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.**

 

\- No te van a expulsar, Harry - le tranquilizó Remus sonriendo amablemente.

 

\- Claro que no. Nosotros hicimos cosas mucho peores y jamás nos expulsaron - rio Sirius -. Castigados un mes entero, o dos meses, eso más de una vez. Pero creo que tendrías que matar a un compañero para que te expulsaran. 

 

\- Pero yo eso no lo sabía - se justificó Harry a la defensiva -. La señora Hooch dijo que nos iban a echar de Hogwarts y en casa de los Dursley las amenazas de castigo se cumplen casi siempre, así que pensé que aquí sería también así. 

 

Ante la mención de los Dursley y los castigos que le ponían a Harry, el ambiente se cargó de tensión por todos los que querían ir a pegarles un puñetazo. Las sonrisas se borraron en seguida y los semblantes cambiaron al instante. 

 

\- Bueno, pues que sepas que yo no voy a permitir que te expulsen de Hogwarts - rompió el silencio Sirius. 

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Black - intervino Dumbledore -. No creo que sea capaz de hacer algo que merezca una expulsión, señor Potter. 

 

**Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo.**

Los merodeadores y algunos más le mandaron una mirada herida a la profesora McGonagall. No les entraba en la cabeza que esa bruja, que era estricta y justa con todos, no le permitiese explicarse. ¡Encima Harry lo había hecho para defender a un amigo!

 

**Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qu** **é dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

 

\- Aunque le expulsásemos, señor Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall con los labios fruncidos al pensar en esos muggles -, un profesor, en este caso yo porque soy la jefa de su casa, le acompañaría a casa para explicárselo en persona a sus tíos. Y le aseguro que, viendo aunque fuese una pizca de lo que hemos leído, usted se quedaría bajo el mismo techo que ellos solo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese echarles una maldición.

 

Muchos se la quedaron mirando estupefactos. La estricta profesora raramente mostraba sus sentimientos, y aquí estaba prácticamente diciendo ante todo el Gran Comedor lo mucho que le importaba Harry. El chico sintió una ola de cariño hacia la jefa de su casa.

 

\- Mmm... Creo que con eso ya estás más que perdonada por no escuchar a Harry, Minnie - Sirius asintió con la cabeza satisfecho con la profesora.

 

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de má** **rmol. La profesora McGonagall segu ía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Harry, sonrojado hasta las orejas, soltó unas risas por lo bajo. Visto así, sí que eran un poco ridículas sus ideas...

 

\- Solo tú, Harry. Solo tú podrías imaginarte una cosa así - dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento después de dejar de reírse.

 

\- A mí no me importaría que fueses mi ayudante, Harry - dijo Hagrid sonriendo divertido -, pero estoy seguro de que preferirás seguir aprendiendo con el resto de tus compañeros.

 

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**— Discú** **lpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

 

\- ¿Wood? - repitió Sirius confundido -. ¿Quién demonios es Wood?

 

\- El torturador de muchos Gryffindor - respondió George levantando la vista muy serio.

 

\- Después de un día con él más de uno no ha podido moverse a la mañana siguiente - añadió Fred ignorando la mirada indignada de Oliver y las sonrisas divertidas del resto de los presentes.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios es ese Wood? - repitió sobresaltado.

 

\- Si dejases que siguiéramos leyendo ya lo sabrías, Sirius - se impacientó Remus.

 

**«¿** **Wood? — pensó ** **Harry aterrado—. ¿** **Wood ser ía el encargado de aplicar los castigos fí** ** sicos? ** ** » **

 

\- Sí lo miras así... - dijo Fred intentando que la gente no se centrase en el hecho de que Harry parecía demasiado familiarizado con los castigos físicos para su gusto. Ningún chico tendría que pensar lo primero en golpes cuando rompía una regla.

 

\- Sí, es el encargado de los castigos físicos de algunos Gryffindor - asintió George.

 

\- Horribles - añadió Angelina.

 

\- Después del primero llegué a la sala común casi arrastrándome - se quejó Katie.

 

\- Y sus peores días... - dijo Alicia fingiendo un escalofrío.

 

\- Esos mejor intentar olvidarlos - Harry sacudió la cabeza. Él era un fanático del quidditch, pero había habido algún día que incluso él, acostumbrado a trabajar duro y no quejarse, había pensado que Oliver se estaba descontrolando en los entrenamientos.

 

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió** ** de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido. **

**— Seguidme los dos ** **— dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

 

\- Yo también tendría curiosidad - admitió Bill -. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, profesora?

 

\- Algo muy bueno para nosotros y muy malo para el resto - respondió Ron sin poder contenerse más -. La mejor decisión para Gryffindor desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

\- ¿Eh? - Bill le miraba confundido y no era el único. Solo el trío de oro, McGonagall y Wood sabían a qué se referían. El resto de los alumnos sabían que Harry había entrado en el equipo en primero, pero no sabían cuándo exactamente ni las circunstancias. Eso solo lo sabían cinco personas.

 

** — ** **Aqu í.**

**La profesora McGonagall se ñaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

 

\- Eso fue idea de James - sonrió Sirius algo nostálgico y olvidando por un momento el quidditch, McGonagall y el posible castigo el que se enfrentaba su ahijado.

 

\- ¿Se lo enseñasteis vosotros? - preguntó McGonagall casi echando humo por las orejas.

 

\- He dicho que fue James - se defendió el animago rápidamente levantando las manos.

 

\- Y estoy segura de que vosotros no andabais lejos, Sirius - replicó ella aunque Sirius notó que ya no le llamaba "señor Black". Por fin, solo le había costado más de dos décadas hasta que lo había logrado -. ¿Sabes cuántas veces Peeves escribe en las paredes las tonterías más absurdas y groseras que se le ocurren? ¡Y más de una vez ha conseguido poner sus manos en tinta imborrable, y hemos tardado días y una docena de hechizos y pociones para poder quitarlo!

 

Sirius mostró una diminuta sonrisa al imaginarse al poltergeist, pero apenas duró un segundo bajo la mirada fulminante de la profesora.

 

\- Creo que ya sé quiénes van a limpiar las pintadas de Peeves durante las vacaciones de verano - declaró McGonagall con una tersa sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Pero, Minnie, ya no somos alumnos! - protestó Sirius ignorando la mirada de Remus que le advertía que no era buena idea discutir con ella en ese momento -. ¡Somos adultos! ¡No puedes castigarnos!

 

\- Es cierto - admitió ella y Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio que le duró poco -. Sois adultos crecidos y maduros y debéis responsabilizaros de lo que hacéis, así que me parece que va a ser mejor hasta Navidad.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Sirius mientras el resto ahogaba las carcajadas como podía.

 

El animago fue a abrir la boca para protestar otra vez, pero Remus fue más rápido y le calló con una patada en la espinilla y una mirada de advertencia. Sirius cerró la boca de golpe y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

 

**—¡Fuera, Peeves!** **— dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tir ó la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**— Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos en el Gran Comedor, pero ninguno tan fuerte como los dos merodeadores.

 

\- ¡¿Buscador?! - repitió Sirius.

 

\- ¡¿En primer año?! - Remus estaba en shock.

 

\- ¡Pero si has dicho que no te gusta el quidditch! - protestó Sirius girándose hacia su ahijado y quedándose aún más confundido cuando todos se echaron a reír.

 

\- Que a Harry no le gusta el quidditch... - suspiró Fred limpiándose una lágrima después de todas las carcajadas que llevaba capítulos reprimiendo.

 

\- Es como decir que a Filch adora a los estudiantes - explicó George entre hipidos.

 

\- Pero todos... - empezó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Estaban compinchados - comprendió Remus abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Qué? - Sirius le miró sin entender.

 

\- Era todo una broma, Sirius - dijo Remus mirando a todos a su alrededor, en especial a Harry que sonreía ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo -. Llevan tomándonos el pelo todo lo que llevamos de libro.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - el animago se preciaba de ser capaz de oler casi cualquier broma en kilómetros a la redonda, con excepción de las que le gastaba James de vez en cuando.

 

\- Me parece que Harry ha heredado el mismo talento que tenía su padre para gastarnos bromas - explicó el hombre lobo empezando a sonreír divertido. La broma era muy buena, había que reconocerlo.

 

\- ¿Tú has organizado esto? - preguntó Sirius perplejo haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a su ahijado, que sonrió aún más ampliamente.

 

\- ¿Quién más podía ser? - resopló George.

 

\- Ha conseguido que participase todo el colegio, ¡incluso McGonagall! Por no hablar de que también ha participado Snape - dijo Fred.

 

\- Nosotros también sabemos reconocer una buena broma inocente cuando la vemos y creo que hablo por todos al decir que ya era hora que alguien les ganase en su propio juego - la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una fugaz mirada de orgullo a Harry al decir esto.

 

\- Nos la han jugado, Lunático. Estamos perdiendo facultades - suspiró Sirius antes de abrir los ojos como platos -. ¡Cachorro nos ha gastado una broma, Lunático!

 

\- Sí, Sirius. Creo que de eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta - replicó el hombre lobo mirándole como si pensase que estaba un poco lento.

 

\- No lo entiendes - sacudió la cabeza emocionándose -. Cachorro nos ha gastado una broma. ¡Juega al quidditch, y probablemente es tan fanático como James! ¡Entro en primero en el equipo, así que es el buscador más joven del siglo! ¡Y fue Minnie quien le metió en él! ¡Minnie!, ¿no lo pillas, Lunático? La misma Minnie que le dijo a James cuando él le suplicó que le dejase presentarse a las pruebas en primer año que ella nunca dejaría jugar a alguien tan pequeño, ha metido a Harry en el equipo sin que se tenga que presentar a las pruebas.

 

Los ojos de Remus se iban abriendo como platos según hablaba Sirius y ambos se giraron hacia la profesora, que les miraba impasible.

 

\- Sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo y si vosotros hubieseis visto volar al señor Potter, tampoco habríais tardado ni un segundo en hacer todo lo posible por que no se desperdiciara - respondió ella haciendo que Harry se ruborizase hasta la raíz del cabello. Eso era un elogio inconmensurable, sobre todo viniendo de la estricta profesora McGonagall.

 

Sirius se giró hacia su ahijado con una sonrisa enorme.

 

\- Tú, jovencito, estás en problemas - avisó señalándole con un dedo -. No debiste gastarnos una broma, nadie vence en ese terreno a los merodeadores. Yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora. Y tienes que enseñarme cómo vuelas en el partido que van a organizar.

 

\- ¿Pensabas que me lo iba a perder? - Harry alzó una ceja burlón -. Te dije que nadie a quien le gustase el quidditch tendría que desaprovechar un rato para jugar.

 

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

 

\- Tú eres demasiado listo para tu edad - terminó diciendo orgulloso del chico -. No sé yo si deberías saber engañar con palabras así a alguien.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que los merodeadores y sus hijos tenían que saber hacerlo tan fácilmente como respirar - respondió Harry inocentemente.

 

\- ¡Pero no a otros merodeadores!

 

\- Ups. Creo que no me había acordado de esa parte - se encogió de hombros sacando risas de muchos.

 

\- Te lo repito: yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora - le avisó el animago de nuevo.

 

\- ¿No nos ha oído decir antes que es casi imposible pillar a Harry durmiendo? - le susurró George a su gemelo.

 

\- Va a pagar caro no habernos escuchado - respondió Fred en el mismo tono -. La última vez que intentamos gastarle una broma estando dormido no dejamos de hablar en rimas el resto del día.

 

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió** ** en deleite. **

 

**—¿** **Est á segura, profesora?**

** — ** ** Totalmente  ** **— dijo la profesora con vigor** **—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

 

\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Tonks dándose una palmada en la frente -. ¡Encima era su primera vez en escoba!

 

\- La primera vez que se monta en una y ya le han metido en el equipo sin que se tenga que presentar siquiera a las pruebas - musitó Bill mirando al chico curioso.

 

\- Tengo que confesar que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo de bueno es - admitió Charlie casi ávido.

 

\- Luego tendrás tiempo en el partido, Charlie - respondió su hermano mayor -. Me pregunto si será mejor que tú.

 

**Harry asinti ó con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse má** ** s seguro. **

**— Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros ** **— explicó ** ** la profesora a Wood ** ** — ** **. Ni un rasgu ño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

 

\- Creo que esa es mi respuesta - sonrió Bill girándose hacia su hermano, que tenía una expresión entre excitada y molesta.

 

\- ¿Mejor que yo? - repitió Charlie con una media sonrisa. Estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo y de sus capacidades en quidditch, lo suficiente como para tener pocas dudas de que podía vencer a Harry. Tenía muchos más años de experiencia que el chico, después de todo. Así que por muy bueno que fuese, no iba a poder vencerle.

 

\- Nunca te he visto volar - se encogió de hombros Harry sin intimidarse.

 

\- Nosotros os hemos visto a los dos - dijo Ron señalándose a sí mismo, a los gemelos, a Ginny y a Percy -. Y creo que hablo por los cuatro cuando digo que, sintiéndolo muchísimo, Charlie, Harry es mejor que tú.

 

\- ¿No se supone que tienes que defenderme, siendo mi hermano y todo eso? - Charlie alzó una ceja sintiendo esa mezcla de diversión y molestia de nuevo, casi eran celos.

 

\- Ya estoy defendiendo a uno - replicó Ron sin inmutarse.

 

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos como platos mirando a su mejor amigo. Los señores Weasley, los merodeadores, los gemelos y Hermione miraban orgullosos al pelirrojo mientras el resto tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Una cosa era decir que consideraba a Harry su hermano, como ya había hecho antes, pero esto era... Le veía tan hermano suyo como Charlie lo era.

 

\- Bien dicho, Ronnie - felicitaron los gemelos rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

 

\- Y sintiéndolo mucho, Charlie - dijo Fred.

 

\- Tenemos que estar de acuerdo con Ron y con McGonagall - terminó George.

 

\- ¿Y por qué no hacen una competición en el partido de luego? - propuso Luna -. Cada uno jugando para un equipo, a ver quién coge la snitch.

 

\- Luna, eres brillante - declaró Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

\- ¡Apuestas! - exclamó Tonks -. Yo he visto jugar a Charlie y, por muy bien que me caiga Harry, es imposible que sea mejor que Charlie después de haber jugado solo dos años. Así que apuesto un galeón por Charlie.

 

\- Yo como Tonks - dijo Bill sonriendo a su hermano -. No he visto a nadie volar tan bien como Charlie.

 

\- Nosotros apostamos por Harry - declararon los gemelos con firmeza.

 

\- Y yo - añadió Ron.

 

\- Yo también. Lo siento, Charlie, pero no quiero perder un galeón - se disculpó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Yo apuesto por Charlie - dijo Percy -. Sé que Harry es increíble, pero Charlie también lo es y lleva mucho más tiempo volando.

 

\- Nosotros a ti no te hemos visto jugar, Harry, querido - confesó la señora Weasley intercambiando una mirada con su marido -. Tan solo algún partido corto detrás de la Madriguera y sin que pudieses volar muy alto. Pero sí hemos visto a Charlie y sé que él podía haber entrado en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiese ido con los dragones, así que creo que apostamos por Charlie.

 

\- Nosotros por Harry, ¿verdad, Lunático? - preguntó Sirius entusiasmado -. Si Harry es la mitad de bueno que James es imposible que pierda.

 

\- A mí me parece que Charlie tiene más posibilidades por experiencia, pero el partido que le he visto jugar a Harry fue estupendo - dijo Luna -. Creo que me quedo con Harry, es el primer amigo que he tenido - decidió contenta.

 

\- Yo también apuesto por Harry - dijo Neville enviándole una mirada de reojo al pelirrojo -. Hace cosas sobre una escoba que jamás le he visto hacer a nadie.

 

\- Yo voy con Harry - dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su amigo -. Sin ninguna duda.

 

\- Hey, ¿cómo es que sólo cinco apuestan por mí cuando nueve apuestan por Harry? - preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a embargarle la duda.

 

\- Que sean trece a favor de Harry - intervino Oliver Wood señalándose a sí mismo y a las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor.

 

\- ¿Qué? Pero, Oliver, yo fui tu capitán - protestó indignado.

 

\- Lo siento - se sonrojó un poco -. Pero yo mismo he entrenado a Harry, aunque no necesitase mucho entrenamiento para empezar, y sé lo bueno que es. A pesar de que fueses mi capitán, Harry es mi buscador y sé por quién tengo que apostar para ganar.

 

Charlie soltó un bufido indignado intentando ocultar la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir y se giró hacia los gemelos para seguir escuchando la lectura.

 

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter?** **— preguntó ** ** excitado. **

 

\- No, lo que hace aún más increíble que tenga los instintos que tiene - sonrió Neville.

 

**— Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor ** ** — ** **aclar ó la profesora McGonagall.**

**— Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador ** **— dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención** **—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

 

\- La Nimbus 2.000, Minnie, sin ninguna duda - dijo Sirius en seguida, tan emocionado que prácticamente daba botes en el asiento.

 

\- Sirius, contrólate, eres un adulto - le regañó la profesora McGonagall.

 

\- ¿Cuál tienes, Harry? - preguntó Sirius prácticamente ignorando a la bruja.

 

\- Una de esas dos - respondió Harry sonriendo.

 

\- Ya, ¿pero cual? - insistió Sirius frustrado.

 

\- ¿No ves que no te va a responder, Sirius? - dijo Remus divertido.

 

\- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo aparece en la historia! - se quejó el animago.

 

\- Y yo tampoco lo sabía y tuve que esperar mucho más que tú para saberlo - replicó Harry dejando sin respuesta a su padrino.

 

**— Hablar** **é con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...**

 

Snape mostró una rara sonrisa, llena de orgullo por el equipo de su casa y algo de la superioridad que sentía por haber ganado a los leones de esa forma. Había sido maravilloso...

 

Hasta que llegó Potter. Y desde entonces cada partido en el que había jugado ese mocoso había sido una victoria más para Gryffindor.

 

**La profesora McGonagall observ ó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

**— Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiar** ** é  ** ** de idea sobre tu castigo. **

 

\- Y ni siquiera te castigaron - gimió Fred con envidia.

 

\- Rompes las reglas y te premian por ello - dijo George.

 

\- Solo Harry podría lograr una cosa así - Ron sacudió la cabeza divertido.

 

\- Eso son excepciones que al parecer solo se hacen con Potter - intervino Snape con una mueca.

 

\- Creo que sabes tan bien como yo, Severus, que habría premiado a cualquier alumno que defendiese a un compañero - replicó McGonagall molesta.

 

\- ¿Y cómo sabías tú que estaba defendiendo a un compañero, Minerva?

 

\- Si mal no recuerdo, estabas aquí cuando hemos leído la pelea que estuvo a punto de ocurrir entre los señores Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y los señores Potter y Weasley, así que creo que se da por hecho que no pensaba permitir que se fuesen a la clase de vuelo sin mantener un ojo puesto sobre ellos, además de que así se descubre a futuras promesas de quidditch. Estuve toda la clase mirando desde una ventana, Severus, y no hacen falta ni dos neuronas para darse cuenta de que el señor Malfoy se estaba riendo del señor Longbottom.

 

\- Eso no significa que sepas por qué estaban los dos en el aire - replicó Snape apretando los dientes y buscando un fallo en la lógica de la profesora.

 

\- Pero ver al señor Malfoy coger algo que brillaba del suelo y salir volando con ello, sabiendo que ya le había quitado la Recordadora al señor Longbottom, concordarás conmigo en que no era difícil deducir que había vuelto a hacerlo. Ver al señor Potter indignado saliendo volando tras él solo confirmó mis sospechas.

 

\- Eso no quita que Potter hubiese roto las normas.

 

\- Todas las reglas tienen su excepción, y romperlas por un compañero no se merece un castigo, Severus. Tal vez tendría que haber castigado al señor Malfoy por reírse de un compañero, robar propiedades ajenas e intentar dañarlas - amenazó McGonagall.

 

\- No, eso no habría sido necesario - cortó Severus furioso.

 

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar, Severus. El señor Malfoy se libró del castigo, así que era justo que el señor Potter también, y además, por defender a un amigo, se merecía un premio. Punto final - terminó la discusión la bruja.

 

Casi todos en el Gran Comedor la miraban con una mezcla de diversión y asombro completos. Parecía como si nunca la hubiesen visto antes y ahora de pronto se fijasen por primera vez en la fiereza con la que defendía a sus estudiantes.

 

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**— Tu padre habría estado orgulloso ** **— dijo** **—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

 

\- Habría sido el padre más orgulloso del mundo - suspiró Sirius nostálgicamente y un brillo triste en los ojos.

 

\- Incluso antes de saber esto - añadió Remus -. Solo que al saber esto se le habría hinchado tanto el pecho de orgullo que no me habría extrañado que hubiese salido volando.

 

\- Ya me estoy imaginando cómo sería la carta de Lily. En esa ni siquiera se molestaría en poner otro párrafo sobre otra cosa, todo sería sobre el logro de su "pequeño bebé" - rio Sirius.

 

\- ¡Sirius! - protestó Harry, decidiendo si oír lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres de él valía la pena de morirse de la vergüenza. No estaba seguro, así que no dijo nada más.

 

**— Es una broma.**

 

\- ¿El qué es una broma? ¿Que James fue un excelente jugador de quidditch? - preguntó Sirius indignado -. ¡Sí que lo fue! ¡Uno increíble!

 

\- Ya lo sabemos, Sirius - Tonks puso los ojos en blanco -. Pero creo que no se refería a eso.

 

\- Cierto, no me imagino a Oliver diciendo que eso era una broma, mucho menos a Harry - razonó Bill.

 

\- Probablemente es un cambio de escena - adivinó Luna.

 

\- ¿Y con quién demonios está hablando? - preguntó Charlie.

 

\- Conmigo - respondió Ron alzando la mano.

 

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Y por qué dices que era una broma? - dijo Charlie.

 

\- No sé... ¿Tal vez porque mi mejor amigo me acababa de decir que le habían metido por saltarse las normas, a pesar de ser un alumno de primero y que le iban a permitir tener su propia escoba? - replicó Ron sarcástico.

 

\- Cierra el pico - murmuró Charlie avergonzado.

 

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

 

\- ¿Dejó de comer? - Hermione fingió estar sorprendida -. No me puedo creer que le sorprendieses lo suficiente para que se le olvidase la comida. ¡Si prácticamente no es persona a la hora de la comida hasta que se ha comido dos platos!

 

\- ¡Hey!, eso no es cierto - protestó Ron sonrojándose.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron, pero sí que lo es - le contradijo Harry -. Solo ha pasado esa única vez, que yo sepa.

 

No fue la única, pensaron sus dos amigos. Cuando Harry había estado inconsciente en el hospital en primero Ron había perdido completamente el apetito. Hermione también, pero era más llamativo con Ron, más llamativo que el pelirrojo que parecía tener un estómago sin fondo apenas hubiese probado bocado durante tres días. Habían comido porque los gemelos prácticamente les arrastraban a la mesa en el Gran Comedor y les llenaban el plato de huevos y tostadas para el desayuno y de todo lo que hubiese para la cena. Luego se quedaba casi intacto, pero preferían llenar los platos porque no había manera de alejarles de la puerta de la enfermería en todo el día para la comida. A pesar de que no les dejaban entrar más que cinco minutos al día, esperaban verle cada vez que se abría la puerta o recibir noticias suyas cuanto antes.

 

**—¿Buscador?** **— dijo** **—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador má** ** s joven en... **

 

\- Nunca hasta ahora - dijo Fred.

 

\- Hasta que llegó Harry - asintió George.

 

** — ** ** Un siglo  ** **— terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde** **—. Wood me lo dijo.**

 

Las tripas de Harry rugieron en ese momento.

 

\- Es imposible que tengas hambre ahora cuando hemos comido hace un par de horas y ni siquiera yo tengo estoy hambriento todavía - dijo Ron perplejo antes de caer en la cuenta -. El hechizo, ¿verdad?

 

\- Lo siento - Harry se encogió de hombros sonrojado.

 

\- Nah, esto no es culpa tuya. Solo que ahora mismo no te envidio en lo más mínimo.

 

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

**— Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene ** **— dijo Harry** **—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

 

\- No va a ser posible - dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza -. Cualquiera que se acerque al campo de quidditch cuando esté entrenando el equipo le verán y seguro que hay gente que se acerca al darse cuenta de que no va a haber pruebas para el puesto de buscador.

 

\- Ya, pero Oliver en ese momento no creo que pensase con claridad - dijo Fred con una sonrisa al mirar a su capitán, que estaba sonrojado.

 

\- Parecía un niño la mañana de Navidad - rio George -. Lo que me sorprende es que tardaran tanto en descubrirlo.

 

\- ¿Qué esperabais? - se defendió él -. Tenía un nuevo buscador que tenía una recomendación personal de McGonagall. ¡De McGonagall! Vosotros sabéis lo difícil que es que te dé un cumplido, ¡y por Harry estaba dispuesta a romper todas las normas, las de Hogwarts y las suyas propias!

 

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rá** ** pidamente. **

 

\- Y ahí entramos nosotros en escena - sonrió Fred orgulloso.

 

\- Ya era hora. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin aparecer - dijo George.

 

**— Bien hecho ** **— dijo George en voz baja** **—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

 

\- Los mejores golpeadores que ha visto Hogwarts en mucho tiempo - proclamó Fred como si fuese un comentador.

 

\- Imbatibles en su juego, no encontrarán a otros como ellos - siguió George.

 

\- Sí, sí, sois estupendos - se impacientó Ginny -. Ya lo sabemos. ¿Ahora podéis seguir?

 

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, hermanita - concedió George.

 

\- Por lo menos por esta vez - puntualizó Fred mientras su gemelo comenzaba a leer de nuevo.

 

**— Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso ** **— dijo Fred** **—. **

 

Los Slytherin miraron petulantes a los Gryffindor, que hicieron una mueca. Habían estado tan cerca... La copa habría sido suya, pero algo había pasado que había fastidiado esos planes. Ni siquiera sabían exactamente qué había ocurrido para dejar a Harry en la enfermería, pero por lo menos con estos libros descubrirían si valía la pena perder la copa de quidditch por ello.

 

**No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este añ** **o ser á muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

 

\- Y lo hizo estupendamente - señaló Ron intentando sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba comiéndole la culpa por dentro por la derrota que habían sufrido el año anterior.

 

\- Ninguno de los otros buscadores tenía nada que hace contra él - sonrió Neville.

 

\- ¿Eso significa que ganasteis la copa? - preguntó Sirius.

 

\- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo al final del libro, Sirius - respondió Hermione salvándoles de tener que confesar que no, que había sido un desastre.

 

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! Ya veremos qué opináis cuando lleguemos al tercer libro - gruñó exasperado con la actitud de esos chicos.

 

**— Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

**— Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

 

\- ¿Detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy? - repitió la profesora McGonagall entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Eh, creo que pone algo así, sí - dijo George regañándose mentalmente por no haberse saltado esa parte e inventado algo en su lugar.

 

\- De todas formas, Filch conoce ese pasadizo, profesora - dijo Fred.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más que el señor Filch no conoce, señor Weasley? - preguntó ella muy aguda.

 

\- ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo, profesora? - preguntó Fred inocentemente.

 

\- Nosotros no queremos meternos en líos - le siguió el juego George.

 

McGonagall les miró severa por encima de sus gafas, sabiendo perfectamente que le estaban ocultando cosas. Sin embargo, decidió que no valía la pena investigar por ahí ya que de todas formas era muy probable (casi seguro) que los señores Potter y Weasley y la señorita Granger descubrirían también unos cuantos secretos nuevos del castillo, incluyendo alguno de los pasadizos de los gemelos.

 

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

 

\- ¿Otra vez? - gruñó Tonks exasperada y molesta -. Es la tercera vez ese día que aparece para molestar. ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?

 

\- ¿Qué va a ser? - respondió Bill -. Quiere mofarse de Harry porque piensa que le van a expulsar.

 

\- Ojalá hubiese podido ver su cara cuando se enteró de que en realidad le habían puesto en el equipo - suspiró Charlie.

 

\- Pues la cara que puso en ese momento no la vimos, pero sí que vimos la que puso al ver la escoba que Harry tenía CON PERMISO - puntualizó Ron riéndose con Harry mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza ligeramente sonriendo.

 

\- ¿Fue buena? - preguntó Neville curioso. Estaba deseando que las cosas se torciesen para Malfoy después de lo mucho que se burlaba de él.

 

\- No tenía precio - respondió Harry -. Épica.

 

Malfoy les miraba sonrojado hasta las orejas, habiendo oído su conversación. No podía creerse que había sido, técnicamente, gracias a él que Potter había acabado en el equipo de quidditch. ¿Es que no podía salirle algo bien por una vez en la vida? ¿Es que todo tenía que salirle bien a Potter?

 

**—¿Comiendo la ú** **ltima cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

**— Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus ** ** « ** ** amiguitos ** **» — dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceñ** ** o fruncido. **

 

\- Eso es Harry, no te dejes intimidar - felicitó Sirius.

 

\- Como si Harry se dejase intimidar alguna vez - resopló Hermione por lo bajo. Si no lo hacía ante Voldemort, ciertamente no lo iba a hacer ante Malfoy y ese par de trolls.

 

\- Sirius, no le animes a que se meta en peleas - Molly frunció el ceño desaprobando su actitud.

 

\- Técnicamente, Molly, no pueden meterse en peleas estando en medio del Gran Comedor y rodeados de profesores - señaló Remus.

 

\- Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Harry no debería ir provocándoles - insistió ella.

 

\- Señora Weasley, ellos vinieron a buscarnos a nosotros. Acaba de oír que estábamos comiendo y se acercaron ellos - se justificó Harry.

 

\- En eso tiene razón, Molly - estuvo de acuerdo Arthur -. Tú misma acabas de oír todos los detalles.

 

La mujer frunció el ceño, nada contenta con la situación, pero se mantuvo en silencio y dejó que siguiesen leyendo.

 

**— Nos veremos cuando quieras ** **— dijo Malfoy** **—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qu** **é pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

 

\- ¿Un duelo de magos? - repitió Bill incorporándose.

 

\- ¿Así que el duelo fue contra Malfoy? - preguntó Ginny.

 

\- Eh... Más o menos - respondió Harry.

 

\- No sé si es buena idea. Algo no me pinta bien. Parece que está buscando que aceptéis, como si ya lo tuviese planeado - dudó Remus.

 

\- ¿Aceptaste, Harry? - preguntó Sirius ansioso. Los instintos de Remus eran estupendos, siendo hombre lobo y todo eso, y les habían sacado más de una vez de un apuro.

 

\- ¿Yo cómo iba a aceptar? Si no tenía ni idea de lo que era un duelo de magos - Harry esquivó la pregunta hábilmente.

 

\- Bien - suspiró Sirius aliviado.

 

\- Siempre puedes pedirle a Ron que acepte por ti el duelo - sugirió Luna tranquilamente. No lo dijo con mala intención ni queriendo que los pillasen, pero acertó tan de lleno que ni Harry ni Ron pudieron evitar una mueca.

 

\- ¿Que hiciste qué, Ronald? - preguntó su madre entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Sigue, George - suplicó Ron, a pesar de saber que ahora venía su respuesta. Así por lo menos no tenía que contestarle a su madre él directamente.

 

**— Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo** **—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

 

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! - rugió la señora Weasley provocando otra mueca del chico -, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre aceptar por Harry un duelo de magos cuando él ni siquiera sabe lo que es?!

 

\- Por eso mismo, mamá - explicó él -. No quería que Harry quedase en evidencia delante de Malfoy. No se lo habría dejado pasar en meses.

 

La señora Weasley se calmó un poco al ver que en el fondo su hijo lo había hecho para ayudar a Harry, pero seguía enfadada.

 

\- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, ¿entendido? O estarás castigado durante todas las vacaciones de verano - le amenazó. Ron asintió rápidamente aliviado por que solo hubiese sido una reprimenda en vez de tener un castigo también.

 

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorá** ** ndolos. **

** — ** ** Crabbe  ** **—respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

 

\- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabe, señor Malfoy? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall suspicaz.

 

\- Eh... - Malfoy miró a Severus en busca de apoyo, pero el profesor estaba apretando la mandíbula enfadado y le miraba con los ojos entornados.

 

Snape no pensaba ayudarle a salir de ese embrollo. Se había metido él solito al desobedecer a Severus cuando él le había dicho que no se metiese en duelos de magia como mínimo hasta segundo, cuando ya sabrían defenderse de alguna forma de otros magos de su edad. No le había hecho caso, ahora afrontaba las consecuencias sin su ayuda.

 

Por eso y por mentirle. Draco había ido a quejarse de que Potter había desobedecido las órdenes de la señora Hooch y había salido volando en cuanto está entró en el castillo con Longbottom. Es decir, le había contado una historia muy distinta a lo que había pasado en realidad. Si quería que le ayudase, tendría que empezar por no mentirle de ahora en adelante.

 

Era en parte por culpa de estas mentiras que tenía tan mala imagen de Potter y le consideraba exactamente igual que su padre. Ahora ya no sabía que pensar. La actitud que había tenido de defender a un amigo era definitivamente de Lily antes que de Potter.

 

\- ¿Oí cómo lo comentaban algunos alumnos mayores? - la respuesta de Draco sonó más como una pregunta que otra cosa.

 

McGonagall, por supuesto, no se tragó el cuento. Nadie lo hizo. Sin embargo, pensó que si no se había enterado hasta ahora de que habían tenido un duelo de magia sería por que nada grave había ocurrido y decidió dejarlo pasar.

 

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**—¿Qu** **é es un duelo de magos? ** **— preguntó Harry** **—. ¿Y qu** **é quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

**— Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan ** **— dijo Ron sin darle importancia. **

 

\- ¿Sabes, Ron? - interrumpió Hermione -. Eso no fue exactamente tranquilizador. Era la primera vez que Harry había oído hablar de los duelos de magia y lo primero que haces es insinuar que la gente muere en ellos - puso los ojos en blanco ante lo obtuso que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¿Qué querías que respondiese? - se defendió él con las puntas de las orejas rojas -. Él me había preguntado qué quería decir eso de ser el segundo de alguien. ¡No podía simplemente ignorar la pregunta!

 

\- Ya da igual - intervino Harry antes de que se pusiesen a discutir otra vez -. Esto fue hace mucho, ¿recordáis? ¿Y recordáis también que ya sé un poco más sobre duelos de magia?

 

\- Ugh, no me lo recuerdes - gimió Ron mientras Hermione hacía una mueca.

 

\- ¿Y tú por qué tienes más experiencia en duelos de magia? - preguntó Sirius suspicaz.

 

\- No solo yo - dijo Harry rápidamente -. Todo el colegio, pero eso vendrá en el segundo libro.

 

\- Y tampoco fue una experiencia en la que puedas decir que aprendiésemos mucho - murmuró Hermione.

 

**Al ver la expresió** **n de Harry, a ñadió rá** ** pidamente ** **— : Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero dañ** ** o.  **

 

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Y si Lucius Malfoy le había enseñado a su hijo algunos trucos? Tal vez Draco sí que sabía lo suficiente para hacer daño a Harry. No permanente, por supuesto, pero para Sirius cualquier daño a su ahijado era más del que debería haber habido.

 

Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar esos pensamientos. Ni Harry ni sus amigos parecían en lo más mínimo preocupados así que seguro que no había pasado nada.

 

De todas formas, se prometió a sí mismo que a la menor oportunidad empezaría a enseñarle magia a Harry. Había demasiada gente buscando hacerle daño como para no hacerlo.

 

**De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

 

Malfoy escondió una sonrisa. En realidad estaba esperando justo que aceptasen para poder darle el chivatazo a Filch, pero eso ellos no lo sabían, claro.

 

**—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

**— La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz ** **— le sugirió Ron.**

 

\- ¡Ronald! - exclamó su madre en shock, pero no se la oyó por encima de las carcajadas de todos.

 

\- ¡Bien dicho, Ron! - felicitó Charlie.

 

\- Eso es hermano - aprobó Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

Ron devolvió la sonrisa con un sentimiento cálido por dentro. No sabía bien qué era, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que todos sus hermanos parecían orgullosos de él en ese momento.

 

\- No está mal, chico - musitó Ojoloco para sí mismo. Ese pelirrojo tampoco sería un mal candidato para convertirse en auror. Ciertamente sabía darle soluciones inesperadas a las dificultades.

 

**— Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era ** ** Hermione Granger. **

 

\- Se me hace tan raro que no estuvieses con nosotros - musitó Harry.

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Parece como si esos meses no hubiesen existido y solo hubiésemos empezado Hogwarts de verdad cuando nos hicimos amigos los tres - susurró Ron.

 

Hermione sonrió contenta y se acurrucó más en el sofá entre sus dos chicos, sus dos mejores amigos.

 

**—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar?** **— dijo Ron.**

 

\- Wow, alguien está de mal humor, ¿eh? - dijo Tonks sarcástica mirando mal al pelirrojo.

 

\- ¿A qué venía eso, Ron? - preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño -. Solo ha dicho una palabra para que supieseis que estaba ahí y que quería hablar con vosotros.

 

\- Perdona, Hermione, fui un poco borde, ¿verdad? - se disculpó avergonzado en un murmullo.

 

\- Un poco, sí, pero eso ya no importa. Fue hace mucho - sonrió la chica sin darle importancia.

 

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**— No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

**— No esperaba otra cosa ** **— murmuró Ron.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - protestaron muchos exasperados.

 

\- No me extraña que Hermione haya decidido que solo va a hablar con Harry en ese momento - masculló Ginny fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

 

\- Sí que es cierto que yo era un poco cotilla - le defendió Hermione suavemente. ¿No veían que Ron y Harry ya se estaban torturando ellos mismos mentalmente? ¿De verdad tenían que insistir con todos esos comentarios?

 

\- Esa no es excusa, Hermione - dijo Tonks haciendo que los dos chicos se encogieran un poco más en sí mismos.

 

Al final Fred y George (que también entendían la necesidad de privacidad y lo molesta que podía ser la gente que se metía en sus planes) decidieron que ya habían sufrido suficiente y siguieron leyendo.

 

**—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

**— Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo ** **—respondi ó Harry.**

 

\- ¿Tú también, Harry? - preguntó Tonks molesta.

 

\- Lo sé. No debí haberle hablado así. Lo siento, Hermione - se disculpó azorado.

 

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que esto fue hace mucho? - Hermione levantó la manos exasperada con la actitud de todos.

 

\- No lo sé, pero sí que sé que ellos se van a seguir disculpando cada vez que sean unos idiotas contigo - dijo Bill, que empezaba a opinar igual que Hermione al pensar que los chicos ya estaban sufriendo ellos solitos lo suficiente.

 

\- Pues no deberían - replicó ella mirando a ambos -. Creía que habíamos acordado que nada de estos libros importaba.

 

\- Pero nunca llegamos a disculparnos por todo eso, Hermione - se justificó Harry.

 

\- Y no importa - terminó ella la discusión cruzándose de brazos.

 

**— Adiós ** **— añadió Ron.**

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería).**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó la señora Weasley. 

 

\- La señora Pomfrey no puede haber tardado tanto en arreglar una muñeca rota - dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño. A él la enfermera le había dejado como nuevo en un día después de las noches de luna llena y acababa normalmente mucho peor que con una lesión como la de Neville. 

 

\- Claro que no - replicó ella irritada porque dudasen de sus habilidades como enfermera -. Para la hora de la cena ya estaba perfectamente. 

 

\- Luego aparecerá por qué no había vuelto Neville - intervino Harry viendo que el chico estaba avergonzado. Neville le lanzó una mirada agradecida que nadie excepto el trío entendió ya que solo ellos cuatro sabían lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. 

 

**Ron hab ía pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: ** **« Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo** **». **

 

\- ¿En serio, Ron? - bufó Bill entre exasperado y divertido. 

 

\- Por lo menos fue sincero al decir que no se acordaba en vez de inventarse un contrahechizo que podría hacer que las cosas acabasen peor para Harry - Tonks pensó positiva. 

 

\- De todas formas siempre hay que saber cuando estás peleando una batalla perdida - dijo Ojoloco -. Si no sabes contrarrestar las maldiciones, es una batalla prácticamente perdida. Entonces lo mejor es correr. 

 

Ron se hinchó de orgullo al ver que había dicho algo que contaba con la aprobación del viejo auror. 

 

\- Aún así no sé si ese es el mejor consejo que le puedes dar a alguien para tranquilizarle antes de un duelo - dudó Charlie. 

 

\- No importó al final - se encogió de hombros Harry -. No me hizo falta poner en práctica ese consejo. 

 

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Ojoloco con ambos ojos fijos en el chico. 

 

\- Ya lo veréis - respondió Harry devolviéndole la mirada sin inmutarse. 

 

**Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día.**

 

\- Por lo menos se siente culpable por hacerlo - dijo McGonagall aliviada en cierta forma por que a cachorro de león no le gustase romper las normas sin motivo. 

 

\- Es buen chico en realidad - murmuró Sprout. 

 

\- A lo mejor la conciencia le hace quedarse en vez de ir - dijo Flitwick esperanzado. 

 

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podí** ** a perderla. **

 

\- O no - dijo Flitwick.

 

\- Es un buen chico, pero un niño al fin y al cabo y los niños no quieren quedar en evidencia delante de sus rivales - asintió Sprout comprendiendo.

 

\- Por lo menos sabemos que nada salió mal o habríamos sabido sobre esta aventura mucho antes - dijo McGonagall repitiendo en voz alta sus pensamientos de antes.

 

\- Eso espero - estuvo de acuerdo Sprout.

 

**— Once y media ** **— murmuró ** ** finalmente Ron ** **—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala comú** **n de Gryffindor. Todav ía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un silló** ** n cercano. **

 

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! Ya les han pillado y aún no han salido de la sala común - gruñó Sirius.

 

\- ¿Pero quién es? - preguntó Tonks ansiosa.

 

\- No lo sé, pero espero que sea quien sea no se lo diga a ningún prefecto o a un profesor - Bill cruzó los dedos esperando que tuviesen algo de suerte.

 

**— No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

 

\- Vale, no sé si eso es tener suerte o no - dijo en voz baja Bill, pero no lo suficientemente baja porque todos le oyeron y le fulminaron con la mirada al ver la expresión herida de Hermione.

 

\- ¡Pues claro que eso es tener suerte! - replicó Ron tan enfadado como Harry mientras ambos le cogían la mano a su amiga, que se había empezado a encoger en el sofá.

 

\- ¡No, no quería decirlo de esa manera! - intentó explicarse Bill.

 

\- ¿Entonces cómo querías decirlo? - gruñó Harry sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada a pesar de estar dándole un fuerte apretón en la mano a Hermione como apoyo.

 

\- Me refería a que Hermione era posible que sí que se lo dijese a un prefecto - se justificó asustado. Había demasiada gente en su contra para su gusto.

 

\- Y eso no habría tenido nada de malo si lo hubiese hecho - replicó Ron sorprendiendo a algunos por que no le importase que se hubiese chivado, incluyendo un poco a la propia Hermione.

 

\- Estábamos rompiendo las normas y aquella vez no podemos decir que fuese por Hogwarts o por un amigo - siguió Harry de acuerdo.

 

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo siento, Hermione - se disculpó avergonzado e intimidado por los dos chicos.

 

\- No importa, Bill. Da igual - le quitó importancia ella con una sonrisa. Y era cierto que le daba igual siempre que Harry y Ron no opinasen lo mismo.

 

**—¡Tú** **!  ** **— dijo Ron furioso** **—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

 

\- Habría sido mucho más seguro para ti que lo hubieses hecho - murmuró Ron.

 

\- Pero os habrían pillado sin mí - respondió Hermione en el mismo tono.

 

\- Y a lo mejor jamás habríamos descubierto que ahí era donde se guardaba la Piedra Filosofal - susurró Harry.

 

**— Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano ** **— contestó enfadada Hermione** **—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

 

\- Puede que Percy sea prefecto - empezó a decir George levantando la vista de las páginas del libro.

 

\- Pero apostaríamos todos nuestros ahorros a que no es capaz de deteneros - terminó Fred.

 

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda haceros cambiar de idea en este castillo? - les preguntó Remus al trío con una sonrisa entretenida.

 

\- Pues... - Ron se puso a pensar a ver quién se le ocurría.

 

\- Solo ha habido tres personas que han intentado detenernos - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Y una que ha intentado averiguar qué era lo que sabíamos - añadió Harry.

 

\- Y ninguna de las cuatro ha tenido éxito - Ron se encogió de hombros.

 

\- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Tonks curiosa.

 

\- Eso, obviamente, no os lo vamos a decir - dijo Ron.

 

\- Pero podemos deciros que están entre los profesores - cedió Harry.

 

\- El resto aparecerá en los dos primeros libros - sentenció Hermione sin dejar lugar para más preguntas.

 

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

 

\- Y menos mal que sí que lo fuiste - musitó Harry.

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? - Hermione alzó una ceja divertida -. Os salvé de un buen castigo.

 

**— Vamos ** **— dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron** **a trav és del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que como una gansa enfadada? - repitió Hermione girándose hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Eh... Yo... - Harry miró a Ron en busca de ayuda mientras el resto sofocaba una carcajada al ver la angustia del chico.

 

\- A mí no me mires, colega. Este es tu problema con Hermione - el pelirrojo levantó las manos con una sonrisa.

 

\- Eh... ¿Son mis pensamientos privados? - respondió Harry casi como una pregunta -. ¿No se puede controlar lo que piensas y lo que importa es que nunca he dicho algo así en voz alta?

 

\- Mm... ¿Eso quiere decir que has pensado cosas así más veces, pero nunca lo has dicho en voz alta? - preguntó Hermione cada vez más divertida.

 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Digo, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! - negó Harry con la cabeza rápidamente y el resto ya se echó a reír.

 

\- No importa, Harry - le tranquilizó ella sonriendo -. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

 

** — ** **No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

 

\- Parece que lo único que me importaban eran los puntos de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? - suspiró Hermione apenada -. No me extraña que huyeseis de mí a todas horas.

 

\- Que te importen los puntos de Gryffindor no es malo, Hermione - dijo Harry rápidamente -. Estoy seguro de que si hemos ganado la copa de la casa estos dos años ha sido gracias a la enorme cantidad de puntos que ganas en clase cada día, suficientes para contrarrestar los muchos que pierdo yo en cada clase de Pociones - añadió en voz más baja. No quería que los que no habían estado en Hogwarts averiguasen nada de la historia antes de tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia entonces?

 

\- Y no huíamos tanto - la chica le dirigió una mirada escéptica a Ron -. Bueno, vale, puede que un poco - admitió a regañadientes -. Pero por lo menos conseguías que por lo menos supiésemos que estábamos haciendo cosas que no debíamos.

 

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, reconfortada por las palabras de ánimo de los chicos.

 

**— Vete.**

**— Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañ** ** ana. Sois tan... **

 

\- ¿Les delataste? - preguntó Tonks.

 

\- No, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo - reconoció Hermione.

 

\- Tampoco creo que lo hubieses hecho incluso de haber podido - dijo Ron.

 

\- No eres de las que delata a nadie a no ser que sea por la seguridad de alguien - dijo Harry.

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Si nunca hemos estado en una situación así - replicó Hermione, sabiendo que era cierto.

 

\- Lo sé - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

 

Más de uno fue incapaz de contener una carcajada, pero intentó disimularla con una tos.

 

Hermione no se lo tragó. Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia que prometía problemas si no cerraban la boca en ese instante.

 

\- Tienes que reconocer que tiene gracia, Hermione - intentó Fred con una sonrisa más dubitativa de lo habitual.

 

\- Que intentes detenerles.

 

\- Que les regañes por salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

 

\- Y que los siguieses tú a fuera.

 

\- Y encima te quedes encerrada porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido probablemente a ver a su amiga Violeta...

 

\- Y creo que ya veo lo que quieres decir, Hermione. No tiene ni pizca de gracia, ¿verdad, Gred?

 

\- Ni un poco. Mejor olvidamos el tema, ¿no, Feorge? - estuvo de acuerdo su gemelo rápidamente.

 

\- Yo ya lo he olvidado. Si he oído hablar de ello no me acuerdo - asintió George sin quitar la mirada de la bruja, que había empezado a deslizar la mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

 

\- Menudo par de Gryffindors están hechos - resopló Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

**—¿Y ahora qu** **é voy a hacer? ** **— preguntó ** ** con tono agudo. **

**—É se es tu problema ** **— dijo Ron** **—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

 

\- Creo que eso no es lo más amable que le podías haber dicho, Ron - dijo Charlie con una media sonrisa.

 

\- No, no creo que impresiones a ninguna chica de esa forma - añadió Bill sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- También es cierto que era culpa de Hermione haberse quedado fuera por seguirles sin que la invitaran - señaló Neville sin pensar.

 

Un instante después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y palideció.

 

\- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Perdona, Hermione! - se disculpó horrorizado. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría insultar a la bruja más inteligente de su curso?! ¡Y encima ella le había ayudado varias veces a aprobar! -. ¡No lo quería decir así!

 

\- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó Hermione divertida -. Pues deberías porque sí que fue así. Yo les seguí, ellos no querían, les seguí de todas formas y las cosas se torcieron para mí. Normal que dijeran que ese era mi problema. Y ni siquiera es como si estuviese en peligro esperando en el pasillo.

 

Neville no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se conformó con enviarle una sonrisa aliviada a la chica y girarse para seguir escuchando.

 

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

**— Voy con vosotros ** **— dijo.**

 

\- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba - dijo Sirius alzando tanto las cejas que casi dejaron de verse.

 

\- Yo sí. Obviamente Hermione no iba a querer quedarse esperando sola en el pasillo a que algún profesor la encontrase o a que volviese la Dama Gorda - razonó Remus.

 

\- Ya, cierto, ¿pero acompañarles? - insistió Sirius.

 

\- Ya nos han dicho que Hermione no se lo diría a ningún profesor a no ser que alguien estuviese en peligro - señaló Tonks.

 

\- Y nos lo han dicho sus dos mejores amigos. Creo que la conocen bien - dijo Charlie sarcástico.

 

\- ¿Y si la esperáis para oír por qué vino con nosotros? - interrumpió Harry frunciendo el ceño. Tantos comentarios sin sentido le iba a acabar cansando.

 

**— No lo hará** ** s. **

**—¿** **No creer éis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le dir** **é la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaré** ** is. **

 

\- No sé por qué, pero dudo que te apoyen en eso - resopló Sirius casi divertido.

 

\- No, cierto, en ese momento no - asintió ella ignorando cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. En serio, ¿en qué había estado pensando aquella noche? Claramente no iban a declararse culpables a sí mismos solo para que ella, que había estado curioseando en lo que no debía, no se metiese en problemas.

 

\- ¿En ese momento? - repitió Remus alzando una ceja.

 

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se regañó mentalmente. Había estado distraída ensimismada en sus recuerdos de aquella aventura y no había pensado en lo que debía.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora sí lo harían? - preguntó Charlie algo escéptico. No era que no pensase que no se apoyarían siempre, pero no creía que los dos chicos decidiesen soportar un castigo que la chica se había ganado.

 

\- Por supuesto - respondió Harry sin dudar un instante, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. Y para él lo era. Para él un castigo no significaba nada (se había pasado casi toda su vida castigado, después de todo), pero para Hermione sí que significaba mucho. Para ella todo lo relacionado con el colegio era importante y él respetaba eso, así que si podía evitarle una mancha en su expediente, iba a hacerlo sin pestañear. Su propio expediente ya tenía tantas manchas y altibajos que uno más no se notaría.

 

\- ¿Todavía lo tienes que preguntar? - le dijo Ron a su hermano casi molesto. Sus pensamientos seguían la misma línea que los de Harry. Mejor ellos que Hermione o la chica no levantaría la cabeza en varios días, como había pasado en la ocasión con Norberto. Lo que no comprendía era que el resto aún no lo hubiese entendido. ¿Es que no habían visto que eran como hermanos los tres?, pensó exasperado. Y luego decían que él era corto de entendederas...

 

**— Eres una caradura ** **— dijo Ron en voz alta.**

**— Callaos los dos ** **— dijo Harry en tono cortante** **—. He o í** ** do algo. **

 

\- No os van a pillar tan pronto, ¿verdad? - preguntó George entrecerrando los ojos. Sería casi un insulto personal que los pillasen antes de dar diez pasos fuera de la torre.

 

\- Claro que no - replicó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿Tan malos creías que éramos? - dijo Harry divertido -. Admito que no éramos los más discretos, pero jamás hemos sido tan malos. Y ahora se nos da mucho mejor, ¿verdad? - añadió compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Ron y Hermione.

 

\- No nos lo recuerdes - gruñeron los dos a la vez, uno recordando la noche que se habían escapado para ir en busca de Aragog, la otra recordando la noche en la que habían subido a la torre de Astronomía con Norberto (aunque les hubiesen pillado al final por la emoción de haberse librado por fin del dragón).

 

Harry apenas pudo contener una carcajada. Él era el mejor de los tres escabulléndose a escondidas (por su _adorable_ situación familiar) por lo que tampoco le era muy complicado y casi lo disfrutaba, pero para los otros dos eran de las cosas más tensas que habían hecho y no querían repetirlas en el futuro próximo si podían evitarlo.

 

\- ¿Queremos saber...?

 

\- No - cortaron los tres a la vez antes de que Fred pudiese terminar la pregunta.

 

**Era una especie de respiración.**

 

\- ¿Respiración? - repitió Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- ¿Eso significa que es una persona? - preguntó Charlie con la esperanza de que le respondiesen. Obviamente, era una esperanza inútil.

 

\- ¡Dijisteis que no os habían pillado! - exclamó George creyendo que les habían mentido.

 

\- ¿Y quién dice que fuese un profesor? - replicó Harry.

 

\- ¿Otro alumno fuera de la cama en la misma noche? Wow, menuda coincidencia que os encontréis, ¿no? - se sorprendió un poco Sirius. En todos los años que habían salido de noche los merodeadores, apenas se habían topado con otro estudiante un puñado de veces y va su ahijado y la primera vez que sale con sus amigos se encuentra a alguien.

 

\- Bueno, tampoco es como si la situación fuese la misma... - Harry escondió una sonrisa intentando no mirar a Neville, quien, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta todavía, se estaba sonrojando hasta las orejas.

 

**—¿** **La Se ñora Norris? ** **— resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

 

\- No era la Señora Norris - cortó Ron al ver a los gemelos abrir de nuevo la boca -. En serio, ¿cuántas veces os hemos dicho ya que no era ningún profesor, que no nos pillaron?

 

\- Técnicamente, hermanito, la Señora Norris no es un profesor y tampoco lo es Filch - dijo Fred.

 

\- Aún así, hemos dicho que no nos pillaron - dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco y perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

 

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville.**

 

\- ¿Neville? - repitieron muchos a la vez girándose al mismo tiempo hacía el chico, que estaba totalmente sonrojado e intentaba hacerse lo más pequeño posible en el sofá.

 

\- Me olvidé de la contraseña - murmuró Neville abochornado.

 

\- ¿Te ha pasado más veces, Neville? - preguntó Luna repentinamente capturando la atención de todos. Los Gryffindor habían rescatado a Neville tantas veces de pasar la noche fuera que no se les había ocurrido que era muy posible que hubiese habido alguna vez en la que no hubiese habido nadie para abrirle la puerta del retrato.

 

\- Eh... Una o dos veces - admitió sonrojándose todavía más, si eso era posible -. Normalmente siempre llega alguien después de mí, pero alguna vez me he entretenido demasiado con algo y... Bueno, digamos que he tenido rato más que de sobra para charlar con la Dama Gorda y con el Barón Sanguinario.

 

Los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de sí mismos. ¡Un miembro de su casa había pasado la noche fuera y ellos ni se habían enterado! ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido? El pobre Neville no tenía la culpa de su pésima memoria.

 

Harry se prometió a sí mismo en ese momento que a partir de ese día no pensaba irse a acostar hasta haberse asegurado de que Neville había conseguido entrar en la sala común. Si quería ser un buen amigo para Neville (y quería, claro que quería), no iba a empezar con buen pie si dejaba que durmiese en el pasillo.

 

**Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó sú** **bitamente al o í** ** rlos. **

**—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

**— No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es ** **« hocico de cerdo** **» , pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no s** **é dónde.**

**—¿Cómo está tu muñ** ** eca?  ** **— preguntó Harry.**

 

\- Gracias, Harry - murmuró Neville, sentado en el sofá de al lado del trío de oro de forma que si lo decía lo suficientemente bajo solo Harry le oiría.

 

Harry se giró hacia él momentáneamente, lanzándole un fugaz sonrisa despreocupada. Preguntar por su muñeca después de que se la hubiese roto hacía solo unas horas le parecía lo más lógico del mundo. Él sabía por experiencia lo mucho que dolía una muñeca rota.

 

La señora Weasley le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Harry (ese chico estaba preocupándose siempre por otros) antes de prestar toda su atención al libro para ver si había ido todo bien con la muñeca de Neville.

 

**— Bien ** **— contestó** **, ense ñá** ** ndosela ** ** — ** **. La se ñora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

 

\- Oh, bien - suspiró Molly aliviada -. ¿Pero entonces por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

 

\- La señora Pomfrey - respondió Neville mirándola confuso. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser si no era por la enfermera obsesa con el reposo? Esa mujer le había hecho estar en una cama lo suficiente para que le diese tiempo a contar las vigas del techo, las baldosas del suelo y los ladrillos de la pared varías veces. 

 

\- Oh - dijo Molly sin comprender. ¿No se la había arreglado en un minuto? Sin embargo, no se atrevió a insistir en el tema al ver que todos asentían y le lanzaban miradas de compasión a Neville -. Arthur, creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo - le murmuró a su marido. 

 

\- Sí, se lo que quieres decir, querida - asintió él de acuerdo. Ellos eran los únicos que habían salido de Hogwarts antes de que la señora Pomfrey de convirtiese en la enfermera de la escuela así que eran los únicos que no habían conocido sus manías. 

**— Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

**—¡No me dejé** ** is!  ** **— dijo Neville, tambalé** ** andose ** **—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

 

\- Estupendo. Y se hace el grupo todavía más grande - bufó George sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Cada vez me creo menos que no os pillasen - dijo Fred mirándoles suspicaz.

 

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo - resopló Ron de mal humor -. Pensad lo que queráis. Nosotros ya os hemos dicho que no nos descubrieron, así que si no nos creéis es cosa vuestra.

 

\- Y luego se preguntan por qué no les contamos nada de lo que va a ocurrir - Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Ahora sí que no decimos ni una palabra - estuvo de acuerdo Hermione mirando a los gemelos de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido -. Si no nos creen no vamos a malgastar saliva y esfuerzo en intentarlo.

 

\- ¿Qué? Pero... Pero... ¡Han sido solo esos dos! - se quejó Sirius señalando a los gemelos, que tenían una expresión culpable en el rostro.

 

\- Pues ajusta cuentas con ellos. Ha sido culpa suya - replicó Harry con facilidad y escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa. Ja, a ver si así aprendían que ellos no mentirían jamás en una situación como en la que se encontraban.

 

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

**— Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, ** ** no descansar ** **é hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizar** **é contra vosotros.**

 

\- ¡Ronald! - exclamó la señora Weasley.

 

\- No iba en serio, mamá - dijo Ron rápidamente resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía que eso no le haría ningún favor en ese momento -. Solo estaba molesto, pero no lo decía de verdad.

 

Por lo menos, creo que no lo decía de verdad, pensó para sí mismo. Aunque, por supuesto, esto no lo dijo en voz alta. Tampoco era como si le hiciese mucha falta a su madre, quien, a juzgar por su expresión poco convencida, parecía saber exactamente qué pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en la mente de su hijo.

 

**Hermione abri ó la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

 

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo.

 

\- ¿Pensabas decirle cómo usarla? - preguntó Tonks divertida. Primera regla del manual de un auror: no le des más armas a tu enemigo.

 

Hermione no se dignó a contestar, pero sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas fueron respuesta suficiente.

 

\- Eso aparte, lo que yo no entiendo es cómo demonios sabías en PRIMER CURSO cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios - Bill sacudió la cabeza confundido. Una niña no debería ser capaz de conocerla cuando solo la explicaban en séptimo curso si la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era lo suficientemente avanzada.

 

\- Quirrell la mencionó en clase - respondió Hermione quitándole importancia.

 

\- Eso no explica que sepas cómo utilizarla - razonó el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¿No es obvio? - interrumpió Ron acudiendo en ayuda de la chica. Él lo veía tan claro como el agua... Y luego decían que era un poco lento para algunas cosas.

 

\- No... - negó Charlie sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo importante.

 

\- Es Hermione. Cualquier cosa mencionada por un profesor que capte su atención la va a buscar de inmediato en la biblioteca - explicó Harry pacientemente.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo Charlie perplejo. Él tenía más que de ahora con todo lo que tenían que estudiar obligatoriamente. ¿Por qué iba a querer estudiar cosas extra?

 

\- Es Hermione - dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron después de intercambiar una mirada.

 

\- ¿Y entendiste cómo funcionaba simplemente leyendo la explicación de los libros que encontrases? - preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

 

\- ¡Es Hermione! - repitieron de nuevo Harry y Ron. ¿Cuánto iba a costar que se les metiese en la cabeza que Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su curso, que, si se tratase solo de inteligencia, podría estar un par de cursos por delante sin que le costase apenas esfuerzo? Al parecer, mucho rato.

 

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

**Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón.**

 

\- No está mal para unos mocosos - aprobó Moody clavando su ojo azul eléctrico en los chicos.

 

\- Vigilar siempre las entradas y salidas para evitar que te sorprendan - recitó Tonks entusiasmada -. También es una de las normas de los aurores. 

 

\- Fue idea de Harry - admitió Ron en un murmullo, tan colorado como su pelo en parte por la vergüenza de estar bajo todas las miradas y en parte porque era cierto. Era Harry a quien se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas. 

 

\- No me fiaba de que Malfoy no intentase atacarnos por sorpresa o algo así - se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Tendría que haber sabido que ni siquiera se atrevería a eso, pensó para sí mismo. 

 

\- Bien hecho, Potter - felicitó el auror -. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - vociferó de pronto sobresaltando a casi todos.

 

\- ¡Ojoloco! - gritó Tonks dejando que su pelo, que había adoptado un color azul turquesa por el susto, se volviese de un rojo furioso -, ¡¿a qué viene eso?! ¡Vas a darle un infarto a alguien algún día!

 

\- La gente tiene que empezar a estar atenta de su entorno, Nymphadora. El chico Potter aquí presente es de los más jóvenes aquí y apenas ha dado un respingo.

 

\- ¡No me llames Nymphadora! - exclamó la metamorfomaga, pero fue mayormente ignorada. 

 

**Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

**— Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado ** ** — ** **susurr ó Ron.**

 

\- Creo que no es eso, Weasley - ladró Ojoloco -. Me parece que Malfoy os ha tendido una trampa y no va a aparecer por ahí.

 

\- No puede ser. Me refiero, ni siquiera Malfoy haría una cosa así, ¿no? - dijo Sirius, aunque sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación -. Snape desde luego jamás hizo eso cuando nos retábamos en un duelo.

 

\- No sé, Canuto, Malfoy no se parece tanto a Snape... - dudó Remus mirando de uno a otro.

 

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

 

\- ¿Bueno o malo? - preguntó Percy.

 

\- Malo - respondió sin dudar Harry.

 

\- Peor - añadió Ron.

 

\- Definitivamente peor - asintió de acuerdo Neville al recordar dónde acabaron al huir de quien apareció en lugar de Malfoy.

 

\- Creo que ya no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando esto - murmuró Percy. ¡Se le estaba formando un dolor de cabeza y aún no habían terminado un libro!

 

**— Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

 

\- Oh, no - dijo George.

 

\- No me digas que es... - empezó Fred con creciente horror.

 

** Era Filch,  **

 

\- ... Filch - terminó Fred en un gruñido -. Ahora sí que no me creo que no os pillaran. 

 

\- Y no sólo Filch. Escuchad - les llamó la atención George, que había leído la frase completa para sí mismo. 

 

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor? - musitó Bill pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

 

**hablando con la Señora Norris.**

 

\- Seré bocazas - bufó Bill -. Claro que se podía poner peor. 

 

\- Por lo menos no es como si se hubiesen encontrado con Filch y Snape al mismo tiempo - sonrió Tonks intentando ser optimista -. Eso sí que habría sido horrible. 

 

Nadie se dio cuenta de las sonrisas del trío sentado en el sofá. 

 

**Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

**— Tienen que estar en algún lado ** **— lo oyeron murmurar** **—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí quietos?! - exclamó Ginny a punto de tirarse de los pelos -. ¡Corred!

 

\- Correr no siempre es la mejor solución, niña - la contradijo Ojoloco -. Podrían oírlos si salen corriendo, mientras que si se están quietos y callados es posible que no les encuentren. Lo mejor sería que se escondiesen y esperasen a que se fuera.

 

\- Pero la gata esa les puede encontrar olfateando - señaló Tonks.

 

\- Pues que hagan un hechizo para ocultar su olor - replicó él molesto.

 

\- Son alumnos de primero, Alastor - le recordó con infinita paciencia el señor Weasley -. Todavía no han aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 

**—¡** **Por aqu í** **!  ** **— señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó ** **a correr, tropez ó** **, se aferr ó a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó Sirius pasándose la mano por la cara -. Ahora eso no.

 

\- Se acabó lo de pasar desapercibidos en silencio - suspiró Bill.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Neville totalmente sonrojado -. Fue culpa mía.

 

\- Da igual, Neville. No nos pillaron de todas formas - le consoló Hermione con una sonrisa amable.

 

\- ¿Por qué seguís insistiendo que no os pillaron? - se exasperó Fred.

 

\- Con todo el jaleo que habéis armado, es imposible que no - dijo George -. La primera regla para salir de noche es no hacer ruido y vosotros la habéis roto de la peor forma posible.

 

\- Ya os hemos dicho que penséis lo que queráis - les recordó Harry -. Ya veremos quién tiene razón al final.

 

\- No me puedo creer que estén discutiendo con nosotros sobre lo que pasó cuando éramos _nosotros_ y no _ellos_ los que estábamos allí - dijo Ron en voz baja.

 

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

**—¡** ** CORRED!  ** **— exclamó Harry, **

 

\- Eso, grita un poco más - ironizó Charlie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿Qué más da? Hay pocas cosas que hagan más ruido que tirar una armadura, y gritar "corred" no es una de ellas. Filch seguro que ya les había oído - razonó Remus.

 

\- Aún así, ¿y si Filch reconoce su voz más adelante? - intentó defenderse Charlie.

 

\- No te preocupes, no lo hizo - dijo Harry -. Ninguno nos habíamos metido en líos hasta entonces así que no nos conocía y para cuando nos pillaron con... otra cosa, ya no se acordaba.

 

\- ¿Otra cosa? - preguntó Sirius curioso.

 

\- Sí, otra cosa que aparecerá en el libro y que no voy a contarte para no fastidiarte la sorpresa - respondió sonriendo.

 

\- No sé ni para qué me molesto - suspiró Sirius.

 

**y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía.**

 

\- Exacto - aprobó Ojoloco -. Mucha gente comete el error de mirar atrás y es eso lo que consigue que les alcancen. No se debe mirar hacia atrás hasta más adelante, cuando puedes intentar distinguir pasos detrás de ti. Si los oyes, corre más rápido y no mires. Si no los oyes, echa un vistazo, pero sin dejar de correr por si acaso.

 

\- ¿Y si te chocas entonces por no estar mirando a dónde vas? - preguntó Tonks chinchándole.

 

\- Por eso solo echas un vistazo rápido y no te quedas corriendo de espaldas admirando el paisaje, Nymphadora - soltó bruscamente el auror.

 

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir QUE NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA?!

 

**Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban.**

 

Remus pareció desinflarse desilusionado. Había esperado que describiesen por dónde pasaban para hacerse una idea de qué pasadizos les podrían ayudar y cuál sería el mejor camino de vuelta a la torre. No había habido suerte. Al parecer entre que aún no se conocían el castillo perfectamente y que estaban con miedo y de los nervios, no habían prestado atención.

 

**Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del saló** ** n de trofeos. **

 

De inmediato, Remus se volvió a erguir atento a cada palabra. El aula de Encantamientos no era de las más lejanas a la torre de Gryffindor así que en pocos minutos podían estar de vuelta a salvo en su sala común. Más rápido todavía si cogían un par de atajos, pero algo le decía que era posible que no los hubiesen descubierto todavía.

 

**— Creo que lo hemos despistado ** **— dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

 

\- Nunca he entendido como tú no estabas así también - dijo Neville mirándole.

 

\- Eso es cierto - dijo Hermione pensativa -. La verdad es que no lo pensé mucho en aquel momento, pero sí que es cierto que apenas te habías quedado sin respiración siquiera mientras que nosotros tres estábamos sin aliento.

 

\- Y no podía ser por los entrenamientos físicos de Wood porque aún no habías entrenado ningún día - señaló Ron.

 

\- Espera, nosotros estuvimos pendientes de él durante los primeros entrenamientos por si Oliver se pasaba forzándole sin darse cuenta de que solo era de primero - George les interrumpió la línea de pensamiento.

 

\- Y nos sorprendió mucho ver que pasaba justo lo contrario - siguió Fred.

 

\- Mucho es quedarse corto - dijo George entre dientes. Un renacuajo de once años que apenas les llegaba al pecho había sido perfectamente capaz de seguir el ritmo de un equipo de quidditch que ya llevaba semanas entrenando, como si él hubiese estado con ellos desde el primer día.

 

\- ... ¿Y ahora nos estáis diciendo que ya era así antes de empezar a entrenar?

 

\- Ehh... Sí, es el que mejor en forma está de nuestro curso - dijo Ron.

 

\- Bueno, pequeño Harry, creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes tu secreto - decidió Fred centrando su atención en el chico.

 

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para estar en forma? - preguntó George.

 

\- Nunca me ha costado correr. Me acostumbré a forzarme a mí mismo al máximo desde que era pequeño y ahora ya no está mal - se encogió de hombros rezando para que no le preguntasen el porqué o se crearía un silencio de esos incómodos.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Percy curioso.

 

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. No tenía que haber pensado antes de tiempo.

 

\- Porque tenía muy buenas razones. Era eso o que me alcanzase Dudley - se obligó a confesar.

 

Y tal y como había predicho, se creó un silencio incómodo que nadie sabía cómo romper y no levantaba la vista de su regazo. Harry suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Si tuviese él el libro, se limitaría a seguir leyendo y punto, pero no lo tenía, así que no sabía cómo acabar con esto.

 

Por suerte para él, los gemelos sí que sabían cómo hacerlo.

 

\- Vaya, Feorge, creo que esa es mejor explicación que la que nosotros teníamos.

 

\- No estoy seguro, Gred. La teoría de que Harry se tomaba una caja de pociones energéticas antes del entrenamiento me gusta más que esta.

 

Y así de fácil, todos estallaron en carcajadas y no sólo porque les hizo gracia, sino porque siempre era un alivio cuando terminaban esos silencios.

 

**— Te... lo... dije ** **— añadió ** **Hermione, apret ándose el pecho** **—. Te... lo... dije.**

**— Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor ** **— dijo Ron** **— lo más rápido posible.**

**— Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry** **—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió ** ** de avisarle. **

 

\- Aún no me puedo creer que ese mocoso hiciese una cosa así - gruñó Sirius lanzándole una mirada envenenada al rubio, que intentaba permanecer indiferente -. Snape jamás hizo una cosa así, ¡y era Snape!

 

\- Ya te he dicho que no se parecen tanto, Canuto - dijo pacientemente Remus -. Recuerda que Snape siempre quiso luchar sus propias batallas, pero a Malfoy solo le he oído pelearse con alguien cuando tiene a ese par de gorilas a sus espaldas. E incluso entonces amenazando constantemente con decírselo a su padre en vez de afrontar él los problemas.

 

\- Puede que tengas razón - suspiró Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo.

 

\- Pues claro que tengo razón. Creía que después de todos estos años ya habrías aprendido a no llevarme la contraria - le sonrió burlonamente.

 

**Harry pens ó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decí** ** rselo. **

 

\- ¡Harry! - protestó la chica -, ¿por qué no ibas a decírmelo?

 

\- Bueno, en ese momento no eras mi persona favorita en Hogwarts. Lo siento, Hermione - se disculpó con una mueca -. Así que no te iba a decir que tenías razón aunque lo pensase. Pero te lo digo ahora todas las veces que quieras si no te vale con oírlo en mis pensamientos. Tenías razón, Hermione, y lo sentimos por no haberte hecho caso.

 

\- Da igual - sonrió ella divertida -. Supongo que tiene sentido que no quisieses decírmelo.

 

\- Bueno, sí, eso es estupendo - se impacientó Sirius -. ¿Pero podemos seguir avanzando hasta la parte en la que volvéis a estar a salvo en la sala común, por favor?

 

Estaba ansioso por que no les pillasen fuera de la cama la primera noche que hacían una travesura. Además, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Como si esta aventura todavía no hubiese acabado y todavía faltase algo gordo.

 

\- Pues todavía le queda un rato esperando hasta que llegue eso - murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

 

** — ** ** Vamos. **

**No ser ía tan sencillo. **

 

\- Oh, no me digas eso - gruñó Sirius. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que estar sus instintos en lo correcto? ¿Por qué no podían fallar esta vez?

 

\- Claro, no podía ser tan sencillo, ¿no? - repitió Remus algo sarcástico.

 

\- A mí no me ha parecido tan sencillo - murmuró Percy nervioso. Él jamás había hecho una cosa así, así que lógicamente le parecía una locura.

 

\- Cuando dice que no era tan sencillo, ¿se refiere a que no sería tan sencillo porque la Dama Gorda aún no había vuelto o a que os encontrasteis más problemas por el camino? - preguntó Tonks rezando mentalmente para que fuese la primera. Se sentiría mucho mejor si estaban simplemente esperando en el pasillo.

 

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Tonks? - preguntó sarcástica Ginny -. Ellos nunca lo tienen fácil - dijo señalándoles distraídamente con la mano.

 

\- Sí, bueno, una puede tener esperanzas, ¿no? - suspiró la metamorfomaga.

 

**No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

 

La gente se tensó con anticipación. A pesar de saber que tenía que ser una complicación, algunos no pudieron evitar cruzar los dedos y desear que no fuese algo demasiado malo...

 

** Era Peeves.  **

 

... Y todo eso para nada, pensaron con amargura.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Peeves? - bufó Remus incrédulo.

 

\- Creo que jamás me había alegrado tan poco de ver aparecer a Peeves - se lamentó Sirius.

 

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Fred boquiabierto.

 

\- Filch y Peeves en la misma noche - dijo George.

 

\- Menuda mala suerte.

 

\- Es totalmente imposible que no les pillasen. Les quedan unos segundos antes de que les delate.

 

\- ¿Es que no había nadie peor para que los encontrase? - preguntó Dean con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Sí que lo había. Ya han dicho que hubiese sido horrible que fuesen Filch y Snape - le recordó Seamus -. Eso SÍ que habría sido mala suerte. Por lo menos con Peeves tienen una oportunidad de escapar, por muy diminuta que sea.

 

**Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

**— Cá** ** llate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar. **

 

\- Eso no servirá de nada con Peeves - se quejó Bill.

 

\- Como pillen a mi ahijado por su culpa, voy a gastarle tal broma a Peeves que no va a saber lo que le golpeó - amenazó Sirius.

 

\- Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que les hemos asegurado que no nos han pillado, ¡y siguen si creernos! - se exasperó Harry.

 

\- Ignórales, Harry - sonrió Hermione -. No merece la pena.

 

\- Sí, ya se darán cuenta cuando llegue el momento - estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

 

Los tres tenían clarísimo que si esto era lo que les pasaba cada vez que revelaban algo de lo que iba a ocurrir, no iban a volver a hacerlo. No iban a intentarlo.

 

**Peeves cacareó.**

**—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

**— No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

**— Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo ** **— dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente** **—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabé** ** is. **

**— Quítate de en medio ** ** — ** **orden ó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.**

 

\- ¡Nooo! - se lamentaron casi todos.

 

\- Ron, ¿cómo has podido? - preguntó horrorizado George.

 

\- Acabas de firmar vuestra sentencia de muerte - sacudió la cabeza Fred.

 

\- ¡Hey!, que era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación así con Peeves - intentó defenderse Ron. Le ignoraron olímpicamente.

 

\- Maldito seas, Peeves - maldijo Sirius.

 

\- Les va a delatar antes de que puedan tratar de escapar - se lamentó Remus.

 

**—¡** ** ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!  ** **— gritó ** ** Peeves ** **—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

 

\- Síp, decidido. Peeves se merece una broma - asintió Sirius -. Hay que recordarle con quién puede meterse y con quién no. Y los hijos de los merodeadores están definitivamente fuera de los límites permitidos.

 

\- Creo que tienes razón, Canuto - asintió Remus.

 

\- Sirius, Remus, no hace falta - se sonrojó Harry -. Me las apaño bastante bien con Peeves.

 

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que mencionasteis antes de que le engañaste? - sonrió su padrino. Su sonrisa solo se hizo más ancha cuando Harry asintió con una enorme sonrisa traviesa -.Mmm... Cuando lleguemos a esa parte y veamos qué ocurrió exactamente ya decidiremos.

 

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos, tan metidos estaban en la historia.

 

\- Estás de broma, ¿verdad? - dijo Charlie atónito -. ¡Nadie tiene tan mala suerte!

 

\- Empiezo a pensar que Harry sí - murmuró Bill agobiado.

 

\- No tienen forma de escapar y no tienen dónde esconderse - dijo Ginny sin ser capaz de ver una salida.

 

\- Si supiesen cuál es el encantamiento para abrir la puerta tendrían una oportunidad - dijo Luna.

 

\- Pero, Luna, apenas llevan unas semanas de curso - dijo Ginny desesperada -. Aún no lo han visto en clase.

 

\- Pero te has olvidado de con quién están - la contradijo con calma -. Dicen que Hermione es la más inteligente de su curso, ¿no? Y que va por delante de lo que tendría que saber para su edad. Yo confío en ella para que sepa sacarles de esta.

 

Todos la miraban sorprendidos. Viendo las discusiones que habían tenido las dos chicas y lo distintas que eran, cualquiera pensaría que no se llevarían bien. Y ahora ver a Luna apoyar así a Hermione...

 

\- Yo... Gracias, Luna, por confiar en mí - sonrió Hermione conmovida. Tal vez esa chica y ella podían llegar a ser amigas...

 

**—¡Estamos listos!** **— gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta** **—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**— Oh, muévete ** ** — ** **orden ó ** **Hermione. Cogi ó ** **la varita de Harry, golpe ó la cerradura y susurr** **ó— : ¡ _Alohomora_** **! **

 

\- ¡Sí! - exclamaron entusiasmados.

 

\- ¡Bien hecho, Hermione!

 

\- ¡Buena esa!

 

\- Menos mal que estabas con ellos o no habrían llegado a ningún lado.

 

\- Tenías razón, Luna - sonrió Ginny aliviada.

 

\- Claro, Hermione no les iba a fallar - dijo como si fuese lo más lógico -. Además, ya nos habían dicho que no les habían pillado así que la única explicación era que habían conseguido abrir esa puerta. Y la única capaz de hacer eso en aquel momento era Hermione.

 

A todos les quedó claro entonces por qué la rubia era una Ravenclaw. Nadie más les había hecho caso, excepto ella y ella había sido la única que había juntado todas las piezas.

 

\- Espera, espera, espera - la frenó Ron sorprendido -. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú sí que nos has escuchado?

 

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? - preguntó ella.

 

\- Pues... Pues... Pues porque nadie más lo ha hecho - respondió él confundido.

 

\- Oh, bueno, nunca he seguido la corriente de los demás - le quitó importancia ella.

 

\- Eso ya lo vemos, Luna - rio Harry sorprendido. Esta chica no dejaría de asombrarle en los momentos más inoportunos, descolocándole todas las ideas que tenía por ciertas.

 

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

 

Remus frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué puerta había cerca del aula de Encantamientos que pudiese estar cerrada? Él no recordaba ninguna, así que tenía que ser una decisión de Dumbledore de hacía poco. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Adónde llevaba?

 

**—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves?** **— decí** ** a Filch ** **—. Rápido, dí** ** melo. **

** — ** ** Di  ** **« por favor** **».**

** — ** **No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime ad ónde fueron.**

** — ** ** No dir ** **é nada si me lo pides por favor ** **— dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

** — ** ** Muy bien... por favor. **

**—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedí** **as por favor. ¡Ja, ja! ** **— Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

 

\- Uff... Menos mal - suspiró Sirius aliviado -. A lo mejor no le gasto la broma y todo.

 

\- ¿Pero no les iba a delatar? - preguntó Percy confundido -. No es que no me alegre de que no lo haya hecho, pero no entiendo por qué.

 

\- Peeves solo quiere molestar a la gente - explicó George.

 

\- Ya les ha molestado a ellos y les ha metido un buen susto en el cuerpo - siguió Fred.

 

\- Así que ahora se dedica a molestar a Filch, que le divierte mucho más que ver cómo castigan a otro grupo de estudiantes.

 

Mientras, Remus seguía dándole vueltas a la puerta cerrada. No se le ocurría ninguna razón. Él aula de Encantamientos estaba en el tercer piso y en él no había nada...

 

Remus abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente horrorizado. ¡El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso!

 

**—É l cree que esta puerta está cerrada ** ** — ** ** susurro Harry ** **—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! ** **— Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto** **—. ¿Qu** **é pasa?**

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Tonks cansinamente. Se estaba cansando de esta aventura y ella ni siquiera había ido. ¡Parecía que era simplemente un problema tras otro!

 

\- Algo muy malo, seguro - dijo Remus pálido.

 

\- ¿Sabes lo que es, Lunático? - preguntó Sirius casi con miedo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía a su amigo en ese estado?

 

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de dónde está él aula de Encantamientos, Sirius? - dijo el hombre lobo muy serio -. ¿No te has parado a pensar en qué es lo que hay cerca?

 

El animago le miró confundido, haciendo memoria del castillo. Remus supo exactamente el momento en el que dio con la respuesta al ver su expresión horrorizada.

 

\- ¿Sabéis qué es? - preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

 

\- No sabemos qué es - negó Sirius -. Pero sí sabemos dónde están y sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

 

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que habí** ** a sucedido. **

 

Todos se tensaron instintivamente. Los más espabilados ya habían llegado a la misma conclusión que los dos merodeadores, pero no hacía falta saber dónde estaban para saber que lo que viniese justo a continuación iba a ser muy malo.

 

\- Hermione, se nos olvidó preparar las pociones tranquilizadoras - le susurró Harry mirando de reojo a todos a su alrededor.

 

La señora Weasley se había abrazado a su marido y no parecía que fuese a soltarle pronto. Los merodeadores estaban algo pálidos y apretaban los puños con fuerza, como si no quisiesen que se les notasen los nervios. Tonks había dejado de tener el pelo rosa chicle, cambiándolo por uno lila que la hacía parecer más pálida. Los hermanos Weasley estaban completamente serios, ni siquiera los gemelos estaban de humor para gastar una broma. Y por primera vez la mirada de Luna no estaba perdida en el infinito, sino que estaba completamente centrada dándole una apariencia mucho más dura y determinada.

 

\- Sí, lo sé. Con algo de suerte iremos lo suficientemente lentos en la lectura para que no nos dé tiempo hoy de leer los capítulos en los que pasamos a través de la trampilla y tengamos que dejarlos para mañana - dijo ella -. Así podríamos preparar la poción para entonces. Sobre todo porque mañana con los ataques del basilisco y la Cámara de los Secretos a alguien le va a dar un infarto.

 

\- Sé lo que quieres decir - asintió Harry con una mueca -. Nos van a hacer falta muchos frascos de esa poción.

 

**No estaban en una habitación, como é** **l hab ía pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qu** **é estaba prohibido.**

 

Muchos maldijeron por lo bajo al ver sus sospechas confirmadas y los que aún no lo habían deducido palidecieron a la vez que abrían los ojos como platos. ¿En serio? Solo había. Salido de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Esto era un desastre absoluto.

 

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron todos atónitos, rezando por haber oído mal pero sabiendo que no era así.

 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hace una criatura así en el colegio?! - preguntó la señora Weasley entre histérica y furiosa.

 

\- ¡Dumbledore! - rugió Sirius con los ojos centelleantes -, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre tener una criatura así a pocos pasos de los estudiantes?!

 

\- Les dijimos que no se acercasen a esa puerta, Sirius... - intentó tranquilizarle, pero Sirius estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y no atendía a razones.

 

\- ¿Y creíste que te iban a hacer caso todos? ¡Son niños, Dumbledore! ¡Niños! Lo peor que le puedes decir a un niño si no quieres que haga algo es decirle que no lo haga y eso es precisamente lo que hiciste en el banquete de bienvenida.

 

\- Estaba todo controlado, Sirius. Ningún alumno salió herido por culpa del perro.

 

\- ¿Y qué pasa con mi ahijado y sus amigos, que están metidos en la misma sala con ese perro? ¿Sabías que habían entrado por esa puerta?

 

\- Bueno, no exactamente, pero ninguno salió herido...

 

\- ¡Pero podría haber pasado, Dumbledore! No puedes tener algo así en el colegio y separarlo de los estudiantes tan solo con una puerta de madera que un hechizo de primer curso puede abrir. Hay hechizos mucho más potentes, otras formas más efectivas para impedir que nadie abra esa puerta.

 

Ahí el director tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza algo avergonzado. Sí que podría haber puesto otro tipo de encantamientos en esa puerta, pero teniendo a Fluffy al otro lado, pensó que la Piedra estaría protegida y no hacían falta hechizos más potentes. No se le ocurrió pensar en los estudiantes que iban a curiosear o en los que acababan allí por accidente...

 

\- Sirius, no nos pasó nada. Absolutamente nada - le prometió Harry rápidamente. Tenían que conseguir muchos frascos de poción tranquilizadora, pensó con urgencia -. De verdad, volvimos corriendo a la sala común y ya está. No nos pasó nada más.

 

\- Y te creo, Harry, pero de todas maneras Dumbledore no debía haber tenido algo así en el colegio con tan pocas medidas de seguridad. Fue casi un milagro que fueseis los únicos alumnos que os topasteis con eso y cualquier otro podría haber salido gravemente herido - respondió el animago apretando los puños y fulminando con la mirada al anciano.

 

¿De dónde había venido este enfado contra el director de pronto?, pensó distraído Harry. No entendía por qué de repente Sirius descargaba todo su enfado contra él. Sí, él estaba de acuerdo en que Dumbledore podía haber cerrado la puerta con otros hechizos, pero tampoco era para tanto... ¿no?

 

Lo que no veía Harry era que el enfado y la frustración de Sirius no tenían solo que ver con el perro de tres cabezas, sino que eso era solo una cosa más que añadir a todas con las que le había decepcionado el director.

 

Aún no se había olvidado de su deseo de la noche anterior de tener unas palabritas con Dumbledore por dejar a su ahijado en el umbral de la puerta sin ninguna protección. Y a eso se le añadía que nunca había ido a Privet Drive a comprobar si estaba bien o no y luego encima había estado insistiendo que Harry debía volver con sus tíos por no sé qué protecciones de sangre.

 

Así que esto era solo una cosa más y Sirius por fin había estallado contra el director. Esa noche iba a tener una charla muy larga con él y después con Harry (tampoco se le había olvidado que le debía una a su ahijado con la de cantidad de cosas que tenían que hablar). Y más le valía al anciano tener una explicación más convincente que la que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, o iban a tener un problema muy gordo.

 

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la sú** **bita aparici ón lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

 

\- ¡¿Queréis salir corriendo de una vez?! - exclamó Tonks aterrada. Eran alumnos de primero contra un perro de tres cabezas. ¡¿Por qué no habían estaban corriendo en dirección contraria todavía?!

 

No era la única que estaba así. Todos miraban a los cuatro chicos que habían estado delante del perro con los ojos como platos y tan pálidos como el papel. Dios, les podía pasar cualquier cosa si no reaccionaban rápido y huían...

 

\- ¡Estamos bien! No nos pasó nada - se apresuró a asegurarles Neville. Miró a los otros tres en busca de ayuda

 

\- Exacto. Ni un rasguño, mamá - dijo Ron enviándole una sonrisa tentativa a su madre. La señora Weasley aferraba con tanta fuerza el brazo de su marido que le iban a quedar moretones y no apartaba la vista de su hijo menor, casi como temiendo que si dejaba de mirar le pasaría algo.

 

El resto de los Weasley estaba igual. Pálidos y con los ojos como platos, parecía que veían a su hermanito bajo una nueva luz y les había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

 

\- Es verdad. Lo prometemos. Solo salimos corriendo y no pasó nada más. Estuvimos perfectamente bien - Hermione miraba a la jefa de su casa. McGonagall había perdido todo el color al darse cuenta de dónde habían acabado y tenía una mano en el pecho mientras intentaba calmarse, aunque sabía que no lo iba a conseguir hasta que oyese que estaban a salvo en la sala común.

 

\- ¿Puedes seguir leyendo, George? - preguntó Harry sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. Él, igual que su gemelo, parecía haberse quedado atascado en la idea de que sus dos hermanitos pequeños pudiesen haber estado al lado de ese... ese... esa cosa.

 

**Harry abri ó la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, preferí** ** a a Filch. **

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - asintieron todos. Por mucho que odiasen a Filch, era preferible soportar un castigo suyo a morir devorado por un perro.

 

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron.**

 

\- Por lo menos ahí tuvisteis algo de suerte, ¿no? - Ginny trató débilmente de bromear. Le pegó un codazo a Fred, que tenía a su lado, para que le echase una mano con ello, pero el pelirrojo no podía apartar los ojos de los cuatro chicos hasta que estuviesen a salvo en el libro.

 

\- La mala suerte de Harry no podía afectarnos para siempre a los cuatro, ¿no? - dijo Neville mandándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja -. La buena suerte que tenemos nosotros tres tenía que aparecer en algún momento.

 

Nadie les escuchaba realmente. Estaban todos intentando procesar lo que había pasado. Era la primera aventura del trío de oro (acompañado por Neville esta vez) y la verdad es que no se esperaban que fuesen así de... ¿peligrosas? ¿Tensas? ¿Agobiantes?

 

**Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el sé** ** ptimo piso. **

**—¿Dó** **nde os hab í** ** ais metido?  ** **— les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

 

Incluso Harry estaba esa vez intentando recuperar la respiración, como podían comprobar al ver que ahora estaba jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

 

Por una vez, Harry casi se alegró del susto que tenían metido en el cuerpo porque era lo único que les estaba impidiendo lanzarle miradas preocupadas al chico por culpa del hechizo.

 

** — ** ** No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo  ** **— jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

 

Todos se relajaron en sus asientos. Por fin estaban a salvo... Después de oír esto, más de uno se lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de desobedecer una prohibición del director porque si era este tipo de cosas las que escondía, no querían acercarse ni a doscientos metros de distancia.

 

\- A ver, esto no puede seguir así - les llamó la atención Harry antes de que alguien pudiese hacer un comentario -. Vamos a preparar pociones tranquilizadoras y eso, pero aún así no podéis seguir reaccionando de esta manera ¡o no vais a sobrevivir los dos primeros libros, mucho menos los siete!

 

\- Lo que Harry está intentando decir - intervino Hermione -, es que no debéis preocuparos tanto porque lo que vamos a leer son cosas que o bien ya han pasado y obviamente estamos bien porque estamos aquí o bien no han ocurrido todavía y las podemos cambiar.

 

\- Sí, porque si os ponéis así por esto. Esta en realidad ha sido, de entre nuestras aventuras peligrosas, la menos peligrosa. Así que tenéis que calmaros y tomároslo de otra forma - sentenció Ron. Se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho eso al ver que se volvían a quedar pálidos.

 

\- ¿La menos peligrosa? - repitió Remus con un hilo de voz.

 

\- Da igual, eso ya lo afrontaremos cuando llegue el momento - cortó Harry lanzándole una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo -. Lo importante es que tenéis que tener en mente que no nos pasó nada lo suficientemente grave como para que no pudiésemos estar aquí.

 

Nadie sabía cómo sentirse ante estas palabras. Sí que era cierto que la carta había advertido que los cinco libros del futuro eran peores que los dos del pasado, pero eran solo niños... Era difícil imaginarles en situaciones así.

 

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**—¿Qu** **é pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? ** **— dijo finalmente Ron** **—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

 

Algunos soltaron una carcajada, casi más por el alivio que todavía sentían que por el comentario de Ron.

 

\- ¿Sabes, Ronnie? - dijo Fred sonriendo traviesamente.

 

\- A lo mejor aún hay esperanza para ti, después de todo - dijo George con la misma expresión.

 

\- Eh... No, gracias - negó Ron -. Mejor os quedáis con Harry para eso y cuando él esté listo, a lo mejor nos lo pensamos...

 

\- Eso, pequeño Ronnie...

 

\- ... Ya lo veremos.

 

**Hermione hab ía recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

 

Los chicos hicieron una mueca, pro antes de poder disculparse Hermione ya la estaba desechando con un gesto.

 

\- Es cierto que estaba de mal humor. Estaba aterrada y los únicos en los que podía descargarme erais vosotros así que creo que soy yo quien tendría que pedir perdón.

 

\- ¿Porque te metiésemos en eso? - preguntó Harry perplejo.

 

\- Creo encordar que os seguí yo a eso y vosotros intentasteis que no fuera - señaló Hermione divertida.

 

Los chicos no pudieron evitar una sonrisa ante esto. Fuese de quién fuese la culpa (Harry y Ron por querer ir, Hermione por seguirles, Malfoy por tenderles una trampa, Filch porque habían estado huyendo de él, Neville por hacer tanto ruido, Peeves por querer delatarles, Dumbledore por no poner mejores hechizos en la puerta, la mala suerte de Harry que era casi con seguridad la que había hecho que hubiese tantos acontecimientos que llevaron a eso...), daba lo mismo ahora.

 

**—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara?** **— dijo enfadada** **—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de é** ** l? **

 

\- ¿Te fijaste antes en el suelo que en las tres cabezas? - preguntó Bill incrédulo.

 

\- Estaba asustada y no quería mirarlas así que miré a otra cosa - se explicó Hermione sonrojándose un poco -. Acabé mirando las patas del perro y fue entonces cuando me fijé en lo que había.

 

\- ¿Y qué había? - preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

 

\- Lo pone en el libro - fue la única respuesta de Hermione.

 

**—¿El suelo?** **— sugirió Harry** **—. No mir** **é sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

 

\- Yo también habría estado demasiado ocupado observando las cabezas - musitó Sirius. Él había aprendido en su entrenamiento de auror que tu atención no puede desviarse nunca del peligro y era una lección que tenía grabada a fuego en su mente, por lo que no habría apartado la vista de las cabezas. No fuese a ser que le tocase esquivar o defenderse.

 

Snape mientras pensaba en que él, por mucha atención que puso en las cabezas, no había podido vigilar las tres en todo momento y una había conseguido morderle. Si esos estúpidos Gryffindors de primero no hubiesen sorprendido al perro al entrar, no habrían sobrevivido. Y yo habría fallado en mi juramento de cuidar al hijo de Lily, pensó para sí mismo.

 

Espera, ¿el hijo de Lily? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en Harry Potter como el hijo de Lily en vez de como el hijo de Potter? Potter era clavado a su padre y eso no se podía cambiar, pensó intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, sabía que su percepción del chico ya estaba cambiando rápidamente y cuánto más leyesen, más rápido cambiaría.

 

**— No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está ** ** vigilando algo. **

 

\- No está mal, Granger - aprobó Ojoloco.

 

\- ¿Estaba vigilando algo? ¿Qué podía estar vigilando? - preguntó Percy.

 

\- ¿Lo averiguasteis? - Ginny se giró hacia el trío en el sofá, sabiendo que Neville no habría intentado averiguarlo.

 

\- Por supuesto que lo averiguamos - replicó Ron.

 

\- ¿Y bien? - le metió prisa Bill.

 

\- Os esperáis hasta que diga en el libro cuándo lo averiguamos nosotros o lo averiguáis vosotros por vuestra cuenta. Pero no vamos a decíroslo - sonrió burlonamente su hermano pequeño.

 

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**— Espero que esté** **is satisfechos. Nos pod ía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

 

\- Hermione, creo que tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades - dijo Sirius burlón.

 

\- ¿"O peor, expulsado"? ¿De verdad pensabas que era peor ser expulsado que morir? - preguntó atónito Charlie.

 

\- Bueno, no exactamente - se ruborizó ella -. Pero me encantaba estar en Hogwarts y la magia y todo eso y habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que irme.

 

\- Ya, pero...

 

\- No lo pensaba de verdad - insistió ella con más fuerza -. Solo estaba hablando sin pensar y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, lógicamente no me iba a corregir delante de ellos cuando no nos llevábamos bien. Es como antes Harry que no quería admitir que yo tenía razón.

 

\- ¿Así que tus prioridades no son esas? - la presionó Bill divertido.

 

\- No, por supuesto que no. Sé perfectamente qué es lo más importante para mí en este castillo y no son los estudios.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces qué es? - se sorprendieron los gemelos. Cualquiera pensaría que para la futura prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger no habría nada más importante que los estudios.

 

\- Dejadla en paz de una vez - saltó Ron en su defensa al ver que no quería responder.

 

\- Es personal para ella. Nosotros no os vamos preguntando qué es lo más importante para vosotros en el castillo, ¿verdad? - dijo Harry serio.

 

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**— No, no nos importa ** **— dijo** **— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿** ** no? **

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qu** ** é  ** **hab ía dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cá** ** mara setecientos trece. **

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en eso cuando ha estado a punto de mataros un perro de tres cabezas? - se asombró Tonks. Ni siquiera ella, siendo una auror en prácticas, se centraría tan rápidamente en sacar información de una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

 

\- El peligro ya había pasado así que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello - le quitó importancia sin hacer caso de cómo los ojos de todos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas -. Solo conseguiría distraerme de lo que de verdad importa, que en es momento era averiguar qué demonios hacía ese perro en la escuela rodeado de estudiantes.

 

\- ¿Y por qué ibas a querer averiguarlo? - preguntó Remus -. No es tu responsabilidad.

 

\- Tenía curiosidad - se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, como si fuese lo más normal -. Y nunca he creído en las coincidencias así que si habíamos acabado allí sería por algo. No iba a ignorarlo porque sí.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Da igual - les cortó Ron -. Es Harry. Él es así. Ya os acostumbraréis.

 

\- Aún así, me gustan tus instintos, chico - felicitó Ojoloco -. En el futuro no serías mal auror.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

 

\- Alastor, aún está en segundo curso - le recriminó McGonagall.

 

\- El curso. Perfecto para empezar a pensar qué quieres hacer con tu futuro - replicó él -. Es el curso en el que tienen que elegir las optativas y algunas más útiles que otras para las distintas opciones.

 

\- La verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de cuáles elegir... - confesó Harry.

 

\- No importa - intervino Remus sonriéndole -. Cuando se mencionen las optativas en los libros ya hablaremos de ello. Estoy seguro de que a la profesora McGonagall no le importaría que cambiases tu elección si eso es lo que quieres.

 

\- En absoluto, señor Potter - asintió ella -. Pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego. Ahora tenemos que seguir con la lectura.

 

\- Me toca - dijo Fred ilusionado y cogiendo el libro del regazo de su gemelo,


	14. Halloween

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

** Halloween **

 

_\- La verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de cuáles elegir... - confesó Harry._

 

_\- No importa - intervino Remus sonriéndole -. Cuando se mencionen las optativas en los libros ya hablaremos de ello. Estoy seguro de que a la profesora McGonagall no le importaría que cambiases tu elección si eso es lo que quieres._

 

_\- En absoluto, señor Potter - asintió ella -. Pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego. Ahora tenemos que seguir con la lectura._

 

_\- Me toca - dijo Fred ilusionado y cogiendo el libro del regazo de su gemelo._

 

\- Ay, Merlín, menos mal que este es el último que leen los gemelos - murmuró Bill tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

 

\- **Halloween** \- leyó con fuerza.

 

Los merodeadores y Harry se tensaron en su asientos. Halloween no era una buena fecha para ellos desde 1981 o, en el caso de Harry, desde que se enteró que ese era el día en el que murieron sus padres.

 

\- ¿Harry? - musitó Hermione preocupada -. Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

 

Harry no le respondió. Estaba concentrado en contentarse con apretar los puños tan fuerte que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos en vez de levantarse y estrangular a Scabbers.

 

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó Ron alarmándose.

 

\- Murieron en Halloween - dijo Harry en un murmullo -. Mis padres murieron en Halloween.

 

Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos y sorprendidos. ¿Cuándo había averiguado eso? Hermione sabía que Voldemort había desaparecido la noche de Halloween, pero no había hecho realmente la conexión con que esa era también la noche en la que habían muerto los padres de Harry.

 

\- ¿Cómo...? - empezó a decir Ron.

 

\- Me lo dijo Sirius - respondió Harry sin mirarle, sabiendo ya lo que le iba a preguntar -. Siempre ocurren cosas malas en Halloween.

 

Sus dos amigos compartieron una mirada desesperada, ¿pero qué podían responder a eso? En su primer año habían tenido que luchar contra un troll y ese año habían encontrado la primera víctima del basilisco junto a la primera pintada en la pared, además de que les habían acusado de hacerlo. Y ahora encima se enteraban de que era el día en el que habían muerto los padres de Harry.

 

Halloween empezaba a ser una festividad maldita incluso para ellos.

 

\- No importa. Vamos a seguir - les sacó Harry de sus pensamientos -. ¿A qué estás esperando, Fred? Sigue leyendo.

 

Fred le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, pero le hizo caso. Todos habían deducido por qué Harry se había tensado y no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero si él no quería hablar de ello, no iban a obligarle. Al menos, no con todo el comedor mirando.

 

**Malfoy** **no pod ía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. **

 

Malfoy bufó por lo bajo. Había estado furioso cuando se había dado cuenta de que Filch no les había encontrado. No había sabido si era porque habían conseguido escapar o porque directamente no habían ido como él, pero siempre había sospechado que era la primera de las opciones. Los Gryffindors no solían echarse para atrás en un duelo ni hacían el tipo de jugarretas que él hacía.

 

Durante un instante, dejó divagar a su imaginación, pensando en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si les hubiesen pillado. Gryffindor no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad en los partidos de quidditch ni habría ganado la copa de la casa por segundo año consecutivo, no ganaría ni la mitad de puntos en clase que si esa Granger hubiese sido expulsada y él no tendría que soportar a Weasley y a Longbottom.

 

Sería perfecto. Nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contraria, su padre estaría contento con él porque esa sangre-sucia no estaría para superarle en calificaciones y él podría ver orgulloso cómo Slytherin machaca a Gryffindor una vez detrás de otra... Por desgracia para él, el trío de Gryffindor no había sido expulsado y él seguía teniendo que soportarles.

 

Bueno, tal vez estos libros mostrasen cómo en el futuro alguno de ellos dejaba de ser bienvenido en Hogwarts... Y con un poco de suerte, sería Potter.

 

**En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

 

\- ¡¿Otra?! - exclamó la señora Weasley entre histérica y furiosa -. ¡¿Cómo que otra?!

 

\- Eh... Mamá, nosotros... - intentó defenderse Ron a la vez que trataba de hacerse más pequeño en el sofá.

 

\- ¡No te vas a volver a acercar a ese perro, Ronald Weasley! - rugió ella.

 

\- Eh... - dudó Ron palideciendo. No podía decirle que sí que volvió a acercarse y esa vez no fue por accidente.

 

\- Señora Weasley, le aseguro que simplemente estábamos cansados y no opinábamos honestamente - salió en su rescate Harry. El hechizo le estaba afectando y parecía agotado, así que no fue muy difícil ablandar a la señora Weasley y convencerla de lo que decía -. Le prometo que ahora mismo no estamos buscando ninguna otra aventura. De verdad.

 

\- Mmm... Está bien, Harry, cariño - sonrió ella. No era capaz de seguir enfadada al verle así de cansado -. Es solo que no quiero que os pongáis en peligro sin motivo.

 

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley - le devolvió la sonrisa -. Eso nunca lo haríamos.

 

En el fondo, era cierto. Solo se habían puesto en peligro por un amigo o por Hogwarts. Así que esos eran motivos más que suficientes.

 

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qu** **é podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

 

**— Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso ** **— dijo Ron.**

 

**— O las dos cosas ** **— opinó Harry.**

 

\- Sea cual sea la verdad, no entiendo por qué se guarda entonces en Hogwarts - dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Tiene que haber sido decisión de Dumbledore - dijo pensativo Remus.

 

\- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? - ironizó Sirius fulminándole con la mirada. Las decisiones del director no dejaban de mejorar con cada capítulo que pasaba.

 

\- De todas formas aún no sabemos lo que es así que no podemos empezar a inventarnos hipótesis de por qué está ahí hasta que no tengamos todos los hechos - siguió diciendo el hombre lobo como si no hubiese hablado, aunque le mandó una mirada de advertencia. Ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para comenzar a discutir con el anciano.

 

Sirius soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la vista del director. Dumbledore solo suspiró para sí mismo, sabiendo que esa noche le esperaba una charla muy larga.

 

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

 

\- Uy, qué pena - suspiró George dramáticamente poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho -. Supongo que nos quedaremos con las ganas de saberlo.

 

\- Lo sé, Feorge, lo sé. No sé si podré sobrevivir al disgusto - Fred fingió limpiarse una lágrima.

 

\- A no ser... - la expresión de ambos cambió tan rápidamente que quién parpadeó se lo perdió. Ahora tenían la misma que ponían antes de una broma.

 

\- Que la curiosidad el pequeño Harry le impida mantenerse al margen.

 

\- Y entonces el pequeño Ronnie se verá irremediablemente arrastrado. 

 

\- Y cuando dejen de actuar como estúpidos y se hagan amigos de una vez con nuestra querida Hermione...

 

\- ¡Descubrirán el pastel en seguida! 

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! No tienen por qué investigar - les regañó su madre. 

 

\- En realidad... - empezó Ron con expresión de culpa. 

 

\- Oh. Ay, qué se le va a hacer - suspiró derrotada -. No se le puede hacer nada ahora. 

 

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

 

\- Pues no sé por qué pero creo que ese desinterés de Hermione no va a durar mucho - dijo Bill mirando a la chica y a los chicos que tenía a cada lado. 

 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Bill? - preguntó Ron intentando disimular y fracasando estrepitosamente. 

 

\- Oh, no sé - fingió estar pensativo -. ¿Tal vez vuestras caras de culpabilidad? ¿O el hecho de que ahora sois inseparables y en cuanto os hagáis amigos la curiosidad de Harry os arrastrará a los tres? No, eso no no puede ser - dijo sarcástico. 

 

Los tres se sonrojaron ligeramente. 

 

\- Aún así, no empezamos a investigar hasta mucho después - dijo Hermione girándose hacia los chicos.

 

\- Puede que fuesen varias semanas, pero no ocurrió nada especial en ellas así que no creo que se dediquen mucho a ellas - dijo pensativo Harry. 

 

\- Lo siguiente fue tu primer... - empezó a decir Ron antes de callarse de golpe.

 

\- Sí, fue eso - dijo Hermione fulminándole con la mirada. 

 

\- ¿Su primer...? - insistió Sirius esperanzado. 

 

\- Da igual. Lo que yo quiero saber - Harry cambió de tema rápidamente a lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza - es por qué pensáis todos que fue mi curiosidad la que nos arrastró a los tres. ¡Ellos también querían saber qué era! - les señaló casi acusatoriamente. 

 

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no fuiste tú el primero en tratar de conseguir información de ya-sabes-quién y por eso nos pusimos a investigar? - preguntó Hermione con una ceja alzada. Ella se lo había tomado luego más a pecho cuando pasaban las semanas y no encontraban nada, pero había sido principalmente por Harry por quien habían empezado.

 

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - refunfuñó Harry sonrojado y evitando mirar a nadie. 

 

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.**

 

\- Y en cambio ahora sería una completa tortura - dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez. 

 

\- No tendríamos quien nos dijese que no podemos estar todo el día hablando de quidditch.

 

\- Ni quien nos mostrase dónde está la biblioteca para que aprobásemos. 

 

\- Ni nadie que se preocupase conmigo por este cuando se mete en problemas. 

 

\- O que se exasperase conmigo por el estómago sin fondo de este pelirrojo. 

 

\- ¡Ya! Ya lo hemos pillado - les interrumpió Fred cuando parecían a punto de echarse a reír. 

 

\- Ya sabemos que Hermione es imprescindible y el castillo no sería lo mismo sin ella y todo eso - asintió George deseando continuar la lectura. 

 

\- Y que no se os olvide - replicaron Harry y Ron como uno solo.

 

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy**

 

La señora Weasley apretó los labios desaprobando esa actitud. 

 

\- Molly, cariño, sé que no te gusta que nuestros hijos busquen venganza contra nadie - le dijo Arthur -, pero no puedes negar que esa jugarreta de Malfoy fue muy sucia. 

 

\- No tenían por qué haber ido en primer lugar. No deberían romper las reglas de esa forma - replicó ella reacia a ceder. 

 

\- No, no deberían - concedió su marido -. Sin embargo, son niños, Molly. Hasta tú salías de noche cuando estabas en el colegio - añadió mirándola con un brillo pícaro. 

 

En realidad la señora Weasley jamás había sido muy fan de las normas, ni ella ni el señor Weasley. No era de extrañar, por tanto, que ninguno de sus hijos fuese muy dado a seguirlas (con la excepción de Percy, por supuesto).

 

\- Calla, anda - dijo ella sonrojándose. Pero Arthur lo contó como una victoria viendo que le había logrado sacar una sonrisa. 

 

**y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana má** ** s tarde, por correo. **

 

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qu** **é contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a é** ** l, tirando al suelo su tocino.  **

 

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, dime que es lo que creo que es! - exclamó Sirius emocionándose como si el paquete fuese para él. 

 

\- No lo sé, Canuto. ¿Qué crees que es? - le pinchó Remus sonriendo. Él también tenía sus sospechas sobre el contenido de ese paquete. 

 

\- Es tu escoba, ¿verdad, Harry? - dijo el animago girándose hacia su ahijado. 

 

\- Sí. Mi escoba - admitió, incapaz de ocultárselo a su padrino más tiempo cuando estaba así de ilusionado. 

 

\- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó impaciente. 

 

\- Eso ya no te lo voy a decir, Sirius - rio Harry mientras su padrino gruñía por lo bajo -. Lo tiene que poner ya en seguida. 

 

**Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

 

**Harry abri ó el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

 

**_NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA. Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000,_ **

 

\- ¡Una Nimbus 2.000! - exclamó Sirius entusiasmado -. ¡Sí! ¡Mi ahijado tiene una Nimbus 2.000! 

 

Los demás observaban divertidos cómo lo celebraba alzando el puño al aire y haciendo gestos de victoria. 

 

\- Espera, ¿aún la tienes? - preguntó Sirius deteniéndose de repente. 

 

\- ¿Qué? Pues claro que la tengo - respondió Harry sin saber si tenía que sentirse ofendido o confundido -. ¿Por qué no iba a tenerla?

 

\- Porque hubiese salido un modelo mejor - dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. 

 

\- No me voy a comprar una escoba nueva si la mía no me ha fallado nunca - replicó Harry algo molesto. Eso le sonaba demasiado a algo que haría Malfoy. 

 

\- No le hace falta para ser el mejor buscador de Hogwarts - dijo Oliver defendiendo a su equipo. 

 

\- También podía haber tenido algún accidente y se podía haber roto la Nimbus - dijo Sirius sonriendo. Se alegraba de que su ahijado opinase así. 

 

\- Harry jamás tendría un accidente a no ser que algo de fuera del partido interviniese - le contradijo Fred. 

 

\- Y tendría que ser algo muy gordo porque Harry es el que mejor vuela del equipo - asintió George. Todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se tomaban casi como una ofensa que dudasen de la habilidad su buscador. 

 

\- No lo dudo, pero podría haber pasado - se defendió Sirius levantando las manos y sin perder la sonrisa.

 

\- No digas eso, Sirius - protestó Tonks. 

 

\- Es una broma, Tonks - puso los ojos en blanco. 

 

\- Ya sé que es una broma, pero parece que el universo no entiende las bromas cuando son respecto a Harry. ¿O te crees que yo decía lo del elfo doméstico en casa de sus tíos en serio? ¿O lo de pelearse con un trol? 

 

Sirius tragó con dificultad. 

 

\- ¿Ups? - se encogió bajo las miradas fulminantes de todos. 

 

\- Espero que no se cumpla lo que has dicho y Harry tenga un accidente de quidditch en el que se rompa su escoba - le amenazó muy seria. 

 

Los miembros del trío de segundo de Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos. ¿Se iba a cumplir? Esperaban que no, pero, como había dicho Ron unas horas antes, ni siquiera sus partidos de quidditch habían sido tranquilos...

 

**_pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._ **

 

**_Profesora McGonagall_ **

 

\- Minnie, eres oficialmente e irrevocablemente mi profesora favorita de todos los tiempos - declaró Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Estoy eternamente a tu servicio por meter a Harry en el equipo de quidditch y comprarle a Harry su primera escoba a de verdad.

 

\- Señor Black,...

 

\- Oh, no, Minnie, otra vez no - se quejó Sirius interrumpiéndola -. Creía que ya había conseguido que me llamases Sirius y ahora vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido.

 

\- Creía que estabas eternamente a mi servicio - le recordó ella con una ceja alzada y una casi sonrisa en el rostro.

 

\- Retiro lo dicho - dijo Sirius en seguida -. Sigo en deuda contigo y sigues siendo mi profesora favorita de todos los tiempos, pero "señor Black" está fuera de límites. 

 

La profesora sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, divertida con las tonterías de su antiguo alumno. De verdad esperaba que fuese inocente y no tuviese que volver a Azkaban, pero eso significaría que habían dejado a un hombre inocente a la merced de los de mentores durante casi doce años.

 

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

 

**—¡** ** Una Nimbus 2.000!  ** **— gimió Ron con envidia** **—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

 

Ron hizo una mueca. Creía que no se había notado la envidia que había sentido aquel día, pero Harry se daba cuenta de muchas más cosas de las que él pensaba.

 

\- Perdona, Harry - se sonrojó ligeramente casi sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - replicó Harry con una media sonrisa -. Somos hermanos, ¿no? Así que puedes usarla cuando quieras. Ya sabes dónde está guardada, igual que... eso que recibí en Navidad.

 

La sonrisa emocionada de Ron en ese momento podría haber iluminado el Gran Comedor.

 

\- Y lo mismo va para ti, Hermione - se giró Harry hacia su amiga -. Sé que no te gusta volar, pero siempre puedes coger la escoba si cambias de opinión. Y lo otro lleva a tu disposición desde el día que lo recibí.

 

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y conmovida. Esas dos cosas eran las posesiones más preciadas de Harry junto con su varita y su álbum de fotos, así que el que las prestase así sin más era una prueba más de la absoluta confianza que tenía en ellos.

 

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué recibió Harry en Navidad? - preguntó Neville frustrado. ¡Compartía dormitorio con dos de ellos, por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía no haberse enterado?

 

\- Aparecerá en el libro - respondieron los tres a la vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando todos gruñeron por lo bajo.

 

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

 

\- ¿Te dejaste quitar el paquete sin más? - preguntó George suspicaz.

 

\- Nuestro pequeño Harry no se dejaría quitar algo tan preciado como su nueva Nimbus 2.000 - estuvo de acuerdo Fred.

 

\- Tal vez no me importaba tanto si Malfoy descubría lo que había recibido - confesó Harry azorado -. No era como si estuviese rompiendo las reglas y Malfoy no me había quitado la carta porque la tenía guardada en el bolsillo, así que no podía saber quién me la había enviado.

 

Todos se quedaron mirándole, sorprendidos al ver cómo analizaba un niño de once años la situación.

 

\- Tú - rompió el silencio Tonks. Le señaló acusatoria entre con el dedo, pero estaba sonriendo - eres demasiado astuto para tu propio bien.

 

\- Por supuesto - aceptó Harry devolviendo la sonrisa -. Al fin y al cabo, ahora ya sabéis todos que el Sombrero Seleccionador me quería poner en Slytherin. No podía acabar ahí sin saber pensar.

 

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces más a menudo? - le recriminó Hermione. 

 

\- Sí, ¿como cuando decides ignorar esta parte tuya y seguir a tu curiosidad que nos acaba metiendo en líos? - dijo Ron.

 

\- Porque alguien tiene que investigar ese tipo de cosas - respondió Harry fácilmente -. Y si no fuésemos nosotros, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

 

\- ¿Un profesor? - propuso Charlie con una nota de sarcasmo.

 

\- Están ocupados dando clase y protegiendo a los alumnos - replicó rápidamente.

 

\- ¿Dumbledore? - dijo Bill.

 

\- La gente que quiere hacer daño a Hogwarts intenta esconder sus planes del director, lógicamente, pero tres alumnos de primer o segundo curso no alarman a nadie. Nos subestiman constantemente - se encogió de hombros como toda explicación.

 

\- ¿El ministerio? - dijo Percy dubitativo, pero ni siquiera él mismo creía que pudiese hacer mucho en Hogwarts.

 

\- ¿En serio quieres que responda eso? - dijo Harry alzando una ceja -. El ministerio me ha demostrado este año que va dando palos de ciego en vez de solucionar los problemas de verdad.

 

Convenientemente todos ignoraron al ministro de magia sentado al frente del comedor, balbuceando indignado e intentando recoger los restos de su dignidad y la del ministerio.

 

\- Hay otros alumnos en el colegio, mayores y con más experiencia en magia - señaló Tonks.

 

\- No vamos a poner en peligro a ningún otro alumno si podemos evitarlo - se puso serio Harry, con Ron y Hermione asintiendo de acuerdo -. Todo lo que ocurre tiene que ver en el fondo conmigo y, como no puedo evitar que estos dos me acompañen - añadió a sus dos amigos, que sonreían orgullosos -, lo afrontamos los tres juntos sin poner en peligro a ningún alumno más.

 

Los profesores sintieron un nudo en la garganta al oír esto. Ninguno de los alumnos tendría que estar en peligro, era su responsabilidad cuidar de todos ellos, desde los de séptimo curso hasta los pequeños de primero. Sin embargo, parecía que desde el año anterior las cosas les venían demasiado grandes, los problemas se les iban de las manos y acababan en las del trío de Gryffindor de segundo curso.

 

No solo eso, pero ahora encima habían recibido una carta que les había confirmado que eso no cambiaría en el futuro cercano, sino que se pondría mucho peor para esos tres. Solo esperaban que no les ocurriese nada demasiado grave.

 

Qué pena que sus deseos no se cumpliesen siempre.

 

**— Es una escoba ** **— dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara** **—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

 

\- A no ser que seas Harry Potter - dijo Fred levantando la cabeza del libro.

 

\- Entonces te puedes dedicar a romper las reglas de todos según vayan apareciendo - asintió George contento.

 

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

 

**— No es ninguna escoba vieja ** **— dijo** **—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. **

 

\- A lo mejor no tendrías que haber dicho nada, Ron - dijo Bill dubitativamente. 

 

\- ¿Por qué no? Era cierto. ¡Y era la ocasión perfecta para cerrarle la boca a Malfoy! - frunció el ceño confundido y algo molesto.

 

\- Sí, pero habéis perdido el elemento sorpresa - señaló Charlie. 

 

\- ¡Pero si no le dije que Harry estaba en el equipo!

 

\- No, pero ahora querrá saber para qué quiere Harry una escoba - explicó Charlie -. Así que se pondrá a indagar un poco y le basta con oír los rumores de que Gryffindor tiene un nuevo buscador para darse cuenta de quién es. 

 

\- ¡Por eso sabían que Harry iba a ser el buscador! - exclamó Wood fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada. Ron se encogió ligeramente con una mueca. 

 

\- Lo habrían sabido de todas formas, Oliver - le defendió Harry. 

 

\- Eso no lo sabes - dijo aún molesto. 

 

\- Claro que sí. Cualquiera que nos viese llegar después de un entrenamiento podía ver que yo venía también con una escoba así que no hacía falta ni que se acercasen al campo de quidditch para averiguarlo. 

 

\- Aún así - gruñó por lo bajo, pero dejó de parecer tener pensamientos asesinos sobre el pelirrojo. 

 

**¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260?** ** — ** **Ron ri ó ** **con aire burl ón** **—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

 

\- Oh, Ron - gruñó Tonks por lo bajo -, si lo que quieres es dejar de tener problemas con Malfoy, tú también deberías dejar de insultarle. 

 

\- ¡Pero si empezó él! - protestó Ron indignado. 

 

\- No me puedo creer lo infantil que ha sonado eso - murmuró George tan bajo que solo le oyó su gemelo. 

 

\- ¿Y lo de estar acusándole con el dedo a Malfoy? Tenemos el hermanito más maduro del mundo - ironizó Fred. Cómo era posible que este fuese el mismo chico que en otras ocasiones parecía más mayor que ellos, no lo iba a entender nunca. 

 

\- Me da igual quién empezase, Ronald - le regañó su madre, ajena a la conversación entre los gemelos -. Con eso solo vas a conseguir que te insulte él también. 

 

\- Pero...

 

\- ¡Nada de peros! 

 

El pelirrojo bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. 

 

\- Por lo menos no te ha hecho disculparte con Malfoy delante de todo el comedor - le susurró Harry intentando animarle. Ron se giró hacia él tan rápido que casi le tira las gafas y le miró con una expresión del horror más absoluto. 

 

\- No sería capaz..., ¿verdad? - miró de reojo a su madre asustado. 

 

\- Después del howler que te mandó a principio de curso, Ron, yo diría que sí - dijo Hemione haciendo palidecer al chico. 

 

**—¿Qu** **é sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? ** **— replicó Malfoy** **—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

 

\- ¡Hey, rubito! - exclamó Fred enfadándose. 

 

\- Ahí te has pasado. Eso sí que no lo pasamos - dijo George frunciendo el ceño. Ninguno de los Weasley parecía muy contento en ese momento. 

 

\- Él me insultó primero - se excusó Malfoy tranquilamente -. No esperaréis que deje pasar yo eso, ¿no?

 

\- Hay temas que no se tocan, Malfoy - replicó Bill fulminándole con la mirada. 

 

\- Y ese es uno de ellos aunque el primer insulto lo haya lanzado Ron - dijo Charlie -. Así que ya vale de meterte con el dinero de los Weasley. 

 

\- Sí, no querríamos que te ocurriese algo, ¿verdad? - la sonrisa de George le hizo sentir escalofríos al Slytherin. 

 

\- Sería una verdadera tragedia, George. Horrible - asintió Fred con sus pensamientos yendo en la misma dirección. 

 

\- Fred, George - intervino Molly, pero no lo decía con las mismas ganas que normalmente. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si ella misma estaba deseando tener una conversación con ese chico? Por no hablar de que estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose completamente orgullosa al ver a sus hijos defendiéndose unos a otros.

 

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.**

 

** — ** **No os estar é** **is peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? ** **— preguntó con voz chillona.**

 

\- Noooo, ¿por qué iba a pensar eso? - dijo Sirius con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 

\- ¿Porque son Malfoy y sus dos gorilas y Harry y Ron? - Tonks fingió estar pensativa -. No puede ser eso. Es demasiado obvio.

 

\- ¿Porque son Gryffindors y Slytherins y rara vez sale algo bueno de eso? - frunció el ceño Charlie -. No, tampoco puede ser porque no es como si no hubiese ningún Gryffindor amigo de un Slyhterin. 

 

Lo hubo, pensaron los profesores mirando de reojo a Severus. Snape simplemente miraba al frente impasible, haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar ningún tipo de expresión al recordar a su mejor amiga de la infancia y cómo esa amistad se había roto por su culpa.

 

**— A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor ** **— dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

 

**— Sí, sí, está muy bien ** **— dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry** **—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qu** ** é  ** ** modelo es? **

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. No podían evitarlo. 

 

\- La cara de M-Malfoy tuvo que ser... - Sirius no pudo terminar la frase antes de que le diese otro ataque de risa. 

 

\- Un poema - terminó Remus por él, algo más controlado que su amigo. 

 

\- Lo que daría por haberlo visto - dijo Fred limpiándose una lágrima.

 

\- No solo tú, hermano. Yo también - dijo George entre hipidos. 

 

Los alumnos seguían riéndose, imaginándose la expresión atónita del rubio. Tenía que haber sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tan solo la cara que estaba poniendo ahora, roja por una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza, era suficiente para hacer que muchos volviesen a empezar a reír solo con mirarle. 

 

** — ** **Una Nimbus 2.000, se ñor ** **— dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy** **—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

 

Si había alguien que no se estaba riendo antes, en ese momento ya sí. 

 

\- Oh, Harry, no somos dignos - dijo Fred agarrándose al respaldo del sofá para no caerse. George no había sido lo suficientemente rápido y estaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá mientras intentaba respirar entre carcajadas. 

 

\- Casi siento pena por Malfoy - dijo Tonks mirando al rubio. La verdad es que el pobre estaba totalmente sonrojado y les fulminaba con la mirada. 

 

\- Yo no - negó Charlie con una enorme sonrisa -. Si no hubiese querido meterse en los asuntos de otros no habría pasado eso. 

 

\- Además, no me reía así desde la cola de cerdo de Dudley - sonrió Bill -. Soy incapaz de sentir pena por nadie mientras me estoy riendo así. 

 

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusió** ** n de Malfoy. **

 

**— Bueno, es verdad ** **— continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de má** ** rmol ** ** — ** **. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

 

\- Eso es lo que peor debe sentarle - sacudió la cabeza Sirius -. Que entrases en el equipo gracias a algo que él hizo. 

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes sabiendo que le debes a Malfoy el que tu ahijado esté en el equipo de quidditch en primer año? - señaló Remus alzando una ceja. 

 

\- Prefiero agradecérselo a las otras partes involucradas - respondió como si nada -. A McGonagall principalmente por meterle en el equipo y por la escoba, a Harry por ser lo suficientemente bueno para entrar, a Neville por que se le hubiese caído la Recordadora y a la señora Hooch por haberse llevado a Neville a la enfermería dejando a los niños con las escobas. Incluso a Augusta Longbottom por haberle mandado a Neville la Recordadora justo ese día. Tengo suficientes personas a las que agradecer como para preocuparme por Malfoy. 

 

**—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas?** **— Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.**

 

\- Oh, no, Hermione, no - se lamentó Fred dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos. 

 

\- No puedes hacer eso cuando estamos de tan buen humor - gruñó George. 

 

\- Y no era un premio por haber roto las normas - la contradijo Luna -. Sino por defender a un compañero e impedir que se rompiese la Recordadora de Neville. 

 

\- Y me alegro de que no se rompiese. Gracias de nuevo, Harry - le agradeció Neville. 

 

\- Lo sé. Lo siento - se disculpó sonrojada Hermione. 

 

\- Creía que ya habíamos dicho que no nos íbamos a tener en cuenta lo que sucediese en los libros - la pinchó Ron sin darle importancia. 

 

\- Yo también creía eso, Ron, y menos mal o tú y yo estaríamos más tiempo disculpándonos que leyendo - sonrió Harry. Hermione les devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó de nuevo. 

 

**— Pensaba que no nos hablabas ** **— dijo Harry.**

 

**— Sí** **, contin úa así —dijo Ron** **—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín - gruñó Ron enfadado consigo mismo. 

 

\- Creo que al final sí que vamos a estar más tiempo disculpándonos que leyendo, Ron - dijo Harry con una mueca. 

 

\- No, no, no, acabáis de decirme que sin disculpas - negó Hermione levantando las manos para frenarles antes de que empezasen. 

 

\- Pero, Hermione...

 

\- No cuenta. Aún no había llegado Halloween - insistió ella cruzándose de brazos. 

 

Los demás les observaban divertidos sin abrir la boca. Habían estado a punto de regañar a los dos chicos, pero las caras de horror hacia sí mismos les habían hecho cambiar de opinión. 

 

\- Aún no entiendo a qué se refieren con lo de Halloween - murmuró Sirius. 

 

\- Yo tampoco, Canuto, pero con un poco de suerte lo sabremos en este capítulo - dijo Remus. 

 

\- Eso espero, Lunático, porque odio no saber de qué están hablando. 

 

**Hermione se alej ó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

 

\- Lo que a mí me sorprende es lo bien que os lleváis ahora - dijo Neville -. Me refiero, mirad lo mal que se llevaban Ron y Harry con Hermione. No podían ni verse sin discutir. 

 

\- Es casi tan malo como con Malfoy - musitó Tonks. 

 

\- Hey, hey, no exageremos que jamás nos hemos llevado tan mal con Hermione como con Malfoy - intervino Ron frunciendo el ceño. 

 

\- Aún así, tuvo que haber ocurrido algo muy gordo para que acabaseis siendo amigos - señaló Luna. 

 

\- Muy muy gordo - asintió Neville -, pero no me acuerdo qué pudo haber sido. Que yo recuerde, ninguno estuvo en la enfermería hasta...

 

\- Es que no fue _tan_ gordo - interrumpió Hermione antes de que Neville destripase la historia. 

 

\- ¿Quién estuvo en la enfermería? - preguntó Sirius mirando a los tres intentando adivinarlo. 

 

\- ¿Qué ocurrió para que estuviese allí? - preguntó la señora Weasley buscando inconscientemente heridas que pudiesen tener. 

 

\- No importa todavía. Saldrá después - respondió Harry fulminando a Neville con la mirada -. Y sí, fue algo gordo lo que hizo que fuéramos amigos, pero no pasó nada. 

 

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

 

**— Oh ** ** — ** **suspir ó Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

 

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas,**

 

Oliver hizo una mueca como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo al oír eso. 

 

\- Ahora sí, ¿verdad, Harry? - preguntó Sirius como queriendo asegurarse. 

 

\- Estoy en el equipo de quidditch, Sirius - Harry puso los ojos en blanco -. Con el capitán que tenemos, por supuesto que me sé las diferencias entre las escobas. Y Ron también se aseguró de enseñármelas antes de que terminase primer curso. 

 

\- Uff, vale, bien - suspiró relajándose en el asiento.

 

**pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas:** **« Nimbus 2.000** **».**

 

\- Es una maravilla - a Sirius le brillaban los ojos de admiración -. Harry, de verdad, me tienes que dejar probarla, por favor - suplicó. 

 

\- Ya te he dicho que sí que te dejaré, Sirius - respondió Harry divertido -. Pero te tienes que esperar hasta el descanso y entonces ya la podrás probar. Sin que tardes mucho o no nos dará tiempo a terminar el partido de quidditch. 

 

\- ¡Sí! - el animago levantó el puño en el aire celebrándolo. 

 

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

 

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qu** **é sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con só** ** lo tocarla. **

 

\- Oh, Merlín, no puedo esperar para verle jugar - suspiró Sirius ansioso. 

 

\- Seguro que vuela tan bien como James - asintió Remus con una sonrisa algo melancólica. 

 

Mejor, vuela mejor, pensó McGonagall para sí misma. 

 

Los Gryffindor no pudieron evitar hinchar el pecho orgullosos por tener al mejor buscador de Hogwarts y el más joven en un siglo. 

 

**—¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

 

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó** **cerca de él.**

 

**— Muy bonito ** **— dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes** **—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

 

**Abri ó la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamañ** ** o. **

 

** — ** ** Bueno  ** **— dijo Wood** **—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

 

**— Tres cazadores ** **— repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un baló** **n de f útbol.**

 

**— Esta pelota se llama quaffle ** **— dijo Wood** **—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

 

**— Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol ** **— recitó Harry** **—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

 

\- ¿Baloncesto? - repitió Ron confundido. 

 

\- Es un deporte muggle, Ron - explicó Hermione. 

 

\- ¿Pero no era el fútbol? - preguntó pareciendo aún más confundido que antes. 

 

\- Son deportes distintos - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco exasperada -. Los muggles tienen muchos deportes diferentes en vez de uno solo. Y aunque el fútbol es el más seguido mundialmente, hay muchos más y la gente juega a más de uno a menudo. 

 

Por la cara que ponían Ron y otros muchos nacidos de magos, parecía que Hermione les estaba hablando en otro idioma o algo. 

 

\- Sigue siendo mejor el quidditch - declaró Ron al cabo de unos segundos en silencio. 

 

**—¿Qu** **é es el baloncesto? ** **— preguntó ** ** Wood. **

 

**— Olvídalo ** **—respondi ó rá** **pidamente Harry.**

 

**— Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

 

**— Tres cazadores y un guardián ** **— dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo** **—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qu** **é son é** ** sas?  ** **— Señaló ** ** las tres pelotas restantes. **

 

**— Ahora te lo enseñar** **é — dijo Wood** ** — ** **. Toma esto. **

 

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de bé** ** isbol. **

 

\- Espera, espera, espera, no irá a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos. 

 

\- Espero que no - estuvo de acuerdo Molly mirando mal a Wood. 

 

**— Voy a enseñ** ** arte para qu ** **é son ** **— dijo Wood** **—. Esas dos son las bludgers.**

 

\- ¿Enseñárselo? ¿No sería mejor explicárselo primero? - sugirió Charlie dubitativamente. Cuando él había sido capitán, jamás se le habría ocurrido soltar una bludger cerca de alguien que no tuviese ni idea de lo que eran. 

 

\- La mejor forma de aprender es la experiencia - se justificó Wood, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sirius y a Molly. 

 

\- Te refieres si no le abre la cabeza o le parte la nariz primero, ¿no? - replicó Sirius mordaz. No se tomaba nada bien que se arriesgasen a que saliese herido su ahijado, sobre todo en ese momento en el que si se le rompía la nariz en el libro, también se le iba a romper en la realidad. 

 

\- Sirius, ya sabes lo bueno que es Harry en el quidditch - intentó tranquilizarle Remus -. Tú mismo has dicho que tiene talento natural. 

 

\- ¡Volando, Remus, volando! Y como buscador, por supuesto. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que James, por muy buen buscador que era y aunque tampoco era malo como cazador, ¡no era capaz de darle a la bludger con el bate ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello!

 

\- A lo mejor Harry no es tan malo como golpeador... - dijo Remus, pero ya no parecía tan seguro como antes. 

 

\- Pero eso tendría que saberlo antes en vez de darle un bate y ponerle frente a una bludger cuando hace menos de un minuto aún no sabía ni cómo se llamaba - argumentó poniéndose de los nervios cuanto más lo pensaba. 

 

\- Hey, hola, estoy aquí - intervino Harry con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. Con la cabeza de una pieza y sin la nariz torcida. ¿Ya podéis dejar de imaginaros cosas que no pasaron y seguimos leyendo?

 

**Enseñó** **a Harry dos pelotas id énticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

 

**— Qué** **date atr ás ** **—previno Wood a Harry. Se inclin ó ** **y solt ó una de las bludgers. **

 

\- Lo hizo - gruñó Sirius mirando mal a Wood. 

 

\- Eh... Wood, si pensabas hacer eso - empezó George. 

 

\- Tendrías que habernos dicho que fuéramos y le habríamos enseñado a Harry primero cómo se hace - siguió Fred. 

 

\- No sabemos si te acuerdas, pero Harry se ha criado con muggles y no sé por qué - siguió George. 

 

\- Pero algo nos dice que los muggles no están acostumbrados a que les ataquen pelotas voladoras que pesan probablemente lo mismo que el propio Harry. 

 

Sobra decir que los gemelos no estaban contentos con su capitán en esos momentos. Sabían que Harry no era mal golpeador porque lo habían comprobado ese verano, pero ni siquiera ellos, que eran golpeadores casi naturales (y ya sabían lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer), habían aprendido así. 

 

\- Vale, vale, lo he pillado. No fue mi mejor idea - se defendió levantando las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza -. Lo siento, Harry. 

 

\- La mejor forma de aprender es con práctica así que... - se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. El único que no puso los ojos en blanco ante esto fue Wood (que tenía una enorme sonrisa al ver que no todo el mundo pensaba igual). Era un pensamiento tan típico de Harry. 

 

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó** ** contra la cara de Harry.  **

 

\- Wood, como Harry se haga daño por culpa de esa bludger... - Sirius no terminó la amenaza. A pesar de saber que no le ocurriría nada a su ahijado, no podía evitar tensarse. 

 

\- Sirius - protestó Harry con el ceño fruncido. 

 

\- Ya, ya, ya lo sé - cedió Sirius, pero no se relajó -. Aún así, SI hubiese pasado algo...

 

\- Pero no pasó - dijo Harry exasperado. ¡Era una bludger, por Merlín, no le iba a matar! 

 

**Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire.**

 

\- Le diste - dijo Sirius estupefacto -. Le diste de verdad a la bludger. 

 

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera sino? - preguntó Harry entre divertido y molesto por la falta de fe -. Lo siento pero me gusta mi nariz tal y como está y preferiría que siguiese así. 

 

\- Pero James no era capaz ni amenazado con una varita de darle y la pelirroja no se acercaba al quidditch ni a una escoba salvo para animar al equipo de Gryffindor - dijo él mirando a su ahijado con una expresión muy extraña -. ¿De dónde, en nombre de Merlín, has sacado la habilidad de golpeador?

 

Harry se encogió de hombros removiéndose incómodo bajo toda esa atención. 

 

\- Ja, definitivamente eres mejor jugador de quidditch que James - la cara de Sirius se dividió en una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. 

 

**Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

 

**—¿** ** Ves?  ** **— dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras** **—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). **

 

\- Los mejores que ha visto Hogwarts en mucho tiempo - los gemelos hincharon el pecho orgullosos. 

 

\- ¿No estáis teniendo una sensación de déjàvu? - preguntó Ginny mirando con las cejas alzadas a los gemelos a pesar de estar dirigiéndose al resto. 

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Como si esta conversación ya la hubiésemos tenido antes - dijo Bill con una media sonrisa. 

 

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de horror. 

 

\- Tienen razón, Feorge - Fred parecía que acababa de cumplirse su peor pesadilla. 

 

\- No nos habíamos dado cuenta, Gred - George tenía la misma expresión que si le hubiesen dicho que ese año se cancelaba la Navidad. 

 

\- ¡Nos estamos haciendo predecibles! ¡Hemos repetido una broma! - decirlo en voz alta parecía hacerlo mucho peor. 

 

\- Seguro que superáis el shock. ¿Podéis seguir? - se impacientó Hermione. 

 

**Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

 

**— Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo ** **— resumió Harry.**

 

**— Muy bien ** **— dijo Wood.**

 

** — ** **Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? ** **— preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

 

\- Todo el mundo está preocupado al principio por las bludgers, hasta que confían en su habilidad y en sus golpeadores para poder evitarlas - sonrió Sirius. 

 

\- Y a veces ni con eso - murmuró Harry con una mueca al recordar el partido de quidditch que había jugado ese año. 

 

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho, Harry? - preguntó Remus pensando que había oído mal. 

 

\- Digamos que Harry habría necesitado protección extra - dijo Neville haciendo él también una mueca, igual que todos los que habían visto el partido. 

 

\- ¿Te dio una bludger? - preguntó Sirius alzando las cejas hasta el borde del cabello. No sabía si estar molesto porque no habían podido proteger a su ahijado, sorprendido porque dicho ahijado no hubiese podido evitarla a pesar de que todos decían que volaba estupendamente o preocupado porque le hubiese dado.

 

\- Eh... Más o menos, sí - admitió Harry -. Pero ya te enterarás de cómo fue. Fred, sigue.

 

**— Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

 

**— A menos que me rompan la cabeza.**

 

\- Qué poca fe tienes en nosotros, pequeño Harry - Fred fingió estar profundamente dolido.

 

\- Nos ofendes, es la peor ofensa. Pensar siquiera que no podemos proteger a nuestro equipo - George se puso la mano en el pecho con cara de incredulidad.

 

\- Es Harry, ¿recordáis? - señaló Ginny. 

 

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Tiene que ver con esa vez en la que una bludger le golpeó? - Sirius fulminó brevemente a los gemelos con la mirada.

 

\- Sirius, ya sabes que no vamos a decirte nada - Harry soltó un enorme suspiro cargado de exasperación.

 

\- ¡Pero no puedes ir soltando pistas de cosas que van a ocurrir y luego no explicar la historia entera! 

 

\- Vale, pues a partir de ahora no abriré la boca.

 

\- ¡No! ¡Justo lo contrario! Lo que tienes que hacer es contar todo, ¡no nada! - protestó Sirius.

 

**— Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.**

 

\- ¿Has oído eso, Gred? - preguntó George.

 

\- ¿A nuestro capitán admitiendo lo buenos golpeadores que somos? No se me va a olvidar en la vida, Feorge - respondió Fred haciendo como si se limpiase una lágrima.

 

\- Creíamos que este día nunca llegaría - dijo George.

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Todos esos entrenamientos...

 

\- Más bien, torturas.

 

\- Bajo todas las condiciones atmosféricas existentes.

 

\- Gritándonos para que volemos mejor.

 

\- Y más rápido.

 

\- Y dejemos de fingir que nos caemos de la escoba.

 

\- Y ahora descubrimos que sabe que no hay mejores golpeadores que nosotros.

 

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco. Los gemelos sabían perfectamente su opinión sobre ellos y por eso él intentaba decírselo solo cuando realmente necesario. Sino, empezaban con estas tonterías.

 

\- Vosotros dos, a callar y seguid leyendo o en el próximo entrenamiento vais a dar tantas vueltas al campo que no vais a ser capaces de andar en línea recta cuando bajéis al suelo - amenazó, pero sonreía.

 

\- ¡Sí, capitán! - ambos pelirrojos se levantaron e hicieron el saludo militar antes de continuar.

 

**Wood busc ó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñ** ** as alas plateadas. **

 

** — ** ** Esta dorada  ** **— continuó ** **Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difí** ** cil de ver que es.  **

 

\- No para Harry - presumió Oliver orgulloso -. El mejor buscador que ha visto Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

 

Charlie miró de reojo cómo Harry se sonrojaba y se hundía un poco más en el sofá, como queriendo esconderse. ¿De verdad era tan bueno? 

 

Oliver había estado en su equipo cuando ambos estaban en Hogwarts y siempre le había repetido lo bueno que era y el desperdicio de talento que era que se hubiese ido con los dragones en vez de a un equipo de quidditch. Siempre decía que era uno de los mejores que había visto y que podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un nuevo buscador favorito y presumía de él aún más que lo que había presumido del propio Charlie.

 

De repente ya no se sintió tan confiado respecto al partido de esa tarde. Empezó a dudar sobre quién iba a ser el ganador.

 

**El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador.**

 

\- No siempre - dijo Tonks.

 

\- Pero sí el 99.9% de las veces - señaló Ron -. Él último partido en el que no ocurrió así fue el de los Chudley Canons contra los Tornados en 1827. 

 

\- En el que los Tornados le metieron tantos puntos a los Chudley Canons que, aunque fue el buscador de ese equipo el que cogió la snitch, los Tornados ganaron el partido - Bill le envió una sonrisa algo burlona a su hermano pequeño.

 

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y fulminó con la mirada a Bill. 

 

\- Cierra el pico, Bill. 

 

\- Has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema, hermanito - replicó Bill sin perder la sonrisa. 

 

\- Me encantaría ver un partido de esos - dijo Harry cortando la discusión antes de que Ron pudiese responder. 

 

\- Pero uno en el que jugasen mejores equipos que los Chudley Canons y los Tornados - señaló Charlie. 

 

\- Sí, pero eso es muy _muy_ poco probable - dijo Oliver con un suspiro desilusionado. A él también le encantaría verlo. Prometía ser el partido del año. 

 

**Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores.**

 

\- ¡Eso le dije yo justo antes de su primer partido! - exclamó Dean con una brillante sonrisa. 

 

\- Pues no es lo mejor que podíais haberle dicho cualquiera de los dos - cortó Sirius fulminándoles con la mirada. 

 

\- Creo que ya sabemos que Oliver no es la persona con mayor tacto del mundo - dijo Fred. 

 

\- Así que no estamos seguros de si es buena idea que hayas dicho lo mismo que él, Dean - dijo George. 

 

Dean bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Tenía que haber mantenido la boca cerrada...

 

\- Pero en serio, Oliver, ¿eso es lo primero que le dices sobre los buscadores? ¿Que son los jugadores a los que más ataca el equipo contrario? - preguntó Charlie sarcástico -. ¿Estás seguro de que querías tener a Harry en el equipo y no estabas intentando asustarle?

 

\- Eh... ¿No fue mi mejor idea? - ofreció Wood con una media sonrisa. 

 

\- No, eso desde luego, todavía no hemos visto ninguna buena - replicó Remus por lo bajo. 

 

**Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses.**

 

\- Eso tuvo que haber sido alucinante - dijo Harry imaginándoselo. 

 

\- Yo creo que acabaría todo el mundo cansado de tanto quidditch - opinó Hermione. Todos los amantes del quidditch se quedaron mirándola -. ¿Qué?

 

\- Hermione, creo que aún no has entendido el quidditch. Nunca te puedes cansar de ese deporte - dijo Ron despacio, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. 

 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con un bufido y no respondió. Sabía que nunca iban a estar de acuerdo en eso. 

 

**Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

 

**Harry neg ó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

 

\- Hasta que lo pruebes por primera vez y veas lo natural que te sale - dijo Luna tranquilamente -. Igual que Ron es un jugador de ajedrez natural o para Hermione aprenderse los hechizos no tiene dificultad, tú eres un buscador natural. Aunque estés nervioso antes de probarlo, ellos también lo estaban. 

 

El resto la miró sin saber qué decir. La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo callada casi se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí. 

 

\- Wow, Luna, cada vez que hablas es para decir algo profundo - bromeó Sirius. 

 

\- Ya hay otros para hacer bromas y contar chistes. A mí esos no se me dan bien - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros -. Si hay algo que merece la pena decir, lo digo. 

 

**— Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch ** **— dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja** ** — ** **. Est á demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de é** ** stas. **

 

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara.** ** É ** **ste no perdi ó ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

 

\- ¿En solo media hora? - repitió McGonagall frunciendo el ceño -. Creía haberte dicho que no empezases el primer entrenamiento de Harry tan tarde, señor Wood. 

 

\- Eh... Lo siento, profesora, no me di cuenta de la hora - se disculpó sonrojándose ligeramente. 

 

\- Espero que no se repita, señor Wood - advirtió seria mirándole por encima de las gafas. 

 

\- Por supuesto, profesora. 

 

**— La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año ** **— dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo** **—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. ** **É l podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

 

La confianza de Charlie cayó un poco más. Era la primera vez en la historia que Oliver decía que Harry era mejor que él (bueno, no exactamente, pero casi había dicho eso). Que fuese encima después de haber visto volar a Harry solo una vez... Bueno, digamos que no ayudaba a su autoestima en absoluto. 

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Harry sería lo suficientemente bueno como para jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra también? - preguntó Ginny. 

 

\- Síp - Ron sonreía como un maniaco, más que orgulloso de su mejor amigo. Una pequeña parte de su cabeza se dio cuenta que hace dos días habría estado muerto de celos y su sonrisa solo se hizo aún más ancha al ver que ya no era así, que ahora ya solo quería que las cosas fuesen lo mejor posible para Harry -. Si acabas en el equipo de Inglaterra, espero tickets gratis para cada uno de los partidos - señaló con un dedo a su amigo como amenazándole. Sin embargo, no teísmo mucho efecto cuando no era capaz de dejar de sonreír. 

 

\- En el palco donde mejor se ve - dijo Harry medio en serio medio en broma. Le encantaría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra, pero no creía que fuese lo suficientemente bueno. Es que, en fin, ¡era el equipo de Inglaterra!

 

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca habí** ** a sido Privet Drive.  **

 

\- No me extraña - resopló Tonks -. Ese sitio es una cárcel más que una casa.

 

\- Pero ya no va a tener que volver ahí - Sirius dijo tajantemente. Fulminaba con la mirada a Tonks y apretaba los dientes tan solo con recordar esa maldita casa y los malditos tíos de Harry.

 

\- Hey, que yo solo decía - Tonks levantó las manos a la defensiva -. Ya sé que Harry no va a volver ahí.

 

Sirius asintió con un gruñido.

 

\- Sirius, Tonks no ha dicho nada malo, solo un comentario en defensa de Harry - Remus intervino estirándose para llegar a ponerle la mano en el brazo.

 

El animago suspiró y pareció desinflarse. 

 

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, Tonks. Es solo que... - se disculpó sin saber explicar lo mucho que le enfadaban esos Dursley.

 

\- Lo sé. No tienes que explicarte, Sirius. Pero sí tienes que saber que todos los que estamos aquí estamos de parte de Harry.

 

**Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios bá** ** sicos. **

 

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.**

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente para que nadie se diese cuenta. Esa clase había sido un desastre para ellos, pero a la vez, sin esa clase, Hermione habría estado en el banquete en vez de llorando en el baño, Harry y Ron no habrían ido a buscarla y no se habrían hecho amigos.

 

A pesar de eso, casi preferirían olvidarse de esa maldita clase de Encantamientos.

 

**El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

 

\- Perdona, Neville - se disculpó Harry rápidamente. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que no había tratado al chico tan bien como se merecía. ¿Cómo había podido huir así de Neville? -. Solo es que... Con todos los accidentes qué sueles tener en Pociones... No sé, no quería tener yo también un accidente...

 

Harry hizo otra mueca. No estaba arreglándolo en absoluto. Más bien lo estaba empeorando con cada palabra que decía.

 

\- Lo siento, Neville. Fui un idiota - se pasó la mano por el pelo con un suspiro.

 

\- Da igual, Harry. Es solo una clase de Encantamientos del año pasado - Neville se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. 

 

La verdad es que después de todo lo que había hecho Harry por él en lo que llevaban de lectura, no era capaz de enfadarse con él por algo que había ocurrido hacía más de un año.

 

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger.**

 

\- Auch - George hizo una mueca mirando hacia los dos mencionados -. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no va a acabar bien?

 

\- Porque obviamente no va a acabar bien - respondió Fred levantando la vista.

 

\- De todos los de la clase, tenían que estar esos dos juntos - Bill sacudió la cabeza -. Es casi pedir que las cosas salgan mal.

 

**Era dif ícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

 

\- ¿En serio? - Charlie estaba atónito.

 

\- Ya veo a lo que se refería Neville. Os llevabais muy mal como para ser amigos ahora - dijo Remus con las cejas alzadas -. ¿Qué era eso gordo que decíais que había ocurrido? - preguntó inocentemente para ver si conseguía una respuesta.

 

\- No lo hemos dicho - Harry no cayó en la trampa y le envió una media sonrisa divertida.

 

\- ¿Ocurre en esa clase? - preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

 

\- No exactamente... - respondió Harry mirando a sus dos amigos.

 

\- Tiene que ver, pero no es eso - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza. La clase había sido importante para que sucediese lo de después, pero definitivamente NO era gracias a la clase que se habían hecho amigos.

 

\- ¿Y cómo tiene que ver exactamente? - indagó Sirius pensando que a lo mejor conseguía que se les escapase algo.

 

No tenía que haberse molestado.

 

\- Terminad de leer el capítulo y lo veréis - replicó Hermione viendo divertida cómo el animago soltaba un bufido exasperado y se cruzaba de brazos.

 

**— Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando ** **— dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre** **—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante tambié** **n, no os olvid éis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo ** **« ese** **» en lugar de ** **« efe** **» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

 

\- Eso, lo sentimos muchísimo, profesor Flitwick, pero no es cierto - dijo Sirius levantando la mano como si volviese a estar en clase. 

 

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, Sirius? - preguntó McGonagall entrecerrando los ojos. 

 

\- Porque siendo los buenos estudiantes que éramos, James y yo quisimos ver si era cierto y le pedimos a Remus que estuviese presente por si necesitábamos ayuda en caso de que sí que apareciese. 

 

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió? - Charlie se inclinó hacia delante curioso. 

 

\- No ocurre nada a veces - respondió Fred antes de que Sirius pudiese. 

 

\- Otras veces solo salen chispas - añadió George -. Una vez me dio un calambre la varita. 

 

\- ¿Cómo se os ocurre probarlo? - les regañó la señora Weasley echando chispas por los ojos. 

 

\- Les recuerdo a los cuatro - dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a los dos merodeadores y a los gemelos - que puede haber graves accidentes por jugar con los hechizos sin saber lo que se hace. 

 

\- Pero profesora, ese era un hechizo de primer año y además el primero que se aprende normalmente - señaló Remus -. No es raro que un alumno de primero se equivoque en un hechizo así que dudo que nos enseñen uno que pudiese acabar en un accidente muy grave. 

 

La profesora McGonagall solo frunció los labios y lo dejó pasar. 

 

\- ¿Veis? Por eso adoro a Lunático - susurró Sirius con una brillante sonrisa -. Se consigue escapar del castigo de Minnie la mitad de las veces. ¡Es genial!

 

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

 

\- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! - exclamó Sirius girándose hacia su ahijado -. ¡Esta es la clase que me dijiste!

 

\- ¿Qué clase? ¿Qué dices, Sirius? - preguntó Tonks como si se hubiese vuelto loco. 

 

\- Harry dijo que el sombrero le había sido útil en una clase de Encantamientos y que esa clase iba a salir casi con seguridad en el libro - explicó Sirius rápidamente -. ¡Es esta!

 

\- No me puedo creer que te acuerdes todavía de eso - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza -. Es casi como la manía de Hermione de memorizar todo lo que sale de la boca de los profesores. 

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Hermione -. O la tuya de memorizarte los partidos de quidditch de hace más de un siglo. 

 

\- Fred, sigue - interrumpió Harry antes de que se pusiesen de nuevo a discutir.

 

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

 

**—¡ _Wingardium leviosa_** **!  ** **— gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un ** ** molino. **

 

**— Lo estás diciendo mal. ** **— Harry oyó ** **que Hermione lo re ñía** ** — ** **. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_ , pronuncia _gar_ más claro y má** ** s largo. **

 

\- Oh, Hermione, puede que tuvieses buena intención queriendo ayudar a un compañero, pero diciéndolo así solo vas a conseguir que se ponga a la defensiva - dijo Bill mirándola compasivo. 

 

\- Es cosa de orgullo masculino, Hermione - dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo. 

 

\- ¡No es orgullo masculino! - saltó Charlie mirando mal a la metamorfomaga -. Las chicas tampoco le hubiesen hecho caso. 

 

\- Puede - Tonks se encogió de hombros -. Pero nunca lo sabremos porque ha corregido a Ron y más adelante, cuando se hagan amigos los tres, es probable que a quien corrija si hace falta sea a Ron o Harry. 

 

\- Cierto - asintieron los dos chicos a la vez. ¿Para qué negarlo? Hermione les ayudaba un montón para que no se quedasen atrás en las clases y lo iban a ver todos en los libros dijesen lo que dijesen. 

 

\- De todas formas - intervino Hermione antes de que llegase a más -, gracias por el consejo. 

 

**— Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente ** **— dijo Ron con rabia.**

 

\- Mala idea, Ron - negó con la cabeza Sirius -. No puedes decirle eso a una futura prefecta perfecta. 

 

\- Irá mal para ti siempre - asintió Tonks. 

 

\- No nos vamos a molestar siquiera en apostar a que Hermione consigue realizar el hechizo perfectamente - dijo Fred. 

 

\- Va a dejar en ridículo al pequeño Ronnie - dijo George haciendo sonrojar a su hermano. 

 

**Hermione se arremang ó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras má** **gicas. La pluma se elev ó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

 

\- ¿Veis? El hechizo perfectamente hecho - señaló George con una sonrisa arrogante. 

 

\- ¿Qué os apostáis a que ahora Ron es un bocazas y dice algo por lo que va a estar disculpándose ahora mil veces antes de que mamá se pueda poner hecha un basilisco con él? - dijo Fred alzando una ceja. 

 

\- Contra eso no apuesto - negó Bill viendo la mirada culpable de su hermanito y haciéndole sonrojar todavía más. 

 

**—¡Oh, bien hecho!** **— gritó ** ** el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo ** **—. ¡** ** Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! **

 

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

 

**— No es raro que nadie la aguante ** **— dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo** **—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

 

Muchos abrieron los ojos como platos y fulminaron con la mirada al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía decir una cosa así sobre Hermione? 

 

Su madre abrió la boca para echarle el sermón del año por haber dicho una cosa así, pero, tal y como había predicho Fred, Ron ya se estaba deshaciendo en disculpas frente a la chica. 

 

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione, fui un idiota - se disculpó horrorizado consigo mismo. No se acordaba de lo que había dicho exactamente aquel día. Sabía que había sido desagradable, ¿pero de verdad había dicho una cosa así? -. Aunque antes fuese verdad...

 

\- Ron, no sigas por ahí - interrumpió Harry antes de que pudiese meter más la pata -. Tú sólo quédate en que fuiste un idiota por decir eso y yo otro por no darte en la cabeza por decirlo. 

 

\- Pero... - las protestas de Ron murieron en la garganta al ver la mirada que le enviaba Harry. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, probablemente no le hubiese hecho caso, pero Harry entendía mejor a Hermione que él -. Lo sé. Fuimos idiotas. Perdona, Hermione. 

 

La chica hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y les envió una sonrisa, pero no era la suya de siempre. Era más tensa y forzada. Le había dolido volver a oír aquellas palabras. 

 

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

 

Muchas chicas miraron mal a Ron de nuevo. Había hecho llorar a una chica y eso era algo que ningún chico quería hacer a no ser que fuese un idiota. 

 

Ron solo se pudo encoger e intentar hacerse más pequeño en el asiento. Miró de reojo a Hermione, pero ella seguía con la sonrisa forzada.

 

**— Creo que te ha oí** ** do. **

 

**—¿Y qué** **?  ** **— dijo Ron, aunque parecí** **a un poco inc ó** ** modo ** **—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

 

Hermione se congeló en el asiento y abandonó todo intento de parecer indiferente. Abrió los ojos como platos y perdió la sonrisa por el shock. Eso no lo había oído la última vez. 

 

Si las miradas matasen, Ron ya estaría enterrado bajo tierra desde hacía mucho tiempo. El silencio incómodo se extendió durante unos segundos en los que el pelirrojo solo se golpeaba mentalmente. 

 

\- Ahora sí que estoy a punto de hechizarte, Ron - Tonks rompió el silencio fulminándole con la mirada. 

 

\- ¡Ronald Weasley, ¿cómo has podido decir algo así?! - rugió su madre echando chispas por los ojos. 

 

\- Hermione - Ron llamó la atención de la chica dubitativamente y esperó hasta que se giró hacia él con una expresión de cuidadosa indiferencia. Qué pena que se conociesen tan bien y el pelirrojo aún pudiese ver una pizca de dolor en sus ojos -. Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione. Fue lo más estúpido que pude decir y comprendo perfectamente que quieras hechizarme ahora mismo. Pero te prometo que si pudiese volvería a ese día a darme un golpe a mí mismo por ese comentario y todos los que he hecho. Fui un idiota y no me voy a cansar de repetir eso una y otra vez. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. 

 

El silencio se prolongó un minuto... dos... Todos esperando la respuesta de Hermione sin atreverse apenas a respirar. 

 

\- Sí que eres un idiota - contestó finalmente Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa -. Dijimos que no nos íbamos a tener en cuenta nada de lo que ocurriese en los libros, así que no importa. 

 

Ron soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. 

 

\- Pero como vuelvas a decir una cosa así, vas a pasarte una semana en la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey pueda volver a ponerte todas las partes del cuerpo donde deben estar. ¿Me has entendido? - amenazó fulminándole con la mirada. Ron palideció y asintió rápidamente -. Así me gusta - tan rápido como había desaparecido, volvió a aparecer una sonrisa en su cara. 

 

Ron se la devolvió entre nervioso y confundido, no muy seguro de si se suponía que tenía que hacer eso. Miró a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero su amigo solo se encogió de hombros casi tan confundido como él. 

 

**Hermione no apareci ó en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. **

 

\- Cuando una chica dice eso, la mitad de las veces en el fondo no quiere que la dejen sola - dijo Sirius -. Cada vez que la pelirroja decía eso, James sabía que tenía que seguirla para arreglar las cosas con ella o compensárselo más tarde. 

 

\- Hay veces que sí que queremos estar solas de verdad - dijo Tonks. 

 

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que saber cuándo queréis estar solas de verdad y cuándo no? - dijo Charlie a la defensiva. 

 

\- Se supone que si conoces a la chica, lo tienes que saber - argumentó Tonks cruzándose de brazos. 

 

\- ¿Y no sería más fácil decírnoslo? - preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño. 

 

\- No hace falta que os digamos todo. Vosotros tampoco lo hacéis - replicó Tonks. 

 

\- Ahora sería un buen momento para dejar la discusión de chicos y chicas - intervino Sirius -. Merlín, si lo hubiese sabido, no habría hecho ese comentario - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. 

 

\- Creo que Sirius se refería a que habría estado bien que en esos momentos hubiese alguien consolando a Hermione - intervino Remus mirando con compasión a la chica -. No Ron, porque eso solo habría acabado mal, y posiblemente tampoco Harry, pero alguien. 

 

\- Sí que vino a buscarme alguien al final - dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. 

 

Harry y Ron levantaron un poco la cabeza ante esto. Habían ido sintiéndose cada vez más culpables según avanzaba la lectura, pero parecía que la única que se daba cuenta era Hermione, sentada entre ellos. 

 

\- Por cierto, espero que esto no fuese eso que tenía que ocurrir para que fueseis amigos, porque no ha funcionado - dijo Bill alzando una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. 

 

\- Claro que no fue esto - espetó Ron de mal humor. Solo quería olvidar este capítulo y llegar a la parte donde dejaría de tratar mal a Hermione. 

 

\- Ocurre dentro de poco - dijo Harry quitando la atención de Ron. 

 

\- Pues no hay nada que se me ocurra que arregle esto - sacudió Bill la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Intentaba adivinar qué podía haber sido, pero no se le venía nada. 

 

**Ron pareció má** **s molesto a ún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

 

\- Qué bonito - la voz de Ginny estaba cargada de sarcasmo -. Son más importantes las decoraciones de Halloween que Hermione. 

 

\- En ese momento no eran amigos, Ginny - le recordó Fred saliendo en defensa de los dos chicos. 

 

\- Y las decoraciones siempre te dejan boquiabierto la primera vez que las ves. En realidad todos los años, pero en especial el primero - añadió George.

 

Los gemelos habían sido los siguientes en darse cuenta de lo alicaídos que estaban Harry y Ron y habían decidido que ya era hora de que dejasen de echarles todo lo que hiciesen mal en cara, por lo menos por ese capítulo. ¡Merlín, no les estaban dejando ni un respiro! ¡Les caían las críticas y las malas miradas por todos lados!

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione les mandaron una mirada agradecida. Los dos primeros por defenderles y la tercera porque por fin alguien decidiese que ya bastaba de meterse con ellos. ¡Ella tampoco había sido la persona más fácil de la que ser amiga!

 

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas.**

 

\- Suena precioso - suspiró Hermione.

 

\- ¿No lo has visto en este año? - preguntó Luna -. Comprendo que no lo vieses el año pasado, ¿pero por qué este tampoco? A mí me encantó.

 

\- Eh... - Hermione dudó poniéndose nerviosa. No había pretendido decirlo en voz alta -. Tuvimos que estar en otro lado, pero aparecerá en el segundo libro. 

 

\- Oh, vale - respondió Luna simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros. 

 

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos por la respuesta. 

 

\- ¿Veis? ¿Por qué no podéis reaccionar todos así cuando os decimos que ya aparecerá? - saltó Harry señalando a Luna antes de girarse con una sonrisa -. Gracias, Luna. 

 

\- De nada, Harry. Si dices que aparecerá, aparecerá y a este ritmo como muy tarde pasado mañana habremos terminado los dos primeros libros así que tampoco tenemos que esperar tanto. 

 

\- ¿Veis? - señaló de nuevo Harry entusiasmado -. Luna es una persona normal y oficialmente de las que mejor me cae de aquí. Y de cualquier parte, en realidad. 

 

Los demás estaban casi ofendidos porque dijese que _Luna Lovegood_ , que en ese momento llevaba pendientes con rábanos, un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y la habían visto con las gafas más extrañas que habían visto en su vida, era más normal que ellos. 

 

**El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de añ** ** o. **

 

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror.**

 

Todos se tensaron en sus asientos. 

 

\- ¿Qué le pasa ahora a este? - preguntó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia. Este hombre era demasiado inútil para estar como profesor en un colegio. 

 

\- Ahora es cuando dijo eso, ¿no? - murmuró Fred con los ojos como platos. 

 

\- ¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Remus preocupándose. 

 

\- No me puedo creer que no nos hayamos acordado de lo que ocurrió en Halloween el año pasado - susurró George ignorando al hombre lobo. 

 

\- ¿Acordaros de qué? ¿Por qué es tan malo que os hayáis olvidado? - inquirió Bill frustrado. 

 

\- No hubo ningún herido - intervino Percy sin darse cuenta de la mueca del trío de oro. No había habido heridos, pero por muy poco -. Es normal que se olvidase pronto el susto. 

 

\- ¿Heridos? ¿Susto? ¿De qué estáis hablando? - repitió Arthur frunciendo el ceño. 

 

\- ¡Percy, Fred y George, quiero una respuesta ahora mismo! - exigió su madre de los nervios. 

 

\- Mamá, lo van a decir ya en el libro - intervino Ron tímidamente. 

 

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Sigue leyendo, Fred! - exclamó Charlie inclinándose hacia delante. 

 

**Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

 

**— Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pens** **é que debía saberlo.**

 

No se oía ni una mosca en el Gran Comedor. Estaban petrificados, unos en shock y otros aguantando la respiración para ver qué iban a hacer los primeros. 

 

\- Dime que estás de broma . Dime que he oído mal y no han leído lo que creo que han leído - rogó Sirius con los ojos como platos. 

 

Como toda respuesta Harry se encogió de hombros y le mandó una sonrisa casi como disculpa. 

 

\- ¡¿Un trol?! ¡¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín nosotros no nos enteramos de que había entrado un trol en el castillo?! - gritó la señora Weasley dividida entre perder los nervios y echar chispas por los ojos al mirar a los profesores. 

 

\- Nadie salió herido, Molly - Dumbledore le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y la miró con los ojos brillantes -. No había razón para preocupar a los padres. 

 

\- ¿No había razón? - repitió Arthur muy serio -. Dumbledore, creo que no soy el único padre al que le gustaría saber si un trol se cuela en el lugar donde están nuestros hijos.

 

\- Y aparte, ¿cómo se coló el trol, si puede saberse? - preguntó Remus aferrando con fuerza los reposabrazos de su sillón.

 

\- Remus tiene razón. Las protecciones de Hogwarts deberían prevenir una cosa así - dijo Bill muy serio -. Alguien tuvo que ayudarle a entrar. 

 

\- Nosotros descubrimos quién fue - dijo Harry cuando nadie supo qué responder. Tan solo pensar que alguien quería hacer daño a los estudiantes, que eran solo niños, incluso los de séptimo curso, ponía los pelos de punta. 

 

\- ¿Quién fue, Potter? - interrogó Moody fijando ambos ojos en él -. ¿Cómo es que sabéis quién fue culpable del atraco a Gringotts y el de lo del trol? A no ser que fuese la misma persona...

 

Si había alguien que antes aún no tenía los pelos de punta, ahora sí. 

 

\- Ya te dijimos que aparecerá en el libro - replicó Harry sin dejarse intimidar y sin apartar la mirada -. Solo he dicho para que sepáis que lo sabréis en este libro. 

 

\- Potter... - empezó Ojoloco con un gruñido. 

 

\- Deja en paz a mi ahijado, Moody - le defendió Sirius -. Por lo menos yo no le insisto una vez que ha dicho que ya aparecerá. Quéjate todo lo que quieras como yo, pero déjale en paz y no le insistas. 

 

Harry le mandó una sonrisa agradecida. No le intimidaba el viejo auror, había visto cosas mucho peores para que lo hiciese, pero no quería empezar una confrontación con él. 

 

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

 

Remus soltó un gruñido y apretó aún más los reposabrazos. 

 

\- Será inútil - murmuró entre dientes -. Es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡No debería ser así!

 

\- Por desgracia, señor Lupin, no hay muchos que quieran ese puesto - dijo Dumbledore. 

 

Remus solo gruñó otra vez pensando en cómo sería él como profesor. Qué pena que no fuese posible para él por ser hombre lobo... 

 

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

 

**— Prefectos ** **— exclam** **ó— , conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

 

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

 

**—¡** **Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguí** **s mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer añ** **o. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

 

Normalmente los gemelos hubiesen hecho un chiste en ese momento, burlándose de cómo se actuaba Percy. Sin embargo, una mirada a su madre, que estaba totalmente tensa y fruncía el ceño, les convenció de que les castigaría hasta que terminasen la lectura si se atrevían. 

 

**—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí** ** un trol?  ** **— preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

 

**— No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estú** ** pidos  ** **— dijo Ron** **—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

 

\- Peeves jamás haría una cosa así - negó Sirius en seguida -. Sabe perfectamente cuándo parar para que no llegue al punto de que mucha gente se plantee expulsarle de Hpgwarts. 

 

\- Ese poltergeist adora este castillo - dijo Remus -, no arriesgaría tener que irse. Además, puede que tome el pelo a los estudiantes, pero nunca les ha puesto en peligro. 

 

\- Yo creo que hasta defendería Hogwarts si fuese necesario - dijo Sirius pensativo. 

 

\- ¿Podemos olvidarnos de Peeves y centrarnos de nuevo en el trol, por favor? - pidió la señora Weasley -. Aún está suelto en las mazmorras. 

 

El trío hizo una mueca en ese momento. No estaba en las mazmorras. 

 

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry sú** **bitamente se aferr ó ** ** al brazo de Ron. **

 

\- Oh, no - se lamentó Tonks con el pelo azul -. ¿Ahora qué ocurre? 

 

**—¡** ** Acabo de acordarme... Hermione! **

 

Fue como si el comedor al completo cogiese aire al mismo tiempo y se giraron todos hacia la bruja. 

 

\- Oh, dulce Merlín, Hermione no sabe nada sobre el trol... - susurró Molly tapándose la boca con la mano. 

 

\- Por lo menos ella no está en las mazmorras con el trol - intentó buscar algo positivo Neville pálido. Él sabía que Hermione no estaba en el banquete, sino llorando en el baño. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?, pensaba horrorizado. 

 

Hermione no pudo evitar coger las manos de los dos chicos a su lado. Si ellos no se hubiesen acordado de ella o si hubiesen supuesto como estaban suponiendo ahora todos que estaba a salvo porque no estaba cerca de las mazmorras... Reprimió un escalofrío y estrujó las manos de Harry y Ron, quienes solo se lo devolvieron en forma de apoyo. 

 

**—¿Qu** **é pasa con ella?**

 

**— No sabe nada del trol.**

 

\- Ahora se lo pueden decir a un profesor y ellos irán a buscarla - dijo Molly -. Más bien un prefecto ya que los profesores ya se han ido en busca del trol. 

 

Aquí los gemelos no pudieron evitar soltar un resoplido divertido y no fueron los únicos. 

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la gracia? - preguntó Charlie confundido. 

 

\- ¿Harry y Ron yendo a pedir ayuda a un profesor? - dijo George con un bufido. 

 

\- Es más, ¿a un prefecto? - dijo Fred. 

 

\- Ni en mil años - dijeron a la vez. 

 

\- Técnicamente, sí que lo hicimos una vez - dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva. 

 

\- En realidad - intervino Harry -, lo hemos hecho dos veces. 

 

\- Pero no fuimos listos a la hora de pedir ayuda la segunda vez - Ron sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. 

 

\- Eso prácticamente no cuenta, Ron. Ese... estúpido no cuenta como ayuda - escupió Hermione apretando los dientes enfadada. Se había tomado como una ofensa personal que Lockhart la hubiese tenido tan engañada como al resto respecto a sus logros. 

 

\- Eh...

 

\- Ya aparecerá - cortaron los tres antes de que Charlie pudiese empezar la pregunta. 

 

\- ¿Eso significa que no fuisteis a decírselo a un profesor? ¿Preferisteis que se quedase en el baño sin enterarse de lo que ocurría? - preguntó Bill en un tono de desaprobación. 

 

\- Eh, bueno... - empezó Ron con la punta de las orejas ya roja. 

 

\- Ahora veréis - cortó Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso. 

 

\- Esto no me va a gustar, ¿verdad, Lunático? - murmuró Sirius preocupado. 

 

\- No estoy seguro, Canuto, no estoy seguro. 

 

**Ron se mordi ó el labio.**

 

**— Oh, bueno ** **— dijo enfadado** **—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

 

\- Fuisteis vosotros mismos a por ella - murmuró Tonks con un brillo de admiración. No sabía si ella se habría atrevido a los once años con un trol en el castillo. Hacían falta muchas agallas para eso. 

 

\- Sabía que esto no me iba a gustar - gruñó Sirius dejando caer la cara en sus manos. Estaba entre molesto porque su ahijado no se pusiese a salvo y orgulloso de que fuese a ayudar a otro.

 

\- Por lo menos están relativamente a salvo ya que el trol está en las mazmorras - intentó consolarle Remus, aunque no estaba seguro si decía eso por Sirius o por él mismo. 

 

Hermione les dio otro apretón a los chicos, negándose a soltarles (no que ellos lo estuviesen intentando). ¿Por qué tenía que repetir todo el mundo que estaban a salvo "porque el trol estaba en las mazmorras"? ¡Obviamente, con la suerte Potter que también afectaba a Ron y Hermione cuando estaban cerca de Harry, se iban a encontrar con él!

 

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñ** ** as.  **

 

Remus sacudió la cabeza frustrado. Estaba intentando seguir el recorrido que hacían en su cabeza, pero el libro no daba detalles suficientes para ello. 

 

**Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

 

**—¡Percy!** ** — ** **susurr ó ** **Ron, empujando a Harry detr ás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

 

\- ¿Yo? - repitió Percy confundido. Él no había pasado por allí, estaba seguro de ello. Se había ido directamente a la sala común guiando a los más pequeños, como sabía que tenía que hacer por ser prefecto -. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué os ibais a esconder de mí? - preguntó algo ofendido. 

 

\- No, no eras tú, Percy - negó Ron con la cabeza -. Y nos escondíamos porque, conociéndote, nos habrías hecho irnos a la sala común en vez de dejarnos ir a buscar a Hermione. 

 

\- Pero... Pero... - protestó Percy frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Exacto - asintió Ron -. Harry y yo habíamos decidido que íbamos a buscar a Hermione, e íbamos a ir costase lo que costase.

 

\- Lo que no estás entendiendo, Percy - explicó Harry pacientemente -, es que era nuestra culpa que ella estuviese allí sola llorando y que no supiese que había un peligro en el castillo. No íbamos a dejarla ahí después de eso.

 

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír cómo la defendían. Ellos dos eran sus chicos, los que desde esa noche acudirían siempre en su ayuda sin dudarlo, como aquella vez.

 

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

 

\- ¿Snape? ¿Me confundisteis con Snape? - preguntó Percy con una mueca. La misma mueca que estaba poniendo el profesor de Pociones.

 

\- Solo oímos pasos, Percy - Harry trató de calma los ánimos antes de que Ron se hartase y estallase. 

 

\- ¿Y por qué ibais a pensar que era yo entonces? Hay mucha gente en el castillo - insistió testarudo. 

 

\- Tal vez porque pensé que te darías cuenta de que tu hermano pequeño no estaba entre los alumnos de primero a los que estabas guiando a la sala común, ni tampoco Harry o Hermione y les habrías preguntado dónde estábamos - saltó Ron molesto -. Entonces habrías venido a buscarnos. Y tenía sentido que fueses tú y no un profesor porque ellos estaban supuestamente en las mazmorras. 

 

Percy se quedó sin palabras. Era verdad que no se había dado cuenta que su hermano no estaba. Había estado tan concentrado en hacer bien su tarea y en que los de primero supiesen que habían llegado a salvo a la sala común que no se había fijado en que faltaban tres, uno de ellos su propio hermano. 

 

\- Ron, yo... - empezó, pero no supo cómo seguir. ¿Qué se suponía que podía decir? ¿Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta que no estabas porque estaba demasiado preocupado intentando ser el centro de atención? No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que Ron no se tomaría muy bien eso, pensó con un deje de amargura. Ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos. 

 

\- Déjalo, Percy - le cortó Ron cruzándose de brazos -. Tenemos que seguir leyendo. 

 

**—¿Qu** **é es lo que está haciendo? ** **— murmuró Harry** **—. ¿Por qu** **é no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

 

**— No tengo la menor idea.**

 

Normalmente alguien habría hecho aquí un comentario, pero en ese momento lo único que querían todos era que Harry y Ron cogiesen a Hermione y se fuesen los tres cuanto antes a la sala común de Gryffindor. 

 

Ya habría tiempo después para preocuparse de por qué estaba ahí Snape. 

 

**Lo m ás silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

 

\- Podríais haberle pedido ayuda - dijo Molly tímidamente, sabiendo ya antes de decirlo cómo iban a tomarse su proposición. 

 

\- ¿A Snape? - Ron la miraba incrédulo. 

 

\- Al profesor Snape, Ron - le corrigió. 

 

\- Bueno, pues el profesor Snape nos habría castigado a los tres tanto tiempo que a final de curso aún no habríamos tenido tiempo libre - replicó su hijo. 

 

\- Y con razón - musitó Snape por lo bajo. 

 

\- Además, señora Weasley, después de cómo me trata Snape en clase, ¿de verdad esperaba que le fuésemos a pedir ayuda? - preguntó Harry. 

 

\- Supongo que no - suspiró la señora Weasley resignada. 

 

**— Se dirige al tercer piso ** **— dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó ** ** la mano. **

 

**—¿No sientes un olor raro?**

 

**Harry olfate ó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Seguro que no os lo estabais imaginando? No hay nada en Hogwarts que pueda oler así - dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño. 

 

\- Ugh, no era nuestra imaginación - dijo Harry arrugando la nariz asqueado. 

 

\- ¿Lo estás oliendo? - preguntó Charlie curioso. 

 

\- Sí, y no es agradable. Creía que nunca más iba a volver a oler esto - gruñó tratando de respirar lo menos posible. 

 

\- ¿Qué es? - quiso saber Sirius. 

 

\- Espero que no sea lo que creo que es - dijo Remus apretando los puños con fuerza. 

 

\- Eh, ¿lo siento? - ofreció Harry sin saber qué decir.

 

\- Oh, estupendo - bufó el hombre lobo sarcástico. 

 

\- ¿Podemos seguir, por favor? - dijo Harry -. Yo sigo oliendo aquí la mezcla esa. 

 

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó Sirius tapándose la cara. 

 

\- Merlín, dime que no es lo que creo que es - dijo Bill palideciendo un poco. 

 

Podías saber perfectamente quiénes lo iban adivinando por las caras de horror que ponían. Si no fuese por la situación en la que estaban y porque Harry seguía con cara de asco, el trío de oro se habría echado a reír. 

 

**Era una visi ó** **n horrible. M ás de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedí** **a era incre íble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

 

\- Dulce Merlín - susurró Molly mirando a los dos chicos horrorizada sin abandonar los brazos de su marido. 

 

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué, en nombre de Merlín, está el trol ese ahí en vez de en las mazmorras? - preguntó Charlie preocupado. 

 

\- Por la suerte de Harry - respondió Ron totalmente en serio -. ¡Hey!, ¿ahora qué he hecho? - preguntó sobándose el sitio donde Hermione le había pegado. 

 

\- No le eches la culpa a Harry - le regañó Hermione. 

 

\- Pero si no le he echado la culpa a él. 

 

\- Has dicho que es por culpa de su suerte. 

 

\- Me da igual de quién es la culpa, aunque, Harry, más te vale no ponerte a pensar tonterías - advirtió Remus mirándole seriamente -. Lo que queremos saber es por qué está ahí y no en las mazmorras. 

 

\- Bueno, no podemos esperar que se fuese a quedar quieto en un sitio esperando a que le encuentren - dijo Tonks con el pelo azul de miedo. 

 

\- Sirius, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Harry dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia el animago. 

 

\- Me dijiste que nadie salió herido - acusó Sirius sin soltar el reposabrazos. 

 

\- Y nadie sale herido, Sirius, de verdad - insistió Harry. 

 

\- ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que dos niños de once años se encuentran con un trol que es casi tres veces más alto que ellos y salen ilesos? 

 

\- Eh... ¿Sí? - respondió Harry dubitativo.

 

\- Añádelo a la lista de cosas imposibles que hemos hecho o vamos a hacer - dijo Ron. 

 

\- ¡La lista de imposibles! - exclamó Tonks de repente -. ¿No os acordáis? - preguntó mirando frenética a su alrededor, pero viendo solo miradas confusas. 

 

\- ¿De la lista de imposibles? No nos hemos olvidado de ella - aseguró Bill. 

 

\- ¿Y no os acordáis de lo que propuse yo? - insistió ella poniéndose más nerviosa. 

 

\- Dijiste que Harry tenía que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un trol, enfrentarse a él sin usar magia - respondió Luna haciendo palidecer a todos. 

 

\- ¡No! ¡Harry, te lo prohibo! - exclamó Sirius mirando a su ahijado entre asustado y serio. 

 

\- ¡Hey!, que yo no puedo cambiar el pasado. Esto ya ha ocurrido - protestó Harry indignado. 

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo hiciste? - preguntó Neville poniéndose casi gris. 

 

\- Eh... Eso ya aparecerá - evadió la pregunta -. Sigue, Fred. 

 

\- Merlín, me tenía que tocar a mi este capítulo. Yo no vuelvo a leer - refunfuñó Fred por lo bajo. 

 

\- Ni que lo digas. Yo no me arriesgo a que me toque uno como este - asintió George totalmente de acuerdo. 

 

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

 

**— La llave está en la cerradura ** ** — ** **susurr ó Harry** **—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

 

\- Ah, así que así lo hicisteis - suspiró Sirius. Así no parecía tan increíble que dos niños de once años saliesen ilesos de un encuentro con un trol. 

 

\- Y cuando le tengáis encerrado podéis avisar a un profesor y ya no habrá peligro - dijo la señora Weasley contenta. 

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ir a buscar a un profesor? - George alzó las cejas incrédulo. 

 

\- ¿Para qué les acusen de ir a buscar al trol y les castiguen? - dijo Fred. 

 

\- Si dicen que es que iban a buscar a Hermione y se lo encontraron por casualidad... - insistió ella, pero con menos ganas. 

 

\- Entonces tendrían que contar por qué estaba ella sola en el baño - replicó George. 

 

\- Y les castigarían igual - concluyó Fred. 

 

\- Pero tampoco pueden dejar ahí al trol - dijo Bill mordiéndose el labio por las dudas. ¿Qué habría hecho él? Bueno, aparte de saber que él se habría ido a la sala común con los demás. 

 

\- Al final los profesores le acabarían encontrando - rebatió Charlie. 

 

\- ¿Y si os esperáis a ver lo que hicimos? - se cansó Ron de las adivinanzas. 

 

**— Buena idea ** **—respondi ó Ron con voz agitada.**

 

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

 

**—¡Sí** **! **

 

\- ¡Sí! - celebraron todos a la vez. 

 

\- ¡Bien hecho, chicos! - les felicitaban. 

 

Los únicos que no celebraban eran el trío de oro. 

 

\- Lo siento, Hermione, no sabíamos que ese era el baño de las chicas - murmuró Harry sintiéndose culpable. ¿Qué clase de persona encerraba a su mejor amiga con un trol?

 

\- No lo sabíais - le quitó importancia ella, pero seguía apretando con fuerza las manos de los chicos. 

 

\- Por fin algo que va bien - suspiró Tonks relajándose. 

 

\- Oh tal vez no - llamó la atención de todos Fred. 

 

\- Sigue leyendo, Fred, y bájales de la nube a la que se han subido antes de tiempo - dijo George leyendo por encima del hombro de su hermano. Inmediatamente se acabó el buen humor. 

 

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

 

\- Oh, no, por favor dime que ese lugar no es el que creo que estoy pensando - suplicó Neville pálido. 

 

** — ** ** Oh, no  ** **— dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Baró** ** n Sanguinario. **

 

**—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!** ** — ** **buf ó Harry.**

 

**—¡** ** Hermione!  ** **— dijeron al uní** ** sono. **

 

\- Sí que lo es - se lamentó Neville. 

 

Todo el comedor miraba al trío de oro horrorizado. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de lo serios que estaban los tres y del agarre que Hermione se negaba a soltar sobre las manos de los otros dos. 

 

\- ¿La encerrasteis en el baño con el trol? - susurró Bill en shock.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que está viva? - preguntó Charlie sin poder contenerse.

 

\- ¡Charlie! - exclamó su madre, pero lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se encogiera en sí mismo fueron las miradas fulminantes que le enviaron Harry y Ron.

 

\- Perdón, mamá, pero no entiendo cómo... - se disculpó.

 

\- Cierra el pico, Charlie - espetó Ron enfadado -. No digas ni una palabra más.

 

\- Si dejases que siguiese la lectura, lo verías - respondió Harry fríamente. No tenía nada contra el pelirrojo, pero le ponía furioso que se atreviese a insinuar que Hermione debería haber muerto. 

Eso no iba a pasar mientras estuviesen ahí Harry y Ron.

 

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿** **qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

 

\- Vale, cambió la pregunta. ¿Cómo es que estáis vivos? - rectificó Charlie mirándoles con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Entrasteis corriendo al baño? - repitió Sirius pálido. Ese era un trol enorme y ellos eran solo de primer año. La magia no afectaba mucho a los trols y por eso incluso los magos adultos los evitaban siempre que podían, lo cual normalmente no era nada complicado ya que vivían en lugares recónditos de las montañas.

 

\- ¿Qué esperabais que hiciésemos? No podíamos hacer otra cosa - dijo Ron a la defensiva.

 

\- Era Hermione la que estaba ahí por nuestra culpa. No solo había estado ahí sola llorando por nosotros, sino que era también por nosotros que ahora estaba el trol ahí dentro - dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable.

 

\- Técnicamente, el trol entró solito, sin que nadie le dijese nada. Vosotros solo cerrasteis la puerta detrás de él, pero eso no afectó ni a Hermione ni al trol porque ninguno intentó abrir la puerta antes de que entraseis - les reconfortó un poco Bill.

 

\- Aún así - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

\- No íbamos a dejarla ahí - dijo Ron.

 

\- Gracias - musitó Hermione para que solo ellos dos la oyesen y recibió dos apretones como respuesta. De pronto se le ocurrió algo -. Harry, no te dio ningún golpe, ¿verdad? No te hizo daño de ningún modo, ¿no? Lo digo por si Ron y yo tenemos que estar preparados ahora cuando sea como si lo recibieses de nuevo.

 

Ron se giró de inmediato hacia su amigo con una mirada que exigía la verdad.

 

\- No, creo que no - respondió Harry haciendo memoria.

 

\- ¿Crees? - repitió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Ese año no fue tranquilo, Hermione. Creo que no pasó nada, pero a lo mejor sí y lo he olvidado porque me dieron golpes más fuertes - se defendió Harry.

 

Hermione resopló por lo bajo frustrada, pero no podía echarle la culpa. Harry había recibido golpes por todos lados durante esos dos años.

 

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

 

**—¡Distrá** ** elo!  ** **— gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

 

Harry sintió la adrenalina fluir por sus venas y supo que no era solo por la tensión de estar leyendo lo que había ocurrido. Parecía que la adrenalina era una sensación lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la sintiese en ese momento.

 

Hermione notó cómo se tensaba y le miró de reojo. Le dio un codazo a Ron para que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba y ambos comprendieron lo mismo que había comprendido Harry hacía un instante. Soltaron un suspiro inaudible. Harry iba a estar hecho polvo al final del día después de todos los subido es de adrenalina que iba a sufrir, además de todo lo demás.

 

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó** **, parpadeando con aire est úpido, para ver quié** **n hab ía hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó ** **sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó la señora Weasley asustada.

 

A Sirius parecía que se le había quedado la mandíbula atascada y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Solo podía mirar a su ahijado sin apenas parpadear y recordarse a sí mismo que estaba ahí, bien y a salvo.

 

\- Estoy bien - Harry trató de sonar todo lo tranquilizador que podía, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tan tenso que parecía a punto de saltar del sofá.

 

\- Lo prometiste - consiguió decir Sirius mirándole muy serio.

 

\- Y te lo vuelvo a prometer. No me hice daño - dijo Harry ignorando que hacía un minuto les había confesado a Ron y Hermione que no estaba 100% seguro.

 

**—¡** ** Eh, cerebro de guisante!  ** **— gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirá** **ndole una ca ñería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

 

Todos soltaron un suspiro inconscientemente, pero no se relajaron. Harry estaba a salvo, pero ahora era Ron quien tenía la atención del trol y todavía tenían que salir los tres de ahí.

 

\- Bien hecho, Ron - felicitó George débilmente. No podía dejar de pensar en que él había estado hinchándose a comer en la sala común en ese momento.

 

\- No podía no ayudar a mi mejor amigo - le quitó importancia, aunque se sonrojó un poco.

 

\- ¿Podemos pararnos a comentar después? ¿Cuando estén los tres a salvo mejor? - pidió la señora Weasley.

 

**—¡** ** Vamos, corre, corre!  ** **—Harry grit ó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podí** **a mover. Segu ía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

 

\- ¡No es el momento para paralizarse, niña! - bramó Moody.

 

\- ¡No es su culpa! - la defendió Tonks con el pelo cambiándole de color por el torbellino de sentimientos de preocupación, miedo, molestia y enfado -. Como has dicho, solo es una niña. ¡Solo tiene once años!

 

\- Que tenga once años no la va a proteger del trol - rebatió Ojoloco -. Si no sale de ahí cuanto antes, la va a matar igual, a ella y a los dos chicos.

 

\- Moody, nadie sale herido - le interrumpió Harry sin dejarse intimidar -. Ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni yo. Y solo teníamos once años así que discúlpenos si no reaccionamos igual que un auror entrenado.

 

Durante un momento más de uno aguantó la respiración esperando que el viejo auror le mandase una maldición por la falta de respeto. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Moody sonrió haciendo resaltar aún más sus cicatrices.

 

\- Tienes agallas, chico. Me caes bien. Espero que no mueras antes de tiempo.

 

Nadie supo que responder a eso.

 

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tení** ** a manera de escapar. **

 

Molly gimió con miedo. Los Weasley miraban al pequeño Ron con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Podéis dejar de mirarme así? Me estáis poniendo nervioso - saltó Ron con las orejas rojas.

 

\- ¿Nosotros te estamos poniendo nervioso? ¿Quién es el que está delante de un trol? - replicó Bill con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Nadie. Estamos en el Gran Comedor a salvo, esto ocurrió hace más de un año y, por enésima vez, nadie salió herido - espetó Ron perdiendo la paciencia.

 

\- Pone que no tenías manera de escapar - puntualizó Ginny pálida.

 

\- Pero yo no estaba solo - rebatió Ron haciéndole señas a Fred para que siguiese leyendo.

 

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.**

 

\- Ah, así que así escapaste - dijo Fred débilmente.

 

\- ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido? Obviamente Harry iba a decidir coger al trol en una llave de lucha - intentó bromear George valientemente mientras el resto superaba la sorpresa. Hubiese tenido más éxito si no pareciese que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

 

\- Creo que eso cuenta como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un trol. Sirius, tacha mi imposible de la lista, que Harry ya lo ha cumplido - pidió Tonks haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

 

\- ¿Te colgaste del cuello del trol? - repitió Sirius ignorando a la metamorfomaga.

 

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ron no tenía como escapar y yo no sabía ningún hechizo que sirviese contra un trol - se justificó Harry, pero no se disculpó. Disculparse significaba que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y que no lo haría de nuevo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber acudido en auxilio de su mejor amigo y definitivamente lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo si hiciese falta.

 

\- Pero tenías once años - susurró Sirius.

 

\- ¿Y? Ron también y el trol estaba yendo hacia él. Además, como ha dicho Moody, al trol no le importaba cuántos años tuviésemos y no podíamos esperar a que alguien viniese a buscarnos - se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Sirius, no le puedes regañar por eso cuando era por ayudar a un amigo, no tenían otra opción y tú habrías hecho lo mismo - le interrumpió Remus poniéndole la mano en el brazo suavemente.

 

Sirius suspiró derrotado. Sabía que en Halloween no ocurría nada bueno.

 

**La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

 

\- Ugh - hicieron todos una mueca de asco, aligerando momentáneamente el ambiente.

 

\- Mocos de trol. Qué asco - dijo Ginny alejándose del libro como si fuesen a salir los mocos de él.

 

\- Dime que limpiaste tu varita - rogó Charlie.

 

\- Fue lo primero que hice cuando subimos al dormitorio - prometió Harry haciendo él también una mueca al recordar que aunque la había limpiado antes en la piel de trol, quedaron restos y tuvo que lavarla en el baño después.

 

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida.**

 

Harry tenía el impulso de agarrar lo que tuviese a mano con todas sus fuerzas, lo que coincidió que fue el cojín del sofá y la mano de Hermione, quien aún no les había soltado ni a él ni a Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que agarrar el cojín y a Hermione era de lo que dependía su vida.

 

El hechizo, comprendió resignado. Intentó aflojar el agarre, pero el instinto que le decía que se agarrase era más fuerte. Acabó apretando tanto que Hermione empezó a tener los dedos moradospor falta de circulación y la chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

 

\- Perdona, Hermione - murmuró haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para soltarla y agarrar en su lugar su propia túnica -. Es que...

 

\- El hechizo, lo sé. Lo he supuesto - le tranquilizó y agarró la muñeca del chico ahora que no podía agarrar su mano como seguía haciendo con Ron.

 

**En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozarí** **a, o le dar ía un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

 

Todos estaban tensos. Lo único que les permitía mantener la calma era la cantidad de veces que el trío les había repetido que nadie salía herido. El problema era que no veían como era eso posible y no eran capaces relajarse del todo hasta que viesen que estaban realmente bien.

 

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qu** **é iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

 

**—¡ _Wingardium leviosa_** **! **

 

\- ¡Niño, ese hechizo no te sale! ¡No puedes usar en una pelea un hechizo que no sabes controlar! - rugió Ojoloco fijando su ojo bueno en él mientras el mágico daba vueltas, buscando inconscientemente amenazas.

 

\- La adrenalina puede conseguir que hagas cosas que antes no eras capaz de hacer - le defendió Remus.

 

\- ¿Incluso aprender un hechizo? - preguntó Neville escéptico -. Porque a mí me salen peor cuanto más nervioso me pongo y no me imagino una situación en la que puedas estar más de los nervios que en esa.

 

Ron agachó la cabeza para que no viesen su sonrisa. Menuda sorpresa se iban a llevar...

 

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó** **y cay ó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

 

\- ¡Bien hecho, Ronnie! - felicitaron los gemelos.

 

\- A lo mejor tengo que probar eso de ponerme delante de un trol para que me salga un hechizo - bromeó Neville con una media sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Ves? Decías, Ojoloco - le pinchó Tonks.

 

Él solo gruñó sin comprometerse y no contestó.

 

\- Nunca te di las gracias - dijo Harry tratando en vano de recuperar el aire -. Gracias.

 

\- No me las des - le quitó importancia Ron -. Solo vamos a seguir leyendo antes de que te desplomes por falta de oxígeno - añadió mirándole con ojo crítico.

 

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

 

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

 

**—¿** **Est á... muerto?**

 

**— No lo creo ** **— dijo Harry** **—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

 

\- Vale, así que ya sabemos qué hechizo es útil contra un trol - dijo Ginny. 

 

\- Solo si tiene un bastón o garrote o algo así - puntualizó Hermione soltando por fin las manos de los dos chicos. Bueno, la mano de Ron y la muñeca de Harry, quien ya se estaba consiguiendo relajar ahora que ya había pasado todo.

 

\- O cualquier otra cosa que puedas hacer levitar - dijo Ron.

 

\- No sirve cualquier cosa, Ron - le contradijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Tiene que ser algo que pese lo suficiente para que cuando caiga golpee al trol con suficiente fuerza.

 

Ron bufó y se giró para escuchar a Fred.

 

**Se inclin ó ** **y retir ó su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

 

** — ** ** Puaj... qué  ** ** asco. **

 

\- Nunca mejor dicho - asintió Tonks con una mueca de asco.

 

**La limpi ó en la piel del trol.**

 

\- Y después con agua y jabón - aseguró Harry rápidamente al ver las caras de algunos. 

 

\- Eso espero - dijo Charlie mirándole muy serio.

 

**Un s úbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debí** **an haber o ído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. **

 

\- Ah, así que ahora llega la ayuda, ¿no? - dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

 

\- Acostúmbrate a esto - dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido.

 

\- Porque en este tipo de situaciones al final acabamos nosotros solos - explicó Hermione -. O peor, en los peores momentos es Harry quien se queda solo.

 

\- Eso no me tranquiliza - murmuró Sirius perdiendo todo el color.

 

\- Pero como aún no ha pasado nada de eso, no hay que preocuparse todavía - intervino Harry mirando mal a Ron y Hermione.

 

**Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió** **una mirada al monstruo, se le escap ó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

 

Remus soltó un gruñido y apretó los puños. La incompetencia de este hombre le sacaba de quicio, no merecía llamarse profesor.

 

\- ¿De verdad se supone que este hombre es el que tiene que enseñar a nuestros hijos a defenderse? - Arthur alzó una ceja escéptico.

 

\- Papá, ya te dijimos que no aprendimos mucho con este profesor - le recordó Ron.

 

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

 

\- Totalmente - resopló Sirius divertido. Ya había recuperado el buen humor ahora que había pasado el peligro.

 

\- McGonagall no os daría cincuenta puntos por eso - Remus sacudió la cabeza -. Os habéis puesto en peligro y Hermione estaba en peligro por vosotros también. Así que aunque hayáis derrotado al trol, no veo forma de evitar que estéis castigados mucho tiempo.

 

\- Bueno, uno puede soñar, ¿no? - replicó Harry a la defensiva para que no notasen la sonrisa que trataba de esconder.

 

**—¿En qu** **é estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? ** **— dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada** **—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qu** **é no estabais en los dormitorios?**

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué le vais a contar? - Charlie se cruzó de brazos pareciendo mucho más divertido de lo que debería.

 

\- Lo siento, chicos, pero no vais a libraros del castigo - Tonks sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Todo parecía mucho más divertido después de que derrotasen al trol.

 

\- Creo que os estáis olvidando de que son Harry, Ron y Hermione y las cosas nunca ocurren cómo deben ocurrir con ellos - dijo Luna consiguiendo captar la atención de todos.

 

**Snape dirigi ó a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

 

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

 

**— Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

 

**—¡** ** Hermione Granger! **

 

\- ¿¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el Gran Comedor al completo.

 

\- ¿Hermione os va a sacar del lío? - Neville estaba incrédulo -. ¡Pero si no podíais ni veros!

 

El resto no sabía ni qué decir.

 

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

 

**— Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pens** **é que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

 

El shock que sentían antes no era nada comparado con el que sentían ahora los presentes.

 

\- Después de que la hayáis insultado hasta que se ha quedado llorando sola en el baño - empezó Fred boquiabierto.

 

\- Y de que la encerraseis en el baño con un trol - siguió George sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

 

\- ¡Miente a McGonagall por vosotros para sacaros del lío!

 

\- No os merecéis a una bruja tan genial como ella - George negó con la cabeza.

 

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

 

\- Y yo que creía que ya lo había visto todo - murmuró Bill perplejo. Desde la primera aparición de la chica sabía que iba a ser una prefecta perfecta, la última de la que se esperaría que mintiese a un profesor. ¡Mucho menos a McGonagall!

 

**— Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mentiste por ellos? - Tonks miraba a la bruja totalmente confundida -. Como han dicho Fred y George, no te han tratado bien en todo lo que llevamos de libro, que fueron dos meses de curso. Y aún así, estás mintiendo para ganarte tú el castigo en vez de ellos. ¿Por qué?

 

Más de uno asintió de acuerdo con la metamorfomaga. La mayoría, por no decir todos, habrían dejado que se llevasen el castigo que les pusiese McGonagall.

 

\- Porque vinieron a buscarme - explicó Hermione simplemente.

 

\- Pero estabas allí por ellos. No habrías necesitado que fuesen a buscarte si no fuese por ellos - señaló Remus sin darse cuenta de las expresiones cada vez más culpables de los dos chicos.

 

\- Porque ellos eran los que menos razones tenían de todos para venir. Eran con los que supuestamente peor me llevaba de todo el curso y, como habéis dicho, por los que estaba llorando. Todos sabían que yo estaba llorando sola en el baño y, no solo nadie se quedó conmigo más del tiempo suficiente para cotillear qué era exactamente lo que había pasado, sino que nadie se acordó de mí. 

 

Hermione hizo una pausa en la que los rostros de todos se iluminaron llenos de comprensión.

 

\- No digo que viniesen a buscarme como hicieron estos dos locos - dijo sonriendo a los dos chicos con cariño -, pero nadie se acordó de decirle a un prefecto o a un profesor dónde estaba yo. Y no solo se acordaron, sino que vinieron a por mí sin dudarlo a pesar de que supuestamente yo no estaba en peligro porque el trol estaba en las mazmorras.

 

\- ¿Y lo de encerrarte en el baño? - preguntó Bill.

 

\- No puedes esperar que los de primer año reconozcan cada puerta de Hogwarts y probablemente yo tampoco me habría dado cuenta de que era el baño si acababa de ver al trol - razonó Hermione -. Solo habría estado pensando en encerrarlo, como hicieron ellos. Además, no hubo ocasión de que la puerta cerrada tuviese algo que ver en lo que ocurrió. Entraron corriendo en cuanto me oyeron gritar.

 

Los demás alumnos bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados, sobre todo los Gryffindor y los que habían estado en aquella clase de Encantamientos. Cualquiera de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de acordarse, pero no lo habían hecho. Sí, Harry y Ron habían sido unos idiotas, pero habían salvado a Hermione al final.

 

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

 

\- Y no tuvisteis mucho éxito - les picó Hermione divertida.

 

\- Bueno, estabas mintiéndole a McGonagall. No nos lo esperábamos - se defendió Ron sonriendo.

 

\- Pues a mí ahora ya no me sorprendería que lo hicieses. En una emergencia, claro - se apresuró a aclarar Harry al ver que todos se giraban hacia él.

 

\- ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Granger? - preguntó McGonagall mirándola muy seria. 

 

\- Lo siento, profesora, pero creo que sí - confesó Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Harry -. Pero solo en casos de vida o muerte y no creo que nos vayamos a encontrar muchos casos de esos en los que tengamos que mentir a nadie.

 

La profesora de Transformaciones la miró severa durante varios segundos. No podía castigarla, no por haber mentido entonces ya que ya había sufrido bastante llorando sola durante toda la tarde y siendo atacada por un trol, y no por decir que la mentiría en una emergencia porque, no solo no lo había hecho todavía, sino que sería en un una emergencia y eso eran circunstancias especiales.

 

**— Bueno... en ese caso ** **— dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños** ** — ** **... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Có** **mo cre ías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú ** ** sola? **

 

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

 

Snape frunció la nariz disgustado. Él jamás se pondría a repartir golosinas. Ni muggles, ni mágicas, ni envenenadas, como seguro que pensaban algunos que haría. Quien quisiese golosinas que se las comprase él mismo.

 

\- Por la cara que está poniendo - murmuró George por lo bajo sin apartar la vista de Snape.

 

\- Creo que por primera vez Snape y Harry están de acuerdo en algo - dijo Fred en el mismo tono.

 

\- Snape nunca se pondría a repartir golosinas - dijeron a la vez.

 

**— Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos ** **— dijo la profesora McGonagall** **—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

 

Los Gryffindor hicieron una mueca y bajaron la cabeza. No se habían dado cuenta de que tres de los suyos faltaban, de que tres de primero estaban perdidos por el castillo con un trol suelto mientras ellos estaban de fiesta tomando dulces.

 

\- Menos mal que todavía quedaba comida cuando volvimos a la sala común - dijo Ron aliviado -. Ese día me estaba muriendo de hambre.

 

\- Siempre te estás muriendo de hambre, Ron - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco exasperada.

 

\- Ya, bueno, pero no todos los días cenas dulces - rebatió Ron pensando ya en el banquete de Halloween del año siguiente.

 

**Hermione se march ó.**

 

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

 

**— Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será ** **informado de esto. Pod é** ** is iros. **

 

\- Vaya, y encima os ha dado puntos - dijo Charlie sorprendido.

 

\- No os creéis ni vosotros mismos la suerte que tenéis - se rio Remus divertido.

 

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, ademá** ** s del resto. **

 

\- Sí, totalmente de acuerdo - asintió Harry respirando a gusto por primera vez en mucho rato y relajándose agotado en el sofá.

 

\- Ups, es verdad. Llevas aguantando la peste a trol todo este rato - dijo Ron casi riéndose.

 

\- Cierra el pico, que vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo lo que apesta eso - replicó Harry acusándoles con el dedo.

 

\- Nunca me olvidaría de ese olor - estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con una mueca.

 

** — ** **Tendr íamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos ** **— se quejó Ron.**

 

\- En realidad, Ron, son cinco - le corrigió Percy.

 

\- Ya, ya, ya lo sé - respondió Ron impacientemente -. Harry ya me lo dijo.

 

\- Oh, bueno - Percy se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó un poco.

 

** — ** **Cinco, querr ás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

 

**— Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío ** **— admitió Ron** **—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

 

\- Yo que tú no diría nada, hermanito - dijo Fred levantando la vista.

 

\- Fuisteis vosotros quienes hicisteis que acabase allí encerrada con el trol - acusó George.

 

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó Ron exasperado -. Harry ya me lo dijo también.

 

**— No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella ** ** — ** **le record ó Harry.**

 

\- Por lo menos Harry tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros - dijo Tonks burlándose un poco de Ron, que estaba lanzando una mirada a los gemelos de "¿Lo veis?" y sonreía algo arrogante.

 

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

 

** — ** ** Hocico de cerdo  ** **— dijeron, y entraron.**

 

\- Tenéis contraseñas muy extrañas los de Gryffindor - Tonks sacudió la cabeza divertida.

 

\- Bueno, si tuviesen todas que ver con Gryffindor, serían fáciles de adivinar - señaló Remus amablemente -. Mejor que sean cosas que no te esperarías en absoluto.

 

\- Además de que la Señora Gorda no dejaría entrar a nadie que no fuese de Gryffindor aunque tuviese las contraseñas - Sirius sonrió recordándola.

 

\- La mejor guardiana de la sala común de Gryffindor que podíamos tener - asintió Harry.

 

**La sala com ún estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: ** **« Gracias** **» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

 

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

 

\- ¿Eso era lo gordo que había ocurrido para que fueseis amigos? - preguntó Sirius perplejo.

 

\- Bueno, sí que es algo gordo - dijo Harry.

 

\- No me puedo creer que os hicieseis amigos de esa forma - Neville sacudió la cabeza sin salir de su asombro.

 

\- Hey, ya lo ha dicho el libro. Luchar contra un trol te une con los que te han ayudado - se defendió Ron.

 

\- A partir de entonces, siempre hemos estado juntos - se encogió de hombros Hermione sonriendo contenta.

 

\- Créeme, lo sabes - dijeron los gemelos a la vez. Muy pocas veces se les veía separados a esos tres, parecía como si estuviesen unidos por la cadera o algo.

 

\- Aún así, ya os podíais haber hecho amigos de una forma normal - refunfuñó Sirius recordando lo asustados que habían estado todos.

 

\- Pero, Sirius, creía que ya sabías que no somos normales - se rio Harry.

 

\- Hey, habla por ti, colega - dijo Ron alzando las manos a la defensiva.

 

\- ¿Y eso qué dice de vosotros, que sois mis mejores amigos?

 

\- Que nos hemos contagiado de lo que sea que no te hace normal.

 

\- ¿Así que reconoces que tampoco sois normales? 

 

\- Chicos - interrumpió Hermione divertida -, tenéis público - dijo señalando al resto, que habían estado mirando la discusión amistosa como si fuese un partido de tenis.

 

\- Ups - dijeron ambos a la vez sin inmutarse.

 

\- Bueno, ahora que ya habéis terminado con eso, ¿podemos seguir con la lectura? - pidió Charlie -. A mí me apetece leer.

 

\- Todo tuyo - Fred le lanzó el libro y Charlie lo cogió justo a tiempo para impedir que le golpease.


	15. Quidditch

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

** Quidditch **

** **

_\- Bueno, ahora que ya habéis terminado con eso, ¿podemos seguir con la lectura? - pidió Charlie -. A mí me apetece leer._

_\- Todo tuyo - Fred le lanzó el libro y Charlie lo cogió justo a tiempo para impedir que le golpease. Fulminó con la mirada a Fred, pero este solo sonrió inocentemente._

Charlie bufó molesto, pero en seguida se le subieron los ánimos al leer el título del capítulo.

\- **Quidditch** \- leyó con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Oh, venga ya - gruñó Fred perdiendo la sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que leer él ese capítulo? - protestó George.

\- Porque él lo ha pedido - respondió su madre.

\- ¿Y si lo pedimos nosotros? - preguntó George esperanzado.

\- Entonces podréis leer el siguiente si queréis.

\- Pero mamá, ¿a mí me ha tocado leer el capítulo en el que aparece un trol que les ataca y Charlie se queda con el del partido de quidditch? - protestó Fred indignado.

\- Eso ha sido suerte, Fred - replicó ella zanjando el asunto.

Fred y George gruñeron por lo bajo y se cruzaron de brazos.

\- Fred, George, ¿de verdad queréis leer este capítulo? ¿El capítulo de mi primer partido de quidditch? - preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada.

Funcionó para animarles. Después de un segundo de confusión, ambos comprendieron al mismo tiempo.

\- No - dijeron a la vez.

\- Tienes razón, Harry - asintió George.

\- El capítulo es todo tuyo, Charlie - dijo Fred recostándose en el sofá.

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer leer este capítulo - susurró Charlie mirando el libro con desconfianza.

\- Bueno, piensa positivo - le animó Tonks -. No puede ser peor que lo del trol, ¿no?

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecí** **a de acero congelado. Cada ma ñana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

\- Tu primer partido y es contra Slytherin - dijo Sirius prácticamente vibrando con anticipación. 

\- No sé si decirte que tienes buena suerte o mala - Charlie estaba indeciso. Una vez que conocías cómo funcionaba un partido de quidditch, los de Slytherin eran normalmente los que más disfrutabas por la intensidad que tenían, pero si no sabías qué esperarte...

\- En ese partido mala, definitivamente mala - dijo Ron pensando en cómo habían intentado matarle. 

\- ¿Tan duro fue? Si es solo el primer partido de la temporada - Bill miró dubitativo a su hermano. 

\- Ya lo veréis si dejáis que leamos el capítulo - intervino Harry. El hechizo le estaba haciendo cansarse más que normalmente y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. 

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

\- Ay, Merlín, menuda presión - dijo Charlie compadeciendo a Harry a la vez que se mostraba totalmente emocionado. 

\- A mí me lo vas a contar - murmuró Harry sarcástico. Se pasó la mano por el mano recordando el agobio de esos días anteriores al partido. 

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qu** **é era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

\- Que serás un desastre - dijeron Ron y Sirius de inmediato. 

\- Que lo harás muy bien - dijo Hermione y Remus al mismo tiempo. 

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron y Sirius. Tiene que bajarte mucho la moral que no crean que eres lo suficientemente bueno - Charlie se encogió de hombros recordando cómo se estaba sintiendo él respecto al partido de esa tarde con toda la confíanza que tenían todos en Harry. 

\- Ya pero también tiene que ser horrible saber que confían en ti para ganar y pensar en qué pasará si no lo consigues. Estarías todo el rato pensando en si estás a la altura - rebatió Bill -. Por lo menos, si te dicen que lo harás mal, te esfuerzas el doble para demostrarles que se equivocan. 

\- O perderás confianza y cometerás fallos tontos - replicó Tonks de acuerdo con Charlie -. Si te dicen que lo harás bien, dudarás menos de ti mismo en el partido. 

\- Yo estaría de los nervios de las dos formas - murmuró Neville algo verde al imaginarse en esa situación. 

\- Hay gente que se adapta mejor a estar en el foco de atención de todo el mundo - dijo Luna -. Yo personalmente preferiría que me dijesen antes del partido que mucha suerte y ya está. 

\- Eso estaría... bien. Muy bien, en realidad - Harry la miró con una sonrisa sorprendida -. Menos presiones. 

\- Aunque bueno, ya te habrás acostumbrado a que te animen o no antes de un partido - Luna le devolvió la sonrisa contenta. 

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía.**

\- Así que solo me quieres como amiga por eso, ¿eh, Harry? - Hermione le miró fingiendo estar herida. 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Hermione, eso no... Yo no... - balbuceó Harry con los ojos como platos. Solo entonces vio cómo Hermione apretaba los labios para no echarse a reír -. Tú - sonrió acusándola con el dedo - eres cruel. 

\- Por supuesto. Lo aprendí de ti - rio ella. 

\- ¡Pero si yo nunca te he hecho eso! - protestó indignado. 

\- ¿Ah, no? Bueno, pues lo habré aprendido yo sola - replicó dejándole de nuevo balbuceando protestas mientras el resto reía. 

**La ni ña también le habí** ** a prestado  ** **_Quidditch a trav és de los tiempos_, que resultó ** **ser un libro muy interesante.**

\- Más que interesante - puntualizó Oliver entusiasmado. 

\- Te cuenta todo lo que tienes que saber sobre quidditch - dijo Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza -. Es el libro más útil que se ha escrito. 

\- Es el único que James y Sirius se leyeron voluntariamente - rio Remus sacudiendo la cabeza -. Y más de una vez, además. 

\- ¡Hey!, eso no es cierto - protestó Sirius girándose de inmediato hacia él. 

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál más os leísteis por voluntad propia sin que nadie os obligara? - preguntó Remus alzando una ceja. Estaba sonriendo igual que alguien sonreiría a un niño que se está equivocando y solo estás esperando a que él mismo se dé cuenta él solo. 

\- Todos los que nos tuvimos que leer para conseguir _eso_ que conseguimos en quinto curso - respondió Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante y mirándole intencionadamente. 

El hombre lobo se mostró confundido durante un momento y de pronto todos vieron el momento en el que se le encendió la bombilla y supo de qué estaba hablando el animago. 

\- Oh - respondió simplemente mirándole entre exasperado, agradecido y divertido. Una mezcla que nadie en el comedor entendió -. Estoy casi convencido de que eso no cuenta. 

\- ¿Cómo que no? - replicó indignado - ¡Con la de horas que nos pasamos en la biblioteca!

\- Sí, bueno, no es algo que aprobarían muchos, _Canuto_ \- se explicó mirando disimuladamente en dirección a los profesores, donde estaban también los aurores y el ministro de magia. Casi se habían olvidado de que estaban ahí por estar comentando entre ellos. 

\- Oh - ahora fue el turno de Sirius de quedarse un poco sin palabras. 

Harry se tapó la boca con la mano para no echarse a reír. Había adivinado de qué estaban hablando cuando Remus había resaltado el apodo de Sirius al dirigirse a él. No era la mejor idea confesar delante de los aurores y del ministro que era un animago ilegal. 

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473;**

\- Tuvo que haber sido un partido impresionante - suspiró Ron deseando haberlo visto. 

\- Más bien brutal y violento - le corrigió Hermione. 

\- ¡Pero esos son los mejores! - exclamó Ron con los ojos como platos, como si cualquier otra cosa fuese impensable. 

\- Pues yo espero no ver ninguno de esos - resopló ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sabía que si lo veía sería probablemente porque Harry estaría jugando ya que estaba en el equipo. Seguramente no habría un partido en el que jugasen tan sucio, ¿no?

**que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces,**

\- Totalmente - asintió Fred. 

\- Sobre todo pequeños - se burló George mirando a Harry. 

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado lo de rápidos? Todavía no habéis conseguido ganarme en una carrera ninguno de los dos - replicó Harry fulminándoles con la mirada. No era culpa suya que le sacasen como mínimo una cabeza todos los del equipo. Absolutamente todos. Incluso Katie, que era solo un año mayor que él. 

\- Pero eso es por ser pequeño - rebatió Fred. 

\- Frenas menos a la escoba - dijo George. Ambos sabían de sobra no argumentar que la escoba de Harry era mejor (que lo era). Les ganaría igual. 

**y que los accidentes má** **s graves les suced ían a ellos; **

\- No estoy seguro de que debas estar leyendo eso justo antes de tu primer partido entonces - dijo Neville dubitativo. 

\- Bah, probablemente eso solo hizo que Harry tuviese más ganas de jugar - le quitó importancia Ron -. Vive por y para el peligro. 

\- A veces pienso que es adicto a la adrenalina - bromeó Hermione 

\- Con amigos como vosotros, para qué quiero enemigos - suspiró Harry ignorándoles. 

**que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

\- Me pregunto a qué equipo enfadó ese árbitro. No me gustaría acercarme demasiado a ese - dijo Bill fingiendo un escalofrío. 

\- O a los seguidores de ese equipo. A veces la afición es casi peor que el propio equipo, más competitiva casi - dijo Remus. 

**Hermione se hab ía vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. **

\- ¿Sabías hacer de esos llevando apenas tres meses en el colegio? - preguntó Remus estupefacto. 

\- Ese hechizo no es de primer curso siquiera - Sirius tenía los ojos como platos y una sonrisa cada vez más ancha. Si pudiese convencer a Hermione de que participase en las bromas... Esa maravillosa cabeza suya haría que las ideas más descabelladas de cualquier bromista se pudiesen cumplir sin que les pillasen. 

\- Lo encontré en un libro de la biblioteca y me pareció útil para cuando empezase a hacer frío así que... - se explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- No tienes que explicarnos nada, Hermione - sonrió Tonks -. A mí me ha parecido genial que supieses hacer eso.Solo nos ha pillado por sorpresa. 

\- ¿Cuántas veces vamos a repetiros que es Hermione? Ella se aprende ese tipo de cosas cuando se aburre - explicó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no lo iban a entender nunca?

\- Y luego damos gracias que se haya aprendido esos hechizos en los que nadie se suele interesar - dijo Harry reprimiendo un escalofrío. Ese hechizo le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones: el partido de quidditch que iban a leer en ese capítulo y el Lazo del Diablo al final. 

**Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.**

\- ¿Y eso Snape? ¿Qué te ha podido pasar en un colegio que te deje cojeando tanto tiempo? - interrogó Ojoloco. Más bien exigió respuestas sin apartar su ojo bueno del profesor de Pociones. 

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Moody - replicó Snape con un deje de advertencia. 

\- ¿Y yo por qué no supe nada de esto hasta ahora, Severus? - preguntó la señora Pomfrey mirándole de arriba a abajo en busca de heridas escondidas. 

\- Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente y no necesito ayuda. Y tampoco la necesité en aquel momento - dijo Snape mordaz. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tantas preguntas. 

Fulminó con la mirada a Harry. Todo era culpa de Potter, suya y de su maldita manía de fijarse en todo. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con un Weasley y le gustaría que Potter fuese un ciego obtuso que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por desgracia, estos libros estaban demostrando que era justo lo contrario. 

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.**

\- Vaya, sí que se relajó con lo que romper las normas si hizo algo que no estaba segura que se pudiese o no - se sorprendió George. 

\- Si no hubiese mentido ya a McGonagall antes, este sería un paso importante en el camino de corromper a nuestra prefecta perfecta - sonrió Fred orgulloso. 

\- Es que hacía frío... - Hermione intentó justificarse sonrojada. 

\- No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Eso no está prohibido a no ser que lo conjurase en la biblioteca, debido al obvio riesgo de que se descontrole y se quemen los libros - la tranquilizó McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. 

\- No me quiero ni imaginar la cara de la señora Pince si ve fuego en su biblioteca - Ron se rio en voz baja, tapándose la boca con la mano. 

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape.**

Snape resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Habría sido difícil no darse cuenta de sus rostros culpables. 

\- Harry, eso lo vamos a tener que practicar - decidió Sirius mirando seriamente a su ahijado -. ¡No puedes actuar y disimular tan mal!

\- He mejorado - se defendió Harry algo ofendido. 

\- Hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para practicar - añadió Ron. 

\- Ya veremos - decidió Sirius no del todo convencido. 

**Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna.**

Ojoloco volvió a mirar la pierna de Snape, como si fuese a saber qué le había pasado solo con mirarla ahora. Mientras, Snape solo pudo hacer todo lo posible para no moverse en su asiento incómodo con el ojo azul eléctrico mirándole. 

**No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razó** **n para rega ñ** ** arlos. **

**—¿Qu** **é tienes ahí** ** , Potter? **

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

**— Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio ** **— dijo Snape** **—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

Todos estallaron en protestas, enfadados en favor de Harry. ¡No podía hacer eso! 

\- Severus, no se pueden sacar del colegio, como tú has dicho, pero ellos no están fuera del colegio sino en el patio, que pertenece a los terrenos del colegio - dijo McGonagall mirándole con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se podía ser más injusto con sus leones? -. Que yo recuerde, tú también sacabas libros de la biblioteca para leer fuera así que sabes perfectamente que esa no es una norma del colegio. 

\- Además de que ni siquiera es un libro de la biblioteca - señaló Remus molesto -. Era el libro de quidditch que Hermione le había prestado a Harry por lo que podían llevárselo a donde quisiesen. 

\- Estoy muy tentada de devolverle esos puntos a Gryffindor - dijo McGonagall entrecerrando aún más los ojos. Los leones aguantaron la respiración, todos deseando que lo hiciese excepto tres de ellos que deseaban que no lo hiciese porque sino les podrían restar puntos más adelante -. Sin embargo, el señor Potter ya se ha asegurado de recordarnos de que los dos primeros cursos ya están terminados y no podemos cambiar las puntuaciones. Así que eso significa que ni premios ni castigos de puntos. 

Los Gryffindor soltaron el aire desilusionados. Oh, bueno, la Copa de las Casas de ese año ya la tenían asegurada de todas formas. 

Solo el trío de oro le mandó una mirada agradecida a su profesora. Ella se la devolvió brevemente, habiendo pensado lo mismo que ellos. 

**— Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla ** **— murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando** **—. **

\- Totalmente, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto - Bill se encogió de hombros. 

\- ¿Eso significa que Hermione se quedó sin su libro? No me parece muy justo que por el odio que hay entre Harry y el profesor Snape, sea Hermione la que sale peor parada - dijo Luna. 

Harry miró horrorizado a su amiga. Después de ver lo que vio en la sala de profesores, se le había olvidado que al final no había recuperado el libro. 

\- No, sí que lo recuperé. Me lo dio el profesor Flitwick - le tranquilizó Hermione antes de enviarle una sonrisa agradecida al pequeño profesor. 

\- Yo solo me lo encontré sobre la mesa y vi que tenía su nombre, señorita Granger - le devolvió la sonrisa -. Fue un placer habérselo devuelto, aún más ahora que sé cómo acabó ahí - terminó mirando mal al profesor de Pociones. 

**Me pregunto qu** **é le pasa en la pierna.**

\- Ja, ahora seguro que lo averiguamos - dijo Fred triunfante. 

\- Harry tiene curiosidad por algo, Harry va a descubrirlo - canturreó George contento. 

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Levantarle la túnica y mirar debajo? - preguntó Tonks escéptica antes de hacer una mueca -. Ugh, eso no ha sonado como pensaba. 

\- No, no deberías haber dicho eso - negó Charlie con una mueca horrorizada. 

\- No quería esas imágenes mentales sobre mi ahijado y Quejicus - se quejó Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuesen a desaparecer de esa forma. 

Harry les miraba como si le hubiesen dicho que se tenía que casar con él o algo. En realidad, eso habría sido casi mejor que las imágenes que su cerebro estaba creando sin su permiso. Estaba marcado de por vida. 

\- ¿Podemos seguir y olvidarnos de esta conversación, por favor? - pidió Remus intentando no hacer una mueca. Sobra decir que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. 

**— No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho ** **— dijo Ron con amargura.**

\- ¡Ronald! - exclamó su madre alarmada. 

\- ¿Qué, mamá? Está siempre buscando razones para castigarnos, ¡sobre todo a Harry! - protestó él. 

\- Aún así - insistió ella testarudamente -. No puedes desearle una cosa así a tu profesor. 

\- ¡Pero mamá...!

\- Nada de peros - cortó ella. Abrió la boca para decirle que se disculpase con él en ese instante, pero la cerró de nuevo. Puede que Snape no se mereciese que le deseasen ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco se merecía que su hijo se disculpase con él delante de todo el comedor. 

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿có** ** mo vais a aprender? ** **» ), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

\- Una auténtica prefecta perfecta - canturrearon los gemelos. 

\- Bueno, es que es cierto - se defendió ella sonrojándose ligeramente -. Si les dejase copiar mis deberes, jamás iba a aprender nada. 

**Harry se sentí** **a inquieto. Quer ía recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qu** **é iba a temer a Snape? **

\- ¿Porque odia a los Gryffindors? - sugirió Charlie levantando la cabeza del libro. 

\- ¿Porque te odia a ti especialmente, más que al resto de Gryffindors juntos? - preguntó Tonks sarcástica. 

\- ¿Porque busca cualquier excusa para castigarte? - dijo Bill. 

\- ¿Porque se inventa una si no la encuentra? - añadió Percy frunciendo el ceño. Eso no era algo que debería hacer un profesor. 

Por quién es tu padre, añadió Remus para sí mismo. 

Por todas las veces que nos metimos con él en el colegio, dijo Sirius mentalmente, maldiciendo a Snape en su cabeza por descargar su rencor con Harry. 

\- ¿Porque...? - empezó a decir Ginny. 

\- Vale, vale, lo he pillado. No debería haber ido a preguntarle - interrumpió Harry levantando las manos a la defensiva. 

\- ¿Pero fuiste a preguntarle de verdad? - George le miraba estupefacto. 

\- ¿Es que tienes un deseo suicida? - Fred le miraba casi preocupado. 

\- Tenía que intentar recuperarlo. Además, así estaba ocupado en vez de estar pensando todo el rato en el partido - Harry se encogió de hombros. 

\- Estás loco - dijeron a la vez los gemelos negando tristemente con la cabeza. 

**Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

**— Yo no lo haría ** **— dijeron al mismo tiempo, **

\- Yo tampoco - dijeron casi todos. 

\- Solo un loco se atrevería - dijo Tonks. 

\- Más bien solo Harry - la corrigió Charlie. 

**pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

\- No es mala idea - aceptó Sirius, pero seguía sin parecer convencido. 

\- Pero estamos hablando de Harry y Snape - le recordó Remus -. Snape no le devolvería el libro tan fácilmente. Ya sabemos que eso no funcionó por unas razones u otras porque fue Flitwick quien le devolvió el libro a Hermione. 

\- ¿Entonces cómo de malo crees que fue el encuentro entre los dos? - le preguntó Tonks. 

\- No sé. Solo espero que no le castigase o le quitase más puntos - Remus se encogió de hombros sin saberlo. Con cualquier otro profesor sabía que Harry ni siquiera tendría que haber ido a pedir el libro, pero Snape le tenía una manía especial a Harry. 

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

\- ¿Te encontraste la sala de profesores vacía? - preguntó Fred con la boca abierta. 

\- Nosotros jamás nos la hemos encontrado vacía y tú la primera vez que vas, lo consigues - se quejó George casi con envidia. 

\- No estaba vacía - les dijo Harry riendo -. Aquella vez no, por lo menos. 

\- Ah, ¿no estaba vacía? - dijeron a la vez confundidos antes de registrar lo que había dicho después. 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Fred. 

\- ¿Cuándo te la encontraste vacía? - preguntó George ávido. 

\- Este año - respondió Harry perdiendo la sonrisa al recordar lo que habían oído Ron y él -, pero ya veréis cuándo. 

Los gemelos le iban a seguir interrogando, pero la expresión de Harry les advirtió que no les gustaría la respuesta. 

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí** **? Val í** ** a la pena intentarlo.  **

\- ¿Te colaste en la sala de profesores? - los ojos de la metamorfomaga se iban a salir de sus órbitas. 

\- No llegué a colarme - dijo Harry moviéndose incómodo. 

**Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

\- ¿Qué? - todos estaban confundidos. 

\- ¿Qué hay tan horrible en la sala de profesores? - preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño intentando imaginarse qué podía haber visto. 

**Snape y Filch estaban allí** ** , solos.  **

Las expresiones de todos cambiaron rápidamente de confundidas a horrorizadas. 

\- Ugh, no, no tenía que haber preguntado - Bill cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber dicho nada. 

Snape estaba alternando entre ignorar las miradas de todo el mundo y fulminar con la mirada a Harry. Esto era culpa del mocoso ese, no sabía exactamente cómo, pero era culpa suya. 

**Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.**

\- No, no, no, no, no - repetía Tonks con el pelo verde -. Malas imágenes mentales. Esto es como antes solo que es Filch en vez de Harry mirando debajo de la túnica de Snape. 

\- ¡Tonks! - exclamaron muchos a su alrededor. Harry estaba algo verde de nuevo. 

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Ya se me habían olvidado las imágenes entre mi ahijado y Snape y ahora son peores! - protestó Sirius apretándose la cabeza entre las manos. Como si se las fuese a exprimir del cerebro de esa forma. 

\- Ugh, cierra el pico, Sirius - ordenó Remus. 

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - pidió Harry intentando no pensar en ello. 

Por primera vez, Snape se encontró deseando lo mismo que Potter. 

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

\- Uff... Vale, eso está mejor - suspiró Charlie relajándose. Casi se había negado a seguir leyendo por miedo a lo que Harry podía haber descubierto. 

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry - le prohibió George muy serio. 

\- Esas cosas marcan de por vida. Son cosas que nadie inocente como nosotros debería imaginar - Fred fingió estremecerse. 

\- Sí, sí, muy bien. La curiosidad de Potter nos ha jugado una mala pasada a todos - interrumpió Ojoloco impacientemente -. Ahora, lo que yo me pregunto de nuevo es, ¿cómo acabó Snape con la pierna así?

\- Y yo vuelvo a insistir cómo es que no me enteré de esto. Esto no es estar bien en absoluto. ¿Y cómo es que dejas que te cure Filch en vez de venir a la enfermería? - intervino la señora Pomfrey molesta y casi ofendida. Iba a tener que arrinconar a Snape y obligarle a que le dejase asegurarse de que no había habido daños permanentes. 

\- Te lo repito, Moody, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y estoy bien. Estaba bien y no me hacía falta ayuda. Filch no me curó, lo hice yo por mi cuenta. Solo coincidió que él estaba aquí y le dije que me diese las vendas que estaban en la otra punta de la mesa - Snape tenía una expresión de fría cólera, indignado con que pensasen que le pediría ayuda a Filch para curarse. ¡Era indignante! Las pociones curaban la mayor parte de las heridas y no había nadie en el castillo que hiciese pociones mejor que él. 

** — ** ** Esa cosa maldita...  ** **— decía Snape** **—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

\- ¡Intentó pasar al perro! - exclamó Bill sorprendido. 

\- ¿Qué hacías intentando pasar al perro de tres cabezas? - preguntó Ojoloco mirándole suspicaz. 

\- Por última vez, Moody, ¡esto no es de tu incumbencia! - bramó Snape perdiendo la paciencia -. ¡No es de la incumbencia de nadie excepto mía! Y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si Potter no hubiese metido las narices donde no le llaman. 

Más de uno se sorprendió que Harry no estallase en llamas con las chispas que estaba echando por los ojos Snape. 

\- Él no habría entrado en la sala de profesores si tú no le hubieses quitado el libro injustamente. No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo así que tú te lo has buscado - espetó Sirius enfadándose. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar así a su ahijado?

\- Black... - empezó Snape en un tono muy peligroso. Por suerte, el director vio el peligro e intervino. 

\- Da lo mismo, señores. Esto ocurrió hace mucho - cortó sin dejar opción a discusión. 

**Harry intent ó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

**—¡** ** POTTER! **

\- Oh, no - se lamentaron muchos. 

\- Harry, de verdad que odio tu suerte - se quejó Sirius con la cabeza entre las manos. 

\- Me sorprende que Harry jugase al día siguiente - murmuró Percy. Él habría pensado que Snape habría aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para dejar a Harry sin jugar y fastidiar a Gryffindor. 

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es correr - aconsejó George tragando saliva nerviosamente. 

\- Correr y no mirar atrás - asintió Fred. 

\- Entonces le castigaría igual cuando le viese más tarde - razonó Remus -. En realidad sería peor porque le castigaría además por haber huido. 

\- ¿Y entonces es mejor quedarse delante de un Snape furioso? - preguntó Tonks mirándole con una ceja alzada. 

\- No sé. Es malo de todas formas, haga lo que haga - el hombre lobo se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio indeciso. 

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su tú** **nica r ápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

**— Me preguntaba si me podí** ** a devolver mi libro  ** **— dijo.**

\- ¡¿Le pediste el libro?! - exclamaron muchos con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. 

\- A eso había ido, ¿no? - replicó Harry viendo divertido las reacciones de todos. 

\- ¿Todavía tuviste agallas de pedirle a Snape que te devolviera el libro? - repitió George ignorando el comentario de Harry. 

\- Ahora sí que estoy convencido de que tienes un deseo suicida - Fred sacudió la cabeza perplejo. 

\- Yo no habría dicho ni una palabra - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. Solo su mejor amigo haría una cosa así. 

\- Yo no habría abierto la puerta siquiera - Hermione negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

\- Yo no me habría acercado a la puerta. Habría dado el libro por perdido y me habría quedado en la sala común - Neville miraba a Harry asombrado. 

**—¡** **FUERA! ¡** **FUERA DE AQU Í** **! **

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

\- ¡Ni siquiera te castigó! - exclamó Fred sorprendido. 

\- ¡No le quitó ni un punto a Gryffindor! - dijo George. 

\- Ahora ya no puedo decir que odie tu suerte, Harry, pero sí puedo decir que no la entiendo - Charlie sacudió la cabeza perplejo. 

\- Ni que lo digas. ¡No tiene sentido! Es la persona con peor suerte que conozco, pero a la vez la que mejor suerte tiene - Bill miraba a Harry como si fuese un puzzle que intentaba resolver. 

**—¿Lo has conseguido?** **— preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos** **—. ¿Qu** **é ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les cont ó lo que habí** ** a visto. **

**—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir?** **— terminó sin aliento** **—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí ** **se dirig ía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí** **! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atenció** ** n! **

\- Creo que nos debes una escoba - susurró Ron para que solo le oyesen Hermione y Harry. 

\- Nadie aceptó mi apuesta - rebatió Harry rápidamente en el mismo tono. 

\- ¿Creéis que Snape llegaría a hacer una cosa así de verdad? - preguntó Tonks dubitativa -. Sé que no es la persona más agradable del mundo, ¿pero de verdad pondría a los estudiantes en peligro de esa forma?

\- Depende de lo que sea que guarde el perro - razonó Remus mirando a Snape calculadoramente. No quería pensar que nadie aquí haría algo así, pero los hechos sí que resultaban sospechosos...

\- Todos las personas tienen un precio por el que harían cosas que normalmente no te esperarías de ellas. Tal vez eso que guarda el perro es el precio de Snape - dijo Ojoloco sombríamente. 

Snape mientras tanto ignoraba todos estos murmullos. Estaba mirando al frente, evitando mirar a nadie. Sabía que al final se descubriría todo.

Y aún así, iba a ser muy difícil para él hasta entonces.

**Hermione ten ía los ojos muy abiertos.**

**— No, no puede ser ** **— dijo** **—. S** **é que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está ** ** custodiando. **

\- Pues al final yo tenía razón - susurró Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa. 

\- No cuenta, Hermione. Durante la mayor parte del curso tú también pensaste que él era el que quería robar la Piedra - murmuró Harry. 

\- Y hacer daño a Harry - añadió Ron. Eso era mucho más importante para él y para Hermione que los intentos de robar la Piedra. 

\- Pero fui la única que durante un tiempo pensó que eso no era posible - rebatió ella. 

\- ¡Solo durante un día! - protestó Ron alzando la voz un poco demasiado. 

\- ¡Shh! - le chistaron Harry y Hermione, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían atraído la atención de los demás. 

\- ¿El qué pasó solo durante un día, Ron? - preguntó su padre curioso. 

\- Nada, papá, una tontería - respondió rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado rápidamente. 

\- ¿Qué tontería, hijo? - insistió Arthur queriendo saberlo. 

\- Nada, nada, papá, no es nada - respondió poniéndose más nervioso. 

\- Señor Weasley, si no le importa, aparecerá en la historia - intervino Hermione para sacarle del apuro. 

El señor Weasley les miró durante un segundo. 

\- Está bien - suspiró resignado. 

**— De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido ** **— dijo enfadado Ron** **—. **

\- Ya no - musitó Hermione bajando la cabeza. 

Los dos chicos no pudieron evitar una mueca. Entre las injusticias de Snape y el enorme fraude de Lockhart, esa creencia de la chica ya había sido destruida. Era algo triste en realidad, darse cuenta de que los profesores también se equivocaban, guardaban rencores y mentían a la gente había roto gran parte de la confianza que ella tenía en los adultos desde pequeña. 

\- Puede que no sean santos, pero no todos son malos, Hermione - murmuró Harry dándole un apretón en la mano. 

\- Eso, fíjate en McGonagall, que está siempre dispuesta a defendernos a nosotros y a cualquier otro alumno - dijo Ron tratando de reconfortarla. Fue casi más el raro despliegue de tacto de Ron que las palabras que dijo lo que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la chica. 

**Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿** **qué busca? ¿Qu** **é es lo que guarda el perro?**

\- Yo lo quiero saber ya - se quejó Tonks. 

\- ¿Cuánto tardasteis en averiguarlo? - preguntó Sirius ansioso. 

\- Fue... ¿Un poco después de Navidad? - respondió Harry mirando confuso a sus dos amigos. 

\- Creo que sí - asintió Ron haciendo memoria.

\- ¿Después de Navidad? - repitió Remus decepcionado. 

\- ¡No podemos esperar tanto! - protestó Sirius. 

\- Nosotros esperamos mucho más tiempo - replicó Harry. 

\- Pero... 

\- Canuto, no te van a decir nada - le interrumpió Remus. Sirius solo bufó impacientemente pero dejó de insistir. 

\- No tendrían que esperar tanto si usasen la cabeza - murmuró Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza exasperada. 

\- Hermione, sé que no son tontos y eso, ¿pero cómo van a adivinar que se trata de la Piedra Filosofal? - preguntó Ron. 

\- Por el título del libro. Se llama **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**. Creo que eso son pistas suficientes - respondió ella sarcásticamente. 

Los dos chicos se quedaron perplejos antes de echarse a reír. 

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó Bill sobresaltado. Todos les miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto locos. 

\- Nada, es solo... Solo que... - Ron no pudo terminar antes de echarse a reír otra vez. Solo imaginarse las caras que iban a poner cuando se diesen cuenta de que habían tenido la respuesta delante de ellos todo el tiempo era suficiente para mandarle en un ataque de risa de nuevo. 

\- No es nada. Solo nos hemos dado cuenta de una cosa que va a pasar - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa divertida. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Por qué nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta de nada? - se quejó Tonks. Estos tres chicos la desesperaban.

\- Ya os daréis cuenta más adelante y querréis daros cabezazos contra la pared por no haberlo visto antes - respondió Hermione entre risas.

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas)**

\- Pues sí - dijo Wood frunciendo el ceño -. Estaría bien que mi buscador durmiese la noche antes de un partido. 

\- Y dormí - se apresuró a asegurar Harry -. Solo tardé un poco más de lo que tenía previsto. 

\- Vamos, Oliver, no puedes tener queja de lo bien que lo hizo - Angelina fue al rescate de Harry al ver que Wood seguía con el ceño fruncido. 

\- No pudo haberlo hecho mejor - asintió Alicia -. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó. 

Los miembros del equipo suprimieron un escalofrío. La imagen de Harry, el más pequeño del equipo, colgando de una mano de su escoba y sin que nadie pudiese ayudarle no era una que les gustase recordar. Había sido horrible. 

\- Pues yo no sé si me gustó más cómo voló en el partido de este curso - Fred rompió el silencio. 

\- Cierto, no muchos habrían podido hacer eso - asintió George aunque tampoco era un buen recuerdo para los miembros del equipo. 

**pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

\- Ugh, no me extraña que no pudieses dormir - bromeó George. 

\- ¿Pesadillas, Harry? - le pinchó Fred con una sonrisa traviesa. 

**La ma ñana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

Harry sintió cómo le invadían los nervios y se le cerraba la boca del estómago. Igual que aquel día. 

\- Me encanta la emoción de la mañana de un partido - dijo Charlie animándose. Tenía una sonrisa cada vez mayor y parecía que no había nada que quisiese más que pasar las páginas hasta llegar a las del partido. 

\- Y cuando hay rivalidad es aún mejor. Se nota la tensión en el ambiente - dijo Bill tan animago como su hermano. 

**— Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

**— No quiero nada.**

\- Es como James - rio Sirius. 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry confundido. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

\- James también se ponía tan nervioso que no quería desayunar nada nunca - explicó Sirius sonriendo. 

\- Y luego en la comida comía más que cualquiera de nosotros - Remus sacudió la cabeza recordándolo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que James no acababa con un enorme dolor de tripa después de esas comidas. 

\- Pues eso es algo en lo que Harry se diferencia de él - dijo Hermione -. Harry sí que come más después de un partido, pero Ron sigue comiendo mucho más que él. 

\- Por eso Ron le saca casi una cabeza - dijo George con una media sonrisa. 

\- Y Harry mientras sigue siendo casi tan canijo como cuando le conocimos - se burló Fred. 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Harry frunciendo el ceño. 

**— Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada ** **— suplicó ** ** Hermione. **

**— No tengo hambre.**

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

\- Sí, no me acordaba los nervios que tenía en el primer partido - dijo Harry algo pálido. Parecía un manojo de nervios incapaz de estarse quieto. 

\- El primer partido siempre es el peor y el mejor a la vez - Katie le miró llena de compasión. Ella también había estado aterrada esa mañana porque también era su primer partido. 

\- Es el partido que nunca se olvida - sonrió Wood. 

\- Pues no sé vosotros, pero por unas cosas u otras, no creo que me vaya a olvidar de ninguno de los partidos que he jugado hasta ahora - dijo Harry pensando en ellos. 

En uno un profesor había intentado matarle, en otro Snape era árbitro y él había cogido la snitch en tiempo récord y en el tercero le había perseguido una bludger por culpa de un elfo doméstico y se había quedado sin huesos en el brazo derecho. 

\- No, no creo que se te olviden - Fred sacudió la cabeza. Los partidos en los que participaba Harry nunca eran aburridos. 

\- ¿Pero a que no estás tan nervioso como en el primero? - dijo George cortando las preguntas que sabía que venían antes de que empezasen. 

\- Supongo que sí - aceptó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

**— Harry, necesitas fuerza ** **— dijo Seamus Finnigan** **—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

\- Ups - se sonrojó Seamus al ver la mirada fulminante de su amigo. 

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Se lo dijiste tú, no yo! - exclamó Dean acusándole con el dedo. 

\- ¿Y entonces por qué has dicho que se lo dijiste tú? - preguntó Tonks en un tono de voz que sugería que estaba convencida de que el chico era simplemente idiota. 

\- Yo estaba sentado al otro lado de Seamus y se lo había dicho a él al ver que Harry no comía. No me acordaba que luego fue él quien se lo repitió a Harry - explicó sonrojándose y mirando mal a Seamus -. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me corregiste en el capítulo anterior? - preguntó molesto. 

\- Si querías dar la cara por mí, adelante - respondió él haciendo un gesto con el brazo como para dejar pasar a alguien -. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de sí se lo habías dicho tú o yo y tú parecías tan convencido de que eras tú... - se encogió de hombros y le sonrió como disculpa. 

\- Sois idiotas los dos - decidió Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza -. Uno por decirle eso a Harry, ¡eso solo le va a poner más nervioso! Y el otro por no saber lo que dice. 

**— Gracias, Seamus ** **—respondi ó ** **Harry, observando c ómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismá** **ticos. Los asientos pod ían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers habí** **a estropeado. Dec ía: ** ** « ** ** Potter; presidente ** **» , y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

\- Gracias por eso. Fue genial - les agradeció Harry sonriendo al recordarla. 

\- ¿La viste? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida. 

\- Yo pensaba que no te habías enterado y como después del partido nos fuimos tan rápido, se nos olvidó - dijo Ron gratamente sorprendido.

\- La vi al salir del vestuario, pero con todo lo que pasó, se me olvidó decíroslo después - Harry se encogió de hombros. 

\- ¿Cómo ibais a haberos olvidado de la pancarta? ¡Tuvisteis que haber trabajar un montón para terminarla! - preguntó Ginny sorprendida. Ella no habría dejado tirado algo en lo que había trabajado tanto. 

\- Teníamos otras cosas en la cabeza - Hermione se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. 

\- Cosas más importantes habían ocurrido - dijo Ron con una sonrisa forzada. Era más urgente averiguar si Harry estaba bien y quién y por qué quería hacerle daño que guardar una sábana pintada, por muy chula que les hubiese quedado. 

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclar ó ** ** la garganta para pedir silencio. **

** — ** ** Bueno, chicos  ** **— dijo.**

**— Y chicas ** **— añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

**— Y chicas ** **— dijo Wood** **—. ** ** É ** ** ste es... **

\- **El grande** \- dijo Fred interrumpiendo a Charlie. 

\- **El que estábamos esperando** \- dijo George mientras Charlie empezaba a sonreír al ver qué estaban haciendo.

\- **Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver** \- dijo Fred mirando a Harry - **. Est ábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

\- Callaos los dos - ordenó Molly pensando que estaban interrumpiendo sin motivo la lectura. 

\- Mamá, le has quitado su línea a Oliver - protestó George. 

\- Era justo lo que decía ahora él - explicó Fred al ver que su madre no les entendía. 

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley, ya se lo dije yo por usted aquel día - dijo Wood haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse. 

\- Es cierto, mamá - dijo Charlie viendo que ella no parecía convencida -. Es lo que va a decir ahora. 

\- Más bien lo que dije aquel día - le corrigió Oliver sonriendo. 

**— Callaos los dos ** ** — ** **orden ó ** **Wood—. ** **É ste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

**Les lanz ó una mirada que parecía decir: ** ** « ** **Si no...».**

\- Pues tampoco me ha animado tanto el discurso - bufó Tonks. 

\- ¿Qué esperabais? Si estos dos me interrumpieron casi antes de que pudiese empezar - se defendió sonrojado. 

\- Te interrumpimos precisamente por eso - dijo George. 

\- Eres muy buen capitán, pero los discursos no son lo tuyo - Fred se encogió de hombros. 

\- Queríamos ahorrarle a Harry el tener que escucharlo en su primer partido - explicó George. 

\- Que saliese relajado y sonriendo, ¿sabes? No más nervioso por culpa de ese discurso - resopló Fred. 

**— Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.**

**La se ñ** **ora Hooch hac ía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

**— Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos ** **— dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

\- ¿Por qué me da a mí que lo dice por los Slytherin, sobre todo? - preguntó Sirius sarcástico. 

\- Más bien por el capitán del equipo - resopló Harry -. Si el capitán les permite esas cosas a los jugadores, es culpa del capitán. 

\- Wood nos tendría dando vueltas al campo el siguiente entrenamiento entero si jugásemos de esa forma - dijo Angelina. 

\- ¿Solo el siguiente entrenamiento? Más bien la semana siguiente completa - sonrió Katie. 

Wood miraba a su equipo con una sonrisa radiante. Él quería ganar la copa de quidditch más que nadie, pero no a nada de trucos sucios como los que usaba el equipo de Slytherin. Para eso era mejor no ganarla. Y que el resto de sus compañeros lo supiesen a pesar de que se obsesionase con ganar significaba mucho para él. 

McGonagall observaba al equipo de su casa rebosante de orgullo. Sabía que había elegido bien al capitán, por mucho que otros pensasen que no era el mejor para él puesto. No había nadie mejor. Él empujaría al equipo al máximo, sacando lo mejor de cada uno para que se esforzasen todo lo que pudiesen, pero sin permitirles jamás pasarse de la raya. Eso era ser un buen capitán. 

**Harry not ó que parecí** **a dirigirse especialmente al capit á** **n de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto añ** ** o.  **

\- ¡Ja!, si hasta Harry se dio cuenta de que se refería a Flint en el primer partido - rio Charlie. 

\- Bueno, eso tampoco significa tanto. Ya hemos dicho que Harry se fija en muchas más cosas que una persona normal - señaló Luna. 

\- Cierto - aceptó Charlie con una sonrisa. 

\- A lo mejor la señora Hooch fue más discreta de lo que pensamos entonces - dijo Bill. 

\- ¿Qué más da? El caso es que Harry se dio cuenta de que se refería a Flint, pero eso no es importante para la historia. ¿Así que podemos seguir? - interrumpió Ron impaciente. Quería leer ya el partido de quidditch y dejar de hablar de Flint. 

**Le pareci ó que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. **

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Ese comentario era de lo más inesperado antes de un partido de quidditch. 

\- ¿En serio eso es lo que estás pensando justo antes de empezar un partido? - preguntó Ron cuando se calmó. 

\- Sí que se parece en algo a un trol - musitó Neville casi para sí mismo, mirándole con ojo crítico. Casi, porque le oyeron los que estaban más cerca y se echaron a reír de nuevo. 

\- No sé si debo regañarle por no estar concentrado en el partido - confesó Wood dividido entre desaprobación y diversión. 

\- Déjale pensar lo que quiera - dijo Alicia todavía riendo. 

\- No es como si pudieses reprocharle su forma de juego - le recordó Katie sacándole una sonrisa. Era verdad que al que menos fallos le solía encontrar era a Harry. 

\- Siempre que no afecte a cómo juega, por mí como si compara a cada persona del campo con una criatura mágica distinta - se encogió de hombros Angelina. 

**Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre:**

** « ** ** Potter; presidente ** **». Se le aceleró ** **el coraz ón. Se sintió más valiente.**

\- ¡La viste de verdad! - exclamó Dean radiante. 

\- Claro. ¿Pensabas que no os había dicho la verdad antes? - respondió Harry divertido. 

Dean se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, pero no dejó de sonreír. 

\- Pues yo me alegro de que te gustase, Harry - dijo Seamus contento. 

\- Y de que te sirviese de apoyo - añadió Hermione. 

**— Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La se ñora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

La cara de nervios de Harry desapareció completamente. En su lugar estaba relajado, con una brillante sonrisa e inclinado hacia delante con anticipación. Le encantaba la sensación de estar sobre una escoba. Era una de las cosas que mejor le hacían sentir. 

\- Wow, sí que le relaja estar volando - murmuró Bill mirándole de reojo -. El hechizo no le habría afectado si no fuese una sensación fuerte. 

Los demás no podían evitar sonreír al ver a Harry así. Por lo menos el hechizo también tenía sus partes buenas. 

**— Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qu** **é excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

**—¡** ** JORDAN! **

**— Lo siento, profesora.**

\- Me encanta este comentarista - rio Sirius mirando a su alrededor intentando adivinar quién era. No fue muy difícil. 

\- A su servicio - Lee se pudo de pie e hizo una exagerada reverencia, recibiendo aplausos y risas. 

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

\- Y tan de cerca - resopló Lee sacudiendo la cabeza -. Todavía estoy esperando que llegue el partido en el que me deje decir lo que yo quiera sin que intente quitarme el micrófono. 

\- Eso no va a pasar, señor Jordan. Ya se puede ir sacando esas ideas de la cabeza - dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándole por encima de las gafas. 

\- Por supuesto, profesora - respondió con una sonrisa zalamera -. Hasta el día en que consiga esconderme o convencerla de que haga la vista gorda - murmuró por lo bajo. 

\- Lo he oído, señor Jordan. 

\- ¡Lo siento, profesora! - se disculpó por encima de las risas. 

**— Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... **

Los Gryffindors se habían ido tensando, preparándose para celebrar el primer gol del partido. 

La gente se acordaba de los partidos, quién había ganado, el resultado final y poco más. Pocos se acordaban de cada jugada que había terminado en gol y los que se acordaban eran fanáticos que se volvían a emocionar aunque supiesen lo que iba a pasar. 

**No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va...**

Y por eso el gruñido de los leones fue colectivo mientras que la casa de Slytherin al completo aplaudió a su capitán. 

Parecía que estaban viendo el partido en ese momento y no que ya había ocurrido hacía más de un año. Si estaban así en ese momento, cuando leyesen los del futuro iba a ser una locura. 

**Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle...**

\- ¡Buena esa, Oliver! - felicitaron muchos. 

\- ¡Bien hecho, capitán! - gritaron los gemelos haciendo un baile de la victoria. 

**Aqu í está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, **

\- ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, Flint! - exclamó George señalándole con el dedo. 

\- ¡Nadie puede pillar a Katie! - celebró Fred levantando el puño. 

**vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca...**

\- ¡Hey! - protestaron los leones, sobre todo el equipo de quidditch y los amigos de Katie. 

\- ¿Cómo se atreven? - preguntó Charlie indignado. 

\- ¿Quién fue? - demandó Bill frunciendo el ceño. Apuntar a la nuca con una bludger era peligroso. Podía matar a alguien si le daba con suficiente fuerza. 

\- Auch, en este momento me alegro de no ser yo quien siente lo que le ocurre en los libros. Ese golpe no fue una caricia precisamente - se quejó Katie frotándose la nuca. 

**La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no s** **é cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, **

\- Fui yo - George levantó la mano. 

\- ¿Cómo puede no distinguirnos nuestro mejor amigo? - Fred sacudió la cabeza fingiendo estar decepcionado. 

En realidad no le costó fingir estarlo. Comprendían que eran exactamente iguales, pero que ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a ellos pudiesen decir quién era quién. Engañaban incluso a su madre. Era decepcionante, la verdad, que todos los tratasen como si fuesen uno solo. Y era cierto que preferían hacer todo juntos y tenían en casi todo los mismos gustos y opiniones, pero estaría bien que la gente por lo menos se diese cuenta de que eran dos personas diferentes. 

**y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡** ** GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! **

La tensión que se había ido acumulando mientras avanzaba el párrafo se liberó con los Gryffindors celebrando el primer gol del partido por todo lo alto. 

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

**— Venga, dejadme sitio.**

**—¡** ** Hagrid! **

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

\- ¿Y este cambio de perspectiva? - preguntó Sirius pillado desprevenido. 

\- Supongo que tiene sentido que los partidos de quidditch sean desde la perspectiva de otro que no sea Harry. En fin, él tenía que estar centrado en encontrar la snitch - razonó Remus. 

\- Es imposible que Harry no se estuviese enterando de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo - Ron negó con la cabeza. Conocía a su amigo más que de sobra como para saber que Harry estaría pendiente de lo que hacía cada persona, las bludgers y estaría buscando la snitch al mismo tiempo. 

\- Bueno, eso es fácil de comprobar - dijo Luna mirando a Harry y dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él. 

\- Bueno, no puedo estar atento solo a la snitch. Tengo que esquivar las bludgers y hay que estar pendiente del marcador y de cómo están funcionando las jugadas del equipo o de si han pedido un tiempo muerto o algo así o... - Harry empezó a hablar sinsentido sonrojado al ver las expresiones que iban poniendo todos. 

\- Vale, creo que esto demuestra que Ronnie tenía razón y Harry atraparía la snitch en dos minutos si dedicase toda su atención a ello - interrumpió Fred aún sorprendido. 

Todos daban por hecho que Harry pensaba solo en la snitch cuando jugaba al quidditch. Ahora veían que era únicamente un pensamiento más. Algo más que hacer. Y aún así nunca había fallado todavía en atraparla. ¿Cuánto tardaría entonces si se centrase solo en eso? ¡Los partidos no durarían nada!

\- ¿Y entonces el cambio de perspectiva? - insistió Neville confundido.

\- Es por algo que hicimos nosotros. Algo importante - explicó Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Más bien algo que hizo Hermione - la corrigió Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Y qué hizo? - preguntó Bill ansioso.

\- Lee el libro - contestaron los tres a la vez.

**— Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña ** **— dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello** **—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿** ** no? **

**— No ** **— dijo Ron** **—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

**— Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo ** **— dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

\- Y para Harry eso es un trabajo a tiempo completo - se burló Tonks. Harry solo le sacó la lengua haciendo que la metamorfomaga de echase a reír. 

\- Es un partido de quidditch. Lo más grave que puede ocurrir es que le golpee una bludger - dijo Sirius seguro de lo que decía. 

\- ¡Hey! - protestaron los gemelos. 

\- ¿Crees que dejaríamos que le golpease una bludger a Harry? ¿O a cualquiera del equipo? - preguntó Fred indignado. 

\- Nos tomamos nuestro trabajo en el equipo muy en serio. ¿Por quién nos tomas? - exclamó George frunciendo el ceño. 

\- En realidad... - se atrevió a decir Neville con una diminuta sonrisa. 

\- Cierra el pico, Neville. Eso no cuenta - dijeron a la vez. 

\- Entonces eso significa que no le puede ocurrir nada demasiado grave a mi ahijado - replicó Sirius triunfante. 

\- Ya veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo dentro de un rato - murmuró Harry por lo bajo mientras Ron y Hermione se reían en silencio a su lado. 

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

**— Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch ** **— le había dicho Wood** **—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley;**

\- ¡Os lo he dicho mil veces! - exclamó Wood sobresaltando a muchos.

\- ¿Oliver? - dijo Katie dubitativa. 

\- ¡No llevéis relojes ni cosas que brillen a un partido de quidditch! ¡Mucho menos si son doradas! - les regañó fulminando a los gemelos con la mirada e ignorando a Katie. 

\- No pasa nada, Oliver. No hubo ningún problema - intentó calmarle Angelina. 

\- No me concentré más de unos segundos, Oliver - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Además, es parte del trabajo de un buscador saber cuándo está persiguiendo de verdad la snitch. Es lo mismo que cuando el buscador contrario te hace una finta y tienes que saber que en realidad no ha visto la snitch. 

\- Aún así, no deberían ponerte el trabajo más difícil de lo que ya es - gruñó por lo bajo, pero con pocas ganas. 

\- Técnicamente, Oliver - se atrevió a decir George. 

\- También se lo estábamos poniendo más difícil al buscador contrario así que... - señaló Fred. 

**en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó**

Sirius se relajó completamente en el asiento. Ya sabía que su ahijado era perfectamente capaz de esquivar una bludger así que no tenía nada que temer. James y él habían jugado durante años a ese deporte y jamás había ocurrido nada grave. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

**y Fred Weasley sali ó ** ** a atraparla. **

**—¿** **Est á todo bien, Harry? ** **— tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

\- Hey, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? - preguntó Fred curioso. 

\- Eso. Nadie nos distingue siempre. Les conseguimos engañar en un momento u otro - dijo George teniendo cuidado de que no se le escapase ni una nota de la amargura que a veces sentían Fred y él. 

\- No sé. Sois exactamente iguales, pero... - Harry buscó palabras para explicarlo, pero no las encontraba. A lo mejor era cómo hablaban, o cómo se movía cada uno. Era una sensación que tenía, un sexto sentido -. No sé. Solo lo sé. Sois iguales, pero tenéis algo distinto - se encogió de hombros sonrojándose. 

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber qué pensar. Algunos extrañados pensando que estaba loco y los que mejor le conocían sacudían la cabeza entre exasperados y divertidos al encontrar otra cosa inexplicable sobre Harry. 

Los gemelos en cambio le miraban con enormes sonrisas idénticas. Entre divertidos y maravillados, solo podían mirarle agradecidos. Para ellos lo había explicado perfectamente porque era cierto que eran iguales hasta la última peca, pero cada uno tenía algo diferente del otro y pocos se daban cuenta de ello. Y de entre esas contadas personas, Harry era el primero que podía distinguirlos siempre de un vistazo.

No se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ahora que se paraban a pensar en ello, jamás se había equivocado con sus nombres. Ni una sola vez desde que se presentaron en el tren. Ni cuando jugaban al snap explosivo, ni en las batallas de nieve golpeaba al gemelo que estaba en su equipo (como había ocurrido alguna vez con sus hermanos), ni en los partidos de quidditch dudaba quien de los dos estaba en su equipo. A pesar de que aún no habían tratado de gastarle la broma de quién era quien (¡¿cómo era eso posible?! ¡Iban a tener que poner remedio a eso de inmediato!), siempre parecía reírse para sí mismo cuando la víctima de la broma se equivocaba, como si él supiese exactamente la verdad. 

¿Cómo? No se pararon mucho a pensar en ello. Era otra de las cosas inexplicables que hacían a Harry, Harry.

**—Slytherin toma posesi ón ** **— decí** ** a Lee Jordan ** **—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

\- Eso no se hace. Consigues que los dos buscadores encuentren la snitch - le regañó Charlie frunciendo el ceño. No era el único. Wood le fulminaba con la mirada como intentando que estallase en llamas.

\- O consigues que uno de los buscadores pierda la ventaja que tiene porque el otro está mirando en dirección contraria a la snitch - refunfuñó Harry cruzándose de brazos -. Había visto la snitch un segundo antes de que dijeses nada y habría terminado el partido mucho antes - fulminó brevemente con la mirada a Lee, pero luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba? El partido había acabado bien así que con tal de que Lee no volviese a hacer una cosa así...

\- Perdona, Harry - se disculpó Lee con una mueca. Si eso era cierto, lo que iba a ocurrir después con la escoba de Harry no tendría por qué haber pasado.

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitació** **n se lanz ó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

\- ¡Eso no se hace! ¿Cómo se les ocurre pararse a mirar? Los cazadores deben seguir con su trabajo, que es marcar goles, no mirar cómo el buscador hace el suyo - exclamó Sirius rompiendo el silencio. Parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos por la frustración.

\- Bueno, era la primera vez que veíamos a Harry volando así - Angelina se encogió de hombros como explicación.

\- Es decir, persiguiendo la snitch en un partido contra otro buscador. En los entrenamientos no es lo mismo - explicó Katie.

\- Y además, era nuestro diminuto buscador de primer curso contra el buscador de Slytherin de séptimo curso, que era tan enorme a su lado que parecía que de un empujón iba a sacar a Harry del campo - se justificó Alicia.

Sirius bufó no convencido del todo, pero no dijo nada más. No era como si ellos pudiesen hacer algo respecto a eso, y a lo mejor él también se habría quedado mirando. A lo mejor. Solo a lo mejor.

**Harry era má** ** s veloz que Higgs.  **

Los Gryffindor sonrieron orgullosos de él. No era sólo por la escoba. Hay que saberle sacar partido a una escoba y nadie podía negar que Harry sabía hacerlo.

**Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..**

La tensión fue en aumento, aquellos que no habían visto el partido o los que estaban demasiado metidos en la lectura y no se acordaban de lo que había pasado se preparaban para saltar y celebrar la victoria de los leones. Solo quedaba un poco más, que Harry se estirase un poco más...

**¡** ** PUM!  **

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "¡PUM!"? - preguntó Tonks entre confundida y desilusionada.

\- No sé, pero eso no suena como si alguien hubiese capturado la snitch - suspiró Bill hundiéndose en el sofá de nuevo. Habían estado tan cerca... Había podido imaginárselo perfectamente.

\- ¿Y entonces qué es "¡PUM!"? - insistió Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es como un golpe - dijo Remus pensativo.

\- ¿Una bludger? - sugirió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y Harry sin hacer ni una mueca aquí sentado? - replicó Remus señalando al chico con un ademán de la mano.

\- ¿Me dejáis leer para saberlo? - interrumpió Charlie impacientemente. ¡Merlín, así no se podía ver un partido de quidditch! O escucharlo, o leerlo, o lo que fuese.

**Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

\- Será... - empezó Sirius echando chispas por los ojos.

\- ¡Sirius! - le cortó Molly antes de que pudiese terminar.

\- ¡Casi tira a Harry de la escoba! - protestó el animago furioso. Marcus Flint agradecía mentalmente que estaba en la otra punta del Gran Comedor en ese momento, fuera de la vista de Black. Por mucho que ahora algunos pensasen que era inocente, no quería enfrentarse a un posible asesino, menos aún cuando estaba así de enfadado.

\- Casi, pero no - intervino Harry para recordarle que estaba ahí en ese momento, perfectamente a salvo.

\- Los casi no cuentan. Son como los quizás, solo te dejan anclado en el pasado y no te dejan disfrutar de lo que está ocurriendo - dijo Luna sonriendo -. Eso me dijo alguien una vez. Harry está bien, así que lo que podría haber pasado no importa.

Sirius bufó algo más calmado. Era casi imposible mantenerse enfadado cuando hablaba esa chica. Era la mezcla más extraña de rareza y brillantez en una misma persona.

**—¡** ** Falta!  ** **— gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La se ñ** **ora Hooch le grit ó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

Los Gryffindor suspiraron decepcionados, a pesar de haber sabido que iba a ser así. No importaba mucho, en realidad, sabían que Harry atraparía la snitch.

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

**—¡Eh, á** **rbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

\- Gracias, Dean - Harry agradeció el apoyo divertido.

\- Un placer, Harry - aceptó él encantado. Se lo estaba pasando en grande escuchando este capítulo. Aunque no fuese como el fútbol, el quidditch era absolutamente genial.

\- ¿Qué es una tarjeta roja? - preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño -. Eso no es de quidditch. 

\- No, no es de quidditch. Es de fútbol. Es cuando echan a un jugador del partido - explicó Dean emocionado -. Algo que debería poderse hacer en quidditch también. 

**— Esto no es el fútbol, Dean ** ** — ** **le record ó Ron** **—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qu** **é es una tarjeta roja?**

\- Si no sabías lo que es una tarjeta roja, ¿cómo sabías que estaba hablando de fútbol? - preguntó Hermione confundida. No seguía el razonamiento del pelirrojo.

\- Dean siempre está hablando de fútbol, desde la primera noche que colgó ese póster y todo eso. Y la mayoría entendemos menos de la mitad de las reglas y jugadas de las que habla, Harry algo más, pero no mucho más. Así que cada vez que dice algo que no entendemos sobre deporte, es casi seguro que es sobre fútbol - explicó encogiéndose de hombros -. Llevamos demasiados meses compartiendo habitación con él como para no saber eso.

\- No hablo tanto de fútbol - se quejó Dean con pocas ganas. Recibió muchas miradas incrédulas -. ¿Qué? He dicho tanto - se defendió levantando las manos.

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

**— Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto. Y no fue el único. Todos aquellos que no habían visto un partido de Harry, y por tanto no estaban acostumbrados a lo estresantes que solían ser ni sabían que Harry estaba casi más a salvo sobre una escoba que con los pies en el suelo, fruncieron el ceño o apretaron los dientes molestos. 

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

**— Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

Las señales de estrés desaparecieron como por arte de magia sustituidas por carcajadas sorprendidas.

**—¡** ** Jordan!  ** ** — ** **lo rega ñó la profesora McGonagall.**

**— Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

**—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

Las carcajadas se hicieron todavía más altas, la falta sobre la que estaba despotricando Lee en el libro ya olvidada.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja tras recobrar el aliento.

\- Lee Jordan, el mejor comentarista que ha visto este colegio, a su servicio - se presentó Lee de nuevo (a pesar de que ya lo había hecho hacía un rato) poniéndose de pie y haciendo una exagerada reverencia para recibir las ovaciones de muchos alumnos.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros no tuvimos un comentarista como este? - se quejó Sirius aún riéndose.

\- No sé. Nosotros tampoco lo tuvimos - se lamentó Tonks refiriéndose a Bill, Charlie y ella -. Parece que son los de ahora los que tienen suerte.

**— Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, **

Muchos resoplaron divertidos, pero el comentario no era suficiente para conseguir risas. No molaba tanto decir que un alumno pudiese haber matado a otro, aunque no hubiese llegado tan cerca de eso ni de lejos.

**así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

La gente se volvía a relajar, concentrándose en el juego de nuevo. De verdad era como estar escuchando un partido de quidditch en directo.

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida.**

Harry se tensó por instinto, por si el hechizo actuaba en ese momento. Por suerte, no ocurrió nada. Nada excepto conseguir que la calma que había vuelto a posarse sobre todos desapareciese tan rápido que nadie habría pensado que estaba ahí hacía un segundo.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Bill al cabo de un largo segundo de silencio.

\- Eso pone - respondió Charlie leyéndolo de nuevo para asegurarse.

\- Pero las escobas no hacen eso, ¿no? Sé que no soy la mejor volando, pero nunca he oído que una escoba se sacuda - dijo Tonks dubitativa.

\- Es que no lo hacen. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - exigió saber Sirius. ¿Qué había pasado con eso de que lo más grave que podía pasar era que le golpease una bludger a su ahijado?

\- Lo explican en un momento, Sirius - contestó Harry intentando parecer relajado y tranquilo. Mala suerte, nadie se lo creyó ni por un momento.

**Durante un ** **segundo pens ó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca habí** ** a experimentado nada semejante. **

Los nervios iban en aumento. Harry porque no sabía si el hechizo le iba a afectar ni cómo iban a reaccionar todos con lo que iba a pasar. Ron y Hermione más o menos por lo mismo, no dejaban de mirar a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. El resto no se esperaba esto.

Muchos no se acordaban del primer partido de Harry y esto les había pillado desprevenidos. Los que sí se acordaban habían esperado verlo desde el punto de vista de un espectador, no tal y como lo vivió Harry. Eso no ponía las cosas fáciles.

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes.**

\- No, no lo hacen. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios está pasando? - repitió Sirius apretando los puños. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esperaba con toda su alma estar equivocado.

\- Me encantaría poder responderte, Sirius, pero yo tampoco tengo ni idea - respondió Remus tenso como una cuerda de una guitarra. 

\- ¿No podéis explicar esto por una vez? - pidió Molly mirando algo desesperada a los gemelos, el trío de oro, Neville y Percy, los únicos del grupo que habían estado presentes.

Todos ellos, excepto el trío de oro, bajaron la cabeza y evitaron mirar al resto. Habían decidido sin palabras que la historia era del trío si la querían contar, sobre todo del chico que estaba peleando por mantenerse sobre la escoba. 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Hermione negando con la cabeza. 

\- Si le sirve de algo, señora Weasley, estaba sin un rasguño al terminar el partido - ofreció Harry con una media sonrisa. 

**Harry trat ó de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una ** **suspensi ón del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. **

Bill soltó algo tan malsonante que sacó a su madre del trance en el que estaba petrificada. 

\- ¡William Weasley! - exclamó escandalizada -. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ¡Hay niños delante!

\- Perdón, mamá - se disculpó sonrojándose ligeramente -, pero es que la escoba está intentando matarle. Definitivamente la suerte de su primer partido ha sido mala - dijo recordando lo que habían dicho al principio del capítulo.

Con eso el ceño fruncido de la señora Weasley se disolvió en una expresión preocupada. 

**No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

\- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó Tonks perpleja. La situación era como un chiste malo -. Una escoba está intentando matar a su jugador, ¡¿y seguís comentando el partido?! 

\- No nos dimos cuenta al principio - Lee apresuró a explicarse. No quería meterse con esa metamorfomaga -. La mayor parte de la acción de un partido de quidditch está en el resto de jugadores. El buscador solo tiene un papel importante cuando aparece la snitch así que hasta entonces no merece la pena fijarse mucho en él. Hay otras cosas más importantes que comentar. 

En cuanto esa palabras salieron de su boca, Lee supo que había dicho lo que no debía. 

\- ¡La escoba está intentando matarle! ¡No hay nada más importante! ¡No importa el partido en ese momento! - replicó Tonks enfadándose. Lee se encogió en su asiento maldiciendo el momento en el que decidió abrir la boca. 

**—Slytherin en posesi ón... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

Ni siquiera los comentarios de Lee conseguían hacer sonreír a más de un puñado de personas. Más bien solo lograban poner a todos más nerviosos porque sabían que esos minutos eran minutos que Harry pasaba intentando no caerse. Una persona solo podía estar agarrándose cierto tiempo antes de resbalarse o no aguantar más. 

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorcié** ** ndose. **

\- Oh, venga ya. Todo el colegio pendiente durante semanas de Harry antes del partido por ser el buscador más joven del siglo y ahora nadie mira en todo este rato. ¿Lo están haciendo a propósito? - bufó Bill pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

\- ¿Y su capitán no se dio cuenta? Un capitán debe estar pendiente de los miembros de su equipo. En especial de aquellos que juegan su primer partido y de los más jóvenes. Katie cumple la primera condición. Harry cumple las dos - dijo Charlie mirando intencionadamente a Wood. 

\- Justo en aquel momento la tensión del partido estaba muy alta. Se acercaban los Slytherin a nuestra parte del campo y tenía que estar atento para parar la quaffle... - la voz de Oliver se fue apagando al ver que su excusa no convencía a nadie. 

\- Da igual. Sigue, Charlie - Tonks le dio un codazo al pelirrojo para que siguiese. 

**— No s** **é qué está haciendo Harry ** **— murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares** **—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

El Gran Comedor al completo soltó un suspiro de alivio y se relajó imperceptiblemente. 

\- Gracias a Merlín - Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo algo más tranquilo. Por lo menos alguien se había dado ya cuenta. 

\- Por fin. Gracias, Hagrid - le sonrió Remus. 

\- Solo me di cuenta por los binoculares. Estando Harry tan arriba como estaba, tampoco se distinguía muy bien lo que pasaba sin ellos. En el fondo no me extraña que nadie lo notase antes - el semigigante se encogió de hombros. 

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y é** **l apenas pod ía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto só** **lo con una mano.**

Parecía como si el comedor al completo contuviese el aliento a la vez. Algunas chicas soltaron gritos asustados. 

Harry escondió una mueca y se frotó disimuladamente el hombro del brazo con el que se había agarrado. Eso había dolido en su momento (como le estaba recordando el hechizo), había tenido la sensación de que se le iba a salir el hombro al frenar su peso de golpe. Sin embargo, no era motivo para alarmar a nadie. 

\- Oh, Merlín - murmuró la señora Weasley agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su marido. 

Sirius maldijo por lo bajo palideciendo un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la escoba de su ahijado la que actuase con vida propia de las quince que había en el aire? 

**—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso?** ** — ** **susurr ó Seamus.**

Flint se encogió en el asiento cuando los cercanos a Harry empezaron a buscarle con la mirada con ceños fruncidos. ¡Él no había hecho nada!

**— No puede ser ** **— dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa** **—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

\- Alguien está intentando matar a Harry. Un adulto, uno de los profesores, está intentando matar a Harry - dijo Sirius perdiendo todo el color que le quedaba. 

\- Sirius, cálmate - intervino el señor Weasley tranquilamente para tratar de razonar con él antes de que hiciese una locura. Por desgracia, eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que le interrumpiesen. 

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme, Arthur! ¡Un profesor de este colegio está intentando matar a mi ahijado! - Sirius echaba chispas por los ojos. 

\- Sirius, no acuses a nadie hasta que termine el libro - advirtió Harry muy serio. 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó su padrino confundido. 

\- Que nosotros tres vamos a sacar conclusiones y no quiero que te las tomes como si ya supiésemos toda la verdad. No acuses a nadie hasta el final del libro - repitió. 

\- ¿Entonces sabéis quién lo hizo? ¿Y quieres que no haga nada? - Sirius le miraba molesto. 

\- No. Solo te digo que no hagas nada hasta después de terminar el libro. Por favor, Sirius. Prométemelo - suplicó Harry. Si Sirius atacaba a Snape, iba a tener que disculparse luego con él y preferiría pasarse todo el curso siguiente castigado por las tardes con Snape que dejar que su padrino se tuviese que disculpar con su enemigo de la infancia en público. El muy bastardo seguro que lo disfrutaba y todo, así que no iba a dejar que ocurriese. 

\- Vale. Te lo prometo - accedió a regañadientes al cabo de un minuto mirando al chico en silencio. Si se lo pedía sería por una buena razón, ¿no? Y de todas formas, se podría encargar del culpable después. 

\- Gracias, Sirius - Harry se relajó en el asiento y le envió una sonrisa aliviada. Uno menos por el que preocuparse, pensó victorioso para sí mismo. O, por lo menos, preocuparse menos que antes. Si Sirius hubiese sabido a quién quería proteger Harry, no habría habido manera de que hiciese esa promesa. 

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frené** ** ticamente entre la multitud. **

\- Exacto. Sea quien sea, tiene que estar cerca para poder hechizar la escoba de Harry - Tonks le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. 

\- Eres brillante, Hermione. Absolutamente brillante - felicitó Remus sonriendo amablemente. 

**—¿Qu** **é haces? ** **— gimió Ron, con el rostro grisá** ** ceo. **

Ron miró a su alrededor con la punta de las orejas rojas. No se avergonzaba de preocuparse por Harry, ni por asomo, pero no estaba seguro de si el resto se iba a burlar de que no hubiese podido mantener la calma. 

Sin embargo, nadie parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Sus padres hasta le estaban mirando... ¿orgullosos? ¿Por qué orgullosos? Y ni siquiera Fred y George parecían tener ganas de bromear en ese momento. 

Se inclinó hacia delante para intercambiar una mirada confundida con Harry, porque seguro que él tampoco comprendía qué les estaba pasando a todos, pero, para su sorpresa, su mejor amigo le sonreía agradecido. ¿Agradecido por qué? ¡Si no había hecho nada! Le devolvió la sonrisa poniendo los ojos en blanco y decidió dejarlo pasar. No importaba en ese momento. 

** — ** **Lo sab ía ** **— resopló ** ** Hermione ** **—. Snape... Mira.**

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. No se oía respirar a nadie. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el profesor de Pociones, que seguía sentado en su sitio impasible a todo. 

\- ¡¿Qué?! Será... - empezó Sirius más que furioso. 

\- ¡Sirius! - le interrumpió Harry antes de que pudiese terminar -. No digas nadas y no hagas nada. 

\- ¡Harry, intentó matarte! ¡No me puedes pedir que no haga nada!

\- ¡Me lo prometiste! - Harry se arriesgó a sonar mucho más infantil de lo que era con tal de calmar a su padrino. 

\- ¡No sabía que te referías a Snape! ¡No habría prometido nada si lo hubiese sabido! 

\- ¡No, no puedes hacer nada hasta el final del libro! ¡Piensa si quieres la broma más gorda del mundo para el culpable mientras tanto, pero no puedes ponerla en marcha hasta que terminemos!

\- No voy a gastarle una broma a quien ha intentado matarte. Voy a hacer que desee no haber pensado siquiera en hacer una cosa así, no haberse acercado a menos de treinta kilómetros de ti y después que desee no haber nacido. Eso es lo que voy a hacer, no una broma. 

\- ¿Y no puedes hacer eso mismo al final del libro? - preguntó Harry ignorando lo sonrojado que estaba. Pocas veces alguien demostraba de esa forma lo mucho que le querían. 

\- No. Esto no puede esperar - Sirius se negó testarudamente, pero parecía más calmado. Seguía furioso, pero ya no era esa furia explosiva que le llevaba a tomar decisiones impulsivas, sino una furia fría y calculadora que le daba la determinación necesaria para que el culpable no escapase. 

\- Me lo prometiste, Sirius - suplicó Harry consiguiendo que su padrino le mirase por fin. Hasta entonces no había apartado los ojos de Snape, como si se fuese a escapar si desaparecía de su vista. 

Ahora Sirius miró a su ahijado, que prácticamente le estaba rogando que esperase. ¿Por qué? Él odiaba a Snape. ¿Por qué no iba a querer que hiciese nada? Harry parecía querer decirle algo (¿la respuesta a esa pregunta, tal vez?), pero era como si, aunque tenía todas las ganas del mundo de decirlo, supiese que no podía. Miró de nuevo a su enemigo de la infancia con odio antes de suspirar resignado.

\- Solo hasta el final de este libro.

\- No te pediría nada más - aseguró Harry radiante.

\- Bueno, puede que Sirius haya prometido no hacer nada al respecto, pero el resto de nosotros tenemos carta blanca - Tonks estaba sacando su varita furiosa. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que conocía a Harry, pero le sacaba de quicio que no pudiese tomarse un respiro ni en un partido de quidditch. ¿Es que no era suficiente con que la casa de sus tíos fuese peor que una cárcel, sino que Hogwarts tampoco podía ser seguro para él?

\- ¡ _Expelliarmus_! - exclamó Harry rápidamente. La mayoría ni siquiera había visto cuándo había sacado él su varita. La varita de la metamorfomaga salió volando hasta que él la atrapó.

\- ¡Harry! - protestó ella indignada.

\- ¡Tonks! - protestó él en el mismo tono -. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- ¡Tú sí que no puedes hacer eso! ¡Es mi varita!

\- ¡Y soy yo quien está colgando de una escoba a yo qué sé cuánta altura en el libro! 

\- ¿Me vas a obligar a tener que convencer a estos dos para que lo hagan por mí? - preguntó ella señalando a los dos pelirrojos con los que compartía el sofá en el que estaba sentada -. Sé que estarían más que dispuestos, pero quiero quedarme sin el gusto de hacerlo yo.

\- Nadie va a hacer nada - Harry fulminó con la mirada a Bill y Charlie, que miraban a Snape como decidiendo si valía la pena.

\- Bill, Charlie, creo que deberíais hacerle caso a Harry. Si no quiere que nadie haga nada, será por una buena razón - intervino Arthur decidiendo ayudar a Harry.

\- Pero, papá... - empezaron a protestar los gemelos atrayendo la atención de todos. No se habían dado cuenta de que ellos también habían estado mirando a Snape pensando en qué broma le sentaría peor.

\- Nada de peros. Como ha dicho Harry, es él quien está colgando de la escoba. Creo que tiene derecho a elegir qué hacer al respecto - su padre les miró muy serio, a ellos dos y al resto de sus hijos.

\- Papá, Harry tampoco quería hacer nada contra los Dursley - señaló Ginny enfadada en favor de Harry. Le encantaría saber algún maleficio en ese momento, pero el único año de defensa contra las artes oscuras que había tenido no había servido para nada.

Arthur dudó un momento. Eso era cierto.

\- Solo os estoy pidiendo hasta el final del libro - repitió Harry suplicante.

\- Ya le habéis oído. Cuando terminemos el libro, hablaremos - decidió el señor Weasley.

\- Remus - llamó la metamorfomaga esperanzada. Él era la único que quedaba que pudiese ayudarle a vengarse de Snape.

\- Lo siento, Tonks. Voy a hacer caso a Harry. A este ritmo probablemente no nos queda mucho para terminar de todas formas - suspiró él encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

\- Vale - aceptó ella cruzándose de brazos con un bufido y frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Me devuelves ya mi varita? - pidió extendiendo una mano hacia el chico.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

\- Sí. Prometido - accedió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él sonrió y le lanzó la varita de vuelta.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, ¿eh? - murmuró Harry sarcástico para que solo le oyesen Ron y Hermione.

\- Te estabas apañando tú solo perfectamente - la chica se encogió de hombros divertida. Le entretenía muchísimo ver a Harry ser capaz de dirigir a todos a su alrededor y no ser apenas consciente de ello. Era el tipo de persona que te sentías inclinado a seguir y hacer lo que dijese.

\- Y a mí no me habría importado ver cómo hechizaban a Snape. Él solo no podría haberse defendido de todos - Ron sonrió imaginándoselo.

\- ¿Y que luego tuviesen que pasar la vergüenza de disculparse con él delante de todo el Gran Comedor? ¿Les harías pasar por eso? ¿Y le darías la satisfacción a Snape? - preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada.

\- Puede que hayas hecho bien deteniéndoles - aceptó Ron con una mueca.

**Ron cogi ó los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

** — ** **Est á haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba ** **— dijo Hermione.**

Muchos apretando los dientes furiosos, pero recordaron la promesa que le habían hecho a Harry y se contentaron con fulminar con la mirada al profesor de Pociones. Era una suerte que de momento nadie hubiese encontrado una magia que hiciese estallar a la gente que recibiese esa clase de miradas, o no quedaría ni un montón de ceniza de Snape.

**—¿Qu** **é podemos hacer?**

**— Dé** **jamelo a m í.**

Hermione se encogió en su asiento entre avergonzada y aterrorizada. Intentaba desaparecer entre sus dos amigos para dejar de ser el blanco de cientos de miradas curiosas y una mirada de odio del profesor de Pociones. Parecía que el hombre ya había conectado los hechos y sabía qué era lo que significaba ese "Déjamelo a mí".

Harry y Ron se limitaron a mirar mal a todos hasta que apartaron la vista. Él único que no lo hizo fue Snape, pero eso Harry lo solucionó sentándose un poco más de lado para tapar a la chica de su vista. Él recibía esa mirada de odio varias horas a la semana, incluso peor en algunas ocasiones, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada má** **s, Hermione hab ía desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. **

Harry apretó los dientes contra el dolor del brazo. No era lo peor que había sentido nunca, pero sí que había sido malo. Había estado aguantando durante mucho rato con una sola mano porque a pesar de tratar de volver a agarrarse con la otra, la escoba vibraba y se sacudía tanto que ya era difícil mantener el agarre que tenía, mucho más conseguir sujetarse firmemente con la otra. 

El resto apretó los dientes pero por otra razón. No querían que se cayese. Todos pensaban dos cosas. 

Aguanta, Harry, Hermione está en camino.

Corre, Hermione, Harry no va a aguantar mucho más.

**Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propó** **sito de atraparlo si ca ía. **

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó la señora Weasley mirándoles sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto que sí, mamá - replicó Fred.

\- Nunca dejaríamos caer a nuestro hermano si podemos evitarlo. ¿Por quién nos tomas? - añadió George. Los gemelos estaban casi ofendidos con el tono de sorpresa.

\- Gracias, Fred, George - les agradeció Harry sinceramente. Era agradable sabe que alguien le guardaba las espaldas en los partidos de quidditch.

\- Como hemos dicho, pequeño Harry, no te dejaríamos caer - empezó Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Tendría que pasar algo muy gordo para que no llegásemos a tiempo - asintió George. Era uno de esos acuerdos sin palabras entre ellos dos: ellos cuidaban de Harry en los partidos y entrenamientos, siempre tenían un ojo puesto en él por si acaso.

\- Algo gordo como lo que ha dicho Sirius antes que tendría que pasar para que acabase mi escoba rota - sonrió Harry al ver a su padrino balbucear excusas.

\- Eh... Sí, como eso - asintieron los dos a la vez.

\- Yo no... Yo jamás... - balbuceó Sirius nervioso.

\- Tú sí que lo has dicho. Y yo te advertí que no lo dijeses o la suerte de Harry se lo iba a tomar como un esto personal para que ocurriese - Tonks le fulminó con la mirada mientras los gemelos reían por lo bajo -. Y vosotros lo habéis hecho peor. Ahora seguro que ocurre eso - se giró hacia ellos cortando las risas de inmediato.

\- Aún no ha ocurrido nada, Tonks. No podemos hablar antes de tiempo - intervino Remus tan calmado como siempre -. No sabemos si ocurrirá algo así.

\- Esperemos que no. Yo soy el primero que no quiere que ocurra - murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

**Marcus Flint cogi ó la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

\- Maldito tramposo - maldijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

\- Técnicamente no es trampa. Si el árbitro no para el juego, los goles son tan válidos como cualquier otro - dijo Percy, que, sin ser el mayor fan de quidditch, sí se sabía las reglas perfectamente.

\- ¡Pero no está bien! ¡Alguien está intentando matar a uno de los jugadores! - protestó Tonks indignada.

\- Puede que no, pero no creo que a nadie se le haya ocurrido escribir una norma sobre esa situación. No creo que haya ocurrido algo así de que maldigan una escoba en pleno partido - Percy se encogió de hombros.

\- Por supuesto que no. Solo a Harry le podría ocurrir una cosa así - resopló Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Cómo puedes bromear en este momento? Están intentando matar a tu mejor amigo - le reprochó Ginny mirando mal a su hermano.

\- Porque sé que Harry sale ileso de esta y sé que ha pasado por cosas peores. Porque Fred y George estaban ahí para cogerle y porque, de todas formas, ahora le tengo aquí sentado en el mismo sofá que yo sano y salvo casi dos años después de que ocurriese esto. Y porque sé que esto no es nada comparado con lo que viene después y, si me tiro de los pelos preocupado y de los nervios en vez de tratar de estar calmado como estoy intentando, no voy a aguantar los siete libros. Y Harry me necesita a su lado, a mí y a Hermione, así que no me puedo permitir perder la cabeza. Si él es capaz de pasar por esto sin volverse loco ni paranoico, yo soy capaz de ayudarle y pasar por ello con él - respondió Ron con más fuerza con cada palabra que decía. 

Al terminar estaba respirando como si hubiese venido corriendo desde el dormitorio de Gryffindor y todos le estaban mirando pasmados. No se esperaban esto, mucho menos de Ron, que siempre evitaba hablar de sus sentimientos. 

\- Creo que nuestro hermanito sí que está preocupado por Harry - le susurró Fred a su gemelo.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Yo también lo creo - dijo George en el mismo tono. Por desgracia, todos les oyeron.

\- Cerrad el pico - espetó Ron sonrojándose hasta las orejas antes de bajar la cabeza y negarse a mirar a nadie, sobre todo a Harry y Hermione.

Los gemelos iban a añadir algo más, pero su madre les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el instinto de supervivencia les hizo callarse.

Mientras Charlie decidía seguir leyendo para quitar la atención de su hermano, Hermione le cogió la mano con fuerza y Harry se estiró disimuladamente por encima de la chica hasta alcanzar la rodilla de su amigo y darle un apretón para que levantase la cabeza. Hermione tenía una sonrisa radiante, orgullosa de él. 

Sin embargo, fue la expresión de Harry la que hizo que se sonrojase todavía más. Era de profundo agradecimiento por estar dispuesto a hacer una cosa así y sorpresa porque se atreviese a decirlo. No hacía falta que ninguno pronunciase una palabra. La expresión de Harry por una vez era completamente abierta, revelándole todo lo que sentía a Ron. Y Ron ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, obviamente. Eran hermanos y estaban ahí para el otro (y para Hermione, por supuesto).

** — ** ** Vamos, Hermione  ** ** — ** ** murmuraba desesperado Ron. **

**Hermione hab ía cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló ** ** al profesor Quirrell  **

Hermione palideció de golpe.

\- ¿Hermione? - murmuró Ron preocupado llamando la atención de Harry también, que seguía mirando desafiante a Snape e impidiendo que fulminase con la mirada a Hermione.

\- Estuviste a punto de morir, Harry - gimió ella cogiendo su propia túnica en un puño.

\- ¿Qué? Eso ha pasado muchas veces y, como ha dicho Ron, esta no ha sido la peor de todas - replicó Harry confundido. Eso solo consiguió que Hermione gimiese de nuevo y agachase la cabeza. Ron miró mal a Harry -. Hermione, tú y Ron sabéis mejor que nadie que no me pasó nada y que estoy bien - se apresuró a corregirse y calmarla.

\- ¿Pero y si hubiese ido en el sentido contrario para llegar hasta Snape? ¿O y si Quirrell hubiese estado en otro sitio? ¿Y si yo le hubiese esquivado en vez de chocarme con él? - preguntó ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar imaginarse lo que hubiese ocurrido.

Ron entendió lo que quería decir y palideció también. Miró a Harry como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba ahí, y Harry supo que era su turno de calmarlos a ambos.

\- Yo habría distraído a Snape, que habría dejado de murmurar el contrahechizo, y te habrías caído. Habrías muerto, Harry - siguió Hermione y gimió de nuevo asaltada por la culpa. Pensar que ella podría haber sido la causa de la muerte del chico que era como su hermano hacía que se asquease de sí misma.

\- Hermione, mírame. ¡Mírame! - dijo cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarle. La agonía y la culpa que vio en los ojos de la chica le rompió el corazón. Miró entonces a Ron en busca de ayuda, pero el pelirrojo le miraba paralizado con los ojos llenos de terror -. Miradme los dos un segundo. Estoy bien. ¿Lo veis? No me pasó nada gracias a vosotros dos. No me caí de la escoba gracias a vosotros dos.

\- Pero, Harry...

\- Nada de peros. Aunque me hubiese caído, Fred y George estaban ahí para atraparme y confío en ellos casi tanto como en vosotros dos. Y si me hubiese caído, no hubiese sido vuestra culpa. Incluso si ellos no hubiese podido atraparme, aunque dudo que eso hubiese pasado, incluso aunque me hubiese estampado contra el suelo - siguió con más fuerza cuando Hermione gimió otra vez y Ron palideció aún más -, jamás habría sido culpa vuestra. ¿Me oís? Jamás. Vosotros fuisteis los únicos que buscasteis la forma de salvarme, de detener a quien fuese que estaba intentando matarme.

\- Pero nosotros no...

\- ...os quedasteis de brazos cruzados esperando a que ocurriese un milagro - terminó la frase por Ron -. Lo sé. Pude volver a subir a la escoba porque Hermione fue a prenderle fuego a Snape. Fue suerte que chocase con Quirrell por el camino y que eso me salvase, pero todas las veces que he sobrevivido ha sido sobre todo por suerte. No me caí de la escoba gracias a vosotros. Así que no quiero oír más cosas que podrían haber pasado, pero no han pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy vivo, estáis vivos y estamos los tres juntos. Estamos perfectamente.

\- Oh, Harry - Hermione le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Hermione, necesito aire o voy a dejar de estar vivo y entonces no estaremos perfectamente - consiguió decir él a la vez que trataba de respirar y devolver el abrazo al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se separó rápidamente y Ron le mandó una sonrisa algo temblorosa a su amigo antes de que los tres se girasen para seguir escuchando la lectura. Eran el centro de atención una vez más y, aunque nadie había oído nada porque estaban hablando en susurros (estaban tan acostumbrados a guardar secretos que lo hacían casi por instinto), les miraban preocupados. Habían visto las expresiones pálidas y preocupadas de Ron y Hermione, lo que no auguraba nada bueno para Harry.

\- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Remus dubitativo.

\- Sí, ahora sí - respondió Harry por los tres. Sabía que los otros dos necesitaban un segundo para centrarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis así? - preguntó Molly preocupada. Estaba resistiendo el impulso de acercarse corriendo al sofá y abrazar a los tres.

\- Nada, señora Weasley, ya está solucionado. No ha ocurrido nada nuevo ni ha cambiado nada. Solo se estaban preocupando por cosas sin importancia porque no ocurrieron - Harry sabía que alguna explicación les tenía que dar o no iban a seguir con la lectura, pero no pensaba decir nada más sobre el asunto.

\- Tú te preocupas demasiado poco por las cosas que te conciernen y esas cosas son las únicas que consiguen que esos dos se pongan así. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - exigió saber Sirius muy serio.

\- Sirius, no ha pasado nada. Solo están pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. Y no insistas más porque no te puedo decir nada hasta que terminemos el libro. Es sobre cosas que descubrimos al final - le cortó Harry al ver que iba a añadir algo más.

Sirius le miró fijamente, pero Harry se la devolvía sin amedrentarse. No pensaba decir una palabra más. Ya había dicho demasiado.

\- ¿Lo contaréis cuando aparezcan en el libro esas cosas? - preguntó Sirius, aunque era casi una orden más que una pregunta.

\- Vale, pero solo entonces y no insistas antes - aceptó Harry satisfecho. Probablemente no se acordarían para entonces después de leer cómo bajaban por la trampilla.

**y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

La gente miraba curiosa a Hermione. La chica, ya centrada de nuevo después de lo de antes, estaba algo pálida otra vez y se negaba a mirar a nadie a la cara, sobre todo a Snape. No era como si hubiese podido ya que Harry volvía a estar en medio mirando desafiante al profesor de Pociones. 

Tanto él como Ron sabían que Snape iba a estar furioso (ya lo estaba, pero estaba esperando la confirmación de que ella fue la culpable). Sabían que iba a intentar castigarla, quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y, si podía conseguirlo, probablemente expulsarla. No iban a permitirlo. Era un acuerdo sin palabras que habían hecho. No iban a dejar que Snape la castigase por intentar salvar la vida de Harry. 

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la tú** ** nica de Snape.  **

Un silencio atónito se extendió por el Gran Comedor. Todos miraban a Hermione y a Snape sin atreverse apenas a respirar, una tratando de desaparecer entre los cojines del sofá y otro tratando de convertir a Harry en cenizas con la mirada para poder hacer lo mismo después con la chica. 

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, niña? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer una cosa así? - siseó Snape echando chispas por los ojos -. Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y creo que vas a estar castigada lo que te queda de estancia en este colegio. Aunque puede que no sea mucho.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! - protestó Ron sin soltar la mano de Hermione, que estaba paralizada. ¿La iban a expulsar?

\- ¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Weasley! ¡Esa sabe-lo-todo se lo ha buscado por hacer una cosa así! 

\- ¡No le hable así a mi hijo! - exclamó Molly poniéndose más derecha. 

\- ¡Severus! - exclamó McGonagall estupefacta con la forma en que hablaba de su alumna.

\- ¡Claro que no puede hacer eso! ¡El profesor Dumbledore lo dijo al principio del libro, antes de que empezásemos a leer! - intervino Harry fulminándole con la mirada. Tan solo se estaba cumpliendo lo que Ron y él sabían que Snape iba a hacer, pero eso no quitaba que estuviesen furiosos igualmente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía él a hacer algo así, a tratar de expulsar a Hermione?!

\- ¡Cierra el pico, Potter, no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Tengo todo el derecho para expulsarla por prenderle fuego a un profesor! 

\- ¡No hables así a mi ahijado! - Sirius fue a ponerse en pie, pero Remus le agarró del brazo para impedírselo.

\- ¡Soy su profesor, Black! ¡Puedo castigarle y regañarle tanto como quiera mientras siga siendo igual que su padre!

\- A mí castígueme todo lo que quiera durante el curso, pero no puede castigar ahora a Hermione - dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que decía. 

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no voy a poder, Potter? Granger ha cometido una falta muy grave así que puedo castigarla perfectamente - replicó él triunfante.

\- Se equivoca, profesor. Le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que no se pudiese castigar a nadie ni se quitasen puntos por cualquier cosa que ocurriese en los libros. Y él aceptó. Así que no puede hacer nada al respecto sobre ello - le recordó Harry sonriendo confiado. Sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Se lo había pedido al director justo por cosas como esta.

\- No puede quitarle cien puntos a Gryffindor, ni castigarla, y mucho menos expulsarla - repitió Ron por si a alguien le quedaban dudas -. Además, lo estaba haciendo para salvar a Harry, así que no puede culparla por ello.

\- Exacto, para salvarme a mí. Así que si tiene que castigar a alguien, que sea a mí - dijo Harry decidido a redirigir la ira de Snape hacia él para evitar que la pagase con Hermione el curso siguiente.

\- Harry, no - Hermione habló por fin tirándole de la manga, pero Harry no apartaba la mirada del profesor de Pociones.

\- Yo no lo decía en ese sentido... - balbuceó Ron perplejo. Tenía que haberlo visto venir.

\- Pero es lo justo. Me quería salvar a mí, yo afronto las consecuencias. Profesor - Harry hizo un esfuerzo por llamarle así para no poner las cosas todavía más difíciles -, según lo que acordamos con el director, usted no puede castigar a ningún alumno. Pero si va a pagarlo con alguien, bueno, no es nada nuevo que lo haga conmigo.

\- Eso está muy bien, señor Potter, pero no será necesario - intervino Dumbledore antes de que Snape, que parecía a punto de estallar, pudiese decir algo -. Severus, comprendo tu enfado perfectamente, pero debes comprender que la señorita Granger lo hacía por una buena razón. Además, es cierto lo que han dicho los señores Potter y Weasley. Todos aquí me oyeron asegurar que no habría consecuencias para nadie por ninguna de sus acciones en los libros. Así que debo devolverle cien puntos a Gryffindor.

\- Albus... - empezó a decir Snape para nada calmado. Si acaso, parecía aún más furioso que antes.

\- Lo siento, Severus, no hay más que hablar - sentenció el director dejando a su profesor de Pociones con una expresión asesina.

\- ¿Hermione prendió fuego a Snape? - murmuró Fred solo entonces saliendo de su asombro.

\- Hermano, creo que hemos subestimado a nuestra futura prefecta perfecta favorita - dijo George mirándola maravillado.

\- Pero creo que será mejor felicitarla en el descanso - señaló Fred mirándola a ella y al profesor de Pociones.

\- Creo que sí, o puede que el murciélago de ahí acabe por maldecir a alguien - asintió George siguiendo la mirada de su gemelo.

**El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un sú** **bito aullido le indic ó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le habí** ** a sucedido. **

\- ¿Seguro? - espetó Snape entre dientes. Aún no dejaba de tratar de convertir en cenizas a Hermione, así que Harry seguía sin quitarse de en medio.

\- No lo habría descubierto jamás de no ser por estos libros - suspiró Dean viendo a Snape mascullar por lo bajo.

\- Vamos a descubrir todo lo que han querido mantener en secreto - Seamus no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse por ellos. Siempre había querido saberlo, pero era la privacidad de estos tres y si todos sus secretos eran como este... Alguien no iba a sobrevivir a la lectura.

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados y Harry se relajó por fin. Creía que no iba a dejar de dolerle el brazo nunca.

\- Bien, ahora baja al suelo - ordenó Sirius ansioso. Quejicus podía volver a intentarlo y entonces las cosas podrían no salir igual de bien.

\- Ya iba, Sirius, pero no se baja en un segundo - Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Así que te dirigiste directo al suelo? - preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

\- Eh... Casi - respondió Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Ya me parecía a mí demasiado bueno para ser verdad - Sirius sacudió la cabeza abatido, pero, por desgracia, nada sorprendido. 

**—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar!** **— dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos ú** ** ltimos cinco minutos. **

Neville se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado en el libro ya? 

Sin embargo, Harry alargó la mano para darle un apretón en el brazo de agradecimiento. No muchos se preocupaban lo suficiente por él como para llegar a ese punto.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a marearse? - preguntó Charlie confundido mirando al libro entre sus manos como si tuviese que estar mal.

\- ¿A lo mejor el que le hizo el mal de ojo a la escoba le está haciendo uno ahora a él? - sugirió Tonks, pero sonó más como una pregunta. Ni ella misma se creía que eso fuese una posibilidad. Después de que le prendiesen fuego, nadie estaría lo suficientemente concentrado como para poder hacer algo así.

\- Cerrad el pico y leer - espetó Ron impaciente antes de girarse hacia Harry. 

Estaba inclinado hacia delante y Hermione se agachaba a su lado preocupada, intentando que se incorporase. Parecía como si no pudiese respirar. Es más, con cada segundo que pasaba, podían ver cómo se iba poniendo rojo por falta de aire.

\- ¡Que leáis! - bramó Ron luchando contra el impulso de ponerse histérico. Esto por fin les sacó de la sorpresa y puso a todos en marcha de nuevo.

Charlie devolvió la vista al libro y buscó frenético la línea por la que iba.

**Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

Igual que en el libro, Harry tosió un poco, pero en vez de que cayese algo en su mano, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Al mismo tiempo, el trío de oro se relajó por fin, ahora que los tres podían respirar correctamente y Harry volvía a tener un color normal.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no leíais? - espetó Ron de mal humor. Harry ahogándose y todos mirando como idiotas en vez de ponerle remedio.

\- Bueno, no se ve todos los días a alguien ahogarse sin motivo - se defendió Charlie sonrojado. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que eso no había soñado tan bien como pensaba.

\- ¿Y por eso te quedas mirando? Nadie aquí ha visto nada parecido a cómo afectan estos libros a Harry, pero eso no justifica que te quedes paralizado - replicó Ron enfadándose aún más. ¿Encima ponían excusas? ¡No había excusa posible para quedarse mirando mientras Harry se ahogaba!

\- Ron, solo les ha pillado por sorpresa - dijo Harry aún respirando hondo. Qué bien sentaba el aire. La última vez no le había pasado esto, pero solo había tenido la snitch en la boca un segundo. Aquí se habían quedado hablando, discutiendo posibilidades inútiles en vez de leer una frase más, y durante todo ese rato él no podía respirar con una snitch imaginaria en la garganta.

\- Habría habido una sorpresa muy desagradable si hubiesen tardado un poco más - Ron se negaba a dejar ir el enfado.

\- Ron, no ha pasado nada. Harry está aquí respirando - dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano para calmarle.

Ron siguió sin apartar la vista de su hermano durante unos segundos, pero después resopló y se cruzó de brazos. 

\- No voy a volver a leer un capítulo - musitó Charlie por lo bajo sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber reaccionado. Había tenido que ser su hermanito pequeño el que les pusiese a todos en movimiento, sin él seguirían discutiendo posibilidades u observando a Harry ponerse cada vez más rojo hasta que se desplomase. 

\- Creo que esto sí que es peor que lo del trol - murmuró Tonks haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho antes.

\- ¿Tú crees? - replicó Charlie con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. Es como una maldita pesadilla. Cada vez que creemos que no hay nada que pueda salir mal, hay algo peor.

**—¡** ** Tengo la snitch!  ** **— gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusió** ** n total. **

\- ¿Atrapaste la snitch con la boca? - preguntó Sirius estupefacto y estallando en carcajadas cuando Harry asintió.

\- ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada normal? - Remus sacudía la cabeza divertido.

\- A James le habría encantado. Habría estado hinchado de orgullo y riéndose hasta no poder respirar - respondió Sirius volviendo a reírse -. ¿Y la cara de la pelirroja cuando se enterase? No habría sabido si regañar a Harry por no volver en seguida al suelo o felicitarle y reírse con James.

\- Probablemente le habría regañado primero y luego se habría reído. Y solo cuando hubiese podido parar de reírse habría podido felicitarle por el partido - Remus se rio imaginándoselo. Podía ver perfectamente las reacciones de ambos en su cabeza.

**— No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga ** **— todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. **

\- ¿Qué más da? Yo creo que solo por atraparla así le tendrían que dar ciento setenta puntos en vez de ciento cincuenta - dijo Bill con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿Solo ciento setenta? Yo le habría dado doscientos. Nunca he oído que un buscador atrapase así una snitch. Ni siquiera en un juego de práctica o en un entrenamiento - Charlie sacudió la cabeza asombrado. 

**Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.**

Los leones celebraron la victoria con vítores y felicitaciones al equipo de quidditch, sobre todo a Harry. Ganar el partido sentaba igual de bien que en aquel momento.

**Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de t** **é fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

\- Así que estabais ahí - dijo George acusándoles con el dedo.

\- La mitad de la sala común preguntando por el buscador más joven del siglo, que casi se mata en su primer partido, para felicitarle y preguntarle si estaba bien y él tomando té con Hagrid - resopló Fred dramáticamente.

\- Bueno, necesitaba calmarme un poco, ¿no? Y Ron y Hermione querían contarme lo que había pasado así que no podíamos hacerlo en la sala común. Sabíamos que habría demasiado jaleo - se defendió Harry.

\- Excusas, excusas - lo desdeñó George con un gesto.

\- Lo que cuenta es que no estabais - acusó Fred.

\- Dejad en paz a los chicos - les regañó su madre frunciendo el ceño -. Pueden estar con quién quieran después de lo que ha pasado.

\- Y no es como si hubiésemos tardado tanto en subir a la torre de Gryffindor. Todavía seguíais celebrando por todo lo alto cuando volvimos - refunfuñó Ron por lo bajo.

**— Era Snape ** **— explicaba Ron** **—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

Sirius fue a levantarse del asiento con intención de pegarle un puñetazo a falta de una varita, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de Harry, que le recordaba la promesa que había hecho.

\- Solo hasta el final del libro - gruñó volviendo a sentarse.

**— Tonterías ** **— dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que habí** ** a sucedido ** **—. ¿Por qu** **é iba a hacer algo así ** ** Snape? **

\- ¿Porque odia a Harry? - sugirió Fred fulminando al profesor de Pociones con la mirada.

\- ¿Porque no soporta perder un partido de quidditch? - dijo George.

\- No sé, esas dos cosas son ciertas, pero no me esperaba que se atreviese a hacer algo así - Remus sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Algo no encajaba. Les faltaba una pieza del puzzle en el que se estaba convirtiendo esto. Bueno, les faltaban muchas piezas en realidad.

\- Esto es venganza por el rencor que nos tiene a nosotros, sobre todo a James. No es capaz de ver que Harry no es James - escupió Sirius apretando los puños. 

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qu** **é le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Se lo contasteis? - preguntó Neville perplejo. Estos tres nunca contaban un secreto.

\- Yo tenía la impresión de que erais más reservados - dijo Luna mirándoles.

\- Ahora ya hemos aprendido mejor a guardar los secretos - respondió Ron a la pregunta sin formular.

\- Y si quieres sonsacar información a alguien, la mejor forma es que parezca que tú le estás dando información a esa persona. Así cree que controla la conversación y no tiene tanto cuidado. Se le escapan cosas - Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Todos se le quedaron mirando pasmados -. ¿Qué?

\- Ya entiendo por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que te iría bien en Slytherin - murmuró Neville sacudiendo la cabeza.

**— Descubrimos algo sobre él ** **— dijo a Hagrid** **—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está ** ** guardando. **

**Hagrid dejó** ** caer la tetera. **

**—¿Qu** **é sabé** **is de Fluffy? — dijo.**

\- ¿Fluffy? - repitieron todos mirando con los ojos como platos a Hagrid.

\- Es mi perro. Sé que cuando apareció en el libro estaba algo agresivo, pero en realidad no le haría daño ni a una mosca - le defendió Hagrid.

\- ¿Que no le haría daño ni a una mosca? - repitió Tonks atónita. No daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- Tenía que haber sabido que era de Hagrid. ¿Quién más tendría un perro gigante de tres cabezas como mascota? - gruñó Sirius dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

\- ¡Pero si se intentó tragar a cuatro niños de primero! ¡Eso no es no hacer daño ni a una mosca! - protestó Tonks ignorando el comentario de su primo. Ya había superado la sorpresa y tenía el pelo de un naranja chillón. 

\- No le gusta que le despierten de golpe - fue la respuesta de Hagrid, que se estaba sonrojando.

\- ¿Que no...? - empezó a decir Tonks atónita de nuevo -. Me rindo. No voy a entender nunca a Hagrid y a sus mascotas - declaró levantando las manos al aire y dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Todos los animales tienen sus manías, Tonks. Ya lo sabes. Los dragones tienen unas, los perros gigantes de tres cabezas tienen otras - la consoló Charlie poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Charlie siempre se había entendido muy bien con Hagrid porque le gustaban las mismas criaturas peligrosas que a él. No le fascinaban, como a Hagrid, pero sí le gustaban. En cambio Tonks nunca había comprendido eso. Podía tratar con las criaturas mágicas perfectamente, no es que le diesen miedo o algo por el estilo, pero no entendía que les gustasen tanto a esos dos.

**—¿** ** Fluffy? **

**— Ajá** **... Es m í** ** o... Se lo compr ** **é a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo prest** ** é  ** ** a Dumbledore para guardar... **

**—¿Sí** **?  ** **— dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

**— Bueno, no me preguntéis más ** **— dijo con rudeza Hagrid** **—. Es un secreto.**

\- Oh, por qué poco - se lamentó Bill. Todos se habían inclinado hacia delante ansiosos por descubrir qué era lo que fuese que guardaba ese perro.

\- Por una vez que quiero que Hagrid desembuche y cuente todo y es la primera vez que sabe guardar un secreto - resopló Sirius decidiendo si esto era buena o mala suerte. 

\- Por lo menos eso significa que los niños tampoco lo saben - dijo Molly aliviada. No quería que se acercasen a menos de cincuenta metros de esa criatura.

\- Pero, Molly, sabes tan bien como yo que esos tres son demasiado curiosos para su propio bien. No van a dejarlo pasar - le recordó Arthur suavemente.

\- A lo mejor esta vez sí - insistió ella negándose a perder esa esperanza.

**— Pero Snape trató ** ** de robarlo. **

**— Tonterías ** **— repitió Hagrid** **—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

\- Que sea un profesor de Hogwarts no significa que no pueda hacer algo así - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Él ya había tenido un profesor que había intentado matarle y otro que había intentado borrarle la memoria. Casi empezaba a creer que todos los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras iban a tratar de matarle.

\- Señor Potter... - le llamó la profesora McGonagall con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si tomarse ese comentario como una ofensa.

\- Lo siento, profesora, no me refería a usted - se disculpó Harry de inmediato -. No quería decir que todos los profesores de Hogwarts sean así. Solo que el que trabajen en este castillo no les hace buenas personas automáticamente. Hasta Hermione se ha dado cuenta de eso.

La profesora McGonagall apretó los labios descontenta. Por muy poco que le gustase lo que decía, el señor Potter tenía un punto. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero no dejaba de apenarle que un niño pensase así.

**— Entonces ¿por qu** **é trató ** **de matar a Harry? — gritó ** ** Hermione. **

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

\- Qué rápido cambiaste de opinión, ¿no, Hermione? - dijo Fred sarcástico.

\- ¿Tú no lo harías, si tratan de matar a uno de tus mejores amigos? - replicó ella mordaz.

\- Creo que ella tiene un punto, hermano - susurró George cuando Fred no supo qué responder a eso. Él solo bufó y empujó a su gemelo.

**— Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

Bill frunció el ceño. Él era el que más sabía de maldiciones por su trabajo en Gringotts, maldiciones puestas sobre objetos y sobre personas. Y sabía que no solo las maldiciones requerían absoluta concentración y contacto visual con el objetivo. También las contramaldiciones.

Miró al trío de oro con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido. Harry odiaba a Snape, pero no había querido que le atacasen. ¿Puede ser que fuese porque más adelante hubiese descubierto que no era un maleficio lo que estaba pronunciando Snape? ¿Que fuese una contramaldición? ¿Pero por qué iba Snape a intentar salvar a Harry? No tenía sentido.

Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que el trío le estaba mirando fijamente. Parecía que se había quedado un rato sin apartar la vista de ellos y se habían dado cuenta. Igual que, al parecer, se habían dado cuenta de que había descubierto algo porque Harry negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo que no dijese nada. Ron solo fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor, como si eso fuese a conseguir que se quedase callado.

Al final suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Ya les preguntaría más discretamente durante el descanso.

** — ** **Os digo que est á** ** is equivocados  ** **— dijo ofuscado Hagrid** **—. No s** **é por qu** **é la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

\- Parece que no ha aprendido a guardar secretos todavía - murmuró Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza. Seguía intentando decidir si era bueno o malo el que hubiese dicho eso. Bueno para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, pero malo,para su objetivo de mantener a su ahijado alejado de todo ese embrollo.

\- Oh, Hagrid - se lamentó la señora Weasley perdiendo esa esperanza que había tenido hasta ahora.

\- Lo siento, Molly - se disculpó él sonrojado.

\- Oh, bueno, supongo que Arthur tenía razón e iban a seguir indagando de todas formas. Ahora por lo menos tienen otra manera de hacerlo que sea acercarse al perro de nuevo - suspiró ella resignada pero decidida a buscarle algo positivo a la situación.

\- ¿Quién es Nicolás Flamel? - preguntó Ginny con una expresión algo confundida.

\- Me suena. Sé que he oído ese nombre en algún sitio, pero no sé dónde - dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que lo había oído hacía poco, pero no recordaba dónde podía haber sido.

\- Ya te acordarás, Lunático. Siempre te acuerdas al final - le consoló Sirius con una media sonrisa.

El trío de oro intercambió miradas y los tres tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Lo que era imposible de evitar era las enormes sonrisas que tenían, sonrisas que decían que sabían algo que el resto no sabía. Iba a ser muy divertido cuando lo averiguasen.

Harry vio que Luna no parecía nada confundida, al contrario que los demás. Estaba tarareando algo para sí misma y parecía en calma con una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa, se dio cuenta el chico, que, igual que las del trío de oro, decía que sabía algo que el resto ignoraba. Sabía algo muy obvio que los demás habían pasado por alto.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más ancha y tuvo que resistir el impulso de echarse a reír de nuevo. Esta chica le asombraba una y otra vez. No había conocido nunca a nadie ni siquiera parecido a ella. Era algo extraña, cierto, pero por lo menos con ella era imposible aburrirse. Eso sí, tomó nota mentalmente de nunca, jamás, subestimarla. Aunque parecía estar distraída y en las nubes, no era una Ravenclaw por nada.

**—¡** ** Ah!  ** **— dijo Harry** **—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿** ** no? **

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

\- No te enfades, Hagrid. Ya sabes que a Harry se le da muy bien descubrir secretos - dijo Hermione intentando consolarle.

\- ¿Así que ahora hay que averiguar quién es Nicolás Flamel para saber qué es lo que hay escondido? - preguntó Neville.

\- Eso parece - respondió Tonks frunciendo el ceño. Encontrar a alguien simplemente con un nombre y sin poder hacer preguntas para no levantar sospechas no era fácil.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabemos que sabiendo quién es sabremos qué es lo que guarda el perro? - preguntó Ginny -. No tiene por qué darte ninguna pista. Sabemos que Dumbledore está involucrado y eso no nos ayuda en nada.

\- Pues habrá que esperar que el otro nombre sí que nos dé una pista - respondió Bill sonriéndola con cariño.

\- Bueno, ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto sobre eso. ¿Podemos tener ahora el descanso para jugar el partido de quidditch? - pidió Charlie casi vibrando con anticipación. Después de oír el partido en el libro tenía unas ganas locas de volar.

\- ¿Qué le parece si leemos un capítulo más y después tenemos el descanso para el partido, señor Weasley? - sugirió Dumbledore amablemente. 

\- Estupendo, profesor. ¿Quién lee entonces? - preguntó levantando el libro con una mano para ofrecerlo.

\- Trae aquí ese libro. Yo leeré el siguiente - respondió Tonks prácticamente arrancándoselo de las manos para leer.


	16. El espejo de Oesed

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

** El espejo de Oesed **

 

_\- ¿Qué le parece si leemos un capítulo más y después tenemos el descanso para el partido, señor Weasley? - sugirió Dumbledore amablemente._

_\- Estupendo, profesor. ¿Quién lee entonces? - preguntó levantando el libro con una mano para ofrecerlo._

_\- Trae aquí ese libro. Yo leeré el siguiente - respondió Tonks prácticamente arrancándoselo de las manos para leer._

 

**El espejo de Oesed**

 

\- ¿Qué es el espejo de Oesed? - preguntó Neville tímidamente.

 

\- Ni idea. Jamás había oído hablar de él - respondió Bill frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Nosotros nunca hemos encontrado en Hogwarts un espejo que se llame así - dijo Remus.

 

\- ¿A lo mejor lo pusieron ahí después? - sugirió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué iban a poner un espejo en Hogwarts? - preguntó Tonks.

 

\- ¿Sabéis una cosa sobre todas esas preguntas que os estáis haciendo? Pues las respuestas están en ese libro. ¿Queréis saberlas? Pues seguid leyendo - interrumpió Ron algo borde.

 

\- Vaya, alguien está de malhumor - dijo Fred sarcástico.

 

\- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Ronnie? - preguntó George alzando una ceja.

 

\- Nada. Seguid leyendo - replicó él frunciendo el ceño.

 

La verdad es que sí que se había puesto de malhumor al oír el título del capítulo. Una cosa era que se descubriesen las situaciones peligrosas que habían mantenido en secreto. Eso, dentro de lo que cabe, no era tan malo si no les iban a castigar. Podían soportarlo.

 

Otra cosa muchísimo peor era que se descubriesen situaciones como la que iba a aparecer. Era algo personal, muy personal para él y para Harry. Eran sus deseos más profundos, lo que más anhelaban. Ni siquiera a Hermione le habían contado todos los detalles, solo que Harry había visto a sus padres y que casi les habían pillado. Ella no sabía qué había visto Ron ni de qué había hablado Dumbledore con Harry la tercera noche. Eso solo lo sabían ellos dos, y Ron solo sabía lo último porque Harry había necesitado hablar con alguien al día siguiente.

 

Si no le habían contado todo a ella, ¿por qué tenía que enterarse el Gran Comedor al completo de todos los detalles? No era justo. Y si el silencio y la cabeza gacha de Harry indicaba algo, él estaba pensando lo mismo en ese momento. Puede que no pudiesen evitarlo porque la carta decía que era necesario, pero que no les pidiesen ni a él ni a Harry que estuviesen contentos al respecto.

 

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.**

 

Todos los alumnos se echaron a reír y los profesores trataron de mirar estrictos a los gemelos, pero era complicado cuando ellos mismos estaban intentando no sonreír. Nadie echaba demasiado de menos a Quirrell. Era un hombre extraño por algún motivo. Los gemelos chocaron los cinco triunfantes.

 

Tan solo los miembros del trío de oro estaban pálidos y paralizados.

 

\- Harry... - gimió Ron tan blanco como una sábana.

 

\- No. No lo pienses, Ron - replicó Harry apretando los puños.

 

\- Pero, Harry, si él lo sabe... - gimió de nuevo imaginándose lo que les pasaría a sus hermanos.

 

\- Quirrell nunca averiguó que fuimos nosotros - dijo George algo alarmado al ver a su hermano tan preocupado por la broma.

 

\- Y aunque lo averiguase, ¿qué iba a hacernos? - dijo Fred pensando que eso les tranquilizaría a los tres. Para confusión de todos, tuvo el efecto contrario.

 

\- No, Ron, no lo sabe - Harry siguió como si los gemelos no hubiesen dicho nada, a pesar de que ahora el pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados como queriendo no ver las posibilidades que su cabeza estaba creando sin su permiso.

 

Incluso Hermione estaba paralizada mirando con los ojos como platos a los gemelos, ella prefiriendo no apartar la vista de ellos, como si les fuese a pasar algo si lo hacía. Y Harry, aunque todavía apretaba los puños para que no le temblasen las manos, supo que tenía que ser él quien no perdiese los nervios para calmar a los otros dos otra vez. Era él quien sabía mantener la cabeza fría en estas situaciones, era él quien encontraba soluciones y tomaba decisiones en los momentos de crisis.

 

\- Hey, miradme los dos - inmediatamente los dos le hicieron caso, casi como por instinto. Necesitaban la calma que desprendía Harry en estas ocasiones a pesar de que en realidad él no estuviese calmado -. Vale, no les ha pasado nada, ¿lo veis? Están ahí poniéndose de los nervios al vernos así a los tres. Pero están bien y él no ha podido descubrir nada.

 

\- Harry, si se acuerda... Si todavía se acuerda... No me parece que sea de los que deja pasar este tipo de cosas... - balbuceó Ron buscando que Harry borrase todas sus dudas, que le asegurase que iban a estar bien.

 

\- Ron, ha pasado año y medio y estoy convencido que tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar que unas bolas de nieve que le lanzaron. Y va a tener cosas más importantes en las que centrarse en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me voy a encargar de eso. Y aunque lo averigüe - siguió al ver que Ron iba a insistir en eso -, no voy a dejar que les haga nada, ¿de acuerdo? Él no se va a acercar a los gemelos. Te lo prometo.

 

Ron y Hermione se relajaron ligeramente. Los gemelos no debían estar delante de ese monstruo jamás, no iban a sobrevivir para contarlo si lo hacían. No sabían cómo estaban tan seguros de eso, pero sabían que los gemelos no tendrían nada que hacer contra él por muy buenos que fuesen con una varita.

 

No querían tampoco que Harry estuviese delante de él, más bien les aterrorizaba la simple idea. Sin embargo, Harry ya había visto a Quién-Tú-Sabes cuatro veces y le había derrotado tres. No les gustaba que Harry se enfrentase a él, pero sabían que tenía más posibilidades contra él que Fred y George. Lo cual, si se paraban a pensarlo, era totalmente ilógico ya que ellos eran dos y eran dos años más mayores que Harry, pero las cosas relacionadas con Harry nunca habían tenido mucha lógica. Además, Harry les había prometido que no iba a dejar que Quién-Tú-Sabes se acercase a ellos y él todavía no había hecho una promesa que no pudiese cumplir. Solo les quedaba esperar que no hiciese falta que hiciese algo drástico y potencialmente peligroso para poder cumplirla.

 

Así que el resultado fue Harry relativamente relajado, Ron y Hermione divididos entre el alivio y la preocupación y el resto mirándoles a los tres como si estuviesen locos, pero sin poder evitar mirar a las sombras casi esperando que algo saltase para atacar a los gemelos, que estaban tensos y preocupados.

 

\- ¿Vais a explicarnos ya a qué viene todo eso? - preguntó George impacientemente.

 

\- ¿Por qué es tan peligroso que le gastásemos una broma a Quirrell? Ya ni siquiera es nuestro profesor. No puede castigarnos siquiera - dijo Fred tenso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

\- Por algo que veréis al final del libro - replicó Harry cortante.

 

\- Pero... - empezaron a protestar los dos indignados.

 

\- Nada de peros. No vamos a decir nada. Si queréis saber qué pasa, vais a tener que seguir leyendo - interrumpió Harry mandándoles una mirada que advertía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

 

\- ¿Lo sabremos luego? - preguntó la señora Weasley tentativamente después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

 

\- Sí. Al final se explica todo - respondió Harry más suavemente.

 

Unos segundos después todos devolvieron su atención al libro, pero no podían evitar que una parte de sus cabezas siguiese dándole vueltas a la situación. Solo era una broma, unas bolas de nieve. No era tan grave, ¿no?

 

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

 

\- Sí, si Pociones ya es malo normalmente, en invierno es una pesadilla - masculló Harry temblando e intentando encogerse dentro de su túnica para conservar el calor. No era como si le fuese a servir de mucho por culpa del hechizo.

 

\- Ojalá se pudiesen poner hechizos calentadores en las mazmorras para evitarlo - dijo Tonks mirándole compasiva.

 

\- Cualquiera con un mínimo conocimiento de Pociones sabe que realizar hechizos cerca de pociones en proceso puede interferir y provocar resultados inesperados - dijo Snape con una mueca despectiva.

 

\- Cualquiera con dos oídos me ha oído decir que ojalá se pudiese - replicó Tonks fulminándole con la mirada.

 

**—Me da mucha lástima** **—dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones** **— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

 

\- Qué idiota - Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Es que es de lo más... retorcido - Ron hizo como si estuviese estrangulando a alguien con sus manos, probablemente deseando que fuese el cuello de Malfoy lo que tuviese entre ellas. Le habían puesto furioso esos comentarios del rubio.

 

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry.**

 

\- Por supuesto que miraba en dirección a Harry. ¿A qué otra persona le diría ese tipo de cosas? - dijo Bill con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿Pero qué tiene contra ti? ¿Contra vosotros tres? - preguntó Charlie exasperado. Una cosa era que hubiese rivalidad, pero es que era siempre contra Harry, Ron y Hermione. Nadie más.

 

\- Yo creo que empezó el día del tren - dijo Ron pensativo.

 

\- Definitivamente el día del tren. El día del Callejón Diagón no discutimos así - asintió Harry de acuerdo.

 

**Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota** **de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador.**

 

\- Eso me suena a envidia - canturreó Tonks con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

\- Mira que decir una cosa así de Harry. Como si él hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo en la escoba - resopló Charlie molesto.

 

**Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

 

\- Maldito rubio... - empezó Fred echando chispas por los ojos.

 

\- Fred - le interrumpió su madre antes de que pudiese añadir algo más.

 

\- ¡Se está metiendo con la familia de Harry! - protestó George indignado.

 

\- ¿Así que estáis defendiendo a los Dursleys? - preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¡No! - exclamaron horrorizados.

 

\- ¿Entonces qué más da que les haya insultado? Todos aquí lo hemos hecho - señaló Harry.

 

\- Pero también se está metiendo contigo - insistió George frunciendo el ceño, como si Harry no lo entendiese.

 

\- Y por no tener una "familia apropiada" - añadió Fred levantando las manos para hacer el gesto de comillas.

 

\- Es que mi familia no es muy apropiada - volvió a señalar Harry como si fuese obvio.

 

\- Creo que deberíamos ofendernos por eso, ¿no te parece, Remus? - intervino Sirius casualmente, mirando al hombre lobo.

 

\- Sí, creo que sí. Mira que decir que no somos una familia apropiada - Remus le siguió el juego sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, cualquiera pensaría que nos consideraría una "familia apropiada" - añadió Hermione entendiendo a la primera lo que estaban haciendo los merodeadores.

 

\- O que nos escucha cuando le decimos mil veces que los Dursley no son su familia - Ron se estiró por detrás de Hermione para golpear a Harry en la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Me refería a una familia con la que pasar esas primeras navidades? - se defendió Harry sonrojándose y frotándose el sitio donde Ron le había pegado. Por desgracia para él, entre el tono en que lo dijo y la sonrisa avergonzada, pareció más una pregunta.

 

\- Seguro que sí, Harry - dijo Hermione en el mismo tono en el que alguien le da la razón a un niño.

 

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente é** **sa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida.**

 

\- Lo fue - Harry sonrió recordándola. Jamás se lo había pasado tan bien en esas fiestas.

 

\- Hasta que lleguen la de este año - declaró Sirius imaginándosela.

 

\- Vamos a ser muchos. Y vamos a tener muchas cosas que celebrar - dijo Remus sonriendo. Serían sus primeras navidades en compañía en doce años.

 

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

 

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué no vinisteis. Hacía meses que no os veía - resopló Charlie molesto. Había estado muy ilusionado con ver a toda su familia y se había quedado decepcionado cuando cuatro de sus hermanos habían preferido quedarse en Hogwarts.

 

\- Bueno, no íbamos a dejar a Harry solo en Hogwarts - dijo Ron a la defensiva.

 

\- Él obviamente no iba a volver a casa y habría sido el único Gryffindor en la torre - explicó George.

 

\- Así que obviamente no íbamos a permitir que no tuviese unas buenas navidades - señaló Fred como si fuese totalmente lógico.

 

\- Oh - fue la respuesta de Charlie. Todo el resentimiento de antes desapareció como por arte de magia y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

 

\- ¿Os quedasteis por eso? - preguntó Harry conmovido. No se le había ocurrido que habían renunciado a pasar las navidades con su familia por él.

 

\- Claro. Creía que lo sabías - Ron le miró como si estuviese algo tocado de la cabeza. Había hablado con sus hermanos al darse cuenta de que Harry se iba a quedar solo si ellos se iban y los cuatro habían estado de acuerdo en que debían quedarse. No podían dejarle solo en Navidad.

 

\- ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser? - dijo George encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Bueno, Percy tenía que estudiar para los TIMOs, pero eso no cuenta - dijo Fred casualmente para quitarle importancia, aunque no había sido solo por eso. Percy podía estudiar igual de bien en Rumanía.

 

Harry asintió y les envió una sonrisa temblorosa. Tuvo que tragar varias veces intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que solo le iban a ignorar y decir que no era nada.

 

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrá** **s de él.**

**—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda?** **—preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

 

\- ¿Cómo pensabas ayudarle, Ronnie? - bufó Fred divertido.

 

\- No es como si pudieses cargarlo en lugar de Hagrid - dijo George.

 

\- ¿Y qué? Si quería ayuda de todas formas, le íbamos a intentar ayudar - se defendió Ron con las orejas sonrojadas.

 

\- ¿Y se os ha olvidado que somos magos y brujas? Hace dos capítulos se ha demostrado que Ron sabe hacer perfectamente el hechizo levitador - dijo Hermione alzando una ceja.

 

\- Un estudiante de primero no tiene suficiente poder como para hacer levitar un árbol - dijo George tentativamente.

 

\- Pero no es uno. Somos tres estudiantes de primero - le corrigió Hermione.

 

\- No se ha demostrado en el libro que Harry haya aprendido ese encantamiento - insistió Fred decidido a no perder la discusión.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu argumento? ¿Que Harry no ha hecho el encantamiento en el libro? - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco exasperada -. Harry lo aprendió perfectamente. No sé si antes del trol o justo después pero definitivamente para navidades lo sabía hacer sin pensar.

 

Los gemelos se miraron; pero no podían decir nada en contra de eso. Sabían antes de decirlo que Harry seguro que sabía hacer el encantamiento.

 

\- Ya aprenderán que Hermione casi siempre gana las discusiones - murmuró Harry riéndose por lo bajo.

 

**—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

**—¿** **Te importaría quitarte de en medio?** **—La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás** **—.**

 

Malfoy frunció el ceño molesto. Su voz no era gangosa. Ni arrastraba las palabras como habían dicho antes. Era la voz de un sangre limpia respetable, como su padre. No era gangosa. No lo era...¿verdad?

 

**¿** **Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

 

\- ¡Merlín, ¿es que solo sabe utilizar el dinero contra Ron?! - exclamó Ginny exasperada.

 

\- Contra todos los Weasleys - corrigió Neville.

 

\- Nadie ha dicho que Malfoy sea un genio, ni que sea la persona más original del mundo - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Pero aún así. Ya más que molestar, cansa oírlo. Como una canción que has oído muchas veces - insistió Ginny con un bufido.

 

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

 

\- ¡Oh, venga ya, Ron! Después de tantas veces que lo ha dicho y sigues picándote - protestó Fred.

 

\- Y tienes que decidir lanzarte contra él justo con Snape delante - George puso los ojos en blanco. A veces no entendía cómo su hermanito podía ser el mejor estratega de ajedrez que conocía y luego cometer movimientos tan estúpidos.

 

\- ¡Hey!, que todavía no había intentado darle un puñetazo y ya era hora. ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que Snape iba a aparecer en ese momento? - protestó Ron a la defensiva.

 

\- Esos son excusas, Ronnie.

 

\- Si te quieres vengar de alguien, tiene que ser de forma que sepa que has sido tú, pero sea imposible probarlo.

 

Las sonrisas de los gemelos dieron escalofríos a más de uno. Todos sabían que no debías meterte con ellos si no querías ser víctima de una de sus bromas.

 

**—¡** **WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la tú** **nica de Malfoy.**

**—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape** **—dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol** **—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

**—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid** **—dijo Snape con voz amable** **—.**

 

\- Insultar también está contra las reglas, Severus, y parece que el señor Malfoy tiene un particular interés en insultar a los señores Potter y Weasley y la señorita Granger. Tal vez tú, como jefe de su casa, deberías poner fin a esas tonterías - espetó McGonagall fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- Tal vez - replicó Snape suavemente, pero sus ojos firmes y testarudos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que no iba siquiera a hablar con Malfoy sobre el tema.

 

**Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

 

\- Debería devolverles esos puntos a mis leones, Severus. No ha sido un castigo justo y lo sabes - siseó McGonagall echando chispas por los ojos.

 

\- Es una lástima entonces que Potter se haya asegurado que no puedan cambiarse los niveles de puntos que hay ahora mismo, ¿verdad? - dijo él regodeándose en su pequeña victoria. Sabía que la profesora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

 

\- Una lástima, ¿verdad? Que no pueda quitarle cincuenta puntos al señor Malfoy cada vez que abra la boca contra ellos - replicó McGonagall con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de quitarle puntos a un alumno como en este momento. La sonrisa de suficiencia de Malfoy la estaba sacando de quicio.

 

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

**—Voy a atraparlo** **—dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy** **—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

 

\- Ojalá sea cierto y ojalá aparezca en estos libros - suspiró Tonks mirando mal al rubio. Nunca había logrado comprender cómo es que compartían la misma sangre.

 

\- Creo que pagaría por que apareciese - sonrió Charlie imaginándoselo.

 

**—Los detesto a los dos** **—añadió Harry** **—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

 

\- ¿A quién detestas más? ¿A Malfoy o a Snape? - preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

 

\- Eh... No lo sé. No lo había pensado - confesó Harry pillado por sorpresa.

 

\- Venga, piénsalo. Si pudiese elegir no volver a ver a uno de ellos dos, ¿a quién elegirías? - insistió Bill animado.

 

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos. Ambos harían todo lo posible por hacer que expulsasen a Harry de Hogwarts. Ambos insultaban a sus padres, Malfoy sobre todo a su madre mientras que Snape no decía jamás una palabra contra ella (la verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora...), pero lo compensaba no dejando pasar una clase sin insultar a su padre.

 

\- A Snape - declaró Harry decidido.

 

\- ¿Snape? ¿Por qué él y no Malfoy? - preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño. No entendía cómo había podido elegir.

 

\- Fácil. A Snape, por mucho que le odie, no le puedo hacer nada si quiero seguir en Hogwarts. Pero el día que Malfoy se pase de la raya, sí podré pegarle un puñetazo y solo me ganaré un castigo, sobre todo si Snape ya no está para protegerle - respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

Todos se echaron a reír. Ni siquiera la señora Weasley podía evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de estar tratando de mirar a Harry seria.

 

**—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad** **—dijo Hagrid** **—. Os voy a decir qu** **é haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está** **precioso.**

 

\- El castillo en Navidad siempre está precioso - suspiró la señora Weasley.

 

\- Es algo que todo el mundo debería ver por lo menos una vez en su vida - asintió Remus de acuerdo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 

\- Lo malo es que entonces ese año los alumnos no pueden estar con sus familias - replicó Sirius. Él había preferido pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts hasta que James prácticamente le secuestró para que las pasase con los Potter. Desde entonces, por muy bonito que estuviese el castillo, por muy bien que se lo pasasen en Hogwarts, jamás había dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con los Potter en Navidad.

 

\- Sería estupendo que hubiese un año en el que todas las familias pudiesen venir en Navidad a ver a sus hijos. Así todos podrían disfrutar del castillo - dijo Arthur pensativo. Él había echado de menos a su hijo pequeño estos dos años, ya que había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts con Harry, y a los gemelos y Percy el año anterior. Estaba muy orgulloso de que fuesen tan buenos amigos, pero le habría encantado poder verlos en vez de tener que esperar hasta el verano.

 

\- Papá, eres un genio - felicitaron los gemelos con brillantes sonrisas.

 

\- Es la mejor idea que has tenido - George vibraba de la emoción.

 

\- Que nadie ha tenido jamás - le corrigió Fred tan emocionado como su hermano.

 

\- Pero no está permitido - intervino Percy frunciendo el ceño confundido. A él también le encantaría que se pudiese hacer, pero sabía que no era posible.

 

\- Perce, ¿te has dado cuenta de con quién estás hablando? - preguntó Fred alzando una ceja divertido.

 

\- Yo que creía que ya te habrías dado cuenta de lo poco que significan las normas para nosotros - resopló George fingiendo estar indignado.

 

\- ¿Pero cómo vais a conseguirlo? Es imposible que convenzáis a mamá de que lo haga y, aunque pudieseis, no podéis colar a toda la familia en el castillo - insistió Percy frustrado.

 

\- ¿Se coló un trol gigante en el castillo y nos estás diciendo que una familia de magos no va a poder? - replicó George.

 

\- ¡Es distinto! - exclamó Percy molesto.

 

\- Claro que es distinto. Nosotros somos pelirrojos en vez de calvos con la piel gris y llevamos una varita, no un garrote de tres metros de largo - contestó George sonriendo inocentemente. Sabía que estaba sacando de quicio a su hermano.

 

\- Y de todas formas, ¿quién te dice que no somos capaces de hacer algo legal por una vez? - intervino Fred.

 

Todos se congelaron en el sitio. ¿Los gemelos no queriendo romper las normas? ¡Olvida la lista de imposibles, esto sí que nadie se lo esperaba!

 

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir Percy confundido. Ya ni siquiera estaba molesto.

 

\- Como tú has dicho, querido hermano, es imposible que convenzamos a mamá de que se salte las normas voluntariamente… - explicó Fred.

 

\- Aunque podríamos hacerlo si ella estuviese dispuesta - interrumpió George con una sonrisa pícara. Nadie dudaba que decían la verdad.

 

\- Pero eso no quita que podamos convencer a Dumbledore de que nos deje hacerlo. Si no fuese contra las normas, convencer a mamá sería más fácil que gastarle una broma a Filch - siguió diciendo Fred como si su gemelo no hubiese dicho nada.

 

\- No podéis convencer a Dumbledore de que haga eso - dijo Percy muy seguro de lo que decía.

 

\- ¿En serio? Es Dumbledore - George le miraba incrédulo.

 

\- Es el que tiene las ideas más extrañas posibles - dijo Fred.

 

\- El que da discursos de palabras sin sentido y cuenta chistes en medio de una crisis en la que han aparecido un montón de personas Merlín sabe cómo - siguió George haciendo dudar un poco a Percy.

 

\- ¿De verdad crees que ese Dumbledore no nos dejará traernos a nuestra familia a Hogwarts a pasar las Navidades? - preguntó Fred alzando una ceja.

 

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

**—¿Cuá** **ntos días os quedan para las vacaciones?** **—preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Só** **lo uno** **—respondió** **Hermione** **—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron muchos estupefactos.

 

\- ¿Para qué demonios quieres ir a la biblioteca el día antes de las vacaciones? - preguntó Ginny como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza a Hermione.

 

\- Sabemos que te encanta estudiar y que si te dejasen probablemente irías a la biblioteca también en verano, ¡pero es el último día antes de las vacaciones, Hermione! - protestó Charlie indignado en favor de los dos chicos.

 

\- Era necesario - replicó ella sin inmutarse, aunque se sonrojó un poco.

 

\- Pues no sé por qué me da a mí que a esos dos no les va a hacer gracia que quieras ir a la biblioteca - dijo Remus señalando a Harry y Ron. Él rara vez había conseguido arrastrar a James y Sirius a la biblioteca, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido intentarlo siquiera un día como ese.

 

\- Creo que vas a tener que ir sola - dijo Bill encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose casi.

 

**—Sí, claro, tienes razón** **—dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - si antes estaban sorprendidos, no era nada comparado con el shock que sentían al oír a Ron (¡a Ron, a quien no le pillabas en la biblioteca a no ser que la montaña de deberes estuviese llegando a niveles críticos, y a veces incluso entonces la evitaba!) estar de acuerdo con Hermione en que tenían que ir a la biblioteca.

 

\- ¿Nada de protestas? - preguntó Fred con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Vais a ir de verdad, así sin más? - George parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque.

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho con nuestro hermano? - exigieron saber ellos.

 

\- No hice nada - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco exasperada.

 

\- Ronnie jamás haría eso. Así que o bien ese no es Ron…

 

\- O has hechizado a nuestro hermano.

 

\- Yo no hice nada - insistió Hermione empezando a perder los nervios. ¿Sería tan malo de verdad que consiguiese convencer a los dos chicos de ir con ella a la biblioteca de vez en cuando?

 

\- ¿Entonces fue Harry quien le hechizó? - preguntó Neville mirando curioso a los tres en el sofá. Sabía que algo más estaba ocurriendo porque era cierto que el pelirrojo huía de la biblioteca como de la peste.

 

\- ¿Yo por qué iba a hechizar a Ron para que fuese a la biblioteca? – preguntó Harry mirándole divertido.

 

\- Cierto, tú tampoco querrías ir - aceptó Neville más confundido.

 

\- Pero tú tampoco has protestado. ¡Eso quiere decir que Hermione te ha hechizado a ti también! - exclamó Tonks señalándole con el dedo y dejándose llevar por la confusión, sacando conclusiones absurdas. Esto se estaba poniendo entretenido, pensó al ver a la chica frustrarse más con cada comentario en su contra.

 

\- ¡Que yo no he hechizado a nadie! - protestó ella apretando los puños molesta. Harry y Ron se apartaron ligeramente de ella. Quien quiera que le estuviese llevando la contraria cuando estaba de este humor nunca acababa bien parado.

 

\- Sí, ya, eso dices ahora - dijo George ignorando los gestos frenéticos de los dos chicos que le decían que eso era muy mala idea.

 

\- Luego en realidad… - empezó a decir Fred ignorándoles también, pero no llegaron a saber lo que iba a decir.

 

\- ¡Se acabó! - rugió Hermione fulminándoles con la mirada a los dos y haciéndoles cerrar la boca de inmediato -. ¡Yo no he hechizado a nadie, mucho menos a Ron o a Harry! ¡Teníamos que ir a la biblioteca porque era necesario a pesar de que hubiésemos preferido quedarnos en el Gran Comedor viendo las decoraciones! ¡Y sí, yo también hubiese preferido eso porque no iba a poder verlas porque me fui a casa el año pasado! ¡Así que cierra la boca ahora mismo, Frederick Fabian Weasley, si no quieres que te la cosa con un hechizo! - amenazó empezando a sacar su varita al ver que Fred iba a interrumpirla.

 

\- ¡Teníamos que ir y si hubieseis dejado que continuase la lectura un minuto más, solo uno, habríais averiguado por qué y habríais visto que Harry y Ron vinieron voluntariamente conmigo! ¡Así que ahora os calláis y dejáis que sigamos! ¿Entendido? - preguntó ella sin soltar su varita.

 

Los gemelos asintieron rápidamente, no atreviéndose a llevarle la contraria de nuevo.

 

\- Vaya, esto ha sido casi peor que los sermones de mamá – musitó Fred cuando Hermione dejó de prestarle atención.

 

\- Con nombre completo y todo - asintió George casi imperceptiblemente. Hermione les fulminó con la mirada y ambos tragaron nerviosos y decidieron que era mejor callarse por el momento.

 

**—¿** **La biblioteca?** **—preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta** **—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿** **no creé** **is?**

Sirius abrió la boca para hacer un comentario sobre cómo incluso Hagrid opinaba también que la biblioteca en un día como ese estaba totalmente prohibida. Pensar en ella estaba prohibido. ¡Merlín, si no fuese porque jamás había visto a la señora Pince fuera de ese sitio rodeada por sus libros, pensaría que ni siquiera ella estaba allí justo antes de las vacaciones! Necesitaba defender a su ahijado. ¡Él era el único que aún no se había confirmado que quisiese ir a la biblioteca voluntariamente! ¡Tenía que evitarlo!

 

**—Oh, no es un trabajo** **—explicó** **alegremente Harry** **—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quié** **n es.**

El ambiente cambió radicalmente, como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor. De pronto se despertó el interés de todos.

 

\- ¿Lo veis? Teníamos una buena razón - sonrió Hermione orgullosa, sabiendo que se había demostrado que tenía razón.

 

\- ¿Seguíais buscando quién era Flamel? ¡Pero si habrá pasado más de un mes desde que os enterasteis el día del partido de quidditch de que estaba relacionado! - exclamó Sirius perplejo. James y él habían pasado meses en la biblioteca en busca de la forma de convertirse en animagos, pero era distinto. ¡Ellos tenían un objetivo concreto, no un nombre que no les sonaba de nada! ¡Esto era buscar una aguja en un pajar sin saber siquiera si estabas en el pajar correcto, sin saber si la aguja estaba siquiera allí en algún sitio!

 

\- Claro que seguimos - dijo Harry como si fuese obvio -. Estábamos convencidos de que Snape había intentado robar el paquete y este era lo suficientemente valioso como para guardarlo en una cámara de Gringotts. ¡Teníamos que saber por qué!

 

\- ¡Pero han pasado semanas! - insistió Sirius perplejo.

 

\- ¿Por qué teníais tantas ganas de saberlo? - preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Porque la misma persona que había intentado matar a Harry era la misma que quería robar el paquete. Tenían que tener algo que ver - explicó Hermione pacientemente.

 

\- ¿Lo hicimos por eso? - Ron se giró sorprendido hacia la chica, como si le hubiese revelado el misterio de su vida -. Yo creía que fue solo porque Harry se moría de la curiosidad... - el pelirrojo dejó la frase en el aire al ver la mirada fulminante de Hermione -. Digo, ¿claro que lo hicimos por eso?

 

Parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación al verle alejarse de la bruja.

 

\- ¡Pues claro que lo hicimos por eso, Ron! Puede que también ayudase la curiosidad de Harry, pero eso no fue lo único - resopló Hermione exasperada. A veces no entendía como aguantaba a Ron.

 

\- El caso es que estuvimos buscando durante mucho tiempo quién era Flamel - cortó Harry.

 

\- ¿Pero era tan importante saberlo? A mí me suena de algo ese nombre, pero no estoy seguro - dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño molesto. Sabía que había leído ese nombre en algún libro de la biblioteca, pero no podía recordar lo que decía sobre ese hombre.

 

\- Sí, al final sí que fue importante que lo supiésemos - asintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros como para decir "¿qué quieres que te diga?".

 

**—¿Qué** **?** **—Hagrid parecía impresionado** **—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

**—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo** **—dijo Hermione.**

**—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo** **—añadió Harry** **—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo s** **é que leí su nombre en algú** **n lado.**

\- ¿En serio? Pero si solo habías descubierto la magia hacía unos meses. ¿Cómo ibas a poder saber nada de ese hombre? - preguntó Remus confundido. A él también le sonaba el nombre, pero él había teñido años para encontrarse con él de pasada.

 

\- Yo tampoco me acuerdo de quién era. Me suena, pero... - Percy bufó frustrado. Él siempre se acordaba de lo que leía y la vez que más quería saberlo no se acordaba. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero se le escapaba constantemente. Tal vez si dejaba de pensar en ello un rato...

 

\- Pues ha aparecido en el libro - soltó Ron sin poder contenerse. Se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a todos intentando adivinarlo y sabiendo que ellos tenían las respuestas.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos girándose de golpe hacia el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¡Ron! - protestó Hermione golpeándole en el hombro.

 

\- No ha salido. Hemos estado leyendo todos el libro y no recuerdo que se haya mencionado - dijo Charlie tratando de hacer memoria sin éxito. ¿Lo habían mencionado? ¿Había aparecido ya? ¡¿Cuándo?!

 

\- Sí ha salido hace bastante. Solo de pasada, pero sí ha salido - le contradijo Harry ignorando cómo Ron y Hermione discutían a su lado.

 

\- ¿Cómo has podido decirlo, Ron? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! - le regañó ella molesta.

 

\- ¿Qué más da? No es como si alguno se acordase de cuándo ha sido - se defendió él.

 

\- ¡Vas a destripar lo que va a ocurrir!

 

\- ¡Lo van a saber de todas formas en un rato! ¿Qué importa que sea un poco antes o después?

 

\- Importa porque así ven cómo fuimos averiguando nosotros todos los hechos. ¡Ven todo lo que nos costó en vez de dárselo todo hecho!

 

\- ¡Ya se lo estamos dando todo hecho, estos libros se lo están dando todo hecho! ¡No es como si ellos se fuesen a pasar semanas prácticamente acampando en la biblioteca!

 

\- ¡Aún así no puedes decírselo antes de que aparezca en los libros!

 

\- ¡Hey! - intervino Harry finalmente. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza solo de oírles y ver a todo el comedor mirar de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis -. Ya vale. Puede que Ron no tuviese que haber dicho nada, pero tampoco ha hecho daño excepto que ahora estén revisando todo lo leído mentalmente. Así que da igual. ¿Podemos seguir el capítulo?

 

Ron y Hermione le miraron unos segundos decidiendo si valía la pena enfadar a Harry para seguir con su discusión. Al final asintieron de acuerdo con su amigo, no valía la pena enfadarle.

 

**—No voy a deciros nada** **—dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

**—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros** **—dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le** **escapó, porque ¿de qu** **é otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qu** **é podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en _Grandes magos del siglo XX_ , ni en _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_ ; tampoco figuraba en _Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna_ ni en _Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_. **

 

Dumbledore escondió una sonrisa dividido entre la diversión y la compasión al ver que leyendo esos libros no iban a descubrir nada.

 

Nicolás era un gran alquimista (eso no se podía negar, siendo el único descubridor de la Piedra Filosofal), pero hacía muchos que había decidido dejar sus trabajos más como una segunda prioridad. Había decidido dedicarse a otras cosas, a pasar tiempo con su esposa, a investigar un poco en otros campos y viajar más, porque siempre quedaba mundo por ver. Este cambiaba demasiado rápido como para que no fuese así.

 

Así que, lógicamente, no había habido cambios relacionados con el nombre Flamel en muchos años. Esos libros iban a ser completamente inútiles. Sin embargo, eso solo consiguió que el anciano director sintiese aún más curiosidad por ver cómo habían logrado unir todas las piezas.

 

**Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

\- Ay, Merlín, solo de oír esa descripción se me quitan todas las ganas de buscar información en esa biblioteca - se quejó Tonks sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca.

 

\- Creo que tengo un nuevo respeto por esos tres y la paciencia que tuvieron que tener - dijo Bill sin saber muy bien si sentirse admirado o exasperado con la perseverancia (o cabezonería) que demostraban.

 

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar.**

 

\- ¿Qué método fue el que tuvo éxito al final? - preguntó Arthur entretenido. Era un reflejo tan claro de cómo eran ambos...

 

\- Ninguno - respondieron los dos a la vez algo molestos por haber perdido tantas horas para después encontrar la información que buscaban por pura casualidad. Hermione era la más molesta de los dos, habiendo trabajado extra para hacer la lista de títulos, todo para nada porque ella había tenido las respuestas en su habitación desde el principio.

 

\- ¿Ninguno? ¿No averiguasteis quién era Flamel? - preguntó Bill confundido. ¿No habían dicho antes que había sido importante que lo averiguasen?

 

\- Sí lo averiguamos, pero no fuimos ninguno de nosotros dos - respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- El método que tuvo éxito fue la suerte de Harry - resopló Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces aún le costaba creerse cómo habían encontrado las respuestas.

 

\- ¿Harry lo encontró? - Neville se giró hacia el chico.

 

\- Sí... No... ¿No exactamente? - Ron se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse y consiguiendo únicamente confundir más a todos.

 

\- Lo encontré yo, pero lo encontré gracias a ti - dijo Harry mirando a Neville.

 

\- ¿A mí? - repitió Neville pillado por sorpresa.

 

\- Síp. No lo habría encontrado sin ti - asintió Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

\- Pero si yo no ayudé en ningún momento - insistió Neville perplejo.

 

\- Sí lo hiciste, pero nunca te diste cuenta - negó Harry testarudo.

 

\- Ya lo veréis - dijo Hermione cuando algunos hicieron de amago de interrumpir para preguntar.

 

**Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estarí** **a allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que só** **lo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

**—¿Qu** **é estás buscando, muchacho?**

Sirius maldijo por lo bajo. La señora Pince siempre aparecía en los peores momentos, como si tuviese ojos por toda la biblioteca. Aunque a lo mejor esta vez era mejor que la señora Pince interrumpiese... Casi mejor que su ahijado no se involucrase demasiado con cualquier cosa que hiciese que se acercase de nuevo a ese perro de tres cabezas.

 

**—Nada** **—respondió Harry.**

\- Harry, ¿cómo has podido? - gimió George sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Oyendo solo una palabra y ya sé que es una mentira - se lamentó Fred con una mueca.

 

\- Aprendí a mentir mejor más tarde. La señora Pince me pilló por sorpresa - se defendió Harry sonrojándose.

 

\- En eso está el arte de mentir, Harry - dijo Fred burlón.

 

\- En cualquier momento, a cualquiera, sobre cualquier cosa, y sin que se note - recitó George como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria.

 

**La señ** **ora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

**—Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo.** **Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros** **habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hací** **a quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada.**

 

\- ¿Usasteis los ratos libres para estar en la biblioteca? - Charlie hizo una mueca como si eso fuese el peor castigo imaginable.

 

\- No teníamos otro momento - explicó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Pero sacrificar vuestro tiempo libre por algo que ni siquiera es vuestra responsabilidad... - Bill no sabía si sentirse admirado o imitar a su hermano y hacer una mueca de disgusto.

 

\- El caso es que lo hicimos y punto. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Lo suficiente como para no querer volver el resto del año - cortó Ron cansado de que estuviesen comentando constantemente sobre los ratos que pasaron rodeados de libros.

 

\- ¿Es que en algún momento hay ganas de ir? - murmuró Tonks por lo bajo antes de seguir leyendo.

 

**Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

**—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad?** **—dijo Hermione** **—** **. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

\- Seguro que Harry y Ron van a ir sin que tú se lo recuerdes - dijo sarcástico Charlie.

 

\- Pues un par de días sí que fuimos un rato... - dijo Ron callando de golpe a su hermano y ganándose una brillante sonrisa de Hermione.

 

\- Pero luego ocurrió algo que hizo que tuviésemos otras cosas en la cabeza - terminó Harry pensando en su capa de invisibilidad.

 

Iba a aparecer en este capítulo y todo el colegio iba a saber sobre ella. ¿Intentarían quitársela? ¿Habría algún alumno que se atrevería a intentarlo? Iba a tener que buscar hechizos para cerrar su baúl y que solo él y quien él quisiese pudiesen abrirlo. ¿O a lo mejor los profesores decían que iba contra las normas y la confiscaban? Ni hablar. La escondería si hacía falta, pero no pensaba permitir que le quitasen lo único que tenía de su padre.

 

**—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quié** **n es Flamel** **—dijo Ron** **—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá** **riesgos.**

**—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas** **—respondió** **Hermione.**

\- ¿Pero ellos sabrían quién es Nicolás Flamel? Son muggles y los magos no suelen involucrarse demasiado en el mundo muggle - razonó Percy dubitativo.

 

\- Por probar no perdíamos nada - Hermione se encogió de hombros. Sabía que había sido una idea desesperada, pero tampoco se les ocurría dónde buscar.

 

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho má** **s vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

 

\- ¡Ronald! - exclamó su madre girándose de inmediato hacia él.

 

\- ¿Y Harry qué? - protestó Ron antes de que ella pudiese decir mucho más.

 

\- Oh, no me he olvidado de Harry - prometió ella fijando su mirada en ambos -. ¿Cómo podéis hacer una cosa así? Sigue siendo un compañero de vuestro curso aunque no os llevéis bien y ser expulsado de Hogwarts es algo muy serio.

 

\- ¡Mamá, no es como si fuese algo malo! ¡Ni siquiera planeábamos intentarlo de verdad!

 

\- Seguro que Malfoy hace lo mismo, señora Weasley - se defendieron los dos de inmediato.

 

\- Más os vale que ni se os haya pasado por la cabeza intentarlo o vais a estar desgnomizando el jardín mucho tiempo - amenazó ella.

 

\- Sí, mamá.

 

\- Sí, señora Weasley - dijeron los dos obedientemente. Sabían que no debían tentar más a su suerte.

 

\- Creo que con esto Harry es oficialmente un Weasley - musitó George sonriendo divertido.

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Mamá ya le regaña como a uno de nosotros - se rio Fred por lo bajo.

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él.** **Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo:** **«No me enví** **es a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Mué** **velo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo** **».**

 

\- Ignóralas, Harry, es lo mejor - aconsejó Remus sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba pensando en Lily y en cómo ella tampoco era capaz de ignorar a las piezas. Naturalmente, entonces perdía la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

\- No es tan fácil cuando no hacen más que hablarte y empezar a gritar si no les haces caso - protestó Harry.

 

\- Al final se callan, en cuanto quitas un par de piezas contrarias del tablero - Remus le quitó importancia con un gesto.

 

\- ¿Tú te has dado cuenta de contra quién juego casi siempre? - preguntó Harry incrédulo -. ¡Es capaz de destrozar todas mis piezas sin perder él ninguna!

 

\- ¿Quién? ¿Ron? - preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja algo escéptico. El pelirrojo no parecía el mejor estratega ni la persona más brillante ahí presente.

 

\- Sí. Ron - dijo Harry señalando a su amigo como si fuese obvio. ¿Quién más podía ser?

 

\- ¿Tan bueno es? - insistió Sirius sin creérselo -. ¿No será que tú eres muy malo, tan malo como Lily?

 

\- ¿A mí madre tampoco se le daba bien el ajedrez? - preguntó Harry desviándose de lo que estaban hablando durante un segundo -. ¡Hey, no me cambies de tema! ¡No se me da tan mal el ajedrez! ¡Ron es el mejor jugador de Hogwarts!

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Remus interesado.

 

\- Sí - respondió Harry decidido.

 

\- No soy _tan_ bueno - replicó Ron sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

 

\- Sí lo eres. Y lo sabes. Y todos lo van a saber cuándo leamos un poco más - le contradijo Harry mandándole una mirada con intención.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo íbamos a saber? - preguntó Remus confundido.

 

\- Porque va a aparecer la mejor partida de ajedrez que Hogwarts ha visto en mucho tiempo - respondió Hermione haciendo sonrojar aún más a Ron, aunque tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

\- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? - le preguntó Charlie a Bill en un murmullo.

 

\- No. Yo sabía que Ronnie era bueno, ¿pero tanto? - respondió Bill algo escéptico todavía. No estaba seguro de si creerse lo que decían.

 

\- No sé, y parece que los gemelos tampoco saben nada - Charlie inclinó la cabeza hacia Fred y George, que fruncían el ceño tan confundidos como ellos.

 

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente,**

 

\- A veces es casi mejor la víspera de Navidad que la propia Navidad - dijo Sirius recordando todas las travesuras y todos los líos en los que se habían metido los merodeadores ese día. Era el mejor día del año para gastar bromas porque todo el mundo estaba más dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y tomárselo con buen humor. ¡Ni siquiera les castigaban al día siguiente!

 

\- ¿Con las ganas que hay de que llegue Navidad por los regalos? No, gracias - Ginny negó con la cabeza. Para ella la mañana de Navidad siempre había sido especial. No la cambiaría por nada, ni por mil vísperas de Navidad, por muy buenas que estas fueran.

 

\- Yo estoy como Sirius, siempre he preferido la víspera de Navidad. Casi siempre cien veces mejor que el día de Navidad - hasta el año pasado, añadió Harry para sí mismo. Sus Navidades habían sido más bien horribles hasta que empezó a pasarlas con los Weasley y Hermione.

 

**pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo.**

 

\- ¿Sin esperar ningún regalo? - repitió Tonks tristemente. El chillón rosa chicle de su pelo se apagó visiblemente al oír esto, pero era lo suficientemente prudente como para no pedir más explicaciones, sabiendo que no le iban a gustar. Por desgracia, no todos eran tan prudentes.

 

\- ¿Cómo que ningún regalo? ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Nabos? - exclamó Charlie sin ver lo obvio. Simplemente no entendía cómo podía ocurrir cualquier otra cosa que no fuese recibir un regalo por Navidad -. ¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido eso? - protestó Charlie cuando Tonks le golpeó en la cabeza.

 

\- Eres idiota - resopló la metamorfomaga poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Charlie confundido.

 

\- Bueno, los Dursley no me iban a dar regalos precisamente, Charlie - dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo incómodo.

 

\- Oh - Charlie estaba a punto de pedirle a Tonks que le golpease otra vez. Sí que era un idiota. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado cómo eran los tíos de este niño?

 

\- ¿Y qué hacían? ¿Dejarte mirando cómo el cerdito Dudley Dursley abría regalo tras regalo y duplicaba su peso a base de roscón y bollos? - preguntó Sirius sarcástico. Apretaba las manos imaginándose el cuello de los Dursley entre ellas. 

 

\- No exactamente - murmuró Harry sin mirar a nadie. Remus le oyó, desgraciadamente, y le faltó tiempo para preguntar a qué se refería.

 

\- Harry, ¿qué hacían? - preguntó Remus con una calma que en realidad no sentía.

 

Harry no respondió.

 

\- Harry - insistió Sirius con un gruñido.

 

Harry musitó algo tan bajo que Ron y Hermione apenas le oyeron y estaban en el mismo sofá que él. Aún así, no les gustó lo que entendieron.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron a la vez furiosos.

 

\- Harry, ¿te importaría repetirlo más alto, por favor? - pidió Remus entre dientes.

 

\- No veía a Dudley abrir los regalos ni hincharse a comida porque estaba encerrado en mi armario. En Navidad no tenía permitido salir así que lo cerraban con llave. No querían que les estropease ese día - confesó Harry con los ojos fijos en su regazo. No quería mirar a nadie y ver los rostros llenos de horror y pena, como sabía que estaban. No quería la pena de nadie. Ya había pasado y estaba perfectamente bien.

 

\- ¿Todo el día de Navidad encerrado en un armario? - repitió Neville pálido. Él no era un chico violento por naturaleza, más bien todo lo contrario, pero le encantaría maldecir a los Dursley con todo lo que pudiese. O pegarles un puñetazo. No se merecían otra cosa.

 

\- ¿Por qué crees que prefería la víspera de Navidad? - dijo Harry levantando la vista para mirar al chico y encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Estaba claramente incómodo con la atención de todos.

 

\- Pues este año vas a recibir todos los regalos atrasados que no has recibido - declaró Sirius entre furioso y culpable. Quería hacer algo para compensarlo, lo que fuese. Si no hubiese ido tras la rata, si se lo hubiesen dicho a Remus, si no hubiese cambiado el guardián de los secretos, si hubiese visto quién era el verdadero traidor, Harry habría tenido las vacaciones que se merecía.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - exclamó Harry horrorizado.

 

\- Te debo más de una década de regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad - replicó Sirius.

 

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero tantos regalos! ¡Sería como Dudley! - el horror que sentía Harry crecía cuanto más lo pensaba.

 

\- Puede que no tantos - concedió su padrino conteniendo una mueca. Su ahijado iba a ser lo más distinto posible que ese cerdito Dudley Dursley.

 

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

**—¡** **Feliz Navidad!** **—lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

 

Todos sonrieron con cariño. Así era cómo debían ser siempre las mañanas de Navidad, con la emoción de todos por el día en familia que sabían que tenían por delante.

**—Para ti también** **—contestó Harry** **—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

 

Las sonrisas flaquearon durante un segundo antes de que pudiesen esconder de nuevo la punzada de pena que sintieron al oír esto. Una cosa era que quisiesen que todos estuviesen emocionados, pero no por la sorpresa de recibir regalos. No por la sorpresa de importarle a alguien lo suficiente como para que acordarse de ti y sacase tiempo para buscarte un regalo.

**—¿Qu** **é esperabas, nabos?** **—dijo Ron,**

 

\- Eso me suena - murmuró Bill mirando de reojo a Charlie y Ron divertido.

 

\- Por si acaso el pelo pelirrojo no era prueba suficiente de que eran hermanos - resopló Tonks con una sonrisa y dándole a Charlie un golpe en el hombro.

 

**volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.**

 

Ron hizo una mueca sintiendo una punzada de culpa. Sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para ello, que él no podía controlar el tener una familia numerosa que le quería mientras que Harry solo había tenido algo que no se podía llamar familia siquiera.

 

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiese culpable por no darse cuenta antes, por no ver esos detalles que eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que él tenía más suerte que su mejor amigo. No evitaba que durante un segundo desease estar en su lugar, por primera vez no por querer lo mismo que él, sino para evitarle a él tener que pasar por ello.

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tení** **a escrito:** **«Para Harry de Hagrid** **». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

 

El trío sonrió a escondidas, intercambiando miradas cómplices que pasaron desapercibidas por todos. Menos mal que Hagrid le había regalado la flauta a Harry porque ninguno habría tenido muchas ganas de ponerse a cantar para hacer dormir a Fluffy.

**El segundo, muy pequeñ** **o, contení** **a una nota.**

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.** **»**

 

\- ¿Te mandaron un regalo? - las cejas de Sirius se alzaron tanto que casi dejaron de verse en el borde del cabello. No sabía si sentirse sorprendido o desconfiar de ello inmediatamente, tirarlo en seguida por la ventana, enterrarlo en el bosque prohibido o dárselo al calamar gigante del lago.

 

\- Sorprendentemente - Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. No era como si lo hubiese conservado más de treinta segundos.

 

\- Eso... no me lo esperaba - confesó Sirius sin saber qué responder.

 

\- Cuando veas cuál era el regalo, lo entenderás - dijo Harry tragándose la pizca de tristeza que sintió. Aquella mañana había creído durante un instante que los Dursley le habían hecho de verdad un regalo, y la desilusión que había sentido había sido enorme (aunque no había durado más de unos segundos al ver que había gente que sí le había hecho un regalo).

 

**Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

 

\- ¿Cincuenta peniques? Eso es dinero muggle, ¿verdad, Harry? - preguntó el señor Weasley interesado.

 

\- Sí, señor Weasley - asintió Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

 

\- Fascinante. Nunca he llegado a entender cómo funciona el dinero muggle. Es de lo más extraño - la ilusión de Arthur era casi palpable en el ambiente.

 

\- No es tan extraño, señor Weasley. Sinceramente, me parece más complicado cómo funciona el cambio de knuts a sickles y de sickles a galeones - dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a que el señor Weasley les preguntase sobre cualquier cosa del mundo muggle. Cosas tan normales para ellos como la magia para los nacidos de magos.

 

\- Extraño o no, me parece repugnante que le envíen eso como regalo. Cincuenta peniques - dijo Sirius disgustado -, que no valen nada. Ni un knut. Y lo mandan encima como si fuese una obligación.

 

\- Qué buena forma de acabar con el buen humor, Sirius - murmuró Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, cuando el silencio se alargó incómodamente sin que nadie supiese qué decir. 

 

**—Qu** **é detalle** **—comentó Harry.**

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

**—¡Qu** **é** **raro!** **—dijo— ¡Qu** **é** **forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

 

\- Tenías que heredar eso de tu padre - musitó Molly sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonreía con cariño.

 

\- Y no es el único que ha heredado mi interés por las cosas muggles - dijo Arthur con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Ninguno tiene un interés tan grande como el tuyo, Arthur, querido - replicó su esposa riéndose suavemente.

 

\- Obsesión tan grande quiere decir - musitaron los gemelos por lo bajo para que sus padres no les oyeran.

 

**—Puedes quedarte con ella** **—dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron** **—. Hagrid, mis tí** **os... ¿Quién me ha enviado é** **ste?**

**—Creo que s** **é de quién es ése** **—dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme** **—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y... oh, no** **—gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

 

\- ¿"Oh, no"? ¿Cómo que "oh, no"? - repitió la señora Weasley entrecerrando los ojos molesta.

 

\- Nada, mamá, no es nada... - Ron tragó saliva nervioso y se hundió un poco en el sofá. 

 

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo los jerséis que hago? - preguntó ella. Se pasaba meses tejiendo los jerséis de todos.

 

 - Absolutamente nada, mamá. Nada en absoluto. Son estupendos. Es solo que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Harry, no sabía si le iba a gustar - se apresuró a decir Ron.

 

\- Me encantó, señora Weasley, de verdad. Tanto el del año pasado como el de este año - aseguró Harry cuando ella se giró hacia él interrogante. Aunque hubiese sido horroroso (y no lo era en para nada), le habría encantado.

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

 

Harry sonrió recordándolo. No le había mentido a la señora Weasley. Había sido fantástico el regalo, el pastel casi tan bueno como el jersey. Pero no había nada que superase los jerséis Weasley como regalo de Navidad. Eran lo que indicaba que era un Weasley honorario.

**—Cada año nos teje un jersey** **—dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete** **— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

**—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre** **—dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

 

La señora Weasley sonrió satisfecha y halagada. Sus dotes culinarias siempre habían sido buenas y ella lo sabía, pero siempre sentaba bien estar segura de que de verdad les gustaba lo que cocinaba a los demás y no sólo disimulaban.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

 

\- Gracias, Hermione. Esas ranas de chocolate fueron _perfectas_ \- dijo Harry con énfasis y mirando a sus dos amigos alzando un poco las cejas y con una sonrisa que escondía un secreto.

 

\- ¿Fue...? - preguntó Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos al comprender.

 

\- Síp - asintió él, su sonrisa aún más amplia.

 

\- ¿Y sin ellas...? - preguntó Ron. Era la única otra persona que entendía de qué hablaban.

 

\- Nop - negó Harry sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

 

\- Hermione, eres brillante. Tus ranas de chocolate fueron el regalo perfecto - declaró Ron haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica.

 

\- ¿Alguien quiere explicarnos qué tienen de maravilloso esas ranas de chocolate? Es cierto que las ranas de chocolate siempre están buenas, pero tampoco son tan especiales - interrumpió Sirius confundido.

 

\- Los regalos de Hermione siempre son especiales - replicó Harry.

 

\- Pero son solo ranas de chocolate... - dijo Neville entendiendo tan poco como el resto. ¿Qué tenían estas ranas que no tuviese el resto?

 

\- Exacto, Neville. Ranas de chocolate - sonrió Harry consiguiendo tan solo confundirles más.

 

\- No lo entiendo - dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- No creo que vayamos a entenderlo en un futuro cercano - suspiró Bill pasándose la mano por la cabeza como agotado de resolver tantos misterios.

**Le quedaba el ú** **ltimo. Harry lo cogió** **y notó que era muy ligero. Lo** **desenvolvió.**

 

El trío de oro se tensó automáticamente, perdiendo las sonrisas y poniéndose serios. Sabían perfectamente qué regalo era ese y no podían dejar de temer la reacción de todos. El miedo de que tratasen de quitársela volvía a reconcomer a Harry y no ayudaba que Ron y Hermione estuviesen igual de nerviosos, los mismos pensamientos dando vueltas en sus cabezas.

 

Ninguno de los tres iba a permitir que nadie pusiese las manos sobre la capa.

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó** **brillando.**

 

Sirius y Remus levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de esperanza. ¿Era lo que creían que era?

 

**Ron bufó.**

**—Había oído hablar de esto** **—dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione** **—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

 

Todos se inclinaron hacia delante curiosos. Estaban deseando saber qué era eso tan raro y valioso que conseguía que Ron dejase caer las golosinas que le había regalado Hermione.

 

Por su parte, los merodeadores estaban peleando contra el impulso de arrancarle a Tonks el libro de las manos y leer más adelante. Les daba la sensación de que no llegaba nunca el momento en que les iban a confirmar si era o no esa capa bajo la que se habían escondido miles de veces en el colegio.

 

En cambio, el trío de oro estaba de los nervios. Tensos en sus asientos y esforzándose por no salir corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para esconder la capa en otro sitio. Esto podía ir muy bien o podía ser un completo desastre.

**—¿Qu** **é** **es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producí** **a una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

 

Los merodeadores sonrieron triunfantes e intercambiaron una mirada mitad alegría mitad tristeza. Les encantaba ver que la capa estaba en buen estado y en manos de quien debía estar, pero les causaba una punzada de nostalgia oír hablar de ella. Sabían que James había estado deseando que llegase el día en el que le pasaría la capa a su hijo.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño. No se le ocurría qué le podrían haber regalado a un niño de once años que pudiese coincidir con esa descripción.

 

\- ¿Y quién le ha hecho ese regalo? - añadió Charlie dándole vueltas. El chico, por muy triste que fuese, en aquel momento no tenía a nadie más que le fuese a hacer un regalo por Navidad.

 

\- Ya lo veréis - replicó Harry sin tiempo para bromas ni para perder el tiempo.

**—Es una capa invisible** **—dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial** **—.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos a la vez. Estaba claro que estaban en shock.

 

\- ¿Cómo va a ser una capa de invisibilidad? ¡Ron ni siquiera sabe cómo son! - dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño aún más.

 

\- ¿Y por qué le iban a dar una cosa así a Harry? Solo tenía once años. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? - preguntó Percy con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Si no os importa, quiero leer - interrumpió Tonks levantando el libro para que todos lo viesen. Les fulminó con la mirada, tan curiosa como el resto y queriendo saber si era verdad, y todos se callaron rápidamente.

 

**Estoy seguro... Prué** **batela.**

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó** **un grito.**

**—¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

 

Las mandíbulas de muchos chocaron contra el suelo. Ron había tenido razón. Era una capa de invisibilidad... Todos tenían la vista fija en el libro, demasiado sorprendidos como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con Harry.

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible.**

 

Hermione, siendo ella la que estaba sentada al lado de Harry, fue la primera en que algo raro ocurría. Se giró hacia Harry y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, pero notó que algo le tapaba la boca. Supuso que era Harry porque el chico la miraba con urgencia y una chispa de diversión, pero no podía estar segura.

 

Después de todo, lo único que podía ver de Harry era su cabeza flotando a su lado.

 

Ahora que sabía lo que ocurría, Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír. Esto iba a ser genial. Le dio un codazo a Ron discretamente para llamar su atención.

 

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas cuando vio la cabeza de Harry, pero entendió en seguida lo que pasaba. Y entonces tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no estallar en carcajadas. ¡Se iba a volver invisible! La capa era lo suficientemente poderosa como para afectar a Harry a través del hechizo. ¡Esto iba a ser épico!

 

**Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció** **por completo.**

 

Ron y Hermione sonrieron divertidos al ver desaparecer a Harry por completo. Lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa de Harry prometiendo problemas. Para los demás, por lo menos.

 

\- No me lo puedo creer... - dijo Bill boquiabierto. Esas capas eran muy raras, había muy pocas que existiesen y aún menos que funcionasen bien. Y esta parecía ser perfecta.

 

\- Tiene una capa de invisibilidad - dijo Neville como si aún no se lo pudiese creer. Incluso Luna, sentada a su lado, parecía sorprendida y había desaparecido la mirada perdida en el infinito sustituida por una de shock. A todos les había pillado de improviso y estaban tan centrados en el libro que nadie se había dado cuenta todavía de que el chico había desaparecido.

 

\- Sí, tengo una capa de invisibilidad - afirmó Harry. La tensión que había sentido se había reducido un montón cuando se había vuelto invisible, tanto que hasta pudo ofrecerle a Neville una sonrisa a pesar de que nadie la podía ver.

 

\- Con razón conseguís sacar adelante vuestros planes tan a menudo - murmuró Luna comprendiendo un poco mejor el misterio del trío de oro. Ella fue la primera en girarse hacia el trío, pero solo parpadeó sorprendida al ver a dos en vez de tres.

 

\- Pero un niño no sé si debería tener una cosa así... - musitó Kingsley dubitativo por lo bajo.

 

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Harry? - preguntó Neville girándose hacia su amigo. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos volaron fuera de su cabeza cuando no le encontró.

 

\- ¿Harry? - repitió Fred dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. La gente empezaba a girarse hacia todos lados buscándole. Obviamente, no tuvieron éxito.

 

\- ¿Dónde estás, colega? - preguntó George perplejo. ¿Cómo había podido desaparecer?

 

\- Pero si ha hablado hace unos segundos... - Tonks frunció el ceño confusa.

 

\- ¿Adónde ha ido? - preguntó Remus mirando a Ron y Hermione suspicazmente.

 

\- No sé a qué te refieres. ¿A dónde ha ido quién? - replicó Ron incapaz de contener una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Sabéis muy bien de quién estamos hablando. ¿Dónde está Harry? - insistió Sirius.

 

\- No sabemos adónde se ha ido - respondió Hermione sinceramente. Había notado a Harry levantarse hacía unos minutos, pero por muy bien que le conociese, no podía averiguar qué pensaba hacer. Solo sabía que iba a ser algo bueno.

 

\- ¿Esto es una broma? - inquirió George con una ceja alzada.

 

\- No sé si me va a gustar... - empezó Fred.

 

\- ¿No? Y yo que creía que os gustaban las bromas - dijo una voz procedente de justo detrás de los gemelos.

 

Los dos pelirrojos saltaron del sofá con un grito como si les hubiesen pinchado. Todo el comedor se echó a reír encantado. No tenían muy claro qué estaba ocurriendo, pero la cara de los gemelos no tenía precio.

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamaron a la vez buscándole.

 

\- ¿Si? - volvió a decir Harry desde detrás de ellos. Volvieron a pegar un brinco con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa divertida. Se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a los gemelos girándose hacia todos lados con los brazos extendidos con la esperanza de pillar a Harry desprevenido.

 

\- Aquí - quedó claro dónde estaba exactamente cuando Fred soltó un grito sorprendido y saltó hacia un lado, chocando con George y acabando los dos en el suelo. Todos volvieron a reírse divertidos mientras los gemelos trataban de desenmarañar sus extremidades para poder levantarse.

 

\- ¿Tenías aquí la capa? - preguntó Bill recuperando el aliento. Estaba deseando verla, si Harry le dejaba, claro.

 

\- Nop. Me he quedado tan sorprendido como vosotros al principio - rio Harry y, aunque no le veían, todos supieron que había vuelto a su sitio por la sonrisa que Ron y Hermione mandaron hacia el hueco del sofá. Ellos habían notado perfectamente cuándo se había sentado de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Es el hechizo? - preguntó Remus sorprendido.

 

\- Eso creo. Yo no he hecho nada - los demás podían imaginárselo encogiendo los hombros.

 

\- Esto - empezó George con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Va - siguió Fred con la misma expresión. Al final sí que les había encantado la broma.

 

\- A.

 

\- Ser.

 

\- ¡Épico! - exclamaron a la vez imaginándose las miles de bromas que podrían gastar si fueran ellos.

**—¡Hay una nota!** **—dijo de pronto Ron** **—. ¡Ha caí** **do una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió** **la nota.**

 

Como por arte de magia, Harry volvió a aparecer en el sofá al lado de Hermione. Tenía todavía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero algo que no sentía la protección de la capa volvían los nervios de que quisiesen quitársela. Bajo ella se sentía seguro, como si nada ni nadie pudiese tocarle. Sin embargo, en algún momento tocaba salir.

 

**La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

**_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilí_ ** **_zalo bien._ **

****

**_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._ **

\- Así que James tenía esa capa. Ahora no me sorprende que hubiese tantas veces que saliesen impunes de sus bromas - suspiró McGonagall sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- No fue solo gracias a la capa, Minnie. Lunático es el mejor planeando bromas - la corrigió Sirius sonriendo descaradamente, sin ningún reparo en admitir que habían creado mucho más caos que por el que habían sido castigados.

 

\- ¡Pero no es justo que Potter tenga una capa de invisibilidad! - protestó Malfoy totalmente indignado y, si era sincero consigo mismo, lleno de envidia. Aunque no era como si fuese a admitirlo, claro.

 

Tal y como el trío se temía, Malfoy no era el único que opinaba así. Murmullos de acuerdo se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor y una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Slytherin. Con eso seguro que se la confiscaban a Potter.

 

Sin embargo, Harry no pensaba permitirlo. Casi en pánico, fue a levantarse para salir corriendo a esconderla, pero Hermione le agarró del brazo y le devolvió de golpe al sofá.

 

\- Espera un segundo, Harry - musitó antes de que pudiese protestar. La chica se giró hacia el resto con los ojos entrecerrados -. La capa es de Harry. Es suya y no tenéis derecho a quitársela.

 

\- No es justo que Potter tenga algo que le permita saltarse tan fácilmente las normas, Granger. Cualquiera la querría y no veo por qué él tiene que ser el que la tenga - gruñó un Gryffindor un año más mayor. McLaggen o algo así, pensó Harry distraídamente. Estaba más ocupado pensando que hasta gente de su propia casa intentaría quitársela.

 

\- Porque él la ha heredado, idiota. ¿No has oído que era de su padre? - replicó Ron cortante. Estaba poniéndose más furioso con todos con cada comentario.

 

\- A vosotros no os importa que él la tenga porque seguro que os deja usarla cuando queráis - acusó una chica de Ravenclaw de pelo castaño y rizado con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Y qué si se la prestaría? Eso es cosa nuestra y de nadie más. No tiene nada que ver con esta discusión - dijo Harry apretando los puños. Mil pensamientos y posibilidades daban vueltas por su mente a toda velocidad. ¿Cuál sería el mejor sitio para esconderla hasta que pudiese pedirle a alguien que hiciese el hechizo en su baúl?

 

\- Y aún así, jamás se la pediríamos para gastar una broma. En estos dos años no se la hemos pedido ni una vez, idiota - espetó Ron con las orejas rojas por el enfado.

 

\- No tenéis derecho a quejaros porque tenga algo que vosotros no - añadió Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Se lo habían estado esperando, pero seguía siendo un shock escuchar las acusaciones que lanzaban contra ellos.

 

\- ¿Por qué tiene que tener él una ventaja como esa? - insistió un chico de Slytherin que a Harry le sonaba de haber jugado contra él algún partido de quidditch.

 

\- ¿Y qué hay de las ventajas que tienen otros? ¿Qué pasa con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin? Es el equipo con mejores escobas del colegio. ¿Deberíamos quitárselas también? - señaló Harry con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa triunfante.

 

\- Esas escobas son una donación de mi padre al equipo de mi casa, Potter - dijo Malfoy rápidamente.

 

\- Y esa capa es algo que me dejó a mí el mío - replicó Harry.

 

\- No es lo mismo. Con esa capa te puedes saltar todas las normas sin que sepan que eres tú - insistió el rubio.

 

\- Si lo que quieres es salir de la sala común sin que te pillen, aprende a escabullirte, Malfoy. Se supone que los Slytherin son astutos y usan la cabeza. Deberías ser capaz de eso por lo menos - espetó Ron.

 

Parecía que los ánimos se iban calmando. Ya no había muchos que siguiesen insistiendo en que Harry no debería tenerla. Los alumnos iban volviendo a lo suyo, aún con algo de envidia, pero ya no intentarían quitársela.

 

\- Por qué poco - suspiró Harry aliviado. El trío de oro se relajó de nuevo en el sofá.

 

\- Un momento, esos artefactos mágicos deben estar en poder del ministerio - intervino Fudge con un brillo codicioso en los ojos.

 

\- Señor ministro, es una herencia. Es propiedad de la familia Potter - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

 

\- Pero hay muy pocas y algo así de valioso no debería estar en manos de un niño de doce años - insistió negándose a ceder. Kingsley se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho eso hacía unos minutos. El idiota del ministro tenía que oír justo eso, ¿verdad?

 

\- Señor ministro, con todo respeto, no pienso darle mi capa al ministerio. Me niego. Es algo que fue de mi padre, algo que dejó para mí y lo único que tengo suyo. Así que no pienso dejar que usted ni ningún funcionario del ministerio ni nadie le ponga las manos encima - declaró Harry echando chispas por los ojos.

 

Se podía haber oído caer un alfiler en el Gran Comedor en ese instante. Todos estaban en shock al oír a un niño de doce años hablarle así al ministro de magia. Sin embargo, Harry estaba harto de todos en ese momento, harto de los hipócritas de sus compañeros, de que los libros revelasen todos los secretos que el trío de oro había cuidadosamente guardado, del idiota que tenían por ministro y quien no era capaz de ver más allá de su propia codicia. No iba a dejar que las cosas siguiesen así.

 

\- ¿Cómo... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Potter?! - balbuceó Fudge antes de estallar furioso -. ¡Soy el ministro de magia y me debes tratar con el respeto que merezco!

 

\- El respeto se gana, Fudge, y que seas ministro no significa que lo merezcas. Solo significa que de alguna manera conseguiste que te votaran para el puesto - replicó Harry mientras el resto seguía intentando superar la sorpresa. Ya ni siquiera le trataba de usted -. Es la segunda vez que tratas de arrebatarme sin razón alguna algo que es mío por derecho y no vas a tener éxito con ninguna de las dos cosas. La capa es una herencia familiar y, aunque seas el ministro, no puedes quitármela.

 

\- ¡Los objetos altamente valiosos y peligrosos deben estar bajo supervisión del ministerio, Potter! ¡Pasan a ser propiedad del ministerio automáticamente!

 

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes - escupió Harry temblando de rabia. Ahora encima recurría a trucos baratos y trampas para conseguir lo que quería. ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

 

\- ¡¿Y tú qué sabrás?! ¡Eres solo un crío que no ha hecho siquiera sus TIMOs! - acusó Fudge indignado. Iba a conseguir que esa capa dejase de ser propiedad de Potter costase lo que costase.

 

\- Lo sé porque MI capa no es el único artefacto mágico valioso y peligroso que existe. ¡¿Qué pasa con el espejo de Oesed?! Eso es mucho más peligroso y no está en manos del ministerio - dijo Harry perdiendo los estribos e ignorando completamente que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran esos TIMOs de los que hablaba Fudge.

 

\- Ese espejo es distinto, Potter. No tiene la misma utilidad que la capa tiene. Además no tiene dueño tal cual, simplemente se guarda en el sitio que más convenga - farfulló Fudge tratando de desviar la atención.

 

\- ¡¿Y qué pasa con la Piedra Filosofal?! Durante siglos ha tenido dueño y el ministerio jamás ha intentado hacerse con ella y sí que habría sido de utilidad - acusó Harry teniendo cuidado de no dar demasiadas pistas. Aún así, podría haber gritado que la había creado Nicolás Flamel y probablemente nadie se habría dado cuenta que era el mismo Nicolás Flamel que estaban buscando en la historia. Estaban demasiado absortos observando la discusión como si fuese una partido de tenis.

 

\- ¡Es distinto, Potter! ¡La Piedra Filosofal estaba en manos de un mago adulto y responsable, del mago que la creó! ¡Así que obviamente no podíamos quitársela! - protestó Fudge pensando en los intentos fallidos que había habido a lo largo de los años. No lo habían conseguido, pero no porque no hubiesen querido.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo es distinto?! Puede que yo no sea un adulto, pero creo que he pasado por suficientes cosas como para estar seguros de que soy lo suficientemente responsable de tenerla. Y aunque no lo fuese, ¡eso no sería asunto tuyo! ¡Es MI capa, que me dejó MI padre a MÍ! Así que me da lo mismo si no la he creado como pasó con la Piedra, la he heredado y eso es suficiente. ¡No vas a quitármela!

 

\- ¡No es así como funcionan las cosas! Si el ministro te ordena algo, ¡tú obedeces igual que obedecerías a un profesor o a tus tutores legales! - insistió Fudge agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

 

\- Creo que puede preguntar a cualquiera aquí presente y te podrá asegurar que no se me da bien seguir las normas ni obedecer a lo que me dicen - esto consiguió algún bufido divertido. No hacía falta que lo jurara para que supieran que eso era cierto -. Y lo que se me da aún peor es hacer caso de lo que dice un mentiroso y un avaricioso. Y tú eres ambas cosas. Así que, ministro o no, no voy a obedecerte solo porque tú lo digas.

 

\- ¿Cómo... Cómo...? - balbuceó Fudge sin palabras. Parecía que no estaba nada acostumbrado a que le negasen lo que quería -. ¡Dumbledore, controla a tu alumno!

 

\- Lamentablemente, Cornelius, no puedo hacer nada - dijo el director escondiendo una sonrisa orgullosa. Le había encantado ver a Harry negándole todo al ministro, echándole por tierra todos sus argumentos -. El señor Potter está en su derecho de conservar su capa ya que es una herencia familiar.

 

\- Pero... Pero... - el mundo de Fudge parecía estar viniéndose abajo por momentos.

 

\- Los magos aprecian las relaciones de sangre por encima de todo, Cornelius. Tú lo sabes, siendo el ministro de magia. Hay varias leyes que protegen ese tipo de cosas, entre ellas las reliquias familiares, para que se mantengan en la línea de sangre. Esa capa es una reliquia de la familia Potter así que no es posible que pertenezca a nadie más que a Harry.

 

El ministro rechinó los dientes furioso pero no añadió nada más. No podía decir nada más. Ese mocoso de Potter había conseguido salirse con la suya de momento.

 

Los ánimos se fueron calmando poco a poco y los alumnos se relajaron en sus asientos. Harry sin embargo seguía tenso, con los puños apretados para no sacar la varita y hechizar al ministro.

 

\- ¡Merlín, Harry, vaya bronca le has echado a Fudge! - exclamó Ron con los ojos como platos. Harry no respondió.

 

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó Hermione poniéndole la mano en el brazo tímidamente, pero el chico no se la sacudió de encima.

 

\- Estoy bien - dijo él por fin relajándose casi imperceptiblemente -. Es que Fudge me saca de quicio.

 

\- ¿Y a quién no? - dijo Neville de buen humor. Ver a Harry hacer ese tipo de cosas daba valor a la gente para hacer cosas que normalmente no haría, como bromear delante de todos, en el caso de Neville.

 

\- Voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda - confesó Harry mirando a todos a su alrededor. Estos se sentaron más erguidos, como para mostrarle que podía confiar en ellos, que este chico al que tanto le costaba pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba podía pedírsela a ellos sin dudar.

 

\- Lo que necesites, Harry - respondió Luna con la mirada inusualmente enfocada en él.

 

\- Necesito que una forma de que solo yo y quienes yo quiera puedan abrir mi baúl.

 

\- No hay problema, Harry. Hay muchos encantamientos para ello - sonrió Remus pensando en cuáles debería usar.

 

\- Como los que usamos ayer en la jaula - dijo Sirius.

 

\- Y de que nadie pueda llevárselo. No tiene sentido guardarla ahí si se pueden llevar el baúl directamente y buscar la forma de abrirlo más tarde - añadió Hermione pensativa.

 

\- Yo conozco hechizos para ello. Muchos objetos en las pirámides están encantados para volver siempre a ellas. Son complicados, pero se puede hacer - intervino Bill frunciendo el ceño. Habría que modificarlo un poco para que en vez de volver a un sitio el baúl volviese a Harry, pero estaba relativamente seguro de que era capaz de hacerlo.

 

\- Y nosotros podemos poner varias cosas por si consigue abrirlo quien no debe - Fred intercambió una mirada traviesa con su gemelo.

 

\- Cualquiera que intente robar la capa se va a llevar una desagradable sorpresa - la sonrisa en la cara de George convenció a todos los que seguían pensando en intentar quitarle la capa a Potter de que no sería buena idea. No querían enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

 

\- Nadie va a tocarla, Harry. No te preocupes - dijo Percy mirando con el ceño fruncido al ministro. Solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que el hombre era un idiota. ¿Y ese estaba a cargo del ministerio? Definitivamente había estado creyendo una mentira todos estos años, creyendo que lo mejor que podía pasarle era trabajar para... él. No, definitivamente él podía llegar mucho más lejos que eso.

 

\- Gracias - agradeció Harry con un nudo en la garganta. No quería que le pasase nada a la capa. Era uno de sus bienes más preciados, junto con su varita y su Nimbus.

 

\- No hay de qué. Tú, tranquilo - dijo Charlie con una sonrisa divertida. La verdad es que, viendo a todos pensando en formas de proteger la capa, casi quería ver a alguien intentando robarla.

 

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

**—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una** **—dijo** **—. Lo que sea. ¿Qu** **é** **te sucede?**

**—Nada** **—dijo Harry. Se sentía muy extrañ** **o. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente habí** **a pertenecido a su padre?**

 

\- Oh, Harry - murmuró Hermione cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

 

\- No puedo pederla, Hermione. Es lo único que tengo que perteneció a uno de mis padres. Nada más - musitó Harry devolviendo el apretón con tanta fuerza como ella.

 

\- No vas a pederla. Somos... dieciséis personas que vamos a protegerla - dijo contando rápidamente -. Y estoy segura de que los profesores nos ayudarían si se lo pidiésemos, pero no creo que nos haga falta. Va a estar más protegida todavía de lo que estuvo la Piedra Filosofal.

 

\- La Piedra Filosofal estuvo a punto de ser robada, ¿recuerdas? - intervino Ron. Los hombros de Harry se tensaron de nuevo y la fuerza del agarre que tenía en la mano de Hermione aumentó -. Pero no lo fue y la capa va a estar bien. Nadie va a querer acercarse a ella - se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada fulminante que le mandó Hermione.

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie má** **s.**

 

\- De verdad, nos ofendes, Harry - George se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolido.

 

\- No querer compartir la capa con nosotros - Fred sacudió la cabeza como si estuviese desolado.

 

\- Lo siento, chicos, pero... - Harry no encontraba las palabras para explicar que había querido mantenerla en secreto todo lo posible. No era que no confiase en ellos, pero... La capa era especial para él. Era algo que solo Dumbledore y ellos tres habían sabido que tenía (y Dumbledore solo porque había sido él quien se la había dado). Le habría gustado que las cosas siguiesen así.

 

\- ¿Querías mantenerla en secreto?

 

\- ¿Fue el primer instinto que tuviste? - dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez adivinando lo que pensaba. Levantaron una ceja exactamente al mismo tiempo (¡ni que lo hubiesen ensayado!), pero no parecían siquiera molestos con él.

 

\- No me extraña - resopló Fred divertido.

 

\- Nosotros también queremos que el castillo siga en pie y si hubiésemos sabido que existía esa esa capa, a lo mejor no duraba mucho - rio George sin darle importancia al asunto.

 

Harry solo pudo reír con ellos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando dos personas tan estupendas como los gemelos no le juzgaban?

**—¡** **Feliz Navidad!**

**—¡** **Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

 

\- La única persona no pelirroja que tiene un jersey Weasley - dijo George hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

 

\- Dos jerséis Weasley - corrigió Fred con una sonrisa tan orgullosa como la de su hermano.

 

Harry bajó la cabeza sonrojado. Era cierto que era la única persona fuera de la familia de los Weasley que los recibía por Navidad. Ni siquiera Hermione recibía uno. Era como si, porque su familia era así de horrible, los Weasley hubiesen decidido mostrarle cómo era una de verdad.

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

**—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro** **—dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry** **—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

 

\- Harry sí que es de la familia - gruñó Ron fulminando con la mirada a Fred.

 

\- Relájate, Ronnie. Ya sabes que no quería decir eso - pero mientras que las palabras iban dirigidas a Ron, Fred no apartaba la vista de Harry. Quería ver que el chico sabía que no quería decir eso, que sí que era de la familia.

 

\- Eso, Ron. Nosotros entonces aún no habíamos adoptado a Harry - dijo George tomándoselo en serio por una vez.

 

\- Es solo un comentario. No importa - sonrió Harry para beneficio de los gemelos, que aún parecían preocupados por cómo se lo iba a tomar.

**—¿Por qu** **é no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron?** **—quiso saber George** **—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

**—Detesto el rojo oscuro** **—se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

 

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó la señora Weasley sorprendida. ¿Era esto como los bocadillos de carne en conserva de antes? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que había vuelto a olvidarse de los gustos de su hijo.

 

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡No, mamá, no es eso! - se apresuró a mentir Ron -. No es el color que más me gusta, pero no lo detesto. El rojo oscuro está bien. Cualquier color está bien.

 

Prefería ir con el color más horrible que existiera antes de que su madre se echase a llorar.

 

\- ¿Cuál es tu favorito, Ron? ¿De qué color quieres el jersey este año? - preguntó ella decidida a conseguir ese color.

 

\- Ehh... ¿Azul? - respondió Ron pillado por sorpresa. Casi parecía estar preguntando si quería ese.

 

\- Azul, entonces - decidió su madre.

 

\- Azul te va a quedar muy bien, Ron. Muy bien - dijo Hermione para animarle, ya que aún parecía dudoso. Inmediatamente después ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, pero el pelirrojo tenía una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros** **—observó George** **—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

 

Muchos resoplaron divertidos. Solo los gemelos harían algo así.

 

\- Así que es por eso por lo que os llamáis así el uno al otro - dijo Neville en voz alta, cayendo en la cuenta de por qué hacían eso. Siempre le había parecido de lo más extraño, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

 

\- Mamá siempre nos estaba poniendo la inicial en la ropa cuando éramos pequeños - explicó Fred moviendo una mano para señalar al aire en general entre su hermano y él.

 

\- Para diferenciarnos o algo. Aunque no ayudaba mucho cuando aprendimos a intercambiarnos las camisetas - la sonrisa de George era la misma que ponía cuando iban a gastar una broma. Y habían gastado muchas con ese truco.

**—¿Qu** **é es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

**—¡P de prefecto!**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo. Todos excepto Percy, por supuesto, ya que el pobre chico estaba tan rojo como su pelo y fulminaba a los gemelos con la mirada, teniendo cuidado de no mirar a nadie más. Iba a matarles por esta broma...

 

**Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

**—Yo... no... quiero** **—dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

**—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos** **—dijo George** **—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

 

Los Weasley asintieron totalmente de acuerdo. Arthur y Molly miraban a todos sus hijos con cariño, orgullosos de las personas en las que se estaban convirtiendo.

 

Incluso Percy estaba sonriendo muy a su pesar. A veces se le olvidaba que había más cosas aparte de los libros y los estudios, pero todas esas veces podía contar con alguno de sus hermanos para darle un tirón de orejas y recordarle lo que de verdad importa. Sinceramente, por mucho que fingiese que le molestaba, esperaba que no dejasen de hacer eso nunca.

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.**

**A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó** **y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

 

\- ¡¿Minnie?! - Sirius no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿La estricta de McGonagall comportándose así?

 

\- Yo también soy capaz de disfrutar las fiestas, Sirius - replicó ella mirándole con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Le estaba costando un montón de esfuerzo no echarse a reír.

 

\- Pero... Pero... - balbuceó el animago estupefacto -. ¡Eres Minnie! ¡Nosotros jamás te vimos ruborizarte en los siete años que estuvimos en el colegio! Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé si te vi reírte. Sonreír sí, por supuesto, no eres Snape, ¿pero reírte?

 

\- Parece que nos perdimos muchas cosas en el colegio, Canuto - le consoló Remus dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

 

\- Y yo que creía que nadie podía tener unos años más locos que los que tuvimos nosotros. Y va Harry y tiene a Minnie riéndose en su primer año - dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza aún sorprendido.

 

\- ¿De todas las cosas que han ocurrido, te quedas con eso? - preguntó Tonks incrédula. A veces no entendía a su primo.

 

\- Es Minnie ruborizándose y riéndose en vez de regañar a Hagrid por emborracharse delante de los alumnos, Tonks. No hay muchas cosas más imposibles que eso - replicó Sirius muy serio.

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.**

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque.**

 

\- Esa batalla de nieve fue épica - sonrió Ron entusiasmado. Estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento al recordarla.

 

\- George y yo os pegamos una paliza. Ni siquiera visteis venir las bolas de nieve - rio Fred.

 

\- ¡Hey, eso no fue así! - protestó Ron indignado.

 

\- ¿Ah, no, Ronnie? Yo recuerdo un bolazo que te dio en toda la frente cuando te asomaste desde detrás del fuerte - le pinchó George con una pícara sonrisa.

 

\- Mira quién fue a hablar. ¿Quiénes te tiraron uno de los muros de vuestro fuerte encima? - intervino Harry.

 

\- Eso no fuisteis vosotros - murmuró George algo sonrojado.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no? - exclamó Ron.

 

\- Yo lancé la rama que lo tiró mientras estabais distraídos intentando darle a Ron - explicó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¿Lo planeasteis? - preguntó Fred estupefacto.

 

\- Yo lo planeé - dijo Ron orgulloso.

 

\- Estrategia digna de un experto de ajedrez - dijo Harry haciéndole sonrojar, aun sonriendo encantado. Chocaron los cinco triunfantes por encima de la cabeza de Hermione y solo entonces Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry temblaba ligeramente.

 

\- ¿Harry? - el pelirrojo le agarró la mano cuando chocaron los cinco y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba congelada.

 

\- Solo hace frío, Ron. Estoy bien - respondió Harry recuperando su mano rápidamente, aunque su amigo seguía frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Estamos en junio, Harry. Lo que hace es calor - replicó Hermione dándose cuenta de lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

 

\- Pero en el libro estamos en diciembre y acabamos de tener una batalla de bolas de nieve. Así que sí hace frío porque estoy calado - respondió Harry encogido en sí mismo.

 

\- Lee, Tonks - le metió prisa Ron, pero no hacía falta porque la metamorfomaga ya había empezado a buscar la línea por la que iba al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 

**Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego.**

 

\- Ahora se está bien - suspiró Harry relajándose.

 

**Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

 

\- Probablemente - dijo Bill mirando con una sonrisa divertida al mirar a su hermano.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó Percy sonrojándose.

 

\- Vamos, Perce, sabes que el ajedrez no es lo tuyo - dijo Charlie riendo.

 

\- Serás muy listo y serás prefecto - dijo George sonriendo.

 

\- Pero la estrategia no se te da nada bien - dijo Fred intentando no echarse a reír.

**Después de un t** **é con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

 

Los Gryffindor rieron por lo bajo. Todos ellos habían visto ese espectáculo varías veces en esos últimos dos años. Y aún así jamás dejaba de hacerles reír al verlo.

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la habí** **a enviado.**

 

\- Oh, la vas a usar. La vas a usar. La vas a usar. La va a usar, Lunático - Sirius estaba que no era capaz de contener la emoción y botaba en su asiento entusiasmado.

 

\- Lo sé, Canuto, ya lo sé. Pero no sé qué te sorprende. En algún momento iba a usarla - replicó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Pero es la primera vez, Lunático. ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? ¿Adónde fuiste? Dime que fuiste a buscar las cocinas - el animago acribilló a preguntas a su ahijado.

 

\- Aún no sé dónde están las cocinas - dijo Harry sonriendo divertido al ver la expresión entre perpleja y horrorizada de Sirius.

 

\- ¡¿No sabes todavía dónde están?! - exclamó sin creérselo.

 

\- Incluso teniendo la capa, no me he dedicado a explorar el castillo de noche. Normalmente tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar - dijo Harry a la defensiva.

 

\- Esto tenemos que arreglarlo. Tienes que ver las cocinas antes de que terminemos de leer - siguió diciendo Sirius ignorando el comentario del chico.

 

\- Podemos ir hoy después de terminar de leer - propuso Harry inocentemente.

 

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó su padrino entusiasmado.

 

\- ¡No! - se oyó al mismo tiempo a la señora Pomfrey.

 

\- ¿No? - repitió Sirius desinflándose desanimado.

 

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Hoy después de leer tiene que venir conmigo a la enfermería, señor Potter. No crea que se me ha olvidado - dijo ella mirando severa a Harry. Él solo suspiró decepcionado por qué no hubiese funcionado su intento de evadir la enfermería, aunque sabía que había tenido pocas posibilidades antes de empezar.

 

\- ¿Mañana entonces? - preguntó Sirius deseando enseñarle las cocinas a su ahijado.

 

\- Mañana - sonrió Harry.

**Ron, harto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó** **la capa.**

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire.** **«Utilízalo bien** **», decí** **a la nota.**

**Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

 

\- Y absolutamente genial - se oyó a Harry desde algún sitio al lado de Hermione.

 

\- Cada vez que pienso que este hechizo no puede causar cosas más extrañas, va y sucede algo como esto - murmuró Tonks decidiendo que era mejor seguir leyendo y no buscarle lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**«Utilí** **zalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitació** **n se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

**Ron gruñó** **entre sueñ** **os. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) querí** **a utilizarla solo.**

 

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado y miró de reojo a Ron.

 

\- ¿Se supone que estás esperando a que me enfade contigo y deje de hablarte? - preguntó Ron divertido.

 

\- Tanto como dejar de hablarme, no, pero... - empezó Harry poniéndose más rojo todavía, aunque parecía imposible.

 

\- Es la capa de tu padre. Yo también habría querido utilizarla solo la primera vez - le cortó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, antes de que Harry pusiese más excusas.

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó** **la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

**—¿Quién está ahí** **?** **—chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

 

Para sorpresa de todos, Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír escandalosamente, sobresaltando a todos los que estaban cerca.

 

\- ¿Te... Te acuerdas...? - empezó a decir Sirius, pero no pudo terminar antes de reírse de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Cuántos sustos de esos le dimos? - dijo Remus más calmado, pero incapaz de dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

 

\- Los echaba de menos. En séptimo curso ya no se asustaba nunca. Se había acostumbrado a que se abriese solo el retrato - Sirius se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían salido de la risa.

 

\- Yo creo que sabía que éramos nosotros - suspiró Remus divertido.

 

\- Si habéis acabado ya con los recuerdos, los demás vamos a seguir leyendo - interrumpió Moody con un gruñido. Estaba impaciente con este capítulo. No veía qué tenía de importante para derrotar a Voldemort.

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**

 

\- ¿En serio, Harry? - preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja algo decepcionado -. ¿A la biblioteca?

 

\- Síp. A la biblioteca - asintió Harry con una sonrisa, sin acordarse de que no le podían ver en ese momento. No le importaba lo que pensasen. Ese viaje a la biblioteca había sido importante, aunque no por los libros.

 

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? - George miró suspicaz en su dirección.

 

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Fred frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- ¿Qué os parece que voy a hacer? Cualquiera diría que no estáis escuchando la lectura. No hace falta ser Hermione para averiguar lo que voy a hacer - se mofó Harry sin malicia.

 

\- ¿Y eso qué significa, Harry Potter? - preguntó Hermione dándole un manotazo en el hombro por el comentario. Bueno, se supone que le iba a dar en el hombro, pero acabó dándole en la nuca.

 

\- ¡Hermione! - protestó Harry frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza -. Encima era un cumplido y todo.

 

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió** **una lá** **mpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

 

\- Esto es muy raro - dijo Fred mirando el brazo flotante de Harry con una mezcla de fascinación morbosa y horror.

 

\- Totalmente escalofriante - asintió George al parecer incapaz de apartar la vista.

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los tí** **tulos.**

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían tí** **tulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció** **que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

 

Algunos de los alumnos más pequeños suprimieron un escalofrío al oír la descripción. Esto quitaba las ganas de ir a visitar la Sección Prohibida a escondidas como estaba haciendo Harry. Mejor mantenerse lejos.

 

\- ¿Los libros saben que estás ahí sin permiso? - preguntó Neville horrorizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 

\- No exactamente - negó Remus sonriéndole amablemente -. Muchos de esos libros están murmurando o hablando constantemente.

 

\- O gritando cuando los abres - murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

 

\- ¿Por qué son así? - preguntó Ginny algo pálida. Se fiaba muy poco de los libros que parecían tener vida propia después de lo que había pasado ese año.

 

\- Algunos fueron hechizaron para que fuesen así. Nadie quiere acercarse a libros que hablan - explicó Remus sin darse cuenta de que la niña solo palidecía más cuanto más hablaba él -. Otros tienen hechizos poderosos en ellos y eso ya da algo de vida de por sí.

 

\- Sí, sí, te hemos entendido, Remus - le cortó Harry rápidamente -. Algunos libros son peligrosos.

 

\- No hace falta que me lo repitas para que te crea - musitó Ron pensando en los que estaban leyendo en ese momento.

**Tenía que empezar por algú** **n lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó** **el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba!**

 

\- De todos los libros que podías coger, tenías que coger el que gritaba - Charlie sacudió la cabeza entre consternado y divertido.

 

\- Hay muchos que gritan, Charlie. La señora Pince a veces tiene que hacer un hechizo antes de entregártelo si el _Silencio_ de siempre no funciona - señaló Bill.

 

\- Pero también hay muchos que no - rebatió Charlie -. Es la suerte de Harry la que ha hecho que eligiese ese.

 

\- Me da igual por qué haya sido, pero seguro que alguien le ha oído - intervino Tonks.

 

\- Le van a pillar - dijo Remus con los ojos como platos -. Aunque, bueno, a lo mejor con la capa se libra.

 

\- Primera noche con la capa y te van a pillar. ¡Harry! - protestó Sirius en broma.

 

\- ¿Quién te dice que me pillaron? - replicó Harry sonriendo.

 

\- ¿Filch estaba demasiado lejos y no te oyó? - preguntó Percy curioso.

 

\- No exactamente - respondió Harry.

 

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió** **y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta,**

 

Todos contuvieron la respiración como si fuesen ellos mismos los que intentaban escapar en ese momento.

 

**y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oí** **dos.**

 

Y todos respiraron hondo a la vez.

 

\- Merlín, eso ha estado demasiado cerca - murmuró Fred.

 

\- Muy muy cerca. Nosotros no habríamos podido pasar - dijo George.

 

\- Entonces es estupendo que yo sea mucho más pequeño que vosotros - dijo la voz de Harry desde detrás, haciendo que saltasen del sofá y rompiendo la tensión que quedaba en el Gran Comedor.

 

\- ¡Harry! ¿Otra vez la misma broma con nosotros? - protestó George.

 

\- Y otra vez habéis picado - respondió Harry riéndose a carcajadas.

 

\- ¡No se gastan bromas a tus compañeros de travesuras! - exclamó Fred con algo que se parecía mucho a un gemido.

 

\- Como si vosotros jamás hubieseis intentado gastarme una a mí - bufó Harry volviendo a su sitio.

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no habí** **a prestado atención al camino.**

 

\- Oh, venga, ya, Harry - gruñó Fred dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos -. Esto ya pasó hace un par de capítulos.

 

\- ¿Encontrarte a Fluffy no te sirvió para aprender a fijarte en el camino? - preguntó George algo desesperado.

 

\- Hey, que me perseguía Filch - se defendió Harry.

 

\- Más excusa todavía para fijarte - rebatió George.

 

\- ¿Cómo vas a encontrar escondites si no sabes dónde estás? ¿Y cómo vas a volver rápido a la sala común sin que te vean? - señaló Fred alzando una ceja.

 

\- Ahora ya da igual. Ya no me pierdo en el castillo - cambió de tema Harry agradeciendo que no le veían cuando se sonrojó ligeramente.

 

**Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debí** **a de estar cinco pisos má** **s arriba.**

**—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más**

 

\- ¿Filch? ¿Otra vez? A este paso te va a acabar pillando. Es la tercera vez que te encuentras con él por los pasillos de noche y esta vez está muy cerca - se lamentó Charlie.

 

\- Tiene la capa - les recordó Bill, pero él tampoco parecía del todo convencido.

 

\- La capa te hace invisible, pero pueden seguir chocando contigo. Esconde, pero no hace desaparecer - dijo Remus mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla nervioso.

 

\- No van a pillar a mi ahijado - dijo Sirius con total confianza -. Ya veréis. Sigue, Tonks. ¿Tonks?

 

Sirius frunció el ceño confundido y algo asustado al ver la expresión horrorizada que tenía la metamorfomaga.

 

\- Te juro por Merlín que no tenía ni idea - dijo ella mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.

 

\- Lo sé - sonrió él divertido.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ocurre? - Sirius lanzaba una pregunta tras otra sin dar tiempo a responder.

 

\- Simplemente que creo que a partir de ahora me creo las cosas más imposibles cuando está Harry involucrado. No voy a volver a decir que las cosas no se pueden poner peor - Tonks sacudió la cabeza perpleja.

 

**y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

 

\- Oh, venga, ya - gruñó Sirius -. ¿Snape? ¿Con Filch? ¿En serio?

 

\- ¿No dijiste tú que era una suerte que no se hubiesen encontrado con Filch y Snape la noche que se toparon con Fluffy? - preguntó Remus mirando a Tonks.

 

\- ¿Por qué crees que he dicho que voy a dejar de suponer cosas? - replicó Tonks -. Esta es la tercera vez que ocurre, después del imposible del trol y el elfo doméstico en casa de los Dursley.

 

\- Entonces sí, por favor, deja de suponer cosas - suplicó la señora Weasley. Sabía que era pura casualidad, pero... por si acaso. No creía que pudiese aguantar los siete libros si cada nueva posibilidad, más loca que la anterior, se cumplía de alguna forma.

**—¿** **La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.**

 

Remus se mordió el labio recordando que él mismo había dicho algo parecido hacía unos minutos.

 

\- Te van a pillar - dijo Bill ya casi seguro.

 

\- No me van a pillar - le contradijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Pues no veo cómo vas a evitarlo - replicó el pelirrojo.

 

\- Nadie lo sabe. Solo ocurre - intervino Ron apoyando a Harry -. Un poco de fe en él. No le van a pillar.

 

Bill aún no parecía nada convencido, pero asintió casi imperceptiblemente y decidió callarse.

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su ú** **nica esperanza.**

 

La esperanza de todos se encendió en el Gran Comedor. Se inclinaron hacia delante rezando por que consiguiese esconderse allí sin que le viesen. Incluso Bill parecía creerse un poco más las palabras de su hermano.

 

**Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca.**

 

\- Demasiado cerca - suspiró el señor Weasley relajándose en el sofá. Estos libros eran horribles para la salud de uno.

 

\- No me puedo creer que de verdad consiguieras escapar - dijo Bill perplejo.

 

\- ¿Qué posibilidades había de que hubiese una puerta? ¿Y de que consiguieses abrirla sin que te viesen? - preguntó Percy mirando de reojo al profesor de Pociones. El hombre parecía haberse tragado un limón al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de descubrir a Potter sin éxito.

 

\- Muy pocas - dijo Hermione sonriente.

 

\- Tienes mucha suerte - declaró Ginny mirando a Harry.

 

\- Buena y mala - asintió Harry de acuerdo.

 

**Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo habí** **a ocultado.**

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecí** **a no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

 

Harry perdió la sonrisa de inmediato y se tensó en el asiento. Ron y Hermione le miraron preocupados, los tres sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía.

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:** **_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? - interrumpió Sirius sin comprender.

 

\- **_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_** \- repitió Tonks despacio para asegurarse de que estaba leyéndolo bien. Ella también tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? - preguntó Bill perplejo. No se había cruzado con nada parecido en las pirámides.

 

\- ¿Un código? - sugirió Charlie.

 

\- ¿Por qué utilizarían letras entonces? ¿Por qué no usar símbolos completamente distintos? - dijo Remus dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

 

\- ¿Un lenguaje distinto? - dijo Neville tímidamente.

 

\- Puede ser, pero no me suena parecido a nada que haya escuchado antes - dijo Bill. Todos sacudieron la cabeza de acuerdo.

 

Solo el trío estaba en silencio en el sofá. Bueno, el trío y cierta Ravenclaw rubia de primer año, que miraba a Harry llena de comprensión y simpatía. Oh, Harry..., pensó con tristeza, adivinando en seguida lo que iba a ver Harry en el espejo, pero no sintió pena por el chico. Ella odiaba cuando otros sentía pena por ella por haber perdido a su madre y sabía que Harry sentiría lo mismo.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

 

\- Ehh... No sé si es buena idea que mire en ese espejo - dijo Kingsley para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Porque puede ser peligroso. Hay espejos que hechizan a los que se miran en ellos, otros que se tragan a los que aparecen en el reflejo y otros que hacen cosas peores. Con una inscripción extraña que no se sabe lo que significa, yo no me arriesgaría - explicó Kingsley encogiéndose un poco de hombros, casi como disculpándose.

 

\- Pero eso no pasó, obviamente - intervino Harry mirando mal a Kingsley. ¿Qué más da que fuese un auror entrenado que probablemente le triplicaba la edad? -. Estoy aquí, por si se os había olvidado.

 

\- Bueno, Harry, llevamos un rato sin poder verte. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que sigues aquí? - preguntó Fred inocentemente.

 

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que eres el verdadero Harry en realidad? - preguntó George fingiendo estar horrorizado -. ¡Podrías ser un clon que salió del espejo cuando el verdadero Harry quedó atrapado aquella noche!

 

\- ¡Y el verdadero Harry seguiría ahí todavía! - exclamó Fred siguiéndole el juego.

 

\- No digáis tonterías - bufó Harry divertido.

 

\- Con la de cosas extrañas que te ocurren, Harry, eso no sería tan raro - dijo Hermione riéndose por lo bajo.

 

\- Por suerte no ocurrió - sonrió Harry -. En serio, no pasó nada de eso.

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar.**

 

\- ¡¿No decías que no pasó nada?! - exclamó Sirius sobresaltado.

 

\- He dicho nada de eso. Algo pasó, obviamente, o no aparecería en los libros - se defendió Harry.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Harry? - preguntó Arthur nervioso.

 

\- Nada malo, señor Weasley. Prometido - aseguró Harry.

 

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de gritar? - preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

 

\- No por nada malo, señora Weasley. Solo me sorprendí. A pesar de que estuvieron a punto de pillarme esa noche, no me arrepiento de haber salido de la torre. Volvería a hacerlo, solo por la posibilidad de volver a tener lo que conseguí aquella noche. Fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que me podían haber hecho. Solo... Me gustaría que no tuviésemos que leerlo delante de todos. Esto es algo que no tendría por qué saber nadie salvo los que ya lo saben - explicó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Había ido ganando cada vez más convicción según hablaba, seguro de que esto era muy injusto para él.

 

**Giró en redondo. El corazó** **n le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro habí** **a gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrá** **s de él.**

 

Todos fruncieron el ceño confundidos. La curiosidad superaba el vago sentimiento de vergüenza que habían creado en ellos las palabras de antes de Harry. ¿Mucha gente? ¿Qué? Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido. Sobre todo si hubiesen podido ver la expresión de anhelo en la cara de Harry.

 

Si se había asustado a ver a esa gente, ¿por qué iba a querer verlos? La única que comprendía de momento seguía siendo Luna, pero era lo suficientemente discreta como para no decir nada de momento.

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí** **, reflejados detrá** **s de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

 

Cuanto más leían, más confundidos estaban todos. ¿Había gente o no había gente? ¿Era magia negra o no? ¿Se había vuelto Harry loco? ¿A lo mejor estaba soñando? No, eso no podía ser, o estaría dormido en ese momento. Pero solo tenían más y más preguntas y demasiadas pocas respuestas para su gusto.

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero só** **lo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

 

Vale, así que no estaban en la habitación. Una opción descartada. ¿Pero quiénes eran?

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos...** **«Sus ojos son como los míos** **», pensó Harry, acercá** **ndose un poco más al espejo.**

 

Se les trabó la respiración a los que reconocieron esa descripción. Solo conocían de otra persona con unos ojos como los de Harry. Eran imposibles de olvidar.

 

\- Lily... - musitó Snape tan bajo que nadie le oyó. Pocas cosas conseguían sorprenderle, pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos en shock y ni siquiera se estaba preocupando por ocultarlo. Él sabía qué espejo era ese y él también había visto a esa persona en el reflejo la única vez que se había asomado. No podía creerse que tuviese algo en común con el chico Potter...

 

\- Oh, Merlín - susurró Remus decaído. Sirius parecía igual de sorprendido.

 

-   Pelirroja... - soltó una exclamación ahogada. ¿Sería posible que...?

 

**Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

 

\- James - suspiraron los dos merodeadores a la vez. Tenía una expresión de profundo anhelo, deseando entrar en el libro y poder estar de pie junto a Harry para verle ellos también.

 

Después de casi doce años, a veces, durante un breve instante de pánico, no recordaban cómo sonaba su risa o les costaba imaginarse cómo se le encendían los ojos cuando planeaba una broma. Se les olvidaba cómo surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad en su escoba haciendo maniobras imposibles y se les olvidaba la enorme sonrisa que tenía cuando por fin volvía al suelo, o cómo parecía aún más despeinado que de costumbre.

 

No solo olvidaban cosas de James. A veces tenían que esforzarse por volver a escuchar en sus mentes a Lily regañando a James o cantándole suavemente a Harry por la noche. Era difícil recordar cómo el pelo de Lily parecía en llamas cuando se enfadaba o cómo echaba chispas por los ojos cuando algo la sacaba de quicio, cómo fruncía el ceño concentrada cuando había un problema que se le resistía y cómo se le iluminaba la cara cuando lo entendía. A veces olvidaban su sonrisa amable cuando ayudaba a alguien o sus carcajadas al reírse de alguna de las tonterías de los merodeadores.

 

No habían olvidado a sus dos amigos. Nunca lo harían. Pero era aterrador darse cuenta de que algunos detalles se empezaban a disolver en los recuerdos por mucho que se esforzasen en conservarlos. Empezaban a olvidar las pequeñas cosas que les hacían ser James y Lily. Y darían lo que fuera por volver a estar con ellos cinco minutos, por volver a oírlos y refrescar todos esos recuerdos. 

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

**—¿Mamá** **?** **—** **susurr** **ó—. ¿Papá** **?**

 

Harry nunca había agradecido tanto como en ese momento ser invisible. Menos mal que no se había quitado la capa aquella noche, a pesar de que ni se había fijado entonces. No quería las miradas de pena que estaban mandando en su dirección. Se sentía mejor sin que le viesen, aunque algunos pensasen que era un cobarde por no querer afrontarlo, pero no aguantaba ese sentimiento inútil que solo le hacía sentirse peor.

 

Solo consintió la mano de Hermione, que buscó a tientas la suya discretamente y le dio un fuerte apretón. Ni siquiera miró en su dirección ni le dijo nada, pero justo por eso le reconfortó mucho más. La chica sabía que no podía decir nada porque nada haría que las cosas estuviesen bien y ella no podía comprenderlo aunque quisiese, así que guardó silencio y dejó que Harry le apretase la mano en busca de apoyo. 

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

 

Había pocos que tuviesen los ojos secos llegados a este punto.

 

\- Oh, Harry - sollozó la señora Weasley abrazándose a su marido y Harry, por mucho cariño que le tuviese, agradeció ser invisible en ese momento. Sino, estaba seguro de que la mujer se habría levantado para abrazarle y él no quería eso en ese momento.

 

\- Muévete, Harry - dijo Luna dándole un toque en el hombro, sin tener que buscarle a tientas, como si le viese perfectamente. Harry obedeció mirándola entre perplejo y curioso. Ni siquiera la había visto acercarse hasta que estaba a su lado.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luna? - preguntó Ron apretándose contra el brazo del sofá para que cupiesen los cuatro.

 

\- Sentarme al lado de Harry - respondió ella.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo completamente confundido, pero la chica solo tarareó por lo bajo.

 

Todos estaban perplejos y casi esperaban que Harry le pidiese que volviese a su sitio. Sin embargo, Harry no hizo nada de eso. Él había el único que había oído el murmullo de Luna en respuesta a la pregunta de Ron.

 

\- Harry no es el único que ve en el espejo a alguien a quien ya no puede tener a su lado.

 

No sabía a quién se refería la chica, pero por primera vez sintió que había alguien que entendía algo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que solo le apretó la mano como Hermione había hecho con él y no hizo amago de soltarla.

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

 

Nadie decía ni una palabra, temerosos de decir algo que hiciese sentir mal a Harry. No estaba haciendo ni un ruido y no podían verle así que las únicas que podían intentar adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo eran las dos chicas que le tenían cogido de las manos.

 

Aún así, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que este no era el momento más fácil de la lectura para Harry así que cuanto más rápido pasase mejor.

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí** **, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró:** **«** **Volver** **é». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí, Harry? - preguntó la señora Weasley tímidamente. Harry había aparecido de nuevo, pero su rostro estaba en blanco, sin reflejar ninguna emoción, por lo que no estaba segura de cómo se iba a tomar la pregunta.

 

\- Toda la noche, señora Weasley. Llegué al dormitorio y en quince minutos o así después se despertó Ron - respondió él tratando de sonreír. No tuvo mucho éxito, solo consiguió una sonrisa pequeña y forzada que parecía más una mueca.

 

La señora Weasley apretó los labios resistiendo el impulso de regañarle por no haber dormido nada. Pero antes de que pudiese su marido le cogió del brazo para impedírselo. Lo último que necesitaba el chico después de ver por primera vez a sus padres era que le diesen un sermón.

**—Podías haberme despertado** **—dijo malhumorado Ron.**

 

\- Ron - dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- ¿Qué? Yo también quería ver ese espejo - se defendió el pelirrojo débilmente. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de que elegiría verlo de nuevo, no sabiendo que todos iban a saber lo que había visto aquella noche.

**—Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

 

\- Tal vez deberías dormir, Harry. No puedes pasarte dos noches seguidas sin dormir - sugirió la señora Weasley.

 

\- Ahora ya no puedo hacer mucho para corregirlo, señora Weasley - Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- Supongo que no, pero deberías dormir más, Harry - le regañó suavemente con el ceño fruncido.

**—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre** **—dijo Ron con interé** **s.**

 

\- No creo que sea un espejo que solo muestra a los Potter - dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño. Este capítulo estaba despertando una maraña de sentimientos enorme (como casi todos los capítulos antes, así que nada nuevo) y no sabía si era mayor la simpatía que sentía por Harry o la curiosidad morbosa por ese espejo.

 

\- Claro que no. La inscripción decía claramente lo que mostraba el espejo - la corrigió Luna tranquilamente. Tardaron un minuto en comprender las implicaciones de lo que había dicho la chica.

 

\- ¿Entiendes lo que decía? - preguntó Remus perplejo. Él no había dejado de darle vueltas y aún no estaba más cerca de averiguarlo.

 

\- ¿Por qué no iba a entenderlo? - replicó ella como si la pregunta obvia fuese esa en vez de cómo lo había entendido.

 

\- ¡Porque no tiene sentido! - exclamó Sirius sin saber si tirarse de los pelos o sacudir a la chica.

 

\- Sí lo tiene. Todas las cosas lo tienen. A veces solo hay que ponerlas del derecho - respondió ella antes de ponerse a tararear de nuevo.

 

Todos la miraban boquiabiertos pensando que estaba loca o estaba mintiendo y en realidad no sabía lo que quería decir. La mayoría desdeñaron sus palabras y las olvidaron, prefiriendo centrarse de nuevo en la lectura.

 

Solo algunos pocos se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho, como Dumbledore, que sonreía orgulloso porque él ya sabía lo que significaba, o Flitwick, que sabía que su alumna era más que brillante pero pensaba de una forma completamente distinta al resto.

 

Harry era uno de esos pocos. La miraba con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo instintivamente que Luna no mentía, que esa frase sí que tenía algún sentido que ella había visto. ¿Pero cómo? Ella había dicho que había que ponerlas del derecho, pero qué significaba eso. En ese momento deseó tener la frase escrita para poder verla. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si recordase cuál era exactamente.

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrá** **s enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

 

\- ¿Muestra a los familiares? - preguntó Bill curioso. Nunca había oído hablar de nada parecido.

 

\- No puede ser. Sino habrían aparecido los Dursley y el resto de la familia Evans - respondió Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- A lo mejor solo muestra los familiares que ya han fallecido - sugirió Tonks poco convencida.

 

\- Habrían aparecido los padres de Lily, que murieron cuando estábamos en séptimo - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- ¿Entonces qué va a ver Ron? - preguntó Percy haciendo que todos se girasen hacia Ron interrogantes.

 

\- No os lo voy a decir. Va a aparecer en el libro - replicó Ron rápidamente. Tenía las orejas rojas y evitaba mirar a nadie a la cara. Iba a odiar que apareciese porque solo Harry había sabido hasta entonces lo que había visto en el espejo.

 

Los demás apartaron la vista, pero le seguían echando miradas curiosas de vez en cuando. Tal vez lo que viese Ron les ayudase a descubrir cómo funcionaba el espejo.

**—Puedes verlos cuando quieras** **—dijo Ron** **—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione golpeándole el hombro con fuerza mientras el resto gruñía por lo bajo.

 

\- ¡Auch! ¡Hermione! - protestó el pelirrojo frotándose la parte dolorida. Miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¡Eres de lo más insensible! ¿Cómo le puedes decir eso a Harry? - le recriminó enfadada.

 

\- ¡Pero si Tonks ha dicho lo mismo antes! - protestó él indignado.

 

\- Hey, a mí no me metas en esto - se defendió Tonks aunque estaba algo sonrojada. Sí que había dicho algo así, ¿no?

 

\- Era solo una teoría. ¿Tú cómo lo habrías dicho, eh? - siguió Ron como si la metamorfomaga no hubiese hablado.

 

\- ¡No lo habría dicho! ¡Te esperas a estar seguro de que es esa teoría antes de proponerla! - replicó ella.

 

\- Ya empezamos otra vez - suspiró Harry antes de intervenir -. Chicos, hey - le ignoraron completamente -. Hey. ¡Hey! - consiguió llamar por fin su atención -. Da igual. No me molestó. No es como si la muerte de mis padres fuese un tema que hay que evitar eternamente.

 

**Pero qu** **é lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qu** **é** **no comes nada?**

 

\- Menudos cambios de tema, Ronnie - se mofó Fred alzando una ceja.

 

\- Es casi peor que los de Hagrid - rio George sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- No sé qué más querríais hablar sobre ello. Por la noche cuando fuésemos podríamos hablar otra vez de eso, pero en ese momento no había nada que añadir - se defendió Ron frunciendo el ceño. Puede que Harry dijese que no había que evitar hablar de la muerte de los Potter, pero seguía siendo un tema delicado.

**Harry no podí** **a comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche.**

 

\- Harry, James y Lily seguirían queriendo que te cuidaras - le recriminó Remus suavemente.

 

\- No comer en ese momento no va a hacer que los veas antes - dijo Sirius melancólico.

 

\- No era por eso. Solo... No sé. No tenía hambre. Estaba demasiado nervioso - se defendió Harry sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Había tenido un comportamiento casi obsesivo (más bien totalmente obsesivo) con el espejo durante esos dos días antes de encontrarse con Dumbledore. Le habría gustado que se hubiese quedado entre Ron y él como hasta entonces.

 

\- Harry... - empezó Remus con el ceño fruncido. Ese niño no podía permitirse saltarse comidas.

 

\- No me quedé sin comer, Remus - le cortó Harry.

 

No mencionó que solo había comido cuando Ron le dijo a los gemelos que Harry no había desayunado y entre los tres le arrastraron hasta el comedor. Fred y George no habían sabido qué le ocurría, pero se negaron a dejar que no comiese y prácticamente le ataron al asiento hasta que comió una cantidad decente. Y lo mismo pasó en la cena. Y en todas las comidas del día siguiente. Y durante al menos una semana estuvieron asegurándose de que comía algo en todas las comidas. Todavía les veía echar un vistazo en su dirección de vez en cuando para comprobar. Entre los gemelos y Ron, y después Hermione, era imposible que se saltase una comida.

 

**Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿** **A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qu** **é más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

 

\- Me alegro que ya no estés pensando en eso, pero no creo que el espejo sea mucho mejor -  dijo Tonks dubitativamente.

 

\- No seguí pensando en él mucho más tiempo de todas formas - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros causalmente, sin darle importancia. Era una mentira enorme. Ese espejo y lo que había visto en él había estado en su cabeza durante meses hasta que dejó de soñar con ello, pero, bueno, solo tenían que saber que había dejado de buscarlo.

 

\- Eso significa que volviste a centrarte en el paquete, ¿verdad? - preguntó Remus resignado.

 

\- Tenía que centrarme en alguna otra cosa, ¿no? - replicó Harry con una media sonrisa.

**—¿** **Estás bien?** **—preguntó Ron** **—** **. Te veo raro.**

**Lo que Harry má** **s temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud.**

 

\- Definitivamente Harry es el único afectado por el hechizo de los libros - dijo Hermione mirando a un lado y a otro. En un lado estaba Ron y en el otro un sitio entre Luna y ella. Y eso aunque ambos chicos estaban bajo la capa en el libro.

 

\- No sé si alegrarme o no - dijo Ron por lo bajo.

 

\- Alegrarte. No tiene por qué pasar por esto más gente de la necesaria - se oyó la voz de Harry.

 

\- ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú? - dijo Ron. Iba contra todos sus instintos seguir haciendo algo que iba a hacer daño a Harry.

 

\- Suerte Potter, ¿recuerdas? - respondió Harry. Sonaba entre resignado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

 

\- ¿Y si hubiese sido yo también? - preguntó Ron casi curioso. Sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Harry.

 

\- Habríamos decidido entre los dos. Tú ya sabes lo que he elegido. Ahora sería tu elección - contestó muy serio.

 

\- ¿Y si hubiese sido solo yo? - preguntó Ron suavemente. Harry hizo una pausa dándole vueltas.

 

\- Haríamos lo que tú quisieses. Ahora mismo estamos haciendo do lo que yo quiero así que, eligieses o no leerlos, haríamos lo que quisieses - dijo Harry dubitativo. Ron resopló divertido.

 

\- No te lo crees ni tú que me dejarías leerlos así como así. Probablemente habrías intentado destruirlos - rio Ron sabiendo que había hecho sonrojar a Harry.

 

\- Lo dices como si tú no has hecho lo mismo hace un rato - se defendió.

 

\- No lo niego. Pero no me culpes si más adelante intento hacer trizas alguno - sonrió Ron.

 

**Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

**—Estoy congelado** **—se quejó Ron** **—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

**—¡** **No!** **—** **susurró Harry** **—. S** **é que está** **por aquí.**

 

Harry tembló ligeramente y tuvo que apretar los dientes para que no tiritaran. Tan obsesionado estaba con volver a encontrar el espejo aquella noche que no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía.

 

\- Os vais a poner enfermos. ¿No cogisteis por lo menos una chaqueta? - dijo la señora Weasley preocupada.

 

\- Sí, pero... - Ron se encogió de hombros -. Estuvimos una hora andando básicamente en pijama. Pero no nos pusimos malos. De verdad - se apresuró a asegurar antes de que su madre se enfadase.

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

 

\- Oh, la Dama Gris, probablemente - Luna parpadeó sorprendida -. Es una pena que no os pararais a hablar con ella. No mucha gente lo hace, a pesar de lo simpática que es.

 

\- ¿Quién es la Dama Gris? - preguntó Harry.

 

\- Es el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pero nadie sabe quién era realmente. No se sabe cuál es su nombre de verdad. Por eso se la conoce como la Dama Gris. Pero no le suele gustar hablar con la gente, más bien prefiere evitarla - explicó Hermione.

 

\- La gente solo le pregunta cosas sobre cuando estaba viva, intentando descubrir quién fue. Yo tampoco estaría contenta si me hiciesen preguntas que no quiero responder. Por eso nos llevamos bien. Yo no le preguntó sobre eso, ella no insiste en cosas sobre las que no quiero hablar - Luna se encogió de hombros frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

 

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó** **la pareja de armaduras.**

**—** **Es allí** **... justo allí... ¡sí** **!**

 

\- No sé si alegrarme o no de que lo haya encontrado - murmuró Sirius.

 

\- Ya. Yo tampoco - dijo Remus en el mismo tono.

 

Ambos querían volver a oír hablar de sus dos amigos y estaban contentos por que Harry les viese por segunda vez. Sin embargo, estaban preocupados. Esta obsesión que estaba desarrollando Harry no era buena.

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió** **al espejo.**

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

 

Ahora sí que podían ver la expresión de Harry y les encogió el corazón a todos. Por mucho que Harry intentase dejar el rostro en blanco, todos veían perfectamente la alegría, la tristeza y el profundo anhelo que sentía, todo mezclado. Merlín, ¿por qué tenían que hacerle pasar por esto otra vez?

 

De nuevo, Harry apretó las manos de las dos chicas a su lado buscando apoyo y ellas respondieron de la única forma que podían. Le cogieron de la mano con la misma fuerza, sin importarles si les hacía daño o no. Si era lo único que podían hacer para compartir el dolor de Harry, eso era lo que iban a hacer.

**—¿** **Ves?** **—murmuró Harry.**

**—No puedo ver nada.**

**—¡** **Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

**—Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

**—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

 

Los Weasley se inclinaron hacia delante llenos de curiosidad. Ron en cambio parecía querer desaparecer entre los cojines del sofá y las manos en su regazo se habían vuelto increíblemente interesantes.

 

Solo se calmó un poco cuando Hermione le cogió una de sus manos y dejó que se la apretase como estaba haciendo Harry. Los dos chicos estaban odiando este capítulo más que ninguno otro antes (bueno, además de los que tenían a los Dursley).

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

 

El agarre de Ron se hizo casi doloroso para Hermione, pero la chica no prestó atención a eso. Solo deseaba poder llevarse a los dos chicos de ahí, donde no llegasen las miradas curiosas de todos los que querían meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos. ¡Merlín, ella ni siquiera sabía lo que había visto Ron!

 

Sí, había sentido curiosidad y seguía sintiéndola, pero, igual que el día que se lo habían contado, había visto que el pelirrojo claramente no quería hablar de ello. Ella no iba a insistir por mucho que quisiese, no sobre esto. No cuando Harry les había dicho lo que mostraba de verdad el espejo.

 

Así que, ¿qué derecho tenían los demás para mirarles así? ¡Ninguno! Bueno, el resto de los Weasley a lo mejor un poco más, pero tampoco mucho porque esto era personal y deberían poder compartirlo con quien quisieran. Hermione definitivamente odiaba estos libros.

**—¡Mí** **rame!** **—dijo.**

**—¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

**—No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

 

Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo y se negaba a mirar a su familia, que le lanzaba vistazos entre confundidos y curiosos. ¿Cómo funcionaba este espejo que mostraba cosas tan distintas para ambos chicos? ¿Qué tenían en común ambas imágenes?

**—¿Có** **mo?**

**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!**

 

Oh, Ron, pensó Hermione para sí misma al comprender. En realidad, sabiendo los problemas de inseguridad del chico, no la sorprendía.

 

Y entonces se quedó pensando. ¿Qué habría visto ella en el espejo? No estaba segura. No sabía si quería averiguarlo.

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella esplé** **ndida visión y miró** **excitado a Harry.**

**—¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

 

\- Imposible. Los padres de Harry... - empezó Charlie dejando la frase colgando en el aire, sin atreverse a terminarla.

 

\- Están muertos - terminó Harry por él, decidido a que la gente dejase de dar vueltas en torno al tema sin atreverse a mencionarlo.

 

\- Sí - dijo Charlie pasándose la mano por el pelo incómodo.

 

\- Charlie, yo mismo le dije eso a Ron justo después - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en la blanco -. Es más, apostaría a que es la frase que viene ahora - añadió pensativo.

**—¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

**—Lo has tenido toda la noche, dé** **jame un ratito má** **s.**

**—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿** **qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

**—** **No me empujes.**

 

\- Está haciendo que os peléis - dijo Neville sorprendido -. Vosotros dos jamás os peleáis.

 

\- Creo que ha sido la única vez en nos hemos peleado en dos años - dijo Ron pensativo.

 

\- Normalmente sois Hermione y tú - rio Harry -. Y yo creo que con lo corta que fue esta, apenas se puede llamar discusión.

 

\- Espero que no haya una pelea seria entre vosotros. No sé qué pasaría entonces, con lo testarudos que sois los dos - dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Como si tú no fueses tan cabezota como nosotros - dijo Harry sonriendo.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

**—¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos?**

 

\- Al final no averiguamos si funcionaba o no - dijo Harry pensativo. Sería estupendo saberlo.

 

\- Tendremos tiempo de descubrirlo - dijo Ron quitándole importancia con un gesto.

 

\- Sí que funciona - intervino Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

 

\- Estuvimos un mes probando hasta estar completamente seguros. Lo único que pasa es que os huele y se guía por el olfato hasta vosotros - explicó Remus.

 

\- ¿Nos estás diciendo que necesitamos una ducha? - exclamó Ron indignado. Todos se echaron a reír.

 

\- Bueno, Ronnie... - consiguió decir George.

 

\- Son tus palabras, no las nuestras - terminó Fred riéndose de nuevo.

 

\- N-No, Ron. La Señora Norris también huele el jabón. No importa qué..., siempre va a poder olerte - intentó explicar Remus entre carcajadas.

 

Ron bufó aún algo molesto, pero no llegaba a estar enfadado. Después de los últimos minutos tensos y algo depresivos, sentaba de maravilla reírse un rato.

 

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oí** **do. Vamos.**

 

\- Esa es otra. No estabais haciendo poco ruido exactamente - dijo Sirius riéndose suavemente todavía.

 

\- No es como si estuviésemos gritando - resopló Harry defendiéndose.

 

\- Entonces os habría pillado Filch directamente. O Snape, con tu suerte - se mofó Charlie.

 

\- Y tampoco es como si estuvieseis susurrando precisamente - replicó Tonks -. Cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo os oiría.

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

**—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry?** **—preguntó Ron.**

**—** **No.**

 

\- ¿No? - se sorprendió Hermione -. Pero si tú jamás le dices que no a una partida de ajedrez con Ron a pesar de que aún no has ganado nunca.

 

\- Vaya, gracias - dijo Harry con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 

\- Para que veas cómo estuvo - dijo Ron con una mueca. Habían sido duros esos dos días y tampoco se había hecho mucho más fácil después.

 

\- Harry - empezó Hermione girándose hacia él, pero ni ella sabía si pretendía regañarle o darle un abrazo.

 

\- Ya ha pasado, Hermione. Ya no me importa - dijo Harry medio mintiendo entre dientes.

 

La chica suspiró, pero lo dejó pasar. Ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a hablar sobre eso.

**—¿Por qu** **é** **no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

**—No... ve tú...**

 

\- ¿Ni siquiera ir a ver a Hagrid? - preguntó Neville sorprendido.

 

\- No - respondió Harry algo borde, pero solo quería que cambiasen de tema.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Ginny, ahora no - la interrumpió Ron lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

**—S** **é en qu** **é estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

**—¿Por qu** **é** **no?**

 

\- ¿Pensabas volver otra vez? - preguntó Tonks suavemente. No estaba convencida de que le gustase este capítulo.

 

\- Iba a volver a ver a mis padres - fue toda la explicación que dio Harry. Y realmente no hacía falta nada más.

**—** **No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qu** **é importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

 

\- ¿Se está acabando el mundo? - bromeó George fingiendo entrar en pánico.

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo Ronnie es el que tiene sentido común? - preguntó Fred con cara de horror.

 

\- Cuando Harry lo pierde. Cerrad el pico - espetó Ron fulminándoles con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué no le afecta el espejo como a Harry? - preguntó Bill curioso. A lo mejor esto le ayudaba a averiguar cómo funcionaba el espejo.

 

\- Fácil. La infancia de Ron fue mil veces mejor que la de Harry - explicó Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el espejo? - preguntó Bill confundido. Esta chica solo conseguía confundir las cosas. La verdad era que Bill no estaba seguro de por qué la estaba escuchando siquiera. Solo estaba diciendo tonterías.

 

De nuevo, Luna no respondió. Solo sonrió suavemente, como sabiendo que no la estaba tomando en serio y no debía molestarse en intentar que le hiciese caso. ¿Por qué malgastar palabras en oídos que no quieren escucharlas?

 

Otra vez, solo unos pocos entendieron lo que decía la chica. El trío con el que estaba compartiendo el sofá la miraban algo sorprendidos, siendo de los pocos que sabían a qué se refería.

 

Harry la miraba divertido, habiendo aprendido que ella sabía cosas que nadie más sabía y dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho antes sobre la inscripción del espejo. Ron solo parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza decidiendo que era Luna. Nunca la iba a entender. Hermione era la más sorprendida de los tres. Esto le acababa de recordar que esta chica era una Ravenclaw, no era nada tonta. Lo de no juzgar a alguien por la primera impresión acababa de cobrar mucho más sentido.

**—Pareces Hermione.**

**—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas.**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

 

\- ¿Alguna vez me haces caso? - Ron puso los ojos en blanco exasperado.

 

\- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Harry indignado.

 

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

 

\- Eh...

 

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije - dijo Ron con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

\- Te escucho más que a cualquiera. A ti y a Hermione - se defendió Harry.

 

\- No me imagino entonces el caso que le haces al resto - murmuró Ginny divertida.

 

\- ¡Somos tus mejores amigos! - exclamó Ron sin hacer caso del comentario de su hermana -. Solo faltaba que escuchases a alguien más que a nosotros.

**La tercera noche encontró** **el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

 

Hubo más de un suspiro triste. Harry no debería estar ahí, no era bueno para él. Ese espejo le estaba absorbiendo cada vez más, de una forma que daba escalofríos a los que se paraban a pensarlo. No podía seguir organizando su vida en torno a ese espejo.

 

Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de decirle al niño que tenía que dejar de ver a sus padres. Era simplemente... cruel. Era cruel que quisiese verles y cuando por fin podía no fuese bueno para él. No sería justo prohibírselo. Y aún así, en algún momento alguien iba a tener que hacerlo.

 

Esto era casi peor que el que no los hubiese visto nunca. Era como darle a probar agua a alguien en el desierto y después arrebatársela, como enseñarle un caramelo a un niño y esconderlo antes de que pudiese cogerlo. No era justo.

**Excepto...**

 

Todos se incorporaron, abandonando sus posiciones hundidas en los sofás y sillones. ¿Excepto qué?

**—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

 

\- ¿Te pillaron? - exclamó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Sinceramente, no me extraña - suspiró Remus -. Te has encontrado con demasiada gente en pocos días en la misma zona.

 

\- ¿Te castigaron? - preguntó Sirius yendo a por lo importante.

 

\- No. Solo me dijeron que no volviese a buscar el espejo - Harry negó con la cabeza melancólico. A veces, cuando llevaba una racha de días malos seguidos, tenía ganas de poder mirar otra vez, aunque fuese solo unos segundos.

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañ** **as. Miró** **para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.**

 

\- Ah, es solo Dumbledore - suspiró Sirius relajándose.

 

\- ¿Solo Dumbledore? - preguntó Tonks divertida.

 

\- Me refiero a que Dumbledore no le va a castigar. Él no haría eso. Jamás nos castigó a nosotros por ninguna de nuestras bromas. No va a castigar a Harry por querer ver a James y Lily - explicó quitándole importancia con un gesto.

 

\- Creo que los castigos que nos ponía Minnie ya eran más que suficientes, Canuto - sonrió Remus.

 

**Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

 

\- O usó un encantamiento desilusionador - dijo Bill.

 

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Un encantamiento desilusionador. Se usa para hacer invisible a alguien, pero no es tan efectivo como tu capa. Se ve una distorsión del aire donde está el individuo. Sin embargo, cuanto más poderoso sea el hechizo, menos se notará esa distorsión. Por eso, para magos realmente poderosos, como Dumbledore, son casi más útiles que una capa de invisibilidad, porque no tienen que preocuparse de que no se les caiga - explicó Hermione antes de que Bill pudiese abrir siquiera la boca.

 

\- Gracias, señorita Granger - sonrió Dumbledore amablemente ante el cumplido.

 

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? Es un hechizo de séptimo curso como poco - dijo Bill boquiabierto. Y no era el único. Parecía que había pasado suficiente tiempo desde la última vez que Hermione había demostrado su inteligencia para que les volviese a sorprender una vez más.

 

\- Lo leí en algún sitio - explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Y qué hacías leyendo algo tan avanzado? ¡Solo estás en segundo! - exclamó Tonks estupefacta.

 

\- Era interesante. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil un hechizo - se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se negó a bajar la mirada. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

 

\- Y yo que pensaba que la pelirroja y tú erais avanzados comparados con el resto del curso. Esta chica os da mil vueltas en ese aspecto, Lunático - dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.

 

Harry y Ron se inclinaron hacia delante para intercambiar una mirada exasperada por delante de Hermione. ¿Habían dicho ya que era Hermione, no? Parece que no les hacían caso...

**—No... no lo habí** **a visto, señor.**

**—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible** **—dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía** **—. Entonces** **—continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry** **—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

 

\- Así que se llama así. El espejo de Oesed - dijo Charlie -. Por lo menos ahora sabemos cómo llamarlo.

 

\- Como el título del capítulo era una pista demasiado pequeña - dijo Tonks sarcástica mientras volvía a la primera página del capítulo para enseñársela-. **El espejo de Oesed**. No puede ser tan obvio, ¿verdad? - se mofó.

 

\- Cierra el pico, Nymphadora - replicó Charlie sonrojado.

 

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Nymphadora?!

 

\- Espera. ¿Oesed? - repitió Harry incrédulo.

 

\- ¿Tú tampoco sabías cómo se llamaba? ¡Te lo dijo Dumbledore en persona! - exclamó Bill alzando una ceja.

 

\- No es eso. Pásame el libro, Tonks - pidió Harry cazándolo al vuelo cuando se lo lanzó. Pasó páginas a toda velocidad hasta encontrar lo que buscaba -. No puede ser tan fácil...

 

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué buscas, Harry? - preguntó Hermione confundida. Estaba mirado por encima del hombro del chico la frase que este estaba siguiendo con el dedo -. ¿La inscripción?

 

\- **_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_** \- leyó Harry antes de murmurar algo tan bajo que nadie le oyó. Después se giró hacia Luna mirándola asombrado -. Eso es. ¡Eres un genio, Luna!

 

Ella solo sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza, contenta de que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no tiene sentido - replicó Bill confundido.

 

\- Sí que lo tiene - le contradijo Harry entusiasmado -. Ya nos lo ha dicho Luna. Solo hay que ponerlo del derecho. ¡Eres brillante! - exclamó de nuevo mirando a la chica rubia a su lado.

 

\- ¿Te quieres explicar? - pidió Ron exasperado.

 

\- No hasta que Dumbledore explique en el libro cómo funciona - replicó Harry.

 

\- Ahora ya veis cómo nos sentimos el resto cuando no queréis compartir algo - dijo George.

 

\- No es tan divertido, ¿eh, hermanito? - le pinchó Fred.

 

\- Hermione y yo ya estamos acostumbrados. No es la primera vez que Harry tiene una de sus ideas inesperadas. Por lo menos esta vez no ha salido corriendo a ningún lado - dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Solo tenemos algo más de paciencia y más fe en Harry - replicó Hermione haciendo que todos se sintiesen inexplicablemente culpables por algo. ¿Por qué? No lo tenían claro..., pero tenía que ver con no escuchar a Harry.

**—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

**—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿** **no?**

**—** **Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

**—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó** **como capitán.**

 

\- ¿Él lo sabía? - exclamó Ron perplejo. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas -. ¡Harry!, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

 

\- ¿Y qué habrías ganado? Por lo menos no te avergonzaste como estás haciendo ahora - replicó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -. De verdad, no sé por qué te molesta tanto si lo acaba de oír todo el Gran Comedor. Lo que tú viste y lo que yo vi.

 

\- Me lo podías haber contado - protestó Ron débilmente.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron. La próxima vez que ocurra algo como esto, te lo diré en cuanto te vea - prometió Harry con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

**—¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

**—No necesito una capa para ser invisible** **—dijo amablemente Dumbledore** **—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qu** **é es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

 

Hermione dio un respingo y abrió mucho los ojos.

 

\- ¿Oesed? - repitió ella boquiabierta.

 

\- Sí, ya se ha mencionado antes - dijo Percy mirándola extrañado.

 

\- No me lo puedo creer... Era demasiado fácil. Eres brillante, Luna - dijo Hermione inclinándose por delante de Harry para mirarla.

 

\- A veces lo más fácil es tan obvio que lo pasamos por alto - respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Tú también has adivinado la inscripción? - preguntó Fred alzando una ceja.

 

\- Como Harry. Dices Oesed y de pronto sabes lo que significa. ¿Creéis que si lo repito muchas veces lo averiguaré yo también? - preguntó George sarcástico.

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

**—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá** **exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

 

\- Oh, venga ya, Dumbledore. ¿Usted también va a empezar con acertijos en vez de dar una respuesta? - protestó Sirius.

 

\- Hay cosas que hay que averiguar por uno mismo - respondió el director con los ojos chispeantes.

 

\- Pero esa pista no es de mucha ayuda - bufó el animago.

 

\- En realidad sí, Sirius - intervino Remus pensativo.

 

\- ¿Lo has adivinado? ¿Cómo funciona? - preguntó Arthur interesado. Todos se inclinaron hacia el hombre lobo, ansiosos por saberlo.

 

\- Creo que sí lo he adivinado - dijo Remus despacio, dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

 

\- Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Suéltalo. ¿Cómo funciona? - se impacientó Sirius.

 

\- No sé, Canuto. A lo mejor hago como Harry y no lo digo hasta que se mencione en el libro - dijo Remus con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

 

\- ¡Lunático! - exclamó Sirius echando chispas por los ojos.

 

\- De todas formas, aún no sé lo significa la inscripción - Remus evadió la pregunta frunciendo el ceño frustrado.

 

\- Otro que no lo va a decir - suspiró Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué manía tenían todos con lo de no compartir las cosas?

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

**—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

 

\- ¿Es eso? - preguntó Tonks alzando las cejas.

 

\- Más o menos - respondió Harry -. No muestra cualquier cosa que quieras.

**—Sí y no** **—dijo con calma Dumbledore** **—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.**

 

De pronto todos tenían un nudo en la garganta y los dos chicos se negaban a mirar a nadie a la cara.

 

\- Oh, Ron, Harry... - suspiró la señora Weasley.

 

Los hermanos Weasley miraban a Ron sin saber cómo sentirse. En parte culpables por no haber notado las inseguridades que tenía y no haber hecho nada por hacerlas desaparecer. Pero no sabían cómo sentirse respecto al hecho de que a Ron le gustaría no tener hermanos.

 

\- Ron... - empezó Bill sintiendo que era su responsabilidad dar el primer paso por ser el mayor.

 

\- Ya no es así, Bill - interrumpió Ron todavía sin levantar la vista de las manos de su regazo. Podían ver las puntas de sus orejas rojas.

 

\- ¿Ya no verías eso en el espejo? - preguntó Charlie queriendo que no quedasen dudas sobre lo que quería decir su hermanito.

 

\- No. Hace unos meses a lo mejor sí - dijo pensando que desde hacía meses Harry y él no hacían más que desear que despertase Hermione -. Ayer no habría sido eso - dijo recordando la desesperación que había sentido por recuperar a su hermana, y después también a su mejor amigo -. Y hoy definitivamente no sería eso - dijo pensando en los tíos de Harry y lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar a su familia.

 

\- ¿Ahora ya no querrías que desapareciésemos? - preguntó Ginny en un susurro, casi temiendo la respuesta. Por mucho que se peleasen, Ron era su hermano y le había dolido que no quisiese que existiesen.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso nunca! - exclamó Ron sobresaltado, tanto que por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarles. Todos podían ver su expresión horrorizada -. ¿Cuándo he deseado yo eso?

 

\- Bueno, en el espejo estabas solo - explicó Percy incómodo al ver que los otros no sabían qué responder.

 

\- ¡Pero eso no significa que quisiese que desaparecierais! Solo es que nos meten a todos en un saco. Pelirrojo con pecas es igual a Weasley. Solo... Solo me gustaría que me dejasen ser solo Ron a veces en vez de compararme con vosotros - confesó bajando la cabeza de nuevo, completamente avergonzado. No quería hablar de esto delante del comedor. Es más, no quería hablar de esto y punto.

 

\- Eso no es así, Ronnie - dijo George por una vez serio.

 

\- Tú vas a llegar lejos. Muy lejos - dijo Fred tan seguro de eso como de que la magia existía.

 

\- No tienes que hacer lo que hicimos nosotros. Solo haz lo que has dicho antes. Concéntrate en ser Ron y el resto vendrá solo - dijo Charlie recordando lo que había dicho Ron en el tren de cómo cualquier cosa que hiciese no valdría mucho porque alguno de sus hermanos ya lo habría hecho antes.

 

Ron no sabía qué responder. Estaba más rojo que su pelo y no sabía dónde meterse. Era agradable que le dijesen eso y ver que le apoyaban, pero este tipo de conversaciones nunca había sido su fuerte.

 

\- Creo que ya podemos decir lo que significa la inscripción - intervino Harry yendo al rescate de su mejor amigo cuando el silencio se extendió.

 

\- ¿Ya por fin? - dijo Sirius sarcástico, pillando al vuelo lo que estaba haciendo su ahijado.

 

\- Este espejo muestra tu deseo más profundo, ¿no? Oesed es deseo al revés - dijo Harry dejando que todos lo asimilasen.

 

\- No puede ser tan fácil... - murmuró Bill arrebatándole el libro a Tonks.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó ella intentando recuperarlo, pero él era más alto y tenía los brazos más largos, así que no era difícil mantenerlo fuera de su alcance.

 

\- Solo está al revés. Como ha dicho Luna, solo hay que poner la inscripción al derecho - siguió Harry ignorándoles.

 

Al final la metamorfomaga le lanzó un hechizo punzante al pelirrojo, consiguiendo que soltase el libro. Lo recuperó antes de que Bill lo pudiese volver a coger y buscó la página.

 

\- **_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_** \- leyó ella.

 

\- Sí, y mirad - dijo Harry sacando su varita y escribiéndolo en el aire como había hecho Tom Riddle el día anterior. Después hizo un movimiento brusco hacia un lado, como para hacerlas girar y todos vieron fascinados como las letras se reordenaban.

 

\- ‘Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo’ - leyó Remus pasmado -. Era tan obvio... Y solo lo ha visto Luna.

 

\- ¡Es brillante esta chica! - dijo Harry otra vez dándole un codazo suavemente a la Ravenclaw.

 

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo has hecho eso - dijo Hermione señalando boquiabierta las letras que estaban desapareciendo.

 

\- Ayer vi a alguien hacerlo y no tenía papel a mano, así que decidí probar - Harry se encogió de hombros -. Lo peor que podía pasar era que quedase en ridículo si no lo conseguía.

 

\- ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? - insistió ella.

 

\- No sé. ¿Cómo haces que salgan chispas de la varita? Quieres que salgan y salen. Pues las letras igual. No lo sé, Hermione - se defendió Harry empezando a desear haber pedido simplemente un papel.

 

\- ¿A quién viste haciendo eso? - preguntó Remus curioso.

 

\- Eh... Saldrá en los libros - evadió Harry la pregunta.

 

\- A lo mejor esa persona es capaz de explicarlo - dijo Tonks intentándolo. Tenía el ceño fruncido concentrada, pero no se escribía nada. Solo salían chispas.

 

\- No creo que sigan queriendo pedirle que se lo expliqué cuando descubran quién es - murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

 

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto.**

 

Harry tragó saliva nervioso. Él había estado en camino de convertirse en una de esas personas consumidas por el reflejo. De no haber sido por Dumbledore, él habría seguido buscando el espejo. Y, sobre todo, de no haber sido por Ron y los gemelos, y después Hermione, se habría consumido de todas formas, sin comer y durmiendo poco hasta que las cosas se hubiesen puesto muy feas. Menos mal que no había llegado a ese punto gracias a ellos.

 

**O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

**Continuó:**

**—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado.**

 

El trío intercambió una mirada. Sí que lo había vuelto a ver, y gracias a Merlín había sido capaz de usarlo en su favor. Si no se lo hubiese encontrado en Navidad, las cosas a final de curso no habrían salido como habían salido. Quizás Harry no habría salido con vida aquella noche porque Quirrell le habría matado cuando viese que no era útil.

 

**No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recué** **rdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

**Harry se puso de pie.**

**—Señ** **or... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho** **—sonrió** **Dumbledore** **—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta má** **s.**

**—¿Qu** **é es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó la señora Weasley con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley. Y lo siento, profesor. No debí haberle preguntado - se disculpó Harry sonrojado. Aquella noche no lo había pensado, solo había seguido un impulso que le había llevado a satisfacer esa curiosidad.

 

\- Técnicamente no ha hecho nada malo. Solo ha preguntado. El director puede elegir no responder - le defendió Fred.

 

\- Y Dumbledore sabe lo que ha visto Harry. Casi se puede considerar justo que Harry sepa lo que vio él - dijo George.

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - exclamó su madre escandalizada.

**—¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

 

\- Vale. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba - dijo Charlie al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

 

\- ¿Calcetines de lana? ¿En serio? - repitió Sirius perplejo.

 

\- Probablemente eso no es lo que de verdad ve en el espejo, Canuto - dijo Remus.

 

\- Eso tiene más sentido. ¿Pero por qué mentir a Harry? ¿Por qué no contestar que no quiere decirlo? - preguntó Tonks confundida.

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

**—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines** **—explicó** **Dumbledore** **—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

 

\- Creo que le vamos a regalar un par de calcetines el año que viene - declaró Fred.

 

\- Puede que no sea ese su mayor deseo, pero un par de calcetines nunca vienen mal - dijo George sonriente.

 

Dumbledore solo rio suavemente divertido.

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero.**

 

\- ¿Solo tal vez? - dijo Bill alzando una ceja -. Definitivamente no ha sido sincero.

 

**Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

 

\- ¿Scabbers estaba dentro de tu almohada? - preguntó Sirius apretando los puños furioso. Este era un recordatorio non grato de lo cerca que había estado ese traidor de su ahijado, de las muchas posibilidades que había tenido de hacerle daño.

 

\- Sí. Se suele meter en mi almohada o en la suya. ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron confundido.

 

\- Será... - empezó Sirius echando chispas por los ojos. Parecía querer convertir en cenizas a la rata a base solo de fulminarla con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Ese es el final del capítulo, no, Tonks? - intervino Harry antes de que su padrino pudiese revelar algo antes de tiempo.

 

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí - respondió distraída, sin dejar de mirar confundida a su primo.

 

\- ¿No teníamos un partido de quidditch que jugar? - preguntó Harry desviando definitivamente la atención de Sirius.

 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Charlie con los ojos brillantes.

 

\- ¡Vamos! - les metió prisa Wood yendo ya hacia la puerta.

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado allí tan rápido? ¡Si estaba sentado ahí hace un segundo! - exclamó Angelina levantándose ella también con Alicia y Katie.

 

\- ¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en darse cuenta de que tiene que subir a la torre a coger su escoba? - preguntó Alicia divertida.

 

\- Probablemente estará a medio camino hacia el campo de quidditch antes de pensarlo siquiera - rio Katie


	17. ¡Empieza el partido!

¡Hola! Bueno, lo primero que quiero decir es que tengo un nuevo respeto por todas las personas capaces de escribir un buen partido de quidditch. ¡Es mucho más complicado de lo que parece! El que he escrito no es muy bueno, pero creo que está pasable. Le he dado como mil vueltas y me lo he leído tantas veces que creo que me lo sé de memoria, pero no sé cómo mejorarlo. Por eso he tardado tanto en escribirlo a pesar de que no es un capítulo muy largo, y ya ha llegado un momento en el que he decidido dejarlo como está y seguir con la historia porque la gente ya pedía que actualizase así que… Bueno, espero que os guste. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Besos!

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

** ¡Empieza el partido! **

 

_\- ¿No teníamos un partido de quidditch que jugar? - preguntó Harry desviando definitivamente la atención de Sirius._

_\- ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Charlie con los ojos brillantes._

_\- ¡Vamos! - les metió prisa Wood yendo ya hacia la puerta._

_\- ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado allí tan rápido? ¡Si estaba sentado ahí hace un segundo! - exclamó Angelina levantándose ella también con Alicia y Katie._

_\- ¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en darse cuenta de que tiene que subir a la torre a coger su escoba? - preguntó Alicia divertida._

_\- Probablemente estará a medio camino hacia el campo de quidditch antes de pensarlo siquiera - rio Katie._

 

Poco a poco iban llegando todos hacia el campo de quidditch.

 

\- ¿Y tú escoba, Oliver? - preguntó Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¿No me digas que no quieres participar? ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! - exclamó George llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente.

 

\- ¡Mi escoba! - exclamó Wood parándose en seco horrorizado antes de darse la vuelta y volver a toda velocidad hacia el castillo -. ¡No os atreváis a empezar sin mí! - gritó por encima de su hombro sin dejar de correr.

 

Desgraciadamente, por no estar mirando hacia delante, no vio a Katie, quien venía riéndose con Angelina y Alicia. Solo tuvo tiempo de abrir mucho los ojos antes de chocar contra ella, mandándoles a los dos al suelo. Los demás se desternillaban de risa mientras los dos intentaban levantarse de la hierba, sonrojados hasta las orejas.

 

\- ¡Wood! - exclamó Katie dándole un empujón para apartarle -. ¿De qué vas?

 

\- ¡Perdona, Katie, solo voy a buscar mi escoba! - respondió él, echando a correr de nuevo hacia el castillo. Por suerte esta vez no se chocó con Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque tuvieron que saltar a un lado para evitar ser arrollados como Katie.

 

\- Idiota - dijo Katie sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonreía divertida.

 

\- Idiota sí que es - asintió Angelina de acuerdo mientras las tres chicas llegaban a la altura de los gemelos -. Mira que volver corriendo en vez de usar el encantamiento convocador.

 

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron como cada vez que organizaban una broma y aparecieron idénticas sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros. Solo les faltaba frotarse las manos para parecer los malos de una película.

 

\- Angelina, preciosa - empezó George sacando su varita y consiguiendo que Angelina se sonrojase un poco.

 

\- Eres un genio - terminó Fred imitando a su hermano.

 

\- ¿Por qué es un genio? - preguntó Harry llegando en ese momento con Ron. Hermione estaba yendo hacia las gradas con Neville y Luna. Ninguno de los tres estaba demasiado interesado en jugar al quidditch. ¿Verlo y animar? Sin problema. ¿Jugar? No tanto.

 

\- ¡ _Accio escoba de Oliver_! - exclamaron los gemelos levantando sus varitas por toda respuesta.

 

En un par de segundos vieron a la escoba salir de una ventana para dirigirse hacia ellos.

 

\- Sabéis que os va a matar, ¿no? Os va a tener dando vueltas al campo durante el próximo entrenamiento completo - sonrió Harry sin apartar los ojos de la escoba que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

 

\- Creo que va a merecer la pena - dijeron Fred y George sonrientes.

 

\- ¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY! - se oyó la voz furiosa de Wood. Todos miraron hacia arriba sobresaltados y la escoba se habría llevado por delante a los gemelos si Harry no hubiese alargado la mano instintivamente para atraparla cuando se acercó.

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado allí arriba tan rápido? - preguntó Alicia perpleja.

 

\- ¡¿A QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁIS JUGANDO?! - siguió diciendo Oliver, asomándose por la ventana. Harry le miraba estupefacto. Sabía que su capitán tenía unos buenos pulmones que ponía en uso en cada entrenamiento, ¿pero que se le oyese desde ahí arriba?

 

\- _Sonorus_ \- musitó Fred apuntando a su garganta -. ¡BUENO, OLIVER, ESTÁBAMOS PLANEANDO JUGAR UN PARTIDO! - Ah, así tenía más sentido, pensó Harry distraído.

 

\- ¡PERO ALGUIEN ES TAN LENTO QUE A ESTE PASO A LO MEJOR NO DA TIEMPO! - gritó George después de imitar el hechizo de su hermano. Las tres cazadoras, Harry y Ron tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos. Aun así, después les pitaban los oídos.

 

\- ¡ _Silencio_! - exclamó Angelina de pronto apuntándoles con su varita mientras Oliver desaparecía de la ventana -. ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa con vosotros dos?! ¿Pretendéis dejarnos sordos o qué?

 

\- ¿De qué iba eso? - preguntó Charlie acercándose con Bill, ambos con una escoba en la mano. Una pequeña parte de Harry se preguntó de dónde las habrían podido sacar, pero decidió ignorarlo. Esto era demasiado divertido.

 

\- Creo que el colegio entero os ha oído. ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - sonrió Bill divertido.

 

\- Estos dos han mandado a Oliver corriendo a la torre a por su escoba y después la han traído aquí con el encantamiento convocador - respondió Alicia hablando más alto que de costumbre.

 

\- Creo que no estaba contento - apareció Sirius con una enorme sonrisa -. James odiaba cada vez que le gastaba esa broma, pero picaba un montón de veces.

 

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Katie alzando una ceja y gritando también más que lo normal.

 

\- ¿Qué os pasa a todos con lo de gritar? - preguntó Remus curioso. Él también tenía una escoba, como Sirius.

 

\- Estos dos idiotas - dijo Angelina dándoles un golpe en la nuca a los gemelos - han decidido que sería buena idea ponerse a discutir con Oliver con un _Sonorus_ a nuestro lado.

 

\- ¡Auch! ¡Angie! - exclamó George cubriéndose la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo querías que le contestásemos sino a Oliver? - preguntó Fred.

 

\- ¡Pues así no! ¡Y no me llames Angie! - dijo fulminando a George con la mirada.

 

\- ¡Os voy a matar! - bramó Wood corriendo hacia ellos con la mirada fija en los gemelos. Fue a abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero Bill y Charlie le cogieron a tiempo.

 

\- ¡Ua, Oliver! - exclamó Charlie sorprendido -. No puedes matarles. Te quedarías sin bateadores en el equipo de quidditch.

 

\- No sería permanente y tienen todo el verano para recuperarse - bufó Oliver, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- ¿Y el partido de ahora? - preguntó Bill alzando una ceja.

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aguantando la respiración.

 

\- Solo se salvan por eso, pero el curso que viene van a lamentar haberme gastado esa broma - decidió Oliver. Resopló y se fue hacia el campo de quidditch.

 

\- Creo que no tendríais que haber hecho eso - dijo Remus mientras todos miraban a la figura que se alejaba.

 

\- Qué va. Las bromas que le gastamos a Oliver son con las que más nos reímos de todas las que les gastamos a los del equipo - sonrió George divertido.

 

\- Y luego nunca cumple sus amenazas. Para el curso que viene se le habrá olvidado - dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros mientras todos echaban a andar también hacia el campo de quidditch.

 

\- ¿Cuándo creéis que se va a dar cuenta de que se ha ido otra vez sin su escoba? - preguntó Harry, sonriendo divertido y levantando la escoba de Wood que aún sostenía.

 

Todos se pararon en seco y se giraron de golpe hacia él.

 

1... 2... 3 segundos de silencio antes de que estallasen en carcajadas.

 

Fred y George se apoyaron el uno en el otro para no caerse de lo fuerte que se estaban riendo, pero acabaron en el suelo de todas formas. Charlie se agarraba el estómago y a Bill se le cayó su escoba mientras las tres cazadoras lloraban de la risa. Ron puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, riéndose como no se reía desde hacía mucho, y Harry trataba en vano de contener la risa, pero era imposible al imaginarse la cara que iba a poner Oliver cuando se diese cuenta.

 

\- Oh, M-Merlín... - intentó decir Fred, pero no pudo con todas las risas.

 

\- Eso... Eso ha sido... - George tampoco estaba teniendo mucho más éxito que su gemelo.

 

\- ¿Épico? - sugirió Ron mirando divertido a su mejor amigo, que tenía los ojos brillantes de diversión. O podía ser por las lágrimas de risa que amenazaban con escapársele, pero eso contaba como diversión, ¿no?

 

\- Absolutamente brillante - dijo Bill, agachándose para recoge su escoba, todavía riéndose por lo bajo.

 

\- Eso no ha estado nada mal, cachorro - dijo Sirius revolviéndole el pelo. Harry le apartó la mano sonriendo. Era la segunda vez que le llamaba así y era... raro..., pero le gustaba. Ese era un apodo que no le importaba, no como el niño que vivió.

 

\- No vamos a dejar que se olvide de esto en mucho tiempo - dijo George poniéndose en pie.

 

\- Tenemos material para chantajearle para mucho rato - dijo Fred limpiándose las lágrimas.

 

\- Esto es muy divertido, sí - dijo Charlie reemprendiendo el camino hacia el campo. A este paso no iban a jugar nunca -, pero yo creía que teníamos un partido pendiente.

 

Todos se apresuraron a alcanzarle. Por un momento se les había olvidado cómo había empezado todo esto.

 

Al llegar vieron a Oliver esperándoles, claramente incómodo. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que le fallaba su escoba.

 

\- Toma, Oliver - se la dio Harry haciendo todo lo posible para no echarse a reír de nuevo, pero no podía esconder una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Oyó risitas a su espaldas consiguiendo que el capitán se sonrojase. Parecía que no todos habían podido contener la risa.

 

\- Bien, vale. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer los equipos? - preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema desesperadamente.

 

\- ¿El equipo de Gryffindor actual contra los demás? - propuso Alicia después de unos segundos.

 

\- No sé si lo veo justo - dijo Bill con el ceño fruncido -. Lleváis dos años entrenando juntos y esta sería la primera vez para nosotros.

 

\- De todas formas - intervino Ron -, tenemos un problema. Solo somos doce. Nos faltan dos jugadores.

 

\- ¿Y si jugamos solo con dos cazadores por equipo? - dijo Katie encogiéndose de hombros -. No será lo mismo, pero...

 

\- No hace falta - dijo Harry con una sonrisa -. ¡Dean! ¡Seamus!

 

Se había fijado que llevaban un rato mirándoles con anhelo desde las gradas.

 

\- ¡Tenéis aquí vuestras escobas, ¿verdad?! - preguntó a voz en grito. Los dos chicos se sentaron más erguidos y asintieron rápidamente -. ¡Bajad, necesitamos gente!

 

\- ¿Qué tienen todos los chicos que hace que se comuniquen gritando? ¿Tanto cuesta acercarse? - Angelina puso los ojos en blanco exasperada.

 

\- Como si tú gritases menos - rio Alicia mientras los gemelos usaban el encantamiento convocador de nuevo para traer las escobas de los dos chicos.

 

\- ¿Podemos jugar? - preguntó Dean esperanzado.

 

\- Necesitamos dos jugadores - fue toda la explicación de Ron.

 

\- Daos la vuelta - advirtió Remus.

 

\- ¿Qué? - los dos obedecieron confundidos justo a tiempo para levantar los brazos y coger las escobas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

 

\- Vale, ya tenemos catorce jugadores. ¿Cómo nos dividimos? - siguió Charlie impaciente.

 

\- ¿Y si vamos eligiendo? Dos capitanes y ellos van escogiendo un jugador cada uno - sugirió Alicia -. Es lo que se me ocurre que sea más justo.

 

\- ¿Y quiénes van a ser los capitanes? - preguntó Bill.

 

\- Harry y Charlie - respondió Ron como si fuese obvio -. Todo esto empezó porque queríamos ver quién de los dos era mejor buscador. Ellos deberían elegir.

 

\- Yo no... - empezó Harry totalmente rojo -. Oliver es el...

 

\- Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor - terminó él con una sonrisa divertida -. Pero ninguno de estos equipos va a ser ese así que no tengo por qué ser capitán.

 

\- Pero... - protestó.

 

\- Venga, Harry. Hasta te dejo empezar a elegir. Si empezamos eligiendo guardianes, te dejo que te quedes con Wood - sonrió Charlie confiado.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Así que quería jugar así, ¿eh? Bien, pues vamos a jugar.

 

\- Elijo a Ron - declaró dejando a todos sorprendidos. Incluso Ron le miró como si no le hubiese oído bien.

 

\- ¿A Ron? - repitió George en shock.

 

\- ¿Como guardián? - aclaró Fred con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Sí - asintió Harry decidido.

 

\- ¡Pero Oliver es genial como guardián! - exclamó Katie perpleja.

 

\- Y Ron también - la contradijo.

 

\- ¿Mejor que Oliver? - preguntó Bill señalándole con el pulgar.

 

\- No sé si mejor. Oliver es estupendo, pero Ron también lo es - insistió Harry testarudo, sonriendo de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Pero…

 

\- Es mi elección. Quiero a Ron en mi equipo - Harry no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Ya verían la sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

 

Todos miraron de Harry a Ron y vuelta a empezar. Los dos chicos compartían sonrisas traviesas (aunque la de Ron era bastante más nerviosa que la de Harry, quien no dudaba ni un poquito de su elección). Eran sonrisas que escondían secretos que solo ellos conocían, como llevaba pasando toda la lectura.

 

Incluso Oliver se removió incómodo al darse cuenta de que su buscador estrella prefería a otro como guardián. Pero bueno, también era cierto que Ron era el mejor amigo de Harry y a este no le debía de haber gustado que Charlie menospreciase a Ron.

 

\- Allá tú. Yo me quedo con Wood - dijo Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara. En realidad, su confianza flaqueó durante un segundo -. Volvemos a jugar juntos, Oliver - sonrió chocándole los cinco.

 

\- Ahora bateadores - dijo Bill.

 

\- Fred - dijo Harry en seguida.

 

\- George - Charlie no pensaba dejar que tuviese a los dos gemelos. Eran mortíferos esos dos juntos.

 

\- Sirius - replicó Harry enviándole una sonrisa a su padrino.

 

\- Remus. ¿Eras bateador, verdad? - preguntó Charlie mirándole con ojo crítico.

 

\- Y muy bueno. Casi tanto como yo, aunque él no estuvo en el equipo - dijo Sirius sabiendo que su amigo no haría justicia a lo que era capaz de hacer.

 

\- Nos quedan los cazadores - dijo Harry mirando a los seis que quedaban -. Angelina.

 

\- Bill. No entiendo por qué nunca te metiste en el equipo con lo buen cazador que eras - comentó Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Tenía otras cosas más importantes - Bill se encogió de hombros -. Tu turno, Harry.

 

\- Alicia.

 

\- Katie.

 

\- Dean - eligió Harry, sabiendo, aunque nunca se lo diría, que Dean volaba mejor que Seamus.

 

\- Y yo me quedo con Seamus - terminó Charlie.

 

\- ¡¿Pensáis empezar de una vez o queréis que os traigamos el té para que sigáis charlando ahí abajo?! - preguntó Tonks a voz en grito desde las gradas.

 

Se había reunido con Hermione, Neville y Luna en las gradas y poco después habían llegado Percy, Ginny y los señores Weasley. La pequeña pelirroja había querido participar en el partido, pero sus padres habían pensado que era demasiado pequeña, estando solo en primero, para jugar partidos. Sobre todo, no la habían dejado por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Después de la cámara... No, era demasiado pronto para que se fuese volando por ahí.

 

\- ¡Estábamos haciendo los equipos! ¡No seas impaciente, Nymphadora! - respondió Charlie.

 

\- ¡Pues empezad ya de una vez! ¡Por aquí nos estamos aburriendo! ¡Y no me llames Nymphadora! - incluso desde esta distancia podían ver cómo el pelo de la metamorfomaga se volvía rojo de rabia.

 

\- ¡Todos al aire! - exclamó Charlie y catorce escobas se elevaron rápidamente.

 

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Harry y salió disparado. Dio una vuelta al campo lo más rápido que le permitía la escoba. Merlín, cómo había echado de menos volar...

 

Tiró de la escoba hacia arriba y subió y subió y subió...

 

\- ¿Hasta dónde piensa ir? - preguntó Bill, mirando hacia la pequeña figura que era Harry, varias decenas de metros por encima de ellos.

 

\- No sé - respondió Charlie, haciéndose sombra con la mano para intentar verle mejor.

 

\- Tú espera - dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida. Los del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y Ron miraban tranquilamente hacia arriba, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer Harry y deseando ver las reacciones de los otros.

 

Oyeron a Harry soltar un grito de alegría mientras empezaba a acelerar en una caída en picado que les puso los pelos de punta a muchos.

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó la señora Weasley llevándose las manos al pecho.

 

Pero Harry no escuchó los jadeos sorprendidos de los presentes, solo siguió acelerando contra el suelo. Aun así, era mejor no asustarles demasiado antes de empezar siquiera el partido. Cuando le quedaban casi diez metros para chocar con el suelo, enderezó la escoba bruscamente y se puso al nivel del resto de jugadores.

 

Más de uno iba a hacer un comentario sobre lo que había hecho, pero la sonrisa de pura felicidad que tenía en el rostro les hizo callarse. Era increíble lo relajado que estaba sobre la escoba a pesar de que casi les había dado un infarto a algunos.

 

\- ¿Empezamos? - preguntó Harry mirando a Charlie.

 

\- Eh... ¿Sí? - contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza para superar el shock. Merlín, cómo volaba este niño...

 

Percy se acercó hasta el centro del campo con la caja de las pelotas levitando tras él mientras Ron y Wood se dirigían a los postes. Soltó las bludgers y la snitch, que dio un par de vueltas en torno a los jugadores con los ojos de ambos buscadores clavados en ella antes de desaparecer de la vista.

 

\- Preparados... Listos... ¡Ya! - exclamó Percy lanzando la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.

 

\- ¡Empieza el partido, señoras y señores! - se oyó la voz de Lee Jordan sobresaltando a muchos.

 

\- ¡¿Y ese cuándo ha llegado?! - exclamó Sirius sorprendido, sin dejar de perseguir una bludger con el bate en alto.

 

\- ¡Y Angelina sale disparada hace Wood en posesión de la quaffle! ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Se la pasa  a Alicia Spinnet! ¡De vuelta a Angelina! - comentaba Lee como si fuese un partido de verdad -. ¡Se acercan Katie y Seamus dispuestos a cortarle el paso!

 

Angelina miró rápidamente alrededor, pero Alicia estaba demasiado lejos.

 

\- ¡Y un pase estupendo a Dean Thomas! No sabemos qué tal es como jugador este chico. Esquiva a Seamus y se la pasa a Alicia. ¡Madre mía, ¿de dónde ha salido ese Weasley?! Bill Weasley intercepta el pase y vuela en dirección contraria.

 

Bill sonreía de oreja a oreja. Merlín, había echado de menos jugar al quidditch..., pensó mientras giraba bruscamente hacia la derecha para evitar una bludger lanzada por Sirius.

 

\- ¡Le lanza la pelota a Katie! ¡Se la pasa a Seamus! Seamus tiene que pasársela a Bill de nuevo para evitar a Alicia y Weasley sale otra vez hasta los postes. Esquiva a Angelina y ya no hay nada entre él y los postes excepto Ron. ¿Conseguirá pararla?

 

Ron agarró la escoba entre sus piernas con tanta fuerza que se le volvieron los nudillos blancos. Harry le había elegido a él antes que a Wood. Confiaba en él para parar la quaffle y le había defendido cuando los demás básicamente habían dicho que era malísimo como guardián comparado con el otro chico. Él no quería que esa confianza fuese infundada, pero sabía lo bueno que era Bill. No sabía si podía pararla.

 

\- ¡Ánimo, Ron! ¡Tal y como practicamos este verano! ¡Puedes hacerlo! - oyó gritar a Harry.

 

Su mejor amigo estaba suspendido en el centro del campo, habiéndose detenido cuando escuchó el comentario de Lee, y le miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Le estaba prestando su completa atención a pesar de que Charlie seguía dando vueltas como un halcón en busca de la snitch y parecía tan seguro de las habilidades de su guardián que todos los nervios de Ron se disiparon. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

Bill volaba totalmente concentrado. No tenía ninguna duda de que iba a marcar el primer gol del partido. Solo tenía al pequeño Ronnie en medio y él nunca había demostrado ser nada especial como guardián.

 

\- ¡Bill se acerca a los postes! ¡Finta hacia la derecha, tira y... PARADA DE RONALD WEASLEY! - bramó Lee sonando tan sorprendido como el resto.

 

Bill miraba a su hermanito con los ojos como platos. Había estado tan seguro... Estaba convencido de que Ron había picado con esa finta, pero había aparecido de la nada golpeando la quaffle y mandándola a las manos de Angelina.

 

\- ¡Bien hecho, Ron! - felicitó Harry, retomando la búsqueda de la snitch con los ánimos en alto. En ese momento la vio flotando un par de metros por encima de los postes de Wood.

 

Salió disparado sin dudar, sabiendo que Charlie estaba volando en dirección contraria. Estaba a punto de cogerla... Solo un poco más... Y tuvo que dejarse caer de golpe por culpa de una bludger. Para cuando volvió a mirar, la snitch ya no estaba.

 

\- ¡Y Harry pierde la snitch gracias a una bludger bien colocada de George Weasley! - comentó Lee.

 

\- ¡Buena esa, George! - Charlie había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Harry de coger la snitch.

 

\- ¡Y sigue el partido! Dean está en posesión de la quaffle. Esquiva a Seamus y se la pasa a Alicia. Alicia va directa contra Katie y Bill. ¡Ha dejado caer la quaffle, señoras y señores! Y justo a tiempo para que la recoja Angelina, que vuela directa a los aros. ¡Tira y... GOL DE ANGELINA!

 

Harry seguía dando vueltas por el campo, esquivando a otros jugadores y a las bludgers. Charlie recorría el campo metódicamente, aunque estaba manteniendo un ojo sobre Harry. No se iba a volver a arriesgar después de lo de antes.

 

En ese instante, Charlie salió disparado hacia el campo del equipo contrario, con la vista fija en la base de los postes de gol. Harry se giró inmediatamente hacia donde estaba yendo, pero no podía ver la snitch. Ni siquiera un reflejo dorado. Nada. 

 

Ignoró al otro buscador y siguió dando vueltas tranquilamente.

 

\- ¡Parece que a Harry no le importa que Charlie haya visto la snitch! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Lo ha dado por perdido? - se oía a Lee, que sonaba tan confundido como los demás.

 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Harry?! - exclamó Angelina al cruzarse con él.

 

\- ¡Harry, la snitch! - gritó Dean, poniéndose de los nervios al ver cómo no hacía nada.

 

Harry les ignoró a todos.

 

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - murmuró Ginny perpleja -. ¡Charlie va a coger la snitch!

 

\- Y nosotras vamos a ganar la apuesta - dijo Tonks felizmente -. No entiendo por qué trece personas apostaron por él si da la impresión de que ni siquiera sabe que debe atrapar la snitch...

 

\- Qué poca fe tenéis en Harry - resopló Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Miró a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Si hay algo en lo que Harry jamás se equivoca es en quidditch. Si no está persiguiendo a Charlie, será por algo.

 

\- Tú verás. Vas a perder la apuesta - la pinchó Tonks con una amplia sonrisa -. Es imposible que Harry... ¿Qué está haciendo, Charlie?

 

Charlie volvió a ascender al ver que Harry no le estaba haciendo caso.

 

\- ¡Madre mía! Parece que Weasley había intentado una finta y Potter ha sido el único que no ha picado. Lo siento, Harry. Ya sabemos por qué eres el buscador más joven del siglo - dijo Lee por el megáfono, sonrojándose ligeramente. Parecía que aún no había aprendido a no dudar de Harry...

 

La única señal que hizo Harry de haberle oído fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dejó de dar vueltas en busca de la snitch.

 

\- Era una finta... - musitó Tonks desinflándose.

 

\- Os dije que Harry lo había hecho por algún motivo - dijo Hermione sonriendo triunfante.

 

El partido siguió durante varios minutos. Ron solo dejó pasar dos veces la quaffle y Oliver otras dos por lo que los equipos seguían muy igualados. El partido iba a tener que decidirse con los buscadores a este paso, pero bueno, esa era la principal razón por la que estaban jugando el partido.

 

Charlie vio la snitch en ese instante, volando en medio del campo. Harry estaba a la misma distancia un poco más a la derecha y la vio un segundo después. Ambos salieron disparados hacia ella y el resto de los jugadores, sabiendo que esto era lo que iba a decidir qué equipo ganaba, se quedaron quietos observándoles.

 

La snitch, como si sintiese que la había visto, comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda, lo que le venía mejor a Charlie. Harry le iba pisando los talones, forzando a su escoba a ir más rápido.

 

De pronto, la pequeña pelota dorada se dirigió bruscamente hacia el suelo y los dos jugadores la siguieron sin perder ni un instante. Harry ya había conseguido alcanzar a Charlie y estaban codo con codo tratando de alcanzarla antes que el otro.

 

Charlie trató de empujar a Harry (ignoró la punzada de culpa al hacerlo porque esto seguía siendo quidditch aunque el otro buscador fuese como la mitad de pequeño que él…), pero para su sorpresa solo se encontró aire. Harry, viendo venir la maniobra, había rodado con la escoba para evitarle, sin perder nada de velocidad.

 

La snitch no cambiaba de dirección y estaban cada vez más cerca del suelo. Charlie miró de reojo a Harry, pero el chico tenía una cara de concentración y no parecía tener intención de frenar. Estaban descendiendo totalmente en vertical y solo les faltaban unos metros para estamparse.

 

Diez... Siete... Cinco...

 

Cuando quedaban tres metros Charlie enderezó la escoba, pero Harry siguió adelante sin frenar siquiera.

 

\- ¡Se va a estrellar! - gritó Remus metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita, a pesar de saber que no conseguiría hacer un hechizo a tiempo.

 

Venga... Un poco más... Harry se estiró todo lo que pudo, alargó la mano y notó cómo se cerraban los dedos en torno a la fría pelota de metal. A un metro del suelo, Harry tiró con fuerza de la escoba y se niveló justo a tiempo para que le rozasen los dedos de los pues en la hierba.

 

El equipo de Harry estalló en vítores y descendieron a abrazarle.

 

\- ¡Merlín, Harry, casi me das un infarto! - exclamó Remus intentando calmarse.

 

\- Definitivamente mejor que James, vuelas mucho mejor que él - murmuraba Sirius, con los ojos como platos fijos en su ahijado. No sabía si unirse a los vítores o regañar a Harry por el susto que le había dado.

 

\- Buena esa, Harry - felicitó Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda.

 

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Hermione antes de arrollar a Harry por detrás con tanta fuerza que casi se van los dos al suelo -. ¡Ha sido fantástico!

 

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? - balbuceó Charlie perplejo. Había bajado al suelo y miraba al chico completamente sorprendido.

 

\- Es Harry. Aún no ha perdido nunca un partido de quidditch. Cada vez mejor, Harry - dijo Oliver con una enorme sonrisa. Ni siquiera estaba molesto por haber perdido el partido. Ver volar así a su buscador lo compensaba con creces.

 

\- Creo que entonces hemos ganado una apuesta - dijeron los gemelos, alzando una ceja y mirando a los que habían apostado por Charlie.

 

\- ¿Cómo has podido perder, Charlie? - refunfuñó Bill poniendo su parte en la mano extendida de Fred.

 

\- Nadie dijo que volaba así de bien - se defendió Charlie -. Todavía no sé cómo ha podido hacer ese descenso en picado.

 

\- Magia - respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo hacía por instinto. No se podía explicar.

 

\- Lo que más nos ha sorprendido a nosotros - dijo George mirando a su hermano pequeño.

 

\- Es el pequeño Ronnie - dijo Fred clavando la mirada en él.

 

\- Cierto. ¿Desde cuándo eres un buen guardián, Ron? - preguntó Bill, intentando ignorar el hecho de que solo había conseguido meterle un gol a su hermano de todos los que había tirado. No, no le había herido el orgullo. Nop, para nada.

 

\- Harry me ayudó a practicar este verano - explicó Ron sonrojándose.

 

\- Eh, a mí no me metas - replicó Harry levantando las manos -. Solo estuvimos jugando uno contra uno y puedo contar con los dedos de las dos manos el número de goles que te metí en todo el tiempo que estuve en tu casa, y me sobran dedos.

 

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ron, haciendo que se ruborizase todavía más.

 

\- ¿Por qué demonios no lo has dicho nunca, Ron? - dijo Percy confundido. Si a él se le daba bien algo, no le veía motivo para ocultarlo.

 

\- No tenías fe precisamente en que pudiera pararlos. ¿O es que os habéis olvidado de que antes de empezar el partido todos pensabais que era un paquete y Harry había hecho una locura eligiéndome a mí antes que a Wood? - espetó Ron con más rabia de la que quería.

 

Llevaba años sufriendo los comentarios de sus hermanos, oyéndoles decir cómo no era un buen jugador, cómo el pequeño Ron no destacaba en nada… Ahora ya había estallado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a insinuar que era culpa suya por no haberlo dicho? No era fácil cuando todos se peleaban por no tenerte en el equipo.

 

\- Yo sí te quiero en mi equipo, Ron - dijo Harry poniéndole la mano en el hombro para calmarle -. Siempre te quiero en mi equipo.

 

Ron sonrió. Era la primera persona que decía eso y, Merlín, sentaba bien oírlo. Tan bien como cuando lo había dicho antes del partido.

 

\- A mí no me gusta jugar al quidditch así que no voy a estar en ningún equipo, pero para cualquier otra cosa, yo también te quiero conmigo - dijo Hermione ruborizándose ligeramente, igual que Ron. Pero ambos tenían sonrisas tan amplias que no les importaba lo que pensasen los demás.

 

\- Lo sentimos, Ron - se disculparon los gemelos, por una vez serios. Habían sido los primeros en expresar su incredulidad antes.

 

\- Da igual. Hemos ganado el partido - respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sí que le daba igual. ¿Qué más daba que los demás no le quisiesen en su equipo? Ellos se lo perdían. Harry (y Hermione para cualquier cosa que no incluyese una escoba) sí le quería en el suyo y era su mejor amigo. El resto podían irse a paseo por todo lo que a él le importaba.

 

\- Creo que deberíamos volver ya - intervino el señor Weasley, después de unos segundos en los que nadie supo qué decir. Ya no quedaba mucha gente fuera del castillo.

 

\- ¿Ya? - dijo sorprendido Fred.

 

\- ¿Tan pronto? - George hizo una mueca.

 

\- Bueno, si no hubieseis tardado tanto en empezar, a lo mejor ahora tendríamos más tiempo - les recriminó Tonks.

 

\- Pero... Pero... - balbuceó George.

 

\- Vamos al castillo antes de que empiecen sin nosotros, anda - dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

 

Siguieron bromeando durante todo el camino hasta la entrada y ahí se separaron los que tenían escobas de los demás para subir a dejarlas a la torre.

 

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos en la sala común? - propuso Fred con los ojos brillantes.

 

\- Tendríamos un rato antes de que viniesen a buscarnos - sonrió George.

 

\- Uhg, no gracias. Son capaces de empezar sin nosotros. Si no estuviese el hechizo de los libros, me apuntaría, pero no quiero que me pille de sorpresa - dijo Harry reprimiendo un escalofrío -. Ya es bastante malo sabiendo cuándo va a actuar.

 

\- Sí, cierto - dijo Fred con una mueca -. Mejor vamos antes de que mamá pierda la paciencia.

 

Diez minutos después ya estaban por fin todos reunidos otra vez en el Gran Comedor pero no parecía que tuviesen intención de callarse pronto.

 

Luna había vuelto al sofá que compartía con Neville y Ginny al lado del sofá del trío de oro, pero el resto seguía en los mismos sitios de antes.

 

Dumbledore se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio en unos momentos.

 

\- Bien, creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente - dijo el director dando una palmada -. Esta pausa ha durado más de lo previsto así que no vamos a poder terminar el libro hasta después de la cena. ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

 

Hubo una pausa en la que nadie se atrevió a ofrecerse. Los últimos capítulos habían sido un poco… tensos.

 

\- Yo - se oyó una voz.

 

No se sabía si estaba más sorprendido el Gran Comedor o el propio Neville por haberse atrevido a levantar la mano. Parecía como si no pudiese creer que esa palabra hubiese salido de su boca.

 

\- ¡Excelente, señor Longbottom! - dijo Dumbledore, enviándole alegremente el libro volando con un ademán de la varita -. Cuando usted quiera, le estamos esperando.


	18. Nicolás Flamel

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin he terminado este capítulo. No es el más largo de los que he escrito, pero a mí se me ha hecho eterno porque siempre me ha parecido que este capítulo tiene poca acción, como si pasase muy lento. Pero bueno, ya por fin lo he terminado. Lo siento si tiene alguna errata, pero es lo que ocurre cuando lo haces por la noche cuando se supone que estás durmiendo. Además, he creído que la mayoría preferiría leer de una vez un nuevo capítulo antes que esperar hasta mañana para que lo revisase a fondo.

¡Espero que os guste!

 

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

 

** Nicolás Flamel **

 

_\- Bien, creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente - dijo el director dando una palmada -. Esta pausa ha durado más de lo previsto así que no vamos a poder terminar el libro hasta después de la cena. ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?_

_Hubo una pausa en la que nadie se atrevió a ofrecerse. Los últimos capítulos habían sido un poco… tensos._

_\- Yo - se oyó una voz._

_No se sabía si estaba más sorprendido el Gran Comedor o el propio Neville por haberse atrevido a levantar la mano. Parecía como si no pudiese creer que esa palabra hubiese salido de su boca._

_\- ¡Excelente, señor Longbottom! - dijo Dumbledore, enviándole alegremente el libro volando con un ademán de la varita -. Cuando usted quiera, le estamos esperando._

 

\- Eh... Vale - Neville sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la expresión de sorpresa y buscó la página que tocaba.

 

**Nicolás Flamel**

 

\- ¡Encontrasteis quién era! - exclamó Tonks con los ojos muy abiertos. Su pelo se volvió de un rosa muy chillón.

 

\- No sé por qué te sorprendes. Con lo cabezotas que son - dijo Charlie, pero no tenía la misma chispa de antes. Parecía que entre lo que les había dicho Ron hace un rato y la derrota sufrida a manos de un niño, a su orgullo le estaba costando superarlo.

 

\- ¿No dijisteis que fue gracias a Neville? - preguntó Ginny curiosa.

 

\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó George.

 

\- Este capítulo te viene perfecto entonces, Neville - sonrió Fred.

 

\- Yo sigo diciendo que yo no hice nada... - musitó el chico por lo bajo, devolviendo la vista a la lectura.

 

**Dumbledore** **había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed,**

 

\- Menos mal - suspiró Sirius, masajeándose las sienes de la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos.

 

Había sido bonito que Harry viese a James y Lily pero la obsesión de Harry se había vuelto preocupante. Por mucho que le doliese, mejor que no les viese de nuevo antes de que se volviese loco.

 

**y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el animago, levantando la cabeza de golpe. Todos se giraron sobresaltados hacia él -. ¿No volviste a usar la capa?

 

Sirius miraba a su ahijado como si le hubiese pegado una patada a un cachorro.

 

\- Sirius, si salía de noche con la capa, iba a acabar yendo en busca del espejo y eso es justo lo que intentaba NO hacer - replicó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Pero... Pero... ¿No fuiste a explorar el castillo con ella? - preguntó desesperado. No le entraba en la cabeza que no hubiese salido de la torre a la primera oportunidad.

 

\- No, Sirius. Ya estaba suficientemente cansado con los entrenamientos de Wood y... otras cosas, para perder horas de sueño paseando por los pasillos - dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo.

 

\- ¿Otras cosas, pequeño Harry? - preguntó Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¿Qué otras cosas estabas haciendo de noche? - insistió George haciendo sonrojar a Harry.

 

\- ¡No es eso! - protestó Harry, tratando de ignorar cómo se estaba ruborizando y lanzándoles un cojín que había sacado de Merlín sabe dónde porque los sofás no tenían.

 

\- ¿Y qué es eso? Nosotros no hemos dicho nada - replicó George atrapando el cojín antes de que les golpease y haciéndolo desaparecer con su varita.

 

\- ¿En qué estás pensando, Harry? - dijo Fred haciendo lo posible para no echarse a reír al ver que la cara de Harry se volvía aún más roja.

 

\- Fred, George - intervino su madre para rescatar al pobre Harry.

 

**Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó** **a tener pesadillas.**

 

La sonrisa de los gemelos flaqueó.

 

\- Oh, vaya. Eso no mola - dijo George con una mueca.

 

\- Ya. Lo que estaba pensando Harry era mucho más divertido - dijo Fred, rompiendo el momento sombrío cuando todos se echaron a reír. Todos menos Harry, que volvía a ruborizarse hasta estar tan rojo como el pelo de Ron.

 

**Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

 

Esto acabó con el humor muy rápido. No se podía hacer bromas sobre esto, definitivamente no.

 

\- Merlín, todavía no me puedo creer que lo recuerde... - murmuró Remus. Tenía un aspecto mucho más cansado que cuando había llegado el día anterior.

 

\- Son solo pesadillas. No lo recuerda... - empezó Sirius poco convencido.

 

\- Sí lo recuerda, Sirius. Es la única forma en que puede saber el color del Avada Kedavra cuando no sabe ni que existe esa maldición ni que fue esa la que mató a James y a Lily - le interrumpió el hombre lobo en un susurro. Los demás no tenían por qué oír esa conversación.

**—¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco** **—dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueñ** **os.**

 

\- Menudo tacto, Ronnie. Harry te cuenta un problema que tiene y tú vas y le dices eso - Bill puso los ojos en blanco exasperado.

 

\- ¿Hablaste con Ron de eso? - preguntó Hermione ignorando al mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

 

\- Ron me preguntó - Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Pero tú odias hablar de cualquier cosa que te sea un problema. ¡Y Ron jamás querría tener una conversación de esas voluntariamente! - exclamó Hermione mirando en shock a los dos chicos. Era casi divertido, verla girarse hacia uno y otro lado porque ella estaba sentada en medio de los tres, pero ambos supieron que no era momento de reírse.

 

\- Ron insistió - murmuró Harry sonrojándose un poco.

 

\- Tú también habrías insistido, Hermione, si le hubieses oído despertarse gritando el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad - explicó Ron en un murmullo.

 

La primera noche que había tenido esas pesadillas había sido horrible. El grito de Harry le había despertado bruscamente, pero no se había atrevido a acercarse a él. Solo se había quedado sentado en la cama escuchando hasta que la respiración de su amigo se había calmado y supo que se había dormido de nuevo. Solo entonces se había vuelto a dormir y no lo había mencionado al día siguiente.

 

Sin embargo, la segunda noche no había podido quedarse sentado esperando. Harry se había despertado gritando igual que la noche anterior, pero no había querido arriesgarse a volver a tener pesadillas. Ron le había oído bajar a la sala común así que después de un rato se había levantado y le había seguido. No había dicho nada, sólo había puesto un tablero de ajedrez delante de él y habían estado jugando toda la noche hasta que se habían despertado los gemelos.

 

Eso había ocurrido igual la noche siguiente, pero Ron no había bajado el tablero de ajedrez. Se había sentado al lado de Harry en el sofá, los dos con las rodillas contra el pecho y los ojos fijos en las llamas de la chimenea. Si les había dado por echarse una siesta aquel día, nadie lo supo excepto ellos y ninguno habló de por qué.

 

La cuarta noche algo había cambiado. Tal vez la pesadilla había sido peor que de costumbre, tal vez Harry tenía un mal día o tal vez el peso de tantas pesadillas y poco descanso por fin había sido demasiado para el chico.

 

Aquella noche Harry no había bajado a la sala común al despertarse gritando. Ron había oído la respiración de su amigo acelerarse aunque estaba obviamente intentando reprimirlo. Se había acercado en silencio a la cama de Harry cuando ya estaba claro que no lo podía controlar y, al abrir las cortinas, se había encontrado a su mejor amigo sentado mirando al frente. Estaba tan pálido como las sábanas y los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de puro pánico a pesar de no estar viendo nada.

 

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se había sentado a su lado y le había pasado el brazo por los hombros. No se sabría seguro quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido cuando Harry se había girado hacia él, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y estallando en sollozos. No eran sollozos exactamente, simplemente su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza tan violentamente que los dos chicos se movían. Y se agarró a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera lo único que estuviese impidiendo que se hundiese de nuevo en las pesadillas, y el pelirrojo no tardó ni un segundo en rodearle también con sus brazos. Se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama, con Harry apoyado en él y poco dispuesto a soltarle, y así se pasaron el resto de la noche.

 

Sin decir ni una palabra.

 

No hacía falta, ni se podían encontrar aunque se buscasen. ¿Qué le podías decir a tu hermano cuando estaba sufriendo tanto, tan obviamente? ¿Qué le podías decir si no sabías seguro qué era lo que no le dejaba tranquilo? Solo podías estar ahí para él de cualquier forma que le ayudase.

 

¿Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa? Jugaban al ajedrez. ¿Necesitaba compañía? No había problema, el fuego tenía un efecto hipnótico que hacía que no te cansases de mirarlo. ¿Necesitaba un abrazo para saber que no estaba solo? Ron estaba ahí para dárselo, para recordárselo una y otra vez hasta que se le grabase en esa cabeza dura que tenía, para mantenerle entero mientras Harry hacía todo lo posible por no derrumbarse.

 

Haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mano para ayudar a Harry, aunque no supiese qué hacer. Si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, él le escucharía, pero no iba a forzarle a ello. No sobre algo que lo tenía tan machacado. Harry ya se lo contaría si quería. De momento se contentaría con ayudarle de otras formas. Merlín, le cantaría una nana para dormir si eso hacía que no tuviese pesadillas. No soportaba ver a su hermano así.

 

Así que cuando, horas después, con el sol ya en lo alto a pesar de que no se habían movido de la cama ni se habían soltado, Harry empezó a hablar, Ron escuchó en silencio. Siguió en silencio mientras Harry le contaba sobre qué tenía pesadillas, siguió en silencio cuando empezaron de nuevo los temblores y siguió en silencio hasta que se calmó de nuevo. Solo entonces había hablado Ron.

 

\- Harry, tienes que olvidarte de lo que viste en ese espejo. No digo que olvides a tus padres, eso nunca, pero Harry... - Ron se mordió el labio indeciso. Estas conversaciones se le daban fatal, pero era Harry. Saltaría a un abismo detrás de él con los ojos cerrados aunque le dijesen que no había fondo -. Ese espejo... Estas pesadillas, Harry, no son buenas...

 

Harry bufó suavemente, demasiado cansado para hacer un comentario. Aun así, Ron le entendió.

 

\- Ya, ya sé que sabes que no son buenas - dijo con una diminuta sonrisa que en seguida desapareció -. Pero tú no te estás viendo, Harry. Llevas días comiendo menos que cuando estabas obsesionado con el espejo porque las pesadillas te hacen perder el apetito en el desayuno y la cena. ¡Harry, ya eres demasiado canijo como para perder comidas!

 

El intento de humor quedó fallido por la preocupación que teñía las palabras de Ron.

 

\- Y si sigues sin dormir, vas a dejar de funcionar. ¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo puede volverte loco - estas tres frases eran las únicas de toda la conversación que aparecían en el libro y menos mal. Era una conversación que ni Hermione sabía que habían tenido.

 

\- Harry, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo te ayudo? No... - a Ron se le cerró la garganta. Estaba desesperado por ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Y lo último que quería era perder a Harry y eso era lo que iba a ocurrir al final como no consiguiesen cortar esto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde -. No... No quiero perderte, Harry - confesó cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su amigo con más fuerza.

 

Harry también le abrazó con más fuerza, pero no tenía respuesta. No sabía cómo pararlas. Solo sabía que no podía expresar lo agradecido que le estaba a Ron por estar con él todas las noches, por no enfadarse porque no le dejase dormir una noche completa con sus gritos, por quedarse abrazándole toda la noche (a pesar de que lo qué pensarían otros si les veían) y por no forzarle a hablar antes de que estuviese listo. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a Ron como amigo, pero iba a dar gracias por ello todos los días.

 

Se habían levantado para bajar a comer y habían estado toda la tarde como si nada hubiese pasado, jugando al snap explosivo con Fred y George. Esa noche, habían acabado abrazados de nuevo en la cama de Harry, pero, agotados, se habían quedado dormidos. Había ocurrido así todas las noches a partir de esa, o bien acababan en la cama de Harry, o el chico se había arrastrado a la cama del pelirrojo y Ron le había hecho sitio hasta que cabían los dos. Y eso no siempre paraba a las pesadillas, pero no había tantas y era más fácil sobrellevarlas.

 

Cuando habían vuelto el resto de estudiantes, Harry, instintivamente, había dejado de despertarse gritando. Seguía despertándose sobresaltado, pero en silencio. A lo mejor era por la costumbre de no gritar cuando tenía pesadillas en Privet Drive, porque eso ponía de muy mal humor a los Dursley. Y aun así, Ron, instintivamente, se despertaba cuando Harry tenía una pesadilla. Parecía saberlo, tener un sexto sentido solo para detectarlas porque normalmente el pelirrojo dormía como un tronco y nada le despertaba. Las pocas veces en las que no se despertaba, Harry se iba a la cama de Ron.

 

Lo habían mantenido en secreto durante meses hasta que habían acabado las pesadillas, teniendo cuidado de que ninguno de los otros compañeros de habitación les oyese o les viese meterse en la cama del otro y levantándose siempre antes que el resto. Nadie lo sabía todavía. Era su secreto. Algo que seguían haciendo cada vez que uno de los dos tenía pesadillas. No era como si les diese vergüenza porque el resto podían pensar lo que quisiera si con eso se ayudaban el uno al otro, pero así se ahorraban tener que dar explicaciones.

**Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!** **»)**

 

Los gemelos se echaron a reír por lo bajo. Esta sí que era la Hermione que conocían. Lo de prenderle fuego a Snape tenía que haber sido el impulso del momento de querer salvar a Harry. Hermione, futura prefecta perfecta, jamás se saltaría las normas, mucho menos haría una cosa así otra vez.

 

**y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quié** **n era Nicolás Flamel.**

 

\- ¿No me digas que de verdad esperabas que lo descubriesen? - preguntó Bill escéptico, alzando una ceja.

 

\- Cosas más raras se han visto - se encogió de hombros sin mirarle apenas.

**Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca,**

 

\- No me extraña - resopló Sirius -. Lo que me sorprende es que todavía os quedase esperanza después de tanto tiempo.

 

**aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algú** **n lado.**

 

\- Y nosotros seguimos sin acordarnos de dónde - gimió Charlie.

 

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que se ha mencionado en el libro? - preguntó Tonks -. A mí no me suena.

 

\- A mí sí, pero no sé de qué - Remus se cogía el pelo entre las manos tratando de recordar, pero era imposible. Por un momento se preguntó si el hechizo no estaba afectando solo a Harry porque él parecía sufrir lo mismo que el Harry del libro. Sin embargo, se deshizo de esa idea casi en seguida.

 

\- Sí que ha salido. Lo hemos leído en voz alta - dijo Harry mirándoles divertido.

 

**Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.**

 

\- ¿Entrenamientos de quidditch? - dijo George horrorizado.

 

\- Querrás decir torturas semanales - Fred se llevó la mano al pecho dramáticamente.

 

\- ¿Cómo he podido confundirme? - replicó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- No lo sé - respondió Fred como si hubiese sido una pregunta de verdad.

 

\- Fue la peor época de entrenamientos en mucho tiempo - dijo George con un escalofrío.

 

\- Seréis quejicas - murmuró Oliver por lo bajo. Se quejaban por todo, pero luego bien que les gustaba cuando aplastaban al resto de los equipos.

**Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su á** **nimo.**

 

\- ¿Que estuvisteis entrenando con la que estuvo cayendo esos días? - preguntó McGonagall horrorizada.

 

Todos les miraban como si estuviesen locos de remate.

 

\- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer una cosa así, Wood? - McGonagall comenzaba a enfadarse una vez superada la sorpresa.

 

\- Los equipos profesionales entrenan sin importar el tiempo que haga - replicó Oliver sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba McGonagall de castigarle.

 

\- ¡No sois un equipo profesional, Wood! Tenías jugadores de primer y segundo año - le regañó desesperándose con la actitud del chico. Le había elegido como capitán por el entusiasmo que ponía, pero a lo mejor era demasiado entusiasmo.

 

\- Han demostrado que son tan capaces como los demás - respondió Oliver mirando orgulloso a Harry y a Katie. Los dos se sonrojaron un poco pero tenían enormes sonrisas -. Y además así estamos preparados por si en el partido hace ese tiempo.

 

\- ¿Y si alguno se llega a poner enfermo, Wood? - preguntó McGonagall frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué habrías hecho si alguno se pone enfermo un par de días antes del partido?

 

Oliver dudó en ese momento. Por suerte no había ocurrido, pero ¿y si llega a haber pasado? Eso habría sido un desastre. En ese instante de duda el resto del equipo de Gryffindor salió en defensa de Wood. Sus entrenamientos eran una tortura, pero sabían que no podían tener un capitán mejor.

 

\- Profesora, creo que no he visto a un capitán preocuparse tanto por sus jugadores - dijo Angelina estirando un poco la verdad.

 

\- Puede que pierda un poco el norte cuando se obsesiona con el partido, pero jamás haría algo malo para nosotros - sonrió Katie mirando a Wood.

 

\- Sabemos que hemos dicho que es una tortura - empezó Fred.

 

\- Pero es una tortura que soportamos voluntariamente - terminó George.

 

\- Si no fuese así, profesora, ¿de verdad cree que no somos capaces de pararle los pies a Oliver si se le olvida lo que es de verdad importante? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

 

\- Con los gemelos y ese de ahí - dijo Alicia señalando a Harry divertida -, no tenemos ningún problema.

 

McGonagall les miró suspicaz, pero era imposible no ver que estaban siendo sinceros. Les gustaba tener a Oliver como capitán y, mientras ninguno tuviese quejas, ella no pensaba intervenir. Además, hacía años que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor no era tan bueno.

 

**Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los gemelos y las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor.

 

\- ¿Cómo podías estar de acuerdo? - preguntó Alicia con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Si había días en los que había casi que arrastrarse para llegar a la sala común - dijo Katie horrorizada.

 

\- No quería que Slyrherin ganase de nuevo la copa - dijo Harry en un murmullo.

 

\- Sí, bueno, eso no salió como pensábamos - dijo Oliver sin pensar.

 

Harry hizo una mueca, sintiendo una ola de culpabilidad. No había salido como pensaban porque él había estado en la enfermería.

 

\- ¡Oliver! - exclamó Angelina dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

 

\- ¡Auch! ¡Hey! - protestó frotándose la nuca. Se giró molesto hacia ella, pero se achantó al ver a las tres cazadoras y, peor, a los gemelos fulminándole con la mirada -. ¿Qué pasa? Es cierto.

 

\- Eres imposible - bufó Angelina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete añ** **os. Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.**

 

Su equipo de quidditch abrió mucho los ojos ante este descubrimiento. Así que no era solo por Slytherin... Más bien, eso era probablemente solo una excusa. Por muy terribles que hubiesen sido esos entrenamientos, todos ellos habrían sufrido el doble de ellos si con ello Harry conseguía dejar de soñar una noche con la muerte de sus padres.

 

Las cosas tenían mucho más sentido si era por eso ya que había sido casi preocupante ver al más pequeño del equipo esforzarse y entrenar hasta que casi no podía andar de vuelta al castillo. Es más, habían tenido que hablar discretamente con Wood (más bien amenazarle con los gemelos) para que aflojase un poco. El pobre Harry acababa todos los días agotado.

**Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia.**

 

\- ¿Peor que la que les tuviste que dar cuando les dijiste que iban a entrenar en ese tiempo? - preguntó Tonks sarcásticamente. Estaba viendo de reojo cómo Harry temblaba ligeramente, intentando envolverse discretamente en su túnica. Obviamente, estaba helado.

 

\- Esa no fue la peor - la contradijo Fred.

 

\- La peor es la que viene ahora. Aún no me creo que fuese cierto - George sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

 

**Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer eso? ¿Y si os hubieseis caído de verdad? - les regañó su madre.

 

\- No nos íbamos a caer, mamá - dijo Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su madre se preocupaba demasiado.

 

\- Pero necesitábamos reírnos de vez en cuando en el entrenamiento - dijo George.

 

Habían buscado una forma de hacer reír a los otros miembros del equipo, sobre todo a Harry, y cuando el chico se había reído por primera vez en días... Bueno, digamos que no pensaban parar. Habían seguido haciéndolo hasta que Harry estaba más ocupado no cayéndose de la escoba por las carcajadas que buscando la snitch (y aun así la había atrapado un par de veces... Ese chico era increíble).

 

Si a cambio habían recibido la furia de Wood... Era un precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar para hacerle reír después de días serio, con enormes ojeras y comiendo menos que de costumbre.

**—¡Dejad de hacer tonterí** **as!** **—grit** **ó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el á** **rbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

 

\- ¿Quejicus quiso ser árbitro? - exclamó Sirius pillado totalmente por sorpresa -. ¡Pero si ni siquiera le gusta el quidditch!

 

\- No creo que sea porque de pronto le guste, Sirius - dijo Remus fulminando con la mirada a Snape. Si le ocurría algo de nuevo a Harry...

 

\- ¿Pero no se atrevería a hacer nada de nuevo, no? - dijo Charlie, sonando casi como una pregunta. Tampoco habría pensado que ocurriría nada la última vez, pero cada vez que pensaban eso se equivocaban.

 

\- Estarán todos los profesores más pendientes de Harry por si alguien vuelve a intentar algo - Bill tuvo una palabra de consuelo para todos.

 

\- Aun así, es ridículo que sea árbitro. ¡No es ningún secreto que Snape odia a los Gryffindor! - protestó Tonks.

 

Incluso McGonagall, que no solía compartir la opinión de la estrafalaria metamorfomaga en muchas cosas, asintió de acuerdo. Ella había ido a quejarse a Dumbledore de ello, pero el director solo había sonreído de esa manera que tanto le sacaba de quicio y le había dicho que Severus se lo había pedido y él no veía nada de malo. Todo ello mirándola por encima de las gafas con los ojos brillando hasta que ella se había hartado y había salido del despacho molesta.

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

 

George se sonrojó ligeramente hasta que oyó a su hermano.

 

\- Conque no os ibais a caer, ¿eh? - les pinchó Percy con una sonrisa. Qué bien sentaba tomarles el pelo después de todas las bromas que le gastaban a él.

 

\- No nos caímos - replicaron los dos a la vez.

**—¿Snape va a ser el á** **rbitro?** **—Escupió un puñ** **ado de barro** **—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

 

\- Aunque no pudieseis, no va a ser imparcial - dijo Charlie mirando mal al profesor de Pociones.

 

\- A mí me preocupa más Harry que la copa de quidditch - musitó Neville por lo bajo, sin atreverse a expresar su opinión más alto. Ya se estaba ruborizando furiosamente al darse cuenta de que algunos le habían oído.

 

\- ¿Pero no te acuerdas de ese partido, Neville? - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amable -. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

 

Neville la miró confundido durante un segundo, intentando recordar.

 

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Se le borró la expresión preocupada y apareció una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Eso significa que en este capítulo sí nos podemos relajar? - preguntó Charlie esperanzado.

 

\- Eso creo - respondió Neville más tranquilo.

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

**—No es culpa mía** **—dijo Wood** **—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.**

 

\- Como si eso fuese a ayudar mucho - refunfuñó Sirius por lo bajo. Ahora que sabía que su ahijado iba a estar bien, podía dedicarse a despotricar contra Snape por todos los puntos que hiciese perder a los leones.

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero é** **l tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.**

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

 

\- ¡Hey!

 

\- ¡Hermione!

 

Los dos chicos protestaron frotándose la nuca, donde la niña les había golpeado.

 

\- ¿Cómo que es beneficioso para mí perder en ajedrez? - preguntó indignada.

 

\- Eres buena en casi todo, Hermione - dijo Ron fulminándola todavía con la mirada.

 

\- Y así no se te sube a la cabeza, si hay algo en lo que no eres la mejor - explicó Harry alejándose un poco de ella por si se enfadaba.

 

\- ¡No me importa que Ron sea mejor que yo en ajedrez! - protestó Hermione, ruborizándose ligeramente. No se le subía realmente a la cabeza, ¿verdad?

 

\- Pero sí te importa que se te dé fatal - soltó Ron sin pensar, haciendo que la chica se pusiese aún más roja.

 

\- Ron... - empezó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza resignado.

 

\- ¡No se me da fatal! - le reprochó ella al pelirrojo.

 

\- ¡Sí se te da fatal! Tanto como a Percy - replicó Ron.

 

\- ¡Hey! - protestó este indignado.

 

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - dijo ella ignorando el comentario.

 

\- Un poco sí, Hermione - intervino Harry suavemente -. Pero nos da igual. Sigues siendo muy buena en otras cosas.

 

Harry aguantó la respiración, esperando no haber dicho algo que lo hiciese peor, pero Hermione solo resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Harry suspiró, sabiendo que en el futuro cercano les esperaban muchas partidas de ajedrez a los tres. Hermione podía aceptar que no se le daba demasiado bien, pero entonces no iba a dejar de intentar mejorar.

**—No me hables durante un momento** **—dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó** **al lado** **—** **. Necesito concen...** **—vio el rostro de Harry** **—. ¿Qu** **é te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

 

\- Ya se ve lo concentrado que estabas, hermanito - se mofó Percy poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca iba a entender la poca capacidad de concentración de sus hermanos. Él, cuando estaba estudiando, no prestaba atención a nada más. Podían tirar una bomba fétida a su lado y él no se enteraría.

 

\- Que estuviese concentrado no significa que no viese nada más - espetó Ron, con sus orejas poniéndose rojas -. Y si tú hubieses visto la cara de Harry en ese momento, también te habrías olvidado de todo lo demás.

 

\- ¿Tan mala cara tenía Harry? - preguntó Neville curioso. Él no había notado nada.

 

\- ¿Ves la cara que tiene ahora? - preguntó Ron inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver a Harry, sentado al otro lado de la chica. El chico aún seguía temblando ligeramente, lo que significaba que en el libro seguía teniendo frío, y estaba algo pálido. Más o menos, era como si estuviese pillando algo y necesitase un día de irse pronto a dormir -. Pues esto no es nada comparado con la que trajo aquel día.

 

\- No estaba tan mal - musitó Harry por lo bajo, ruborizándose al sentir las miradas preocupadas sobre él.

 

\- Eso lo dices porque tú no te viste - resopló Hermione exasperada.

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser á** **rbitro de quidditch.**

 

\- ¿Siniestro? Súbito sí... - repitió Fred alzando una ceja.

 

\- Pero tanto como siniestro... - dijo George.

 

\- Claro, como no fuisteis vosotros a los que intentaron tirar de la escoba... - replicó Harry sin inmutarse.

 

\- Touché - respondieron los gemelos con una sonrisa. 

**—No juegues** **—dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que que no juegue? - exclamó Wood indignado -. ¿Y entonces qué pasa con el partido?

 

\- Oliver... - suspiró Katie resignada, pero no añadió nada más.

**—Diles que estás enfermo** **—añadió Ron.**

 

\- La señora Pomfrey se daría cuenta en seguida de que no es cierto - desechó la idea Remus.

 

\- No hay casi nada que se le escape a esa mujer - Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

**—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna** **—sugirió** **Hermione.**

 

\- Igual que antes. La señora Pomfrey lo sabría en cuanto le viese - suspiró Remus.

 

\- Y aun así, ¿cómo vas a fingir haberte roto una pierna? - preguntó George perplejo.

 

\- Y Harry no es tan bueno actuando como para intentarlo - dijo Fred negando con la cabeza.

**—Rómpete una pierna de verdad** **—dijo Ron.**

 

\- Una vez más, la señora Pomfrey lo arreglaría con un toque de varita. En unos minutos dejaría de tener excusa - negó Charlie.

 

\- Pero si se la rompiese justo antes del partido... - empezó Ron, defendiendo su idea.

 

\- ¡¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar poner una excusa para librarte de un partido, Potter? - intervino Wood fulminando a los tres con la mirada.

 

\- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! - protestó Harry indignado.

 

\- Como si no conocieses a Harry, Oliver - dijo Angelina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Él jamás se saltaría un partido por una cosa así - dijo Alicia. Recordaba perfectamente cierto partido con una bludger loca que perseguía a cierto buscador hasta que este acabó en el hospital.

**—No puedo** **—dijo Harry** **—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

 

\- ¿Y es más importante el quidditch a que te puedan matar, Harry? - preguntó Molly angustiada. Si por ella fuese, no le habría dejado jugar después de lo que pasó.

 

\- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Oliver como si fuese obvio, sin pensar realmente lo que había dicho. Alicia le dio un golpe en la nuca de nuevo -. ¡Ay! ¡Hey! ¿Y ahora qué he hecho? ¿Qué os pasa a todas hoy con lo de darme en la cabeza?

 

\- Cállate. Solo... cállate. Cierra el pico, Wood - espetó Alicia enfadada.

 

Oliver, sabiamente, le hizo caso. Si ya estaban empezando a llamarle por su apellido, significaba que estaban muy molestas y entonces no faltaba mucho para que empezasen a amenazarle con la varita.

 

\- El equipo contaba conmigo, señora Weasley - dijo Harry, enviándole una sonrisa agradecida a Alicia -. No iba a defraudarles.

 

\- Pero, Harry, querido...

 

\- No pasó nada - intervino Ron impacientemente -. Harry estuvo perfectamente todo el partido y ya está.

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común.**

 

\- Perdona, ¿qué? - dijo Tonks alzando una ceja -. ¿Cómo que "cayó" en la sala común?

 

\- ¿Cayó del techo? - preguntó Bill confundido. Eso no tenía sentido.

 

\- ¿No querrás decir que entró? - preguntó Angelina.

 

\- No, definitivamente caí en la sala común - dijo Neville sonrojado hasta las orejas, apenas levantando la vista del libro.

 

**Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

 

Todos se echaron a reír, imaginándose al pequeño alumno de primer año, algo gordito, entrando a saltos en la sala común. Todos excepto Neville, que se puso aún más rojo y ahora seguro que no iba a levantar la vista o era posible que las lágrimas hiciesen su gran aparición al oír al colegio reírse a su costa, y el trío de oro, que había visto de primera mano lo desanimado que se había quedado Neville aquel día. Ahora iba a ser peor.

 

Los tres estaban fulminando a todos los que seguían riéndose, pero nadie se daba cuenta.

 

\- No me acordaba de eso - rio George.

 

\- Fue épico - sonrió Fred, sin darse cuenta de que las ganas que tenía el trío de oro de maldecirles. ¿No tenían ojos en la cara? ¿No se estaban fijando en cómo se estaba encogiendo Neville en el asiento?

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Charlie con una amplia sonrisa.

 

\- Ya lo veréis - espetó Harry de mal humor.

 

\- Y no fue épico. Fue horrible - dijo Hermione mirándoles con tanta furia que desaparecieron las sonrisas de inmediato. Por fin.

 

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Toda la confianza que Neville había ido ganando (y no era mucha) en lo que llevaban de lectura por haberle invitado a unirse y todo eso, se había ido a la basura. El pobre chico estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar y parecía hacer todo lo posible por desaparecer.

 

\- Pero... - empezó Bill con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía de malo reírse de una broma?

 

\- Cierra el pico, Bill - espetó Ron furioso.

 

\- Neville, sigue leyendo - dijo Hermione suavemente.

**Todos empezaron a reí** **rse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio.**

 

\- Bien hecho, señorita Granger - sonrió orgullosa la profesora McGonagall, antes de mirar con desaprobación al resto de su casa -. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie más lo hiciese. Me esperaba más de mis leones. No creía que se fuesen a reír de un compañero de esa forma.

 

Los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Era algo que solo conseguía McGongall con muchos de ellos (aparte de Dumbledore, pero él era otra historia). No era como si siempre consiguiese que se avergonzasen de sus acciones, pero las pocas veces que sonaba así de decepcionada con ellos, no fallaba nunca.

 

Además, ahora que lo mencionaba, no decía mucho de su casa que no ayudasen a un otro Gryffindor cuando estaba en un apuro. ¿No se suponía que tenían que estar unidos ante todo? Iban a tener que esforzarse por cambiar eso...

 

**Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

 

Más de uno quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, sobre todo cuando estaban viendo cómo estaba ahora, sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento. No había apartado los ojos de las páginas desde que había leído que había caído en la sala común.

 

Sin embargo, no era como si tuviesen algún derecho a preguntarle. No cuando ni siquiera se habían preocupado por averiguar qué le había pasado en un primer lugar.

 

Bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. No podían volver a hacer una cosa así. Los leones tenían que aprender a no abandonar de esa forma a ninguno de ellos... Tenían que aprender esa lección costase lo que costase...

**—¿Qu** **é** **ha sucedido?** **—preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

**—Malfoy** **—respondió Neville temblando** **—. Lo encontr** **é fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

 

\- ¡Malfoy! - gritaron muchos Gryffindors. Sabían que lo que habían hecho entonces no estaba bien, pero ahora que sabían lo que había pasado, no iban a dejarlo pasar.

 

Los Slytherin cerraron filas. Estaban más acostumbrados a cuidar de las otras serpientes.

 

\- ¿Qué? Ha pasado año y medio. No tenéis derecho a indignaros ahora - replicó Malfoy en un tono de superioridad. Le encantaba restregarles que la supuesta perfecta casa no había actuado tan perfectamente -. No os preocupasteis en su momento. No tenéis derecho a hacerlo ahora.

 

\- Nosotros sí nos preocupamos, Malfoy. ¿Significa eso que Ron, Hermione y yo sí tenemos derecho a vengarnos en nombre de Neville? - espetó Harry sacando la varita.

 

\- ¡Señor Potter!, le tendré que castigar si maldice al señor Malfoy - advirtió la profesora McGonagall, lamentándolo mentalmente. No quería castigarle por defender a un compañero, pero no le iba a quedar otra opción si lo hacía delante de todos.

 

\- Pues castígueme, profesora. Me quedé con las ganas de maldecirle hace dos años, pero vale la pena que lo haga por Neville - respondió él tranquilamente, mirando calculadoramente al rubio. Estaría encantado de pasarse el año que viene entero limpiando calderos (como estaba seguro que iba a pasar si Snape tenía algo que decir) si con eso Neville se sentía mejor.

 

\- No importa, Harry - murmuró Neville. Estaba conmovido porque Harry estuviese dispuesto a ello, pero no podía permitir que le castigasen por él. Le bastaba con saber que estaba dispuesto a ello.

 

Harry guardó a regañadientes la varita. No estaba de humor para tonterías en esos momentos.

**—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall!** **—** **lo instó** **Hermione** **—. ¡Acú** **salo!**

 

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? - preguntó Tonks dubitativa.

 

\- Bueno, ¿tienes alguna otra idea? - replicó Hermione a la defensiva.

 

\- Podría plantarles cara - sugirió Tonks débilmente. No le veía mucho futuro a esa posibilidad.

 

\- Sin ofender, pero Neville no tiene pinta de ser de los que plantan cara a gente como Malfoy - dijo Charlie.

 

\- Entonces no conocéis a Neville - espetó Harry, acabándosele la paciencia. ¿Es que nadie veía lo genial que era Neville? ¿De verdad solo le veían como un chico pusilánime que dejaba que le pasasen por encima? ¡No era un Gryffindor por nada! ¡Solo necesitaba confianza y ciertamente no se la estaban dando!

 

Nadie supo qué responderle a Harry. Estaban francamente incómodos al verle tan molesto en favor de Neville y no sabían qué hacer. Todos compartían la opinión de Charlie, pero no iban a decirlo en voz alta. No iban a arriesgarse a que Harry les mandase un maleficio y, si se fijaban en la forma en que su mano no hacía más que ir hacia su bolsillo, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

**—No quiero tener má** **s problemas** **—murmuró.**

 

\- No serían más problemas, señor Longbottom - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Cómo le habría gustado saberlo antes para poder ayudarle. Habría tenido castigado a Malfoy durante un mes si lo hubiese sabido.

 

\- Gracias, profesora, pero no creo que eso fuese a arreglar nada - respondió Neville en un murmullo que apenas se oyó. Seguía tan ruborizado como antes y solo quería que terminase esa parte de la historia.

 

McGonagall bufó para sí misma. Ya verían si servía de algo o no. Como viese al señor Malfoy hacer una cosa así de nuevo, le iba a tener castigado todos los fines de semana que le quedaban en Hogwarts, y le iba a dar igual que Severus se enfadase por qué se perdiese los partidos de quidditch.

**—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville!** **—dijo Ron** **—** **. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fá** **ciles.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - exclamó su madre.

 

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo podría haber dicho de otra forma, pero no quita que no sea verdad - dijo Ron rápidamente, antes de que pudiese soltarle todo el sermón.

 

\- Y luego te hice caso - musitó Neville enviándole una pequeña sonrisa. Las palabras de Ron habían dolido como una bofetada, pero le habían servido para darse cuenta que necesitaba defenderse a sí mismo y que no podía seguir escondiéndose detrás de otros. Aun así, lo que había dicho el pelirrojo solo lo habría hecho todo peor de no ser por lo que había dicho Harry justo después.

 

\- Y tanto que me hiciste caso - sonrió Ron como un maníaco. Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, el de Neville y él contra Malfoy y sus dos gorilas.

**—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy** **—dijo Neville, atragantá** **ndose.**

 

\- No pienses eso, Neville - dijo Luna poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. El Sombrero nunca se equivoca. Si estás en la casa de los valientes, debes tener algo muy especial dentro o jamás te habría puesto ahí aunque se lo hubieses pedido.

 

\- Pero yo no sé lo pedí... - dijo Neville malinterpretando a la chica.

 

\- Entonces mejor todavía - respondió ella con una amable sonrisa -. Los nargles no te influenciaron para pedírselo, solo dejaste que el Sombrero te colocase donde quisiese y lo hizo. Los nargles no pueden afectar al Sombrero Seleccionador porque tiene demasiada magia para ello, así que no hay duda de que la decisión que tomó es la correcta. Eres valiente, Neville, pero aún no te lo crees.

 

Neville la miró perplejo. Solo había entendido parte de lo que había dicho la rubia (¿qué demonios eran los nargles?), pero sus palabras le habían afectado tanto como las de Harry. ¿Podía ser que de verdad estuviese en la casa correcta?

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó** **una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

**—Tu vales por doce Malfoys** **—dijo Harry** **—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está** **Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

 

Neville sonrió al recordar de nuevo esas palabras, aunque jamás las había olvidado. Había sido la primera vez que alguien le había dicho que valía para algo, que le había apoyado en vez de limitarse a decirle que dejase de llorar y se hiciese un hombre. Era la primera vez que alguien había conseguido subirle el ánimo tan rápido y había admirado a Harry desde entonces.

 

No le admiraba por ser el niño que vivió, ni por nada de eso. Le admiraba porque era como una roca, un pilar en el que apoyarte. Harry lo había pasado muy mal (y con estos libros se estaba dando cuenta de cómo de mal exactamente), pero seguía siendo una persona increíble, capaz de consolar a otros y ponerse en su lugar. En aquel momento supo que seguiría a Harry al fin del mundo si se lo pidiese, y probablemente aunque no lo hiciese. Le seguiría, no por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, sino por ser su ídolo, el ídolo de Neville Longbottom y su amigo, su primer amigo, aunque Harry no lo supiese.

 

\- Gracias, Harry - murmuró Neville, a pesar de haberle agradecido ya aquel día.

 

\- No hay problema, Neville - sonrió Harry -. Al final fue mejor darte a ti la rana de chocolate - dijo como si supiese un secreto.

 

Neville devolvió la sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que Harry no entendía realmente por qué le estaba dando las gracias. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? Algún día a lo mejor se lo explicaría.

**Neville dejó** **escapar** **una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

**—Gracias, Harry... Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿** **no?**

 

El trío de oro se inclinó inconscientemente hacia delante, deseando que lo dijesen ya para ver las reacciones de todos. Iba a ser épico.

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

**—Dumbledore otra vez** **—dijo** **— Él fue el primero que...**

**Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

**—¡Lo encontré** **!** **—** **susurr** **ó—.**

 

\- ¿A Dumbledore? - preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño confundido -. ¿Pero no decías que ya lo tenías?

 

\- ¿No lo abriste en el tren hace un montón de capítulos? - preguntó Seamus haciendo memoria.

 

\- No me refiero a Dumbledore. A otra persona que no encontrábamos - respondió Harry impacientemente, haciéndole un gesto a Neville para que siguiese leyendo cuanto antes.

 

**¡** **Encontré** **a Flamel!**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron muchos, pillados completamente por sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Cómo que encontraste a Flamel? ¿No era el cromo de Dumbledore? - preguntó Bill confundido. ¿Se habían saltado parte de la lectura? ¿Había habido un salto en las páginas? ¡No tenía sentido!

 

\- No, estaba en el cromo de Dumbledore - explicó Harry intentando conservar la paciencia. ¿Por qué no dejaban que siguiesen en vez de tener que oírlo todo dos veces?

 

**Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice:** **_«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañ_ ** **_ero Nicolás Flamel!_ ** **_»_ ** **.**

 

\- Vaya, sí que había aparecido en el libro - dijo Charlie perplejo.

 

\- Pero eso tampoco ayuda mucho. Hay decenas de libros sobre alquimia en la biblioteca - dijo Alicia frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Pero Nicolás Flamel es una de las figuras más importantes en el campo de la alquimia, por no decir la más importante. ¡Ahora me acuerdo! - dijo Percy hablando muy rápido, emocionado y molesto consigo mismo. Ya podía haberse acordado hace un rato...

 

\- Bueno, no te lo guardes para ti mismo. ¿Quién es? - le urgió Oliver impacientemente.

 

\- Lo van a contar ahora en el libro - intervino Ron, aburrido -. ¿Podemos seguir para no tener que oír la explicación dos veces? Viene justo ahora.

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

 

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, dándole un empujón a Harry en el hombro.

 

\- ¡Harry! - protestó débilmente. No podía negar que había estado nerviosa, pero no tenía que decirlo...

 

\- Lo siento, Hermione, pero sabes que es cierto - dijo Harry riéndose -. Nos volviste locos a todos los del curso.

**—¡** **Esperad aquí** **!** **—dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

 

Todos parpadearon perplejos, sin saber qué decir. Sí que estaba excitada, sí...

**—¡Nunca pens** **é en buscar aquí** **!** **—** **susurró excitada** **—. Lo saqu** **é de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

 

\- ¿Eso es ligero? - preguntó en shock Angelina. Si lanzabas eso probablemente haría tanto daño como una bludger. Si conseguías lanzarlo, claro...

 

\- Solo era para cuando me aburría antes de irme a dormir - explicó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Lees sobre alquimia antes de irte a dormir? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

 

\- No sólo lee sobre alquimia. Tenemos la habitación llena de libros de todos los temas que te puedes encontrar en la biblioteca - dijo Parvati poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Los hay en todos lados, hasta en el baño - se quejó Lavander. Le ponía de los nervios a veces, pero qué se le iba a hacer. No podía enfadarse con ella mucho tiempo cuando las había ayudado a las dos tantas veces con los deberes.

 

\- Solo se me ha olvidado una vez un libro allí cuando entré con él en la mano a lavarme los dientes y salí con prisa porque llegaba tarde - se defendió Hermione ruborizada.

 

\- Merlin, Hermione, sabía que estabas loca por los libros, pero esto llega a nuevos niveles... - dijo Dean con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Hey, déjala. Tú obsesión con el fútbol tampoco es pequeña. Tienes las paredes de nuestro cuarto llenas de pósters de equipos, y ni siquiera se mueven - intervino Ron en defensa de su amiga.

 

\- No lo decía como algo malo - se apresuró a asegurar Dean.

**—¿** **Ligero?** **—dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida,** **murmurando para sí misma.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que enloquecida? - preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Viendo cómo pasabas de rápido las hojas, un poco sí lo parecías - se justificó Harry mirándola con cautela -. Me sorprendió que pudieses fijarte siquiera en lo que ponía en cada página...

 

\- No tenía que leerme la página entera - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

**—¡** **Lo sabí** **a! ¡** **Lo sabí** **a!**

**—¿Podemos hablar ahora?** **—dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

 

\- Eso no es nada nuevo - les pinchó Harry con una sonrisa. Era divertidísimo verlo, por lo menos hasta que uno de los dos se enfadaba de verdad y comenzaban a discutir en serio.

 

\- Tú cállate, Harry. Que a ti te hace lo mismo a veces - replicó Ron sin poder evitar sonreír.

 

\- Yo no soy la única que lo hace - se defendió Hermione -. Harry también lo ha hecho alguna vez.

 

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - protestó él.

 

\- Sí lo es, colega - le contradijo Ron.

 

\- ¿Nos vais a dejar seguir leyendo? Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel - intervino Ginny fulminándoles con la mirada.

**—** **Nicolás Flamel** **—** **susurró** **con tono teatral** **— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

 

En el Gran Comedor tampoco hubo el efecto que quería. Solo algunos Ravenclaws y algunos de otras casas de los cursos más altos empezaron a hablar animadamente, entendiendo claramente a qué se referían.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios es la Piedra Filosofal? - preguntó Seamus confuso. Se había quedado igual que antes de saber quién era Nicolás Flamel.

 

\- Ahora lo explica - dijo Neville, habiendo leído un poco más adelante.

**—¿La qué** **?** **—dijeron Harry y Ron.**

**—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabé** **is leer? Mirad, leed aquí.**

**Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

**_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._ **

****

**_Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señ_ ** **_or Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._ **

 

\- Vaya, no me extraña que alguien quiera robar la Piedra Filosofal - dijo Tonks con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Tener todo el oro que quieras y vivir eternamente. Lo que me extraña es que no hayan intentado robarla antes - dijo Bill perplejo.

 

\- Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que todas esas horas en la biblioteca no os sirviesen para nada - rio Fred.

 

\- Lo encontrasteis en una rana de chocolate - río George, encontrando la situación como de chiste.

 

\- Es la suerte de Harry. Os dijimos que no fue gracias a mi método ni al de Hermione que lo encontramos - sonrió Ron.

 

\- Y os dijimos que Neville nos había ayudado - dijo Hermione mandándole una sonrisa al chico.

 

\- Si Malfoy no me hubiese hechizado aquel día... - dijo Neville perplejo.

 

\- Probablemente yo ni habría mirado el cromo cuando me hubiese comido las ranas de chocolate de Hermione, que, como dije, fueron el regalo perfecto - dijo Harry mirando a los demás, que estaban sorprendidos al ver que habían tenido todas las pistas delante y no las habían sabido unir.

 

\- Entonces también es gracias a Malfoy que lo encontrasteis - replicó Neville con una sonrisa.

 

\- Ugh, no gracias. Fue gracias a ti - dijo Ron fingiendo un escalofrío.

 

\- Pero tiene gracia que solo ahora lo hayamos averiguado nosotros. Lo teníamos delante de nuestros ojos y no nos hemos fijado - dijo Luna moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una melodía que estaba cantando en su mente.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo teníamos delante? Hemos tenido pistas, pero no era tan fácil relacionarlas - dijo Percy, algo herido en su orgullo por no haberlo descubierto. Él siempre se había preciado de no ser nada malo resolviendo enigmas.

 

\- Neville, ¿puedes cerrar el libro un momento, por favor? - pidió Luna haciendo sonreír al trío de oro. Parecía que la rubia lo había descubierto hacía mucho rato. Neville hizo lo que pedía confuso -. ¿Puedes leer la portada, por favor?

 

\- Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal - leyó Neville, dejando a todos helados en el sitio.

 

\- Estaba en el título del libro... - dijo Bill perplejo. No se sentía tan idiota desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

\- Fue lo primero que leímos - dijo Remus, con ganas de levantarse y darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Él mismo había leído ese título.

 

\- No me puedo creer que lo hayamos pasado por alto - musitó Sirius con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba mal en la cabeza de tanta gente que nadie se había dado cuenta excepto una niña de primer curso? O era una niña realmente muy especial, o eran todos muy idiotas.

 

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Harry, rompiendo por fin a reír. Llevaban mucho rato reprimiendo las carcajadas ellos tres.

 

\- Todo el rato p-pidiéndonos miles de veces que os lo dijésemos y lo habéis tenido en vuestras manos todo el tiempo - dijo Ron entre risas.

 

\- Me siento una inútil - el único motivo por el que no se estaba ruborizando Katie era porque nadie más había caído en la cuenta.

**—¿** **Veis?** **—dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron** **—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que fue Snape el que entró en Gringotts? - Moody miraba suspicaz a Snape, como considerando si era capaz o no.

 

\- Ehh... Se va a explicar todo más adelante - dijo rápidamente Harry, pillado por sorpresa. Parece que el viejo auror no iba a dejar eso pasar, y Harry no esperaba que lo hiciese, pero no pensaba que iba a sacar esas conclusiones tan pronto.

**—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera!** **—dijo Harry** **—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

 

\- Yo no sé qué haría si tuviese todo el oro que quisiese - dijo Luna pensativa -. Es más responsabilidad de la que parece. A lo mejor me iría con mi padre a buscar los snorkalks de cuernos arrugados en verano. Lleva años ahorrando para hacer el viaje...

 

\- Yo me compraría una escoba. La mejor que hubiese - dijo Ron imaginándosela, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa soñadora.

 

\- Nosotros abriríamos una tienda de artículos de broma - dijo Fred, con un brillo decidido en los ojos.

 

\- Una aún mejor que Zonko - dijo George. No sabían cómo lo iban a hacer, pero era su sueño para el futuro.

 

\- Podríamos renovar la casa y hacerla un poco más grande para que tuviésemos todos más sitio, ¿no crees, querida? - sonrió Arthur mirando a su mujer.

 

\- Y podríamos ir a visitar más a menudo a Bill y a Charlie - suspiró ella.

 

\- Yo lo ahorraría - declaró Hermione, haciendo que la mirasen exasperados, pero poco sorprendidos. No les extrañaba con esta chica que siempre planificaba para el futuro -. Lo guardaría para algo que valga la pena más adelante.

 

\- Hermione, tendrías todo el oro que quisieses. No te haría falta ahorrarlo - dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Bueno, entonces supongo que por fin podría comprarme todos los libros que quisiese. Hay tantos temas sobre los que quiero investigar que no sabría por cuál empezar. Y tendría que conseguir algo para guardarlos. He oído hablar sobre bolsos o mochilas en lo que cabe cualquier cosa, aunque tal vez sería mejor uno de esos baúles que dicen que tienen varios compartimentos lo suficientemente grandes para que incluso una persona quepa dentro. Así estarían más ordenados y podría buscar los que quiero más fácilmente... - a medida que iba hablando, lo iba haciendo cada vez más rápido. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con las posibilidades para darse cuenta de las expresiones aturdidas de todos.

 

\- Vale, vale, lo hemos pillado. Muchos libros. No me sorprende - la cortó Ron al ver que no tenía intención de parar pronto.

 

\- Señores, si no les importa, a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría continuar la lectura. Ya podrán seguir con sus fantasías más adelante - intervino McGonagall antes de que pudiesen seguir divagando. No era como si de verdad fuesen a tener todo el oro del mundo...

**—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería** **—dijo Ron** **—.** **Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco añ** **os, ¿verdad?**

 

\- Todas esas horas perdidas... - dijo Tonks con una mueca.

 

\- Si ya me parecía horrible que hubiesen pasado ahí tanto tiempo... - George se estremeció.

 

\- Ahora resulta que fue por nada - dijo Fred sacudiendo la cabeza como apenado por el trío.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qu** **é harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que é** **l se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch**

 

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado? - preguntó Bill curioso -. Ahora querías una escoba.

 

\- Prefiero ser capaz de entrar en vez de básicamente comprar mi puesto como otros. Y para eso necesito una escoba - Ron se encogió de hombros, fulminando rápidamente al rubio con la mirada, para que no quedasen dudas de sobre quién estaba hablando.

 

**y Harry recordó el partido en que tendrí** **a a Snape de á** **rbitro.**

 

\- Es verdad. Se me había olvidado con todo lo de la Piedra Filosofal - Katie abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

 

\- Y pensar que los demás del equipo no teníamos otra preocupación en la cabeza aparte de que Snape iba a ser árbitro - Angelina sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose irracionalmente culpable. Ella no podía haberlo sabido.

 

\- No sé cómo pudo estar centrado para coger la snitch - murmuró Alicia mirando al más pequeño del equipo con una mezcla de cariño y asombro.

**—Jugar** **é —informó a Ron y Hermione** **—** **. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

 

\- Y les borraste la sonrisa - sonrió Oliver mirando orgulloso a su buscador.

 

\- Pero aun así nos tuviste preocupados ese partido - dijo Hermione con una mueca -. Casi hubiese preferido que no hubieses jugado.

 

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Ron, mirándola como si le hubiese traicionado.

 

\- ¡Oh, no me vengas con esas, Ronald Weasley! ¡Tú estuviste tan preocupado como yo! Tú también le intentaste convencer de que no jugase - dijo Hermione girándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Harry podía imaginársela perfectamente con las manos en la cadera si hubiesen estado de pie.

 

\- Eso no es cierto - musitó Ron sonrojado, apartando la mirada de todos.

**—Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego** **—dijo Hermione.**

 

\- Hermione, eres todo positivismo - dijo Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Todos sonrisas y alegría - dijo sarcástico George -. ¿Así le subes el ánimo?

 

\- No estaba intentando subirle el ánimo. Quería que supiese seguro lo que estaba arriesgando al jugar - replicó Hermione molesta.

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?**

 

\- ¿No veis algo realmente raro en esa frase? - preguntó Angelina con la garganta cerrada, abrumada por la revelación que acababa de tener.

 

\- Sí - logró decir Katie con una mueca.

 

\- Yo no veo nada raro en esa frase - dijo Oliver mirándolas confundido.

 

\- ¿No te das cuenta de la diferencia de prioridades, Oliver? - preguntó Alicia con una mirada triste -. ¿No ves que nosotros nos preocupábamos por una copa, por unos puntos, mientras el más pequeño del equipo se estaba preocupando por si le volvían a intentar matar? ¿No ves lo ridículo que es?

 

\- Ahora que lo dices... - dijo Wood, algo avergonzado consigo mismo.

 

\- Vosotros no lo sabíais. No sabías que yo estaba pensando en eso, creíais que tenía en la cabeza lo mismo que vosotros - intervino Harry.

 

\- Eso no cambia nada, Harry - Fred negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Nosotros también estábamos ahí cuando habían intentado matarte en el partido anterior, y ni siquiera volvimos a pensar en ello una vez que atrapaste la snitch - dijo George, sintiéndose culpable.

 

\- No importa, chicos - trató de consolarles Harry, queriendo quitarles la culpa de encima.

 

\- Sí, importa, Harry. No nos hemos comportado como un equipo precisamente - le contradijo Angelina, mirándole con determinación -. Pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora. La copa no importa nada si pone en riesgo a alguien. Y me da igual lo que digas, Wood - advirtió girándose hacia él y fulminándole con la mirada como advertencia.

 

\- No iba a decir nada - se defendió Oliver débilmente.

**Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo.**

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te estaba siguiendo? - preguntó Sirius fulminando con la mirada al profesor de Pociones.

 

\- Sirius, déjalo. Por favor. Solo hasta el final del libro - pidió Harry, no queriendo montar una escena por algo que no era otra cosa que un malentendido.

 

Además de que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había pasado de verdad. Estaba reevaluando todo lo relacionado con Snape que había ocurrido en esos dos años. Echando la vista atrás, las cosas se veían de un modo muy distinto y, aunque seguía sin caerle bien ese hombre, no podía decir sinceramente que le odiase.

 

\- Hasta el final del libro - accedió su padrino a regañadientes, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

 

**Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal?**

 

Snape se contuvo para no soltar un bufido. Estaba molesto consigo mismo porque, a pesar de haberles estado vigilando muy de cerca a esos tres (sobre todo a Potter), no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza que pudiesen haberlo averiguado. Claro, él no estaba intentando ver si lo sabían o no, pero aun así...

 

Solo había sabido que estaban tramando algo. Estaban escondiendo algo y él quería saber qué era porque no iba a permitir que causasen problemas en una clase donde manejaban sustancias que podían ser peligrosas. Por eso había sido más duro que de costumbre con Potter. La intimidación era una buena forma de que no se atreviesen a hacer nada y la mejor forma de intimidarles era quitarles puntos por cualquier error, por mínimo que fuese, para que supiesen que tenía un ojo puesto sobre ellos.

 

Puede que pareciese un amargado por ello, que le tenía manía a ese chico (que se la tenía), pero si con eso evitaba que bromeasen en su clase en vez de leer las instrucciones con atención, le daba igual lo que pensasen. Bueno, le daba igual lo que pensasen unos niñatos que estaban todavía en el colegio de cualquier forma, bromeasen o no.

 

**Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.**

 

\- Es ilegal, señor Potter - dijo Kingsley calmadamente.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que es posible? - preguntó Harry horrorizado, mirando alternativamente al auror y a su profesor de Pociones.

 

\- Es una rama de la magia muy complicada, señor Potter, y no todos son capaces de dominar siquiera los conceptos básicos por lo que no se ofrece en Hogwarts. Se llama Legeremancia - explicó el auror -. Pero es ilegal ponerla en práctica sin el permiso de la otra persona, especialmente cuando estamos hablando de niños, o a no ser que sea en circunstancias muy especiales.

 

\- ¿Y Snape puede hacer eso? - preguntó Ron, tan horrorizado como su mejor amigo. Se estaba planteando si presentarse siquiera a Pociones el curso siguiente. Prefería suspender directamente la asignatura antes que tener al murciélago de las mazmorras en su cabeza.

 

\- ¡Ron, el profesor Snape! - le corrigió su madre, aunque ella miraba al hombre pensativa. No se atrevería realmente a hacer algo así, ¿no?

 

\- ¿El profesor Snape puede hacer eso? - repitió Ron automáticamente, sin cambiar la expresión.

 

\- Sí, señor Weasley - respondió Snape, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para sonar educado por estar delante de todos. Y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no poner los ojos en blanco al ver cómo el horror de casi todos los alumnos se multiplicaba fue todavía mayor -. Podría hacerlo si quisiera. Afortunadamente, no es necesario. Se os ve en la cara, mocosos, cada vez que planeáis algo.

 

\- ¿No se puede hacer nada para evitar la intrusión de otros en tu mente? - preguntó Hermione, tratando de no mostrar lo perturbada que le dejaba la idea de no tener privacidad en su propia mente.

 

\- Hay otra rama de la magia que es igual de complicada que esta porque igual que es difícil entrar en la mente de alguien, de la misma forma, es difícil evitar que entren en la tuya - dijo Kingsley dubitativo -. Se llama Oclumancia.

 

El trío de oro intercambió una mirada, decidiendo una cosa en ese mismo momento. Hicieron una promesa que pensaban cumplir: iban a aprender Oclumancia, no solo para por si acaso en las clases de Pociones, sino porque iban a estar en el centro de la guerra y tenían que saber protegerse al menos así. Tenían muchos secretos que preferían que siguiesen siéndolo.

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida.**

 

\- No exageres, Harry - bufó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- No nos estábamos preguntando eso - resopló Ron -. Nos preguntábamos cuántos días tendrías que quedarte en la enfermería.

 

\- ¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione, girándose hacia él escandalizada.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! - protestó el pelirrojo.

 

\- Oh, muchas gracias. Eso inspira mucha confianza - dijo Harry sarcástico, pero sonreía divertido.

 

\- Bueno, colega, el primer partido no fue muy bien - se justificó Ron, inclinándose por delante de Hermione para mandarle una media sonrisa a Harry.

 

**Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qu** **é estaban tan preocupados, ni por qu** **é llevaban sus varitas al partido.**

 

\- Ahora sí que lo entiendo de sobra - dijo Neville sacudiendo la cabeza -. Lo que me extraña es que solo estuvieseis preocupados y no histéricos.

 

Los demás solo estaban manteniendo la calma porque ese partido solo se recordaba cómo uno de los más cortos de la historia de Hogwarts. Nada más. Sino fuese por eso, si no supiesen con total seguridad que Harry iba a estar bien, Neville estaba seguro de que todos estarían ansiosos en el borde de sus asientos.

 

\- Lo estuvimos, Neville - le aseguró Ron, recordando, cuando practicaban el maleficio de las piernas unidas mientras Harry estaba en el entrenamiento, las veces que o él o Hermione habían entrado casi en pánico al imaginarse lo que pasaría si no podían proteger a Harry. Había sido en una de esas ocasiones cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta de que, por muy mal que se pusiesen las cosas, no iban a abandonar a Harry. Les daba igual pasarlo mal, les daba igual tener que evitar ataques de pánico o sufrir heridas. Estaban juntos en esto e iban a terminarlo juntos.

 

\- Siempre hay que llevar la varita encima, chico - ladró Moody mirando a Neville con desaprobación -. Que sea un partido de quidditch no quita que no pueda haber una emergencia en un momento inesperado.

 

\- Estaban en primero, Alastor - le recriminó McGonagall -. Aunque tuviesen la varita, tampoco sabían hacer muchas cosas con ella.

 

\- ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡La varita siempre encima! Si no la tienes tú, otro podría cogerla y le estás dando un arma a tu enemigo.

 

\- Están en el colegio. Nadie les va a quitar la varita ni la va a utilizar contra ellos.

 

En ese instante Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para contradecir a su profesora. Eso no era exactamente cierto, pensó recordando a Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos el día anterior. Sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio porque solo conseguiría preguntas que no pensaba responder y lo iban a leer de todas formas más adelante.

 

\- ¡Me da igual si están en el colegio o en su propia casa! ¡La varita siempre encima! No sabes cuándo van a ir a por ti. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - bramó sobresaltando a todos -. El día que os ataquen por sorpresa en un sitio que considerabais seguro y no podáis defenderos a vosotros mismos o a otros porque os habéis dejado la varita en otra habitación, os acordaréis de esto.

 

Nadie supo qué responder. Era cierto que si eso llegaba a ocurrir lo iban a lamentar y se iban a acordar de Ojoloco Moody en sus últimos momentos, pero era vivir demasiado paranoico. No podías estar esperando un ataque a la vuelta de cada esquina, no podías pensar lo peor de cada persona que conocías.

 

**Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.**

 

\- ¿Por eso llevabais las varitas? - preguntó Neville, frunciendo el ceño confundido -. ¿Y para qué queríais practicar ese maleficio?

 

\- Estoy seguro de que ahora se explica, Neville - dijo Hermione, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Harry.

 

Harry les miraba pasmado, con una sospecha tomando forma en su cabeza, pero no podía ser cierto, ¿no? No las llevaban porque estaban planeando lo que él creía que estaban planeando, ¿verdad?

 

\- Vosotros no... - empezó dubitativo.

 

\- Ahora se explica, Harry - repitió Hermione, aún sin mirarle.

 

**Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer dañ** **o a Harry.**

 

Todos les miraron pasmados. Una cosa era prenderle fuego a un profesor a escondidas (¡y que fuese a Snape les daba muchos puntos!), pero atacar abiertamente delante de todos...

 

Wow... simplemente... wow. No sabían si echarse a reír, estar horrorizados o sentir admiración hacia esos dos amigos. Cualquiera querría amigos que estuviesen dispuestos a hacer eso por ti.

 

\- ¿Vosotros...? Vosotros... ¿Ibais a maldecir a Snape? ¿Delante de todos? - preguntó Harry perplejo. Sabía que habían estado preocupados por él, pero no sabía que tanto.

 

\- ¿Para impedir que te tirasen de la escoba? Maldeciríamos a Dumbledore y al ministro de magia si hiciese falta - respondió Ron, antes de tirarse rápidamente hacia el director -. Sin ofender, profesor.

 

\- No hay ofensa, señor Weasley. Le aseguro que conozco unos escudos excelentes - dijo Dumbledore sin perder la sonrisa.

 

Nadie hizo caso de Fudge, que farfullaba incoherentemente ante la falta de respeto.

 

\- Sí, bueno, eso claro. Casi seguro que no conseguiríamos maldecirle - murmuró el pelirrojo sonrojándose.

 

\- Pero os habrían expulsado... - protestó Harry sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 

\- Sí, bueno, hay cosas por las que merece ser expulsado - dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño pensativa -. Me alegro de que no hiciese falta recurrir a eso al final, pero habríamos seguido adelante con ello. Lo habría odiado y habríamos echado de menos Hogwarts, pero tú no serías solo una mancha en el suelo.

 

\- ¿Y lo que dijiste después de encontrarnos a Fluffy? - insistió Harry. ¿Adónde había ido aquella chica cuya peor pesadilla era la posibilidad de ser expulsada?

 

\- ¡Estaba asustada aquella noche, Harry! - exclamó ella -. ¿De verdad crees que me importa más Hogwarts y aprender magia que tú o que Ron?

 

Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente. No, claro que no. Si él habría hecho lo mismo, ¿por qué se sorprendía de que ellos lo hiciesen?

 

\- Hogwarts no sería Hogwarts sin ti, Harry. Ni Hermione ni yo querríamos volver si no estuvieses - dijo Ron muy serio, a pesar de lo mucho que se estaba ruborizando al admitirlo. ¿Qué?, él no estaba hecho para decir ese tipo de cosas en público. Bueno, en ningún momento, pero menos en público.

**—No te olvides, es** **_locomotor mortis_ ** **—murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

 

\- Merlín, lo estabais planeando de verdad - dijo George, al parecer recuperando su voz solo ahora.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra futura perfecta perfecta y nuestro hermanito? - preguntó al aire Fred, mirando perplejo a ambos.

 

\- Se dieron cuenta de lo que de verdad importa - respondió Hermione sin inmutarse -. Pero creo que eso lo acabamos de aclarar con Harry - añadió poco dispuesta a repetir la conversación.

 

\- Lo siguiente que sabremos es que empezarán a gastar bromas, hermano - le dijo Fred a George.

 

\- Y tendremos competencia dentro de poco - añadió George mirando calculadoramente al trío de oro.

 

\- Señores, ¿les importa si continuamos la lectura? - intervino McGonagall reprimiendo un escalofrío al imaginarse al trío de oro uniéndose a los bromistas del colegio. Estaba bastante segura de que entonces o bien ella se tendría que ir del colegio por motivos de salud o bien el castillo no aguantaría mucho en pie.

**—** **Ya lo s** **é —respondió** **enfadado** **—. No me des la lata.**

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry.**

**—No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

 

\- Sin presión, Harry. Tú no te preocupes, pero atrapa la snitch cuanto antes - se mofó Katie, mirando mal a Wood.

 

\- Esto me suena demasiado - dijo sarcástico George.

 

\- "Atrapa la snitch o muere". ¿Quién más ha oído eso antes? - dijo Fred sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

 

\- No me puedo creer que hayas presionado más veces a Harry de esa forma. ¿Cómo has podido? - demandó Angelina fulminando con la mirada a su capitán hasta que este se encogió en su asiento.

 

\- ¿Tengo plena fe en Harry? - respondió Oliver, sonando como si estuviese respondiendo una pregunta al ver tantas caras mirándole mal.

 

\- Todos tenemos plena fe en Harry, pero ya sabes cómo es. Él estaría dispuesto a romperse la cabeza por conseguir la maldita snitch, ¡y tú le apoyas y le incitas a ello! - explotó Alicia enfadada.

 

\- Bueno, siempre hay que hacer algunos sacrificios en quidditch... - empezó Oliver, aunque su voz se apagó cuando los rostros de todos se pusieron furiosos.

 

\- ¡Señor Wood - McGonagall se les adelantó a todos los demás miembros del equipo antes de que pudiesen empezar a gritar al guardián de Gryffindor -, ese no es el comportamiento que debe tener un capitán! Se supone que el capitán está para cuidar a los otros miembros y dirigirles, no para convertirles en mártires por la causa del quidditch. Si sigue con este comportamiento, señor Wood, tal vez me plantee si es usted el adecuado para capitanear el equipo el año que viene.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Profesora, usted no puede hacer eso...! - protestó Oliver horrorizado, y tan sorprendido como el resto.

 

\- No me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, señor Wood - le cortó la profesora -. Si usted no puede actuar como debería actuar un capitán, será mejor que le deje el puesto a otro. Así que más le vale cambiar su actitud si quiere conservarlo.

 

Oliver continuó mirándola como si le hubiese dicho que no iba a poder andar el resto de su vida, pero no siguió protestando. Sabía que cumpliría su amenaza sin inmutarse siquiera.

**—¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera!** **—dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta** **—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

 

\- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Entonces Harry estará a salvo! - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

\- Nadie se atreverá a intentar nada con él delante - suspiró Remus aliviado.

 

\- Al final no os habría hecho falta practicar el maleficio de las piernas unidas - dijo Harry.

 

\- Aunque nos hubiésemos fijado en que estaba Dumbledore, dudo que nos hubiésemos tranquilizado - dijo Hermione con una mueca.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

**—¿** **Dumbledore?** **—dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razó** **n. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

 

\- Ahora te podrás concentrar en el partido - suspiró Charlie aliviado.

 

\- No más intentos de asesinato en un partido. Gracias a Merlín - dijo Bill, antes de que Tonks le diese un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

 

\- ¡Bill, no digas eso! - exclamó para confusión del pelirrojo -. ¡Con Harry luego se cumplen esas cosas!

 

\- No seas ridícula - replicó Bill con una risa nerviosa. No iba a ocurrir nada, ¿no? No podía ocurrir nada en otro partido. Era inconcebible.

 

¿Verdad?

 

\- Ya veremos - respondió Tonks poco convencida.

**Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron tambié** **n notó.**

 

No era por eso, pensó Harry mirando a su profesor. Era porque, con Dumbledore ahí, ese esfuerzo por protegerle haciendo algo que él odiaba había sido en vano. No habría hecho falta y lo único que había conseguido era que el resto del colegio pensase lo peor de él.

 

La verdad era que Harry también estaría enfadado con el mundo si estuviese en esa situación. Y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por ello, ¿no? Había sido innecesario, pero el hombre había estado tratando de protegerle.

 

No sabía si alegrarse o no de no poder hacerlo ahora porque les fastidiaría la historia a los demás, pero sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que agradecérselo.

**—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo** **—dijo a Hermione** **—. Mira, ya salen. ¡** **Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

 

\- Oh, no, otra vez no - gruñó George.

 

\- Ese rubio se tiene que buscar un hobbie - dijo Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Creo que ya lo tiene. Me parece que es perseguir a Harry y a Ron, y parece que Hermione está ocupando el lugar de Neville - dijo Luna mirando al techo distraídamente -. Aunque, como hemos dicho antes, seguimos sin tener sus motivos claros.

 

Todos volvieron a reírse por lo bajo, aunque las caras de los cuatro involucrados era de puro horror.

 

\- No - dijo Hermione rápidamente, inclinándose hacia atrás como para alejarse de Malfoy, a pesar de que él estaba a metros de distancia.

 

\- No pasaría nunca. Jamás. Ni hablar - añadió Harry justo después con una mueca.

 

\- Ni en sueños - dijo Ron.

 

\- ¿En serio, Ronnie? - empezó Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¿Sueñas con Malfoy? - preguntó George, haciendo que los ojos de su hermano pequeño se abrieran como platos y volviera a aparecer la expresión de horror.

 

Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - exclamó Ron asqueado por lo que implicaban.

 

\- El primer paso es admitirlo, Ronnie - le pinchó Fred.

 

\- No te preocupes, no te juzgaremos - siguió George incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Esto era demasiado divertido.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no... Malfoy no... No... - balbuceó Ron tratando sin éxito de formar una oración coherente.

 

Draco mientras tanto llevaba un rato con la misma expresión, probablemente en shock y sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Huir del Gran Comedor? ¿Tirarse por una ventana? Mejor aún, ¿saltar desde la torre de Astronomía? Todas esas posibilidades sonaban mucho mejor que imaginarse siquiera lo que decía Lunática Lovegood.

 

\- Niños, dejad ya en paz a vuestro hermano - intervino la señora Weasley aunque ella también sonreía divertida. Sin embargo, el pobre Ron parecía a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito en el cerebro y era mejor pararlo antes de que estallase.

 

\- Nosotros solo le apoyamos, mamá - dijo George inocentemente.

 

\- No es bueno que niegue las cosas y se mienta a sí mismo - dijo Fred, consiguiendo que la cara de Ron, que había empezado a calmarse, se volviese a quedar atascada entre shock y horror.

 

Neville, apiadándose de su compañero de cuarto, decidió seguir leyendo antes de que los gemelos le hiciesen daño permanente a su cabeza.

**—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te habí** **a visto.**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qu** **é me dices, Weasley?**

 

\- ¡Hey!, ¿cómo te atreves? - saltó Tonks indignada -. ¿Te crees que es gracioso que intentaran matar a un compañero?

 

Malfoy no supo qué responder. ¿Era gracioso que intentaran matar a alguien? No. ¿Era gracioso ver a Potter colgando como un mono de la escoba? Sí. No era como si le hubiese ido a pasar algo. Eran magos y brujas, por Merlín. Aunque se hubiese soltado, Potter no habría chocado contra el suelo.

 

Por desgracia, la única otra persona que parecía coincidir con él en la opinión de que habría estado a salvo era, irónicamente, Potter (¿y no era eso preocupante?). Así que no podía decir nada si no quería que se le echasen todos encima.

**Ron no le respondió:**

 

\- Vale, esa tiene que haber sido la primera vez... - empezó Charlie sorprendido.

 

\- Y la última, probablemente - añadió Bill.

 

\- Que Ron hace caso omiso de los insultos de Malfoy - terminó Charlie como si no le hubiesen interrumpido.

 

\- Entre insultar a Malfoy y vigilar a Harry, ¿qué crees que iba a hacer? - espetó Ron.

 

**Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le habí** **a tirado una bludger.**

 

\- ¿Le diste? - preguntó Sirius por lo bajo.

 

\- No - suspiró George resignado -. La esquivó justo a tiempo.

 

\- ¡George! - exclamó su madre escandalizada.

 

\- ¿Qué? No es justo tener un árbitro parcial. Si él no pensaba retirarse voluntariamente, le iba a tener que dar una ayudita en la dirección adecuada.

 

\- Como vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, jovencito, te vas a pasar todo el verano desgnomizando el jardín y ya veremos cuándo vuelves a ver tu escoba - amenazó la señora Weasley, apuntándole con el dedo muy seria.

 

\- ¡Pero, mamá...! - protestó indignado.

 

\- ¡No me repliques! O te vas a quedar castigado hasta navidad - le cortó ella antes de que pudiese seguir.

 

**Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.**

**—¿Sabéis por qu** **é creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor?** **—dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde,**

 

La casa de los leones al completo se tensó. Ahora ya no estaba insultando solo al trío de oro o a Neville. Ahora les estaba insultando a todos ellos.

 

\- ¿Por ser valientes y caballerosos? - dijo Fred sin apartar la vista del rubio.

 

\- ¿Por ser fieros leones dispuestos a todo? - dijo George entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y sonriendo traviesamente.

 

\- Creíamos que lo sabías, Malfoy. Estamos bastante seguros de que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo dijo el primer día.

 

\- Pero, oye, no pasa nada si no te has enterado. Por algo el Sombrero ni se planteó ponerte en Ravenclaw.

 

Malfoy apretó los dientes furioso, pero no contestó. No era suicida y enfrentarse a toda la casa Gryffindor lo era.

 

**mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningú** **n motivo** **—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima.**

 

\- Mira que me cuesta creer eso, Malfoy. Tú das mucha pena y no tendrías ni una posibilidad de acabar en Gryffindor - espetó Tonks, defendiendo a los leones a pesar de no ser ella uno de ellos.

 

**Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres,**

 

\- Puede que no los tenga, pero si me diesen a elegir entre seguir como estoy o tener unos como los tuyos, prefiero seguir como estoy - espetó Harry, apretando los puños furioso.

 

**luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero...**

 

\- Mejor sin dinero que sin amigos, Malfoy - dijo Bill, enfadado al ver que molestaba a su hermano con eso y que sus padres se sonrojaban. No tenían nada de lo que avergonzarse cuando les habían dado una infancia fantástica y una familia que les quería.

 

**Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

 

\- Todavía no se ha visto que tú tengas, Malfoy - saltó Harry en defensa de Neville. Lo único que le faltaba al pobre después del poco apoyo que le habían demostrado hacía un rato en el capítulo era que nadie lo hiciese y entonces no iban a conseguir ayudar nunca a Neville.

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy.**

**—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy** **—tartamudeó.**

 

\- ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, Malfoy! - exclamaron los gemelos, elevando el puño en el aire en un gesto de victoria.

 

\- Bien hecho, Neville - felicitó Katie con una sonrisa radiante.

 

Neville devolvió la sonrisa perplejo. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de todos, más bien esperaba que suspiraran exasperados o se rieran o le criticaran por haber tartamudeado. Después de todo, pensó amargamente, los Gryffindor se supone que son valientes y él apenas era capaz de responder a Malfoy.

 

Sin embargo, no había sido así. No veía una mala cara ni un reproche por ningún lado y eso le trajo una sonrisa enorme.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

**—Así se habla, Neville.**

 

\- Bien dicho, Ron - felicitó el señor Weasley, mirando lleno de fiero orgullo a su hijo.

 

\- Gracias, papá - respondió Ron con las orejas rojas.

**—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

 

\- Qué poca imaginación - se lamentó Fred.

 

\- Los mismos insultos una y otra vez - asintió George, borrando de inmediato cualquier ofensa que hubiesen podido causar las palabras del chico. .

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

**—** **Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra má** **s...**

 

\- Mis nervios ya estaban hechos trizas desde hacía días - resopló Ron sacudiendo la cabeza -. Los míos y los de Hermione.

 

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de que no reaccionases, Ron, de que ignorases a Malfoy - dijo su madre sonriéndole orgullosa.

 

\- Ehh... Gracias, mamá... pero... eh... ¿a lo mejor querrías esperar un poco más antes de decir eso? - dijo Ron enviándole una sonrisa como disculpa.

 

\- Ron... - suspiró ella.

 

\- Estaba de los nervios, mamá. Nosotros intentando estar pendientes de Harry y el idiota ese tocando las narices. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos - se defendió él rápidamente, mirando suplicante a Neville para que siguiese.

**—¡** **Ron!** **—dijo de pronto Hermione** **—. ¡Harry...!**

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sirius preocupándose de inmediato. Todos se habían tensado de nuevo, pillados por sorpresa.

 

\- Nada. Algo bueno - respondió Harry con una sonrisa que puso a todos en calma de nuevo.

**—¿Qué** **? ¿Dó** **nde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores.**

 

Nadie puso en duda que fuese así. Ahora todos le habían visto volar, e incluso los que solo le habían visto un rato podían decir que era increíble. Ese chico estaba tan cómodo en el aire como con los dos pies en el suelo, a lo mejor más todavía. Era increíble verle volar, ¿y en un partido en el que estaba intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible y acabarlo cuanto antes? Tenía que haber sido espectacular.

 

**Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

 

\- Lo siento - musitó Harry para que solo le oyesen Ron y Hermione. Sus dos amigos le miraron interrogantes -. Por hacer que os preocuparais tanto - explicó -. Lo siento.

 

\- No seas tonto, Harry - replicó Hermione -. Eso no es culpa tuya.

**—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo** **—dijo Malfoy.**

 

\- De verdad, ese chico no sabe cuándo mantener la boca cerrada - dijo Angelina sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Su problema es que necesita ser el centro de atención. Ron y Hermione se centran en Harry antes que en él y tiene el impulso de recordarles que está ahí. Como un niño de cinco años - se burló Alicia.

 

Malfoy se sonrojó, deseando responder, pero sabiendo que nadie le apoyaría, estaba solo frente a los Gryffindor. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que envidiaba algo que tenían los leones y él no había podido encontrar entre las personas a las que llamaba amigos.

**Ron estalló.**

 

\- Menos mal - Charlie soltó un suspiro de alivio. Los demás le miraron extrañados -. ¿Qué? Ya estaba empezando a pensar que no era en realidad mi hermano, con ese control de su genio.

 

**Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirá** **ndolo al suelo.**

 

Los gemelos gritaban entusiasmados, animando a Ron como si se estuviese peleando en ese momento.

 

\- ¡Vamos, Ronnie, dale fuerte! - gritaba Fred sacudiendo un puño en el aire.

 

\- ¡Tú no pares, Ron, que no sepa por dónde le vienen los golpes! - animaba George, sacando una sonrisa a todo el mundo excepto, obviamente, a su madre.

 

\- ¡Ron! ¡Fred! ¡George! - exclamó ella escandalizada.

 

\- Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, mamá - dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. La señora Weasley se quedó tan en shock viendo a los gemelos defender por una vez a su hermano de la furia de su madre que que se quedó sin palabras y no supo qué responder.

 

**Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

 

\- ¡Eso es, Neville! - volvió George a gritar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

 

\- ¡No te quedes atrás! ¡A por ellos! - a Fred le faltaba poco para ponerse de pie como si estuviese animando en un partido de quidditch, pero sabía que su madre no iba a dejar que llegasen tan lejos con la broma. Por lo menos habían conseguido hacer sonreír a todos y Neville estaba tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasley, pero parecía más que satisfecho consigo mismo.

**—¡Vamos, Harry!** **—gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.**

 

\- ¿Te enfrentaste tú solo a esos dos gorilas? - preguntó Tonks estupefacta.

 

\- Ron estaba ocupado con Malfoy - respondió Neville encogiéndose de hombros, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

 

Todos le miraban perplejos, viéndole con otros ojos por primera vez.

 

\- Creo que nadie puede poner en duda que el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo bien colocándote en Gryffindor, Neville - dijo Luna simplemente, sin prestar realmente atención mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era como si hubiese algo que solo ella podía ver.

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó** **con él por sólo unos centí** **metros.**

 

\- Oh, venga ya, Harry - se quejó Sirius -. ¿Por qué tenías que esquivarle?

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no me esquivó él a mí? - preguntó Harry divertido.

 

\- Te he visto volar, Harry, y no hay forma de que te hubiese esquivado si tú no hubieses querido - respondió su padrino haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano -. Así que, ¿por qué demonios le esquivaste?

 

\- Por muy tentador que parezca tirar a Snape de la escoba, eso habría significado perder la snitch y no iba a sacrificar el partido por él.

 

\- Por tirar a Quejicus de la escoba yo habría sacrificado la copa de quidditch - refunfuñó Sirius por lo bajo.

 

**Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.**

 

\- ¿Ya? - preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Ves por qué no apostamos por ti, Charlie? Eres genial como buscador, pero cuando Harry estaba concentrado solo en la snitch y en nada más, el partido no duró ni cinco minutos - dijo Oliver rebosante de orgullo.

 

\- No era una snitch muy rápida - intervino Harry sonrojado -. Por eso fue tan fácil atraparla.

 

\- Fácil, lo que se dice fácil, nunca es atrapar una snitch - le contradijo Angelina -. Incluso las que son algo más lentas por algún motivo cuesta trabajo atraparlas.

**Las tribunas bullí** **an. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.**

 

\- Fue el nuevo récord de Hogwarts, sigue siéndolo todavía - dijo Hermione sonriendo orgullosa a su amigo.

 

\- ¿Cuánto duró? - preguntó Charlie entre asombrado y un poco envidioso.

 

\- Creo que no llegó a los cuatro minutos - dijo Katie pensativa.

 

\- Tres minutos y catorce segundos desde que se soltó la snitch - dijo Hermione, con la sonrisa aún más amplia.

 

\- Wow - fue todo lo que pudo decir Bill.

 

\- Ya, yo no sabía si alegrarme de que hubiésemos terminado tan pronto y felicitarle o regañarle porque solo habíamos podido jugar tres minutos - bromeó Alicia.

**—¡** **Ron! ¡** **Ron! ¿Dónde está** **s? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero!** **—Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes.**

 

\- No me extraña que esté así de enfadado. Harry no le ha dejado muchas oportunidades de fastidiar a Gryffindor - celebró Sirius contento.

 

Harry se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. No le tenía nada de cariño a Snape, pero estas provocaciones empezaban a ser demasiadas. No era justo que hiciesen eso con quien le había protegido por mucho que fuese un bastardo el hombre e iba a tener que hacer algo si no quería que las cosas fuesen a más.

 

El problema era que no quería revelar nada, en parte por la historia y en parte, sobre todo, porque estaba casi seguro de que Snape prefería seguir oyendo esos comentarios de todo el mundo antes que decirles a todos la verdad.

 

**Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

 

\- ¿Dumbledore? - repitió Percy confundido -. ¿Qué quiere hablar él contigo ahora, justo al terminar el partido?

 

\- No era nada, solo... nada importante - Harry se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

**—Bien hecho** **—dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera** **—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

 

\- Sí, sí, muy bien, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si no hubiese sido a base de caer exhausto en la cama - dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Se hace lo que se puede, Ron - replicó Harry -. Y no sé por qué te molesta si antes no lo hacía.

 

\- Antes no sabía que era para evitar las pesadillas - dijo Ron.

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.**

 

\- Creo que nadie aquí ha creído solo eso, Harry - dijo Alicia divertida.

 

\- Y aun así un partido de quidditch no es nada comparado con hacer desaparecer a Quien-tú-sabes. Se te seguirá recordando en el mundo mágico en general por eso antes que por cualquier partido de quidditch - añadió Katie enviándole una mirada casi de disculpa.

 

\- Y has hecho otras cosas de las que sentirse orgulloso, Harry - dijo Fred en un tono serio poco visto en él. Naturalmente, no podía durar mucho -. Conseguir que McGonagall te meta en el equipo en primero es una de ellas - dijo haciendo reír a muchos.

 

\- Conseguirlo como un premio por saltarte las normas es otra - dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Que dejases a Malfoy con un palmo de narices es solo un extra - asintió Fred.

 

\- Enfrentarte con Ron a un trol por salvarme es otra - sonrió Hermione dándole un apretón en la mano.

 

\- Defender a Neville frente a Malfoy también cuenta - dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

\- ¡Vale!, ¡vale! Lo he pillado. Ya vale - les cortó Harry sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

 

**El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce.**

 

\- Ohhhhh, se nos pone poético Harry por haber ganado el partido - se mofó George.

 

\- Oh, George, es tan brillante el sol... tan bonito este día... - dijo Fred llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente y extendiendo la otra hacia la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

 

\- Te entiendo, Freddie. Las quaffles son rojas, el cielo es azul y nosotros nos vamos en la escoba... - siguió George, aunque apenas se le oía por encima de las risas.

 

\- ¡Vale! ¡Ya vale! - interrumpió Harry. Si antes estaba rojo, no era nada comparado con ese momento. Solo quería que el suelo se lo tragase -. Era solo un pensamiento pasajero. ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberlo pensado!

 

\- Vale, chicos, creo que tenemos que seguir leyendo - dijo Tonks, ganándose una mirada agradecida de Harry -. Sino me parece que Harry va a explotar de lo rojo que se está poniendo.

 

La mirada de Harry se volvió traicionada y, por increíble que parezca, se puso aún más rojo. Miró suplicante a Neville y el chico se apiadó de él y siguió leyendo.

 

**Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Oh, Merlín - maldijo Ron por lo bajo -. Me peleé con Malfoy, mamá. ¿Te acuerdas? Solo me pilló por sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Y no fuiste a la enfermería a que parasen la hemorragia? - exigió su madre frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- No hacía falta. Malfoy pega como una chica - respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso, Ronald? - intervino Hermione girándose hacia él de brazos cruzados.

 

\- ¡Nada! - el pelirrojo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos como platos y alejándose ligeramente de la chica -. ¡Absolutamente nada! ¿He dicho que pega como una chica? Entonces seguro que tenía que haber ido a la enfermería.

 

Hermione escondió una sonrisa divertida y se giró hacia Neville para escuchar.

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza.** **Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

**Y hablando de Snape.**

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa con Quejicus? - bufó Sirius frunciendo el ceño. Su ahijado no podía disfrutar de su momento de gloria sin que se lo fastidiase el murciélago de las mazmorras ese.

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no querí** **a ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qu** **é** **sucedí** **a?**

 

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en el bosque, Snape? - espetó Moody clavando ambos ojos en él.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que va a aparecer en el libro, Moody, con lo entrometido que es Potter, metiendo las narices donde no le llaman - replicó Snape. Era una suerte que no pudiese hacer estallar en llamas a la gente a la que fulminaba con la mirada porque sino Harry se habría convertido en un montón de cenizas hacía rato.

 

\- Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer - suplicó Remus mirando a Harry.

 

\- No sé lo que crees que voy a hacer - respondió Harry inocentemente. Una pena que su sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida no se la creyese nadie.

 

\- Oh, Merlín - se lamentó Remus pasándose la mano por el pelo.

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.**

 

\- Lo hizo - gimió el hombre lobo -. Y encima al bosque prohibido.

 

\- No pasó nada, Remus. No es nada si todavía ves el castillo - Harry le quitó importancia impacientemente.

 

\- Cuando te pille Snape siguiéndole seguro que no sigues diciendo eso - dijo Bill.

 

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me va a pillar? - musitó Harry para sí mismo, sin saber si estar molesto por que no le tomasen en serio.

**Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde habí** **a ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó** **voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.**

**Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.**

**Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca.**

 

\- ¿Quirrell? ¿Snape con Quirrell? - preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño confuso. Un segundo después todos se echaron a reír y Charlie palideció, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡No lo quería decir así!

 

\- Vaya, primero Filch, ahora Quirrell... - dijo George ignorando olímpicamente al profesor de Pociones que les fulminaba con la mirada.

 

\- El año pasado Snape estuvo ocupado. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? - rio Fred.

 

Todos los alumnos hacían lo posible por no echarse a reír. Les habría encantado, pero no valía la pena a cambio de las semanas de castigo que se ganarían para el curso siguiente si se atrevían.

 

**Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

**—** **... n-no s** **é p-por qu** **é** **querí** **as ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

**—Oh, pens** **é que íbamos a mantener esto en privado** **—dijo Snape con voz gé** **lida** **—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

 

\- Así que teníais razón. Es la Piedra Filosofal - dijo Bill con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Lo dudabas? ¿De Hermione? - preguntó Ron alzando una ceja burlonamente.

 

\- ¿Y del título del libro? - añadió Tonks inclinándose para verle por delante de Charlie.

 

Bill se sonrojó, pasándose la mano por el pelo avergonzado.

 

\- No dudar de ella ni del título exactamente, pero parecía tan... irreal que de verdad fuese a ser la Piedra Filosofal... - se explicó encogiéndose de hombros incómodo -. A lo mejor solo creíais que era eso hasta el final y por eso se llamaba así el libro.

 

\- Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Percy confundido.

 

\- Tampoco lo tienen que guarden eso en un colegio - replicó Bill a la defensiva.

 

\- Bueno, da igual. Sí que es la Piedra Filosofal. El profesor Snape lo ha confirmado él mismo así que ya no quedan dudas - intervino Hermione, queriendo terminar ya ese capítulo.

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

**—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

 

\- Fluffy - dijo Remus abriendo mucho los ojos -. Está buscando cómo burlar a Fluffy.

 

\- De Hagrid obviamente no lo va a sacar porque Hagrid jamás contaría algo que Dumbledore le pidiese mantener en secreto - dijo Charlie.

 

El trío de oro y Hagrid escondieron una mueca ante eso. Puede que no lo contase a propósito, pero estaba demostrado que Hagrid se podía ir de la lengua incluso con secretos de Dumbledore.

 

\- Pero no entiendo por qué piensa que Quirrell lo va a saber - dijo Katie confundida, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por las mentes de esos cuatro.

 

\- A lo mejor el pobre hombre lo descubrió por casualidad. Y ahora Snape va a por él - dijo Alicia sintiendo compasión por él -. Sinceramente, yo también iría a por él antes que a por Hagrid, con lo tartamudo y cobarde que era.

 

Pobre hombre, sí, ya, pensó Harry con un bufido para sí mismo. Creo que ya no van a seguir pensando igual al final del libro. Van a preferir vérselas mil veces con Snape antes que cruzarse con Quirrell y su... acompañante.

**—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

**—Tú** **no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell** **—dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

**—Y-yo no s-s** **é qué...**

**—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol.**

 

Todos pegaron un respingo, pillados por sorpresa aunque no habían oído ellos a la lechuza ni estaban subidos a un árbol.

 

\- Merlín, sí que tenemos los nervios de punta todos - dijo Oliver pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

 

\- Una simple lechuza y todos saltamos asustados como si fuese una criatura horrible - rio Sirius débilmente, tratando de disolver la tensión.

 

\- Yo me estoy imaginando la cara de Snape y de Quirrell si Harry se llega a caer del árbol de pronto - dijo George con una sonrisa sincera.

 

\- Ya casi lo puedo ver. "Oh, buenas noches, profesores. Solo estaba pasando por aquí, un paseo nocturno, ya ves. ¿Que qué hago subido en un árbol en el bosque prohibido? Oh, bueno, tiene mejores vistas que desde el suelo. Vosotros seguid como si no estuviese aquí. ¿Qué estabais diciendo de la Piedra Filosofal?" - Fred hizo una malísima imitación de Harry nervioso, consiguiendo que todos se echasen a reír, incluso Harry reía divertido.

 

\- Habría sido épico - dijo George casi lamentando que no hubiese pasado.

 

\- Hasta que yo me quedase castigado el resto del curso - señaló Harry sonriendo.

 

\- Sí, bueno, hasta entonces - aceptó George quitándole importancia.

 

**Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

**—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

 

\- ¿Tu pequeña parte del abracadabra? - repitió Tonks -. Eso quiere decir que Fluffy no es lo único protegiendo la Piedra.

 

Moody la miró con aprobación. No estaba mal para una recluta.

 

\- ¿Por qué me temo que eso es la única parte que Snape no sabe superar? - se lamentó Angelina. Parecía que todo tenía que ir mal para los buenos.

 

\- Porque sino las cosas serían demasiado fáciles para nosotros - respondió Ron sarcásticamente -. Merlín no quiera que se pueda solucionar algo sin que sea en el último minuto.

**—P-pero y-yo no...**

**—Muy bien** **—** **lo interrumpió Snape** **—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

 

\- Pobre hombre - dijo Alicia, repitiendo sus palabras de antes.

 

\- Espero que se mantenga firme en su lealtad a Dumbledore y al colegio - suspiró Charlie, teniendo pocas esperanzas al respecto.

 

\- Ahora me siento mal por todas las veces que nos reímos de él - dijo Fred sintiéndose culpable.

 

\- Los chistes y bromas sobre él ya no tienen tanta gracia. Por no hablar de las bolas de nieve - dijo George frotándose la nuca.

 

El trío de oro se tensó de nuevo. Esas cosas no tenían gracia, pero no por las mismas razones que ellos creían. Era una pena que sus lealtades se fuesen a mantener firmes porque no eran a quien todos creían que eran. Se iban a llevar una enorme sorpresa al final.

**—¿Harry, dónde estabas?** **—preguntó** **Hermione con voz aguda.**

**—¡** **Ganamos! ¡** **Ganamos! ¡** **Ganamos!** **—gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda** **—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle é** **l solo!**

 

\- Merlín, menudo cambio de ambiente - dijo Bill parpadeando sorprendido -. Todos preocupados por la Piedra Filosofal, y ahora de pronto celebraciones por el partido de quidditch.

 

\- ¿Cómo podéis estar fingiendo que estáis pensando en quidditch con todo lo que está pasando? - preguntó Angelina perpleja. Ella no era de las más cercanas al trío de oro, pero es que ni siquiera había sospechado que sabían algo que los demás ignoraban.

 

\- Bueno, no nos queda otra, ¿no? - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. No estaría bien que todos lo supiesen, primero porque no sabemos si algún idiota iba a querer ir él mismo a por la Piedra y segundo porque entonces todos los profesores, incluido el ladrón, sabrían que habíamos descubierto lo de la Piedra y harían muchas preguntas que no queríamos contestar.

 

Los demás se removieron incómodos. Eran muy válidas las razones y todo eso, pero el caso seguía siendo que tres niños de once años estaban logrando ocultar un secreto tan enorme de todos y seguir con sus vidas como si nada.

 

**Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien.**

 

\- ¿Te dejaron inconsciente ese par de trols? - dijo sorprendida Tonks. Todos fruncían el ceño, mirando mal a los dos Slytherins.

 

\- Eso no estuvo muy bien por su parte - dijo Luna, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. A pesar de que Neville había sido el que se había lanzado a pegarles, no les hacía gracia que hubiesen hecho tanto daño al chico.

 

\- A la mañana siguiente ya estaba bien. Y fui yo quien lanzó el primer puñetazo - dijo Neville entre avergonzado y contento por el obvio disgusto de todos ante su estancia en la enfermería.

 

**Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

 

\- No los robamos. No somos ladrones - dijo George, llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviese profundamente ofendido.

 

\- No nos hace falta. Los pides y te encuentras con más pasteles en las manos de los que te puedas comer - sonrió Fred con cariño. Esos elfos domésticos eran maravillosos.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué os referís? - preguntó Hermione confundida. ¿A quién se los iban a pedir?

 

\- Creo que no es una conversación que necesitemos tener ahora. Mejor seguir leyendo - intervino Remus rápidamente. Algo le decía que Hermione iba a ser como Lily en ese aspecto, quien había odiado cómo trataba el mundo mágico a los elfos domésticos. Si se enteraba ahora la chica, y Remus tenía razón, no iban a terminar el capítulo en la vida.

**—Ahora eso no importa** **—dijo Harry sin aliento** **—. Vamos a buscar una habitació** **n vacía, ya veréis cuando oigá** **is esto...**

**Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oí** **do.**

 

\- Vaya, no has tardado ni un minuto desde que te los encontraste antes de contárselo - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

 

\- ¿Por qué iba a tardar tanto? - preguntó Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. No hay nada importante que ocurra que no les cuente. Y creo que tampoco hay nada que no me cuenten.

 

\- Claro que no - dijeron los dos a la vez, algo indignados.

 

Solo había ciertos temas de los que a veces les costaba hablar: Harry odiaba hablar de su vida antes de Hogwarts (y tampoco es como si le pudiesen culpar por ello), Ron evitaba toda mención de sus problemas de confianza y Hermione no lo había dicho nunca, pero los dos chicos sabían que la chica no había tenido muchos amigos antes de Hogwarts tampoco. Era como si las vidas de los tres hubiesen empezado de nuevo cuando se habían conocido. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados a como eran antes las cosas.

 

Ahora se contaban todo, sin excepciones. Solo costaba sonsacarle a Harry si estaba herido de alguna forma porque para él cualquier cosa era "solo un rasguño" y no hacía falta mencionarlo. Tenía gracia lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos cuando estaban seguros de que en su lecho de muerte (que esperaban que no llegase hasta dentro de muchos años) Harry seguiría diciendo que estaban bien y no se preocupasen. Era ridículo.

**—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el** **«abracadabra** **» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

 

\- Y yo que estaba tan orgullosa de haberlo deducido - suspiró Tonks algo decepcionada por qué un niño de once años también lo hubiese averiguado tan rápido.

 

\- Es Harry - dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- No cuenta exactamente. No es tu típico niño de once años - sonrió Hermione.

 

\- Son los tres. Ninguno es tu típico niño de once años - dijo Dean sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape?** **—preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

 

\- Por fin una reacción normal - exclamó Bill -. Ya pensaba que os ibais a tomar todo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

 

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Ron y yo tenemos reacciones completamente normales. Nos alarmamos lo suficiente por los tres - dijo Hermione medio en broma medio en serio.

 

\- Harry es el que no pierde la cabeza en las situaciones de crisis. Siempre ha sido así - dijo Ron.

**—En ese caso no durará mucho** **—dijo Ron.**

 

\- ¿Mucho? Me va a sorprender si a final de mes sigue a salvo la Piedra - dijo Sirius dividido entre el disgusto porque no fuese a ser capaz de plantarle cara a Snape y la pena porque tuviese siquiera que hacerlo. El hombre parecía incapaz de enfrentarse a su sombra, mucho menos a un mortífago.

 

\- Ya hemos terminado el capítulo - dijo Neville cerrando el libro.

 

\- Yo leeré ahora - decidió Ginny de improviso. Si Neville se había atrevido, ella también. Además, este último capítulo no había sido tan malo.


	19. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

¡Hola a todos! ¡Sorpresa! Sé que normalmente tardo más en actualizar esta historia, pero todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior me encantaron (estoy convencida de que hubo alguien en el autobús que pensó que era idiota por lo mucho que iba sonriendo yo sola al leerlos) y escribí este lo más rápido que pude. Han sido de todas formas dos semanas exactas desde el capítulo anterior así que lo siento mucho por la espera a todos los que me estaban pidiendo el siguiente. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Son geniales y me los leo todos, absolutamente todos! Y luego, como prometí hace unos días a algunas personas que me preguntaron por privado, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. No es el más largo de los que he escrito, pero sigue siendo bastante largo. ¡Espero que os guste!

 

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

** Norberto, el ridgeback noruego **

_\- ¿Mucho? Me va a sorprender si a final de mes sigue a salvo la Piedra - dijo Sirius dividido entre el disgusto porque no fuese a ser capaz de plantarle cara a Snape y la pena porque tuviese siquiera que hacerlo. El hombre parecía incapaz de enfrentarse a su sombra, mucho menos a un mortífago._

_\- Ya hemos terminado el capítulo - dijo Neville cerrando el libro._

_\- Yo leeré ahora - decidió Ginny de improviso. Si Neville se había atrevido, ella también. Además, este último capítulo no había sido tan malo._

 

Neville le dio el libro y la pequeña pelirroja lo abrió por la página correcta, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa que se llevó al leer el título del capítulo.

 

**Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

 

Todos se quedaron helados, sin saber qué decir. El trío de oro no sabía dónde esconderse. No se habían dado cuenta de que ya tocaba la historia de Norberto.

 

\- ¿Eso no es un dragón? - preguntó Seamus dubitativo. Casi esperaba que se echasen a reír y le dijesen que era solo una raza de perro o algo así.

 

\- Uno grande y muy peligroso - asintió Charlie, evitando mirar a su madre.

 

\- ¿Por qué demonios hay un capítulo con un dragón como título? - exigió saber Sirius, haciendo todo lo posible para tomárselo con calma.

 

Su pequeño ahijado frente a un enorme dragón que escupía fuego y tenía unas garras que hacían que las sierras y los cuchillos de carnicero pareciesen juguetes para niños. Claro, no hay problema. Respirar hondo y tomárselo con calma. No estaba entrando en pánico. Nop, en absoluto.

 

\- ¿Podemos seguir leyendo antes de que nos regañéis? - pidió Harry, no queriendo escuchar el sermón dos veces.

 

Ginny suspiró resignada. ¿Podía recordarle alguien por qué había pensado que no iba a ser tan malo leer? Obviamente había tenido un momento con una grave pérdida de sentido común.

**Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.**

 

\- Por desgracia - musitó Ron, deseando que hubiese cedido su voluntad.

 

Ojalá hubiese cedido antes su cuerpo, así Harry no habría tenido que enfrentarse a él, pensó Hermione con una mueca. Ahí ponían que se había ido poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, lo que indicaba que su cuerpo poco a poco se estaba deteriorando.

 

\- Pobre hombre - dijo Tonks imaginándoselo.

 

\- No me esperaba que aguantase tanto - dijo Bill, algo sorprendido muy a su pesar -. Parecía una persona que se quebraría en cuanto pusiesen algo de presión sobre él.

 

\- Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen - dijo Harry, recordando el final del primer año y ese año anterior, y lo que había dicho la carta sobre eso exactamente. Las cosas siempre habían sido muy en blanco y negro antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y entonces había empezado a haber engaños y planes escondidos por todos lados.

**Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro.**

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estáis locos? - preguntó Remus perplejo -. ¿Qué habríais hecho si no llega a estar gruñendo?

 

\- ¿Encontrar a Harry? - respondieron Ron y Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿Entrar a ver qué le pasaba? - dijo Harry a la vez que los otros dos.

 

Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia él de golpe, fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que entrar?! - exclamó la señora Weasley.

 

\- Eso, Harry. ¿Cómo que entrar? - preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos. Todos parpadearon sorprendidos. Creían que iba a estar de acuerdo con Harry... -. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin nosotros en vez de venir a buscarnos?

 

Oh, eso tenía más sentido.

 

\- Entonces no sabía que me acompañaríais - se defendió Harry alejándose ligeramente de los dos.

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué harías? - preguntó Hermione en un tono que le advertía que se pensase muy bien la respuesta.

 

\- ¿Buscaros a vosotros antes de entrar? - respondió Harry con una sonrisa tentativa.

 

\- Así mejor, Harry - aprobó Hermione devolviendo la sonrisa.

 

\- Y después entraríamos. Los tres - recalcó Ron alzando las cejas ligeramente como para retarle a que se atreviese a contradecirle.

 

\- Claro. Los tres - sonrió Harry.

 

\- ¿Cómo que los tres? - exclamó la señora Weasley llamando la atención del trío al completo -. ¡Ninguno de los tres tendríais que cruzar de nuevo esa puerta en ningún momento! ¡Me da igual si está gruñendo o no el perro ese!

 

\- Claro que no, mamá - dijo Ron rápidamente, antes de añadir en voz baja para que ella no le oyese -. Al menos no voluntariamente.

 

**Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo.**

 

\- ¿Te imaginas ver a Snape de pronto feliz y sonriendo? - preguntó Fred horrorizado.

 

\- Habría tumultos en los pasillos. Nadie se atrevería a bajar a las mazmorras - dijo George solo medio en broma.

 

\- Los alumnos tendrían pesadillas - dijo Fred.

 

\- O huirían del colegio - dijo George con un escalofrío.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Casi prefiero que Snape siga siempre de mal humor - decidió Fred como si estuviesen comentando el tiempo.

 

\- Sí, aunque sea para mantener un mínimo nivel de normalidad en el castillo - asintió George.

 

\- Yo sinceramente no creo que Snape se pusiese a dar saltos de alegría si averiguaba cómo pasar a Fluffy - dijo Bill dubitativo -. Más bien parece de los que serían especialmente crueles con los que odian solo para celebrarlo.

 

\- Pues no estaba especialmente cruel esos días después del partido - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Conmigo tampoco - dijo Neville pensativo.

 

**Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.**

 

\- Por eso nos lo decías - dijo Dean abriendo mucho los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta solo entonces.

 

\- Yo pensaba que te habías vuelto loco - confesó Seamus sonrojándose un poco -. Con todo eso de que no nos riésemos de él cuando antes te reías con nosotros.

 

\- Ahora me siento mal por reírme - dijo Parvati con una mueca.

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes.**

 

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si todavía no puede haber llegado junio, ¿no? - dijo Charlie mirando al trío dubitativo.

 

\- ¿Junio? ¿Te crees que Hermione esperaría hasta junio antes de empezar a estudiar para los exámenes? - preguntó Ron mirando incrédulo a su hermano.

 

\- ¿No? - respondió Charlie perplejo. ¿Qué estudiante que no fuese un Ravenclaw empezaba a estudiar para los exámenes antes de junio?

 

\- Por supuesto que no. Era... ¿principios de abril? - dijo Harry inclinándose hacia delante para mirar inquisitivamente a Ron.

 

\- Algo así, sí - asintió Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza como si todavía pensase que era una locura.

 

Muchos estaban de acuerdo con él.

 

\- ¡¿Principios de abril?! - exclamaron.

 

\- ¿Te pusiste a estudiar tan pronto? - preguntó Alicia sin acabar de creérselo.

 

\- Son casi diez meses de clases que hay que aprenderse para los exámenes. ¿Pretendíais que lo dejase para el último momento? - se defendió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Oh, Merlín, es peor que tú, Lunático - murmuró Sirius, mirando con los ojos como platos a la chica.

 

\- Es peor que Lily - corrigió Remus, también algo sorprendido. Creía que no se iba a encontrar a nadie que se tomase tan en serio sus estudios como Lily, hasta que había conocido a Hermione.

 

**A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.**

 

\- ¿Pretendías que se pusiesen a estudiar contigo tan pronto? - exclamó George, su rostro la viva imagen del horror.

 

\- ¿Y qué iba a pasar cuando lo que estudiasen tan pronto se les olvidase para cuando llegasen los exámenes? - preguntó Fred, intentando encontrar un fallo.

 

\- Por eso las cosas no se estudian una sola vez. Te las miras varias veces, cada cierto tiempo, para que se te graben de verdad en la cabeza. Te lo estudias bien al principio y luego solo tienes que repasármelo para que no se te olvide - explicó Hermione, orgullosa de sí misma -. Es la mejor forma de conseguir que se quede en la memoria a largo plazo.

 

\- Merlín... - fue lo único que dijeron los gemelos, que se habían quedado sin palabras.

**—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

**—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—.**

 

\- Diez semanas - repitió Tonks en shock -. No bromeabais cuando decíais que era principios de abril.

 

\- ¿Por quién nos tomas? No bromeamos con el tiempo de estudio de Hermione - dijo Ron totalmente en serio.

 

\- Si intentas bromear con su tiempo de estudio, sobre todo cuando llega la época de repaso, no sería raro que acabases en el extremo incorrecto de su varita - dijo Harry -. Y Hermione puede ser muy buena con los hechizos, con todos los que conoce.

 

**Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

 

\- Ellos no van a vivir más de seiscientos años, Hermione - dijo Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Tienen que tener tiempo para hacer otras cosas aparte de estudiar.

 

\- No te preocupes. Entre Ron y yo conseguimos que afloje lo suficiente - sonrió Harry.

 

\- Aun así estudiamos mucho más de lo que a mí me habría gustado - refunfuñó Ron por lo bajo.

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?**

**—¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...**

 

\- ¿Un mes antes? - preguntó Angelina alarmada -. ¿Querías empezar a estudiar en marzo?

 

\- Son exámenes muy importantes - insistió Hermione, negándose a dar su brazo a torcer.

 

\- Hermione, los TIMOs son exámenes muy importantes. Los ÉXTASIS son exámenes muy importantes. Los demás son solo exámenes - dijo Angelina en shock. Como ella se tomase los TIMOs el año siguiente con tanto estrés como Hermione los exámenes de primero, iba a acabar en la enfermería.

 

\- Siguen siendo exámenes, aunque no sean tan importantes - Hermione sacudió su cabeza testarudamente.

 

\- No os preocupéis. Harry y yo nos aseguraremos que haga otras cosas aparte de estudiar. Le esconderemos los libros y apuntes si hace falta - dijo Ron, esquivando el manotazo de Hermione sin mirar siquiera, mientras ella le miraba escandalizada.

 

\- ¡No vas a hacer eso, Ronald! - exclamó ella indignada.

 

\- Yo solo no. Harry me va a ayudar - dijo Ron tranquilamente.

 

\- Hermione, te tienes que relajar cuando llegan exámenes. Solo te echamos una mano cuando se te olvida - intervino Harry.

 

\- No vais a esconder mis apuntes y libros - repitió Hermione muy seria.

 

\- Solo si te tomas descansos - dijo Harry, tan cabezota como ella. No era la primera vez que tenían esta discusión y ya sabían cómo iba a acabar. Por mucho que se empeñase Hermione, los dos chicos siempre lograban que dejase los libros durante un rato.

**Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita.**

 

\- Merlín, qué estrés y no soy yo quien está al lado - murmuró Alicia.

 

**Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.**

 

\- ¡No pasábamos tanto tiempo en la biblioteca! ¡No me dejabais! - protestó Hermione indignada.

 

\- Sí que pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, Hermione - la contradijo Harry -. Aún más que cuando buscábamos quién era Flamel.

 

\- Que no estuviésemos todo el rato estudiando es otra historia - dijo Ron -. Pero tienes que reconocer que sí que estudiamos mucho. Muchísimo. Y vimos demasiado la biblioteca. Este año no la hemos visto tanto.

 

\- ¿Por qué será? - replicó Hermione sarcástica, pero no añadió nada más. ¿Tal vez era porque había algo petrificando alumnos por los pasillos? No obviamente no podía ser por eso. Tenía que ser simplemente porque no les había apetecido.

**—Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.**

 

\- El primer día con buen tiempo es el peor para estar estudiando - suspiró Oliver -. Lo único que quieres es salir al campo de quidditch con tu escoba.

 

\- O ir a darte un paseo a los jardines - suspiró Katie.

 

\- Salir a tirarte a la hierba y no hacer nada - dijo Seamus.

 

\- O aprovechar para liarla y pillar a todos desprevenidos - dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Pinchar al calamar gigante esos días es lo mejor que puedes hacer - dijo George recordándolo.

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

**—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

 

\- ¿Hagrid? ¿En la biblioteca? - dijo Charlie sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios hace Hagrid ahí? Jamás le he visto acercarse siquiera a la biblioteca - dijo Sirius confundido.

 

\- Tú tampoco pasaste nunca suficiente tiempo en la biblioteca para juzgar si Hagrid iba o no allí - bromeó Remus -. Aunque esta vez tienes razón. Jamás vi a Hagrid allí.

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda.**

 

\- Ay, Merlín, esto no me suena bien... - musitó Bill nervioso.

 

\- No creeréis que tiene que ver con el título del capítulo, ¿no? - preguntó Tonks, mordiéndose el labio preocupada.

 

Los dos hermanos Weasley mayores, los únicos que la oyeron porque estaban en el mismo sofá que ella, se quedaron helados en el sitio.

 

\- Me gustaría poder decirte que no - murmuró Charlie casi resignado -, pero Hagrid siempre ha tenido debilidad por los dragones. Siempre ha querido uno, desde antes de que le conociese.

 

\- Ay, Merlín - repitió Bill pasándose la mano por el pelo -, a mamá le va a dar un infarto como tengas razón.

 

**Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.**

**—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

 

\- Oh, Hagrid, estás muy atrás en las novedades - dijo Sirius pícaro -. El interés por Flamel ya es historia.

 

\- Si no lo hubieseis encontrado para entonces, ¿habríais estado buscando todavía? - preguntó Neville curioso.

 

El trío intercambió una mirada silenciosa.

 

\- Probablemente - dijeron los tres a la vez.

 

\- ¿Es que no sabéis cuándo parar? - preguntó Percy exasperado. No era de su incumbencia lo que hacían los profesores. Por algo ellos eran los otros eran los profesores y responsables del colegio.

 

\- No - respondieron los tres otra vez, poniendo de los nervios a algunos.

 

\- Ya entiendo por qué la gente odia cuando nosotros hacemos eso, Gred - musitó George sin quitarles los ojos de encima a esos tres.

 

\- No me había dado cuenta de lo raro que es, Feorge - asintió Fred de acuerdo.

**—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

 

\- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, chico?! - bramó Moody echando chispas por los ojos... Eh... ¿ojo? No, definitivamente echando chispas por los dos ojos, a pesar de ser uno de cristal.

 

El pobre Ron se encogió en su asiento aterrorizado.

 

\- Eh... Y-Yo... Yo no... - balbuceó sin saber qué decir para que el viejo auror dejase de mirarle.

 

\- ¿Qué te crees tú que estás haciendo, Moody, hablando así a mi hijo? - salió en su defensa el señor Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Tu hijo no debería estar hablando de cosas tan importantes donde cualquiera les puede estar escuchando - gruñó Ojoloco -. Cualquier mocoso con aires de grandeza podría intentar ir a cogerla si les oye y sería un desastre. No sé qué protecciones habrán puesto en torno a la Piedra, ¡pero no son para niños, sino para detener a magos adultos entrenados! No pueden hablar de esas cosas tan a la ligera.

 

\- Son niños, Alastor. No puedes juzgarles como juzgarías a tus reclutas - dijo McGonagall tratando de calmarle. Digamos que no tuvo mucho éxito.

 

\- ¡Si no van a saber manejarlo, no deberían meter las narices en esos asuntos! ¡Es peligroso! - gritó Moody golpeando el brazo de su asiento con el puño tan fuerte que se oyó el crujido por todo el comedor.

 

\- Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Moody - musitó Snape sin apartar la vista del trío, que observaban callados la discusión y, en el caso de Ron, estaban encogidos en el sofá.

 

\- ¡Están poniendo en peligro la Piedra y a los demás alumnos! ¡El que quiere la Piedra podría precipitarse y volverse más peligroso! - siguió diciendo el auror. Se giró de golpe hacia el pelirrojo y le apuntó con el dedo, consiguiendo que Ron intentase echarse todavía más para atrás -. ¡Estás siendo un irresponsable, mocoso! ¡Está siendo solo una aventura para ti, reunir pistas y resolver el misterio, y no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto!

 

\- ¡Ya vale! - exclamó Harry, interrumpiendo el sermón del auror, que se calló de golpe, tal vez por la sorpresa de que un niño de doce años se atreviese a interrumpirle o tal vez por la mirada fulminante que le estaba mandando en ese momento.

 

Harry estaba furioso con ese hombre. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así a Ron? No tenía ningún derecho y como siguiese por ese camino, iban a tener un serio problema, sin importar cuántas veces le doblase en edad.

 

\- ¡Déjale en paz! - siguió diciendo ahora que tenía la atención de todos -. ¡Somos niños y hacemos lo que podemos cuando a nadie más le da la gana abrir los ojos y ver el problema que se está creando delante de sus narices! ¿Es posible que Ron no debería haberlo dicho en alto? Puede, pero ninguno de nosotros había estado en situaciones así antes, así que ya vale. Hemos cometido un error. ¿Y qué? Seguro que tú empezaste siendo el auror perfecto, ¿verdad? Seguro que jamás te equivocas, ¿no? - la voz de Harry estaba cargada de sarcasmo y tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo, agarrando su varita por si acaso (aunque no sabía qué podía hacer contra un auror).

 

\- Si no es así, cierra el pico y déjanos en paz - terminó Harry, mirando desafiante a Moody.

 

El Gran Comedor parecía estar aguantando la respiración a la vez, esperando a ver la reacción del auror.

 

\- Me caes bien, chico - dijo finalmente Ojoloco, mostrando una macabra sonrisa que hacía destacar todas las cicatrices de su rostro -. Ese genio tuyo te va a meter en problemas algún día cuando molestes a la persona equivocada, pero tienes carácter.

 

No se sabía si estaba más sorprendido Harry, que se esperaba que estallase el hombre, o los demás, que casi se estaban despidiendo mentalmente de Harry. ("Muerte por proximidad a un auror enfadado", habrían sido los titulares).

 

\- Eh... ¿Gracias? - respondió Harry confuso, mirando extrañado al auror.

**—¡¡Shhh!! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

 

Ojoloco bufó por lo bajo. Eso era justo lo que él decía.

**—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...**

 

\- ¡¿Tú también, Potter?! ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? - estalló Moody de nuevo.

 

\- No había nadie cerca - le defendió débilmente Hermione, pero no hacía falta. Harry se defendía perfectamente él solito.

 

\- ¿Qué otra forma hay más fácil de conseguir que acceda a responder nuestras preguntas que el que parezca que nos da igual hacerlas en público? Va a decir que sí en seguida y nos quitamos de problemas. No había nadie cerca de todas formas, como ha dicho Hermione - dijo Harry quitándole importancia al asunto.

 

Todos le miraron boquiabiertos.

 

\- Ya sé por qué el Sombrero dijo que te iría bien en Slytherin - dijo Tonks, con una sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en su rostro -. Serás...

 

\- ¿Astuto? - dijo George, mirando maravillado a Harry.

 

\- No sabíamos que lo tenías dentro de ti, pequeño Harry - dijo Fred, con la misma expresión que su hermano.

 

\- No pensaste eso realmente en ese momento, ¿verdad, Harry? - musitó Hermione tan bajo que no la oyó nadie excepto Harry y Ron, además de que no les estaban prestando mucha atención.

 

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? - respondió él en el mismo tono, con una diminuta sonrisa traviesa -. Claro que no. Es la excusa que me acabo de inventar para no tener que volver a discutir con Moody, pero ha funcionado, ¿no?

 

El trío de echó a reír por lo bajo, disfrutando inmensamente de las teorías que se estaban formando a su alrededor. Eran francamente ridículas algunas de ellas.

**—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...**

 

\- ¿Veis? Funcionó perfectamente - dijo Harry señalando el libro orgulloso de sí mismo.

 

\- Definitivamente habría sobrevivido en Slytherin - dijo Tonks divertida.

 

\- Definitivamente es hijo de un merodeador - sonrió Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado.

**—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry.**

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

**—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.**

 

\- Oh, no, otro misterio no - gimió Katie dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos -. ¿No teníais bastante con lo de la Piedra?

 

\- Pero eso ya lo habíamos descubierto e íbamos a conseguir más respuestas esa tarde. No querrás que tengamos una tarde tranquila y nos aburramos, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron sarcástico.

 

\- ¿Qué más da lo que tuviese Hagrid? - preguntó Ginny levantando la cabeza.

 

\- Curiosidad - respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros -. Hagrid nunca había intentado esconder nada de nosotros hasta entonces.

**—¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

**—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

**—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: _Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_ y _Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones_...**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué habré dicho nada? - murmuró Tonks, su pelo pasando a ser de su habitual rosa chicle a un rosa pálido.

 

\- Tienes que dejar de adivinar este tipo de cosas, Tonks - le dijo Charlie, solo medio en broma.

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall enfadándose por momentos -, espero que esto no sea lo que parece y solo estés mirando por curiosidad.

 

El pobre Hagrid no supo qué responder, mirando a la profesora como un ciervo bajo el foco de luz.

 

\- Mi querida profesora, tal vez sería mejor no adelantarnos a los acontecimientos - dijo Dumbledore aplacándola por el momento -. Después de todo, ninguno de nosotros sabe qué fue lo que pasó.

 

Por una vez, Dumbledore estaba tan en la oscuridad como el resto. No había sospechado siquiera que Hagrid tenía un dragón y, aunque no lo podía descartar, era muy poco probable que hubiese sido posible sin que él se enterara, ¿no? Seguramente era una de esas rachas en las que Hagrid investigaba todo lo que podía sobre esas criaturas. Le pasaba cada cierto tiempo.

 

\- ¿Por qué será que no me creo que nadie sepa lo que pasó? - musitó McGonagall mirando por encima de las gafas al trío de oro, que sonreía inocentemente.

**—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.**

 

\- Todo el mundo que conoce a Hagrid sabe que siempre ha querido tener un dragón - dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Está obsesionado con ellos, cosa que no entiendo porque son enormes, tienen garras, escupen fuego y les encantaría comerte como aperitivo.

 

\- Creo que es exactamente por eso. Cuanto más grande, más dientes o garras o pinchos tenga y más peligroso sea, más le gusta a Hagrid - dijo Charlie sonriendo divertido. Él también adoraba las criaturas mágicas, sobre todo los dragones (por algo había decidido dedicar su vida a trabajar con ellos), pero lo de Hagrid era otra cosa. Estaba obsesionado con ellas, con todas. No conocía a nadie que supiese tanto sobre criaturas mágicas y cómo cuidarlas.

**—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines.**

 

Todos se giraron boquiabiertos hacia Ron.

 

\- Quién iba a decir que nuestro pequeño Ronnie sabía todas esas cosas - dijo Fred superando la sorpresa.

 

\- Debe ser que se le está empezando a pegar algo de Hermione - le pinchó George con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado tú esos datos? - preguntó Bill perplejo.

 

\- Sabes que tú también tienes un hermano que trabaja con dragones y lleva obsesionado con ellos desde que se enteró de que existían, ¿verdad? - respondió Ron alzando una ceja burlón.

 

Bill se sonrojó y Charlie le envió una sonrisa enorme a su hermano pequeño.

 

\- Me escuchas cuando te cuento cosas de dragones. De verdad me escuchas - dijo entusiasmado.

 

Ninguno de sus otros hermanos lo hacía realmente. Al principio sí, pero después llegó un momento en el que solo asentían de vez en cuando mientras él les contaba cosas nuevas que había descubierto sobre ellos. No le importaba mucho (él también lo hacía cuando Bill hablaba de maldiciones, o Percy de lo que iba a hacer en el ministerio, o Fred y George con las bromas que le habían gastado a Ronnie, o Ron se quejaba de algo, o Ginny empezaba con el tema de Harry Potter), pero le emocionaba saber que en el fondo a uno de ellos sí le interesaba lo suficiente como para recordar lo que le contaba.

 

\- A veces - respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

 

**De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso.**

 

\- No me digas, Ronnie. Yo que pensaba que era tan fácil como tener un perro como mascota - ironizó George.

 

\- El único que querría tener un dragón como mascota es Hagrid - dijo Fred.

 

\- Y en realidad es imposible domesticar a un dragón. Son criaturas salvajes con las que hay que tener siempre cuidado. No son mascotas con las que pasar el rato - dijo Charlie muy serio, diciendo esas cosas sobre todo para Hagrid (aunque sabía que no iba a tener efecto). Estaba bastante seguro de que los demás tenían más sentido común en ese aspecto.

 

**Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.**

 

\- Así que tener siempre cuidado decías, ¿eh? - dijo Bill mirando burlón a su hermano.

 

\- Los accidentes ocurren - replicó él ruborizándose ligeramente.

 

\- Si hubieses escogido un trabajo más seguro - masculló la señora Weasley -. Si los dos hubieseis escogido un trabajo más seguro, y más cerca de casa, no pasarían estas cosas.

**—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia.**

 

\- Estoy impresionado, Ron. Te conté eso hace años - dijo Charlie sonriendo orgulloso a su hermano.

 

\- De pequeño tenía la esperanza de ver alguno y tenía que saber dónde estaban para ello - confesó Ron sonrojándose. Ahora ya había tenido suficiente contacto con un dragón para toda la vida. Sería capaz de soportar no volver a acercarse a uno, muchas gracias. Es más, si tampoco lo veía de lejos (no necesitaban estar cerca para hacer daño porque las llamaradas que lanzaban podían llegar muy lejos), no lo iba a lamentar demasiado.

 

Charlie frunció el ceño y fue a preguntarle por qué no había ido entonces en Navidad a verle, olvidándose de que se había quedado para hacerle compañía a Harry.

 

Por suerte, la memoria de Tonks no era tan mala como su coordinación al andar y le pegó un codazo en las costillas, adivinando lo que iba a preguntar. Charlie ya estaba siendo muy bocazas ese día, sin hacer pasar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza por un filtro antes de llegar a la boca.

 

**Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.**

 

\- La verdad es que son horribles esos hechizos - dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose ligeramente -. Hacer que alguien se olvide de una parte de su vida. Podrías hacer que se olvidase de todo, cambiar todos sus recuerdos y esa persona no lo sabría siquiera.

 

\- Por eso son tan graves los castigos si te pillan haciendo una cosa así, Hermione - dijo Remus sonriendo amablemente.

 

\- Pero no es tan fácil pillar a quienes los utilizan - dijo Harry, pensando en Lockhart el día anterior, cuando les había confesado lo que había estado haciendo durante años. Había estado años robando el trabajo de otros grandes magos, poniendo a su nombre las hazañas que otros habían logrado, y nadie lo había sospechado siquiera.

 

\- Y los muggles ni siquiera sabrían que eso es una posibilidad. Son mucho más vulnerables - dijo Hermione, pensando en sus padres.

 

\- Pero a veces son necesarios si queremos mantener el mundo mágico en secreto, señorita Granger - dijo Dumbledore.

 

\- Ojalá no hicieran falta - suspiró ella resignada. Sabía que era un deseo absurdo.

**—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

 

Todos intercambiaron miradas discretamente. Hagrid estaba escondiendo algo, eso estaba claro, y teniendo en cuenta el título del capítulo, tenían una muy clara idea de lo que podía ser. Solo esperaban que estuviesen equivocados. Ya tenían suficientes problemas sin añadir un dragón al montón.

**En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.**

 

\- Me alegro - dijo Charlie por lo bajo -. Esos bocadillos de comadreja no pueden estar buenos.

**—Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

 

\- No les des más cuerda, Hagrid - gruñó Sirius. No quería a su ahijado metido en un asunto tan peligroso como el de la Piedra Filosofal.

 

\- Iban a preguntar de todas formas. Tú no conoces a esos tres - se defendió Hagrid -. Mejor eso que seguir con el silencio incómodo.

 

\- A lo mejor no preguntaban si no metías tú el tema de conversación - insistió Sirius testarudo, a pesar de saber en el fondo que no era cierto -. Podías haberles distraído cambiando de tema.

 

\- Claro, como a Hagrid se le da tan bien cambiar de tema sin que se note - ironizó Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Sirius, sé que conocimos ayer a Harry, pero hasta nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar - dijo Remus mandándole una mirada cargada de intenciones. Sabía que solo estaba preocupado por su ahijado y solo quería que Harry estuviese lo más lejos posible de ese asunto.

 

Por desgracia, era hijo de James y Lily, un merodeador y una pelirroja con ansias de saber. No iba a dejarlo pasar, no con esos genes.

 

\- ¿Pero se lo tiene que poner tan fácil? - preguntó el animado resignado.

 

\- No fue nada fácil - refunfuñó Harry por lo bajo para no volver a empezar la discusión.

**—Sí —dijo Harry. No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.**

 

\- ¿Ves? - señaló Remus con una sonrisa algo melancólica -. No iba a dejarlo pasar. No es culpa de Hagrid.

 

Sirius bufó pero no dijo nada. Sí que era un poco culpa de Hagrid... Sin él no habrían sabido que tenían que investigar a Nicolás Flamel.

 

Ignoró olímpicamente la parte de su cabeza que le decía que casi seguro que Harry, Ron y Hermione habrían acabado involucrados en ese asunto de todas formas.

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

**—Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no?**

 

\- Por supuesto que lo sabían - dijo Fred, decidiendo que ya era hora de acabar con el drama y aliviar el ambiente.

 

\- ¿Por quiénes les estás tomando? ¿Por unos detectives de pacotilla? - exclamó George fingiendo estar ofendido.

 

\- Son Harry, Ron y Hermione - dijo Fred de forma grandilocuente.

 

\- No hay secreto que permanezca secreto con ellos cerca - dijo George.

 

El trío de oro se sonrojó, bajando las cabezas mientras los demás reían suavemente divertidos.

 

**Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy.**

 

\- Uy, no, no lo quieres saber, Hagrid - dijo Angelina negando con la cabeza.

 

\- No, creo que casi me arrepiento de haberlo descubierto - dijo Hagrid con una pequeña mueca.

 

Tan ansiosos que estaban todos antes de empezar la lectura por averiguar todas las aventuras del trío de oro, ahora ya no estaban tan seguros de querer saberlo. No era... como pensaban que era. Había menos gloria y más miedo, menos planes y mucho más peligro, del que se habían imaginado.

**—Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía.**

 

\- ¿Hermione? - dijeron muchos estupefactos, girándose hacia ella.

 

\- Ginny está leyendo - les interrumpió antes de que pudiesen empezar -. Deberíamos escucharla.

 

**Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, olvídate de Harry en Slytherin - dijo George boquiabierto.

 

\- Hermione habría triunfado en esa casa. No le habrían llegado a la suela del zapato - dijo Fred mirando a la chica con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Callaos un rato - replicó Hermione haciendo lo posible para ignorar lo sonrojada que estaba.

 

\- ¡Pero, Hermione, eso ha sido genial! - dijo Sirius admirado -. Tenía que haber sabido que ibas a ser igual que Lunático.

 

\- No sé qué haríais sin Hermione, chicos - Alicia sacudió la cabeza perpleja. Esto no se lo esperaba de la chica.

 

Ron y Harry miraron orgullosos a su amiga, que solo se ruborizó todavía más.

 

\- Se lo habrían sonsacado de otra forma. A Harry se le da muy bien ese tipo de cosas - dijo Hermione tratando de quitarse la atención de encima.

 

\- Hey, a mí no me metas en esto, que esta vez has sido tú la que ha tenido esa idea - rio Harry, levantando las manos inocentemente.

**Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.**

**—Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto...**

 

\- Ay, Merlín, es incapaz de ocultarles nada a esos tres - musitó McGonagall sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- No puedes culparle solo a él. A nosotros tampoco es que se nos dé de maravilla. Se suponía que era un secreto que debíamos guardar entre todos - razonó Flitwick mirando divertido a su compañera.

 

\- Y todavía no hemos podido mantener uno más de unos meses - dijo la profesora Sprout, sin saber si molestarse con los chicos o sentirse orgullosa de ellos.

 

**Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.**

 

\- ¿Snape también está protegiendo la Piedra? - preguntó Seamus sin saber cómo tomárselo -. Pero entonces no es posible que quiera robarla, ¿no?

 

\- ¡Esa es la mejor forma de robarla, chico! - gritó Ojoloco, sobresaltando a todos. El pobre Seamus casi se cayó del asiento al girarse tan rápido -. ¿De qué otra forma sería más fácil que viendo cómo la están protegiendo los demás? Sería mucho más fácil superar las protecciones si las conoces de antemano.

**—¿Snape?**

**—Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.**

 

Moody le fulminó con la mirada, clavando su ojo mágico en el semigigante.

 

\- Puedo pasar que un niño piense eso, que sea tan ingenuo como para creer una cosa así, ¡pero tú tendrías que tener más sentido común, Hagrid! - bramó Ojoloco furioso. ¿Es que estaba rodeado solo por incompetentes? -. Que actúe como si fuese tu aliado, no significa que lo sea.

 

\- Alastor, ¿te quieres tranquilizar de una vez? - espetó McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia con el auror.

 

\- Ya me dirás si sigues tranquila cuando alguien te apuñale por la espalda - replicó él, pero se calmó un poco.

 

\- No todos vivimos tan paranoicos como tú. A algunos nos gusta confiar en la gente de vez en cuando, darles una oportunidad antes de apuntar con la varita al que tenemos al lado - dijo ella sin apartar la vista.

**Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores.**

 

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Tres personas que usan la cabeza! - felicitó Moody mirando orgulloso a los tres, que le devolvieron la mirada tranquilamente (más o menos) -. Lo que no entiendo es que sean solo tres niños de primero los que piensen así. ¿Me vas a decir que ellos tres también están paranoicos, Minerva?

 

La profesora no supo qué contestar, mirando entre sorprendida e intrigada a esos tres. Ella sabía quién era el verdadero culpable de la historia, pero tenía que reconocer que no lo había visto venir en su momento. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que uno de sus compañeros podría intentar robar la Piedra.

 

\- El mundo mágico se va a ir a pique si solo tres niños ven los fallos del plan - bufó Moody, adivinando lo que pensaba.

 

\- A lo mejor no es así, señor Moody - dijo Luna -. A lo mejor el mundo mágico se salva justo porque piensan así. Ya dijeron en la carta que Hogwarts seguiría en pie en el futuro gracias al trío de oro.

 

Todos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos. ¿Podía ser que fuesen esos tres los integrantes del trío de oro? Tenía sentido porque la historia giraba a su alrededor, pero... parecían tan pequeños ahí sentados. Y la enormidad de lo que insinuaba la carta era eso, enorme, para tres niños tan pequeños.

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron asustados. ¿De ellos dependía salvar el mundo mágico? Una cosa era intuir que iba a ser así, pero era fácil ignorar ese sentimiento si era solo un secreto a voces que no estaba confirmado ni nadie se había atrevido a sugerir. Ahora alguien se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta y no les hacía ni pizca de gracia. ¡Ellos no querían esa responsabilidad!

 

\- ¿Vas a seguir leyendo, Ginny? - preguntó Luna después de un rato en silencio. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, habría parecido de muy mala educación preguntarlo de esa forma, pero Luna conseguía que sonase amable, como si tuviese verdadera curiosidad por saberlo y no le importase si la respuesta era que no.

 

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, voy - dijo, buscando rápidamente por dónde iba.

 

**Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.**

**—Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—.**

 

\- No estarás insinuando que quieres que te lo diga, ¿verdad, Harry? - preguntó Remus mirándole muy serio.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Harry perplejo. Remus no parecía del todo convencido -. ¿Por qué iba a querer saberlo? ¿Para que me amenacen como a Quirrell? - a Harry le supo mal mentir, sabiendo que no era eso lo que había pasado, pero tenía que hacerle comprender que no quería saberlo.

 

\- Los que supiesen algo de las protecciones iban a estar más en peligro y créeme que no queríamos estar en peligro - siguió diciendo Harry, molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de él? -. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, más segura estará la Piedra. Y nosotros solo queríamos que estuviese a salvo.

 

Remus suspiró.

 

\- Vale, Harry, te creo - aceptó, a pesar de las dudas que todavía tenía.

 

Ese habría sido el tipo de cosas que a James le habría encantado saber, solo para planear lo que haría él para superarlas, solo para ver si sería capaz de llegar hasta la Piedra, y le habría insistido a Hagrid hasta que se lo dijese. Sería algo típico de James, algo que no le sorprendería escuchar sobre él, y a veces Harry se parecía tanto a él que costaba creer que Harry no actuaría igual.

 

Harry resopló molesto con el hombre lobo. Sabía que no era cierto que le creyese y le molestaba profundamente que pensase que no se daba cuenta de ello.

 

\- Remus, yo le creo. Él no querría saberlo. Solo se está intentando asegurar de que nadie más lo sabría - musitó Sirius, apoyando a su ahijado.

 

**Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?**

 

\- ¿Lo ves? Harry no es así, Remus - dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

 

Remus tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

 

\- Lo siento, Harry - se disculpó mirándole a los ojos. Le habían podido las dudas igual que hacía años había creído lo peor de uno de sus mejores amigos. No era ese extremo, obviamente, pero el concepto era el mismo.

 

Se le había olvidado durante un instante que, aunque Harry era la viva imagen de James y adoraba el quidditch tanto como él, en personalidad era mucho más parecido a Lily.

 

\- No importa, Remus - respondió Harry indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero sí importaba. Para él por lo menos -. No me conoces. Entiendo que no confíes en mí.

 

Remus hizo una mueca, sabiendo que se lo había ganado. Era cierto que no lo conocía (hacía casi doce años que no le veía), pero dolía oírselo decir.

**—Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.**

 

\- Eso es algo, por lo menos - gruñó Moody de mal humor. Algo le olía mal de todo este asunto. Algo estaba mal y no sabía qué era. Y eso le molestaba. Mucho.

**—Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.**

 

\- Otra vez - murmuró Harry, tirando del cuello de su túnica para tratar de sentir tanto calor. Obviamente, no iba a funcionar no aunque se la quitase. Estúpido hechizo.

 

Hermione, sentada a su lado, le oyó y le lanzó una mirada compasiva. El pobre chico estaba claramente acalorado, igual que los cuatro habían estado en la cabaña. Le cogió la mano, ignorando que tenía algo de sudor, y le dio un apretón de ánimo.

**—No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.**

 

\- Hagrid, eres muy poco discreto - declaró Bill dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos. Lo que había dicho Tonks antes era obviamente cierto y estaba casi seguro de qué era lo que miraba Hagrid en el fuego. Puede que no escuchase a Charlie tan atentamente como Ron, pero algo había aprendido sobre los dragones y lo que necesitaban antes de salir del huevo.

**—Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

 

\- ¡Un huevo! Hagrid, dime que no es lo que creo que es - exclamó Sprout, mirando horrorizada al semigigante.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó, dando suficiente respuesta con eso.

 

\- ¡Hagrid, ¿cómo has podido?! - le regañó la profesora McGonagall con los labios tan apretados que se habían convertido en una fina línea. Sabía que siempre había querido tener uno, pero no pensaba que iba a hacerlo de verdad.

 

\- Lo que me preocupa no es cómo ha podido, Minerva, sino cómo se ha atrevido a hacerlo. Eso es ilegal, Hagrid - dijo Fudge mirando al semigigante con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Esto era por haber hablado mal de él delante del joven Potter. Tenían que aprender a respetar al ministro -. Voy a tener que arrestarte, Hagrid.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso! - protestaron muchos. Pronto, la gente gritaba indignada en favor de Hagrid.

 

\- ¡Al contrario! - gritó Fudge consiguiendo que, milagrosamente, se le oyese por encima del tumulto -. No solo puedo hacerlo, sino que es mi deber como ministro. Hagrid ha incumplido la ley claramente y debe pagar por ello.

 

\- ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡No tiene pruebas! - exclamó Hermione entrando en pánico. Hagrid estaba blanco como la cera. No quería volver a Azkaban cuando había salido de allí el día anterior. No iba a poder soportarlo.

 

\- ¿Está diciendo que es mentira lo que dice el libro? ¡Porque entonces todo podría ser mentira y no es cierto que Quien-tú-sabes vaya a volver en el futuro! - replicó Fudge enfadado. Él veía que solo podía ganar en esta situación: o bien tenía pruebas para arrestar a Hagrid o bien conseguía terminar con esas tonterías de que iba a volver El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

 

\- ¡Claro que es cierto! - exclamó Ron furioso. Harry no estaba pasando por lo que estaba pasando para que luego el payaso ese decidiese que no era verdad.

 

\- ¡Eso significa que Hagrid debe ser arrestado! - Fudge se giró hacia los dos aurores que estaban en la sala (esa excéntrica chica de pelo rosa no contaba todavía) -. ¡Arrestadle!

 

\- ¡No puede! - protestó Harry de nuevo, apretando con fuerza la varita. Como le gustaría saber la magia necesaria para proteger a Hagrid y convertir a Fudge en una babosa.

 

\- ¡Claro que puedo, Potter! - replicó el ministro furioso. Estaba hasta las narices de que ese mocoso se metiese en sus asuntos.

 

\- ¿Y cómo va a justificarlo ante el resto del mundo mágico? - espetó Harry tratando de calmar el pánico que sentía por su amigo.

 

\- ¡Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito en ese libro! - dijo señalando el libro que estaba en el regazo de Ginny.

 

\- ¿Ese libro que nadie fuera de esta sala puede conocer? ¿Va a utilizar la información que ha jurado por su magia que no iba a revelar a nadie que no la supiese ya?

 

Las palabras de Harry dejaron a todos congelados en el sitio. Todos los que estaban en contra de Fudge sintieron crecer la esperanza de que no se saliese con la suya mientras él se quedó con la boca abierta, habiendo tenido que tragarse su respuesta una vez más.

 

\- Pero... él... - balbuceó sin palabras.

 

\- Es inocente ante el mundo mágico porque usted no tiene pruebas que pueda presentar en público para acusarle - Harry terminó por él muy serio. La última vez no había podido impedir que se llevase a Hagrid a Azkaban, pero esta vez el ministro estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a dejar siquiera la oportunidad de llevárselo.

 

\- Usted no tiene pruebas - repitió Hermione, por si todavía no le había entrado en esa cabeza tan dura que tenía.

 

El ministro farfulló unos segundos más, buscando un fallo en esa lógica, pero no lo encontró. Se cruzó de brazos con un bufido. No merecía la pena arriesgar su magia por ese zopenco de Hagrid.

 

\- Cómo me alegro que Harry no pierda la cabeza en momentos de pánico - suspiró Ron relajándose, agradeciendo al cielo que a su mejor amigo se le hubiese ocurrido decir eso.

 

\- Gracias, Harry - dijo Hagrid mirándole lleno de gratitud hacia ese pequeño niño que le había salvado de volver a ese horrible sitio.

 

\- Bien, entonces si este asunto está resuelto - dijo Dumbledore, dando una palmada y sonriendo para tratar de recuperar al buen ambiente que había habido antes -, ¿le importaría continuar, señorita Weasley?

**—Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...**

**—¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.**

 

\- Eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿Los galeones que le haya costado? - preguntó Tonks alzando una ceja -. No el hecho de que sea, no sé, ilegal - dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 

\- Bueno, ya lo tenía. Ya estaba haciendo algo ilegal y nosotros no le íbamos a delatar - se defendió Ron con las orejas rojas.

 

La señora Weasley sacudió la cabeza desesperada.

 

\- ¿Y luego me decías que yo tenía que ordenar mis prioridades? - susurró Hermione con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Ron se sonrojase más todavía.

**—Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.**

 

\- Creo que cualquiera se alegraría de librarse de un huevo de dragón - dijo Dean -. ¿Quién querría tenerlo?

 

\- Hagrid - respondieron todos a la vez.

 

\- Oh, claro - murmuró ruborizándose.

 

\- Solo Hagrid estaría contento de conseguir un huevo de dragón - dijo Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza -. Yo adoro los dragones, pero no tendría uno ilegal. Para empezar porque sería imposible mantenerlo en secreto.

**—Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—.**

 

\- Hagrid, que hayas leído sobre cuidado de dragones no significa que sepas cuidarlos de verdad - dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño -. Yo pasé horas y horas leyendo sobre dragones. Creo que no hay ni un libro sobre ellos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que no me haya leído. Y aun así, sin embargo, me di cuenta cuando llegué a la reserva de que no tenía en realidad ni idea. Lo que cuentan los libros luego no se parece para nada a cómo es de verdad.

 

\- No fue para tanto - dijo Hagrid quitándole importancia con un gesto despreocupado.

 

\- ¿Que no fue para tanto? - exclamó Ron en un susurro, sin dar crédito a sus oídos -. ¡A él le quemó la barba y le mordió no sé cuántas veces, a mí casi me arranca la mano y vosotros dos tuvisteis que cargarlo de una punta a otra del castillo! Por no hablar de dónde acabasteis por culpa de eso.

 

\- Ya sabes cómo es Hagrid, Ron - dijo Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el brazo para calmarle -. No tiene perspectiva cuando se trata de dragones.

 

\- Ni cuando se trata de cualquier criatura - dijo Harry pensando en Aragog y todos los problemas que había causado porque Hagrid la consideraba inofensiva.

 

**Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: _Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. **

 

\- Hagrid, que hayas leído qué hacer no significa que sepas hacerlo. ¡Hay que saber manejar a los dragones! - exclamó Charlie exasperado.

 

A veces consideraba invitar a Hagrid a ver la reserva de dragones en la que trabajaba, y luego se acordaba de cosas como esta y se daba cuenta de que probablemente tendría que terminar rescatando a Hagrid de un dragón furioso al que se había acercado demasiado. Simplemente no valía la pena.

 

\- Era muy pequeño, no podía causar ningún problema - insistió Hagrid ignorando las advertencias del pelirrojo.

 

**Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.**

 

\- Y muy peligrosos - añadió Charlie muy serio -. No son de las especies más feroces, pero sí crecen bastante rápido, y compensan la falta de pinchos o cuernos con el hecho de ser venenosos.

 

\- Ojalá hubiésemos sabido eso antes - bufó Ron por lo bajo, masajeándose la mano en la que le había mordido Norberto.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podrías haber tenido más cuidado? ¿No estabas prestando atención? - preguntó Hermione en el mismo tono, con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- No... digo, sí... ¡Sí tuve cuidado! - exclamó Ron finalmente -. Pero me habría llevado guantes.

 

\- Hagrid, esto me parece muy mala idea. ¡Vives en una casa de madera! - exclamó Tonks, sin enterarse de la discusión del trío de oro.

 

\- Esto va a acabar mal - dijo Oliver sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Mal? ¡Va a acabar en desastre! - exclamó Katie preocupada.

**Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

**—Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.**

 

\- ¡Exacto! - dijo la metamorfomaga enviándole una sonrisa radiante a Hermione antes de girarse hacia Hagrid -. Escúchala, Hagrid. Es una chica lista.

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.**

 

\- Ay, Merlín - se lamentó la señora Weasley -, no les va a escuchar.

 

\- ¿Cómo les va a escuchar? - preguntó George intentando bromear, pero muchos estaban demasiado ansiosos como para apreciarlo.

 

\- Si está perdiendo la cabeza - dijo Fred tristemente.

**Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.**

**—Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores.**

 

\- ¿Eso existe con vosotros tres? - bromeó Sirius.

 

\- Recuerdo tener una antes de Hogwarts - dijo Ron fingiendo estar pensativo.

 

\- Sí, yo también me acuerdo. Y luego esa idea desapareció cuando encontramos a este - dijo Hermione dándole un codazo a Harry y mandándole una sonrisa para que supiese que estaba bromeando -. ¿Crees que algún día volveremos a tener una?

 

\- No sé. No me importa - respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros -. Por lo menos así se mantienen las cosas interesantes.

 

\- Eso no te lo puedo discutir - suspiró Harry. Estaría bien tener paz de vez en cuando, pero sabía que se acabaría metiendo en líos de una forma u otra. Después de todo, le perseguían los problemas.

 

**Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.**

 

\- ¿Ya? Merlín, qué agobio - dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo. Él y James nunca habían estudiado hasta el último minuto. Tenían bromas que planear antes que usar ese tiempo abriendo un libro.

 

\- Por lo menos así seguro que estudian algo - dijo Angelina buscando el lado positivo -. Si hubiese sido yo, entre la Piedra Filosofal y el peligro de que la roben y ahora con el dragón, no habría estudiado nada.

 

\- Gracias a Hermione que eso no pasó - suspiró la señora Weasley, alegrándose de que estuviesen los tres juntos.

**Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».**

 

Ginny cogió aire abruptamente, mirando al libro con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - preguntó su madre preocupada. Tenía un enorme sentimiento de protección hacia su pequeña, sobre todo desde el día anterior (aunque ya lo tenía antes, pero ahora se había multiplicado por diez o algo así).

 

\- Ese es mi imposible - respondió ella perpleja, levantando la vista para mirar a todos -. Es lo que dije yo que era imposible que hiciesen. Ver nacer a un dragón.

 

Todos se quedaron helados un instante. Parece que todos se habían olvidado de la lista de imposibles.

 

\- Es verdad - dijo Sirius sorprendido, habiendo sacado el pergamino rápidamente para estar seguros.

 

\- Aún no es seguro que lo cumplan. Si no están ahí justo para cuando salga del cascarón no cuenta. No sirve si llegan cuando ya está fuera - dijo Tonks antes de que se pudiesen emocionar demasiado.

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

 

\- A lo mejor Tonks tiene razón - dijo Remus enviándole una sonrisa antes de ponerse serio de nuevo -. A lo mejor no llegan a tiempo y no cumplen el imposible.

 

\- Sí que van a llegar a tiempo - dijo Neville, sin perder su fe inquebrantable en el trío de oro.

 

\- No suelen tardar un día entero en salir del cascarón... - dijo Charlie dubitativo -. A veces ocurre, pero es raro que tarden más de un par de horas una vez que se empiezan a notar las señales.

**—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

**—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

**—¡Cállate! —susurró Harry.**

 

Todos se giraron perplejos hacia Harry. Normalmente era tan educado, que les sorprendía que hablase así a alguien sin motivo alguno aparente (sobre todo porque era Hermione y bueno... era _Hermione_ y Harry nunca la hablaría así).

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Molly escandalizada -, no puedes hablar así a Hermione.

 

\- Pero yo no... - intentó explicarse Harry.

 

\- Deberías disculparte con ella, Harry. Solo está intentando que no os metáis en líos - dijo Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Lo sé, pero... - Harry estaba empezando a molestarse con que le interrumpieran tanto sin escucharle.

 

\- Pues discúlpate con ella entonces, Harry - dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa. Él estaba viendo lo mucho que se estaba molestando el chico y suponía que había una explicación, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado al ver a Harry así de frustrado.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- No quieres tenerla como enemiga, pequeño Harry. Sería mucho peor que enfadar a Ginny y ella puede ser realmente retorcida - Fred le siguió el juego a su gemelo, intentando no reírse.

 

Harry bufó exasperado. Ya verían en un momento por qué había dicho eso, pero hasta entonces, solo para que le dejasen en paz...

 

\- Lo siento mucho, Hermione, por hablarte así cuando no te lo merecías - dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Ron y Hermione hacían todo lo posible para no sonreír divertidos, sabiendo la verdad.

 

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, molestándose aún más con el chico. ¿Es que creía que no iban a saber cuando no se estaba disculpando en serio? ¿Les tomaba por tontos? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen decirle algo, Ginny, que había leído un poco más adelante y sabía también la verdad, volvió a la lectura.

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

 

\- Oh - dijeron todos los que habían regañado a Harry.

 

\- ¿Oh? - repitió Harry burlón, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¿Lo sentimos? - dijo Tonks con una diminuta sonrisa. Al parecer Harry no se había enfadado.

 

\- Mucho. Lo sentimos mucho - asintió George haciendo su mejor intento de ponerse serio en esa situación tan ridícula.

 

\- Muchísimo, pequeño Harry - dijo Fred sin molestarse en esconder la sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Por qué será que no me creo que lo sintáis de verdad? - suspiró Harry sonriendo.

 

Los gemelos jadearon dramáticamente.

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes, Harry?

 

\- Las disculpas de todos nosotros son totalmente sinceras.

 

\- Bueno, no voy a perder el sueño por esto - dijo Harry devolviendo su atención al libro.

**Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana.**

 

\- A lo mejor llegan a tiempo para verlo - dijo Charlie entusiasmado. Los dragones guardaban con recelo sus huevos y era muy raro ver uno abrirse, incluso en la reserva, por lo que al pelirrojo le faltaba poco para ponerse a dar botes en el asiento.

 

\- Creo que voy a ir sacando la lista de imposibles - sonrió Sirius entre orgulloso y preocupado. Pequeño o no, seguía siendo un dragón y no quería a su ahijado a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia.

 

**Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

**—Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.**

 

\- ¡Han llegado! - exclamó Charlie con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Fue a levantarse a... ni siquiera él sabía para qué se iba a levantar, pero estaba demasiado emocionado y tenía el impulso de hacerlo.

 

Antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie del todo, una mano se acercó disparada, le agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camiseta y le devolvió de golpe al asiento.

 

\- Quieto ahí, hermanito. Cálmate un rato - dijo Bill divertido.

 

\- ¡Bill, tú estarías igual si fuese sobre Gringotts o maldiciones! - protestó Charlie, pero quedaba un efecto un tanto extraño con la enorme sonrisa que tenía.

 

\- Pero no es sobre eso, Charlie. Cálmate - repitió exasperado.

**Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.**

**De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió.**

 

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! - exclamó Charlie otra vez, con algo de envidia. Él ya había visto cosas así antes, pero no tan de cerca.

 

\- Y otro imposible completado - dijo Sirius marcándolo en el pergamino -. Ya van dos y aún no hemos terminado el primer libro.

 

\- ¿Crees que pueden hacerlos todos? - preguntó Remus mirando fijamente al trío de oro del sofá.

 

\- No lo sé. Algunos de estos imposibles son... bueno... imposibles. Los hemos puesto en esta lista por una razón - dijo Sirius dubitativo.

 

**La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

 

\- Es... francamente feo - dijo Percy por lo bajo para que Hagrid no se ofendiese, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

 

\- Bueno, Percy, tú tampoco eres la vista más agradable que se pueda encontrar en el mundo - bromeó George.

 

\- Por las mañanas das miedo cuando bajas a desayunar. No eres persona - se burló Fred mandándole una sonrisa.

 

\- Callaos los dos - murmuró él sonrojándose furiosamente.

 

\- A mí me parece precioso - suspiró Charlie.

 

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Fred alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¿Percy o el dragón? - añadió George sacando de su ensimismamiento a Charlie, que se giró tan rápido hacia ellos que les sorprendió que no se hiciese daño en el cuello.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó perplejo.

 

\- Porque si te refieres a Percy, no puedo estar de acuerdo por las mañanas - siguió Fred como si nada.

 

\- Si te refieres al dragón, tienes un problema en la cabeza y un sentido de lo estético horroroso. Por favor, pide ayuda cuando vayas a comprar nuestro regalo de cumpleaños - pidió George solo medio en broma.

 

Charlie farfulló sin palabras mientras el resto reía. Al final suspiró resignado. Tenía que estar acostumbrado a los gemelos después de tantos años, pero todavía había veces en las que le era imposible.

**Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

**—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - exclamó Charlie, devolviendo de golpe su atención al libro -, no deberías intentar acercarle tanto la mano a los dientes sin guantes. Tienen hambre, ¿sabes? Y le va a dar igual que no sean un filete.

 

\- Era muy pequeño. No llevaba ni un minuto fuera del cascarón - le quitó importancia mientras sonreía embobado. Echaba de menos a ese pequeño. Tendría que ir a visitarle a Rumanía...

**—¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

 

\- ¿Su mamá? - repitieron muchos estupefactos.

 

\- Hagrid, no creo que piense que eres su mamá - dijo Alicia despacio.

 

\- Más bien un aperitivo - murmuró Oliver por lo bajo antes de soltar un gruñido por el codazo que le pegó la cazadora.

 

\- Me refiero que sé que te ha visto nada más salir del huevo, pero los dragones no son tontos, Hagrid. Sabe que no eres su madre - siguió diciendo Alicia como si nada.

 

Hagrid no les estaba escuchando. Seguía en su mundo recordando los días que pasó con Norberto. Definitivamente ya era hora de que fuese a verle.

**—Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?**

 

\- No mucho - respondió Charlie algo preocupado -. En unas semanas ya se le habrá quedado demasiado pequeña la cabaña de Hagrid.

 

\- Cabaña en la que no debería estar porque es de madera - insistió Tonks, convencida de que estaban pasando por alto ese detalle tan obvio. Cabaña de madera más dragón escupefuego es igual a montón de cenizas en el suelo.

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué ha pasado? - preguntó Dean entre exasperado y exhausto. Ni siquiera era él quien estaba pasando por ello y se estaba agotando solo de oír tantos problemas.

**—¿Qué sucede?**

**—Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

 

\- Oh, estupendo - gruñó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Lo que faltaba.

 

\- A lo mejor no ocurre nada malo por ello - aventuró Angelina optimista -. No tiene por qué contar nada.

 

\- ¿Y entonces por qué ha salido corriendo? - preguntó Bill alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¿Porque se asustó? - sugirió Angelina, cada vez menos convencida con su propia teoría.

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:**

**Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

 

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Tienes que estar de broma! - exclamó Sirius frustrado con el mundo. Estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

 

\- ¿Estás de broma? Porque no tiene gracia - dijo George sin poder creérselo.

 

\- De todos los que podían descubrir el dragón, tenía que ser el rubio oxigenado ese - gruñó Fred dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos -. Es como un chiste de mal gusto.

 

\- ¿No podíais tener un descanso? Una semana tranquila - preguntó Tonks al cielo como si le fuesen a caer las respuestas del techo.

 

\- Claro que no - bufó Ron como si fuese una idea imposible.

 

\- Suerte Potter - sonrió Hermione divertida -. Vamos a acabar metidos en todo.

 

\- Hey, no fui yo quien quiso averiguar qué hacía Hagrid en la biblioteca - protestó Harry mirando intencionadamente a Ron.

 

\- Y no fui yo quien le preguntó qué tenía en el fuego en vez de dejarlo pasar - replicó el pelirrojo rápidamente.

**Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

 

\- ¿Y los horarios de repaso de Hermione? - preguntó Ginny, suponiendo, después de oír el empeño que había puesto en ellos, que no querría tirarlos a la basura.

 

\- Hubo que modificarlos - suspiró Ron dramáticamente -. Una pena, la verdad.

 

\- Seguro que una pena para ti - replicó su hermana alzando las cejas.

 

\- Harry y yo estábamos destrozados por no poder seguir los maravillosos horarios de repaso de Hermione - asintió Ron haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse serio.

 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró.

 

\- Sí los cambié, pero no mucho. Solo estudiamos mucho más en casa de Hagrid que en la biblioteca o en la sala común - explicó antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente -. No hicimos tanto como yo había planeado y esa solución solo duró un tiempo, pero bueno.

 

\- No sé qué esperabas. Estando en casa de Hagrid, lo que me sorprende es que acabaseis estudiando algo - dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.**

 

\- ¿En el bosque prohibido? - preguntó Bill incrédulo.

 

\- ¿Querías que soltase un ridgeback noruego en el bosque prohibido? - Charlie miraba a Harry como si estuviese considerando si se había vuelto loco.

 

\- Podría llegar a Hogwarts igual y atacar a algún alumno - dijo Remus como si de verdad Harry hubiese querido hacer eso.

 

\- ¡No me refería a soltarle en el bosque prohibido! - se defendió Harry ruborizándose.

 

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó George, levantando una ceja con el rostro lleno de escepticismo.

 

\- Porque has tenido ideas más locas - añadió Fred.

 

\- ¡Yo no le soltaría donde se pudiese encontrar con cualquiera! - protestó el chico, empezando a sentirse ofendido -. Hagrid había leído un montón de libros de dragones. Seguro que alguno se mencionaba donde se podían encontrar en Reino Unido y Hagrid habría podido ir a dejarle ahí en libertad.

 

\- ¿Habría podido? - repitió Katie, resignada al darse cuenta del tiempo verbal que había usado -. Eso quiere decir que no lo hizo y siguió con el dragón.

 

\- No habría sido mala idea - dijo Charlie pensativo -. El único problema es que no estoy seguro de dónde hay ridgebacks noruegos en Reino Unido. Tendría que soltarle en algún sitio donde hubiese para que no hubiese problemas con las demás razas de dragón.

 

\- De todas formas no lo hizo así que no te preocupes comiéndote la cabeza con ello - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

**—No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

**Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana.**

 

\- En menos de dos semanas ya no cabrá en la cabaña - dijo Charlie preocupado.

 

\- No llegó a eso - dijo Hermione deseando tranquilizarles antes de que se preocupasen sin motivo. Otra vez.

 

**Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.**

 

\- ¿No recogiste de vez en cuando, Hagrid? No puedes vivir en esas condiciones - dijo la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Pero si dice que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para completar sus funciones como guardabosques, mamá - señaló George.

 

\- Está totalmente idiotizado con ese dragón. Mírale, sigue idiotizado con él y hace un año que no le ve - dijo Fred señalando a Hagrid con la cabeza.

 

Se giraron hacia el semigigante y vieron la sonrisa embobada que tenía en la cara. Estaba claro que Fred tenía razón y seguía enamorado de ese dragón.

**—He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?**

 

\- Oh, por Merlín, ha perdido completamente la cabeza - dijo Seamus boquiabierto. Estaba dividido entre preocuparse por el juicio del semigigante y echarse a reír escandalosamente. La situación era lo suficientemente ridícula para justificarlo.

 

\- ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Ha dicho "dónde está mamá"? - preguntó Dean incrédulo. No conseguía comprender a Hagrid.

 

\- Lo ha dicho - asintió Neville mirando cautelosamente a Hagrid.

 

\- ¿Le ha llamado Norberto? ¿Ha llamado a un dragón escupefuego, que va a ser lo suficientemente enorme para tragarnos a cualquiera enteros y seguir con hambre y va a tener unas garras y colmillos lo bastante afilados para cortarnos por la mitad, Norberto? - preguntó Fred alzando cada vez más la voz.

 

\- Ya podía haberle puesto un nombre digno de un dragón si iba a ponerle alguno. Norberto deja mucho para desear - resopló George poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Como si Fluffy fuese un nombre más apropiado para un perro de tres cabezas - bufó Ron.

 

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada.

 

\- Touché, pequeño Ronnie, touché - dijeron a la vez.

**—Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.**

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

**Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

**—Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

 

\- Oh, Hagrid - murmuró Tonks compasiva.

 

\- Es un dragón, Hagrid, no un perrito. Sabe protegerse solo - dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Creo que está en los genes que ninguno de los Weasley tenga tacto - murmuró Hermione por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Harry.

**Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

**—Charlie —dijo.**

 

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora con Charlie? Si tú ni siquiera le has conocido... - dijo Bill pillado por sorpresa.

 

Charlie le mandó una sonrisa al chico de la cicatriz del rayo.

 

\- Vaya, no sabía que habías sido tú quien te habías acordado de mí, Harry. Supuse que había sido, no sé, el hermano con el que había crecido - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido al mandarle una mirada a Ron.

**—Tu también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

 

\- Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas? - repitió Fred antes de volver a echarse a reír.

 

\- Genial. Casi tan genial como el "oh, él" de Harry - dijo George tratando de calmarse.

 

\- Hey, que eso de decir Charlie al mirarme no venía a cuento - se defendió Ron con las orejas rojas.

 

\- Genial. Simplemente genial - volvió a murmurar George, ignorando las excusas de su hermano.

 

\- Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas? - seguía diciendo Fred por lo bajo, sin conseguir dejar de reírse.

**—No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

 

\- Eso... es una muy buena idea - dijo Bill, mirando al chico sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Tú sabías sobre este dragón, Charles Weasley, y no me dijiste nada? - preguntó su madre clavando su mirada en él.

 

\- Eh... ¿Puede? - respondió él, por una vez sin protestar por qué le llamase Charles en vez de Charlie. Harry estaba decidiendo si tenía el mismo aspecto que un ciervo pillado en un foco de luz o un niño al que han descubierto con la mano en el bote de las galletas.

 

\- Mejor ayudarles y que sepan que pueden acudir a mí si lo necesitan más adelante a que después les dé demasiado miedo por si te lo digo y no pidan ayuda, ¿no? - se defendió rápidamente, antes de que su madre le regañase.

 

\- La próxima vez que cualquiera de mis hijos se encuentre con un dragón - dijo mirándoles a los ojos a todos ellos, a los ocho -, espero que me lo contéis inmediatamente y no tener que enterarme más de un año más tarde a través de un libro.

 

Todos asintieron rápidamente, no queriendo enfadarla más. De todas formas, ¿qué probabilidades tenían de encontrarse con otro dragón?

 

\- Yo no cuento, ¿verdad, mamá? Digo, yo trabajo con dragones. Me encuentro con ellos todos los días... - dijo Charlie solo medio en broma. Su madre era capaz de querer decir que le contase todo sobre cada dragón que veía...

 

\- Espero que me cuentes cada vez que sales herido, Charlie Weasley - dijo ella firmemente. Ya se preocupaba lo suficiente por sus hijos como para no tener noticias de ellos.

 

\- Por supuesto, mamá - accedió él, prometiéndose mentalmente que solo se lo diría cuando fuese algo grave de verdad. Como le contase cada quemadura que se hacía, se iba a pasar más tiempo hablando con ella que haciendo su trabajo.

**—¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

 

\- Estoy seguro de que a Hagrid no le hizo mucha gracia - dijo Oliver divertido.

 

\- No sé si le hará gracia o no, pero es lo mejor que pueden hacer si se niegan a decírselo a Dumbledore - dijo la señora Weasley firmemente.

**La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe.**

 

\- ¿Qué hacíais despiertos a esas horas? ¡Al día siguiente teníais clase! - les regañó Molly frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Ron aún no había llegado - respondió Harry -. No íbamos a irnos a dormir antes de que volviese.

 

\- ¿Volviese? ¿Volviese de dónde? - preguntó Arthur confundido.

 

\- Estaba ayudando a Hagrid - explicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviese importancia.

 

\- ¿Tú solo? ¿No fuisteis los tres? - preguntó Neville extrañado. Siempre estaban los tres juntos, después de todo.

 

\- Después de tantos días pasando toda la tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid, tuvimos que empezar a turnarnos para poder estudiar en serio en algún momento - dijo Hermione algo molesta con haber tenido que cambiar tanto los horarios de repaso -. El lunes fui yo, el martes fue Harry porque era el día que no tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y el miércoles fue Ron.

 

\- ¿Y el tiempo libre? Ya sabéis, un rato para relajarse y tal - dijo Seamus sarcástico.

 

\- No existió. Fue un par de semanas sin descanso - resopló Harry recordándolo.

 

\- Merlín, qué agobio - murmuró Dean pasándose la mano por el pelo.

 

**Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

**—¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron muchos sobresaltados.

 

\- ¿Te mordió? - repitió su madre mirándole preocupada.

 

\- Con menos de dos semanas de vida su veneno aún no es muy potente, pero se va a poner muy feo como no vayas a la enfermería - dijo Charlie muy serio -. No me contaste que te había mordido - acusó.

 

\- Pasó después de que te enviásemos la carta - se defendió Ron.

 

\- Podías haberme enviado otra - replicó el mayor de los dos pelirrojos.

 

\- ¿Para qué? Estuve bien. Obviamente no hubo ningún daño que durase - dijo levantando su mano. No quedaban ni cicatrices.

 

\- Esto no es una broma, Ron. Que te muerda un dragón no es como si te mordiese un perro.

 

\- ¡Lo sé! Merlín, Charlie, fue a mí a quien le mordió y a mí a quien le dolió. Ya sé que no es lo mismo a que te muerda un perro - espetó Ron perdiendo la paciencia.

 

**No podré escribir en una semana.**

 

\- ¿En una semana? No vas a poder hacer tus exámenes si no vas pronto a la señora Pomfrey - dijo Charlie.

 

\- ¡Charlie!, fui a la señora Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Ron con las orejas rojas -. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarlo estar de una vez y seguimos leyendo o vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre esto?

 

Charlie no parecía convencido de que su hermanito comprendiese lo grave que era que te mordiese un dragón. Él había visto a amigos suyos en la reserva acabar una semana en la cama con una fiebre altísima porque no habían tratado correctamente las heridas causadas por los dragones. No quería ver a su hermano de la misma forma.

 

**Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.**

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - exclamaron muchos, con los nervios a flor de piel.

 

\- ¡Mi hijo es más importante que cualquier dragón, Hagrid! - gritó la señora Wealey. A pesar de ser tres veces más grande que ella, Hagrid se encogió en su asiento -. ¡Tenías que haberle llevado tú mismo a la enfermería, de la oreja si hacía falta, en vez de echarle de tu casa sin pensar dos veces en que le había mordido!

 

\- Lo siento, Molly - se disculpó Hagrid ruborizándose.

 

\- No puedes perder de vista lo que de verdad importa de esa manera, Hagrid. Sabemos que Ron está bien, pero en aquel momento ninguno de vosotros lo sabía y deberías haberte asegurado de que iba a ser así - le recriminó el señor Weasley muy serio -. Pero no es a nosotros a quien le debes una disculpa.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron - repitió Hagrid avergonzado.

 

\- N-No pasa nada, Hagrid - respondió Ron sonrojándose y moviéndose incómodo en su asiento. Esto había pasado hacía mucho y además era Hagrid de quien estaban hablando, no necesitaba una disculpa.

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

**—¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

 

\- ¡Por fin! - celebró Sirius aliviado -. Ese dragón tiene que desaparecer de una vez.

 

\- ¿Y si les dice que no puede ayudarles? ¿Que están muy lejos? - preguntó Remus.

 

\- No me seas aguafiestas, Remus - gruñó el animago, bajando de su nube momentánea.

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

**_Querido Ron:_ **

****

**_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego,_ **

 

\- Gracias a Merlín - suspiró Angelina aliviada.

 

\- Por fin se va a ir y van a terminar con este lío - dijo Katie atreviéndose a sonreír.

 

**_pero no será fácil traerlo aquí._ **

 

\- Lo sabía - dijo Fred frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Siempre hay un pero - añadió George desilusionado.

 

\- Pero tiene razón. No es como si se lo pudieran mandar en un paquete por lechuza o a través de la red flu - dijo Alicia. ¿No podían ser fáciles las cosas por una vez?

 

**_Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta,_ **

 

\- ¿A la torre de Astronomía? - dijo Neville preocupado.

 

\- Esa es la torre más alta - respondió Bill distraídamente. Estaba pensando en cómo lo haría él y lo veía muy difícil.

 

**_la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._ **

****

**_Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._ **

****

**_Besos,_ **

****

**_Charlie_ **

**Se miraron.**

 

\- Así que, espera, a ver si me ha quedado claro - interrumpió Tonks levantando las manos como un alto al fuego -. ¿Tienen que ir hasta la torre de Astronomía atravesando todo el castillo sin hacer ningún ruido, sin que les vean y cargando un dragón?

 

\- Sí - respondió Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo. Dicho así, no sabía cómo lo habían conseguido.

 

\- ¿Por qué no pusimos esto en la lista de imposibles? Lo que hemos puesto parece una tontería comparado con esto - dijo la metamorfomaga solo medio en broma.

**—Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.**

 

\- Entonces ya no tenéis que preocuparos de que os vean, pero va a ser más difícil cargar con Norberto si sois solo dos. No sé qué prefiero - confesó Tonks con una mueca.

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy.**

 

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Se me había olvidado que lo sabía Malfoy! - exclamó Seamus dándose una palmada en la frente.

 

\- ¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar? - preguntó Dean entre incrédulo y divertido.

 

\- En algún momento entre la decisión de escribir a Charlie y cuando recibieron la respuesta - respondió Seamus encogiéndose de hombros e intentando ignorar lo mucho que se estaba sonrojando.

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal.**

 

\- Te lo dije - acusó Charlie mirando preocupado a su hermanito.

 

\- No, me lo acabas de decir y ahora ya está curado desde hace más de un año. En aquel momento no me dijiste nada y yo no lo sabía - replicó Ron fulminándole con la mirada. Sabía que su hermano solo estaba preocupado por él, pero, de verdad, ¿no podía preocuparse un poco menos?

 

**No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.**

 

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Ronald Weasley! - exclamó su madre poniéndose de los nervios -. No te atrevas a no ir a la enfermería.

 

\- Claro que no, mamá - estuvo de acuerdo en seguida, asintiendo tan rápidamente que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la cabeza.

 

**¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón?**

 

\- Quizás - dijo Remus pensativo. Era una bruja extraordinaria en su trabajo, pero dudaba que se esperase encontrarse con una mordedura de dragón en el colegio. A lo mejor se le pasaba por la cabeza y luego decidía que era imposible, porque obviamente no iba a haber dragones en el colegio sin que nadie se enterase, ¿verdad?

 

\- Me da igual si la reconoce o no, tiene que ir - murmuró Sirius mordiéndose el labio nervioso. A Harry le adoraba desde el primer momento (no había dudas sobre ello), pero se había encariñado también por los otros dos que eran tan cercanos a su ahijado.

 

**Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.**

 

\- No me digas, Sherlock - dijo George, y ni siquiera todo el sarcasmo con lo que lo dijo podía ocultar la preocupación por su hermano.

 

\- Para la próxima vez, si la mano se está hinchando, obviamente no se va a curar sola y vas a tener que acudir a alguien - añadió Fred mirando atentamente dicha mano.

 

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Sigue entera y aquí, ¿recordáis? - dijo agitándola en el aire. Al parecer lo dudaban porque varios tenían la vista fija en ella.

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los señores Weasley entrando en pánico.

 

\- ¡Dijiste que no era muy venenoso! - gritó Molly mirando a Charlie, que estaba dividido entre el miedo hacia su madre y el miedo de haberse equivocado sobre el veneno de los ridgebacks noruegos -. ¡Y tú dijiste que no te había pasado nada grave!

 

\- Dije que no había habido daño a largo plazo - se defendió Ron débilmente, encogiéndose en el asiento y tratando de esconderse detrás de Hermione.

 

\- ¡¿Y entonces qué es esto de que estabas en un estado terrible?! - siguió ella de los nervios.

 

\- Yo... yo solo... - balbuceó Ron sin saber qué decir.

 

\- Señora Weasley, no fue por la mano de Ron que Harry pensó eso, aunque no estaba curada todavía - intervino Hermione cuando parecía que el pelirrojo no iba a saber salir él solo del hoyo en el que había caído -. Estoy segura de que se refería al manojo de nervios en el que nos lo encontramos al llegar.

 

\- Ahora nos cuenta Ron por qué estaba así, señora Weasley - aportó Harry para echarle una mano a la chica.

**—No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí.**

 

\- ¡Señora Pomfrey! - protestó Sirius -, tú sabes que un Malfoy no se llevaría bien con un Weasley en la vida. ¿Y pedirle prestado un libro cuando un Malfoy no tocaría nada que no fuese completamente nuevo? Creo que estás perdiendo facultades.

 

La sanadora se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

 

\- Fue una tarde muy estresante, Black. Hubo un accidente en una de las clases de Pociones y tenía a varios alumnos con el cuerpo cubierto de pústulas - se defendió.

 

\- ¡No, tú también no! - se lamentó el animago -. Acabo de conseguir que Minnie deje de llamarme por mi apellido y ahora empiezas tú. ¡Soy Sirius! Y volviendo al tema, te he visto echarnos de la enfermería mientras volvías a colocar las partes del cuerpo de distintos alumnos en el sitio correcto. Claramente estás perdiendo facultades si unas simples pústulas te distraen.

 

**Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó).**

 

\- Claro que no le creí, señor Weasley - dijo la señora Pomfrey ofendida -. Descarté la mordedura de dragón porque no pensé que fuese posible. Creí que había sido alguna especie de criatura híbrida.

 

\- Tenía razón - musitó Remus triunfante -. Sabía que tenía que haberlo sospechado por lo menos.

 

\- Sí, sí, nunca dudé que tuvieses razón, Lunático - dijo Sirius distraídamente mientras volvían a la lectura.

 

**No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.**

 

\- Se está portando así porque es Malfoy y tiene un problema con vosotros - dijo George.

 

\- Habría hecho eso aunque no le hubieses pegado en el partido así que me alegro de que no te quedases con las ganas - sonrió Fred.

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

**—Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

 

\- ¿Ron? - dijo Molly preocupándose otra vez.

 

\- Estoy bien, mamá - repitió él por enésima vez. Le parecía que esa era la frase que más veces había repetido en lo que llevaban de libro.

**—¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos sobresaltados.

 

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Simplemente estupendo! - gruñó Bill dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- ¿Es que no os parecía suficientemente mal cómo teníais las cosas? - preguntó Tonks -. ¿No teníais desafíos suficientes? Podéis intentar atravesar el castillo en pleno día sin que os vea ningún estudiante si queréis.

 

\- No fue a propósito - se defendió Ron débilmente, sonrojándose avergonzado -. No es como si le hubiese dado la carta a Malfoy en mano. 

 

\- ¡Ese tipo de pruebas incriminatorias se destruyen para que no pasen esas cosas, chico! - gritó Moody echando humo por las orejas. Esos tres eran brillantes y formaban un equipo excepcional, pero luego hacían tonterías como esta y era un duro recordatorio, no solo para el auror sino para todos, de que solo eran niños.

 

\- Pues para la próxima vez ya lo hemos aprendido - intervino Harry poco dispuesto a dejar que volviese a gritarle a Ron.

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

**—Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

 

\- No me gusta - dijo Remus mordiéndose el labio preocupado.

 

\- No tienen otra opción, Lunático - dijo Sirius, aunque él mismo estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza los brazos del sillón que tenía los nudillos blancos -. Harry tiene razón al decir que es su única oportunidad de librarse de Norberto.

 

\- Sigue sin gustarme este plan - insistió el hombre lobo resignado.

**Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid.**

 

\- Pobre Fang - dijo Alicia con una mueca compasiva.

 

\- Le han echado de su propia casa y le han mordido la cola - dijo Katie sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Por lo menos a él se la vendó. A mí me lanzó un trapo para que me envolviese la mano y me echó de su casa - bufó Ron algo ofendido.

 

**Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

**—No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

 

\- ¿Un poco molesto? - repitió Charlie alzando una ceja -. Hagrid, para que tú digas eso, Norberto tiene que estar destrozando tu casa.

 

\- Hagrid, creo que se te está descontrolando la situación con ese pobre dragón - dijo Luna tranquilamente, pero tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido -. Es obvio que Norberto necesita más espacio que estar todo el día encerrado en una cabaña.

 

\- Eso además. Luna tiene razón, Hagrid. Eso que estabas haciendo no era bueno ni para ti ni para Norberto - dijo Bill intentando que lo comprendiese.

 

\- ¿Y para nosotros qué? - preguntó Ron por lo bajo -. Para nosotros tampoco fue nada bueno que apareciese ese dragón. Nos metimos en muchos líos y seguimos metiéndonos en líos hoy, un año después, gracias a él.

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.**

 

\- Hagrid, no recuerdo haberte tratado ninguna herida el año pasado - dijo la señora Pomfrey mirándole estricta. No se tomaba nada bien cuando no acudían a ella cuando lo necesitaban y por eso siempre trataba de hacer las menos preguntas posibles.

 

\- No fue nada grave - dijo él nervioso.

 

\- Yo soy quien juzga si es grave o no, Hagrid - replicó ella clavando su mirada en él hasta que se removió incómodo -. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. No me hagas hacer como con el señor Potter y llevarte a la enfermería esta tarde para asegurarme de que de verdad no fue nada grave.

 

Hagrid asintió rápidamente.

 

\- ¿Y yo cómo he acabado en esta conversación? - protestó Harry ignorando las risas divertidas de los demás.

 

\- Solo me aseguro de que no piensa que me he olvidado de que tiene que venir conmigo hoy al terminar la lectura - dijo ella, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al verle gruñir resignado.

**—¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.**

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

**Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.**

 

\- ¿Ya os encontrasteis problemas antes de recoger siquiera a Norberto? - preguntó Neville perplejo. No entendía cómo lo habían conseguido.

 

\- Solo fue Peeves. Esperamos a que se marchase y nos evitamos problemas - respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Espero que no os encontraseis a nadie más - dijo Tonks rezando mentalmente por que fuese así.

 

\- Lo malo es que ahora se van a tener que dar prisa si quieren llegar a tiempo porque ya van tarde - dijo Angelina nerviosa. Parecía que era ella la que iba a tener que ir de noche cargando un dragón a escondidas.

**Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

**—Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

 

\- ¿Le diste un oso de peluche? - repitió Bill como si se estuviese replanteando la cordura de Hagrid. A juzgar por las miradas que todos los demás le estaban lanzando al semigigante, no era el único que estaba haciendo eso.

 

\- Era solo un cachorro y todos los niños necesitan su osito de peluche - respondió Hagrid como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

 

\- ¡No es un niño, Hagrid! ¡Es un dragón con garras y dientes! - exclamó Angelina sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

 

\- Es igual. Aunque no sea un niño, solo tenía dos semanas y necesitaba cariño - insistió él.

 

\- Creo que el tipo de cariño que necesitan los dragones no es el mismo que podemos dar las personas, Hagrid - respondió ella, calmándose ante el obvio cariño que tenía ese hombre por todas las criaturas. Era increíble.

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

**—¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

 

\- Pero vosotros dos solos no podéis cargar con una jaula que tiene una dragón de ese tamaño dentro - dijo Dean confundido.

 

Solo mirándolos a los dos se veía que no iban a ser capaces. Hermione no era demasiado alta y Harry era todavía más pequeño que ella. Era simplemente imposible que pudiesen cargar con él.

 

\- Utilizamos encantamientos levitadores a la vez que lo levantábamos para poder cargarlo - explicó Hermione con un resoplido molesto al recordarlo. Había sido muy complicado.

 

Si pierdes la concentración en el hechizo o sueltas la varita, deja de funcionar y eso había estado a punto de pasar varias veces aquella noche. La primera vez se había caído, pero por suerte había sido antes de entrar al castillo y no había hecho el estruendo que habría hecho si llega a chocar con el suelo de piedra. Entonces seguro que les habrían descubierto. Bueno, antes de lo que les habían descubierto.

 

\- Fue una locura - bufó Harry recordándolo él también. Aún no entendía cómo lo habían logrado.

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

 

\- Yo tampoco entiendo cómo lo conseguisteis - dijo Seamus algo sorprendido.

 

\- No toda mi suerte es mala - respondió Harry con una media sonrisa -. A veces las cosas salen bien.

 

\- Muy pocas veces. Como una de cada veinte o así - intervino Ron entre risas.

**—¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.**

 

\- Venga, venga, venga - repetía Tonks por lo bajo, botando un poco en su asiento.

 

\- Solo un poco más y ya llegáis - murmuró Sirius deseando que todo saliese bien.

 

A pesar de lo imposible que parecía, todos empezaban a sentir una pequeña llama de esperanza de que lo fuesen a conseguir. Les quedaba tan poco...

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula.**

 

...Y esa esperanza se apagó antes de que se diesen cuenta.

 

\- ¡No pueden pillaros ahora! - exclamó Ginny de los nervios.

 

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Oliver curioso.

 

\- Ahora lo veréis - respondió Harry, sonriendo cuando recibió gruñidos como respuesta -. Y obviamente no nos pillaron en ese momento o todos os habríais enterado de que había un dragón en el castillo.

 

Por suerte para Harry, nadie se fijó en lo que había dicho. No les habían pillado en ese momento, más tarde... Era otra historia.

 

**Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.**

**La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín... - dijo Sirius, con una lenta sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

 

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza molesta. Había estado a tres pasos de distancia de dos de sus alumnos cargando un dragón ilegal y ni siquiera lo había sospechado. Jamás le confiscaría la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, sabiendo que era de las pocas cosas que tenía de sus padres, pero en ese momento deseó que no la hubiese tenido.

**—¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

**—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

 

\- Dicho así, suena ridículo - dijo Dean sonriendo.

 

\- No me extraña que no le creyese la profesora McGonagall. Yo tampoco lo habría creído de no ser porque sabemos que estos libros cuentan solo la verdad - dijo Seamus frotándose la nuca con la mano -. Y por la cara de embobado de Hagrid cada vez que aparece el dragón. Es imposible que no sea verdad que le estuvo cuidando durante dos semanas sin que nadie se enterase.

**—¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

 

\- ¡Sí! - celebró Sirius alzando el puño al aire -. ¡Minnie, siempre supe que eras genial! ¡Castigaste a Malfoy por meterse en los asuntos de mi ahijado!

 

\- No le castigué por eso, Sirius - suspiró ella, pero la ignoraron y siguieron comentando entusiasmados.

 

\- Eso le pasa por meterse en cosas que no le incumben - dijo Fred con una sonrisa triunfante.

 

\- No solo no les han pillado haciendo una travesura digna de nosotros, sino que le han quitado veinte puntos a Slytherin - dijo George con la misma expresión que su hermano.

 

\- Esto no podía haber terminado mejor - suspiró Bill encantado. Después de los problemas que estaba causando el rubio y lo mucho que se metía con su familia, sentaba de maravilla verle a él metido en un lío.

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

**—¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

 

\- ¡Hermione! - dijeron muchos sorprendidos.

 

\- No me esperaba esto de ti, Hermione - dijo Parvati perpleja mientras Lavander asentía de acuerdo. Hermione actuaba completamente diferente cuando estaba alrededor de Harry y Ron que cuando estaba con ellas en el dormitorio.

 

\- ¿Qué? A mí también me molesta Malfoy - respondió ella ruborizándose un poco.

 

\- Y es algo bueno. No vamos a intentar que cambies de opinión sobre eso - sonrió Fred.

 

\- Todavía hay esperanza para ti para que acabes rompiendo tantas reglas como nosotros - asintió George.

**—No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

 

\- No lo iba a hacer de verdad, Harry - dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Por si acaso - respondió él -. Nunca la había visto actuar así.

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.**

 

\- Por fin han llegado - suspiró Remus -. Os tenéis que dar prisa. Ya lleváis ahí mucho tiempo y puede venir alguien en cualquier momento.

 

\- Relájate, Remus - sonrió Tonks cambiando su pelo del color amarillo que había estado casi todo el capítulo por los nervios de vuelta a su habitual rosa chicle -. Ya está a punto de irse. ¿Qué puede salir mal ahora?

**Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

**Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

 

\- ¡Sí! - celebraron todos. La única razón por la que no estallaron en vítores fue porque el pobre Hagrid parecía al borde de las lágrimas al recordar a Norberto y la noche en que se había tenido que despedir de él. Ahora seguro que estaba enorme y ya no podría cogerlo en brazos.

 

\- Por fin - suspiró Sirius, relajándose en su asiento aliviado. La pesadilla del dragón había terminado y su ahijado no había salido herido. Eso contaba como una victoria en la cabeza de Sirius e iba a celebrarla mientras pudiese.

 

\- Un problema menos - sonrió Alicia -. Ya solo queda la Piedra.

 

\- No pienses en eso ahora, Alicia - resopló Fred.

 

\- La Piedra puede esperar una noche más y dejarles disfrutar de un día de descanso - dijo George.

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

 

Las sonrisas de todos se congelaron en los rostros antes de desaparecer tan rápido que los que parpadearon se lo perdieron.

 

\- ...¿Estás de broma? - preguntó Tonks finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. El ánimo había caído en picado y su pelo había cambiado a un azul pálido -. ¿Esto es porque he preguntado antes que qué podía salir mal? ¡Porque no lo decía para que os pillasen ahora que habíais terminado!

 

\- Tonks, lo de que dejes de adivinar las cosas antes de tiempo está dejando de ser una broma y está empezando a ser una cosa seria. Si hace falta hago una petición formal para que se cumpla - dijo Charlie solo medio en broma. Estaba comenzando a ser un poco escalofriante la de veces que Tonks había predicho sin darse cuenta lo que iba a pasar.

 

\- ¡No se puede bajar la guardia hasta que se termina la misión y no se termina la misión hasta que se vuelve a un lugar seguro! - bramó Moody sobresaltándolos -. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER Y GRANGER!

 

\- ¡Esto no es una misión! - les defendió Remus frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Solo estaban ayudando a un amigo a salir de un apuro!

 

\- ¡Pues muy bien no les ha salido! ¡Ahora son ellos los que están en problemas! - replicó el auror echando humo por las orejas.

 

\- Pues ya hemos aprendido esa lección. No se nos va a volver a olvidar que no se termina hasta que hemos vuelto - dijo Harry cansinamente. Se estaba cansando de tanta crítica e iba a odiar lo que venía a continuación. Él solo quería que terminasen de leer por ese día y poder olvidarse de todo este asunto de los libros durante un rato.

 

\- La habéis aprendido tarde, Potter - dijo Ojoloco.

 

\- Oh, lo siento - respondió Harry, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. Otros recibieron entrenamiento antes de enfrentarse a cosas reales, nosotros decidimos saltarnos ese paso e ir directamente a las situaciones reales donde aprendemos a base de golpes pero las lecciones no se olvidan. Lo siento mucho por fallar de vez en cuando.

 

Ojoloco no respondió, solo siguió mirándole con ambos ojos. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Potter, él no se olvidaba de que eran niños sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, tan solo haciéndolo lo mejor que podían mientras seguían su instinto en situaciones de lo más descabelladas. Por eso era tan increíble las cosas que estaban logrando esos tres, mucho más que algunas de las decisiones que tomaban sus reclutas.

 

No lo confesaría ni siendo interrogado bajo tortura, pero les estaba cogiendo cariño a los tres. Quería que los tres saliesen vivos y enteros de esta guerra que se avecinaba en el futuro cercano, y para eso necesitaban madurar y dejar de cometer errores tontos, aunque fuese a coste de su propia infancia. Por muy duro que sonase, mejor que dejasen de ser inocentes a que dejasen de vivir y eso era lo que el viejo auror quería que siguiesen haciendo dentro de siete, diez o cincuenta años e iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo. Si por el camino pensaban que era un bastardo y un paranoico, bueno, no serían los primeros con esa opinión sobre él.

**—Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

 

\- ¡¿Perdiste la capa invisible?! - exclamó Sirius en shock. Era lo que le faltaba. ¿Dónde se había quedado el alivio que sentía hacía unos minutos?

 

\- La recuperé más adelante - dijo Harry.

 

\- ¡Pero la perdiste! ¿Cómo te la pudiste dejar en la torre?

 

\- Nos la olvidamos _los dos_ porque estábamos pensando en el alivio que era no tener que preocuparse más por Hagrid ni por Norberto ni por Malfoy y poder respirar tranquilos por una vez en mucho tiempo - intervino Hermione, yendo en ayuda de Harry.

 

\- Filch os va a matar - dijo Katie con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

\- Nosotros más bien estamos pensando en lo que debía de haber creído Filch que estabais haciendo los dos solos en la torre de Astronomía - dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa. Mejor bromear ahora que podían. En un rato no iban a tener la oportunidad.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry confundido. Acababan de leer lo que estaban haciendo ahí arriba. ¿Es que no estaban escuchando?

 

\- ¿No sabes qué es lo que hacen un montón de parejitas en la torre de Astronomía por la noche? - preguntó George, disfrutando muchísimo de la cara de horror de los dos al comprender.

 

\- Te lo podemos explicar, Harry - siguió Fred, solo para ver cuánto conseguía horrorizarles antes de que saliesen del shock y estallasen.

 

\- No nos importa en absoluto. Verás, cuando dos personas se gustan mucho... - empezó George, aunque apenas se le oía por encima de las risas.

 

\- ¡No! - gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, interrumpiendo lo que decían.

 

\- Eso... Eso está mal - dijo Harry buscando palabras para explicar lo mal que estaría esa situación.

 

\- ¿Seguro, pequeño Harry? - preguntó George.

 

\- Nosotros solo decíamos lo que podía haber pensado Filch, pero tal y como habéis reaccionado... - dijo Fred dejando la frase en el aire.

 

\- ¡Harry es mi hermano! - exclamó Hermione.

 

\- Ugh, eso siempre duele oírlo, Harry - dijo Fred fingiendo una mueca.

 

\- Pero no te preocupes. Siempre puede cambiar de opinión más adelante - le consoló George. Aunque no era como si necesitase que le consolasen.

 

\- ¡Hermione es mi hermana! - exclamó Harry horrorizado.

 

\- ¿Seguro, Harry? - repitió George.

 

\- Tu reacción no sé si nos convence de que eso sea cierto - dijo Fred.

 

\- ¿Y si insinuasen eso sobre uno de vosotros y Ginny, qué? - espetó Harry, levantando una ceja.

 

Fred y George se congelaron en el sitio con la misma cara de horror que tenían hasta hacía un segundo Harry y Hermione. Parecía que le habían dado la vuelta a la situación completamente.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - estallaron los dos -. Pero Ginny...

 

Los dos farfullaban y miraban a su hermanita con horror, igual que ella a ellos. Les quería, pero... Eso estaba mal. Como había dicho Harry. Simplemente mal.

 

\- ¿Nos hemos aclarado ahora? Harry solo es mi hermano. Nada más - preguntó Hermione respirando más tranquila. No era la única.

 

Ron también respiró más tranquilo, pero no supo exactamente por qué. Solo estaban bromeando sobre Harry y Hermione, no era nada raro, ¿verdad?

 

\- Y Hermione es mi hermana - repitió Harry por si quedaba alguna duda.

 

\- Bueno, si podemos volver a centrarnos en que les han pillado... - dijo el señor Weasley devolviendo la atención al tema importante.

 

\- Filch les va a matar - repitió Katie.

 

\- ¿Filch? Yo me preocuparía más por lo que va a hacer McGonagall cuando se entere - dijo Oliver. Ella era la profesora que más respeto le infundía del colegio.

 

\- Sigue leyendo, Ginny. Necesito saber qué ocurrió - pidió su madre de los nervios.

 

\- Se ha terminado el capítulo - anunció ella aliviada. ¿Por qué había pensado que si el capítulo anterior había sido tranquilo este lo iba a ser también? Obviamente Neville había tenido mucha suerte. Ella no pensaba volver a someter sus nervios a esta tortura que era estar leyendo.

 

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Todos querían saber qué iba a pasar, pero nadie quería leer el castigo que seguro que les iba a caer encima.

 

\- Bueno, a mí me apetece leer si nadie quiere - dijo Luna de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.

 

Ginny le pasó el libro rápidamente, no fuese a ser que cambiase de opinión.


	20. El bosque prohibido

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Sé que no actualizo desde Semana Santa, y lo siento muchísimo, pero los exámenes y trabajos han sido una auténtica locura este mes y medio. ¡Ahora por fin estoy a punto de empezar las vacaciones y voy a poder olvidarme de todo eso hasta septiembre!

 

Quería daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia, y a todos los que habéis votado y comentado porque me encanta leerme cada uno de los comentarios y nunca fallan en sacarme una sonrisa. ¡Así que muchas gracias!

 

Ahora, por fin, tenéis aquí el siguiente capítulo y espero que os guste. Sinceramente, creo que me ha quedado mejor que el anterior, pero para gustos los colores. A lo mejor estoy loca. En fin, ¡disfrutadlo mucho! ¡Y disfrutad las vacaciones que están a punto de empezar!

 

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo**

** El bosque prohibido **

_\- Se ha terminado el capítulo - anunció ella aliviada. ¿Por qué había pensado que si el capítulo anterior había sido tranquilo este lo iba a ser también? Obviamente Neville había tenido mucha suerte. Ella no pensaba volver a someter sus nervios a esta tortura que era estar leyendo._

_Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Todos querían saber qué iba a pasar, pero nadie quería leer el castigo que seguro que les iba a caer encima._

_\- Bueno, a mí me apetece leer si nadie quiere - dijo Luna de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos._

_Ginny le pasó el libro rápidamente, no fuese a ser que cambiase de opinión._

 

\- Señores, creo que deberíamos cenar cuando terminemos de leer este capítulo. Se está empezando a hacer tarde - habló Dumbledore antes de que Luna pudiese empezar.

 

\- Sí, por favor, que empieza a haber hambre - dijo Ron sin pensar.

 

\- ¡Ronald, habla con más respeto a tu director! - le regañó su madre.

 

\- Pero si he dicho por favor - protestó él -. Y además es cierto. Comimos hace horas y hemos estado jugando al quidditch en medio.

 

Hubo murmullos de acuerdo a su alrededor, demostrando que el pelirrojo no era el único al que le empezaba a gruñir el estómago. La señora Weasley suspiró y lo dejó pasar.

 

\- ¡Estupendo! - celebró Dumbledore -. Podremos terminar el libro después de cenar creo yo. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan después de este que vamos a leer ahora, señorita Lovegood?

 

\- Dos, profesor - respondió ella sin tener que mirarlo siquiera. Harry se preguntó brevemente cómo podía haberlo sabido y luego decidió que no le hacía falta descubrirlo. Era Luna y, con solo un día de conocerla, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la chica supiese cosas que nadie más sabía.

 

\- Creo que nos dará tiempo, entonces - asintió el director -. Si no le importa empezar, señorita Lovegood, cuando usted quiera.

 

\- Muchas gracias, profesor - respondió ella amablemente.

 

**El bosque prohibido**

 

Todos se quedaron helados en sus asientos, girándose de golpe hacia el trío de oro.

 

\- ¡¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros tres en el bosque prohibido?! - chilló la señora Weasley, rompiendo el silencio abruptamente -. ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre?! ¡Con lo peligroso que es y vosotros os adentráis en él! ¿Es que no había parecido suficiente con el dragón? ¿Teníais que ir en busca de otra situación peligrosa ahora que esta había pasado?

 

\- Para ser justos, mamá, yo ni siquiera entré en el bosque prohibido - se defendió Ron, deseando dejar de ser objetivo de la furia de su madre.

 

\- Cobarde - acusó Hermione por lo bajo, lamentando en el fondo no poder hacer lo mismo.

 

\- A mí me ha echado la bronca muchas más veces que a vosotros dos juntos - respondió Ron, teniendo encima la cara dura de sonreír.

 

\- ¿Qué era eso de que íbamos a estar los tres juntos frente a todo? - siseó Harry en un murmullo.

 

\- ¿Frente a Quien-tú-sabes, mortífagos o monstruos? Claro, no hay problema. Cuando quieras y donde quieras. ¿Frente a mi madre? Lo siento, colega, pero no me voy a plantar delante de ella cuando está así de enfadada - dijo Ron, mirándola cautelosamente.

 

\- ¿Me vais a dar una explicación, jovencitos? Tú también, Ronald. No te vas a escapar. Sé que por lo menos sabías que iban a entrar, aunque todavía no sepa por qué no fuiste con ellos - interrumpió Molly su conversación en susurros.

 

\- Tampoco sabe por qué entramos nosotros, señora Weasley - señaló Harry tímidamente. Era mucho más fácil defenderse de Fudge que de esa pelirroja que les estaba enviando una mirada severa.

 

\- Pues explicádmelo. Ya - exigió ella cruzándose de brazos. El resto se mantenía en silencio, observando cómo se desarrollaba el espectáculo y sin atreverse a intervenir.

 

\- ¿No sería mejor esperar a que se vaya explicando en la historia? - sugirió Hermione tentativamente -. Lo van a explicar de todas formas...

 

Molly no apartó la mirada de ellos durante unos segundos, mientras ellos tres apenas se atrevían a respirar.

 

\- De acuerdo - aceptó finalmente. El trío respiró aliviado en el sofá -. Pero espero que haya una buena explicación para esto o vais a estar castigados todo el verano desgnomizando el jardín.

 

\- Una muy buena explicación - asintió Ron rápidamente, Harry y Hermione imitándole a su lado.

 

**Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

**Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba.**

 

\- Oh, Hermione, no pasa nada - le quitó importancia Fred -. Minnie os quitará unos cuantos puntos y os pondrá a limpiar trofeos o algo así con Filch una tarde y ya está.

 

\- A nosotros nos ha pillado fuera de la torre decenas de veces. Esto solo significa que estás en el buen camino de hacernos sentir orgullosos - dijo George intentando animarla.

 

No funcionó. Hermione trató de enviarles una sonrisa, pero salió más bien como una mueca.

 

\- Creo que no se dan cuenta de que esta es la noche de los ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos - murmuró Harry lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Ron y Hermione le oyesen.

 

\- Ya, yo tampoco - musitó Hermione.

 

\- Yo solo espero que no empiecen otra vez con lo mismo por lo que os hicieron pasar el año pasado - dijo Ron, sintiendo un brote de protección hacia sus dos amigos -. Ya fue suficiente entonces y no voy a dejar que lo repitan.

 

Hermione le envió una sonrisa, diminuta pero sincera, y le cogió la mano con fuerza.

 

**Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados.**

 

\- Por desgracia - dijo Remus con una mueca -. McGonagall va a estar furiosa con ellos dos.

 

\- Con nosotros también ha estado enfadada miles de veces, Lunático - dijo Sirius, negándose a ver la situación tan mal como todos estaban haciendo.

 

\- Pero nunca nos ha defendido de lo que decía otro alumno cuando este juraba y perjuraba que íbamos a estar esa noche por los pasillos. Ella les defendió frente a Malfoy cuando este les acusó y a ella no le va a gustar que la hayan decepcionado de esa forma - replicó Remus.

 

\- ...Cierto - aceptó el animago con una mueca.

 

\- Va a estar decepcionada con que rompiesen su confianza y con que ahora se va a tener que tragar sus palabras - suspiró el otro merodeador pasándose la mano por el pelo. Esto era un lío enorme y no veía forma de que Harry y Hermione saliesen impunes.

 

\- Vale, vale, lo he pillado, Remus. No hace falta que sigas - le cortó Sirius, su ánimo ahora definitivamente al mismo nivel que el de los demás. Por los suelos.

 

**¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa?**

 

Ojoloco soltó un gruñido molesto. ¿Ahora se acordaban de ella? La mejor herramienta que tenían para que no les pillasen y se la olvidaban. Claro error de novatos.

 

Estuvo a punto de empezar a gritarles un rato por la falta de sentido común, pero, solo con ver cómo agachaban la cabeza para no mirar a nadie, supo que ya habían aprendido esa lección. Las consecuencias habían garantizado que no se les fuese a olvidar en el futuro cercano.

 

**No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.**

 

Hubo una mueca colectiva.

 

\- No saben lo de Norberto, en realidad - dijo Tonks tratando de buscar algo positivo. Merlín sabía que estaba difícil con todas las cosas en su contra.

 

\- Ni han descubierto la capa invisible - añadió Bill.

 

\- Pero basta con que alguno suba a la torre para ver si hay alguien más... ¡Ay! ¡Hey! - empezó Charlie, callándose de golpe gracias a un codazo bien dado en las costillas, cortesía de Tonks.

 

\- Pero eso no tiene por qué ocurrir - replicó la metamorfomaga, ignorando cómo se frotaba el costado -. Así que es como si simplemente les hubiesen pillado andando por los pasillos de noche. Han descubierto a un montón de estudiantes en esa torre.

 

\- Tonks tiene razón. No es para tanto - dijo Bill, decidiendo que era mejor pensar en la mejor posibilidad.

**¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

 

\- ¡¿Estás de broma?! - exclamó Tonks, con su pelo volviéndose de un lila muy pálido -. ¡Acabamos de decir que eso era todo!

 

\- Creo que tendríais que dejar de pensar que las cosas no se pueden poner peor - intervino Ron.

 

\- ¿Pero tú qué hacías fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, Neville? - preguntó Remus curioso. Este era el chico que había estado aterrorizado mientras esperaba delante del retrato cuando se le había olvidado la contraseña.

 

\- Solo... tenía que hacer algo importante - respondió Neville sonrojándose.

 

\- Ahora lo explica el libro - dijo Luna de la nada -. Es una muy buena razón, Neville - añadió enviándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

**—¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

 

\- Oh, Neville - suspiró Remus comprendiéndolo todo al instante.

 

\- Pero te tenías que haber callado, Neville. Mira que mencionar al dragón delante de McGonagall... - bufó Seamus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¡Hey!, tú déjale en paz - espetó Ron frunciendo el ceño -. ¿O es que tú te habrías atrevido a venir a avisarnos?

 

Seamus fue a replicar, herido en su orgullo, cuando Dean le calló de un codazo. Mejor que dejara de meter la pata más todavía.

 

\- Nunca te dimos las gracias por venir a avisarnos, Neville - sonrió Hermione.

 

\- Sí, te arriesgaste por nosotros y encima acabaste compartiendo el castigo - suspiró Harry lleno de remordimientos.

 

Si tan solo no se hubiesen olvidado la capa, no le habrían podido evitar a Neville un castigo, pero por lo menos probablemente no habría sido en el bosque prohibido. Lo más seguro era que hubiese tenido que estar unas horas limpiando trofeos. Le habrían podido ahorrar toda esa experiencia al pobre Neville.

 

\- Creo que solo conseguí que las cosas se pusiesen peor - suspiró Neville resignado. Siempre tenía la sensación de que las cosas que intentaba salían mal hiciese lo que hiciese.

 

El trío se miró sin saber qué responder. Era cierto que las cosas solo se habían puesto peor con la aparición de Neville, pero jamás le dirían eso cuando parecía tan alicaído como si esperase su ejecución.

 

\- Las cosas no siempre salen bien, Neville - dijo Harry finalmente, recordando todas las veces que se había prometido a sí mismo que no ocurriría nada "raro" y había ocurrido de todas formas. O el par de ocasiones en las que había querido ayudar a otro chico con el que se estaban metiendo Dudley y sus amigos y solo había conseguido que se metiesen con los dos y que ambos acabasen con tantos moretones que dolía ponerse en pie.

 

\- A veces incluso con las mejores intenciones las cosas no ocurren como queremos - siguió diciendo -. Pero por lo menos sabes que lo has intentado y lo que querías era ayudar, y eso es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados solo por si no sale bien.

 

Un silencio profundo siguió esas palabras. Harry era un niño de doce años, pero de vez en cuando decía ese tipo de cosas que dejaban congelados en el sitio a todos los que le escuchaban. Eran esos momentos los que les recordaban que Harry apenas contaba como niño, que había pasado por demasiadas cosas para ello. Podía actuar como sus compañeros, por supuesto, pero difícilmente se podía decir que tenía un pasado como el de los demás, que le hubiese dejado crecer sin preocupaciones.

 

\- Gracias, Harry - murmuró Neville, algo más tranquilo con lo que había pasado. Si Harry no le culpaba, a lo mejor no tenía por qué seguir arrepintiéndose de esa decisión, ¿no?

 

Entonces Luna decidió que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en silencio y los torposoplos iban a empezar a invadirlos si no se ponían en marcha, así que volvió a leer, atrayendo como un imán la atención de todos.

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

 

\- Ay, Merlín, Minnie está furiosa - musitó Sirius mirándola como si de verdad fuera un dragón al que habían molestado.

 

\- ¿Te extraña? - respondió Remus.

 

\- No, pero era horrible cuando nos miraba igual. Ya sabíamos que íbamos a estar un mes limpiando trofeos o frotando los suelos de los baños o haciendo líneas o lo que fuera. Y me da a mí que va a estar mucho más enfadada con ellos tres.

**—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

 

\- Ahora me alegro de que no me la diesen - murmuró McGonagall quitándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Solo recordar aquella noche le daba dolor de cabeza.

 

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiesen confesado la verdad? - preguntó Flitwick divertido, aunque intentase disimularlo.

 

\- No lo sé. Probablemente habría tenido ganas de sacudir a esos dos y después ir a la enfermería a hacer lo mismo con el señor Weasley por no haber tenido el sentido común de pedir ayuda a un profesor. Y luego habría ido a la cabaña de Hagrid para estrangularle por haberles metido en ese lío.

 

\- Te compadezco, Minerva, de verdad que sí - dijo Sprout, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo a pesar de estar tan entretenida como el profesor de Encantamientos -, pero jamás ocuparía tu lugar. Esos Gryffindors tuyos son los que dan más quebraderos de cabeza.

 

\- Cada año hay más Gryffindors que salen a vagabundear por los pasillos de noche que Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs juntos - rio Flitwick -. A veces también Slytherins. Esos tienen demasiado instinto de supervivencia como para querer arriesgarse demasiado a menudo a sufrir la ira de Severus si les pillan.

 

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el instinto de supervivencia de mis leones? - protestó la profesora de Transformaciones.

 

\- La mayoría lo pierde ante un desafío. Por algo son Gryffindors, querida - rio Sprout mientras McGonagall gruñía por lo bajo. Adoraba a sus leones, ¿pero de verdad tenían que causarle tantos dolores de cabeza?

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

**—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—.**

 

\- No sé por qué, pero creo yo que no tienes una idea correcta de lo que sucedió, Minnie - se mofó Sirius tomándoselo de buen humor.

 

\- Cierra el pico, Sirius - replicó ella por lo bajo.

 

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó el animago, dividido entre el impulso de echarse a reír y el de quedarse mirándola perplejo. No podía creerse que la seria Minerva McGonagall hubiese dicho eso.

 

\- Que no es como si tú hubieses adivinado lo que ocurrió si no lo hubieses leído - respondió ella.

 

\- Sí, ya, seguro que has dicho eso - dijo él con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. Y claro que no lo habría adivinado. Mi ahijado tiene las aventuras más extrañas que me haya podido imaginar.

 

\- Pues yo de esta habría pasado si hubiese podido - refunfuñó Harry por lo bajo para que no le oyesen. Esta no había sido divertida en ningún momento.

 

**No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

 

\- Venga, ya, Minnie, no creerás de verdad que mi ahijado haría algo así, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sirius, soltando un bufido molesto.

 

\- Ya hemos visto que es más el estilo de Malfoy lo de engañarles para sacarles de la cama y meterles en problemas - dijo Bill, recordando el duelo a medianoche.

 

\- Ninguno de esos tres haría algo así - declaró Tonks totalmente convencida.

 

\- No creo que metiesen a Neville en esto - dijo Luna, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante el enorme malentendido. Lo peor era que no iban a aclararlo porque decir la verdad suponía meter a Hagrid en un lío enorme con el ministerio.

 

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó Harry horrorizado. Ahora por fin, después de más de un año, podía asegurarle a Neville que no había nada más lejos de la realidad y no perdió ni un segundo en hacerlo -. Nosotros no haríamos eso, Neville. Ni siquiera sabíamos que habías oído a Malfoy, ¡mucho menos que habíamos venido a buscarnos!

 

\- Lo sé, Harry - sonrió Neville divertido. Siendo sincero, estaba casi conmovido. No había muchos que se preocupasen de si herían sus sentimientos, siendo solo "el pobre Neville" -. Todos hemos oído la historia y, de todas formas, ha sido hace más de un año. Ya no importa.

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Pobre mete-patas Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

 

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Neville. No era nuestra intención que pasases por eso - dijo Hermione llena de remordimiento.

 

\- ¡Que no importa, Hermione! - exclamó Neville riendo -. Además, me has ayudado un montón en Transformaciones así que estamos en paz.

**—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así!**

 

\- ¿Cómo que no, Minnie? ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? - protestó Sirius indignado.

 

\- Sirius... - suspiró ella, viendo venir un enorme dolor de cabeza. Tampoco ayudaba que Filius y Pomona se estuviesen riendo a su lado.

 

No pudo continuar antes de que la interrumpiese de nuevo el animago.

 

\- ¡Nos ha olvidado, Lunático! No tiene vergüenza. Te esfuerzas durante siete cursos enteros para que no te olviden y aun así ya no queda ni un recuerdo unos años después.

 

\- Canuto, si no quieres que McGonagall alargue nuestro castigo por enseñarle a Peeves esos trucos hasta las vacaciones de Pascua en vez de dejarlo hasta Navidad, yo me callaría ahora mismo - dijo Remus, mirando divertido de su amigo, que seguía lamentándose, a la profesora, que parecía a punto de echar fuego por la nariz si Sirius no paraba pronto.

 

\- ¡Pero, Lunático...!

 

\- ¡Sirius! - gritó McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia. Por fin, el animago se calló para prestar atención -. El señor Potter acababa de romper las normas. Lo último que necesitaba era que le dijesen que su padre y sus amigos hacían lo mismo en el colegio.

 

Sirius suspiró resignado. Seguía pensando que era indignante que Minnie dijese eso cuando había sido ella quien más veces les había pillado.

 

**Tú, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común.**

 

\- No lo diga como si en realidad no lo tuviese, profesora - resopló Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- No conozco a nadie con más sentido común que esa chica - dijo Bill, pensando en todo lo que habían leído sobre ella.

 

\- No lo parecía aquella noche desde mi punto de vista - se defendió McGonagall, sonrojándose ligeramente.

 

**Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti.**

 

\- ¿En serio ha dicho eso? ¿Sobre Harry? - preguntó Fred incrédulo.

 

\- ¿El mismo que siguió jugando el partido de quidditch este año a pesar de lo que pasó? - añadió George, indignándose en favor de Harry.

 

Ese año lo habían pasado peor en un partido de quidditch que en toda su vida, incluyendo el de primero en el que alguien intentó tirar a Harry de la escoba. No habían podido proteger a Harry, no eran capaces de alejar la bludger de su hermano, y cuando Oliver les había ordenado que le dejasen enfrentarse a ella él solo... Bueno, digamos que habían estado aterrados.

 

\- Harry se preocupa demasiado por Gryffindor, diría yo - decidió Fred finalmente.

 

\- Hay que enseñarle que hay cosas que valen mucho más que unos puntos o una copa - dijo George, asintiendo de acuerdo.

 

**Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días:**

 

\- No más disculpas - dijo Neville antes de que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudiesen abrir la boca.

 

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "en especial en estos días"? - preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

 

\- ¿A que hay un artefacto mágico extremadamente valioso y peligroso escondido en el colegio? ¿La Piedra Filosofal? ¿Te da oro infinito y vida eterna? ¿Te suena? - le pinchó Katie, sonriendo para que el chico no se ofendiese.

 

\- Qué graciosa - replicó Dean sarcástico, a punto de sacarle la lengua cuando la chica se echó a reír -. No, me refiero a que decir eso son ganas de que les entre curiosidad por saber qué tienen de especial esos días, si no supiesen la verdad.

 

Muchos le miraron sorprendidos antes de girarse perplejos hacia la profesora de Transformaciones. La verdad era que ellos se habrían estado muriendo de curiosidad si el libro no les hubiese revelado ya el secreto. ¿Cómo había podido cometer McGonagall semejante error?

 

\- Tenía los nervios a flor de piel aquella noche - explicó ella, esforzándose por no sonrojarse de nuevo. Aun así, no podía creerse que hubiese sido tan descuidada como para decir eso. Ese era un error más propio de Hagrid que de ella misma -. Claramente no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Solo pensaba en lo que podría haber pasado si quien fuese que quería la Piedra hubiese decidido robarla aquella noche y se hubiese encontrado con cualquiera de mis cuatro alumnos que habían decidido salir de sus camas.

 

Todos la miraban estupefactos al oír su explicación. Más de uno estaba sorprendido al ver que la profesora incluía a Malfoy entre esos alumnos por los que se preocupaba porque ella jamás había dado indicaciones de que tuviese un especial aprecio por el Slytherin. Sin embargo, no veían que ninguno de los profesores hacía distinciones de casas a la hora de proteger a sus alumnos. Eran "sus niños", por así decirlo, mientras estaban en Hogwarts y que sintiesen favoritismos hacia algunos de ellos no quería decir que no fuesen a defender fieramente a cualquiera de los que ponían un pie entre sus paredes.

 

**es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

 

\- ¿Solo cincuenta? Eso no está tan mal. Creía que iban a ser más, tenido en cuenta que a Malfoy le ha quitado veinte y él era uno solo. Les tendrían que haber quitado sesenta para que fuese justo, pero, oye, no me voy a quejar - dijo Sirius gratamente sorprendido. Se relajó en el sillón cómodamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ahora solo quedaba ver qué castigo elegía Minnie para los tres.

**—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.**

 

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció inmediatamente y el hombre soltó un gruñido.

 

\- Harry, ¿por qué has dicho nada? - se lamentó -. Ahora os va a quitar más puntos.

 

\- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para durar - suspiró Charlie resignado. En el fondo no podía molestarse. Casi todos cometían la primera vez el mismo error de tratar de conseguir que la estricta profesora no les quitase tantos puntos, y siempre acababa peor para ellos. Sobra decir que ninguno se lo volvía a discutir.

 

\- Mucho peor no puede ser, ¿no? Cincuenta puntos no eran pocos ya en un principio - dijo Tonks dubitativa.

**—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

 

\- Y mejor me callo. Claro que puede ser mucho peor - bufó Tonks. Su pelo de había vuelto azul oscuro con el disgusto que se había llevado.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Sirius, poniéndose más derecho y mirando horrorizado a la profesora -. ¡¿Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos por pillarles vagando por los pasillos?! ¡Minnie, ¿cómo has podido?!

 

\- Se ganaron perder esos puntos por saltarse las normas y no explicarme qué estaban haciendo fuera de la torre - replicó McGonagall sin inmutarse.

 

\- ¡Pero estaban ayudando a un amigo!

 

\- Y yo eso no lo sabía. Desde mi punto de vista parecía que habían gastado una broma para sacar de la cama a un alumno con el que tenían una rivalidad y un compañero de su casa se había creído la broma y se había metido en problemas por ello. Ellos sabían que era muy peligroso estar andando por los pasillos de noche aquellos días - insistió ella, ignorando la culpa que estaba empezando a sentir.

 

\- ¡Pero tú no sabías que ellos lo sabían! - rebatió él frunciendo el ceño -. Les estás restando ciento cincuenta puntos por salir de noche y gastar una broma que ni siquiera cuenta como broma.

 

 McGonagall frunció el ceño. Eso era cierto, si su teoría hubiese sido correcta, les habría restado una cantidad de puntos totalmente desproporcionada a la travesura que habían hecho. Y ahora que sabía la verdad, tenía más ganas de sacudir a Hagrid que de castigar a esos tres.

 

Bueno, ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Habían sido solo unos puntos y una noche de castigo con Hagrid, nada del otro mundo ni demasiado exagerado.

**—Profesora... por favor...**

**—Usted, usted no...**

 

\- ¡No discutáis más! Duplicará los puntos que os ha quitado - exclamó Charlie.

 

\- Las cosas ya están bastante mal para Gryffindor como para que os quiten más puntos todavía - dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño.

**—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

 

\- Oh, venga ya, Minnie. Nosotros hicimos cosas mucho peores - protestó Sirius indignado.

 

\- Creo que ya han entendido que rompieron las normas, profesora - dijo Remus sin ánimo de bromear. Estaba viendo lo callados y retraídos que estaban los tres mientras los demás se quejaban o protestaban a su alrededor. Todos pensaban que la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor ya se estaba pasando con el sermón.

 

McGonagall se negó a avergonzarse. Ella debía regañar a todos los alumnos que rompían las normas en ese colegio y no iba a permitir que le dijesen cómo hacerlo.

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?**

 

\- Es imposible - dijo Bill -. No se pueden recuperar tantos puntos a tiempo con el curso tan avanzado.

 

\- Creo que Gryffindor va a quedar último este año - suspiró Charlie resignado.

 

\- Eso significa que es muy probable que Slytherin gane la copa de la casa por séptimo año consecutivo, a no ser que Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff consigan más puntos - dijo Tonks apenada. Ella apoyaba a Hufflepuff, obviamente, pero le habría gustado que Slytherin no ganase _otra vez_ la copa.

 

Todos los que sabían lo que había pasado intercambiaron miradas discretas, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír. Menuda sorpresa se iban a llevar...

**Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

 

\- Espera, espera, espera - interrumpió George horrorizado.

 

\- ¿No será esta esa noche? - preguntó Fred, temiendo la respuesta.

 

\- ¿Qué noche? - preguntó Harry, prefiriendo hacer como que no sabía a qué se referían. Le hubiese gustado que lo dejaran estar y no comentaran sobre ello.

 

\- _Esa_ noche - repitió Fred, aunque, por la respuesta de Harry, ya sabía la verdad.

 

\- La noche que perdisteis ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez - dijo George.

 

\- No es como si hubiese pasado más de una vez - respondió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

 

Los gemelos dejaron caer la cabeza entre las manos con un gruñido que fue repetido por muchos. Todos recordaban los comentarios despectivos que habían hecho, lo mal que habían tratado a Neville, a Hermione y, sobre todo, a Harry. Y ahora se arrepentían profundamente al saber la historia completa.

 

Todos habrían ayudado a Hagrid de haber estado en el lugar de esos chicos y ellos lo único que habían recibido a cambio habían sido críticas y malas miradas.

 

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada? - preguntó Seamus, horrorizado con su propia actitud.

 

\- ¿E involucrar a Hagrid? ¿Y la capa de Harry? Nunca - dijo Hermione firmemente, sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

 

\- Lo nuestro no era nada con lo que habría pasado Hagrid si se hubiese sabido la verdad - dijo Harry muy serio. Él prefería soportar las burlas todos los años que le quedaban en Hogwarts antes de permitir que cualquiera de sus amigos tuviese que ir a Azkaban, que era lo que le habría pasado a Hagrid por tener un dragón en un colegio.

 

\- Pero, Harry, fue horrible cómo os tratamos - dijo Angelina con los ojos como platos mientras recordaba que había pasado semanas sin mirar siquiera al chico, incluso durante los entrenamientos.

 

\- Sobre todo a ti, Harry. Nosotros te conocemos y aun así... - dijo Alicia sin terminar la frase.

 

\- Ya no importa - cortó Harry decidido. No iba a mentir y decir que nunca había importado, pero, en fin, él no era especialmente rencoroso y lo había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo.

**Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener, súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.**

 

Harry bajó la cabeza. Podía repetirse a sí mismo y a otros que no importaba las veces que quisiese, pero se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Sí que importaba y lo peor era que entendía por qué habían actuado así los demás alumnos. Después de todo, ellos no sabían la historia completa y todos habían trabajado duro para que Slytherin no ganase _otra vez_ la copa de la casa, todo para que luego tres mocosos de primer año lo fastidiasen en una noche sin posibilidades de arreglarlo.

 

Lo que no vio Harry porque tenía la cabeza agachada fue la culpa que abordó a todos. ¿Dónde estaba esa lealtad de los Hufflepuff? ¿Y la inteligencia de los Ravenclaw para resolver puzzles como el que circulaba por el colegio sobre lo que podían haber estado haciendo aquella noche los tres chicos de primero? ¿No se suponía que los Gryffindor eran lo suficientemente valientes y nobles y todo eso para apoyarse siempre?

 

¿Por qué parecía que siempre hacían las cosas mal cuando involucraba a Harry Potter? ¿Iban a poder aprender en algún momento o iban a seguir cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez durante los siete años?

 

Los únicos que habían actuado según los tratos que supuestamente tenía su casa eran los Slytherin, que habían aprovechado la situación con astucia e ingenio para mantenerse en el primer puesto. Eran los únicos que no habían hecho nada mal y nadie podía discutírselo.

**De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado.**

 

\- Siempre es así - suspiró Harry resignado. ¿Era tanto pedir que simplemente le dejasen en paz?

 

Ron y Hermione apretaron los dientes, deseando poder ayudarle o consolarle de alguna forma o algo. Sin embargo, sabían que era cierto y, por mucho que quisiesen estrangular al resto y meterles sentido común en la cabeza, a golpes si hacía falta, eso no iba a arreglar nada.

 

**Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».**

 

\- Oh, venga ya. ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

 

\- Esto empieza a ser ridículo - bufó Bill perplejo. Comprendía que los de Gryffindor no estuviesen contentos, ¿pero también tenían que ponerse en su contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff? Y obviamente Slytherin no iba a apoyar a Harry, ¿así que quién demonios lo hacía?

 

\- ¿Todo el colegio contra ti? - preguntó Charlie con los ojos como platos, siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento que su hermano mayor.

 

\- No todo - negó Harry, sacando un suspiro de alivio de muchos. Por lo menos, hasta que añadió: -. Hermione y Neville estaban pasando por lo mismo, y Ron nos apoyó, obviamente.

 

El alivio desapareció tan rápido como había venido, aplastado de nuevo por la culpa. Estaban ellos cuatro y ya está, mientras todos los demás estudiantes los insultaban sin molestarse siquiera a hacerlo a sus espaldas.

**Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - dijo Harry, sonriendo y compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su mejor amigo.

**—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**

 

\- Ronnie, nosotros nunca... - empezó George dubitativo.

 

\- Hemos perdido tantos puntos de una vez - terminó Fred alicaído.

 

\- Oh, muchas gracias por la ayuda - replicó Ron sarcástico, lanzándoles una mala mirada.

**—Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.**

 

\- ¿Ves? Hasta Harry sabía eso - dijo George, haciendo un ademán resignado con la cabeza hacia el chico.

 

\- ¡Aun así eso no ayuda! - exclamó Ron incrédulo. ¿Es que querían bajarle la moral todavía más a Harry? Porque parecía que sí.

 

\- Hay otras formas de animar a alguien que no sea diciendo cosas que no son ciertas, Ronnie - dijo Fred.

 

\- ¡No me vengas tú con esas después de lo que hicisteis! - espetó Ron. Le había costado mucho tiempo perdonarles por tratar tan mal a Harry y no tenían derecho a venir a decirle cómo animar a su mejor amigo.

 

\- Ron, déjalo - pidió Harry, estirándose por delante de Hermione para ponerle la mano en el brazo al pelirrojo -. Me da igual lo que digan otros.

**—Bueno... no —admitió Ron.**

**Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo.**

 

A pesar de que el ambiente se estaba deteriorando de nuevo, muchos no pudieron evitar soltar un bufido de incredulidad.

 

\- ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo? - preguntó Bill sin esperar una respuesta.

 

\- ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que no es capaz de no olvidarse de esa promesa antes de final de curso? - preguntó Charlie girándose hacia Tonks.

 

Tonks resopló divertida.

 

\- No soy tan idiota como para aceptar esa apuesta - respondió con una sonrisa.

 

\- Qué poca fe tienen en mí - bufó Harry por lo bajo, indignado.

 

\- Tienen razón, Harry - replicó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

Harry bufó de nuevo, sabiendo que era cierto, pero sin querer reconocerlo.

 

**Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando.**

 

\- Eso no es cierto. Por una vez no fue por eso - rebatió Alicia apretando los puños.

 

\- Esa vez fue por ayudar a un amigo, Harry - asintió Angelina de acuerdo.

 

\- ¿Decidirías no ayudar a un amigo para no meterte en líos? - preguntó Charlie, levantando una ceja al mirar al chico.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó Harry escandalizado.

 

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo haríamos - sonrió Alicia.

 

\- Entonces te vas a seguir metiendo en muchos líos como este, que fue por ayudar a Hagrid - Katie le envió una sonrisa.

 

\- Si no hubiésemos ido curioseando, no nos habríamos metido en ese problema - les contradijo Harry, algo alicaído.

 

\- Y si no hubieseis ido curioseando, Hagrid se habría quedado con el dragón en su cabaña de madera, habría habido un accidente al final y habría acabado en Azkaban cuando le descubriesen - replicó Remus.

 

\- Harry, sentimos mucho que os tratásemos así, pero ahora sabemos que, y creo que hablo en nombre de todos, habríamos hecho lo mismo de haber estado en vuestro lugar - dijo Parvati, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa como disculpa.

 

Harry suspiró internamente y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aliviado al saber que el rencor por el que se había estado preocupando por si aún existía por ese incidente, hubiese desaparecido seguro por fin sin ninguna duda.

 

**Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron muchos a la vez, sobresaltando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que le ofreciste tu renuncia?! - exclamó Sirius horrorizado.

 

\- Me sentía culpable, Sirius - explicó Harry sonrojándose. Viéndolo ahora que ya había pasado el problema, parecía una estupidez hacer eso -. Si había hecho tanto daño a Gryffindor, no me merecía estar en el equipo de quidditch.

 

\- ¿Que no te merecías...? - farfulló su padrino perplejo. ¡Su ahijado se merecía mucho más que jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor!

 

Los demás leones estaban en shock. No sabían lo cerca que habían estado de perder a su buscador estrella, lo poco que les había faltado para que le perdiesen como jugador por culpa de cómo habían actuado.

 

\- ¿Por qué nosotros no nos enteramos de esto? - exigió saber Angelina, girándose de golpe hacia Wood mientras echaba chispas por los ojos. Las otras dos cazadoras y los gemelos miraron también a su capitán en busca de una respuesta.

 

\- Eso quiero saber yo también - dijo George, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

 

\- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para no habérnoslo contado, Wood - advirtió Fred muy serio.

 

\- Mirad, yo no quería que Harry se fuese del equipo... - empezó Oliver nervioso.

 

\- Más te vale - le interrumpió Fred.

 

\- O vamos a tener un problema - añadió George.

 

\- Y tal y como le tratamos todos en el equipo en esa época, no sabía si ibais a estar de acuerdo conmigo o no - terminó Oliver rápidamente, ignorando la advertencia.

 

Los miembros del equipo se quedaron congelados un segundo.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo no íbamos a estar de acuerdo contigo?! - exclamó Katie indignada.

 

\- Bueno, sí que tratamos mal a Harry... - empezó Alicia, entendiendo lo que quería decir Wood. Habían estado tan molestos con Harry que no le extrañaba que el chico hubiese creído que podían hacer una locura y echarle, cometiendo un error garrafal.

 

\- ¡Teníamos que haberlo sabido! - protestó George enfadado con Oliver, con el mundo, con el resto del equipo, con todo Hogwarts y, sobre todo, consigo mismo. Era culpa de todos que hubiesen llegado a ese punto, después de todo.

 

\- ¡Esta podría haber sido la patada en el culo que necesitábamos, Oliver, en vez de haber necesitado que ocurriese lo que le ocurrió a Harry a final de curso para darnos cuenta de que fuimos unos idiotas! - gritó Fred, igual de furioso que su hermano.

 

\- ¡Fred! - exclamó su madre, escandalizada al oírle hablar así.

 

Fred le hizo caso omiso. Estaba apretando los puños tan fuerte que se dejó las marcas de las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Si tan solo lo hubiesen sabido, a lo mejor habría cambiado algo... A lo mejor Harry, Ron y Hermione no habrían ido por su cuenta a hacer lo que sea que hiciesen (todavía no estaban seguros de qué había pasado) y Harry no habría acabado tres días inconsciente en la enfermería.

**—¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?**

 

\- Ni ganando la copa de quidditch recuperaríais suficientes puntos para ganar la copa de la casa - dijo Charlie.

 

\- Cierra el pico, Charlie - dijo Tonks dándole un codazo en las costillas -. ¿O es que prefieres que hubiese aceptado la renuncia de Harry?

 

\- Ya sabía yo que te había sentado mal perder contra Harry - dijo Bill, forzando una sonrisa para intentar aligerar el ambiente. Era el trabajo de los gemelos normalmente, pero en ese momento estaban demasiado ocupados recriminándose a sí mismos -, pero no sabía que habías llegado al punto de que hubieses preferido que no hubiese entrenado en un año entero. Eso no es un muy buen espíritu deportivo.

 

\- Cállate, Bill. A ti también te habría ganado.

 

\- ¿Jugando como buscador? Sin duda. ¿Pero si fuese una competición a ver quién de los dos es mejor cazador? Esa creo que la ganaría yo - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, casi arrogante.

 

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró, girándose para seguir escuchando a Luna leer.

**Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

 

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendieron los demás Weasley. Estaban mirando a los gemelos entre sorprendidos y decepcionados.

 

\- ¿Vosotros también? - preguntó Arthur. No alzó la voz ni sonaba enfadado, pero la decepción que podían sentir saliendo de él sacó una mueca de los gemelos.

 

\- No fue nuestro mejor momento - dijo George, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

 

\- Nos molestó que básicamente le hubiesen regalado la copa a Slytherin cuando la teníamos tan cerca - murmuró Fred, evitando mirar a su familia, incluyendo a Harry.

 

\- ¿Y dejasteis de lado a Harry? - preguntó Bill incrédulo. No era capaz de creérselo.

 

Los gemelos no supieron qué responder. Era una de las pocas cosas de las que se arrepentían más que nada.

 

\- Da igual - intervino Harry, yendo a su rescate. Le había dolido que hiciesen eso los mismos chicos con los que unos meses antes había estado jugando una pelea de bolas de nieve y había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad, pero le dolía más verles actuar de esa forma que era tan... no Fred y George -. Se disculparon a final de año y este curso lo han compensado con creces así que ya no importa.

 

\- ¿Estuvieron así hasta final de curso? - repitió Charlie, fulminando a los gemelos con la mirada.

 

\- Los Weasley no hacemos ese tipo de cosas - dijo Bill, frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Bill, Charlie, os lo agradezco - dijo Harry sonrojándose -, pero de verdad que no hace falta. Ya estamos en paz.

 

Los dos hermanos Weasley dudaron un segundo.

 

\- De acuerdo, Harry - suspiró Bill.

 

\- Pero como vuelvan a hacer una cosa así... - amenazó Charlie, dejándolo en el aire. No hacía falta que lo terminara antes de que los gemelos estuviesen asintiendo como locos.

 

\- Nunca volveríamos a cometer ese error - negó Fred con la cabeza.

 

\- Hemos aprendido nuestra lección - aseguró George.

 

\- Y lo mismo va para el resto del equipo de quidditch - advirtió Charlie girándose hacia los demás jugadores de Gryffindor.

 

\- Nunca más, Charlie - prometió Oliver, pero miraba a Harry. Sabía, igual que los otros, que el año anterior habían cometido un error garrafal, pero se habían prometido no volver a hacerlo. En un buen equipo los jugadores confían ciegamente los unos en los otros y lo que habían hecho el año anterior había demostrado que no habían cumplido eso. No iban a dejar que eso volviese a pasar con ninguno de los jugadores.

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.**

 

\- ¿Y eso cómo va a ayudar a que Gryffindor gane puntos? - preguntó Tonks, alzando una ceja escéptica.

 

\- No ayuda - reconoció Hermione -. Pero ayudaba a reducir el número de insultos que yo recibía.

 

Eso calló rápidamente a la metamorfomaga.

 

\- Y el número de personas de las que teníamos que defenderla Harry y yo - añadió Ron, fulminando con la mirada a todos a su alrededor y acercándose a Hermione como para protegerla.

 

\- Y el número de hechizos que teníamos que aprender a contrarrestar cuando nos conseguíamos esquivarlos - bufó Harry. Con eso habían acumulado varias horas más de biblioteca.

 

\- ¡¿Os atacaron?! - exclamaron los demás en shock, que pronto se convirtió en furia.

 

\- Solo un par de veces los primeros días - dijo Hermione rápidamente, quitándole importancia.

 

\- ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada? - preguntó Dean perplejo y algo culpable.

 

\- ¿A quién? Nadie estaba contento exactamente con nosotros - razonó Harry.

 

\- ¿Y por qué no vinisteis ni una vez a la enfermería si os habían hechizado? ¡Podríais haberlo empeorado todo! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey, imaginándose todo lo que podía haber ido mal.

 

\- ¿Con Hermione buscando con nosotros? Imposible - Ron descartó la idea de que Hermione pudiese equivocarse al buscar algo en la biblioteca.

 

\- Pero... - empezó la señora Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- No pasó nada, mamá - dijo Ron exasperado, resistiendo apenas el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Eso no iba a ayudarle en ese momento.

 

\- Nos apañamos bien entre los tres, señora Weasley. Siempre lo hacemos - dijo Harry tranquilamente, como si no viese todas las cosas que estaban mal cuando tres niños dejaban de buscar ayuda y creían estar ellos solos contra el mundo.

**Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.**

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada.**

 

\- No va a aguantar - dijo Fred, tratando de volver a su humor de siempre.

 

\- Le va a poder la curiosidad - sonrió George, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano.

 

\- Qué poca fe tenéis en mí - resopló Harry casi indignado.

 

**Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

**—No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

 

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron muchos confundidos.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Ginny llena de aprehensión.

 

\- Parece como si le estuvieran obligando a hacer algo - dijo Bill con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Esto me da muy mala espina - musitó Tonks, con el pelo azul eléctrico.

 

\- No eres la única. ¿Quién demonios le está amenazando en Hogwarts? - preguntó Charlie.

 

\- Harry tendría que entrar en el aula para que lo supiésemos - dijo Remus, mirando intencionadamente al chico. Por mucho que quisiese saberlo, no a coste del riesgo de que pillasen a Harry.

 

\- Casi que prefiero quedarme con las dudas entonces - dijo Charlie rápidamente.

 

\- ¿Por qué hemos dicho que no iba a poder evitar investigar un poco? - dijo Fred, casi molesto consigo mismo.

 

\- Obviamente Harry va a ignorarlo y pasar de largo - dijo George, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a otros.

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acercó.**

 

\- Harry - gruñeron todos.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Vosotros también os habríais acercado! - se defendió él.

 

\- No con once años - le contradijo Remus frustrado. ¿Es que tenía el instinto de supervivencia atrofiado? -. A esa edad habríamos ido a buscar ayuda o lo habríamos ignorado.

 

\- Bueno, ¿y qué pasa si necesitaba ayuda? ¡No podía irme sin más! - protestó él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

 

\- Harry - repitieron todos, pero era más un suspiro lleno de resignación y cariño que un gruñido para regañarle.

**—Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar.**

 

\- Pobre Quirrell - dijo Seamus con una mueca. Sintió la culpa por haberse burlado de él aumentar otro poco. Merlín, ¿es que no había hecho nada bien el curso anterior?

 

**Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamaron una vez más, exasperados con el chico.

 

\- ¿Qué? Solo quería ver si había algo con lo que pudiese averiguar con quién estaba y ayudarle - se defendió Harry de nuevo. Estaba cansándose de tener que explicar todas sus acciones.

 

\- ¿Y si esa persona seguía allí? - preguntó Neville con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Entonces habría sabido exactamente quién estaba amenazando a Quirrell - respondió Harry simplemente.

 

\- ¿Y si la hubiese tomado contra ti? - preguntó Lavander, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

 

\- ¿Es que hubiese sido mejor que no intentase ayudar a Quirrell? - exclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia. Conociendo la historia completa, él sabía que sí, hubiese sido mejor que no intentase ayudarle, pero la mayoría no eso sabía todavía.

 

\- No era tu problema, Harry - dijo Sirius, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Él solo quería que su ahijado no se metiese en ese tipo de situaciones que le ponían en peligro -. Podías haberlo ignorado.

 

Harry le miró traicionado antes de enfadarse con su padrino.

 

\- ¿Eso es lo que hubieses hecho si hubieses visto a alguien amenazarme a mí? - espetó apretando los puños.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Sirius atónito. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso Harry? -. ¡Yo jamás haría eso! ¡Eres mi ahijado!

 

\- ¿Y si no fuese tu ahijado? - espetó Harry -. ¿Y si me acabases de conocer y fuese solo Harry?

 

Sirius abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de golpe. Sabía que una de las principales razones por las que se preocupaba tanto por Harry era porque el chico era lo único que le quedaba de James y Lily. Ahora le quería por ser Harry, por supuesto, pero si no le hubiese conocido, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas y no podía negarlo. Le habría acabado queriendo tanto como le quería, sin ninguna duda, pero no habría sido instantáneo. No habría estado dispuesto a ponerse en peligro por él desde el minuto uno sin pensárselo.

 

\- Harry, es distinto... - empezó Sirius tentativamente.

 

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - espetó Harry -. ¡A mí me hubiese gustado que alguien me ayudase cuando estaba con los Dursley, pero todos miraban hacia otro lado! ¡No pienso hacer eso jamás con otra persona!

 

Todos le miraban aturdidos. No muchos harían eso, por mucho que dijesen que sí. Nunca es fácil ponerse a uno mismo en un apuro, pero ese niño estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por alguien al que no le tenía ningún cariño.

 

\- Si cualquiera tuviese un problema que no pudiese contar por cualquier motivo y alguien lo descubriese por casualidad, no hay nadie que no quisiese que le ayudasen. Eso os lo puedo asegurar. Y la peor sensación que puedes tener en ese momento es la que tienes cuando alguien se da la vuelta y hace como que no lo ha visto. No pienso hacerle eso jamás a nadie, aunque el riesgo si algo hubiese salido mal no hubiese sido un simple castigo - repitió Harry muy serio.

 

Le seguían mirando en completo silencio.

 

\- ¿Ya ha quedado claro por qué entré en esa aula? - preguntó Harry impacientemente. Algunos asintieron levemente con la cabeza -. Estupendo. ¿Puedes seguir, Luna?

 

\- Por supuesto, Harry - aceptó ella alegremente, como si el resto no siguiese sin palabras.

 

**Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.**

 

\- No me puedo creer que sí que lo recordase - dijo Fred algo sorprendido.

 

\- Bien hecho, pequeño Harry - felicitó George con una enorme sonrisa.

**Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

 

\- Eso no es bueno - dijo Remus, pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto cansado.

 

\- No lo es - estuvo de acuerdo Tonks -. Pero, sinceramente, me sorprende que aguantase tanto tiempo. Han pasado semanas desde que Harry les espió en el bosque.

 

\- Pues ya podía haber aguantado un poco más - bufó Sirius.

 

\- O haber ido a decírselo a Dumbledore. Él seguro que le habría ayudado - dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido.

**Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron.**

 

\- ¿Repasándole Astronomía a Ron? - repitió Ginny con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Ya se ha mencionado antes que Hermione no nos deja copiarles los deberes - explicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Pero siempre nos los revisa si se lo pedimos - dijo Harry enviándole una sonrisa a Hermione -. Nos ha salvado de unas cuantas así.

 

\- Y si atendieseis un poco más en clase, no haría falta que os los revisase tantas veces - replicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero perdía el efecto con la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

 

**Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

 

\- Por supuesto - resopló Dean divertido.

 

\- ¿No pensaríais que iba a ocultárselo? - preguntó Harry incrédulo.

 

\- No, claro que no - se apresuró a asegurar su compañero -. Solo me hace gracia que no tengáis secretos entre vosotros.

 

\- No empieces, Dean - gruñó Ron, fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué he hecho? - preguntó él confundido.

 

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que nos ha costado que Harry entienda que debe contarnos esas cosas siempre? - demandó Hermione. Harry supo que si hubiese estado de pie habría estado con las manos en las caderas.

 

\- No llegues tú ahora y lo fastidies todo - advirtió Ron, señalándole con el dedo. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a Harry muy serio -. Y tú acuérdate de que estamos los tres en esto. Que no se te metan ideas en la cabeza.

 

\- No se me ocurriría - respondió Harry divertido.

 

\- Más te vale.

**—¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

 

\- Ese encantamiento no habría sido capaz de detener ni a un mosquito - bufó Ron por lo bajo, disgustado por haber defendido a ese... esa escoria que había tratado de matar a su mejor amigo.

 

\- En realidad, el trol que puso no estaba nada mal como protección. Me alegro de que no tuviésemos que enfrentarnos a él - dijo Hermione pensativa.

 

\- ¿Tú de qué lado estás? - exigió saber Ron indignado.

 

\- Shh - les chistó Harry. Estaban empezando a alzar la voz y les iban a oír.

 

\- ¿Cómo que "Shh"? No me digas que estás de su lado - exclamó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño -. Quirrell era un inútil y solo consiguió hacer lo que hizo gracias a Quien-tú-sabes.

 

\- No es eso, Ron... - empezó apresuradamente Harry.

 

Demasiado tarde.

 

\- ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros tres por ahí? - preguntó Charlie, mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Nada - dijeron los tres a la vez.

 

Vale. Nada sospechoso. Todos les creían seguro.

 

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Casi prefiero no saberlo - decidió Charlie finalmente.

**—Pero todavía queda Fluffy —dijo Hermione.**

**—Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?**

 

\- Así que Harry no es el único con más curiosidad de la que debe - dijo Bill mirando con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano pequeño.

 

\- ¿Qué? Yo no... - empezó Ron con las orejas rojas.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y esa pregunta que hiciste? - dijo Charlie, disfrutando al ver a su hermano así de nervioso.

 

\- No es lo que parece - insistió él ruborizado.

**La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron,**

 

\- ¿Ah, no? - dijo Bill alzando una ceja y haciendo todo lo posible para no echarse a reír.

 

\- Ronald Weasley, más te vale no proponer lo que creo que vas a proponer - le regañó su madre muy seria -. Ya os habéis metido en suficientes líos este año.

 

\- Sí, mamá - aceptó Ron bajando la cabeza. Cuando se enterase que lo peor estaba por llegar...

 

**pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

**—Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.**

 

\- Por fin vais a ir a avisar a un adulto - suspiró Percy aliviado -. Todo esto se habría podido evitar si hubieseis ido desde el principio.

 

\- No seas así, Perce - dijo George frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Si vas a avisar a un adulto cada vez que tienes un problema, no aprendes nunca a sacarte las castañas del fuego - asintió Fred totalmente de acuerdo con su gemelo.

 

\- ¡Esto es algo mucho más importante! ¡No pueden pretender ocuparse de ello ellos solos! - protestó Percy testarudo.

 

\- ¡Ya vale! - interrumpió la señora Weasley antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo -. Me parece estupendo que esos tres sean independientes y capaces de solucionar sus propios problemas, pero es cierto que esto empieza a ser demasiado grande para ellos. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir?

 

Sus tres hijos asintieron a regañadientes. Por su parte, el trío de oro había permanecido sabiamente en silencio. No tenía sentido meterse en problemas antes de tiempo.

**—¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones.**

 

Todos miraron algo aturdidos a Harry.

 

\- ¿Qué? - dijo él, removiéndose en el asiento incómodo.

 

\- Casi da miedo cuando hace eso - dijo Seamus con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Todos convencidos de una idea y ¡plaf! - dijo Katie golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño -. Llega este y la echa por tierra.

 

\- Es como si canalizase a Hermione - asintió Alicia.

 

\- ¿No harás tú también eso, verdad, Ronnie? - preguntó George mirándole cauteloso.

 

\- ¿Qué? No - negó Ron con la cabeza -. Son solo estos dos los que tienen inspiraciones espontáneas.

**Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

**—Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

**—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.**

 

\- Eso... sí que ha sido inesperado - dijo Fred, mirando extrañado a Harry.

 

\- No creía que fuese a cumplirlo - dijo George. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la extraña sensación que estaba teniendo en su estómago.

 

En realidad, todos estaban sintiendo eso. Eso no era normal en Harry.

 

Harry tenía que tener una curiosidad infinita y ganas de saber todo sobre cualquier secreto.

 

Tenía que ignorar los riesgos como si no fuesen más que guijarros en el camino mientras los demás trataban de pararle e iban sufriendo ataques de pánico por sus locuras mientras tanto.

 

Tenía que estar dispuesto a todo y un poco más.

 

No tenía que ignorar un misterio.

 

No tenía que mirar hacia otro lado al encontrarse un problema y decidir que iba a dejar que siguiese su curso y que fuese lo que Merlín quisiera.

 

Lo que siempre deseaban todos los que conocían a Harry era que pensase un poco más en sí mismo de vez en cuando y no se lanzase tan de cabeza a la aventura sin preguntarse lo que iba a pasar.

 

Ahora tenían lo que querían. Deberían estar satisfechos y aliviados. Y, sin embargo, no se sentían así. Sentían un peso incómodo en el estómago, como si hubiesen roto algo que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento que tenían.

 

Ese no era Harry. Solo era una copia barata. ¿Habían hecho ellos eso? ¿Era culpa suya que hubiese pasado eso? ¿Habían conseguido extinguir la chispa que hacía que Harry fuese Harry con sus estúpidos comentarios y lo mal que le habían tratado?

 

¿Habían pensado que se sentían culpables al principio del capítulo? No era nada comparado con lo que sentían en ese instante. Tenían ganas de disculparse y al mismo tiempo sacudir al chico hasta que volviese a ser él.

 

Por desgracia, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles. Solo podían esperar y cruzar los dedos para que eso se le pasase y volviese a ser Harry.

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

**_Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._ **

**_El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._ **

****

**_Prof M. McGonagall_ **

 

\- ¿Tan tarde? - murmuró el señor Weasley sin atreverse a subir mucho la voz. Él también había tenido que tragarse el nudo en la garganta hacía unos segundos y todavía se notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

 

\- Si les habían castigado por salir de la torre por la noche, ¿no es un poco estúpido que su castigo sea por la noche fuera de la torre? - preguntó Tonks dubitativa. Ella no era profesora, pero había recibido suficientes castigos para saber que ese no era normal.

 

\- ¿A lo mejor es algún tipo de psicología retorcida? En plan, que lo van a pasar tan mal esa noche estando fuera que no van a querer volver a salir - sugirió Charlie.

 

Todos se lo quedaron mirando incrédulos.

 

\- Sí, vale, yo tampoco me creo que sea eso - admitió Charlie ruborizándose.

 

\- Eso espero. ¿No creerás de verdad que eso funcionaría con ellos, no? - preguntó Bill con una ceja alzada.

 

\- Solo era una idea - musitó Charlie, removiéndose incómodo.

 

\- Menuda idea - masculló Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.**

 

La profesora McGonagall sintió una punzada de culpa. Había estado tan furiosa aquella noche que no había pensado en lo que iba a provocar el que perdiesen tantos puntos de golpe, la mitad de todos ellos injustamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo que iban a hacer el resto de los alumnos.

 

Para cuando se había calmado, ya era la mañana siguiente y todo el mundo sabía lo ocurrido. No podía retractarse de lo que había hecho sin que la acusasen de favoritismos. Era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo y solo había podido observar desde lejos cómo sus tres alumnos se encerraban en sí mismos para soportar las burlas.

 

Ahí había empezado el sentimiento de culpa que había sido capaz de ignorar durante un tiempo. Y también era ese sentimiento el que la había hecho aceptar la petición de Hagrid y ponerle a él a cargo del castigo de los cuatro alumnos. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, nunca le había preguntado qué habían hecho exactamente. Había planeado preguntarle a la mañana siguiente, pero se había sentido tan aliviada y tan contenta al ver que Harry y Hermione parecían volver a ser ellos mismos que se le había olvidado. Por lo menos ahora lo sabría gracias a los libros.

**A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy.**

 

\- ¿Encima tienen el castigo con Malfoy? - exclamó Sirius horrorizado -. Minnie, eso empieza a ser tortura.

 

\- No vi nada de malo en que compartiesen el castigo, Sirius - dijo ella con firmeza -. Así no podrían hablar de favoritismos. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

 

\- Pero aun así, Minnie...

 

\- Compartieron el castigo y no hay más que hablar, Sirius. De todas formas, ya no se puede cambiar - le cortó ella, decidida a que no le hiciesen dudar todavía más de las decisiones que había tomado aquellos días.

 

**Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

**—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—.**

 

\- ¿Hacia fuera? - repitió Remus confundido -. ¿Qué van a hacer fuera?

 

\- Yo creía que iban a tener que limpiar unos trofeos o algo - dijo Sirius igual de confundido. Miró interrogante a McGonagall.

 

\- Yo no organicé ese castigo, solo quién lo supervisaba. No sé exactamente en qué consistió - respondió ella, pero también estaba frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la horrible sensación de que había sido un error garrafal no haberlo supervisado ella misma.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué van a fuera? - preguntó Ginny.

 

\- Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? - dijo Luna suavemente -. El título del capítulo es **El bosque prohibido** por algo.

 

Todos se congelaron en el sitio.

 

\- No digas tonterías, Luna - dijo Parvati nerviosamente -. ¿Quién pondría un castigo a unos de primero en el bosque prohibido?

 

\- No lo sé - respondió ella como si la chica hubiese esperado de verdad una respuesta -. Pero el bosque está en el título por alguna razón, y ahora están todos dirigiéndose hacia fuera sin que sepamos por qué.

 

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas mientras la rubia volvía a empezar a leer. Solo era una de las locuras de Luna, ¿no? No podía ser cierto. Nadie mandaría a ningún alumno al bosque prohibido de noche, ¿verdad?

 

¿Verdad?

 

**Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan...**

 

\- ¿Creéis que de verdad las tiene? - preguntó Alicia dubitativa.

 

\- Sí que las tiene - dijeron los gemelos y los dos merodeadores a la vez.

 

\- No sé cuántas veces nos ha dicho que iba a colgarnos del techo de los pulgares - dijo Sirius divertido. Para él era de los mejores momentos de los sermones de Filch, cuando refunfuñaba por lo bajo cuál sería el castigo que él pondría. Según pasaba el tiempo en el que le dejaban murmurar para sí mismo, esos castigos se iban volviendo más y más estrafalarios hasta que estabas más ocupado conteniendo la risa que pensando en qué pasaría si conseguía la autorización para ponerlos en práctica.

 

\- Le encanta amenazar a los que más veces acaban en su oficina con ellas - dijo Remus con una mueca de disgusto. No entendía por qué trabajaba con niños si los odiaba tanto.

 

\- Las saca del armario de vez en cuando y las limpia - dijo Fred.

 

\- Las abrillanta mientras les murmura como a la señora Norris - George sacudió la cabeza. La vez en la que le habían visto haciendo eso casi les habían pillado por quedarse parados, boquiabiertos por la sorpresa.

 

\- Pero el señor Filch nunca va a obtener permiso para utilizarlas. Mientras yo siga en este castillo, no se colgará a ningún alumno del techo - aseguró Dumbledore casi como una promesa.

 

**Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.**

**Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.**

 

El nerviosismo y la tensión iban aumentando por momentos. Si estaban cruzando la explanada de césped, solo podían estar yendo hacia el campo de quidditch (y obviamente no iban a ir allí para un castigo), al lago o al bosque prohibido.

 

Cada vez parecía más probable la suposición de Luna y eso no les gustaba ni un pelo.

 

La profesora McGonagall empezó a fulminar con la mirada a Hagrid. No había consistido en eso el castigo, ¿verdad?

**La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

**—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

 

\- ¿Hagrid está supervisando el castigo? - preguntó Remus sorprendido.

 

\- Gracias a Merlín - suspiró Sirius aliviado -. Entonces no puede ser tan malo. El único que de verdad va a odiar el castigo va a ser Malfoy.

 

\- Pero ahora solo tiene más sentido la idea de que vayan a entrar en el bosque prohibido de noche - dijo Remus, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa de Sirius.

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

**—Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

 

Exclamaciones indignadas se alzaron por toda la sala.

 

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡Son solo niños! - chilló la señora Weasley, deseando tener al conserje delante para mostrarle lo que ocurría cuando amenazabas a los niños de Molly Weasley.

 

\- Hace mucho que no le gastamos una broma a nuestro querido Filch, ¿no crees, Feorge? - dijo Fred con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

 

\- Mucho tiempo, Gred. Y creo que ha pasado todavía más desde que Filch visitó el bosque - dijo George empezando a sonreír.

 

\- No podemos permitir que pase más tiempo sin ir, ¿verdad?

 

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Él también tiene que disfrutar de las maravillas que esconde el bosque de noche.

 

\- Chicos - dijo Arthur suavemente, pero le delataba la sonrisa que era incapaz de esconder.

 

\- De todas formas, los comentarios del señor Filch son lo de menos - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y fulminaba a Hagrid con la mirada -. Te puse a cargo del castigo, Hagrid.

 

\- Sí... - dijo Hagrid, retorciendo las manos, nervioso. Miraba cauteloso a la profesora y se alejaba discretamente de ella todo lo posible sin levantarse de su asiento. Bueno, todo lo discretamente que era capaz de actuar Hagrid.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarles al bosque?! - explotó McGonagall, echando chispas por los ojos.

 

\- Yo... Yo no... - balbuceó el semigigante palideciendo.

 

\- ¡El bosque está prohibido para los alumnos y tú te llevas a cuatro de ellos que no han terminado su primer año de formación mágica! ¡Podía haberles pasado cualquier cosa!

 

Los cuatro alumnos que habían tenido el castigo se sonrojaron ligeramente. No se esperaban que la misma profesora que les había castigado fuese la que les estaba defendiendo con tanto ahínco en esos instantes. Aunque probablemente solo está preocupada por Potter y los otros dos Gryffindors, pensó Malfoy para sí mismo, ignorando la incómoda sensación que se parecía peligrosamente a envidia con una pizca de tristeza.

 

\- Minerva, estoy seguro de que los chicos no corrieron ningún peligro con Hagrid ahí. Hay pocos que conozcan el bosque tan bien como él - intervino Dumbledore tranquilamente, a pesar de que le estaba mandando una mirada de advertencia a Hagrid. Esperaba que fuese cierto lo que acababa de decir.

 

\- ¿Qué van a hacer en el bosque de todas formas? ¿Darse un paseo? - se atrevió a preguntar Bill después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

 

\- No lo sé, pero espero que Dumbledore tenga razón y no haya pasado nada - musitó Tonks nerviosa.

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

**—¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

 

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, pero tuvieron que apartar la vista rápidamente por miedo a estallar en carcajadas. Ahora ya no había hombres lobo, pero si hubiesen buscado hacía unos años… Buen, entonces hubiese sido otra historia.

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

**—Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.**

 

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a asustarles así? ¡No hay hombres lobo en ese bosque! - exclamó Tonks, con su pelo cambiando a un naranja oscuro por la indignación.

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Charlie alzando una ceja.

 

\- Los hombres lobo solo son hombres lobo en luna llena, Charlie. Creía que lo sabías - replicó ella sarcástica -. Y no creo que nadie quiera vivir en ese bosque todos los días, y no han dicho que sea luna llena, así que no hay peligro de que se encuentren con un hombre lobo transformado. ¡Y el resto del tiempo son tan peligrosos como tú o como yo!

 

Todos se quedaron mirándola estupefactos. ¿A qué venía esa defensa tan entusiasta de los hombres lobos? El único que no la miraba así era Sirius, que trataba de esconder una sonrisa orgullosa al mirar de su sobrina a su amigo.

 

Remus era incapaz de apartar la vista de la metamorfomaga. ¿De verdad pensaba eso de los hombres lobo? ¿No les tenía miedo ni asco? Era… maravillosa. Esa chica era maravillosa. Ese era el único pensamiento que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Remus mientras la miraba con una suave sonrisa.

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.**

**—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

**—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

 

\- Sí, por mi culpa - dijo Hagrid bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

 

\- ¡Oh, Hagrid, no digas eso! - exclamó Hermione -. ¡No fue culpa tuya!

 

\- Nosotros te insistimos para que nos contases qué era lo que escondías - dijo Ron.

 

\- E quisimos ayudarte a cuidar de Norberto - añadió Hermione sonriendo.

 

\- Y fue mía la idea de pedirle ayuda a Charlie - sonrió Harry -. Y fue a nosotros a quienes se nos olvidó la capa de invisibilidad en la torre.

 

Hagrid les sonreía agradecido. Esos tres eran algo especial.

 

\- ¿Ves, Hagrid? - dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Fuimos nosotros quienes nos metimos en eso. Y sé que hablo por los tres cuando digo que no dudaríamos en volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo si hiciese falta. Aun sabiendo que íbamos a acabar castigados otra vez.

 

\- Y eso es mucho, viniendo de Hermione - bromeó Ron, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de la chica a su lado.

**—Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

 

\- ¡Eso, Hagrid! - gritó George, elevando el puño al aire en un gesto de victoria.

 

\- ¡Demuéstrale quién manda! - exclamó Fred poniéndose en pie con los brazos en alto.

 

\- ¿Nos queréis dejar leer? - dijo Ginny exasperada -. Ya sabemos que Hagrid es genial.

 

\- Pero no lo decimos suficientes veces, hermanita - contestaron los dos a la vez, incluso mientras se estaban volviendo a colocar en sus asientos.

**—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.**

 

\- ¿Para recoger lo que quede de ellos? ¿De verdad ha dicho eso? - preguntó Seamus con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Adónde van exactamente? Filch tiene que saber lo que van a hacer, y no puede ser bueno, si está tan contento.

 

\- No fue bueno - musitó Neville estremeciéndose al recordarlo. Había sido una de las peores noches de su vida.

 

\- Filch siempre es un poco exagerado - dijo Angelina poco convencida -. Puede que no sea para tanto.

 

\- Pero también es cierto que Filch no sabe disimular. Si está tan contento como dice el libro, tiene que ser algo malo - dijo Dean nervioso.

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

**—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

 

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa. Vale, había sentado estupendamente que Malfoy también pagase por cómo les había estado molestando durante la semana y media que Norberto había estado en Hogwarts. Pero, aun así, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca estar regocijándose en el miedo de otra persona, por muy mal que le cayese.

**—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.**

**—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

**—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

 

\- ¡Bien hecho, Hagrid! - felicitaron muchos.

 

\- Puede que no fuese exactamente cierto todo lo que has dicho porque ese tipo de castigos no son precisamente normales en Hogwarts - dijo el señor Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa -, pero me alegro de que por fin te hayas hecho respetar delante de Malfoy, Hagrid.

 

Hagrid se sonrojó hasta las orejas al oír los cumplidos de todos, pero se las apañó para sonreírles agradecido.

**—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.**

 

Todos se giraron de golpe hacia Hagrid, pero esta vez no para felicitarle, sino para lanzarle miradas suspicaces.

 

\- ¿Peligroso? ¡¿Has dicho que es peligroso?! - preguntó McGonagall, alzando cada vez más la voz.

 

\- Minerva, querida, seguro que no es para tanto - intentó calmarla Dumbledore, pero tuvo poco efecto. Probablemente porque él mismo tampoco era capaz de sonreír.

 

\- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Es Hagrid de quien estamos hablando! ¡A él un dragón le parece un peluche! ¡Para que algo le parezca peligroso, tiene que ser _muy_ peligroso! ¡Y definitivamente no para unos niños de primer año! - chilló ella, tratando de mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, era algo difícil al imaginarse la situación en la que estaban a punto de meterse cuatro de sus alumnos más pequeños.

 

\- Minerva, cálmate - dijo firmemente la profesora Sprout, cogiéndole del brazo con tanta fuerza que no sería una sorpresa si le dejaba moretones. Por lo menos funcionó, y McGonagall dejó de apretar los reposabrazos hasta el punto que parecía que los iba a arrancar de cuajo.

 

\- Hagrid, no vas a volver a estar a cargo de ningún castigo, nunca más - declaró después de respirar hondo un par de veces.

 

\- Minerva, ni siquiera sabes seguro cuál fue el castigo, aparte de que fue en el bosque - dijo Flitwick, mirándola entre divertido y preocupado.

 

\- Me da igual. Nunca más - decidió ella sin pinta de ir a cambiar de opinión en ningún momento.

 

\- Exagerada - bufó Snape por lo bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ignoró convenientemente el agarre que tenía él mismo sobre su varita. No era por los nervios. No, él no estaba nada nervioso por ninguno de los cuatro alumnos, excepto a lo mejor un poco por su ahijado, Draco.

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

**—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio.**

 

Todos jadearon sorprendidos.

 

\- ¿Sangre de unicornio? - repitió Lavander, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

 

\- ¿Cómo se ha podido hacer daño un unicornio? - preguntó Ginny con los ojos como platos.

 

Nadie respondió. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo, aunque ninguno quisiese decirlo en voz alta: el unicornio no se había hecho daño él solo precisamente.

 

**Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien.**

 

Bajaron la cabeza, algo desesperanzados. Ya lo habían supuesto, claro, pero era mucho más duro oírlo confirmado. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Había dicho alguien, no algo, lo que significaba que había algún mago o bruja en Hogwarts capaz de hacer daño a un unicornio.

 

**Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles.**

 

Volvieron a jadear sorprendidos.

 

\- ¿Muerto? - repitió Alicia con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

\- ¿Alguien mató a un unicornio el año pasado? - preguntó Oliver pasmado -. ¿En el bosque de ahí al lado?

 

\- Dos como mínimo. Probablemente más que Hagrid no ha decubierto - corrigió Angelina suavemente -. Han dicho que han herido a otro, y no sabemos cómo de grave está.

 

El humor del Gran Comedor había caído en picado y parecía que una nube de pesimismo se cernía sobre todos. Era difícil reírse y hacer bromas cuando unicornios, las criaturas más puras que te puedas encontrar, estaban siendo atacados a diestro y siniestro. Había que ser una persona muy ruin para hacer una cosa así porque pocas criaturas intentaban atacarlos y había menos todavía que los podían alcanzar.

 

**Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

 

Hubo algunos sollozos ahogados ante esto.

 

\- ¿Van a tener que matar ellos al unicornio? - preguntó Molly, palideciendo de golpe.

 

\- Eso no es seguro. Y de todas formas lo haría Hagrid antes que cualquiera de los niños - se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

 

\- ¿De verdad te llevaste a cuatro niños de primer curso para completar esta tarea, Hagrid? - preguntó McGonagall, demasiado horrorizada para enfadarse como es debido con el semigigante.

 

\- Bueno, me pareció que debía ocuparme yo del castigo, ya que había sido a mí a quien habían estado intentando ayudar - respondió Hagrid como si fuese obvio -. Y no se me ocurría otra cosa que poder ponerles como castigo que tener que venir al bosque conmigo.

 

\- Minerva, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hagrid no va a volver a estar a cargo de un castigo nunca más - dijo Flitwick pálido.

 

Todos estaban algo pálidos y miraban a Hagrid o al vacío con horror. Incluso Snape, después de haber llamado exagerada a McGonagall, no podía estar más de acuerdo con su decisión.

**—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

 

Todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando la respuesta de Hagrid. Algunos, inocentemente, esperaban que Malfoy le hubiese abierto los ojos a Hagrid y este les dejase quedarse en su cabaña o algo así. Mejor todavía, que les mandase de vuelta al castillo y los enviase con Filch.

 

Merlín, ¿a dónde estaban llegando cuando preferían pasar tiempo con Filch que con Hagrid? Esa situación estaba mal la mirases como la mirases. ¡Hogwarts no tenía que funcionar así!

**—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang —dijo Hagrid—.**

 

\- Hagrid, sé que te conoces el bosque perfectamente y sabes defenderte de las criaturas que hay en él - dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño -, pero no creo que eso sea exactamente cierto.

 

\- No sé si podrías defenderte de algo o alguien capaz de matar unicornios, Hagrid - dijo Tonks mordiéndose el labio. Su pelo se había vuelto azul por los nervios.

 

\- Tonterías. Nunca me ha pasado nada cuando estaba en el bosque - Hagrid le quitó importancia con un gesto despreocupado.

 

La metamorfomaga solo siguió mordiéndose el labio. Obviamente, no le habían convencido las palabras del semigigante.

 

**Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

 

\- ¿Dividiros? - repitió McGonagall palideciendo todavía más -. ¿Vas a mandar a dos de esos niños solos por el bosque? ¿Y encima cuando hay algo matando unicornios ahí dentro?

 

\- Teníamos que cubrir más terreno si queríamos encontrar antes al unicornio. El pobre había perdido mucha sangre ya y necesitábamos encontrarle cuanto antes si queríamos tener una oportunidad de salvarlo - explicó Hagrid sin fijarse en la reacción de la profesora.

 

\- ¿Tanta sangre había? - musitó Katie con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Sí - respondió Harry con una mueca -. Estaba todo el claro lleno y había marcas más adelante en el sendero y por los árboles.

 

\- ¿Y aun así os dividisteis? - exclamó Angelina con un leve deje de histeria en la voz -. ¿Es que no sabéis que eso no se hace nunca? ¿No habéis visto nunca una película de terror?

 

\- Los Dursley no me dejaban ver la televisión - respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Nunca me han gustado las películas de terror - fue la explicación de Hermione.

 

\- ¿Qué es una película de terror? - preguntaron Neville y Hagrid a la vez. Malfoy se negó a decir nada, pero su cara de confusión mostraba que estaba en la misma posición que ellos dos.

 

\- Oh, Merlín - gimió Angelina dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos durante un instante -. Primero, una película es una historia que te cuentan con imágenes en movimiento, como una de nuestras fotos, pero mucho más larga. Y segundo, en las películas de terror, los buenos siempre se separan en el peor momento y siempre es entonces cuando aparece el malo de la historia y los va matando uno a uno.

 

Todos palidecieron al final de su explicación.

 

\- Buena forma de ponernos los pelos de punta a todos, Angie - dijo George, forzándose a sonreír.

 

\- ¿Yo os pongo los pelos de punta? ¿Y no será el bosque tétrico y oscuro en el que están a punto de entrar _separados_? - replicó ella fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- Puede. Pero mejor deja esas películas de terror tuyas para otro momento en el que no estemos en esta situación - pidió Fred mucho más serio que de costumbre. Por mucho que le gustase, no era momento para bromas.

**—Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.**

 

\- Es un cobarde - dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

 

\- No os ayudará en nada si os encontráis con algo - suspiró Sirius cansado. Puede que no le cayese bien Malfoy, pero tampoco quería que le pasase nada. Era solo un crío que repetía lo que decía su padre en casa.

 

\- Lo máximo que hará será avisar de que se acerca algo. Y solo lo sabréis porque saldrá corriendo en dirección contraria - explicó Remus, que parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años en lo que llevaban de lectura.

 

\- Menudos ánimos que dais - dijo Bill algo molesto.

 

\- Mejor que sepan lo que tienen a su disposición en vez de pensar que Fang les va a defender y luego encontrarse solos frente a lo que sea que vean - replicó Sirius sin inmutarse.

**—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro.**

 

\- ¿Esos van a ser los equipos? - dijo la profesora Sprout incrédula.

 

\- Eso no va a salir bien - dijo Flitwick con la voz algo chillona por los nervios. Esos eran los peores equipos que podían haber hecho.

 

\- ¿Malfoy y Longbottom juntos? Es una receta para el desastre - dijo Snape fulminando con la mirada a Hagrid. Si le pasaba algo a su ahijado por culpa de ese zopenco…

 

Todos miraban a los dos chicos con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuese a ser la última vez que les veían. Malfoy hacía todo lo posible para soportarlo estoicamente, como si no le importase en absoluto, pero Neville no era capaz de hacer eso. El pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios que retorcía nervioso las manos y trataba de encogerse en el sofá.

 

\- Neville - llamó Harry suavemente cuando Luna comenzó a leer de nuevo y la atención se desvió de los dos chicos. Neville le miró con los ojos llenos de miedo. Había sido horrible aquella noche y había tenido pesadillas durante semanas sobre ello -. Ven aquí - musitó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Empujó un poco a Hermione para que ella y Ron hiciesen hueco y tiró de Neville hasta que acabó apretujado entre Harry y el brazo del sofá.

 

\- Gracias, Harry - musitó el chico agradecido, relajándose ligeramente cuando le apretó un segundo el brazo como respuesta.

 

No sabía por qué, y no tenía sentido porque técnicamente él era un día mayor que Harry, pero el otro chico le daba una sensación de seguridad que no le daba nadie más, ni su abuela, ni nadie más de su familia, ni uno de los profesores, ni siquiera Dumbledore, por muy poderoso que fuese. Ahora entendía cómo era posible que Ron y Hermione se hubiesen calmado cuando habían entrado en pánico por la broma de los gemelos, la de las bolas de nieve que perseguían a Quirrell (y eso que todavía no entendía por qué habían entrado en pánico). Y entendía que no hubiesen entrado en pánico al enfrentarse al trol o que se hubiesen calmado al leer lo del desastre del primer partido de quidditch.

 

Era Harry.

 

Harry les hacía sentirse seguros en cualquier situación siempre que estuviese a su lado, incluso aunque él mismo no supiese cómo salir de ello. Harry desprendía seguridad por todos lados, como si supieses que iba a hacer cualquier cosa en su poder para protegerte y tú le creyeses con los ojos cerrados. Sabías lógicamente que un niño de doce años no puede derrotar a todo lo que se le ponga por delante, que no sabía mucha magia de momento y que le quedaba mucho por aprender del mundo mágico, pero eso no quitaba que te sintieses a salvo con él.

 

Fue entonces cuando Neville supo que seguiría a Harry hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pedía. Sabía que era mucho más cercano a Ron y Hermione y no iba a tratar a inmiscuirse en la relación que tenían esos tres, pero quiso ser una persona con la que pudiese contar Harry cuando tuviese un problema. No iba a dejar que volviesen a ser Harry, Ron y Hermione contra el mundo, sino que les iba a ayudar siempre que pudiese. Eran sus amigos y los amigos se ayudan entre ellos, ¿no? Ellos tres, sobre todo Harry, le habían ayudado muchas veces antes y tocaba devolver el favor.

 

**Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, qué mala pinta tiene esto - se lamentó Parvati, tapándose los ojos con la mano, como si así fuese a evitar que ocurriese.

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.**

**Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

 

\- ¡Pero si es que es totalmente una escena de una película de terror! - exclamó Angelina señalando al libro con el dedo. Todos dieron un respingo sorprendidos por el grito que había cortado el silencio tenso que se había instalado en la sala.

 

\- ¡Angelina, cálmate! - replicó Alicia con los nervios a flor de piel -. ¡Al final vas a ser tú la que nos dé un infarto, en vez de estos estúpidos libros!

 

\- Lo siento - se sonrojó Angelina, devolviendo la mano que tenía levantada a su regazo.

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

**—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry.**

**—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

 

Tragaron saliva nerviosamente al oír esto. La situación era suficientemente tensa sin que Hagrid fuese confirmando todas y cada una de sus sospechas. Los más pequeños se habían aferrado unos a otros o a alguno de los alumnos más mayores y algunos pocos se habían tapado los oídos para dejar de escuchar, pero no funcionaba. Por algún motivo, todos seguían oyendo la voz de Luna mientras ella seguía leyendo tranquilamente. Casi daba más miedo que la inocente niña de primer curso, la que tenía una mirada soñadora y una voz suave, pudiese estar leyendo tan calmadamente estas escenas.

 

En serio, casi habrían preferido que hubiese leído otra persona que mostrase que le estaba dando tanto miedo como al resto.

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

**—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—.**

 

Se giraron hacia la chica entre interrogantes y preocupados.

 

\- Solo estaba un poco asustada - confesó Hermione sonrojándose un poco. En ese instante, a pesar de no estar en el bosque, seguía aferrada con fuerza a Ron y Harry. Los dos chicos no dijeron nada. Les estaba apretando las manos hasta dejarles los dedos amoratados, pero por Hermione lo soportarían sin un solo comentario.

 

\- Tú y todos, Hermione - dijo Ginny suavemente. Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarse a alguien, pero la única a la que tenía al lado era Luna, que no solo estaba leyendo, sino que tampoco tenía tanta confianza con ella.

 

Por suerte para ella, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de todas formas. Se levantaron de inmediato y se sentaron a ambos lados de su hermanita, gracias a que Luna se movió un poco para dejar espacio a George.

 

Sin embargo, el chico tampoco dejó que Luna se alejase demasiado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla por si lo necesitaba mientras leía. Todos necesitaban un poco de apoyo en estas situaciones. Él había creído que le había tocado un capítulo malo con el trol, pero a la pobre Luna le había tocado el peor hasta el momento y estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble al conseguir leer tan calmadamente como lo estaba haciendo.

 

**No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

 

Se tensaron de inmediato.

 

\- Oh, Merlín - gimió la señora Weasley apretando con fuerza el brazo de su marido.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Sirius muy serio. Cerraba los puños con fuerza, deseando tener una varita, aunque no le fuese a servir de nada en ese momento.

 

Nadie supo qué responder y los únicos tres que conocían la respuesta porque habían estado ahí permanecieron en silencio.

**Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

 

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Tonks con los ojos como platos.

 

\- No tengo ni idea y no quiero descubrirlo - dijo Bill con los dientes apretados. Sabía que la única forma de descubrirlo sería si Harry se encontraba con ello y eso era lo último que quería que ocurriese.

**—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.**

 

\- Sácalos ya de ese bosque, Hagrid - siseó McGonagall entre dientes. ¿Por qué había dejado que Hagrid controlase el castigo? ¿Por qué? Era el peor error que había cometido en mucho tiempo y no pensaba dejar que volviese a suceder.

 

\- No pensará seguir buscando al unicornio con los niños, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sprout de los nervios.

 

\- Me temo que sí - dijo McGonagall mirando la expresión culpable de Hagrid. El semigigante la miraba con algo de miedo, sabiendo que había hecho algo que la bruja no aprobaba de ningún modo.

 

\- Merlín - dijo Pomona por lo bajo.

 

Dumbledore suspiró cansado. Parecía que iba a tener que tener otra de esas frustrantes y largas conversaciones con Hagrid en las que trataba de explicarle por qué no todos podían hacer las mismas cosas que él hacía, sobre todo los alumnos. Iba a tener que conseguir un montón de caramelos de limón para compensar por el dolor de cabeza que sabía que se iba a ganar.

 

**—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

 

\- ¿Otra vez con los hombres lobo, Harry? - preguntó Sirius sin saber si sonreír por la ironía o preocuparse por cómo reaccionaría Harry al enterarse de que Remus era uno de ellos.

 

\- Hey, que los hombres lobo eran lo único que había oído que había en el bosque - se defendió Harry algo sonrojado -. Y no sabía nada de ellos. Lo único que ahora sé es lo que ha dicho Tonks antes, y tampoco es mucho.

 

\- ¿Ni siquiera por algunas películas? Los muggles han acertado en varias cosas, sorprendentemente - dijo Remus algo esperanzado. Le iba a destrozar si Harry de pronto no quería estar de él porque era un hombre lobo, aunque no le culparía en absoluto.

 

\- Bueno, ya he dicho que los Dursley no me dejaban ver películas - respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Solo sabía que si te muerde uno, te conviertes en uno y poco más. Ahora sé que se transforman en luna llena, única y exclusivamente y nunca más. Así que gracias, Tonks.

 

\- Un placer, Harry - respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

**—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.**

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

 

Todos se volvieron a tensar una vez más.

 

\- Merlín, esto nos va a sentar fatal - murmuró Charlie, aferrando su varita dentro del bolsillo con fuerza -. Cada vez que piensas que lo peor ya ha pasado, vuelve a ocurrir algo.

 

\- Shh, calla - ordenó Tonks, dándole un codazo en las costillas para que la dejase escuchar.

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

 

Suspiraron aliviados.

 

\- Solo es un centauro - dijo Oliver, relajándose un poco.

 

\- Y Hagrid se lleva bien con ellos, normalmente, así que no creo que pase nada - dijo Charlie, masajeándose la zona donde Tonks le había golpeado. Esa chica tenía unos codos de hierro o algo.

 

\- A lo mejor hasta les puede ayudar a encontrar el unicornio - dijo Dean esperanzado -. Así podrán salir antes de ahí.

 

\- Puede, pero los centauros no suelen ser de mucha ayuda - dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño -. Saben muchas cosas, pero no te dicen mucho. Son casi peor que los acertijos de las esfinges.

**—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

**—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

**—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

 

\- Gracias por aclararlo, Hagrid - dijo George algo más mordaz de lo que pretendía, pero le estaban controlando los nervios y la tensión estaba pudiendo con él.

 

\- Seguro que no se habían dado cuenta - dijo Fred sarcástico.

 

\- No le habléis así a Hagrid - dijo Ginny, dándoles un manotazo a ambos.

**—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.**

**—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

**—Eh...**

**—Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

 

\- Hermione, si tú solo aprendes un poquito, los demás no aprendemos nada en absoluto - dijo Ron, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojase.

 

\- Hay muchas cosas que nos quedan por aprender, Ron - replicó ella, tratando de quitarle importancia.

 

\- Eso no significa que no aprendas mucho cada año, Hermione - dijo Harry con una sonrisa -. Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestro curso con diferencia.

 

\- Probablemente ya te has estudiado hechizos de cuarto o quinto curso, como mínimo, aunque no los hayas practicado - dijo Ron medio en broma, pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando la chica solo se sonrojó todavía más -. ¡Te los has estudiado! - exclamó, soltando una carcajada.

 

\- Cierra el pico, Ron - dijo ella ruborizada.

 

\- Hey, no me quejo - se defendió él, levantando la mano que tenía libre porque la otra seguía unida con la de Hermione -. Eso nos ha ayudado un montón de veces.

**—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

 

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron muchos sorprendidos.

 

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - dijo Seamus pillado por sorpresa -. ¡Estaban hablando de lo que aprendemos en el colegio hace un instante!

 

\- ¿Ves por qué digo que los centauros son a veces peores que los acertijos de las esfinges? - bufó Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le ponía de los nervios cada vez que se encontraban con una esfinge en una de las pirámides, pero se alegraba de no encontrarse nunca con centauros. Le sacaban de quicio.

**—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

**—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.**

 

\- ¿Los inocentes? ¿Se refiere a los unicornios? - preguntó Alicia con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Eso parece - respondió Angelina, encogiéndose de hombros -. Espero que no se refiera a Harry ni a ninguno de los otros.

 

\- ¡No digas eso! - exclamó Alicia, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

 

\- ¡Ay! Vale, yo solo decía que esperaba que no fuesen ellos los inocentes de los que habla - replicó ella, alejándose ligeramente mientras se frotaba el brazo.

 

\- ¡Que no lo digas! ¡Con la suerte de Harry, se va a cumplir! - repitió Alicia fulminándola con la mirada -. Me estás poniendo de los nervios entre tus películas de terror de antes y tus suposiciones de ahora.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Angelina con una media sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente -. Solo es que no quiero que les pase nada.

 

\- Ya, yo tampoco - susurró Alicia, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con su amiga.

**—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

**—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.**

 

\- ¿Otra vez con Marte? - dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Pero qué problema tienen esos dos con Marte?

 

\- Son centauros - resopló Bill cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Ojalá ayudasen más de vez en cuando - suspiró Tonks resignada a que no iba a ser así. La mente de un centauro era algo que nadie había logrado entender nunca.

**—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—.**

 

Algunos resoplaron divertidos.

 

\- Algo un poco más cerca de nosotros - repitió Fred sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 

\- Genial, Hagrid - dijo George sonriendo.

 

**Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:**

**—El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

 

\- No me digas - dijo Sirius con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. Ese centauro no está siendo ningún tipo de ayuda.

 

\- Creo que sería mejor que siguiesen su camino y ya está. Solo están perdiendo el tiempo - suspiró Remus.

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

**—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

 

\- A lo mejor este centauro ayuda un poco más - dijo Dean esperanzado.

 

\- ¿Por qué iba a ayudar este más que el otro? - preguntó Seamus mirando a su mejor amigo con una ceja alzada.

 

\- No sé, pero a lo mejor les responde con algo que no sea sobre Marte - respondió Dean sin inmutarse.

**—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

**—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

**—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

 

\- O no - suspiró Dean desilusionado.

 

\- En serio, ¿qué manía tienen los centauros con Marte? ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que les han preguntado! - exclamó Seamus, levantando los brazos mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del sofá, derrotado.

 

\- En realidad sí que tiene que ver - dijo Luna, levantando la vista del libro por primera vez en mucho rato. Estaba frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y no tenía la mirada soñadora de normalmente -. Les está avisando.

 

\- ¿Avisando? ¿De qué nos estaba avisando? - preguntó Harry, ignorando las miradas escépticas que intercambiaba la mayoría.

 

Él había averiguado, en el poco tiempo que la había conocido, que Luna era un genio, veía cosas que los demás no podían ni imaginarse.

 

Era la única que había averiguado lo que significaba la inscripción del espejo de Oesed. La primera que había averiguado que iban a ir al bosque por el castigo. La única que había adivinado que era la Piedra Filosofal lo que guardaba Fluffy y la única que se había dado cuenta de que lo decía el título del libro. Y todos habían pensado que estaba loca cuando lo había dicho al principio. Bueno, Harry no.

 

Si Luna decía que lo que habían dicho los centauros aquella noche tenía sentido, él quería saber cuál era.

 

\- De lo que se avecina, Harry - dijo ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos como para intentar que comprendiese -. También lo ha avisado la carta que recibiste ayer.

 

\- ¿Qué? La carta de Harry no mencionaba a Marte en ningún sitio - dijo Ron confundido.

 

\- Marte es el dios romano de la guerra. Cada vez que se avecina una guerra enorme, Marte brilla con más intensidad que normalmente. Y la carta ya nos ha dicho que va a empezar una guerra cuando regrese Quien-tú-sabes - explicó Luna, dejando a todos en un silencio sepulcral.

 

\- Ya nos avisaron los centauros el año pasado de que Voldemort iba a volver - dijo Harry con los ojos como platos -. Pero ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

 

\- ¿Pero cuándo va a ocurrir eso? - preguntó Hermione, apretando todavía más el agarre que tenía sobre las manos de los dos chicos.

 

\- No lo sé. Dentro de poco, supongo, o los centauros no nos habrían avisado - respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Luna, eres genial. Absolutamente genial - dijo Harry enviándole una sonrisa a pesar de que los pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza a mil por hora. ¿Quería eso decir que iba a ocurrir ese verano? ¿O el curso siguiente?

 

\- Gracias, Harry - respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora. Los libros nos van a avisar de cuándo ocurrirá.

 

Harry se calmó, sus pensamientos frenando en seco. Era cierto. Lo iban a leer en los libros y se iban a poder preparar para ello. Luna tenía razón.

 

Ya veía venir que iba a ser como con Hermione: ellas dos siempre tienen la razón. Ahora, ¿qué hacer cuándo creían cosas opuestas, como en lo de las Reliquias de la Muerte de las que les había hablado Luna en el descanso de por la mañana? Eh… Mejor afrontar eso cuando llegase el momento. Veía que iba a ser como ver dos bombas chocar entre sí. No si sabía si quería intentar pararlas o salir corriendo en dirección contraria para no estar ahí cuando las dos explotasen.

**—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

**—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

 

\- Bueno, creo que Luna nos acaba de demostrar que eso no es exactamente cierto - dijo Tonks, enviándole una sonrisa a la chica -. Eso ha sido increíble, Luna.

 

\- Pues a mí siguen sin gustarme los centauros - dijo Bill con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- No tienen que gustarte, Bill - replicó Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Pero por lo menos ahora nos acaba de demostrar que lo que dicen tiene sentido, aunque haya que ser Luna para encontrarlo.

**—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

**—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.**

 

\- ¿Cómo va a ser un centauro si decía que sonaba como una capa arrastrándose sobre las hojas? - dijo Charlie alzando una ceja -. Estabas un poco lento esa noche, ¿no, Harry?

 

Harry se ruborizó, pero respondió:

 

\- Bueno, prefería mucho más la posibilidad de que fuese un centauro a que fuese lo que estaba matando los unicornios.

 

\- En eso no te puedo culpar - dijo Tonks con un escalofrío.

 

\- Aun así, no puedes ignorar el peligro, Potter - intervino Moody con un gruñido -. Si prefieres pretender que vives en un mundo donde todo es fácil y te confías, lo mejor que te va a pasar es que te vas a llevar una decepción. Lo peor va a ser si de pronto un día te encuentras un puñal clavado en tu espalda, o en la de algún amigo que trató de protegerte.

 

Harry palideció de golpe. Esa era una de sus peores pesadillas: que alguno de sus amigos acabase herido, o peor, por su culpa.

 

\- ¡Alastor! - exclamaron muchos de los adultos, escandalizados.

 

\- Ya es hora de que Potter vea lo que está en juego a su alrededor - espetó el auror, clavando ambos ojos en el chico mientras juzgaba su reacción -. Si ignora el peligro, la gente va a salir herida o no va a salir de ello y será porque él no hizo caso de todas las señales que le avisaron. Tiene que estar preparado porque, nos guste o no, le apetezca o no, Potter va a estar en medio de esta guerra.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es solo un niño! - exclamó la señora Weasley, fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- Eso no le importó a Quien-tú-sabes hace casi doce años cuando fue a buscarles a sus padres y a él, ¿no? - replicó Moody sin mirarla porque ambos ojos seguían fijos en Harry.

 

Harry seguía pálido como la cera y tenía la vista fija en el infinito. Moody tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de pensar que todo iba a ser fácil y que todo iba a salir bien al final pasara lo que pasara porque eso solo ocurre en los libros y películas y eso no era ninguna de esas cosas. Si bajaba la guardia iba a perder a gente que era importante para él y no podía permitir eso. No iba a permitir eso.

 

\- Harry, tú no le hagas ni caso - estaba diciendo Hermione mientras Ron fulminaba con la mirada al auror.

 

\- Pero tiene razón, Hermione - respondió él -. Estáis en peligro solo por ser mis amigos.

 

\- Oh, no empieces otra vez con esto, colega - se lamentó Ron, odiando a Moody en ese momento por volver a sacar todos los miedos de Harry a la luz.

 

\- Ya hemos discutido esto y no vamos a dejarte. No te atreves a discutírnoslo, Harry Potter - le advirtió Hermione señalándole con el dedo -. La carta ya te lo dijo. Estamos los tres metidos en esto.

 

\- Lo sé, no voy a tratar de convenceros de lo contrario - dijo Harry, mirándoles con un brillo de determinación en los ojos -. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a tratar de prepararme lo máximo posible para cuando me toque volver a enfrentarme a Voldemort, porque todos sabemos que eso es inevitable que vuelva a ocurrir. Eso también nos lo ha dicho básicamente la carta. Y no voy a perderos solo por no haber sabido actuar cuando podía.

 

\- Oh, Harry - dijo Hermione abrazándole.

 

\- No voy a perderos, Hermione - repitió Harry con fiereza, como si fuese una promesa que hacía contra todo el que se atreviese a insinuar lo contrario. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza a la chica.

 

\- No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado, Harry - aseguró Ron, mirándole a los ojos por encima del hombro de Hermione.

 

Harry se separó de la chica y se giró hacia Neville, que había estado observando todo en silencio.

 

\- A ti tampoco te voy a perder, Neville - aseguró Harry, y durante un segundo Neville no tuvo ninguna duda de que eso era cierto -. Eres mi amigo, un muy buen amigo.

 

\- Tú también eres mi amigo, Harry - respondió Neville, sonrojándose un poco. Él no tenía muchos amigos precisamente, y mucho menos que estuviesen tan dispuestos como Harry a defenderle ante Quien-tú-sabes o los mortífagos.

 

Alastor observaba todo esto con una mezcla de orgullo y amargura. Le llenaba el pecho de orgullo ver a Potter con esa determinación en los ojos que ahogaba el miedo que sentía y le llevaba a hacer cosas increíbles, y supo en ese momento, con total seguridad, que los tres que estaban en el sofá con Harry iban a sobrevivir la guerra sin ninguna duda. El chico Potter lo había prometido y todavía no había visto una promesa que no pudiese cumplir. Era algo especial esa pasión que sentía por sus seres queridos y era lo que le iba a permitir cumplir la promesa de no perderles.

 

Sin embargo, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca haberle tenido que decir esas cosas al chico. Era solo un niño de doce años que se merecía estar preocupado únicamente por las bromas y el quidditch, no por cómo proteger a sus amigos de un maníaco asesino que estaba empeñado en perseguirle y matarle, acabando con todo el que estuviese cerca por el camino. Aunque no lo pareciese, a él también le gustaría poder esconder a Potter y permitirle disfrutar de ser un adolescente, pero no había funcionado antes y sabía que no iba a funcionar ahora.

**—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

**—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

 

\- Oh, Merlín - dijo la señora Weasley, llevándose la mano al pecho.

 

\- ¿Ves? ¡Sabía que no tenían que separarse! - exclamó Angelina algo histérica -. ¡Todas las películas de terror dicen que es una mala idea!

 

\- ¡Angelina! - exclamó Alicia fulminándola con la mirada -, como vuelvas a mencionar tus películas de terror, te juro que les cuento a Fred y a George lo que ocurrió en nuestro dormitorio el año pasado.

 

\- ¡Alicia! - exclamó Angelina horrorizada -. ¡Prometiste que no volveríamos a hablar de eso!

 

\- Pues deja de ponernos los pelos de punta con esas películas - replicó Alicia firmemente.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Fred curioso, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Nada - respondió Angelina rápidamente.

 

\- Oh, vamos. Obviamente ocurrió algo. ¡No podéis dejarnos así ahora! - protestó George.

 

\- No es asunto vuestro - replicó ella, fulminando con la mirada a Alicia, que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

**—¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

 

\- ¿Les dejaste solos? - exclamó el señor Weasley con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa si les encuentra lo que estaba matando los unicornios? - preguntó Dean, tragando nervioso.

 

\- ¡No seas gafe! - exclamó Tonks -. ¡Cada vez que yo digo algo así, se cumple!

 

\- Bueno, esperemos que Hagrid vuelva pronto - dijo Charlie, poniéndole la mano en el brazo para calmarla.

 

\- Y con un poco de suerte no era nada lo de Neville y Malfoy - dijo Bill, tratando de ser optimista.

 

Se le quedaron mirando como si estuviese loco.

 

\- ¿Cómo no va a ser nada si han mandado las chispas rojas? ¡Saben que esto no es un juego y no las mandarían por diversión! ¡Ni siquiera Malfoy es tan idiota! - exclamó Tonks, con su pelo volviéndose de un rojo intenso.

 

Malfoy frunció el ceño ofendido. Él definitivamente no era un idiota. Y todavía peor era que estaban insinuando que el inútil de Longbottom era menos idiota que él. Como si eso fuese posible.

 

Bill decidió sabiamente no responder, no fuese a ser que la metamorfomaga estallase y le maldijese. Puede que fuese torpe caminando, pero era muy buena con la varita. Por algo estaba a punto de convertirse en una auror.

**—¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.**

**—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

 

\- No fue culpa vuestra - le contradijo Neville frunciendo el ceño. No sabía que Harry se había sentido así al respecto -. Yo quise ir a buscaros. Nadie me obligó a salir de la torre.

 

\- Aun así. Saliste para avisarnos - replicó Harry todavía algo culpable -. Igual que castigaron a Malfoy porque quería que nos pillaran. Así que, en el fondo, eso también es un poco culpa nuestra que él esté ahí.

 

\- Ua, a mí no me metas en eso, caracortada - intervino Malfoy rápidamente, levantando las manos a la defensiva y abriendo los ojos como platos -. Lo que yo hice fue cosa mía. No me metas en tu fiesta de autoculpa.

 

Se quedaron mirando a Malfoy perplejos.

 

\- Eh... ¿gracias? Creo - respondió Harry confundido.

 

\- Olvídame, Potter - replicó Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él tampoco sabía de dónde había venido eso.

 

\- No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero... - Ron respiró hondo antes de añadir con una mueca, como si le doliese admitirlo -. Malfoy tiene razón.

 

\- ¿Qué has dicho, comadreja? - dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Esto era una broma?

 

\- No voy a repetirlo, Malfoy - espetó el pelirrojo, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Harry, que les miraba divertido -. No fue culpa tuya ni nuestra que Malfoy acabase en el bosque con vosotros. Eso le pasa por meterse en lo que no le incumbe.

 

\- Es la segunda vez que estás de acuerdo con Malfoy, Ron. Y todavía no hemos terminado el primer libro - le picó Harry con una sonrisa -. ¿Estás seguro que no va a ocupar mi puesto como tu mejor amigo para cuando terminemos los libros?

 

\- Cierra el pico, Harry - dijo Ron con las orejas rojas -. Esto es culpa tuya.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estamos otra vez con esto? ¿Cómo va a ser culpa mía esta vez? - rio Harry.

 

\- Igual que la primera vez en el capítulo del tren - replicó Ron -. No sé cómo. Pero sé que es culpa tuya.

 

Harry solo volvió a reírse.

 

\- ¿Soy la única que está pensando en que casi parecía que Malfoy estaba consolando a Harry? - preguntó Hermione algo perturbada.

 

\- Mejor no pensar en ello - respondieron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estaba consolando a Potter! - exclamó Malfoy horrorizado.

 

Le ignoraron completamente, volviendo a la lectura. La situación ya era demasiado rara y había sido un día muy largo como para pararse a pensar en ese momento en si Malfoy estaba cambiando y convirtiéndose en una persona decente o no. Era pronto para eso.

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía.**

 

\- Te presento a la maravilla y la tortura de la adrenalina - dijo Tonks, haciendo un gesto como un presentador de televisión -. Estupenda cuando ya sabes qué es a lo que te tienes que enfrentar. Tu peor enemiga cuando estás en el momento de tensión en el que toca esperar.

 

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Nos conocemos muy bien la adrenalina y yo - musitó Harry por lo bajo.

 

**¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

**Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él.**

 

\- Están todos bien - suspiró la señora Weasley aliviada.

 

\- Entonces, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? - preguntó Parvati, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Por qué han mandado chispas rojas?

 

**Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

 

\- No me puedo creer que Malfoy sí que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomárselo como un juego - dijo Tonks con los ojos como platos. Tenía ganas de sacudir al rubio para ver si sonaba algo en su cabeza y comprobar así si tenía un cerebro, porque hasta el momento, todas las evidencias le hacían dudar de ello.

 

\- Idiota - escupió George, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

 

\- No es momento para bromas - espetó Fred, demostrando lo serios que estaban sobre el asunto.

 

\- Ya sabía yo que esos grupos no podían salir bien - dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza -. No es nada contra ti, Neville, pero era obvio que Malfoy iba a intentar asustarte.

 

\- Lo consiguió - dijo Neville sonrojado.

 

\- No te preocupes, Neville. Todos estaríamos con los nervios a flor de piel en tu lugar - dijo Alicia antes de fruncir el ceño -. Mejor dicho, todos estamos con los nervios a flor de piel de todas formas y ni siquiera estamos ahí. Yo habría chillado tan alto que probablemente me habrían oído desde el castillo si a alguien le hubiese dado por darme un susto esa noche.

 

\- Lo que pasa es que Malfoy es idiota - dijo Katie, repitiendo lo que había dicho George.

 

\- Por lo menos, al final no ha sido nada, por una vez - dijo Bill con una sonrisa. Le encantaba tener razón.

**—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho.**

 

\- Entones mejor que hayan montado ese alboroto y que no encuentren nada - dijo Sirius firmemente -. No quiero a mi ahijado cerca de lo que sea que está matando unicornios.

 

Harry bajó la cabeza discretamente para esconder su sonrojo. Parecía que el deseo de Sirius no se iba a poder cumplir después de todo...

 

\- Lo que me preocupa es que, con el alboroto, puede que no encuentren nada, pero puede que algo les encuentre a ellos - dijo Remus, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

 

Sirius se giró de golpe hacia él, palideciendo rápidamente y abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Bueno, solo digo que si lo que está matando los unicornios quisiese hacerles daño… - se explicó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros -. Ahora ya sabe perfectamente dónde encontrarles.

 

\- Ahora sí que voy a matar a Malfoy - gruñó Sirius, fulminando con la mirada al rubio, que hacía todo lo posible para parecer impasible ante todo.

 

\- Sirius… - suspiró Remus cansinamente. No podía ir amenazando a niños de doce años.

 

\- Si algo le pasa a Harry por culpa del lío que ha montado… - Sirius dejó la amenaza en el aire, mirando fijamente a Malfoy hasta que estuvo seguro de que había captado la idea.

 

**Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

 

\- Tenían que haber sido esos grupos desde el principio - suspiró Remus, pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Harry es el único al que Malfoy no se atrevería a intentar asustar, sobre todo porque sabe porque no iba a conseguirlo aunque lo intentara. No es que seáis unos cobardes ni nada de eso, Hermione, Neville…

 

\- Pero Harry era el único de nosotros cuatro que estaba manteniendo la calma - dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

 

\- Hey, yo también estuve aterrado aquella noche - dijo Harry ruborizándose.

 

\- Pero Neville tiene razón. Mantuviste la calma. Ya hemos leído que Malfoy se negó a entrar y después se dedicó a meterse con Neville para pensar en otra cosa. Neville entró en pánico y mandó las chispas. Y creo que no lo han mencionado, pero yo te apreté tan fuerte la mano durante todo el camino que me sorprendió que no tuviese moretones cuando volvimos - replicó Hermione sonriéndole suavemente. Su mejor amigo era increíble, la verdad.

 

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. La verdad era que sí que había tenido moretones al volver, pero había perfeccionado el arte de ocultar sus heridas gracias a (o por culpa de) los Dursley. Y siempre se curaba rápido así que ya no quedaba rastro a la mañana siguiente. Era una de las cosas que más sacaba de quicio a sus tíos, que ni siquiera se le curasen las heridas a la misma velocidad que a una persona normal. Ahora que sabía que era un mago, sabía que eso era gracias a su magia, que le había estado ayudando durante toda su vida.

 

\- ¿Podemos olvidarnos un segundo de si son los equipos correctos o no, por favor? - pidió Sirius con la voz ahogada -. ¿Vas a mandar a Harry con Malfoy y Fang? ¿Los tres solos por el bosque mientras hay algo suelto matando unicornios? - terminó horrorizado.

 

\- No va a pasar nada, Sirius - le tranquilizó Arthur, aunque sonaba como si se estuviese convenciendo más a sí mismo que al animago -. Neville, Malfoy y Fang fueron los tres solos antes y no les pasó nada.

 

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Sirius, haciendo que todos diesen un respingo -. ¡Neville, Malfoy y Fang! ¡Ninguno de ellos tiene la horrible suerte de Harry!

 

Todos se giraron hacia el chico con el horror pintado en el rostro. Ya era malo pensar que dos niños y un perro iban a estar paseando por el bosque prohibido, ¿pero teniendo en cuenta la suerte de Harry?

 

\- ¡Se van a encontrar con el unicornio herido! - exclamó Parvati, tapándose la boca con las manos.

 

\- Ese ahora mismo es el menor de mis problemas. Un unicornio jamás les haría daño - le quitó importancia Sirius -. Me preocupa mucho más qué otras cosas se pueden encontrar ahí. Ya han oído a lo que está matando los unicornios pasar a unos metros de distancia y estaba con Hagrid. ¿Ahora que no va a estar él? ¡Seguro que se lo encuentran de frente!

 

\- Merlín - dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a Harry como si fuese la última vez que le fuese a ver.

 

\- No tiene por qué pasar nada de eso - dijo Oliver, pero incluso a sus oídos no sonaba convencido.

 

\- No tiene por qué - asintió Angelina, mirando al miembro más joven del equipo con el miedo brillando en los ojos -, pero es Harry de quién estamos hablando.

 

\- Va a pasar - se lamentó Fred, ya totalmente convencido, como si ya lo hubiesen leído. Casi podía imaginárselo -. ¡Harry ni siquiera lo está negando!

 

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando se giraron para mirarle, casi como disculpa. No había sido culpa suya que se encontraran con la figura encapuchada, no era como si hubiesen ido a buscarla.

 

\- Harry, creo que no te he dicho lo suficiente lo mucho que odio tu suerte - dijo George mientras los demás soltaban un gruñido colectivo, preparados para lo peor.

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

 

\- Estupendo - dijo Seamus sarcástico.

 

\- Por supuesto que era más espesa - musitó Dean por lo bajo. A veces no sabía si pensar que Harry estaba siempre en el sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado, o si era en el peor momento posible. Era casi ridículo la mitad de las veces cómo sucedían las cosas imprevisiblemente para que Harry terminase en el centro de los problemas.

**Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

**—Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy.**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.**

 

\- Lo han encontrado - murmuró Tonks, retorciendo las manos nerviosamente.

**Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

 

Algunas chicas soltaron un sollozo.

 

\- Estaba muerto, ¿verdad? - preguntó Charlie apenado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

 

Harry asintió sin decir una sola palabra. Era una imagen que no se le iba a olvidar nunca, la de ese unicornio muerto en el suelo. La recordaba tan claramente como si hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior.

 

\- Deberíais iros de ahí y avisar a Hagrid - dijo Luna de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado en respeto hacia la muerte de una criatura tan pura.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No pueden dejar al unicornio ahí tirado, él solo! - exclamó Lavander, mirándola como si eso fuese la prueba definitiva de que estaba loca de verdad.

 

\- Porque el último unicornio que Hagrid encontró estaba muerto. Este estaba herido y lo que lo atacó estaba por el bosque, obviamente buscándolo - explicó ella con el ceño fruncido -. No va a acabar bien si siguen ahí cuando lo encuentre.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos.

 

\- Harry, sal de ahí - dijo Sirius inmediatamente, pálido y muy serio.

 

\- Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, Sirius - le recordó Harry suavemente.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no os fuisteis? - preguntó el animago resignado.

 

\- No nos habría dado tiempo de todas formas - respondió el chico sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

Otro escalofrío atravesó a todos mientras devolvían la atención rápidamente a la lectura. _Necesitaban_ saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho.**

 

Todos contuvieron el aliento aterrorizados, congelados en el sitio como si la figura estuviese en el comedor con ellos y les fuese a ver si se atrevían a mover un solo músculo.

 

\- Salid de ahí - musitó la señora Weasley desesperada. Abrazaba a su marido con fuerza y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 

**Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron casi todos.

 

\- ¡¿Bebió su sangre?! - gritó Remus pálido como el papel.

 

\- Creo que voy a vomitar - dijo Lavander, poniéndose algo verde -. ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a un unicornio?

 

\- ¡Tenéis que salir de ahí! - dijo Bill, apretando los puños con fuerza para evitar que le temblasen las manos. Él sabía lo que se conseguía bebiendo sangre de unicornio y sabía que solo las peores criaturas que rondan la tierra se atreverían a hacer una cosa así.

**—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que Fang.**

 

\- ¡Serás cobarde! - gritó Sirius, yendo a abalanzarse sobre él.

 

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó Remus, atrapándole y devolviéndole a su asiento de un tirón.

 

\- ¡Ha abandonado a mi ahijado con esa cosa! ¡Y después de llamar su atención hacia donde ellos estaban! - gritó Sirius fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- Está asustado, Sirius. No le puedes culpar por ello - dijo Remus suavemente -. Cualquier persona habría hecho lo mismo.

 

\- Harry no ha hecho eso - resopló el animago molesto, pero por lo menos se había calmado y ya no parecía tener intenciones de asesinar a Malfoy.

 

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabemos que Harry es un chico muy especial - dijo Remus con una sonrisa fugaz, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo -. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir leyendo para ver qué le pasó a Harry? Porque no mencionan que saliese corriendo.

 

\- Eso es cierto - dijo Sirius, girándose hacia su ahijado y señalándole con el dedo -. Tenemos que mejorar ese instinto de auto supervivencia tuyo.

 

Harry se sonrojó, negándose a responderle de ninguna forma.

 

**La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

 

\- Merlín, voy a tener pesadillas esta noche - dijo Hermione, apretando todavía más el agarre que tenía sobre las manos de los dos chicos.

 

\- No nos lo contaste con tanto detalle, colega - dijo Ron débilmente, pálido y con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Y no os alegráis de ello? - preguntó Harry.

 

\- Mucho - asintió Hermione rápidamente -. Gracias por ahorrarnos las pesadillas justo antes de los exám… Oh, por eso tus pesadillas eran tan horribles - dijo mirándole con compasión.

 

Harry asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Oh, Merlín, sal corriendo, Harry - pidió la señora Weasley entre lágrimas.

 

\- Ojalá lo hubiese hecho, señora Weasley - sonrió tristemente Harry -. Me habría ahorrado un dolor de cabeza.

 

Los demás le miraron confundidos. ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba, más que el que las intenciones de la figura encapuchada fuesen, con total seguridad, las de matarle?

 

Nadie sabía que esa noche le había dolido la cicatriz más que nunca hasta entonces y no sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El único que lo sabía era Harry y trató de prepararse, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho.

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose.**

 

Harry jadeó. Era mucho peor de lo que recordaba y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no soltar un grito de dolor. Se llevó las manos a la frente inconscientemente, tratando de apagar la horrible quemazón que estaba sintiendo. Era como si le hubiesen puesto un hierro al rojo vivo contra la cicatriz y era pura agonía.

 

Los demás se giraron alarmados hacia él. ¡Se habían olvidado del maldito hechizo!

 

\- ¡Harry! - gritaron muchos. Entraron en pánico al verle doblarse por la mitad, agarrándose la frente con ambas manos con un gemido. Hasta entonces el hechizo había sido malo, no se podía negar, pero esto… Esto era una tortura y estaban todos paralizados observando, como quien es testigo de cómo ocurre un accidente y es incapaz de apartar la vista o reaccionar.

 

Instintivamente, Hermione y Neville agarraron a Harry por los hombros para impedir que se cayese hacia delante. Ron saltó de su asiento de inmediato y se arrodilló delante de Harry tan rápido que para muchos fue como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.

 

\- ¿Harry? Harry, colega, mírame - suplicó Ron, intentando que levantase la cabeza. Estaba tratando de controlar el pánico, pero era difícil no atragantarse con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

 

\- Harry, venga, levanta la cabeza - pidió Hermione. Le temblaba la voz, pero estaba tan presa del miedo que no se dio ni cuenta de eso ni de que las manos le temblaban tanto que era casi un milagro que pudiese estar agarrando a Harry -. Harry…

 

Harry respiró hondo, intentando controlar el dolor. Quería encogerse en una esquina y esperar a que todo pasara, pero estaba oyendo a Ron y a Hermione y no podía dejarles así. Levantar la cabeza de entre sus manos requirió mucho más esfuerzo del que tenía derecho a costar esa simple acción y lanzó otra punzada de dolor a través de su cabeza que casi consigue que se volviese a doblar por la mitad, pero, por suerte, Ron, Hermione y Neville le sujetaron por los hombros.

 

Los tres se quedaron paralizados al ver a Harry. El chico era pálido por naturaleza, pero nada comparado a como estaba ahora, tan blanco como el papel. Lo único que destacaba era la cicatriz, que estaba amoratada e hinchada hasta el punto de que casi parecía estar latiendo por sí misma, y sus ojos, que estaban más verdes que nunca y rebosando dolor.

 

\- Harry… - dijo Ron, apretando inconscientemente el agarre que tenía en el cuello de su amigo con una mano y en su pecho para impedir que se inclinara hacia delante con la otra. Le aterrorizaba verle así.

 

\- ¿P-Podemos… Podemos seguir leyendo? - pidió Harry entre dientes. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua cuando otra punzada de dolor le atravesó al hablar.

 

\- ¡Luna! - gritó Hermione rápidamente, girándose hacia la rubia, pero no hacía falta. La chica ya estaba devolviendo la vista al libro y comenzando a leer de nuevo.

 

**Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.**

**El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas.**

 

Harry soltó otro gemido involuntario, tratando de colocar la cabeza entre las rodillas, pero los tres que le sujetaban se mantuvieron firmes.

 

\- Ya falta poco, Harry. Ya falta poco - repetía Ron una y otra vez, deseando que fuese cierto. ¡¿Por qué demonios no llegaban ya a la parte en que se le pasaba?!

 

\- Shh, no te preocupes, Harry. Te tenemos. No te preocupes, vas a estar bien - susurraba Hermione intentando mantener la calma. No era nada fácil cuando estabas notando a tu mejor amigo temblar de dolor a tu lado.

 

Neville no era capaz de decir una sola palabra, demasiado en shock para hacer otra cosa que no fuese observar con los ojos como platos y sostener a Harry derecho.

 

El resto tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Observaban en un silencio aterrado a los tres niños que estaban tratando de sostener a Harry y consolarle mientras él apretaba los dientes. Tenían el impulso de ayudar de alguna forma, pero lo único que podían hacer era no interrumpir para que Luna terminase lo antes posible. Merlín, ¿quién había dicho que leer estos libros era una buena idea?

 

**Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido.**

 

Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque nadie más que Ron, Hermione y Neville al notar a Harry relajarse por fin.

 

\- ¿Harry? Harry, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Ron frenético.

 

\- ¿Mmm? Sí, estoy bien - respondió Harry medio atontado. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá con un suspiro, aunque los otros tres parecían reticentes a soltarle -. Eso ha sido mucho peor de lo que recordaba - dijo sin pensar.

 

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos contaste que te dolió así la cicatriz?! - chilló Hermione, sobresaltándole. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no había superado el susto. Había sido horrible ver a Harry así de vulnerable y no quería que volviese a ocurrir, a pesar de saber, racionalmente, que era inevitable si seguían leyendo los libros. Y sabiendo lo cabezota que era, iban a seguir leyéndolos.

 

\- Se me olvidó en su momento con lo que aprendimos aquella noche - explicó Harry dubitativo. No le extrañaría si Hermione le maldecía en ese instante por el susto que les había dado -. Y hoy… bueno, lo recordé hace un rato, pero no íbamos a poder nada para evitarlo.

 

\- ¿Qué tal avisarnos para no darnos un infarto la próxima vez? - sugirió Ron, dándole una palmada en la rodilla, ya que seguía delante de él.

 

Harry le envió una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo ligeramente. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque en ese instante lo único que quería era que terminasen de leer por ese día y relajarse un rato. El hechizo era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado y ya no era solo un golpe que duele un segundo, o una sensación maravillosa como la de volar o la de la magia, o el quedarse dormido sin poder evitarlo. Ahora habían vislumbrado un ejemplo fugaz de lo que iba a pasar más adelante y no le gustaba a nadie ni un poco.

 

\- ¿Próxima vez? - repitió Sirius con un deje de histeria -. No va a haber una próxima vez. Fue un error seguir leyendo estos libros una vez que nos avisaron de lo del hechizo. No vamos a seguir leyendo - terminó firmemente.

 

\- Sirius… - suspiró Harry. No le apetecía nada ponerse a discutir con su padrino.

 

\- ¡No empieces con “Sirius”! - gritó el animago antes de suavizar el tono de voz -. ¿Tienes idea… Tienes idea de lo horrible que ha sido verte así, Harry?

 

\- Lo siento mucho, Sirius - dijo Harry suavemente, sintiéndolo de verdad. Puede que fuese a él a quien le estuviese afectando el hechizo, pero sabía que la peor parte se la estaban llevando los demás. No hay nada peor que observar impotente cómo alguien a quien quieres sufre y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarle.

 

\- No lo sientas. No ha sido culpa tuya, sino de quien sea que creó estos libros - negó Sirius apretando los dientes. Como descubriese quién era ese “trío de oro” que los había mandado con ese maldito hechizo… -. Pero aun así no vamos a seguir leyendo.

 

\- Tenemos que seguir, Sirius - insistió Harry, y añadió rápidamente al ver que su padrino iba a protestar -. Estos libros no me hacen daño.

 

Todos le miraron escépticos. ¿Es que creía que estaban todos ciegos o que eran estúpidos o algo? Si no le hacían daño, ¿qué demonios había sido lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos? No se podían sacar la imagen de la cabeza y solo con mirarle todavía se podía ver que no había recuperado el color del todo y la cicatriz seguía amoratada.

 

\- No me refiero a eso. Claro que duele de vez en cuando - se corrigió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de lo que significaban todas las miradas -. Me refiero a que no hay nada permanente. Solo dura hasta que me recupero en el libro o hasta que terminamos el capítulo.

 

\- ¿Y crees que eso lo mejora, Harry? - preguntó Fred muy serio -. Si hubiese algo permanente, no habríamos leído ni un capítulo más cuando recibiste la segunda carta.

 

\- Pero esto no está bien, Harry. Es… horrible - dijo George atormentado. Sabía que no iba a ser el único que iba a tener pesadillas sobre Harry sufriendo y los demás impotentes, incapaces de alcanzarle.

 

\- Pero la otra opción es mucho peor - replicó Harry suavemente. No tenía energía en ese momento para discutir como de costumbre. ¿Por qué no podían dejar de ser tan cabezotas por una vez? Y sí, sabía que eso era ser un hipócrita siendo él como era, pero en ese instante no le importaba. Solo quería dejar de discutir con ellos y terminar el maldito libro -. ¿O es que no os acordáis de lo que está en juego?

 

Todos se quedaron callados. Claro que se acordaban, claro que sabían que muchos no iban a sobrevivir dentro de cinco años si no cambiaban algunas cosas. Pero el precio por tener la oportunidad de cambiarlas era el sufrimiento de un niño de doce años y parecía demasiado alto.

 

\- Esta situación es… enferma - escupió Bill apretando los dientes. Siempre había creído que era suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia, pero Harry era parte de la familia, el más pequeño después de Ginny, y no había podido protegerle.

 

\- Lo es - asintió Harry de acuerdo.

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que te acaba de pasar? - exigió Tonks. Ella todavía estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico y ella solo había estado observando.

 

\- ¿Sinceramente? Creo que estoy demasiado cansado ahora mismo para otra cosa - respondió Harry con una media sonrisa -. Además, por la oportunidad de salvar aunque sea a uno de los que está aquí, me leería una biblioteca entera de estos malditos libros.

 

Hermione soltó un sollozo y le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

 

\- Hermione… Necesito respirar - dijo Harry medio ahogado.

 

La chica aflojó su agarre, pero no le soltó. Ron solo le cogía la rodilla con fuerza, como anclándole en el sitio por si desaparecía en cualquier momento. Y el pobre Neville solo seguía mirándole con los ojos como platos, casi sin parpadear.

 

\- No nos vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, Harry - pidió Ron por lo bajo, mirándole a los ojos en una súplica silenciosa. Nunca había estado tan aterrorizado. Bueno, desde el día anterior, cuando esperaba en el túnel que llevaba a la Cámara de los Secretos mientras apartaba rocas y rezaba para que tanto Harry como Ginny estuviesen bien. Pero antes de eso… No, espera, la vez anterior había sido el año anterior cuando Harry había estado inconsciente en la enfermería durante tres días. La verdad era que Harry les estaba dando muchos sustos de esos desde que le habían conocido.

 

\- Lo siento, Ron - respondió Harry en el mismo tono. Sabía que no podía prometerle una cosa así.

 

Ron solo le envió una media sonrisa, entendiendo lo que quería decir, y le dio un último apretón en la rodilla antes de volver a su sitio al otro lado de Hermione. La chica ya había soltado el cuello de Harry, pero seguía cogiéndole la mano con fuerza y no dejaba de mirarle de reojo.

 

\- ¿Puedes seguir, Luna? - pidió Harry, mandándole una sonrisa a la chica. Ella solo se la devolvió débilmente y asintió.

 

**Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

**—¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

**—Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

 

Las miradas se dirigieron inconscientemente a la frente de Harry, donde, efectivamente, destacaba la cicatriz más que de costumbre. El chico se aplastó el pelo contra la frente, incómodo. Si ya le gustaba poco que la gente se quedase mirando su cicatriz cuando estaba normal…

**—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—.**

 

\- Hasta te conocen los centauros - dijo Fred tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

 

\- Parece que no solo eres famoso entre las serpientes, pequeño Harry - dijo George con una sonrisa algo forzada, recordando el descanso de por la mañana.

 

\- Por desgracia - replicó Harry, mandándoles una sonrisa agradecida.

 

**Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti.**

 

\- ¿Por qué en especial para ti? - preguntó Remus confundido, frunciendo el ceño -. No digo que te quiera en ese bosque, porque me gustaría que no hubieses entrado en primer lugar, pero no veo por qué para ti es más peligroso que para los demás alumnos.

 

\- No lo sé. No me lo explicó - contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- A lo mejor por la figura esa - sugirió Alicia -. A los demás no nos afectaría así porque no tenemos… bueno, no tenemos tu cicatriz - terminó algo incómoda.

 

\- Mejor. No queréis tenerla - aseguró Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó la cicatriz, tratando de deshacerse del dolor residual que quedaba.

 

\- No. Para nada - asintió Alicia de acuerdo, mirándole con compasión.

 

\- Bueno, espero que no te vuelvas a encontrar con esa figura - dijo Oliver muy serio. Hacía un rato, al verle doblado de dolor, habría prometido no volver a jugar al quidditch si eso ayudaba a Harry de alguna forma, de lo preocupado que había estado por su buscador.

 

**¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

 

Se quedaron boquiabiertos.

 

\- ¿Te dejó montar en su lomo? - preguntó Dean perplejo.

 

\- Sí… - asintió Harry dubitativo. Sabía que no era normal por lo que habían dicho Ronan y Bane cuando se los encontraron más tarde, ¿pero de verdad sorprendía tanto también a los demás? -. Solo quería ayudarme a salir del bosque o encontrar a Hagrid. Lo que ocurriese antes.

 

\- Wow - dijo Seamus con los ojos como platos.

 

Tonks soltó un silbido impresionado.

 

\- Teníamos que haber incluido eso en la lista de imposibles - dijo con una media sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Lo habría completado y la idea cuando creamos esa lista era que no fuese capaz de completarla - dijo Charlie, mirándola confundido.

 

\- Pero es montar en el lomo de un centauro, Charlie. Para ellos tener a un humano sobre el lomo es una de las mayores vergüenzas que podrían pasar. Pocos de los que lo han intentado antes han vivido para contarlo, y esos han tenido que pasar una temporada en San Mungo de todas formas - replicó ella, mirando a Harry entre sorprendida y admirada -. Y aquí está Harry, a quien se lo ofrecen sin que él lo intente siquiera.

 

Miraron con curiosidad al chico, que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¿Qué tenía exactamente de especial? ¿Qué tenía que hacía que consiguiese tantas cosas increíbles?

 

\- Bueno, todavía le queda montar en dragón y eso sí que no ha habido nadie que lo haya intentado que haya sobrevivido - dijo Charlie como si nada, antes de que Luna volviese a leer.

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

**—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó Sirius, pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Lo único que falta ahora es que empiecen un conflicto entre centauros con Harry sentado en el lomo de uno de ellos.

 

\- No creo que llegue a eso, Canuto - le tranquilizó Remus -. Firenze parece querer proteger a Harry de verdad y no se meterá en una pelea con él ahí.

 

\- Eso espero - suspiró el animago cansado.

**—¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

 

\- Por favor - asintió la señora Weasley totalmente de acuerdo con él.

 

Tenía todavía lágrimas en los ojos y no apartaba la vista de Harry. Se moría de ganas de acercarse y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Quería llevárselo y esconderle del mundo para que no pudiesen hacerle más daño. Pero sabía que eso no era lo que Harry necesitaba. Sabía que a Harry no le gustaba que le mimasen ni nada de eso, que solo conseguía ponerle incómodo. Solo podía observar y estar atenta por si necesitaba algo.

 

\- Él va a estar bien, Molly - musitó Arthur abrazándola. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su esposa.

**—¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

 

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - preguntó Parvati confusa -. ¿Qué es lo que dicen los planetas aparte de lo de Marte?

 

\- Espero que no esté insinuando que Firenze no debería haber salvado a mi ahijado - gruñó Sirius cerrando los puños con rabia.

 

\- Creo que sí - dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido -. Ya sabemos que los centauros se dedican a observar lo que va a ocurrir, pero no intervienen en los acontecimientos. Ya ocurrió así en la última guerra.

 

\- ¿Es que pretendía que Harry se enfrentase él solo a la figura encapuchada? - preguntó Katie horrorizada -. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué o quién es!

 

\- Pero los centauros sí, y obviamente piensan que debía de haber sido la lucha de Harry - dijo Luna levantando la cabeza. No le caían demasiado bien esos centauros.

 

\- Harry no se va a enfrentar él solo a esa figura ni a ninguna otra cosa - gruñó Sirius casi como un desafío a que se atreviesen a contradecirle.

 

El trío de oro intercambió una mirada aprehensiva. Eso no era cierto. Por mucho que intentasen con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así, Harry al final casi siempre acababa solo contra lo que fuese que era el peligro.

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

**—Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

**—¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

 

\- ¡Harry ni siquiera quería estar ahí! - protestó Angelina, frustrada con la cabezonería de esos centauros.

 

\- No me puedo creer que esos dos se habrían quedado mirando cómo la figura mataba a Harry mientras ellos estaban a unos metros de distancia - dijo Ginny algo pálida. Estaba apoyada contra Fred, que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, y tenía la mano de George cogida con fuerza entre las suyas.

 

\- Por suerte Firenze es un tipo decente - suspiró Bill aliviado. Prefería no pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido así, o si Firenze no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

 

\- Creo que tengo que ir a encontrar a ese centauro y darle las gracias - dijo Sirius por lo bajo. Nunca iba a poder pagarle lo suficiente por haber salvado a su ahijado.

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

**—¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio un instante antes de estallar en vítores.

 

\- ¡Bien dicho, Firenze!

 

\- ¡Así se hace!

 

\- ¡Demuéstrales quién manda a ese par de idiotas!

 

\- No me puedo creer que un centauro haya dicho eso - dijo Charlie con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada de estupefacción.

 

\- Firenze siempre ha sido un poco especial dentro de la manada de centauros del bosque - dijo Hagrid orgulloso. Ese era el único centauro que daba una respuesta algo más directa, aunque fuese solo una vez cada mucho tiempo.

 

\- Y por supuesto que iba a ser ese el que iba a encontrar a Harry - dijo Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía contenta. La suerte de Harry era una locura.

 

\- Pero me sorprende que se esté enfrentando a su manada de esa forma por Harry - dijo Bill pensativo.

 

\- A mí no - negó la metamorfomaga con la cabeza, añadiendo por lo bajo mientras miraba al chico con cariño -. Yo ya he visto suficientes pruebas en lo que llevamos de libro para darme cuenta de que por Harry la gente hace cosas que normalmente no se atrevería a hacer. Es como si ese niño tuviese tanto valor dentro que rebosa y contagia a todos a su alrededor. Solo por eso, sé que Harry vale la pena.

 

Bill, Charlie y Tonks se le quedaron mirando mientras seguían escuchando la lectura. Un chico tan pequeño… Y estaba cambiando cosas muy grandes.

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

 

\- Sinceramente, yo tampoco - dijo Seamus, aliviado por no ser el único.

 

\- Con un poco de suerte, Firenze le explicará algunas cosas - dijo Remus esperanzado. Puede que hubiese entendido más cosas que lo que había entendido Harry aquel día, pero todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

 

¿Qué era esa figura encapuchada? ¿Por qué le había dolido la cicatriz a Harry? ¿Qué era lo que decían las estrellas exactamente?

**—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

**—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

 

\- No - negaron muchos con la cabeza, llenos de curiosidad. No era como si quisiesen usarla, porque la simple idea de hacerlo les revolvía el estómago por algún motivo que no conocían y había algo dentro de ellos que gritaba que no se atreviesen a tocarla. Pero justo por eso, querían saber qué era lo que hacía la sangre de unicornio para causar ese instinto en ellos.

**—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

 

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de Snape. Por lo menos el chico Potter no era _totalmente_ inútil y había aprendido algo en su clase. De ninguna manera permitiría él que utilizasen otra parte de un unicornio en sus clases, mucho menos sangre de unicornio. Él ya iba a ir al infierno por todo lo que había hecho como para añadir una atrocidad como esa a su lista. Ni hablar.

**—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

 

La curiosidad que habían estado sintiendo casi todos se transformó en náuseas.

 

\- Oh, Merlín, no quiero volver a ver siquiera sangre de unicornio - dijo Dean con los ojos como platos.

 

Seamus le miró con una expresión que habría sido de diversión si no hubiese estado él igual de perturbado que su mejor amigo.

 

\- Tú nunca has visto sangre de unicornio, Dean - le dijo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

 

\- Y tampoco quiero - replicó él firmemente -. Hay que estar enfermo para hacer una cosa así.

 

\- No entiendo quién sería capaz - dijo Ginny tristemente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

 

\- No te preocupes, Ginny - dijo Fred suavemente.

 

\- No se va a acercar a ti - prometió George mirándola con cariño.

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

**—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

 

\- Bien dicho, Harry - murmuró Sirius mirando a su ahijado lleno de orgullo. ¿Era posible sentir tanto orgullo y cariño por otra persona que acabe hinchándose y salir volando hasta el techo? Si era así, Sirius tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de alcanzar ese límite.

 

\- James y Lily estaría orgullosos de él, ¿no crees, Canuto? - preguntó Remus en voz baja, a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en Harry.

 

\- Más que nada en el mundo - asintió de acuerdo, sonriendo suavemente -. Se ha convertido en un niño extraordinario, Lunático, a pesar de los animales que lo criaron.

**—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, no se referirá a la... - dijo Angelina palideciendo. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Hogwarts estaba lleno de secretos. No tenía por qué ser lo que creía que era, ¿verdad?

 

¿Verdad?

**—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

 

Pero por supuesto que lo era.

 

\- ¿Alguien va a por la Piedra Filosofal? - preguntó Alicia con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Bueno, ya sabíamos que alguien quería robarla - señaló Fred.

 

\- Ya lo habían intentado antes - le recordó George.

 

\- ¡Pero no sabíamos que era alguien capaz de matar un unicornio! - exclamó la cazadora -. Si se atreve a eso, no se va a parar ante nada hasta tener la Piedra. Y todos sabemos que esos tres no van a cruzarse de brazos y apartarse de su camino - terminó señalando al trío de oro.

 

\- Y además es alguien que ha sido capaz de entrar y salir de Gringotts sin que le pillaran - dijo Tonks abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de todo. El ladrón y el asesino de unicornios. Los dos eran la misma persona. Eso solo hacía que todo fuese mucho peor -. Pero, ¿quién es?

 

\- Ni idea. No sé quién podría ser - dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tratando de pensar en todas las personas que estaban vivas el año anterior que podrían haberlo hecho, pero no se le ocurría nadie.

 

\- Seguid leyendo y dejad de decir tonterías - bramó Moody, perdiendo la paciencia -. Potter ya nos dijo hace varios capítulos que ellos tres averiguaron quién fue el que entró en Gringotts. ¿Queréis saberlo? ¡Seguid leyendo!

 

Miraron sorprendidos al trío de oro en el sofá. Era cierto que habían dicho que ellos lo sabían. ¿A qué estaban esperando para seguir leyendo?

**—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

 

A Remus se le quedó la boca seca. No... No podía ser cierto. Solo estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

 

Todos jadearon.  Remus no había sido el único en verlo venir, pero ninguno había querido creerlo.

 

\- Estás de broma, ¿no? - demandó Bill apretando los puños.

 

\- No estarás diciendo que es figura era Quien-tú-sabes, ¿verdad? - dijo Charlie pálido.

 

Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros muy serio. No podía decir que no lo fuese.

 

Bill y Charlie maldijeron y era una señal de lo seria que era la situación cuando su madre no se molestó en regañarles siquiera.

 

\- ¿Te encontraste con Quien-tú-sabes en el bosque? - dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz. Ella creía que la única vez que eso había pasado, aparte de la noche en que mató a sus padres y le dio esa cicatriz, había sido el día anterior en la Cámara de los Secretos cuando fue a rescatarla. Parecía que no. Era como si estuviesen destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez.

 

\- Y gracias a Merlín que sobreviviste - suspiró Remus, sintiendo un alivio enorme -. Pocos pueden decir que le hayan visto dos veces, mejor dicho, que ese monstruo haya tenido intención de matarles dos veces y hayan vivido para contarlo.

 

\- ¿Pocos? A mí solo se me ocurre Dumbledore, aparte de Harry - dijo Tonks.

 

\- Creo que voy a tener que construirle una estatua o algo a ese Firenze para darle las gracias - dijo Sirius, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- Estoy bien - dijo Harry. Parecía que eso se les había olvidado a todos -. Fue más el susto que otra cosa.

 

\- ¿Susto? Harry, un susto es lo que le das a tu amigo con una broma de Halloween - dijo George con una risa ahogada.

 

\- Esto no ha sido un susto. Ha sido terrorífico. Voy a tener pesadillas con ello y no he estado presente - dijo Fred, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

**—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

**—¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

 

\- No tienes idea del miedo que pasamos al ver aparecer a Malfoy y a Fang sin ti - musitó Hermione, apoyándose contra el brazo de Harry.

 

\- Malfoy llegó gritando algo sobre una figura que bebía sangre y un unicornio muerto - dijo Neville reprimiendo un escalofrío. Le había invadido una oleada de culpa en aquel momento al oírle decir esas cosas. Lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en que, si Malfoy no le hubiese asustado antes, Harry no habría tenido que ir con él y no le habría pasado lo que fuese que le había pasado que el Slytherin había estado tratando de explicar sin éxito.

 

\- Y tenías que haberle visto. Totalmente en pánico - dijo Hermione -. Pensamos...

 

No terminó la frase, prefiriendo enterrar la cara en el brazo de Harry, pero no hacía falta. Los cuatro del sofá sabían que habían esperado encontrarle... bueno, muerto, dicho en pocas palabras.

 

\- Estoy bien, Hermione - murmuró Harry, preocupado por su hermana.

 

\- Podías no haberlo estado, Harry - replicó ella, levantando la cabeza.

 

\- Y no sé qué habríamos hecho nosotros entonces - dijo Ron por lo bajo, mirando fijamente a Harry. Merlín, había tenido demasiados roces con la muerte en esos dos años. ¿Y si la próxima vez era cuando se acababa su suerte?

 

Harry le devolvió la mirada, tragando para tratar de deshacerse del nudo de la garganta. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, porque él tampoco sabía lo que haría si perdía a cualquiera de los dos. Neville también era su amigo, claro, pero Ron y Hermione... eran especiales. No tenía la misma relación con nadie más y no los sustituiría por nada ni nadie en el mundo.

**—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

**—Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

 

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que le dejase montar sobre su lomo - musitó Tonks estupefacta.

 

\- De todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que hemos descubierto, ¿eso es lo que más te sorprende? - preguntó Charlie alzando las cejas.

 

\- ¿Qué? Mejor pensar en eso que en todo lo demás - se defendió la metamorfomaga.

 

\- A veces no te entiendo - dijo el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza. Ese era el motivo por el que no tenía novia.

**—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Sirius agarrando con fuerza los reposabrazos del asiento.

 

\- Creo... Creo que hay algo en los planetas sobre Harry - dijo Remus tragando saliva.

 

\- No parece que sea nada bueno - se atrevió a decir Parvati nerviosa. Parecía que era lo que todos estaban pensando.

 

\- No creo que lo sea. Marte está brillando, ¿lo recordáis? - suspiró Luna, dejando caer un poco la cabeza. Leer este capítulo le estaba pasando factura a la pobre chica y empezaba a notarse.

 

\- Luna, ¿quieres que termine de leer yo por ti? - se ofreció Harry de inmediato, alargando el brazo para coger el libro. Miraba a su nueva amiga con preocupación.

 

\- No, tú eres el que menos se merece leer estos libros que te hacen daño, Harry - dijo Luna, sacudiendo la cabeza con determinación. No le estaba gustando nada este capítulo, pero no iba a hacer que leyese Harry -. Además, ya no queda mucho para que terminemos el capítulo.

 

\- ¿Estás segura? - insistió Harry, mirándola con ojo crítico. Luna debería tener siempre esa apariencia soñadora y despistada, no esa mirada de cansancio ni esa postura con los hombros caídos que presentaba en ese momento.

 

La Ravenclaw asintió decidida.

 

\- Solo espero que Firenze tenga razón y hayan leído mal los planetas sobre ti, Harry - murmuró mirándole a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto al primer amigo que había hecho?

 

\- Yo también, Luna - suspiró él.

 

Todos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas. El destino de cualquiera no estaba escrito en las estrellas. Había que traer cambios muy grandes para que afectase a los planetas y los centauros hablasen de ello. ¿Que encima uno de los centauros le estuviese deseando suerte contra su propio destino? No, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Harry.

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

 

El propio Harry en el Gran Comedor estaba temblando como decía en el libro, incapaz de parar por mucho que se repitiese a sí mismo que estaba bien y a salvo y que no le pasaba nada y no tenía ningún motivo para estar así.

 

Hermione, dándose cuenta de inmediato, le abrazó con fuerza. Odiaba la situación en la que estaban, odiaba los libros, odiaba que no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo y odiaba que fuese de nuevo Harry el que tuviese que pasar por ello. Daría cualquier cosa para librarle de ello.

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran.**

 

Remus sonrió para sí mismo. Él había estado en el lugar de Ron muchas veces, esperando a que volviesen James y Sirius de algún castigo.

 

\- No sé por qué sonríes, si la mitad de las veces estabas castigado con nosotros - le picó Sirius, adivinando lo que pensaba. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, decidido a tomarse las cosas con humor mientras pudiese.

 

\- No exageres. Tuvisteis más del doble de castigos que yo para cuando terminamos Hogwarts - replicó Remus devolviendo la sonrisa.

 

\- Cornamenta más que yo. Se ganó muchos castigos intentando llamar la atención de la pelirroja o defendiéndola de algún idiota - rio el animago al recordarlo. Su mejor amigo había hecho auténticas locuras por Lily.

 

**Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

**Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

**—Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

 

Sirius perdió la sonrisa de inmediato y dirigió una mirada asesina en dirección al profesor de Pociones.

 

\- Sirius - le llamó la atención Harry antes de que pudiese abrir la boca -, lo prometiste. Nada de acusar hasta terminar el libro.

 

\- Vale - resopló Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Es como Lily - rio Remus -. Ella también te obligaba a comportarte con una sola mirada. Eras casi peor que James.

 

\- Nadie es peor de lo que lo era James con Lily - negó Sirius con la cabeza -. Se las habría apañado para traerle la luna si ella se lo hubiese pedido.

 

Harry les miraba entusiasmado, escuchando con toda su atención. No podía esperar a que tuviesen un rato para que Sirius le contase cosas sobre sus padres. Y a Neville sobre los suyos, claro.

**—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

 

\- Ron... - suspiró Harry, girándose para mirarlo.

 

\- No insistas, Harry. Yo he crecido temiendo ese nombre - negó Ron testarudamente.

 

\- Algún día conseguiré que lo digas - aseguró Harry decidido.

 

\- Algún día conseguiré que dejes de decirlo - rebatió el pelirrojo, decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer.

 

\- Chicos, dejad que Luna diga leyendo - intervino Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Eran estas pequeñas cosas las que le permitían saber que iban a estar los tres bien al final, pasase lo que pasase.

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

 

\- Nunca lo hace - resopló Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Tú a mí tampoco - replicó Harry, incapaz de no sonreír.

 

\- Chicos - repitió Hermione.

 

\- Lo siento - dijeron los dos a la vez, devolviendo su atención a Luna.

**—Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

 

\- ¡No digas eso! - gritaron muchos.

 

\- Pero si es cierto. Vosotros mismos lo habéis dicho antes, que Bane pensaba eso - dijo Harry confundido.

 

\- Pero es mucho peor oírtelo decir a ti cuando estás hablando de que es a ti a quien tenía que haber dejado que matara - replicó Angelina, mirándole con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Lo siento? - respondió Harry dubitativo. No sabía qué querían que dijera. ¿Por qué todos podían hablar sobre ello menos él? ¿No era peor que comentasen su muerte delante de él sin dejarle abrir la boca? Tampoco era como si supiesen cómo iba a ocurrir o qué decían exactamente las estrellas sobre eso...

 

\- Harry... - suspiró Angelina, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella tampoco le veía el sentido, pero sabía que le ponía los pelos de punta oírle hablar así sobre la posibilidad de que le matasen, sobre lo cerca que había estado de que ocurriese.

**—¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

 

\- ¿Eso es lo que más te molesta? - preguntó Seamus alzando una ceja.

 

\- Me da escalofríos, ¿de acuerdo? - replicó Ron a la defensiva, mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

 

\- ¿Más que el oír que tenían que haber dejado que mataran a Harry? - dijo Dean escéptico.

 

\- No... No bromees sobre eso - advirtió el pelirrojo muy serio, señalándole con el dedo -. No toques ese tema.

 

\- Ron... - suspiró Harry, mirándole tristemente.

 

\- No, Harry. No es una posibilidad - interrumpió el pelirrojo, mirándole con una mezcla de seriedad y súplica por que no siguiese con eso -. Nunca te digo nada cada vez que haces un comentario sobre ello porque prefiero no pensar en que mi hermano es el objetivo número uno de un asesino que nos han confirmado que va a volver a por él en el futuro y de los locos de sus seguidores. No quiero pensar que hay una posibilidad de que las cosas acaben así.

 

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada en la que se dijeron mil cosas, una mirada que les volvió a asegurar con la misma certeza con la que sabían que eran magos que eran hermanos en ese momento y para siempre.

 

No podían prometer que iba a salir todo bien, no podían prometer que fuesen a sobrevivir todos, mucho menos que iban a salir todos ilesos. Sería mentira porque, a pesar de tener doce años (trece, en el caso de Ron), sabían que no podían prometer eso con una guerra cerniéndose sobre ellos.

 

Lo que sí que podían prometer era que lo iban a intentar. Podían prometer no abandonarse en esta guerra, y estos libros solo les estaban ayudando a estar más decididos que nunca a cumplir esas promesas.

**—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

 

\- Bane estará contento - repitió Fred sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

 

\- Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir al enterarse que Quien-tú-sabes quiere matarle - dijo George pasmado. Al final Ron iba a tener razón y era mejor simplemente no pensar en esa posibilidad.

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de eso? - preguntó la señora Weasley, tapándose la boca con un sollozo.

 

\- Por lo que ha dicho Moody antes. Pretender que vivo en un mundo a salvo no va a ayudarme en nada. Negar el peligro que tenemos delante de nuestras narices solo va a conseguir que se pierdan más vidas, la mía y la de mis amigos - explicó Harry, lanzándole una mirada fugaz al auror -. No digo que quiera que se cumpla esa posibilidad, señora Weasley, pero no quiero ignorar que existe.

 

La señora Weasley soltó otro sollozo, odiando que tuviese razón. ¡Era solo un niño! ¡Todos ellos eran niños! ¡No tendrían que estar metidos en esto! Y, aun así, la otra opción era mucho peor.

 

Moody solo seguía mirando a Harry. Apenas había apartado la vista en todo el capítulo, y tenía que decir que estaba impresionado con el chico. Sí, era horrible que tuviese que renunciar a ser un niño, pero, siendo sinceros, Harry había dejado de ser un niño hacía años. Había crecido hacía tiempo y se había convertido en una persona admirable, alguien junto a quien no le importaría pelear en un par de años y a quién odiaría enfrentarse. Con los instintos que tenía ese chico y ese espíritu inquebrantable, tenía todo lo necesario para ser un auror excelente, de los mejores que había visto. Y, si le juntaba el inmenso valor que tenía y la cabeza fría que mantenía al solucionar los problemas y en los enfrentamientos, no le extrañaría que llegase a ser el mejor de todos. Sería un orgullo poder entrenarle.

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

 

Hermione apretó los labios. ¿Asustada? Más bien había estado petrificada al oír con qué poca importancia hablaba Harry de la posibilidad de que le matasen. Era de las cosas que más le aterraban, y más todavía que fuese algo que no podía evitar con total seguridad.

**—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará.**

 

Todos se relajaron ligeramente. Eso era cierto, no se podía negar.

 

Era un secreto dicho a voces que Quien-tú-sabes temía a Dumbledore y por eso no se había atrevido a atacar Hogwarts durante la última guerra, ni siquiera cuando más poder tuvo y más miedo infundió en los corazones de todos. Dumbledore había permanecido como un pilar de seguridad que mantenía a Quien-tú-sabes a raya (Bueno, todo lo a raya que se le podía mantener), y era un alivio saber que seguía siéndolo.

 

De lo que pocos se estaban dando cuenta era de que se estaba formando otro pilar de seguridad, otro faro hacia el cual se estaban sintiendo atraídos aquellos que querían estar a salvo. Era un faro pequeño, parecía poca cosa a simple vista, con sus rodillas huesudas y sus gafas redondas, pero prometía brillar con más intensidad que muchos antes. En un par de años, este sería el faro al que se girarían todos, pero, por el momento, todavía le quedaba plantar un poco más profundo sus raíces y estar seguro de lo que quería y en quién se quería convertir.

 

**De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

 

Todos rieron disimuladamente, mientras la profesora sonreía divertida. No era ningún secreto que no sentía aprecio alguno por esa rama de la magia y tenía poca paciencia con aquellos que decían practicarla.

 

\- Puede que sea inexacta - dijo Luna atrayendo la atención de todos -, pero la adivinación de los centauros es muy distinta a la de los magos y brujas. Llevan siglos perfeccionando sus técnicas y no suelen equivocarse. No la utilizan para las tonterías de algunos magos, como qué tal les va a salir un examen o si va a llover al día siguiente.

 

Más de uno se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. ¿Tanto se notaba que se habían apuntado a esa asignatura porque era fácil y para ver si por casualidad aprendían a ver de antemano las preguntas de los exámenes de las otras asignaturas?

 

\- Los centauros utilizan la adivinación para ver los grandes acontecimientos que van a cambiar la historia. Han dicho que va a haber una guerra porque Marte está brillando, y eso lo sabemos por la carta - explicó la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía ofensivo hacia los centauros que comparasen el arte que ellos habían tardado tanto tiempo en crear con las tonterías que hacían algunos de los magos -. Y han dicho que Harry tiene un papel lo suficientemente central para que aparezca su destino escrito en las estrellas.

 

\- Eso no es de mucho apoyo - le recriminó Ron mirándola mal.

 

\- No, pero tiene razón - dijo Harry, compartiendo una media sonrisa con Luna.

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.**

 

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué más puede pasar? - preguntó Katie dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento.

 

\- No he sido yo quien se ha pasado la noche en vela discutiendo los planes de Quien-tú-sabes y estoy agotada - se quejó Alicia.

 

\- No sé por qué pensé ayer por la noche que me gustaría saber por lo que habían pasado Harry, Ron y Hermione - suspiró Seamus.

 

\- No sé por qué hubo momentos en los que tuve envidia que siempre fuesen ellos tres los héroes - le corrigió Dean pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Ahora estoy más que contento con cederles el puesto y ser simplemente una ayuda si la necesitan. ¿Me hace eso una mala persona? - preguntó algo culpable.

 

\- No, Dean. Solo te hace una persona normal - suspiró Oliver -. Ninguno de nosotros querría estar ahora mismo en su lugar, ya no. Y en el que menos, en el lugar de Harry. No me gustaría tener esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. A mí que la de ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch y preparar todos los entrenamientos me parecía importante… Esto pone las cosas en perspectiva.

**Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota:**

**_Por las dudas_**.

 

\- ¡Te han devuelto la capa! - exclamó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Así que quien sea que te la dio en Navidad es probablemente la misma persona que te la ha devuelto ahora. ¡Tiene que seguir en Hogwarts! - dijo Remus, decidido a centrarse en este misterio antes que en el del ladrón / asesino de unicornios.

 

\- ¿”Por las dudas”? - repitió Tonks confundida -. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

 

\- Ni idea - sacudió la cabeza Bill -, pero me alegro de que la haya recuperado. Era importante para él.

 

\- Ya hemos terminado el capítulo - anunció de pronto Luna. Cerró el libro, aliviada. Volver a leer un capítulo no estaba en su lista de cosas que hacer en un futuro próximo.

 

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Leemos el siguiente? - preguntó Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo.

 

\- No - dijo Ron firmemente, antes de que alguien más pudiese contestar -. Necesitamos un descanso. _Tú_ necesitas un descanso - terminó, señalándole con el dedo.

 

\- Puede - admitió Harry dubitativo, pero el simple hecho de que admitiese eso les confirmó a todos que el pobre chico necesitaba un descanso desesperadamente.

 

\- ¿No habíamos dicho que íbamos a cenar ya? Puede que sea un poco pronto, pero no es para tanto - propuso Molly, buscando rápidamente una excusa para detener la lectura un rato.

 

\- Creo que todos necesitamos despejarnos la mente un rato, y es cierto que habíamos dicho que íbamos a cenar - dijo el director con una amable sonrisa. Se puso de pie con las manos en alto -. Si podéis poneros en pie, por favor.

 

Todos obedecieron al instante. Se habían olvidado del hambre que tenían hasta que la señora Weasley había mencionado la cena. ¡Parecía que la comida había sido hacía siglos!

 

Pronto, las cinco mesas habituales volvían a ocupar su sitio en el Gran Comedor y todos se apretujaban en los bancos y trataban de alcanzar sus platos favoritos. La cena no tenía el mismo ambiente que había tenido la comida. Estaban todos más tensos y cansados, más preocupados por lo que iba a ocurrir ahora que estaban a punto de terminar el libro.

 

Harry había vuelto a acabar sentado entre Ron y Hermione, que le miraban de reojo cuando creían que no se daba cuenta. Normalmente le habría molestado, pero estaba demasiado cansado, había sido un día demasiado largo (y no había terminado todavía) y habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas extrañas para que le importase tanto como de costumbre. Estaba llegando al punto de la noche anterior, en el que lo único que quería era dormir y, como le dejasen cinco minutos en silencio y con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá o sobre una mesa, se iba a quedar dormido.

 

\- Harry - le llamó Sirius tentativamente. No sabía si quería oír la respuesta a lo que le iba a preguntar, pero necesitaba saber si tenía que prepararse o no para lo que quedaba -, lo que queda de libro… ¿Es mejor o peor que lo que hemos leído hasta ahora?

 

Las conversaciones se detuvieron a su alrededor, todos esperando con aprehensión la respuesta mientras contenían la respiración.

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron llenos de incertidumbre. ¿Mentían y les dejaban disfrutar de la cena aunque luego fuese peor para ellos? ¿O mejor les decían la verdad y les dejaban prepararse mentalmente durante la cena para que no entrasen en pánico después? O mejor…

 

\- ¿Podemos no hablar del libro ahora, por favor, Sirius? - pidió Harry suplicante, queriendo evitar la pregunta.

 

\- Creo que esa es toda la respuesta que necesitaba - suspiró Sirius resignado. No podía imaginarse qué podía ser peor que encontrarse con Quien-tú-sabes bebiendo sangre de unicornio a media noche en algún sitio del bosque prohibido, pero, en fin, tampoco se había imaginado que eso era posible.

 

Estuvieron casi una hora cenando y para entonces las conversaciones se habían animado y habían conseguido olvidarse un poco del último drama que habían leído. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y esa cena no era ninguna excepción.

 

Al final, Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie y todos se callaron casi al instante.

 

\- Señores y señoritas, creo que es hora de que leamos el siguiente capítulo - dijo casi a regañadientes. Sabía que no le apetecía mucho a ninguno, pero era mejor olvidarse de esa historia por hoy antes de dejar que estuviesen toda la noche pensando en lo que podía pasar y no descansasen nada.

 

Tomándose todo el tiempo posible sin parecer que estaban ignorando una orden de su director, los alumnos se pusieron de pie y se apartaron de los bancos para dejar que fuesen sustituidos de nuevo por los sillones y sofás de antes.

 

Esta vez, Harry estaba sentado entre Ron y Hermione, que estaban decididos a no perderle de vista porque sabían lo que venía. Neville estaba compartiendo un pequeño sofá con Luna y Ginny había ido a refugiarse con sus dos hermanos mayores en cuanto había empezado la cena, así que ahora estaba sentada entre ambos. Tonks se había movido para sentarse en un sofá al lado de Sirius (¿qué? Había echado de menos a su tío favorito esos últimos casi doce años, ¿vale?), que tenía a Remus a su otro lado.

 

Los gemelos se habían apretado en un sofá para caber con Angelina y Alicia, de forma que las dos chicas quedaron sentadas entre ambos. Y la tercera cazadora de Gryffindor estaba sentada en un sillón justo a la derecha de ese sofá, con el capitán del equipo a su derecha, y parecía estar muy contenta con eso. Dean y Seamus también estaban sentados en sillones adyacentes y Parvati y Lavander estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en un sofá. Y, por último, los señores Weasley también habían elegido un pequeño sofá donde cabían ambos.

 

\- Bien, ahora que por fin estamos todos sentados - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Había estado los últimos cinco minutos observando con un brillo de diversión en los ojos cómo sus alumnos corrían a organizar los sitios para estar al lado de sus amigos durante lo que quedaba de libro -, solo nos queda elegir quién va a leer.

 

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de lectura, nadie se atrevió a ofrecerse voluntario. ¿Cómo iban a atreverse, después del último capítulo? Cada vez que se paraban a pensarlo, solo podían recordar a la pobre Luna que intentaba leer lo más rápido posible sin trabarse mientras Harry temblaba de dolor y se quedaba pálido como la cera. Ni siquiera aquellos a los que no les caía especialmente bien Potter (cof cof Malfoy cof cof Snape cof cof) querían hacerle sufrir de esa forma.

 

Vale, sí no sería culpa del que estuviese leyendo, pero a ver quién era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de eso cuando tenías lo que le estaba haciendo daño de esa manera entre las manos. Era sádico y enfermo y les dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca solo de pensarlo.

 

Harry suspiró resignado y fue a ofrecerse voluntario, pero Ron le tapó la boca con la mano y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas antes de que pudiese hacer un sonido.

 

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que viene ahora? ¡No puedes leer tú! - siseó Ron, echando chispas por los ojos. De verdad, un cero en instinto de auto supervivencia para su hermano.

 

\- Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo y nadie tiene ganas - replicó Harry, apartándole la mano.

 

\- ¡Pero tú no! - dijo por lo bajo Hermione, llamando su atención con un tirón de la manga -. Por una vez, deja que se ocupe otro de eso.

 

\- Pero…

 

Antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo, una voz interrumpió su conversación en susurros.

 

\- Creo que hay una forma de que ninguno tengamos que leer, Albus - habló el diminuto profesor Flitwick, que no llegaba al suelo con sus pies -. Es obvio que ninguno de nosotros quiere ser el que está leyendo este libro.

 

Los ojos del pequeño profesor se desviaron durante un instante hacia Harry, igual que estaban haciendo los pensamientos de todos. No había falta ser el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw para adivinar eso ni la razón de ello.

 

\- Adelante, Filius - dijo Dumbledore, entregándole el libro que había convocado con un hechizo desde las manos de Luna.

 

\- Es un hechizo que he utilizado alguna vez en el pasado, muy útil para cuando quieres hacer otra cosa mientras lees un libro - explicó Flitwick antes de sacar su varita. La agitó durante unos segundos por encima del libro mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

 

Durante un momento no ocurrió nada y algunos alumnos de poca fe pensaron que había fallado el hechizo. Como si el profesor de Encantamientos fuese a fallar un hechizo tan simple…

 

De pronto, se elevó el libro en el aire hasta quedar suspendido al frente del comedor, en medio del semicírculo que formaban los sillones de los profesores, el ministro y los dos aurores. Vieron cómo se abría por lo que suponían que era la página correcta y se quedaba ahí, como esperando una orden.

 

\- Ahora el libro leerá por nosotros - dijo Flitwick alegremente -. Solo tenemos que escuchar y ninguno de nosotros tiene que pasar el mal trago de estar leyendo.

 

\- ¿Y no podías haber hecho esto antes? - preguntó McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- No se me había ocurrido - admitió él -. Hace varios años que no lo utilizo.

 

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes que vamos a oír todos? - preguntó la profesora Sprout.

 

\- Es parte del hechizo. Todos los de la sala oiremos perfectamente - aseguró, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

 

\- ¿Y todo lo que comentamos? Porque me da la sensación de que pasamos más tiempo comentando que leyendo - dijo Snape aburrido. Fulminó con la mirada a todos los alumnos. Con todos los estúpidos comentarios de esos mocosos no iban a terminar en la vida de leer los siete libros.

 

\- El hechizo lo sabe. Igual que la persona que lee se para cuando alguien interrumpe para comentar, el hechizo se detiene de la misma manera.

 

\- Estupendo - resopló por lo bajo el profesor de Pociones. Ahí se acababan sus esperanzas de que pudiesen leer más rápido y terminar antes con todo ese asunto.

 

\- Bueno, esto nos soluciona el problema - dijo Dumbledore, dando una fuerte palmada y enviando una sonrisa a sus alumnos -. Si eres tan amable, Filius - añadió mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

 

El profesor de Encantamientos sacudió la varita en dirección al libro y se prepararon todos para escuchar.


	21. A través de la trampilla

¡Hola a todos!

 

Sé que es una sorpresa después de un año y sé que muchos creían que había abandonado la historia. Quiero disculparme y dar las gracias a todos los que se han preocupado por mí y han preguntado si me había pasado algo. No era mi intención y no creí que fuese a preocupar a tanta gente, pero que sepáis que me han encantado vuestros mensajes. Aunque no me ha gustado preocuparos ☹. Eso no. ¡Lo siento muchísimo por eso!

 

Por otra parte, creo que os debo una explicación sobre de dónde ha venido ese parón. Bueno, no se puede decir que tuviese un bloqueo de escritor. Más bien lo contrario. Tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza, pero no todas eran de esta historia. Muchas no eran ni siquiera de nada relacionado con Harry Potter. Y cada vez que me ponía a escribir esta historia… Digamos que los personajes que se me venían a la cabeza no eran los creados por J. K. Rowling, sino por otros escritores y directores de películas también fantásticos. Así que un día me puse a escribir sobre una de esas ideas que tenía circulando por la cabeza y la cosa se descontroló.

 

Se descontroló mucho.

 

Ahora tengo más de media docena de historias a medias con varios capítulos cada una, algunas con más de una decena de capítulos. Y todavía no he publicado ninguna. Creo que acabaré el primer libro de Harry Potter y empezaré el segundo antes de plantearme publicar otra.

 

Y de pronto ayer pensé, “ahora que más o menos estoy empezando las vacaciones y me he organizado todas las ideas que tengo para historias en la cabeza, creo que es hora de continuar con la que tengo a medio publicar”. Y ayer terminé de escribir el capítulo. Creo que estuve como quince horas escribiendo casi sin parar. Así que hoy ya tenéis publicado el capítulo. Por fin.

 

Lo siento muchísimo por la espera. De verdad que no era mi intención el año pasado y ahora que ya me manejo con eso de escribir varias historias al mismo tiempo, no volverá a ocurrir. Nunca. Jamás. Prometido.

 

¡El próximo capítulo lo publicaré en un par de semanas o así! ¡Espero que este os guste! ¡Besos!

 

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 

_\- Ahora el libro leerá por nosotros - dijo Flitwick alegremente -. Solo tenemos que escuchar y ninguno de nosotros tiene que pasar el mal trago de estar leyendo._

_\- ¿Y no podías haber hecho esto antes? - preguntó McGonagall con el ceño fruncido._

_\- No se me había ocurrido - admitió él -. Hace varios años que no lo utilizo._

_\- ¿Pero cómo sabes que vamos a oír todos? - preguntó la profesora Sprout._

_\- Es parte del hechizo. Todos los de la sala oiremos perfectamente - aseguró, quitándole importancia con un gesto._

_\- ¿Y todo lo que comentamos? Porque me da la sensación de que pasamos más tiempo comentando que leyendo - dijo Snape aburrido. Fulminó con la mirada a todos los alumnos. Con todos los estúpidos comentarios de esos mocosos no iban a terminar en la vida de leer los siete libros._

_\- El hechizo lo sabe. Igual que la persona que lee se para cuando alguien interrumpe para comentar, el hechizo se detiene de la misma manera._

_\- Estupendo - resopló por lo bajo el profesor de Pociones. Ahí se acababan sus esperanzas de que pudiesen leer más rápido y terminar antes con todo ese asunto._

_\- Bueno, esto nos soluciona el problema - dijo Dumbledore, dando una fuerte palmada y enviando una sonrisa a sus alumnos -. Si eres tan amable, Filius - añadió mientras se acomodaba en su sillón._

_El profesor de Encantamientos sacudió la varita en dirección al libro y se prepararon todos para escuchar._

 

**A través de la trampilla**

 

Todos se congelaron en el sitio al oír el título del capítulo. El ambiente relajado que se había creado en la cena se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando a su paso la tensión que habían estado tratando de olvidar.

 

\- Oh, Merlín, aquí vamos otra vez - gimió Katie dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- ¿Qué trampilla? - preguntó Sirius con la voz ahogada.

 

\- Sirius… - suspiró Remus, mirándole con una expresión cansada.

 

\- Porque obviamente no puede ser la trampilla que creo que es. Tiene que haber otra trampilla en algún sitio de Hogwarts que no hemos descubierto - siguió diciendo el animago como si no le hubiese oído -. Porque obviamente mi ahijado y sus amigos no son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para acercarse a la trampilla que está custodiando un perro de tres cabezas.

 

Un único vistazo a los rostros del trío de oro del sofá y esa posibilidad se desvaneció como si no hubiese existido.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo pudisteis volver a esa trampilla?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué se os metió en la cabeza para que quisieseis atravesarla?! - chilló la señora Weasley. Era mucho más fácil canalizar todo el miedo que sentía en un arrebato de enfado que dejarse llevar por el pánico.

 

\- Mamá… - empezó Ron titubeante. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más.

 

\- ¡Nada de mamá! - le interrumpió su madre -. ¡Estás castigado, Ronald Weasley! ¡Te vas a pasar todo el verano castigado!

 

\- Pero, mamá… - protestó él indignado.

 

\- ¡Te he dicho que nada de peros! - replicó ella.

 

\- Molly, querida, tal vez deberías explicar a ver qué ocurrió exactamente antes de decidir castigarle, ¿no crees? - intervino Arthur suavemente, abrazando a su esposa.

 

Molly resopló, poco decidida a cambiar de opinión. Aunque fuese solo por todos los sustos que le estaban dando, merecía pasarse una temporada desgnomizando el jardín.

 

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.**

 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuvisteis escuchando detrás de la puerta o qué? - preguntó Tonks medio en broma.

 

No obstante, se quedó boquiabierta al ver a los tres sonrojarse y bajar la vista al regazo.

 

\- ¿Estuvisteis escuchando detrás de la puerta? - repitió incrédula.

 

\- Yo eso lo llamaría acoso, de no ser porque es un perro gigante de tres cabezas - murmuró Charlie por lo bajo.

 

\- ¿Qué? Solo queríamos asegurarnos que Snape no le había hecho nada a Fluffy para evitarle y pasar a través de la trampilla - se defendió Ron con las orejas rojas.

 

Todos les miraron incrédulos. Mira que llegar a esos extremos… El único que no les miraba así era Hagrid, que tenía los ojos llenos de gratitud y cariño hacia esos tres. Mmm… Habían conocido a Aragog hacía un par de meses, si Harry y Ron le habían hecho caso (y, conociéndoles, seguro que así había sido), pero probablemente no habían tenido tiempo de charlar y conocerse. A lo mejor debería llevarles de vuelta para presentarles propiamente. Seguro que a los tres les encantaba la idea y se iban a llevar estupendamente con Aragog y su familia.

**Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.**

**También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio.**

 

\- ¿Y eso para qué te sirve? No creo que vayas a volver a querer que una piña baile claqué - dijo Angelina con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no, Angie? - dijo George, llevándose una mano al pecho como si la propia idea fuese tan absurda que hiciese daño.

 

\- ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez algo más gracioso que una piña bailando claqué? - preguntó Fred muy serio.

 

\- No seáis idiotas - bufó Angelina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- En realidad, señorita Johnson - intervino el profesor Flitwick con una sonrisa divertida -, por muy gracioso que a algunos les pueda parecer que una piña baile claqué, la prueba se realiza para ver el control que tienen los alumnos sobre sus hechizos.

 

**La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

 

\- Eso es lo más irónico que he oído en mucho tiempo - dijo Katie con una risita.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Alicia confundida.

 

\- Ya sabes, es una poción para olvidar. Y están tratando de recordarla. Pero la poción es para olvidar - explicó Katie esperando que se riesen.

 

No fue así.

 

\- Katie, tienes un sentido del humor de lo más extraño - declaró Oliver con un suspiro.

 

\- Lo que pasa es que vosotros no tenéis sentido del humor - bufó la cazadora, ofendida.

 

\- Irónico o no - intervino Remus antes de que empezasen a discutir -, sí que es más complicado recordar las cosas en una habitación llena con los vapores de veinte pociones para olvidar en proceso.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron muchos alumnos sorprendidos. Otros pusieron los ojos en blanco, exasperados. No era tan difícil adivinar por qué esa poción era una de las favoritas de Snape para preguntar a los alumnos de primero.

 

\- ¿Por eso sufrimos tanto en ese examen? - preguntó Seamus incrédulo -. ¡Pero eso no es justo!

 

\- Señor Finnigan - dijo el profesor Snape clavando su mirada en el chico -, si mira las reglas del colegio, verá que estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer eso. Si hay mocosos lo suficientemente cortos de entendederas para no saber cómo evitar que les afecten esos vapores a pesar de que lo he dicho en clase, no es mi culpa. Es parte del examen.

 

Seamus se encogió en el asiento, sin atreverse a responderle. Odiaba a Snape, todos los alumnos que no fuesen Slytherin lo hacían, pero pocos se atrevían a contestarle. Harry era uno de ellos, pero, las pocas veces que lo hacía antes de que Ron o Hermione pudiesen impedirle abrir la boca, terminaba siempre castigado.

**Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque.**

 

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto con las punzadas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No eran nada comparado con lo que había sentido cuando habían leído lo de la figura del bosque, pero no era agradable precisamente.

 

Ron y Hermione no fueron los únicos que le miraron preocupados al oír en el libro que le seguía doliendo la cicatriz, pero sí que fueron los únicos que no se relajaron y devolvieron la atención a la lectura al no ver ninguna muestra de dolor en su rostro. Sabían perfectamente que a Harry no le gustaba que se notase cuando le dolía algo o no se encontraba bien, que intentaba siempre esconderlo de los demás y que se le daba escalofriantemente bien. Eso hablaba de años de práctica y era solo otro motivo que tenían para odiar a los Dursley. Si no hubiese sido por eso, a lo mejor ellos lo tendrían un poco más fácil cuando querían ayudar a Harry y él no se dejaba ayudar.

 

**Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre.**

 

Todos reprimieron un escalofrío, imaginándoselo perfectamente.

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste los exámenes? - preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido. Ya causaban suficiente estrés como para añadir cosas como dolores de cicatriz u horribles pesadillas.

 

\- No lo sé - respondió Harry sinceramente. Estaba realmente agotado y no sabía si era porque llevaban todo el día leyendo esos asquerosos libros o si era porque había estado agotado durante esos días porque no conseguía dormir y el maldito hechizo se lo estaba recordando.

 

\- ¿Dormiste algo? - preguntó Tonks algo escéptica. Personalmente, ella no habría querido cerrar los ojos si esas eran las cosas que veía cada vez que lo hacía.

 

\- Eh… Algo - contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Ron le envió una sonrisa compasiva. Igual que durante las semanas después de las vacaciones de Navidad, había acabado haciéndole compañía casi todas las noches.

 

Siempre se repetía lo mismo: se iban a dormir, Harry se despertaba de una pesadilla un par de horas más tarde y buscaba a Ron en pánico. El pelirrojo solo se despertó algunas noches, pero siempre hacía hueco inconscientemente para su hermano y ahí pasaban la noche los dos. Harry dormía un poco mejor, pero eso no quitaba que la mitad de las noches se volviese a despertar de otra pesadilla y Ron tuviese que ayudarle a evitar otro ataque de pánico. A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que Ron no era para nada una persona madrugadora, se despertaba antes que nadie y ayudaba a un Harry medio dormido a volver a su cama para que ninguno de los otros hiciese preguntas que Harry no iba a querer responder.

 

Nunca comentaron nada al respecto entre ellos dos. Solo siguieron con esa rutina hasta final de curso sin decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione, pero a Ron le bastaba con saber que eso ayudaba a Harry, aunque fuese un poco. Haría lo que fuera por su hermano.

 

\- Ojalá hubiesen sido solo los nervios - musitó Neville tan bajo que no le oyó nadie. Recordaba cuánto le costaba a Harry levantarse por las mañanas aquellos días, aunque normalmente era el primero de la habitación en despertarse. Recordaba las profundas ojeras que tenía y cómo Ron tenía que prácticamente arrastrarle al desayuno porque el chico tardaba más que de costumbre en prepararse ya que se iba quedando dormido en cualquier sitio. Y a pesar del aspecto cansado de Harry, el chico parecía alerta en todo momento, saltando por cualquier ruido y girándose hacia cualquiera que pasase cerca. Sí, los nervios habrían sido una opción mucho mejor.

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry.**

 

Ron y Hermione estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por Harry ya que a él lo único que parecía preocuparle era la Piedra. Él ya se preocupaba más que de sobra por la Piedra por los tres, así que quedaban Ron y Hermione para preocuparse por él.

 

A pesar de que Hermione no tenía ni idea sobre la rutina de Harry y Ron, la chica no tenía un pelo de tonta y tenía ojos en la cara. Podía ver lo agotado que estaba Harry y cómo le costaba concentrarse en sus estudios. Los dos podían ver lo tenso que estaba al hacer los exámenes, cómo intentaba sentarse siempre sin darle la espalda a la puerta y cómo, cada vez que eso era imposible de evitar, se pasaba mirándola de reojo cada pocos minutos en vez de concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo.

 

La verdad, Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido Harry sacar las notas que había sacado. Ella casi había esperado que hubiese estado a punto de suspender alguna asignatura, pero ni de cerca. Harry había sacado buena nota incluso en Historia de la Magia y en Pociones, donde no solo tenía la puerta a su espalda, sino también a Snape respirándole en la nuca.

 

**La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.**

 

\- Oh, Harry, cielo, tú no deberías preocuparte por eso - dijo Molly con una amable sonrisa.

 

\- Pero, señora Weasley, nosotros éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos - dijo Harry -. No podíamos no preocuparnos.

 

\- Esos son problemas de los adultos, Harry. Vosotros sois niños. No deberíais preocuparos por estos asuntos - insistió ella.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados solo porque seamos niños - replicó Harry -. Si nadie más va a hacer nada, nosotros por lo menos no vamos a ponérselo fácil a Voldemort.

 

\- Harry…

 

\- Molly, querida, ya sé que no te gusta - intervino su marido, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla -, pero no es algo que puedas evitar. No puedes impedir que quieran ayudar, y la carta ya nos ha avisado que van a estar en el centro de todo esto.

 

\- Son solo niños. Deberían estar preocupándose por sus exámenes… - susurró ella con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos. ¿Es que nadie más entendía que ella solo quería protegerles? ¿Que ella solo quería dejarles que siguiesen siendo niños?

 

\- Cierto, y ojalá fuese siempre así - asintió Arthur, deseando lo mismo que su esposa, pero sabiendo que no era posible -. Sin embargo, ya sabes que Harry no es de esos que se quedan mirando y esperan que otro se ocupe del problema, y ya sabes que Ron y Hermione no le van a dejar hacerlo solo.

 

\- Solo quiero protegerles, Arthur - dijo ella por lo bajo.

 

\- Lo sé, Molly. Yo también. Pero creo que la única manera en que vamos a poder hacerlo va a ser enseñándoles a que se protejan ellos mismos.

**El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

 

\- Una de las mejores sensaciones de junio - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa -. La sensación de libertad al acabar el último examen y saber que no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada.

 

\- Técnicamente, sí que hay cosas que hacer, Sirius - dijo Remus, mirándole divertido.

 

\- Cierto, como planear una última gran broma con la que terminar el curso a lo grande. O decidir qué zona del castillo vamos a explorar primero el año siguiente - dijo el animago. Su sonrisa no desapareció, pero se volvió algo melancólica al recordar lo bien que lo habían pasado los cuatro aquellos días.

 

\- No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente - rio Remus suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza, dejándolo pasar. Sirius iba a ser siempre así por mucho tiempo que pasase, incluso después de haber estado tantos años en Azkaban.

**—Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—.**

 

Todos dieron un respingo, sobresaltados.

 

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Dean con los ojos como platos -. ¿Soy el único que acaba de oír la voz de Hermione salir del libro en vez de la voz de narrador?

 

\- No, no has sido el único - negó Parvati con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Se suponía que eso tenía que pasar? - preguntó Neville nervioso.

 

\- Eh… Nunca lo había visto antes - admitió el profesor Flitwick -. Lo he usado muchas veces, pero esto… Esto es nuevo.

 

\- ¿Tal vez porque esta vez no son personajes que te estés imaginando, sino que son personas de verdad? - sugirió la profesora Sprout con el ceño fruncido. La sorpresa ya había pasado y estaba dejando paso a la curiosidad.

 

\- ¿Pero eso significa que vamos a oír las voces de quienes hablen, como en una radio? - preguntó Ron confundido.

 

\- Eso parece, señor Weasley - asintió Dumbledore con los ojos chispeando y una suave sonrisa. Cada vez que pensaba que estos libros no le iban a sorprender más, volvía a suceder, casi como el propio Harry. Bueno, por algo era su historia la que contaban. No debería estar sorprendido de que no siguiesen las normas corrientes.

 

\- Estupendo, como si fuesen poco realistas estos libros sin tener que añadirles esto - bufó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco -. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Oír todo en vez de solo las conversaciones?

 

\- No seas exagerado, Harry - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco ella también, pero ella de exasperación con su mejor amigo más que otra cosa -. Esas cosas no pueden pasar. Esto es solo una anomalía porque son (¿somos?) personas de verdad, no personajes de un libro.

 

\- Aun así, esto es muy raro - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño -. Nos vamos a oír a nosotros mismos.

 

\- Bueno, así verás cómo te oye el resto - dijo Hermione optimista.

 

**No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente.**

 

Se giraron para mirar a Hermione.

 

\- ¿El Código de qué? - preguntó Lavander con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Elfrico quién? - dijo Seamus al mismo tiempo -. ¿Estudiamos eso el año pasado?

 

\- A mí no me suena - confesó Dean frotándose la nuca.

 

\- A mí tampoco - admitió Ron.

 

\- Es que no es algo que se estudie en primero - intervino Remus antes de que todos los alumnos se pusieran a comentar sobre ello -. El levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente se estudia, si no recuerdo mal, en segundo o tercer curso, y el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 se estudia en tercero seguro.

 

\- ¿Qué hacías tú estudiando eso para los exámenes de primero? - le preguntó Bill a Hermione en shock.

 

\- El profesor Binns los mencionó en clase y los busqué en la biblioteca y me los estudié por si los ponía en el examen - explicó Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente.

 

\- ¿Estudias extra? - preguntó George horrorizado.

 

\- ¿Buscas en la biblioteca cualquier cosa que menciona un profesor en clase, aunque sea de pasada? - preguntó Fred con la misma expresión de horror en el rostro que su gemelo.

 

\- No cualquier cosa... - se defendió la chica. Se removió incómoda en el asiento y su sonrojo se hizo más profundo.

 

\- Y tú decías que los alumnos de tu casa estaban dedicados a sus estudios al cien por cien - musitó McGonagall con un deje inconfundible de orgullo en la voz, inclinándose hacia Flitwick para que el pequeño profesor la oyese.

**A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

 

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - les regañó su madre.

 

\- ¿Y Lee qué? - protestó Fred -. ¡Él también le pinchó los tentáculos al calamar gigante!

 

\- A mí no me metas en esto - replicó Lee Jordan rápidamente, levantando las manos a la defensiva -. La idea fue vuestra.

 

\- Y de todas formas solo estábamos jugando con el calamar. No le molesta en realidad - le aseguró George a su madre, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba a ver si aceptaba la excusa o no.

 

Molly suspiró. Estaba demasiado cansada para defender a un calamar gigante de las bromas de sus hijos en ese momento.

**—Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

 

\- No os fue nada mal, hijo - dijo Arthur, mirándole orgulloso. Ahora todavía más, al saber qué otros problemas tenían en la cabeza.

 

Ron sonrió satisfecho, sentándose inconscientemente un poco más derecho. Puede que estos libros le hubiesen abierto los ojos y no buscase tanto ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando y todo eso, pero, Merlín, sí que sentaba bien que tu padre te dijese que estaba orgulloso de ti.

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

 

El Harry del Gran Comedor se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaba haciendo lo mismo, frotándose la cicatriz con el dorso de la mano en un esfuerzo inútil por librarse del dolor. En cuanto se dio cuenta, bajó la mano rápidamente, entrelazándola con la otra sobre su regazo para evitar volver a hacerlo. Ignoró las miradas de reojo que le lanzaron casi todos a su alrededor. Él estaba perfectamente, no necesitaba que se preocupasen ni nada de eso. Estaba bien.

**—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

**—Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

 

\- No sé si yo podría hacer algo al respecto - admitió la señora Pomfrey despacio. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, frustrada consigo misma y enfadada con el mundo.

 

Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de poder curar siempre a sus alumnos cuando acudían a ella, por muy rara que fuese la herida. Una cicatriz provocada por la maldición asesina era algo completamente distinto. Era la única que existía en el mundo porque la maldición asesina no dejaba marca, por no hablar del pequeñísimo detalle de que nadie más la había sobrevivido para poder comparar. Y experimentar con un niño era algo que no pensaba hacer en ningún momento. Sin embargo, le reconcomía que, una vez más, Harry tuviese que afrontarlo él solo y ella no pudiese hacer nada para ayudar al niño que más tiempo pasaba a su cuidado de todo el colegio.

 

\- No se preocupe, señora Pomfrey. No es para tanto y usted ya ha cuidado de mí muchas veces - la voz de Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico le estaba mandando una sonrisa que la enfermera no pudo evitar devolver. A pesar de eso, se le encogía un poco el corazón al notar que, de no ser porque lo había dicho el libro, ella no se habría dado cuenta del dolor en el que estaba al mirarle a la cara. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en la enfermería, sufriendo porque era demasiado cabezota para avisarle de que le dolía algo, y ella no se había dado cuenta?

**—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

 

\- Por desgracia - musitó Harry tristemente. Ojalá no fuese así.

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

 

\- Típico de Ronnie - se burló George.

 

\- Harry hablando de peligro y tú tirado al sol como un vago - añadió Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

\- Dejadme en paz. Habíamos estado estudiando hasta tarde para el examen de Historia de la Magia - se defendió Ron con las orejas rojas. Era mentira, por supuesto, porque Hermione jamás les dejaría acostarse tarde antes de un examen, pero era mejor que pensasen eso a contarles la verdad. Harry había tenido una noche especialmente mala con las pesadillas y Ron había tenido que sacarle de ellas un par de veces.

**—Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.**

 

Ron se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que Neville había oído lo que había dicho. Estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando, para su sorpresa, el otro chico añadió:

 

\- ¿En el de Inglaterra? Más bien en cualquier equipo de quidditch - resopló Neville divertido -. Soy todavía peor que Hermione sobre una escoba y ella no es ninguna maravilla. Sin ofender, Hermione.

 

\- No me ofende - replicó ella con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia. Sabía que era cierto y se había resignado a que era algo que no podía cambiar por muchos libros que leyera.

 

\- Os podemos enseñar mañana o en algún otro momento - ofreció Harry, señalándose a sí mismo y a Ron, que asentía de acuerdo.

 

\- No, gracias - respondieron Hermione y Neville al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Prefiero mis pies en el suelo - añadió Hermione.

 

\- Yo ya me tropiezo suficiente teniendo los dos en tierra firme - dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros para excusarse.

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

**—Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes.**

 

Inconscientemente, todos se tensaron ligeramente. Se estaban repitiendo mentalmente que solo era el estrés de los exámenes lo que estaba sintiendo Harry, que Hermione probablemente tenía razón y no era nada, que lo que se le había olvidado era poner el nombre en el pergamino...

 

Cualquier excusa era mil veces mejor que la posibilidad de que fuese algo relacionado con Quien-tú-sabes y la Piedra Filosofal.

 

Entonces, ¿por qué seguían sintiendo un nudo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían cenado?

 

**Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas.**

 

\- A partir de ahora ya no será el único - prometió Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Nosotros también te escribiremos - añadió Remus por si quedaba alguna duda.

 

No podía evitar sentir un enorme peso de culpa que le aplastaba por no haber contactado nunca antes con Harry. Era el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos. ¡¿Por qué demonios no le había mandado siquiera una carta?! No le extrañaría que Harry le guardase rencor por eso.

 

Sin embargo, el niño solo les enviaba una sonrisa radiante, como si le acabasen de hacer el mejor regalo posible. Merlín, eso no estaba ayudando en absoluto al nivel de culpa de ninguno de los dos merodeadores…

 

**Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore.**

 

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore! - bramó Hagrid escandalizado. Le ofendía que alguien pudiese pensar que haría algo así.

 

\- Lo sé, Hagrid. Nadie te está acusando de eso - aseguró el director con una amable sonrisa.

 

El semigigante se calmó de nuevo, relajándose en su asiento, pero el ceño fruncido no desapareció de su rostro. Mira que pensar que él traicionaría a Dumbledore… Pamplinas.

 

**Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy... nunca... Pero...**

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

 

\- Oh, no - gruñó Alicia, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- Venga, no te pongas así - dijo Fred, dándole en codazo. Intentaba mantener el buen humor que había por el momento (más o menos).

 

\- Sí, probablemente es tan solo la paranoia de Harry. Cualquier día de estos le confundiremos con Ojoloco - añadió George, sonriendo valientemente.

 

Todos se les quedaron mirando incrédulos. Moody les fulminaba con la mirada a los dos, pero no le prestaron demasiada atención.

 

\- Estáis de broma, ¿no? - preguntó Parvati con las cejas alzadas.

 

\- Yo no he estado en el tipo de situaciones que esos tres - dijo Angelina, señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione -, pero hasta yo sé que Harry no bromearía con una cosa como esa.

 

\- Si Harry se está alarmando, por algo será - asintió Katie de acuerdo.

 

\- Bueno, vale - dijo George, dejándose caer contra el respaldo y levantando los brazos en un gesto de derrota -. Nosotros solo intentábamos que no terminásemos todos con depresión antes de acabar el libro.

 

\- Pero si queréis ir de pesimistas y no pensar que a lo mejor Harry se ha equivocado y no es nada… Pues vale - dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer él también contra el respaldo.

 

\- Ojalá me hubiese equivocado - dijo Harry, enviándoles una media sonrisa. Apreciaba el intento, pero en esta ocasión no iba a funcionar. Aun así, sería bonito poder mirar así la vida de vez en cuando.

 

Los gemelos suspiraron. Ellos también sabían que Harry no se había equivocado. Harry no se equivocaba con esas cosas.

 

\- Ojalá - murmuraron ambos por lo bajo.

**—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

 

\- A acabar con la paz y tranquilidad - suspiró Bill, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Pasó su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de Ginny, acercándola hacia él. Tenía la sensación de que lo que venía no iba a ser… agradable.

**—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

 

\- ¿Y si vais al día siguiente? - sugirió Dean, cruzando los dedos para que por algún casual fuese así.

 

\- Podría ser demasiado tarde si esperan, chico - gruñó Moody, inclinándose hacia delante. Había desconectado en varias de las partes del libro, considerándolas inútiles para el motivo por el que les habían mandado los libros. No obstante, ahora estaba alerta, con ambos ojos clavados en el libro como si así fuese a descubrir antes qué era lo que ocurría.

 

\- Eso no lo saben seguro… - se atrevió a responder Dean, encogiéndose un poco en el asiento cuando el ojo mágico se clavó en él. Ese ojo azul eléctrico le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

\- ¡Potter ha averiguado algo, chico! - bramó el auror -. Los instintos de Potter ya han demostrado ser mejores que los de muchos de los payasos que pretenden ser aurores.

 

\- Espero que no se refiera a mí - musitó Tonks por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a su mentor.

 

\- Alastor, cálmate. Esto ocurrió el año pasado. Ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto y gritar a los alumnos no va a ayudar a nadie - dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa amable, pero el tono firme.

 

Ojoloco bufó, no contento con la situación. Él tenía que haberse enterado hacía meses de quién era el culpable del asalto a Gringotts, tenía que haberse enterado en cuanto lo averiguaron. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin tener ni idea a pesar de saber con absoluta certeza que por lo menos tres niños en esa sala lo habían averiguado.

**—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

**—¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

 

Todos se congelaron en el sitio, algunos porque comprendían lo que Harry acababa de ver, otros porque el ambiente se había puesto tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo es que no lo hemos visto?! - bramó Ojoloco furioso, golpeando el reposabrazos de su sillón con el puño.

 

\- Alastor... - empezó Dumbledore con expresión seria. La situación era grave, seguro, pero el auror solo estaba consiguiendo asustar todavía más a los más pequeños.

 

\- ¡No me digas que me calme, Albus! - rugió él, sabiendo lo que iba a decir el director -. ¡Hemos sido unos idiotas por no ver eso! ¡Lo teníamos delante de nuestras narices, todas las piezas estaban encima de la mesa! ¡Y solo un niño de once años ha sido capaz de conectarlas! ¡¿Cuántas veces he avisado que hay que estar en ALERTA PERMANENTE y aun así os han pillado por sorpresa?!

 

\- Tú tampoco lo has adivinado - murmuró Seamus para sí mismo.

 

Por desgracia para él, el auror le oyó.

 

\- ¡Cierra el pico, chico! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Es una maldita trampa en la que hemos caído sin darnos cuenta!

 

\- Alastor - repitió el director cortante. Le estaba lanzando una dura mirada y no se veían rastros del brillo que normalmente tenían sus ojos -. Ya te hemos entendido. ¿Podemos seguir?

 

Ojoloco gruñó, obviamente nada contento, pero sabía que no era momento de insistir en lo estúpidos que habían sido. Solo podía seguir recordándoles que debían estar en alerta permanente y esperar que algún día le hiciesen caso.

**—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

 

\- Odio cuando haces eso - resopló Ron apretando los dientes.

 

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry, honestamente confundido -. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

 

\- ¡Salir corriendo sin decirnos nada! - exclamó el pelirrojo exasperado, levantando los brazos al aire como dándose por vencido.

 

\- ¿Qué? Yo no salgo corriendo… - lo que estaba diciendo no tenía nada de sentido.

 

\- ¿Y qué es lo que acabas de hacer en ese momento? - interrumpió con una ceja alzada.

 

Harry abrió la boca para replicar y la cerró de golpe.

 

\- Solo ha sido una vez - musitó sonrojándose.

 

\- Como si no fuese a pasar más veces - bufó Ron por lo bajo, habiéndole oído perfectamente.

 

\- Bueno, aun así vinisteis conmigo, ¿no?

 

\- Siempre vamos a ir contigo, Harry - replicó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Hermione y yo te seguiríamos a cualquier lado con los ojos cerrados y sin varita si hiciese falta. Pero a veces estaría bien saber a dónde vamos para saber si vamos a tener que esquivar el puñetazo de alguien.

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

**—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

**—Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

 

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó la señora Weasley, frunciendo el ceño. Con los buenos modales que tenía normalmente.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero había cosas más importantes - dijo Harry, para nada arrepentido.

 

\- Solo faltaba que os paraseis a tomar el té en ese momento - gruñó Ojoloco.

 

\- Técnicamente, sí que nos habría dado tiempo - murmuró Ron por lo bajo. Se calló rápidamente cuando el auror clavó su ojo mágico en él. Seguro que era una casualidad, porque no había manera de que le hubiese oído (tenía un ojo mágico, no un oído), pero mejor callarse.

**—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

**—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

 

La tensión iba en aumento.

 

\- Pudo haber sido cualquiera entonces - susurró Tonks, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

 

\- Alguien como Quejicus, quieres decir - dijo Sirius, fulminando con la mirada al profesor de Pociones -. Ya sabíamos todos que es un mortífago.

 

Remus se mordió la lengua antes de hacer un comentario. Snape era el malo de la historia perfecto, parecía que todo apuntaba a que él era quien quería robar la Piedra y estaba ayudando a Voldemort. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Harry les estaba pidiendo que no le juzgasen todavía. Además, si él era el culpable, ¿cómo iba a haberle permitido Dumbledore seguir enseñando en Hogwarts? ¿Podía ser que no fuese él?

 

Casi prefería que fuese Snape porque si no era así, eso creaba una pregunta mucho más alarmante. ¿Quién era el verdadero culpable? Era mucho mejor enfrentarse a un mal conocido que a uno que había conseguido mantenerse entre las sombras todo ese tiempo.

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

**—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

 

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer un traficante de dragones en Cabeza de Puerco? Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Charlie, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo -. ¡No llevaría el huevo en el bolsillo para no arriesgarse a que le pillaran con él encima!

 

\- ¿Y qué haría con él tan cerca de Hogwarts? ¿Vendérselo a un alumno en uno de los fines de semana de Hogsmeade? El único al que le interesaría es a… - dijo Tonks mirando al semigigante con horror al juntar todas las piezas.

 

\- Hagrid - terminó Sirius por ella -. Venía buscando a Hagrid.

 

\- Merlín, esto no me gusta - musitó Remus, agarrando el reposabrazos con fuerza.

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

**—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

 

\- Di que no, di que no, di que no - murmuró George cruzando los dedos.

 

\- ¿Te quieres callar? - siseó Angelina a su lado, dándole un codazo.

 

\- ¿Qué? No he hecho nada - protestó él por lo bajo.

 

\- ¡Shhh! - le chistó la cazadora.

 

\- ¡Hey!

 

\- ¡Shh!

 

\- ¡No me chistes!

 

\- ¡Shh!

 

\- ¡Angie!

 

\- ¿Os queréis callar los dos? - espetó Alicia, girándose hacia ellos mientras Fred les miraba por encima del hombro de la chica y se reía.

 

\- ¡Es él el que no se calla! - dijo Angelina, señalándole con el dedo.

 

\- ¡Yo no estaba molestando a nadie hasta que me has empezado a chistar! - replicó él, haciendo todo lo posible para no echarse a reír como su gemelo. Tenía la sensación de que a Angelina no le haría gracia.

 

\- ¡Ya vale! - estalló Alicia, fulminándoles con la mirada -. ¡Estoy intentando enterarme de lo que va a ocurrir con Hagrid y ese supuesto traficante de dragones!

 

Angelina apretó los dientes, pero accedió a permanecer en silencio. Estaba echando chispas por los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que el pelirrojo solo estaba tomándole el pelo (como de costumbre), pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no estaba de humor para eso.

 

Fred miró a su gemelo por encima de las cabezas de las dos chicas e intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Incluso en ese momento había cosas que no cambiaban, como lo fácil que era sacar de quicio a Angelina o lo mucho que eso exasperaba a Alicia.

**—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas.**

 

\- ¿Te invitó a muchas copas? - repitió Tonks, sintiendo cómo se le caía el estómago a los pies.

 

\- Hagrid no se controla cuando se emborracha - gimió Sirius de los nervios. Era algo que había divertido muchísimo a los merodeadores, pero jamás habrían pensado que pudiese llegar a ser un problema.

 

Esto pintaba cada vez peor.

 

\- ¿Qué narices hacías bebiendo en Hogsmeade, Hagrid? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, controlando su genio lo mejor posible.

 

Hagrid bajó la cabeza ruborizado.

 

\- No había ido allí a beber... - se defendió con un sentimiento de culpa arrastrándose por dentro -. Me encontré a ese tipo después y empezamos a jugar a las cartas y me invitó a una copa cuando gané una partida. Y después a otra, y a otra, y...

 

\- Vale, Hagrid. Creo que lo hemos entendido - le interrumpió Pomona suavemente. Sería muy fácil culpar a Hagrid, pero todos tenían sus debilidades y las de Hagrid no eran ningún secreto por desgracia.

 

**Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.**

 

\- ¿Mencionaste a Fluffy? - dijo Remus, un peso cayéndole en el estómago.

 

\- Harry va a tener razón al final. Es muy raro que Hagrid se encontrase con un traficante de huevos de dragón - Charlie dijo muy serio. Le habría encantado que el chico se hubiese equivocado y hubiese sido todo paranoia.

 

\- ¿Creéis que Hagrid le dijo cómo pasar ante Fluffy? - murmuró Ginny, acurrucada contra su hermano mayor.

 

Bill la abrazó un poco más cerca y suspiró.

 

\- No lo sé, Ginny. Me encantaría poder decir que no, pero…

 

**—¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

 

\- Bien hecho, chico - felicitó Alastor con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

\- ¿Qué tiene esto de bueno? - espetó McGonagall con el ceño fruncido y las gafas relampagueantes.

 

\- Que el chico sabe cómo conseguir la información que necesita - bufó él impacientemente -. No sirve de nada saber quién tiene la información si no eres capaz de conseguirla.

 

\- Harry no es uno de tus aurores, Alastor - la profesora dijo, conteniéndose para no soltarle un grito. Harry tenía doce años y, en el libro, once. No era un soldado ni un recluta.

 

\- Pero no sería nada malo como uno. No tendría que tratar de meterle sentido común en la cabeza como a la mitad de los inútiles que se presentan a las pruebas - gruñó Ojoloco.

 

**—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

 

El comedor entero se congeló en sus asientos antes de soltar un gruñido colectivo. Algunos hasta se golpearon la cabeza.

 

\- ¡Hagrid! - McGonagall exclamó, echando humo por las orejas -. ¿Cómo pudiste decirles eso? ¡Tú sabes perfectamente cómo son! ¡No van a dejarlo ir sin más!

 

El semigigante se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, la viva imagen del arrepentimiento.

 

\- No pretendía… Yo no… - balbuceó, sintiendo la culpa que le había arrasado el año anterior una vez más.

 

\- Eso no cambia que quien quería robar la Piedra ya sabía cómo pasar a Fluffy, profesora - Harry intervino en voz baja pero decidida. No había sacado a Hagrid de su culpa el año anterior para que volviese a hundirse en ella ahora.

 

\- Eso solo significa que lo dijo dos veces, dos veces más de las que lo debería haber dicho, señor Potter - replicó ella enfadada. Cuanto más enfadada parecía, más quería encogerse Hagrid en sí mismo.

 

\- Se lo habría sacado de otra manera si no hubiese bastado con eso, profesora - insistió él, ganando confianza -. Es Voldemort de quien estamos hablando. No va a dejar que la cabezonería de alguien o la lealtad de Hagrid hacia Dumbledore se interpongan en lo que quiere. Y, sinceramente, prefiero que consiguiese la información así antes de tener que recurrir a otros métodos que podrían haber hecho daño a Hagrid.

 

Esto calmó considerablemente a la jefa de su casa, pero seguía molesta y enfadada.

 

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo de decíroslo a vosotros? - preguntó ella con los puños apretados en su regazo.

 

\- Nosotros no íbamos a hacer nada malo con eso, profesora - se atrevió a decir Ron.

 

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no la utilizasteis para nada, señor Weasley? - preguntó ella con las cejas alzadas. Ambos sabían cuál era la respuesta.

 

Ron se sonrojó y se removió incómodo.

 

\- Para nada malo seguro - respondió él en voz baja. De alguna forma, le oyeron.

 

\- ¡Os pusisteis en peligro porque habíais conseguido esa información! - ella dijo, subiendo la voz a la vez que volvía su enfado.

 

\- Harry lo habría intentado de todas maneras, profesora. Pero eso lo puso un poco más fácil para nosotros - dijo Hermione, ruborizándose cuando todos se giraron para mirarla.

 

\- ¡Vosotros no teníais que haber hecho nada! ¡No era vuestro problema! - exclamó la señora Weasley, uniéndose a la discusión -. ¡Teníais que habérselo dicho a algún adulto, a alguien responsable de todo eso!

 

\- ¡Ya lo intentamos, mamá! - protestó Ron, las orejas rojas por la vergüenza y el enfado.

 

La profesora McGonagall se desinfló al oír esto, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ellos tres. Sí que habían intentado avisar a alguien y habían sido ignorados, por lo que habían decidido tomar las riendas y tratar de solucionarlo ellos mismos. Tuvo que apretar los puños hasta que se le volvieron los nudillos blancos al darse cuenta de que el peligro en el que se habían metido de cabeza había sido en parte su culpa.

 

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

**—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije!**

 

\- Demasiado tarde - suspiró Sirius, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- No se les va a olvidar una cosa así - lamentó Remus. Estaba tratando de decidir si era mejor tirarse de los pelos o coger a Harry y encerrarle en una habitación acolchada donde no pudiese meterse en esos líos.

 

\- Parece como si todo quisiese que ellos tres acabasen poniéndose en peligro - murmuró Angelina, mordiéndose el labio por lo nervios.

 

\- Sabemos que están bien así que eso no está tan mal, ¿no? - dijo Alicia, intentando buscarle algo positivo.

 

\- Pero sabemos que Harry estuvo inconsciente tres días en la enfermería - la contradijo Fred muy serio.

 

\- Puede que ahora estén bien, pero en su momento no lo estuvieron y Harry lo va a revivir, ¿recordáis? - dijo George en un susurro, mirando con preocupación al niño de despeinado cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes.

 

\- No creeréis que se va a quedar tres días inconsciente otra vez, ¿verdad? - preguntó Katie horrorizada, habiendo oído la conversación.

 

\- Merlín, espero que no - dijo Alicia, tapándose la boca con la mano.

 

\- Los efectos del hechizo pasaban cuando terminábamos el capítulo, ¿no? - trató de razonar Angelina -. No puede quedarse inconsciente tres días.

 

Por desgracia, no sabían qué iba a pasar. Nunca se habían encontrado con un hechizo como este y no les gustaba ni un pelo, no sabían qué esperar ni cómo prevenirlo o ayudar a Harry.

 

\- Merlín, odio esto - murmuró George.

 

\- Yo también, hermano. Yo también - dijo Fred en el mismo tono.

 

**Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

 

**—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

 

\- De verdad tratasteis de ir a decírselo a alguien - dijo Percy sorprendido. Para ser sinceros, no se lo había creído realmente cuando su hermano pequeño lo había dicho.

 

\- Esto nos pillaba un poco grande - replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Era algo que tenían saber los que estaban a cargo de proteger la Piedra. Ellos podrían hacerlo mucho mejor que nosotros.

 

McGonagall frunció el ceño, sintiendo la culpa crecer dentro de ella. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo que debía, pero había decidido ignorarles y creer que, solo por ser niños de primer curso, ella sabía lo que había que hacer mejor que ellos. Nunca más, decidió, nunca más iba a volver ignorar lo que le dijesen esos tres, o cualquier otro alumno.

 

\- Dumbledore es el mejor al que podríais avisar entonces - dijo Bill, satisfecho con que no iban a tener que ocuparse de todo ellos solos. Iban a avisar a Dumbledore y el director se iba a encargar de poner más protecciones en torno a la Piedra o cambiarla de sitio.

 

\- Sí, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron sarcástica y amargamente.

 

Harry le dio un apretón en la rodilla para calmarle. No servía de nada enfadarse en ese momento y ya estaba tan cansado que solo quería que terminasen e irse a dormir.

 

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

 

\- ¿Y los gemelos? - preguntó Charlie alzando una ceja.

 

\- ¡A nosotros no han llegado a enviarnos al despacho de Dumbledore! - protestó George indignado.

 

\- Aunque sí que sabemos dónde está - admitió Fred. Se giró hacia el trío de oro en el sofá -. A nosotros no vinisteis a preguntarnos, ¿a quién fuisteis entonces?

 

Los tres niños hicieron una mueca y trataron de sonreír con poco éxito.

 

\- Nos encontraron, más bien - admitió Ron.

 

\- Y de todas formas no nos habría servido averiguar dónde estaba su despacho - murmuró Hermione.

 

\- Bueno, para la próxima vez que lo necesitemos saber, ya lo sabemos - dijo Harry en voz baja. Le cogió la mano a Hermione y le dio un apretón, mandándole una sonrisa para tratar de darle apoyo. Estaban todos cansados y empezaba a ser más difícil enfrentarse a las cosas con una cabeza fría.

 

**—Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

**—¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

 

\- Bien - suspiró la señora Weasley aliviada, apoyándose contra su marido -. Minerva les podrá ayudar.

 

\- No te preocupes, Molly. Sabes que al final estuvieron bien - murmuró Arthur, dándole un suave apretón.

 

\- Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de ver a Minnie aparecer por sorpresa cuando un alumno está haciendo algo que no debería - dijo Sirius, relajándose en el sofá.

 

\- El título del capítulo sigue siendo **A través de la trampilla** \- les recordó Tonks, odiando tener que hacerlo, pero sabiendo que sería peor si empezaban a hacerse esperanzas para nada.

 

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció de inmediato.

 

\- ¿Tenías que recordármelo?

 

\- Déjala, Canuto. No es su culpa y lo sabes - intervino Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para calmarle.

 

El animago suspiró y pareció desinflarse en el sofá entre el hombre lobo y la metamorfomaga.

 

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, Tonks.

 

\- Yo también estoy preocupada por Harry, Sirius. Por los tres - dijo ella.

 

\- Lo sé. Lo siento - repitió el animago -. Solo quiero que esto termine.

 

\- Yo también - suspiró ella, dándole un apretón en la mano a Sirius.

 

**—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

 

\- Creo que sois los primeros alumnos que le pedís a McGonagall que os lleve a ver a Dumbledore - dijo Charlie casi divertido.

 

\- Y probablemente los últimos - asintió Oliver.

 

\- Era un caso con circunstancias especiales que espero que no se repita nunca más - dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- Yo también, señor Potter. No se preocupe, que no se volverá a guardar algo así en el castillo - dijo McGonagall. Le mandó una mirada fulminante a Dumbledore, como retándole a que le llevase la contraria.

 

El director solo asintió una única vez con la cabeza y sonrió enigmáticamente.

 

**—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

**—Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.**

 

\- Eso no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia a Minnie - dijo Sirius con una mueca.

 

\- Pero estará más decidida a enterarse de lo que están tramando - dijo Remus, intentando decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

 

**—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

 

\- ¿No está? ¿Dumbledore no está? - exclamó Angelina horrorizada.

 

\- Tienes que estar de broma - dijo Dean sin poder creérselo -. ¿Qué clase de suerte es esa?

 

\- La de Harry, por supuesto - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? ¿A quién vais a avisar? - preguntó Tonks.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte y dejar la Piedra desprotegida?! - gritó Ojoloco mirando al director. Estaba tan furioso que su ojo mágico daba vueltas sin control en su órbita.

 

\- No la dejé desprotegida, Alastor - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente -. La Piedra tenía varias protecciones para impedir…

 

\- ¡No me importa cuántas criaturas o hechizos estuviesen custodiándola! ¡TÚ estabas a cargo de la Piedra, TÚ tenías que haber estado en cada momento pendiente de ella! ¡No debías haberte ido por cualquier cosa! - bramó el auror, enfureciéndose todavía más con las excusas baratas.

 

\- De todas formas - intervino Flitwick antes de que se descontrolase la discusión -, lo que importa ahora es que los chicos ahora tienen una persona menos a la que pedir ayuda.

 

Sprout frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada con el profesor de Encantamientos. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haber sido alertados de la posibilidad de que fuese a ser robada la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Es que no se lo habían dicho a Minerva?

 

**—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

**—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

**—Pero esto es importante.**

**—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

 

\- Incluso en un día normal, es muy probable que lo que diga Harry sea mucho más importante que lo que diga Fudge - bufó Sirius, haciéndose crujir los nudillos por sus nervios -. Y aquella situación no era normal en absoluto.

 

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? - espetó Tonks, dándole un manotazo para que dejase de crujirse los dedos.

 

\- Déjame en paz, Nymphadora - dijo Sirius esquivando su mano -. Estoy de los nervios y no puedo quedarme quieto.

 

\- Bueno, pues ahora me has puesto a mí de los nervios. ¡Y no me llames Nymphadora! - dijo ella de malhumor.

 

\- ¿Podemos calmarnos todos, por favor? - pidió Remus frotándose los ojos.

 

\- No quiero calmarme - dijo Sirius lleno de frustración -. Quiero que Dumbledore hubiese hecho lo que debía y no se hubiese ido de Hogwarts, quiero que Harry no se involucre en todo esto, quiero que saquen esa Piedra de Hogwarts y se la lleven lejos de todos los alumnos.

 

La expresión de Remus se suavizó y le puso una mano en el brazo al animago.

 

\- Van a estar los tres bien, Sirius. Van a hablar con McGonagall y ella se va a encargar de todo.

 

**—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

 

\- ¿No se te ocurrió otra forma de decirlo más bruscamente, Harry? - preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa divertida y las cejas alzadas.

 

\- No era momento de andarse con rodeos. Y nunca se me han dado bien las sutilezas - admitió Harry.

 

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

**—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

 

\- ¡Venga ya, Minnie! ¿En serio? ¿De verdad consiguieron sorprenderte tanto? Como si no conocieses a mi ahijado... - bufó Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

Remus se congeló en el sitio y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos del animago.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lunático? - preguntó Sirius, tratando de apartarle las manos -. Me estoy sintiendo extrañamente violado ahora mismo.

 

Finalmente, el hombre lobo encontró lo que buscaba y sacó triunfante un trozo de pergamino.

 

\- ¿No te acuerdas? Tú dijiste que sería imposible que Harry sorprendiese tanto a McGonagall como para darle un ataque - explicó, señalándolo en la lista de imposibles.

 

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos antes de entrecerrarse y dirigirse hacia Harry, hacia la profesora de Transformaciones y de vuelta.

 

\- No estoy seguro de si esto cuenta o no. No le ha dado un ataque en realidad…

 

\- No sé de qué estáis hablando, Sirius, pero te puedo asegurar que sí que estuvo a punto de darme un ataque. Se suponía que la Piedra Filosofal tenía que ser un secreto que ningún alumno conociese - dijo McGonagall. Frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido indignado -. Lo último que me esperaba era que tres de mis nuevos leones lo hubiesen averiguado.

 

\- Si le sirve de algo, profesora, fue pura suerte que lo descubriésemos - dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

McGonagall suspiró y los miró a los tres entre exasperada y cansada.

 

\- Lo sé, señor Potter. Pero siguió siendo una sorpresa que me gustaría no haberme llevado.

 

\- Y ahora tenemos que tachar otro imposible de la lista. Ya van tres y estamos solo en el primer libro - dijo Sirius, leyendo los que quedaban de nuevo.

 

\- A este paso van a completar todos - murmuró Tonks, sin saber si eso la emocionaba o la ponía de los nervios.

 

**—Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

 

\- Si acusáis a Snape, no os va a creer - dijo Katie sacudiendo la cabeza -. No creo que ninguno de los profesores piense que otro podría intentar robar la Piedra.

 

\- Y probablemente se lo diría a Snape y entonces este sabría que por lo menos ellos tres le han descubierto - dijo Angelina -. Esto es un desastre.

 

\- Bueno, McGonagall también es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de todo - dijo Alicia con una sonrisa forzada.

 

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

**—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

 

\- También se suponía que nadie podía descubrir que estaba ahí y mira esos tres - soltó Seamus sin pensar. Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza al sentir la mirada de su profesora sobre él.

 

\- Era muy distinto pensar que alguien podría haberse ido de la lengua a que podían sortear todas las protecciones que había, señor Finnigan - dijo ella con los labios fruncidos.

 

\- Pero ellos tienen pruebas más que de sobra de que Snape va a intentarlo - insistió Dean -. Y probablemente fue él quien intentó robarla en Gringotts también.

 

Sirius estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido. Quejicus no era lo suficientemente hábil para llegar a una de las cámaras mejor protegidas de Gringotts y salir sin que le pillasen. Pero si reconocía eso, también tenía que reconocer que entonces no era Snape quien estaba intentando robar la Piedra en Hogwarts. ¿Podía ser que no fuese él el culpable? ¿Podía ser que por eso su ahijado no quería que le acusasen hasta terminar el libro?

 

No, no podía ser eso. Todas las pistas apuntaban a Snape.

 

\- No estaría de más poner algunas protecciones extras por si acaso - murmuró Neville por lo bajo.

 

\- Sería lo mejor. O cambiar la Piedra de sitio - dijo Luna, sus ojos bastante menos soñadores que de costumbre.

 

**—Pero profesora...**

**—Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante.**

 

\- No, profesora. Tiene que creerles - gimió Parvati, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Lavander.

 

\- Ojalá lo hubiese hecho - murmuró McGonagall por lo bajo. Su cara era la viva imagen del arrepentimiento.

 

\- ¿Minerva? - llamó Sprout. Quería estar molesta con su compañera y amiga, pero era muy difícil cuando veía el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la jefa de Gryffindor -. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste por lo menos a nosotros?

 

\- Teníamos que haberlo sabido al menos los jefes de las casas - estuvo de acuerdo Flitwick. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y tenía los brazos cruzados con una expresión seria.

 

McGonagall bajó la cabeza.

 

\- Lo sé. Simplemente no les creí. Pensé que eran tonterías de niños y ya se habían metido en tantos problemas el año pasado. Pensé que era otra broma pesada como la del dragón.

 

\- Pero lo del dragón no era ninguna broma - dijo Flitwick frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

 

\- Ahora ya lo sé, pero en aquel momento era impensable - murmuró ella -. Solo quería que dejasen de meterse en asuntos que no les concernían. Sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue todo lo contrario.

 

Los otros dos profesores suspiraron, incapaces de seguir molestos.

 

\- Ahora ya no importa, Minerva. Y de todas formas creo que nosotros tampoco les hubiésemos tomado en serio a esos tres - suspiró Sprout, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

 

\- Aunque, por favor, Minerva, en el futuro, creo que tendríamos que creerles cuando nos digan algo así, por muy imposible que nos parezca - pidió Flitwick -. Y es algo que tendríamos que saber todos. Puede que sean tus leones, pero también son nuestros alumnos.

 

McGonagall asintió y los miró agradecida.

 

\- Creo que no voy a volver a tomármelo a broma nunca más - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

 

**Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.**

 

\- No lo van a hacer - dijo Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

 

\- ¿Veis? - dijo el pelirrojo triunfante.

 

\- Lo sabemos, Charlie - dijo Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Nadie se esperaba que lo hiciesen.

 

\- ¿Creéis que van a intentar avisar a alguien más? ¿A Flitwick o a Sprout? - preguntó Ginny desde su sitio acurrucada contra Bill.

 

Bill suspiró y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

 

\- No lo sé, princesa. Me da a mí que no, pero a lo mejor Hermione consiguió convencer a Harry de intentar pedir ayuda otra vez.

 

\- ¿Y sino? ¿Qué van a hacer? Sabemos que Quien-Tú-Sabes no consiguió la Piedra o ya habría vuelto - preguntó su hermana pequeña.

 

\- Supongo que una estupidez - suspiró Bill.

 

\- Más bien una locura, querrás decir - le corrigió Charlie.

 

**—Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.**

 

Fudge frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber visto a Dumbledore por esas fechas. ¿Quería eso decir que no había llegado al Ministerio de Magia y había vuelto a Hogwarts?

 

\- Es el momento perfecto para robar la Piedra - dijo Sirius derrotado -. No está Dumbledore y es lo único que a lo mejor podía haber hecho que se lo pensase dos veces antes de intentarlo.

 

\- No se tarda tanto en ir al Ministerio y volver - razonó Tonks -. Por la Red Flu no se tarda ni cinco minutos en ir y volver. Ni siquiera cogiendo el autobús noctámbulo se tarda más de un par de horas. Si se aparece solo tardará el tiempo que le lleve llegar a los límites de las protecciones. Y no creo que Dumbledore haya querido ir en escoba.

 

\- No fui en escoba, señorita Tonks, pero me temo que aquel día hacía un tiempo estupendo para tomárselo con calma e ir en un threstal - confesó el director.

 

Eso no le gustó nada a cierto auror.

 

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera cogiste el modo de transporte más corto posible?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Albus?! - bramó Ojoloco furioso.

 

\- No pensaba que fuese a haber un intento de robar la Piedra justo el día en el que no iba a estar, Alastor - se justificó el director tranquilamente, sin perder en ningún momento los nervios y sin parecer ni un poquito avergonzado. Era como si no quisiese pensar en la parte de culpa que era suya.

 

\- ¡No me importa! ¡No tenías que haberte alejado del colegio durante una hora, mucho menos todas las que te va a costar ir y volver en un threstal! ¡Es casi pedir que la roben en ese momento!

 

\- Te aseguro que la Piedra no fue robada y todo salió bien al final - prometió Dumbledore.

 

\- No gracias a él - murmuró Ron frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba un pelo cómo parecía que el director estaba insinuando que todo lo que ellos tres habían pasado había merecido la pena, que no era para tanto porque ahora estaban bien.

 

**—Pero ¿qué podemos...?**

**Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron.**

**Snape estaba allí.**

 

\- El que faltaba - bufó Sirius -. ¿Qué quiere ahora Quejicus?

 

\- ¿Creéis que los habrá oído hablar de la Piedra y de que saben que quiere robarla? - preguntó Tonks. Estaba con los nervios tan de punta que el pelo cambiaba de color cada pocos minutos, quedándose sobre todo en un amarillo y un verde brillante.

 

\- Espero que no - dijo Remus muy serio -. Lo último que necesitan es más problemas.

 

\- Pero a lo mejor así Snape podría hacer algo para evitar que le estropeasen los planes y ellos no tendrían otra opción que mantenerse al margen - dijo Charlie.

 

\- No va a ocurrir eso y lo sabéis - negó Bill con la cabeza.

 

**—Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente.**

 

Los gemelos soltaron un bufido de incredulidad.

 

\- Eso no es posible - dijo George totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

 

\- Snape jamás hablaría amablemente a ningún alumno que no fuese de su casa - dijo Fred de acuerdo -. Mucho menos a Harry.

 

\- Bueno, sí que suena amable en ese momento - dijo Ginny dubitativamente.

 

Era lo bueno del encantamiento que el profesor Flitwick había hecho sobre los libros. Ahora podían oír los diálogos y podían oír que Snape sonaba extrañamente amable. Era más inquietante que otra cosa, para ser sinceros. Mientras seguía la lectura podían incluso oír de fondo los ruidos que debía de haber oído Harry, las páginas pasando, el rasgueo de las plumas en los pergaminos, los chapoteos en el lago cuando estaban bajo el lago. Era… perturbador, pero no especialmente malo por el momento. Ya verían más adelante cuando eso empezase a hacer que todas las aventuras y las locuras en las que se metiesen fuesen mucho más reales para todos. Sin embargo, ofrecerse voluntario para leer parecía mucho peor opción así que nadie se quejó ni dijo nada.

 

**Lo miraron sin decir nada.**

**—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

**—Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

 

\- No estáis haciendo nada malo - dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño -. No hay ninguna regla que impida que los alumnos estén dentro del castillo si no quieren salir a disfrutar del sol.

 

\- Pero tienes que reconocer que sí que es un poco sospechoso, Percy - dijo Bill -. Me refiero, no hay ningún alumno que se quede dentro al terminar los exámenes. Todos salen aunque sea solo porque llevan semanas encerrados dentro.

 

\- Pero no puede regañarles ni quitarles puntos por eso. No han hecho nada malo - insistió Percy. Dejó el ‘todavía’ colgando en el aire, pero todos lo oyeron perfectamente.

 

**—Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

**—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

 

\- Ni tú ni nadie va a expulsar a mi ahijado - gruñó Sirius, fulminándole con la mirada.

 

\- Ni siquiera Potter está por encima de las normas, Black. Si hace algo que merezca una expulsión, me encargaré personalmente de que eso sea lo que reciba - replicó el profesor de Pociones sin amedrentarse.

 

\- Señores, esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio porque no sabemos siquiera si el señor Potter va a hacer algo en el futuro que requiera una expulsión - intervino Dumbledore antes de que Sirius saltase sobre Snape o Snape sacase su varita.

 

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo - murmuró Severus por lo bajo. ¿Y qué más daba si algunas de las ideas que había tenido respecto a Potter no habían sido completamente ciertas? Seguía sin gustarle ese chico y, si no tenía que volverle a ver, mucho mejor para él.

 

**Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.**

**Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

**—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.**

 

\- ¿Vais a seguir a Snape? - repitió Neville con los ojos como platos. Él jamás se atrevería a hacer una cosa así. No quería ni imaginarse lo furioso que iba a estar el profesor si les pillaba, pero era probable que no hubiese sido así porque el castillo seguía en pie un año después.

 

\- Lo intentamos - dijo Hermione con una mueca. Se negaba rotundamente a mirar en dirección a los profesores, sabiendo que Snape la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Estáis locos? - dijo Seamus, mirándolos como si de verdad se lo estuviese planteando.

 

\- ¿Locos? No. ¿Desesperados? Un poco - admitió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- No teníamos ninguna otra idea para impedir que la Piedra fuese robada - dijo Harry, teniendo cuidado de no acusar en ningún momento a Snape.

 

\- Pero os va a matar si os pilla - dijo Dean con horror. Mirando de reojo al profesor de Pociones, podía ver que esa opción todavía no estaba descartada a pesar de que hubiese pasado un año completo.

 

\- Bueno, yo estuve la mitad del año teniendo la sensación de que me estaba siguiendo él a mí. Casi se puede decir que es lo justo que ahora le sigamos a él - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

 

Se le quedaron mirando, honestamente no teniendo ni idea de si lo decía en serio o de si estaba bromeando.

 

**—¿Por qué yo?**

**—Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».**

 

Hubo algunas risitas, pero no llegó a haber carcajadas como habría habido si no hubiesen estado tan tensos y cansados.

 

\- Yo no sueno así - dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos indignada, ignorando lo sonrojada que estaba.

 

\- Un poco sí, Hermione - dijo Ron escondiendo una sonrisa. Ahora que había oído a Hermione y después su propia imitación de la chica, podía afirmar que sí que había hecho un buen trabajo.

 

\- ¡No es cierto! - protestó ella, girándose hacia él mientras echaba chispas por los ojos.

 

\- ¡Tú misma te has oído ahora en el libro! ¡Sí que suena parecido a ti!

 

Hermione parecía a punto de saltar por encima de Harry para tirarle de los pelos a Ron o cerrarle la boca con un hechizo.

 

\- ¿Podemos seguir, por favor? Quiero terminar ya esto - pidió Harry, mirando de uno a otro.

 

Estuvieron a punto de ignorarle y seguir discutiendo, pero eso habría sido muy cruel con lo cansado que parecía Harry.

 

\- Lo siento, Harry - murmuraron a la vez, relajándose en sus asientos.

 

**—Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.**

 

\- A ver si lo he entendido - interrumpió Fred.

 

\- Primero Hermione le prende fuego a Snape en medio de un partido de quidditch - dijo George, mirando lleno de orgullo y admiración a la chica.

 

\- ¿Y luego se va a espiarle? - siguió Fred incrédulo.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con nuestra prefecta perfecta? - preguntó George.

 

\- Es culpa de estos dos - dijo Hermione, señalando a los dos chicos sentados a su derecha.

 

\- Solo fue idea mía lo segundo - se defendió Harry, levantando las manos inocentemente.

 

\- Mía no fue ninguna de las ideas - dijo Ron rápidamente.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que no puedes hacer estas cosas más a menudo, Hermione? - se quejó George.

 

\- ¿Te imaginas lo genial que sería si la pudiésemos convencer para que nos ayudase con algunas de nuestras bromas? - preguntó Fred con los ojos brillantes.

 

\- Hermione no gasta bromas - negó Ron con la cabeza -. La única razón por la que hizo esas cosas fue para ayudar a Harry la primera vez y porque él se lo pidió la segunda.

 

\- Ni Ron ni yo se lo pediríamos para algo que no fuese una emergencia. Puede que no lo parezca a veces, pero tengo un instinto de supervivencia - dijo Harry solo medio en broma.

 

Hermione los miraba a los dos con una brillante sonrisa, la discusión con Ron de antes ya totalmente olvidada. Era bueno ver que sabían dónde tenía los límites.

 

**—Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos.**

**Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

 

\- ¿Y tú qué hacías ahí, Minnie? ¿Creíste a mi ahijado al final y fuiste a comprobar? - preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

 

A McGonagall le hubiese encantado poder decir que sí, que lo había reflexionado y había decidido comprobarlo solo por si acaso. Sin embargo, habría sido una mentira tan grande como Hogwarts.

 

\- No, Sirius. Hay muchos sitios a los que se puede ir pasando por delante de esa puerta, mi despacho entre ellos - admitió, mandándole una mirada de disculpa a él y al trío de oro -. Además, verlos ahí sin la señorita Granger solo sirvió para convencerme de que había sido una broma y que ella se había negado a continuar mientras que los señores Potter y Weasley habían querido seguir con ella.

 

\- ¡Minnie! - se quejó Sirius, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó ella, mirando a sus tres pequeños leones.

 

\- No importa, profesora - respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

**—Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

 

\- ¿Más puntos? - dijo Charlie incrédulo -. Profesora, ni siquiera se merecían que les quitases tantos la primera vez. Podías haberles devuelto unos cuantos.

 

\- Cierto. Para ser justos, como a Malfoy solo le quitaste veinte puntos, a ellos tres solo les tenías que haber quitado sesenta en vez de más del doble - razonó Tonks.

 

\- No iba a echarme atrás en mi decisión - dijo McGonagall con firmeza.

 

\- Pero no hace falta que les quites más puntos todavía - dijo Oliver por lo bajo.

 

\- Le he oído, señor Wood.

 

**Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

**—¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**

 

\- Vale, plan fallido - dijo Katie sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer? - preguntó Parvati. Ella ya habría tirado la toalla hacía rato, cuando habían empezado a encontrarse un obstáculo tras otro.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que queda por hacer? Conociendo a Harry, no sé si queremos saberlo - dijo Seamus lleno de aprehensión.

 

\- Pero sí que lo sabemos - dijo Luna, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

 

\- Y no, definitivamente no queréis saberlo - dijo Ron, recordándolo perfectamente. Si no tenían que volver a hacer una cosa así, él desde luego no lo iba a lamentar ni un momento.

 

Harry le dio un apretón en el brazo como disculpa. Odiaba haberles hecho pasar por eso a Ron y a Hermione y deseaba más que nada que hubiesen podido librarse de ello.

 

**—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

 

\- Oh, no, por favor no - murmuró George, sintiendo un peso empezar a asentarse en su estómago.

 

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

 

\- Por favor, no me digas que va a decir lo que creo que va a decir - dijo Fred casi suplicante.

 

**—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

 

Hubo un silencio tenso durante unos minutos mientras todos miraban con los ojos como platos al niño que se removía incómodo entre sus dos mejores amigos. Parecía tan pequeño ahí sentado… Y, sin embargo, se le ocurrían las locuras más grandes y valientes que habían oído en su vida.

 

\- Harry… - dijeron los gemelos, mirándole llenos de aprehensión. Ya tenían confirmado que había bajado por la trampilla y, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado tres días inconsciente, las cosas no habían salido como pensado.

 

\- Lo siento, chicos - murmuró Harry, tratando de enviarles una sonrisa -. Era la única opción que teníamos.

 

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¿Cómo puedes…? - farfulló Sirius, palideciendo al ver que el título sí que se refería a lo que él se temía.

 

\- No tendrías que ir tú, Harry - dijo Remus, agarrando los reposabrazos con fuerza.

 

\- ¿Quién sino? Nadie nos creía así que la otra opción era no hacer nada y no intentar siquiera que no robasen la Piedra - respondió el niño, una determinación especial brillando en sus ojos.

 

\- Las protecciones probablemente fueran suficientes para contener a cualquiera que lo intentase, Harry - dijo el señor Weasley, abrazando a su esposa para que esta no se lanzase sobre los tres niños y empezase a regañarles y comprobar que estaban bien al mismo tiempo.

 

\- No iba a arriesgarme sabiendo lo que estaba en juego - negó Harry testarudo.

 

\- Harry… - gimió Molly.

 

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley - se disculpó Harry, pero no parecía nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

 

**—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

 

\- Menos mal que alguien lo dice - murmuró Angelina -. Sabía que Harry estaba loco cuando tenía que ver con cualquier cosa del quidditch, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de algo así.

 

\- No está loco, Angie - susurró Fred, rodeando a Alicia con un brazo para reconfortarla y mirando a Angelina por encima de su cabeza.

 

\- Solo es más valiente de lo que debería - terminó George por él.

 

\- Se va a matar - murmuró Alicia.

 

\- Claro que no - negó Fred, pero abrazó un poco más fuerte a la chica.

 

\- Le tenemos ahí delante así que sabemos que no se mata - dijo George.

 

\- ¿Y la próxima vez? - preguntó ella en voz baja.

 

\- No lo sé - admitió George, tragando saliva con dificultad.

 

\- La próxima vez esperemos estar ahí para ayudarle - dijo Fred, rezando para que fuese así.

 

**—¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

 

\- No creo que le importe si le expulsan - dijo Bill sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

\- No sé si le importa siquiera que se va a jugar la vida por intentar proteger la Piedra - dijo Charlie, mucho más serio que de costumbre.

 

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué hace eso? - preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido en confusión. No entendía cómo podía atreverse a hacer eso sabiendo que podía morir, no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien pudiese hacer eso.

 

\- Porque tiene otras prioridades, supongo. No lo sé, Ginny. No sé qué es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a pesar de que estamos leyendo sus pensamientos y todo eso - suspiró Bill cansado.

 

**—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?**

 

Ese discurso de Harry fue como una bofetada para muchos, algo que les hizo despertarse y abrir los ojos, sobre todo cuando lo oían con la voz del propio Harry y la determinación que había sentido en ese momento.

 

\- Supongo que ahora ya sabemos por qué - dijo Bill con la voz ahogada.

 

\- ¿Qué…? - Sirius estaba sin palabras. Igual que la noche anterior, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que su ahijado solo tenía doce años. Oyéndole decir todo eso, casi había parecido que estaba escuchando a alguien mucho mayor.

 

\- Harry, tú no tendrías que estar preocupándote por eso - gimió la señora Weasley.

 

\- Era mucho más importante que todos los puntos que hubiésemos podido perder, señora Weasley - dijo Harry firmemente. Se giró hacia sus compañeros de Gryffindor y miró a los ojos a los que tenía más cerca -. Y lo siento si a alguno cree que no tendría que pensar así, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

 

\- Merlín, Harry, lo último que nos preocupa ahora son unos malditos puntos - dijo Fred agitado, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

 

\- Creo que ya es hora de que nos disculpemos con vosotros por cómo os tratamos por lo de los ciento cincuenta puntos. No hicisteis nada malo - dijo George, deseando poder cambiarlo. A lo mejor si no les hubiesen tratado así, no habrían hecho nada por su cuenta. A lo mejor si no hubiesen estado ignorándoles y evitándoles como si tuviesen la lepra, se habrían dado cuenta de que estaban tramando algo y habrían ido con ellos.

 

\- Nos hubiese gustado que no hicieseis eso, pero no por los puntos. Por mí como si nos quedamos en puntos negativos todos los años que te quedan en Hogwarts - dijo Fred completamente en serio.

 

\- Pero estaría muy bien si no te pusieses en peligro todos los años. Los puntos siempre se pueden volver a ganar si queremos, pero canijos con gafas solo tenemos uno, Harry - dijo George, tratando de hacérselo ver. ¿No veía lo mucho que le importaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor?

 

A Harry se le cortó la respiración durante un momento antes de mandarles una sonrisa diminuta.

 

\- Lo intentaré, Fred, George. Pero hay veces en las que no puedes no hacer nada solo porque te dé miedo y hay cosas por las que vale la pena jugársela - dijo muy serio.

 

\- Tú no vas a morir, Harry - dijo Remus, apretando los puños con fuerza.

 

\- Esperemos que no, Remus - respondió Harry.

 

\- Lo digo en serio, Harry.

 

\- Yo también.

 

**Los miró con furia.**

**—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

 

\- ¿No vais a tratar de detenerle? - preguntó la señora Weasley, sintiendo cómo se desvanecía su última esperanza.

 

\- ¿Después del discurso ese? - dijo Ron incrédulo. Sacudió la cabeza -. Ni hablar. No podíamos discutir después de eso.

 

\- Pero es vuestro mejor amigo - protestó Ginny confundida. Si hubiese sido ella, le habría atado a una silla si hubiese hecho falta.

 

\- Justo porque es nuestro mejor amigo no tratamos de seguir discutiendo con él - dijo Hermione suavemente antes de que Ron le espetase una contestación a su hermana pequeña.

 

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer entonces? ¿Le vais a dejar ir sin más? ¿Le deseareis suerte por lo menos? – replicó Ginny sarcásticamente. Su carácter Weasley empezaba a asomar con la incredulidad al ver que no iban a hacer nada. ¿No se suponía que eran inseparables esos tres?

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡A Hermione no le hables así! Hicimos exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer - espetó Ron, perdiendo la paciencia con ella. ¿Quién se creía que era para criticar sus acciones aquella noche? ¿Es que creía que había sido fácil, que no habían estado sufriendo y dudando de sus decisiones a cada paso que daban?

 

\- ¡Tendríais que haberle detenido, Ron! ¡Tendríais que habérselo dicho a Percy o a Fred y a George! - insistió ella, enfadándose de verdad.

 

Por desgracia para ella, a Ron le había enfadado hacía ya rato.

 

\- ¡Ellos tres estaban siendo unos idiotas el año pasado! ¡Ni siquiera miraban a Harry o a Hermione, no les hablaban ni decían su nombre! ¿En serio crees que podíamos ir a pedirles ayuda? - dijo Ron, alzando la voz según se iba cabreando más y más.

 

Los tres mencionados bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Lo peor de todo era que era completamente cierto. Si hubiesen acudido a ellos, era muy probable que los hubieran insultado o los hubieran ignorado y mandado a paseo.

 

\- ¡Os habrían escuchado! ¡Ellos habrían parado a Harry! - siguió discutiendo Ginny, no dándose cuenta del torbellino de pensamientos en el que estaban tres de sus hermanos.

 

\- ¡Puede que a ti te hubiesen escuchado, pero tú siempre has sido la princesita, la niña mimada en casa! ¡Las cosas no funcionan así con todo el mundo! - gritó Ron. Tenía las orejas rojas y jadeaba como si hubiese venido corriendo desde la torre de Gryffindor -. Y aunque nos hubiesen hecho caso, ¿de verdad crees que podrían haber detenido a Harry?

 

Ginny no supo que contestar a eso. Su primer impulso era decir que sí, pero no estaba segura.

 

\- Ginny, te aseguro que Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mejor que podían haber hecho aquella noche, algo que no voy a olvidar en toda mi vida. Si hubiesen tratado de detenerme, no habrían podido ni aunque son mis mejores amigos. Y tú tampoco habrías podido, no habrías tenido ni una posibilidad. Ni tú ni tus hermanos - dijo Harry con firmeza. No le acababa de gustar cómo estaba diciendo que Ron y Hermione no habían hecho lo que debían cuando en realidad habían hecho mucho más de lo que tenían que haber hecho.

 

Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente, avergonzada y enfadada a la vez. ¡Ella solo quería que estuviese a salvo! ¿De verdad era tan difícil de comprender?

 

\- Pero…

 

\- No, Ginny. Ahora lo verás - la interrumpió con firmeza antes de girarse hacia el libro e ignorarla. En seguida vería por qué Harry confiaba en Ron y Hermione con su vida, con sus cosas más preciadas, por qué confiaba en ellos más que en ninguna otra persona.

 

**—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

 

\- Por primera vez, me gustaría que no tuviese la capa invisible - confesó Sirius por lo bajo.

 

\- Sé a lo que te refieres - suspiró Remus.

 

\- Eso no habría impedido que fuese - argumentó Tonks -. Con lo cabezota que es Harry, es imposible que no tenerla hiciese que no intentase salvar la Piedra.

 

\- Pero les podrían haber pillado y McGonagall habría estado tan furiosa que les habría estado gritando hasta la mañana siguiente - dijo Sirius tristemente.

 

\- Vaya, ¿ahora quieres que pillen a tu ahijado saltándose las normas? - le picó la metamorfomaga, tratando de animarle.

 

Sirius se giró para mirarla y lo que vio en sus ojos le cortó la respiración a la chica. Había miedo, mucho miedo por su ahijado, que iba a ponerse en peligro a propósito por algo que no tendría que ser su responsabilidad. Y había impotencia, sabiendo que el niño ya había pasado por eso y el único adulto al que había podido recurrir le había ignorado.

 

\- Si eso le salva la vida, ojalá que le pillen cada vez que ponga un pie fuera de la torre - respondió el animago muy serio.

 

Ni Tonks ni Remus supieron qué responder a eso, sobre todo porque una parte de ellos opinaba igual que él.

 

**—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

 

\- ¿Vais a ir con él? - dijo la señora Weasley, su voz una octava más alta que normalmente.

 

\- Claro que vamos a ir con él - dijo Ron con los ojos llenos de determinación. Se giró hacia su hermana, que los miraba pálida, y la fulminó con la mirada -. ¿Sigues creyendo que no hicimos lo que debíamos?

 

\- Yo… - por primera vez, Ginny no supo qué contestar a una pulla de Ron, el único hermano que nunca la había superado en nada.

 

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Ron para ella no era nada especial. Sí, le quería, por supuesto. Era su hermano y le defendería de cualquiera. Pero no era valiente como Bill, ni fuerte como Charlie, ni listo como Percy, ni gracioso como los gemelos. Ron era… Simplemente Ron. No la podía ayudar en nada ni tampoco podía hacer nada que ella misma no supiese hacer.

 

No era especial para ella.

 

Pero ahora…

 

Ahora era la primera vez que veía a Ron como a alguien que tenía algo que ella no tenía la esperanza de poder conseguir en mil años. No sabría ponerlo con palabras, pero sabía que era algo especial. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que no había tratado a uno de sus hermanos como debía.

 

\- Pero os vais a matar… - dijo Percy abrumado.

 

\- No íbamos a dejar a Harry solo, ni pensarlo - dijo Ron con fiereza. Los fulminó a todos con la mirada, como si pensase que eran unos idiotas por creer siquiera que eso era una posibilidad.

 

\- Claro que no íbamos a dejar que fuese solo. Le seguiríamos a donde fuera que él va. ¿Es que no os acordáis de la primera carta que llegó ayer con los libros? - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Era nuestra decisión si seguir a Harry y ponernos en peligro o no. _Nuestra decisión_ , y de nadie más. Ni siquiera tuya, Harry - dijo Ron, mirando muy serio a su mejor amigo -. Tú no eliges a quién seguiríamos Hermione y yo hasta el fin del mundo.

 

Harry los miraba a los dos con un nudo en la garganta.

 

\- Lo sé, Ron. Creo… Creo que lo voy pillando - susurró.

 

Ron asintió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

\- Y que no se te olvide - advirtió el pelirrojo.

 

\- Siempre podemos recordárselo - dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisita.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse hacia Ginny y los demás, que los miraban pálidos y serios.

 

\- ¿Veis? Hicieron por mí lo que nadie había hecho antes y nadie se habría atrevido a hacer. Incluso ahora, sé que ellos dos son los primeros que estarían a mi lado antes de que me diese tiempo a pedirles ayuda - dijo Harry sin un atisbo de duda en sus ojos.

 

El resto solo podía tratar de ignorar el nudo en la garganta y seguir escuchando la lectura. Una vez más, habían subestimado a esos tres niños. Parecía que no conseguían aprender ni aunque estaban leyendo todo por lo que habían pasado juntos.

 

**—¿A... nosotros tres?**

**—Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

 

\- ¿De verdad crees que habrá algo en los libros de primero que os sirva a enfrentaros a todos los obstáculos que va a haber protegiendo la Piedra? - preguntó Angelina algo escéptica. Ella no negaba que Hermione era muy inteligente, de las brujas más inteligentes que había en Hogwarts, pero la niña solo estaba en primer curso. Le faltaba mucha formación mágica por delante.

 

Para su sorpresa, Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia ahora? - preguntó Alicia, incapaz de no sonreír aunque fuese un poquito.

 

\- ¿Crees que esos son los libros a los que se refiere Hermione? ¿Los libros de texto de primero? - preguntó Harry divertido.

 

\- ¿Ya os habéis olvidado de cuando le he dicho que seguro que ya se había empezado a estudiar los hechizos de cuarto y quinto curso? - preguntó Ron con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

 

\- ¿Y de que lee enormes libros de alquimia entre otras cosas para pasar el rato antes de irse a dormir? - dijo Harry, dándole un codazo cariñoso a Hermione, que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas -. Los libros que estuvo revisando no eran para nada de material básico y sí que nos sirvieron.

 

\- Pero tenía once años - dijo Percy aturdido. Él estudiaba mucho, demasiado a veces, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que esta chica le daba mil vueltas sin dedicar el cien por cien de su tiempo y esfuerzo a ello.

 

\- Es Hermione - dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

 

\- Creo que no lo van a pillar nunca - bufó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Claro que no. Estaremos terminando de leer el séptimo libro y se seguirán sorprendiendo de lo que hace - dijo Harry, enviándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

 

**—Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.**

**—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

 

\- ¿Un ciento doce sobre cien? - repitió George con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Eso es posible? ¿No se supone que, si es sobre cien, ese tendría que ser el máximo? - preguntó Fred atónito.

 

Hermione se sonrojó, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

 

\- No si había una pregunta extra en el examen.

 

\- Y, por supuesto, tú te la sabías - dijo Bill divertido.

 

\- Pero eso significa que tuviste absolutamente todo bien - dijo Percy pasmado.

 

\- ¿Es que lo dudabas? - dijo Ron sonriendo.

 

\- De todas maneras, las buenas notas no impiden que alguien sea expulsado, pero no sé qué es lo que hay que hacer para que te expulsen - dijo Sirius pensativo -. Probablemente matar a otro alumno o algo así.

 

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó Tonks, golpeándole en la cabeza -. ¡No me seas burro!

 

**Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry,**

 

\- ¿Seguían sin hablar contigo? - preguntó Charlie atónito y enfadándose por momentos.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

 

\- Ya me daba un poco igual. Me importaba más que por lo menos a Hermione y a Neville ya no les trataban así - respondió en voz baja.

 

\- ¡Pero tú tuviste que soportarlo durante meses! - protestó Charlie indignado.

 

\- A ellos ya les dejaron en paz, por lo menos. Y para mí no era nada nuevo - dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

 

\- No debería haber sido así - gruñó Charlie, fulminando con la mirada a los demás Gryffindors. Seguía sin entender cómo ni siquiera sus hermanos habían estado apoyando a Harry.

 

\- Charlie, ya da igual - dijo Harry, mirándole suplicante para que dejase el tema.

 

**pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.**

 

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada, recordando lo aterrorizados que habían estado aquella noche. Que estuviesen dispuestos a ir a intentar proteger la Piedra no quería decir que les hubiese apetecido.

 

Hermione cogió la mano de Harry entre las suyas, estrujándola con fuerza para intentar calmarse. Le gustaría poder coger la de Ron también, pero tanto ella como el pelirrojo sabían que el que más apoyo iba a necesitar en ese momento era Harry.

 

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que se había hecho daño aquella noche? Fue con el Lazo del Diablo, ¿no?

 

**Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

**—Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose.**

 

A Lee se le cortó la respiración durante un instante. Si no se hubiese ido a dormir… Si hubiese decidido que iba a quedarse un rato más… Recordaba haberles visto en la sala común y haber pensado que ojalá no estuviesen planeando algo que le quitase más puntos todavía a Gryffindor.

 

¿Y ahora? Ahora quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

 

Si se les hubiese encarado, aunque no fuese con la intención de ayudarles, tal vez… Tal vez se hubiese enterado de lo planeaban y podía haberles ayudado. Podía haber reclutado la ayuda de Fred y George. Ellos jamás habrían dejado a su hermano, a Harry y a Hermione hacer una locura así por su cuenta.

 

Sin embargo, solo había pensado que esos tres de primero no merecían la pena el dolor de cabeza que se llevaría y se había ido tan tranquilo a dormir.

 

**Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...**

 

Hubo algunas risitas nerviosas y cargadas de tensión al oír eso.

 

\- Ninguno teníamos ganas de oírte cantar - bromeó Ron con una sonrisa forzada.

 

\- Sobre todo porque ahora lo oiríamos todo el colegio - dijo Seamus, pensando por primera vez que a lo mejor este hechizo hacía todo demasiado real.

 

Harry sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, no molestándose en dar una respuesta.

 

**Regresó a la sala común.**

**—Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

 

\- Habría sido épico - sonrió Sirius, relajándose durante un instante.

 

\- A nosotros nunca nos vio un pie o algo, ¿no? - musitó Remus en voz baja para que no averiguasen todos que ellos ya conocían la existencia de esa capa y habían sido amigos de James.

 

\- Nah. Además, siempre evitábamos encontrarnos con otra gente por si acaso - dijo Sirius, recordando el mapa. Entre eso y la capa, había sido casi imposible que les pillasen cuando se escabullían de noche por los pasillos.

 

**—¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

 

\- ¿Neville? - exclamaron algunos sobresaltados.

 

\- ¿Tú qué hacías ahí? - preguntó Angelina sorprendida.

 

Neville se encogió de hombros incómodo y evitó mirar a nadie a la cara.

 

\- Sabía que estaban tramando algo. Llevaban toda la tarde estresados. Hermione seguía consultando libros y más libros y Harry y Ron no estaban haciendo nada por intentar pararla a pesar de que ya habíamos acabado exámenes.

 

**—Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

 

\- Qué forma más mala de mentir - resopló George poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- No me hace falta verle siquiera la cara. Puedo oír la mentira desde aquí - dijo Fred, llevándose la mano al pecho exageradamente como si eso le doliese.

 

Alicia le dio un codazo en las costillas.

 

\- Ya cállate, Fred. Esto no es un juego. Yo casi estoy esperando que Neville consiga pararles.

 

Más de uno le mandó miradas de incredulidad.

 

\- ¿Crees que yo podría parar a esos tres? - preguntó Neville estupefacto, señalando al trío en el sofá.

 

\- A lo mejor podías hacerles entrar en razón y hacerles ver que deben pedir ayuda - insistió testaruda.

 

\- Alicia… - empezó Angelina.

 

\- Lo sé - la interrumpió ella -. Sé que no va a pasar, pero…

 

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

 

\- Era imposible no verlas - dijo el chico, casi como disculpa.

 

\- Bueno, también fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de que estaban planeando algo e intentó pararles - dijo Luna, mirándole con una sonrisa amable.

 

\- Para todo lo que conseguí… - replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la vista.

 

\- De todas formas - dijo Harry, haciéndole levantar la cabeza -, gracias por intentar evitar que nos metiésemos en problemas, Neville.

 

**—Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.**

**—No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, no podía ser más obvio que estabais escondiendo algo - dijo Tonks, con una mueca.

 

\- Si vais a romper las normas, por lo menos que los demás no lo sepan - dijo Sirius.

 

\- No tendrían que estar rompiendo las normas. Tendrían que estar yéndose a la cama como los demás - insistió la señora Weasley por lo bajo, abrazando a su marido.

 

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.**

**—No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

 

\- ¡Gryffindor no importa ahora! - exclamó Sirius, apretando las manos en puños -. ¡Es mucho más importante el hecho de que se están poniendo en peligro!

 

\- Sirius, Neville no sabía eso - intervino Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para calmarle -. Probablemente creía que solo iban a gastar una broma como la que creía que habían planeado con el dragón.

 

\- Ahora ya sé que esos tres no son de los que van gastando bromas así porque sí - se encogió de hombros Neville con una amarga sonrisa. Cómo había pensado eso, no lo sabía, pero no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

 

**—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.**

 

\- No hay nada más importante que tu vida, Harry - murmuró Sirius por lo bajo, la angustia clara en su rostro.

 

Tonks se giró hacia él, mirándole con compasión. Le cogió la mano para reconfortarle y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Probablemente su tío había estado pensando que Harry había estado a salvo mientras él estaba en Azkaban. Si hubiese sabido que no era así, tenía la sensación de que no habría tardado en escaparse para acudir en su ayuda.

 

Sirius le devolvió el apretón en la mano y dejó que se apoyase contra él. Necesitaba el apoyo tanto como ella, probablemente más.

 

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

**—No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

 

\- ¿Neville? - repitieron, pasmados.

 

¿Qué había pasado con el tímido y llorica chico que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a nadie? Más de uno se había preguntado más de una vez si el Sombrero Seleccionador no se habría equivocado al poner a Neville Longbottom en la casa de los valientes. Habían vislumbrado durante un segundo a la persona en la que se podía convertir cuando se había enfrentado a Crabbe y a Goyle para ayudar a Ron durante el partido de quidditch, pero eso no había hecho desaparecer las dudas que algunos todavía tenían.

 

Y ahora el chico estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 

Esos tres le estaban mandando sonrisas orgullosas a Neville.

 

\- Eso fue genial, Neville - sonrió Hermione, su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando Neville se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

 

\- No tenía que haber tratado de deteneros cuando estabais intentando salvar la Piedra - murmuró él abochornado. No hacía más que meter la pata cada vez que intentaba ayudar a esos tres.

 

\- Tonterías. No tenías ni idea de que eso era lo que queríamos - bufó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Tú creías que queríamos romper las reglas por gusto - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Después de la que ya habíamos liado unas semanas antes, no me extraña que intentases que no lo repitiésemos.

 

\- Eso no fue culpa vuestra - dijo Katie -. No os merecíais eso solo por ayudar a Hagrid.

 

\- Puede que lo hiciésemos por una buena causa, pero la culpa siguió siendo nuestra por olvidarnos la capa - insistió Harry.

 

**—¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

 

\- ¡Ron! - le regañó su madre -. ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a Neville?

 

\- Pero yo solo… - protestó el pelirrojo indignado. ¿Es que no veía que necesitaban que se quitase de ahí?

 

\- Nada de peros. No puedes insultar a tu compañero de esa forma - le cortó Molly, mirándole estricta.

 

Ron estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo pasarse una semana desgnomizando el jardín.

 

\- Lo siento, Neville. No debí llamarte idiota - dijo, mirando a su compañero.

 

Neville se encogió de hombros, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida.

 

\- No importa. Creo que yo también habría perdido los estribos si fuese a hacer lo que ibais a hacer vosotros.

 

**—¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

 

\- No creo que se refiriese a que te enfrentases a ellos, Neville - resopló Bill divertido.

 

\- No por eso debe dejar de hacerlo - señaló Charlie -. Si están haciendo algo mal, Neville no tiene por qué apartarse solo porque en algún momento le ayudaron.

 

\- Pero no están haciendo nada malo - murmuró Ginny, acurrucada contra Bill.

 

\- Eso Neville no lo sabía, Gin - respondió su hermano mayor.

 

**—Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

 

\- No, pero aun así, ojalá lograse pararos - murmuró Angelina, mirando a los tres niños de segundo.

 

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.**

**—¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!**

 

\- Bien hecho, Neville - felicitó George orgulloso.

 

\- Hay que tener un par de narices para intentar pararles de esa forma - sonrió Fred.

 

Neville se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

**—Haz algo —dijo desesperado.**

 

Alguno soltó una carcajada.

 

\- ¿Recurres a Hermione para que se pelee con Neville? - Katie levantó una ceja divertida.

 

Harry se ruborizó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

 

\- No para que se pelee con él. Más bien para que le hiciese entrar en razón o algo.

 

\- Neville no me iba a hacer caso a mí - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

 

Ella sabía perfectamente que si alguien había tenido una posibilidad de convencer a Neville para que les dejase pasar, era Harry. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo mucho que admiraba Neville a Harry, pero él no siempre se fijaba en esas cosas.

 

Si Harry se lo hubiese pedido, estaba casi segura de que Neville les habría dejado pasar sin problemas en menos de un minuto. Por desgracia para Neville, Harry estaba un poco demasiado nervioso aquella noche y con poca paciencia para convencer a nadie de nada así que ella había intervenido como mejor había sabido.

 

**Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

**—Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

**Levantó la varita.**

**—¡ _Petrificus totalus_! —gritó, señalando a Neville.**

 

\- ¿ _Petrificus totalus_? - repitió Remus con los ojos como platos -. Ese es un hechizo que se aprende en segundo como pronto, si no recuerdo mal.

 

\- Pues nosotros no lo hemos aprendido este año - refunfuñó Dean por lo bajo. Haciendo memoria, no se le ocurría ningún hechizo que hubiesen aprendido útil para defenderse.

 

\- ¿Ya sabías maldiciones del curso siguiente? - preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

 

Hermione se encogió de hombros incómoda.

 

\- Me había estudiado la teoría y me la había repasado esa tarde por si nos hacía falta esa noche.

 

\- ¿Y con eso ya te salió el hechizo? - preguntó incrédulo Bill.

 

\- Me había estudiado muy bien la teoría y no es una maldición muy complicada de todas formas - respondió Hermione, sonrojándose -. Es a Harry a quien mejor se le da Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

 

El chico ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando las miradas se giraron hacia él.

 

\- Nope. Hermione conoce muchos más hechizos y maldiciones que yo.

 

\- Eso no significa que se me dé mejor la asignatura. En un duelo, me ganarías aunque yo sepa más hechizos - dijo Hermione, tan segura de eso como de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Ron en el ajedrez.

 

Harry se sonrojó, pero por lo menos nadie más comentó y la lectura pudo continuar.

 

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.**

**Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

 

\- Auch. Pobre Neville - dijo Alicia con una mueca.

 

\- Bueno, mejor eso a que les hubiese seguido y se hubiese puesto él también en peligro - dijo Angelina, buscándole algo positivo.

 

\- Hubiese sido mucho mejor que ninguno fuese - bufó George por lo bajo. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de bromear.

 

\- Que montasen un escándalo que despertase a mucha gente y así ninguno podría ir - dijo Fred, totalmente de acuerdo.

 

\- ¿Y la Piedra entonces? La van a ir a robar esa noche - les recordó Oliver, inusualmente serio para tratarse de un asunto que no tenía que ver con el quidditch.

 

Los gemelos apretaron los dientes y no respondieron. Sí, odiaban que la Piedra no estuviese a salvo, pero odiaban muchísimo más que esos tres se hubiesen tenido que poner en peligro porque los adultos no habían hecho su trabajo.

 

**—¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

**—Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

 

\- Lo siento de verdad, Neville - dijo Hermione, igual de angustiada que aquella noche.

 

\- No te preocupes, Hermione - sonrió Neville sinceramente -. No es como si esa maldición hiciese daño de verdad. Estuve perfectamente bien hasta que deshicieron el hechizo.

 

\- ¿Quiénes fueron? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar y dudaba que hubiesen sido Ron o Hermione.

 

\- Fred y George - se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Y menudo susto nos dio cuando nos contó que habíais salido por la noche hacía horas y todavía no habíais vuelto - refunfuñó Fred por lo bajo.

 

\- No era lo que queríamos oír a primera hora de la mañana - dijo George, recordando el mal presentimiento que habían tenido al oír la explicación de Neville.

 

Habían corrido a consultar el mapa del merodeador para averiguar dónde demonios estaban, olvidándose de su enfado hacia ellos. Casi les había dado un ataque al ver que Harry estaba en la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey justo al lado de su cama y que Ron y Hermione estaban en la puerta con Dumbledore.

 

Cuando habían ido corriendo haber qué había pasado, Hermione estaba llorando y Ron se negaba a dar explicaciones, temblando de pies a cabeza. Solo habían dicho que Harry estaba herido y que todavía no sabían si se iba a poner bien porque la señora Pomfrey llevaba Merlín-sabía-cuánto-tiempo intentando estabilizarle.

 

El terror que habían sentido en ese momento Fred y George los había dejado paralizados en el sitio. Cuando la señora Pomfrey les había dicho a los cuatro una hora después que Harry estaba en coma porque había agotado hasta la última gota de magia que tenía y que no sabía cuándo despertaría…

 

Habían sabido entonces que hacía mucho tiempo que consideraban a Harry como un hermano más. No se sentía el pánico que les había invadido por nadie más que por la familia.

 

¿Harry en coma? Imposible. ¿Cómo no podían saber cuándo iba a despertar (se negaban a pensar en la terrible posibilidad del _si_ iba a hacerlo)? Tenía que despertar. Tenía que estar bien. Pero, ¿y si…? ¿Qué iba a pasar si Harry no despertaba? Todavía no habían hecho las paces con él. Sabían que se habían pasado ignorándole durante tanto tiempo. Tenían que arreglar las cosas. Y no iban a volver a cometer el mismo error nunca más, eso seguro.

 

Ron y Hermione habían estado mucho peor que ellos. Durante tres días, los gemelos habían tenido que asegurarse que comían y dormían algo. Habrían acampado en la enfermería si la señora Pomfrey les hubiese dejado.

 

Cuando por fin Harry había despertado después de tres días completos de angustia… Bueno, había habido pocas ocasiones en las que hubiesen estado más aliviados.

 

**—Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

 

Hermione vio a Harry desaparecer a su lado en el sofá, pero siguió apretándole la mano con fuerza, poco dispuesta a soltarle. Estaba muerta de miedo por cómo iba a afectarle el hechizo con lo que venía en seguida.

 

**Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía.**

**Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris.**

 

\- Oh, no. La Señora Norris no - gruñó Seamus. Eso era lo último que les hacía falta.

 

En cambio, otros sintieron una llama de esperanza de que les pillarían y no podrían ir tras Snape y la Piedra. Preferían que estuviesen castigados durante semanas a que se pusiesen en peligro de esa manera.

 

**—Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza.**

 

\- ¡Fue entonces cuando tuvisteis la oportunidad de darle una patada a la Señora Norris! - exclamó Dean con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Por muy tentador que sea, creo que Harry tiene razón en este caso. No es el mejor momento - dijo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sí, era el sueño de muchos, pero era cierto que había cosas más urgentes. Como impedir que Quien-tú-sabes volviese al poder con la Piedra Filosofal a su disposición, por ejemplo.

 

**Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio.**

**No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

 

\- ¿La Señora Norris y Peeves en la misma noche? - dijo Parvati sorprendida.

 

\- ¿Cómo no os pillaron? - preguntó Lavander.

 

\- Dar un rodeo llegados a ese punto llevaría demasiado tiempo - dijo George.

 

\- El camino más rápido sería por dónde está Peeves - asintió Fred, repasando rápidamente el mapa en su cabeza.

 

\- ¿Fue en ese momento cuando le engañaste? -  le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.

 

Harry sonrió y asintió antes de recordar que no le podían ver en ese momento.

 

\- Sí. La inspiración de la desesperación.

 

\- Fue genial - sonrió Ron, intentando centrarse en eso en vez de en lo que venía.

 

**—¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?**

 

\- Ahora no, Peeves - gruñó Bill, fulminando con la mirada al libro como si tuviese la culpa. Técnicamente, sí que la tenía. Sin esos libros, no estarían pasando por todo por lo que estaban pasando.

 

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

**—Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

**Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

**—Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.**

 

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oírle hablar así. Era una imitación sorprendentemente buena del Barón Sanguinario.

 

Harry se sonrojó, alegrándose muchísimo de que no pudiesen verle.

 

**Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

**—Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, esto es genial - susurró Sirius, una enorme sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro cuando se imaginaba al poltergeist disculpándose con su ahijado.

 

No era el único. Era justo lo que necesitaban para relajarse un poco antes de volver a todo la tensión de intentar salvar la Piedra.

 

**—Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.**

**—Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.**

**Y desapareció.**

 

\- ¡Brillante! - exclamó Sirius, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Miró hacia donde sabía que estaba su ahijado entre Ron y Hermione y sonrió -. ¡Eso ha sido brillante, Harry!

 

\- Sí que lo ha sido - se rio por lo bajo Remus.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca se nos ocurrió a nosotros engañar a Peeves de esa forma, Lunático? - se lamentó el animago.

 

El hombre lobo puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Tampoco es como si nos hiciese falta, Sirius. Nosotros le sobornábamos con la oportunidad de ayudarnos con las bromas y a cambio él nos dejaba en paz.

 

\- Cierto. Eso también era genial - se rio Sirius.

 

**—¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron.**

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

 

Los ánimos cayeron en picado. Olvidados estaban ya la Señora Norris y Peeves, las últimas oportunidades que había habido de que les pillasen y les impidiesen ir.

 

\- Van a ir de verdad, Arthur - gimió la señora Weasley, hecha un manojo de nervios por la preocupación.

 

Su marido la abrazó con fuerza, pero él tampoco estaba tranquilo. ¿Por qué ellos no habían oído nada de esto? ¿Por qué no se les había informado de lo que había hecho su hijo? No podía creerse que no les hubiesen descubierto al final.

 

\- Ahora están bien, Molly. Están bien - susurró, casi tanto para él mismo como para ella.

 

**—Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy.**

 

\- Os lleva ventaja - dijo Remus en un susurro estrangulado. Su mejor opción había sido llegar a la Piedra antes que él, pero ahora no creía que eso fuese a ser posible, incluso sin saber qué protecciones habían puesto los demás profesores.

 

\- Vais a tener que daros prisa - dijo Bill muy serio. De pronto tuvo un déjà-vu de algunas de las pirámides en las que habían tenido que entrar. Esas también estaban llenas de trampas y protecciones que tenían que sortear para llegar al centro, donde estaba el tesoro. Era muy parecido a lo que iban a intentar esos tres, con la diferencia de que su equipo y él no tenían que hacerlo más rápido que otra persona que quería llegar antes que ellos, sino que podían tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitasen para correr los menores riesgos posibles.

 

Merlín, esto no le gustaba ni un pelo.

 

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

**—Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

 

\- ¿Todavía intentaste que se fuesen? - preguntó Neville incrédulo.

 

\- Todavía no había aprendido - Ron puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo, aún invisible -. Va mejorando, ¿verdad, Harry?

 

Él solo puso los ojos en blanco y le devolvió el codazo.

 

Hermione les ignoró con facilidad.

 

\- No creo que lo vuelva a sugerir - dijo tranquilamente, mirando un segundo a Harry con las cejas alzadas como retándole a contradecirla -. Hace mucho que no lo intenta y ahora encima hemos recibido la carta diciéndole que no lo haga.

 

**—No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

**—Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.**

**Harry empujó la puerta.**

**Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

 

Todos se tensaron, casi esperando que Fluffy se abalanzase sobre ellos. Tres cabezas y tres niños. Tres aperitivos para la mascota de Hagrid.

 

¿De dónde estaban viniendo esos pensamientos? No lo sabían, pero eran un poco demasiado morbosos para su gusto en la situación en la que estaban.

 

**—¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

**—Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

 

\- ¿Un arpa? - repitió Dean, incapaz de reprimir un bufido divertido -. ¿Snape toca el arpa?

 

\- Eso no lo había visto venir - dijo Charlie, levantando las cejas sorprendido.

 

\- Yo no me imaginaba a Quejicus tocando el arpa - reconoció Sirius. Tal vez en otro momento se habría burlado, pero tenía los nervios demasiado a flor de piel para planteárselo siquiera.

 

Remus frunció el ceño. Era cierto que, de todos los instrumentos que existían, jamás habría pensado que Snape elegiría el arpa. ¿Podía ser que lo que había pensado antes fuese cierto? ¿Podía Snape ser inocente?

 

**—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

 

\- Bueno, no eres ninguna maravilla - dijo Fred, mirando al hueco entre Ron y Hermione.

 

\- Pero supongo que Fluffy no es demasiado quisquilloso con sus canciones de cuna - dijo George con una sonrisa burlona mientras escuchaban la maraña de notas desafinadas que estaba tocando Harry.

 

\- Como si vosotros tocaseis un instrumento mucho mejor - bufó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Agradecía que pudiesen bromear todavía, pero no se le daba _tan_ mal tocar la flauta. No había que ser muy hábil para tocar algo con ese instrumento, aunque no tuviese sentido.

 

**—Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

 

\- Ron… - dijo Molly, agarrando la mano de su marido y mirando a su hijo un poco pálida. No quería imaginarse a su hijo tan cerca de esa criatura.

 

\- Estuve bien, mamá. No me tocó en ningún momento. Te lo prometo - le aseguró Ron rápidamente, dando gracias porque era completamente verdad por una vez.

 

La señora Weasley suspiró resignada, pero se calmó un poco. De momento estaban bien, estaban bien, se repitió a sí misma en la cabeza una y otra vez.

 

**—Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

 

\- Qué caballero, Ron - dijo Charlie sarcástico.

 

\- Cierra el pico, Charlie - replicó él sin inmutarse.

 

Sinceramente, le daba igual lo que pensasen de él en ese momento. Él conocía a Harry y a Hermione para entonces muy bien, muy muy bien, a decir verdad. Antes de llegar a esa habitación, ya sabía que Harry iba a querer saltar el primero y sabía que ellos dos harían lo que fuese para proteger a Hermione.

 

Notó a Harry cogerle el brazo durante un momento y darle un apretón. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Harry supiese lo que estaba pensado ni por qué él le había preguntado eso a Hermione.

 

**—¡No, no quiero!**

 

Justo por eso. Sabía que Hermione no iba a querer ir la primera, pero si insinuaban que mejor que fuese la última por si acaso, habría sido la primera en dejarse caer por la trampilla. Ella también era muy cabezota, casi tanto como Harry, y tenía su orgullo.

 

Tal y como él lo había hecho, Hermione sería la última en bajar. Si algo salía mal, sería la que más posibilidades tendría de salir ilesa, tal y como había ocurrido. Por eso Harry le había dado la flauta a Hermione, asegurándose así todavía más de que ella sería la última en bajar.

 

Si el resto creía que era cobarde o lo que fuese por no ofrecerse a ir delante de Hermione, eso era su problema. A él y a Harry les bastaba con saber que ella estaba tan a salvo como podía estar en esa situación.

 

**—Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

**—¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

**—Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

 

\- Qué acogedor. Precioso - dijo Bill sarcástico, abrazando a su hermana un poco más cerca.

 

\- ¿Algún hechizo que ayude a bajar sin que se maten? - preguntó Charlie nervioso.

 

Su hermano mayor se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose inútil.

 

\- Sin saber cómo de profundo es ni si hay algún tipo de protección que vaya a reaccionar si hacen magia…

 

\- Genial - bufó Tonks, su pelo pasando a un amarillo pálido -. ¿Y entonces?

 

Bill solo se encogió de hombros. Si estuviese allí personalmente…

 

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

 

Solo entonces se dieron cuenta todos de que Harry había aparecido de nuevo. Sin embargo, verle a él y a sus dos mejores amigos tan tensos y pálidos no ayudaba a nadie. ¿Estaban así por lo que venía a continuación? ¿Qué había al fondo?

**—¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

 

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.**

**Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.**

 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? ¿Qué estás planeando? - murmuró Sirius por lo bajo, agarrando la mano de su sobrina con fuerza.

 

\- No ha cogido ninguna cuerda, ¿no? - preguntó ella por lo bajo. No recordaba que el libro mencionase ninguna cuerda en algún momento.

 

\- No - negó Remus -. Y tampoco creo que ni siquiera Hermione fuese lo suficientemente buena en primero para transformar algo en una.

 

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer entonces? - murmuró la metamorfomaga, mirando a los tres niños.

 

**Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos.**

 

Los ojos de muchos se abrieron como platos y se giraron de golpe hacia Harry.

 

\- ¡¿Piensas saltar sin más?! - exclamó Sirius, sintiendo que iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

 

Harry tragó con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros.

 

\- No nos quedaba otra. ¿Qué podíamos haber hecho sino?

 

\- ¡No sabes cómo de grande es la caída! ¡Podías haberte matado! - exclamó Angelina horrorizada.

 

\- Bueno, no teníamos una escoba o algo a mano para bajar con cuidado - se defendió Harry.

 

\- ¿Pero cómo sabías que iba a ir bien? - preguntó Katie pálida, aferrándose a los reposabrazos del sillón.

 

\- No lo sabía. Por eso era un riesgo y por eso quise ir el primero - respondió Harry como si fuese obvio.

 

No supieron qué responder. ¿Qué dices cuando oyes algo así? ¿Eres un inconsciente que no se da cuenta de los peligros que corre? ¿Eres un buen Gryffindor? ¿Nos vas a matar a todos del susto en alguno de estos libros?

 

**Miró a Ron y dijo:**

**—Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

 

\- ¿Por qué no hicisteis eso desde el principio? - dijo la señora Weasley angustiada -. ¿Por qué no podía ser ese el plan en vez de ir tras la Piedra vosotros mismos?

 

\- Porque la lechuza tardaría demasiado en llegar. No habría podido alcanzar a Dumbledore antes de que la Piedra fuese robada - dijo Hermione, que lo había sugerido cuando el plan de vigilar a Snape había fallado.

 

\- Era el plan B, pero sabíamos que no funcionaría. Para entonces sería demasiado tarde - dijo Ron con una mueca.

 

**—De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

 

Harry se giró hacia Ron y le miró fijamente durante un segundo.

 

\- No pensabas ir, ¿verdad? - murmuró para que solo él y Hermione le oyesen.

 

Ron le envió una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

 

\- ¿Y dejarte ahí abajo a ti solo? Ni de coña, colega - admitió -. Habría saltado a buscarte antes.

 

Harry suspiró, preguntándose una vez más qué había hecho para merecer dos amigos como Ron y Hermione.

 

\- Harry, tú saltarías detrás de nosotros sin dudarlo ni un momento - musitó Hermione, dándole un apretón en la mano -. No esperes que nosotros no hagamos lo mismo.

 

\- Eso es lo que me da miedo - musitó el chico. Eso era lo que más miedo le daba. Arrastrar a sus amigos a algo de lo que no pudiesen salir con vida.

 

**—Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

**Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y...**

 

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor - murmuraba Sirius por lo bajo, apretando tanto la mano de Tonks que se le empezaron a poner los dedos morados a la metamorfomaga, pero ella no dijo una palabra.

 

Estaban todos conteniendo la respiración, esperando que estuviese bien. No sabían si mirar al libro o a Harry, vigilando para ver si hacía alguna mueca de dolor. Solo querían que estuviese bien.

 

**¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

 

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

 

\- Menos mal - dijo Angelina, relajándose en su asiento.

 

Los únicos que no se relajaron en absoluto fueron los profesores y el trío del sofá, que solo seguían poniéndose más y más nerviosos porque sabían qué era lo que venía.

 

\- Utilizaste Lazo del Diablo, ¿no, Pomona? - murmuró McGonagall. Tenía una mano en el pecho y los labios fruncidos por la preocupación por sus leones.

 

\- Sí - respondió la profesora de Herbología con un hilo de voz. Estaba pálida como el papel al pensar en el daño que esa planta podía hacerles a tres alumnos de primero. ¿Cómo habían superado su prueba?

 

\- Merlín - dijo Flitwick, su voz más aguda todavía de lo normal.

 

\- Ahora están bien, por lo menos - intentó convencerse McGonagall, mirando fijamente a los tres alumnos de su casa.

 

**—¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

 

\- ¿Suave? Eso no es un aterrizaje suave - dijo Seamus con un deje de histeria en la voz.

 

\- La planta frenó la caída - dijo Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer tranquilo. Ahora que estaba prestando atención, casi podía sentir la planta enrollándose en torno a sus piernas, pero no estaba seguro de si era el hechizo o su propia paranoia.

 

Ron y Hermione no estaban mucho mejor de nervios. Seguían mirando de reojo a Harry, esperando a que empezase a mostrar los signos de que sentía a la planta estrangularle. ¿Sentiría eso? ¿El hechizo también cubriría eso?

 

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry.**

**—¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

**—No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

 

\- Las cosas no están sin motivo, Potter. Y frenar la caída de posibles ladrones no es uno de ellos - espetó Moody, fijando ambos ojos en el chico.

 

\- Lo sé - dijo Harry, devolviéndole la mirada.

 

\- ¿Lo sé? - repitió Sirius, entrando en pánico -. ¿Qué quieres decir con ‘lo sé’?

 

\- Era la protección de la profesora Sprout - contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su profesora y le envió una media sonrisa -. Era muy buena, profesora.

 

\- Ahora mismo no me alegro de que lo fuese, señor Potter - replicó ella con la voz ahogada y una expresión de horror en el rostro que no hizo para tranquilizar a los demás.

 

\- ¿Qué era? ¿Qué planta era esa? - preguntó Remus con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Ahora lo veréis - respondió Harry antes de que pudiesen empezar a interrogar a Sprout.

 

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

**—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña.**

 

\- Esa parte del colegio no me suena - dijo Remus, pensando en qué salidas podían tener que no fuese por esa trampilla tan arriba.

 

\- A mí tampoco - gruñó Sirius.

 

\- ¿Eso significa que Harry ha encontrado una parte del castillo que vosotros no conocíais? - preguntó Tonks con una débil sonrisa que no acababa de ocultar el pánico que sentía por los tres niños en ese momento.

 

\- Fue una extensión del castillo que se creó temporalmente con el explícito propósito de proteger la Piedra - explicó Dumbledore, mucho más serio que de costumbre.

 

\- Entonces Harry todavía no ha completado el imposible - murmuró ella.

 

**—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

 

\- No, ya no me alegro en absoluto - murmuró Ron pálido y apretando los dientes.

 

\- Yo tampoco - musitó Harry. Ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que podía sentir la planta enrollándose alrededor de sus piernas y estrujando, lo cual era de lo más raro ya que podía seguir moviéndose perfectamente. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer calmado, pero no era fácil cuando sabía que ni siquiera estaba ocurriendo de verdad y no podía defenderse de ninguna forma. Hermione no podía acudir en su ayuda esa vez con el fuego azulado que conjuraba.

 

**—¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos!**

 

\- Oh, Merlín - dijo la señora Weasley abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Qué estaba asustando a Hermione tanto?

 

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín - repitió la señora Weasley, ahora mucho más angustiada.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ginny aterrorizada.

 

\- Es Lazo del Diablo - dijo Neville con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Lazo del Diablo? - repitió George. No le gustaba para nada ese nombre.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Fred con brusquedad.

 

\- Si no os importa - intervino Harry antes de que Neville pudiese responder -, Hermione nos lo explicó en unos segundos y va a aparecer en seguida.

 

Podía empezar a notar como la planta le estrujaba el pecho y comenzaba a ser difícil respirar. No era agradable. Quería que parara cuanto antes posible.

 

**Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

 

Harry jadeó y se llevó las manos a las costillas instintivamente antes de poder refrenarse. Eso atrajo las miradas de todos y no les gustó en absoluto el brillo de pánico que se podía empezar a ver.

 

\- Harry… - murmuró Sirius en pánico. Estaba viendo a su ahijado asfixiarse delante de él y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

 

\- Estoy bien. Seguid leyendo - jadeó, tratando de coger aire. Notó a Hermione cogerle de la mano con fuerza y a Ron sujetarle del hombro por si se inclinaba hacia delante y, por mucho que le reconfortaba saber que estaban ahí, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para librarse de la presión en el pecho.

 

**—¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

**—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - exclamó la señora Weasley, pero ni ella misma sabía si era para regañarle por hablar así a Hermione o si era por el pánico de saber que la planta estaba intentando estrangularle.

 

\- Estoy bien, mamá - respondió él sin apartar los ojos de Harry, que se estaba poniendo rojo por falta de aire.

 

\- Vamos, Harry, sabes que no queda mucho. En seguida nos libramos de ella - murmuraba Hermione con la voz temblándole ligeramente.

 

**—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.**

**—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

 

\- Merlín - dijo la profesora Sprout, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo horrorizado. Esto no tenía que ocurrir así.

 

\- Pomona… - dijo McGonagall, cogiéndole la mano, pero sin saber cómo consolarla.

 

\- Se suponía que iba a retener a cualquier ladrón que intentase robarla, Minerva. Mi prueba esta asfixiando a dos de nuestros alumnos de primero - dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño niño tratando de coger aire en el sofá -. Se suponía que tenían que estar a salvo.

 

\- Lo sé - dijo la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, sintiendo cómo se le cerraba la garganta.

 

\- No sabía que les había hecho daño - dijo Sprout con lágrimas en los ojos. Su labor como profesora era proteger a sus alumnos, no hacerles daño -. No tenía ni idea.

 

\- Ninguno lo sabíamos, Pomona - murmuró Flitwick, tan ansioso como los demás por ver cómo se libraban de la planta. Y, especialmente, por que llegase el momento en el que Harry pudiese volver a respirar con normalidad.

 

**—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

**—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.**

 

\- Eso. Un fuego. Odian el fuego - dijo Neville, retorciendo las manos en su regazo.

 

**—Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

 

\- ¡Hermione! - gritaron muchos, fulminándola con la mirada.

 

\- ¡Usa la varita, niña! ¡Tienes magia por algo! - bramó Ojoloco.

 

\- ¡Hey! - espetó Ron, fulminándoles a todos con la mirada -. ¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía por qué haber sabido cómo librarse de la cosa esa!

 

\- No fue… tu culpa - dijo Harry, apañándoselas para sonreírle a Hermione, que tenía los ojos llenos de culpa.

 

\- Calla, Harry. No estás para desperdiciar aire hablando - dijo Hermione, estrujándole la mano.

 

\- Seguid leyendo - espetó Ron, perdiendo la paciencia. Se estaban parando demasiado. La última vez la planta no había estado asfixiándoles tanto rato y los labios de Harry se empezaban a poner azules.

 

**—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

 

\- Pues es básicamente lo mismo que ha dicho Ojoloco - musitó Tonks por lo bajo.

 

**—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

 

Harry cogió aire con avidez, respirando grandes bocanadas hasta que se calmó.

 

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Hermione, mirándole con preocupación.

 

\- Estoy bien - la tranquilizó con una sonrisa -. Ya sabíamos que iba a estar bien.

 

\- No podemos entretenernos tanto hablando en estos momentos - gruñó Ron sin quitar la mano del hombro de Harry.

 

\- Eso es cierto - dijo Arthur. Él, como todos los demás, estaba mirando al trío de oro mientras Harry se calmaba -. Podemos dejar los comentarios para más tarde, cuando no esté el hechizo afectándote, Harry.

 

\- Ahora estoy bien, señor Weasley. Ya sabíamos lo que iba a pasar - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

\- Eso no quita que a lo mejor podías haber estado pasando por eso un poco menos de tiempo si nos hubiésemos callado - admitió Alicia, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

 

\- Da igual. Para la próxima - sonrió Harry sin darle importancia. No era culpa suya que el hechizo este le afectase a él.

 

**—Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

 

\- Yo también. Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, señorita Granger - dijo Sprout, consiguiendo mandarle una sonrisa a la niña, pero era algo temblorosa.

 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? - preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

 

\- No coloqué esa planta ahí para asfixiar a mis alumnos, señorita Granger. Eso no tendría que haber pasado - dijo ella, apretando las manos en puños para evitar que temblasen -. Siento mucho haberles hecho daño a los tres, y a usted ahora de nuevo, señor Potter.

 

Se quedaron pasmados en sus asientos, mirando a la bruja como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

 

\- No fue culpa suya, profesora - dijo Harry, saliendo de su estupor -. Ni lo de el año pasado ni mucho menos lo de ahora.

 

\- Nosotros quisimos ir a proteger la Piedra - asintió Ron -. Cualquier cosa que nos pasase por ir a ese sitio es cosa nuestra, no de ninguno de los profesores por proteger la Piedra. Se suponía que eso era lo que tenían que hacer las pruebas.

 

\- Y lo de ahora es culpa de los que enviaron la carta y crearon los libros - dijo Harry, apartando de su mente la posibilidad de que fuesen ellos tres, tal y como había sugerido Luna. No quería pensar en eso en ese momento.

 

Los profesores no estaban convencidos. Era su deber proteger a los alumnos y estaban fallando estrepitosamente con esos tres, sobre todo con Harry. Iban a tener que esforzarse más en el futuro.

 

**—Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

 

\- Fue genial - rio Harry por lo bajo, dándole un codazo a Hermione y sonriendo.

 

\- No fue genial. Casi os asfixiáis. Casi te asfixias de nuevo, Harry - replicó la niña, regañándose mentalmente por ese momento de duda que había tenido.

 

\- Entraste en pánico, Hermione. Los tres entramos en pánico - dijo Ron, quitándole importancia -. Al final nos sacaste de ahí.

 

Hermione suspiró y no discutió, sabiendo que no valía la pena. Sin embargo, la próxima vez no iba a bloquearse de esa forma cuando Harry y Ron la necesitaban. No iba a permitirlo.

 

**—Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.**

**Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente...**

 

\- No encontrasteis un dragón, ¿verdad? - preguntó Charlie. No tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencerle ellos tres por su cuenta. No eran suficientes para que ninguno de sus hechizos, incluso si conocían alguno, le afectase.

 

\- No. Menos mal - dijo Harry, consiguiendo que muchos se relajasen un poco.

 

**—¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.**

**Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

**—¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

**—No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

 

\- Mi prueba - dijo Flitwick en un murmullo. Estaba de los nervios a pesar de saber que, aunque su prueba era difícil, no era especialmente peligrosa a no ser que utilizasen magia.

 

\- Eran llaves encantadas, ¿no, Flitwick? - preguntó McGonagall para estar segura.

 

\- Sí - asintió él -. Espero que no les hiciesen daño.

 

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.**

 

\- ¿Pajaritos? - repitió Bill perplejo. Nunca se había topado con una protección así.

 

\- ¿De quién creéis que es esa protección? - preguntó Dean, mirando a los profesores como intentando averiguar quién podía haberla planeado.

 

\- Del profesor Flitwick, por supuesto - respondió Luna tranquilamente.

 

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Lavander perpleja.

 

\- Tiene razón - intervino Harry -. Era la del profesor Flitwick.

 

\- ¿Y puso pajaritos? - dijo Bill extrañado. Seguía intentando comprender qué clase de prueba se podía haber inventado el profesor de Encantamientos. El problema era que la rama de Encantamientos era tan amplia que podía ser cualquier cosa.

 

**—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.**

 

\- No te arriesgues a ello - dijo Tonks -. Crea un escudo o algo.

 

\- No saben crear escudos todavía, Tonks - dijo Sirius -. Son solo de primero.

 

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó ella.

 

\- Si hemos aprendido algo de Harry desde ayer, yo diría que va a correr - dijo Remus, rezando para que no fuese así.

 

\- ¿Tú crees que haría eso? - preguntó la metamorfomaga con los ojos como platos. Se paró a pensarlo un segundo antes de suspirar -. Bueno, después de que saltase sin saber dónde estaba el fondo, tampoco me sorprende tanto.

 

**—Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada.**

 

\- Estás loco - dijo George, sin saber si quería abrazar a Harry o estrangularle por hacer una cosa así.

 

\- Rematadamente loco - asintió Fred de acuerdo.

 

\- No podíamos quedarnos mirando eternamente - se defendió Harry -. Y tampoco podíamos hacer nada más. Hacia atrás teníamos el Lazo del Diablo.

 

Muchos reprimieron un escalofrío.

 

\- Sí, casi que prefiero los pajaritos - decidió Bill.

 

**Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

**Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de _Alohomora_.**

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Seamus un poco perdido.

 

\- Los pájaros - dijo Angelina -. Tienen que servir para algo, ¿no?

 

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**

**—¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

 

\- ¿Tenéis que cazar la llave que abre la puerta? - preguntó Oliver curioso. Su mente se iba inevitablemente a lo mucho que ayudaría eso a mejorar en los entrenamientos de quidditch.

 

\- Sí - sonrió Harry. Esa prueba le había gustado y todo.

 

\- ¿Y no sería más fácil utilizar un encantamiento convocador? Así además no tendrías que averiguar siquiera cuál es la correcta - dijo Alicia. Lo habían aprendido ese mismo año y habían descubierto lo útil que era cuando te daba demasiada pereza ir a buscar algo.

 

\- ¡No! - exclamó el profesor Flitwick, sobresaltando a muchos.

 

\- ¿No? - repitió Alicia confundida -. ¿Por qué no?

 

\- Había encantamientos en esa sala para evitar que se pudiese atrapar la llave de esa forma, señorita Spinnet - explicó el profesor -. Utilizar cualquier tipo de hechizo en esa sala habría causado que todas las llaves se lanzasen a atacar a los que estuviesen ahí.

 

Todo el mundo palideció un poco, especialmente los tres que habían estado ahí en ese momento.

 

\- Entonces es estupendo que no utilizásemos magia para atrapar la llave que necesitábamos, ¿no? - dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

 

\- ¿Y cómo sabíais que las escobas no estaban hechizadas o algo? - dijo Fred, levantando una ceja. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

 

\- Ya le echaron el mal de ojo a la tuya en el primer partido de quidditch - dijo George, recordándolo con una mueca. Seguía gustándole tan poco como antes el recordarlo.

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

 

\- No lo sabíamos - respondieron a la vez.

 

\- Oh, genial - bufó Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

**—¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

**—Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.**

 

Se giraron sorprendidos hacia Ron.

 

\- Vaya, hermanito, eso no ha estado nada mal - silbó Charlie con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

\- Ha sido un estupendo uso de la lógica, Ron - felicitó Percy.

 

\- No sé a qué viene el tono de sorpresa - bufó Ron por lo bajo, pero tenía las orejas rojas e intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

 

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

 

\- ¿Sujetarlas? - resopló Hermione, apartándose el pelo de la cara impacientemente -. Más bien distinguirlas. Yo ni siquiera veía si eran llaves o pájaros o si tenían alas.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

 

\- Sabíamos que eran llaves porque tú habías dicho que eran llaves, Harry, pero creo que ni Hermione ni yo las distinguíamos. Solo sabíamos que había cientos de cosas diminutas volando a nuestro alrededor a toda velocidad - se encogió de hombros Ron.

 

Harry los miraba perplejo a ambos.

 

\- Pero entonces…

 

\- Las llaves estaban hechizadas para que fuesen mucho más rápido que una snitch normal, señor Potter - intervino el profesor Flitwick -. Si ya hay pocas personas que sean capaces de ver una snitch normal, mucho menos atraparla, se trataba de dificultar todavía más la tarea.

 

\- Pero… - empezó a decir Harry confundido. Él podía distinguir las llaves perfectamente. Había tardado un poco en encontrar la que necesitaban, pero eso había sido más por la enorme cantidad de llaves que otra cosa.

 

\- La prueba estaba preparada para que fuese casi imposible atrapar la llave correcta sin magia, señor Potter - sonrió el profesor Flitwick divertido.

 

\- Y entonces el ladrón intentaría utilizar un hechizo y las llaves le atacarían - dijo Angelina, abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

\- Es usted bueno, profesor - sonrió Fred, mirando a Flitwick.

 

\- Una pena que no contase con Harry. Todavía no ha habido una vez en la que no haya atrapado la snitch - dijo George, relajándose. Esta prueba era pan comido para esos tres siempre y cuando no usasen magia.

 

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

**—¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

 

La sonrisa de orgullo de Oliver podía haber iluminado la habitación en ese momento. Se giró de golpe hacia el profesor de Encantamientos.

 

\- Profesor Flitwick, ¿podría enseñarme cómo hacer ese hechizo? ¿O alguno parecido? - suplicó.

 

El diminuto profesor le miró sorprendido.

 

\- ¿De dónde viene ese interés por este hechizo, señor Wood?

 

\- Sería perfecto para que Harry practicase en los entrenamientos. Si practica con una snitch que sea mucho más rápida de lo normal, le será muy fácil atraparla durante los partidos - explicó Oliver emocionado.

 

\- No es un hechizo fácil, señor Wood - le advirtió Fitwick, pero sabía que era un caso perdido. No era ningún secreto que Oliver no tenía límites en lo que se refería al quidditch.

 

\- Da igual, profesor. Practicaré durante el verano y podremos usarlo el año que viene - dijo, planeando en su cabeza cómo iba a organizarlo. Había cumplido los diecisiete hacía unos meses así que no tenía problema con lo de hacer magia para practicar.

 

\- Oh, Merlín, ya sabía yo que leer estos libros no iba a ser buena idea - dijo Harry, mirando a su capitán de quidditch con aprehensión.

 

\- Como me alegro de no ser yo la buscadora - dijo Alicia, mirando a Harry con compasión y diversión al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Nos va a tocar pararle los pies a Wood el año que viene si no queremos que Harry acabe agotado en cada entrenamiento - suspiró Angelina resignada. Sabía que el niño no intentaría pararle así que iba a recaer de nuevo en las tres cazadoras y los gemelos Weasley para que no se fuese de las manos.

 

\- Tampoco es como si Harry necesitase mucha práctica - resopló Fred -. No sé qué pretende conseguir Wood con esa tortura de entrenamiento.

 

\- Ya hemos comprobado que, pensando en otra docena de cosas al mismo tiempo, Harry sigue atrapando la snitch - asintió George.

 

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

 

\- ¿Ves? No distinguía las llaves - admitió Ron, ruborizándose algo avergonzado.

 

\- ¿Así que te lanzaste sin más en esa dirección? - preguntó su madre, apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Solo estaba intentando ver dónde estaba - se defendió Ron, alejándose discretamente de ella.

 

**—¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

 

\- Bueno, ya sabemos quién va a ser capitán en el futuro - sonrió Katie, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry orgullosa.

 

\- Ya sabíamos todos que Harry tenía madera de líder - dijo Alicia.

 

\- Va a ser un capitán tan duro como Oliver, o peor - se rio George.

 

\- Casi me dan pena los que estén en su equipo en ese momento - rio también Fred.

 

\- ¿Y si es vuestro capitán en el futuro? - preguntó Alicia, sonriendo pícara.

 

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada.

 

\- No dará tiempo. Solo nos quedan tres años en Hogwarts, como mucho - dijo Fred.

 

\- Y eso si decidimos hacer los ÉXTASIS - añadió George por lo bajo para que no les oyese su madre. Lo último que necesitaban era el circo que les iba a montar si se enteraba que no sabían si querían sacarse los ÉXTASIS.

 

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

 

También lo hicieron en el Gran Comedor los de todos. Todo el mundo lo celebró, no solo los que eran cercanos a Harry. Incluso muchos Slytherin se unieron a los vítores, hasta que parecía que habían ganado la copa de quidditch.

 

**Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

 

\- Menos mal que no les hice daño - suspiró Flitwick aliviado. No sabía cómo habría reaccionado si hubiesen dicho en el libro que las llaves les habían atacado.

 

\- Una prueba menos - dijo Sprout -. La siguiente era la tuya, ¿no, Minerva?

 

\- Sí, sí que lo era - respondió, frunciendo los labios y tratando de que no le temblasen las manos -. Y la mía sí que era muy peligrosa usasen magia o no.

 

\- ¿Qué preparaste exactamente? - preguntó Sprout con aprehensión.

 

\- Un ajedrez mágico gigante - respondió con un hilo de voz. Apretó los puños con fuerza -. Ojalá no les haga mucho daño.

 

**—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.**

**La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

 

\- ¿Un tablero de ajedrez? - repitió Charlie perplejo.

 

\- ¿Se supone que tenéis que ganar una partida, o qué? - preguntó Bill, frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Justo - asintió Ron, mandándole una sonrisa forzada a su hermano mayor -. Teníamos que ganar una partida de ajedrez contra McGonagall.

 

\- ¿McGonagall? - dijo Remus.

 

\- Era su prueba - dijo Harry.

 

**—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry.**

**—Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

**—¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

**—Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

 

\- Oh, Merlín, esto no me gusta - murmuró Angelina por lo bajo, agarrándole el brazo a George con fuerza.

 

\- Espera - dijo Remus, incorporándose horrorizado -, ¿es un ajedrez mágico?

 

Las muecas de los tres niños eran respuesta suficiente.

 

\- ¿Y tenéis que ser piezas? - dijo el señor Weasley con los ojos llenos de aprehensión. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que les pasaba a las piezas que eran capturadas.

 

\- Bueno, no tendría ningún peligro si no lo fuésemos - dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de no pensar en el miedo que había sentido cuando habían golpeado a Ron.

 

\- ¿Y si intentáis pasar sin jugar? - preguntó Tonks, tragando saliva. Ella sabía muy bien lo buena que era McGonagall al ajedrez. Por algo lo había escogido como prueba.

 

\- No pueden pasar de esa forma - negó con la cabeza la profesora de Transformaciones, intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo -. Todas las piezas del tablero se lanzarían contra ellos.

 

\- Así que la única opción que tienen es ganarte al ajedrez - dijo Sirius, pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Minnie, ya sabes que Remus y yo te queremos y admiramos un montón, pero ahora mismo espero que pierdas.

 

-Yo también, Sirius. Yo también - murmuró la profesora por lo bajo, estrechando la mano de Sprout cuando la profesora de Herbología se la cogió. Ella, al contrario que Pomona y Filius, sabía ya que su prueba había hecho daño a uno de sus cachorros de león por lo menos y no quería escuchar los detalles de cómo había sido.

 

**Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

**—¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

**—Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

**—Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

 

\- Menos mal que Ron es genial al ajedrez - suspiró Percy aliviado. Sabía que esta prueba al menos la superaban. Ron se lo había dicho, aunque no le había contado todos los detalles.

 

\- ¿Pero es lo suficientemente bueno para derrotar a McGonagall? - preguntó Bill. Él también sabía lo buena que era su antigua jefa de casa.

 

\- Por supuesto que sí - dijo Hermione, casi ofendida ante la idea de que no lo fuese.

 

\- Conseguimos pasar gracias a Ron - dijo Harry. No le gustaba cómo había sido, pero eso era otro caso y no hacía falta que cundiese el pánico antes de tiempo.

 

**—No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

 

\- Bien hecho, chico - sonrió Moody, haciendo que resaltasen todas sus cicatrices. Harry solo le miró confundido -. No sabes cuántas veces se van las misiones a la basura porque el orgullo le puede a alguien.

 

\- ¿Lo dices porque le haya dicho a Ron que nos dijese lo que teníamos que hacer? - preguntó Harry perplejo.

 

\- No muchos lo habrían hecho, Potter - la sonrisa de Moody se amplió todavía más, haciéndole parecer más siniestro.

 

\- Pero él es el mejor en ajedrez con diferencia. Sin él no habríamos conseguido pasar y nos habrían atacado las piezas - insistió Harry, igual de confundido que antes.

 

El auror no contestó. Solo siguió estudiando a esos tres mientras escuchaba la lectura. Formaban un equipo magnífico entre ellos. No estaba seguro de si los tres querrían ser aurores en el futuro, pero si querían… Serían uno de los mejores equipos que había visto nunca.

 

**—Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

**—¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

**—Yo seré un caballo.**

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

**—Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad.**

 

\- Ya empieza la partida - dijo Alicia, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

 

\- Espero que Ronnie siga siendo tan bueno como siempre - dijo George.

 

\- No le ganamos desde que tenía… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? - dijo Fred, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar.

 

\- Algo así - asintió George.

 

\- Pero va a tener que jugar mejor que nunca para derrotar a McGonagall - dijo Katie nerviosa.

 

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

**Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

 

\- No vais a perder, Harry - dijo Sirius, apretando los dientes.

 

\- Solo estaba nervioso. No creía que las piezas nos dejasen retirarnos como si nada o probar de nuevo si perdíamos - se defendió Harry. Miró a la jefa de su casa -. ¿Verdad, profesora?

 

\- Me temo que no, señor Potter. Solo sobreviven los que ganan la partida - admitió ella, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer imperturbable.

 

**—Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

 

\- Por favor, que eso no le ocurra a uno de ellos. Por favor, por favor, por favor - murmuraba la señora Weasley una y otra vez, abrazada a su marido.

 

\- Están los tres bien, Molly. No sé qué pasó el año pasado, pero ahora sabemos que están los tres perfectamente ahí sentados - la tranquilizó Arthur, estrechándola cerca.

 

**—Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro.**

 

\- Merlín - dijo Katie, palideciendo un poco.

 

\- No sé si voy a ser capaz de ver el ajedrez mágico igual a partir de ahora - dijo Alicia.

 

\- Yo creo que no voy a volver a jugar nunca más - decidió Angelina. Solo sería capaz de imaginarse a Harry, Ron o Hermione en el lugar de las piezas cada vez que una fuese capturada.

 

\- Bill - susurró Ginny.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? - musitó Bill en el mismo tono, mirando a su hermana pequeña.

 

\- Van a estar bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó. Sabía que estaban a solo unos pasos perfectamente, pero lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en los ruidos de las piezas destrozándose unas a otras que resonaban en el Gran Comedor gracias al hechizo de Flitwick.

 

Bill sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el miedo en los ojos de Ginny. Sintió el mismo sentimiento de protección que sentía cada vez que Ginny acudía a él después de tener una pesadilla cuando era pequeña.

 

\- Claro que sí, princesa. Ya sabes que Ron es el mejor al ajedrez - dijo, abrazándola más fuerte.

 

**Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

**—Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar.**

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

**—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.**

 

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron muchos sobresaltados.

 

McGonagall se tapó la boca con una mano para contener un sollozo. Sabía que Ron había salido herido en la partida de ajedrez, pero no sabía que había sido porque se había sacrificado para que pudiesen ganar la partida.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que tienes que dejar que te cojan?! - chilló la señora Weasley en pánico.

 

\- Mamá… - intentó decir Ron, odiando ver a su madre así. Pero ella no estaba para oír excusas.

 

\- ¡Todo esto de jugar la partida era para que no os pasase nada a ninguno! - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

\- Molly, querida, vamos a escuchar primero, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Arthur suavemente, abrazándola con fuerza.

 

\- Es un niño, Arthur. Es nuestro niño - sollozó ella -. No quiero que le pase nada.

 

**—¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

**—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

 

\- Pero, Ron… - dijo Bill con la boca seca. No podía concebir que su hermanito pequeño fuese a hacer una cosa así.

 

\- Necesitábamos llegar al final, Bill. Si alguien podía proteger la Piedra, iba a ser Harry - se encogió de hombros como si nada -. Pero él no podía llegar hasta allí él solo.

 

Harry no supo qué decir, nadie supo, en realidad. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía no ver lo maravilloso que era Ron. Era él quien debería llevarse el mérito por haber salvado la Piedra. Él y Hermione. Sin ellos, el no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad de llegar hasta la Piedra.

 

**—Pero...**

**—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

**—Ron...**

**—¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

**No había nada que hacer.**

**—¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.**

 

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo.**

 

\- ¡Ron! - gritaron muchos sin poder evitarlo. Era instintivo. Habían oído el brazo de piedra golpeándole en la cabeza y después el golpe al caer al suelo. Por mucho que le estuviesen viendo ahí delante, no podían evitarlo.

 

\- ¡No! - gritó la señora Weasley, levantándose de un salto de su asiento y abalanzándose sobre Ron para abrazarle con fuerza.

 

\- Mamá, estoy bien - susurró Ron. No le gustaba nada haber hecho a su madre llorar de esa manera.

 

\- M-Mi niño… - dijo ella, apretándole más contra ella, como si pudiese protegerle de todo el mundo de esa forma.

 

\- Mamá, estoy bien, de verdad - le aseguró él, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

 

\- ¡Te golpeó un brazo de piedra en la cabeza! ¡Eso no es estar bien, Ronald! - dijo ella, acabando en un sollozo.

 

\- Venga, mamá. Me desperté en un rato y la señora Pomfrey me curó en cinco minutos. No me quedó ni un dolor de cabeza, de verdad - le prometió. Cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que se calmase y dejase de llorar.

 

Molly poco a poco se tranquilizó y cogió la cara de su hijo entre las manos.

 

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ron - murmuró para que solo él la oyese -. Te quiero, cariño.

 

Si alguien vio que los ojos de Ron estaban más brillantes que de costumbre, nadie lo mencionó.

 

\- Yo también te quiero, mamá - susurró.

 

Los demás observaron en silencio mientras la señora Weasley volvía a su sitio y Ron se volvía a sentar al lado de Harry. Todos los Weasley estaban mirando a Ron con un nuevo respeto, como si no hubiesen creído que era capaz de una cosa así.

 

Ellos habían estado durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y el pequeño Ronnie se estaba sacrificando para que tuviesen una oportunidad de impedir que Quien-tú-sabes volviese al poder. No creían poder estar más orgullosos de él. Ni tener más miedo por él que en ese momento.

 

**Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.**

 

**Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry.**

 

\- Esa era tuya, Ron - musitó Harry, mirándole con un nudo en la garganta.

 

Ron sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, colega. Lo importante es que salvamos la Piedra y acabó todo bien para los tres.

 

\- Bueno, tú nos diste un buen susto en ese momento - dijo Harry -. Es genial que el hechizo no te afecte a ti o te estarías perdiendo toda esta parte de la historia.

 

\- El que nos dio un susto fuiste tú - bufó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Anda, callaos ya los dos y vamos a terminar con esto - suspiró Hermione, sonriendo exasperada. Había sido a ella a quien le habían dado un susto los dos.

 

**Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

**—¿Y si él está...?**

 

\- No. Hermione, no lo digas - dijo Bill, abrazando a Ginny. Podía notar a su hermana temblar ligeramente y veía cómo de consternados estaban el resto de los Weasley.

 

\- Estuve bien, Bill - repitió Ron, sonriendo a su hermano mayor -. De verdad que estuve bien en cuanto Hermione me arrastró a ver a la señora Pomfrey. No me quedó ni un rasguño.

 

\- Me da igual - insistió Bill, apretando los dientes.

 

\- Teníamos que haberte ayudado, Ron - dijo George, mucho más serio que de costumbre.

 

\- A los tres. No tendríais que haber tenido que hacer esto solos - dijo Fred, apretando los puños.

 

\- Ya no importa - dijo Ron con sinceridad -. La próxima vez, si hace falta, os pediremos ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

 

\- La próxima vez te ayudaremos, Ron - prometió Percy.

 

**—Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

**—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

 

\- Y Dumbledore - señaló Angelina. Le temblaban las manos en el regazo, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse.

 

No era la única que estaba así. Oír lo que le había pasado a Ron no era fácil. Si no fuese porque el pelirrojo estaba ahí en el Gran Comedor con ellos, no sabrían siquiera si estaba bien o no.

 

Una de las que peor estaba era la profesora McGonagall. La estaba reconcomiendo la culpa por dentro. Sabía que ella no había creado ese ajedrez gigante con el propósito de hacer daño a sus estudiantes, pero el caso era que podía haber matado a uno de sus leones. Lo peor era que ni siquiera habrían estado allí si los hubiese escuchado, pero no lo había hecho. Ella podía haber evitado todo eso y no los había creído.

 

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

**—¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.**

**—Adelante.**

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

 

\- Ew - dijo Lavander, arrugando la nariz -. Qué asco.

 

\- Sí. Un asco - estuvo de acuerdo Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para no respirar -. ¿Podemos seguir?

 

Ron y Hermione estuvieron a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero decidieron no alargar su tortura más de lo necesario. Ya querían terminar de leer todo lo que habían pasado allí abajo y terminar de leer ese curso.

 

**—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

 

\- La prueba de Snape, sin ninguna duda - dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Quejicus siempre ha sido retorcido y muy listo, por muy poco que le aguante - reconoció Sirius -. No sé si quiero saber en qué consiste su prueba.

 

Sin embargo, Remus no estaba pensando en eso exactamente. Bueno, también, pero no era lo que le preocupaba. Si esa era la prueba de Snape, y estaba seguro de que el trol no podía ser la prueba de Dumbledore… Eso significaba que el trol lo había colocado ahí Quirrell.

 

Pero Quirrell… Quirrell se había desmayado cuando había entrado el trol en Halloween.

 

¿Podía ser todo una farsa, una fachada para engañar a todos? ¿Cómo había podido mantenerla durante todo el año sin que nadie sospechase de él?

 

Para cuando quiso comentar algo, se dio cuenta que la lectura había seguido mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ya estaban leyendo la prueba de Snape. Mejor dejar sus sospechas para después, cuando estuviese más seguro.

 

**—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

 

\- Genial - bufó Sirius -. ¿Y ahora qué?

 

\- No puede ser una trampa simplemente, ¿no? Digo, no puede consistir en dejarles ahí atrapados y ya está, ¿no? - dijo Parvati, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

 

\- No puede ser eso - dijo Alicia -. O el ladrón habría estado ahí cuando llegaron.

 

**—¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

**_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_ **

**_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_ **

**_una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_ **

**_otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_ **

**_dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_ **

**_tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._ **

**_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_ **

**_para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_ **

**_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_ **

**_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_ **

**_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_ **

**_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una_ **

**_vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._ **

 

\- ¡Es un acertijo! - exclamó Angelina con los ojos como platos.

 

\- ¿Eso era un acertijo? Parecía un trabalenguas - murmuró Seamus frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que decía exactamente? Algo sobre las botellas y veneno y vino y algo más.

 

\- Muchos magos y brujas dependen demasiado de la magia. No saben usar la lógica - sonrió Remus a regañadientes -. Es una prueba muy buena. Muchos se quedarían ahí atascados una eternidad sin saber qué botella elegir.

 

\- Pero tú lo sabes, ¿verdad, Lunático? - le picó Sirius con una sonrisa.

 

El hombre lobo puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Sirius, es imposible que lo sepa. No solo he oído el acertijo una sola vez, sino que es imposible de resolver sin las siete botellas delante de ti. Algunas pistas tienen que ver con sus tamaños y no sabemos cómo son.

 

\- Pero Hermione seguro que es capaz de resolverlo - sonrió Ron. No se creía que hubiese algún acertijo que Hermione no fuese capaz de resolver.

 

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

 

**—Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

 

\- Exacto. Como ha dicho Lunático - sonrió Sirius de oreja a oreja. Él estaba seguro de que todo el mundo necesitaba un Lunático o una Hermione en sus vidas.

 

\- Yo no sé si habría sido capaz de resolverlo sin ella - dijo Harry, dándole un codazo amistoso a Hermione.

 

Ella se sonrojó y le devolvió el codazo.

 

\- Calla, Harry, que estamos intentando terminar esto de una vez.

 

\- No sé si quiero terminarlo - dijo Harry con una mueca -. No quiero que llegue lo que viene después.

 

\- Podemos parar, Harry. Solo tienes que decirlo y no leemos una palabra más - dijo Ron, dispuesto a levantarse en ese momento a quemar los libros.

 

Harry le agarró de la parte de atrás de la túnica y le devolvió a su asiento cuando hizo el amago de levantarse.

 

\- Sabes que tenemos que terminar de leer los libros, Ron.

 

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y le miró a los ojos.

 

\- Te hacen daño, Harry. No sabemos lo que va a pasar cuando leamos la pelea contra Q-

 

\- Yo no sé si lo llamaría pelea, Ron - interrumpió Harry -. Ni siquiera saqué la varita.

 

\- ¡Me da igual! - protestó Ron. Respiró profundamente para calmarse -. Tres días, Harry. Estuviste tres días inconsciente. ¿Qué pasa si vuelves a quedarte inconsciente tres días?

 

\- Pues tendréis tres días para jugar al quidditch - trató de bromear Harry.

 

Obviamente, ni a Ron ni a Hermione les hizo gracia.

 

\- No bromees, Harry - le fulminó con la mirada Ron -. La señora Pomfrey no sabía cuándo ibas a despertar. ¿Y si te vuelves a quedar así?

 

\- No va a pasar - dijo Harry, deseando que pudiese creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Harry? - murmuró Hermione.

 

\- Porque cuando se supone que duermo toda la noche, me duermo solo tanto rato como tardáis en llegar a la parte en la que me despierto - razonó Harry, inventándoselo sobre la marcha. De todas formas, tenía sentido y tenía la esperanza de que fuese así.

 

Hermione y Ron dudaron durante un segundo e intercambiaron una mirada. No podían volver a pasar por lo que habían pasado el año anterior. Se iban a volver locos si tenían que repetir esos tres días de incertidumbre.

 

\- Como te quedes tres días en la enfermería de nuevo, Harry… - amenazó Ron, pero perdía todo el efecto cuando le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

 

\- Tenéis todo el derecho a echármelo en cara el resto de nuestras vidas - prometió Harry, rezando para que no fuese así. No quería preocuparles otra vez de esa forma.

 

**—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

**—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

**—Dame un minuto.**

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

**—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

 

\- Por supuesto que sería la más pequeña de todas las botellas - suspiró Alicia.

 

\- Así se asegura de que hay lo menos posible de la poción que te permite llegar hasta la Piedra - dijo Angelina. No le caía bien Snape, pero no podía negar que el hombre era un genio.

 

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

**—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.**

 

\- ¿Fuiste solo? - preguntó Sirius, palideciendo. Puede que todos fuesen niños de once o doce años, pero por lo menos no iban a ir solos a enfrentarse a lo que sea que les esperaba. Pensar que su ahijado iba a tener que ir solo a partir de ese momento.

 

\- No iba a dejar que fuese Hermione sola cuando no sabíamos lo que había detrás del fuego negro - resopló Harry como si la simple idea fuese absurda -. Había sido idea mía estar ahí. No iba a poner a Hermione en peligro todavía más.

 

\- Harry, puedo cuidarme yo sola - le recordó Hermione, tratando de sonar molesta y fallando estrepitosamente.

 

\- Lo sé - le aseguró él rápidamente -. Pero tú y Ron estabais ahí por mí. Si alguien iba a tener que llegar al final solo, no iba a dejar que fueseis tú o Ron. Vosotros podíais haber estado a salvo en la torre de Gryffindor. No teníais por qué haberme acompañado esa noche.

 

\- Harry, si tú ibas, nosotros íbamos a ir contigo - dijo Hermione.

 

\- Lo sé - suspiró Harry, mitad resignado y mitad agradecido.

 

**Se miraron.**

**—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

**—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

 

\- Harry, con eso te estás cortando todas tus posibles salidas - dijo Luna distraídamente.

 

\- Lo sé, Luna, pero ellos tenían que salir de ahí. Si yo fallaba, estarían en peligro cuando él saliese - respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Harry podía notar las miradas de Ron y Hermione sobre él, pero se negó a mirarlos de vuelta. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar ahí. La misma exasperación con cariño y una pizca de miedo que tenían cada vez que se daban cuenta de que se había puesto en peligro por algo que ellos no consideraban necesario.

 

Pero para él sí que era necesario.

 

Ron y Hermione eran su familia. La primera familia que había tenido. ¿Cómo no iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que estuviesen a salvo a pesar de todas las locuras en las que se metían?

 

**—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?**

 

\- Él jamás ha entrado en Hogwarts - negó Sirius vehementemente -. Nunca se ha atrevido a intentarlo con Dumbledore ahí.

 

\- Pero Harry le vio en el bosque… - dijo Ginny dubitativamente. Eso, técnicamente hablando, eran terrenos de Hogwarts.

 

\- Pero no en el castillo - la cortó Sirius, negándose a considerar eso -. Voldemort no ha puesto un pie en el castillo todavía y no va a ponerlo nunca.

 

Ninguno de los profesores ni el trío se atrevían a mirarle. Sabían que averiguaría con una mirada la verdad que estaba intentando negar tan rotundamente. ¿Cómo se iba a tomar el hecho de que no había sido así?

 

**—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

 

\- ¿Estás contando con la suerte para sobrevivir si te enfrentas a él? - dijo Charlie con un deje de histeria.

 

\- Bueno, tampoco es como supiese suficiente magia para enfrentarme a él. Y la suerte me ha salvado muchas veces estos últimos dos años - dijo Harry. Sabía perfectamente que la única razón por la que había llegado casi a los trece era gracias a sus padres y a la pura suerte.

 

\- La suerte no detiene maldiciones, Potter - ladró Moody.

 

\- No, pero puede que sí ayude a esquivarlas. O a que ocurra algo inesperado - insistió Harry, recordando cómo su piel había quemado a Quirrell y cómo Fawkes había aparecido con el sombrero Seleccionador para salvarle.

 

Eso, dijesen lo que dijesen, había sido pura suerte.

 

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

**—¡Hermione!**

 

Hermione no pudo contenerse y le volvió a abrazar también en el Gran Comedor. A pesar de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas por el miedo que tenía por Harry, no podía esconder una sonrisa al ver que el chico le devolvía el abrazo en vez de no saber qué hacer.

 

Había sido cuando le había abrazado el año anterior, justo en el momento que estaban leyendo, cuando se habían confirmado sus sospechas de que la vida de Harry con los Dursley no era precisamente feliz. Ningún niño que no sabe cómo devolver un abrazo tiene lo que se llama una vida feliz.

 

Pero ahora Harry sí le respondía el abrazo con fuerza y eso le dio esperanza de que tal vez, en algún momento, todo el daño que le habían hecho los Dursley podía borrarse. No olvidarse, eso nunca, pero sí compensarlo de alguna forma.

 

\- Vas a estar bien, Harry - susurró, rezando para que fuese cierto.

 

\- Claro que voy a estar bien - sonrió Harry, separándose de ella -. No quiero teneros a ti y a Ron recordándome siempre que no tuve razón.

 

Hermione sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, agarrándole la mano con fuerza a Harry.

 

**—Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

**—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

**—¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

 

\- Por eso no estás en Ravenclaw, Hermione - dijo Harry, sonriendo de medio lado -. Justo por eso.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella perpleja.

 

\- Si preguntases a otros, muchos de los Ravenclaw te dirían que lo más importante es justamente el conocimiento que tienes. Por eso les gusta tanto estudiar y aprender cosas nuevas. Y no digo que eso esté mal - se apresuró a añadir por si ofendía a alguien -, pero yo creo que eso no vale de mucho si no sabes usarlo o si no tienes ocasión de hacerlo.

 

\- Y Hermione también considera otras cosas mucho más importantes - sonrió Ron -. La hemos corrompido, Harry. Ahora ya sabe que lo peor del mundo no es ser expulsado.

 

Hubo algunas risas, sobre todo cuando Hermione alargó el brazo para pegarle en la cabeza indignada.

 

**—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

 

\- Claro que está segura, Harry - replicó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Bueno, solo lo decía por si quería revisarlo otra vez - se defendió él -. Ya sabes que revisa las cosas mil veces antes de estar satisfecha con ellas.

 

**—Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

**—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

**—No... pero parece hielo.**

**—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

**—Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

**—¡VETE!**

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.**

**Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

**—Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

 

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza, consiguiendo que Ron y Hermione le mirasen preocupados un momento.

 

\- Sabéis que solo es la poción - les recordó.

 

\- ¿Crees que realmente es como si te la hubieses tomado ahora? - preguntó Hermione -. Me refiero, ¿podrías atravesar en este momento el mismo fuego negro?

 

\- Eh… Casi prefiero no comprobarlo - dijo Harry, decidiendo que no quería hacer experimentos en los que podía salir quemado.

 

\- ¡Claro que no vamos a comprobarlo! - exclamó Hermione como si se le hubiese ido la pinza -. Solo era curiosidad. No vamos a jugar con este hechizo.

 

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

**Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape.**

 

\- ¿No era Snape? - dijo Sirius perplejo -. ¿Cómo que no era Snape?

 

\- Él no era el que quería matarme el año pasado, Sirius - se encogió de hombros Harry -. Por eso no quería que empezaseis a acusarle antes de tiempo. Eso hicimos nosotros y no podíamos haber estado más equivocados.

 

\- Pero, ¿y entonces quién está ahí? ¿Quién-tú-sabes? - preguntó Neville con los ojos como platos.

 

**Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

 

\- Eso responde a mi pregunta - dijo Neville, sonrojándose ligeramente.

 

\- Si no es Snape y no es Quien-tú-sabes, ¿quién es? - preguntó Tonks perpleja.

 

\- Del que menos hemos sospechado en todo el libro - suspiró Remus, pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto cansado.

 

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó Lavander confundida.

 

\- No, me refiero a alguien que ha estado ahí casi desde el principio y lo hemos considerado víctima antes que sospechoso.

 

\- Lunático, si vas a hablar con acertijos, no eres útil. Si quisiese no conseguir respuestas directas, hablaría con una esfinge - bufó Sirius -. Mejor seguimos leyendo y lo averiguamos de una vez. Quiero ver a quién tengo que maldecir por intentar matar a mi ahijado.

 

\- Me temo que no podemos - dijo el profesor Flitwick, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia el libro, que estaba brillando con una luz roja -. Eso indica que hemos terminado el capítulo.

 

\- Entonces solo nos queda uno - dijo Neville.

 

\- ¿Lo vamos a leer esta noche? - preguntó la señora Weasley, mirando a Harry discretamente. El niño parecía agotado.

 

\- Sí - respondió el propio Harry antes de que alguien pudiese decir que no -. Mejor terminar este libro por hoy y mañana empezamos el segundo curso.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro, Harry, cariño? - preguntó Molly preocupada.

 

\- Solo quiero terminar ya todo este asunto de la Piedra Filosofal, señora Weasley - suspiró Harry cansado.

 

\- Bueno, entonces no hay más que hablar - dijo Dumbledore al cabo de unos segundos -. Terminamos el libro por hoy y mañana por la mañana comenzamos el siguiente.

 

\- Si yo le doy luz verde al señor Potter para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea reposo mañana, Albus - intervino la señora Pomfrey, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al director.

 

No solo quería intentar corregir tantos daños causados por los Dursley como pudiese, sino que quería asegurarse de que este maldito hechizo no le estaba causando efectos permanentes de ninguna forma. Puede que Dumbledore fuese el director del colegio, pero ella estaba a cargo de la salud de los estudiantes y era algo que se tomaba muy en serio. Si ella creía que Harry necesitaba un día de descanso, no le iba a importar lo más mínimo lo que dijese Albus. Ella misma escondería o quemaría esos libros si lo creía necesario.

 

\- Por supuesto, Poppy, querida - accedió Dumbledore con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando con diversión. Incluso él tenía suficiente sentido común como para saber que no debía llevarle la contraria en ese momento.

 

La señora Pomfrey le estudió durante un minuto antes de asentir satisfecha.

 

\- Muy bien. Filius, si no te importa - sonrió Dumbledore, señalando hacia el libro.


End file.
